Guerras Doradas
by FriendlyMushroom
Summary: Si Saga no hubiera sido poseído por la maldad ni hubiera intentado asesinar a Athena. ¿Cuántos eventos hubieran cambiado? Tal vez Aioros sería el patriarca. Tal vez Athena hubiera sido criada en el santuario. Tal vez Milo no hubiera despreciado a Aioria por su sangre de un traidor. Tal vez algunas muertes pudieran haberse evitado. Tal vez Athena pudo haberse enamorado. MiloxSaori.
1. Guerras Doradas

**¡Me siento como un niño de nuevo! En fin, ya escribí esto así que ahora lo público, jajaja. Pues estaba jugando el nuevo juego, Saint Seiya Sanctuary Battles para el PS3, y al recordar la saga de las doce casas me emocioné bastante. Incluso mi hermano menor, a quien no le gustaba Saint Seiya, estaba bien emocionado y hasta curioso de lo que pasó en las doce casas. Me acuerdo que me dijo: "Es que los caballeros de bronce estaban bien aburridos: Shiryu siempre se quedaba ciego, a Shun siempre se lo ponían, Ikki estaba bien chido pero salía bien poco, Hyoga siempre andaba de sufrido, y Seiya me caía gordo porque siempre se lo ponían y al final era el héroe." Bueno, primero, no comparto su opinión respecto a Shiryu y Hyoga, comparto la de Ikki, pero igual, Seiya era desesperante, a decir verdad no lo soporto como protagonista.**

**En fin, recuerdo que lo que más llamaba la atención eran los caballeros dorados, incluso la serie del Episodio G estaba increíble, es una pena el cómo terminan los caballeros dorados, incluso la saga de Hades que les dio mucha participación estaba mejor por los caballeros dorados que por los de bronce. Ya mucha platica y poco directo al punto.**

**El punto es que a mi parecer la serie hubiera sido mejor si se tratara más de los caballeros dorados, y eso es lo que intento recrear. Pero no se preocupen, no voy a re-escribir toda la serie. Esta historia se tratará de mis tres santos dorados favoritos, principalmente de Milo de Escorpión, Aioria de Leo y Mu de Aries (Exclamación de Athena), en menor medida de Aioros de Sagitario. La temática tratará de Athena y del qué hubiera pasado si Saga no hubiera asesinado a Shion y se hubiera convertido en el Patriarca. La respuesta es sencilla, Athena hubiera confiado en sus santos dorados.**

**¿Y los caballeros de Bronce? No se preocupen, aparecerán en menor medida pero aparecerán. Bueno ya he dicho mucho. Disfruten de esta entrega, y sí, se trata de Milo y Saori Kido, pero eso no pasará muy pronto, cuando lo lean entenderán porque.**

**¡EDITADO!**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

En el principio del mundo solo existía Gea. Gea era la tierra y la madre, de ella nació su esposo que sería el Rey, su nombre era Urano. Urano creó las montañas y las nubes, y dio origen a la aparición de los seres. De él y su esposa Gea nacieron los dioses.

Pero Urano era un tirano. Como sus propios hijos, hecatónquiros y ciclopes, no le agradaban, los exilió al Tártaros. Y aunque no desterró a los otros dioses, tampoco significaba que Urano los quisiera. Era un dios que no admitía a nadie más que a sí mismo.

Pero fiel a su instinto materno, Gea seguía queriendo a sus hijos. Así que trató de convencer al resto del clan de los dioses para preparar una venganza. Entonces el hijo menor del clan aceptó esa misión. Con el arma concebida por Gea, él terminó con su padre, Urano. El clan de los dioses rescató a hecatónquiros y ciclopes, y el hijo menor que mató a Urano, fue coronado y lo gobernó todo. Ese clan de los dioses son los Titanes.

Ese hijo menor que mató al padre dominó todo el mundo. Es el dios que fundó la historia que conecta con los dioses griegos y el Santuario. Es quien domina el tiempo y crea la vida, el dios que corta la vida con su filo. Cronos. El rey de los Titanes.

Antes de morir, Urano maldijo a su hijo Cronos, advirtiéndole que así como él fue asesinado por su propio hijo, Cronos acabaría por recibir el mismo destino. Cronos tomó a la titánide Rea por esposa, y con ella concibió a Deméter, Hades, Hera, Hestia y Poseidón. A todos, Cronos los devoró temeroso del cumplimiento de la profecía de Urano.

Molesta por las atrocidades de su esposo y hermano, Rea dio a luz a Zeus en secreto, entregando a Cronos una piedra envuelta en trapos en lugar del infante para ser devorado. Rea dio oportunidad a Zeus de derrocar a Cronos igual que Cronos hizo ante su padre. Más piadoso, Zeus no mató a su padre. En su lugar, compartiría el destino que Urano alguna vez aplicara contra hecatónquiros y ciclopes, y con el esfuerzo de sus hermanos renacidos, Hades y Poseidón, encerró a Cronos junto a hecatónquiros y ciclopes en el Tártaros. Más antes de la partida de sus hijos, Cronos, al igual que hiciera Urano tras su derrota, proclamo ante Zeus una maldición.

—Escucha mis palabras, Zeus —habló Cronos en la lengua de los titanes—. Así como a mi padre antes de mí. Y así como ha pasado conmigo, tú no eres exento al destino eterno de los dioses —explicó Cronos. Y a pesar de que Poseidón y Hades trataron de persuadir a Zeus de hacer caso omiso a las palabras del titán, Zeus permaneció atento y a la espera de las palabras de su padre—. Eres un titán a pesar de ser un dios, y como todo titán terminarás por adoptar la tiranía. Uno de tus hijos será tu perdición cuando la bondad y la esperanza hayan abandonado tu ser. Igual que yo, tú serás derrocado, dios tirano —su profecía resonó por todo el Tártaros, y los dioses partieron, abandonando a Cronos a su suerte.

Zeus no era un dios tiránico, e incluso dividió su reino entre sus hermanos para probarlo. Más igual que no era tiránico, era orgulloso, y sus hermanos advirtieron que precauciones debieran de ser tomadas. Entre los dioses, Hades era el más insistente de todos. Zeus era todopoderoso en comparación a sus hermanos, y Hades le advertía que traería la guerra a Zeus de no tomar enserio las amenazas de Cronos. Esta declaración, fue lanzada el mismo día del nacimiento de Atenea, hija de Zeus y la titánide Metis, y quien al momento de nacer llevaba puesta consigo una armadura sagrada. Era esta la primera de las armaduras jamás creadas.

La solución fue encontrada. Los doce dioses del Olimpo forjarían armaduras capaces de dar a los hombres la fuerza de rasgar los cielos de un puñetazo, y abrir grietas en los suelos de un puntapié. Los doce crearían doce armaduras doradas, y al estar las doce juntas, su poder sería igual al de un sol, y suficiente para derrotar a un dios.

Así nacieron las doce armaduras doradas del zodiaco. Hefestos, el dios del fuego y de la forja, creó la armadura de Aries, y en ella integró los conocimientos para reparar las armaduras en caso de que estas quedaran desechas. Hera creó la armadura de Tauro, y la bendijo con una fuerza descomunal como la del Toro de Creta que le servía. Deméter construyó dos armaduras que no pudieron ser terminadas y se unieron en una sola, la armadura de Géminis, se dice que la primera mitad la creó con amor y alegría al estar junto a su hija Perséfone, y que tras la partida de su hija al inframundo por su matrimonio con Hades, la segunda mitad fue creada con ira y tristeza. Hades creó la armadura de Cáncer, y en ella vertió parte de su maldad.

Al percatarse de la malicia en la armadura de Cáncer impuesta por Hades, Zeus decidió crear una armadura que la contrarrestase. Zeus creó la armadura de Leo, y en ella integró al rayo, no solo para defenderse de la traición de su hermano, pero para tener protección en caso de que los titanes volvieran. Hestia, la diosa virgen, creó la armadura de Virgo, y la bañó de su compasión y sabiduría. Aquella armadura era tan hermosa que se decía era la más preciada por los dioses. Ares construyó la armadura de Libra, y la llenó de armas a diferencia de sus otros hermanos. Para Ares, la guerra y las armas lo eran todo. La armadura de Libra sería la que definiera cualquier batalla. Artemisa fue muy cuidadosa al crear su armadura, la armadura de Escorpio, fue un escorpión quien la salvó alguna vez, y en su armadura, Artemisa colocó un gran valor y una gran tarea, fidelidad incondicional.

Hasta ese momento ninguno de los dioses había pensado en la lealtad y la fidelidad, e inspirados por Artemisa, pidieron que Atenea, la diosa de la paz, creara la siguiente armadura. Atenea creó la armadura de Sagitario, la más poderosa de todas las armaduras. Y como diosa de la guerra que también era, le proporcionó el arco de Artemisa, un arco capaz de herir incluso a los dioses. Hermes construyó la armadura de Capricornio, inspirado por la creación de Atenea, en ella conjuró su lealtad, quien portara esa armadura sería el caballero más leal de todos. Inspirado de igual manera, Poseidón creó la armadura de Acuario, y en ella colocó su propio poder sobre los vientos congelados, sacrificando parcialmente su dominio de los elementos. Afrodita fue la última, esperanzada en que su armadura fuera la más hermosa de todas, y forjando en ella su vanidad y belleza, así nació la armadura de Piscis, y campos floridos se alzaron tras su creación.

Las doce armaduras doradas estaban completas, más una guerra entre los dioses por su poder se presentó. Divididos, los dioses intentaron dominar las doce armaduras doradas, pero cada armadura tenía el poder de herirlos, fueron creadas por cosmos divino después de todo. En su afán por debilitar las armaduras, lanzaron las doce a la tierra, y aterrizaron en la ciudad de Atenas, destruida por el poder de las armaduras.

Atenea, la diosa en honor a quien fue creada la ciudad ya en ruinas, lloró desconsolada. En arrepentimiento por lo ocurrido, los dioses le entregaron las doce armaduras. Atenas prosperó, e irguió 12 templos alrededor de las armaduras doradas. Nacieron las doce casas, y todo era paz. Las armaduras existen aun a pesar de que los dioses ya no caminan en la tierra. Los dioses cada vez más las desean. Ellos saben que el día en que las doce se reúnan, se desatará el poder capaz de derrotar a los dioses. Ellos no son los únicos que lo saben.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Guerras Doradas.**

**Saga de los Titanes.**

**Capítulo 1: Rencarnación de Athena.**

* * *

**Atenas, Grecia. 1 de Septiembre de 1973.**

—Increíble. Me cuesta trabajo creer el verdadero origen de las armaduras doradas del zodiaco. ¿Quién iba a pensar que la armadura dorada de Sagitario que alguna vez utilicé fuese creada por la misma diosa a la que hemos jurado proteger? —Aioros de Sagitario mencionó mientras miraba el cielo nocturno desde la Colina de las Estrellas cercana al templo de Virgo en el Santuario de Athena. Hogar de los caballeros dorados y de las doce casas del zodiaco—. Gran Patriarca. ¿Es esta la razón de que las doce armaduras doradas jamás hayan sido reunidas? Hasta donde sé, los doce caballeros dorados jamás han sido reunidos en el Santuario, al menos no todos al mismo tiempo. Siempre hay al menos solo diez caballeros reunidos, jamás los doce.

—Si los doce caballeros estuviesen reunidos en las doce casas, los dioses intervendrían e intentarían separarlos. En ocasiones incluso desencadenando guerras con el simple objetivo de que las doce armaduras jamás unan sus fuerzas —explicó Shion, el gran Patriarca del Santuario que ha honrado ese título por al menos 230 años—. Los doce caballeros son reunidos únicamente para las guerras santas entre los santos de Athena y alguno de los dioses. El resultado como notarás resulta ser siempre el mismo. Los caballeros dorados siempre terminan por quedar incompletos.

—Pero maestro. Si las doce armaduras estuvieran presentes en el Santuario, las guerras santas terminarían. Ningún dios se atrevería a combatir a los doce caballeros dorados y existiría la paz sobre la tierra —explicó Aioros. Pero a pesar de sus palabras, el Patriarca negó con la cabeza sus comentarios.

—Comprendo tus palabras, Aioros. Más el riesgo es muy alto —Shion respondió—. Las armaduras deberán ser reunidas tarde o temprano. Más el reunirlas o no ahora recae en tus hombros —y tras decir estas palabras, el Patriarca se quitó el casco, y reveló su larga y blanca cabellera—. Mi único arrepentimiento es, que a pesar de que los dioses han anunciado que hoy es el día en que Athena ha de renacer, no estaré presente para ver su llegada —y el sacerdote le entregó su casco dorado a Aioros, y se recostó sobre una cama de piedra esperando la muerte que cada vez parecía reclamarlo más y más—. Aioros, ten fe en tus decisiones… con tu liderazgo el Santuario… será próspero y hermoso… —y sin poder decir más, Shion, antiguo caballero de Aries, falleció.

Su muerte no resultó ser una sorpresa para Aioros, quien esa misma noche había sido convocado por Shion a la Colina de las Estrellas con la finalidad de ser testigo de su muerte. Aioros era, después de todo, el sucesor al título de Patriarca. Y como tal debía presenciar la muerte del Patriarca antes de él y recibir de esta forma las sagradas vestiduras que Shion dejaba sin dueño.

—Que tu alma encuentre el descanso eterno en el reino de los dioses, Shion, antiguo caballero de Aries y Patriarca del Santuario de Athena —y honrando la memoria de Shion, Aioros se colocó la túnica sagrada alrededor de su cuerpo, y reclamó el casco del Patriarca como suyo—. Athena pronto llegará al Santuario, los caballeros dorados deben reunirse —continuó el nuevo Patriarca. Más de pronto bajó la cabeza y dio un brusco respiro—. Sé que están escondidos, Milo, Aioria —agregó Aioros—. Milo ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de intentar ocultar su cosmos como siempre. En cuanto a ti, Aioria, necesitas esforzarte más hermanito.

—¿Qué? Pero. ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos espiándote? —preguntó Aioria mientras los dos aspirantes a caballeros se acercaban a la Colina de las Estrellas, que supuestamente era un lugar sagrado y debían ser castigados por su intromisión.

—El cosmos es la respuesta. Ya deberían saberlo —contestó Aioros, quien caminó en dirección a los jóvenes de apenas 7 años de edad—. Shion vivió más que cualquier otro caballero que yo conozca, excepto por Dohko por supuesto. Ahora es el momento de que descanse —y ambos asintieron ante sus palabras—. Milo, me sorprende verte con Aioria… pensé que ustedes dos no se llevaban bien y que solo eras amigo de Camus, y él tiene apenas tres años —se sorprendió Aioros.

—El Patriarca merece esto y más —habló Milo de forma tranquila y noble—. Vine a presentar mis respetos, no a desobedecer sus órdenes —y el niño se arrodilló frente a Aioros—. Tienes mi lealtad, Aioros —explicó nuevamente.

—Milo, hasta que reclames la armadura de Escorpio, no me debes respeto alguno —explicó Aioros—. A decir verdad, me alegra que los dos estén presentes… soy el Patriarca más joven de la historia del Santuario, y hoy he de dirigirme a los Santos Dorados que quedan y presentarles a… —y entonces hubo una pausa—. ¡No puede ser! ¡Athena debe estar por llegar y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo! ¡Debo ir ante Athena! —y sin decir más, Aioros desapareció frente a los ojos de los jóvenes. Sin una barrera protegiendo el Santuario, misma que solo el Patriarca podía levantar, los caballeros podían llegar a cualquier parte del Santuario sin problema alguno.

—Hoy es el día en que Athena renacerá, así fue anunciado por los dioses —explicó Aioria orgulloso de su hermano, más Milo simplemente lo ignoró—. ¿Acaso no estás emocionado? —preguntó el joven aspirante a caballero.

—Me hiciste desobedecer una orden. Este lugar está prohibido. Si Aioros no fuese tu hermano nos habrían desterrado del Santuario —se quejó Milo, y Aioria lo miró iracundo—. Nada es más importante que la lealtad, Aioria, la lealtad de un caballero a su diosa. Ella por fin hoy ha de nacer, y no pienso volver a desobedecer ni una de sus órdenes —y antes de que una discusión pudiera comenzar entre ambos jóvenes aspirantes, las puertas del recinto sagrado donde Athena iba a nacer, se iluminaron por una intensa luz dorada.

—¿Quieres desobedecer otra orden directa? —preguntó Aioria con una sonrisa en su rostro, y Milo no tuvo otra opción que asentir al ser invadido por la curiosidad—. Entonces vamos, el Santuario espera —y ambos corrieron a través de los templos vacíos, desobedeciendo las órdenes directas del Patriarca que había fallecido. En al menos tres horas de viaje a través de seis de las doce casas del zodiaco, Milo y Aioria se encontraron subiendo las ultimas escalinatas hasta llegar a los aposentos del nuevo Patriarca, donde una reunión casi sagrada se estaba celebrando.

Los cosmos dorados de tres de los últimos caballeros dorados brillaron intensamente. Entre las batallas y la vejes de algunos de los caballeros dorados, solo ellos quedaban en pie. Lo que daba la razón a las palabras de Aioros cuando explicó a los santos dorados restantes que Athena nacía en un Santuario en decadencia. Mucho debía hacerse para que el Santuario recuperara su gloria.

—Saga de Géminis, Mephisto de Cáncer, Shura de Capricornio. Ustedes son los últimos caballeros dorados que quedan de los doce, puesto que hoy, Shion, anterior Patriarca, me ha nombrado su sucesor y he sido forzado a dejar atrás mi sagrada armadura —explicó Aioros—. Athena ha sido entregada a mí por los dioses, lo que significa a su vez que la seguridad del Santuario debe ser enaltecida. Desde épocas mitológicas los caballeros de Athena han luchado por preservar la paz. Pero recuerden que Athena no es solo la diosa de la paz, sino que también lo es de la guerra —y desde las escalinatas, Milo y Aioria observaban y lo escuchaban todo, o al menos así fue hasta que Aioros los descubrió—. Por Zeus… esto no puede ser… ¡Aioria! ¡Milo! ¡Ya detecté sus cosmos!

—¡Me lleva Hades, nos descubrió! —agregó Aioria con molestia, sabiendo quien era el responsable de que lo hubieran descubierto y volteando a mirarlo con desprecio—. ¡Es tu culpa, Milo! ¡No escondiste tu cosmos! —refutó con desprecio Aioria.

—Lo escondiera o no, tu hermano es muy perceptivo. Se hubiera dado cuenta de todos modos —aclaró Milo, y Aioros lanzó un poco de su cosmos sobre de ellos para empujarlos al suelo y hacerlos callar.

—Debido a la intromisión, habrá que hacer un adelanto de las responsabilidades del Santuario a con Athena —y Aioros solicitó que Milo y Aioria se acercaran a él—. Los santos dorados de Géminis, Cáncer y Capricornio, están activos en el Santuario. El santo dorado de Piscis ha concluido su entrenamiento en Groenlandia, y en breve se unirá al Santuario. La armadura de Sagitario permanece sin dueño aquí en Grecia, y será mi deber el buscar a un sucesor por la armadura. La misma situación aplica a la armadura de Libra, propiedad de Dohko el gran maestro, quien aún hoy busca a un sucesor digno de ella en los Cinco Picos de China —y Aioros entonces miró a los cielos, como si fuese a dibujar las constelaciones—. Seis armaduras aún esperan nuevos dueños. En petición de Shion, quien alguna vez fue el caballero de Aries, su armadura será entregada a su escudero y discípulo en Jamir en Indonesia. A reserva de que Mu no demuestre ser digno de utilizarla esto nos deja con 5 armaduras disponibles —continuó con su explicación Aioros, y entonces miró a los jóvenes que irrumpieron en dos ocasiones en sus reuniones—. Cinco discípulos del Santuario serán enviados a competir por el derecho a poseer las armaduras sagradas. Aldebarán, quien posee una gran fuerza, se entrenará en Brasil e intentará regresar con la armadura de Tauro. Un excéntrico joven de nombre Shaka será enviado a la India para su entrenamiento, su objetivo el de obtener la armadura de Virgo. La armadura de Acuario reside en Siberia, y a pesar de la juventud de Camus, quien apenas tiene tres años de edad, su cosmos se ha desarrollado casi hasta alcanzar el nivel de un caballero de plata, algo que jamás había ocurrido en la historia del Santuario. Milo y Aioria —continuó Aioros, y Milo se arrodilló ante él, y una vez que Aioria se percató de esto, lo siguió en su reverencia—. Ustedes dos se quedarán en Grecia a entrenar hasta ser dignos de vestir las armaduras de Escorpio y de Leo —y ambos asintieron—. La responsabilidad que les asigno a ustedes, es la más grande de todas. No cualquiera es elegido para portar una armadura dorada. Su cosmos deberá superar al de cualquiera en el Santuario, todos son sus rivales por estas armaduras. No fallen —concluyó Aioros, y se dirigió a sus aposentos y en dirección a Athena, a quien nadie podía dirigirse hasta que la diosa estuviera lista para liderar a sus santos dorados—. La siguiente reunión de santos dorados se celebrará dentro de exactamente seis años… espero que para entonces, diez de las doce armaduras tengan un dueño —y Aioros desapareció dentro del recinto sagrado, tras haber entregado sus órdenes a los aspirantes a caballeros dorados de Athena.

**Atenas, Grecia. 1 de Septiembre de 1979.**

Durante los próximos seis años, los seleccionados por Shion, el Patriarca antes de Aioros, y enviados por el segundo por el mundo para entrenarse y obtener las armaduras doradas, lucharon por cumplir sus objetivos y ser merecedores del cosmos de un caballero dorado. Milo, quien fuera seleccionado a poseer la armadura del Escorpión Dorado, entrenó arduamente en la Isla de Milo, y se convirtió en el santo dorado más joven de la historia del Santuario al recibir su armadura a los ocho años.

Aioria por su parte, continuaba entrenando arduamente y sin conseguir elevar su cosmos hasta el nivel de los caballeros dorados. Más era evidente que poco le faltaba para alcanzar ese nivel. Día tras día en el Santuario, los griegos se reunían en las arenas de batalla con el simple propósito de elevar sus cosmos y luchar por el derecho a la armadura de Leo. Normalmente las batallas corrían sin eventos interesantes de testificar, más cada vez que Aioria luchaba, Milo, el caballero dorado de Escorpio, asistía a sus combates como un espectador.

Ambos jóvenes, ahora de trece años de edad, no compartían una relación de amistad a pesar de conocerse desde los siete años. Más su relación era entre odio y respeto. Estaba en la naturaleza de su ser.

—¡Llegué a tiempo! —Milo escuchó la voz de una joven a su lado, una niña de apenas seis años de edad que contemplaba las batallas desde una distancia segura puesto que era obvio que las batallas entre aspirantes a caballeros, en especial entre aquellos que aspiraban a ser santos dorados, eran temibles enfrentamientos—. ¡Eres un caballero dorado! ¡Es la primera vez que veo a un caballero dorado! —continuó la niña con entusiasmo mientras Milo la miraba de reojo, despreocupado de la presencia de la joven de cabello corto y morado—. ¡No seas grosero y dirígeme la palabra! ¡Ignorarme no es educado! —continuó la niña.

—No fastidies, mocosa. ¿No ves que intento analizar a mi rival? —contestó Milo mientras observaba el cómo Aioria se negaba a posicionarse en posición de batalla, y esperaba la señal de su hermano, el Patriarca, de que permitía que se llevara a cabo el combate—. Hoy entregarán la sagrada armadura de Leo. Estas presenciando un momento digno de recordarse en la historia del Santuario. De mil guerreros, ya solo quedan dos. Quien logre encender su cosmos con mayor fuerza será quien gane el derecho a utilizar la armadura de Leo —explicó Milo de forma arrogante, esperando que la niña mostrara su curiosidad satisfecha y dejara de hablar.

—Es intimidante… y a la vez emocionante… no puedo explicarlo… —agregó la niña, y Milo le dirigió la mirada un tanto sorprendido por sus palabras, en especial al saber que una niña de apenas seis años estaba tan interesada en las batallas—. Saori Kido —se presentó la niña, y Milo una vez más la miró sorprendido—. Se cortes y dime tu nombre —exigió la niña.

—La cortesía es un lujo que se gana, no que se exige —el arrogante caballero de Escorpio agregó, y la niña lo miró desanimada. Había algo en ella que era diferente, Milo lo percibió, más no podía entender el qué podría ser—. Milo, caballero dorado de Escorpio y guardián de la octava casa del zodiaco. Leal caballero al servicio de Athena, y defensor de la paz —incluso al presentarse, fue lo más formal posible. Más no entendía por qué se había empeñado tanto en impresionar a la niña—. ¿Satisfecha?

—¡Sí! ¡Y mucho! —contestó la niña. Y la batalla comenzó. El oponente de Aioria era un caballero de plata aspirante a la armadura de oro de nombre Moses y armadura del zodiaco siendo la de la ballena. Y en su enfrentamiento con Aioria, Saori notó que la pelea ya era desigual desde el inicio—. ¡Eso es trampa! ¿Por qué ese caballero no se quita la armadura? —Milo se mostró molesto ante la insistente búsqueda de conversación de Saori. Más sin embargo, una vez más fue incapaz de ignorar a la chica que jalaba de su capa tratando de llamar su atención.

—Solo los caballeros de cosmos más alto pueden competir por las armaduras doradas, y de entre los santos cuya estrella guardiana es la constelación de Leo, Moses de Ballena es el más poderoso —explicó Milo, y Saori miró el cómo el guerrero de la ballena atacaba a gran velocidad a Aioria, quien esquivaba sus ataques con gran facilidad—. Se permite a los caballeros utilizar sus armaduras, si las tienen, para que así extiendan sus cosmos. Pero, con armadura o sin ella, el cosmos es único de cada individuo. Si Aioria quiere la armadura, deberá hacer arder su cosmos hasta superar el de un caballero plateado, y rivalizar al de un caballero dorado —y la niña asintió y decidió observar la batalla.

—No creas que por ser hermano del sumo sacerdote permitiré que te quedes con la armadura sagrada de Leo. He superado a 499 santos por ese derecho. Tú serás el número 500 —Moses de ballena agregó, y se lanzó en contra de Aioria nuevamente, y Aioria tranquilamente esquivó al santo de plata—. Lo sabía, llegaste tan lejos únicamente esquivando y cansando a tus oponentes. Pero yo soy diferente. Y te lo demostraré al aplastar tu cráneo con mi ataque. ¡Chorro de la Ballena! —y el santo de plata corrió en dirección a Aioria, lo tomó del brazo y lo lanzó al aire. Y en el momento de su caída, golpeó fuertemente el cráneo de Aioria, y la sangre del aspirante a caballero dorado se esparció por el campo de batalla, y Saori terminó ocultándose detrás de la capa de Milo, horrorizada por presenciar eso último.

—Si ibas a esconder tu rostro en lugar de presenciar la batalla, no debiste de haber venido en primer lugar —agregó Milo con molestia, y Saori movió su cabeza en negación—. De cualquier forma, este combate es una pérdida de tiempo. Aioria es demasiado poderoso para verse derrotado por un golpe tan insignificante como ese —y Milo jaló su capa lejos de Saori, quien terminó por observar la batalla nuevamente—. Solo los santos más poderosos pueden convertirse en caballeros dorados. Y entre los nacidos bajo la estrella guardiana de Leo, Aioria es el más poderoso y digno. Simplemente no tiene rival —terminó Milo tranquilamente, y Saori lo observó sumamente impresionada.

—Escuchar eso de ti, Milo, es tanto enorgullecedor como desagradable —Aioria contestó mientras se paraba del charco de sangre en el suelo y miraba a Milo, a quien sorpresivamente escuchó a pesar de encontrarse a una distancia considerable—. Observa con atención, Milo. Te mostraré que mi cosmos por fin ha superado el tuyo —y Aioria encendió su cosmos, y Moses de Ballena guardó las distancias—. Tu ataque de Chorro de la Ballena es mortífero y peligroso. Pero no estas al nivel de un caballero dorado. Esto es un verdadero ataque: ¡Plasma Relámpago! —gritó Aioria, y su cosmos se encendió a medida que de su puño se liberaron líneas de luz cortantes que irradiaban energía eléctrica y golpearon a Moses de Ballena violentamente hasta el punto que estuvo a punto de perder la vida. Alrededor del Santuario, se sintió el estremecer del cosmos de Aioria, e incluso algunas columnas del Santuario comenzaron a caerse. Una incluso estuvo a punto de aplastar a Saori, más afortunadamente para la niña, Milo detuvo la columna con su mano e irradiando el poder de su cosmos para resistir su peso, más terminó por utilizar la uña escarlata de su mano derecha para perforar la columna, abrazó a Saori envolviéndola con su capa, y recibió de lleno la caída de los escombros sobre él.

Aioria había resultado victorioso en su batalla, y el poder de su cosmos incluso terminó por agrietar el coliseo en el cual luchaban. Aioros era el único aún en pie además del ensangrentado Aioria.

—El combate ha finalizado y el cosmos más alto ha sido definido —comenzó Aioros—. Aioria, tras seis años de entrenamiento has logrado alcanzar el cosmos infinito de un caballero dorado. Más el dominio de tu cosmos requiere de mayor entrenamiento —y Aioria se mostró molesto ante tal revelación—. Sin embargo, esperar a que finalice tu entrenamiento es riesgoso. Los diez santos dorados tienen el deber de proteger a Athena, y presiento que este deber está próximo a ser puesto a prueba. Te entrego entonces la armadura de Leo. Úsala con honor y compromiso con la paz y siempre al servicio de Athena, jamás para beneficio personal —y Aioria se acercó orgulloso a la armadura de Leo, y sin dudarlo una sola vez, jaló las cadenas de la caja de pandora, y liberó así las piezas de su armadura que lo bañaron con el cosmos del León Dorado al vestirlo—. A partir de este momento, estás en tu derecho de solicitar escuderos, y a residir en la casa de Leo en el Santuario. Bienvenido seas a los santos dorados de Athena —y sin decir más, Aioros dejó el coliseo y caminó en dirección de un anciano viajero, con quien intercambió algunas palabras antes de que el hombre apuntara a los escombros del coliseo, donde Milo protegía a la joven Saori de ser aplastada. Aioros entonces sonrió, y acompañó al anciano al Santuario.

—¡Te dije que rebasaría tu cosmos, Milo! ¡Y me han recompensado con la sagrada armadura de Leo! —habló Aioria, sintiendo cómo su corazón latía con la intensidad del rugido de un león—. Jamás había sentido tanto poder en mi vida. Siento que podría retar a Heracles a una competencia de fuerzas y salir victorioso.

—¡No escuchaste nada! ¿Verdad? —se quejó Milo mientras lanzaba lejos de si y de Saori las pesadas columnas que casi le cuestan la vida a la niña—. ¡Tu hermano te entregó la armadura de Leo a falta de un buen candidato! ¡Casi matas a una inocente! —gritó Milo mientras apuntaba a Saori, quien estaba más confundida que nada—. ¡Aprende a usar tu cosmos, gato torpe!

—¡Estas celoso porque soy más caballero que lo que tú jamás serás! —refutó Aioria, y los dos caballeros dorados se vieron cara a cara, con un sentimiento de odio y sus cosmos elevándose al infinito. Los presentes en el coliseo entonces huyeron despavoridos. Tras el incidente con el ataque de Aioria, ellos sabían que arriesgarse a presenciar una batalla entre dos santos dorados significaba poner sus vidas en peligro.

—¿Qué es un escudero? —preguntó la niña, y ambos caballeros dorados se percataron de que la infante seguía mirándolos fijamente con sus ojos color zafiro—. El Patriarca dijo que ahora que eras un caballero dorado podías tener un escudero —explicó Saori.

—Un escudero es un sirviente de los caballeros dorados —comenzó Milo, y Aioria se sorprendió al escuchar que Milo le explicaba todo esto a la niña—. Los escuderos son fieles a sus amos, pulen sus armaduras, compran sus víveres, mantienen limpias las casas del zodiaco, y velan por el bienestar de sus dueños… —y Saori asintió varias veces—. Un escudero no es un esclavo, sino que es la mano derecha de los santos dorados. El Patriarca se encarga de atenderlos con pagos recurrentes tanto para cubrir las necesidades de los santos dorados, como las del escudero. Un escudero leal puede incluso ganar el derecho a servir al Patriarca, y vivir rodeado de lujos por el resto de sus días, o incluso obtener una posición favorable en el Santuario —y Saori asintió en varias ocasiones, y entonces Milo notó el cómo Aioria lo miraba—. ¡No me digas que no lo sabias, gato tonto!

—¡Acabo de volverme un caballero dorado! ¡No es como si me hubieran explicado todo! —se quejó Aioria, y Milo sonrió malévolamente ante la ignorancia del santo dorado—. ¿Tú tienes escuderos? —terminó por preguntar Aioria curioso.

—Puedo cuidar de mi casa y de mí mismo sin la necesidad de tener un escudero —agregó Milo, y Aioria encendió su cosmos enfurecido—. Los escuderos son para los santos que no pueden mantener sus casas ordenadas y aseadas, o para los que desean vivir rodeados de lujos. No me hacen falta escuderos, simplemente atiendo mis propias necesidades.

—¿Te sientes solo? —preguntó la niña, y Milo, quien hasta ese momento se había concentrado en su discusión con Aioria, fue sorprendido por las palabras de la niña—. Hablas como si no te importara pero la verdad es que te sientes solo. ¿Verdad? —volvió a preguntar.

—¿Qué sabe una niña como tú? Desde que llegaste no has hecho más que fastidiarme —agregó Milo con violencia, finalmente ignorando la paz que le traía la niña y enfrentándola. Más su agresión solo duró unos instantes—. No tiene importancia. Realmente no necesito de un escudero —agregó con orgullo.

—¡Yo seré tu escudera! —se ofreció Saori, y Aioria lanzó una carcajada que enfureció a Milo—. Yo también me siento sola en mi casa. Si dos personas están solas lo más probable es que estando juntas dejen de estarlo —agregó con ternura, y Milo la observó detenidamente—. No sé si podré hacer un buen trabajo, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

—Hablas como si fuera a dejarte ser mí escudera —y la niña lo miró con entusiasmo, y Milo sintió una intimidante presencia. Era como si la niña de apenas seis años poseyera un cosmos, y este lo envolviera—. Lo discutiremos frente al Patriarca —agregó Milo, y la niña asintió con entusiasmo. Aioria por su parte se mostró sorprendido por las palabras de Milo.

—¿Enserio? ¿Dejarás que esta niña sea tu escudera? —y Milo ignoró a su compañero y rival, y caminó en dirección al Santuario del Patriarca—. Escorpión tonto. Mira que ignorarme es una afrenta que me molesta mucho.

—Dije que lo discutiría frente al Patriarca, no que sería mi escudera —agregó Milo—. De cualquier forma, ahora que has obtenido tu armadura sagrada, es tiempo de que los diez caballeros dorados elegidos nos reunamos en el Santuario y prestemos nuestros respetos ante Athena, diosa de la paz, la sabiduría, y la guerra.

—Hemos entrenado en el Santuario por seis años e incluso ahora no la hemos conocido —mencionó Aioria mientras seguía a Milo en dirección a la casa de Virgo, y notaba con una sonrisa en su rostro el cómo Saori corría detrás de Milo, aunque al mismo tiempo un sentimiento de celos rodeó su pecho—. No es que desconfíe de mi hermano, pero me gustaría conocer a la diosa a la que protejo.

—No necesitamos verla para saber que está presente —respondió Milo—. Su cosmos está con nosotros, eso debiera ser suficiente hasta para que tú lo comprendieras, gato tonto. Ahora deja de fastidiar y continuemos con el trayecto a los aposentos del Patriarca.

—Nunca entenderé cómo logras irritarme tanto —contestó Aioria mientras seguía a su odioso compañero, y se mantenía curioso de la niña que lo seguía. Algo en ella no era normal, Aioria podía sentirlo. Su corazón de león ahora latía tan rápido como el de un gato.

Visible desde todo el Santuario, la ciudad de Atenas en su área arqueológica se extendía alrededor de las doce casas del zodiaco. Más sin embargo, existía un área en medio de la zona arqueológica, el área más cercana al Santuario, en donde a pesar de que las estructuras eran conocidas como patrimonio de Grecia, la vida social existía como si la antigua Grecia permaneciera viva.

La gente vestía túnicas y sandalias de piel, y trabajaban en artesanías, en la forja, en la confección de prendas, la pintura, las artes, e incluso en la filosofía. En el Santuario existían incluso reconocidas instituciones educativas a las que los habitantes de la Nueva Grecia asistían. El Santuario por siempre se mantuvo firme a sus creencias y costumbres tanto cívicas como religiosas, por lo que el Santuario, a pesar de pertenecer a Grecia, llegó a ser conocido como la Antigua Grecia, mientras que la Grecia industrial, la que era conocida por el resto del mundo, era conocida por los del Santuario como la Nueva Grecia.

El Patriarca actuaba como supremo regente de la Antigua Grecia. Cobraba los impuestos y realizaba pagos al gobierno Griego con la finalidad de que la Antigua Grecia fuera preservada y sus ciudadanos conservaran sus derechos. A su vez, parte del Santuario era destinado a ser una zona turística y arqueológica. Mientras esta relación existiera, dentro de los confines del Santuario se volvía al pasado. Algunos de los nacidos en el Santuario incluso desconocían el mundo fuera de las murallas del mismo.

Alrededor de las doce casas, y en especial desde la casa de Leo hasta los aposentos del Patriarca, la enorme ciudad de la Antigua Grecia era fácilmente contemplable. Y ante semejante vista, Saori no pudo evitar el soltar una sonrisa.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Milo. Apenas e iban llegando a la casa de Virgo, donde los suelos estaban cubiertos por pastos verdes, y alrededor de las escalinatas y rodeado de acantilados eran visibles pequeños templos en honor a Buda, quien a pesar de no ser una figura Griega, era venerado por los discípulos del caballero de Virgo—. ¿Saori? —preguntó nuevamente Milo, y Aioria se sorprendió una vez más por el interés de Milo en la niña.

—De aquí todos se ven más cerca, la vista es muy bonita —explicó la niña. Una mirada de ternura y nostalgia le llenaba el rostro—. ¿Cómo se ve desde la casa de Escorpio? —preguntó la niña, y Milo le dio la espalda y continuó con su camino.

—No tengo tiempo de contemplar el paisaje —fue su única respuesta, y siguió su camino por las doce casa, y entró dentro de la casa de Virgo, misma casa que ya se encontraba vacía.

El camino siguió sin muchas complicaciones. La única queja la recibieron de Saori, quien ya se tropezaba con sus propios pies al salir de la casa de Libra. El cansancio era evidente en ella, sin mencionar que el cambio en la altura ya le pesaba.

—Se esfuerza mucho… creo que va enserio con lo de ser tu escudera —habló Aioria, y Milo desvió la mirada—. Milo, eres despreciable… caballero dorado o no, el forzar a una niña a semejante esfuerzo es inhumano.

—Silencio Aioria, tus consejos me vienen importando muy poco —agregó Milo, y Aioria se mordió los labios furiosamente—. Saori, sube a mi espalda —continuó Milo, y se agachó para así permitir que la niña se trepara sobre su espalda—. ¿Por qué insistes en ser mi escudera? ¿Acaso tu padre o tu madre son de tan escasos recursos?

—No tengo padre o madre, soy huérfana —explicó Saori, y ambos caballeros la miraron fijamente—. Solo tengo a mi abuelo, Mistumasa Kido. Los demás son solo conocidos y guarda espaldas. También está el Patriarca que es muy bueno conmigo.

—Un momento. ¿Guardaespaldas? —preguntó Aioria, y el trio entró dentro de la casa de Escorpio, más no pudieron prestar atención a sus alrededores, y al parecer, Milo lo prefería de esa manera—. ¿Qué hace una niña como tú con guardaespaldas? Y además. ¿Cómo es que has conocido a mi hermano? —pero Saori ya cabeceaba. A pesar de ser temprano, se había agotado por tanto caminar y no pudo evitar acurrucarse sobre la espalda de Milo y quedarse dormida—. No lo entiendo. ¿Qué hace una huérfana en el Santuario? ¿Cómo conoce a mi hermano?

—Probablemente perdió a sus padres en alguna batalla por poseer las armaduras doradas. Pasa muy seguido en el Santuario —explicó Milo—. Si es así, seguramente tú hermano le brindó protección a ella y a su abuelo… o al menos eso es lo que se me ocurre… no lo sabremos hasta llegar al Santuario. Pero te confesaré, Aioria, que desde que conocí a esta niña, algo en ella me hace hervir el cosmos.

—También lo he sentido. ¿Cómo puede una niña tan joven poseer un cosmos tan poderoso? Aioros esconde algo, estoy seguro de ello —más ambos decidieron ignorar la situación, y continuaron su caminar hasta llegar a los aposentos de Aioros.

Siete caballeros dorados esperaban frente a las puertas del templo del Patriarca, donde Aioros se mantenía a la espera de la llegada de los caballeros de Escorpio y Leo. Una vez que ellos llegaron, una gentil sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras observaba a Milo cargar el cuerpo de Saori que dormía pacíficamente en su espalda.

—Mira lo que ha traído el Escorpión. Milo se ha denigrado a la labor de niñero. ¡Ja! —se burló Mephisto de Cáncer, y Milo se quitó la capa y la colocó sobre el suelo. Una vez hecho esto, colocó a Saori sobre esta y fue sorprendido por Aioria quien también colocó su capa sobre ella para que se mantuviera caliente. Después de todo ya comenzaba a hacer frio pues el sol se ocultaba.

—El caballero de Aries ha solicitado ausentarse por el momento. Y los caballeros de Libra y Sagitario aún no han sido seleccionados —comenzó Aioros mientras se dirigía a los nuevos caballeros de Athena—. Aldebarán de Tauro, Saga de Géminis, Mephisto de Cáncer, Aioria de Leo, Shaka de Virgo, Milo de Escorpio, Shura de Capricornio, Camus de Acuario, y Afrodita de Piscis. Ustedes son los caballeros de Athena, y a pesar de que no han tenido el placer de conocer a nuestra diosa, su cosmos ilumina este recinto y nos alimenta con este —Aioros comenzó, más en su mirada era evidente que algo lo inquietaba—. La reunión de los caballeros dorados llegó probablemente en el mejor de los momentos. El Santuario está bajo ataque —y los caballeros dorados se sorprendieron al escuchar estas palabras—. Recientemente, sentí un cosmos arrollador atacarme mientras dormía. Aún desconozco la identidad de quienes nos atacan, pero su cosmos es inmenso, casi divino. Hay que reunir a los caballeros restantes para enfrentar este desafío —y los caballeros dorados se miraron los unos a los otros con curiosidad—. Quienes nos atacan poseen el poder de los dioses. Se necesitarán de los doce caballeros dorados para enfrentar a estos demonios. Es por esto que he solicitado los servicios de la familia Kido para reclutar a nuevos caballeros.

—¿Kido? ¿Cómo en Saori… Kido…? —comenzó Milo, y miró a la niña que dormía entre su capa y la de Aioria. El caballero de Leo tan solo miró al de Escorpio confundido—. Es el apellido de la niña. Es normal que no sepas lo que significa un apellido pues en el Santuario no los usamos… Pero el nombre de esta niña es Saori Kido. La niña que está bajo la protección del Patriarca… entonces ella es… —continuó Milo, pero de pronto escuchó los pasos de Aioros, que se aproximó a él y a la niña que seguía durmiendo pacíficamente.

—Es la nieta de mi querido amigo, Mitsumasa Kido —agregó Aioros—. Ustedes dos nunca cambiarán. Siempre están distraídos —continuó Aioros—. Mistubasa Kido es dueño de un orfanato, y un fanático de nuestra mitología. Nos conocimos poco después de que me convertí en Patriarca mientras vagaba por el Santuario. El anciano estuvo a punto de ser asesinado por los guardias al entrar en los territorios prohibidos de la Antigua Grecia —y los santos dorados, a pesar de no entender la razón de estas explicaciones, se mantuvieron en silencio y escucharon a Aioros—. Perdoné a Mitsumasa Kido, e hice un trato con él. Le dejaría entrar y explorar los secretos del Santuario, con la condición de que él auxiliara en el reclutamiento de caballeros. En estos momentos, mi amigo debe estar terminando los preparativos para mandar a 100 jóvenes a diversos lugares de entrenamiento con el objetivo de convertirse en aspirantes a caballeros. Probablemente alguno de ellos terminará por convertirse en un santo dorado.

—Tonterías. ¿Estás sugiriendo que le entreguemos armaduras doradas a extranjeros del Santuario? —se quejó Mephisto, y Afrodita pensaba igual que lo hacía él—. Admito que no todos en el Santuario son griegos. Por mi parte fui nacido en Italia. Pero todos fuimos criados en Grecia. Solo los griegos pueden comprender la importancia del cosmos y de nuestros dioses.

—No discriminamos, Mephisto —continuó Aioros—. Más sin embargo, tú sabes lo difícil que ha sido conseguir santos dorados. Mitsumasa Kido promete agilizar ese proceso, y yo confío que a pesar de su grave estado de salud, él cumplirá con su promesa —y Aioros se volvió a mirar a los santos dorados de Leo y Escorpio—. En todo caso, no nos conciernen estas preocupaciones. El Santuario es nuestra prioridad. De ahora en adelante, los santos dorados solo podrán salir del Santuario por instrucción mía. Debemos proteger a Athena —entonces un derrumbe se escuchó proveniente de la ciudad de la Antigua Grecia, y Saori se despertó asustada, y sin perder el tiempo, corrió en dirección a Milo y Aioria, y tomó la mano de cada uno por el miedo—. Milo, Aioria, ambos han traído a una niña sin relevancia con el Santuario a mis aposentos —comenzó Aioros.

—Mi señor. Le pido una disculpa, pero la razón por la que he traído a esta niña era en su momento solicitarla como mi escudera —y Aioros sonrió—. Más la joven Saori Kido parece ya tener… —pero Aioros colocó su mano frente a Milo para hacerlo callar.

—Concedido. Puedes conservarla como tu escudera —y Milo se sorprendió ante tal revelación e intentó corregir las cosas, pero Aioros lo interrumpió—. Parte del trato con Mitsumasa Kido fue que Saori Kido no presenciara sus últimas horas… la niña ya no tiene a nadie, puede ser tu escudera —y Milo asintió, mientras Saori bajaba la mirada entristecida por recordar a su abuelo—. Más aún deben cumplir con un castigo por traerla a esta reunión privada. Ambos deberán enfrentar a nuestro enemigo cuyo cosmos es casi divino.

—¿Pelear contra alguien con un cosmos tan grande junto a este gato tonto? —y Aioria se enfureció ante semejante comentario y tiró de la armadura dorada de Escorpio forzando a que Milo lo viera a los ojos.

—¿Quieres repetir eso para poder romperte el rostro a puñetazos? —se quejó Aioria, y entonces notó cómo los demás caballeros dorados los miraban curiosos—. Eres una pérdida de mi tiempo. Puedo derrotar al invasor yo mismo —y Aioria empujó violentamente a Milo lejos de él y entonces corrió a gran velocidad en dirección a la ciudad. Milo entonces se levantó furioso y se preparó para seguir a Aioria a la ciudad.

—Veré que tu escudera sea entregada a tu casa. Buena suerte, Milo —y el santo dorado de Escorpio saltó las escalinatas a gran velocidad y trató de alcanzar al santo de Leo que ya iba a medio camino en dirección a la casa de Escorpio—. Los demás, regresen a sus posiciones. Si el enemigo vence a los santos de Leo y Escorpio, tendremos que enfrentar esta invasión en las doce casas —y los demás santos dorados regresaron a sus casas, y Aioros caminó en dirección a la niña—. Saori —comenzó Aioros, y entonces colocó su dedo frente a sus labios y sopló gentilmente—. Guarda el secreto de tu vida en mi casa. Los caballeros dorados no deben saber quién eres en realidad —y la niña colocó su mano frente a su labio y sopló gentilmente como prometiendo que guardaría el secreto—. Buena niña. Ahora, vayamos al templo de Escorpio.

**La Antigua Grecia. El Anillo Medio.**

—Puedo sentir una presencia. Alguien más está aquí además de mí —Aioria mencionó al aterrizar en la desolada ciudad de la Antigua Grecia, y observaba a sus alrededores la destrucción del invasor—. Esconderte no sirve de nada… muéstrate —ordenó Aioria tranquilamente. Y al no recibir respuesta, se abalanzó hasta los escombros de una de las columnas, y empujó los escombros a un lado, y de debajo de ellos levantó a un ciudadano de la Antigua Grecia—. Toda la ciudad ha sido evacuada, se ha convertido en un campo de batalla, si te metes en el camino, morirás —le explicó a la joven de cabellos verdes que había levantado de los escombros. Tenía aproximadamente unos doce años de edad—. Eres solo un crio —agregó Aioria.

—¿Has venido a matar al gigante? —preguntó la niña—. Sé que ha estado haciendo cosas malvadas, pero está sufriendo —continuó ella—. Yo… yo lo detendré pero por favor… no lastimes a mi padre.

—¿Tú padre? —preguntó Aioria, y entonces una estatua gigante de un soldado Griego se levantó de los escombros y atacó a Aioria violentamente, quien saltó con la niña en sus brazos y evitó ser golpeado por el coloso.

—¡Aguja Escarlata! —se escuchó el resonar de la voz del santo dorado de Escorpio, quien perforó las rodillas y los hombros del coloso, que perdió sus extremidades y se despedazó sobre el suelo, forzando a la niña a llorar de miedo, y a Aioria a atacar a Milo con su cosmos. Más Milo pudo ver la esfera dorada que se avecinaba sobre él y saltó para esquivarla—. ¿Pero qué Hades te pasa? —preguntó Milo.

—¡Es el padre de este crio! ¡Tonto! —se quejó Aioria—. El alma del padre de este niño está atrapada dentro de esa estatua —y ambos caballeros dorados observaron cómo la estatua se reconstruía y volvía a intentar aplastarlos—. Pero, a este paso, aunque la estatua no represente un peligro para nosotros… destruirá la Antigua Grecia si no hacemos algo.

—¿Una vida a cambio de una ciudad? Yo creo que la respuesta es sencilla —continuó Milo, y en su mano derecha creció una uña de color escarlata, y preparó su cosmos para atacar al coloso—. El deber de los caballeros dorados es con el Santuario y con Athena. ¡Aguja Escarlata! —gritó Milo el nombre de su ataque, y encontró a Aioria interponiéndose y recibiendo la fuerza de sus agujas que a pesar de no poder atravesar su armadura, dañaron el cuerpo debajo gracias a la fuerza de su cosmos, y envenenaron el cuerpo de Aioria—. ¡Tonto! ¿Qué hiciste? —se quejó Milo, y Aioria acrecentó su cosmos.

—¡Plasma Relámpago! —Aioria atacó a Milo, quien se cubrió pero terminó por ser lanzado por las calles de la antigua Grecia—. Milo, mi hermano Aioros me enseñó más que a solo atacar salvajemente a mis oponentes. Me enseñó a respetar la vida humana, y no me importa lo que tenga que hacer. ¡Voy a salvar al padre de este crio! —gritó Aioria, y el cosmos del León Dorado apareció detrás de él—. Yo lo protegeré —habló Aioria con calma, y la estatua observó a Aioria y al cómo protegía a la niña con su cuerpo—. No tienes que continuar con esta destrucción… te prometo que yo lo protegeré… —y la estatua comenzó a despedazarse, y cayó al suelo, e incluso Aioria juraba haber visto el alma del padre de la niña al morir.

—Mi padre y el Patriarca Aioros, eran grandes amigos —la niña comenzó con lágrimas en sus ojos, y Aioria le dirigió una mirada de empatía—. Mi padre le prometió a Aioros 100 estatuas. Aioros trató de convencerlo de que construir 100 estatuas sería arriesgar su vida… pero al final mi padre era un terco y terminó 99 de las cien estatuas, dejando la última a la mitad… —y Milo se paró del suelo un tanto adolorido por los ataques de Aioria, pero curioso de la historia de la niña—. Mi padre enfermó, estaba avergonzado por no poder terminar las 100 estatuas… pero, al final estaba más arrepentido que desilusionado, y me prometió que siempre estaría conmigo, que siempre cuidaría de mí… pero, para cuando murió, su alma debió haberse anclado a este mundo, y la última de las estatuas, la estatua incompleta, cobró vida… y ahora… ya no me queda nadie —y las lágrimas continuaron cayendo de sus ojos.

—¿Quién dijo que no te queda nadie? —interrumpió Aioria—. Le prometí a tu padre que cuidaría de ti y pienso cumplir esa promesa… necesito un escudero… —y la niña lloró, no de tristeza pero de alegría, y abrazó a Aioria con fuerza—. Milo —comenzó Aioria nuevamente, y el caballero de Escorpio le regresó la mirada—. ¿Me he comportado como un caballero dorado? —preguntó. Y Milo lo dudó por un segundo, después de todo, Aioria lo había atacado.

—Igual a tu hermano —terminó por concluir Milo, y una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Aioria al escuchar aquellas palabras de su rival, y muy probablemente amigo.

**Casa de Escorpio.**

Tras el enfrentamiento con el coloso, ambos guerreros regresaron a sus respectivas casas del zodiaco. Ambos estaban heridos, pero no dijeron palabra alguna hasta que ambos llegaron a sus respectivas casas. En la casa de Escorpio, Milo se quitó la armadura al hacer estallar su cosmos, y la armadura del Escorpión Dorado entró dentro de su caja de pandora, dejando el cuerpo de Milo casi desnudo ya que debajo de la armadura solo llevaba unos pantalones de color verde oscuro.

De su hombro caía sangre de donde fue atacado por Aioria, y Milo sabía que el veneno de al menos cinco de sus agujas probablemente tenía a Aioria en cama y víctima de una tremenda fiebre, mareos, y vómitos.

Milo probablemente también tenía el hombro dislocado, pero igual que sabía que Aioria combatiría el veneno del Escorpión Dorado, Milo combatió el dolor de que su hombro hubiera sido lastimado por el relámpago del León Dorado, y jaló con fuerza su brazo izquierdo hasta enderezar su hombro, y soltar un alarido de dolor tras regresarlo a su posición original.

—¡Me lleva Hades! ¡Ese maldito gato! ¡Espero que se esté retorciendo del dolor por el veneno de mis Agujas Escarlata! ¡Maldito seas, Aioria! —gritó Milo con fuerza, y comenzó a frotarse el brazo adolorido, y a buscar alrededor de su casa unas vendas—. Aún estoy sangrando —mencionó mientras veía la sangre caerle de la herida, y entonces hundió un par de dedos en su pecho, golpeando su centro sanguíneo y deteniendo la hemorragia—. ¡Gack! Me olvidé de cuanto dolía golpear el centro sanguíneo —se quejó, y entonces escuchó el caer de una bandeja de plata sobre el suelo, y Milo por fin se dio cuenta de que Saori estaba en su casa, y que incluso había preparado la cena hasta ver a Milo malherido y soltar la bandeja de la sorpresa— ¿Saori?

—¡Ah! ¡Tiré la cena! —se dio cuenta la niña, que de inmediato intentó correr a la parte inferior del templo de Escorpio, donde los santos dorados tenían sus hogares, ya que la parte superior del templo estaba diseñada únicamente para soportar batallas—. ¡Espera aquí! ¡Traeré vendas y otro plato de sopa!

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó Milo. Pero entonces sintió el dolor de sus dañadas articulaciones, y se arrodillo sobre el suelo de su casa mientras se sostenía el hombro.

—¡Señor Milo! —gritó Saori asustada, y corrió junto al caballero dorado de Escorpio—. ¿Le duele mucho, señor Milo? —preguntó Saori mientras Milo seguía frotándose el hombro—. Tranquilo, yo te cuido —continuó Saori, y entonces le sonrió a Milo. La sonrisa inocente de la niña era una intriga para Milo, pero lo era más el cálido sentimiento de un cosmos que al parecer la niña no sabía que tenía y que rodeaba a Milo en todo momento.

—Eres rara —agregó Milo fríamente, y Saori bajó la mirada y soltó un curioso suspiro de desprecio cuando escuchó eso último—. Tú ganas… te permitiré ser mi escudera —y Saori sonrió al escuchar eso—. Por Athena, no puedo creer que tenga una escudera de tan solo seis años, esto es increíble, por no decir ridículo.

—¡Me esforzaré mucho! —agregó Saori—. Vas a ver cómo voy a ser muy buena escudera. Vas a desear haberme tratado con respeto —y Milo simplemente se puso de pie y bajó a su cuarto—. Ya no estaré sola…y usted tampoco. Señor Milo, caballero dorado de Escorpio.

* * *

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Como pueden ver, comencé con el episodio G, pero como dije anteriormente, la historia va a ser diferente y probablemente rápida para comenzar con temas más originales. Bueno, gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado.**


	2. Preludio a Titanomaquia

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews ustedes que los mandaron, y para los que no pues gracias por leer. Yo disfruté mucho escribiendo esto, y espero les siga gustando. Por lo pronto, algo que me gusta hacer es contestar a los reviews al principio de cada capítulo, así que empecemos:**

**shaoran-sagitario: Que bueno que te gustó, pero cometí un pequeño error que ya corregí. El Minotauro no era sirviente de Hera, era el Toro de Creta el que era sirviente de Hera, por lo que hice ese pequeño cambio. Si te gustó lo de las armaduras espero que te guste lo demás que tengo planeado.**

**Auristela Morgan: En cuanto a mi forma de escribir, muchas gracias, me esfuerzo mucho por convertirme en un escritor profesional. Por cierto: ¡Somos compatibles! Nos vamos a llevar bien porque yo soy Escorpio y mi mejor afinidad son con los Leo y los Cáncer. Y hablando de Cáncer, te voy a dar gusto, ya que en este capítulo le voy a dar un buen papel a Mephisto de Cáncer. Y no, la verdad no tenía el otro capítulo listo… he tenido mucho trabajo, yo sufro T_T**

**¡EDITADO!**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Atenas, Grecia. 30 de Agosto de 1979.**

—Saori, presta atención. ¿Otra vez estas durmiendo? —antes de que Saori escapara del templo del Patriarca, la pequeña niña de seis años era inundada por conocimientos provenientes de Aioros, el Patriarca del Santuario. Conocimientos que ella no disfrutaba, ni entendía por su temprana edad—. Saori, ya te lo dije. Tus estudios son sumamente importantes. Debes conocer todas las leyendas ya que estas destinada a grandes cosas. Si te duermes en mis explicaciones, no sabrás cómo defenderte de los peligros que aguardan en el futuro.

—Aioros, me aburres —contestó la ya molesta niña, y se escuchó el resonar de la risa de un anciano por todo el templo—. Abuelo, dile que me deje salir a jugar, me siento como un titán en el Tártaros, protegido por un feo hecatónquiro de mil sermones —y el anciano rio nuevamente mientras Aioros movía su cabeza en negación.

—Al menos conoces a los hecatónquiros, por lo menos eso significa que pones cierto grado de atención —y Saori se cruzó de brazos molesta—. Si pones atención, te prometo que te dejaré montar a Galan —y Saori sonrió ante tal ofrecimiento, y Galan, el leal escudero de Aioros, quien usaba una prótesis como brazo derecho y había perdido su ojo derecho en batalla, no pudo evitar sentirse levemente insultado por Aioros.

—Al suelo y en cuatro, caballito —agregó Saori con malicia, y Mitsumasa Kido golpeó levemente la cabeza de la niña con su bastón, pero suficientemente fuerte para que la niña pusiera atención—. ¡Aw! ¡Duele! —se quejó la niña, y Aioros movió su cabeza en negación.

—Ya después hablaremos de tus modales. Da gracias a Zeus de que jamás tuviste que ser un escudero —y la niña se mostró curiosa por el significado de esa palabra, ya que a pesar de que Galan era el escudero de Aioros, el Patriarca nunca lo llamaba así—. Antes de que te quedaras dormida, te explicaba la estirpe de Athena, la diosa de la que guerra, la paz y la victoria. Urano y Gea son padres de Zeus, y Zeus y Metis son padres de Athena. ¿Lo entendiste? —preguntó Aioros y Saori comenzó a cabecear nuevamente, pero se mantenía despierta por el deseo de montar a Galan de caballito—. Ya te conté de Urano y Gea, y habrá mucho tiempo para contarte de Zeus, hoy hablaremos de Metis. La titánide Metis era la personificación de la prudencia, pero también de la perfidia. Metis era hija de Océano y Thetis.

—¡Me aburro! —gritó Saori, y Aioros bajó la cabeza en señal de desaprobación—. ¡No lo entiendo! ¿De qué me sirve saber todo esto? ¡Está bien aburrido y no le entiendo! —y Mitsumasa Kido volvió a golpear gentilmente la cabeza de Saori—. ¡Ow! Ya, me porto bien, me porto bien, ya no me pegues, abuelo.

—Ya casi terminamos con la lección, resiste un poco más —y Saori asintió—. Como hija de Océano y Thetis, Metis era una oceánide con dominio de los ríos y mares. Zeus sedu… —y entonces Aioros miró a Saori, que por vez primera prestaba atención, y al recordar que la niña tenía apenas cinco años y por ende, era inocente, decidió cambiar un poco las palabras de sus explicaciones—. Zeus… enamoró… —corrigió Aioros, y Mitsubasa luchaba por no soltarse a carcajadas—… a Metis… y los dos tuvieron una hija de nombre Atenea… que… dormía dentro de la pansa de Metis.

—¿Dormía dentro de su pansa? —preguntó Saori. Su interés fue despertado por las extrañas enseñanzas de Aioros—. ¿Cómo se puede dormir dentro de la pansa de una titánide?

—Todos los bebes duermen por nueve meses dentro de las pansas de sus madres, por favor no preguntes —se avergonzó Aioros. Y a pesar de la curiosidad que sentía Saori, decidió no seguir preguntando—. La madre de Zeus, Gea, había advertido a Zeus que la hija nacida de Metis sería quien destronase a Zeus, así como Zeus hizo con Cronos, y Cronos hizo con Urano, reviviendo así el circulo de tiranía y traición que ha venido atormentando a los dioses y a los mortales por miles de generaciones —y Saori comenzó a entender el punto detrás de la historia que Aioros le contaba. Ella desconocía que era la rencarnación de la diosa Atenea, y que Aioros intentaba prepararla para las duras batallas que ella, o alguna de sus rencarnaciones algún día tendría que enfrentar. Pero eran las memorias dormidas de sus pasadas encarnaciones las que le permitían ver los eventos plasmados en su mente—. Así fue que Zeus, mientras Atenea… o como se le conocería después, Athena, aún dormía dentro de la pansa de su madre, devoró a Metis quien fuese su esposa, así como Cronos hizo con sus hermanos. Zeus no lograba entender que estuvo a punto de convertirse en un dios tirano como lo fueron Cronos y Urano.

—Pero Atenea nació de todas formas —comenzó Saori, y Aioros se mostró sorprendido—. Estaba oscuro, pero a la vez cálido… un sentimiento agradable recorría el cuerpo de Atenea… no Athena… ella aún no usaba ese nombre. Atenea se negó a ser privada de su derecho de nacimiento —los ojos de Saori se habían perdido en la nada, mientras la niña continuaba relatando los eventos como si ella misma los hubiera vivido. Y en cierto modo, lo había hecho—. Atenea subió, sabía que si caía más profundo no nacería, por lo que siguió subiendo hasta que salió de la cabeza de Zeus. Era un milagro, el primer milagro. Atenea había nacido tras atravesar la cabeza de su padre, y lo había hecho mientras su cuerpo era protegido por una armadura que incluso ridiculizaba los dotes de forja de Hefestos. El cosmos de Atenea era tan cálido, que Zeus se apiadó de ella y le permitió vivir —y entonces Saori cerró sus ojos y parpadeó un par de veces—. ¿Eh? ¿Me quedé dormida? ¡Pero me esforcé mucho por mantenerme despierta! —agregó Saori, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—La esencia de Atenea despertó por un momento… es increíble… —agregó Aioros, y Saori le dirigió la mirada—. No tiene importancia… yo creo que es suficiente de lecciones por hoy… puedes jugar al caballito —agregó Aioros un tanto distraído, y Saori le dirigió una sonrisa y entonces miró a Galan con malicia.

—Al suelo y en cuatro, Galan —Saori ordenó, y el escudero de Aioros soltó aire con molestia. Pero por el enorme respeto que sentía por su amo, Galan aceptó y permitió que Saori lo montara—. ¡Más rápido! ¡Más rápido! —continuó Saori, mientras Aioros se mantenía pensativo, y a la vez preocupado por lo que había escuchado.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Guerras Doradas.**

**Saga de los Titanes.**

**Capítulo 2: Preludio a Titanomaquia.**

* * *

**Atenas, Grecia. Casa de Escorpio. 15 de Septiembre de 1979.**

—¡Uwah! ¡No se quita! ¿Por qué la sangre es tan difícil de limpiar? —Saori se quejó mientras lavaba la capa de Milo a las afueras del templo de Escorpio. La capa había sido teñida de sangre tras el ataque de Aioria hace unas semanas. Saori desconocía por completo las responsabilidades de un escudero, por lo que le costó tiempo y esfuerzo hacerse a la idea del significado de responsabilidad así como el de trabajo duro, que Milo no se tentó el corazón en enseñarle, principalmente porque Milo no deseaba tener un escudero sin importar que el cosmos de la niña fuera tan relajante para él.

—Si no te gusta lavar la sangre de mi capa, entonces no te hubieras ofrecido para ser mi escudera —agregó Milo, que la vigilaba y se cercioraba de que Saori realizara sus labores. Ya que si la niña no se daba por vencida, Milo entonces optaría por cerciorarse de que la niña realizara sus labores como se debe, por más barbárico y tiránico que eso lo hiciera ver. Lo anterior lo hacía ya que en toda la historia del Santuario, nunca había existido una escudera tan joven. De pronto, un cosmos frio se sintió rodeando la casa de Escorpio, y Saori se frotó los brazos tratando de resistir el frio sentimiento que le golpeaba la piel—. Saori, de pie y reverencia —ordenó Milo, y Saori asintió y se puso de pie, se frotó la mugre lejos de su cuerpo y asintió en dirección a la casa de Libra, pero Milo la jaló del hombro para que se volteara ya que el visitante no subía por las doce casas, sino que bajaba—. Bienvenido a mi casa, Camus —habló Milo, y Saori observó al santo con cierta fascinación.

—Acepto tu caluroso recibimiento, Milo —comentó Camus, el más joven de los caballeros dorados de apenas nueve años de edad—. Con tu permiso, debo de pasar por tu casa. Se me ha encomendado una misión que debo cumplir a la brevedad —explicó Camus, y Milo se mostró impresionado. Incluso una sonrisa ya se dibujaba en su rostro. Saori notó aquella sonrisa y miró a Camus con curiosidad. Milo jamás sonreía, siempre parecía molesto o perdido en sus pensamientos, pero Camus simplemente le arrebataba estas sonrisas, lo que le daba celos a la pequeña escudera—. Debo viajar a Siberia, donde mi pupilo, el caballero de Cristal, está a la espera de un discípulo propio.

—¿Un discípulo para tu discípulo? Eso te convierte en el maestro de maestros, Camus —agregó Milo, y Camus simplemente asistió encontrando sentido a sus palabras—. Eres el más joven de los caballeros dorados, y antes de que reclamaras tu armadura lo fui yo. ¿Quién diría que no solo tendrías un discípulo pero dos incluso antes de que yo siquiera entrenara a alguien? Eres un caballero envidiable, Camus.

—Agradezco tus palabras, Milo. Más con tu permiso, debo partir. Probablemente sea la última vez que nos vemos en mucho tiempo —agregó Camus mientras le ofrecía su mano a Milo y ambos intercambiaban un apretón de manos—. Cuídate, Milo. Si el Santuario está en pedazos cuando regrese, ten por seguro que te voy a culpar a ti —bromeó Camus con su frio sentido del humor, y Milo sonrió para él, más su sonrisa se borró cuando sintió un cosmos que venía de la casa de Libra y se acercaba a la de Escorpio a gran velocidad.

—¡Milooooo! —se escucharon los gritos de Aioria, que corría en encuentro de Milo e ignoró a Camus que caminaba en dirección a Libra. Entonces Saori notó el cómo Camus miraba a Aioria con desprecio, pero de igual manera continuaba con su camino. Milo por su parte se olvidó por completo de Camus, para dedicarle una mirada de molestia a Aioria—. ¡Milo! ¡Lithos! ¡No es un niño! —gritó Aioria, y en el rostro de Milo se reflejó confusión—. Me estaba bañando, y Lithos entró y me preguntó si quería que me lavara la espalda —explicó Aioria, y Saori se enrojeció al pensar que eso tal vez era una de las tareas de los escuderos, olvidándose por completo de la reacción de Camus a la llegada de Aioria—. Le dije que no se molestara pero Lithos insistió, así que le dije que entrara en la bañera y entonces… vi… descubrí… ¡Que Lithos es una niña!

—¿Estas idiota o qué? ¡Claro que es una niña! ¡Eso se puede ver a simple vista! ¿Cómo se te ocurre después de dos semanas apenas enterarte de que tu escudero es una chica? ¿Acaso Saori te parece un niño? —y Aioria la miró dudoso, y la niña se escondió tras la capa de Milo al sentir la mirada de Aioria—. ¡Es una niña! —agregó Milo con violencia—. A todo esto. ¿Por qué te esforzaste tanto por venir desde Leo hasta Escorpio a molestarme con semejantes tonterías?

—¡Necesitaba alguien a quien decírselo! ¡No iba a contárselo a Mephisto o a Shaka! ¡Tú parecías la mejor opción! ¡Pero parece que me equivoqué, arácnido tonto! —se quejó Aioria, y Milo le regresó una mirada de desaprobación, más de inmediato bajó su guardia e invitó a Aioria a entrar a su templo tras unos instantes—. ¿Qué haces?

—¡Te estoy invitando a mi casa, gato tonto! ¿Quieres un lugar para pensar, o me equivoco? —y Aioria asintió—. Eres un caso perdido pero le tengo un gran respeto a tu hermano. Solo por eso estoy ayudándote, no porque seas mi amigo.

—¡Como si a mí me gustara tener a un escorpión ponzoñoso y sabelotodo como amigo! —continuó la discusión, y Saori miró a ambos caballeros dorados con una sombra de duda envolviéndola. Las personalidades de ambos eran muy distintas, pero a su vez, muy similares. Era como ver el enfrentamiento de dos egos muy grandes, siendo Aioria extrovertido y valeroso, aunque un tanto distraído, y Milo introvertido e ingenioso, pero de un carácter igualmente explosivo, casi idéntico al de Aioria.

—Saori, sirve algo de té a nuestro invitado —ordenó Milo, y la niña reaccionó e intentó correr dentro del templo, solo para tropezarse con el cesto de la ropa y terminar con las prendas regadas por todo el suelo—. No tienes remedio, te encargarás de eso después, por ahora sirve el té —y la niña asintió y corrió dentro del templo.

—Hasta parece que no la respetas en lo más mínimo —aclaró Aioria, mientras seguía a Milo a la parte inferior del templo, donde las casas de los santos dorados se encontraban—. No es como si me importara pero, desde que terminaste tu entrenamiento y obtuviste la armadura sagrada del Escorpión Dorado, he notado que no dejas tu templo para nada.

—¿Qué razones tengo para dejar mi templo? —agregó Milo con molestia por la conversación y mientras se sentaba sobre una silla plateada y le ofrecía el otro asiento a su compañero en batallas—. Mi deber es proteger mi casa y servir a Athena. Hasta que se me sea dada otra instrucción, no me moveré de mi puesto —y Saori llegó mientras cargaba una bandeja con tasas de té, aunque el esfuerzo de cargar la pesada tetera le dificultaba equilibrarse y en varias ocasiones terminó por mojar la bandeja con el caliente líquido—. Te pido una disculpa por la inexperiencia de mi escudera —agregó Milo.

—El que seas tan formal me molesta —agregó Aioria sintiéndose ridiculizado por el caballero del Escorpión Dorado—. Cómo sea, solo te pido que me dejes quedarme en Escorpio unos días en lo que se calman las cosas entre Lithos y yo.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras mientras no molestes —y Aioria se mordió los labios con furia, pero de igual manera trató de calmarse y disfrutar de su taza de té. Más sin embargo, sintió el cómo Milo se puso de pie bruscamente, no solo asustando a Aioria pero a Saori que en esos momentos limpiaba el desorden que había ocasionado por su falta de equilibrio—. ¡El Santuario está bajo ataque! —gritó Milo. Aioria entonces sintió un cosmos aplastante que se levantaba alrededor de todo el Santuario, como si quien invadía el Santuario tuviera un poder omnisciente semejante al de los dioses—. ¡Aioria! ¡Olvida tu problema con tu escudera y regresa a tu casa! ¡Jamás había sentido un cosmos tan grande! ¡Casi parece el poder de un dios!

—No me importa quien sea, no pasará de mi casa, Milo —y Aioria corrió a su templo con el fin de defenderlo—. Después regresaré para probar el té de Saori, no porque quiera verte —y sin decir más, Aioria subió al primer piso y salió del templo. Milo intentó hacer lo mismo, más sintió que Saori le tomaba la mano y lo miraba con preocupación.

—Quédate aquí —y Saori asintió, pero no se desprendió de la mano de Milo—. Mi deber es proteger mi templo, nada es más importante que mi deber a con el Santuario y a con Athena. Mi vida ni siquiera me pertenece, lo único que es importante es el deber.

—…Pero… —comenzó Saori, y Milo rudamente le arrebató su mano y caminó al primer piso—. Señor Milo, tenga cuidado por favor —agregó Saori, y el pecho de Milo se calentó como sintiendo un cosmos que lo invadía y lo protegía. Una gentil sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, más no se atrevió a mirar a Saori, sino que continuó con su camino.

**Casa de Tauro.**

—Un invasor ha llegado a la casa de Tauro, un invasor muy poderoso —Aldebarán en el templo de Tauro mencionó. Tauro es el segundo de los templos. Más el templo de Aries ha estado vacío por mucho tiempo, sin que un guardián digno haya sido seleccionado hasta el momento, por lo que el invasor pudo pasar por la casa de Aries sin problemas—. ¡La barrera del Santuario ya fue levantada por el Patriarca! Seas quien seas deberás invadir las doce casas si quieres llegar al recinto sagrado, y yo, Aldebarán de Tauro, seré tu primer oponente.

—El cosmos de Hera protege tu armadura… representas al Toro de Creta… el toro que Hera utilizó para intentar asesinar al hijo de Zeus, Heracles… —la invasora que vestía una capa negra alrededor de su cuerpo mencionó mientras observaba al caballero dorado de Tauro tan imponente como siempre—. Percibo el odio de Hera en tu cosmos, pero no importa, tu cosmos, aunque alimentado por Hera quien me odia con todo su ser, no se suficiente para rivalizar al de un dios. Apártate o serás asesinado.

—¡JA JA JA JA! —se burló Aldebarán—. Mujer, estas muy equivocada si piensas que tu cosmos, aunque enorme en comparación al mío, me atemorizará lo suficiente para que me aparte de tu camino y te permita pasar por mi casa —aclaró Aldebarán—. ¡Yo sirvo a mi diosa Athena quien vive en el Santuario! ¡Y nada me impedirá que haga arder mi cosmos hasta detenerte! —y el cosmos del caballero dorado de Tauro, estalló avivado por la fuerza de Hera que se percató de la identidad de quien invadía el templo de Tauro—. ¡Gran Cuerno! —gritó Aldebarán sin siquiera mover sus brazos, pero logrando lanzar su poderoso cosmos contra la invasora, que colocó su mano desnuda frente al ataque de Aldebarán y lo detuvo sin dificultad—. Parece que te subestimé. El próximo ataque será más poderoso que este entonces.

—No habrá un próximo ataque. No puedo permitirme perder tiempo —y la figura entonces sintió un cosmos atravesar su alma, y miró mientras su rostro permanecía escondido dentro de su capucha el cómo el reloj del Santuario se encendía y las 12 llamas aparecían en este—. ¿Cronos? —susurró la mujer.

—¿El titán mítico padre de Zeus? —preguntó Aldebarán—. Cuando Zeus y sus hermanos aprisionaron a Cronos y los titanes en el Tártaros, Zeus le arrebató a Cronos parte de su poder e irguió en la ciudad de Atenas la Torre del Zodiaco —explicó Aldebarán—. Si esta torre se ha encendido, eso significa que eres un espectro, un ser que ha escapado del inframundo de Hades para atacar el Santuario, y cuando el reloj se enciende, los espectros solo poseen doce horas antes de ser enviados de regreso al Tártaros —y Aldebarán dejó su defensa aun lado, para dedicarse a la ofensiva—. Si Aioros encendió el reloj eso significa que debo de tener cuidado contigo. Me parece bien. Te eliminaré con todo el poder de Aldebarán de Tauro. ¡Brazo de Hierro! —gritó Aldebarán, y lanzó el poder de su cosmos de su brazo derecho, y la invasora una vez más lo detuvo con su mano desnuda—. ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo puedes tener tanto poder? —preguntó Aldebarán.

—Soy alguien que fue tan cercano a Zeus que Hera por siempre me ha dedicado su odio a mí y a todos mis hijos. Soy alguien a quien deberías alabar. Soy una diosa más antigua que tu señora Athena, una titánide —y Aldebarán lo comprendió y retrocedió un paso siendo víctima de la sorpresa. Pero pronto recobró su postura de batalla, y elevó su cosmos son furia—. ¿Piensas seguir defendiendo a tu diosa al saber esto? Los humanos no pueden luchar contra los dioses, pero por siempre admiraré su valor. Athena está en buenas manos, solo por eso, te perdonaré la vida. ¡Colosus! —gritó la invasora, y el cosmos de un coloso gigante de color morado se dibujó tras de ella e impactó el cuerpo de Aldebarán de Tauro de lleno.

**Templo del Patriarca.**

—Una titánide muy poderosa ha escapado del Tártaros para reclamar el alma de Athena —dentro de la sala del trono del recinto del Patriarca, Aioros meditaba los sucesos que se estaban presentando mientras observaba las flamas del reloj que recién había sido encendido—. La torre del reloj de Cronos está encendida, y su cosmos titánico fuerza a los espectros del Tártaros a volver a su oscuro mundo… pero, doce horas no serán suficientes esta vez, Galan… al menos no para derrotarla a ella. Una titánide con un cosmos no de odio pero que siente un profundo amor, no puede ser derrotada por los santos dorados sin importar cuan poderosos sean.

—Maestro Aioros, no debe perder la esperanza —habló Galan preocupado por Aioros, cuya mirada estaba perdida en el reloj como si esperara que su vista apagara las flamas como velas en un pastel de cumpleaños—. La barrera está levantada, el tiempo corre, y a pesar de que no todas las casas están custodiadas, los santos dorados no pueden ser derrotados tan fácilmente, incluso por una diosa. Pelearán y terminarán por agotar las doce horas.

—Me sentiría más cómodo si Mu, el caballero de Aries, estuviera presente para auxiliar a sus compañeros. Y muy probablemente envié a Camus de Acuario a Siberia en el peor de los momentos —mencionó Aioros—. Además, Athena se encuentra en la octava casa desconociendo su propia identidad al igual que lo hace Milo, el caballero del Escorpión Dorado —y Galan asintió—. No pensé que esta titánide escaparía del Tártaro. Predije muchos males pero no pude prever que un ser sin odio escaparía del Tártaros. Probablemente sea porque a pesar de ser el Patriarca, alguna vez vestí la armadura sagrada de Sagitario, dando un total de once caballeros dorados al servicio de Athena quien ya ha rencarnado en Saori Kido. Once caballeros dorados de doce. Todos al lado de su diosa. El resplandor de nuestros cosmos unidos debió haber despertado a los dioses que saben que solo una armadura falta por ser reclamada para que el Santuario brille como el sol y se desencadene el poder para asesinar a los dioses mismos —explicó Aioros, y Galan no lo comprendió en un principio—. Shion lo dijo… jamás en toda la historia del Santuario, se han reunido a los doce caballeros dorados… pensé que enviar a Camus a Siberia apaciguaría esos miedos… tal parece ser que he errado en mis decisiones como Patriarca y he acelerado el fluir de los eventos… conmigo somos once.

—Maestro Aioros, yo creo que con su intervención o sin ella, el Santuario tarde o temprano peligraría —agregó Galan—. Tan solo hay que rezar por Athena para que estemos preparados para los males que atacan al Santuario. Si los dioses quieren venir a irrumpir la paz. ¿Acaso no es el deber de los caballeros dorados luchar por mantenerla?

—Te entiendo, Galan… algún día las doce armaduras tendrán que reunirse… pienso cumplir este capricho aún que me cueste la vida… Athena, y la paz en la tierra, deben ser preservadas —y Aioros miró la casa de Tauro, que brillaba con un intenso resplandor dorado.

**Casa de Tauro.**

—¡Gran Cuerno! —gritó Aldebarán al lanzarse contra la invasora, que lo tomó de los cuernos y después lo pateó lejos de ella. La invasora era tremendamente fuerte, y Aldebarán estaba más que sorprendido—. ¿Acaso realmente eres una diosa? ¿Si eres quien dices ser entonces porque quieres la cabeza de Athena?

—No comprenderías el amor que ciento por Athena, Aldebarán de Tauro —agregó la invasora—. Mi amor por ella es tan grande, que prefiero ahorrarle el sufrimiento que está por venir. La tragedia que golpeará este mundo es implacable. Athena estará más segura en el Hades con su tío que encerrada en el Tártaros por los Titanes —y Aldebarán se abalanzó sobre la invasora—. No lo entiendes… yo tengo tanto poder como los dioses del Olimpo, e incluso yo soy incapaz de derrotar a los titanes… ni tú, ni nadie en el Santuario tiene el poder necesario para vencer a los dioses —y antes de que llegara Aldebarán, la invasora convocó el poder de su cosmos—. ¡Colosus! —gritó, y el coloso derrotó a Aldebarán de Tauro—. Vive si así lo deseas, valeroso guerrero… vive y se testigo del cambio de dominios que invade esta tierra —y Metis corrió en dirección a la siguiente casa.

**Casa de Géminis.**

A las afueras de la escalinata de Géminis, Saga, el caballero dorado que protegía la tercera casa, miró a la invasora salir del templo de Tauro y correr en encuentro con el suyo. Menos de una hora fue lo que Aldebarán logró retener a la invasora, y está ya había llegado a la tercera casa. Era más que evidente que la invasora llevaba una tremenda ventaja.

—Ni con todo mi poder podría contener a alguien con un cosmos tan grande —admitió Saga de Géminis mientras sentía el pesar del cosmos de quien invadía las doce casas—. Si incremento mi cosmos hasta el infinito. ¿Podría desafiar a alguien que posee el poder de un dios? —se preguntó a sí mismo. Una gran determinación se dibujaba en su rostro—. Como caballero de Athena, no puedo arriesgarme a tal pensamiento. Podría intentar enfrentar a esta diosa que ataca el Santuario. Pero por Athena, mi deber principal es protegerla y consumir el tiempo que sea necesario. ¡Laberinto de Géminis! —lanzó la fuerza de su cosmos, y las dimensiones del templo de Géminis se distorsionaron hasta que el templo se oscureció bajo un cosmos rojizo, y casi infinito. Y cuando la titánide por fin llegó al tercer templo, fue sorprendida por el cosmos, más no dudó al entrar dentro de este.

—El templo de Géminis es protegido por el guardián con la armadura alimentada por el cosmos de Deméter, la diosa de la cosecha cuya hija Perséfone, esposa de Hades, debe permanecer medio año en el Hades al lado de su esposo —habló la invasora, y se percató de los efectos del laberinto al no encontrar un guardián en el templo de Géminis y vagar por unos minutos sin encontrar la salida del templo—. Así como el corazón de Deméter es jovial y lleno de amor y compasión cuando está frente a su hija, Perséfone, y trae consigo la primavera y el verano, el corazón de Deméter también se marchita, y trae consigo el otoño y el invierno durante los meses que su hija va al Hades —concluyó su explicación la invasora, y se detuvo en medio del laberinto—. Siento en tu ser las mismas dudas, un corazón valeroso al lado de un corazón marchito y decadente. Tienes el potencial de ser un gran guerrero, o un oscuro demonio.

—Tus palabras me tienen sin cuidado, invasora —agregó Saga, y su armadura dorada vacía apareció frente a ella—. No saldrás de mi casa, vagarás eternamente por los pasillos del laberinto de Géminis.

—No puedo ser derrotada por tu cosmos tan insignificante —y la titánide lanzó su cosmos contra la armadura de Géminis y la forzó a retroceder—. No me hagas perder más el tiempo, humano. La barrera del Santuario solo me obliga a pasar por las doce casas porque es el cosmos del dios más poderoso, Cronos, quien me restringe. Lidiar con ustedes santos dorados es solo una casualidad forzada por el cosmos del titán primordial —y el laberinto comenzó a despedazarse.

—No importa cómo. Debo mantenerte en esta casa. ¡Si he de morir intentándolo así lo haré! ¡Mi sentido de la justicia es más grande que el de cualquier otro caballero dorado! —la armadura entonces extendió sus brazos, y reunió una energía violeta y en forma de redes de pesca que se extendieron como una esfera en su mano—. ¡La Otra Dimensión! —gritó la armadura, y envió a la invasora a la otra dimensión.

—Tu cosmos es terrible, pero no infinito. ¡Colosus! —gritó la titánide, y su cosmos rojizo se volvió un gigante con armadura griega. Que con sus brazos empujó cada una de las paredes de la otra dimensión, evitando así ser lanzada dentro de esta.

—¡Imposible! ¡Su cosmos se aferra a las paredes de las dimensiones! ¡Esta titánide ha creado un milagro! ¿Qué diosa es capaz de resistir las dimensiones? —el coloso entonces fracturó las paredes dimensionales y se libró del ataque del santo de Géminis—. Si no puedo enviarte a otra dimensión, te destruiré en esta —la armadura entonces se rompió en sus componentes, y vistió a Saga que bajó del oscurecido techo vistiendo la armadura—. Recibirás este ataque de mis propios puños. ¡Explosión de Galaxias! —y el universo fue dibujado en su cosmos. Era como ver una galaxia y sus planetas dirigirse a la titánide, que simplemente destrozó la ilusión y su poder con un movimiento de su mano—. ¿Quién eres?

—Cosmos —mencionó la titánide—. Yo soy quien creó el cosmos, por lo que sin importar cuanto levantes tus puños en mi contra, no puedo ser derrotada —a pesar de que la titánide no fue lastimada por los ataques de Saga, sus prendas se rasgaron, y revelaron una armadura color obsidiana, tan negra como la noche, y que presumía los brillos de las estrellas del espacio y reflejaba el cosmos. Su capucha aún le cubría el rostro, pero el que vestía una armadura creada enteramente de cosmos era más que evidente, era intimidante—. Caballero que riges el poder de las galaxias, tengo sentimientos encontrados por tu postura ante Athena. Pero la intensidad de esta batalla me ha enseñado que como humano debes ser temido y respetado. Acabaré con tu vida… te convertiré en una nueva estrella en el firmamento. Así verás desde el cielo el destino de este mundo. ¡Asenso a las Estrellas! —nombró la titánide su nuevo ataque, y Saga se rodeó del cosmos de la titánide antes de ser lanzado al espacio en la forma de una estrella.

El laberinto entonces desapareció, y al ver el reloj la titánide se percató de que ya habían pasado tres horas. La batalla en la casa de Géminis fue tan intensa que no solo se distorsionaron las dimensiones, sino que por un instante insignificante, se distorsionó el tiempo mismo.

—Increíble… este humano no solo sobrevivió a mi asenso a las estrellas… sino que elevó su cosmos hasta el infinito segundos antes de mi ataque, y me encerró en su templo por tres horas… esto es algo que solo puede lograrse al arder el cosmos al máximo. ¿Qué clase de mortales existen en el reino de Athena? —la titánide vio la estrella estallar en mitad de su ascenso, y supo que Saga continuaba con vida y caía de regreso a su templo, pero ella no se quedaría para continuar con la batalla, y corrió en dirección al templo de Cáncer.

**Casa de Escorpio.**

—El Santuario regresa a la normalidad… Saga es en verdad increíble… —en el templo de Escorpio, Milo observaba un laberinto de escaleras regresar a su estado normal tras tres horas de confusión donde incluso el cielo y la tierra intercambiaron sus lugares. El cosmos de Saga se había elevado tanto que su laberinto acaparó a todo el Santuario. Incluso Saori se mostraba mareada, y a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, se aferraba a la cintura de Milo con fuerza—. Pero, a pesar del poder de Saga… de alguna manera encontraste el camino a través de su laberinto hasta llegar a mí… Saori. No eres una humana ordinaria —agregó Milo, y la niña tan solo lloró desconsoladamente y lo abrazó con mayor fuerza—. Es increíble… si fuiste capaz de encontrar tu camino desde los pisos inferiores hasta aquí… tu cosmos debió sobrepasar al de Saga.

—¿Cosmos? —preguntó Saori sin entender las palabras de Milo, quien simplemente no podía creer que Saori desconociera lo que era el cosmos. Pero igual le secó las lágrimas y la ayudó a sentarse sobre las escaleras del templo mientras la ilusión de Saga desaparecía por completo.

—El cosmos es la fuerza del universo. La fuerza que existe en el interior de todos los seres humanos y que da vida —comenzó con su explicación Milo—. El cosmos existe dentro de todos nosotros, pero solo los caballeros han aprendido a usar ese cosmos, y con él, pueden crear milagros —y Saori asintió, tratando de comprender las palabras de Milo—. El cosmos nos une a todos en el universo. Cada cosmos es distinto, pero forma parte de un todo… Saori… en ti puedo sentir un cosmos muy cálido… y eso es algo difícil de creer. Ni siquiera Camus desarrolló un cosmos tan alto como el tuyo a tan temprana edad.

—Camus tiene el cosmos muy frio —y Milo asintió—. Aioria tiene un cosmos agresivo y valiente… y Milo tiene un cosmos muy relajante —y Milo se sorprendió por las palabras de Saori—. Así que esto es el cosmos… la persona que invadió el Santuario no parece ser una persona mala.

—¿Puedes sentirla? —y Saori asintió—. Eres increíble… pero es verdad. El cosmos de esta invasora no se siente agresivo o maligno. Más bien se siente desesperado, impaciente, y temeroso. ¿Cómo puede alguien así invadir las doce casas… y derrotar a dos de los santos de Athena? —y Milo entonces sintió que Saori le tomaba la mano. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Hay un cosmos que me da mucho miedo —agregó Saori, y Milo observó la casa de Cáncer brillar con flamas azules y agresivas—. Es un cosmos frio y sin corazón. Es oscuro y lleno de odio —continuó Saori.

—La casa de Cáncer es protegida por un hombre llamado Mephisto… pero, este hombre no se conoce a sí mismo como Mephisto… hace tiempo cambió su nombre por uno que representa al cosmos que sientes —explicó Milo, y miró al templo de Cáncer fijamente—. Su nombre es Máscara Mortal.

**Casa de Cáncer**

—Este cosmos… Hades se enorgullecería de un cosmos tan oscuro y vil como el que ahora trata de invadir mi cuerpo —la invasora mencionó, y observó a las flamas azules que rodeaban la casa de Cáncer rodearla y gritarle. Eran estas las almas perdidas de muchos quienes fueron asesinados por Máscara Mortal.

—¡Bienvenida al Hades! —Mephisto de Cáncer habló. Se encontraba parado en medio de las flamas, y su templo, a pesar de que afuera era pasado de medio día, estaba ensombrecido por las fuerzas que desataba su cosmos. Era como si la noche cayera en la casa de Cáncer—. He sentido tu cosmos, invasora, y sé que tienes un cosmos muy poderoso. Pero tu cosmos no me interesa en lo más mínimo, tu rostro es el que deseo conocer.

—¿Mi rostro? —preguntó la titánide, y observó las paredes del templo rodeadas de rostros de todos aquellos a quienes Mephisto había asesinado brutalmente, ganándose el nombre de Máscara Mortal—. Repugnante humano. Jamás pensé llegar a odiar a uno de los tuyos, ya que los humanos, aunque débiles, son queridos por mí. Pero tú me repugnas.

—Cierra la boca, intrusa. No me importa ser juzgado. La única opinión que cuenta es la mía. Yo soy la representación absoluta de fuerza, no existe nada más que la fuerza. ¿Acaso los dioses en la antigüedad no exigían sacrificios? —y la mujer se sintió disgustada y enferma por la mentalidad de Máscara Mortal—. Todos estos que vez, mujeres y niños por igual, son los sacrificios que yo he exigido. Son un símbolo de mi fuerza, así que te lo pediré nuevamente… muéstrame tu rostro.

—No tengo porque cumplir tu deseo, pero si mi rostro puede imprimirse en tu mente como un trofeo que no has podido reclamar, entonces ese será un castigo peor que la muerte para un sirviente de Hades —y la titánide se quitó la capucha solo hasta donde se podía observar su rostro. El rostro de la mujer era hermoso, y sus delicados labios estaban pintados de un color violeta, pero sus ojos reflejaban el vacío del espacio pero lleno de luz como si una galaxia en espiral se reflejara en ellos.

—Es un bello rostro —agregó Mephisto, y una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en sus labios—. Es una lástima que tenga que arrancarlo de tu cadáver. ¡JA JA JA JA! —se encendió el cosmos de Mephisto violentamente, y a pesar de lo insignificante que era su cosmos para la invasora, sus ojos repletos de cosmos casi reflejaban miedo—. No te voy a subestimar, mi trofeo. Si has llegado tan lejos, eso solo significa que debo ser decisivo y violento desde el principio. ¡Ondas Infernales de Hades! —de su dedo se desprendieron las energías del infierno griego en la forma de un espiral de luz entre violeta y rojo carmesí. El espiral logró impactar a la invasora, y ambos fueron transportados a Yomutsu Hirasaka, el inframundo—. Tu alma me pertenece. ¡JA JA JA JA! —mencionó Máscara Mortal a momento que llegaban al inframundo y eran rodeados por las almas de los muertos.

—¡Blasfemo! ¡Mi alma no puede poseerse! —la titánide gritó con ira, y Máscara Mortal sintió la fuerza del cosmos de la titánide encenderse violentamente—. ¡No volveré a ser aprisionada! ¡Hades no volverá a poseer mi alma! ¡El Tártaros no volverá a ser mi hogar! ¡Su oscuridad no puede aprisionarme! —los espectros del Yomutsu Hirasaka incluso reaccionaron ante el cosmos de la furiosa titánide, y se alejaron de los combatientes—. Matarte es mi deseo, alimentas mi odio y desencadenas mi furia titánica que por siempre ha sido apaciguada por mi amor por los humanos. ¡Pero ya no más! ¡Con o sin la protección de Hades! ¡Acabaré con tu vida! ¡Ascenso a las Estrellas! —gritó con ira la titánide, y Mephisto fue rodeado por su aplastante cosmos y fue lanzado hasta la cima del inframundo, seguido por la titánide que volaba a su lado, mientras el coloso crecía alrededor de su cuerpo y se preparaba para impactar a Máscara Mortal, que se sorprendió al ver no solo a la titánide furiosa e intentando asesinarlo, pero a Atlas, el titán gigante condenado a cargar a la tierra en sus hombros desde el Hades.

—¡Nos acercamos a la barrera del Hades! ¡Si chocamos con ella, ambos seremos pulverizados! —habló Máscara Mortal, y la titánide preparó su puño para asesinar a Mephisto—. Me he divertido. Tu rostro hubiera sido una gran adición a mi templo, pero. ¡No te daré el placer de tomar el mío! ¡Liberación de las almas! ¡JA JA JA JA! —gritó Mephisto, y desaparecieron del Hades antes de estrellarse con la barrera del mundo de los muertos, y regresaron al templo de Cáncer. La titánide estaba en shock—. Solo nuestras almas combatieron en el Hades, y solo yo puedo abrir y cerrar las puertas a mi antojo. Si hubiera perdido mi alma en el Hades habría perdido cualquier oportunidad de renacer. Es por esto que nos liberé a ambos.

—¿Y esperas que te perdone por mostrarme el Hades? —gritó la titánide, y Mephisto simplemente se burló de ella—. Me repugnas, humano. Por despedazar tu alma yo lo sacrificaría todo —aseguró la titánide.

—¿Qué hay del tiempo? —mencionó Máscara Mortal, y apuntó al reloj donde la flama del templo de Cáncer se extinguía—. Mi vida por tu tiempo, titánide. No le he jurado mi lealtad a Athena y probablemente jamás lo haga. Tan solo me importa volverme más fuerte. Y para esto debo vivir. Te ofrezco a mi diosa a cambio, de lo contrario, volveremos a Hades y veremos qué tan extenso es o no mi poder.

—¿Sacrificarías a tu diosa por tu propia vida? —y Mephisto asintió—. Eres el ser más repulsivo que existe, pero ni yo me atrevo a arriesgarme a volver al Hades. Disfruta de tu miserable existencia, humano, esta llegará a su fin algún día y le responderás al mismísimo Hades.

—¡JA JA JA JA! ¡El día en que yo muera! ¡Seré el primero en los ejércitos de Hades! ¿Qué importa Athena cuando mi alma está condenada al Hades? ¡Es Hades a quien pertenece mi alma! ¡Y cuando muera, seré un orgulloso espectro en sus ejércitos! —y la titánide, repugnada, corrió fuera del Santuario y en busca de la casa de Leo.

**Casa de Escorpio.**

—¡Máscara Mortal! ¡Ese maldito nos ha traicionado! —habló Milo con molestia al percatarse gracias a su cosmos, de algunos de los eventos ocurridos dentro de la casa de Cáncer. Pero más que nada lo que levantaba sus sospechas de una traición era que el cosmos de Mephisto, a diferencia de los débiles cosmos de Aldebarán y Saga tras sus respectivas batallas, era más grande y sombrío que el de sus compañeros derrotados—. ¡Esa invasora se dirige a la casa de Leo! ¡Aioria apenas recibió la armadura del León Dorado! ¡No tiene oportunidad! —y Milo estuvo a punto de dejar su puesto con la finalidad de ir en auxilio de su rival. Más su deber era lo más importante para el caballero del Escorpión Dorado, y ese deber le impedía ir al encuentro de su compañero—. ¡Aioria! ¡No te atrevas a morir, condenado gato! —gritó Milo con fuerza, y Saori al ver eso, no pudo evitar el sentir que una sonrisa se escapaba de sus labios. Milo comenzaba a dejar atrás su soledad y a aceptar a sus compañeros.

—¡No te rindas, Aioria! ¡Tú puedes! —comenzó a gritar Saori, esperanzada de que sus gritos llegaran hasta el templo de Leo. Y Milo, aunque un tanto avergonzado, no pudo evitar sonreír—. ¡No seas un gato tonto! ¡Se fuerte! ¡Demuestra el poderoso cosmos del León Dorado!

**Casa de Leo.**

—Esos dos… no tienen remedio… —agregó Aioria mientras escuchaba los gritos venir desde el templo de Escorpio a tres casas de distancia, no gracias a la intensidad de sus voces, pero si por el poder del cosmos de ambos que se encargó de entregar el mensaje—. El que Milo me dé ánimos es tanto halagador como repugnante —confesó Aioria. Más él también sonreía—. Muy bien, Milo… no puedo perder… este León tiene sus colmillos bien afilados. Lithos —y la joven que hasta esos momentos se mantenía junto a Aioria, se sorprendió pero miró a su maestro con curiosidad, y Aioria no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar que ella era una niña—. Si te quedas, no voy a poder concentrarme. Ve abajo y quédate en un lugar seguro.

—Pero mi señor Aioria —trató de hablar la joven, pero eso solo enrojeció el rostro de Aioria, víctima de la vergüenza—. Si usted corre peligro y algo le pasa, no me lo perdonaré. Deseo quedarme y al menos verlo.

—Lithos, ya basta —agregó Aioria ahora con determinación. La invasora había llegado y Lithos lo notó al verla entrando tranquilamente en el templo de Leo como sabiendo que habría batalla—. Ve abajo y quédate escondida… yo me encargaré de esto —y Lithos, con lágrimas en los ojos, bajó a los pisos inferiores y esperó a que Aioria volviera con vida—. Hasta aquí llegaste… yo jamás perderé… Milo jamás me dejaría en paz si te dejo ganarme.

—De todos los caballeros dorados a los que he enfrentado, tú eres el del cosmos más débil —agregó la titánide, y Aioria se mordió los labios con furia—. Te lo advierto, humano. Hasta ahora no he tenido la desgracia o fortuna de asesinar a ninguno de ustedes… enfréntame y puede que seas el primero… voy a pasar… —terminó por decir la diosa, y Aioria se interpuso en su camino—. Athena debe de estar orgullosa por sus santos que en su mayoría, se atreven a desafiar a los dioses en honor a ella… más no es suficiente. Yo, una titánide sin la bendición de Cronos he llegado tan lejos. ¿Qué oportunidades tienen contra los otros doce titanes del mito?

—No puedo hablar por los otros caballeros dorados… pero por mi parte. ¡No me subestimes! ¡Plasma Relámpago! —gritó Aioria, y desprendió de su mano los relámpagos dorados de su ataque, mismos que impactaron a la diosa, la hirieron, y la lanzaron a la entrada del templo de Leo con sus prendas hechas girones—. ¡Mis colmillos están afilados y listos!

—El relámpago de Zeus… no puedo créelo, Zeus se atrevió a poner su relámpago en tu armadura… el único poder capaz de lastimar a los titanes, y este humano de cosmos insignificante lo tiene… —y la titánide se quitó los restos de su capucha negra, y no solo reveló su armadura que brillaba como el cosmos, sino que también una larga y morada cabellera—. Zeus bendijo tu armadura con un gran poder… pero… a los titanes… no podrás lastimarlos como has hecho conmigo. ¡Apártate! ¡No perderé más el tiempo contigo, mortal!

—¡Eso tú no lo decides! ¡Relámpago de Voltaje! —una esfera se desprendió del brazo de Aioria, y la titánide no tuvo más opción que evadir el ataque que estalló cerca de ella y logró impactarla—. ¡Defiéndete! ¡Si en verdad eres una titánide, demuéstramelo y defiéndete! ¡Mis colmillos jamás se rendirán!

—Tu cosmos se eleva… ciento su poder. Es intimidante, salvaje y espontaneo, pero al mismo tiempo, es enorme —la invasora confesó, y en sus manos convocó a la fuerza de su cosmos—. Un santo como tú es algo especial y peligroso, pues en tus puños no solo están los colmillos del León Dorado, pero también la fuerza del relámpago —y Aioria elevó su cosmos—. Pero… tu armadura fue bendecida por Zeus… y Zeus, no puede matarme —y la armadura de Leo se desprendió del cuerpo de Aioria, sorprendiendo al santo dorado y dejándolo vulnerable en cuerpo aunque su espíritu fuera casi inquebrantable.

—¿Mi armadura? ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi armadura? ¡Ha abandonado mi cuerpo! ¿Acaso no soy digno? —y la titánide caminó en dirección a las afueras del templo, aprovechando que Aioria era víctima de una gran sorpresa.

—Aioria de Leo es tu nombre. ¿No es cierto? —y Aioria la miró y preparó sus puños—. Eres digno, probablemente más digno que cualquiera que vistiera tu armadura antes de ti… pero, naciste en la época equivocada. Athena no está preparada pare enfrentarse a los Titanes —y Aioria intentó lanzar un puñetazo, pero los truenos de Zeus se negaban a acompañarlo en el combate—. Perdóname, Aioria… no podrás cumplir tu deseo de volverte fuerte, y proteger a quienes más quieres. Ahora, descansa, poderoso León Dorado… —y sin decir más, el coloso se formó detrás de ella, y lanzó un puñetazo que destrozó el suelo, y hundió a Aioria cerca de donde Lithos oraba por él. El León Dorado había sido derrotado.

**Casa de Escorpio.**

—¿Aioria fue…? —comenzó Milo mientras sentía el débil cosmos de su rival—. ¡Aioria! ¡Levántate! —gritó Milo iracundo, simplemente no lo podía creer—. ¡Aioria! —pero la voluntad de Aioria fue quebrantada cuando la invasora de alguna manera logró arrebatarle su armadura.

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora? —preguntó Saori, y Milo la miró fijamente—. Tengo miedo —admitió la niña, pero Milo intentó tranquilizarla—. Señor Milo, vamos a estar bien. ¿Verdad?

—El próximo caballero dorado es el caballero dorado de Virgo. Shaka es el más cercano a los dioses. Si alguien tiene el poder de derrotar a una titánide, ese es Shaka —y Saori asintió varias veces, confiando en las palabras de Milo.

**Casa de Virgo.**

—Este templo es hermoso —habló la titánide mientras entraba en el templo de Virgo. Pero no tenía tiempo que perder, la flama de Leo se apagaba, y aún le faltaban la mitad de las casas—. ¿Vas a enfrentarme? —preguntó la titánide al ver al caballero de Virgo meditando en medio de la casa del mismo nombre.

—Mi corazón me dice que debería enfrentarte… pero mi cosmos me dice algo muy diferente… —fue la respuesta de Shaka, más no se había terminado—. Decidiré si enfrentarte o no una vez que respondas a mis preguntas… ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué alguien con un cosmos tan gentil, se empeña tanto por lastimar a Athena?

—¿Lastimarla? —preguntó la titánide de largo cabello morado—. He venido a salvarla, no a lastimarla —y Shaka se mostró curioso ante semejante respuesta a pesar de que no abría sus ojos—. He predicho muchos males… por vez primera los doce caballeros dorados están reunidos, tal vez no en el Santuario, pero el brillo de la luz del sol se propaga por toda la tierra.

—Dohko el caballero de Libra no puede usar su armadura, eso deberías saberlo —aclaró Shaka, pero la titánide lo negó con la cabeza—. Repetiré mi pregunta… ¿Quién eres? —insistió Shaka.

—Prudencia y Perfidia —fue la respuesta de la titánide, y Shaka abrió sus ojos sorprendido, e incluso se puso de pie—. Entonces, caballero dorado, Shaka de Virgo… ¿Vas a enfrentarme, o, me permitirás pasar por tu casa?

—Prudencia… y… Perfidia… si has despertado entonces Cronos… —y la titánide asintió—. ¿Qué le harás a Athena si llegas a ella? —preguntó Shaka.

—Le daré una muerte instantánea… sin sufrimiento… sin agonía… solo salvación… —fue la respuesta de la titánide—. Athena no puede levantarse en guerra contra Cronos y sus titanes… simplemente terminará por ser brutalmente asesinada… no puedo permitirle sufrir tal destino… su lugar está con Hades… su tío seguro la protegerá ya que a pesar de estar destinados a ser enemigos, la guerra santa entre Hades y Athena por el control del destino de la humanidad, solo podrá celebrarse en la tierra y bajo los ojos guardianes de Zeus.

—…Te equivocas… —agregó Shaka—. Los santos dorados pelearemos por Athena… y la salvaremos… —y la titánide lo negó con la cabeza—. ¿Sientes eso? —preguntó Shaka, y la titánide abrió sus ojos con sorpresa—. Un santo derrotado, se ha levantado para seguir peleando a pesar de que quebrantaste su espíritu.

—Solo soy prudente… a pesar de que el santo de Leo se haya levantado, no puede hacer nada en mi contra —respondió la titánide, y preparó su cosmos—. Al parecer no me dejarás pasar —pero la titánide entonces vio a Shaka retroceder y arrodillarse en señal de reverencia, permitiéndole pasar—. ¿Pero si te he dicho que voy a asesinarla?

—Athena no morirá… las respuestas las encontrarás en la casa de Escorpio —aclaró Shaka, y la titánide lo miró curiosa—. Milo no lo sabe… pero gracias a Aioros y al constante apoyo de Aioria… él se convertirá, en el ser más importante para Athena… y su guerrero más decidido.

—¿Insinúas que el caballero del Escorpión Dorado es capaz de vencerme? —y Shaka lo negó con la cabeza—. Entonces, no comprendo tus razones… pero gustosa pasaré por tu casa —y sin decir más, la titánide cruzó la casa de Virgo.

**Casa de Escorpio.**

—¿Shaka no peleó? ¿Pero en qué está pensando? —y Milo entonces miró a Saori, que ya sentía lágrimas rodearle los ojos al saber que el cosmos gigante se acercaba más y más—. No te preocupes —la tranquilizó Milo—. Yo te protegeré… siempre… —y Saori asintió varias veces, y Milo se sentó junto a ella a esperar a que la titánide llegara hasta el templo de Escorpio.

Pasó tan solo una hora cuando la titánide por fin llegó al templo que Milo protegía, y cuando lo hizo, la flama de Libra seguía encendida. Milo entonces se levantó, y gentilmente despertó a Saori, que se había quedado dormida mientras esperaban.

—Así que no tengo que viajar hasta el templo del Patriarca después de todo —habló la titánide, y Milo empujó a Saori para que regresara a los pisos inferiores, pero ella simplemente se negó—. Dame a Athena.

—No pasarás por mi casa. E incluso si lo haces, los que están después de mi te detendrán —y la titánide miró a Milo curiosa—. Yo defenderé a Athena con mi vida y mi cosmos, no vas a pasar —y la titánide miró a Saori. La niña se moría de miedo—. Saori… vete ya.

—¿Saori? —y la titánide por fin comprendió—. Ya veo… así que Saori… bueno, caballero del Escorpión Dorado… haré un trato contigo —comenzó la titánide—. Me conformare con llevarme a esta niña, y solo así abandonaré mi casería por la cabeza de Athena —ofreció ella.

—¿Qué? ¿Y yo porque? —se defendió Saori, y Milo le ordenó regresar a los pisos inferiores nuevamente, pero ella se negó—. Athena es más importante que yo, tengo miedo pero… —comenzó Saori con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—¡Cállate! —gritó Milo, lo que asustó a Saori—. Athena es lo más importante para mí y los caballeros dorados. ¡Pero no te atrevas a decir que no eres importante! —y Saori asintió—. Titánaide, no te entregaré ni a Saori, ni a Athena, ni a nadie. ¿Quién te crees para poner precio a la vida humana?

—Soy el cosmos… soy prudencia… soy perfidia… soy Metis —y Milo abrió sus ojos de par en par ante tal revelación—. ¡Soy la primera esposa de Zeus! ¡Condenada al Tártaros por mí marido! ¡Y soy la madre de Athena quien es tu diosa! ¡Tengo todo el derecho de hacer con ella lo que me plazca!

—¡No me importa quien creas que eres! ¡Nadie va a quitarme a Saori o a Athena! ¡Agujas Escarlata! —gritó Milo, y las agujas salieron de la uña de su dedo derecho, y la titánide las esquivó—. ¡Restricción! —volvió a atacar Milo, su mirada desatando ondas que paralizaron el cuerpo de Metis, aunque fuese momentáneamente.

—¡Tus ataques son poderosos! ¡Pero no dejan de ser técnicas diseñadas para pulverizar la voluntad humana! ¡No posees un ataque capaz de derrotar a un dios! —y Metis dibujó al coloso en su cosmos—. ¡Este es el poder de los dioses! ¡Colosus!

—¡Antares! —lanzó el poder de su aguja más poderosa a pesar de no haber acertado las catorce agujas anteriores, pero Antares poseía el poder suficiente para destrozar al coloso de Metis, sorprendiendo a la titánide—. Tengo más ataques que las agujas escarlata y Antares. Tan solo siempre me he enfrentado a humanos, recibe… ¡La Explosión de Antares! —el ataque de Milo se desprendió de su dedo como si tan solo hubiera lanzado una aguja que se incrustó a los pies de Metis, pero esta aguja de pronto estalló, y Metis fue rodeada por el cosmos de Milo, que era de un color escarlata, y formaba la imagen de un cilindro perfecto que como una cascada viajando al espacio, azotó el cuerpo de Metis con fuerza—. ¡Agujas Escarlata! —liberó su ataque nuevamente, y cinco agujas perforaron la armadura de Metis.

—Sus agujas… queman… —habló Temis débilmente—. Primero Aioria de Leo me lastima con los relámpagos de Zeus, y después un caballero con el valor y el coraje de Artemisa, perfora mi cuerpo con sus agujas envenenadas… profanando la sangre azul de los dioses… y acortando mi vida… —y la titánide comenzó a vomitar veneno, y tanto Milo como Saori se sorprendieron al ver eso ultimo—. Pero… aun soy una diosa… mi poder regenerativo me permitirá luchar por siempre —más antes de poder continuar con la batalla, otro cosmos dorado se unió a la batalla en el templo de Escorpio—. El guerrero sin su armadura… aún muestra sus colmillos.

—¡Aioria! ¡Perdiste tu oportunidad! ¡Esta es mi pelea! —se quejó Milo al ver a Aioria, pero de igual manera seguía colocándose en frente de Saori tratando de protegerla, lo que sorprendió a Metis—. Puedes quedarte e intentarlo de nuevo si caigo, pero créeme, no caeré frente a Saori.

—Te encariñaste con ella. ¿Verdad? Arácnido inútil —y Milo se enfureció e incrementó su cosmos, como si fuese a atacar con su explosión de Antares a Aioria en lugar de a Metis—. Observaré, Milo, pero mis colmillos estarán listos para pelear si eres derrotado. ¡Yo también debo recuperarme del insulto de ser derrotado frente a Lithos! —y Metis miró a Aioria—. ¡Y no solo eso! ¡Por Athena daré mi vida!

—¡Esas son mis líneas! ¡Por Athena daré mi vida! —y las doce casas se iluminaron por los cosmos dorados de los caballeros, e incluso la habitación del Patriarca lo hizo. De camino a Siberia incluso el cosmos de Camus se unió al de sus compañeros, y en Jamir un caballero que reparaba algunas armaduras dañadas, Mu de Aries, también encendía su cosmos. En los Cinco Picos en china, y frente a la cascada Rozan, Dohko de Libra hacía lo mismo—. Nosotros defenderemos a Athena y a cualquiera, no importa a quien tengamos que matar.

—Ya veo… los caballeros dorados sin duda defenderán a Athena de cualquiera… —agregó Metis y comenzó a llorar—. Me rindo… no intentaré matar a Athena si ustedes caballeros dorados prometen protegerla con sus vidas… Athena y la tierra estarán en buenas manos, y aunque mi hija tenga que sufrir… sé que sus caballeros dorados serán su soporte que le impedirá caer —y los doce caballeros dorados apagaron su cosmos—. Caballero dorado de Escorpio, me retiraré al Tártaros, y usaré mi poder para que tengan más tiempo para prepararse para la nueva titanomaquia, tan solo concédeme un capricho que apacigüe mis deseos de volver a ver a mi hija —y Milo, aunque un tanto intranquilo, asintió—. Permíteme, abrazar a esta niña, como si estuviera abrazando a mi querida Athena —y Milo se puso a la defensiva, pero Saori tomó su mano, y miró a Milo con una sonrisa.

—El cosmos aplastante, ahora es gentil y hermoso —. Agregó Saori, y Milo no tuvo más remedio que permitir que Metis abrazara a Saori—. Es una lástima que no puedas ver a tu hija —agregó la pequeña, con un sentimiento cálido golpeándole el pecho.

—Descuida pequeña… ya habrá tiempo de conocerla —y Metis lloró desconsoladamente antes de separase de Saori momentáneamente, y darle un beso en la frente—. Se fuerte y vive… y recuérdale a Athena cuando la conozcas… que su madre la adora y que se sacrificará por brindarle más tiempo —y Saori asintió, y Metis caminó fuera de la casa de Escorpio.

—No entiendo lo que ha ocurrido pero… nos hace falta volvernos más fuertes —y Aioria asintió a las palabras de Milo—. Saori… prepara una habitación para Aioria —y ambos miraron a Milo curiosos—. Le prometí que podía quedarse en mi casa hasta que se sintiera listo de hablar con Lithos… una promesa es una promesa… —y Saori asintió, y corrió a los pisos inferiores a preparar una habitación para Aioria.

**Casa de Cáncer.**

—Así que eres Metis —habló Máscara Mortal cuando Metis llegó a su templo—. No pareces estar enfurecida por entregarte a tu hija, así que lárgate de mí templo —prosiguió el caballero dorado de Cáncer.

—Te detesto, caballero, pero estoy segura de que con el tiempo, cambiarás —explicó Metis, y Mephisto la ignoró—. Envíame al Tártaro… usa tus ondas infernales conmigo… y a cambio… te entregaré mi rostro.

—No necesito el rostro de alguien a quien no he derrotado… pero te enviaré al Tártaro de todos modos, lo que sea porque no me fastidies —y sin decir más, Máscara Mortal envió a Metis al inframundo, donde la titánide se dio a la tarea de buscar el Tártaros—. ¿Cambiar con el tiempo? No hay nada que desee cambiar —y Mephisto continuó mirando su colección de rostros.

**El Tártaros.**

En el Tártaros, Metis observó una barrera de relámpagos que mantenía aprisionados en su interior a seres mitológicos con el único deseo de ser liberados y llevar la guerra al Olimpo. Más sin embargo, Metis había hecho una promesa, ella le daría tiempo a los caballeros dorados.

—Hermanos… lamento su castigo… pero no apruebo sus deseos… es por esto que he decidido brindarle más tiempo a mi querida hija Saori, a mi hermosa Athena —y la titánide encendió su cosmos—. Sacrificaré mi cosmos, y me convertiré en una esclava de Hades, pero lo haré con gusto por preservar a mi hermosa hija… ¿Cuánto tiempo les brindaré? Podrían ser siglos si los caballeros de Leo y Escorpio no me hubieran lastimado tanto… no sé cuánto duraré, pero hasta entonces, hija mía… vive feliz junto a los que amas —y Metis se sacrificó, y formó parte de la barrera alguna vez débil. Reforzándola por unos años más.

* * *

**Bueno, es todo por hoy, me estoy quedando dormido, ya es bien noche… en fin, mañana reviso las faltas de ortografía, me gusta levantarme en la mañana con reviews, jajajajaja.**


	3. Exclamación de Athena

**No es viernes pero ya terminé. ¡Viva! Ustedes disfruten, yo me voy a quemar el coco con el trabajo pendiente que tengo por andar escribiendo historias en el horario de trabajo cuando el jefe no me estaba vigilando T_T, me voy a desvelar, lol.**

**Auristela Morgan: Primero: ¿Pésima para dejar reviews? No mientas, disfruto muchos de tus reviews. Segundo, TIENES 13 AÑOS, lol, no pude soportar la tentación. Y sí, me tomé la molestia de hacer de Saori una niñita tierna y adorable con una obsesión por que la lleven de caballito, jajajajaja. Por cierto, despertar con un review no es molesto, es cardiaco, estaba bien dormido cuando suena mi blackberry y me dice que tengo un review, pero eso es mi culpa por configurar mi correo en el blackberry. Y hablando de Metis: ¿Te imaginabas que era ella quien invadía las doce casas? Se sincera.**

**Minako: Jaja, que bueno que te gustó lo del caballito, y para que estés enterada, Galan es un personaje del episodio G de los mangas, era escudero de Aioria tras la muerte de Aioros. Y si quieres a Jabu… pues… lee, lol, puede que te lleves una grata sorpresa. Y hablando de Camus, en la serie tiene 16 años, es enserio, él es el más joven de los santos dorados, y eso que tiene un discípulo de 19 años, el maestro de Hyoga, Cristal. Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo tres.**

**¡EDITADO!**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Antigua Etiopia, Isla de Andrómeda. Julio de 1983.**

—Cien brazos, 50 cabezas, los Hecatónquiros han abandonado sus puestos de vigía en el Tártaros —Albiore, un caballero de plata de cabellera rubia y piel ligeramente morena, y cuya armadura protectora era la de Cefeo, aclaró a sus discípulos en la Isla de Andrómeda que era atacada por un Hecatónquiro. Una bestia que en la mitología fue forzada por Zeus a servir de protector de las puertas del Tártaros, pero que hoy, así como muchas otras bestias mitológicas, había abandonado su guardia—. No les mentiré, June, Shun… la situación no nos es favorable. Pero como caballeros de Athena, es nuestro deber el detener a esta bestia.

—Shun, este es el momento que habíamos estado esperando —June de Camaleón, una caballera de bronce que cubría su rostro bajo una máscara, explicó a Shun, el nuevo caballero de Andrómeda de apenas 10 años de edad, mientras el grupo preparaba sus cadenas—. Sé que odias la violencia, pero tus cadenas son para proteger, igual que Andrómeda en la leyenda. Usa tus cadenas. ¡Shun!

—Lo haré, June, no defraudaré al maestro —habló Shun, y los tres caballeros, desde la cima de la montaña en la que estaban, lanzaron sus cadenas en dirección al Hecatónquiro. Las cadenas de Shun se ataron alrededor de una formación enorme de 50 brazos largos, que reflejaban un solo brazo gigante conformado de los 50, y los aprisionó fuertemente. June hizo lo mismo con el otro brazo, y las negras cadenas de Albiore rodearon los 50 cuellos del gigante y comenzaron a estrangularlo. Pero sus intentos fueron infructíferos, y al final el Hecatónquiro tiró con fuerza de la cadena de June, y la lanzó lejos, e hizo lo mismo con la cadena de Alboire. Ahora solo Shun se sostenía—. ¡No sé si podré resistirlo!

—¡Aguanta Shun! ¡Ya llegó la ayuda! —un caballero ajeno a la Isla de Andrómeda habló mientras saltaba de la montaña y comenzaba a correr cuesta abajo seguido de otro caballero. Se trataba de un caballero de bronce de una armadura morada muy bien pulida, y que presumía un cuerno de unicornio, igual que Shun, era tan solo un niño de escasos diez años de edad—. ¡Hecatónquiro despreciable! ¡Yo, Jabu de Unicornio, seré tu oponente! —gritó Jabu con violencia, y a una gran velocidad llegó hasta donde estaba el Hecatónquiro, brincó con el poder de sus piernas, y comenzó a patear repetidamente el pecho del gigante con una gran velocidad—. ¡Galope del Unicornio!

Pero el Hecatónquiro era demasiado fuerte, y con los cincuenta brazos, cerrando sus manos en puños, golpeó a Jabu y lanzó a Shun al aire, puesto que arremetió al caballero del Unicornio con su brazo encadenado. Los dos caballeros de bronce cayeron al suelo pesadamente, y un tercero, de cabellera negra y armadura azul, corrió para hacerle frente al Hecatónquiro.

—No defraudaré a mi maestro. Yo, Retsu de Lince, también pelearé —habló el santo de bronce y elevó su cosmos, llamando la atención del Hecatónquiro—. ¡Huracán de Garras Cortantes! —lanzó el santo de bronce su ataque como vientos cortantes que impactaron al Hecatónquiro sin siquiera poder penetrar su piel—. No le hizo ningún rasguño —habló el santo sorprendido, y el Hecatónquiro lanzó la fuerza de sus 50 puños contra los tres santos de bronce.

—¡Restricción! —se escuchó otra voz, y el Hecatónquiro quedó paralizado momentáneamente mientras Milo, el caballero del Escorpión Dorado, saltó frente de ellos, tomó a Shun y a Restu de los brazos, y los lanzó a un lugar seguro. Después rudamente jaló a Jabu del cuello y lo lanzó a la montaña antes de que el Hecátonquiro recuperara la movilidad e impactara con sus 50 brazos a Milo.

—¡Maestro! —gritó Jabu asustado al ver al caballero del Escorpión Dorado siendo abatido tan violentamente por el Hecatónquiro—. ¡Maldita bestia! ¡Te enseñaré a no lastimar a mi maestro!

—¡Relámpago de Voltaje! —se escuchó un segundo ataque, que impactó al Hecatónquiro en el pecho, lo electrificó, y lanzó algunos pasos hacia atrás mientras el caballero de Leo saltaba junto a Milo, que apenas y tenía un hilo de sangre escapándole de los labios—. 50 puñetazos de un Hecatónquiro y solo tienes un hilo de sangre, que presumido eres.

—¡Maestro! —gritó Retsu entusiasmado, y Aioria le sonrió a su discípulo, pero gentilmente lo empujó para que buscara un lugar seguro—. Maestro, podemos pelear. Jabu y yo no hemos sido derrotados aún, por favor confíe en nosotros —y Aioria volteó a ver a Milo, que negó con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba la sangre de los labios.

—No están listos. Jabu como siempre es un cabeza caliente —agregó Milo mientras miraba a su discípulo con desaprobación, y Jabu bajó la cabeza apenado por su pobre desempeño—. Nunca subestimes a tus oponentes, Jabu, ya te lo he dicho. Si vas a portar mi armadura cuando me retire, debes ser digno de ella.

—Lo mismo va para ti, Retsu —Aioria agregó mientras miraba a su joven discípulo—. Te acobardaste y permitiste que Jabu atacara solo. Te necesito concentrado y determinado, que tus enemigos sepan que tienes las garras bien afiladas… hasta que aprendas eso, tus enemigos se enfrentarán a mis colmillos —y Retsu bajó la mirada con tristeza—. ¿Queríamos discípulos? Pues se siente bien ser un maestro. ¿Yo ataco y tú lo liquidas?

—Tan imprudente como siempre. Hasta los maestros tienen mucho que aprender —habló Milo, y Aioria se lanzó en contra del gigante—. Jabu… —y el caballero del Unicornio miró a su maestro—. Cuando enfrentes tus propias batallas, la regla de los caballeros de uno contra uno es irrompible… pero, cuando enfrentas a estas criaturas, esa regla no importa, tan solo importa proteger a quienes queremos. ¿Lo has entendido? —y mientras hablaba, Milo no despegaba la vista del Hacatónquiro, y mientras Aioria lo mantenía ocupado, identificaba los puntos que tenía que atacar y lanzaba sus agujas contra el gigante—. ¡Agujas Escarlata! —gritó Milo mientras las agujas se desprendían de su uña e impactaban al gigante.

—Perdone maestro pero no lo entiendo —agregó Jabu, y Milo lanzó otras cinco agujas—. Me dice que proteja a quienes quiero proteger, pero sin importar que quiera cumplir con mi deber y salvar cuántas vidas pueda, ese sentimiento no lo puedo figurar.

—Tonterías. Protegemos a quienes queremos todo el tiempo, eso es lo que nos hace fuertes —y al lanzar otras cinco agujas escarlata, solo la más importante hacía falta—. Siempre que peleo, aun si es por un completo extraño, pienso en proteger a mis seres queridos. A Camus, a Retsu, a ti Jabu, incluso al infeliz de Aioria… elevo mi cosmos hasta el infinito, y por eso soy invencible —explicó Milo—. Siempre protejo a los que quiero y a los que amo… y cuando todo está perdido… me sostengo en la sonrisa de esa tonta… Saori siempre logra darme fuerzas cuando todo parece perdido… —mencionó Milo, más al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que dijo eso último en voz alta—. Somos caballeros de Athena, caballeros de la esperanza y la paz. Mientras tengamos esto en mente, seremos invencibles. ¡Antares! —gritó Milo, y como un meteoro liberado de su uña, la violenta aguja de Antares se clavó en el Hecatónquiro, acabando con su vida—. Jabu —continuó Milo—. Siempre protege a los que amas aún si esto acaba con tu vida.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Guerras Doradas.**

**Saga de los Titanes.**

**Capítulo 3: Exclamación de Athena.**

* * *

—¿Un mensaje del Santuario? —preguntó Albiore de Cefeo, mientras Milo le extendía un mensaje. Y al leerlo, los ojos de Albiore se abrieron de par en par—. ¿Se cerrarán todos los sitios de entrenamiento? Con todo respeto a los caballeros dorados y al Santuario, esto es una locura. Jamás en toda la historia del Santuario se han reunido a los 88 caballeros de Athena en el Santuario. ¿Qué significa esto?

—Son las ordenes de Aioros, Patriarca del Santuario —fue la respuesta cortante y directo al punto de Milo—. Durante los últimos 4 años, han aparecido criaturas legendarias por todo el mundo. El Minotauro en la Isla de Creta, la Gorgona Euríale en Guangyuan Sichuan, un Hecatónquiro en la Isla de Andrómeda. Estas apariciones han forzado al Patriarca a reubicar a los 88 caballeros en el Santuario, o por lo menos, las 88 armaduras.

—La Gorgona Euríale asesinó al anterior maestro de Retsu de Lince, el santo de plata, Noesis de Triángulo —y al decir esto, Aioria colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Retsu—. Es por esto que el Santuario ha enviado a los diez caballeros dorados en búsqueda de los 88 caballeros, o de sus armaduras. El Santuario debe reagruparse y contratacar a estas criaturas como el ejercito que somos, el ejercito de Athena.

—Tristemente, esto también significa que algunos aspirantes a caballeros deben recibir sus armaduras prematuramente —agregó Milo mientras miraba a Jabu, su discípulo de apenas diez años de edad y que ya portaba la armadura del Unicornio—. No están listos para honrar sus armaduras, pero ya no queda tiempo. Las criaturas se multiplican, y el Santuario no puede arriesgarse a más pérdidas.

—Se perderán más vidas si se promueven a santos de bronce a más caballeros sin que estos estén listos —habló Albiore con molestia—. No apruebo estas órdenes, caballeros, pero las acataré y cumpliré sin retraso. Shun de Andrómeda, June de Camaleón, y Albiore de Cefeo, se reportarán al Santuario en breve —y tras una reverencia, los santos partieron por rumbos diferentes.

—A mí tampoco me agrada, Milo —mencionó Aioria mientras los dos santos dorados caminaban en dirección a los puertos de la Isla de Andrómeda—. Retsu ya tenía un maestro y su armadura cuando Noesis de Triángulo fue asesinado… pero a Jabu le entregaste la armadura del Unicornio antes de tiempo. Es inmaduro e impulsivo.

—Es igual a mi hace cuatro años —terminó por decir Milo, y Jabu se sorprendió ante semejantes palabras, en especial al ver que Milo ahora era más tranquilo, analítico, y metódico—. Cuando Metis atacó el Santuario, solo nosotros dos fuimos capaces de lastimarla. Nos enfrentamos a una diosa, Aioria, y la herimos, pero no la vencimos.

—Milo, no importa quién sea nuestro oponente. Mis colmillos siempre estarán listos, igual que tu aguijón —y Milo asintió—. Así que deja de fingir que eres maduro, y vuelve a ser el maldito arácnido con el que me gusta discutir.

—Aioria, eres una verdadera prueba a mi paciencia —habló Milo un tanto intranquilo, mientras su ceja se movía de arriba a abajo como intentando mantener la calma—. Nos esperan en el Santuario, apresurémonos.

—Sí, que maduro, si te mueres por volver a ver a tu escudera —y Milo perdió la compostura—. Entenderás, Retsu, que nuestra naturaleza está ligada a nuestros signos Zodiacales. Los Leo somos arrogantes, fuertes, determinados y temperamentales, y los Escorpio son introvertidos, esconden sus verdaderos sentimientos, son de un carácter explosivo, y les cuesta mantener la compostura, en especial cuando se trata de sus sentimientos, ya que los Escorpio, son de los signos más cariñosos del Zodiaco griego. Este escorpión por ejemplo, lleva dos meses sin ver a su querida Saori, y está que se lo llevan las Pléyades al Tártaros—aclaró Aioria.

—Jabu… todos los signos del Zodiaco tienen afinidades —comenzó Milo con una de sus explicaciones—. Fuego, tierra, viento y agua, todos los signos del Zodiaco se rigen por estos elementos… solo un Escorpio puede reclamar la armadura del Escorpión Dorado. Los Escorpio somos del signo del agua, y los Leo, son fuego… comprenderás entonces, que nuestra afinidad es casi inexistente —y Jabu asintió, aunque no entendía la lección. Aunque sí observó cómo Milo preparaba su aguja escarlata—. Por lo que… a pesar de que lo he intentado… y me castigue Athena si estoy siendo falso… Aioria siempre me molesta. ¡Me hierve la sangre estar cerca de él! ¡Por lo que tal vez solo deba matarlo! ¡Agujas Escarlata!

—¡Ah! ¡Espera, Milo! ¡Somos amigos! ¿Recuerdas? —pero el caballero del Escorpión Dorado no se tentó el corazón, y persiguió al León Dorado por toda la Isla de Andrómeda. Ambos guerreros habían perdido credibilidad ante los muchos aspirantes a santos que por siempre los habían admirado—. Por todos los santos dorados, yo también extraño a Lithos pero no por eso me pongo todo nostálgico, maldito arácnido. ¡Plasma Relámpago! —y la batalla entre los santos dorados que no debería de presentarse, comenzó.

**Antigua Grecia, el Santuario.**

—Maldito león insensible. ¿Qué le importa a ese león tonto la relación entre Saori y yo? Si la extrañé ese es mi problema. Es como si fuera mi hija. ¡Ese miserable insensato no tiene derecho a juzgarme! —continuó con su rabieta el caballero del Escorpión Dorado mientras caminaba por las escaleras en dirección a la casa de Escorpio, seguido de cerca por Jabu, su discípulo—. Miserable, solo de pensar en su existencia se me crispan los nervios y me hierve la sangre. ¿Cómo se atreve a ridiculizarme de esa manera? Pero no fuera Lithos de quien hablamos, después de dos meses Aioria no pudo evitar las lágrimas al verla esperarlo a las afueras del templo de Leo.

—Maestro, enserio que los Escorpio somos temperamentales —agregó Jabu en un susurro, y Milo simplemente lo ignoró con molestia—. Tal parece ser que la amistad entre los Leo y los Escorpio es imposible, pero qué más da, usted es el santo dorado más poderoso de todos, maestro Milo.

—No lo soy —respondió Milo, y Jabu lo miró curioso—. Mis sentimientos son mi mayor debilidad… Camus lo dijo alguna vez… pero… si Camus tiene la razón entonces estoy contradiciendo mis propias enseñanzas… tal vez no estoy listo para tener un discípulo.

—¡No diga eso maestro! —gritó Jabu herido por las palabras de Milo—. Usted es el más grande maestro que pude haber deseado. Y se lo demostraré al hacerme fuerte. Las fallas de mi batalla de hoy no las volveré a cometer, se lo prometo —pero entonces, Jabu fue derribado por una fuerza de cosmos que provino del templo de Escorpio, y una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Milo—. Con un espectro de Hades. ¡Saori! —gritó Jabu con molestia.

—Al suelo y en cuatro, caballito —agregó Saori, y Jabu se sonrojó al ver a la niña de diez años esperándolo a él y a Milo a la entrada del templo de Escorpio—. ¡Bienvenidos! —agregó con dulzura y entonces corrió en dirección a Milo y lo abrazó con fuerza—. ¡Te extrañe mucho, Milo! —pero casi de inmediato se apartó de él y le dedicó una reverencia—. Qui-qui-quiero decir, maestro… lo siento mucho maestro, me dejé llevar. Es solo que lo extrañe mucho maestro. Mucho, enserio que mucho —agregó Saori con sus ojos en lágrimas.

—Saori, a pesar de que accedí a entrenarte, no soy tu maestro, soy el maestro de Jabu. No tienes por qué dedicarme reverencia alguna —explicó Milo, y entonces le frotó la cabeza a Saori, quien sonrió ante el gesto de cariño que le entregaba Milo—. Hay mucha actividad en el Santuario, los 88 caballeros se están reuniendo, por lo que espero que te esfuerces por mantener la casa de Escorpio bien aseada.

—No se preocupe, maestro. Me esforzaré mucho por mantener la casa de Escorpio limpia —y entonces Jabu se acercó a Milo, y Saori sonrió maliciosamente—. El suelo está tan limpio que uno puede caminar en cuatro sin ensuciarse la armadura —agregó Saori, y Jabu se sonrojó—. Me debes varios viajes por pulirte la armadura sin las órdenes del maestro.

—¿Qué? ¡Aclaramos que ese era un secreto! —se quejó Jabu, y Saori lo ignoró cruelmente, y Milo observó a Saori con detenimiento cuando hizo eso último. La niña no solo se había cortado el cabello hasta este descubrirle el cuello, sino que también lo había enrizado un poco en las puntas—. Saori, eres muy cruel conmigo.

—Tú tienes la culpa por no cumplir con tus promesas, Jabu. Pulir tu sucia armadura no está nada fácil. No es tan complicada como la del maestro pero igual la ensucias mucho con tu entrenamiento —se quejó Saori.

—¿Te arreglaste el cabello? —preguntó Milo, e inmediatamente Saori se sonrojó—. Es… diferente de lo habitual. Es obvio que le pusiste mucho empeño al erizado de las puntas —y Milo acarició el cabello de Saori gentilmente, y Saori se sonrojaba cada vez más—. Se ve bien —y sin decir más, Milo caminó en dirección a los pisos inferiores.

—Se dio cuenta… el maestro se dio cuenta —habló Saori con entusiasmo, y comenzó a dar vueltas felizmente y mientras reía—. ¡Tenía razón! ¡Afrodita tenía razón! ¡Arreglarme el cabello funcionó! —y Saori corrió a los pisos inferiores, seguido de Jabu.

—El Minotauro, la Gorgona, y el Hecatónquiro… estoy agotado… —habló Milo, y se quitó la capa y la arrojó al suelo, pero Saori llegó y evitó que la fina prenda se ensuciara al atraparla—. No importa que tan intenso sea mi cosmos, hasta los caballeros dorados tenemos nuestros límites. Incluso la armadura dorada comienza a pesarme —y Milo comenzó a quitarse la armadura con la fuerza de su cosmos, que terminó por armarse en la forma del Escorpión y a entrar dentro de su caja de pandora, Saori entonces se sonrojó al ver el cuerpo ligeramente musculoso de Milo.

—¡Le traeré una camisa! —gritó Saori, y Milo la miró confundido—. ¿O es mejor si le preparo la bañera? Se ve cansado maestro, un baño seguro le servirá a sus cansados músculos —y antes de que Saori pudiera ir a preparar la bañera, Milo la jaló del hombro y la forzó a mirarlo—. ¿Ma-ma-maestro? —agregó Saori intimidada, como si la fuerza del ataque de Restricción de Milo le impidiera dejar de mirar a su maestro.

—Saori, yo también te extrañé —y Saori se sonrojó—. No te esfuerces demasiado. Tan solo necesito de algo de descanso sin que Jabu lo interrumpa… mándalo a comprar víveres o algo así —y Milo se recostó sobre su cama, agotado por los dos meses de viaje.

—Tra-tra-traeré una camisa de todos modos —sonrió Saori, y caminó fuera de la habitación de Milo—. Maestro Milo… que bueno que está de regreso… por fin ya no estamos solos —y Saori miró la capa de Milo—. ¿Sangre? ¡El maestro se esfuerza mucho! —y Saori lloró al saber que tendría que limpiar la sangre de la capa nuevamente—. Mejor voy por víveres al mercado —pero antes de irse, Saori sintió un escalofrío en sus brazos desprotegidos, y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios—. Maestro Milo, Camus de Acuario y sus discípulos van a pasar por el templo de Escorpio —y Milo sonrió, aunque se encontraba un tanto molesto por tener que volver a pararse de su cama.

—Así que Camus está de regreso —habló Milo, y Saori corrió a su encuentro con una capa limpia mientras el caballero de Escorpio nuevamente se colocaba la armadura—. Tal parece que los caballeros dorados debemos usar nuestras armaduras como una segunda piel —y Milo caminó en dirección a los pisos superiores seguido de Saori y de Jabu, que se unió a su maestro apenas lo vio pasar—. Reverencia —ordenó Milo a sus discípulos, y ambos se arrodillaron ante Camus. Los discípulos del caballero de Acuario hicieron lo mismo, el caballero de Cristal quien fuere el discípulo de Camus, y un joven de once años de edad, Hyoga de Cisne, quien fue un viejo amigo de Jabu—. Bienvenido, Camus.

—Es un verdadero placer el volver a verte, Milo —habló Camus fríamente, y los santos dorados no dijeron más. Milo simplemente permitió que Camus y sus discípulos entraran en su casa—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Has cambiado… pareces más… extrovertido.

—He pasado mucho tiempo con el tonto de Aioria por órdenes de Aioros… solo espero que no se me haya pegado su idiotez nata —y Saori fue a preparar algo de té para los invitados, mientras Hyoga y Jabu se saludaban como los viejos amigos que eran—. Es verdad… Jabu y Hyoga pertenecían al orfanato de la fundación Graude de Mitsumasa Kido, el abuelo de Saori. Jamás entenderé como Aioros tuvo la idea de dejar a Saori bajo mi cargo. Saori es una niña de familia acomodada, y en el Santuario es simplemente… —y Saori le entregó una taza de té a Milo, y le jaló la silla para que se sentara—. Una escudera —continuó Milo, y Saori le preparó la silla a Camus, mientras los discípulos de cada uno de los santos dorados se paraban al lado de sus maestros.

—La humildad le sienta bien a los poderosos —agregó Camus mientras bebía de su taza de té—. Y aunque no fuera así, Mitsumasa Kido al fallecer donó todo su dinero a instituciones de caridad y centros arqueológicos en todo el mundo. Su único legado a parte de ese fue la escuela de caballeros de bronce que formó. Incluso ahora, poseemos discípulos por los esfuerzos de Mitsumasa Kido.

—Hablando de los huérfanos de Mitsumasa Kido… conocí al discípulo de Albiore cuando Aioria y yo fuimos enviados a combatir a un Hecatónquiro —y Camus puso toda su atención en Milo—. De igual manera, escuchamos que Aioros ahora tiene un discípulo nuevo, creo que su nombre es Seiya y se le fue otorgada la armadura de Pegaso. En opinión de Aioria, fue algo muy precipitado, pero yo creo que hay que respetar las decisiones de su hermano.

—¿Aioria? —Comenzó Camus, y Milo asintió—. Ya veo… así que Aioria… Milo, te estas emblandeciendo… —y Milo lo miró confuso—. Tú odiabas a Aioria. ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Camus, y Milo alzó una ceja.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta, Camus? No voy a desperdiciar saliva en hablar de ese gato tonto —y Camus sonrió, y continuó bebiendo de su tasa de té—. Cambiando el tema. Los 88 fueron convocados pero el gran maestro, Dohko de Libra, no dejó su puesto en los cinco picos. A cambio tan solo envió a su discípulo y a su escudera a la casa de Libra. Los conocí hoy cuando viajaba de regreso a mi casa después de los dos meses de misiones con Aioria.

—Mientras lo sigas odiando, a mí me da igual —agregó Camus, y Milo fue incapaz de comprender sus palabras—. Debo volver a mi templo. Los entrenamientos de Hyoga continuarán a pesar del cambio de lugares de entrenamiento. Te pido una disculpa de antemano por el futuro descenso de la temperatura, ya que pienso convertir a la casa de Acuario y sus alrededores en una Siberia temporal.

—Le diré a Saori que compre cobertores nuevos —fue la rápida respuesta de Milo, y Camus hizo una reverencia antes de continuar con su camino hasta el templo de Acuario—. No le va a gustar nada a Afrodita, eso te lo aseguro.

—¿Afrodita? —mencionó Saori, y rápidamente corrió en dirección a Camus y le entregó un broche para cabello con una rosa blanca en este—. ¡Me olvidé de agradecerle por ayudarme con mi cabello! —y tanto Camus como Milo se mostraron sorprendidos por eso último—. Caballero Camus, si no es una falta de respeto. ¿Podría entregarle este broche junto con mis respetos a las caballero Afrodita de Piscis y a Misty de Lagarto que es su discípula? —y Jabu se burló, más Milo le golpeó la nuca fuertemente para que se mantuviera en silencio.

—Lo haré, pequeña Saori… más no lo llamaría ella si fuera tú o terminarás con una de sus rosas blancas clavada en tu pecho —y Camus continuó con su camino, seguido por sus dos discípulos, y Saori miró a Milo confundida.

—Afrodita es hombre —y Saori se sorprendió ante esa revelación—. Y Misty es su discípulo, y también es un hombre —y Saori lo dudó y pensó que su maestro le tomaba el pelo, pero de igual manera sabía que Milo no era de la clase que hacían bromas, mucho menos de este tipo—. Han llegado muchos discípulos. Incluso Aioros nuevamente reside en la casa de Sagitario que había permanecido vacía por mucho tiempo con la finalidad de entrenar a su discípulo… Seiya el caballero de Pegaso… y si no me equivoco… en unos años podría convertirse en el nuevo dueño de la armadura de Sagitario, y si eso ocurre, en la casa de Libra el caballero del dragón podría encontrar el mismo destino.

—Tan analítico como siempre, Milo —se escuchó la voz de otro visitante, y Milo, quien hasta ese momento estaba tan distraído en sus pensamientos, se puso de pie y se arrodilló frente al Patriarca, Aioros. Saori y Jabu hicieron lo mismo—. De pie, Milo, somos vecinos. No pensarás que espero que te arrodilles ante mí todo el tiempo.

—Son simples normas de conducta, mi señor —y Milo se puso de pie—. ¿En qué puedo servirle? —más Aioros miró a Saori, quien se apenó por su mirada—. Entiendo. Saori —y la niña corrió al lado de su maestro—. Baja por algunas monedas a los pisos inferiores. Necesito que compres víveres y cobertores ya que muy probablemente comenzará a nevar en breve. Llévate a Jabu. El Patriarca y yo necesitamos hablar en privado.

—Seiya, ve con ellos —ordenó Aioros a su discípulo, que había seguido a su maestro desde la casa de Sagitario, y el grupo dejó la casa de Escorpio—. Milo, sé que recién llegaste al Santuario, pero tengo otra tarea para ti —y Milo aceptó mediante una reverencia—. La razón por la que decidí reunir a los 88 caballeros en el Santuario, o por lo menos reunir sus armaduras, son simplemente preparativos para una gran guerra que se avecina —y Milo observó a Aioros con curiosidad—. Más nuestros enemigos se han percatado de este plan, y han enviado a uno de los suyos a reducir nuestras fuerzas. Es por esto, que te enviaré en una misión a los mercados de la Antigua Grecia, pero no debes ir solo. Aioria el caballero de Leo, y Mu el caballero de Aries, se reunirán contigo —y Milo asintió, comprendiendo la misión que se le encomendaba—. El mandar a tres caballeros dorados a esta misión, te hace suponer qué poder es el que nos ataca… una Nueva Titanomaquia está por desencadenarse.

**La Antigua Grecia. El Anillo Medio.**

—¡Nieva! —Saori mencionó al termino de unas cuantas horas en las que su pequeño grupo terminó de bajar por las doce casas y se encontraron dentro de los mercados de la Antigua Grecia, donde los ciudadanos, sorprendidos, miraron el cielo llenarse de pequeñas gotas de nieve, que no eran suficiente grandes para representar un problema ya que la mayoría simplemente se derretía totalmente al tocar el suelo, pero que sí venía a bajar la temperatura normalmente cálida del Santuario.

—Incluso se puede observar la aurora boreal —agregó Seiya, y los tres miraron a lo lejos, y vieron la onceava casa, la casa de Acuario, iluminarse con los colores de una aurora boreal artificial que se manifestaba por la fuerza del cosmos de los santos que entrenaban en la casa de Acuario—. Es increíble, jamás había visto algo igual.

—Los caballeros dorados son simplemente increíbles. He escuchado incluso que un solo caballero dorado es capaz de aniquilar ejércitos enteros —Jabu agregó con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se enorgullecía de su maestro—. ¿Qué poder se desencadenaría si unieran sus fuerzas? El Santuario probablemente tenga el poder de conquistar cualquier arbitrariedad sin importar que tan grande. Es un orgullo pertenecer al Santuario.

—Pero, aún con tanto poder, siguen siendo humanos —agregó Saori, y Seiya y Jabu la miraron incrédulos—. El maestro Milo siempre regresa de sus batallas ensangrentado y sumamente herido. Se recupera muy rápido, pero el maestro siempre expone su cuerpo ya que como guerrero de Artemisa, debe afrontar las batallas a costa de su propia vida.

—¿Te refieres a la leyenda del Escorpión Dorado, el que salvó a Artemisa del gigante Orión? —y Saori asintió—. Escucha esto, Seiya. A Saori le gustan mucho las historias de los mitos griegos, pero he escuchado que es solo porque Milo se las cuenta. Saori está enamorada del caballero del Escorpión Dorado —la molestó Jabu, evidentemente celoso de los sentimientos que Saori sentía por su maestro Milo.

—¡No es cierto! ¡No me gusta el maestro! —gritó Saori muy avergonzada. Pero de pronto se recuperó—. Orión fue hijo de Poseidón, dios de los mares, y de la hija del rey Minos de Creta. Como hijo de un dios, Orión creció con una fuerza descomunal y fue considerado como un gigante entre los hombres —explicó Saori—. Su fuerza era tal, y sus dotes de cazador tan reconocidos que Artemisa, la diosa de la cacería, invitó a Orión a convertirse en su compañero de caza. Artemisa se enamoró de Orión, pero negaba sus sentimientos por el gigante y los evadía, concentrándose en la caza —y la mirada de Saori se perdió en la casa del Escorpión Dorado—. Pero Orión no era paciente, e intentó forzar a Artemisa a amarlo. Temiendo por su seguridad, Artemisa pidió a sus animales que la ayudaran, pero todos le temían al semi-dios… solo un escorpión auxilió a Artemisa, pero un escorpión contra un gigante no duraría. Así fue que Zeus, conmovido por la determinación y el valor del escorpión, lanzó su relámpago y alimentó su fuerza, haciéndolo crecer hasta que este fue capaz de combatir al gigante. Orión mató al escorpión, pero este logró clavarle su aguijón… ambos murieron. Zeus subió a Orión al cielo como una constelación, y Artemisa ascendió a su leal guardián de igual manera, de forma que el gigante Orión aparece en el cielo perseguido eternamente por el escorpión que lo mató.

—Pero no entiendo que tiene que ver esta historia con que el maestro salga tan mal herido de la mayoría de sus batallas —y Saori simplemente sonrió, aunque un temor latente le invadía el pecho—. ¿Algo va a pasarle al maestro? —preguntó Jabu preocupado.

—Los doce caballeros dorados están destinados a ser regidos por la naturaleza de sus constelaciones —continuó Saori—. La fuerza y la valentía del escorpión del mito, le pertenecen al maestro Milo, pero igual lo hace su destino —y Jabu pareció comprenderlo—. El maestro solo puede demostrar su verdadera fuerza cuando protege a quienes ama a costa de su vida. De los doce caballeros, el caballero del Escorpión Dorado es el más desinteresado. En todas sus batallas arriesga su vida, se niega a ser derrotado. El día en que el maestro sea derrotado será el día en que él morirá. No puede aceptar menos que eso —y Jabu asintió—. Es por esto que el maestro siempre sale herido de sus batallas. Arriesga su cuerpo sin dudarlo y pensando en quienes desea proteger, porque sabe que el fracaso no es una opción —fue la conclusión del relato, y entonces Saori sonrió—. Es por eso que yo siempre voy a sanar las heridas del maestro. Siempre que el maestro este bien, sé que sobrevivirá a todo —y Jabu y Seiya sonrieron ante las palabras de Saori. Pero las sonrisas en sus rostros se perdieron a momento que escucharon las campanas del Santuario resonar como una voz de alarma por los mercados de la Antigua Grecia.

—¡Las campanas de alarma! ¡La Antigua Grecia está bajo ataque! —y los ciudadanos de la Antigua Grecia regresaron a sus casas, y el temor se apoderó de ellos—. ¡Saori! ¡Vete a casa! ¡Como santos de bronce es nuestro deber auxiliar a los soldados en el Santuario! —explicó Jabu. Y sin esperar a la respuesta de Saori, y siendo tan impulsivo como su maestro, Jabu corrió por los mercados de la Antigua Grecia y en dirección a las puertas del Santuario seguido por Seiya.

La Antigua Grecia estaba dividida en 3 anillos como murallas. El primero de los anillos, conocido como el anillo principal, dividía a la Antigua Grecia de la Grecia actual, rodeando únicamente la zona arqueológica de la ciudad perdida de Atenas. Esta zona no solo estaba amurallada, sino que impedía el paso de los turistas o las fuerzas invasoras que intentaban irrumpir en el Santuario. Esta zona fue erguida por Aioros tras su ascenso a Patriarca.

Entre el anillo principal y la zona del Santuario, se encontraba una segunda muralla, y la zona que delimitaba esta muralla y hasta llegar a una tercer y ultima muralla que delimitaba los territorios del Santuario donde las doce casas se encontraban, recibía el nombre de anillo medio. Era en el anillo medio donde se encontraban los puestos de mercado y las casas de los habitantes de esta antigua civilización. Y pasando este anillo se encontraba el anillo superior, donde se encontraba el verdadero Santuario de Athena, protegido por los doce caballeros dorados.

En situaciones de emergencia, los tres anillos se cerraban para evitar el paso de las fuerzas invasoras al término de 5 minutos del sonar de las campanas. Lo que brindaba de poco tiempo a Saori para regresar al anillo superior, donde estaría segura, pues las doce casas eran el lugar más seguro de todo el Santuario.

—Las frazadas —se dijo a sí misma Saori, e intentó encontrar alrededor de los puestos de mercado a alguna vendedora que aún no terminara de guardar sus pertenencias para evacuar el anillo medio y buscar refugio—. Señora. ¡Necesito unas frazadas! —trató de detenerla Saori. Pero la señora rudamente la empujó y corrió con sus pertenencias al último anillo, que se cerró a los pocos instantes de que la señora pasó, dejando a los civiles restantes a que se encerraran en sus casas, templos de oración, o refugios—. Tengo que encontrar frazadas para el maestro. Si se enferma, podría ser perjudicial en las batallas.

—Señorita, busque refugio por favor —se escuchó una gentil voz, y Saori miró a un ciudadano de la Antigua Grecia que vestía una capucha de cuerpo completo de color café, y la miraba con una sonrisa desde el interior de la misma—. Seguro que el maestro de quien hablas comprenderá que fuiste incapaz de encontrar frazadas para él debido a esta emergencia. Un resfriado no vale perder a su pequeña escudera —habló el joven.

—Lo sé, pero, el maestro necesita estar saludable todo el tiempo. Se arriesga mucho y pierde mucha sangre. Todos los días tengo miedo de que vaya a morir —explicó Saori—. Seguro que no tarda en atender a esta emergencia.

—Si es así, tienes la palabra del santo dorado de Aries de que velaré porque tu maestro regrese sano y salvo a su casa —continuó Mu, el santo dorado de Aries, que se quitó su capucha y reveló su armadura, y entonces cubrió a Saori con sus prendas—. Pequeña de hermoso rostro y corazón divino, entrégale esta capucha a tu maestro cuando regrese. Yo necesito atender a esta emergencia —Saori asintió, y el caballero dorado de Aries corrió en dirección a las puertas cerradas del anillo superior.

**La Antigua Grecia. El Anillo Principal.**

En el anillo principal, Seiya y Jabu llegaron justo en el momento en que las puertas de la muralla comenzaban a ser arremetidas por la fuerza de los furiosos invasores, de los cuales no se sabía nada además de que se trataba de una fuerza invasora numerosa. Jabu y Seiya no lo dudaron entonces, y se lanzaron sobre la puerta y fungieron como contrapeso para evitar que las puertas cedieran y los invasores entraran.

—¿Quién nos ataca? —comenzó Jabu—. ¿Acaso no saben que los 88 caballeros están reunidos actualmente en el Santuario? Atacarlos es un suicidio —más entonces Jabu comprendió la magnitud de la batalla a la que él y Seiya se habían lanzado ciegamente al ver el poderoso brazo de un ser mitológico, un Minotauro, destrozar una porción de la puerta y tomar a un soldado del casco antes de aplastarle la cabeza sin mayor dificultad, asustando a los soldados, que a pesar del miedo se mantuvieron firmes y concentrados.

—Quienes nos atacan son seres del Tártaros —explicó Mu al llegar al anillo principal—. Como seres del Tártaros, basta con encender las flamas del reloj de Cronos para enviarlos de regreso. Pero el límite de su poder solo llega a los alrededores del Santuario rodeados por el anillo superior. Si los invasores atraviesan esta muralla, y llegan a los mercados, muchos morirán —y los soldados asintieron—. Es por esto que he abandonado el templo de Aries para salvar cuántas vidas pueda. Así si los invasores llegan al Santuario, tendrán solo doce horas para llegar a Athena.

—Para entonces ya habremos acabado con la mayoría de estos miserables —habló Seiya con gran seguridad, pero Mu simplemente lo negó con la cabeza—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso esperas que me quede de brazos cruzados mientras tú y los otros caballeros dorados juegan a ser héroes? No lo creo —continuó el caballero de Pegaso, y Jabu pareció compartir la misma opinión.

—Ya veo que son tercos y no obedecerán a la orden de retirada que estoy por entregar a los soldados de Athena —y los dos caballeros de bronce asintieron mientras continuaban empujando las puertas de madera—. Si ese es el caso, no tengo más remedio que enviarlos lejos. ¡Extinción de la Luz de las Estrellas! —gritó Mu, y tanto Seiya como Jabu desaparecieron al ser transportados por el cosmos de Mu al anillo medio del Santuario—. ¿Alguien más negará mis órdenes? —preguntó Mu, y los soldados soltaron las puertas y huyeron. En ese momento las puertas cedieron, pero Mu ya esperaba eso—. ¡Muro de Cristal! —conjuró Mu su nuevo ataque, y una pared de un dorado cristalino y que en varias secciones presumía los colores del arcoíris, se irguió poderosa entre el ejército de bestias invasoras que vestían armaduras de color morado intenso y brillante, y el resto del Santuario.

—Metis predijo que ofrecerían resistencia… nosotros los dioses simplemente nos negamos a creerlo —las bestias que atacaban el Santuario, se apartaron al escuchar la voz de su general y dios, quien los guiaba a las puertas del anillo principal en esta invasión, y permitieron que el santo dorado de Aries, Mu, conociera al líder de estos ejércitos—. Humanos que sirven a los dioses Olímpicos, ríndanse ante nuestras demandas. Nuestra guerra no es con ustedes, nuestra guerra es con los Olímpicos que nos aprisionaron por la eternidad en el Tártaros.

—Entre los dioses Olímpicos se encuentra Athena. Y si traes la guerra a Athena entonces sus santos dorados se interpondrán en tu camino —aclaró Mu, y el invasor lo miró incrédulo de sus palabras—. Más antes que proteger a Athena, protejo al más débil. No permitiré que pisotees a los humanos como si fueras un ser divino.

—Soy un ser divino —aclaró el invasor—. Soy el sol negro, el regente de los cielos, padre de astros de fuerzas incalculables, cuyo trono fue usurpado por los dioses Olímpicos y entregado a Helios, actual dios del sol. Mi nombre es Hyperión —y Mu se sorprendió al escuchar eso ultimo—. Te lo repetiré, mortal… apártate o serás destruido por la ira del dios del sol negro.

—¿Un dios dices? —agregó Mu—. Un ser oscuro como tú no puede ser considerado un dios. No eres más que la sombra de los dioses Olímpicos. Un titán mítico desterrado al Tártaros por seguir al tirano de tu hermano, Cronos —e Hyperión se enfureció al escuchar estas palabras—. No eres venerado en estas tierras. Eres un invasor… y si tientas la paz de este Santuario… te enviaremos de regreso al Tártaros.

—Iluso… has insultado a un dios —habló Hyperión—. Y la penitencia, será tu muerte —y con un movimiento de su mano, Hyperión destrozó la barrera de cristal de Mu, y empujó al santo dorado varios metros hacia atrás—. Eliminaré a todo quien se interponga en mi camino. Destrúyanlo todo, pero déjenme a este infiel —le ordenó a sus bestias, y las criaturas del Tártaro volvieron a entrar, pero Mu volvió a levantar la barrera de cristal—. Desperdicias tu tiempo en esfuerzos vanos, tu barrera me es insignificante —y con un movimiento de su mano, Hyperión volvió a derribar la barrera, y los soldados del Tártaro volvieron a intentar invadir el Santuario.

—¡Muro de Cristal! —volvió a levantar la barrera Mu, desafiando al supuesto dios que invadía al Santuario—. No importa cuántas veces destroces mi barrera, la seguiré levantando hasta impedir que tus bestias lastimen a inocentes —más entonces sintió dos poderosos cosmos pertenecientes a sus compañeros de batalla, y al sentir esto, Hyperión derribó la barrera nuevamente, pero Mu no volvió a levantarla, y las bestias corrieron hasta el anillo medio, ignorando a Mu.

—Ignoras los ejércitos del Tártaros. ¿Acaso confías lo suficiente en esos dos cosmos que se acercan en su encuentro? —preguntó Hyperión, los humanos comenzaban a fascinarle por su arrogancia y necedad.

—No he tenido el placer de conocer a los dos que enfrentarán a tus bestias. Pero son caballeros de Athena —aclaró Mu, e Hyperión se frotó la barbilla con interés y sonrió ante el santo—. Además… tengo el presentimiento de que el destino que las Pléyades, las hijas de Atlas y Pleione que tejen el destino de los hombres creando así el pasado, el presente y el futuro, han hilado nuestros destinos en una sola dirección. Es por esto que desde ahora declaro que ellos a quienes confío el Santuario, son mis hermanos.

—Entonces cumpliré con ese destino, ya que personalmente me encargaré de asesinarlos a ustedes tres —agregó Hyperión, y Mu elevó su cosmos para desafiar el cosmos del supuesto dios que había escapado del Tártaros.

**La Antigua Grecia. El Anillo Medio.**

En el anillo medio, Saori tristemente no pudo encontrar las frazadas que le había pedido su maestro, más eso no era importante del todo. Lo importante era que Saori había quedado encerrada en medio de las murallas que delimitaban al anillo medio. La muralla que daba a los cuarteles militares ya comenzaba a ser derribada por los guerreros del Tártaros, y la muralla que delimitaba los terrenos de las doce casas estaba bien cerrada. No había a donde ir hasta que las campanas resonaran nuevamente anunciando que la invasión había terminado.

El silencio reinaba los vacíos mercados, y Saori simplemente caminaba alrededor de los puestos buscando un lugar donde ocultarse. O al menos así lo hizo hasta que escuchó los gritos de un par de jóvenes que caían pesadamente desde el cielo tras ser transportados desde las murallas del anillo principal hasta los mercados por el cosmos de Mu, el caballero de Aries.

—¿Jabu? ¿Seiya? —preguntó Saori. Y los santos de bronce se pusieron de pie débilmente—. ¿De dónde salieron ustedes dos? Hasta donde tengo entendido, solo el santo dorado de Sagitario puede volar. Aunque eso tal vez aplique para el Pegaso, pero los Unicornios no vuelan.

—¿Saori? —preguntó Jabu, y al ver la gabardina que la niña vestía y que ella le sostenía los excesos a su vez para no arrastrarlos, Jabu se enfureció—. Señorita Saori. ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Estamos en guerra y usted se quedó encerrada en el anillo medio por buscar prendas para el maestro a pesar de que esto pudo haberle costado la vida? —y Saori lo ignoró.

—En serio eres pesado, Jabu. Es mi responsabilidad como la escudera de mi maestro el servirle sin importar las circunstancias —agregó Saori con orgullo, pero Jabu no se lo creyó—. Además… ya sabes que el maestro se enoja mucho conmigo cuando me porto como una niña mimada. Me dijo que me hacía falta humildad.

—¡Eso te ganas por forzarme a hacer de caballito! —agregó Jabu, y Seiya se burló del caballero del Unicornio—. ¡Ya estuvo bueno, Seiya! ¡Tenía seis años! ¡No me juzgues! —y Seiya se continuó riendo—. Como sea, eso no es importante por el momento.

—Es verdad —interrumpió Seiya—. Hay que mantener a los ejércitos del Tártaros lejos del Santuario y proteger cuántas vidas podamos. Recuerda que si Mu, el caballero de Aries, protege el anillo principal, cuando lleguen los guerreros del Tártaros a las doce casas correrán con una hora de ventaja ya que nadie cuida de la casa de Aries.

—Lucharemos entonces hasta caer. Pero primero tenemos que buscar un lugar seguro para Saori —más las puertas del anillo medio cedieron a los golpes de los guerreros del Tártaros, que se adentraron en el anillo medio—. ¡Maldición! ¡Ya no hay tiempo! Saori, quédate cerca de nosotros. Te protegeremos en un perímetro controlado. ¡Galope del Unicornio! —gritó Jabu, y asestó varias patadas a una velocidad impresionante sobre el pecho de un Minotauro que pretendía matarlos.

—¡Dame tu Fuerza Pegaso! —se unió Seiya a la batalla, y los guerreros del Tártaros fueron enfrentados unos instantes. Pero eran demasiados para ser derrotados por unos simples caballeros de bronce—. Esto es una locura. En batalla de uno a uno no tendría problema derribando a estas bestias, pero son miles.

—¡No podemos rendirnos! —gritó Jabu. Pero un Minotauro estuvo a punto de rebanarle la cabeza, y Saori gritó asustada al pensar en que su amigo de la infancia moriría, y su cosmos se elevó con tal fuerza que empujó los ejércitos del Tártaros al suelo. Ni uno solo de los soldados quedó en pie. Tan solo quedó el general de los ejércitos, Hyperión, que había caminado tranquilamente hasta el anillo medio tras haber derrotado al caballero de Aries—. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Quién es el responsable de esto? —y Jabu miró a Saori incrédulo.

—Así que esta es la hija de Metis —habló Hyperión, y los santos de bronce se prepararon para la batalla, mientras que los soldados del Tártaros preparaban sus armas nuevamente para la masacre—. Ya entiendo… cuando Metis sacrificó su cosmos frente a las paredes del Tártaros para brindarles a los humanos más tiempo para prepararse y nos mantuvo encerrados por cuatro años más, Metis debió de haber sentido la intensidad del cosmos de esta niña, que aunque insignificante para los titanes, brilla con una intensidad capaz de hacerle frente a los dioses —y Saori retrocedió asustada—. No me queda más opción que matarte personalmente —e Hyperión se abalanzó sobre Saori, y con el puño cerrado intentó cortarle la cabeza de un puñetazo, pero antes de que la matanza ocurriera, Milo llegó, abrazó a Saori con su brazo izquierdo, y bloqueó el golpe de Hyperión con su mano derecha—. ¿Has detenido mi golpe? Pero si eres solo un humano —se sorprendió Hyperión.

—¡Jamás toques a Saori! —gritó Milo iracundo, e hizo estallar su cosmos, lanzando a Hyperión unos pasos atrás, pero siendo incapaz de lastimar al poderoso ser—. ¡Jabu! ¡Eres un caballero de Athena! ¡No bajes la guardia! ¡Concéntrate e ignora tu arrogancia! ¡Lucharemos y caeremos de ser necesario! ¡Pero jamás nos rendiremos! ¡No toleraré que huyas de una batalla!

—…Maestro… —fue conmovido Jabu, y encendió su cosmos para hacerle frente a los guerreros del Tártaros— ¡Seiya! ¿Nos apoyarás? —preguntó Jabu. Y el caballero de bronce asintió y elevó su cosmos.

—Debo admitirlo —se escuchó la voz de Aioria, que había seguido a Milo hasta el anillo medio—. Eres bueno para dar palabras de aliento, repugnante arácnido —se burló, y Milo sonrió—. Ahora, démosles una lección a estos malditos. ¡Plasma Relámpago! —lanzó Aioria su ataque, y las bestias del Tártaros fueron golpeadas violentamente por los relámpagos, e incluso algunos se desvanecieron tras sus muertes, volviéndose polvo—. ¡Hagámoslo, Milo! ¡Plasma Relámpago! —gritó Aioria nuevamente, y las bestias del Tártaros comenzaron a ser abatidas.

—No sabrán que los golpeó, Aioria —prosiguió Milo, y en su uña escarlata reunió la energía de su ataque más destructivo hasta el momento—. ¡Explosión de Antares! —liberó el poder de su estrella principal, la cual estalló en un tubo de luz escarlata que lanzaba los cuerpos de los abatidos al cielo como si fueran golpeados por una corriente.

—¡Revolución de Polvo de Estrellas! —se escuchó otro ataque, y luces de colores dorados que se tornasolaban con el movimiento, se estrellaron violentamente contra varias bestias, dándoles una muerte instantánea. Mu, el caballero de Aries, se había levantado tras su derrota para seguir peleando a pesar de que su capa estaba manchada por la sangre y que se le dificultaba mover el brazo izquierdo—. Te lo dije, Hyperión… Aioria y Milo ahora son mis hermanos de batalla… las Pléyades seguro han planeado algo grande para nosotros.

Y la batalla por el anillo medio continuó con los 3 santos dorados y los dos santos de bronce, luchando contra los ejércitos del Tártaros mientras Saori observaba con sus manos pegadas al pecho como en una oración, y esperaba que sus seres queridos sobrevivieran a esta dura batalla entre caballeros y bestias.

La batalla prosiguió por al menos un par de horas. Tiempo en el que Hyperión no se movió y simplemente observó el cómo sus ejércitos eran aniquilados por el poder de los santos de oro, e incluso se mostró sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta de que Jabu y Seiya, simples santos de bronce, continuaban peleando sin darse por vencidos.

Una mitad del ejército de las bestias había sido derrotada, y sin importar que los santos dorados fueran los más poderosos, incluso ellos tenían sus límites. Milo fue el primero en arrodillarse sumamente cansado, lo que no solamente asustó a Saori, que de inmediato corrió a su lado preocupada al igual que Jabu, pero sorprendió a Aioria y a Mu, ya que la resistencia de Milo debería de bastar para mucho más.

—¡Muro de Cristal! —conjuró nuevamente la barrera Mu, y a pesar de que Hyperión intentó derribarla para que sus bestias continuaran con el ataque, esta vez Mu resistió la ruptura de su muro para darle tiempo a Milo de recuperarse.

—¡Milo! ¿Qué ocurre, Milo? —se preocupó Aioria, y al colocar su mano sobre el pecho de Milo, el santo dorado de Escorpio se quejó de dolor, y los guantes dorados de la armadura de Leo quedaron manchados por la sangre de Milo—. He visto toda tu batalla y en ningún momento has sido herido de esta forma, a menos que… Saori —y la niña que ya lloraba asustada por el bienestar de Milo le dirigió la mirada a Aioria—. ¿Cuándo Milo regresó de la Isla de Andrómeda, su capa estaba cubierta de sangre? —Y Saori asintió.

—El Maestro regresó sumamente cansado. No podía ni siquiera cargar con su armadura, y su capa estaba cubierta de sangre —y Aioria enfureció. A tal grado llegó su ira que levantó a Milo del cuello—. ¡No lastimes al maestro!

—¡Por los 108 espectros de Hades, Milo! ¡Cuando el Hecatónquiro te impactó en la Isla de Andrómeda debiste de haberme dicho que logró lastimarte! ¿Por qué te callas estas cosas? A pesar de que nos peleamos todo el tiempo y de que tenemos muchas diferencias. ¡Somos amigos! —y Milo sonrió, pero Aioria le soltó el cuello y cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo—. ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que estabas malherido? —e Hyperión intentó derribar el Muro de Cristal nuevamente, pero Mu resistió los impactos del cosmos del titán, lo que sorprendía al titán más y más.

—Déjame en paz, gato tonto —agregó Milo con molestia y mientras tocía algo de sangre—. Aunque a pesar de tu rudeza, agradezco tus palabras, amigo —y Aioria intentó sonreír, pero su ira por la indiferencia de Milo ante sus propias heridas era demasiada—. Saori… ¿Te gusta la historia del Escorpión Dorado y el gigante Orión, no es así? —y Saori asintió—. Un pequeño escorpión, que sacrificó su vida por salvar a una diosa, Artemisa, la diosa de la luna y la cacería… —y Milo se puso de pie débilmente, y extendió su brazo con la mano derecha abierta y mirando al cielo—. El mito del Escorpión Dorado es lo que me impulsa a resistir toda herida, y a pelear sin importar que mi cuerpo se haga pedazos. Mis heridas solo me hacen más fuerte, y me niego a ser derrotado como el escorpión que venció al gigante del mito. No aceptaré derrota alguna, el día que sea derrotado será el día en que pierda la vida… pensando en eso, he sometido mi cuerpo a niveles altos de dolor, forzando a mi cosmos a crecer hasta el infinito y llegar al nivel de los dioses.

—¿Quieres decir que mientras más herido te encuentras, más cercano estás a llegar al infinito? —preguntó Aioria—. Milo, hay formas más sencillas de llegar a esos niveles. No era necesario arriesgar tu vida de esta manera, a Athena no le sirves de nada muerto.

—Aioria, yo no voy a perder ante nadie —fue la respuesta de Milo, y Aioria se sorprendió—. Pueden pulverizar mi cuerpo hasta que me desangre, mi cosmos me mantendrá con vida y superará cualquier adversidad. Los escorpiones jamás huyen de una batalla, morirán peleando antes de caer. No moriré… pero desencadenaré el cosmos máximo —energía de color escarlata se concentró en la mano de Milo, y el caballero del Escorpión Dorado cerró su mano en un puño, atrapando la energía de su cosmos en su mano derecha, que dejaba ver la energía aun escapando como rayos de luz por las aperturas entre sus dedos—. ¡Derriba tu muro, Mu! ¡Voy a liberar mi técnica máxima! —y Mu miró a Milo, y tras recordar sus propias palabras de confianza ante sus dos hermanos de batalla, asintió, y derribó su propio muro—. ¡Destello Escarlata! —gritó Milo, y de su puño al ser lanzado, se desprendieron incontables lanzas de energía de cosmos, que atravesaron a las bestias y las destrozaron. Era este el poder del Escorpión Dorado al borde de la muerte, un poder tan absoluto que incluso Hyperión estaba sorprendido y tuvo que esquivar una de las lanzas que alcanzó a rasgarle la armadura. Al final, y tras la lluvia de lanzas, solo quedaron los santos de Athena, e Hyperión que presenció la destrucción de su ejército.

—Imposible… humanos como ustedes no deberían de existir… —agregó Hyperión—. Fueron creados de la arcilla por los dioses con la finalidad de ser los portadores de sus fallas. No se supone que sean estas fallas las que les den semejante fuerza.

—¡Cuiden de Milo! ¡Mu y yo nos encargaremos! —gritó Aioria. Pero Mu estaba igualmente derrotado por el esfuerzo—. Bien, yo me encargaré. ¡Relámpago de Voltaje! —y del puño de Aioria se desprendió el poder del relámpago, que impactó a Hyperión de lleno y logró herirlo.

—¡Imposible! ¡Los humanos no pueden vencer a los dioses! —el cosmos de Hyperión estalló, y golpeó el pecho de Aioria, rompiendo su armadura, y forzándolo a escupir sangre. Pero Aioria se negó a darse por vencido, e incluso lanzó un puñetazo al rostro de Hyperión, quien sintiéndose insultado, pateó al débil caballero lejos de él.

—Voy a perforarte con mis agujas, demonio —y el escuchar ese insulto, enfureció al titán aún más, e Hyperión golpeó bruscamente a Milo, quien intentó esquivar el ataque, pero terminó con su hombrera destrozada—. ¡Maldición!

—¡No seré derrotado! ¡Y no soy un demonio! ¡Soy un dios! —exclamó Hyperión—. ¡Y sus dioses en el Olympio serán derrocados por los doce titanes! ¡Tomaremos nuestros respectivos lugares en el Olympio! ¡Gobernaremos a su pueblo! ¡Como debió haber sido desde la era del mito! ¡Soy un dios! —y los tres santos dorados se pusieron de pie.

—Camaradas —agregó Mu—. Comprendan que acabo de conocerlos, pero incluso ahora estoy dispuesto a enfrentar cualquier castigo, incluso un castigo divino, siempre y cuando esto proteja a Athena —y Milo y Aioria asintieron—. En igualdad de condiciones, tal vez pudiéramos hacerle frente a este dios… pero… nuestros cuerpos están desechos, nuestras armaduras dañadas, nuestros cosmos consumidos… no puedo decidir por ustedes… pero… yo me volvería un traidor por Athena… —y tanto Milo como Aioria lo comprendieron.

—¡Tonterías! —fue la respuesta de Milo—. Lo que pides fue prohibido por Athena, podemos derrotarlo sin llegar hasta esos extremos —más el cosmos de Hyperión se elevó incluso más alto de lo que los tres santos jamás han logrado, y Milo tuvo que replantear sus posibilidades—. Maldición… por Athena lo haría todo… Jabu… Saori… retírense… me niego a que mis discípulos vean a su maestro rebajarse a este nivel… andando, Aioria.

—¿Me involucras en tu traición sin siquiera preguntarme si deseo formar parte de este insulto a nuestra diosa? —preguntó Aioria, y Milo asintió—. Me conoces demasiado bien, arácnido inútil. Será una larga vida de ser conocido como el traidor al Santuario. Las repercusiones de nuestros actos son muy altas, pero caminar por esa senda no será tan difícil con compañeros como ustedes a mi lado. Mis colmillos siempre estarán afilados por ustedes.

—¿Maestro? No entiendo sus palabras. ¡Maestro! —se quejó Jabu—. Maestro, no nos descarte. Juntos podemos vencer a nuestro oponente.

—¡Jabu! ¿Acaso no te he enseñado nada? —gritó Milo furioso por las palabras de su discípulo —. Los santos de Athena pelean desarmados, los santos de Athena respetan las reglas del combate de uno contra uno. El quebrantar estas reglas es un insulto a nuestra diosa, son reglas que jamás deben romperse. Te enseñé a ser fiel a estas reglas, te enseñé que la fidelidad y la lealtad son inquebrantables, es por esto que no deseo que me veas desobedecer a estas reglas. ¡Largo!

—¡Maestro! ¡Sin importar qué, yo jamás dejaré de respetarlo! —y Milo se mordió los labios, pero caminó junto a Mu y a Aioria, y los tres se colocaron en una pose de batalla algo extraña, pero que fundía los cosmos de los tres guerreros en uno solo, y los elevaba hasta el infinito— ¡Maestro! —gritó Jabu.

—La Exclamación de Athena —habló Saori, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. La lealtad de estos caballeros es tan grande que no temen pasar a la historia como los más grandes traidores del Santuario. Abrazan la idea solo por el bien de su diosa, quien es la única que puede perdonar esta ofensa… maestro, es usted un tonto. ¿Qué pasará conmigo y con Jabu si usted es penalizado por esta ofensa?

—Nunca debiste ser mi escudera para empezar… al menos ya no tendrás que seguir limpiando mi sangre de mis prendas… —y los tres prepararon el ataque máximo, e Hyperión incluso comenzó a temer por su vida.

—¡Exclamación de Athena! —gritaron los tres, y el cosmos de los santos dorados fue tan intenso que Seiya, Jabu y Saori fueron lanzados alrededor de los puestos de mercados, que fueron vaporizados en un instante por el poder desencadenado. Hyperión gritó de dolor, algo que siempre se pensó que era imposible, los dioses no deberían ser capaces de sentir dolor, y sin embargo esta emoción le recorría el cuerpo. Cuando por fin la Exclamación de Athena terminó de desencadenar todo su poder, los santos dorados cayeron al suelo. Ninguno tenía energías para seguir combatiendo, pero no eran necesarias. Hyperión, el dios que había invadido el Santuario, había quedado derrotado.

—Un poder… incluso más grande que el de los dioses… fue liberado y destrozó mi souma… he sido derrotado… —e Hyperión se levantó débilmente, más la ira no se reflejaba en su rostro, simplemente podía sentir admiración y respeto—. Este insulto no será olvidado, caballeros… solo han retrasado lo inevitable —más esta vez los tres fueron incapaces de ponerse de pie, a pesar de que lo intentaban—. El laberinto de Cronos resurgirá de las sombras del Tártaros, y los doce titanes nos levantaremos en contra del Santuario y de sus guardianes. Exterminarlos será el primer paso para la conquista del Olimpo… nos volveremos a ver —y sin decir más, Hyperión partió con los restos de su armadura hacia las afueras del Santuario, donde una torre negra que presumía doce casas oscuras y rodeadas de flamas azules, apareció de repente—. Los dioses han llegado, y su veredicto, será inminente —e Hyperión desapareció.

—¡Maestro Milo! —habló Saori asustada, y se lanzó sobre Milo y lo abrazó con fuerza, lastimando sus adoloridos músculos, pero arrebatándole una sonrisa—. ¡Pensé que lo perdería, maestro!

—Probablemente lo hayas hecho —y Saori lo miró curiosa—. El ejecutar la Exclamación de Athena, es la ofensa más grande a nuestra diosa a pesar de que la utilizamos para servirle. Bajo ninguna circunstancia debe un caballero de Athena atacar con ventaja numérica a ningún oponente, esa es la regla, y nosotros la quebrantamos… ya no soy más el maestro ni de ti ni de Jabu —y los ojos de Saori se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no había tiempo de preocuparse por eso—. Debemos seguir adelante, ese castillo alberga a nuestros enemigos, están muy próximos al Santuario.

—¡Vamos entonces! —agregó Aioria—. Prefiero arriesgar mi vida contra los dioses que ser sermoneado por mi hermano —y Milo asintió, más sus heridas le impedían moverse.

—Esperen por favor —los detuvo Mu—. Sus heridas son muy graves, y sus cosmos están sumamente debilitados… atacar el laberinto de Cronos en estas condiciones solo nos llevará a nuestras tumbas —y tanto Milo como Aioria tuvieron que aceptar aquella respuesta—. Además… no pueden combatir con armaduras que han perdido la vida —y tanto Milo como Aioria miraron a Mu incrédulos de lo que habían escuchado—. Hyperión ha asesinado al León Dorado y al Escorpión Dorado.

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Mañana subo la versión sin errores de ortografía si es que el trabajo no me consume primero. Gracias por leer y nos vemos en una semana.**


	4. Hermanos de Cosmos

**Es sábado, me tardé. Una disculpa por eso pero la verdad es que he tenido mucho trabajo y no me he sentido muy bien, sufro de una leve migraña. En fin, no he editado el capítulo, pero para no tardarme más de la cuenta por el momento lo voy a postear así como está. Mañana me pongo a editarlo y corregir los errores de ortografía, disfruten.**

**Auristela Morgan: Que review tan poderoso, es como si su fuerza se elevara al infinito, ¡gwaaaaaaaaaarck! (lol, no pudo evitar el sobreactuar), jajajajaja. Como me gustan tus reviews, y me gusta tu nueva imagen de Saori, muy acorde con la historia. Oh, y quieres a Afrodita, te doy a Afrodita. No es mucho pero sale en este capítulo. Y ¿Porque quieres matar a Saori? Me he esforzado por mantenerla pura e inocente T_T. Y señorita, me arriesgaría a dejar de actualizar si eso te hace venir a Monterrey para así conocerte, jajajajaja, no es muy buena tu amenaza que digamos. O, y lo del guion y las comas lo corrijo en la edición, es solo que normalmente subo la versión editada después porque si no me tardo mucho en subir los capítulos. Y muy feliz cumpleaños atrasado señorita de los catorce años, me haces sentir viejo porque soy diez años mayor que tu T_T. Y con respecto a tus hábitos de lectura, si mi historia te atrapa, deberías darle oportunidad a otros libros. Puedo recomendarte unos muy buenos y no tan pesados de leer. En fin señorita de los catorce años, disfruto mucho de tus reviews, y espero levantarme con otro de tus reviews tan bien escritos, sin faltas de ortografía, y muy sinceros.**

**Minako: Qué bueno que disfrutas la amistad y rivalidad de Milo y Aioria. Espero que la disfrutes más cuando meta a Camus en medio. En cuanto a lo de Saori y Milo, la idea se me vino a la mente al ver la saga de Hades y al ver el cómo Milo se tomó la molestia de subir cuatro casas nada más para hablar con Athena (en plena guerra contra los espectros de Hades). Se me hizo no sé, como que Milo algo se traía, jajajajajaja. Y estas en todo lo cierto al decir que Misty es Libra, y por ende no puede usar la armadura de Piscis, pero no significa que Afrodita no pueda ser su maestro. Mira a Marin y a Seiya por ejemplo, Marin es Piscis, y Seiya es Sagitario, así que la relación signo-maestro-discípulo, no tiene que respetarse al cien por ciento. Y mi compañero lector Minako, yo también tengo mis dudas, pero realicé otra investigación para desentrañar la verdadera edad de Camus y volví a llegar a lo mismo de que tiene 16 años, por lo que planeo conservar su edad siendo precisamente esa, la del santo más joven. Y créeme que también sé lo de Cristal y sé también que Milo fue maestro de Hyoga, lo que pienso explotar. Estoy bien documentado para escribir esta historia, si de algo tengo dudas es de la saga de Poseidón pero igual para eso falta mucho y para entonces ya me documento. Pero en fin, que importa quien tenga la razón, es una historia alternativa, si así lo hubiera querido, hubiera puesto a Saori y a Milo de la misma edad también, lol.**

**¡EDITADO!**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Antigua Grecia, el Santuario. Julio de 1983.**

—¿De qué hablas, Mu? ¿Cómo puedes decir que nuestras armaduras doradas han perdido la vida? —la guerra entre las bestias del Tártaros y los santos dorados de Athena había terminado. Hyperión incluso se había retirado a las afueras del Santuario en donde el laberinto de Cronos había aparecido. Pero los guerreros no podían disfrutar de su victoria. Todo por las palabras de Mu, que aseguraba que las armaduras doradas del Escorpión Dorado y León Dorado, habían muerto. Y para refutar sus palabras, el dorado de sus armaduras comenzó a perderse, y se tornó de un color ferroso oscuro—. ¿Qué está pasando? —se impresionó Aioria.

—Entonces es verdad… la conciencia dentro de las armaduras y el cosmos de sus criaturas, ha comenzado a disiparse en el olvido —Milo habló al percatarse de que su armadura comenzaba a decolorarse. Los daños tal vez no eran muchos. Pero una armadura dorada para dañarse, requiere que el cosmos de la bestia haya sido quebrantado y derrotado—. Mu de Jamir. Eres descendiente de la antigua raza de Lemurianos, y como portador de la armadura de Aries que fue bendecida por Hefestos, también posees sus conocimientos —y Aioria miró a ambos con ciertas dudas. El caballero de Leo sinceramente no era el más culto de los santos dorados.

—Permíteme aclarar tus dudas, Aioria —comenzó Mu—. Hefestos, dios de la forja, era quien creaba las armas de los dioses. Incluso los relámpagos de Zeus —y Aioria asintió—. Cuando Athena nació, Hefestos quedó tan maravillado por la belleza de la armadura de Athena que intentó recrearla tantas veces como constelaciones hay en el cielo. De Hefestos nacieron las armaduras de Bronce y las de Plata. Y al final por fin logró crear una armadura dorada, la primera de las doce, la armadura de Aries, en la cual no solo vertió su dunamis, que es el cosmos de los dioses, sino que también colocó los conocimientos de cómo reparar las armaduras y devolverles la vida.

—Pero Hefestos sabía que ese conocimiento poseído por una sola persona era muy fácil de perder —interrumpió Milo, y Mu asintió—. Hefestos intentó enseñarle a los Lemurianos sus dotes de forja, y comenzaron a nacer infinidades de armaduras. Algunas no hechas de bronce o de plata, pero de metales preciosos. Se dice que los ejércitos de Poseidón que usaban armaduras de escamas con fuerza similar a las armaduras de los caballeros dorados, nacieron de Lemuria. Otros dicen que antes de que Hefestos creara las armaduras doradas, Poseidón ya había creado siete armaduras antes de la de Acuario en la que vertió su dunamis.

—Pero sin importar la versión de la historia, Zeus enfureció por las acciones de Hefestos y castigó a Lemuria —continuó Mu, y Aioria asintió—. Zeus lanzó sus relámpagos a Lemuria y la hundió. Algunos sobrevivientes se dispersaron por todo el mundo, dando continuidad a la existencia de la sangre Lemuriana y a los conocimientos de Hefestos. Por lo que solo los Lemurianos podemos reparar las armaduras destruidas —y la armadura de Mu comenzó a morir igual que las demás—. Puedo revivir nuestras armaduras… pero el precio tal vez sea muy alto.

—Ya somos traidores al Santuario. ¿Qué precio podría ser más alto? —agregó Aioria, y tanto Milo como Mu asintieron a sus palabras—. Traidores o no, seguimos siendo caballeros de Athena, y con armadura o sin ella moriremos por nuestra diosa. Pero admito, que Hyperión es un rival temible, y dentro de ese castillo seguro hay peores.

—Entonces, Aioria, lo más probable es que no todos lleguemos al laberinto de Cronos —explicó Mu—. Para resucitar nuestras armaduras, se requerirá de la sangre de nuestros cuerpos. Y por la naturaleza de nuestras armaduras, probablemente estamos hablando de cantidades muy altas… ¿Morirías por resucitar tu armadura? —preguntó Mu.

De inmediato, Saori corrió al lado de Milo pensando que su maestro se ofrecería sin dudarlo a dar su sangre por revivir su armadura. Jabu y Seiya simplemente intercambiaron miradas como preguntándose el uno al otro si se someterían a semejante sacrificio por el bien de Athena.

—Por mi armadura, no lo creo —fue la respuesta de Aioria, y Mu se sorprendió al escuchar eso ultimo—. Pero por la armadura de Milo, toma toda la sangre que quieras —y Milo se sorprendió al escuchar eso último, y la sombra de duda en Mu se dispersó, y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa.

—¿En qué espectros de Hades estás pensando, Aioria? —gritó Milo con molestia, y Aioria se quitó su armadura, y se cortó el antebrazo—. ¡Tonto! ¡Te vas a desangrar! ¡No permitiré que sacrifiques tu vida por mi armadura! ¡Puedo pelear sin ella!

—Permíteme Milo, creo que sé a dónde va a llegar esto —habló Mu con seguridad—. Desde que luché contra Hyperión, supe que nuestros destinos estaban entrelazados. Incluso llegué a llamarlos mis hermanos, y juntos nos convertimos en traidores —y Mu se quitó su armadura—. Me arriesgaré a decir, que harías lo mismo por Aioria si tu orgullo de caballero no fuera tan alto, Milo. Es por esto que si Aioria utilizará su sangre para revivir tu armadura, yo usare la mía para revivir la suya —y Mu se cortó el antebrazo de igual manera, y caminó en dirección a la armadura de Aioria.

—¡Me llevan los espectros de Hades! ¡Son un par de lunáticos ustedes dos! ¡Lo que voy a hacer no crean que es por aprecio a ustedes dos! —gritó Milo con molestia, y entonces se quitó la armadura, y caminó en dirección a la armadura de Aries, se cortó el antebrazo, y comenzó a derramar su sangre sobre la armadura de Mu.

—Con la mitad de nuestra sangre, reviviremos a nuestras armaduras —y continuando con las palabras de Mu, las armaduras sagradas comenzaron a recuperar su color dorado—. El resto déjenmelo a mí. Pero por el momento creo que es seguro decir que somos hermanos de cosmos.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Guerras Doradas.**

**Saga de los Titanes.**

**Capítulo 4: Hermanos de Cosmos.**

* * *

**El Santuario. Templo del Patriarca.**

—¡Usar la Exclamación de Athena es un crimen muy grave! ¡Mu, Milo, Aioria! —habló Aioros ante los tres santos dorados que ya se arrodillaban frente al Patriarca del Santuario—. A pesar de que comparto su opinión, y entiendo que el enfrentarse a un dios ameritaba semejante sacrificio. Solo Athena puede perdonar esta ofensa, y solo Athena podrá librarlos de su castigo.

—¿Qué dices? —habló Aioria iracundo, y Aioros lo miró con tristeza—. Es por Athena el que quebrantamos sus reglas. Un titán intentaba destruir el Santuario. Desobedecimos las ordenes, pero gustoso lo volveríamos a hacer si así defendemos a nuestra diosa —y Aioros estaba orgulloso por las palabras de su hermano, pero las reglas eran inquebrantables—. Hermano… trae a Athena ante nosotros… estoy seguro de que entiende nuestras razones.

—No puedo permitirlo —Aioros habló, y los tres caballeros dorados miraron a Aioros con curiosidad—. Mu, Milo, Aioria… existe una razón por la que no se ha permitido a los caballeros dorados el conocer a Athena —explicó Aioros—. La fe en Athena debe de ser incondicional y sin ser perpetrada por el conocimiento de la identidad de nuestra diosa. Cuando Athena esté lista para liderar a los caballeros dorados, se dará a conocer su identidad. Hasta entonces, solo la devoción incondicional está permitida —y los tres santos dorados asintieron—. Me temo que esto también significa que hasta entonces, no tengo más alternativa que revocarles sus derechos de santos dorados.

—Entendemos y aceptamos nuestra penitencia, Patriarca —habló Milo, y aunque Aioria deseaba refutar las órdenes de su hermano, no solo respetaba mucho a Aioros como para desobedecerlo, pero que de igual manera respetaba a Milo.

—Sus discípulos serán reasignados. Como caballeros dorados, han perdido el derecho de transmitir sus enseñanzas —y los tres aceptaron, mientras pensaban en sus respectivos discípulos—. Salir del Santuario también está prohibido. Sus vidas estarán dedicadas al Santuario. Quien ponga pie fuera de los territorios del mismo será destituido del puesto de santo dorado, y ejecutado —y a pesar de ser un castigo drástico, los santos dorados asintieron a las palabras de Aioros—. Los tesoros de sus casas les serán confiscados hasta nuevo aviso, y por ultimo… renunciarán a sus escuderos… —y tanto Milo como Aioria sintieron el dolor de esa última orden, pero asintieron de igual manera—. Hasta recibir el perdón de Athena… sus escuderos serán reasignados a mi cargo… ¿Alguna duda? —preguntó Aioros. Y nadie habló—. Pueden retirarse entonces.

Los tres santos dorados entonces salieron de los aposentos del Patriarca en silencio. Y al hacerlo, Saori corrió en dirección a Milo, y lo abrazó con fuerza. Milo sonrió para ella, pero negó con la cabeza, y las lágrimas ahogaron los ojos de Saori.

—¡No! ¡Maestro Milo no bromeé! ¡No quiero ser reasignada! ¡Usted es mi maestro! ¡No quiero ser reasignada por favor! —lloró Saori, y Milo simplemente se agachó e invitó a Saori a un gentil abrazo—. ¡No quiero separarme de usted, maestro Milo!

—…Saori… —comenzó Milo, y la niña se secó las lágrimas con tristeza—. Te prometo con Athena de testigo… que no descansaré hasta ser digno de su perdón y volver a reclamarte como mi escudera… te lo prometo —y Saori asintió, pero igual no dejó de abrazar a Milo—. Jabu —comenzó Milo, y el caballero del Unicornio luchó por no soltarse en llanto—. Vuélvete fuerte y digno de la armadura del Escorpión Dorado.

—¡Lo haré maestro Milo! ¡Me volveré fuerte y digno! ¡Usted siempre será mi maestro! —y Milo continuó con su camino—. Jamás olvidaré sus enseñanzas… maestro… no volveré a ser débil… seré valiente. Mi cosmos será infinito —y Jabu tomó la mano de Saori, y juntos entraron a los aposentos del Patriarca.

—Eso fue difícil —habló Aioria mientras seguía a Milo en dirección al templo de Piscis—. ¿Estarás bien? —y Milo asintió—. Aún tengo que despedirme de Retsu y de Lithos… pero sabes que voy a acompañarte. Por todos los espectros de Hades, sabes bien que si no hubieras tomado esta decisión yo iría de todos modos.

—Haz lo que quieras… pero Hyperión es mío… no me permitiré ser derrotado. Mi orgullo está manchado por recibir apoyo tuyo y de Mu para derrotar a mi enemigo. No volverá a pasar… debo recobrar mi honor de caballero dorado —explicó Milo, y Aioria asintió.

—Entonces es cierto —agregó Mu—. Ustedes son un par de caballeros dorados muy obstinados —y tanto Milo como Aioria asintieron—. Desearía poder compartir su ímpetu de batalla… pero mis poderes son más defensivos que ofensivos… si los acompaño, solo me interpondré en su camino. Pero les juro por Athena que al menos antes de caer me llevaré a uno de los titanes conmigo a la tumba.

—No planeamos morir, Mu —agregó Aioria, y le propinó una sonrisa—. ¡Viviremos! A Athena no le servimos de nada muertos —y Mu asintió, y los tres continuaron su camino por las doce casas.

**Casa de Piscis.**

Al llegar a la casa de Piscis, Afrodita ya los esperaba. Incluso les daba su espalda a los traidores. Los tres santos dorados que pasaban por su casa lo ignoraron, sabían que este trato se propagaría por todo el Santuario. Después de todo, eran traidores.

—Plantaré unas hermosas rosas en sus respectivas tumbas… traidores al Santuario… —habló Afrodita antes de que los tres pudieran abandonar su templo—. El verdadero poder está en la belleza. Y su batalla no tuvo nada de bello. Pero me encargaré de que su partida al reino de los muertos sea una marcha hermosa y guiada por el aroma de las rosas —y los tres se detuvieron un momento para escuchar a sus palabras—. Rosas blancas adornarán la casa de Aries. Hermosas pero peligrosas. En Leo reinarán mis rosas negras, será el oscuro reflejo del corazón del Patriarca al recordar a su hermano caído. En la casa de Escorpio serán rojas… en honor a la sangre derramada dentro de sus paredes. Aunque el mundo los olvide. Mis rosas los honrarán —

Y los tres caballeros dorados no prestaron más atención a sus palabras y continuaron con su camino.

**Casa de Acuario.**

El cielo ya se coloreaba de un color anaranjado, y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Pero las bajas temperaturas que se sentían no eran producto del anochecer en el Santuario, sino que estaban influenciadas por el cosmos de los caballeros del templo de Acuario, que habían transformado el Santuario entre Piscis y Acuario en un desierto congelado.

Al llegar a la casa de Acuario, Milo bajó la mirada con tristeza al ver a su querido amigo, Camus, observarlo con desaprobación en su rostro. Hyoga y el caballero de Cristal estaban a su lado, pero ninguno les dedicó la mirada, y los tres caballeros dorados simplemente pasaron al lado de ellos. O al menos pareció que lo harían sin encontrar conflicto, hasta que Camus colocó su mano sobre la hombrera de Aioria, y le propinó un potente golpe que derribó al caballero de Leo.

—¡Camus! —se quejó Milo. Y Aioria simplemente se puso de pie enfurecido y listo para devolverle el golpe a Camus—. ¡Basta Aioria! ¡No permitiré que le levantes la mano a Camus! —y Milo apuntó su aguja escarlata en dirección a Aioria, quien se mostró herido ante los comentarios de Milo—. Camus, de igual manera, si vuelves a levantar tu puño contra Aioria no dudaré en usar mis agujas en tu contra.

—Cierra la boca, Milo —fue la respuesta del caballero de Acuario, y Milo bajó la mirada un tanto apenado—. Ya desahogué mi ira en Aioria. Podemos irnos —continuó Camus, y caminó en dirección a Milo y a Mu—. Protejan la casa de Acuario mientras estoy fuera… nadie debe pasar —y sus discípulos asintieron—. Nos vamos.

—¿Vienes con nosotros? —preguntó Milo, y Camus sin decir palabra alguna continuó con su camino—. Camus, somos traidores al Santuario.

—Son caballeros leales a Athena. Eso es todo lo que importa —y Milo sonrió, y los cuatro caballeros continuaron con su caminar, ya más tranquilos de que se apaciguaran los ánimos entre los mismos.

**Casa de Capricornio.**

Al pasar por la casa de Capricornio, el grupo se llevó una sorpresa similar al ver que el caballero de Capricornio los miraba de una forma honorable, y al permitirles pasar los seguía en dirección a la casa de Sagitario.

—¿Shura? —se sorprendió Aioria, quien apenas y conocía al caballero dorado de Capricornio, de quien se hablaba, era el caballero más leal de Athena, y por ende, debería de despreciar a los tres traidores. Aunque Shura era buen amigo da Aioros, por lo que Aioria intuyó que trataba de protegerlo—. ¿Por qué nos sigues? ¿Usamos la exclamación de Athena?

—Y por eso mi lealtad ha sido puesta a prueba —y Aioria miró a Shura dudoso—. La lealtad que ustedes mostraron al sacrificarse y al ser nombrados traidores a Athena me ha conmovido —explicó Shura—. De haber usado la Exclamación de Athena injustamente sobre un oponente desprotegido y débil al que hubiesen podido detener al encender sus cosmos al infinito, sus acciones me hubieran repugnado, y yo sería el primero en cortarles la cabeza. Pero su oponente era un dios, y se interpusieron en su camino por amor a Athena. Por esto yo, Shura de Capricornio, gustoso arriesgaré mi vida junto a ustedes —y al escuchar esto, Camus asintió. Y los tres traidores encontraron la fuerza necesaria en el poder de sus cosmos.

**Casa de Sagitario.**

Al llegar a la casa de Sagitario, los caballeros encontraron a Seiya, el caballero de Pegaso, que entrenaba incansablemente al golpear un costal de boxeo. Al ver a los caballeros dorados que pasaban por su casa, Seiya se puso de rodillas de inmediato. Normalmente Seiya no reflejaría semejante respeto a los caballeros dorados ya que era terco y obstinado. Pero al luchar junto a ellos, no había duda en su ser de que ellos eran honorables, y por ellos valía la pena colocar una rodilla en el suelo.

**Casa de Escorpio.**

La siguiente fue la casa de Escorpio. La que encontraron vacía y bien cuidada. Saori se había esforzado mucho en mantener la casa de Escorpio impecable. Y al pasar por esta, Milo no pudo evitar sonreír. Desde la casa de Escorpio ya eran fácilmente visibles las estrellas, y Milo recordó aquellas noches en las que salía con Jabu y Saori a nombrar las constelaciones. Pero sin detenerse a ser víctima de la nostalgia, el grupo salió de la casa de Escorpio.

**Casa de Libra.**

En la casa de Libra, el caballero del Dragón, al igual que Seiya en la casa de Sagitario, entrenaba arduamente y sin descanso. Más Shiryu, como discípulo de Dohko de Libra, era respetuoso, y al pasar los caballeros dorados se arrodilló con ambas rodillas golpeando el suelo, bajó la mirada y se negó a abrir los ojos. Shunrei, la escudera de Dohko, reverenció a los caballeros de igual manera y les permitió pasar. Era más que obvio que Dohko los había criado bien.

**Casa de Virgo.**

La siguiente fue la casa de Virgo, donde las oraciones de los monjes tibetanos que habían peregrinado al Santuario se escuchaban resonar por los verdes campos. Shun, el caballero de Andrómeda, ya era un discípulo de Shaka al igual que lo eran Albiore y June. Shaka tenía muchos discípulos, pero solo quienes alcanzaran la verdadera iluminación serían dignos de ser enseñados por él directamente. Más la sorpresa de los viajeros fue muy grata, cuando Shaka sin siquiera dirigirles su ciega mirada ya que siempre mantenía los ojos cerrados, se unió al grupo en silencio.

—Caballero de Virgo, es una sorpresa el ver que te unas a nuestro grupo —habló Mu sorprendido, y Shaka simplemente asintió en silencio—. Si no resulta ser una indiscreción de mi parte. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué nos ayudas?

—Todos somos caballeros dorados, Mu —habló Shaka con tranquilidad—. No todos compartirán la idea, pero como caballeros, somos compañeros. Y si mis compañeros arriesgan sus vidas por proteger la mía, en este caso invadiendo el Laberinto de Cronos. Yo protegeré la vida de mis compañeros, traidores o no.

**Casa de Leo.**

La siguiente fue la casa de Leo, donde encontraron a Retsu con la mirada perdida al saber que nuevamente perdía a un maestro, no por muerte pero por traición. Aioria se separó del grupo por un momento, y miró a su discípulo con tristeza. El joven lo miró de regreso, y asintió en su dirección. Prometiéndole ser fuerte en silencio.

—Cuida de Lithos —habló Aioria, y Retsu asintió—. Se fuerte Retsu. Que tus enemigos sientan la furia de tus garras. No permitas que salgan sin problemas de la casa de Leo —y Retsu se apartó, permitiendo que su maestro pasara por la casa y desviara la mirada momentáneamente para ver a Lithos. La joven de cabello verde lloraba desconsoladamente a las escaleras del templo.

—Señor Aioria —habló Lithos a momento de que el caballero de Leo dejaba la casa—. He recibido las órdenes del Patriarca Aioros de dejar su casa… se me ha dicho que no soy más su escudera… pero Retsu y yo no nos moveremos… lo esperaremos señor Aioria… siempre.

—…Lithos… —fue conmovido Aioria, que entonces asintió y siguió con su camino—. Volveré, Lithos… estaremos juntos. Eso te lo prometo… somos una familia… siempre estaremos unidos. ¡Espérame Lithos! —y Aioria siguió con su camino.

—¿Estarás bien? —Milo le regresó la pregunta a Aioria, y el caballero del León Dorado asintió—. Recuperaremos la confianza de Athena, Aioria. Cuando terminemos con los titanes, de seguro las volveremos a ver, y volveremos a entrenar a nuestros discípulos.

**Casa de Cáncer.**

Más a pesar del entusiasmo de Milo, al llegar a la casa de Cáncer se encontraron con una realidad distinta. Mephisto, mejor conocido como Máscara Mortal, aguardaba como eterno guardián de la casa de Cáncer, y la sombra de la muerte que lo rodeaba comenzó a extenderse a los invasores de su templo.

—Frente a la boca del Hades se presentan los traidores a quienes se les ha negado el derecho de entrar a los Campos Elíseos y están destinados al Tártaros —habló Mephisto, y el descontento en los rostros de quienes llegaban a su templo se hizo visible—. Pero despreocúpate, Milo. Yo me encargaré de tu pequeña escudera.

—Si te atreves a tocarla, Máscara Mortal… terminaré lo que empecé hace tres meses —y Mephisto se cruzó de brazos con molestia, pero aun así sonrió ante Milo con malicia—. Aseguras que no le temes al Hades y que tienes el favor del dios del inframundo… tienta tu suerte y pondré a prueba tus palabras.

—Ignóralo Milo —lo detuvo Aioria—. Hay que concentrarnos en el Laberinto de Cronos. Máscara Mortal recibirá su merecido algún día —y sin decir más, los santos dorados salieron de Cáncer.

**Casa de Géminis.**

En la casa de Géminis. Saga no intercambió palabras algunas. Simplemente se limitó a observar a los viajeros. Tenía sentimientos encontrados de sus compañeros, y de unirse o no a ellos. Una parte de él pensaba en seguirlos y en atacar a los titanes, ser el héroe que Athena necesitaba. Más otra parte de Saga era más intuitiva, pensativa y maligna, y pensaba en la gloria del poder que obtendría al sobrevivir. En la guerra solo los sobrevivientes son recordados y condecorados como héroes. Y el ser maligno de Saga fue más fuerte que su heroico ser.

**Casa de Tauro.**

Al llegar a la casa de Tauro, los viajeros encontraron un panorama muy diferente al que encontraron en la casa de Géminis. Aldebarán ya los esperaba en las escalinatas de su templo, y una gentil sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

—¡Me han hecho esperar un buen rato! ¿Qué es eso de caminar por las doce casas como si el enemigo fuera a esperarnos todo el tiempo? —habló el caballero de Tauro, y entonces colocó sus poderosas manos en los hombros de Milo y Aioria—. ¡Me importa un cuerno de Minotauro si son traidores! ¡Me caen bien! ¡Tienen la fuerza de Aldebarán para servirles de apoyo! —y el grupo continuó con su camino.

**Casa de Aries.**

Llegados al primero de los templos, la casa de Aries, Mu se detuvo y permitió a los demás pasar. Los santos dorados entonces lo miraron curiosos. Todos menos Milo y Aioria quienes ya conocían de antemano las intenciones del santo dorado de la casa de Aries.

—Seis caballeros dorados marchan a la batalla. Cuatro caballeros dorados se quedan y defienden el Santuario, y los templos de Libra y Sagitario seguro aguardan con sorpresas para los invasores —explicó Mu—. Levantaré la barrera más fuerte que pueda levantar. Y el reloj de Cronos será el principal obstáculo de los titanes que nos invadan. A pesar de las apariencias, el Santuario estará bien protegido. Seremos victoriosos en esta guerra —y Mu le ofreció su mano a Milo y a Aioria, quienes la estrecharon y se despidieron.

—Las puertas del Laberinto de Cronos se abren —habló Shaka. Y los seis santos dorados que viajarían al laberinto, entonces comenzaron a correr en dirección al castillo que había aparecido frente al Santuario—. Seis titanes salen del laberinto. Los titanes han tenido nuestra misma idea.

—¿Los detenemos en el camino? —preguntó Aldebarán—. Soy bueno envistiendo, no sabrán que los golpeó —continuó con sus afirmaciones.

—¡Los mataremos! ¡Seremos la primera línea de defensa del Santuario en el anillo medio! —agregó Aioria con una sonrisa en su rostro—. Serán los primeros en probar mis colmillos.

—Eso sería imprudente —agregó Camus—. Una batalla en el anillo medio entre seis titanes y seis caballeros dorados podría terminar con la muerte de los doce que participan en la batalla. O si somos impulsivos como ya me lo has hecho saber, con nuestra muerte y el ascenso de los titanes al Santuario. No podemos arriesgarnos, debemos continuar al laberinto de Cronos y derrotarlo.

—¿Quién dice que Cronos personalmente no buscará la cabeza de Athena? —habló Shura—. Si bien es cierto que yo creo en el principio de que la mayor defensa es la ofensiva, si dejamos a estos invasores pasar sin pelea, y Cronos está entre ellos… —objetó el caballero de Capricornio, pensando en las posibilidades.

—¡Cronos no está entre ellos! —aseguró Milo—. El cosmos de quienes nos invaden es poderoso, pero no se compara al de Hyperión quien al parecer tampoco está con ellos. Cronos debe ser el más fuerte de los titanes, en este grupo no se encuentra —y mientras decía esto último, por el anillo medio se vieron a seis titanes correr revestidos de armaduras de un color morado intenso y brillante—. Esperaremos… si nos atacan, nosotros lucharemos.

Cuatro titánides y dos titanes conformaban el grupo de titanes que atacaban las doce casas, y los seis pasaron por entre los caballeros dorados sin siquiera entrar en batalla. Tan solo intercambiaron miradas, se ignoraron los unos a los otros, e invadieron sus respectivos objetivos. Los titanes entraron en los límites del Santuario, y los caballeros dorados entraron en los dominios del Laberinto de Cronos.

La batalla de los dioses había comenzado, y para conmemorar la ocasión se encendieron las flamas de las doce casas, que enviarían a los invasores de regreso al Tártaros una vez que se hubieran consumido las doce.

**Templo del Patriarca.**

—Una Nueva Titanomaquia acaba de desatarse —habló Aioros. Y Saori, quien se sentaba en las escaleras del templo del Patriarca, miró a su antiguo maestro con sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas—. Saori, llegarás a entender que el sufrimiento que he impuesto a Milo es por un bien mayor. Y aunque tú no lo sabes, tú eres la razón por la que los doce caballeros dorados arriesgan sus vidas —y Saori asintió sin siquiera saber de qué hablaba Aioros.

—Maestro, hemos recibido confirmación de Dohko de Libra —habló Galan, el fiel escudero de Aioros—. No entregó detalle alguno en su carta. Simplemente se limitó a decir que la casa de Libra estaría resguardada por un caballero dorado.

—Entonces… por vez primera las doce armaduras están reunidas en el Santuario… —habló Aioros, y Galan asintió—. Galan… si los caballeros dorados salen victoriosos de esta batalla. Muchas más batallas resurgirán ya que en toda la historia del Santuario, las doce armaduras jamás han sido reunidas. Me he arriesgado a desobedecer a Shion, el anterior Patriarca, y por esto es mí deber unirme a mis hermanos en la batalla.

—Maestro Aioros, no estará insinuando que… —y sin esperar a que Galan terminara, Aioros se quitó la tunica blanca, y reveló que siempre estuvo usando la armadura de sagitario debajo de esta. Las alas doradas crecieron en su espalda, y la corona de Sagitario se posó sobre la cabeza de Aioros—. ¡Maestro!

—Jamás dejé de vestir la armadura… fue este mi desafío a los dioses que aceleró el despertar de los mismos… todo lo hice por Athena —y Aioros miró a Saori—. Galan… te tengo una encomienda… lleva a Saori ante la estatua de Athena… y cuando pienses que esta lista… dile la verdad —y sin decir más, Aioros salió de los aposentos del Patriarca.

**Laberinto de Cronos.**

—¡Prepárense! —gritó Aioria—. ¡Las puertas del Laberinto de Cronos se cierran! —y entonces Aldebarán, que siempre fue el más lento de los caballeros dorados debido a su peso, dejó atrás a los otros caballeros y con sus manos detuvo las puertas gigantes de cerrarse.

—¡Pasen de una buena vez! ¡Me siento como Atlas cargando el cuerpo muerto de Urano, padre de Cronos y señor del cielo como castigo por no apoyar a los dioses en la Titanomaquia! —y los santos dorados entraron por las aperturas de sus brazos, y comenzaron a luchar contra las bestias del Tártaros que quedaban.

—¿Te comparas con Atlas en fuerza? —preguntó Shura, y jaló al caballero de Tauro dentro del laberinto, liberándolo de su castigo auto infligido—. Me agradas, Aldebarán, pero no solo te compares a la fuerza de un titán. Demuéstrala en esta guerra. ¡Excalibur! —gritó Shura, y de un revés de su mano cortó a los ejércitos del Tártaros, y limpió las escalinatas de las doce moradas de los titanes para que siguieran su camino a través de ellas.

—¡Que es este lugar! ¡La tierra y el cielo han desaparecido! ¡Es como si camináramos por el espacio! —se quejó Milo al ver que el laberinto de Cronos estaba formado de estrellas y galaxias, y no de pisos de piedra o estructuras erguidas por los hombres—. Si Shura no hubiera limpiado el camino con su ataque, pudimos haber perdido nuestros pasos en el vacío infinito.

—Son dioses de quienes hablas, Milo —habló Shaka—. Lo que vez es lo que jamás ha sido tocado por el hombre. Un paraíso existencial donde lo único que existe es creación divina, o destrucción de la misma naturaleza… el suelo que ahora pisamos es probable que sea un suelo marchito que alguna vez los dioses destruyeron por la incompetencia de los blasfemos.

—En otras palabras, el planeta de alguien que al igual que nosotros pensó que podía desafiar a los titanes —explicó Camus—. En verdad que atacar el Laberinto de Cronos ha sido una sentencia de muerte. No solo a nosotros pero para todo nuestro planeta. No hay lugar para la derrota.

—Entonces. ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¿Una invitación? —Aioria fue el primero en saltar al vacío y caer sobre una roca flotante. Desde esta continuó con sus saltos en dirección a la primera de las doce moradas que invadían—. ¡Mejor abre los ojos, Shaka! ¡No te vayas a caer!

—Tu sentido del humor es una eterna intriga, Aioria —habló Shaka, quien simplemente flotó en el vacío con la fuerza de su cosmos. El resto de los caballeros dorados tuvo que saltar hasta la primera de las casas—. No siento una presencia en esta morada.

**El Laberinto de Cronos. Morada de Tetis.**

—Eso es porque está vacía —habló Camus al inspeccionar la morada y encontrar estatuas de una titánide muy hermosa y de cabello largo—. Este es el templo de Tetis. Diosa de los mares y madre de tres mil hijas llamadas las oceánides. O como eran conocidas por los mortales, los ríos —terminó con su explicación Camus—. Solo de pensar en la grandeza del mito, nos hace pensar en el poder de estos invasores.

—Pues no lo pensemos y sigamos —continuó Aioria, como de costumbre tomando el liderato de la misión—. No importa quienes sean nuestros enemigos. Nadie tocará a Athena.

**El Santuario. Casa de Aries.**

En el Santuario, se vivía una situación muy diferente. Mientras la primera de las doce moradas de los titanes estaba vacía y desprotegida, un muro de cristal se interponía en el camino de seis titanes. Una de las cuales era Tetis, la titánide de cabellos blancos que había abandonado su puesto con la finalidad de atacar al Santuario.

—Invasores que amenazan a nuestra diosa, no pasarán de mi casa. No sin al menos haber un sacrificio —habló Mu con seguridad, y mientras mantenía sus brazos extendidos y su cosmos embravecido. Esforzándose por fortalecer la barrera.

—Mortal insolente. ¿Te atreves a levantar tu mano en contra de los dioses? —habló Tetis impacientemente, como sintiendo que su morada había sido invadida e intentara compensarlo al ser la primera en desafiar las doce casas—. Primero te levantas contra Hyperión, y ahora lo haces contra seis dioses. Tu atrevimiento ha levantado mi ira —y la barrera de Mu fue derribada, y Mu cayó de rodillas al su mente ser atacada por la invasora—. Serás castigado, vayan por el Megas Depranon de nuestro señor Cronos, yo castigaré a este mortal.

—Entonces está decidido —habló Mu con seguridad—. Serás el sacrificio que exijo como pago por pasar de mi casa —y la titánide se enfureció al escuchar estas palabras—. Hyperión sabe de mi poder, debió habérselos comentado. Mi Extinción de la Luz de las Estrellas es capaz de transportar a mis enemigos a través de las dimensiones —y los dioses lo miraron curiosos—. Pueden arriesgarse a que los lance al vacío dimensional de mi ataque, del cual muy probablemente salgan… ¿Pero cuánto tiempo les costará? ¿Tienen el tiempo de averiguarlo? Para cuando decidan, las flamas de la torre del reloj de Cronos habrán sido consumidas, y todos quienes hayan escapado del Tártaros, serán tragados de regreso.

—Tu insolencia es sorpresiva… pero el riesgo a pesar de ser dioses, existe gracias a la torre de nuestro amado hermano Cronos que nos debilita —explicó la titánide—. Lucharé contigo, mortal. Cumpliré tu deseo y te castigaré por tu blasfemia —y los dioses salieron de la casa de Aries, dejando a la titánide atrás—. Soy Tetis de Torrente Marino, y limpiaré al mundo de tu especie. ¡Chilioi Potamos! —gritó la titánide en griego, que significaba mil ríos. Mismos que se desprendieron de sus manos como serpientes marinas que rodearon a Mu y le atravesaron el cuerpo como una lluvia de mil agujas, y el dolor le fue indescriptible—. Tu castigo divino será el de ser víctima de la furia de los tres mil ríos. Esto claro está si es que eres capaz de soportar recibir mi ataque tres veces.

El cuerpo de Mu cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo, y este se agrietó y se llenó de sangre tras su caída. El caballero de Aries había sido incapaz de defenderse de semejante ataque de la titánide. Más sin embargo, el caballero de Aries luchó por ponerse de pie, y extendió su mano en dirección al techo de su templo.

—El poder de los ríos siempre ha representado una amenaza a la naturaleza humana… este dolor que ahora ciento… es el dolor de quienes han visto sus vidas asechadas por la ira de los ríos… es un poder tremendo —explicó Mu, y alrededor de su mano comenzaron a flotar unas esferas doradas—. No siento desprecio a los titanes. Los ríos, aunque temibles, nacieron gracias a usted, mi señora, por lo tanto no siento más que respeto por usted.

—Esa es una declaración muy interesante —habló la titánide—. Puedo ver que eres sincero, pero entonces no comprendo el porque te levantas en batalla contra los dioses —y Mu, a pesar de sus múltiples heridas gracias al primer y único ataque de Tetis, concentró su energía en sus manos.

—Mi señora. A pesar de que respeto su proceder, no me arrodillaré ante usted porque intenta asesinar a quien le he jurado mi lealtad y devoción eterna —continuó Mu—. Gustoso recibiré sus tres mil ríos, como penitencia por las acciones que estoy por realizar. Ya que no saldrá de mi casa con vida, sino que regresará al Tártaros a cumplir con el castigo que Zeus impuso ante los suyos —y Tetis mantuvo el silencio—. Permítame mostrarle las estrellas. ¡Revolución de Polvo Estelar! —lanzó su ataque Mu, que se desprendió en múltiples destellos de luz que la titánide recibió sin que estos pudieran dañar su souma, la armadura de los titanes, ya que un intenso cosmos azul la protegía—. Entonces este es el dunamis. El cosmos de los dioses.

—Tal parece que ustedes los humanos no aprendieron del sacrificio de Metis… la madre de Athena incluso sacrificó su cosmos para brindarles de cuatro años más para que recapacitaran… —y Tetis nuevamente preparó la fuerza de los mil ríos en sus manos—. Es una pena que ustedes los humanos se levantaran en contra nuestra. Se negaron a aceptar el nuevo dominio de dioses verdaderos en favor de los Olímpicos. Como penitencia, te cederé mi lugar en el Tártaros. ¡Chilioi Potamos! —y Mu recibió nuevamente los ataques de la titánide.

**El Laberinto de Cronos. Morada de Océano.**

—¡El cosmos de Mu está siendo desgarrado! ¡Es como si miles de agujas escarlata le penetraran el cuerpo! —habló Milo un tanto preocupado por el bienestar del caballero de Aries. Pero el deber estaba primero, debía cumplir con su misión—. Sin embargo, Mu lo prometió. Se llevará al menos a uno a la tumba.

—La idea no es morir, Milo. Pensé que había quedado claro —se burló Aioria, como siempre al frente del grupo y llegando a las escalinatas de la segunda morada de los dioses—. Este templo presume a un guardián. Puedo sentir su cosmos aplastante y poderoso.

—Dunamis —se escuchó una voz resonar dentro del templo—. El cosmos es solo una fuerza que los dioses le obsequiaron a los humanos. El dunamis es la fuerza de creación y destrucción que poseen los dioses, una verdadera fuerza divina. No comparen su insignificante poder con el de los dioses —un titán de piel un tanto morena, y de cabellera corta y oscura, comunicó a Aioria tras la llegada del grupo, y los amenazó al hacer crecer el poder de su dunamis y los obligó a todos a retroceder—. Mortales. ¿Cómo se han atrevido a invadir nuestro recinto?

—¿Nos juzgas por invadir tu morada, pero invades las nuestras sin dudarlo? —interrumpió Camus, y Milo intentó interponerse entre su amigo y el titán, pero Camus se negó a que Milo lo protegiera, y en su lugar caminó en dirección al supuesto dios—. Tú debes de ser Océano de la Corriente. Señor de los océanos del mundo —se dirigió Camus al titán de piel oscura y cabello de un rostro azul océano que le llegaba al cuello.

—Cuyo trono fue usurpado por Poseidón… un trono que pienso reclamar —habló el titán, y Camus asintió—. Mortales… desistan de sus intentos de invadir y derrocar a los titanes, y perdonaré sus vidas. Mis dominios son los océanos. Incluso le entregaré a cada uno de ustedes un océano, los convertiré en mis generales, y a ti que te has atrevido a desafiarme, te perdonaré la vida, y te convertiré en mi príncipe.

—Es una oferta muy tentadora. Pero Poseidón es el único y verdadero señor de los mares —y Océano enfureció ante semejantes palabras—. Milo… lo he decidido… seré yo quien se enfrente a este titán.

—¡Camus! —se quejó Milo, pero el caballero de Acuario negó con la cabeza—. No desconfío de ti, Camus… tan solo prefiero ser el primero en enfrentarme a los dioses.

—Milo… me obligas a cuestionar nuestra amistad —habló Camus tranquilamente, y Milo se mordió los labios—. Si en verdad eres mi amigo, y no me has remplazado por alguien más… respetarás mi deseo y me permitirás luchar contra este titán.

—Puedo tener más de un amigo, Camus —agregó Milo con tranquilidad. Y el caballero de Acuario se mostró dolido por eso último—. Pero, te respeto… y como tu amigo, honraré tu decisión… solo prométeme que vivirás.

—Jamás me atrevería a mentirle a mi mejor amigo —habló Camus, y al hacerlo miró a Aioria con desprecio—. Nos volveremos a ver, Milo… te lo prometo. ¡Koliso! —gritó Camus en ruso, honrando la tierra donde aprendió esta técnica. Y de su dedo se desprendieron anillos de cristal que rodearon a Océano y lo mantuvieron atrapado—. ¡Márchense! —y los santos dorados restantes continuaron con su camino.

—De seguro piensas que tus anillos me han mantenido aprisionado lo suficiente para que tus amigos pasen —y Camus se negó a responderle al titán—. Los he dejado pasar ya que no representan una amenaza. En tu caso por otra parte, me niego a permitirte el paso, ya que has aclamado a Poseidón, quien usurpó mi trono. Tu castigo será la muerte.

—No le soy fiel a Poseidón —aclaró Camus—. Mi lealtad le pertenece a Athena, y por ella daré mi vida de ser necesario. Más le he hecho una promesa a mi querido amigo Milo, y fue la de que nos volveríamos a ver —y Camus preparó la fuerza congelante de su cosmos alrededor de su mano—. Y por mi amigo, cumpliré mi promesa. ¡Polvo de Diamante! —conjuró Camus su ataque, y el titán de los océanos pareció no impresionarse por el poder del santo dorado de Acuario, más en el último instante decidió evadir el ataque, que terminó por congelarle el brazo izquierdo—. Milo podrá ser el caballero dorado más joven en reclamar una armadura dorada, pero yo soy un prodigio, y mi cosmos alcanzó el infinito a los ocho años, incluso antes que Milo.

—¡Imposible! ¡Los humanos no pueden alcanzar esos niveles! —habló Océano. La sorpresa era más que evidente en sus palabras—. Te mostraré entonces, el verdadero poder de los dioses. ¡Thalassa Deluge! —anunció el titán en griego, que significaba diluvio del mar. Y de su mano se desprendió un océano.

—¡Ejecución Aurora! —se defendió Camus, y la aurora boreal se desprendió de sus puños, congelando el agua a su alrededor, y sorprendiendo al dios que acababa de presenciar su océano siendo congelado por un mortal—. Te lo he dicho. Mi amigo me espera, y no voy a fallarle —y la batalla continuó.

**El Santuario. Casa de Tauro.**

—¡Estrangulación de Osos! —Geki de la Osa Mayor, un caballero de bronce protegía la casa de Tauro, a pesar de que su poder no era suficiente para estrangular a uno de los titanes del mito que la invadía—. ¡Miserables invasores! ¡No permitiré que usurpen la casa de mi maestro! ¡Yo, Geki de la Osa Mayor seré su oponente! —exclamó el valiente guerrero, que tristemente era más palabras que nada, y terminó por ser lanzado bruscamente por uno de los titanes, quien vestía una armadura similar a la de un Minotauro. Una armadura que no se parecía en nada a los soumas que vestían el resto de los titanes, más bien parecía una bestia del Tártaros.

—No desperdicie su energía, mi señor. No hasta obtener el Megas Drepanon —habló uno de los titanes, de cabello rubio obscuro, algo largo y peinado hacia abajo—. Apártate humano. Estas en presencia de dioses. Apártate y te perdonaré la vida.

—¡Brazo de hierro! —gritó Geki al conjurar una de las técnicas más poderosas de su maestro, que el titán terminó por bloquear con uno de sus dedos—. Imposible, ha bloqueado el brazo de hierro, la técnica que me enseñó mi maestro Aldebarán de Tauro. ¿Cómo ha sido eso posible?

—Eres una vergüenza, humano. La muerte sería un castigo muy indigno, no mereces siquiera del esfuerzo de Jápeto de Dimensión —y Geki retrocedió—. Sigamos… hemos recibido su técnica más poderosa sin recibir daño alguno. Si este santo respeta su vida y a su maestro, se apartará.

—¡Este santo no se moverá! —gritó Geki, y elevó su cosmos, el cual no dejaba de serle insignificante a los titanes—. ¡Por mi maestro! ¡Te detendré! —más antes de que el discípulo de Aldebarán de Tauro pudiera enfrentarse a los titanes, las dimensiones se distorsionaron, y Geki de la Osa Mayor desapareció.

—¡La Otra Dimensión! —se escuchó la voz del santo dorado de Géminis, y su armadura cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo y frente a los titanes—. No permitiré que los santos de Athena sean asesinados sin razón. Los caballeros dorados enfrentaremos esta amenaza.

—¿Acaso piensas hacerle frente a los dioses con una armadura vacía? —habló Jápeto, y la armadura del Minotauro se interpuso en el camino del dios—. Mi señor, sus poderes aún no se han restaurado, y no lo harán hasta encontrar el Megas Drepanon.

—Este ser… es igual a mi ilusión… una armadura vacía con un cosmos dentro de ella… solo los cosmos más grandes pueden crear ilusiones tan poderosas —explicó la armadura vacía del santo de Géminis—. Más sin embargo, es una técnica que lleva años el poder completarse. Soy el maestro de las dimensiones, el santo dorado más poderoso del Santuario, y mantendré a los titanes en la casa de Tauro hasta que su flama se extinga. ¡La otra Dimensión!

—¡Telos Oracle! —agregó en griego la armadura, que significaba oráculo absoluto. Y la mente de la armadura vacía de Géminis, fue atacada a larga distancia—. La maldad habita en tu corazón… de no haber sido aprisionado por tanto tiempo, te hubieras convertido en mi siervo.

—¡Fuera de mi mente! —se quejó la armadura, que cancelaba el ataque dimensional que hasta esos momentos comenzaba a desprenderse de sus guantes sin dueño—. Esta sensación… es tan familiar… no es la primera vez que esta mente intenta apoderarse de la mía. ¡Te conozco!

—Saga de Géminis… eres el más poderoso… eres justicia —habló la armadura del Minotauro, y la armadura de Géminis se arrodilló como víctima del dolor, a pesar de que el que sufría se encontraba en la casa vecina—. Entrégame el Megas Drepanon, y serás mi dios de la guerra. ¡Únete a nosotros! ¡Será tuyo el trono de Ares!

—Si más no recuerdo, me ofreciste ese trono hace diez años —habló la armadura, y se liberó del poder del espectro que habitaba en la armadura del Minotauro—. Mata a Shion el Patriarca, me ordenaste, mátalo y toma su lugar y con mi daga sagrada termina con la vida de Athena —explicó la armadura, haciendo alusión a los comentarios del ser dentro de la armadura del Minotauro—. Intentaste explotar mi debilidad, intentaste inclinar la balanza del bien y el mal que reside en mí ser. De haberme derrotado aquella vez, probablemente yo vestiría la tunica del Patriarca. Pero no fui derrotado, no fui corrompido, y te aseguro, Cronos. ¡Que siempre seré el caballero más poderoso al servicio de Athena! ¡La Otra Dimensión!

El poder de la armadura por si misma era tan poderoso, que los cuatro titanes restantes y la armadura del Minotauro no podían aproximarse. Más ni el poder del caballero de Géminis era suficiente. Al ser una armadura vacía, la mitad de sus poderes residían en ella, solo vistiéndola se podría desencadenar su verdadera fuerza.

—He escuchado suficiente, mi señor, terminaré con esto si no le molesta —agregó Jápeto, y conjuró una espada en sus manos—. La torre del reloj de nuestro rey Cronos, fue injustamente robada por Zeus al igual que el Megas Drepanon. Me cuesta trabajo el creer que Zeus siquiera se atreviera a pensar en dejar ambos objetos divinos en manos de los humanos quienes ni siquiera representan una amenaza e incluso insultan a los dioses con sus delirios de grandeza. Yo, Japeto de la Dimensión, soy el verdadero maestro de las dimensiones, y pretendo castigarte por usurpar mis dominios, miserable humano.

—Los humanos somos más que una amenaza… y puedo asegurarte, Jápeto, que caerás en las grietas dimensionales creadas por mi cosmos —y la armadura siguió presionando a los invasores con la fuerza de su cosmos—. ¡Hace cuatro años combatí y perdí ante una verdadera diosa! ¡La madre de Athena! ¡Metis! Y al pensar en qué fuerza poseía ella, que ni los caballeros dorados fueron capaces de detener, encontré la respuesta en dos de mis colegas caballeros. Milo de Escorpio y Aioria de Leo me han inspirado. Su sentido de la justicia, el deber y la hermandad, combinados con la devoción a su diosa Athena, me inspiró y en ellos encontré la luz de la esperanza, y la esperanza crea milagros.

—Solo los dioses pueden generar milagros —habló Japeto, y elevó su dunamis concentrado en su espada, desafiando el cosmos del caballero de Géminis—. Y te lo demostraré al desgarrar tu cosmos a través de tu armadura vacía.

—Puede que pasen de Tauro. Pero una vez que mi armadura y yo estemos reunidos, el colapso dimensional resultante de la fuerza de mi cosmos acabará con su existencia —desafió el caballero de Géminis—. ¡Por Athena! —y la espada de Jápeto desgarró el cosmos de la armadura, que se rompió en todas sus partes, y voló en dirección a la casa de Géminis.

—Nos ha hecho perder mucho el tiempo… la flama de la casa de Tauro se extinguió hace unos instantes, vamos contra el tiempo —exclamó Jápeto al ver que el caballero de Géminis había cumplido con su objetico, el cual era retrasar a los invasores en la casa de Tauro lo suficiente para que su flama se extinguiera—. No volveré a subestimar a los humanos. En marcha mis hermanos y hermanas.

**El Santuario. Casa de Géminis.**

—Lo he conseguido —habló Saga, y se arrodilló sobre la entrada del templo de Géminis mientras observaba a su armadura volar dentro de sus aposentos—. No solo he retrasado a los titanes lo suficiente como para cumplir la tarea de Aldebarán, sino que también resistí la influencia de Cronos nuevamente.

—No se esfuerce, maestro —habló el discípulo de Saga, un caballero de plata de nombre Tremy de Sagita—. Ha hecho todo lo que ha podido. Incluso salvó al holgazán del discípulo de Aldebarán de Tauro.

—No es suficiente, Tremy… abandona el Santuario ahora antes de que los titanes lleguen. No me obligues a enviarte a la otra dimensión como he hecho con Geki de Osa Mayor —habló Saga con molestia, y Tremy movió la cabeza en negación—. ¡No seas necio, Tremy!

—Seré tan necio como deba serlo, maestro, soy un caballero de Athena al igual que usted. Y tengo el mismo derecho que usted tiene de luchar por Athena —y Saga se mostró impresionado por los avances de su discípulo—. Ya he aprendido a utilizar el Puño Fantasma que usted me enseñó. Puedo auxiliarlo, maestro.

—Perderás la vida, Tremy —aclaró Saga, y su discípulo le dedicó una reverencia—. Bien… te permitiré auxiliarme, todo sea por ganar tiempo para Athena, ve y detenlos —y Tremy de Sagita asintió y corrió en dirección a los titanes—. Pero si tu vida peligra, Tremy, te enviaré junto a Geki a la otra dimensión.

**El Laberinto de Cronos. Morada de Mnemósine.**

—Otra casa vacía —habló Milo a su llegada a la tercera casa, y su impaciencia crecía más y más—. No es como que quiera quejarme pero me siento como un peón persiguiendo sombras. ¿Qué hay de las batallas?

—Las tendremos, Milo… presiento que más batallas de las que podremos soportar —agregó Shaka mientras admiraba la casa de la titánide que había abandonado su recinto, no necesitaba siquiera abrir sus ojos, podía percibir los alrededores perfectamente con su cosmos—. Esta no es una morada cualquiera, esta es la casa de la memoria —explicó Shaka.

—¿La casa de la memoria? —preguntó Milo—. ¿Pero qué intentas decir, Shaka? Aunque no es como si tuviera importancia, simplemente… —pero entonces Milo calló, y los santos dorados contemplaron atónitos el cómo espectros de imágenes se movían alrededor de la casa.

—Maestro Milo, no tiene por qué ser tan duro conmigo —habló una representación de luz en forma de Saori a sus ocho años de edad, y Milo estaba más que sorprendido—. Solo quería divertirme un poco, maestro, perdóneme si lo he defraudado.

—¿Por qué insistes en llamarme maestro? —se escuchó la voz de Milo, pero él no había hablado, sino que era la imagen de un Milo hace dos años. Una representación de cosmos que revivía las memorias de Milo—. Saori, ya te lo dije, soy el maestro de Jabu, y no puedes ordenarle a un aspirante a caballero que se ponga en cuatro y te lleve de caballito por todo el templo. Ya no tienes seis años.

—Pero me aburro… maestro Milo, usted nunca baja al pueblo, y da la casualidad de que no tenemos vecinos a quienes visitar —se quejó la imagen de Saori.

—No necesitas de mí para que puedas bajar al pueblo… tienes dos piernas. ¿No es así? —y la imagen de Saori asintió—. Que tus piernas te lleven a donde quieras ir. Te lo he dicho antes y te lo diré de nuevo. No necesito de una escudera.

—Y cada vez que me lo dice me hace sentir feo —habló la imagen de Saori, y la de Milo se mordió los labios sorprendido—. Maestro, usted no es muy gentil —continuó la imagen de Saori con sus ojos ahogados en lágrimas.

—No es mi obligación el ser gentil… pero admito que probablemente mis palabras no fueron las más adecuadas —y Saori asintió con tristeza—. ¿Qué te impide bajar al pueblo? Eres una niña, tienes energía de sobra.

—Son doce casas, ni que fuera tan fácil —se quejó Saori, y la imagen de Milo sonrió, y de igual manera lo hizo el Milo real—. Pero la bajada no es el problema, incluso la subida que es más difícil es tolerable… el problema es… la casa de Cáncer.

—¿Mephisto te volvió a molestar? —y Saori asintió varias veces—. ¿Porque no le pides ayuda a Aioria para bajar? Es el vecino de Mephisto —explicó la imagen de Milo, y en verdadero comenzó a perder el juicio, y a ser invitado a un sueño profundo mientras revivía sus memorias.

—¡Maestro, que cruel es! —gritó la imagen de Saori—. Desde que llegó Jabu no hace más que entrenarlo y ya no pasa tiempo conmigo. No se vale, yo llegué primero y mi cosmos es más grande que el de Jabu. Ese niño tonto no sabe siquiera pulverizar una piedra.

—Milo, tus recuerdos nos distraen —interrumpió Shaka, y las imágenes enmudecieron. Entonces Milo despertó de su trance—. Esto es peligroso, estamos en la morada de Mnemósine, la titánide de las memorias.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero que estaba? ¿Saori? —preguntó Milo, y Shaka lo cacheteó fuertemente—. ¡Ack! ¿Pero qué Hades te pasa maldito Aries? —y Shaka no pudo evitar aparentar cierta sorpresa al escuchar ese último insulto, en especial por ser llamado un Aries—. No fastidies. Me acostumbré a no decir maldiciones frente a Saori y a remplazar palabras.

—No quiero saberlo —agregó Shaka mientras algunas imágenes de Saori tapándose los oídos y Milo avergonzado comenzaron a rondar por los pasillos de la morada de Mnemósine—. Milo, concéntrate, mira a tu alrededor y observa la trampa que nos han tendido.

—¡Milo! ¡Lithos! ¡No es un niño! —escuchó Milo, y se vio a sí mismo y a Aioria discutiendo como representaciones de luz, y al verdadero Aioria presenciando el recuerdo—. Me estaba bañando, y Lithos entró y me preguntó si quería que me lavara la espalda. Le dije que no se molestara pero Lithos insistió, así que le dije que entrara en la bañera y entonces… vi… descubrí… ¡Que Lithos es una niña! —y entonces una imagen de Lithos apareció rodeada de vapor, Milo se sonrojó de inmediato, corrió en dirección a Aioria, y le golpeó la cabeza con fuerza.

—¡Esa es información de más, depravado! —se quejó Milo, y Aioria se frotó la cabeza con fuerza tras el ataque despiadado de Milo—. ¡Despierta, gato tonto! ¡Deja de mostrarnos las intimidades de tu escudera!

—¿Qué te pasa, maldito arácnido? ¡La cabeza me arde como si Apolo la hubiera golpeado! ¿Por qué me golpeaste? —y Milo apuntó a más recuerdos—. ¿Qué son todas estas imágenes?

—Es el dunamis de Mnemósine que intenta mantenernos ocupados y lejos de nuestro objetivo —explicó Shaka—. Mnemósine es la diosa de las memorias, y ha impregnado toda la habitación con su dunamis… nos está obligando a revivir nuestros recuerdos y a olvidar nuestra misión.

—¡Soy el caballero dorado más leal de todos! ¡Y gustoso acepto la responsabilidad que se me confiere al serme otorgada esta armadura! —habló el recuerdo de un Shura de apenas diez años, quien recibía su armadura del antiguo maestro de Capricornio.

—¡JA JA JA JA! —se escuchó de igual manera la risa de un joven Aldebarán de 14 años de edad, ya el caballero dorado de Tauro—. ¡Me agradas, Mephisto! ¡Qué mal que no eres mi vecino! ¡Podría aprender mucho de esa risa malévola tuya! ¡JA JA JA JA! —Aldebarán vivía un recuerdo algo extraño, de las primeras ocasiones en que conoció a los otros santos dorados y desconocía la verdadera naturaleza del santo de Cáncer.

—Hay que despertarlos antes de que sea demasiado tarde —explicó Shaka, y tanto Milo como Aioria lo miraron incrédulos—. Son las memorias, si nos dejamos consumir por nuestros recuerdos, no distinguiremos entre la realidad y el recuerdo. ¡Despiértenlos ya!

—¡Despierta Shura! —le golpeó la nuca Milo a Shura, quien despertó de golpe no muy contento por la poca delicadeza de Milo—. Lo lamento, pero Shaka piensa que era necesario despertarte de esta manera.

—¡Aldebarán, despierta! —gritó Aioria, y le propinó un potente puñetazo en la cabeza al gigante, lo que logró despertar al caballero de Tauro, quien tristemente no apreció el esfuerzo de Aioria, se volteó, e impactó a Aioria con su poderoso puño.

—¡Por los cuernos del Minotauro! ¡Aioria! ¿Qué Hades te pasa? —habló Aldebarán mientras se tronaba los nudillos con molestia—. ¿Crees que solo porque soy grande y lento, soy un debilucho? ¡Te voy a machacar! —aseguró Aldebarán molesto.

—No es el momento de juegos, Aldebarán —interrumpió Shaka—. Hay que salir de esta casa antes de que nuestros recuerdos se tornen más poderosos. Salgamos antes de que no distingamos entre realidad o memoria.

—¿Ah? ¡No me vengas con tonterías, Shaka! ¡Necesito descargar mi ira en algo! ¡Apártense! —gritó Aldebarán, y rudamente empujó a los cuatro caballeros dorados aun lado—. Si no te gusta esta casa, entonces la demoleré. ¡Gran Cuerno! —gritó Aldebarán, y la casa comenzó a desmoronarse y los recuerdos se disiparon y volvieron a las mentes de sus dueños—. Y tú, Aioria. ¡Vuelve a pasarte de listo y remodelaré tu casa también!

—No sé ustedes, pero Aldebarán me cae bien —habló Aioria. Pero entonces notó que Milo se le adelantó y comenzó a saltar de roca en roca en dirección a la cuarta morada—. ¡Milo! ¡Espera! ¡Yo voy también!

—¡Debemos proseguir con precaución! —habló Shaka—. Así como el templo de Mnemósine estaba protegida por su dunamis, podemos suponer que esto se repetirá en otras moradas. Ahora más que nunca debe existir unidad entre los guerreros Dorados.

**El Santuario. Templo de Athena.**

—Señora Athena que proteges a nuestro mundo desde el Santuario, renacida en nuestros tiempos para liderar a los santos dorados en la batalla —Saori se encontraba orando frente a la estatua de Athena con Galan como su única compañía—. Por favor vela por el bienestar del maestro Milo y ayúdalo a que regrese sano y salvo de estas batallas. Sé que has enfurecido por la desobediencia de maestro, pero sus males los ha cometido en honor a tu persona. Por favor Athena, perdona al maestro y protégelo. No dejes que nada malo le pase.

—El rezarle a Athena no le servirá de nada, señorita Saori… ella no puede escucharle —interrumpió sus plegarias Galan—. Las instrucciones del maestro fueron precisas, solo revelarle la verdad en cuanto estuviera lista… más sin embargo, no se puede estar lista para recibir esta noticia —y Saori miró a Galan con curiosidad, mientras el escudero de Aioria se arrodillaba frente a ella—. Señorita Saori, Athena no puede contestar a sus plegarias… porque usted es Athena.

* * *

**Mortal cliffhager, lol. Para los que no saben inglés, eso significa algo así como interrupción mortal de la historia, jajajajajajaja. En fin, es muy tarde, estoy cansado, quiero jugar caballeros del zodiaco, lol. Así que por hoy lo voy a dejar hasta aquí. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**A y por cierto, dentro de este capítulo encontraron lo que dio nacimiento a esta realidad alternativa, y es el hecho de que Saga no fue corrompido por Cronos y forzado a matar al Patriarca.**


	5. Nueva Titanomaquia

**No es viernes pero bueno, como me tardé dos días en postear el capítulo anterior, decidí postear este capítulo dos días antes de igual manera. Y si la cosa no va mal en el trabajo, pienso postear otro el sábado para normalizar las posteadas, jajajajaja.**

**En fin, queden advertidos desde este momento que no habrá mucho de Saori en este capítulo, ya que me centraré en la guerra entre santos dorados y titanes. Además, Saori está bien niña para que entre en detalles románticos, así que sean pacientes.**

**Auristela Morgan: No te preocupes, no me molesta que me llamen por mi nombre, pero me gustaría llamarte por el tuyo de igual manera, lol. Y para que no entres en depresión: ¡Update de media semana! ¡Yay! (Tomó mucho vino en una degustación y esta medio loco). Aw, a mí me gusta hacer sufrir a Jabu, pero trataré de respetarlo para que no te sientas. Muy probablemente Jabu tenga una gran participación en el próximo capítulo, igual que el resto de los caballeros de bronce, o al menos ese es el plan. Y en cuanto a Aldebarán, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de demostrar su verdadera fuerza, así que a partir de lo que conozco de Aldebarán del episodio G, pienso fomentar su verdadera fuerza como santo dorado. Lo que respecta a los libros ya te lo respondí en un PM, así que ya solo queda que lo leas. Y mañana subo la versión editada.**

**Johannita chan: Que bueno que te gusta la influencia del episodio G en esta historia. La verdad a mí me encantó el episodio G, ya que Aioria funcionó bien como protagonista, no como Seiya que siempre era opacado por los demás santos, incluso por Shun. Pero en fin, no voy a meterme con Seiya por temor de que a alguien le agrade, en lo personal, a mí me aburre Seiya. En fin, disfruta de este capítulo.**

**¡EDITADO!**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Antigua Grecia, el Santuario. 1 de Septiembre de 1973.**

Diez años antes de la Nueva Titanomaquia, Aioros corría por las doce casas intentando llegar al Santuario a tiempo. No había flamas en el reloj de Cronos, ni invasión de cualquier tipo. Más sin embargo, la prisa de llegar a los aposentos del Patriarca era más que evidente. Y lo fue aún más cuando un relámpago de luz golpeó violentamente la estructura, anunciando la llegada de un ser tan importante como autoritario.

—No es posible —habló Aioros—. Mi primer y más importante responsabilidad como el Patriarca y llego tarde —y Aioros extendió las alas de Sagitario, que traspasaron la bata ceremonial del Patriarca, y le permitieron llegar al templo justo cuando la luz se disipaba. Entonces Aioros contempló la llegada de un ser del Olimpo—. Hermes —habló Aioros, y se arrodilló frente al dios Olímpico.

Hermes, el dios de la velocidad y mensajero de los dioses, había llegado al Santuario. El dios vestía espinilleras doradas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, y unas sandalias hermosas con un par de alas de oro en los talones. Sus manos estaban rodeadas por vestiduras doradas de igual manera, y una larga hombrera protegía su hombro izquierdo. En el resto de su cuerpo vestía una túnica griega antigua, de sedas preciosas e inexistentes en el mundo de los humanos, al igual que las hebras de oro de su cinturón aparentemente de cuerdas. En su mano derecha descansaba un báculo dorado con un par de alas doradas en su extremo superior, que entrelazadas parecían abrazar una gema preciosa de color zafiro que brillaba intensamente con el cosmos del dios. En su brazo derecho descansaba la infante que Aioros tanto había esperado.

—¿Shion? —preguntó el dios, y Aioros negó con la cabeza y se arrodilló—. Entiendo, el Lemuriano ha fallecido y quien se encuentra frente a mi es Aioros de Sagitario. He de asumir entonces que eres el nuevo Patriarca —agregó el dios en un griego tan antiguo que difería tanto del griego actual que parecía una lengua extinta y distinta.

—Mi señor Hermes —se arrodilló Aioros—. El deseo de Shion de ver a Athena renacida era muy grande que la flama de su vida se encendería por otra generación más. Pero el viejo Patriarca estaba cansado, y se sentía incapaz de liderar el Santuario… esta es una era de decadencia.

—La decadencia ha terminado, Aioros —habló Hermes con gentileza—. Con Athena ha llegado la paz y la gloria al Santuario, pero también lo harán la guerra y el sacrificio —y Aioros asintió—. Zeus nuevamente ha puesto su confianza en los humanos. La condición es simple.

—Las doce armaduras no serán reunidas nuevamente. Y los registros históricos de las guerras santas anteriores permanecerán como conocimiento exclusivo de quien es Patriarca del Santuario —y Hermes asintió—. Pero mi señor Hermes, a riesgo de parecer indiscreto, me atreveré a preguntar lo que mi maestro Shion de Aries no pudo revelarme… ¿Qué razón hay para que neguemos la historia, y mintamos a los caballeros dorados? ¿Por qué negar lo que en realidad ha pasado y asegurar que las doce armaduras jamás se han reunido cuando la verdad dicta que en todas las encarnaciones los doce santos han servido a Athena?

—¿Cuestionas las órdenes del señor Zeus? —preguntó Hermes, y Aioros negó con la cabeza—. Es verdad que tu pregunta es indiscreta… Aioros… y la contestaré únicamente si decides dar algo valioso en sacrificio… esta es la voluntad de los dioses.

—Será entonces mi caja de Pandora personal, mi señor —confesó Aioros, y el dios asintió, aceptando los términos—. Cualquier sacrificio que exija Hermes, señor de la velocidad y heraldo de los dioses, no puede ser sino el trato más justo.

—De acuerdo… te entrego entonces a Athena y la respuesta a tu curiosidad —comentó Hermes a momento que entregaba a la diosa en los brazos de Aioros, que momentáneamente fue cegado por la belleza de la diosa, y abrazado por su cosmos—. Apolo, dios del Sol, fue exiliado del Olimpo por Zeus para darle su lugar a Hefestos que había engañado a Hera para sentarse en un trono del que no podía pararse más, y solo liberaría a la esposa de Zeus de tener un trono en el Olimpo —comenzó con su explicación Hermes, relatando los mitos griegos—. Apolo no aceptó gustoso el destierro, pero la rivalidad de Zeus con su hijo influenció aquella decisión. Apolo seguiría siendo un dios, pero no gobernaría desde el Olimpo —y Aioros prestó toda su atención a esas palabras, ya que en los mitos griegos actuales no se referenciaba este suceso, al menos no exactamente como Hermes lo mencionaba—. Apolo entregó su fuerza a las doce armaduras doradas, asegurando a Zeus que la unión de las doce sería igual a la luz del Sol. En otras palabras, las doce armaduras unidas, desencadenarán el poder de Apolo. Poder que sería usado para asesinar a los dioses de ser necesario. Un poder que solo podrá utilizarse para derrocar a los dioses cuando estos se vuelvan injustos.

—Un poder que Athena controla. Ya que los doce caballeros dorados le sirven a Athena, y Gea predijo que sería Athena quien derrocará a su padre —se dijo Aioros a sí mismo, y Hermes asintió—. Mi señor Hermes… los miedos de los dioses no son bien infundados… los doce caballeros dorados sirven a los dioses y jamás… —comenzó Aioros, pero entonces notó la furia en los ojos de Hermes.

—¿Acusas a los dioses de sentir miedo? —y Aioros se mordió la lengua—. Aioros, tú conoces los registros históricos mejor que cualquiera al ser el Patriarca. Los doce siempre se han reunido, y cuando los doce lo hacen, los dioses mueren.

—Las guerras santas contra Hades y Poseidón han sido influenciadas por los dioses del inframundo y los mares, no teníamos otra opción —trató de explicar Aioros, pero Hermes negó con la cabeza.

—¿Eso significa que, si Zeus se levanta en armas contra Athena, los doce caballeros dorados intentarán asesinarlo? —y Aioros por fin lo comprendió—. La profecía de Gea jamás se ha cumplido. Pero también es cierto que los cuerpos originales de Hades y Poseidón fueron destruidos por caballeros al servicio de Athena influenciados por los caballeros dorados. Poseidón y Hades no tienen más remedio que renacer, ya que no poseen un dunamis como el resto de los dioses Olímpicos. Sus cuerpos originales fueron destruidos, ya solo les queda su cosmos.

—Mi señor. Únicamente nos defendimos, no pretendíamos lastimar a los dioses a quienes veneramos —y Hermes una vez más negó con la cabeza—. Entiendo… las armaduras doradas no serán reunidas… cumpliré mi penitencia.

—Esa no es tu penitencia —aseguró Hermes, y Aioros lo miró dudoso—. El conocimiento que has adquirido no puede caer en oídos mortales —aclaró Hermes—. Aioros… como penitencia por este conocimiento… deberás terminar con tu vida en honor a Athena —y el santo dorado de Sagitario se sorprendió de escuchar esto—. Haz solicitado conocimiento divino a un dios, y el pago es lo más preciado de un humano… su vida —y Aioros asintió—. Te otorgaré diez años para que entregues a Athena a los humanos y prepares a tu remplazo… si el onceavo cumpleaños de Athena llega sin que entregues tu vida… mi ira divina caerá sobre ti.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Guerras Doradas.**

**Saga de los Titanes.**

**Capítulo 5: Nueva Titanomaquia.**

* * *

**Antigua Grecia, el Santuario. Templo de Athena. Julio de 1983.**

—Maestro Aioros —habló Saori con tristeza mientras escuchaba el relato de labios de Galan, el escudero de Aioria al que el actual Patriarca le había encomendado la tarea de revelarle la verdad a Saori, la verdad de su verdadera identidad—. Entonces… el maestro Milo, el señor Aioria, y el señor Mu me han irrespetado a mí por utilizar la Exclamación de Athena.

—Fueron las reglas que Athena forzó a sus caballeros a respetar —le explicó Galan—. Saori… no… Athena —corrigió el escudero—. Su destino es el de vivir incontables rencarnaciones junto a los humanos. Todas las Athenas a lo largo de la historia son una misma entidad llamada Atenea, pero al mismo tiempo, cada Athena es diferente de las demás. ¿Comprendes lo que trato de explicarte?

—Que debo respetar la voluntad de mis encarnaciones pasadas… y dar penitencia a quienes me han irrespetado… —habló Saori con tristeza, y Galan asintió—. No lo entiendo… sé que fui irrespetada pero no lo entiendo… porque debo castigar a quienes no han hecho más que servir a Athena… servirme a mi… —y Saori se soltó en llanto, arrodillada frente a su propia estatua como intentando comprender la carga de ser una diosa en tierra de mortales—. Es mi maestro.

—Es su leal servidor y acatará cualquier penitencia —aclaró Galan—. Aioros conocía los riesgos de permitirles a los caballeros dorados conocer a su diosa. Historias del pasado le han hecho saber que la relación entre un caballero y su diosa no debe ser más que la de devoción incondicional por un ser divino.

—¡No lo es! —gritó Saori molesta, y Galan se sorprendió al escuchar estas palabras—. Aioros me permitió vivir junto al maestro Milo porque entendía que los dioses han perdido algo muy importante. ¡Su humanidad! —aclaró Saori, y Galan casi podía jurarle a los dioses del panteón griego que las Athenas de todas las encarnaciones pasadas respaldaban esta idea—. Voy a perdonarlo… los voy a perdonar a todos… los dioses también necesitan a los humanos.

**El Santuario. Casa de Aries.**

—¡Revolución de Polvo de Estrellas! —en el Santuario, se vivía una guerra de proporciones inimaginables entre los santos dorados de Athena y los titanes de los mitos griegos que ostentaban los tronos de los dioses Olímpicos. Dentro de la casa de Aries por ejemplo, Mu, quien siempre había permanecido en un exilio auto infligido se batía en duelo mortal contra Tetis de Torrente Marino, la señora de los ríos, que en estos momentos castigaba al caballero de Aries con su ataque de los mil ríos.

—¡Chilioi Potamos! —desencadenaba su ataque divino la diosa, y Mu de Aries, un simple mortal con un poder casi infinito, era abatido por la fuerza de mil ríos, que le penetraban la armadura sin llegar a romperla, pero perforaba su cuerpo como si mil agujas lo hubieran atravesado simultáneamente, forzando al caballero de Aries a gritar del dolor sin poder llegar a contenerlo.

**Laberinto de Cronos. Morada de Océano.**

—¡Polvo de Diamante! —la guerra se replicaba de igual manera dentro de los confines del laberinto de Cronos, donde Camus de Acuario, el prodigio entre los santos dorados, combatía a Océano de la Corriente no solo con la fuerza de su aplastante cosmos, pero con frialdad y determinación, lo que lo volvían un oponente doblemente poderoso.

—¡Thalassa Deluge! —más el enfrentarse a Océano de la Corriente, era igual que desafiar a Poseidón, razón por la que Camus de Acuario se encontraba en desventaja. El devastador poder de Océano de la Corriente era tan aplastante como la unión de todos los océanos de la tierra. Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que la fuerza del santo dorado cediera.

**Laberinto de Cronos.**

—¡Aguja Escarlata! —los interiores del Laberinto de Cronos no estaban desprotegidos de igual manera. Gigantes que alguna vez protegieron las puertas del Tártaro, habían traicionado a los dioses y marchaban en contra de los caballeros dorados de Athena que les hacían frente sin temor alguno—. ¡Es tu fin! ¡Recibe la fuerza de Antares! —de la uña de Milo se desprendió la fuerza de su técnica más dominada, y al impactar a uno de los gigantes, no solo desgarró el cosmos del condenado, pero despedazó su cuerpo en una explosión de luz escarlata. Era este el poder dormido de Antares que residía en el cosmos de Milo y era lanzado por su uña.

—¡Plasma Relámpago! —siguiendo a Milo en la matanza de gigantes, Aioria lanzó sus potentes relámpagos como si el mismo Zeus los alimentara con su dunamis. Y el gigante quien fuera su oponente fue desgarrado y partido en cuadros—. ¡Estas bestias nos hacen perder el tiempo! ¡Debemos llegar a la cuarta morada!

—¡Entonces déjenme encargarme de estos con mi fuerza! ¡Gran Cuerno! —Aldebarán entonces arremetió contra un par de gigantes y los derribó sin esfuerzo alguno. Después continuó con su tacleada y barrió a las bestias del Tártaros—. ¡JA JA JA JA! ¡Tiemblen ante la fuerza de Aldebarán de Tauro! ¡Aioria! ¡Milo! ¡La próxima vez que quieran ser tachados de traidores, cuenten conmigo! ¡Son muy divertidos!

—Aldebarán, enserio que la única diversión en estas batallas es tu sentido de despreocupación —agregó Shura, uniéndose a la batalla—. Por mi parte… prefiero cumplir con mi deber lo antes posible. ¡Excalibur! —y así como lo hizo anteriormente, la fuerza cortante de la espada de Shura cortó los ejércitos del Tártaros a la mitad. Su poder era impresionante—. Hemos llegado a la cuarta morada.

**Morada de Crios.**

—Y al parecer, es una morada custodiada por un titán con un dunamis arrollador —confesó Shaka, y el grupo caminó entre las cenizas de las bestias del Tártaros pulverizadas por la fuerzas de sus cosmos combinados, y entraron en la cuarta morada del Laberinto de Cronos—. Llevamos ventaja… he recibido información telepática de Saga de Géminis. Los invasores van a medio camino a su casa… ninguno ha caído… Mu al parecer se las ha arreglado para mantener a Tetis de Torrente Marino ocupada.

—No me creo por un segundo que los dioses que nos invaden son realmente inmortales —agregó Aioria con molestia—. Solo esperen a que sea mi turno para la batalla… entonces verán esos dioses el poder de mis colmillos.

—¡Aioria! —gritó Shura de repente, y de un movimiento en forma de tijereta, saltó sobre los hombros de Aioria, y lo lanzó violentamente fuera del camino—. ¡Salto de Roca! —gritó Shura, y tras haber lanzado a Aioria a la velocidad de la luz, Shura recibió el impacto de una espada oscura—. ¡Doble Excalibur! —gritó Shura uniendo sus manos en forma de defensa antes de lanzar su ataque contra el titán que los atacó por sorpresa, mas su cuerpo fue totalmente traspasado por la espada del titán, y Shura permaneció inmovible y sin poder reaccionar.

—¡Orichalcum Blade! —se escuchó el resonar de la voz del titán incluso milésimas de segundo después de que había terminado su ataque y herido a Shura mortalmente—. Inaudito… recibió un ataque destinado a un aliado… que tontos son los humanos.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¡Todo pasó tan rápido que no fui capaz de verlo! ¡Fue más rápido que la velocidad de la luz! —habló Milo, y los demás santos dorados reflejaron la misma sorpresa—. ¡Shura! ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¡Shura!

—¡Tranquilízate, Milo! —habló Shaka. Calmando la rabia de Milo que ya preparaba las agujas escarlata para atacar al titán que se había atrevido a herir fatalmente al santo más leal de Athena—. Shura se interpuso entre el ataque del titán y Aioria. Es por esta razón que Shura fue herido hasta llegar al borde de la muerte. Pero a pesar de la herida fatal que ha recibido, Shura sigue con vida.

—Lo cual resulta ser un insulto para Crio de los Astros —habló el titán, de cabello azul y piel morena. Sus ojos, al igual que el de todos los titanes, eran de un rojo intenso e intimidante—. Desde que pusieron pie en el Laberinto de Cronos, decidí que perdonaría su insolencia con el sacrificio de solo uno de ustedes… no es tarde para que se arrepientan de sus pecados.

—¿Quién se arrepiente? —gritó Aioria iracundo, y preparó sus puños para la batalla—. ¡Vas a arrepentirte por lo que le hiciste a Shura! ¡No me importa quien creas que eres! ¡Para mí no eres un dios! ¡Eres un demonio! —y el titán enfureció y preparó su espada.

—¡Espera! —se escuchó la voz de Shura, quien a pesar de estar malherido, se levantó ignorando la tremenda pérdida de sangre—. De este titán… yo me ocuparé —continuó Shura, y Aioria se horrorizo de la idea—. Aioria… ya fui herido por este titán… seguir adelante con ustedes sería retrasar nuestra tarea… sigan con su camino. Yo lo mantendré ocupado.

—¡Es una locura! —gritó Aioria, y Milo compartía su preocupación—. ¡Seas un caballero dorado o no! ¡Morirás si peleas en estas condiciones! ¡Tan malherido como estas no lograrás elevar tu cosmos lo suficiente para enfrentarte a un dios! ¡Estas al borde de la muerte!

—Al borde… de la muerte —habló Milo un tanto intranquilo. Más entonces colocó su mano sobre la hombrera de Aioria—. Vámonos… Shura ha prometido que se encargará de Crios de los Astros… debemos confiar en él.

—Pero Milo —intentó quejarse Aioria. Más la mirada de Milo tranquilizó al León Dorado—. Entiendo… entonces, esta es la técnica suicida que tú utilizas para desencadenar el cosmos infinito —y Milo sonrió—. Más te vale sobrevivir a esto, Shura.

—Descuida… los alcanzaré —explicó el caballero dorado de Capricornio, y elevó su cosmos a pesar de que este había sido cortado a la mitad por el dunamis de Crios—. Combate a mi espada, Crios. ¡Acepta mi desafío!

—¿Desafío? —preguntó Crios—. Los humanos no dejan de sorprenderme… son como hormigas intentando detener la pata de un elefante de aplastar su hormiguero… pero aun así, siento que es mi deber como un dios el aceptar tu desafío y acabar con tu miserable existencia. Te complaceré, Shura. Tus amigos morirán más adelante —y el resto de los santos dorados continuó con su camino.

**El Santuario. Senda a la Casa de Géminis.**

—¡Flechas Fantasmas! —Tremy de Flecha Sagita, el discípulo de Saga de Géminis, interrumpió el caminar de los titanes con la finalidad de ganarle algo de tiempo al reloj de Cronos antes de que los invasores pudieran llegar a la casa de Géminis, protegida por su maestro ya herido al confrontar a Cronos en la casa de Tauro. Incalculables flechas atacaron a los titanes, pero los invasores hicieron caso omiso, con excepción de Jápeto, que vio a través de la ilusión de las flechas de Tremy, y con su espada partió una flecha dorada a la mitad antes de que esta impactara a Mnemósine, una bella titanide de cabello rosado adornado en dos coletas.

—Esa última flecha no era una flecha común y corriente —aclaró Jápeto, y Tremy de Sagita se sorprendió al ver su flecha interceptada por Jápeto—. ¡Esa flecha tenía la energía contenida en el reloj de Cronos! ¿Cómo has podido conjurar semejante artimaña?

—Mi maestro es Saga de Géminis. El caballero más poderoso en todo el Santuario —aclaró Tremy de Sagita—. Como su discípulo, me entrené dentro de la torre del reloj para absorber las energías de Cronos en mis ataques, y crear flechas capaces de matar a los dioses—. Y Jápeto enfureció al escuchar eso—. Pero mi técnica más poderosa, es la que me enseñó mi maestro… recibe… ¡Mi Satán Imperial! —y de la mano de Tremy, se soltó un choque eléctrico que se dirigió a Jápeto, quien disipó las energías de su cosmos con un leve movimiento de su mano—. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Insultaste a los dioses. Eso fue lo que ocurrió —y Jápeto levantó su espada, y la rodeó de su dunamis—. ¿Flechas capaces de matar a los dioses? ¿Acaso crees que somos una burla? —y Jápeto miró a Tremy con tal desprecio que era como si la ira de las bestias del Tártaros se desencadenara dentro de sus pupilas rojizas—. Tu flecha contiene un poder tremendo capaz de herir a los dioses dentro de los territorios de la torre del reloj de Cronos, el rey de los titanes. Pero es incapaz de matar a un dios. ¡Nadie puede matar a los dioses! ¡Solo los dioses son capaces de definir quien vive o quien muere! ¡Y mi resolución dicta que morirás por tu insolencia!

—¡La Otra Dimensión! —volvió a interponerse Saga desde su casa, y Tremy comenzó a desvanecerse. Más la espada de Jápeto distorsionó las dimensiones, incluida la dimensión en la que Saga ejercía sus dominios. Y al final las galaxias se dividieron en el cuerpo del santo de Sagita, y Tremy se perdió en el vacío dimensional. Su cosmos ya no existía.

La casa de Géminis entonces se iluminó con un cosmos agresivo que casi rondaba en lo maligno, y Jápeto y los titanes continuaron con su caminar en dirección a la casa de Géminis y notaron para sorpresa del grupo, que las interrupciones habían terminado por consumir la flama de la casa de Géminis en su totalidad.

**Casa de Géminis.**

—No pienso desperdiciar más el tiempo —habló Jápeto—. Crucen esta casa sin mí. Personalmente me encargaré de este blasfemo —más al momento de poner pie dentro de su casa, Saga de Géminis levantó una barrera de cosmos alrededor do toda su casa. Era una barrera dimensional muy similar a la que levantó cuatro años en el pasado cuando Metis invadió su casa—. ¡Blasfemo!

—¡Han profanado mi casa! ¡Han cuestionado mis creencias! ¡Me han arrebatado a mi discípulo! ¡Pero no me arrebatarán a mi diosa! —Saga de Géminis entonces apareció detrás de los titanes, y lanzó su ataque—. ¡Satán Imperial! —gritó el santo dorado, y su puño atravesó la frente de Mnemósine, la titanide de las coletas rosadas que terminó atrapada en el ataque de Saga, mientras su mente divagó por sus memorias—. ¡Laberinto de Géminis! —continuó con sus ataques Saga, y las paredes dimensionales dentro de su casa se abrieron en forma de laberinto, y empujaron a otra titanide, de cabello de verde oscuro y revoltoso, dentro de los confines del laberinto de Géminis.

—¿Cómo es posible que un simple humano posea tanto poder? ¡Ha logrado lanzar a Tea, diosa del Brillo, dentro de las distorsiones de su laberinto, e inmovilizado a Mnemósine! ¡Este ser posee un cosmos que desafía a los dunamis divinos! —y el cosmos de Saga siguió elevándose, y Jápeto, por vez primera sintió el temer a un humano, y miró a una titanide de cabello corto de color morado y mirada un tanto perdida—. ¡Temis! ¡No te separes de mí!

—Entonces ella es Temis del Orden Divino… esposa de Jápeto de Dimensión —y Jápeto se mordió los labios—. Entonces, Jápeto, te haré sentir el horror de perder a un ser querido entre las dimensiones. ¡La Otra Dimensión! —entre Jápeto y Temis se levantó una barrera dimensional, y la titanide del Orden Divino se perdió dentro de las dimensiones, y Jápeto enfureció.

—¡Devuélveme a mi Esposa! ¡Khora Temmen! —gritó el titán en griego, que significaba corte del espacio. Y su espada rasgó la dimensión y le mostró a Saga las estrellas, e interrumpió su ataque— ¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja! ¡Tu ataque fue más benéfico que traicionero, humano! ¡Al interrumpir tu ataque dimensional, mi querida Temis ha aterrizado en la séptima casa! ¡Está más cerca del Megas Depranon que cualquiera!

—No llegará a cumplir su objetivo —habló Saga con seguridad, y sacó de su armadura una daga dorada—. ¡Observa! ¡La daga con la que tu hermano, Cronos, pretendía convertirme en un traidor! ¡Una daga divina con el poder de asesinar a los dioses! —Y Jápeto elevó su dunamis, y Saga lanzó la daga, que no estaba apuntando a Jápeto, pero que atravesó la armadura vacía de Cronos, quien quedó paralizado—. ¡Sin Cronos, el Megas Depranon, la armadura de Cronos con la que asesinó a su padre, Urano! ¡No sirve de nada!

—¡Blasfemo! ¡Has desatado la ira de los dioses! —y el dunamis de Jápeto se encendió—. ¡Tienes mi respeto, Saga de Géminis! ¡Has logrado, aunque sea momentáneamente, inmovilizar a cuatro titanes con tus trucos! ¡Pero al hacerlo también nos has insultado! ¡Somos dioses! ¡Y tu castigo no solo será la muerte, sino que será sufrimiento eterno y penurias inimaginables! ¡Te has ganado mi puesto en el Tártaros!

—…Este humano merece un castigo… —se escuchó la voz de Mnemósine, y tanto Jápeto como Saga se mostraron sorprendidos—. Me ha hecho ver cosas… muy feas… posee un poder tremendo… sin duda el hermano Cronos ha decidido bien en intentar reclutarlo.

—Mnemósine… has despertado de su ilusión —y la joven titanide asintió silenciosamente, y Saga se puso a la defensiva—. Ha atacado tu punto débil. Se ha metido con tus recuerdos, y no solo eso… siento su influencia en ti. El golpe que te ha dado ha sido mortal.

—Ha corrompido mi mente y me obliga a pensar en muerte… no es nada que te deba preocupar… su puño simplemente me convierte en una esclava buscando la muerte de alguien querido para poder liberarme. Intenta obligarme a pelear contra mis hermanos —y Saga se mostró sorprendido de escuchar a Mnemósine dando esta explicación—. Soy la memoria, nada es un secreto mientras esté en la memoria. Mataré a un ser querido para librarme de tu maldición, al apoderarme de la memoria de otro y adoptarla como mía. Mataré a Mephisto de Cáncer, ya que he tomado la memoria de su amada —y Saga se sorprendió al saber que su ataque había sido corrompido de esa manera—. Y Jápeto… no muevas a nuestro hermano Cronos de donde está hasta que mates a este mortal. Parte de su cosmos mantiene congelado a Cronos entre las dimensiones. No ha muerto, pero está muy débil. Yo me adelantaré y mataré a mi querido Mephisto.

—Ten cuidado, Mnemósine —y la titanide de apariencia joven comenzó a saltar como una bailarina a las afueras de la casa de Géminis—. Te abriré el paso, hermana. No puedo liberar a Tea del laberinto de Géminis hasta apagar el cosmos de este blasfemo, pero puedo levantar un paso dimensional con mi poder. ¡Khora Temmen! —atacó Jápeto a Saga, quien esquivó el ataque, y Mnemósine salto dentro del colapso dimensional y fuera de la casa de Géminis—. Ahora… es tiempo de matar al humano que se cree un dios.

**Laberinto de Cronos. Casa de Temis.**

Dentro del laberinto de Cronos, Milo, Aioria, Shaka y Aldebarán escapaban exitosamente de otra de las casas vacías, la cual estaba adornada con balanzas, haciendo alusión a la divinidad Temis del Orden Divino que era la titanide que se encontraba más cerca del Megas Depranon gracias a la interrupción de Jápeto, siendo el Megas Depranon el verdadero objetivo de los titanes que no todos los santos dorados conocían.

—Ya vamos a la mitad del camino y hemos tenido muy pocos contratiempos —explicó Milo—. Esto incluso comienza a parecer demasiado sencillo. Comienzo a pensar que el verdadero peligro reside en el Santuario.

—Te equivocas, Milo… puedo sentir un poder aplastante que proviene de la séptima morada de los titanes —respondió a sus dudas Shaka—. Nuestros momentos de tranquilidad han sido breves, y a simple vista el Laberinto de Cronos parece estar desprotegido… algo en todo esto me resulta muy extraño. Pero la presencia de los otros seis titanes es indiscutible, a cada uno de nosotros nos espera un oponente.

—¡A mí no me importa si tengo que enfrentarme con un lacayo o con el mismo Cronos! ¡La verdad es que ya me está colmando la paciencia todo esto! —se quejó Milo, y Aioria que corría a su lado se mostró interesado en sus palabras—. ¡Me crispa los nervios no poder hacer nada! ¡Al siguiente titán yo lo enfrentaré!

—Ya basta Milo, te necesitamos concentrado —le gritó Aioria, y el caballero del Escorpión Dorado le dirigió la mirada mientras ambos saltaban de roca en roca en dirección a la séptima casa—. Yo también quiero recobrar mi honor de caballero, enfrentarme a un titán, derrotarlo, y recuperar tanto a Retsu como a Lithos… pero tú ya escogiste a un oponente, Hyperión. ¿Recuerdas? —y Milo asintió a sus palabras—. Entonces concéntrate. Ya que deberás combatir a un oponente que derrotó a tres caballeros dorados. Espero que tus sentimientos por Saori sean tan fuertes como para volver a su lado después de esto —y Milo se sorprendió al escuchar esto, perdió el paso, y casi cayó al vacío, pero Aldebarán lo tomó del brazo evitando que cayera.

—¡Maldito gato tonto! ¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionarme de esa manera? ¡Regresa aquí, Aioria! ¡Te enseñaré a no meterte conmigo! —y Milo aceleró sus saltos, e incluso comenzó a lanzar su aguja escarlata en contra del caballero del León Dorado, que esquivó los ataques todo el tiempo.

—Oye Shaka… disfruto de las discusiones de Milo y Aioria como cualquiera pero… ¿Deberían discutir en un momento como este? —preguntó Aldebarán, que ya saltaba de roca en roca siguiendo a Shaka, quien simplemente flotaba con la fuerza de su cosmos.

—Milo no ha sido capaz de concentrarse del todo. Está preocupado por Saori —agregó Shaka—. Su preocupación incluso ha escalado en gran medida ya que una titanide ha aterrizado en la casa de Libra, y después de esta, se encuentran las casas de Escorpio, Sagitario, Capricornio y Acuario, todas vacías… solo Afrodita protege la casa de Piscis, y Milo no confía en Afrodita para proteger a Saori.

—…Umm… han llegado muy rápido esos titanes… comprendo la mortificación de Milo. Athena peligra —y Shaka lo negó con la cabeza—. ¿Quieres decir que está más preocupado por su escudera?

—Quiero decir que Milo confía en los caballeros dorados para proteger a Athena, no para proteger a Saori —explicó Shaka, y Aldebarán lo entendió—. Para algunos caballeros, Saori no es más que una causalidad que si pierde o no la vida en batalla, es insignificante para ellos.

—Conozco a alguien que posee esa mentalidad… solo espero que a pesar de sus fallas, demuestre ser un caballero leal a Athena —y Shaka expresó esa misma preocupación con su silencio.

**El Santuario. Casa de Cáncer.**

—¡Ya era hora! ¡Ese tonto de Saga sí que disfruta hacerme esperar! —se quejó Mephisto, que observaba desde los oscuros interiores de su templo rodeado de flamas azules, a una titanide que llegaba dando saltos a las puertas de su templo—. Es una lástima que tu mente no sea tan brillante como tu rostro. Voy a disfrutar el arrancarlo y pegarlo en mi pared.

—¿Rostro? —preguntó Mnemósine, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al observar los rostros de los muertos adornar los suelos y las paredes de la casa de Cáncer. Mephisto por supuesto se mostró orgulloso del pánico reflejado en el rostro de la titanide. Más su orgullo fue remplazado por la sorpresa al ver los ojos de Mnemósine llenarse de lágrimas—. Mephisto… in questo voi siete diventati —habló Mnemósine en italiano, y la sorpresa en el rostro de Mephisto fue más que evidente.

—¿En qué me he convertido? —preguntó Mephisto, traduciendo del italiano que había escuchado—. ¡Que estupidez! ¡Esto no es una batalla de lenguas! ¡Es una guerra entre los humanos y los dioses! ¿Qué mejor gloria que el ser recordado como el asesino de un dios? ¡Así que déjate de tonterías y dime quien es la diosa a la que he de asesinar esta noche!

—¿Mi nombre? —y Mephisto asintió—. Soy la memoria misma. Mi nombre es Mnemósine, pero puedo ser cualquiera, quien sea, ya que ese es mi dominio —explicó la chica, y Mephisto levantó una ceja incrédulo—. Yo soy todos, porque soy el recuerdo de todos. Conozco todos los secretos, incluso los tuyos. Es por esta razón que he decidido enfrentarte como alguien a quien aprecias, para librarme de una maldición que me impusieron.

—¿Alguien a quien aprecio? —preguntó Mephisto, y la titanide asintió un par de veces—.Todos a quienes aprecio se encuentran incrustados en estas paredes. Son los rostros de mis trofeos. Los rostros que reflejan mi fuerza.

—Rostros que reflejan que tú al igual que quienes me asesinaron, tienes el derecho de matar porque tienes el poder —y Mephisto abrió sus ojos de par en par al escuchar eso ultimo—. Mephisto… vi daró molto sorpreso —habló Mnemósine en italiano.

—¿Te he extrañado mucho? —tradujo Mephisto a modo de pregunta, desconociendo las intenciones en las palabras de la titanide—. No me gusta para nada tu maldito juego. ¡Si no vas a pelear conmigo entonces simplemente te enviaré al Hades con mis Ondas Infernales! —gritó Mephisto y lanzó su ataque, y la titanide lo evadió con gracia.

—No eras un caballero malvado… eras noble y de una naturaleza compasiva como todos los demás —las palabras de la titanide enfurecieron aún más a Mephisto, quien comenzó a reunir la fuerza de su cosmos en su dedo—. Ya veo… la pequeña Saori te molesta porque se parece mucho a Metis… por eso intentaste matarla hace tres meses… pero no importa lo que hagas, no puedes recuperarme. Me entristece saber de tu pena, Mephisto —y el caballero de Cáncer no pudo soportar más las palabras de Mnemósine, y se lanzó sobre ella con las ondas infernales de Hades listas para acabar con su vida—. Ordine Nuovo —y al escuchar eso último, las Ondas Infernales de Hades se desviaron, aunque pasaron peligrosamente cerca de Mnemósine.

—¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo es que sabes esas cosas? ¡Estas mintiendo! ¡No puedes apoderarte de sus memorias! ¡Mientes! —y Mnemósine movió su cabeza en negación, y a Mephisto se le paró el corazón—. No es verdad… es una mentira… ¡No es verdad!

—Antonella —y los ojos de Mephisto se desorbitaron, y el caballero de Cáncer cayó en shock—. Mephisto… Ordine Nuovo… ese grupo de terroristas ha lastimado a nuestra bella Italia muchas veces… pero tu deber era con Grecia… siempre lo entendí… no podías salvarme.

—…Estas mintiendo… —habló Mephisto, y Mnemósine ignoró sus palabras mientras su mente recorría las fronteras de la memoria de Antonella.

—Eras un caballero dorado orgulloso… pero eras fiel y determinado… dabas miedo. Tu seguridad inspiraba terror, pero tu nobleza inspiraba respeto —y Mephisto se mordió los labios con odio—. Pero Mephisto… eras joven cuando te entregaron tu armadura… y eras joven cuando morí… a los 14 años, tenías la oportunidad de volver a amar… no tenías por qué convertirte en mi vengador.

—¡Cállate! —gritó Máscara Mortal con odio—. ¡Cierra la boca! ¡Tú no eres Antonella! ¡Ella murió! ¡Fue asesinada por un maldito homicida de Ordine Nuovo! ¡Quien le arrancó su hermoso rostro y lo exhibió en una plaza pública! ¡A ese maldito me encargué de asesinarlo! ¡Fue la primera cara de mi casa! ¡La primera máscara de Máscara Mortal! ¡Este mundo está lleno de malicia! ¡Y es mi deber conquistarla y utilizarla! ¡Athena no me devolverá a mi bella Antonella! ¡Pero como siervo de Hades volveré a verla! ¡Le ofreceré cuantos rostros malvados me pida para sus ejércitos! ¡Mi bella Antonella volverá a sonreír! ¡Ella no hizo más que serle fiel a sus creencias! ¡No merecía morir! —y el cosmos de Máscara Mortal se incendió con ira—. ¡Voy a matarte! ¡Tu rostro formará parte de mis máscaras!

—Has asesinado a más inocentes que el hombre al que mataste, Mephisto… y con la tristeza de mi corazón, debo mostrarte… —y en las manos de Mnemósine, se reunieron las memorias de todos los muertos de la habitación—. Estas son las vidas que has destruido. ¡Mnemós Gale! —conjuró su ataque Mnemósine en griego, que significaba vendaval de memorias. Y la mente de Mephisto fue invadida por la pena y el sufrimiento de todas sus víctimas al ser asesinadas por el santo dorado de Cáncer. Memorias que Mnemósine conocía, y que la herían pues en esos momentos no era Mnemósine quien atacaba a Mephisto, sino que era Antonella.

**Laberinto de Cronos. Morada de Febe.**

—¡Hemos llegado! ¡La séptima morada del Laberinto de Cronos! —exclamó Milo. Y al llegar al templo se encontraron con las puertas abierta, y con una titanide de cabello café cremoso y aprisionado en un par de esfera de cabello. La titanide miraba el universo con sus ojos perdidos en la infinidad del cosmos, sin prestarle atención alguna a los invasores de su recinto.

—Esta es la casa de Febe, diosa del intelecto —explicó Shaka. Las paredes de la morada de Febe estaban cubiertas de escritos en diferentes lenguas y cálculos inimaginables—. Febe fue la creadora de la sabiduría, el intelecto y los conocimientos. Fue quien dotó de razón a los dioses y entregó a los humanos la pesada carga del aprendizaje. Febe es el conocimiento mismo.

—Entonces. ¿Si no nos ataca eso significa que sabe que podemos vencerla? —preguntó Aioria, y Milo le propinó un golpe en la nuca—. ¡Gack! ¡Arácnido del Tártaros! —se quejó el caballero de Leo por la afrenta del de Escorpio.

—Febe peleará —agregó Shaka—. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, Aioria. Febe es la personificación del intelecto y del conocimiento. No es ninguna adivina —aclaró Shaka—. Su poder se basa en los cálculos exactos y la percepción de las reglas de la física y sus normas existenciales. Es por esto, que ninguno de ustedes está capacitado para enfrentarla —y los tres santos dorados se mostraron insultados, más antes de cuestionar las razones de Shaka, todos callaron. Después de todo, Shaka era conocido como el más cercano a los dioses, he incluso entre los caballeros dorados se decía que él era el más poderoso a pesar de que Saga pretendía demostrar lo contrario—. Aldebarán es ofensivo, no dudará en probar su fuerza, lo que lo llevará a su derrota. Aioria es intuitivo, y la intuición no sirve de nada contra quien ya ha analizado tus patrones y definido tus limitantes. Milo es metódico, pero impulsivo. Probablemente Milo pueda hacerle frente a esta titanide, pero a costa de su propia vida. Además, como Aioria lo ha hecho saber, Milo ya eligió a su oponente.

—No tienes que ser tan sincero, Shaka —se quejó Milo—. Pero si así lo has decidido, no tenemos por qué dudar del santo más cercano a los dioses. Nos vamos entonces —y Milo y Aldebarán corrieron fuera del templo, sin que Febe hiciera caso de ambos—. ¡Aioria! ¿Vienes o no? —gritó Milo, y Aioria miró a Shaka por última vez.

—No mueras Shaka —fueron las últimas palabras de Aioria antes de pasar a un lado de Febe. Y al pasar a su lado, los ojos de Febe regresaron a la normalidad y la titanide observó a Shaka con una sonrisa malévola dibujada en su rostro.

—Febe del Intelecto. Te agradezco que dejaras pasar a mis compañeros y me permitas luchar contigo conforme a las reglas de nuestra señora Athena —habló Shaka, y Febe sonrió ante aquellas palabras.

—Es natural… las reglas se hicieron para seguirse —fue la explicación de la titanide—. La ley de la gravedad, la ley de la materia, las leyes de la física, las leyes del universo, las leyes del cosmos. Todas estas leyes fueron creadas para seguirse… incluso las de tu diosa cuyo reinado esta por ser destituido —explicó Febe, la titanide del conocimiento.

—Mi señora Febe. Al parecer es de esperarse que su dominio no sea únicamente el de la sabiduría. Sino que también incluye la ley y el orden —y Febe asintió—. Se le debe mucho a su ser, mi señora. Su dunamis vistió de conocimiento a los humanos. Es lo que nos volvió lo que somos. Seres capaces de aprender y evolucionar. Me resulta difícil de creer el que los dioses deseen terminar con nuestra existencia siendo que somos su más grande creación.

—Shaka, caballero dorado de Virgo… también he inventado la modestia —agregó Febe, y Shaka se limitó a asentir a sus palabras—. Tristemente, careces de modestia. Pero eso no es importante. Las leyes de tu diosa, Athena, dictan que la confrontación entre dos oponentes que han desentrañado los secretos del cosmos, deberá terminar con la muerte de uno de los participantes, o al menos su completa derrota —y Shaka asintió—. Y puesto que el dunamis, es una forma superior del cosmos, aplica como sujeto a la regla, por lo que debo de participar en esta batalla —y Febe elevó el poder de su dunamis, aplastando el cosmos de Shaka con el mismo—. Sin embargo, debes saber que la victoria está asegurada. Puesto que hay una regla que dicta que un humano no puede derrotar a un dios.

—Me temo que debo discrepar, mi señora —agregó Shaka—. Ya que es un dicho popular entre los humanos que las reglas se han creado para romperse —y Febe se sintió insultada por esas palabras—. Incluso yo encuentro ese dicho popular como algo arrogante… pero me sostendré a este si eso significa proteger a Athena.

**El Santuario. Casa de Aries.**

—¡Miserable! ¿Cómo has podido resistir mis ataques por tanto tiempo? —se quejó Tetis mientras lanzaba los mil ríos desde las palmas de su mano, y sus ataque eran resistidos por la barrare de cristal de Mu, que de alguna forma había logrado reforzarse hasta el punto de que los mil ríos eran incapaces de traspasar su protección—. ¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿Qué fuerza te impulsa a resistir la justicia divina de los dioses? —preguntó la titanide.

—Mi señora Tetis… por usted no siento más que respeto… —comenzó Mu con cierta debilidad, y la titanide se mordió los labios enfurecida—. Le he dicho, que como penitencia por desafiar su poder, recibiría el ataque de los mil ríos en tres ocasiones… y he cumplido desde que la flama de Aries comenzó a desaparecer con la penitencia que me he auto infligido —y las serpientes de agua dejaron de salir de las manos de Tetis. La titanide no podía creer lo que presenciaba—. La flama de Cáncer actualmente está a punto de extinguirse… la he retenido en mi casa por casi cuatro horas, así como lo han hecho mis compañeros guerreros dorados… pero ya es tiempo de que cumpla con la promesa a mis hermanos, y exija el pago de pasar por la casa de Aries… mi señora… la enviaré de regreso al Tártaros.

—¿Y cómo piensas cumplir con esta tarea? Tu cuerpo está maltrecho por la batalla contra Hyperión y por recibir el ataque de los mil ríos en tres ocasiones —y Mu elevó el poder de su cosmos, a pesar de que la sangre le faltaba y su vista comenzaba a perderse—. Los humanos no pueden desafiar a los dioses.

—No lo entiende, mi señora… podemos… y lo haremos —y la energía cósmica se reunió en sus manos, forzando a que su cosmos estallara en luces de colores tornasolados—. Somos los caballeros de la esperanza que preservamos la paz en la tierra y somos fieles servidores de nuestra diosa, Athena. Y por Athena somos capaces de derrotar a los dioses.

—Tres caballeros dorados se enfrentaron a Hyperión y fueron incapaces de derrotarlo —interrumpió Tetis—. ¿Qué posibilidades tienes tú de lograr lo que tres santos dorados de Athena no lograron realizar?

—Mis posibilidades son infinitas… ese es el potencial humano que los dioses nos otorgaron… —fue la respuesta de Mu—. Además… la fe ciega que teníamos en nuestra diosa, parece haber sido recompensada… por fin los caballeros dorados son iluminados por la luz de la victoria. ¡La diosa de la guerra por fin pelea a nuestro lado! —y Tetis fue capaz de sentirlo.

Tetis ahora sentía una fuerza cósmica tan poderosa que desafiaba incluso a los dunamis de los dioses. Saori, rencarnación de Athena, habiendo comprendido su rol como la diosa de la sabiduría en la guerra, oraba a Zeus por el bienestar de los caballeros dorados. Más su oración a Zeus no era necesaria, era su propia voluntad la que alimentaba a los caballeros dorados con su cosmos, y fortalecía a Mu lo suficiente para ignorar sus heridas, y elevar su cosmos hasta el infinito.

—No es posible… Athena es un ser rencarnado… incluso si posee el conocimiento de su propia existencia como un ser divino… incluso si alimenta los cosmos de los caballeros dorados con el suyo, no pueden ustedes, unos simples mortales, derrotar a los verdaderos dioses —pero haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Tetis, Mu reunió el poder de sus esferas de luz alrededor de su mano derecha.

—Mi señora… perdone mi ofensa y regrese al Tártaros… es esta la penitencia sentenciada a los titanes por Zeus al Cronos reusarse a ser el rey de los Campos Eliseos… —y la titanide elevó su dunamis, negándose a creer en estas palabras—. ¡Revolución de Polvo Estelar! —conjuró su ataque Mu, y las flechas tornasoladas atravesaron el souma de Tetis, y destrozaron el cuerpo debajo de este.

—Mi… souma… ha sido perforado… —se sorprendió Tetis. Y sangre de color azul escapó de las aperturas de su souma, la armadura de los titanes había sido destruida—. El souma obsequiado a sus hijos e hijas por Gea, la madre tierra, ha sido perforado… Océano —aclamó el nombre de su esposo la titanide, que moría por su orgullo e indiferencia ante la vida humana.

—…Athena me ha brindado su fuerza… —mencionó Mu con debilidad y mientras caía pesadamente sobre sus rodillas—. ¿Significa esto que Athena me ha perdonado? —y Mu comenzó a caer al suelo, más antes de hacerlo, el recuerdo de Saori cuando se conocieron en el anillo medio, inundó su mente, y Mu colocó su mano evitando así caer—. ¿La escudera de Milo? —habló Mu al descubrir la identidad de Saori como Athena—. Si Saori recién nos ha perdonado, significa que no hace mucho descubrió su identidad como Athena… debo llegar junto a Saori —más antes de poder comenzar con el largo camino en dirección al Santuario de Athena, una serpiente de agua le atravesó el pecho, y Mu cayó de rodillas.

—Caballero de Aries… —habló Tetis con debilidad—. Antes de volver al Tártaros, te entregaré mi dunamis —y Mu comenzó a escupir sangre—. Regresaré al Tártaros… con el conocimiento de que los humanos tienen el potencial de derrotar a los dioses… si los humanos son capaces de este poder… entonces… son tan dichosos de esta tierra como los dioses… que los Olímpicos jamás abusen de ustedes los humanos… mi dunamis… sanará cualquier herida… de aquellos a quienes quieras proteger… a costa de tu propia salud… úsalo bien —y al decir esto último, la serpiente de agua se unió al cuerpo de Mu, y el caballero de Aries recobró la conciencia.

Entonces un dunamis descomunal se dejó sentir. Y Mu sintió que su pecho era aplastado por un ser encerrado dentro del laberinto de Cronos que gritaba a los cuatro vientos con ira y tristeza. El caballero de Aries entonces salió a las puertas de su templo, y se percató de que un anillo de flamas rodeaba al Laberinto de Cronos, y una de estas flamas se extinguía junto a la vida inmortal de Tetis.

—Teosu Sema —habló Mu—. El sello que rodea al castillo de Cronos ha comenzado a desvanecerse… pero… si este sello se ha extinguido con la muerte de una titanide. ¿Qué es tan importante y poderoso para ser sellado por la flama de la vida de un titán y solo se extinga tras su muerte? —se preguntó Mu, y de pronto se mareó y casi perdió el conocimiento—. No es el momento… he perdido mucha sangre… pero debo seguir con mi camino. Debo llegar a Saori… llegar junto a Athena… —y Mu débilmente comenzó a subir las escalinatas del templo de Tauro.

**El Laberinto de Cronos. Templo de Océano.**

—¡Polvo de Diamante! —gritó Camus con furia, y Océano de la corriente fue impactado de lleno por vez primera y azotado violentamente contra las columnas de su templo. El dios había sido herido, pero no lo suficiente para morir. Sin embargo, se encontraba en un estado de total horror—. Siento una fuerza que se desvanece… la tierra ruge con ira y llora… es como si todos los ríos del mundo se lamentaran al unísono.

—…Tetis… —habló Océano con debilidad—. No es verdad… esto es imposible… Tetis ha… mi amada Tetis ha perdido su cuerpo inmortal y su alma ha sido sellada en el Tártaros… mi amada Tetis ha muerto… —y Camus observó desde la morada de Océano ya destrozada y congelada en varias secciones, el cómo el Teosu Sema, el sello de los dioses, perdía una de sus flamas—. ¡Tetis! —la ira de Océano estalló. La nobleza de su ser se había perdido, ya solo quedaba el odio y la desesperación—. ¡Me han arrebatado a mi amada! ¡Malditos sean todos ustedes! ¡Malditos! —de los ojos del titán brotaba sangre, y caía como pequeños ríos por su rostro. Era una sangre de color azul ya que los dioses poseen sangre divina, y al no poder llorar lágrimas comunes, solo pueden derramar su propia sangre—. Los mataré a todos. ¡Auge Hydor! —conjuró el furioso titán, que traducido del griego significaba agua del amanecer. Cristales destellantes entonces penetraron por el cuerpo de Camus, y comenzaron a extraer la sangre de su cuerpo a través de los poros de su piel, lo que terminó por herir mortalmente al santo dorado que hasta ese entonces había combatido por casi cuatro horas al titán sin recibir daño alguno—. Me han arrebatado a mi amada… ya nada importa… nada… no existe más mi compasión por los humanos… no existe más mi perdón… al destronar a Poseidón, planeaba traer prosperidad. Los humanos renacerían en seres perfectos como en Atlantis o Lemuria… pero ya no más… ya no soy un dios compasivo —y Camus se puso de pie a pesar de sus horribles heridas, y elevó su cosmos al infinito.

—Océano… a lo largo de nuestra batalla has probado ser un dios compasivo… la sola idea de enviarte al Tártaros me consumía el alma —entonces Camus unió sus manos, y reunió todo el poder de su fuerza congelante en ellas—. Los mitos dicen, que la edad dorada de los humanos se dio cuando reinaban los titanes. La tierra era prospera y hermosa, todo era paz, sabiduría y compasión… —comenzó Camus al recordar los mitos de su tiempo—. Pero todo eso se perdió cuando Cronos se volvió malvado. De pronto la tierra que los dioses regalaron a los humanos ya no les pertenecía, y Cronos cometió los mismos crímenes de su padre, Urano, y forzó a Zeus a revelarse y destronarlo. Me niego a ver a un ser tan noble como a mi señor Océano recorrer la misma senda de su hermano, Cronos. Es por esto, que en este momento voy a acabar con la existencia física de mi señor, y regresar su alma al Tártaros, donde se reunirá a su amada, Tetis.

—¡Tras recibir mi ataque de Auge Hydor, controlo toda la sangre de tu cuerpo! ¡Tan solo debo extraerla para terminar con tu miserable existencia! —agregó Océano irradiando su furia tras la muerte de su amada. Más entonces observó que Camus dejaba de sangrar, y que una delicada capa de polvos de cristal rodeaba su piel y congelaba su sangre. Camus se estaba forzando a sí mismo a la hipotermia para conservar su sangre incontrolable por el dios, lo que al mismo tiempo acortaba la flama de su vida—. Este humano… ¿De verdad será capaz de crear un milagro? —se preguntó el titán.

—Regrese con su amada, mi señor Océano… como he dicho antes, no le soy fiel ni a Poseidón ni a Océano… le soy fiel a Athena… —y la aurora boreal iluminó los cielos oscuros del Laberinto de Cronos—. Más lo que estoy por hacer lo hago tanto por Athena como por usted. Mi señor Océano. ¡Me niego a verlo convertirse en un tirano! ¡Lo salvaré de ese destino! ¡Ejecución Aurora! —y para Océano, todo comenzó a moverse como si el tiempo mismo se hubiera congelado.

El souma de Océano no resistió el impacto de la ejecución aurora, y se congeló por completo antes de estallar en pedazos por el cambio tan repentino en las fuerzas de contracción que golpeaban el metal precioso. Océano entonces cayó de rodillas, y sangre azul comenzó a derramarse por los suelos de su recinto.

—Pudiste haber sido mi príncipe en este nuevo reino que había soñado… y en su lugar te convertiste en mi verdugo… los humanos… son dignos rivales de los dioses… —habló Océano con debilidad, y mientras veía que el cuerpo moribundo de Camus apenas y podía separar sus manos por las fuerzas congelantes que él mismo había desatado—. Muy probablemente al igual que yo… no sobrevivirás a este ataque que has lanzado… pero… si tu fuerza es tan grande como ya me lo has hecho pensar… oficialmente te declaro como el legítimo príncipe de los océanos… y te entrego mi dunamis… mi Thalassa Deluge ahora te pertenece… usa mi técnica… y con ella… protege los océanos de esta hermosa tierra… —y al decir esto último, Océano murió, y su flama se extinguió del Teosu Sema, y nuevamente se escuchó el rugir de un ser sellado dentro de los interiores del Laberinto de Cronos.

—Milo… mi querido amigo… Milo… —comenzó Camus con sus labios partidos, y sus rodillas siendo vencidas por el peso de su armadura que ya se hacía notar debido a la debilidad de Camus—. Perdóname… por no cumplir mi promesa… prefiero ser un mentiroso… a que nuestra próxima reunión sea en los Campos Eliseos… —y Camus cayó pesadamente al suelo junto al cuerpo del ya fallecido dios de los océanos. De pronto, las memorias recientes de Saori, que le entregaba a Camus un broche para Afrodita, invadieron su mente, y un cosmos divino comenzó a rodear a Camus, brindándole su calor, y descongelando sus poros permitiendo el fluir de la sangre nuevamente—. Estas memorias que invaden mi mente… ¿Porque ha momento de mi muerte, la flama de mi vida se vuelve a encender por el recuerdo de esa niña? Recuerdo que incluso cumplí con esa promesa. Afrodita no estaba del todo contento —y una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Camus, que ya recuperaba el color de su piel—. Ya veo… Saori siempre me pareció… diferente… era de esperarse que Milo fuera cautivado por ella… debo… protegerla… —y Camus comenzó a levantarse. Más sus heridas eran muchas, y terminó por arrastrarse de regreso al Santuario… Saori… Athena… —el secreto había sido descubierto.

**Laberinto de Cronos.**

—¡Camus! —se detuvo Milo, y miró al vacío del Laberinto de Cronos y notó la aurora boreal que se extinguía en la segunda morada—. Lo logró, ese maldito lo logró. ¿Pero a qué precio? La flama de la vida de Camus apenas y se aferra a este mundo.

—Pero tanto Mu el caballero de Aries y Camus el caballero de Acuario, han probado lo que hasta estos momentos nos rodeaba como una sombra de duda —habló Aldebarán—. Es posible asesinar a un dios, y los caballeros dorados tenemos ese poder.

—Eso siempre lo hemos sabido, Aldebarán —habló Aioria, y Milo asintió—. De no saber que podíamos derrotar a un dios, no nos habríamos enfrentado a Hyperión ni hubiéramos invadido el Laberinto de Cronos.

—Sin embargo, me sorprende de Camus —habló Milo, y Aioria se mordió los labios—. Camus siempre ha sido apacible y analítico. Antes de la Nueva Titanomaquia si le hubiera alguien preguntado a Camus si era posible asesinar a un dios, él seguro lo hubiera negado y nos hubiera llamado blasfemos… pero fue más importante la promesa a un amigo.

—¡Ya deja de alabar a Camus, maldito arácnido! —se molestó Aioria, y Milo lo miró con duda—. Por todos los santos dorados, todo lo que dices es Camus esto, Camus aquello, me molesta —y Aldebarán se frotó la mejilla con interés—. Lo he decidido, yo seré quien enfrente al siguiente titán —se quejó Aioria.

—Mientras no sea Hyperión a mí me da igual. Recuerda que debo restaurar mi honor de caballero —y Aioria le dio la espalda a Milo, y continuó saltando en dirección a la octava morada—. ¿Pero qué Hades le pasa?

—Aioria no tiene muchos amigos —aclaró Aldebarán, y Milo lo miró antes de continuar con su camino en dirección a la octava morada—. Aioria es orgulloso y terco, le cuesta mucho expresar sus sentimientos con libertad, y al parecer se ha identificado contigo en eso último, por lo que el escuchar la forma en que hablas de Camus lo ha herido.

—¿Herido? —preguntó Milo, y Aldebarán asintió mientras ambos continuaban saltando por las rocas alrededor de todo el laberinto—. Que ridiculeces. Aioria es muy orgulloso como para admitir que está herido por mis palabras.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le expresaste tu preocupación a Aioria con palabras que no rosaran el ser comparadas con insultos? —y Milo comenzó a comprenderlo—. Con Camus siempre has usado palabras amigables, pero con Aioria siempre existe la hostilidad. Existe una barrera muy grande entre ustedes dos, ninguno quiere ceder, no se atreven a dar ese paso que rompe la barrera de compañerismo y forja una verdadera amistad. Se dicen hermanos, pero yo los veo como extraños.

—Aioria no sabe lo que dice. No eres agradable, Aldebarán —y el caballero de Tauro se limitó a sonreír—. Pero Aioria no tiene razones para sentir celos de Camus. Ambos son mis queridos amigos.

—¡Escuché eso! —gritó Aioria, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y Milo se avergonzó—. Los estaba esperando antes de entrar a la siguiente morada, más jamás me esperé escuchar a Milo decir esas cosas. No esperes que te conteste de la misma manera, Milo.

—¡Cierra la boca! ¡Todo es culpa de Aldebarán y sus ideas hippies! —y Aldebarán ignoró ese último comentario—. ¡Maldito bovino endemoniado! ¡Mira lo que me forzaste a hacer!

—Milo —interrumpió Aioria, y Milo lo miró con desprecio. Pero entonces notó la serenidad del rostro de Aioria—. El sentimiento es mutuo —y Milo se limitó a sonreír—. Deséame suerte, y no mueras. Porque sabes que iré por ti a los Campos Elíseos, y le asestaré un golpe a Hades en el rostro de ser necesario para sacarte de ese lugar. Jamás permitiré que mueras antes que yo —y tras ese intercambio de palabras, el grupo entró en la octava morada.

**Morada de Ceo.**

—Son sentimientos conmovedores —habló un titán desde los interiores del templo—. Más insultan a Ceo del Relámpago Negro al ignorarlo de esta manera —habló nuevamente el titán, de cabello café claro—. Los he observado a todos, y mi deseo es el de asesinarlos a todos por las muertes de mi hermano Océano y mi querida hermana Tetis… pero admito que hemos subestimado a los humanos… y pretendo luchar con uno de ustedes en igualdad de condiciones para vengar a mis hermanos. ¿Quién será mi oponente? —preguntó el titán, y Aioria ser puso frente a este—. ¿El relámpago blanco se enfrenta al relámpago negro? Interesante —agregó el titán.

—No tengo idea de que dices… pero no me importa… voy a detenerte —y Aldebarán de Tauro y Milo corrieron ignorando al titán, dejando a los maestros de los relámpagos a que comenzaran con su batalla—. Los humanos no somos seres que deban ser subestimados por los dioses.

—No soy un dios —agregó Ceo, y Aioria se sorprendió—. Lo he comprendido. Esa enorme fuerza que hace a los humanos tan poderosos que han derrotado a dos dioses… es la esperanza que les da el tener una vida limitada… esperanza de vivir, de continuar existiendo, esperanza que los dioses no tenemos ya que somos inmortales… es por esto, que he renunciado a mi inmortalidad para comprender la verdadera fuerza y superar el poder de los dioses que los humanos han sobrepasado.

—Espera… eso significa que si soy victorioso en esta batalla… no regresarás al Tátaros con tus hermanos, sino que serás juzgado por Hades por la eternidad, es una locura —y Ceo sonrió.

—La verdadera locura es la de los humanos por desafiar a los dioses… deseo comprender esta locura, desentrañar el verdadero significado de la esperanza… y si he de morir, ya sea asesinado, por enfermedad, o vejez, todo habrá valido la pena, por saber que mis hermanos y hermanas vivirán en mi lugar, libre de las opresiones del Tártaros —y Aioria se mordió los labios—. No lo entiendes… cualquier lugar es mejor que el Tártaros.

**El Santuario. Casa de Cáncer.**

—…Mis hermanos mueren… —habló Mnemósine, que miraba por las aperturas de las columnas, el como el Teosu Sema había perdido dos flamas—. La tristeza de mi corazón es muy grande. Pero sufro todos los días, y me alegro todos los días. Después de todo soy la memoria misma —y Mnemósine caminó en dirección a Mephisto, que se mantenía inmóvil y perdido en el ataque que Mnemósine había lanzado hace casi ya una hora—. Desearía quedarme… las memorias de Antonella son muy placenteras… o al menos lo fueron hasta los momentos de su muerte… —aseguró Mnemósine. Más Mephisto no podía escucharla—. Debo marcharme… pero ten la seguridad de que regresaré… tu mente probablemente haya quedado destrozada al revivir las memorias de aquellos a quienes has asesinado… pero yo voy a cuidarte… porque estas memorias, son muy placenteras… fino al piu presto… miei cari Mephisto —se despidió Mnemósine de su amado temporal gracias a las memorias de Antonella. Más a momento en que Mnemósine pretendía salir de la casa de Cáncer, para así continuar con su búsqueda del Megas Depranon, sintió el cómo Mephisto la tomaba del brazo—. ¿Mephisto? —preguntó la titanide, y Mephisto la miró con ira.

—¿Te divierte jugar con la mente de los demás, Mnemósine? —preguntó el santo dorado. La ira era más que evidente en su ser—. He recibido tu penitencia divina… me has forzado a vivir la matanza de todos aquellos a quienes he asesinado… pero no has logrado doblegarme. ¡Has logrado enfurecerme! —las flamas de la casa de Cáncer comenzaron a resonar con la ira de Máscara Mortal, una ira que incluso Mnemósine sentía era tan maligna como para inspirarle miedo—. ¡Corromperé tu alma! ¡Despedazaré tu ser de tal forma que tras perder tu verdadero cuerpo, tus rencarnaciones jamás olvidarán el sufrimiento que les he causado! ¡Te arrepentirás por la eternidad en el Tártaros por haberme forzado a revivir el sufrimiento de mis victimas! ¡Ondas Infernales de Hades! —y Mnemósine fue rodeada por las ondas de Máscara Mortal, y ambos fueron lanzados a los interiores del Yomutsu Hirasaka.

**El Hades. Monte Yomotsu.**

Ambos cayeron pesadamente sobre los territorios de Hades, esta vez repleto de las bestias del Tártaros que se enfilaban en dirección a las cavernas más profundas, donde serían encerradas por la eternidad. Al observar el panorama, Mnémosine notó a dos almas de un azul intenso entre las almas moradas de las bestias. Eran las almas de Tetis y Océano, que incluso en la muerte viajaban con sus manos entrelazadas y aceptaban juntos sus destinos en el Tártaros tras haber perdido sus cuerpos originales en batalla.

—Tetis… Océano… sus batallas fueron intensas pero al final confiaron en sus respectivos asesinos… —habló Mnemósine al leer los recuerdos de sus hermanos caídos, y Máscara Mortal entonces apareció frente a ella con las flamas de las almas marchitas brillando intensamente a sus espaldas con un resplandor morado—. Mephisto… aseguras que tu deber es el de corromper mi alma y destrozarla por el sufrimiento que te he hecho pasar… pero he tomado una decisión que impedirá tus objetivos… he decidido, no como Antonella, pero como Mnemósine, el que salvaré tu alma… —y Máscara Mortal preparó sus ondas infernales, negándose a escuchar las palabras de Mnemósine—. Ahora me odias… pero igual que Tetis y Océano, al compartir las memorias de los humanos, me he dado cuenta de que poseen el potencial de sobrepasar cualquier adversidad… ahora me considero su aliada y traidora a la causa de Cronos… —y Mephisto, ignorando sus palabras, se abalanzó sobre ella con su cosmos encendido y a punto de estallar en el Hades—. Mephisto… sono vermuto per amore.

* * *

**Por si no se nota, me gusta mucho el personaje de Mnemósine, jajajajaja. En fin, las batallas entre los titanes y los santos dorados apenas empiezan, y pretendo que esto tome un giro diferente al que se vivió y no fue concluido hasta la fecha en el episodio G. Principalmente, cada santo tendrá su batalla, y en el capítulo de este sábado, si es que puedo escribirlo claro está, pienso que se dé a conocer la épica conclusión de la saga de los titanes, y evaluar si habrá una segunda temporada, ósea, otra saga, por ejemplo la de Poseidón.**

**Por lo pronto, me llevo la tarea de editar este capítulo para que lo disfruten más tranquilamente. Y para los curiosos, no, no sé italiano, simplemente uso un traductor para las palabras de Mnémosine, y para mayor sentimiento de espera por parte de ustedes mis lectores, el significado de la última frase de Mnemósine es: "He llegado a amarte".**


	6. Devoción a Athena

**¡Viernes al fin! Les pido una disculpa por no actualizar esta historia como lo había prometido, he tenido mucho trabajo como para invertirlo en la escritura. Pero bueno, lo pasado está en el pasado y este capítulo creo llegará a agradarles.**

**En fin, no entraré mucho en detalle. El capítulo aún no está editado, pero mañana me encargo de arreglar la ortografía.**

**Auristela Morgan: Ummm… Almendras, tienes un nombre delicioso, lol. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta del cómo escribí todo esto tan rápido. Pues digamos que lo escribí en horarios de trabajo y mientras el jefe estaba distraído, lol. Y en cuanto a Mephisto y Mnemósine, los verás nuevamente en este capítulo. Espero que las interacciones entre esta parejita algo extraña sean de tu agrado en este capítulo de igual manera. Y sí, Mephisto es uno de mis personajes favoritos también. Se parece a Vegeta, jajajajaja. ¿Soy tu ídolo? ¡YAY! (Tomó su café con mucha azúcar y anda de hiperactivo). ¿Sabrás todo de mí? Que miedo T_T, es broma. Y qué bueno que te gustó lo del Aldebarán hippie, ya nadie respeta a Aldebarán, pero a mí me caen bien todos los caballeros dorados, menos Afrodita pero bueno. En fin, nuevamente perdona no poder actualizar el sábado, tuve complicaciones laborales. ¿Por qué será? Lol.**

**Johannita chan: Seiya no me desagrada, pero todo el rollo de él siendo el super mega protagonista no es de mi agrado. Pero bueno, cada quien tiene sus preferencias. Seiya, como protagonista, no me agrada pero no por eso le voy a dar un trato malo. Simplemente no lo voy a utilizar tan recurrentemente como a los demás. En este capítulo no aparece mucho Seiya, pero en el próximo tendrá un papel relativamente importante, espero que te guste.**

**¡EDITADO!**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Antigua Grecia, el Santuario. Templo de Athena. Julio de 1983.**

—No mueran por favor… no mueran por favor… no mueran por favor… no mueran por favor… no mueran por favor… —oró Saori frente a la estatua de Athena. Estaba horrorizada por los resultados de las batallas—. No caigas Mu… Camus por favor levántate… no me dejen… no mueran por mí por favor… no se mueran por favor… maestro Milo, lo necesito tanto —lloró Saori desconsolada. Y Galan se entristeció al ver a Saori tan preocupada—. Maestro Milo… no se vaya a morir por favor… sea fuerte… —y Saori se limpió las lágrimas, y continuó con sus oraciones. Un cosmos dorado ya la cubría, y se elevaba alimentando a sus caballeros con este.

—Maestro Aioros… ¿Puede sentirlo? Este es el cosmos de nuestra diosa que vela por la seguridad de todos en el Santuario. Es increíble el pensar que Athena es la diosa de la guerra cuando su corazón es tan puro y delicado —Galan entonces miró las doce casas y el Laberinto de Cronos, donde los cosmos y los dunamis entraban en conflicto e iluminaban al Santuario de luces doradas y azules tan intensas como el sol y su reflejo en la luna—. Maestro Aioros… esta pureza solo pudo lograrse gracias a sus acciones… ya que las diferentes encarnaciones de Athena deben elegir entre la paz y la guerra, y sus enseñanzas, han encaminado a Saori por la senda de la paz.

—Señor Mu… señor Camus… no se rindan… no se vayan a los Campos Elíseos… resistan… —suplicó Saori—. Señor Saga… sé que está herido por perder a su discípulo pero no se rinda… señor Shura… no cierre los ojos. ¿Acaso no es el caballero más leal de todos? Si se muere no se lo voy a perdonar… —el conocimiento de ser Athena, abrió el cosmos de Saori a la omnisciencia en el Santuario. Veía a sus caballeros luchar, incluso en los territorios de Hades—. Mephisto… me asustas mucho e intentaste matarme… pero te perdono… levántate… te perdono pero por favor levántate… cada vez estás más cerca del Tártaros… es peligroso… señor Shaka, por favor tenga cuidado, no tiene que morir por mi… señor Aioria no se rinda… yo los voy a cuidar a todos… no voy a dejar que se mueran pero por favor no se rindan.

—¿Athena? —Galan entonces se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Afrodita, que había abandonado su casa para librarse de la curiosidad del cosmos que iluminaba el Santuario de su diosa—. Increíble… estuvo frente a nosotros todo el tiempo y nadie se dio cuenta… —se dijo a sí mismo el caballero de Piscis, quien entonces caminó al lado de Saori y le ofreció una de sus rosas—. Saori… las lágrimas te generarán arrugas —y Saori se volteó a mirar a Afrodita, y tomó su rosa en sus manos—. Somos sus caballeros dorados mi señorita… y me enorgullece decirle que no dudaré en servir a una pequeña tan hermosa como usted… la protegeremos. Confíe en nosotros. Ya verá que mañana incluso arreglaremos su cabellera nuevamente y todo esto habrá quedado atrás en el olvido… se lo prometo.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Guerras Doradas.**

**Saga de los Titanes.**

**Capítulo 6: Devoción a Athena.**

* * *

**El Santuario. Casa de Géminis.**

—Los dunamis de Thetis y Océano se han desvanecido… esto es imposible… los humanos no son capaces de realizar estas blasfemias —pero Saga pensaba diferente, e incluso se negaba a brindarle a Jápeto el tiempo de pensar en la muerte de los caídos, y en su lugar, se abalanzaba en contra de Jápeto con su Satán Imperial listo para golpear al titán—. Miserable. Tú y tu raza serán exterminados por sus blasfemias. ¡Han asesinado a dioses!

—¡No! ¡Hemos asesinado a titanes desterrados por Zeus! —aclaró Saga, y su cosmos se elevó aún más—. ¿Acaso no puedes sentirlo? Sin Athena los desafiábamos con solo nuestra devoción como principal fuerza. Pero ahora es diferente. Athena ora por nosotros, la escuchamos con nuestros cosmos. Nos suplica seguir luchando, no la defraudaremos —y un pétalo de rosa enviado por los vientos, llegó a manos de Saga, que lo tomó y cerró los ojos—. ¿La escudera de Milo? —se sorprendió Saga—. Ya veo… siempre que esa niña pasaba por mi casa en dirección al anillo medio, podía sentirlo. Ella era especial… agradezco tu informe, Afrodita —agregó Saga tras entender el conocimiento vertido por Afrodita en el pétalo de rosa que había enviado desde la casa de Piscis.

—Con la gracia de Athena o sin ella, los humanos no tienen el poder de derrotar a los dioses… Thetis y Océano murieron por ser débiles. Su gracia siempre fue en favor de los humanos. Pero la mía pertenece a un pueblo distinto —y las galaxias se dibujaron por el cosmos de Jápeto, y las dimensiones volvieron a distorsionarse—. ¡Melas Planetes! —gritó en griego, que significaba planeta negro. Y entonces, tanto Jápeto como Saga, fueron tragados por el vacío del espacio, y la casa de Géminis regresó a la normalidad. Nadie quedaba para defenderla o impedir el regreso de la titanide perdida.

Tea del Brillo, la titanide que fue encerrada dentro de los confines del Laberinto de Géminis, había sido liberada. La titanide se puso de pie sin problema alguno, e incluso se dio tiempo de limpiar su falda metálica del polvo en el suelo. Entonces miró el reloj de las doce casas, y comenzó a juguetear con su despeinada cabellera de un color verde intenso.

—La flama de Leo comienza a extinguirse… los humanos nos han hecho perder mucho tiempo —habló la titanide, y entonces miró la armadura donde se encontraba sellada el alma de Cronos, y caminó en su dirección—. La daga pierde su fuerza, Jápeto debe haber llevado al caballero de Géminis frente a su planeta. Despierte mi señor —agregó la titanide y liberó a Cronos de la daga —. Lo han herido, pero su fuerza se mantiene tan inquebrantable como era de esperarse. Resista, lo llevaré ante la estatua de Athena y liberaré el Megas Depranon para usted. Y la titanide comenzó a correr, seguida por la armadura vacía de Cronos—. Hyperión… te prometo que no subestimaré a los humanos como nuestros hermanos caídos… aún atrapada dentro del Laberinto de Géminis sentí sus dunamis estallar y perderse en el Tártaros. Sé que estas preocupado, pero invadir el Santuario fue mi decisión, y tú, estas gravemente herido. Necesitas recobrar tus fuerzas para acabar con quienes mancharon tu orgullo. Cuídate Hyperión.

**El Laberinto de Cronos. Morada de Crio.**

—¡Aster Blade! —Crio de los Astros continuó con sus temibles ataques en contra del caballero de Capricornio, Shura, quien ya había esquivado al titán por un par de horas, aunque la pelea ya parecía haber durado por más de un par de días—. En los territorios de mi dunamis, el tiempo se mueve más despacio, Shura. ¿Cuánto más tiempo piensas evadirme? ¡Acepta tu destino de una buena vez!

—¡Excalibur! —fue la respuesta cortante de Shura, que el titán simplemente bloqueó con un movimiento de su espada—. Combatiré hasta los límites de mí ser, Crio… cada vez que tus ataques me alcanzan, no solo cortas mi cuerpo, sino que también cortas mi cosmos… pero… Athena me suplica que siga luchando, su fe en mí me da fuerzas. Y no podré llamarme a mí mismo el caballero más leal de Athena si le fallo a mi señora.

—Admito que estoy impresionado por tu espíritu, Shura. Pero mientras tu cosmos es consumido, mi dunamis crece —y el titán elevó su dunamis hasta que todo su recinto fue remplazado por el espacio—. ¡Observa Shura! ¡Mi Aster Shield! —un planeta apareció desde la oscuridad del espacio infinito del Laberinto de Cronos. Un planeta rodeado de un cosmos inmenso, que alimentaba al poder del dios en todo momento—. Athena puede brindarte toda la fuerza que quiera, yo absorberé toda la que necesite de mi pueblo.

—¿Pueblo? —preguntó Shura, y sus oídos fueron invadidos por oraciones en una lengua extraña parecida a la griega pero incluso más antigua—. Escucho las oraciones de los seres de este planeta… no puedo entenderlas, pero las escucho… todo el planeta reza por el bienestar de este dios con el que lucho —se dijo a sí mismo Shura.

—¿Lo has entendido entonces? Mi planeta me respalda, ora por mí, y me otorga su fuerza —explicó Crio. Y su dunamis rodeó su espada—. ¡No existe ni existirá poder más grande que este! ¡Muere Shura! ¡Muere como sacrificio a mi pueblo! ¡Convertiré tu sangre en una lluvia que alimentará a mi pueblo por sus oraciones! ¡Aster Blade! —el espacio se cortó a la mitad con el movimiento de su espada, pero en esta ocasión, el titán fue incapaz de conectar su ataque. Shura lo había bloqueado al atrapar la espada entre sus manos—. ¿Cómo? ¿Me has bloqueado con tus manos desnudas?

—Crio, sin importar cuanto ore tu pueblo, jamás lograrás opacar a Athena —habló Shura, quien entonces reunió todo el poder de su cosmos en sus manos. Y de un movimiento, terminó por destrozar la espada de Crio—. Señor Shura… no cierre los ojos. ¿Acaso no es el caballero más leal de todos? Si se muere no se lo voy a perdonar —habló Shura. Y aunque Crio estaba sorprendido por perder su espada de esa manera, escuchó las palabras del santo dorado—. La escucho todo el tiempo… Athena ora por mi… conozco a esta persona, la he visto… ha estado con nosotros todo el tiempo y jamás nos dimos cuenta de su identidad… la pequeña Saori fácilmente cautivó nuestro corazón… no me había dado cuenta por mi propia arrogancia… —y Shura se perdió en sus recuerdos.

**El Santuario. Casa de Capricornio. Año 1980.**

—¡Woah! ¡Qué lugar más bonito! —hace tres años, Shura conoció a Saori por segunda ocasión. La primera vez que el santo de Capricornio había visto a la niña, fue sobre la espalda de Milo el día que accidentalmente le pidió a Aioros que la niña fuera su escudera. Desde ese día, Shura estaba intrigado por la niña—. La casa de Escorpio tiene muchos tesoros, pero no hay estatuas, solo columnas. Esta casa es mucho más bonita que la del señor Milo.

—Esta casa es un Santuario para Athena —mencionó Shura desde la cima de una columna, y entonces saltó de la misma, y aterrizó frente a Saori, que sorprendida, cayó al suelo pesadamente—. ¿Qué haces invadiendo mi recinto? Conoces las reglas del Santuario. Si alguien invade una casa del zodiaco sin la autorización del caballero que la resguarda, debe enfrentarse al caballero en una lucha a muerte. Todo sea por proteger a Athena.

—¿Eh? ¿Enserio? Pero yo no soy un caballero —habló Saori con lágrimas en los ojos y asustada de lo que pudiera hacerle Shura—. Entonces… si le pido permiso de permanecer en su casa por un tiempo… puedo evitarme problemas. ¿Verdad? —y Shura, que normalmente hubiera empujado a la invasora fuera de la casa de Capricornio, asintió—. ¡Qué alivio!

—No toques nada… todo lo que adorna mi casa es sagrado y en honor a Athena… —explicó Shura. Y Saori entonces corrió ignorando al santo dorado en dirección a una estatua que mostraba a un caballero a quien Athena le entregaba una espada sagrada.

—Caballero de Capricornio. ¿Quién es la persona que está junto a Athena? —preguntó Saori, y el caballero dorado bajó la mirada con molestia por terminar como niñero de una niña de 7 años. Pero algo en su interior lo obligó a caminar en dirección a Saori.

—Shura de Capricornio, no caballero de Capricornio —agregó el santo, y Saori sonrió ante ese comentario—. Quien recibe la espada de Athena, es Deneb de Capricornio, una encarnación de mi pasado. Deneb fue el primer caballero de Capricornio, quien recibió a Excalibur de manos de la diosa de la guerra. Los caballeros de Capricornio estamos atados en alma a esta espada que forma parte de nuestras armaduras. Y así, cada vez que rencarnamos, lo hacemos como el caballero de Capricornio, el caballero más leal de Athena.

—¿Entonces rencarnas junto a Athena a través de todas las generaciones? —preguntó Saori, y Shura asintió—. ¡Ya entiendo! ¡Por eso el caballero de Capricornio es el caballero más leal de Athena! ¡Es porque es el único caballero entre todos que en todas sus vidas rencarna como el guardián de Athena! —y Shura asintió—. Pero entonces… ¿No puede haber un caballero más leal a Athena que el caballero de Capricornio?

—Eso es algo que no puedo permitir —explicó Shura—. Sin importar quien sea, yo debo convertirme en el más leal de todos los caballeros de Athena. Jamás faltaré a sus órdenes, mi lealtad es incuestionable. Por Athena, haré cualquier cosa.

—El maestro Milo piensa igual que usted, caballero de Capri… perdón, señor Shura —agregó Saori mientras hacía una reverencia. Lo que le indicó a Shura que Milo la había criado para ser lo más formal posible—. El maestro me ha explicado que el deber de un caballero dorado es el de servir a Athena sin importar las circunstancias. Pero, hay una diferencia entre la forma de pensar del maestro y la del caballero de Capricornio —y Shura esperó con curiosidad el saber cuál era esa diferencia—. El caballero de Capricornio jamás desobedecerá a Athena… pero el maestro Milo me aseguró que por Athena el desobedecería cualquier orden, incluso una orden divina. Todo sea por el bien de Athena y por la paz en la tierra. Y yo creo que por eso… el maestro Milo es el caballero más leal de todos.

**El Laberinto de Cronos. Morada de Crio. Año 1983.**

—Esa niña… no me di cuenta en ese entonces, y al mismo tiempo siempre lo supe… esa niña era Athena… —y Crio, que hasta esos momentos escuchaba el relato de Shura, no podía comprender la devoción del santo dorado—. Athena ha condecorado al caballero del Escorpión Dorado como el santo más leal… y es mi deber recuperar ese puesto… por eso seguí a Milo hasta el Laberinto de Cronos, por eso sé que si Milo es capaz de desafiar a un dios por Athena, yo de igual manera soy capaz de levantarme en contra de un dios y acabar con su vida. ¡Athena tiene fe en que puedo convertirme nuevamente en el caballero más leal de todos! ¡Y no la voy a defraudar! —y Shura elevó su cosmos, y colocó los brazos en forma de cruz—. Crio… dos de tus hermanos ya han muerto, y después de este ataque serás el tercero.

—¿Eso piensas? —y Crio tomó una nueva espada, y se la clavó a sí mismo en el hombro, sorprendiendo a Shura que continuaba elevando su cosmos—. Entonces, yo usaré todo mi poder para detenerte —el planeta de Crio entonces se encogió, y pasó a formar parte de su brazo izquierdo como si fuese un escudo, y al sacar la espada de su hombro reveló su nueva espada creada de sangre azul—. Esta es mi verdadera espada, mi verdadera fuerza. Y con ella pienso cortarte por tu insolencia. Demuéstrame entonces, Shura. Que tan grande es tu lealtad y devoción ante Athena. ¡Psique Blade! —lanzó su ataque el titán en griego, que significaba espada del alma.

—Crio, sin importar tu fuerza ni la de tu pueblo. Yo sirvo a Athena. Y la diosa de la guerra me ha sonreído. ¡Excalibur! —los ataques chocaron con intensidad, y el cosmos y el dunamis de ambos guerreros estalló con gran violencia. Shura entonces preparó nuevamente su espada, la cual Crio intentó bloquear con su escudo—. ¡Doble Excalibur! —el primer impacto logró ser detenido por el escudo de Crio, más el segundo impactó al titán a la altura de su cintura antes de que la espada de almas pudiera golpear su objetivo. El titán se partió a la mitad, sorprendido por su propia derrota—. Crio, no solo he luchado por Athena o por mis hermanos santos dorados… he luchado por mi pueblo.

—Has cortado mi dunamis y destrozado mi Souma en solo un instante… —habló el titán sorprendido, y su pueblo continuó alabándolo. Pero sus alabanzas, a pesar de no caer en oídos sordos, no podían ser atendidas. Crio de los Astros moría—. Shura… te has ganado el respeto de los dioses… y ahora te otorgo el don de mi dunamis… un don que no se le es concedido a los mortales… es el poder para asesinar a otros dioses… aunque… de seguro ya no lo necesitas. Mi Psique Blade será tu espada cuando Excalibur se rompa… así que cuando Zeus y sus hermanos se tornen malvados… no dudes en usar este poder —y Crio murió tras depositar la fuerza de su dunamis en las manos de Shura.

—Si los dioses se tornan en contra de nuestra diosa, Athena, no habrá quien esté a salvo de la ira de los caballeros dorados, Crio… más Excalibur no debe ser una espada de muerte. Honraré a Excalibur y al Psique Blade con orgullo, y solo las usaré para defender —y el Teosu Sema perdió otra flama con la muerte de Crio—. Saori… desearía ir en tu auxilio, pero le he hecho una promesa a mis hermanos santos dorados, la promesa de alcanzarlos —habló Shura con la fuerza de su cosmos y mientras las aperturas de su armadura dejaban caer la sangre de su cuerpo—. Estarás a salvo… mí querido amigo Aioros, el caballero de Sagitario, te mantendrá con vida —y Shura continuó con su camino por las doce moradas del Laberinto de Cronos. Y mientras lo hacía, el laberinto se llenó de los lamentos de un ser sellado en sus confines.

**El Santuario. Casa de Libra.**

—¡Shunrei, apártate! —Temis, la titanide del Orden Divino, ya se levantaba débilmente después del ataque de Saga en la casa de Géminis que terminó por lanzarla varias casas arriba. La titanide estaba herida y débil, pero su dunamis aún era divino, por lo que quien protegía la casa de Libra, en la que Temis había aterrizado, alzaban su guardia desafiante. Así fue como Temis, enfurecida por el cosmos que la desafiaba, se puso de pie y miró iracunda al caballero de bronce que se atrevía a elevar su cosmos hasta desafiar el suyo—. No seré un caballero dorado, pero no permitiré que profanes la casa de mi maestro. Shunrei, obedece y ve a los niveles inferiores. Yo me encargaré de esta invasora al Santuario —y Shunrei, la escudera de Dohko, obedeció y corrió a los niveles inferiores—. Ya podemos luchar sin interrupciones.

—¿Pretendes que desate mi ira divina sobre un caballero de bronce? —y Temis se mordió los labios con ira—. Humano blasfemo. No eres siquiera un caballero dorado. No pienso desperdiciar mi tiempo en seres insignificantes.

—No lo entiendes —agregó Shiryu, el caballero de bronce del dragón que era discípulo de Dohko de Libra—. No te estoy dando opciones. He entrenado incansablemente en los Cinco Picos de China. Y a pesar de que mi maestro está cansado y débil, yo me mantengo como el juramento de sus enseñanzas. Temis, titanide del Orden Divino. No pasarás de la casa de Libra. ¡Dragón Naciente! —gritó el caballero del dragón, y la titanide simplemente colocó su dedo en el camino para detener el avanzar del cosmos del dragón—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¡No puedo acercarme para asestar mi golpe!

—Tu cosmos es una insignificancia. Puede que probablemente sea tan alto como para derrotar a los caballeros de plata, pero no lo suficiente para siquiera compararse al de un caballero dorado —y Temis empujó a Shiryu con la fuerza contenida únicamente en uno de sus dedos. Más Shiryu intentó resistir la fuerza bloqueando con su escudo, solo para terminar impactando con su espalda una de las columnas de la casa de Libra—. No desperdicies más mí tiempo. Levántate en mi contra nuevamente y acabaré con tu vida.

—Me levantaré en tu contra cuantas veces sean necesarias —habló Shiryu, y la titanide sintió el cosmos de Shiryu seguir elevándose. No era siquiera comparable al de un caballero dorado, pero seguía aumentando, y para Temis era esta una declaración de guerra—. El maestro me ha confiado su casa. Me ha confiado la vida de Athena. No defraudaré su confianza y no defraudaré mi propia fe en Athena —y Shiryu comenzó a dibujar la constelación del dragón con los movimientos de sus manos—. ¡El Vuelo del Dragón! —se lanzó con el puño en alto Shiryu, y Temis nuevamente intentó bloquear el ataque de Shiryu con su dedo, pero su sorpresa fue muy grande cuando la velocidad de Shiryu rebasó la velocidad de la luz, y su puño impactó el rostro de Temis sin lograr herirla o hacerla perder su postura, pero sí engañando a sus ojos—. La balanza del equilibrio ha sido perturbada en dirección al caos… así que, como caballero del orden, es mi deber el regresar la balanza a su forma natural.

—¿Caballero del orden? —preguntó Temis incrédula mientras Shiryu continuaba presionando la fuerza de su puño en contra del rostro de la titanide sin llegar a romper su postura—. ¡Yo soy la diosa del Orden Divino! ¡Soy quien definió el término justicia! ¡Te atreves a decir que defiendes a Athena en mi nombre! —Temis hizo estallar su dunamis, y Shiryu fue lanzado nuevamente hacia atrás—. ¡Serás castigado! ¡Que el peso de tus pecados caiga sobre ti! ¡Brabeus Talanton! —gritó la titanide en griego, que significaba Balanza del Juez. Y el dunamis de Temis se convirtió en una balanza que intentó aplastar a Shiryu. Pero el caballero del dragón bloqueó con su escudo, resistiendo el peso de la balanza—. Como juez me convertiré también en tu verdugo. He definido sin goce de juicio que tus pecados superan el perdón divino. ¡Mi balanza acabará con tu vida!

—¿Y aún después de esas palabras te haces llamar la diosa del Orden Divino? —la desafió Shiryu, quien entonces elevó su cosmos, y comenzó a empujar la balanza—. ¡Dragón Ascendente! —y con su cosmos transformado en un poderoso dragón que en sus fauces se tragaba la balanza, Shiryu logró destruir la balanza divina de Temis, sobrepasando las expectativas de la titanide—. Temis, has sido corrompida por tu hermano Cronos. ¡Ya no eres la titanide del orden que velaba por el bienestar de las personas y definía la verdadera justicia! Ares, el dios de la guerra, creó la armadura de Libra en forma de balanza para que siempre se mantuvieran presentes los principios del equilibrio en la tierra. Es por esto que buscaré equilibrar la balanza, aún si eso significa elevar mi cosmos hasta el de un caballero dorado. ¡Temis! ¡En nombre de mi maestro, terminaré con tu vida!

**Laberinto de Cronos. Morada de Febe.**

—Las reglas fueron hechas para romperse, han dicho los humanos… y a pesar de que este no es un dicho con el que me sienta identificado, la verdad dicta que cualquier regla no es inquebrantable del todo —fue esta la explicación de Shaka. Y Febe, la titanide del intelecto y quien fuera la creadora de las reglas, se mantenía impresionada por la sabiduría de que tres de sus compañeros titanes habían sido asesinados—. Febe, no es tarde para que se detenga esta guerra. Los caballeros dorados ya hemos demostrado que es posible el derrotar a los dioses. Ya han muerto tres. ¿Cuántos más deberán morir para que esta guerra termine?

—Morirán cuantos tengan que morir para preservar el orden —Febe entonces elevó su dunamis, y Shaka incluso terminó por abrir sus ojos para así resistir el aplastante poder de la titanide—. Shaka, tú y tus compañeros caballeros dorados me han irrespetado. Las reglas no fueron creadas para romperse. Fueron creadas para preservar la paz. Este insulto no será tolerado, caballero de Virgo. ¡Poebe Karein! —gritó Febe, que traducido del griego significaba invocación del conocimiento. Un fluir de letras en carácter griego que contenían su encantamiento entonces abandonó sus dedos índice y medio, y rodearon a Shaka y comenzaron a estrujarlo—. ¡Muere! —y el palacio del conocimiento estalló bruscamente.

**Laberinto de Cronos. Morada de Tea.**

—¡Shaka! —gritó Milo sorprendido por el estallido que se presentó en la séptima casa del Laberinto de Cronos. Era una explosión rodeada del hechizo de Febe que como letras antiguas, probablemente de una civilización ya extinta, desencadenaba conocimiento divino. Un conocimiento que solo poseían los dioses y podían manipularlo. El conocimiento de la creación y la destrucción—. El cosmos de Shaka ha desaparecido en un instante. Febe debe ser una de las titanides más poderosas para haber derrotado a Shaka de esa manera.

—¡Milo! ¡Te necesito conmigo, arácnido tonto! —y Milo enfureció y estuvo a punto de gritar el nombre de Aioria, solo para percatarse de que era Aldebarán quien le gritaba y ahora le sonreía—. Lo sabía. Aioria es capaz de redirigir tu ira hacia él mismo. Milo, tú y Aioria son los opuestos más grandes, pero los amigos más sinceros de todos.

—¿Otra vez con tus ideas hippies, Aldebarán? —agregó Milo con molestia, y continuó con su camino, seguido por Aldebarán—. La novena casa está vacía. Al parecer pertenece a Tea, la diosa del brillo y madre de Apolo, señor del sol.

—Lo que significa que la siguiente casa es la de Hyperión, el señor de la oscuridad. Quien fuese el sol negro —y Milo asintió con determinación—. ¿Estás preocupado? —preguntó Aldebarán.

—¿Por Hyperión? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ese maldito recibirá mis agujas escarlatas! —pero Milo aún reflejaba preocupación en su rostro, y Aldebarán se cruzó de brazos y se negó a permitir que Milo saliera de la casa de Tea del brillo sin que contestara a sus dudas—. Estoy preocupado por Saori y Jabu… los titanes que invaden el Santuario ya deben de estar llegando a la casa de Leo… Virgo esta desprotegida, y un santo de bronce trata de impedir que una titanide cruce de la casa de Libra pero no lo logrará. Después está Escorpio, y el tonto de mi discípulo a pesar de mis órdenes ha decidido quedarse a proteger mi casa.

—Pero… estas más preocupado por la niña —y Milo se avergonzó un poco—. La pequeña Saori me visitaba seguido para jugar en los campos de flores —agregó Aldebarán, y Milo se negó a continuar con la conversación e intentó seguir con su camino—. Milo… ¿Acaso no has sentido algo extraño en esa niña?

—Aldebarán… vámonos… —y el caballero de Tauro asintió—. No sé qué es lo que siento, pero no me concentraré en ello hasta que haya peleado con Hyperión y lo derrote. Saori es la persona más importante para mí, pero no debe de ser así. Athena debe ser y siempre será mi mayor inspiración. Si Saori vive o muere en esta guerra… no debe afectarme —agregó Milo con desprecio, y Aldebarán estaba seguro de que Milo se odiaba a sí mismo por aquella respuesta.

—Pero lo hace, Milo —y el caballero del Escorpión Dorado se mordió los labios iracundo—. ¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces me aseguraré de que vuelvas a ver a esa niña! —y Milo miró a Aldebarán confundido—. ¡Milo! ¡Enfrentaré a mi Titán! ¡Y destruiré a Cronos! ¡Y después pienso arrastrarte hasta llegar con Saori!

—Maldito hippie, eres peor que Aioria —agregó Milo un tanto sonrojado, y ambos caballeros dorados continuaron con su camino—. ¡Ni una palabra de esto a nadie! ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Si le cuentas algo a alguien! ¡Te voy a arrancar los cuernos!

—¡Nadie jamás me cortará mis cuernos! —aseguró Aldebarán. Y entonces continuó con una carcajada extremadamente sonora—. ¡Saori enserio ha cautivado tu ponzoñoso corazón! ¡Esto es muy divertido!

—¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¡Enserio que eres peor que Aioria! —e ignorando a Aldebarán, Milo se adelantó y continuó saltando de roca en roca hasta la décima casa. La casa del sol negro.

**El Santuario. Casa de Cáncer.**

—¡Mnemós Gale! —la mente de Mephisto escuchó el resonar de la voz de Mnemósine dentro de los confines de su mente. Más sin embargo, no podía verla. Lo único que percibía su vista era un intenso color blanco que le impedía razonar correctamente. Más la luz entonces fue remplazada por oscuridad, y las flamas azules de su templo aparecieron.

—Se fuerte, puedes hacerlo, se fuerte, puedes hacerlo, se fuerte, puedes hacerlo —escuchó Mephisto la voz de Saori, y se sorprendió al ver el cómo la niña oraba para sí misma mientras intentaba cruzar la casa de Cáncer. Mephisto estaba reviviendo sus memorias. Más exactamente, las memorias de hace tres meses cuando Saori intentaba pasar por su casa para llegar a los mercados—. Me quedé dormida, y Lithos y el señor Aioria se fueron sin mí. Y ahora tengo que cruzar esta casa yo sola —sollozó la niña asustada.

—¿Entonces Aioria no te acompaña esta vez? —preguntó Mephisto, y una sonrisa maligna se dibujó en su rostro—. Así que la escudera de Milo ha invadido mi casa sin ser invitada. ¿Dónde colocaré tu rostro entonces? —y Saori comenzó a temblar por las palabras de Mephisto—. Tu rostro y tu cabello son muy similares a los de la titanide Metis. Serás un buen premio de compensación por una batalla sin trofeo. Siempre he esperado el momento en que Milo bajara la guardia para así poderte arrancar el rostro —habló Mephisto, estaba tan envuelto en su recuerdo que había tomado parte del mismo, y había salido de detrás de una de las columnas del recinto para atormentar a Saori.

—Ca…caballero de Cáncer… no bromee de esa forma… —comenzó a decir Saori. Y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de miedo—. Solo permítame pasar por su casa. Únicamente necesito de víveres para el maestro Milo.

—¿Quién está bromeando? —habló Mephisto, y corrió a una tremenda velocidad a encuentro de Saori, la tomó del cuello, y comenzó a estrujarlo, no con fuerza como para matarla, pero disfrutando del sufrimiento de Saori—. Milo ha sido un descuidado. ¿Acaso pensaba que no te asesinaría por ser una niñita? —mencionó de forma arrogante Mephisto.

—Pensaba que no serías tan estúpido como para siquiera pensarlo… Mephisto —se escuchó la voz de Milo, que había seguido a Saori en secreto, preocupado por su seguridad—. Suéltala… o te enviaré junto a Hades, maldito infeliz —Milo estaba furioso.

—Nadie me da órdenes, arácnido tonto —fue la respuesta de Mephisto, que entonces colocó su mano sobre el rostro de Saori y se preparó para arrancarlo—. Entrégame un rostro de puro horror. Un rostro que me ayude a olvidar mi trofeo perdido.

—¡Aguja Escarlata! —gritó Milo, y su primera aguja impactó a Máscara Mortal, quien soltó a Saori, víctima del dolor—. Maldito… no te perdonaré por tocar a Saori… Mephisto. Voy a mandarte al Hades. Pero antes de hacerlo, te causaré un gran sufrimiento —aseguró Milo, y su cosmos se incineró y rodeó la casa de Cáncer.

—¡Condenado escorpión! ¿Has atacado a otro caballero dorado por una mocosa sin valor? ¿Sabes las consecuencias de que dos caballeros dorados se enfrenten? ¿Desencadenarías una guerra de mil días solo por esta mocosa? —y Milo preparó su segunda aguja escarlata—. ¡Maldito! ¡Ondas Infernales de Hades! —atacó Máscara Mortal, y la batalla entre Mephisto y Milo se desencadenó con la ira de ambos.

Más a pesar de que eran dos los caballeros dorados que se enfrentaban, y que las leyendas del mito griego dictaban que las batallas entre santos dorados durarían fácilmente mil días, las convicciones de ambos eran muy diferentes. Lo suficiente para desequilibrar la balanza entre el santo dorado que deseaba un trofeo por su orgullo personal, y el que defendía no solo a un inocente cualquiera, pero a un inocente a quien amaba.

—¡Aguja Escarlata! —la batalla duró varias horas, en las cuales ambos caballeros perdieron una cantidad considerable de sangre. Pero la balanza estaba del lado de Milo, que ya había perforado el cuerpo a través de la armadura de Mephisto con 13 de sus 15 agujas escarlatas. Lo único que mantenía a Mephisto con vida era su orgullo. El dolor le era insignificante comparado con la gloria que obtendría al derrotar al caballero del Escorpión Dorado—. Has perdido los sentidos de la vista, el gusto y el olfato gracias a mis venenos. Pero te he permitido conservar el tacto y el oído hasta estos momentos —habló Milo pesadamente, pero se recobró del cansancio para preparar su catorceava aguja—. ¡Aguja Escarlata! —gritó Milo, y Mephisto fue impactado por la catorceava aguja—. En estos momentos… debes de estar perdiendo el sentido del tacto… ya que me he reservado la siguiente aguja para que escuches con atención mis palabras, Mephisto. Así que, mientras te abalanzas sobre el Hades. Quiero que te preguntes si el fastidiarme ha valido la pena, maldito miserable —habló Milo con orgullo tras haber derrotado a Mephisto.

—¡Maestro Milo! ¡Ya basta por favor! —suplicó Saori, pero Milo estaba tan iracundo que la ignoró y comenzó a reunir su cosmos en Antares—. ¡Maestro! ¡Por favor! ¡No lo mate! ¡Es un caballero dorado! ¡Y los caballeros dorados son los más nobles! ¡Seguro que el caballero de Cáncer aún posee la nobleza en su corazón! —y después de eso, Mephisto fue incapaz de seguir escuchando. Ya no era más que un cadáver en vida que se negaba a morir.

—¡Antares! —alcanzó a escuchar Mephisto gracias al elevado tono de voz, pero sus sentidos continuaron desvaneciéndose. Más sin embargo, el dolor volvió a invadir su cuerpo, y lentamente comenzó a recobrar sus sentidos. El sabor de su propia sangre le rondó la lengua, y los sonidos de los gentiles lloriqueos de Saori comenzaron a golpear sus oídos. Al final recobró la vista y el olfato, y soltó un alarido de dolor mientras caía de rodillas—. Siéntete afortunado de que Saori sea tan importante para mí como para perdonarte la vida. Y Milo cayó de rodillas, se encontraba tan lastimado como Mephisto—. Si vuelves a tocarla… terminaré contigo, maldito infeliz —y Milo caminó con cierta debilidad de regreso a su templo.

—Señor Mephisto —habló Saori con miedo en el tono de su voz. Y Mephisto, que apenas y podía moverse, la miró con ira y desprecio—. Por favor cuídese… señor Mephisto —terminó la niña con una reverencia, y entonces corrió en dirección al templo de Géminis, dejando atrás a un moribundo caballero de Cáncer.

**El Hades. El Octavo Círculo.**

—¡Mnémos Waking! —se escuchó la voz de Mnemósine, y el dolor volvió repentinamente—. Mephisto despertó, y se encontró a sí mismo en los dominios de Hades y escupiendo sangre—. Bienvenido amado mío… Mephisto… —continuó la titanide, que lloraba sangre de color azul. Pero Mephisto no podía concentrarse en Mnémosine, pero sí en el dolor en todo su ser—. Mi Mnémos Gale te ha enviado de regreso a recibir las Agujas Escarlata de Milo… ya solo te falta recibir una aguja escarlata y a Antares… pronto tus sentidos volverán a desaparecer, y morirás sin posibilidad de rencarnación tras haber fallecido dentro del Hades.

—¡Maldita! ¿Qué me has hecho? —y Mephisto sintió la constelación del Escorpión Dorado dibujándose en su cuerpo, y consumiéndolo con su veneno—. Las agujas de Milo adornan mi cuerpo. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Es como si me hubiera atravesado nuevamente con sus malditas agujas.

—No quiero matarte… en verdad que no quiero… —habló Mnemósine. Y Mephisto intentó liberarse de la presión de las trece agujas que actualmente brillaban intensamente en su cuerpo, y seguir peleando—. Saga me ha maldecido. No puedo evitar la necesidad de asesinar a un ser querido. Su cosmos es tan fuerte que mi dunamis comienza a caer bajo su dominio. Resistí todo lo que pude, pero no he logrado llevarte hasta los Campos Elíseos —y Mephisto notó lo cerca que se encontraban del paraíso griego, que presumía hermosos pastos verdes y almas puras y hermosas—. Ya no puedo evitarlo. Mephisto… pensé en salvar tu alma y permitirte la vida en el paraíso. Los dioses podemos hacer eso… pude llevarte hasta los Campos Elíseos… faltaba muy poco para llegar, el Muro de los Lamentos está a solo unos escasos pasos, pero he fracasado, ya no puedo evitar el dominio de Saga quien me fuerza a convertirme en tu asesina. ¡Mnémos Choreia! —gritó Mnemósine, que significaba danza de memorias. Y su dunamis, de un azul intenso mesclado con un cosmos rosado que también poseía, se elevó y se concentró en su uña que creció como la aguja de Milo—. ¡Aguja Escarlata! —gritó la titanide, y Mephisto recibió la fuerza de la catorceava aguja de Milo, en esta ocasión conjurada por Mnemósine.

—¡Gack! —se quejó Mephisto. Y el veneno de la Aguja Escarlata comenzó a destrozar los sentidos del caballero de Cáncer—. No permitiré que me ridiculices de esta manera… no… lo… gah… ught… —y Mephisto perdió el habla.

—Mephisto… antes de que tus oídos se debiliten hasta no poder escuchar mi voz, creo que es importante que sepas antes de rendirle cuentas a Hades, que el señor de las tinieblas por siempre ha estado utilizándote —y Mephisto intentó mirar a Mnémosine, pero había perdido el sentido de la vista, igual que el resto comenzaba a desvanecerse—. Cada sacrificio que has otorgado a Hades no ha sido más que una trampa del señor oscuro para que forjaras al ejército de las tinieblas sin que te dieras cuenta. Cada rostro en la casa de Cáncer se levantará en contra de Athena y buscará su cabeza. Lo sé porque soy la memoria, y en la memoria de Hades he visto el cómo vertió su maldad dentro de la armadura de Cáncer y ha corrompido su conciencia —Mephisto entonces intentó preparar un ataque, pero el tacto lo había abandonado, y terminó con los brazos pegados a los costados y sin hacer movimiento alguno—. Mephisto… así como la armadura de Cáncer llora al ser manipulada por la esencia maligna, tu alma por siempre ha soportado la carga de ser el verdugo de inocentes… causalidades de guerra, las has llamado, cuando simplemente buscabas una excusa para tu comportamiento. Has sufrido tanto, y ahora solo te queda la muerte… pero… destronaremos a Hades… reclamaré su reino. Y por siempre te visitaré. Mi querido Mephisto. Hasta siempre… ¡Antares! —gritó Mnemósine, y la errática aguja dejó su uña para volar en dirección a Mephisto.

—¡No mueras! —se escuchó la voz preocupada de Saori. Y Mephisto se desprendió su armadura, que transformada en el Cangrejo Dorado, recibió el impacto de Antares y libró a Mephisto de su destino—. ¡No mueras por favor! ¡Me das mucho miedo! ¡Te temo! ¡Pero sé que en tu ser existe la nobleza! ¡Levántate! ¡No mueras!

—… Athena… —Mnemósine entonces se puso a la defensiva al ver que Mephisto había resistido su ataque—. Esa… niña… a pesar de todo… a pesar de yo ser un ser despreciable… me ha perdonado… —los ojos de Mephisto entonces se llenaron de lágrimas. Más su rostro reflejaba una ira incalculable—. He sido manipulado. ¡Hades me ha manipulado! ¡No era más que un ciervo ciego! ¡Contaminó mi mente! —y a pesar de no vestir su armadura dorada, Mephisto se abalanzó en contra de Mnemósine, y con la fuerza de su cosmos, empujó a Mnemósine por todo el Hades como un cometa dorado que iluminaba los oscuros territorios—. Más debo agradecerle a Hades por convertirme en quien soy ahora. Le he dejado de ser leal para convertirme en su verdugo. ¡Yo mismo le arrancaré la cabeza a Hades! ¡Nadie va a manipularme! ¡Mi única diosa es Athena! ¡Todos los demás conocerán mi fuerza! ¿Querías enterrarme en los Campos Elíseos? Solo por piedad. ¡Seré yo quien te entierre en ese lugar!

—…Mephisto… —habló Mnemósine con tristeza, y antes de que el cometa dorado se estrellara contra el Muro de los Lamentos del Inframundo, Menemósine elevó su dunamis y rodeó con este a Mephisto, de pronto el muro desapareció, reemplazado por los verdes campos de los Campos Elíseos, Mnemósine entonces le arrebató un beso al caballero dorado de Cáncer, antes de que ambos se estrellaran con fuerza en el hermoso lugar. El impacto sacudió todo el Hades, y debió haber acabado con la vida de ambos combatientes. Más al disiparse la tierra y el pasto, Mephisto vestía nuevamente la armadura de Cáncer que lo había protegido del impacto, mientras que el souma de Mnemósine fue destrozado, y su cuerpo convertido en cenizas dejando atrás únicamente su dunamis—. Los Campos Elíseos… son hermosos —habló Mnemósine débilmente, y Mephisto la miró curioso—. Mephisto… desde que entramos al Hades, Antonella no ha regido mis acciones… por vez primera la memoria se enamoró de un mortal, y he pagado mi crimen con la muerte divina… esta diosa… ha dado su vida por darte la entrada a los Campos Elíseos. Un lugar al que ningún mortal indigno se le permite entrar… con mi dunamis te abrí la puerta… aún si eso terminó con mi propia vida… —aseguró la titánide con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Te has ganado tu propia tumba, miserable titanide… no me hables de amor ni de tus ridiculeces. Únicamente te sepulté en los Campos Elíseos por piedad, que es mucho más de lo que realmente mereces —y el alma de Mnémosine lloró, no de tristeza, pero de felicidad.

—Mephisto… como he muerto en los Campos Elíseos y no en el Hades. Estoy destinada a la rencarnación… —y Mephisto no reflejó emoción alguna ante esas palabras—. Mi dunamis aún vive… lo hace en mi alma, y es natural que como mis otros hermanos asesinados por los caballeros dorados, yo te entregue de igual manera mi dunamis… te entregaré mi Mnémos Gale —y Menémosine depositó en la mano derecha de Mephisto una porción de su alma—. Ahora estamos unidos por nuestras almas… por la eternidad y a través de nuestras respectivas rencarnaciones, siempre recordaremos quienes somos… te buscaré, Mephisto. Siempre te buscaré… y verás que siempre viviremos los dos… juntos y felices… esperaré ansiosa tu muerte, para que así rencarnemos juntos en una nueva era —y Mephisto comenzó a caminar fuera de los Campos Elíseos, y miró al palacio de Hades a la distancia, luchando consigo mismo entre ir a enfrentar al dios del inframundo, o regresar y salvar a Athena.

—En nuestra próxima rencarnación… tal vez —agregó Mephistso—. ¡Pero en esta vida mi alma le pertenece a Athena! ¡Liberación de las Almas! —habló Mephisto, y de pronto su alma abandonó los Campos Elíseos.

**El Santuario. Casa de Cáncer.**

Los bellos campos y el castillo del dios del inframundo griego entonces desaparecieron. Reemplazados por la casa de Cáncer repleta de rostros horribles, que en esta ocasión no enorgullecían a Mephisto, que se mostró repugnado por los rostros adornando su casa.

—Hades corromperá mi alma siempre que lleve puesta la armadura del Cangrejo Dorado. Así que mientras tenga uso de razón y juicio, haré aquello que siempre me recordará que en mí existe un alma noble —y Mephisto iluminó su dedo índice con la luz de su cosmos, iluminando las oscuras fronteras de su casa de muerte—. ¡Liberación de las almas! —declaró Mephisto, y las almas comenzaron a reunirse en un espiral y a desaparecer rumbo a los Campos Elíseos, regresando la casa de Cáncer a la normalidad y restaurando su nobleza—. Díganle a Mnemósine que: sono venuto ad amare —terminó Mephisto, y su casa quedó libre de todo horror y sufrimiento.

**El Laberinto de Cronos. Morada de Febe.**

—¡Poebe Karein! —de los dedos índice y medio de la titanide, se desató en forma de una banda con letras en la lengua de los dioses el dunamis de Febe, mismo que presumía una mezcla de colores azules y dorados. La banda de energía aprisionó a Shaka y comenzó a oprimir su cuerpo con violencia, impidiendo a Shaka levantar los brazos y conjurar sus poderes casi divinos—. ¡Jiden Irumineshon! —conjuró Febe en Griego, y en su mano derecha se reunió la energía del cosmos de todo el universo. Era como presenciar el ataque de explosión de galaxias de Saga, pero siendo tragado por un agujero dorado y reunido en la palma de la mano de la titanide, antes de ser liberado en formas de centenares de luces de polvo de estrella, que se estrellaron contra el cuerpo de Shaka, penetrando su armadura y perforando los poros de su piel. El santo dorado de Virgo comenzaba a desangrarse—. El universo no es más que un átomo inmenso creado por el dunamis de los dioses antiguos. A su vez, todo en el universo está conformado por átomos. Mi Jiden Irumineshon reúne la energía creadora del universo en mi mano, y lo libera en miles de partículas de luz, inexistentes para la vista humana, manipulables para los dioses. Tu cuerpo acaba de ser perforado por la energía creadora del cosmos, este es el ataque más poderoso de los dioses —y Shaka, conocido por la mayoría de sus compañeros santos dorados como el caballero más poderoso de todos, sintió como cada uno de los poros de su piel escupía la sangre hirviendo de su cuerpo. Incluso su piel estaba teñida del rojo de su propia sangre.

—¡El Tesoro del Cielo! —fue la respuesta de Shaka al ataque de Febe. Y la titanide de pronto sintió el poderoso cosmos de Shaka hacerse presente a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba gravemente herido—. Mi señora Febe… antes de recibir sus dos ataques, el Poebe Kaerin y el Jiden Irumineshon… yo abrí los ojos como señal de respeto. Declarando que lucharía con todas mis fuerzas desde el inicio de esta batalla —varias imágenes de buda aparecieron alrededor de todo el palacio del conocimiento. Eran estas las proyecciones del cosmos acumulado por Shaka dentro de sus ojos, y que al abrirlos, desencadenaban un poder similar al de los dioses—. Estoy seguro de que ya lo sabe. El poder que alimenta a nuestros cuerpos moribundos… es el poder de la diosa Athena que ha despertado de su vida de ignorancia. Saori ha descubierto quien es realmente.

—¿Sabías que la escudera del caballero del Escorpión Dorado era una diosa y permitiste semejante insulto? —preguntó Febe—. Los hechos son irrefutables. Un ser rencarnado no puede poseer un dunamis así como un humano no puede tener un cosmos que se eleve al infinito hasta convertirse en el opuesto del dunamis, el cosmos máximo que es capaz de crear milagros. Cualquiera que preste atención lo sabe. Pero… ¿Por qué callar ese conocimiento?

—Porque está en la naturaleza humana el confiar ciegamente en las decisiones de otros —Shaka entonces se puso de pie, y comenzó a conjurar su ataque definitivo—. Febe. La fe ciega es lo que los dioses inculcaron a los humanos. Y sin saberlo, plantaron la semilla de la confianza y la hermandad. Todos los caballeros dorados son mis hermanos en armas. Y si fue la decisión de uno el callar la verdadera identidad de nuestra diosa, también fue mi decisión el confiar en ese caballero.

—¡Tonterías! —fue la respuesta de Febe—. Lo único que han logrado ha sido ridiculizar a una diosa. Engañarla para hacerla creer que no era más que una sirvienta. ¡Una esclava! —y Febe comenzó a reunir la energía de su Jiden Irumeshon nuevamente—. Los dioses son superiores, los humanos no pueden matar a los dioses, las reglas no pueden romperse. Caballero de Virgo, no hay nada más importante que las reglas. Sin reglas todo sería caos y desorden.

—Lo comprendo… pero su definición de orden y justicia… ha pasado a convertirse en autoritarismo —y Shaka comenzó a mover su mano, y Febe fue atacada por el cosmos de Shaka, que comenzaba a consumirle sus cinco sentidos—. Febe… el Tesoro del Cielo es la máxima técnica tanto ofensiva como defensiva, ya que al mover mi mano destruyo cada uno de tus sentidos e impido el ser atacado por tu Jiden Irumeshon —y Febe perdió el sentido del oído, pero Shaka continuó comunicando el efecto de su poder a Febe mediante el uso de su cosmos—. Aldebarán hubiera sido derrotado por ti en unos instantes, seguro hubiera recibido el Jiden Irumeshon en tres ocasiones antes de caer ya que es terco y obstinado —y Febe perdió el sentido de la vista—. Aioria hubiera sido incapaz de derrotarte. Su fuerza es muy grande, pero tu poder le es incomprensible. Por desafiarte hubiera intentado romper tu ataque con el suyo propio, probablemente hiriéndote, pero no lograría someterte —el gusto y el olfato fueron los siguientes en desaparecer, Shaka había mantenido el sentido del tacto hasta el final ya que de no sentir dolor, Febe podría contratacarlo—. Milo tenía más posibilidades, incluso contra tu Jiden Irumeshon. Milo simplemente hubiera golpeado su centro sanguíneo y detenido la hemorragia que en estos momentos extingue la flama de mi vida. Pero el dolor le hubiera impedido concentrarse, te hubiera asesinado, pero a costa de su propia vida —y finalmente, Febe perdió el sentido del tacto—. Como discípulo de buda, he aprendido a sobrepasar cualquier dolor. Por lo que a pesar de estar muriendo por mis múltiples heridas, me sostengo, pienso, y puedo seguir combatiendo, no solo por mi devoción a Athena pero por mi propia indiferencia al dolor —y las imágenes de buda comenzaron a rodear a Febe—. Para asesinar al intelecto, hay que derrotar a ese sentido… Febe… voy a detener tus funciones cerebrales con mi último ataque… espero que tu estancia en el Tártaros te enseñe a confiar en el intelecto humano. ¡El Tesoro del Cielo! —y Febe perdió su último sentido—. A pesar de que aún cuenta con sentidos que solo los dioses poseen, su sentido más importante era el sexto. Sin este ha quedado derrotada y pronto morirá.

—Aún no he perdido el sexto sentido en su totalidad —escuchó Shaka la voz de Febe en su mente—. Moriré… es inevitable… pero hay algo que debo hacer —y el dunamis de Febe comenzó a rodear a Shaka, e incluso detuvo la hemorragia de su cuerpo, permitiendo a Shaka limpiarse la sangre del rostro—. Un humano no debe poseer un dunamis… esa es la regla… pero al morir, las reglas pierden cualquier sentido… usa mi Jiden Irumeshon… conviértete en quien hará valer las reglas que deban respetarse… Shaka… gracias… y Ceo… perdóname… —y Febe murió, y el laberinto volvió a estremecerse.

—El Teosu Sema pierde su quinta flama. Cinco de los doce titanes han sido asesinados —la morada de Febe comenzó a desmoronarse, y Shaka se negó a permitir que el cuerpo de Febe fuera aplastado por los escombros, lo levantó, y esquivó los escombros hasta llegar a la salida del templo justo antes de que este se viniera abajo detrás del caballero de Virgo—. Un ser sellado dentro del laberinto se estremece con ira… tal parece ser que los doce titanes no son nuestros únicos adversarios… pero, no es el momento ni el lugar. El momento llegará con la muerte de los doce titanes… el lugar será en el Santuario junto a Saori… Milo, Aioria, Aldebarán… cuídense… yo mantendré a Athena con vida.

**El Santuario. Senda a la Casa de Leo.**

—La flama de la casa de Virgo se extingue. Hyperión, no te fallaré… llegaré ante Athena y liberaré el Megas Depranon de nuestro señor Cronos —Tea, titanide del brillo, le comunicó a su amado mediante la fuerza de su dunamis. Ya se encontraba a medio camino en dirección a la casa de Leo y era seguida por la armadura vacía donde se encontraba sellada el alma de Cronos. Entonces, varios caballeros del Santuario, normalmente caballeros sin armadura, salieron de entre las columnas de las ruinas alrededor de las doce casas e intentaron detener a Tea—. No deseo derramar sangre innecesaria. Apártense o recibirán la fuerza de mi dunamis —pero los caballeros, leales a Athena ciegamente, intentaron desafiar a Tea y a la armadura—. Han tomado su decisión, y aceptaré el sacrificio en honor a su diosa. ¡Sparkle Vortex! —fue la respuesta cortante de Tea, que traducido del griego significaba vórtice de destellos. Torbellinos de luces se desprendieron de sus manos, y lanzaron a los soldados lejos de las escalinatas, y todos cayeron de la montaña—. Los humanos no dejarán de luchar, pero nuestra misión es divina. De haber sacrificios estos no serán rechazados.

**Casa de Leo.**

Tea llegó entonces a la casa de Leo, donde no aguardaba un caballero de oro, pero sí lo hacía un caballero de Bronce, Retsu de Lince, antiguo discípulo de Aioria de Leo. La titanide no se mostró preocupada por la presencia del caballero. El caballero de bronce no era más que una insignificancia para ella.

—No permitiré que profanes la casa de mi maestro —habló Retsu, que se colocó en posición de batalla—. Este lince posee sus garras bien afiladas y listas. Sé que no puedo derrotarte, pero al menos elevaré mi cosmos lo suficiente para herirte —y Retsu elevó su cosmos, incluso podía compararse con el cosmos de los caballeros de plata. Pero Tea no estaba impresionada, y preparó su propio ataque para no perder más el tiempo. ¡Huracán de Garras Cortantes!

—¡Sparkle Vortex! —fue la respuesta rápida de Tea, y los huracanes de ambos poderes chocaron violentamente. Más el poder de Retsu no era ninguna preocupación para Tea, quien terminó por opacar los esfuerzos de Retsu, cuya armadura se destrozó por la fuerza del dunamis de la titanide—. Debiste de obedecer mis órdenes —más entonces Tea sintió que sangre azul caía por una herida por encima de su frente. Retsu, a pesar de ser un caballero de bronce, había logrado lastimar a la diosa—. Hyperión… como lo has dicho, los humanos son fuertes y deben ser respetados… este caballero de bronce, a pesar de que fue en tan solo un instante, elevó su cosmos hasta dañarme… solo por eso le perdonaré la vida —y Tea continuó con su camino ahora en dirección a la casa de Virgo, solo para notar que la flama de esa casa se extinguía—. Han habido demasiadas interrupciones… debo apresurarme.

—Me temo que no podemos permitirlo —se escuchó una voz. Y una cadena negra se ató alrededor de la pierna de Tea y otro par de cadenas derribaron a la armadura conteniendo el alma de Cronos—. ¡Shun! ¡June! ¡Demostrémosle a los titanes que no solo los caballeros dorados resguardan el Santuario! ¡Eleven sus cosmos! ¡Que los titanes sientan nuestra furia! ¡No invadirán la casa del maestro Shaka! —habló albiore de Cefeo, caballero de plata al servicio de Shaka de Virgo, y junto a Shun de Andrómeda y June de Camaleón, atacó a la titanide.

**Casa de Libra.**

—¡El Vuelo del Dragón! —pasando la casa de Virgo, el cosmos de Shiryu, el caballero de bronce del Dragón, desafiaba al dunamis de Temis dentro de la casa de Libra. La titanide se encontraba realmente sorprendida de saber que un simple caballero de bronce la había mantenido dentro de la casa de Libra por tanto tiempo. El cosmos del caballero era tan intenso, y su devoción hacia Athena tan grande, que superaba la arrogancia del mismo y le brindaba un poder tan grande como el de los caballeros de plata, y actualmente era comparable al de los santos dorados.

—¡Inconcebible! ¿Qué es lo que impulsa a este caballero a desafiarme con tal ímpetu? ¡Brabeus Talanton! —contrataco la titanide, pero el cosmos de Shiryu transformado en un poderoso dragón chino evadió fácilmente el ataque de Temis, e impactó de lleno el cuerpo de la titanide, que terminó con su espalda golpeando fuertemente una de las columnas del recinto—. No lo entiendo… me ha superado por unos instantes. No es un adversario de peligro, pero sí que es de temer. Mientras más tiempo pasa, su cosmos se vuelve más fuerte.

—¡Jamás defraudaré a mi maestro! ¡Temis! ¡Si debo morir para derrotarte entonces así lo haré! —el cosmos de Shiryu se elevó aún más, y Temis se mordió los labios iracunda, y en su mano conjuró una espada morada que brillaba con la misma intensidad de su souma—. Recibiré todos tus ataques de ser necesario. ¡No lograrás quebrantar mi espíritu!

—¡Quebrantaré entonces tu cuerpo! —y Temis preparó su espada—. ¡Brabeus Blade! —gritó Temis, y su dunamis se esparció por la casa de Libra, más fue bloqueado por el Escudo del Dragón que se partió a la mitad, pero logró salvar a Shiryu de un golpe fatal—. ¿Cómo? ¿El Escudo del Dragón ha superado el filo de mi espada?

—El Escudo del Dragón ha sido alimentado por el poder de las estrellas reflejado en la cascada de Rozan en los Cinco Picos de China —comentó Shiryu, que se limitó a ver su escudo dividido en dos partes—. El Escudo del Dragón se dice es el escudo más fuerte de todos, únicamente sobrepasado por el par de escudos de la armadura de Libra. El que se haya roto tras un ataque de esa espada me da a entender que en verdad me enfrento a una divinidad.

—Lo has comprendido algo tarde, caballero del Dragón —fue la respuesta de Temis, que nuevamente preparó su espada—. Caballero, terminaré con tu vida por respeto a tus esfuerzos y penitencia por tus pecados. La ira de mi justicia caerá sobre ti con el próximo movimiento de mi espada —explicó la titanide, que elevó su dunamis al máximo.

—Se lo he prometido a mi maestro —explicó Shiryu, y entonces se quitó su armadura con la fuerza de su cosmos, confundiendo a Temis—. Mi maestro me ha ordenado jamás usar esta técnica a menos que piense sacrificar mi vida. La última técnica del Dragón —el cosmos de Shiryu entonces se encendió nuevamente. Se encendió con tal intensidad que incluso desafiaba al cosmos de los caballeros dorados.

—El cosmos de este caballero… no puede ser… ha alcanzado el nivel de los caballeros dorados solo por su devoción y su deseo de la victoria —el Dragón entonces apareció más claro que nunca en la espalda de Shiryu, y la ira en sus ojos reflejaba su fuerza y sacrificio—. ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo se atreve un caballero de bronce a desafiar a un dios? —una luz dorada entonces iluminó la casa de Libra, y la caja de pandora de la armadura de Dohko, el legendario caballero de Libra, salió de la caja y comenzó a vestir a Shiryu. El caballero estaba tan concentrado en su próximo ataque que no se percató del momento en que la armadura lo declaró como el sucesor de Dohko. Pero la explosión de su cosmos era más que evidente—. Por Cronos… esto es imposible.

—¡El Ultimo Dragón! —en un parpadeo, e incluso antes de que el dunamis de Temis fuera capaz de lanzar la fuerza del Brabeus Blade, Shiryu se colocó detrás de Temis y la atrapó en sus brazos. Su cosmos estalló, y atravesó el techo de la casa de Libra con Temis atrapada dentro del aplastante cosmos de Shiryu, volando en dirección al espacio.

—¡Tonto! ¡Acabarás con la vida de ambos! —gritó Temis al ver la velocidad en que el dragón escapaba del Santuario, y el cielo ya oscuro se cubría de constelaciones—. ¿Sacrificarías tu vida por Athena? ¿Una diosa a la que jamás has visto en tu vida?

—Conozco a Athena —fue la respuesta de Shiryu—. La he visto a diario bajando de la casa de Escorpio e iluminando el recinto con su sonrisa. Semejante pureza no puede ser humana. Saori es una diosa verdadera, el mismo maestro lo ha dicho.

—¿Qué? ¿Athena camina entre sus santos dorados sin exigirles reverencia ni devoción? ¿Acaso siguen ciegamente a su diosa hasta el punto en que sus vidas son desechables? ¡Jamás han ofrecido tal devoción a ningún titán! —las armadura de Shiryu y el souma Temis entonces comenzaron a arder, y Shiryu fue el primero de quejarse del dolor—. ¡Te convertirás en polvo de estrella!

—¡Estoy consiente! ¡Vigilaré a Saori desde el cielo! ¡Es este el amor que los santos de Athena sienten por su diosa por el sacrificio y el amor que ella ha reflejado a sus seguidores! ¡Athena siempre ha sido justa! ¡Siempre ha sido pura! ¡En toda la historia, Athena jamás ha castigado a nadie injustamente! ¡Para los santos dorados el alabar a Athena es incluso más importante que alabar al mismísimo Zeus! —aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Temis, que fue conmovida por la valentía del santo del Dragón, ahora caballero de Libra.

—…Jápeto… he tomado mi decisión amado mío… no somos dignos de arrebatarle esta tierra a Athena o a los humanos… —intentó comunicar Temis a su esposo. Más estaban muy lejos de la tierra, y la fuerza de su dunamis no llegaba al de su amado—. ¡Shiryu! ¡Caballero dorado de Libra! ¡Como diosa del orden divino te declaro como el nuevo guardián del orden! ¡El guerrero de Temis! ¡Caballero de la esperanza y la justicia! ¡Y en estos momentos te entrego mi dunamis! —el cuerpo de Shiryu entonces fue iluminado por el dunamis de Temis, y sus heridas fueron sanadas mientras Temis se convertía en polvo de estrellas—. ¡Vive Shiryu! ¡Usa mi Brabeus Talaton como tu técnica más poderosa! ¡Valiente caballero dorado de Athena! ¡Jápeto! ¡Perdona mi traición! —y Temis pateó con fuerza a Shiryu, y continuó quemándose hasta convertirse en cenizas—. ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaarghhhhhh!

Momentos más tarde, Shiryu se estrelló pesadamente de regreso a la casa de Libra. De no ser por la armadura de su maestro y el sacrificio de Temis, el nuevo caballero de Libra hubiera perdido la vida. Más Shiryu sobrevivió, se encontraba malherido, pero vivo. El grito del ser dentro del Laberinto de Cronos se escuchó con mayor intensidad, y esta vez incluso el Santuario comenzó a estremecerse.

—…A…thena… —comenzó Shiryu, pero perdió la conciencia y fue incapaz de seguir adelante. El caballero de Libra había forzado a arder su cosmos hasta llegar al nivel dorado, pero ahora se balanceaba entre la vida y la muerte por el esfuerzo. Una luz verde salía de su espalda, era el dragón que usaba por tatuaje que comenzaba a desvanecerse, pero que luchaba por seguir con vida.

**Casa de Géminis.**

—¡Temis! —Jápeto de la dimensión rugió iracundo, y Saga, el caballero de Géminis, por fin despertó de su viaje por las dimensiones para observar el cómo Jápeto lloraba sangre tras perder a su amada—. ¡Malditos! ¡Humanos endemoniados! ¡Acabaré con toda vida en su planeta! ¡Los mataré a todos! ¡Ninguno quedará con vida! —Saga y Jápeto se encontraban frente al planeta de Jápeto, habían atravesado varias dimensiones para llegar a este—. ¡Me han arrebatado a mi amada! —prosiguió el adolorido titán.

—¡Tremy! —gritó Saga al percatarse de que su discípulo flotaba sin vida por el vacío del espacio. Jápeto había logrado asesinarlo—. Jápeto… me has arrebatado a mi querido discípulo… y has desencadenado mi ira —y de un movimiento de su mano, Saga transportó a Tremy de regreso a su casa—. Morirás… serás asesinado de una forma tan brutal que tus rencarnaciones recordarán tu sufrimiento —el cabello de Saga entonces se tornó blanco, y sus ojos se llenaron de sangre—. Tremy era lo único que me sostenía… su devoción a Athena eran tan grande que se había hecho merecedor de mi armadura… y tú lo asesinaste.

—¡Me han arrebatado a mi esposa! ¡Tú perdida me es insignificante! ¡Los mataré a todos! ¡Los mataré! ¡Incluso si eso me convierte en un demonio! ¡Saga! ¡Recibirás mi ira divina! —y el dunamis de un color azul intenso de Jápeto, se transformó en un dunamis rojo y lleno de ira, y Saga elevó su cosmos hasta rivalizar el suyo.

**Laberinto de Cronos.**

—¡El laberinto se derrumba! —gritó Milo. Y tanto él como Aldebarán terminaron por esquivar las múltiples rocas que constantemente se abalanzaban sobre ellos como si alguien las manipulara e intentara arrebatarles la vida—. ¡Maldición! ¡No seré derrotado por unas malditas rocas! ¡No estando tan cerca de la morada de Hyperión! ¡Agujas Escarlata! —gritó Milo, y perforó las rocas que se desmoronaron por su ataque.

—¡Gran Cuerno! —prosiguió Aldebarán, apoyando a Milo en su ataque y pulverizándolas hasta que se convertían en polvo—. ¡Maldición! ¡Son demasiadas! ¡Brazo de Hierro! —lanzó su ataque Aldebarán, y las rocas más grandes se despedazaron—. ¡Es como si la montaña quisiera destruirnos!

—¡Ya lo entiendo! ¡Por cada titán que es destruido, la tierra misma se estremece! —y Aldebarán volteó a ver a Milo, que se mordía los labios de la preocupación—. ¡No son doce los titanes! ¡Son trece! —declaró Milo—. ¡La titanide sellada en esta montaña, y cuyo sello se debilita con cada una de las muertes de los titanes! ¡Es Gea! ¡La madre tierra despierta con la muerte de cada uno de los titanes! ¡Estamos hablando de un poder más antiguo que el de Cronos!

—Hablas con la verdad, Milo —habló Hyperión, que esperaba al caballero del Escorpión Dorado a las afueras de su templo iluminado extrañamente por un sol oscuro y de luces azules y violetas—. Milo… he estado esperando ansiosamente mi revancha.

—¡Ya era hora! —se quejó Milo, y comenzó a elevar su cosmos—. ¡Me has hecho esperar por mucho tiempo, Hyperión! ¡Pero por fin recobraré mi honor al derrotarte sin el apoyo de Aioria y Mu! —e Hyperión encendió su dunamis de igual manera—. Aldebarán… lárgate a derrotar a Cronos. Yo te alcanzaré, eso te lo aseguro… el destino de Athena no puede caer en los hombros de un hippie como tú.

—¡JA JA JA JA JA! ¡Me agradas Milo! ¡Me aseguraré de darle un buen golpe a Cronos de tu parte! —y Aldebarán continuó con su camino, permitiendo que Milo continuara con la restauración de su honor. Milo y Aldebarán entonces entraron a la morada de Hyperión.

**Morada de Hyperión.**

Una vez dentro, Milo se abalanzó sobre Hyperión con una tremenda patada, que el dios del Sol Negro bloqueó con su mano. Aldebarán entonces pasó por la morada de Hyperión, continuando con su camino, mientras Milo e Hyperión se separaban, empujándose el uno al otro con sus cosmos y dunamis. Por fin Milo tendría su tan esperada batalla, pero algo no le agradaba. Hyperión, el dios del Sol Negro, estaba sonriendo con malicia.

—Lamento desilusionarte, Milo… pero Aldebarán no encontrará a Cronos en las casas que siguen —y Milo miró a Hyperión con curiosidad—. Sabíamos que intentarían invadir el Laberinto de Cronos e impedir que conquistáramos el Olimpo. Fue por esta razón que Cronos selló su propia alma dentro de la armadura de una de las bestias del Tártaros. Cronos está en el Santuario.

—¡Saori! —se preocupó Milo, e intentó regresar al Santuario pero se detuvo en ese mismo instante—. Saori… perdóname… pero… Athena… —y Milo posó su atención en Hyperión—. Acabaré contigo cuanto antes… Saori y Athena requieren de mi protección en el Santuario. Hyperión, saldaré la deuda de mi honor y salvaré tanto a Saori como a Athena.

—Athena es una diosa del Olimpo, Milo… será asesinada tarde o temprano… lo único que han logrado al asesinar a nuestros hermanos y hermanas, es retrasar lo inevitable —y Milo se mordió los labios iracundo—. Tras asesinar a Athena, Poseidón intentará reclamar la tierra como suya y lo logrará. Los titanes sobrevivientes viajaremos al Hades, y asesinaremos al dios del inframundo y liberaremos a nuestros hermanos. No poseerán un dunamis, pero su cosmos será tan alto como el dunamis de los dioses. Después de todo, los humanos han demostrado que el cosmos es capaz de crear milagros.

—Crearé mi milagro al acabar con tu vida —y Milo preparó su aguja escarlata—. ¡Espérame Saori! ¡Y Athena! ¡Guía mis agujas al corazón de Hyperión! ¡Aguja Escarlata!

**El Santuario. Templo de Athena.**

—¡Maestro Milo! —lloró Saori al percatarse de que su maestro comenzaba la batalla en contra de Hyperión del Sol Negro—. El maestro Milo ha comenzado su lucha… maestro… por favor tenga cuidado maestro… no muera por favor —lloró Saori asustada, y su cosmos se encendió incluso más que antes. Los doce caballeros dorados habían superado grandes adversidades. Más la sombra de la muerte rondaba alrededor de algunos de ellos.

Pero a pesar de que las oraciones de Saori eran bien intencionadas, en su mayoría las dirigía a su maestro. Más quien requería mayormente de sus oraciones era Aioros, quien había jurado a Hermes que sacrificaría su vida por Athena.

**Casa de Sagitario.**

En la casa de Sagitario, Seiya, el caballero de Pegaso, se percató del dolor en el cosmos de Aioros. La casa de Libra ya presumía al caballero del Dragón vistiendo la armadura de oro de su maestro, lo que predicaba la ira divina de los dioses Olímpicos.

—Las doce armaduras han sido reunidas, y ninguno de los santos ha muerto… el brillo de Helios, dios del Sol e injustamente desterrado del Olimpo, se hace presente en el Santuario… —y Aioros se frotó el rostro impaciente—. Seiya… vuélvete fuerte… cuando mi armadura esté disponible, asegúrate de convertirte en mi remplazo.

—Maestro. ¿De qué está hablando? Usted es el caballero dorado más fuerte de todos —y Aioros sonrió mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de Seiya—. Usted no puede ser asesinado.

—Quisiera creerlo… pero el problema no es ser derrotado… —explicó Aioros—. El problema es que sin importar el resultado de mi batalla, el caballero de Sagitario debe ser sacrificado —y Seiya asintió comprendiendo el deseo de los dioses a pesar de repudiarlo—. Athena… mi muerte no será en vano. Yo mismo asesinaré a Cronos.

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Todavía estoy en el trabajo y se me acaba la batería. Un día me van a descubrir pero bueh, trabajo muy duro, a veces me merezco un pequeño descanso.**


	7. La Danza de los Recuerdos

**Otra vez es jueves, pero mañana voy a estar muy ocupado por lo que lo subiré hoy a pesar de no estar terminado. (Como quiera nunca lo edito a tiempo, ¡ja!)**

**Auristela Morgan: No te odio señorita, tú me odias a mí porque siempre me despierta mi teléfono cada vez que me mandas un review como a la una de la mañana, eres malvada, jajajajaja. No me hagas caso, agradezco mucho tus reviews. Y los caballeros siempre han sido sanguinarios así que no creas que no veras sangre en mis historias. Y en cuanto a Aldebarán, hoy estará más hippie que nunca, espero que lo disfrutes.**

**Johannita chan: Claro que actualizo rápido, y una vez más Seiya no brilló tanto pero lo hará, créeme. Solo que no será el caballero más fiel de Saori, ese es Milo, muahahahaha. Ha y por cierto, trabajo en una empresa de construcción como supervisor de modulo SAP, que es un software de computadora muy bueno y algo complicado.**

**Zimba Mustaine: Bueno, que alegría tener a un nuevo cliente frecuente, lol. En fin, te prometí un update hoy, y te lo cumplo, espero que disfrutes de esta entrega. La ortografía todavía no está revisada pero para mañana estará más que lista. Y en cuanto a Aioros, como te lo dije anteriormente, lo pensaré, por lo pronto en este capítulo no tiene una actuación sobresaliente, pero próximamente la tendrá.**

**¡EDITADO!**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**La Grecia del Mito. El Laberinto de Cronos.**

—Mnemósine, estas tan alegre como siempre —millones de años antes de la guerra entre los caballeros dorados del Santuario y los titanes del Laberinto de Cronos, la palabra titán era sinónimo de divinidad, y los titanes eran venerados. Ceo, en ese entonces el titán de la virtud, era uno de los titanes más nobles y venerados. Mnemósine por su parte, no era frívola ni envuelta por una soledad inmensa, sino que era alegre y llena de vida—. ¿A qué se debe tu alegría, hermana? —preguntó Ceo mientras entraba en la morada de Mnemósine. Los titanes no vestían sus soumas, tan solo vestían túnicas de prendas hermosas. Incluso el castillo de Cronos no era un recinto oscuro, sino que era de colores de cristal muy hermosos como los castillos de diamante del Monte Olimpo, aún no creado por los dioses.

—¡Ceo! ¡Febe descubrió la solución! —habló Mnemósine con alegría, y corrió por el cuarto de cristal hasta llegar al lado de Ceo mientras bailaba y sus pies descalzos jugueteaban con la poca fricción en el suelo. Mnemósine era alegría pura, e incluso fingió tropezarse para así caer sobre los brazos de Ceo—. Febe la descubrió, pero me deja todo el trabajo. Mi dunamis está cansado, cárgame Ceo —jugueteó la titanide.

—¡Óyeme Mnemósine! ¡Deja de andar jugueteando con mi esposo! ¡Consíguete el tuyo, titánide tramposa! —y Febe le jaló la coleta a Mnemósine con molestia y celos. Incluso la titánide más seria de todas era solo una explosión de emociones espontaneas—. Ceo, cariño, nos honras con tu presencia —comenzó Febe, y Mnemósine tiró de su coleta tratando de liberarse de Febe sin llegar a lograrlo—. ¿Notaste algo diferente mientras visitabas a los humanos? —preguntó la titanide con impaciencia de que su nuevo invento fuera descubierto.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, he venido a hablar con Mnemósine porque algo extraño ha pasado —explicó Ceo—. Hace algunos astros, un hombre cortejó a una mujer a punto de casarse, y el amor entre ellos ocasionó que la boda se cancelara y que el prometido de la joven arremetiera contra su propio hermano que le había arrebatado a su amada —astros era la palabra que los titanes utilizaban para hablar de los días, y Crio, el titán de los astros, era quien junto a Hyperión que era el Sol azul en los cielos, y Cronos el señor del tiempo, forjaban el paso de los días—. Castigué a ambos hermanos, a uno por su lujuria, al otro por su ira, y prohibí que ambos vieran a la mujer. Pero los dos hermanos, forzados a vivir bajo el mismo techo por sus padres, tenían conflictos todos los días.

—Pero eso ya no pasa más gracias al invento de Febe —y Ceo miró a su esposa, que le sonrió con dulzura—. Esos hermanos ya no se pelean más. ¿Verdad? —preguntó nuevamente Mnemósine, y Ceo volvió a asentir.

—Fue algo gradual… el odio entre los dos hermanos no se disipó en un parpadeo… Hyperión debió salir y ocultarse en varias ocasiones para que el odio entre los hermanos se esfumara. Pero… algo no estaba bien —y Mnemósine observó a Ceo con curiosidad—. El sentimiento de odio no fue remplazado. Simplemente fue aminorado.

—Eso se llama olvido —agregó Febe, orgullosa por su propio invento—. Es una nueva regla que he inventado. Los humanos deben de ser capaces de olvidar, y mi querida Mnemósine como guardiana de las memorias tiene ahora el poder de extraer las memorias de los humanos —y en un principio, a Ceo le pareció una atrocidad—. Si una mujer pierde a su marido, llora por él hasta que la tristeza es remplazada por una nueva felicidad. Pero siempre recuerda a su marido perdido —y Ceo asintió—. Pero, si las memorias se extrajeran, no inmediatamente, pero gradualmente, entonces se obtiene el olvido. Así la mujer podrá ser capaz de ser feliz más pronto que remplazando su tristeza con otra felicidad. Como puedes observar, mi querido Ceo, mi invento es muy ventajoso —aseguró la titanide con orgullo.

—¿Extraer memorias? —preguntó Ceo sorprendido—. Pero Mnemósine. ¿No volverá eso a los humanos unos tontos? ¿Qué pasará si los humanos olvidan respetar a los dioses? —más ante la duda de Ceo, Febe tan solo sonrió, y empujó a Mnemósine a un lado para que la titanide de cabello rosado no arruinara su momento de gloria.

—¿Con quién crees que estas casado? ¿Con la cabeza de aire de Mnemósine? —y la titánide de cabello rosa se molestó y se lanzó sobre su cama de plumas doradas—. He inventado el conocimiento, y también he inventado la enseñanza. El olvido permitirá que los humanos pierdan el conocimiento de lo que no desean aprender, y que aprendan lo que realmente desean conocer. Y evitará que la tristeza irrumpa con su aprendizaje. El aprendizaje actualmente es verbal, pero puede ser resguardado en piedra, para eso necesitarán de símbolos cuyo significado permita el conocimiento. Pero existen muchas cosas y cada día creamos más. Podría dividir el sonido en partes de las cosas. Hay mucho trabajo que hacer —y Ceo se alegró por la devoción de su amada.

—Febe, tu devoción a los humanos es inquietante… los humanos debieran ser quienes trabajaran por nosotros, no al revés —explicó Ceo. Pero Febe comenzó a dibujar caracteres extraños con tinta sobre el suelo de cristal, y Mnemósine la acompañó—. A todo esto… el universo es joven… ¿Por qué necesitaría alguien olvidar? ¿Qué tiene de malo hacer que los humanos lo sepan todo?

—Si los humanos supieran que Urano maldijo a Cronos para que en el futuro se convierta en un tirano como lo hizo su padre. ¿Qué crees que pasaría? —preguntó Mnemósine, y Ceo no encontró la respuesta a esa pregunta—. En todo caso, si lo supieran. ¿No sería mejor que lo pudieran olvidar? —y Ceo asintió, comprendiendo las palabras de Mnemósine—. Puedo extraer cualquier memoria, pero yo soy la única que no puede olvidar. Ese será mi regalo al universo —más Mnemósine desconocía que su regalo al universo y el invento de Febe que era el olvido, terminarían por moldear el destino de los titanes, los dioses y los hombres.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Guerras Doradas.**

**Saga de los Titanes.**

**Capítulo 7: La Danza de los Recuerdos.**

* * *

**El Laberinto de Cronos. Morada de Ceo. Julio de 1983.**

—¡Febe! —gritó Ceo del Relámpago Negro mientras sentía el dunamis de Febe quien fuera su esposa, despedirse del titán tras ser asesinada por Shaka el caballero de Virgo—. ¡Por Cronos! ¡Febe! ¡Mi querida Febe! —y aprovechando el momento de distracción de Ceo, Aioria se puso de pie débilmente.

El caballero del León Dorado había combatido ha Ceo del Relámpago Negro incansablemente por al menos una hora sin poder hacerle daño al poderoso titán. Ceo, tras haber descubierto el significado de la humanidad, se había convertido en el titán más poderoso de todos, y el dolor humano de la pérdida de su ser más querido incineraba su dunamis a niveles que ni Aioria había imaginado eran posibles de alcanzarse.

—Ceo… lamento tu perdida… pero esto estaba destinado a ocurrir… —habló Aioria con debilidad, y Ceo lo miró iracundo—. Los humanos somos capaces de derrotar a los dioses. Son nuestros sentimientos los que nos impulsan a seguir adelante. Y si piensas seguir con esta batalla… mis colmillos están preparados para mucho más —más la ira de Ceo era muy grande, e incluso Aioria comprendía que el titán luchaba con nobleza, sus sentimientos eran puros, y su sufrimiento, era idéntico al sentimiento humano.

—Aioria… respeto a los humanos como no te imaginas… —confesó Ceo, y de sus ojos se desprendieron las lágrimas azules de su sangre—. Mi querida Febe era una titánide no solo hermosa, pero inteligente. ¡Ella amaba a los humanos! ¡No entiendo porque ha decidido levantarse en contra de ellos como lo ha hecho! ¡Ella les enseño todo! ¡Sus bellos labios se llenaban de felicidad cada vez que un humano luchaba por aprender algo nuevo! ¡Ella decía que los humanos eran sus hijos! ¿Por qué? ¿Dime porque todos estos recuerdos invaden mi mente después de tanto tiempo de haberlos olvidado? ¿Por qué ahora que es demasiado tarde para arrepentirme de levantarme contra los dioses Olímpicos, los titanes recordamos el amor que sentíamos por los humanos?

—Ceo… no tengo idea… —fue la confesión de Aioria, y Ceo se mordió los labios—. Solo sé que si decides seguir peleando conmigo, te mandaré junto a tu esposa al Tártaros —aseguró Aioria, que elevaba su cosmos a pesar de que era evidente que su cuerpo había sido violentamente abatido—. ¿Qué decides, Ceo? —volvió a preguntar Aioria.

—Sin mi Febe ya nada importa —fue la respuesta de Ceo. Más entonces el dunamis de Ceo creció—. ¡No! ¡Todo lo contrario! ¡Todo ha adquirido un nuevo significado! —y Aioria sintió el aplastante cosmos de Ceo rodearlo, y admiró el cómo los oscuros cielos se llenaban de relámpagos morados y negros—. Al adquirir mortalidad, he desentrañado los secretos de los humanos. El dolor los hace fuertes, al igual que lo hace la esperanza. Creo en un mundo donde los humanos volverán a ser nobles. Creo que la edad de oro de los humanos no debió haberse perdido. ¡Febe! ¡Lucharé por que aquel mundo que amabas tanto antes de que nuestras memorias fueran selladas por Mnemósine, vuelva a ser una realidad! ¡Ebony Irumineshon! —gritó Ceo en griego, que significaba Iluminación Oscura. Esferas de un negro intenso pero que despedían una extraña luz oscura entonces se desprendieron de sus manos y rodearon a Aioria, que hizo todo lo posible por esquivarlas, sin llegar a lograrlo.

—¡Maldición! —se quejó Aioria, que fue alcanzado por las esferas y lanzado violentamente a lo largo de todo el templo— ¡El dunamis de Ceo ha cambiado! ¡Ya no se siente una ira divina! ¡Su poder es puro! ¡Es como si me enfrentara al cosmos de Athena! ¡Irradia esperanza a pesar del dolor! ¿Cómo puedo derrotar a un titán de la esperanza? No, no es un titán… Ceo realmente se ha convertido en un dios.

—¡Febe! ¡Mi querida Febe! ¡Restauraré el hermoso mundo de los humanos con mis relámpagos! ¡Sustituiré a Zeus en su trono, y le obligaré a Hades a entregarme tu alma de ser necesario! ¡Volveremos a estar juntos hasta que la flama de mi vida se agote! —relámpagos negros entonces cayeron del cielo, y Aioria intentó contratacarlos con sus propios relámpagos—. ¡Ebony Plasma! —desencadenó su ataque máximo Ceo, el cual significaba relámpagos oscuros y se veía exactamente igual al plasma relámpago de Aioria.

—¡No seré derrotado por mi propio ataque! ¡Plasma Relámpago! —regresó el ataque Aioria, y el choque de los dos ataques destrozó el templo.

**Morada de Hyperión.**

—¡Aioria! —gritó Milo iracundo al sentir el cosmos de Aioria explotar hasta el infinito y después disminuir hasta ser comparado al ardor de una vela—. ¡Maldición! ¡No te atrevas a morir, gato tonto! ¡Hades no puede reclamar tu alma!

—¡Ceo! —entonces Milo se impresionó al escuchar el temor en la voz de Hyperión, que mantenía la mirada fija en la explosión de relámpagos visible incluso desde la décima morada del Laberinto de Cronos—. Comprendo tu dolor, hermano. Si yo perdiera a Tea estaría tan destrozado que mi ira terminaría por consumir a Apolo —aclaró Hyperión, y la batalla que ni siquiera había iniciado, comenzó—. ¡Milo! ¡Mi hermano ha sufrido la pérdida de su amada! Y ahora entiendo que debo eliminarte cuanto antes para así invadir el Santuario y cerciorarme de que mi amada Tea no sufrirá el mismo destino. ¡Ebony Vortex! —desencadenó Hyperión su ataque, y torbellinos de un color negro se lanzaron de las manos de Hyperión y envolvieron a Milo en su interior.

—¡Aguja Escarlata! —gritó Milo, y su cosmos lanzó la fuerza de la aguja escarlata desafiando los vientos. Y para sorpresa de Hyperión, la aguja logró golpear al titán en su hombro, penetrando su souma—. ¡No eres el único con deseos de proteger a sus seres queridos, Hyperión! ¡Por mis amigos! ¡Por Saori! ¡Y Por Athena! ¡Te juro que voy a derrotarte! —más al momento en que desafió con su promesa al titán, Milo fue arrasado violentamente por los vientos del ataque de Hyperión, y gritó de dolor al sentir el cómo los vientos le despedazaban la piel a través de su armadura.

**El Santuario. Templo de Athena.**

—¡Maestro Milo! —gritó Saori, y comenzó a llorar—. Está sufriendo… lo están lastimando —continuó ella. Y Afrodita, quien se había mantenido a su lado desde el descubrimiento de la identidad de la diosa, se arrodilló frente a ella y comenzó a limpiarle las lágrimas con su capa.

—Saori. Si Milo estuviera aquí presente en mi lugar, sabes que te reprendería por llorar por él —y la niña asintió—. Entonces deja de llorar por Milo. Tus oraciones son escuchadas por todos los santos dorados. Dales fuerzas, no preocupaciones —y Saori asintió nuevamente.

—Tengo miedo, Afrodita… no me gusta ser una diosa… el verlos a todos todo el tiempo… el ver como sufren y sentir sus cosmos extinguirse… no me agrada —y Afrodita comenzó a caminar de regreso a su casa—. ¿Afrodita? —preguntó Saori.

—Señorita Saori… usted es nuestra diosa… y sacrificar nuestros cuerpos y vidas por usted para nosotros es nuestro mayor placer —y Saori, que era muy joven para comprenderlo, simplemente movió su cabeza en negación y preocupación—. Regresaré a mi casa, señorita. Por favor continúe orando por nosotros y alimentándonos con el calor de su cosmos. No permitiremos que los titanes la lastimen —y sin decir más, Afrodita continuó con su camino rodeado de pétalos de rosas.

—¡Saga! —se impresionó Saori al sentir un tremendo cosmos maligno incrementarse. Era un cosmos imposible de percibir por cualquier mortal debido a que las distancias eran muy grandes. Pero Saori era una diosa, y su omnisciencia en los confines del Santuario en ocasiones le permitía ver a sus caballeros tanto en los reinos de Hades, o en el espacio—. Este cosmos… es maligno. Se siente incluso más violento y escalofriante que el de Mephisto… Saga por favor detente. Si asesinas a un dios en este estado, no sé qué podría pasar —y Saori continuó con sus oraciones.

**Casa de Géminis.**

—¡Explosión de Galaxias! —en los confines del espacio, y alrededor del planeta de Jápeto, una guerra de proporciones cósmicas se llevaba a cabo e iluminaba los cielos del planeta de Jápeto como si anunciara el fin de todos los tiempos. Ambos combatientes se habían convertido en demonios tras las muertes de sus seres queridos. El dunamis de Jápeto incluso irradiaba una ira divina. Había dejado de ser un titán o un dios, se había convertido en un demonio al igual que Saga que había perdido toda la nobleza de su ser—. ¡Ja ja ja ja ja! ¡Jamás me había sentido tan vivo! ¡Siente mi furia, Jápeto! ¡He nacido para ser el salvador de la tierra! ¿Qué importa Athena con el poder que poseo? ¡Tengo el poder de asesinar a los dioses! ¡Y acabar con tu vida es la prueba que necesito para declararme a mí mismo un ser divino! ¡Traeré el orden con mano de hierro a la tierra! ¡Ja ja ja ja ja! —la risa de Saga estaba llena de malicia, lo que solo enfurecía a Jápeto aún más.

—Los humanos han sido el error más grande de los dioses —respondió Jápeto, quien preparó el filo de su espada para con este ejecutar a Saga—. ¡Hex Aster Xiphos! —gritó Jápeto, que traducido del griego significaba espadas de seis astros. Y seis guerreros con sus cuerpos creados de puro cosmos, se abalanzaron sobre Saga, que los combatió cuerpo a cuerpo e incluso los despedazó con la fuerza de su cosmos—. ¡Temis siempre los protegía, y ustedes la han asesinado! ¡Temis invertía incontables astros rigiendo su conducta social! ¡Creando reglas que por siempre conservarían la balanza del destino equilibrada! ¡Ella definió su sentido de la justicia, y ustedes me la han arrebatado! ¿Por qué los humanos nos han traicionado?

—¿Que importa? ¡Cuándo ustedes mueran la balanza se inclinará a mí parecer! —continuó Saga, y vaporizó con la fuerza de su cosmos al último de los guerreros de Jápeto—. Esta es la verdadera fuerza, Jápeto. Una fuerza que ustedes los dioses permitieron a los humanos tener y que ahora los humanos dominan —y Saga se abalanzó contra Jápeto con su puño envuelto en cosmos, y el dios de las dimensiones chocó su puño contra el de Saga.

—¡Temis deseó mantenerlos justos y nobles! ¿Cómo te atreves a escupir en su esfuerzo? ¡Mi querida Temis no hizo más que servir a los humanos! —y Jápeto comenzó a recordar—. Los titanes… gobernábamos justamente… amábamos a los humanos… Mnemósine. ¿Qué fue lo que te pedimos hacer? —y Jápeto entonces sintió sus pensamientos siendo interrumpidos por la fuerza del cosmos de Saga que crecía más y más—. ¡Malditos! ¡Fuimos desterrados al forjarlos!

—Ese es problema de los dioses. No debieron crear a seres tan perfectos como lo son los humanos —y la mente de Saga de pronto comenzó a ser atacada por un cosmos divino—. ¿Qué es esta presencia que presiona mi mente? Escucho la voz de esa niña en mi cabeza.

—¡Saga! —la voz de Saori se escuchó dentro de la cabeza del malvado ser, que se quejaba del dolor al sentir y escuchar sus palabras dentro de su mente e intentaba recuperar la compostura—. ¡Saga! ¡Despierta por favor! ¡No te dejes dominar por este ser tan malvado!

—¡Yo soy Saga! ¡Yo soy un ser supremo! ¡Terminaré con todos los dioses! ¡Mi poder será absoluto! —y Jápeto lanzó más espectros de su espada, y Saga los destruyó a todos con su Explosión de Galaxias—. Puedo saborear tu miedo, Jápeto —continuó Saga, más a todo momento sentía su mente ser golpeada por el cosmos de Saori.

—¡Saga! ¡Despierta por favor! —y Saga fue brutalmente golpeado por los espectros por las distracciones de Saori—. Los caballeros son defensores de la paz en la tierra. Son los caballeros de la esperanza que crean milagros. Incluso Afrodita lo ha dicho, los caballeros gustosos ofrecerán sus vidas en sacrificio por la paz en la tierra. Tremy murió creyendo en tus enseñanzas. ¡Saga! Si asesinas a los dioses con esta ira en tu corazón, nada podrá traerte de regreso. ¡Por favor resiste! ¡Saga!

—¡Maldita mocosa! ¡Debí haberte asesinado cuando tuve la oportunidad! —se quejó Saga, y de pronto su cabello comenzó a tornarse azul nuevamente—. ¡No! ¡Te derroté hace diez años! ¡Puedo volver a hacerlo! ¡Saori! ¡Athena! ¡Soy tu fiel caballero! ¡No sucumbiré ante la maldición impuesta por Deméter en mi armadura! —y Saga hizo estallar su cosmos, y los espectros que había lanzado Jápeto se vaporizaron—. Jápeto… a pesar de las palabras oscuras que hemos intercambiado, en honor a mi diosa, Athena, acabaré con tu vida únicamente tras haber restaurado tu dunamis. Regresarás al Tártaros no como un ser de venganza y odio, pero como un alma divina buscando la rencarnación. Recibe entonces, Jápeto, ¡El Satán Imperial! —y Saga se abalanzó sobre Jápeto y golpeó su frente e incluso la traspasó—. ¡Recuerda los tiempos en que amabas a los humanos y eras un dios generoso! —y la mente de Jápeto, divagó en sus memorias.

**La Grecia del Mito. El Laberinto de Cronos.**

—El tiempo, la dimensión, los astros. Cronos, Jápeto, y Crios moldearon el universo —Jápeto escuchó a su amada Temis decir mientras observaba, desde el balcón de su habitación compartida con Jápeto, a los humanos de los pueblos más jóvenes de una tierra nueva—. Los océanos, las corrientes, los animales. Océano, Tetis, y Rea forjaron la vida —continuó Temis, y Jápeto se puso de pie de su cama para caminar junto a su esposa—. Luz, oscuridad, brillo. Ceo, Hyperión, y Tea crearon el cosmos —y Jápeto abrazó a Temis y comenzó a besarle el cuello—. Intelecto, memoria, justicia. Febe, Mnemósine, y Temis forjaron la voluntad de los humanos —finalizó Temis, y volteó a mirar a Jápeto y lo besó—. El universo es bello y completo. Ya nada falta. Solo quedan las ambiciones. ¿Qué tan lejos deseamos llevar a los humanos?

—Bajo la incansable mirada de Cronos, los humanos llegarán a ser lo que ellos quieran ser —aseguró Jápeto, y continuó besando a Temis—. Este es un mundo a la semejanza de los dioses, y es tu justicia la que brinda la paz. Gobernaremos por siempre —más Jápeto jamás pensó, al igual que ninguno de los otros titanes, que la maldición creada por Urano, padre de los doce titanes, forzaría a Cronos a convertirse en un tirano y a aprisionar a los humanos, exigir de ellos sacrificios, y complacerle a sus placeres. Cronos se volvió un ser maligno igual a su padre, y devoró a sus hijos conforme nacían. Su tiranía no tenía fin.

La muerte de Mnemósine, junto a los poderes del satán Imperial de Saga, habían despertado las memorias dormidas en la mente de Jápeto y de sus hermanos. Recordaron haberse levantado en contra de Cronos, y con Rea como principal consorte de la traición, alimentaron a Cronos con una piedra en lugar de con Zeus.

Los once lloraron por los humanos mientras Zeus crecía, y al llegar a la madures, Zeus enfrentó a su padre y liberó de su interior a sus hermanos. Habían nacido los Olímpicos, y su furia no tendría fin.

Zeus, Poseidón y Hades, eran los más fuertes de los seis dioses. Demeter, Hera y Hestia permanecieron neutrales. El poder de los tres hijos de Cronos era tan grande, que en su afán por destronar a Cronos rasgaron a la madre tierra, derrumbaron el cuerpo de Urano que era el cielo, y amenazaron con destruir todo cuanto había sido creado.

Si Cronos vivía, reinaría la tiranía, si los tres hijos triunfaban, la existencia misma colapsaría. Los once titanes lo comprendían. Al liberar a los hijos de Rea de los interiores de Cronos, habían condenado la existencia misma que ellos habían creado. Era el fin de la era dorada de los hombres.

Decidieron hacer la guerra contra Zeus, Poseidón y Hades. Pero su deseo por proteger a los hombres, y su desprecio a la tiranía de Cronos, impedía a los titanes desencadenar su ira, y sobrepasar las fuerzas de la trinidad divina.

Los once entonces se reunieron en la morada de Mnemósine, la diosa de las memorias. La madre tierra había caído en un sueño interminable, el cielo por poco caía sobre la tierra, y solo el monte Olimpo lo sostenía. Algo debía hacerse, o todo cuanto habían creado, todo cuanto habían amado, sería destruido.

—¡Lo que me piden es inconcebible! ¡Aman a los humanos más que a sus propias existencias! Pero si realizo este acto, olvidarán este amor que sienten y se convertirán en tiranos incluso más grandes que nuestro hermano Cronos —los diez titanes restantes se habían arrodillado frente a Mnemósine. Vestían sus soumas, creados por Gea durante la guerra contra el tirano de Urano. Pero aún con el poder para asesinar al dios primordial de los cielos, este no era suficiente si su amor por los humanos era tan grande como para impedir desencadenar toda su ira titánica—. Yo seré la única que lo recuerde, estaré sola en un mundo donde los humanos serán odiados y castigados.

—No tenemos otra opción, Mnemósine —habló Ceo, inspirado por la idea de Febe de hacer el máximo sacrificio por la existencia misma—. Solo olvidando nuestro amor por los humanos podremos enfrentar a Zeus, a Poseidón, y a Hades. Sintiendo somos débiles. Además, siempre estarás aquí. Sufriremos y nuestros dunamis derramarán el Icor de nuestra sangre sagrada sobre la tierra destrozada. Pero volveremos a comenzar, y crearemos el paraíso sobre Gea.

—Mnemósine. Nuestra mayor invención será la salvación de la existencia misma —continuó Febe, y Mnemósine ya había comenzado a derramar su Icor en la forma de lágrimas de sangre azul—. El olvido es nuestra única opción. No deberás devolvernos las memorias de nuestro amor por los humanos hasta que hayamos exterminado a los hijos de Cronos.

—No lo haré si las titanides no se quedan neutrales —aclaró Mnemósine—. Las titanides no deben combatir. Febe del intelecto, tu sabiduría debe preservarse. Temis de la justicia, más que nunca tu sentido del deber deberá reparar la tierra dañada. Tea del brillo, la esperanza deberá alimentar los corazones de los humanos para superar esta terrible adversidad. Tetis, tú y tus hijas serán necesarias para sanar los corazones marchitos de los hombres, y Rea, la vida deberá volver a empezar, serás la más ocupada de todas. Borraré sus memorias con la condición de que las titanides no se unan en batalla.

—Así será —aceptó los términos Ceo, quien representaba la luz de los titanes. Hyperión fue el segundo en aceptar, y siguieron todos los demás—. Mnemósine, te encomendamos nuestros recuerdos.

—No volveré a ser feliz hasta que los hayan recuperado. ¡Mnemós Choreia! —así fue como los titanes perdieron sus memorias, y se convirtieron en los demonios más grandes del mito griego.

Así comenzó la Titanomaquia. Los seis titanes se mantuvieron desafiantes ante los tres hijos de Cronos. Pero sus esfuerzos, a pesar de haber destrozado la tierra, no fueron suficientes. Algunos como Hyperión, perdieron toda la fuerza de sus dunamis. Otros como el mismo Jápeto, se convirtieron en demonios. Pero al final todos cayeron, y sin importar quien había permanecido neutral, Zeus encerró a todos los titanes en el Tártaros, donde los hecatónquiros cuidarían de ellos, y separaron el alma de Cronos de su cuerpo, el cual sellaron dentro del Megas Depranon, la armadura en forma de guadaña que siempre vistió Cronos.

—¡Malditos dioses! ¡Nos vengaremos, Zeus! —recordó Jápeto haber amenazado, y dentro del Tártaros fueron sometidos a torturas inimaginables y a la eterna oscuridad. El silencio era eterno, y por siempre interrumpido únicamente por Mnemósine y sus lamentos—. Hermana… guarda esto en tus memorias… derrocaremos a los Olímpicos y nos dividiremos su reino. Destruiremos a los malditos humanos que los han venerado, y borraremos la existencia misma. ¡Con Cronos como nuestro rey, recuperaremos nuestro derecho divino!

—Odio ser la guardiana de estas memorias… por favor mátenme… no deseo ser la única en recordar… ¡Mátenme! ¡Libérenme de este dunamis maldito y recuerden quienes fueron! —y los tres hijos de Cronos se reunieron frente a las puertas del Tártaros, y miraron a Cronos con seguridad en sus dunamis—. ¡Ustedes son los verdaderos villanos! ¡Los titanes somos los verdaderos protectores de esta hermosa existencia!

—Me he cansado de escucharla. Agreguemos silencio eterno a su castigo divino —Hades, el hijo mayor de Cronos, exclamó y destrozó las cuerdas vocales de los titanes con un movimiento de su cosmos. De todos menos de Cronos—. ¿Tienes últimas palabras, padre? —preguntó el poderoso ser.

—Solo quítale el derecho del habla de una buena vez, Hades —exclamó Poseidón—. Me repugna estar en la presencia del tirano de nuestro padre. Y hay mucho trabajo que hacer como para desperdiciarlo en conversaciones absurdas.

—Silencio los dos —exclamó Zeus—. A nuestro padre al menos le debemos el derecho del habla. Que nuestros tíos y tías lo escuchen por la eternidad sin poder encontrar descanso de su conversación absurda y sus deseos de venganza —y los Olímpicos comenzaron a retirarse, cuando el alma marchita de Cronos los interrumpió.

—Escucha mis palabras, Zeus —interrumpió Cronos iracundo—. Así como a mi padre antes de mí. Y así como ha pasado conmigo, tú no eres exento al destino eterno de los dioses —explicó Cronos. Poseidón y Hades entonces trataron de persuadir a Zeus de hacer caso omiso a las palabras del titán. Pero Zeus permaneció atento y a la espera de las palabras de su padre—. Eres un titán a pesar de ser un dios, y como todo titán terminarás por adoptar la tiranía. Uno de tus hijos será tu perdición cuando la bondad y la esperanza hayan abandonado tu ser. Igual que yo, tú serás derrocado dios tirano —su profecía resonó por todo el Tártaros, y los dioses partieron, abandonando a Cronos a su suerte.

Mnemósine simplemente se mantuvo muda y con su dunamis destrozado. Ella era la única que recordaría por la eternidad la verdadera razón de la tiranía de sus hermanos y hermanas. El único tirano era Cronos, pero de igual manera, Mnemósine deseaba destronar a los dioses Olímpicos que habían destruido la tierra que los titanes tanto habían amado.

**El Santuario. Casa de Géminis. Julio de 1983.**

—…Mnemósine… cargaste con este conocimiento tú sola para que lográramos destronar a los Olímpicos… pero… terminamos por convertirnos en los verdaderos tiranos —y el dunamis de Jápeto regresó a la normalidad—. En nuestra ausencia, los Olímpicos reformaron la tierra y se quedaron con la gloria de la creación. Saga, ya no somos dignos de liderar a los humanos, pero, de igual manera no son dignos los dioses del Olimpo. Deben morir.

—No comparto tu opinión, Jápeto —interrumpió Saga—. Sin importar lo que haya ocurrido en el pasado, la bondad existe en nuestros dioses —explicó Saga, y Jápeto decidió aceptar aquella respuesta—. Te perdonaré la vida si desistes de tu intento de destronar a los Olímpicos.

—Lamento tener que negar tu ofrecimiento, Saga —interrumpió Jápeto—. Pero esta tierra ya no pertenece más ni a dioses ni a titanes. Ambos debemos ser destruidos y rencarnar en una tierra pacifica, forjada por la bondad humana una vez que los Olímpicos hayan sido destronados por Athena, hija de Zeus.

—¡Zeus jamás se convertirá en un tirano como lo hizo Cronos! ¡Ni Athena se volverá su verdugo! —aclaró Saga, y Jápeto sonrió maliciosamente, pero de igual manera lo hacía con cierto aire de esperanza—. Jápeto, si no desistes tendré que matarte.

—Deberás hacerlo, Saga. ¡Porque si no lo haces, seguiré luchando hasta que Zeus, Poseidón, y Hades, sean aniquilados por la fuerza de mi dunamis! ¡Khora Temnein! —gritó Jápeto su ataque, que despedazó el espacio a la mitad.

—¡Jápeto! ¡Recibe mi técnica máxima! ¡La Otra Dimensión! —las dimensiones se entrelazaron, y de igual manera lo hicieron los cosmos y los dunamis de los combatientes. Al final únicamente el cosmos de Saga resultó victorioso de la batalla, mientras el dunamis de Jápeto se extinguía y miraba el cómo Saga volaba inconsciente a través de las dimensiones y en dirección al planeta azul que los titanes alguna vez amaron de corazón y alma.

—Que mi espada de las dimensiones vaya contigo a donde vayas, Saga. Leal caballero de Athena y asesino de dioses —habló Jápeto mientras su dunamis continuaba dispersándose—. Temis… en el futuro cuando renazcamos, lo haremos en un mundo creado por Athena tras haber desterrado a Zeus… hasta entonces… mi querida Temis. Esperemos juntos la rencarnación.

Saga entonces aterrizó pesadamente dentro de su casa. Se encontraba gravemente herido, y el dunamis de Jápeto le rodeaba los brazos. Pero se negó a quedarse en el suelo, e ignorando los temblores que derribaban las doce casas del zodiaco, Saga continuó con su camino en dirección a la casa de Cáncer, dispuesto a seguir protegiendo a Athena con su vida mientras observaba la flama de la casa de Virgo extinguirse en su totalidad y que la de Libra comenzaba a consumirse. Más antes de salir, encontró el cuerpo de Tremy de Sagita sobre el suelo. Y su corazón, comenzó a marchitarse de nuevo.

**El Laberinto de Cronos. Morada de Rea.**

—Lo he conseguido, he llegado a la onceava morada de los titanes —habló Aldebarán mientras saltaba las ultimas rocas y aterrizaba finalmente sobre un puente de tierra firme que conectaba el vacío dimensional con la onceaba casa—. ¡JA! ¡Pensé que estaba preparado para esto! ¡Pero ya veo que incluso mi fortaleza mental me ha traicionado! ¡Estoy por combatir al padre de Zeus!

—¡Ge Python! —el camino de ladrillos entonces comenzó a despedazarse, y serpientes de piedra comenzaron a rodear el camino y a abalanzarse en contra de Aldebarán, quien con una sonrisa, se negó a dejar de correr y aceleró, impactando con su casco a una de las serpientes y clavándoles sus cuernos.

—¡Cronos! ¿Acaso pensabas que una serpiente iba a detener mi avanzada? ¡Esto es lo que pienso de tus lamentables intentos! ¡Gran Cuerno! —y de un movimiento de su cabeza, Aldebarán lanzó al pitón de roca sobre la pitón detrás de esta—. ¡Brazo de Hierro! —conjuró un segundo ataque Aldebarán, y las dos serpientes se despedazaron violentamente—. ¿No tienes algo mejor?

—¡Hono'o Tokage! —se escuchó nuevamente la voz distorsionada por la distancia y las dimensiones, pero que a diferencia del primer encantamiento, a oídos de Aldebarán resultó ser más femenina. Y una salamandra salió de las puertas de la onceava morada.

—¡Así que no es Cronos a quien me enfrento! ¡Es Rea, la titánide de la luna negra y maestra de las bestias! ¡Esto será muy divertido! —y Aldebarán golpeó ambas manos, una contra la otra, y desprendió una fuerza arrolladora de cosmos que terminó por extinguir las llamas de la salamandra hasta que esta no era más que carbón y brazas espontaneas—. ¡Deja de perder mi tiempo, Rea! ¿Dónde está Cronos? ¡Gran Cuerno! —y la salamandra se despedazó bajo el ataque de Aldebarán. Y Rea, la titánide esposa de Cronos, y de un cabello azul verdoso, salió de su casa.

—¡Hekaton Kheir Kalein! —continuó con sus conjuros la titánide, y un portal de flamas moradas y que presumían rostros de cráneos apareció en medio del puente. El portal siguió creciendo, y de este salió un brazo gigante conformado de otros 50 brazos. Un Hecatónquiro salía de las profundidades del Tártaros.

—No hablas mucho, Rea, pero bien que me diviertes —y una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Aldebarán, hasta que por fin la risa escapó desde su pecho—. ¡JA JA JA JA! Heracles se sentiría avergonzado de mis proezas. Sus doce tareas palidecen contra estas tres que se me han encomendado.

—¡Hekaton Impakuto! —ordenó Rea. Y el Hecatónquiro lanzó la fuerza de sus 50 puños en contra de Aldebarán, quien encendió su cosmos y colocó sus brazos extendidos como si fuese a parar el rodar de una roca, y al final recibió de lleno la fuerza de los 50 puños.

—Milo y Aioria me contaron de los Hecatónquiros. Su brutalidad es muy grande pero sus cerebros no lo son tanto. Aioria incluso mencionó que se parecían a mi antes de que Milo le propinara un golpe en la nuca —comentó Aldebarán, que ya presenciaba las heridas de la batalla al su cuerpo, debajo de su armadura, comenzar a sangrar—. Aioria sin embargo tenía razón. Disfruto del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y de tener el tiempo, lucharía contra este Hecatónquiro hasta que la fuerza de cualquiera de nosotros flaqueara. Pero si Cronos no está en este castillo, debo volver al Santuario cuanto antes. ¡Roaaaaaah!

Comenzó a gritar Aldebarán, y la sorpresa de Rea se hizo presente cuando el caballero de Tauro logró levantar al pesado Hecatónquiro, y lo lanzó fuera del camino y en dirección al vacío del Laberinto de Cronos.

—Es muy tarde para arrepentimientos. Ha sido nuestra decisión permanecer al lado de Cronos —habló Rea, y Aldebarán entonces la miró curioso, y se percató de las lágrimas de sangre divina que le recorrían el rostro—. Mnemósine liberó nuestras memorias muy tarde para percatarnos de que estábamos equivocados. No odiamos a los humanos por ser creaciones de los Olímpicos. Fuimos nosotros los titanes quienes los forjaron… pero, los Olímpicos continúan siendo nuestros enemigos… los Olímpicos deben morir… los humanos morirán también, pero los volveremos a crear… y esta vez serán perfectos.

—¡JA! ¿Qué oportunidad tienen los titanes de derrocar a los Olímpicos si unos simples mortales ya hemos derrotado a más de la mitad de ustedes? —se burló Aldebarán, y Rea enfureció—. No lo entienden, jamás lo harán. Serán dioses, pero fracasaron en su labor cuando comenzaron a destruir en lugar de crear. Se volvieron demonios, y los demonios pueden ser derrotados.

—¿Demonios? —preguntó Rea—. ¡Los humanos nos deben la existencia misma! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir semejante blasfemia? ¡Todo cuanto son los humanos se lo deben a los dioses que crearon su humanidad! ¡Eran nuestra más preciada creación antes de que los Olímpicos los corrompieran!

—No me sé la historia y no me interesa —aclaró Aldebarán—. Pero, el derrocar a los Olímpicos y borrar a los humanos para volver a forjarlos a su imagen, es enfermo y retorcido, aun para los dioses —y Rea enfureció—. No por ser dioses significa que su justicia sea divina. ¿Qué hay de los humanos que somos imperfectos? ¿No tenemos derecho?

—¡Volveremos a crearlos como debió ser siempre! ¡Volverán a ser puros y perfectos! —aclaró Rea, y Aldebarán se cruzó de brazos molesto—. Son una plaga que debe exterminarse. La tierra se llenó de culturas diversas, diferentes y divergentes. Este no era el plan de los titanes.

—¡JA! ¡Son tonterías! —se burló Aldebarán—. Dime entonces, Rea. De tener el poder. ¿Podría cambiar el color del cielo solo porque así lo prefiero? O si lo prefieres, te cambiaré el punto de vista. Poseo el poder de aplastar un hormiguero, las hormigas son insignificantes para mí. Pero aplastar su casa es injusto para la hormiga, eso es lo que hacen ustedes los titanes —y Rea continuó mordiéndose los labios iracunda—. Solo los dioses que comprenden esas insignificancias, tienen el derecho de llamarse a sí mismos dioses. Saori lo comprende, es por eso que ella es mi diosa —y Aldebarán recordó el día en que se volvió devoto de Saori.

**El Santuario. Casa de Tauro. Octubre de 1979.**

—¡Por aquí! ¡Es más sencillo si cruzan por aquí! —Aldebarán conoció a Saori por segunda ocasión cuando la niña tenía apenas seis años y recientemente se había convertido en la escudera de Milo—. ¡Aw! ¡Vamos! ¡Es más fácil si cruzan por este puente! —Aldebarán había llegado a los verdes pastos cercanos a su casa tras una larga sesión de entrenamiento. Y su sorpresa fue muy grata cuando encontró a Saori colocando ramitas al lado de un hormiguero para que las hormigas pudieran subir más fácilmente los escalones de la casa de Tauro por una zona en que Aldebarán no pasaría y las aplastaría—. ¡Si siguen caminando por ese lugar las van a pisar y va a ser su culpa! —y Saori entonces sintió el como la levantaban de la túnica. Aldebarán era tan fuerte que podía hacerlo sin esfuerzo—. ¡Ah! ¡Señor Aldebarán!

—¿Planeas convertir mi casa en un hormiguero? Eres una niña muy traviesa —agregó Aldebarán con una sonrisa, y Saori sonrió de regreso al entender que no estaba en problemas—. ¿Qué pretendías hacer?

—¿Ah? Pues verá… tiene botas muy amplias… y pues, las pobres hormigas —y Aldebarán se soltó a carcajadas—. ¡No se ría por favor! ¿Si puedo hacer algo para ayudar a quienes no pueden defenderse, no es natural que lo haga?

—¿Eres la reina de las hormigas? —preguntó Aldebarán, y Saori se sonrojó de la vergüenza de su jueguito—. Si la hormiga pasa por mi casa y es aplastada, es su problema y su decisión. ¿Por qué habría de importarte?

—Porque puedo y quiero preocuparme —y la sonrisa de Aldebarán se borró de su rostro—. Para alguien tan grande es muy fácil decir, una hormiga más o una hormiga menos no hace diferencia. Pero si una hormiga pudiera hablarle seguro se quejaría si la pisara.

—Es ridículo, las hormigas no piensan —aclaró Aldebarán, y Saori comenzó a patalear para que Aldebarán la soltara, y el caballero dorado de Tauro la dejó ir—. Las hormigas no van a cambiar su rumbo solo porque quieras que lo cambien.

—Tiene que haber una forma —aseguró Saori, y comenzó a buscar comida dentro de su cesto de víveres—. Si hago un camino de migajas de pan seguro que cambian de rumbo —y Saori comenzó a espolvorear migajas lejos de las escaleras de la casa de Tauro—. Por aquí, hay comida, miren.

—¡JA JA JA JA JA! ¿Acaso eres la diosa de las hormigas? —y Saori infló sus mejillas molesta, pero continuó tratando de guiar a las hormigas con sus incentivas migajas—. ¡Oye tonta! ¡Que no te entra nada por la cabeza! —y Saori se asustó e intentó alejarse de Aldebarán, solo para darse cuenta de que el caballero dorado no le gritaba a ella—. ¿Ves esto? ¡Son mis botas! ¿Quieres conocerlas más de cerca? ¡Si no quieres entonces deja de pasar por mi casa hormiga tonta!

—¡No les hables tan feo! ¡Las hormigas también tienen sentimientos! —y Aldebarán comenzó a reír, y de igual manera lo hizo Saori.

**El Laberinto de Cronos. Morada de Rea. Julio de 1983.**

—Sé que Saori es tan solo una niña. Pero han pasado ya seis años desde que Saori cuida de ese hormiguero. Por cierto, ya no pasan por mi casa —y Rea no pudo evitar el sentir una sonrisa dibujarse en su rostro—. Tu nieta tiene un corazón tan puro que no se ha aburrido de cuidar hormigas. Yo pienso que sin importar cuanto tiempo pase, Athena siempre tendrá el corazón puro. Y rencarna generación tras generación junto a los humanos, que somos como hormigas para los dioses, y juntos crecemos, creemos, y mejoramos. Si todos los dioses fueran como Athena, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación tan absurda de hormigas y hormigueros.

—Será una conversación absurda… pero me recuerda el amor que los titanes alguna vez sentimos por los humanos —aclaró Rea. Más su dunamis continuó elevándose—. Pero mi nieta sigue siendo una diosa del Olimpo. Y ambos sabemos que los dioses del Olimpo exigen sacrificio y devoción. Los titanes jamás exigimos sangre como pago, y cuando volvamos a gobernar, todos seremos igual a mi nieta. Eso te lo garantizo, a pesar de que debas ser eliminado para cumplir con este sueño.

—Lo llamas sueño, pero para mí es un capricho de una diosa que lo perdió todo e intenta recuperarlo de una forma egoísta —razonó Aldebarán, y Rea cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho en forma de equis, lista para lanzar su ataque—. Es una lástima. Pensé que lo entenderías.

—Lo entiendo… pero es muy tarde para rectificar el camino —y Aldebarán se mordió los labios—. ¡Cronos es más poderoso que los once titanes que le sirven unidos! ¡Cronos derrocó a Urano, el ser primordial! ¡No puede ser derrotado! ¡Se requirió de la traición de uno de los nuestros para brindarle a Zeus las herramientas para derrotar a su padre! ¡Solo quien controla el rayo puede hacerle frente a Cronos! —y Aldebarán fue empujado hacia atrás por la fuerza del dunamis de Rea—. Sin importar los adversarios, Cronos surgirá victorioso. Su odio ha alimentado su dunamis. ¡Es incluso más grande que el de tu señor Zeus! ¡A Cronos no se le puede derrotar! ¡Así que como su esposa, velaré por el bienestar del nuevo mundo que juntos crearemos! ¡Gaia Prominence! —conjuró Rea en griego, que significaba prominencia de la tierra.

Rea entonces descruzó los brazos violentamente, liberando el poder contenido que reunió en ellos tras haberlos cruzados, y una grieta dimensional se abrió alrededor de Aldebarán, una grieta que despedía el calor del centro de la tierra, el corazón de Gea, titánide primordial. La grieta liberó una explosión de dunamis descomunal que rodeó el cuerpo de Aldebarán y comenzó a quemarle la piel, que de no ser por su enorme cosmos, hubiera quedado hecha cenizas.

—¡No caeré ante una diosa que no posee un corazón puro por los humanos! ¡Brazo de Hierro! —lanzó su ataque Aldebarán desde los interiores de la explosión conjurada por Rea, y la titánide fue derribada violentamente. Aldebarán entonces comenzó a caminar con paso pesado y débil en dirección a Rea, que nuevamente cruzó sus brazos y elevó su dunamis para acabar con el de Aldebarán—. ¡Lanza tu ataque cuantas veces quieras! ¡Para ti soy solo una hormiga! ¡Pero esta hormiga se levantará y peleará por aquello que ama! ¡Hay más humanos que dioses en los cielos! ¡Seres como tu señor Cronos únicamente lograrán que todo el hormiguero se levante en su contra! —y Rea soltó nuevamente su ataque, esta vez con más fuerza que el primero, y Aldebarán cayó sobre una de sus rodillas. Pero volvió a levantarse y continuó con su camino—. Rea, siempre me he mantenido como un muro defensivo en la casa de Tauro. Más esta vez abandoné mi casa para centrarme a la ofensiva. ¡Te mostrare la fuerza ofensiva de un Toro! ¡La gran técnica que ha sido heredada de caballero de Tauro a caballero de Tauro desde los tiempos del caballero Hasgard! ¡Esta es la Nova Titánica! —el suelo y el templo de Rea entonces se iluminaron de un intenso color dorado. Era el cosmos de Aldebarán, un cosmos inmenso y agresivo que no había sido liberado anteriormente por la fuerza de Aldebarán que jamás lo vio necesario.

—Las moléculas se estremecen. Toda el área alrededor del cosmos dorado se carga de energía. ¿Qué planeas, caballero? Mientras conjuras esta técnica tu cuerpo ha quedado completamente desprotegido —y Rea reunió la fuerza de su dunamis, y se preparó para lanzarla.

—¡No necesito defenderme al conjurar esta técnica! ¡Eso es lo que lo hace tan divertido! —rio Aldebarán—. Los caballeros de Tauro siempre han sido defensivos. Pero si se requiere, la ofensiva del caballero de Tauro es la técnica definitiva. Todo el terreno ha sido rodeado por mí cosmos, y eso me ha dejado vulnerable a cualquier ataque. Pero, lo que activará la Nova Titánica será el movimiento de mi mano hacia el cielo. Solo me derrotarás si tu dunamis es más rápido que mi cosmos. Después de eso, no quedará nada.

—¡Entonces solo debo ser más rápida que tú! ¡Muere caballero! —y Rea se abalanzó en contra de Aldebarán, que terminó siendo más rápido, y liberó la fuerza de la Nova Titánica. El cuerpo de Rea estalló junto con todo alrededor de Aldebarán. Era una explosión tan poderosa que iluminó todo el Laberinto de Cronos, y al final cuando la luz se disipó, Aldebarán cayó de rodillas débilmente tras haber usado su técnica suicida, y Rea, que apenas y se mantenía con vida, lo observó detenidamente—. Esta hormiga ha brillado más que cualquier otra en el hormiguero. Si todos los seres en esta tierra brillaran con semejante intensidad, ningún dios estaría a salvo de su poder. Aldebarán, me he equivocado —y el dunamis de Rea rodeó al caballero de Tauro—. Tu técnica ha sido perfecta… pero a la vez te ha dejado vulnerable y débil… pero tienes mi permiso de usar mi Gaia Prominence cuando lo requieras… ahora regresa con Athena, en el Laberinto ya no queda nada. Cronos está en el Santuario, usará a Athena para romper el sello de los dioses… apresúrate y vive… los humanos siempre serán… nuestra mayor alegría… —y Rea murió.

El Laberinto de Cronos volvió a estremecerse, y Aldebarán despertó de su trance. Una mano gigante hecha de la tierra misma se levantó entonces de las montañas oscuras aledañas a la casa de Rea e intentó aplastar a Aldebarán, que saltó lejos de la mano y corrió de regreso a la décima casa donde Milo actualmente peleaba contra Hyperión, sabiendo que Cronos no esperaba en la doceava casa. La mano entonces se despedazó, el ser dormido no lograba despertar del todo, pero eso no era importante por el momento. Los caballeros dorados debían ahora comenzar su larga carrera en dirección al Santuario y llegar a Athena.

**El Santuario. Casa de Virgo.**

—¡Sparkle Vortex! —a pesar de no haberlo planeado de esa manera, Albiore de Cefeo, Shun de Andrómeda y June de Camaleón, lograron detener lo suficiente a Tea y a la armadura de Cronos por un tiempo, aunque esto no impidió que fueran lanzados incluso hasta la casa de Virgo. La flama en la casa de Libra comenzaba a extinguirse—. La distracción de recibir mis recuerdos de vuelta ha consumido mucho tiempo. ¡No más distracciones! A pesar de todo lo que he recordado, los dioses Olímpicos siguen siendo nuestros enemigos, y mi furia titánica crece. Absténganse de seguir quitándome el tiempo y les perdonaré la vida —ordenó Tea, y como respuesta encontró las cadenas de Albiore aferrándose a su cuello.

Shun y June actualmente mantenían a la armadura de Cronos en su lugar, y esta era incapaz de defenderse, pero de igual manera, ni Shun ni June podían concentrar sus respectivas cadenas en ayudar a su maestro, Albiore.

—Sin importar que seas una diosa, has invadido el Santuario. Los caballeros de Athena no perdonaremos este insulto —habló Albiore, e intentó decapitar a Tea con su cadena. Pero la titánide, ya en completo control de su mente, tiró de la cadena de Albiore, obligándolo a su lado, y entonces le atravesó el pecho de un puñetazo.

—¡Maestro! —gritó Shun, y las lágrimas escaparon de su rostro—. ¡Maestro, resista! ¡Voy en su auxilio! —agregó Shun, y soltó uno de los brazos de la armadura de Cronos, quien entonces lanzó a June contra una columna y la noqueó—. ¡June! —y gracias al corazón compasivo de Shun, que velaba por la vida de su maestro que ya caía sin vida al suelo, el caballero de bronce fue rodeado por los dos titanes—. No me importa si pierdo la vida, vengaré a mi maestro.

—Lo lamento —comenzó Tea, y Shun la miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero con un odio latente en su corazón—. No puedo permitir que sigan desperdiciando el valioso tiempo del que disponemos. Ya casi no quedan titanes, y apenas estoy a mitad del camino. Te romperé el cuello rápidamente para que no sientas dolor —y Tea se abalanzó sobre Shun.

—¡Puño del Fantasma del Fénix! —se escuchó un grito. Y de pronto, Tea se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando su mente fue atravesada por un cosmos muy poderoso—. ¡Shun! ¡Levántate y pelea! —y los ojos de Shun, el caballero de Andrómeda, a pesar de estar cubiertos de lágrimas reflejaban felicidad—. He vuelto de la Isla de la Muerte, y al parecer justo en el momento preciso.

—¡Hermano! ¡Ikki! ¡No puedo creer que hayas regresado después de tantos años! —habló Shun con orgullo, y el caballero de Fénix elevó su cosmos—. Este cosmos brilla con la intensidad de los caballeros dorados. Seguro que eres capaz de derrotar incluso a los dioses, hermano.

—¡Señor Cronos, continúe sin mí! —habló Tea, sorprendiendo a Ikki, que observaba a la titánide moverse sin problema alguno a pesar de recibir el Puño del Fantasma del Fénix—. Lo alcanzaré, mi señor. Las casas de Libra y Escorpio carecen de sus guardianes, y el caballero de Sagitario, a pesar de ser fuerte, refleja confusión y debilidad en su cosmos. Seguro que lo alcanzaré en breve, mi señor —y la armadura comenzó a correr fuera de la casa de Virgo justo cuando la flama de Libra se extinguió—. Ustedes dos recibirán mi penitencia divina. ¡Sparkle Vortex!

**Laberinto de Cronos. Morada de Ceo.**

—¡Maldición! ¿Ya solo quedamos Hyperión y yo en el Laberinto? —se quejó Ceo, y Aioria saltó con su puño en alto con la intención de golpear con su relámpago de voltaje a Ceo, quien pateó a Aioria lejos de él—. ¡Hyperión! ¡Juntos seremos la última línea de defensa del Laberinto! ¡Ya han descubierto que Cronos no se encuentra aquí! —comunicó Ceo con la fuerza de su dunamis, y a la distancia, Hyperión respondió mientras el relámpago negro y el dorado chocaban e iluminaban los cielos.

**Morada de Hyperión.**

—¡No he subestimado a los caballeros dorados! ¡Pero ellos se mantienen firmes y fuertes! ¡Mientras más tiempo pasa, más peligrosa se vuelve esta situación! —e Hyperión recibió la séptima de las agujas de Milo, que respiraba pesadamente y sentía que su cuerpo se despedazaba, pero se mantenía con vida a duras penas mientras su cosmos crecía—. ¡Entiendo! ¡Estos dos son los más peligrosos de todos! ¡Sus fuerzas en comparación con las de sus compañeros podrá no ser la más grande, pero sus corazones son valerosos! ¡Son los santos más grandes de todos! —y Milo se abalanzó sobre Hyperión, le clavó directamente la octava aguja, y le pateó el rostro, lo que resulto sorpresivo y a la vez un insulto para Hyperión—. Respetarán las reglas, eso te lo garantizo. ¡Labyrinthus Raisei! —grito Hyperión en griego, y la décima morada de los titanes, la morada del sol negro, estalló en pedazos.

**Morada de Ceo.**

—¡Labyrinthus Raisei! —gritó Ceo desde su morada, y la morada del relámpago negro quedó hecha añicos, y vientos oscuros, unidos a relámpagos oscuros, comenzaron a arrasar con las doce moradas. El espacio se desgarró momentáneamente, y un dunamis intenso rodeó un vórtice de vientos negros gigante que creaba una única arena de batalla.

**Laberinto de Cronos.**

—¿Qué ocurre? ¡El Laberinto de Cronos se desmorona! —gritó Milo. Y las dimensiones en el Laberinto se fusionaron. El sol y la luna negra adornaron el vacío infinito mientras la montaña, que era el pináculo principal del Laberinto, se convirtió en polvo. El Teosu Senma incluso cayó sobre suelo firme, en el cual Milo aterrizó. Los astros y asteroides del Laberinto giraron alrededor de un vórtice en la parte inferior de lo que quedaba del inmenso palacio, y el Adamas Psammos, el reloj de Cronos, flotó en medio de este vórtice—. ¿Qué espectros de Hades está pasando aquí? ¿Qué es ese reloj?

—¡Milo! —habló Aioria, y Milo se sorprendió de encontrarlo a su lado—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acabaste con Hyperión y regresaste para ayudarme a matar a Ceo? ¡Sabes que no te lo permitiré! ¡Arácnido egoísta! ¡Consíguete tu propio oponente!—agregó Aioria con molestia.

—¡Esto no es obra mía, maldito gato! ¡Hyperión dijo algunas estupideces en griego y de pronto el laberinto colapsó! —explicó Milo, y los relámpagos negros y el sol negro brillaron con mayor intensidad.

—¡Milo! —se escuchó otro grito, y el caballero del Escorpio miró el vórtice, y sobre un asteroide encontró a Camus, sumamente herido, pero vivo—. ¡Milo! ¡Estaba a punto de salir del Laberinto de Cronos cuando de pronto colapsó!

—¡Y yo me encontraba tan cerca de llegar a la octava morada y auxiliar a Aioria en la batalla! —habló el caballero de Capricornio, Shura, que también flotaba sobre un pequeño asteroide en el espacio alrededor del vórtice—. ¿Ahora qué rompieron ustedes dos? —y tanto Milo como Aioria se molestaron de escuchar eso último.

—¡JA JA JA JA JA! —se escuchó la sonora carcajada de Aldebarán—. ¡Si alguien rompió algo ese debí haber sido yo! ¡Con mi técnica suprema hice volar en pedazos la onceava morada! ¡Tal vez eso derribó todo el Laberinto! ¡No conozco mi propia fuerza! ¡JA JA JA JA JA!

—Sinceramente, requieres de mayor prudencia, Aldebarán —habló Shaka, quien ya flotaba por sí mismo cerca del Adamas Psammos—. Sin embargo, esto no ha sido obra de ningún caballero dorado. Hyperión y Ceo han fusionado todo el Laberinto para de esa forma auxiliarse el uno al otro en la batalla.

—¡Cierra la boca, infeliz! ¡Cuando acabe con Aioria tú serás el siguiente! —gritó Ceo con ira mientras aterrizaba junto a Hyperión frente a Milo y Aioria. La rabia se reflejaba en su rostro con solo observar al asesino de su amada—. Hyperión, no permitas que esos tontos interfieran.

—Dudo mucho que siquiera lo estén pensando, Ceo. Pero complaceré a tus palabras —le respondió Hyperión—. ¡Ebony Helios, Extinction! —gritó Hyperión en griego, que significaba extinción del sol negro. Y su estrella, el sol de luz oscura y flamas moradas, estalló en una lluvia de llamas que aprisionó a los cuatro caballeros dorados alrededor de sus mortíferas flamas—. No se librarán de estas flamas hasta que yo los libere o perezca. Ya podemos combatir en paz.

—¿Qué espectros de Hades planean? ¡Si tenían un deseo de muerte simplemente se hubieran limitado a recibir mis agujas! ¡No tenían por qué traerme a un aliado! —y Aioria pateó a Milo, que inmediatamente lo miró iracundo y preparó su aguja para asestársela.

—Al parecer no somos muy diferentes —habló Ceo, y tanto Milo como Aioria lo miraron a regañadientes—. Hyperión y yo, solíamos discutir todo el tiempo. Pero terminamos convirtiéndonos en los mejores amigos.

—¡Cierra la boca, lengua de trueno! ¡No los reunimos para contarles la historia de nuestra vida! ¡Tú al igual que yo has recobrado la memoria y sabes que eres el único capaz de derrotar a Cronos! ¡He aceptado fusionar nuestros templos solo para cerciorarme de que sobrevivas! —explicó Hyperión, y Ceo asintió—. Milo, te prometo que Ceo y yo asesinaremos a Cronos por sus pecados.

—¿Que dices? ¡Si todo el santo día nos hemos estado partiendo el cosmos por destruir a Cronos! —se quejó Milo, y Aioria asintió—. ¿Y ahora no solo resulta que Cronos no se encuentra en el laberinto, sino que quieren asesinarlo tanto como nosotros?

—Mnemósine selló nuestras memorias para que olvidáramos nuestro odio por Cronos y nuestro amor por los humanos para así poder derrocar a los Olímpicos —explicó Ceo, y tanto Milo como Aioria intercambiaron miradas—. Tras su muerte, nuestra hermana liberó nuestras memorias. Lo recordamos todo y repudiamos a Cronos como nuestro rey. Pero de igual manera lo necesitamos para destruir a los Olímpicos. Una vez que los señores del Olimpo sean destruidos, terminaremos con su vida.

—Y ustedes como defensores de los Olímpicos son nuestro mayor obstáculo. Así que hemos unido nuestros dunamis para destruirlos —y tanto Ceo como Hyperión fusionaron sus fuerzas, empujando a Milo y a Aioria al suelo hasta forzarlos a arrodillarse—. Terminaremos con ustedes. ¡Ebony Hellios! —gritó Hyperión, y flamas oscuras se desprendieron en dirección a ambos santos dorados, que no podían moverse por la presión gravitacional de los dunamis de los dioses.

—¡Señor Milo! ¡No! —escuchó Milo la voz de Saori en su mente, y de pronto sus ojos brillaron de un color dorado intenso y se libró de las flamas oscuras. Entonces hizo arder su cosmos al máximo, resistiendo el ataque de las flamas y protegiendo a Aioria, pero quedando gravemente herido.

—¡Me ha bloqueado! —se sorprendió Hyperión, y entonces sintió la novena aguja atravesarle el hombro—. ¡Gagth! ¡Fue tan rápido! ¡Incluso me impactó con su novena aguja! —habló Hyperión, y Ceo se colocó frente a él para protegerlo.

—Aioria… escuché la voz de Saori en mi mente… —y Milo volvió a ponerse de pie. Su cosmos era ahora más grande y agresivo que nunca—. Ya lo sabía… en parte siempre lo supe… pero negué ese conocimiento. No quería creerlo. Pero ahora más que nunca necesito creer que Saori… es en realidad —trató de informar Milo.

—No tienes que mencionarlo. Yo hice lo mismo —confesó Aioria—. Saori es especial para ti. ¿No es así? Tanto como para fingir desconocer su procedencia divina —y Aioria se liberó de sus flamas oscuras de igual manera—. Ya quiero verla ordenarte a ponerte en cuatro para que la lleves a caballo.

—¡No es el momento de andar pensando en estupideces! ¡Te necesito conmigo león tonto! ¡Demuéstrame la fuerza de tus afilados colmillos! ¡Ahora más que nunca necesito el rugido de tu fuerza! —el cosmos de Milo se incineró, y la fuerza gravitatoria que aprisionaba a los otros cuatro santos dorados se disipó.

—¡Eres un presumido, escorpión ponzoñoso! ¡Pero te agradezco no llamarme un gato tonto! ¡Solo por eso no volveré a llamarte arácnido repulsivo! —y Aioria hizo estallar su cosmos de igual manera, y Ceo e Hyperión fueron arrasados por su fuerza.

—¿Nos hemos equivocado? ¿Acaso al unirlos les hemos dado las herramientas para derrotarnos? —se preguntó Ceo, e Hyperión colocó su mano sobre su brazo—. Tienes razón. Sin importar lo que pase, resultaremos beneficiados.

—Sin embargo, no perderemos —aclaró Hyperión—. ¡Que mi tormenta se eleve hasta el infinito! ¡Las flamas del fuego negro son mis dominios! ¡Mi furia la más grande entre los doce titanes! ¡Ebony Vortex Absolute! —el más poderoso de los vórtices oscuros entonces reinó alrededor de todo el recinto con la fuerza del dunamis de Hyperión. Era un poder tan grande que incluso los cuatro santos dorados tuvieron que usar toda la fuerza de sus cosmos para evitar ser arrastrados al vacío de las dimensiones alrededor de ellos—. ¡Acábalos, Ceo! ¡Que mi tormenta fortalezca tus relámpagos!

—¡Siento su fuerza, Hyperión! ¡Tú dunamis unido al mío me ha otorgado la fuerza de Zeus! ¡Reciban mi ira divina! —relámpagos oscuros entonces cayeron alrededor de Milo y Aioria—. ¡Ebony Plasma! —Milo se preparó para bloquear a Ceo, pero Aioria se interpuso en su camino, y con su puño, el choque de las fuerzas de ambos estalló y soltó relámpagos negros y dorados por todos los restos del Laberinto de Cronos.

—¡Milo! ¡Ceo e Hyperión decidieron unirnos en esta batalla! ¡Pero nosotros seguimos las reglas de los caballeros dorados! —aclaró Aioria, y Milo asistió—. ¡Asesta tus agujas!

—¡No tienes que decirme qué hacer! ¡Con todo el cosmos que he reunido, ni sus vientos podrán detener mis agujas! —y Milo forzó su cosmos a arder, incluso de un color escarlata reflejando la fuerza de su estrella más brillante, la estrella de Antares—. ¡Agujas Escarlata! —y las agujas se desprendieron de su uña, y volaron a través de los vientos hasta que Hyperión comenzó a estremecerse del dolor cuando estas lo atravesaron y destrozaron su dunamis—. ¡Prepárate! ¡Recibirás a Antares!

—¡Ebony Rapier! —gritó Hyperión. Y su gran espada adornó sus manos e intensificó la fuerza de su dunamis, tanto que incluso pudo mantener los vientos mientras se abalanzaba sobre Milo con su espada lista para asesinarlo—. ¡Recibe su fuerza! —al blandir su espada, no fue siquiera necesario el impactar a Milo. Su dunamis simplemente manipulo el corte, y atravesó a Milo, que solo sobrevivió gracias a la fuerza de su cosmos.

—¡Milo! —gritó Aioria. Pero entonces fue impactado violentamente en el rostro por Ceo, y sus relámpagos destrozaron sus sentidos. Incluso sangre comenzaba a escaparle de los oídos, la nariz, y la boca de Aioria.

—¡Se los advertimos! ¡Poseemos la fuerza de Zeus! —habló Ceo iracundo—. Y con ella exterminaremos a Cronos y al señor del cielo y los relámpagos. ¡Lo hemos conseguido, Hyperión! ¡Juntos derrotamos a los caballeros dorados más nobles de todos!

—¡Y sus compañeros los seguirán! —aclaró Hyperión—. ¡Ebony Helios, Extinction! —las flamas oscuras volvieron a rodear a los cuatro caballeros restantes, y comenzaron a consumir sus cuerpos. Incluso Shaka era incapaz de defenderse de la fuerza del dunamis divino del par de titanes—. ¡Fulmínalos, Ceo!

—¡Ebony Plasma! —comenzó Ceo. Pero sus relámpagos fueron atrapados por otros relámpagos dorados—. ¿Aioria? —el rugido del León Dorado se escuchó, pero no había sido Aioria quien había lanzado el relámpago, había sido Milo—. ¿Milo controla el relámpago?

—¡Muro de Cristal! —se levantó Aioria, y el muro de cristal rodeó a los cuatro caballeros restantes—. Mu nos llamó hermanos de cosmos —habló Aioria, y Milo asintió—. Tal parece que ese tonto tiene más trucos de los que habíamos imaginado.

—Más al parecer solo podíamos abusar de esta fuerza una sola vez… ya no puedo sentir tu relámpago, y tú jamás volverás a conjurar una pared de cristal —explicó Milo, y Aioria asintió—. Pero el truco de Mu nos ayudó. Siempre hemos peleado juntos, nuestros cosmos están unidos, y unidos permanecerán. ¡Somos hermanos de cosmos! ¡Y como hermanos, sobreviviremos a cualquier adversidad! —y la aguja de Milo comenzó a iluminarse de un color escarlata. ¡Antares!

—¡Relámpago de Voltaje! —se liberaron los dos ataques. Ceo fue brutalmente impactado por la fuerza de los relámpagos de Aioria, e Hyperión por su parte, sintió la fuerza de Antares atravesarle el cuerpo, y su sangre hervir hasta escapar por sus poros como sangre envenenada. Los dioses entonces cayeron pesadamente sobre el suelo, y el Laberinto, ya no pudiendo alimentarse de sus dunamis, calmó sus vientos, y el Adaman Psammos cayó en el centro del Teosu Senma, forzando a Aioria y a Milo a evadirlo y a que este se rompiera tras el impacto—. ¡Lo conseguimos! ¡Milo! ¡Derrotamos a nuestros rivales! ¡Reclamaste tu honor de caballero!

—Mira bien, Aioria… sobrevivieron a nuestras técnicas más mortíferas… nadie jamás había recibido todas mis agujas y sobrevivido —y ambos dioses se pusieron de pie—. ¡Maldición! ¿Acaso nada puede matar a Hyperión? ¡Ya recibió la Exclamación de Athena y mis agujas! ¡Entiende el mensaje y muérete de una buena vez!

—Que sincero eres… —habló Hyperión con debilidad—. Me desvanezco en dirección al Tártaros… Ceo… pero tú como un mortal… seguro caerás en los dominios de Hades tarde o temprano… espero que lleves contigo una moneda para pagar el pasaje de Caronte—. Habló Hyperión con una sonrisa, y recibió un puñetazo amigable de parte de Ceo—. Ellos derrotarán a los Olímpicos… es su destino… los Olímpicos no tardarán en volverse tiranos.

—Nos volveremos a ver, Hyperión —y los dioses extendieron sus manos, y alimentaron los cosmos de Milo y Aioria con la fuerza de sus dunamis—. Aioria, tus relámpagos se encenderán con la única fuerza capaz de derrotar a los titanes. El relámpago fue mi traición y la razón de nuestra derrota ante Zeus, y ahora descansa en tus manos. Solo el relámpago puro puede ser dominado por mi dunamis, y ahora… es tuyo.

—Milo… el fuego negro de mi Ebony Helios es la fuerza pura de los dioses. Es el dunamis absoluto, un fuego que ni el agua puede extinguir —explicó Hyperión, y su dunamis lo recibió Milo—. Usa mi fuego oscuro —y los titanes murieron tras entregar sus dunamis, ambos partiendo al mismo tiempo, y enfureciendo a la madre tierra cuyo sello ya solo presumía un par de flamas.

—¿Qué ocurre? —se quejó Milo, y de pronto sintió que Camus saltaba junto a él, le tomaba la mano, y corría a las puertas del Laberinto de Cronos—. ¿Camus? —Shura entonces corrió junto a Aioria, e incluso lo cargó en su hombro y en dirección a la puerta.

—¡Deprisa! ¡Gea despierta! —gritó Shaka, y un rostro de tierra intentó liberarse de la presión del sello—. ¡Aldebarán! ¡La puerta! —ordenó Shaka, y el caballero del Toro Dorado arrasó con la puerta, y los seis caballeros dorados salieron sin dificultad—. ¡Camus!

—¡Estoy en ello! ¡Sarcófago de hielo! —conjuró Camus, y la puerta del Laberinto de Cronos terminó por congelarse, atrapando a la titánide dentro—. ¡Esto no está bien! ¡Inconscientemente ayudamos a liberar una furia más grande que la de Cronos!

—Más tarde juzgaremos que tan peligrosa es Gea —aclaró Shaka—. Todos tenemos una misión más importante. Saori corre peligro, y Milo ya se nos adelantó a pesar de sus heridas —agregó Shaka, y Aioria fue el segundo en correr en dirección al Santuario—. Sin importar que pase, debemos de mantener a esos dos con vida.

—¡Ese maldito! ¡Milo! —se quejó Camus, y siguió a los dos en dirección al Santuario—. ¿Qué esperan? ¡Cronos casi ha llegado a la casa de Escorpio! —gritó Camus, ya sintiendo la ira de ser remplazado por Aioria como el compañero de Milo.

**El Santuario. Casa de Virgo.**

—…Mi querido… Hyperión… ha muerto… —habló Tea con debilidad, y mientras sostenía a Ikki, el caballero del Fénix, por el cuello—. La última esperanza de victoria es mi señor Cronos… Hyperión… junto a Cronos viajaré al Hades y los libraré a todos de sus castigos… volveremos a estar juntos —más las lágrimas de sangre escaparon de los ojos de Tea, que lanzó a Ikki junto al cuerpo inconsciente de Shun—. ¡Sparkle Vortex! —conjuró Tea iracunda, y el templo de Virgo se derribó sobre Ikki y Shun—. ¡Athena! ¡No solo liberaré el Megas Depranon de su prisión! ¡También tomaré tu cabeza!

**Casa de Sagitario.**

—Por fin ha llegado la hora —habló Aioros, el caballero dorado de Sagitario, al ver el cómo la armadura vacía de Cronos había llegado sin problema a la casa de Sagitario, e incluso lanzaba a sus pies el cuerpo inconsciente de Shiryu, el caballero del Dragón Dorado de Libra—. Seiya… observa mis últimos momentos… obsérvame y se testigo del cómo derroto al dios primordial, Cronos, y te sedo la armadura de Sagitario —y el cosmos de Aioros se encendió hasta el grado de que destruyó por completo el techo de su propio templo, mientras que Seiya observaba con lágrimas en los ojos los últimos momentos de Aioros en vida—. ¡Cronos! ¡Impediré tu renacer! ¡Hermes! ¡Jamás dejaré de creer en los dioses Olímpicos!

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado. Como de costumbre la ortografía la reviso mañana (ya quedó), por lo pronto, disfruten de esta entrega tan extensa, la historia de la guerra contra Cronos ya casi llega a su fin.**


	8. El Despertar de Cronos

**O_O; ¿Cinco reviews para el capítulo anterior? ¿Será esto cierto? (Se vuelve a asomar a ver el número) ¡Woot! ¡Oh Happy Day! Jajajajaja. En fin, la verdad es que me emocionó tanto tener cinco reviews para esta historia que decidí agilizar la creación del siguiente capítulo, el cual otra vez escribí en horarios de trabajo pero igual me quedo tiempo para terminar con la chamba, incluso mi jefe dijo que hice un trabajo excelente, woot. He creado un milagro, tal vez eso significa que tengo un cosmos. ¡Entonces puedo pulverizar rocas con mi puño! (Autor eleva su cosmos y golpea la pared), no, no puedo T_T, duele mucho (Autor necesita dejar de tomar su café con mucha azúcar). En fin, disfruten de esta entrega y recuerden que como siempre no he arreglado la ortografía, esa la arreglo el fin de semana.**

**Zimba Mustaine: Ya sé que notaste errores de horrorgrafía T_T, pero si me concentro en corregirlos antes de postear me tardo más en postear. Y me gustó la parte en la que mencionas que te emociona más y más cada palabra. Y no te preocupes por la mitología, intentaré explicarla cuando se requiera. Y lo sé, no ha habido mucho romance, pero es que Saori es una ternurita y no puedo corromperla. Probablemente no debí haber comenzado con la saga de Cronos, jajajajajaja. En cuanto a Aioros y Seiya, me reservo comentarios, solo disfruta de este capítulo.**

**isagamboa7: Si, ya sé que las peleas de Milo y Aioria no duraron lo que tenían que durar. Pero es que se alargó mucho la historia. La verdad jamás me fue a pasar por la mente que se iba a extender tanto. Pensé que en cinco capítulos iba a terminar pero bueno, ya vamos en el 8 y no le veo fin, T_T. Pero igual, se me hizo importante que quedara latente la creciente amistad entre Aioria y Milo. Espero pronto poder agregar algo más que solo vínculos de amistad entre los capítulos e ingresar de lleno a algo de romance.**

**Scorpio-26: Pues que tu sonrisa se ilumine nuevamente compañera, ya que he vuelto a actualizar, y ole compañera. Tengo trato con muchos españoles en la empresa, son muy simpáticos y divertidos.**

**Johannita chan: Si, Milo es el protagonista indiscutible, pero trato de darle a todos los caballeros dorados su lugar y su tiempo. En cuanto a Aioros, vivirá acción en este capítulo, aunque no estoy muy seguro de que reacciones obtendré de todo esto.**

**Auristela Morgan: Pues a ver si este capítulo es el de la suerte y regresas triunfal como la primera en dejar tu review, lol. En fin, no seas cruel con Aioros, estoy seguro que muchos otros se carcomen del coraje al ver a Mephisto todavía vivo, jajajajaja. A mi me gustan todos los caballeros dorados, unos más que otros claro está (Milo), lol. Pero no voy a menospreciar a los que me gustan menos, y en este capítulo estoy seguro de que lo notarás. Y si, ya me di cuenta de que te gustan las apariciones cortas, a ver qué piensas de las muchas en este capítulo. Bueno, en fin, quisiera escribir más pero yo también tengo flojera, -_-; jajaja, es broma, tengo que regresar al trabajo, ya se acabó la hora de comida así que disfruta.**

**Por cierto, en este capítulo hay una canción, se llama: "Aire Soy", y fue cantada por: "Miguel Bosé" y "Ximena Sariñana", ellos se merecen todo el crédito de la letra y tonada de esta canción, no me pertenece y no lo mencioné con fines de lucro, pero les ayudará a ponerle más emoción a esta historia si la escuchan junto con el prólogo.**

**¡EDITADO!**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**El Santuario. Templo de Athena. Julio de 1983.**

Era la calma después de la tormenta. El Santuario no estaba seguro, de las dos guerras tan solo una había terminado. Diez titanes habían caído, doce caballeros dorados seguían combatiendo, y solo cinco horas quedaban en el reloj de Cronos. Pasara lo que pasara, Saori sabía que no podía ocurrir en más de cinco horas. Todo debía terminar antes, o a tiempo. Los nervios la consumían.

A tal grado llegó su miedo que fue incapaz de seguir orando. Necesitaba distraer su mente. Así que, para sorpresa del escudero de Aioros, Galan, que se había dado a la tarea de proteger a Saori, el ver a la joven levantarse del suelo y frotarse las adoloridas y algo ensangrentadas rodillas por la incómoda posición, no le fue muy agradable.

Sin embargo, no la detuvo. Ella era una diosa, sus decisiones eran incuestionables. O al menos así lo quería creer Galan. Saori tan solo caminó de regreso a los aposentos del Patriarca, y llegado a este, caminó con pies descalzos en dirección a un piano en una de las esquinas del recinto. Galan entendió lo que la diosa deseaba, y amablemente le preparó el asiento.

—Hace cuatro años que este piano no suena sus notas —explicó Galan, y Saori asintió con la mirada pérdida—. ¿Recuerda cómo tocarlo? Era muy buena hace cuatro años, pero ahora… —más Saori simplemente rosó las teclas, para hacerle saber a Galan que sabía lo que estaba haciendo—. Su música de seguro apaciguará el alma de sus caballeros, mi señorita… resonará por todo el Santuario —y Saori se limitó a tocar. Era una melodía calmada y hermosa, y sus notas resonaban por todo el Santuario. Era una melodía que no solo tranquilizaba a Saori, sino que seguro llegaría a oídos de sus caballeros.

"_Una idea un continente una mirada, casi sin querer… se me escapa se me nubla, no se acaba… casi sin querer… no hay nada ya, no hay nada ya, tocarte por dentro, besar… no hubo y no habrá, no hay nada aquí ya, volarme y al tiempo volar… aire soy al aire, el viento no, el viento, el viento no… que sin ti soy nadie… sin ti yo no, sin ti, sin ti, yo no…_"

La canción de Saori dibujó una sonrisa en los labios de Galan, era esta la calma en medio de una gran tormenta. El corazón de la diosa era una tormenta también, que buscaba refugio, que deseaba encontrarse a sí misma, y con sus notas y su gentil melodía inspiraba a sus caballeros.

En la casa de Piscis, Afrodita sintió una lágrima caerle de los ojos al escuchar la melodiosa voz de Saori, e incluso los seis caballeros dorados que irrumpían en el templo de Aries lograron escuchar su melodía. Ya fuera por el cosmos de Saori, o por el silencio de la noche, las notas y letras eran tan gentiles y bellas que llegaban a oídos de sus seres queridos, sus doce caballeros dorados que siempre velarían por ella.

En la casa de Géminis, Mu, el caballero de Aries, que se había retrasado en su viaje a través de las doce casas gracias a los poderes de Saga de Géminis, que accidentalmente lo había atrapado dentro de su laberinto, se detuvo para escuchar la melodía. Aunque fue por tan solo un segundo antes de seguir con su camino.

Saga, el caballero de Géminis, se encontraba fuera de su casa, y listo para comenzar con la persecución tras haber enterrado a su discípulo, Tremy de Sagita. El corazón del caballero había estado tan destrozado que no se había atrevido a seguir con su camino sin primero enterrar a su pupilo. Pero la canción de Saori le calmó el alma, y siguió adelante, siguiendo a Mu que en esos momentos salía por fin de la casa de Géminis para emprender el largo viaje de subida por las doce casas.

"_Una fuga un SOS una parada, casi sin querer… y la duda en sentimiento transformada, casi sin querer… no hay nada ya, no hay nada ya… tan bello es caer a tus pies… no hubo y no habrá, no hay nada aquí ya… de quien este cielo es de quien… aire soy al aire, el viento no, el viento, el viento no… que sin ti soy nadie… sin ti yo no, sin ti, sin ti, yo no…_ "

En Leo, Mephisto, quien observaba la destrucción causada por la titanide, que había acabado con la vida de varios de los soldados del Santuario, incluyéndose entre los cadáveres a algunos santos de bronce y plata, y que incluía a un moribundo Retsu siendo atendido por Lithos, la escudera de Aioria, había sido capaz de resistir el deseo de muerte que le brindaba su armadura maldita por Hades gracias a la melodía de Saori, y perdonó la vida del escudero de Aioria y simplemente siguió con su camino.

En medio del camino a la casa de Escorpio, Tea, la titanide del brillo, escuchaba la melodía, y su dunamis se inundaba de dolor al saber que asesinaría a la diosa Athena, y al recordar a sus hermanos caídos y a Hyperión, su amado esposo. Pero siguió caminando de igual manera, y observando la matanza desatada por Cronos.

Y a las puertas de la casa de Sagitario, Shiryu intentaba volver a levantarse a pesar de sus múltiples heridas, sin llegar a lograrlo por el brutal ataque de la armadura de Cronos, y desmoronándose sobre las escalinatas con debilidad. Aioros por su parte, escuchaba la canción de Saori con lágrimas en los ojos, sabiendo que esta sería la última vez que la escucharía. Pues Cronos se encontraba frente a él, y el caballero de Sagitario había jurado asesinarlo y sacrificar su vida en honor a Hermes.

"_No hay nada ya, no hay nada ya… tan bello es caer a tus pies… no hubo y no habrá, no hay nada aquí ya… de quien este cielo es de quien… aire soy al aire, el viento no, el viento, el viento no… que sin ti soy nadie… sin ti yo no, sin ti, sin ti, yo no…"_

Y terminada su canción, Saori se desplomó sobre el piano, y lloró sin poder resistir más el dolor de saber que la muerte había invadido el Santuario, y que muchas de las caras que solía conocer, no las vería más.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Guerras Doradas.**

**Saga de los Titanes.**

**Capítulo 8: El Despertar de Cronos.**

* * *

**El Santuario, Casa de Aries. Julio de 1983.**

—Ya había escuchado esta melodía… entonces era de Saori… ella era quien tocaba el piano —se dijo a sí mismo Milo mientras el grupo interrumpía el camino por la casa de Aries—. Siempre me pregunté por qué la melodía había dejado de resonar por las doce casas tras la llegada de Saori a mi templo.

—La diosa Athena fue entregada al caballero del Escorpión Dorado para que aprendiera a ser humilde —agregó Shaka mientras se adelantaba un poco y se arrodillaba sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Tetis y la cubría con su capa en señal de respeto—. Nadie lo supo con certeza en ese momento, pero todos lo descubrimos de forma individual y lo comprobamos durante nuestras batallas con los titanes. Saori es Athena. Es una revelación un tanto perturbadora si piensan en la forma en que Milo la trata —y todos asintieron, incluyendo a Aioria, a quien Milo le dio un golpazo en la nuca.

—¡No me juzguen! ¡Y tú menos que nadie! ¡Si yo no me di cuenta tú eres igual de culpable! ¡Después de todo no pudiste siquiera darte cuenta de que tu propia escudera era una mujer hasta que compartieron la ducha! —y todos los santos miraron a Aioria dudosos.

—¿Ah? ¡Fíjate en las palabras que usas! ¡No fue así como pasó! ¡Definitivamente no fue así! —Y los dos caballeros dorados se prepararon para entrar en batalla uno contra el otro. Más Aldebarán los tomó a ambos de sus cabezas, y las forzó a chocar una contra la otra con rudeza.

—No es el momento de discusiones absurdas, Saori corre peligro —comenzó Aldebarán, y los dos santos dorados asintieron a duras penas—. Todos estamos débiles por nuestras batallas, y teóricamente somos la mayoría, pero una mayoría no sirve de nada si no llegamos a tiempo.

—Es verdad —agregó Camus—. Milo, de entre los santos dorados tú eres el más rápido de todos —continuó con sus explicaciones Camus—. Toma la fuerza de mi cosmos y continua con tu camino… fui el primero en luchar, estoy en mejores condiciones, pero tú eres el más rápido.

—En ese caso yo le entregaré mi cosmos a Aioria —agregó Shura, y los otros santos lo observaron curiosos—. Milo será el más rápido, pero la determinación de Aioria es la más alta. Con ambos brazos rotos no soy capaz de seguir adelante, pero antes de encomendarle mi cosmos a Milo se lo encomendaría a Aioria.

—¡No era necesaria tanta rudeza para decir tus palabras, Shura! —defendió Aldebarán a Milo—. Si es por elegir a guerreros, yo elegiría a Milo. Su devoción es la más grande de todas. Milo, toma mi cosmos y vete a salvar a Saori.

—Entonces yo le daré mi cosmos a Aioria también —interrumpió Shaka—. Así estará todo parejo. Tienen más posibilidades dos santos dorados en buenas condiciones de batalla que seis caballeros moribundos que a penas y pueden mantenerse en pie por la gravedad de sus heridas. Les confiaremos a Athena, Milo y Aioria —y Shaka extendió su mano con su cosmos iluminándola, y Aioria la estrechó y su cosmos fue alimentado por el de Shaka.

—Anda Milo, no me dejes con la mano extendida, mal amigo —agregó Camus con una sonrisa, y Milo de inmediato le tomó la mano—. No te lo tomes tan enserio… puedes tener más de un amigo después de todo… pero yo soy el amigo consentido.

—Camus, no tienes por qué avergonzarme de esta manera —y Camus negó con la cabeza las palabras de Milo—. Sin embargo, puedo ver que lo estas disfrutando —y el caballero de Acuario asintió.

—Aioria, que no te invadan las malas ideas —agregó Shura mientras estrechaba la mano de Aioria—. ¡Volveré a alcanzarlos! ¡Soy el caballero más leal de Athena! ¡El prestarte mi cosmos no cambia nada! ¡Pero confiaría en el hermano de mi amigo Aioros antes que en el Escorpión que ha usado a nuestra diosa de sirviente! —se quejó Shura, ligeramente avergonzado.

—Anda Milo, ve a con Saori —agregó Aldebarán, y estrujó la mano de Milo con fuerza hasta que incluso forzó al caballero del Escorpión Dorado a caer sobre una de sus rodillas—. Toma mi fuerza y acaba con tus enemigos. Y tenlo por seguro, los voy a alcanzar.

—…Amigos… —se conmovió Milo, y de igual manera lo hizo Aioria. Y aunque ambos intentaron tragarse las lágrimas, no pudieron evitar llorar por el apoyo de sus compañeros—. ¡Vámonos! —agregó Milo mientras se daba la vuelta y se secaba las lágrimas, siendo un arrogante a todo momento.

—Eres un corazón de piedra —agregó Aioria, y siguió a Milo fuera de la casa de Aries y en búsqueda de Saori—. ¡No los defraudaremos! ¡Cronos sentirá el filo de mis colmillos! —y los santos dorados desaparecieron de la vista del resto.

Entonces Camus y Shura se desplomaron sobre el suelo. Shaka por su parte se aferró a una de las columnas de la casa de Aries, y Aldebarán respiró pesadamente e incluso escupió algo de sangre. Los cuatro estaban sumamente lastimados.

—Mi cuerpo arde… todos los poros de mi cuerpo expulsan mi sangre —agregó Camus. Pero ignorando el dolor, se puso de pie y caminó lentamente en dirección a la casa de Tauro—. Shaka, tus poros estallaron igual que los míos. ¿Puedes seguir adelante?

—No lo recomendaría, pero seguiré adelante —confesó Shaka, y siguió a Camus débilmente—. Esos dos tienen nuestra confianza. Pero me niego a no estar presente cuando acaben con Cronos.

—¿En verdad piensas que podrán derrotarlo? —preguntó Shura, y Shaka se limitó a asentir—. No importa… debemos de llegar al templo de Athena con o sin el apoyo de Milo o Aioria. Mis brazos estarán pulverizados, pero mis piernas pueden seguir galopando. ¡Vamos!

—¡Llegaremos aunque tenga que cargarlos a todos en mi lomo! ¡Mientras más apaleado estoy, más fuerte me vuelvo! —agregó Aldebarán, y los cuatro continuaron con su lento caminar.

**Casa de Escorpio.**

Pero sin importar el cuanto se esforzaran, Tea ya se encontraba en la casa del Escorpio, muy delante de Milo o Aioria. Más antes de salir de esta casa, el dunamis de Tea se tornó rojo y agresivo. Milo le había arrebatado a su esposo, y ella deseaba venganza.

En medio del recinto, se encontraba el ensangrentado cuerpo de Jabu, el caballero del Unicornio, que se había interpuesto en el camino de Cronos sin lograr hacerle daño al titán, pero sorpresivamente, sobreviviendo a su poder.

—¡Maldición! —habló Jabu débilmente. Su mirada nublada por la sangre que le caía frente al rostro, pero que distinguía la silueta femenina de Tea—. El maestro estaría sumamente desilusionado. ¿Cómo pude haber sido noqueado en tan solo un instante? Me lo merezco por confiar de más en mi propia fuerza, de milagro no estoy muerto.

—No hay milagros —habló Tea. Su mirada era de ira y desesperación. Sin su amado, Tea se había convertido en un verdadero demonio—. Milo, el caballero dorado del Escorpio… morirá por su atrevimiento… mi querido Hyperión… perdóname… mi ira es incalculable.

—No puedo morir… usaré la técnica de batalla de mi maestro si eso significa derrotarte —y el dunamis de Tea creció. Su furia era tal, que en un parpadeo la fuerza de su dunamis se lanzó, y la casa de Escorpio se vaporizó en un instante, arrasando con Jabu de igual manera. Tea se había convertido en un demonio.

**Casa de Libra.**

La explosión de la casa de Escorpio fue visible por todo el Santuario. Mephisto fue el primero en percatarse, ya se encontraba en la casa de Libra, y se mordió los labios y aceleró el paso al ver la explosión, seguido muy de cerca de Saga y de Mu, quienes habían entrado a la casa de Virgo con muy poco separándolos.

**Casa de Escorpio.**

—Jápeto no fue capaz de convertirse enteramente en un demonio. Su pueblo lo mantenía cuerdo… yo sin embargo, ya no tengo nada que me sostenga a este mundo… me he convertido en una verdadera demonio —el cosmos de Tea estalló en la forma de relámpagos escarlata, que destrozaron columnas, derribaron parte de la montaña, e incluso partieron la tierra.

—¡Galope del Unicornio! —se escuchó la voz de Jabu, y el caballero del Unicornio que sorpresivamente había sobrevivido a la explosión de la casa de Escorpio, impactó el estómago de la titanide a una velocidad tremenda en varias ocasiones, sin llegar a lastimarla y únicamente encendiendo su ira—. Cronos pasó por la casa de mi maestro… pero tú no pasarás por ella… daré mi vida de ser necesario. Recibe la fuerza de la técnica suprema que me enseño mi maestro… una técnica que solo puede usarse cuando el cuerpo está destrozado, y el cosmos se ha incendiado hasta sus límites —y Jabu extendió su mano, y en ella se concentró una energía verde inmensa, que entonces atrapó dentro de su mano temblorosa, y la preparó para desencadenarla en un golpe—. ¡Maestro! ¡Esta es la técnica máxima que me ha enseñado! ¡Destello Esmeralda! —gritó Jabu, y una lluvia de lanzas de color esmeralda se desprendieron de su mano. Era esta la técnica que Milo utilizó para destruir los ejércitos del Tártaros, y que Jabu había modificado a su semejanza.

—¡Imposible! ¡Los caballeros de bronce no deberían tener este poder! —y Tea extendió su mano, y atrapó todas las lanzas con su palma, mismas que se desintegraban tras el impacto—. Miserable… por una milésima de segundo rebasaste el poder de los caballeros dorados y me has herido la mano —y su mano liberó sangre de color azul, el Icor de los dioses—. Ya entiendo… has logrado esta fuerza al balancearte entre la vida y la muerte, ciertamente es una técnica suicida, digna del hombre que asesinó a mi esposo —y Jabu se desplomó sobre los escombros—. Normalmente perdonaría tu vida por tu valor, pero el odio que siento hacia tu maestro es suficiente para que las almas del Hades se estremezcan del miedo. ¡Voy a fulminarte! —más entonces, unos brazos tomaron a Tea por la espalda, y un cosmos dorado rodeo a la titanide—. ¿Quién se atreve?

—Hace apenas unas horas, el que le aplastaras la cabeza a este mocoso me hubiera complacido —Mephisto había llegado en auxilio de Jabu, por más sorpresivo que esto pareciese. El caballero del Cangrejo Dorado había reclamado su honor de caballero—. Me ha costado mucho trabajo alcanzarte, ahora prepárate. ¡Te llevaré junto a Mnemósine! —un portal de flamas azules se abrió a los pies de Mephisto, y comenzó a tragarlos a ambos en dirección al inframundo. Mas el dunamis de Tea se incendió, y las flamas volvieron a los oscuros abismos del Hades—. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Has negado las Ondas Infernales de Hades?

—¡No seré desterrada al Hades nuevamente! —y Tea golpeó con fuerza el pecho de Mephisto, obligándolo a soltarla—. Mnemósine te ha debilitado, y las almas que te respaldaban ya no se añaden a tu fuerza.

—¡JA! ¡No necesito almas insignificantes para demostrar mi fuerza! —agregó Mephisto, y su cosmos dorado se intensificó—. Estaré debilitado… pero por fin he recobrado mi propio juicio, y con este, mi verdadera forma de batalla… puede que no la recuerde del todo, pero te demostraré el verdadero poder de la nobleza que había olvidado —un cosmos azul rodeó las manos del caballero dorado, y en ellas se concentró una esfera de agua que crecía alimentada del cosmos de Mephisto—. ¡Cancri Altarf! —la estrella de la constelación de Cáncer, Cancri de Altarf, la más brillante en toda la constelación, se dibujó en el cosmos de Mephisto momentos antes de que lanzara con ambas manos su poder.

La esfera estalló al contacto con el cuerpo de Tea, y la rodeó en un torbellino con dirección a los cielos. Más la titanide, ya una demonio, resistió la fuerza de Mephisto y se liberó con la fuerza de su agresivo dunamis.

—¡La fuerza de los mares es insignificante! ¡Sparkle Vortex! —desencadenó su ataque Tea, y Mephisto, que ya se encontraba débil por la batalla con Mnemósine y tras reunir todo su cosmos en el Cancri Altarf, no pudo evadir el ataque de la titanide, y rodó escaleras abajo, donde Saga le pasó por un lado y saltó en dirección a Tea—. ¡Maldición!

—Si la fuerza de los mares no es suficiente. ¡Entonces la fuerza de las dimensiones tal vez lo sea! ¡La Otra Dimensión! —más el dunamis de Tea se aferró a esta realidad. El poder que le quedaba a Saga no era suficiente.

—Admiro a los humanos. Tras incontables batallas aun pretenden hacerme frente, pero no lo lograrán. ¡Sus cosmos ya se han debilitado lo suficiente que incluso unos simples caballeros de bronce podrían derrotarlos! —y Tea reunió la fuerza de su dunamis alrededor de Saga, y cuando este se percató, intentó salir del circulo a su alrededor sin lograrlo— ¡Dunamis Ascension! —gritó Tea, y los alrededores de Saga estallaron, y Saga recibió toda la fuerza de su dunamis antes de desplomarse sobre las escalinatas—. ¡Sucios humanos! ¡Ya nada pueden hacer! ¡Mi furia rebaza incluso la de Jápeto! ¡Soy un verdadero demonio que no se detendrá hasta derrocar a los Olímpicos! ¡Mi furia no tendrá fin hasta entonces! —la titanide entonces intentó cortarle la cabeza a Saga con su mano cerrada en un puño, pero encontró una barrera deteniendo su golpe.

—Mis hermanos ya están muy cerca… no puedo darme por vencido sin antes asestarte un golpe que nos de cierta ventaja —habló Mu tras su llegada. Y mientras lo hacía, flamas rodearon sus brazos, al igual que una mezcla de su cosmos dorado y el dunamis de los dioses —¡Fogo Potamos! —gritó Mu en griego, que significaba ríos de fuego. Y de su mano cerrada en forma de puño, se desprendieron brazas que rodearon el cuerpo de Tea y la forzaron a arrodillarse—. Tea, desiste. No me obligues a utilizar toda la fuerza de este dunamis en tu contra.

—¿Dunamis? —se preguntó a sí misma Tea, y entonces se percató de una imagen creada por el dunamis de Mu. Tetis, la titanide del Torrente Marino, apoyaba a Mu en sus ataques—. Tetis, comprendo la naturaleza de tu traición. Pero la derrota no es una opción. ¡Sparkle Vortex! —y Tea golpeó el rostro de Mu desde la barbilla y hacia el cielo, y Mu cayó por la escalinata inconsciente—. Que pérdida de tiempo —agregó Tea, e intentó seguir con su camino.

—¡Antares! —más antes de partir, sintió que su estómago era perforado por la fuerza de la estrella principal de Escorpio, y comenzó a vomitar sangre azul—. Te lo dije… que no te permitiría irte sin antes darte un golpe que nos diera cierta ventaja… —agregó Mu, y su uña regresó a la normalidad—. Cuando reparé las armaduras… coloqué una porción de nuestros cosmos… en ellas… el ataque de Milo seguro te retrasará —y Mu se desmayó entonces.

—…Hyperión… —mencionó Tea débilmente—. He sido golpeada por la fuerza de tu asesino… pero… esto es tan solo un retraso —y Tea preparó su mano para asesinar a los tres caballeros a sus pies—. Sin embargo… si llego a fallar… ya nadie quedará atrás para derrotar a Cronos… —y Tea bajó su mano—. Ustedes poseen los dunamis de los dioses a los cuales han asesinado… son necesarios en la misión de asesinar a Cronos tras la muerte de los Olímpicos. Sin embargo, hay dos caballeros que no se escaparán de la muerte… ya que ellos no poseerán dunamis alguno. Desataré mi ira en ambos. Hyperión, vengaré tu muerte amado mío.

**Senda a la Casa de Géminis.**

—¿Sentiste eso? —preguntó Milo, y Aioria asintió. Los caballeros dorados ya iban a medio camino a la casa de Géminis ya que el Santuario no presumía guardianes que los detuvieran—. ¡El cosmos de Mu estalló! Está vivo, pero apenas y se mantiene con vida. ¡Maldición! ¡Si él muere, nadie jamás podrá volver a reparar las armaduras!

—¡Con un espectro de Hades, Milo! ¡Ya me tienes hasta el Tártaros con tu maldita arrogancia! —gritó Aioria, y se detuvo dentro de la casa de Géminis, y Milo se detuvo de igual manera para mirarlo—. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto expresar tus sentimientos? ¿No puedes admitir que estas verdaderamente preocupado por aquel quien nos ha declarado hermanos? ¿Siempre tienes que buscar una excusa trastornada para todo? ¡Admítelo ya de una buena vez! ¡Mu es más que alguien que repara armaduras! ¡Así como Athena es más que solo una diosa para ti! ¡Te aferraste a una mentira! ¡Te mentiste a ti mismo todos estos años al negarla como diosa!

—¡Más te vale que cierres la boca, Aioria! —se defendió Milo, y Aioria se mordió los labios iracundo—. ¡Está prohibido tener esos sentimientos por una diosa! ¡La sola idea me hierve la sangre! ¡Fui débil y me dejé llevar! ¡Eso es todo!

—¡Ya basta! ¡Aioros y Afrodita aún protegen el Santuario! —agregó Aioria, y su cosmos se intensificó—. Mi hermano es el caballero dorado más poderoso de todos, no importa lo que digan los demás. Así que aprovechando su apoyo. ¡Les encomendaré a Saori hasta que te haga entrar en razón! —y Aioria golpeó el rostro de Milo con fuerza, y el caballero del Escorpión Dorado fue impactado fuertemente en contra de una de las columnas del templo de Géminis—. Despierta ya, Milo… ambos sabemos que Saori es la persona más importante en tu vida, más incluso que Athena que por una broma del destino resultó ser la misma persona.

—Aioria… no me obligues a lastimarte porque sabes que lo haré… —y Milo se puso de pie y entonces escupió sangre gracias a la herida que le ocasionó Aioria—. Lo que dices son ridiculeces… nadie puede amar de esa forma a una diosa. Solo existe la devoción eterna y constante al igual que la lealtad.

—¡Entonces no eres diferente a un perro que menea la cola por su amo! —y al escuchar ese insulto, Milo reaccionó con violencia y golpeó el rostro de Aioria, quien le regresó el golpe. Los caballeros entonces continuaron impactándose mutuamente hasta que los labios de ambos se llenaron de sangre. Esta no era una pelea de caballeros, era un insulto incluso compararlas. Era tan solo un intercambio salvaje de golpes sin técnica, ni honor, ni grandeza alguna—. ¡Maldición! ¿Cuantos golpes más voy a tener que darte para que reacciones? —el rostro de Aioria estaba lleno de lágrimas, y al notarlas, Milo desistió de asestar su próximo golpe—. Se egoísta por una vez en tu vida, Milo. Si sigues pensando como un devoto y sacrificándote físicamente para encender tu cosmos, sin miedo a la muerte y con tu único objetivo siendo el de pelear por servir, entonces morirás por servir como el escorpión gigante que salvó a Artemisa. No eres ese escorpión, ni siquiera le eres fiel a artemisa. ¡Abre los ojos y date cuenta que morir por tus ideales no te llevará a ningún lugar más que a la tumba! ¡Considera el sacrificio como la última maldita opción!

—…Maldición… —fue la respuesta de Milo, que desvió la mirada no deseando que Aioria notara sus lágrimas—. ¿Cómo es posible que un cabeza hueca como tú pueda leerme tan fácilmente? Incluso yo me consideraba a mí mismo demasiado complejo —y Aioria colocó sus manos sobre las hombreras de Milo, forzando a que el caballero del Escorpión Dorado lo mirara—. Aun así… ya no puedo ver a Saori de la misma manera.

—Si puedes —aclaró Aioria con una sonrisa—. ¿No te das cuenta de que no la has llamado Athena ni una sola vez? —y Milo abrió sus ojos de par en par—. Nadie la llama Athena… sabemos quién es, pero nuestra Athena es Saori… rencarna a través de las generaciones, pero es única en cada una de ellas. Sé un poco egoísta y acepta eso como tu realidad. Saori es Saori sin importar su descendencia divina, y necesito que el guardián de Saori regrese o me veré obligado a cavar la tumba del caballero del Escorpión Dorado cuando haya terminado con Cronos.

—¿Tú? ¿Acabar con Cronos? —preguntó Milo mientras se tragaba la risa—. No le confiaría la vida de Saori a un tonto con delirios de grandeza como tú, Aioria —y Aioria se mordió los labios, pero al mismo tiempo reveló una sonrisa—. Cuando termine con Cronos, le exigiré a Saori que toque su melodía a cambio de contarle la historia del cómo derroté a Hyperión, llegué ante Cronos, y le perfore el cuerpo con mis agujas, y el cómo Aioria no fue más que un simple espectador.

—No si yo le cuento primero el cómo derroté a Ceo, y con mi dunamis desaté la ira de los dioses contra Cronos como Zeus lo hizo en los inicios de la era plateada de los humanos —presumió Aioria, y ambos caballeros dorados volvieron al camino, y corrieron fuera de la casa de Géminis y en dirección a Cáncer—. ¿Te mataría decir gracias de vez en cuando?

—¡Claro! ¡Te agradezco que me dejaras la cara desfigurada, maldito león! —agregó Milo, como siempre colocando sus defensas. Aunque esta vez, la barrera que impedía que los demás se le acercaran, ya no existía.

**Casa de Sagitario.**

—¡Trueno Atómico! —de las manos de Aioros se desprendieron esferas doradas rodeadas de relámpagos que buscaban impactar a la armadura de Cronos, que sin esfuerzo alguno lograba evadir estas esferas con solo la fuerza de su dunamis—. ¿Cómo es esto posible? Eres tan solo un alma encerrada en una armadura, no se supone que tengas este poder.

—¡Khaos Hyetos! —conjuró la armadura, que traducido del griego antiguo significaba lluvia de caos. Aioros entonces sufrió el ser bombardeado por una lluvia de luces oscuras que le atravesaron el cuerpo en múltiples ocasiones, forzándolo a escupir sangre, y a tomarse las costillas que ya comenzaban a romperse—. Megas… Depranon… —habló la armadura. Y Aioros entonces miró el templo de Athena a lo lejos, y se percató de que un enorme dunamis comenzaba a rodear la estatua.

—Ahora lo entiendo —prosiguió Aioros, y se mordió los labios iracundo—. Mientras más cerca del Megas Depranon, más fuerte se vuelve el alma de Cronos al estar cerca de no solo su Souma, pero también de su cuerpo sellado en el Megas Depranon —y Aioros elevó su cosmos—. No te permitiré reclamar el Megas Depranon, Cronos. ¡Dame tu fuerza, Sagitario! —las alas de Aioros se extendieron, y a la velocidad de la luz voló frente a Cronos, lo tomó por la espalda, giró en el aire con él atrapado en sus brazos, y azotó a la armadura fuertemente en contra del suelo—. Dioses, perdonen mi impertinencia. ¡Trueno Atómico! —bombardeó Aioros a Cronos sin siquiera esperar a ver si la armadura se levantaba. Aioros no deseaba perder tiempo alguno.

—¡Increíble! ¡La fuerza del maestro se intensifica a cada segundo! —habló Seiya, que ya se encontraba cargando a Shiryu a los interiores del templo de Sagitario—. Maestro… sé que no será necesario, que usted vencerá a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino… pero cumpliré con mi promesa y llevaré al caballero del Dragón Dorado hasta Athena.

—¡Megas Impacto! —habló la armadura, que lanzó un poderoso ataque de sombras que envolvieron a Aioros en pleno vuelo y comenzaron a aplastar su cuerpo—. Insolente —se escuchó la voz de Cronos, y unos ojos rojizos se hicieron presentes en la armadura—. Mientras más cerca de mi preciado Souma, más fuerte se vuelve mi dunamis… he recuperado el don de la razón —y con la fuerza de su dunamis, Cronos manipuló las sombras, que estiraron los brazos y piernas de Aioros hasta sus límites—. Cuando esta batalla comenzó, apenas y era una armadura sin vida… todo gracias a Metis, la madre de Athena, cuyo cosmos tuve que romper para así poder salir del Tártaros.

—¿Metis? —agregó Aioros mientras luchaba contra las ataduras de las sombras y lograba vencerlas—. Si has lastimado a la madre de Athena, ten por seguro, Cronos, que viajaré al Tártaros a destruir tu alma para evitar tu rencarnación.

—Amenazas vagas y sin sentido, Aioros —agregó Cronos, que elevó su dunamis aún más y lanzó de nueva cuenta la fuerza de su lluvia del caos en contra del santo dorado de Athena más poderoso de todos—. El alma de Metis reside en los Campos Elíseos. Fue condenada al Hades injustamente por Zeus después de todo, ya que Metis es la madre de quien derrocará a Zeus como gobernante de los cielos.

—¡Explosión Cósmica! —gritó Aioros, y su cosmos estalló. Era tan poderoso el cosmos de Aioros que derribó su propia casa y lanzó a Seiya y a Shiryu fuera y en dirección a las escalinatas al templo de Capricornio—. Athena jamás derrocará a Zeus.

—¿Eso piensas? —habló Cronos. Una piel oscura ya se había formado cubriendo los huecos de la armadura, y comenzaba a crecer una cabellera oscura como una noche sin luna—. Desobedeciste a los dioses, reuniste las doce armaduras. Tus hombres mataron a mis hermanos y los titanes les dieron sus dunamis, el poder de matar a los dioses mismos. Tus actos solo enfurecerán a los dioses, inconscientemente desencadenaste la guerra entre el Santuario y el Olimpo —y Aioros se negó a creer en esas palabras.

—El Santuario sirve a Athena y a los dioses Olímpicos —y Aioros tomó su arco y flecha—. Cronos, el Santuario siempre estará en guerra con Poseidón y Hades, así siempre ha sido. Pero estas guerras son por el dominio de la tierra, no por derrocar a los Olímpicos.

—Lo dices porque Athena siempre resulta triunfante en estas guerra, pero. ¿Qué pasará cuando Poseidón o Hades derroten a Athena? Puedo asegurarte que sus miradas se posarán en dirección al cielo —y Aioros tensó las cuerdas de su arco—. Aioros, escucha mi propuesta. Que los caballeros dorados se unan a los titanes. Cronos y Athena seremos sus líderes. Viajaremos juntos al Hades. Llevaremos la guerra a sus puertas sin esperar a que levanten sus defensas, y liberaremos a mis hermanos. Con la muerte de Hades gobernaremos su reino, y Poseidón caerá ante un ejército de almas que vuelven a la vida una y otra vez sin llegar a extinguirse. Dominaremos la rencarnación misma —continuó con su explicación Cronos, quien comenzó a desprenderse la armadura del minotauro, y le mostró a Aioros su cuerpo oscuro y desnudo—. Acabaremos con Poseidón, y nuestra ira será dirigida al cielo mismo. Juntos derrocaremos a Zeus. Yo seré el nuevo señor del cielo, mis hijos se repartirán la tierra, los océanos, y el inframundo, y Athena y sus santos serán venerados como nuevos dioses.

—Estás enfermo si piensas que aceptaré semejante oferta —y Aioros reunió toda la fuerza de su cosmos en la flecha de Sagitario—. Solo necesito de un tiro de flecha alimentado de todo mi cosmos para mandarte de regreso al Tártaros—. Y Cronos sonrió.

—¿Y si fallas? —preguntó Cronos, plantando la semilla de la duda en Aioros—. Utilizarás hasta la última fuerza de tu cosmos en este ataque definitivo, quedarás expuesto y débil, totalmente a mi merced.

—No fallaré —aseguró Aioros, y sin darse a esperar, lanzó la flecha de Sagitario en dirección a Cronos, que fue atravesado por la flecha que estalló dentro de su ser y pulverizó a Cronos en la explosión—. Lo he conseguido… puse hasta la última carga de cosmos en esa flecha… estoy listo para cumplir mi promesa a los dioses —habló Aioros débilmente, y cayó sobre sus rodillas—. Mi señor Hermes… estoy listo para entregarle mi vida.

—Entonces Hermes te pidió en sacrificio —se escuchó nuevamente la voz de Cronos. Y Aioros, sorprendido, miró el cómo la sombra del cuerpo de Cronos volvía a formarse—. Iluso… solo un poder en toda la existencia puede destruir a un ser primigenio… solo el relámpago puede llegar a herirme. Has desperdiciado tu cosmos, y tu vida —y Cronos extendió sus brazos oscuros, reuniendo la fuerza de su dunamis alrededor de ellos—. Ve con Hermes y háblale de tu fracaso. ¡Khaos Hyetos! —gritó Cronos, y la lluvia negra se desprendió de la palma de la mano de Cronos y bañó a Aioros con su fuerza. El grito de dolor de Aioros se escuchó por todo el Santuario, y su cuerpo cayó al suelo pesadamente y sin hacer movimiento alguno.

—¡Maestro! —gritó Seiya al sentir el cosmos de Aioros extinguirse—. ¡Maldito! ¡Acabaré contigo en honor a mi maestro! —gritó Seiya, quien entonces soltó a Shiryu y se abalanzó en contra de Cronos—. ¡Maestro Aioros! ¡Resista por favor! ¡Puño de la Estrella de Pegaso!

—Tu cosmos. ¿Acaso es infinito? —se preocupó Cronos, quien recibió de lleno el impacto del poder de Seiya, y su dunamis se estremeció—. ¡Miserable humano! ¡Tanto tú como Aioros han logrado herir mi dunamis! ¡Pero sin la fuerza del relámpago de Zeus, no podrán detenerme! ¡Khaos Hyetos! —atacó Cronos a Seiya, y destrozó la armadura de Pegaso al igual que su cosmos—. Ve con Aioros, hazle compañía en el Hades —y Cronos continuó con su camino—. ¡Nos vamos! ¡Tea! ¡Estos indignos me han herido! ¡Necesitaré de tu protección en la siguiente casa! —ordenó Cronos a Tea, la titanide del brillo, que era la única que quedaba con vida y llegaba al templo destrozado—. Es sorprendente el cómo se han dejado derrotar por los humanos, pero han hecho bien en entregarles sus dunamis. Serán necesarios en la guerra contra el Olimpo.

—Mi señor Cronos… —habló Tea con algo de desprecio, pero se arrodilló frente a su señor—. ¿Qué hay de Pegaso y del caballero de Libra? —preguntó la titanide.

—Déjalos… serán necesarios para la destrucción de los Olímpicos… —aclaró Cronos y continuó con su camino—. Entonces la titanide del brillo es la única que queda… perfecto… sin Ceo e Hyperión ya nada puede derrotarme. Mi victoria será absoluta.

**Templo del Patriarca.**

—¡Señor Aioros! —gritó Saori, y Galan corrió al lado de la diosa y la abrazó con fuerza, y la niña lloró sobre sus prendas—. No puedo sentirlo… Galan… el señor Aioros ha… Cronos lo ha… no siento su cosmos.

—Athena, tranquilícese por favor… estoy seguro de que el señor Aioros no ha muerto —pero Saori movió su cabeza en negación, reflejando que no podía sentir ni la más mínima fuerza del cosmos de Aioros en el Santuario—. Señorita Athena… le juro que Cronos será castigado.

**Casa de Leo.**

—¡Hermano! —gritó Aioria, y Milo se detuvo a observar las reacciones de su amigo, cuyo rostro se llenaba de ira—. Ese maldito me ha arrebatado a mí preciado hermano… y no solo eso… Retsu está… —habían llegado a la casa de Leo, y en ella habían encontrado a Lithos colocando una capa blanca sobre el cuerpo de Retsu. Ya de por si eso ultimo había inquietado a Aioria, más el sentir la explosión del cosmos de su hermano lo había enloquecido.

—Este cosmos… Aioria… —habló Milo con preocupación, y el dunamis de Ceo iluminó el cuerpo del caballero del León Dorado—. ¡Aioria! ¡Despierta! ¡Si un ser que posee un dunamis enfurece a este grado, se convertirá en un demonio! —y la casa de Leo comenzó a desmoronarse—. ¡Maldición! ¡Lithos! ¡Sal de aquí en este instante! ¡Aioria ha perdido la razón!

—¡Señor Aioria! —gritó Lithos, pero Aioria no podía escucharla—. Señor Aioria, también estoy herida por la pérdida. Pero Retsu luchó como todo un leal caballero de Athena… él se sacrificó por brindarle tiempo.

—¡Olvídalo, Lithos! ¡Sal de aquí ahora! ¡Debo acabar con el cosmos de Aioria antes de que sea tan poderoso que obligue a una guerra de mil días! —y el cosmos y el dunamis de Milo se incendiaron, desafiando la furia de Aioria que estaba por convertirlo en un demonio—. ¡Aioria! ¡Esta es tu última oportunidad de volver en ti! ¡No me obligues a perforarte!

—¡No! ¡No perderé al señor Aioria también! —y Lithos se lanzó en medio de los santos dorados y abrazó a Aioria con fuerza, y al hacerlo, Aioria reaccionó. Miró a Lithos, después a Milo que ya había preparado su Aguja Escarlata, y entonces Aioria abandonó todo su odio, y abrazó a Lithos y lloró junto a ella—. Señor Aioria… Retsu fue valiente hasta el final. Fue el más valiente de todos. No desperdicie su esfuerzo por favor señor Aioria, Retsu resistió todo lo que pudo, no fue hasta que su cosmos regresó al Santuario que Retsu por fin entró en el reino de Hades.

—Le fallé a Retsu… Lithos… pero no te fallaré ni a ti ni a Saori… la salvaré —continuó Aioria, y entonces miró el cómo Milo dejaba la casa de Leo—. Milo, ni se te ocurra dejarme. He sufrido grandes pérdidas… tanto Retsu como mi hermano han muerto… pero no seré derrotado. Lucharé en honor a sus muertes y derrotaré a Cronos.

—Vámonos entonces —continuó Milo, y Aioria asintió y lo siguió en dirección al templo de Virgo—. Aioria… en verdad lamento tus perdidas… pero… no es el momento de sufrir por ellas —y Aioria asintió—. Te juro que cuando esto termine, te ayudaré a honrar a tu discípulo y a tu maestro y hermano, con todas las condecoraciones que sean necesarias.

**Casa de Capricornio.**

—Es una lástima que mi torre del reloj solo pueda liberar mi poder divino al haberse transcurrido doce horas —habló Cronos mientras le partía el cuello a otro caballero de plata mientras observaba el cómo la flama del templo de Escorpio se extinguía por completo. La matanza entre las casas de Sagitario y Capricornio había sido extensa y horrible, en su totalidad desencadenada por Cronos, que sin corazón alguno, asesinó a todo quien le hizo frente. Para el dios del tiempo, los únicos caballeros que servían de algo eran los caballeros dorados que habían recibido un dunamis de sus oponentes caídos—. ¿Y esto? —se preguntó Cronos al llegar a la casa de Capricornio y verla bellamente adornada con las estatuas de los pasados caballeros de Capricornio que servían a Athena en cada una de sus encarnaciones.

—El caballero de Capricornio se dice que es el caballero más leal de todos porque rencarna durante todas las generaciones para velar por Athena en el Santuario —explicó Tea. Una parte de ella deseaba que Cronos no fuera más el tirano que solía ser. Su otra parte moría por convertirse en su asesina mientras el conocimiento de necesitar a Cronos era más y más latente.

—En la edad dorada, los templos eran erguidos para los dioses —explicó Cronos, y Tea asintió—. Destruye este lugar, los humanos no merecen estatuas ni devoción. Este simbolismo es indigno de ellos, solo puede pertenecer a los dioses.

—Así lo haré, mi señor —y en el momento en que los titanes salieron de la casa de Capricornio, Tea elevó su dunamis maligno, y de un movimiento de su mano, hizo estallar la casa de Capricornio. Más sin embargo, una parte de su dunamis, que aún deseaba creer en los humanos, protegió una de las estatuas. Era la estatua de Athena entregando a Excalibur al primero de los caballeros de Capricornio.

—Solo dos casas quedan por ser visitadas, y solo un caballero dorado por derrotar… y aún quedan 4 horas en mi reloj. Esto comienza a aburrirme —confesó Cronos, y entonces el titán primordial se percató de que las escalinatas subsiguientes se encontraban cubiertas de hielo y nieve—. No fui el creador de las estaciones, pero no se necesita ser un dios para saber que esto está fuera de lugar —admitió Cronos.

—Capricornio no cuenta con un defensor. ¡Pero la casa de Acuario posee dos combatientes! —un caballero de bronce aclaró. Era Hyoga, el caballero de Cisne y discípulo de Cristal, el caballero de plata de los hielos, y por lo tanto, Hyoga era discípulo de Camus de Acuario, el maestro de maestros—. Respetando las leyes de Athena, combatiré hasta la muerte con uno de ustedes, pero si vienen los dos los aniquilaré a ambos.

—Interesante —habló Cronos—. Jamás desperdicio la oportunidad de arrancarles las entrañas a los humanos. Tea, adelántate —y Tea se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras—. Me divertiré un poco, tengo tiempo de sobra. Tú encárgate de los tres guardianes restantes.

—Así lo haré, mi señor —y Tea se preocupó, no por el bienestar de Cronos, pero porque le era necesario para derrocar a los Olímpicos—. ¡Gloria a Cronos! —mintió la titanide, y corrió al lado de Hyoga y en dirección al templo de Acuario.

—Entonces tendré el placer de eliminar al dios del tiempo —y Hyoga elevó su cosmos, y Cronos se mostró sorprendido por el alcance de su fuerza—. El maestro Camus ha observado mi entrenamiento los últimos cuatro años, y ha perfeccionado mi técnica con el apoyo de mi maestro Cristal. Mi cosmos está al nivel de los caballeros de plata, y los sobrepasa.

—Pero sigue siendo insignificante —agregó Cronos, y Hyoga convocó una nevada y vientos de aire congelante—. Los caballeros de bronce alcanzando niveles de caballeros de plata, y los de plata desafiando el cosmos de los caballeros de oro mientras que los dorados han elevado sus cosmos al nivel del dunamis de los dioses. Me he dado cuenta de que los humanos son una plaga que debe ser exterminada antes de que representen un verdadero peligro.

—¡Ya somos un verdadero peligro! ¡Polvo de diamante! —desencadeno la fuerza de su cosmos Hyoga, y Cronos colocó su mano oscura en el camino, pero esta fue congelada—. ¡No he alcanzado el cero absoluto! ¡Pero mi cosmos es capaz de congelar incluso las armaduras doradas que brillan como el sol!

—¡Pero no eres capaz de detener al sol mismo! ¡Hablas del cero absoluto, pero este jamás existirá! ¿Cómo generar un frio tan alto capaz de apaciguar las flamas del sol? ¡Es una blasfemia siquiera pensarlo! —y Hyoga lo ignoró y continuó lanzando polvos de diamantes al cielo, bajando la temperatura en el ambiente y acercándolo más y más al cero absoluto—. ¡Morirás! ¡Megas Extinction! —gritó Cronos, y el caballero del Cisne fue abatido por una explosión de poder cósmico que le destrozó la armadura por completo y lo lanzó sorpresivamente como si su cuerpo hubiera sido absorbido por un agujero negro, en dirección a la casa de Capricornio en lugar de que fuera al revés—. Iluso… alcanzar el cero absoluto es una broma —más entonces, Cronos notó que la mitad de su cuerpo, de la cintura para abajo, había sido congelado—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Ha logrado congelar la mitad del cuerpo de un dios?

—¿Acaso eres ciego y no te das cuenta? —preguntó Hyoga con debilidad, pero sin poder llegar a levantarse—. Este es el poder que me ha enseñado mi maestro… me siento tan avergonzado por haber resistido tan poco… y por ser incapaz de encerrarte en el Sarcófago de Hielo como lo había planeado… he subestimado el poder de los dioses… —habló Hyoga débilmente.

—¿Subestimado? ¡Los dioses somos omnipotentes! ¡No se puede subestimar semejante poder! —enfureció Cronos, que entonces quemó su dunamis intentando destruir el Sarcófago de Hielo, sin llegar a lograrlo. Sin el Megas Depranon que liberara su cuerpo en su totalidad, su dunamis apenas tenía la fuerza de un caballero dorado.

—Desgraciadamente… sé que no he completado mi técnica… —habló Hyoga débilmente—. Llegarás a liberarte… pero al igual que mi maestro… Camus… confío ciegamente en Milo… sé que llegará y acabará con tu vida… —y Hyoga perdió el conocimiento.

—¡Maldición! El caballero del Escorpión no me preocupa, pero quien viene con él es… —y Cronos comenzó a golpear el Sarcófago de Hielo, destrozando una parte con cada golpe gracias a la fuerza de su dunamis. El miedo se reflejaba en su rostro, el poder del rayo lo fulminaría sin la fuerza del Megas Depranon—. ¡Los exterminaré a todos!

**Casa de Acuario.**

—Hyoga… tu cosmos se balancea peligrosamente sobre los abismos del Hades… por favor resiste —Cristal, el caballero de los hielos, comunicó a su discípulo con la fuerza de su cosmos. Más no tuvo oportunidad de seguir impulsando a su discípulo a levantarse, ya que Tea, la titanide del brillo, había llegado a las puertas del templo de Acuario—. Veo que has resistido hasta estos momentos incluso con la herida que el señor Mu te ha plantado.

—Una aguja envenenada puede haber lastimado mi Icor… pero… no es suficiente para doblegar a un dios —aclaró la titanide, que elevó su dunamis sin querer perder más el tiempo—. Los caballeros son dignos oponentes de los dioses… trato de mantenerme firme a ese ideal… pero no puedo… mi dunamis ha sido corrompido —y la fuerza del dunamis escarlata de Tea, invadió la casa de Camus—. Me convierto en un demonio. ¡Deténganme antes de que sea muy tarde! —y la casa de Acuario estalló en pedazos.

**Casa de Escorpio.**

—¡Maldición! ¡Jabu! —se preocupó Milo una vez llegado a su casa, donde encontró a un caballero del Unicornio más muerto que vivo—. ¡Jabu! ¡Despierta, Jabu! ¡No puedes morir aún! ¡Tus días de gloria aún están por llegar!

—…Maestro… Milo… —agregó Jabu con debilidad. Y aunque su cuerpo se desangraba y su propia sangre estaba nublándole la vista, Jabu sabía que su maestro estaba junto a él—. La retuve todo lo que pude, maestro… logré herirla… —y Jabu intentó levantarse, y Milo le presionó el pecho con fuerza—. ¡Gaght! —se quejó Jabu, y comenzó a respirar pesadamente.

—Descansa… ya no sangrarás más… —explicó Milo, y Jabu sonrió y se desmayó—. Han destruido mi casa, han herido de gravedad a mi discípulo, e intentan asesinar a la persona que más ha impactado en mi vida —y el caballero del Escorpión Dorado se puso de pie para continuar su camino.

—¡Milo! ¡Mira! —gritó Aioria, y a las afueras de las ruinas del templo de Escorpio encontraron a Saga y a Mephisto, ambos caballeros cubiertos en su propia sangre y que se habían arrastrado hasta pasar por la casa de Escorpio, pero al final habían sucumbido al cansancio y al desangramiento gracias a sus heridas—. Hicieron todo lo que pudieron.

—Golpearé sus centros sanguíneos, pero nada más puedo hacer —explicó Milo, y golpeó los pechos de Saga y Mephisto—. ¿Qué hay de Mu? No lo hemos visto en todo el Santuario —preguntó el caballero del Escorpión Dorado, y Aioria encontró un rastro de sangre dirigiéndose al templo de Sagitario—. Vámonos —agregó Milo, y los caballeros dorados continuaron con su camino, mientras la flama del templo de Sagitario se extinguía.

**Casa de Acuario.**

—Ya han sido demasiadas las distracciones… debo llegar al Megas Depranon —agregó Tea mientras estrujaba el cuello de Cristal con fuerza, y el caballero de plata intentaba congelar los brazos de la titanide como ya lo había hecho con sus piernas—. Fuiste muy astuto… me retuviste en la casa de tu maestro por casi una hora, no gracias a la fuerza de tu cosmos pero sí gracias a tus trucos con el hielo.

—Cumplí con mi tarea. Nunca fue mi intención derrotarte, sabía que era imposible —agregó el caballero de los hielos, y siguió congelando los brazos de Tea—. El veneno de la Aguja Escarlata… tus brazos y piernas congelados, y otro caballero de plata espera frente a la casa de Piscis, donde un caballero dorado que no ha recibido daño alguno seguro acabará contigo.

—Mi furia titánica es más grande que la de cualquiera de mis hermanos… soy un demonio… y mientras más tiempo pasa, no me vuelvo más débil… mi furia crece, y me vuelvo descorazonada —explicó la titanide—. Estoy cerca del punto del no regreso… pronto seré una demonio verdadera, incluso Hades se estremecería de mi maldad.

—Los seres malignos encontrarán su castigo… y quienes morimos por la justicia… encontraremos el perdón divino y la recompensa de la resurrección… —agregó Cristal mientras la sangre le caía de los labios—. Renaceré… en un mundo de paz y quietud… donde la influencia de los titanes no será más que un recuerdo o un mito.

—…Muere… —y Tea le rompió el cuello al caballero de Cristal, y lo dejó caer pesadamente sobre el suelo—. No pude sentir arrepentimiento… le quité la vida sin dudarlo, y sin remordimientos… realmente me he convertido en un demonio —y la titanide continuó su camino—. Incluso la misión de Cronos comienza a parecerme la apropiada… borrar la existencia misma y recrearla… comenzar desde cero… ser un ser primordial… Hyperión, negamos algo hermoso.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de la belleza de esa forma? —se escuchó una melodiosa voz. Un último caballero de plata esperaba a las puertas del templo de Acuario—. Mi nombre es Misty, caballero de plata del Lagarto… y en toda mi vida no he conocido la derrota. Mi maestro es Afrodita, y a pesar de que soy indigno de su armadura gracias a mi prominencia celestial que se centra en la constelación de Libra, me ha declarado su discípulo más brillante.

—No perderé mi tiempo contigo… el Megas Depranon está tan cerca… Cronos se acerca a la omnisciencia divina… el rey de los titanes debe despertar —y Tea preparó su dunamis maldito—. Morirás, y conocerás la derrota que tanto has evadido.

—Lo sé —admitió Misty, y Tea se sorprendió—. Sera un viaje hermoso, y espero que sea guiado por el aroma de las rosas —y pétalos de rosas cayeron del cielo como una nevada proveniente del templo de Piscis—. Mi maestro llora… las lágrimas no son buenas, sabes… dañarán su rostro. Y sin embargo limpian el alma y han sido derramadas en mi nombre… ha sido una vista conmovedora —agregó Misty, que se secó las lágrimas del rostro—. Vamos… terminemos con esto, tan solo poseo la fuerza para retrasarte una hora más antes de mi al parecer… no tan placentera muerte.

—Si sabes que morirás. ¿Por qué intentarlo? —preguntó Tea, y Misty le respondió con la fuerza de su cosmos iluminando toda la escalinata de un color plateado—. Este cosmos es tan cálido… este es el calor que solo los humanos pueden poseer.

—Tea… este es el calor que los caballeros sentimos por nuestra amada Athena —explicó Misty, sabiendo que la conversación era su técnica más efectiva en favor del tiempo mismo—. Antes de conocer a Saori, mi maestro no desprendía este calor. Su único interés era el poder en favor de la belleza… pero ahora, sabe que incluso el auto sacrificio es la forma más grande de belleza… la belleza no está en un rostro… está en el corazón… y Saori posee el corazón más bello de todos. Y por conservarlo, los nuestros son sacrificables… —y el dunamis rojo escarlata de Tea se apaciguó, y recobró el color azul digno de los dioses titanes, y sus ojos se llenaron del Icor de su ser—. No lo veré… pero el mundo que promete Saori… será bello y pleno.

—Perdóname… —habló Tea, y su dunamis se intensificó—. Por la pena de perder a Hyperión me convertí en lo que más odio. Pero… ya recordé qué fue lo que más amamos… perdóname Misty —y el caballero de plata se sorprendió—. Jamás en toda la historia, un dios se había disculpado ante un humano… esta es la importancia que ustedes alguna vez significaron para los dioses… los amábamos… pero… por este amor algunos deben ser sacrificados… perdóname por elegirte como uno de estos sacrificios —y Misty lloró. Conmovido por las palabras de la titanide—. Haré lo posible porque tu muerte sea instantánea y sin dolor.

—Mi señora… no puedo permitirme eso… —agregó Misty, y reunió la fuerza de su cosmos plateado en sus manos—. Si he de morir con dolor lo aceptaré si esto le impide llegar a Saori… —y la luz plateada del cosmos de Misty, se despidió de la niña que había conmovido su corazón—. Perdóneme… mi diosa… no volveré a arreglarle la cabellera en esta vida… pero mantenga su cabello corto… así podemos ver más claramente su sonrisa —y el cosmos y el dunamis estallaron, y el caballero del Lagarto libró su última batalla.

**Templo del Patriarca.**

—…Ya no lo resisto… —habló Saori con sus ojos ahogados en las lágrimas—. Nada de lo que haga puede tranquilizarme… necesito al maestro… todas esas muertes en el nombre de Athena… las comprendo pero no me agradan… ¿Por qué deben morir? —sollozó la diosa.

—Mi señora Athena… esto es algo inevitable —agregó Galan, y de pronto sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro—. Mi señor Afrodita. ¿Ha abandonado su templo? La vida de Athena aún peligra.

—No la llames Athena… no le gusta… —aclaró Afrodita, y Galan asintió—. En estos momentos, Saori me necesita aquí en lugar de en mi casa… esperaré a la titanide Tea en los aposentos del Patriarca —y Galan asintió—. Ven, Saori… hay que ponerte bonita para cuando Milo llegue. ¿Te gusta Milo, verdad? No querrás que te mire con el rostro tan sucio y tu cabello hecho un desastre.

—¿Afrodita? —preguntó Saori curiosa, y entonces se lanzó a los brazos del caballero dorado de Piscis, y recibió de él un abrazo cálido y reconfortante—. El señor Milo va a llegar… ¿Verdad? —y Afrodita asintió.

—Sin duda —y Afrodita le sonrió, incluso cuando una explosión de cosmos plateado sacudió todo el templo—. Saori… no te has perforado las orejas nunca… ¿Verdad? Tienes el cabello corto, puedes presumir aretes. Te compré unos muy bonitos, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de dártelos. ¿Quieres probártelos?

—¿Perforarme las orejas? —y Saori se cubrió los oídos mientras recordaba el cómo Milo hacía sufrir a sus víctimas con sus agujas—. Que miedo —pero Afrodita se limitó a sonreír—. ¿Duele? —preguntó la diosa, y Afrodita lo comprendió en ese momento.

—Entiendo… conoces el cómo puede llegar a doler una aguja gracias a Milo… tendré cuidado entonces —y Saori permitió que Afrodita le perforara el oído con una aguja que llevaba. El caballero de Piscis ya había preparado la distracción perfecta para Saori—. Antares —bromeó Afrodita, y Saori se sorprendió y se alejó un poco de Afrodita, sin darse cuenta de que a la velocidad de la luz, Afrodita ya había perforado ambas orejas de Saori, e incluso le había colocado un par de aretes de rosas blancas, muy pequeños pero hermosos—. No te dolió. ¿Verdad? —y la diosa se percató de los aretes.

—No tenías que decir Antares —se estremeció Saori, y Afrodita sacó un pequeño espejo y le enseño a Saori sus nuevos aretes—. Son muy bonitos —y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios—. ¿Crees que le gusten al maestro Milo? —preguntó Saori entusiasmada.

—No… no le van a gustar —aclaró Afrodita, y Saori parpadeó un par de veces, curiosa de aquellas palabras—. No importa lo que Saori use, a Milo solo le interesa Saori. No se fija en lo que lleves puesto. Es un insensible ese tonto, no se merece la devoción de Saori —y Saori se sonrojó—. De todas formas, te tienes que poner bonita… ven… vamos a lavarte la cara —y Saori asintió. Pero de pronto una segunda explosión se escuchó, y Afrodita abrazó a Saori de inmediato, sorprendiendo a la niña—. No llores… no manches su partida… las lágrima no se ven bien adornando tu rostro… se fuerte.

—…Misty acaba de… —y Afrodita asintió. Los ojos de Saori nuevamente comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero Afrodita las limpió con un pañuelo sin siquiera permitir que terminaran de formarse—. Afrodita. ¿No estás triste?

—No… para nada… —aclaró el caballero de Piscis, y Saori lo miró dudando de sus palabras—. Estoy orgulloso… porque mi querido discípulo se acaba de convertir en la estrella más brillante en el firmamento. Hoy ha brillado más que cualquiera. Más incluso que su maestro que egoístamente lo mandó a su muerte. Es una lástima que nunca fuera digno de mi armadura pero… igual… murió por un bien mayor… y eso… Saori… es hermoso… algún día yo también quiero morir por salvarle la vida —y Saori intentó negar las palabras de Afrodita, pero el caballero de Piscis colocó su dedo sobre los labios de la niña y la hizo callar—. Nadie vive para siempre… no importa cuánto dure tu vida… puedes morir en un instante o vivir una longevidad… lo único importante es qué has hecho con tu vida. Misty lo sabía, todos los que han muerto lo sabían.

—Pero no deja de ser doloroso —agregó Saori, y Afrodita una vez más le frotó el rostro con su pañuelo evitando sus lágrimas—. Yo los extraño mucho. Los quiero a todos —aseguró la diosa, intentando ser fuerte, pero sin llegar a lograrlo.

—Eso, mi querida Saori… es lo más importante… viven en tus memorias, han impactado en tu vida, y por eso, mueren felices —y Saori por fin lo comprendió—. Galan… lleva a Saori ante la estatua de Athena… yo me uniré a ustedes en breve. Debo atender a una visitante importante.

—¡Afrodita! —habló Saori y se secó las lágrimas—. Lloraré a los caídos incluso si tengo que llenar los océanos con mis lágrimas —aclaró Saori, pero su rostro reflejaba determinación—. Jamás dejaré de preocuparme por mis queridos caballeros, pero a cambio, jamás se rindan y siempre cumplan sus promesas. Prométeme que volverás a cepillar mi cabello —y Afrodita sonrió.

—Saori… realmente tu corazón es el más bello de todos… —y el caballero de Piscis caminó en dirección a la entrada del templo del Patriarca—. Lo prometo… hoy no moriré —y solo entonces, Saori corrió en dirección a la estatua de Athena—. ¡Campo de Rosas! —nombró Afrodita a su conjuro, y tras los pies descalzos de Saori crecieron rosas que la siguieron hasta los últimos peldaños del Santuario—. Misty… Saori me necesita… no podré verte en la otra vida aún… viviré por nuestra diosa, pero siempre honraré tu sacrificio.

—Fue hermoso lo que has hecho por tu diosa —y Afrodita miró a Tea, que le regresaba la mirada con sus ojos cubiertos de su Icor—. He hecho lo posible porque la partida de tu discípulo fuera lo más rápido posible. Más sin embargo, logró retenerme… presiento que si el discípulo pudo detenerme hasta consumir la llama de Capricornio, su maestro representará un mayor reto.

—En efecto… sin embargo me sorprende que a pesar de todas tus batallas, aún conserves tu dunamis con tal fuerza… incluso la Aguja Escarlata que te ha retrasado tanto, ya no representa un impedimento —y la diosa asintió—. No desperdiciemos el tiempo entonces. Por extraño que parezca, yo no te retendré… tan solo terminaré con tu vida y te enviaré de regreso al Tártaros. Usaré todo mi poder para proteger a Saori. ¡Rosas Demoniacas! —lanzó Afrodita su ataque, el cual la titanide evadió.

—¿Sin discursos hermosos ni palabras que por siempre atesoraré en mi corazón? Es una pena… pero… ya he sido testigo de la determinación de los caballeros dorados, así que de igual manera lo daré todo desde el comienzo. ¡Sparkle Vortex! —y la guerra continuó.

**Casa de Sagitario.**

—¡Aioros! —gritó Aioria mientras llegaba a las ruinas del templo de Sagitario, donde no solo encontraron al moribundo Aioros que sorpresivamente había sobrevivido al brutal ataque de Cronos, pero a Mu que sanaba sus heridas con la fuerza de su dunamis—. ¡Mu! ¡Lo has salvado de la muerte! —lloró Aioria.

—Pero a cambio probablemente he desperdiciado tiempo muy valioso —aclaró Mu—. No me esperaba que una sola titanide tuviera el poder de recorrer las casas con semejante velocidad —y Mu amarró su capa alrededor de la pierna de Aioros, que estaba muy débil como para reaccionar pero que miraba al cuerpo inconsciente de Seiya con una mirada de esperanza—. Tranquilo… Seiya aun respira… pero no puedo invertir tiempo en curar sus heridas.

—Entiendo… gracias… —habló Aioros con debilidad, y entonces miró a su hermano Aioria, quien deseaba cargar a su hermano hasta llegar con Athena—. Olvídate de mí, Aioria… no he fracasado aún… te juro que los alcanzaré. Por lo pronto lleguen a con Athena, solo quedan dos horas y Afrodita es el único que le hace frente a Cronos… —y Aioros se retorció del dolor.

—Basta Aioros, si te mueves morirás —agregó Mu, y Aioria mantuvo el silencio pero sin desviar la mirada de su hermano y maestro—. Aioria, no hay tiempo que perder… le salvé la vida a tu hermano y no me arrepiento, pero lo haré si perdemos a Saori.

—Los tres hermanos reunidos de nuevo entonces —habló Milo, y Mu asintió—. Vámonos… todos deseamos atender a los heridos y llorar a los caídos. Pero no es el momento ni el lugar. No podemos detenernos ni por un compañero moribundo, aun si este es un hermano, y después me rompes la quijada si gustas.

—…No… tienes razón… —habló Aioria—. Hermano, seguiremos adelante —y Aioros asintió, y el trio continuó corriendo en dirección a la casa de Capricornio ignorando los cuerpos de Seiya y Shiryu, aun cuando estos intentaban ponerse de pie y seguir adelante.

—Milo… Mu… Aioria… —comenzó Aioros con debilidad, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. A ustedes quienes han tenido el coraje de superar cualquier obstáculo… les encomiendo a Athena… y el cosmos de Aioros se extinguió.

**Templo del Patriarca.**

—¡Rosas Piraña! —Afrodita defendió el templo de Athena con una fuerza que jamás pensó siquiera poseer, una fuerza que era tal que su cosmos y el dunamis de Tea entraron en conflicto y se abatieron el uno contra el otro constantemente en un despliegue de fuerzas que no era solo bello, pero mortífero.

Las rosas negras de Afrodita eran la máxima técnica ofensiva y defensiva, ya que no solo eran tan poderosas que destrozaban el souma de Tea en todo momento, sino que rodeaban el cuerpo de Afrodita como una barrera defensiva que lo cubría del ataque del brillo de Tea, bloqueándolo en puntos estratégicos, mitigando el daño, y ayudando a Afrodita a sobrevivir.

—¡Sparkle Vortex! —liberaba su ataque constantemente Tea, que era atrapado por las rosas negras, y golpeaba a Afrodita únicamente en pocas ocasiones. Afrodita intentaba agotar la fuerza del dunamis de Tea sin siquiera llegar a debilitarlo—. Eres fuerte… pero esta batalla terminará con mi victoria.

—Tus palabras no me obligarán a rendirme —y Tea volvió a lanzar su ataque, pero esta vez los torbellinos de polvo estelar rodearon a las rosas negras, impactaron de lleno el cuerpo de Afrodita, y lo lanzaron sobre el piano de Saori, que quedó destrozado—. Maldición… Saori se pondrá triste al ver su piano después de esto.

—Tu vida vale más que un tonto piano, Afrodita —agregó Tea, y elevó su dunamis—. ¡Dunamis Ascention! —y el templo estalló, arremetiendo contra Afrodita, que quedó clavado sobre las escalinatas que daban al templo de Athena, repletos de rosas hermosas—. Lo he conseguido.

—…No… Tea… —habló Afrodita débilmente—. Yo lo he conseguido… te he asesinado… —y Tea observó que una rosa blanca se había clavado sobre su pecho—. Mi rosa sangrienta te arrebatará hasta la última gota de tu Icor… será una rosa hermosa… una rosa azul… —y Tea acercó la mano a su pecho, sin embargo sintió un dolor tremendo—. Si acercas tu mano a la rosa te arrancará el corazón… incluso los dioses tienen uno… no importa lo que hagas, morirás.

—Pero aun puedo llegar hasta donde se encuentra el Megas Depranon —más Tea se mareó y cayó sobre su rodilla derecha—. ¿Qué me pasa? No has logrado hacerme tanto daño. ¿Porque me siento tan débil?

—Es veneno… no llegarás hasta Saori… morirás, y yo detendré a Cronos en estas escalinatas —agregó Afrodita mientras se ponía de pie, y observaba la hermosa rosa azul que nacía del Icor de Tea—. Es hermosa igual que tu alma… es una lástima que sirvieras a un ser maligno como Cronos.

—Afrodita… toma mi dunamis —y Afrodita miró a la titanide—. Estoy muy débil… no puedo entregártelo… pero está en esta rosa… por favor acéptalo y con este protege a Saori —y Afrodita se acercó a Tea, que lo miró con ternura—. Hyperión me espera… anda… toma la rosa y termina con mi vida… deseo verlo… deseo sentir su dunamis junto al mío mientras esperamos nuestra rencarnación en un mundo… donde por fin amaremos a los humanos como en la era dorada… —y Afrodita colocó sus dedos sobre el tallo de la rosa de Tea, y la arrancó sin dudarlo—. Athena… protege a esta tierra… los humanos son lo más preciado… —y Tea murió, sobre una cama de rosas rojas.

—Ha sido una ingenua —y Afrodita abrió los ojos de par en par—. ¿Cómo se atreve a morir después de todo este gran viaje? —Cronos había llegado, y su piel oscura ya era la piel de un ser divino, al menos hasta la altura de la cintura donde la sombra seguía cubriéndole el cuerpo hasta llegar a los pies—. ¡Muere!

—¡No! ¡Saori! —intentó lanzar su rosa blanca Afrodita, que se pulverizó bajo el puño de Cronos que también destrozó el campo de flores y dejó el camino libre para seguir en dirección al templo de Athena.

—La flama de Acuario apenas y se extingue, al igual que tu vida —y Afrodita se desplomó sobre las escaleras—. Sin embargo te he dejado vivir. Ya que soy dependiente de los dunamis en ustedes, caballeros dorados. Los necesito para acabar con los Olímpicos, y cuando le corte la cabeza a Athena y consuma su cosmos, no tendrán más opción que el seguirme. Y Cronos siguió con su camino.

—…No… Saori… Milo… Aioria… Mu… apresúrense… —y Afrodita perdió el conocimiento. Ya nadie quedaba para defender a Athena, solo un escudero que no poseía la fuerza para proteger a su diosa.

—Señorita Athena, ocúltese —habló Galan mientras veía a Cronos acercarse. Pero entonces el cosmos de Cronos lo atacó desde las escalinatas, aún a una distancia considerable, y Galan cayó por estas hasta quedar inconsciente en medio del camino, y recibió una patada de Cronos que con cada paso recobraba parte de su piel.

—¡No! ¡El señor Milo no llegó! —gritó Saori, y corrió hasta la estatua de Athena, pero no había escapatoria, estaba acorralada—. Maestro Milo. ¿Dónde Está? —y Cronos por fin terminó de subir las escalinatas, y Saori tembló por el miedo.

—¡Eso es! ¡Rompe el sello de Zeus! —y la estatua de Athena liberó una tremenda fuerza de dunamis en la forma de relámpagos dorados, cuando Saori pegó su espalda contra la estatua de Athena—. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Athena posee el poder de derrocar a Zeus! ¡Con solo un rose accidental de tu cuerpo has roto su sello!

—¿Sello? —preguntó Saori, y observó a Cronos reunir energía oscura en su puño—. ¡Maestro Milo! —gritó Saori, y Cronos lanzó la fuerza de su dunamis en dirección a la estatua, que se desplomó en pedazos y lanzó a Saori a un lado mientras gritaba de miedo.

—¡Al fin! ¡El Megas Depranon! —agregó Cronos mientras observaba su souma, la armadura en forma de guadaña que utilizó para asesinar a Urano—. Con mi souma, ya nada puede detenerme —y Cronos acercó su mano al souma, solo para recibir una descarga de energía—. ¿Pero qué? ¡Hay otro sello tras el de Zeus! Este cosmos es de… —y Cronos miró a Saori, y la levantó del cuello—. ¡Rompe el sello! —y Saori movió la cabeza en negación—. ¡Rómpelo! —y Cronos forzó a Saori a poner su mano contra este y romper el segundo sello—. Ven a mí, Megas Depranon —y la guadaña oscura se desprendió en sus partes, y vistió a Cronos con el souma divino—. ¡Sí! ¡El poder del tiempo mismo vuelve a pertenecerme! —y Cronos miró a Saori, que trató de retroceder—. Athena, eres necesaria para la destrucción de Zeus. Así que te daré la oportunidad de cumplir con la maldición que impuse a Zeus cuando me desterró… ayúdame a asesinarlo y perdonaré a los humanos… solo tienes que apagar con tu cosmos las flamas de mi reloj, algo que solo tú puedes hacer —y Cronos acercó su mano hacia el rostro de Saori.

—¡Muro de Cristal! —se escuchó una voz, y una barrera dorada y de colores tornasolados evitó que Cronos tocara a Saori—. ¡Cronos! ¡Hemos venido a terminar con tu vida! —la trinidad dorada había llegado, Mu el caballero de Aries había levantado su barrera.

—¡Saori! —gritó Milo, y los ojos de la niña se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras corría en dirección de Milo y recibía de él un abrazo—. Todo está bien. No volveré a abandonarte. Tranquila, estoy aquí.

—¡Oye! ¡Nosotros también vinimos a ayudar! —se quejó Aioria, y Cronos se limitó a derribar la muralla y a lanzar al trio hacia atrás con la fuerza de su dunamis—. ¡Ught! ¡Que poder tan tremendo!

—¡Saori! ¡Corre fuera del Santuario! ¡Lo mantendremos ocupado hasta que la última flama se extinga y su propio poder lo regrese al Tártaros! —y Saori miró la flama de Acuario extinguirse—. ¡Vete de una buena vez! —más Saori lo negó con la cabeza, y esperó—. ¡Maldición! ¡Entonces no tengo más opción que matar a Cronos frente a tus ojos! —y Saori asintió en silencio.

—¿Y cómo pretendes acabar conmigo si se puede saber? —preguntó Cronos. Y entonces Saori abrió sus ojos hasta sus límites—. ¿…Eso es…? —comenzó Cronos. El trio de caballeros dorados había adoptado posiciones.

—…Señor Mu… señor Aioria… maestro Milo… —y el corazón de Athena se paralizó por unos instantes—. Yo siempre voy a perdonarlos siempre que sus causas sean justas… tienen mi permiso de usar la técnica prohibida —y Cronos dio un paso hacia atrás en señal de terror.

—¡Exclamación de Athena! —gritaron los tres mientras Saori corría en dirección de refugio, y la noche se iluminó por una luz dorada que asemejaba la luz del sol. La batalla final por Athena y el Santuario, comenzaba con la total destrucción del templo de Athena.

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy, no creo poder postear el próximo capítulo este viernes, pero bueno, ya les di un capítulo muy largo así que no se quejen. Mañana trato de arreglar la horrorgrafía.**


	9. Dunamis Absoluto

**O_O; ¿Otros cinco reviews? ¿En menos tiempo que el primero? Eso significa que debo hacer algo al respecto. ¡Author Writing Excramation! (El autor eleva su cosmos hasta el infinito y escribe el próximo capítulo a la velocidad de la luz). ¡Lo he conseguido! ¡He escrito el nuevo capítulo en la hora de comida! Si pero no revisaste la horrorgrafía otra vez. Si bueno, no se puede ser rápido para todo T_T. Hora de contestar reviews… po cierto, faltó Johannita chan de mandar su review, solo por eso voy a matar gente en este capítulo, Muahahahaha.**

**isagamboa7: Yo siempre le hago de emoción compañero. Imagínate nada más, si he dedicado todo un capítulo para la batalla final y llegué a escribir más de 10000 palabras en la hora de comida. Yo creo que si la hago de emoción. Qué bueno que te gustó mi historia, y es por autores anónimos que no respondo los reviews en virtual sino hasta que posteo el próximo capítulo lo hago en público, así que puedes estar seguro de que siempre voy a responder a los reviews. Digo, si alguien se molesta en dejar un review, sería grosero de mi parte no contestarles.**

**Zimba Mustaine: Siempre que leo tu nombre de pila me imagino a Simba del rey León embarrado de mostaza, lol. En fin, si te gustó que posteara temprano, ¿Qué te parece dos días después? Aw y que bueno que te cae bien mi Saori, esa es precisamente la imagen de ella que quería explotar. -_-; y ya sé, lo de la horrorgrafía y demás. Eso me pasa por postear bien rápido, pero si quieren me tardo dos semanas por capítulo, huar huar huar. Comparto tu opinión con respecto a Misty, en un principio me friqueó su forma de ser pqro desde que leí el episodio G me cayó muy bien. Y en cuanto a Aioros, tendrás que leer este capítulo para enterarte de que fue lo que le pasó, pero igual, no tuviste que esperar mucho. En cuanto a Saori, voy a agregar un poquito de romance pero sin exagerarle, no me quiero meter en problemas -_-; y ya me imagino las caras que pones cuando lees esto, ya me quiero imaginar tus reacciones de leer este capítulo. Y la Palabra Fangirleo nunca la había escuchado, jajajajaja. Bueno, sin más que decir señorita, disfrute de esta entrega.**

**Scorpio-26: Hola otra vez señorita, no es que me queje, pero, ¿Por qué siempre me leen señoritas? Sigo, aprecio la atención pero ninguna me da su número de teléfono, lol, es broma. En fin, se siente raro ser hombre y no saber de otros hombres escritores aquí, se siente medio raro. No sé qué horas son en España pero bueno, espero que sea temprano para que leas, y dudo que si hago estallar mi oficina con mi cosmos m leas en las noticias de España, lol.**

**OooJohannaooO: ¡Un nuevo reviewador o reviewadora! ¡Woah me llamaron maduro, eso es nuevo! ¿Yo? ¿Maduro? Ni en review me la creo, jajajajaja. (Ya sé que te refieres a la historia). Agradezco tu review, y espero leer muchos muchos más… ¿maduro? Ya me la estoy creyendo (Se acomoda una corbata ficticia). A jijo de la guayaba, ni yo me la creí, jajajajaja. Pero creo que debería preocuparme (escribe fan fictions en su hora de trabajo). Ok, se me bajó el autoestima, jajajajaja, si claro.**

**Auristela Morgan: ¡Hola! ¡Y si, fuiste la última otra vez! Pero está bien, y tu review si me llegó a la una de la mañana pero no me despertó. Y no llores, ya sabes que tus reviews me hacen muy feliz. Y eso de andar por ahí de todos modos si se me hizo de locos (Se imaginó a una fantasma de Saori rondando en su cuarto por la noche escribiendo reviews) ¡Basta! ¡No más azúcar para mí! Ya regresó el autor serio (y maduro (si claro)). Qué bueno que disfrutaste de la aparición de Afrodita, aunque lo despache muy temprano en mi opinión. Y perdóname pero no me puedo imaginar a un Hyoga tierno, ni en peluche, lol. Y si, no le tienes respeto a Milo y Aioria que son los protagonistas, pero igual yo tengo la culpa por darle protagonismo a los doce caballeros dorados, en una historia de Saint Seiya es difícil no hacerlo, todos son geniales. Y no puedo olvidarme de mis queridos compañeros que día a día leyeron mis historias, en que piensas niña. En fin, la verdad sí deseo convertirme en autor profesional, e incluso tengo dos libros escritos que jamás he publicado, simplemente no sé cómo hacerlo, y o sorpresa, mi libro se trata del Zodiaco, creo que tengo un problema… y el malo del cuarto libro de la saga de doce no deja de parecerse a Máscara Mortal con armadura de color plateado por alguna razón… que miedo, jajajajaja. En fin, que disfrutes de este capítulo, y no me golpees cuando sepas lo que le hice a Máscara Mortal Eeek!**

**¡EDITADO!**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**El Santuario. Templo de Athena. Julio de 1983.**

—¡Exclamación de Athena! —la fuerza de aquella técnica que los convirtió en traidores al Santuario en una batalla que forjó los lazos de hermandad entre los caballeros dorados que no compartían sus lazos sanguíneos y cuyas armaduras murieron y renacieron con su propia sangre, azotó el Santuario con una fuerza incluso mayor que la que liberaron contra Hyperión en el anillo medio aquella misma mañana. El día casi llegaba a su fin, era difícil siquiera pensar en lo mucho que habían combatido en tan solo un día, y en los grandes sacrificios que en solo doce horas terminaron por unir a los 12 caballeros dorados al servicio de Athena.

El Santuario, alguna vez el esplendor de Grecia y cuna de la mitología que dio nacimiento a grandes guerreros, se desmoronaba bajo la fuerza de la Exclamación de Athena. Las escalinatas se rompían, los templos caían, y el Laberinto de Cronos se estremecía con la furia de un ser en su interior que intentaba liberarse de un sello que ya solo contenía una única flama azul que en estos momentos se contorsionaba con violencia. El dunamis de Cronos estaba siendo abatido.

Explosiones de cosmos dorado terminaron por despertar a los caballeros dorados restantes, que miraron la luz en el templo de Athena, y sentían sus cosmos y dunamis arder con aquella intensidad, lo que los forzaba a ponerse de pie a pesar de sus heridas, y a caminar en dirección a la luz que irradiaba la fuerza divina de Apolo, pues era este el poder que le regaló a las armaduras tras ser injustamente desterrado del Monte Olimpo.

Sin embargo, este poder se supone solo pudiera desencadenarse al unirse las doce armaduras. Era un poder tan grande que incluso derrumbaría el Muro de los Lamentos en los infiernos, y quebrantaría la fuerza de Atlas que dejaría caer el cuerpo inerte de Urano sobre el inframundo, terminando con toda la existencia.

Cronos, el ser primordial, no podía creer semejante fuerza. Incluso en los cielos Zeus se retorcería del miedo, esta era una Exclamación de Athena dos veces más poderosa que la desatada contra Hyperión.

—¡No pueden derrotar a los dioses! ¿Qué fuerza respalda sus cosmos? —y entonces Cronos la vio, la fuerza que respaldaba el cosmos de los tres caballeros dorados—. ¡Me han traicionado! ¡Han unido sus fuerzas a los caballeros dorados! ¡Los maldigo! —Enfureció Cronos. Detrás de los caballeros dorados, estaban presentes los espíritus de Tetis, Ceo, e Hyperión, atacando desde el Tártaro a Cronos con su propia Exclamación de Athena, fundiendo sus dunamis con los cosmos de los caballeros dorados, y logrando herir al ser primordial—. ¡No lograrán derrotarme! ¡Dunamis Absoluto! —y el Santuario sucumbió ante la fuerza infinita de Cronos.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Guerras Doradas.**

**Saga de los Titanes.**

**Capítulo 9: El Dunamis Absoluto.**

* * *

**Templo de Athena.**

El reloj de Cronos iluminaba la eterna oscuridad del Santuario con una única flama que aún poseía la fuerza del tiempo que la respaldaba. La luna se había oscurecido, y las estrellas parecían darle la espalda al Santuario pues en ellas no existía luz alguna que revelara los misterios del templo principal de Athena.

Saori estaba sola. De alguna forma había logrado sobrevivir a la explosión de la Exclamación de Athena y su choque con el Dunamis Absoluto de Cronos. Frente a ella se encontraban las armaduras vacías de los caballeros dorados que lo habían entregado todo por defenderla. Sus cosmos aún ardían con intensidad y se mantenían en la pose de la Exclamación de Athena, apuntando al Megas Depranon de Cronos igualmente vacío.

Todo era silencio. Parecía incluso una escena del fin del mundo que dejaba atrás en la forma de armaduras en lugar de estatuas, la historia escrita por los héroes que habían sacrificado sus vidas por derrotar a los seres absolutos que intentaron dominar y derrocar las fuerzas de la justicia.

**Dunamis Absoluto.**

Sin embargo, esta historia aún se escribía. En algún lugar, sobrepasando las fronteras del tiempo y del espacio, Cronos existía, revestido aún por el Megas Depranon que lo anclaba a la realidad, igual que los caballeros dorados que habían abusado de la fuerza de la Exclamación de Athena.

—¿…Estamos vivos…? —agregó Milo con debilidad mientras su cuerpo era aún cubierto por su armadura a pesar de que esta existía físicamente en el Santuario de igual manera. Algo que le era incomprensible—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Sentí como el tiempo y las dimensiones se distorsionaban… después de eso no comprendo nada —continuó Aioria, que observaba su débil cosmos aferrarse a su armadura—. Es extraño. Siento mi armadura pero me siento igualmente desnudo.

—Las estrellas se sienten tan cerca —habló Mu, y de sus ojos cayeron lágrimas—. Es un calor tan apacible que invita a que durmamos eternamente… la verdadera pregunta es si debemos aceptarlo —se preguntó Mu, y entonces sintió una mano tomarle la suya.

—No deben aceptar ese sueño —y Mu despertó. Frente a él se encontraba Tetis, la titanide a la que había asesinado—. Mu, caballero de Aries. Me enteré muy tarde de las memorias que me fueron arrebatadas, pero he depositado de forma egoísta en ti mi dunamis. ¡Despierta ya! —gritó la titanide, y Mu volvió en sí ya más despierto.

—¡Aioria! ¡En tus manos descansa mi relámpago! —Ceo apareció frente a Aioria. Su furia divina escapaba de los confines del Hades, donde su alma mortal era juzgada por los jueces del inframundo—. He sido sentenciado al sufrimiento eterno por los jueces del inframundo, pero en ti deposité mi dunamis. Posees la fuerza de terminar con mi misión —y Aioria observó a Ceo, sintiendo la confianza que el titán le tenía.

—Despierta, Milo. Quien ha derrotado al sol primordial no debe sucumbir ante las cadenas del señor del tiempo —se mostró Hyperión frente a Milo—. En la era dorada, sacrificamos nuestras memorias por luchar contra los Olímpicos. Deseábamos proteger a los humanos. Pero nuestra misión ya no importa. Solo importa la vida de la humanidad. Una vida amenazada por Cronos, levántate y pelea —y Milo se mordió los labios con molestia, y se forzó a sí mismo a despertar.

—Pierden su tiempo —resonó otra voz—. He destrozado sus cuerpos físicos, ya solo existe su cosmos —habló Cronos, y los tres caballeros dorados lo miraron iracundos—. No lo entienden… soy el dios primordial… sus esfuerzos, aunque admirables, fueron en vano. Mi poder es más grande que el de Zeus. Se requirió de tres dioses para derrotarme. ¿Qué posibilidades tienen unos insignificantes humanos que ya han perdido sus cuerpos físicos y las armaduras que tanto apreciaban?

—Aún tenemos armaduras —habló Mu, y sus estrellas se dibujaron alrededor de su espiritual armadura, y recobraron su fuerza hasta que la armadura de Aries quedó completada y su cuerpo fue restaurado—. El metal es tan solo una coraza, las verdaderas armaduras residen en las estrellas. Y al parecer, aunque de cuerpos incorpóreos, nuestros cosmos atraen las fuerzas de nuestras armaduras lejos del metal en que fueron selladas y nos completan.

—Ni siquiera voy a fingir que entiendo lo que está pasando —habló Aioria, cuya armadura terminó de regenerarse gracias a las estrellas de su constelación que se habían formado en su cuerpo—. Estoy aquí y visto mi armadura, eso es lo único que importa.

—No comparto tu opinión —aclaró Milo, con su armadura regenerándose tras el brillo de las estrellas de su constelación—. Nuestros cuerpos han sido separados de nuestras almas, pero aún somos caballeros dorados. Lo que importa es la vida de Saori o Athena o cómo quieran llamarla, y que por ella nos hemos convertidos en los caballeros de la esperanza que son capaces de crear milagros y de derrotar a los dioses mismos. Y con esta fuerza planeo derrotarte de igual manera, Cronos.

—Conmovedor… pero sumamente improbable… —aclaró Cronos—. Están dentro de los dominios de mi Dunamis Absoluto, y así como sus constelaciones los resguardan, mis tres estrellas principales me protegen a mí. Y con ellas acabaré con sus formas incorpóreas. Entiendan que el ser eliminado dentro de mi Dunamis Absoluto significa que serán borrados de la existencia misma. Su rencarnación será imposible. No serán más que un recuerdo.

—¡Déjate de tonterías y muérete de una buena vez! —y Cronos sonrió ante las amenazas de Milo—. No tengo fuerzas para otra Exclamación de Athena —confesó Milo, y tanto Mu como Aioria asintieron—. Tal parece que ya no podemos depender de esa técnica máxima. De cualquier forma me repugna usarla. Me sentiré más cómodo con mis agujas.

—Sin embargo, no las usarán contra mí —y Cronos se dividió en tres sombras de sí mismo, y cada una entró dentro de una de las tres estrellas negras que aparecieron detrás de él—. Si desean salir del Dunamis Absoluto, deberán de destruir a los dioses de estas tres estrellas… sepan de antemano que se enfrentarán a los hijos de Tifón, el gigante primordial, padre de todas las criaturas mitológicas y quien fuere el único ser en toda la existencia que ha derrotado a Zeus en batalla divina —y las estrellas negras continuaron brillando con intensidad.

—Que pesado y presumido —agregó Milo, y el trio miró las estrellas que los invitaban a su interior—. Oigan… no siento el cosmos de Saori en ninguna parte… no siento el cosmos de nadie… tal parece que la existencia misma ha dejado de existir.

—No estás del todo equivocado… Milo —agregó el espíritu de Hyperión, que aun miraba al caballero del Escorpión Dorado con esperanza—. El Dunamis Absoluto, es el campo de batalla donde se luchó en la Titanomaquia… actualmente flotan en los restos del universo anterior a aquel en el que viven… sepan que ustedes viven en una tierra que sobrevivió por poco a la extinción.

—De no ser por el poder del relámpago que creé y entregué a Zeus, su planeta hubiera sido arrasado también por este vacío infinito —continuó Ceo, y Aioria asintió al sentir los relámpagos—. Aquí no existe nada. Zeus, Poseidón, y Hades movieron el cuerpo original de Gea a su lugar actual tras haber derrotado en la Titanomaquia a los titanes.

—Las titanides no combatimos en esa guerra gracias a la promesa que le hicimos a Mnemósine… y aun así todo fue borrado de la existencia —continuó Tetis—. Todo lo que existía aquí fue borrado de la existencia tras su destrucción. Incontables pueblos y dioses olvidados o jamás mencionados que no participaron en la Titanomaquia jamás tuvieron la oportunidad de ser venerados. Estos dioses se fundieron en las tres estrellas de Cronos. Dioses inexistentes que solo existen para servir a Cronos, son los hijos de Tifón.

—No importa quienes sean, los derrotaremos —agregó Aioria—. Milo… Mu… aférrense a la vida… aún hay mucho por lo que debemos vivir… Lithos me espera en mi casa, y cuando todo esto termine, pienso tomarla por esposa.

—¿Qué Hades dices? ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir semejante tontería en un momento como este? ¿No puedes ser más inoportuno? —se sonrojó Milo, y Aioria sonrió—. ¡Me lleva Hades! ¡No sé ni porque me molesto en intentar que entres en razón!

—Ya veo… has elegido un ancla muy oportuna —y Milo miró a Mu con curiosidad—. Piénsalo Milo, llegamos tan lejos pensando en que gustosos sacrificaríamos la vida por Saori, pero estamos en un punto de no regreso. Requerimos de un ancla que nos permita regresar, y para Aioria es la promesa de que al regresar tomará a su escudera por esposa.

—Solo dije algo al aire para esconder mi preocupación, Mu —y el caballero de Aries ya lo sospechaba, y Aioria se limitó a sonrojarse—. Pero inconscientemente ese debió ser mi sentimiento. Me casaré con Lithos, y tendré un hijo al que le pondré Retsu.

—¡Primero verifica que Lithos quiera casarse contigo antes de que empieces a planear toda tu vida, cabeza hueca! —Agregó Milo, y Aioria se limitó a sonreír—. Qué más da… moriré rodeado de tontos y pensadores.

—Eso es justamente lo que Aioria pretende evitar —agregó Mu—. Déjame pensar… debe existir algo que me ancle a la vida… claro que está el reparar todas las armaduras destruidas, pero creo que mi sueño es el de ver a mi pequeño escudero, Kiki, convirtiéndose en el próximo caballero de Aries —y tanto Milo como Aioria miraron a Mu curiosos—. Cierto, no lo conocen, ustedes dos no me visitan frecuentemente después de todo. Son unos ingratos.

—Por favor, nos declaraste hermanos hoy por la mañana —agregó Milo con molestia—. ¿Es enserio? Enuncian anclas antes de una batalla. Todo esto es una ridiculez —y tanto Mu como Aioria lo miraron curiosos—. ¿Qué demonios me miran?

—No, es solo que… Saori es muy joven —se burló Aioria, y Mu asintió. Milo por su parte se sonrojó en exceso al escuchar esas palabras—. Esperarás mucho tiempo para casarte con ella —y Mu le golpeó la nuca a Aioria—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Es una diosa, no digas indiscreciones —aclaró Mu—. Hay muchas cosas mal con lo que acabas de decir, Aioria. Demasiadas, y no pretendo enlistarlas. Escoge otra ancla, esa es imposible de seguir, estarás perdiendo tu tiempo.

—¿Qué te importa? —gritó Milo molesto—. ¿Quieres escuchar mi ancla? ¡Entonces métetelo en tus oídos! ¡Yo siempre protegeré a Saori! ¡No me importa contra quien tenga que pelear o a quien tenga que asesinar! ¡No me importa que tan lejos llegue mi relación o si ella pretende iniciar alguna con quien se le plazca! ¡Yo siempre estaré a su lado! ¡Ni el inframundo ni el dios del tiempo me impedirán estar junto a ella!

—Terco, lo que dices solo te traerá sufrimiento —aclaró Mu, y Milo se llenó de ira. Tanto que incluso intentó golpear a Mu, solo que Aioria se lo impidió—. Pero eso no tiene importancia… un ancla entre más difícil, será más satisfactorio tras haberla alcanzado —y Milo se tranquilizó—. Vámonos, es de mala educación el posponer el destino.

—Les apuesto lo que quieran a que yo derroto a mi oponente antes que ustedes —y tanto Mu como Milo golpearon la nuca de Aioria mientras se adentraban en las estrellas negras—. ¡Esa se las devuelvo cuando salga! —y los caballeros dorados fueron tragados por las estrellas.

**Estrella de Hoplisma de Nephritis.**

—Por todos los santos dorados… ya asesinamos a dioses, el deseo de Milo no es tan imposible después de eso —se dijo a sí mismo Mu mientras llegaba a un punto en el vacío donde al menos existían estrellas y galaxias. En medio de estas galaxias se encontraba un ser gigantesco. Su cuerpo era una armadura de jade, su rostro una galaxia iluminada por su dunamis de un verde intenso. En sus manos descansaba un hacha divina de un tamaño descomunal—. No siento un cosmos o un dunamis… este ser, no tengo forma de saber a qué poder me enfrento.

—Te enfrentas al poder del origen —habló el ser. Su voz recorría el vacío, y lo rodeaba en su totalidad—. Soy Hoplisma de Nephritis. Soy la armadura de jade. Hijo del gigante primigenio, Tifón.

—Soy Mu, caballero dorado del Carnero de Oro. Fiel seguidor de la diosa Athena. Es un placer conocerlo —agregó Mu, e hizo una reverencia. El gigante miró a Mu curioso, y entonces le regresó la reverencia—. Desearía evitar una confrontación.

—Niego tu petición —agregó el gigante—. He esperado una eternidad, y esperaré muchas más, a oponentes a quienes he de aniquilar. El tiempo no tiene significado para mí. Nací y existo únicamente para este momento.

—Lo entiendo… entonces no dudaré en usar toda mi fuerza —y el cosmos de Mu rodeó su cuerpo, y sus estrellas brillaron con mayor intensidad—. ¡Revolución de Polvo de Estrellas! —lanzó Mu su resplandor dorado y tornasolado, que impactó al gigante en diversas secciones de su cuerpo sin llegar a herirlo—. Supuse que algo así pasaría… pero sin un dunamis que sentir, ni un cosmos que respaldara su fuerza, no podía estar seguro.

—No requiero de un cosmos, o un dunamis… soy la armadura más poderosa… nada en la existencia es capaz de penetrar mi coraza —y el gigante blandió su hacha—. Mi poder no requiere de un nivel, pero puedes comparar mis estocadas con la fuerza de un dios. ¡Dunamis Pelekus! —y el cosmos alrededor del vacío se estremeció, y Mu levantó su Muro de Cristal, que se despedazó en un instante. Su cuerpo incorpóreo fue traspasado por el hacha, y las estrellas de su constelación comenzaron a perder su brillo, como si se extinguieran y estallaran en estrellas nova—. El que hayas sobrevivido a mi ataque resulta ser una sorpresa… pero tu constelación ha sido dañada… jamás se recuperará.

—…Te equivocas… porque Tetis se ha convertido en la diosa de la constelación de Aries… sus estrellas volverán a brillar —aclaró Mu. Y sus estrellas volvieron a encenderse, esta vez como estrellas azules y de reciente creación. La constelación de Aries ahora era más fuerte que nunca—. Ciertamente, el poder que posees es el poder de los dioses… pero ya he enfrentado a dioses, y los he derrotado. Ellos me han obsequiado su fuerza, y me han entregado una técnica definitiva con la que se es capaz de asesinar a los dioses.

—Muéstrame entonces tu técnica definitiva. Ya he demostrado que tus técnicas comunes me son indiferentes. ¿Qué puedes hacer con esta fuerza que le has robado a un dios? —y Mu rodeó su cuerpo de fuego, y Tetis apareció detrás de él.

—El elemento que rige a mi constelación, es el fuego… y la titanide que me entregó su dunamis gobierna los ríos… esta combinación hace de esta técnica una imposibilidad que solo existe al crearse un milagro. Es por esto que para derrotar a los dioses se requiere de la creación de un milagro —y Mu elevó su cosmos y su dunamis, Tetis incluso apareció a su espalda respaldándolo con su dunamis, el cosmos de Mu ahora brillaba con una intensidad que jamás había logrado alcanzar—. Aioria tuvo una gran idea al nombrar anclas… Shion me entregó personalmente su armadura, y planeo hacer lo mismo con Kiki. Esto me mantiene con vida, impulsa las flamas de mi ser y crea el milagro… Hoplisma de Nephritis… te entrego mi milagro —y la armadura se abalanzó sobre Mu, quien desató con sus manos entrelazadas, la fuerza de su milagro—. ¡Fogo Potamos! —serpientes en llamas se desprendieron de sus manos, atravesaron y rodearon al gigante de Jade. Pulverizaron la armadura, y le dieron muerte al gigante que estalló en pedazos, igual que la estrella en la que Mu luchaba. El dunamis era el poder pasa asesinar a los dioses.

**Estrella de Electrun Teru.**

—Curioso el cómo terminé enfrentándome a un león —al salir de la estrella de Cronos, Aioria se encontró con un enorme león cuya piel parecía ser una armadura, y era de un color ámbar muy hermoso. Las estrellas de la constelación de Leo incluso se iluminaron como si rugiesen en señal de desafío—. Lithos… como obsequio de bodas te llevaré una gema de la armadura de este ser a quien derrotaré por cumplir con mi promesa.

—Aioria de Leo… un oponente digno de mi fuerza… —habló el león de ámbar—. Tu constelación me ha revelado tu nombre, y yo le he comunicado el mío. Así que sin que exista necesidad de que lo enuncie personalmente, estoy seguro de que ya te lo ha comunicado tu armadura.

—Comprendo… Electrun Teru… el León de Ámbar —mencionó Aioria, y el poderoso gigante asintió al escuchar las palabras de Aioria—. Eres una criatura noble. Todos los leones lo son. Solo me queda preguntarte que tan afilados están tus colmillos.

—Me divierten tus palabras —agregó el león—. Pero me temo que solo uno de nosotros continuará presumiendo una melena—. ¡Dunamis Odous! —anunció su fuerza el león, que lanzó esferas en llamas en dirección a Aioria, que esquivó cuantas pudo, pero terminó siendo golpeado de lleno por la fuerza de una de las esferas, que le despedazó el cosmos y extinguió algunas de sus estrellas—. Ya has sentido el filo de mis colmillos, más me sorprende el que los hayas resistido. ¿Qué poder te ampara?

—¡La fuerza de mi cosmos! —y Aioria desató la furia de sus relámpagos—. ¡Plasma Relámpago! —el vacío infinito se iluminó, las estrellas se estremecieron, y la constelación del León dorado, recuperó su brillo y su fuerza, pero el león no se vio afectado por su poder—. Además, tengo un deseo el cual pienso ver cumplirse. Imagino a Lithos en una túnica marital, y a Saori sellando nuestra relación con su bendición. Seguro que Milo me daría un golpazo si escuchara eso.

—¿Te aferras a la vida por una mujer? El universo sí que ha cambiado tras estos millones de años que he existido en soledad —agregó el león—. En toda la existencia, solo importa la fuerza suprema, y nosotros los dioses del olvido la poseemos. Sobrevivimos a la Titanomaquia, nada puede extinguirnos.

—Un dunamis puede —y el cuerpo de Aioria se iluminó por la fuerza del dunamis de Ceo, e incluso su espíritu lo acompaño en la batalla—. Ceo fue un oponente valeroso, y un amigo que me confió el destino de la tierra. En mis colmillos ahora descansa esa responsabilidad.

—En la Titanomaquia fui testigo de su lucha, era un guerrero noble y valiente —y el león reunió una esfera más grande que cualquiera de las que lanzó inicialmente, y como el estallido de una estrella, intentó incinerar a Aioria con su potente rugido.

—¡Explosión de Fotones! —conjuró Aioria su nueva técnica, y de sus manos se desprendieron estrellas blancas rodeadas del dunamis de Ceo que combinados con el cosmos de Aioria creaban el relámpago definitivo, la fuerza que Ceo otorgó a Zeus para derrotar a Cronos. Los fotones atravesaron el cuerpo del león, y este estalló en pedazos, uno de los cuales fue atrapado por Aioria, era tan solo un guijarro, pero brillaba de una forma hermosa—. Lithos… este será el anillo con el que cumpliré mi promesa de que seamos una familia.

**Estrella de Margarites Dracon.**

—¡Ese tonto de Aioria! ¡Y el imbécil de Mu es igual de descerebrado! ¡Mira que hacerme pensar en idioteces cuando me balanceo dentro de la boca del dragón! —se quejó Milo mientras daba mención al dicho popular. Más entonces se dio cuenta del lugar en que estaba parado, se encontraba dentro de las fauces de un verdadero dragón cuyo cuerpo parecía estar creado en perla—. ¡Por todos los espectros de Hades! —y Milo saltó fuera de las fauces del dragón momentos antes de que este cerrara su boca.

—¿Quién ha irrumpido con mi sueño eterno? —reaccionó el Dragón, que entonces miró fijamente a Milo, quien flotaba en el vacío sin poder detenerse, por lo que el Dragón con su cola detuvo su flotar por el cosmos—. ¿Has venido a combatirme?

—Eso depende de tu lealtad hacia Cronos —aclaró Milo, y el dragón respiró con furia, forzando a que Milo se cubriera el rostro que hervía con solo la respiración del dragón—. Mataré a cualquiera que le sirva a Cronos o intente herir a Saori.

—Cronos es el amo y señor de las tres criaturas que le servimos. Si él te ha enviado ante mí eso significa que debo terminar con tu vida —y Milo pateó la cola del dragón lejos de él, y prefirió flotar sin rumbo a recibir su ayuda—. Sin embargo… soy un ser bondadoso… te daré esta única oportunidad de decidir tu destino. Enfréntame, y te honraré con el honor de ser aniquilado por un dragón. Ya que enfrentarse a un dragón siempre termina con la muerte. O puedes huir, y conservar tu vida… ese es el método del dragón. ¿Qué será entonces? ¿Luchar… o huir?

—¡Es ridículo el que me hagas esa pregunta! ¡Explosión de Antares! —lanzó Milo su ataque. Mismo que se estrelló en contra de un escudo protector alrededor del dragón de perla, y lo rodeó enteramente con la explosión de su fuerza—. No lo he tocado.

—Has elegido luchar… honraré tu decisión peleando con toda mi fuerza entonces, valiente caballero dorado. ¡Siente la verdadera fuerza de Margarites Dracon! ¡Yo soy el dragón de perla! ¡Dunamis Gigas! —el aliento del dragón se lanzó e impactó a Milo, noqueándolo momentáneamente y apagando sus estrellas. Pero no lo suficiente para derrotarlo, y Milo comenzó a lanzar sus Agujas Escarlata que encendieron nuevamente la fuerza de su constelación mientras volaban por el vacío e impactaban el escudo sin llegar a romperlo, pero debilitándolo con cada impacto—. Es inútil… los cuentos que has escuchado en la tierra de los humanos no son reales. Nadie en toda la historia ha asesinado a un dragón, mucho menos al padre de todos los dragones. No existen los asesinos de dragones.

—¡Entonces por Saori me convertiré en el primero en asesinar a un dragón! ¡Agujas Escarlata! —y la constelación del Escorpión Dorado se dibujó sobre el escudo del dragón de perla—. Por Saori crearé cualquier milagro, por Saori derrotaré a cualquier oponente. ¡Antares! —lanzó Milo su aguja más poderosa, y para sorpresa del dragón, su escudo colapsó.

—¡Imposible! ¡Los dragones no podemos ser derrotados! ¡Lo que han contado los humanos no son más que cuentos! —se defendió el dragón de perla, y Milo encendió su dunamis—. Esta fuerza, jamás había sentido nada igual. ¿Acaso podrás derrotar a un dragón?

—Sabes… me he cansado de que me digan lo que no se puede hacer… —aclaró Milo—. No es posible derrotar a los dioses, no es posible derrotar a los dragones, no es posible amar a una diosa. He escuchado muchos imposibles, y todos los he superado. Esta es la prueba de que es posible derrotar a los dioses —y el dunamis de Milo se encendió, e Hyperión en espíritu apareció a su espalda—. ¡Y estoy por probar que es posible asesinar a un dragón! ¡Por lo tanto, ya solo quedará un solo imposible por superar! ¡Saori, esta es mi decisión! ¡No existen imposibles para quien tiene el deseo de superar cualquier adversidad! ¡Novo Helios! —gritó Milo en griego, y en su mano se formó un sol en miniatura de un intenso color azul, mismo que lanzó a la velocidad de la luz en dirección del dragón que sin un escudo que lo protegiera, voló en mil pedazos—. ¡Me he convertido en el asesino de dragones! ¡No existen imposibles que no pueda superar! ¡Cronos!

**Dunamis Absoluto.**

—Te escucho, blasfemo. ¡Y tu castigo será divino! —en el vacío dimensional, Cronos se recuperaba de haber recibido de lleno la fuerza de una Exclamación de Athena reforzada por el dunamis de los titanes asesinados por los caballeros dorados de Aries, Leo y Escorpio. Más el dios del tiempo entendería que el tiempo mismo había terminado por volverse en su contra al estos tres caballeros derrotar a los guardianes de sus estrellas con velocidad y precisión—. Han irrespetado a los dioses sin recibir su castigo ya por un buen tiempo. En solo un día han pecado más que cualquier otro mortal en contra de los dioses, y mi juicio ha comenzado—. ¡Megas Brabeus! —habló Cronos en griego antiguo, que significaba juicio definitivo. Su propia dimensión comenzó a desquebrajarse. Los planetas estallaban, las galaxias sucumbían, y en medio de todo solo estaba Cronos, con su mano sosteniendo las galaxias mismas, y absorbiendo sus tres estrellas que estallaron en una luz blanca rodeada del dunamis oscuro de Cronos—. Fueron unos tontos al desafiar a los dioses. Esta es la verdadera fuerza de un dios primigenio. Se requirieron de sus tres dioses más poderosos para encerrarme, ni siquiera ellos fueron capaces de asesinarme. Ustedes jamás tuvieron oportunidad. ¡Ahora Mueran! ¡Khaos Hyetos! —nombró Cronos el ataque con el que se convirtió en el asesino de Aioros, y la galaxia de sus manos estalló en polvos de estrella.

**El Templo de Athena.**

—El cielo se parte —habló Saori, siendo la única en todo el Santuario presenciando la batalla final sin siquiera llegar a comprenderla. El cielo que no presumía estrellas y por unos segundos, según la interpretación de Saori, se mantuvo inmerso en el silencio del vacío, de pronto se abrió en un vórtice de nubes moradas como las armaduras de los titanes y escupió a los tres caballeros dorados, que cayeron con sus cabezas apuntando al suelo—. ¡Mu, Aioria, Milo! —gritó Saori. Pero fue incapaz de despertar a los caballeros que se estrellaron, y sufrieron el sentir sus formas corpóreas ser azotadas por todo el recinto tras sus caídas.

Mu, ya vistiendo su verdadera armadura, rodó escaleras abajo hasta estrellarse con una de las columnas que aún quedaban en pie, derribándola con su cuerpo y perdiendo el conocimiento de forma inmediata. Su cosmos incluso había sido consumido en su totalidad.

Aioria cayó por la montaña, e instintivamente intentó clavar sus manos en las rocas mientras caía, y su sangre cayó junto con él hasta que se soltó e impactó con su cuerpo unas piedras al final del acantilado, su hombro derecho incluso fue perforado por una afilada roca, y el caballero de Leo sucumbió ante el dolor de sus heridas, y gritó hasta perder toda la fuerza de su cosmos.

Milo cayó sobre las escalinatas, mismas que incluso se partieron a la mitad y comenzaron a sepultarlo bajo una lluvia de escombros. Al caer no había gritado, el impacto fue tal que su cosmos se extinguió de inmediato, y Saori gritó su nombre con fuerza, pero el caballero del Escorpión Dorado no podía escucharla.

—Los tres murieron —aclaró Cronos, y Saori se paralizó por el miedo y la sorpresa—. Con ellos ya son cuatro los caballeros dorados a tu servicio a los que he asesinado —continuó Cronos mientras se acomodaba su armadura tras su viaje a través del espacio y las dimensiones—. Más sigo sin entender el cómo unos caballeros de oro pensaron siquiera en cumplir con una hazaña que ni los tres dioses más grandes del llamado Panteón Griego pudieron lograr… mi dunamis es absoluto… nada puede vencerme. Ni siquiera pueden rasgar mi souma.

—No existen imposibles para el maestro Milo… ni para ninguno de los caballeros dorados —habló Saori con determinación a pesar de que sus ojos no dejaban de llorar—. Rompieron tu armadura… la rompieron… lograron otro milagro.

—¿Qué has dicho? —se preguntó Cronos. Y la protección en su pecho estalló en una pequeña sección en fragmentos, sorprendiendo al titán primordial—. Mi souma… el regalo de mi madre, Gea. ¿Dañado por unos simples mortales? —y Cronos miró a Saori iracundo—. Más sin embargo, es solo un daño superficial, no más grande que la mano de mi puño. Aún sin mi armadura protegiendo esta pequeña apertura en mi souma, mi piel es tan fuerte como una armadura de oro.

—Van a derrotarte —aclaró Saori, manteniéndose desafiante. Y Cronos sonrió y se aproximó a Saori, que aún temblorosa se mantuvo firme y valiente—. Encontrarán la forma… ellos jamás se rendirán… son mis preciados… cabaleros dorados… ellos son mi esperanza… no existo sin mis caballeros… ellos son… la fuerza de mi esperanza… —y Saori se secó las lásgrimas, y desafió a Cronos con valentía e incluso comenzó a elevar su cosmos.

—Asesiné a tus caballeros más fuertes. Pero pienso perdonar la vida de los demás si te unes a mí —y Saori de inmediato lo negó con la cabeza, y Cronos entonces la miró con desprecio—. Entiendo… como sea la vida humana es tan solo un instante… nadie en el Santuario conoce de tu existencia, solo tus preciados caballeros dorados —y flamas oscuras rodearon las manos de Cronos, que entonces se preparó para asesinar a Saori—. Mataré a todos tus caballeros dorados, les entregaré armaduras a seres dignos, se convertirán en mi ejército, ya que pienso convertirme en el Patriarca del Santuario hasta que una nueva rencarnación de Athena renazca, y bajo mi tutela se convierta en una diosa de la guerra verdadera. Pero hay algo bueno en todo esto —y Saori lo negó con la cabeza—. Los humanos vivirán algunos siglos más hasta que tu rencarnación esté lista para llevar la guerra a las puertas del cielo.

—¡Ellos van a detenerte! —y Cronos entonces se sorprendió—. ¡Mis preciados caballeros dorados! ¡Te detendrán sin importar las adversidades! —y una lluvia de pétalos azules comenzó a caer por todo el Santuario, sorprendiendo a Saori, que observó la hermosa lluvia con ojos de esperanza. Cronos por su parte se mostró inamovible.

—Cronos… aun quedamos guerreros que deseamos proteger a Saori… aleja tus sucias manos de su bello ser —en las escalinatas, se encontraba Afrodita. Sus ojos cubiertos de sangre elevaban un dunamis a falta de un cosmos que lo respaldara. O mejor dicho, el dunamis había pasado a ser parte de su cosmos—. Saori, el tiempo que Mu, Aioria y Milo pasaron dentro del Dunamis Absoluto fue de tan solo unos segundos. La flama de mi casa no se ha extinguido, queda menos de una hora, pero mantendré a Cronos ocupado todo lo que pueda. Su propio poder lo enviará al Tártaros, y el mío a una senda de dolor guiado de la mano de Tea, titanide del brillo divino. Recibe. ¡Mi Icor Rose! —una rosa azul descansaba delicadamente en los dedos de Afrodita, y de un movimiento de su mano, liberó un polen dorado que voló en dirección de Cronos, e impacto con violencia el souma del dios del tiempo.

—¡Sus insultos no dejan de sorprenderme! ¡Admito que la fuerza de tu ataque perfora mi armadura! ¡Pero yo soy un dios primigenio! ¡Megas Prosbole! —gritó Cronos en griego, que significaba ofensiva suprema, y de un puñetazo, destrozó la armadura de Piscis en su pecho, atravesó la piel del caballero, y pulverizó las costillas de Afrodita. El caballero dorado entonces cayó sobre sus rodillas tras extinguirse la flama de su cosmos—. ¿Cuántos más han de morir, Athena? ¿Cuántas cabezas deberé cortar para que entiendas que soy un ser inquebrantable?

—Eres un ser de justicia ciega que desequilibra la balanza del destino —llegó otro caballero al templo de Athena, el santo de bronce recién ascendido a caballero dorado. Shiryu del Dragón Dorado, declarado por Temis como el nuevo guardián de la justicia—. No ha sido fácil, pero he cruzado cinco casas. Algunas a pie, otras arrastrándome, pero las últimas dos a espaldas de un caballero de bronce como yo, que a pesar de haber perdido a su maestro dio hasta la última fuerza de su cosmos para que yo llegara ante ti y me cobrara la ofensa que has hecho a mi honor.

Sobre las escalinatas, yacía el cuerpo inconsciente de Seiya, que lo había sacrificado todo por cargar a Shiryu hasta el templo de Athena. El cosmos de Shiryu, de un verde intenso, desencadenó la furia del dragón cuya piel se tiñó de dorado.

—Tu cosmos ni siquiera es digno de la armadura que portas, pero siento la influencia de Temis en ti —y Shiryu comenzó a realizar movimientos con sus manos, dibujando la constelación del dragón—. Muy bien… te enviaré a la otra vida —y Saori sintió que su corazón le escapaba del pecho cuando Cronos desapareció y se posicionó frente a Shiryu e intentó darle un golpe, que el caballero de Libra bloqueó con su escudo.

—¡Señorita Saori! ¡No pierda el tiempo por favor! ¡Tiene que huir de aquí! —y el Dragón Dorado se formó nuevamente alrededor del cosmos de Shiryu—. ¡Enciéndete! ¡Haciende al cosmos infinito! ¡Brabeus Dragon! —nombró a su nueva técnica Shiryu. Y el dragón dorado atrapó a Cronos en sus fauces y lo elevó en dirección al cielo, lugar donde fue juzgado, y sentenciado, y Shiryu, que volvía a convertirse en humano, impactó su puño con fuerza en el pecho de Cronos, y convertido nuevamente en el dragón, chocó con Cronos fuertemente en el Santuario de Athena—. ¡Muere! —más Cronos lo pateó con violencia y se puso de pie.

—Dragón, te has ganado mi admiración, más no mi perdón —agregó Cronos—. Los dragones por siempre han sido los guerreros más grandes de los dioses, y yo he perdido a un dragón a manos del caballero del Escorpión Dorado. Desearía que remplazaras a ese dragón, pero seguro te negarás, ya solo te queda morir. ¡Megas Depranon! —y con su souma convertido nuevamente en la guadaña, Cronos lanzó su ataque, mismo que Shiryu intentó bloquear con ambos escudos solo para que estos se partieran bajo la fuerza del dunamis primigenio de Cronos, le rompiera ambos brazos, y extinguiera su cosmos—. Era solo un caballero de bronce presumiendo la armadura de su maestro —aclaró Cronos mientras su armadura volvía a vestirlo, y Saori lo negó con la cabeza y se tragó incluso un grito de miedo—. Te has vuelto valiente… pero ya me cansé de ver tu rostro… lo voy a arrancar —más antes de poder tocar el rostro de Saori, una mano envuelta en una armadura dorada interrumpió sus intenciones.

—¿Enserio? Porque yo pienso que el rostro de Saori debe quedarse en donde está —desafió Mephisto a Cronos, y Saori de inmediato dio tres pasos hacia atrás—. ¿Vez eso? Saori me teme más a mí que al señor del tiempo y rey de los titanes. No me importa si debo convertirme en el monstro en su armario o si debo aceptar la maldición del dios del inframundo, Hades, como parte de mi ser. A esa niña, nadie la toca. ¡Su rostro deberá iluminarse siempre por una sonrisa, o de terror al verme! ¡Como sea se va a quedar donde está!

—¿Mephisto? —se preguntó Saori, y la risa malévola del caballero del Cangrejo Dorado resonó por todo el Santuario, y Saori retrocedió otros tres pasos asustada—. Sigues dando miedo… pero… confió en que has cambiado.

—No por eso voy a dejar de atormentarte, ya que es muy divertido —aclaró Mephisto, y Saori se preocupó, pero al mismo tiempo sintió cierta tranquilidad—. ¡Cronos! ¡Mnemósine te manda un regalo desde los Campos Eliseos! ¡Ebony Mnemós! —un torrente oscuro rodeó la mano de Mephisto, y como un taladro, perforó la mente de Cronos y lo invadió de ilusiones y recuerdos de todos aquellos a quienes había hecho sufrir, obligando a Cronos a revivir su sufrimiento y a sentir la agonía de todas las muertes que había causado—. Mnemósine posee un poder tremendo… seguro que tu mente no ha podido soportarlo y ha cesado sus funciones —agregó Mephisto aun en la pose de su ataque a puño cerrado y tras haber atravesado el cuerpo de Cronos con su dunamis. Pero entonces sintió la presión de la mano de Cronos en su cabeza, y su casco estalló, al igual que lo hicieron los oídos de Mephisto gracias a la presión.

—No me ha agradado tu maldito truco, endemoniado caballero —y Mephisto cayó sobre sus rodillas, víctima del dolor de haber perdido el oído por el aplastante poder de Cronos—. ¡Vete al Hades! ¡Megas Eschatos! —gritó Cronos en griego, convocando a la fuerza absoluta. Su dunamis rodeó todo su cuerpo, y su fuerza se incrementó hasta el grado de que de un puñetazo, destrozó la armadura de Cáncer y atravesó el pecho de Mephisto, extinguiendo todo su cosmos de un solo golpe. Y mientras caía, Cronos miró a Saga, el caballero de Géminis, parado sobre las escalinatas y con ambas manos abiertas mirando al cielo, sosteniendo una inmensa espada dimensional formada de su propio dunamis—. Ese dunamis es de Jápeto.

—¡No! ¡Jápeto murió y en su lugar solo queda un hombre que ha sufrido en incontables ocasiones tu influencia maligna! ¡Pero que hoy se levanta en tu contra nuevamente, Cronos! —y Cronos elevó su dunamis, sabiendo que Saga era una verdadera amenaza—. Hace diez años trataste de convencerme de que la fuerza era la verdadera justicia, y que debía asesinar a Athena —y Saori se horrorizó al escuchar eso ultimo—. Pero todo ha cambiado. Mi cosmos, mi dunamis, y mi vida le pertenecen a Saori. Jamás dejaré que mi otra mitad se apodere de mí. ¡Saori! ¡Siempre seré tu leal caballero! ¡Dimension Khora! —las dimensiones se cortaron tras el ataque de Saga, y Cronos recibió el impacto de lleno. El dunamis de los caballeros dorados comenzaba a derrotarlo.

—¡Maldición! ¡Se han convertido en una molestia mayor a la esperada! ¡Pero nada será suficiente! ¡Telos Oracle! —lanzó su fuerza en un puño Cronos, y la mente de Saga fue invadida nuevamente, y su otro ser intentó recobrar el control—. Saga, estas maldito a ser tu peor enemigo y a ser asesinado por un ser amado. Ese es el destino de quienes sucumben ante el Telos Oracle. ¡Un destino del que Jamás podrás escapar! —y Saga perdió el juicio, y se desplomó sobre el suelo mientras su armadura se partía a la mitad a las dos caras de Géminis entrar en conflicto. Su mente se había partido—. ¿Quién es el siguiente? ¡Los derrotaré a todos! ¡Ni uno solo de ustedes escapará a mi ira! ¡Insectos!

—¡Hormigas! ¡Somos hormigas que se levantan en contra de los dioses! ¡Gran Cuerno! —arremetió Aldebarán contra Cronos, que lo tomó de los cuernos, y lo lanzó con violencia a un lado. Cronos había enfurecido—. ¡Saori! ¡No se rinda! ¡Las hormigas lucharán mientras no se rinda la reina! ¡Siempre vele por nosotros! ¡Y nosotros siempre defenderemos a nuestra reina! ¡Nova Impakto! —gritó Aldebarán en griego, y clavó su puño dorado en el suelo. Explosiones doradas desmoronaron todo a su paso, y Cronos fue atrapado en un ataque tanto veloz como poderoso, y su armadura comenzó a sucumbir.

—¡Tú asesinaste a mi amada Rea! ¡Mereces recibir una lluvia de dolor por tu insolencia! ¡Khaos Hyetos! —y como lanzas surcando los cielos durante la guerra de Troya, que oscurecieron el sol mismo, Aldebarán fue derribado, su armadura perforada, y su cosmos destrozado.

—¡Saori! ¡Atrás! ¡Excalibur! —y Saori dio unos pasos hacia atrás, permitiendo que la fuerza del cosmos de Shura impactara a Cronos y lo derribara momentáneamente—. ¡Mis brazos estarán rotos! ¡Pero soy el caballero más leal de Athena! ¡Y pienso ser de igual manera el caballero más leal de Saori! ¡Recibe mi espada! ¡Esta es la espada de mi sangre! ¡Bloody Rapier! —y a pesar de no poder siquiera levantar sus brazos, Shura lanzó su sangre en forma de un anillo, que giró con la velocidad de una cierra y fue tan rápido que ni Cronos fue capaz de evadirlo. Su armadura terminó por perder la porción del brazo, el Megas Depranon se estaba rompiendo en pedazos—. ¡Esta es la técnica sagrada que me enseñó Crio! ¡Dejaré mi sangre regada por los suelos de ser necesario!

—¡Que así sea! ¡Cumpliré con tu deseo! ¡Megas Hydor! —gritó Cronos, y la sangre de Shura le salió por los poros y por las grietas de su armadura que estallaron y desprotegieron al caballero de Capricornio, que extinguió su cosmos al desangrarse, horrorizando a Saori que jamás había presenciado un acto tan brutal como ese último.

—¡Cronos! —gritó Camus, que se encontraba detrás de Shura al presenciar su derrota. A sus pies se formaba un anillo de agua que giraba a su alrededor—. Los mataste… mataste a mis hermanos en batallas y los humillaste… mataste también a mi querido discípulo, y aun intentas acabar con la vida de quien cautivó el corazón de mi mejor amigo hasta que este sacrificó su vida tratando de asesinarte… jamás te lo perdonaré… que la furia Océano de la Corriente caiga sobre ti. !Oceánide Execution! —y la furia de las oceánidas, las hijas de Océano y Tetis, se desprendió en forma de vientos azules que transportaban mareas entre sus hilos verdosos, e impactaron a Cronos como un diluvio iracundo que penetró por las aperturas de su armadura, y desgarró su piel divina y supuestamente tan fuerte como la armadura de los caballeros dorados. El Icor de Cronos, la sangre de los dioses, comenzaba a caer sobre el suelo.

—He sentido la furia de Océano como has dicho, pero no es siquiera similar a la furia de Poseidón, el señor de los mares —y Cronos reunió algo de su sangre en su mano en la forma de una esfera de Icor—. Los titanes jamás han estado a la altura de los Olímpicos, por eso fueron derrotados. Pero yo soy diferente, incluso una gota de mi Icor posee la fuerza de Poseidón. ¡Megas Icor! —lanzó su sangre Cronos, y esta estalló en un torrente en dirección a las escalinatas, arrasando con Camus, derritiendo incluso su armadura como un ácido corrosivo que la consumía, y llevándolo ante el cuerpo de Milo—. Y así, solo queda el caballero más cercano a los dioses —habló Cronos. Y Shaka, el caballero de Virgo, caminó en dirección a Cronos con sus ojos abiertos y su cosmos más alto que el de cualquiera de los caballeros dorados que le hicieran frente hasta el momento. El caballero de Virgo no dio discurso alguno—. Al parecer, contigo debo tener cuidado —se burló Cronos, pero entonces sintió la fuerza de febe respaldar el cosmos de Shaka, y comenzó a preocuparse.

—Debiera ser así… más la técnica suprema que me entregó Febe, no es una técnica que pueda ser conjurada sin el tiempo debido, y sin las precauciones necesarias —explicó Shaka—. Tristemente, mis compañeros estaban tan preocupados por la pequeña Saori, que no me dieron el tiempo de explicarles en qué consiste esta técnica tan peligrosa.

—Señor Shaka. Tenga cuidado por favor —y Shaka miró a Saori, y asintió levemente, brindándole a la niña cierta seguridad después de presenciar tantas penas—. Seré fuerte. Se lo prometí al señor Mu, al señor Aioria, y al Maestro Milo… seré fuerte y los cuidaré a todos.

—Y es por eso, pequeña Saori… que tres grandes guerreros se han vuelto a levantar —y los ojos de Cronos se desorbitaron por la sorpresa. Los cosmos de Mu, Milo, y Aioria, que se habían extinguido como si las flamas de su vida se hubieran apagado, ahora se incineraban como antorchas que iluminaban todo el Santuario—. Cronos… a partir de este momento quedan treinta minutos en la torre del reloj… mi técnica necesita de diez minutos para poder conjurarse, y frente a ti tienes a tres caballeros que me brindarán esos preciados minutos que necesito… si sobrevives a esto, Saori solo deberá evadirte por veinte minutos antes de que tu propio poder te lleve de regreso al Tártaros.

—¿Qué harán para detenerme? ¿Volverán a utilizar la Exclamación de Athena? ¡Eso tan solo te arrasará a ti y a su diosa junto a los cadáveres de los aquí presente! ¡Tendrán que luchar con su propia fuer…! —y Cronos fue silenciado. Milo había corrido en dirección a Cronos a la velocidad de la luz y le había enterrado su primera Aguja Escarlata.

—¡Cierra tu maldita boca de una buena vez! ¡No necesito de diez minutos para sacarte todo el Icor de tu maldito cuerpo! —y Cronos pateó a Milo, e intentó golpearlo con la fuerza de su puño rodeado de energía cósmica.

—¡Muro de Cristal! —levantó su técnica defensiva Mu, y Milo corrió en dirección a Saori, la levantó, y corrió con ella en dirección a las escalinatas, donde Shaka comenzaba a escribir símbolos antiguos alrededor de sí mismo con la fuerza de su dunamis, y estos símbolos comenzaban a volar a su alrededor—. ¡Aioria! ¡Levantaré la muralla más alta que pueda! ¡Según lo que Shaka comunicó a nuestros moribundos cosmos, todo el templo de Athena será destruido cuando pasen diez minutos!

—¡Entendido! ¡Mantén la barrera en alto! ¡Retendré a Cronos todo lo que pueda! ¡Yo soy el relámpago! ¡Plasma Relámpago! —y Cronos fue violentamente abatido por la técnica de Aioria, que desencadenaba la fuerza de Zeus, y era la debilidad del titán. Manteniéndolo ocupado, y al mismo tiempo permitiendo que Shaka conjurara su técnica, y que Milo pusiera a Saori en un lugar seguro.

—¡Aquí estarás segura! ¡Aioria! ¡El escudo! —gritó Milo mientras ponía a Saori sobre el suelo, y el caballero del León Dorado intercambió puñetazos con Cronos, que era debilitado más y más por sus relámpagos—. ¡Aioria!

—¡No fastidies! ¡Estoy en eso! —y Aioria elevó su cosmos—. ¡Maldición! ¡No puedo acercarme! ¡Mu! —y el caballero de Aries, sudoroso por el esfuerzo, conjuró su dunamis junto a su cosmos, y su cuerpo se rodeó de flamas—. ¡Lo lamento! ¡No me quedan fuerzas!

—Descuida, Aioria… mi muro resistirá aunque mi cosmos se extinga por completo. ¡Fogo Potamos! —lanzó su ataque Mu, y sus flamas derribaron a Cronos momentáneamente, lo suficiente para que Aioria corriera en dirección a la estatua de Athena, tomara su escudo, y lo lanzara por encima de la muralla de Mu a momento de que el caballero de Aries caía derrotado por su propio ataque suicida sobre el suelo.

—¡Atrápalo, Milo! —gritó Aioria, y rodeó sus brazos de relámpagos para así continuar golpeando el rostro de Cronos con violencia—. ¡Apresúrate! ¡No podré resistir por mucho más tiempo!

—¡No me des ordenes, condenado León! —gritó Milo con molestia, y saltó para atrapar el escudo. Pero por la gravedad de sus heridas, se le nubló la mirada, y el escudo terminó clavado en las ruinas del templo del Patriarca—. Me lleva Hades… ya no puedo siquiera ver bien… —y Milo caminó débilmente hacia el escudo, lo levantó del suelo con cierta debilidad, y lo clavó con fuerza frente a Saori—. Sostenlo… no permitas que el escudo se caiga o te vas a lastimar.

—Maestro Milo —interrumpió el momento Saori, y le tomó la mano sin querer desprenderse de ella—. No voy a detenerlo… pero… maestro… —y Saori le besó la mano con ternura y frotó su mejilla sobre sus dedos, y Milo la miró sorprendido de los sentimientos de la niña—. Cuídese.

—…Saori…—y Milo le frotó la mejilla a Saori gentilmente, que se sonrojó por el gesto—. No existen imposibles, pero apresúrate y vuélvete una mujer, no pretendo ser tu niñero por siempre —y Saori se molestó un poco y pateó el suelo con rudeza—. Niña boba, algún día tal vez, pero hoy confórmate con mi devoción.

—¡Milo! —interrumpió Aioria, que fue violentamente lanzado en dirección al muro de Mu, y comenzaba a desangrarse—. Deja de andar jugueteando con Saori y ayúdame. ¡Explosión de Fotones! —y con el ataque liberado por su dunamis, hirió a Cronos de gravedad, siendo el único con el verdadero poder para lastimar al dios primigenio.

—¡Sigue con tus bromas y te dejo a que te apaleen otro rato! —y Milo corrió en dirección al muro, y utilizó todas sus fuerzas para saltar por encima de este y aterrizar en medio de Cronos y Aioria—. ¡Agujas Escarlata! —comenzó Milo a perforar el cuerpo de Cronos, que afortunadamente aún no se recuperaba de los relámpagos de Aioria, y recibió todas sus agujas—. ¡Antares! —lanzó la última de sus agujas Milo, que atravesó a Cronos y lo invadió de un dolor descomunal e incluso comenzó a vomitar su propia sangre, pero no fue capaz de terminar con su vida—. ¡Miserable!

—¡Suficiente! —hizo Cronos estallar su dunamis, empujando a Milo y a Aioria hacia atrás e hiriéndolos—. ¡No recibiré más de sus insultos! ¡Ustedes dos se han ganado mi odio! ¡Les arrancaré cada uno de sus huesos! ¡Desfibraré los hilares de sus pieles! ¡Desgarraré sus cosmos hasta el olvido divino! ¡Durante cada rencarnación los torturaré desde el nacimiento! ¡Sus almas quedarán manchadas por la sangre de sus padres y hermanos!

—…Sigue hablando… imbécil… —habló Milo. De su rostro le caía sangre como chorros hasta ensuciar su armadura de un rojo carecí—. ¡Novo Helios! —lanzó Milo su técnica máxima, y Cronos fue azotado violentamente por todo el Templo de Athena, pero se puso de pie ignorando que su souma ya se caía a pedazos y solo la parte inferior de esta y los guantes reforzados quedaban intactos—. Ya pasaron… diez… minutos… —y los ojos de Cronos se abrieron de par en par. Alrededor de Shaka volaban las letras de un lenguaje olvidado, escrito por Febe en la antigüedad, conteniendo los conocimientos de la creación misma, el cosmos original de donde nació el primer dunamis—. Hemos… ganado… Saori… —y Milo se desmayó nuevamente.

—¡Dunamis Arkhein! —gritó Shaka. Las letras estallaron. La explosión primordial que dio nacimiento a los dioses originales fue recreada. El Big Bang que fuera la teoría creacionista que Febe regaló a los humanos ocultando que de ella habían nacido los mismos dioses. La galaxia en espiral arrasó con los cuerpos de los caballeros dorados, y derrumbó el muro de Mu que cayó en pequeños fragmentos de cristal por las escalinatas antes de que las estrellas llegaran al escudo de Athena, donde Saori se aferró con todas sus fuerzas, y con su cosmos resistió el impacto que la rodeó en su totalidad.

El escudo afortunadamente era más alto que Saori son su espalda recargada contra el escudo, y mientras la niña resistía la explosión con su cosmos, las luces doradas y azules rodearon el escudo en un tubo de luces alrededor del mismo. Este poder era equivalente al de la Exclamación de Athena, y brillaba con aquel mismo resplandor y reflejaba el mismo calor. Era este el amor de los caballeros dorados no por Athena, sino por Saori, que para ellos, era su verdadera diosa quien sorpresivamente resultó tener un verdadero proceder divino.

—…Gracias por su esfuerzo… ya pueden descansar —habló Saori, y la luz se extinguió por completo—. ¡No es posible! —gritó entonces Saori. Cronos continuaba con vida, y su dunamis ardía con mayor intensidad que nunca.

Saori entonces abandonó la seguridad del escudo y corrió hasta llegar frente a Cronos, que había perdido en su totalidad el Megas Depranon, al igual que su piel que ya no era más que cosmos como lo fue en los inicios del tiempo en que no había optado una forma física.

—¡Han destruido mi Megas Depranon! ¡Han destrozado mi cuerpo físico! ¡Ya solo me queda mi dunamis! —gritó Cronos furioso, y Saori observó a sus caballeros regados por todas partes. Incluso Shaka había sido abatido por su propio ataque y su armadura estaba agrietada en su totalidad—. ¡Soy dunamis puro! ¡Incapaz de hacerle frente a los dioses Olímpicos! ¡Me han debilitado a tal grado que he perdido toda oportunidad de derrocar a los Olímpicos! ¡Los maldigo a todos! ¡Sus muertes son un castigo insignificante comparado con lo que realmente se merecen! ¡Pero aún poseo el poder para arrancarle el corazón a su diosa! ¡Sufran en muerte pues la asesinaré!

—No lo harás —se escuchó la voz de Aioros, el último de los caballeros dorados que apenas y había reunido la energía suficiente para llegar hasta el templo de Athena—. Saori… que bueno saber que estas bien —agregó Aioros, y Saori sintió su corazón llenarse de felicidad al ver a Aioros todavía con vida.

—¡Maldición! ¿Aún queda uno de ustedes? ¡Yo mismo te destrocé el cosmos! —y Aioros asintió, siendo a su vez incapaz de elevar su propio cosmos hasta sobrepasar al de un caballero de bronce —Bien… te cortaré la cabeza a ti primero y luego le arranco el corazón a tu diosa.

—Cronos… no has aprendido nada en toda esta lucha absurda… —habló Aioros mientras preparaba su arco y elevaba su cosmos hasta donde le era posible—. Antes de la Titanomaquia, combatiste a Urano con el apoyo de tus hermanos, y todos fueron derrotados por el dios primordial de los cielos, como has hecho hasta ahora con los caballeros dorados de Athena. Ustedes luchaban en honor a Gea, y eran los doce dioses de la titanide primordial que se levantaron contra la tiranía de Urano.

—¡Todo ha cambiado! ¡No le soy devoto a mi madre! ¡Soy el supremo gobernante del universo! ¡Y antes de extinguirme al Tártaros, te mataré a ti y a tu diosa! —y Cronos reunió la fuerza de su dunamis en sus manos, y lo lanzó en dirección a Aioros, quien recibió la fuerza de su lluvia sin llegar a sucumbir ante ella a pesar de que las alas doradas de su armadura quedaron destrozadas—. ¡No tienes la fuerza para hacerme frente! ¡Ni tampoco los caballeros dorados!

—Pero ellos quienes lucharon por Gea incansablemente… tienen la fuerza para detenerte… —Cronos entonces sintió una fuerza tremenda desprenderse de los cuerpos moribundos de los caballeros dorados. Era el dunamis que les había sido obsequiado por los titanes, y que ahora se reunía en la flecha de Aioros—. Los caballeros de Athena… no… los caballeros de Saori, lo han dejado todo por detenerte, y se han aferrado a la vida misma con tal de que caigas. Es por eso que resultarán victoriosos a pesar de tu poder.

—¡Aioros! ¡Es un dios a quien desafían! ¡Un dios que es padre de aquellos a quienes ofrecen sus vidas y abuelo de quien sea su inspiración divina! —y Aioros reunió todo el dunamis de los caballeros dorados, en la flecha que ahora apuntaba en dirección a Cronos—. ¿Por qué entregarlo todo por una diosa? ¡No son nada para ella!

—¡Eso es mentira! —gritó Saori, y Cronos la miró iracundo—. Mis caballeros dorados lo son todo… yo no soy importante si no es por su devoción. ¡Y yo voy a cuidar de todos y cada uno de ellos! ¡Son mis queridos caballeros dorados! ¡Mis guardianes! ¡Mi familia! ¡Y nadie me los va a arrebatar! —desafió Saori, ahora más fuerte que nunca. La niña por fin se parecía a la diosa de la sabiduría en la guerra.

—Saori… agradecemos tus palabras… —continuó Aioros ya con lágrimas en los ojos—. Pero ni los dioses son todo poderosos… no todas sus promesas pueden llegar a cumplirse… Aioros de Sagitario vuela por última vez al servicio de Saori… pero descuide… mi testamento ya lo han escuchado sus caballeros dorados más valientes… —y Saori miró a Aioros sin saber a qué se refería ni estar preparada para lo que estaba a punto de suceder —. Milo… Mu… y mi querido hermano… Aioria… a ustedes quienes han tenido el coraje de superar cualquier obstáculo… les encomiendo a Saori… adiós… —y el dunamis de Cronos se estremeció, mientras Aioros desaparecía absorbido por su propia flecha—. ¡Flecha de la Esperanza! —terminó de decir Aioros antes de que su flecha fuera lanzada, y esta voló en dirección a Cronos y le atravesó la frente hasta que su dunamis quedo clavado sobre los restos de la estatua de Athena.

—¡Aioros! —todo había terminado. El Santuario permanecía en silencio a pesar de que el dunamis de Cronos se retorcía por seguir con vida, negándose a ser tragado por el Tártaros—. Fallé… perdí a uno de mis caballeros dorados y los demás apenas y se sostienen… por favor no se mueran… vivan por favor —y el cosmos de Saori se extendió a sus caballeros, algunos de los cuales ya comenzaba a cruzar la frontera del inframundo y que de pronto respiraron. Uno de ellos fue Milo, que se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo y volvió a caer, pero aun así se arrastró en dirección a Saori.

—¿Por qué? —habló Cronos con debilidad, y Saori se asustó al verlo aún con vida—. Tus caballeros… cumplieron con su deber… asesinaron a los doce titanes… ¿Por qué intentas salvarlos? Eres una diosa… debes gobernarlos… eres… superior… a ellos… —y Saori lo negó con la cabeza, y lentamente todos sus caballeros comenzaron a ponerse de pie.

—Mis caballeros lo son todo… ellos no me sirven… yo les sirvo a ellos… —y Cronos no lo comprendió—. Abuelo Cronos… Aioros me contó las historias del cómo mataste a Urano cuando este se volvió un tirano… tú eras un ser hermoso, llevaste a los humanos a una era hermosa, la edad dorada de la humanidad —y Cronos escuchó las palabras de Saori, negándose a ser tragado por el Tártaros hasta no haberlas comprendido—. Sucumbiste ante la maldición de Urano, y la traspasaste a Zeus cuando se cumplió, y por eso piensas que me volveré en la asesina de mi padre cuando él se vuelva un tirano pero no lo haré. Yo siempre… voy a cuidar de los humanos… yo siempre voy a ser justa y serviré a los humanos… y te prometo que erguiré un templo en honor a ti, abuelo, y en honor a tus hermanos.

—…Athena… —y Cronos lloró—. Fui un tonto… espero que puedas perdonarme… y cuando rencarne… espero volver a ser tu abuelo… y servir a los humanos, como lo hice durante la era dorada de la humanidad… hasta siempre… mi querida nieta —y el dunamis de Cronos se extinguió.

Milo entonces tomó la mano de Saori, y colocó su otra mano sobre el hombro de Aioria que lloraba el sacrificio de su hermano y lo comprendía. El Santuario entonces se estremeció. Dentro del Laberinto de Cronos el sello había terminado por romperse en su totalidad, y Gea, la titanide primordial, quien fuera la esposa de Urano y madre de Cronos, se levantó con su dunamis enfurecido por el asesinato de sus doce hijos.

—¡Maldición! ¿Acaso nunca vamos a tener un momento de descanso? —se quejó Milo, y los once caballeros dorados restantes se colocaron delante de Saori, dispuestos a protegerla de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasarle—. Por Zeus —habló nuevamente Milo, sintiéndose impotente ante lo que estaba presenciando.

Gea, la titanide primordial, quien creara a Urano y lo tomara por esposo, y diera nacimiento a los doce titanes, se levantó de los interiores del Laberinto de Cronos con su tamaño descomunal. Era como ver a la montaña misma levantarse y brillar con la intensidad de un dunamis gigantesco.

—Gea ha despertado. Sin el sello que le proporcionaban los dunamis de sus hijos, ya nada puede mantenerla dormida —habló Shaka sorprendido, y los once caballeros dorados unieron sus cosmos sin poder llegar a representar una amenaza para la titán del origen.

—¡Basta! —gritó Saori, y los caballeros dorados la miraron con la sombra de duda invadiéndolos—. ¡Ya han peleado suficiente! ¡Basta ya! —y Milo cargó a Saori y saltó junto a los demás caballeros, evitando que la gigantesca mano de Gea los aplastara—. ¡Gea, por favor detente! ¡Ya ha habido suficientes muertes! —más la titanide primordial no respondió, e intentó nuevamente aplastar a los once cabaleros dorados. O así fue hasta que el cosmos de Saori rodeó a la titanide, y la forzó a detenerse—. Por favor… desiste… estamos cansados. Deseamos recuperarnos de todas estas heridas.

—¡Milo! ¡Ve por Nike! —gritó Shaka, y el caballero del Escorpión Dorado corrió en dirección a la estatua de Athena, o lo que quedaba de ella—. Todos tranquilos… no la enfurezcan más de lo necesario. Solo quedan unos minutos, y la flama de Piscis de la torre de reloj de Cronos se extinguirá y la enviará al Tártaros.

—¡No es mi estilo quedarme de brazos cruzados! ¡Maldición! ¡Ya ni siquiera sé cuál es mi estilo de batalla! —se quejó Mephisto, y Gea miró a Saori con curiosidad—. ¡Tócala y te mueres!

—¡Mephisto! —lo regañó Saori, quien a pesar de morirse de miedo exigía de sus caballeros respeto—. Soy Athena, diosa de la guerra, la sabiduría, y la paz. Bisabuela, te pido que perdones a los santos dorados. Las guerras santas siempre terminan en sacrificios, no es necesario que se castigue a quienes lucharon y resultaron victoriosos, ya ha sido suficiente.

—¿La está convenciendo? —preguntó Aldebarán—. Porque ya no sé si preocuparme o no —confesó el Toro Dorado, y entonces llegó Milo con un báculo que le había arrebatado a la estatua de Athena—. ¡Usurpador de Tesoros del Santuario! —se quejó Aldebarán.

—¡Cierra la boca, Hippie! ¡Es la diosa de la victoria, Nike! —y Milo se arrodilló frente a Saori, y le entregó el báculo—. Gea no sabe que eres Athena. Solo la diosa Nike, que siempre sirve a Athena, puede convencer a Gea de que eres su rencarnación —y al tocar el báculo, este renació de la piedra, e iluminó al Santuario y cegó a Gea—. ¡Mi señora Gea! ¡Es Athena quien le ruega que nos perdone! ¡Y nosotros oramos también por su perdón! —y todos los caballeros dorados se arrodillaron—. ¡No somos asesinos de dioses! ¡Somos fieles sirvientes de Athena!

—¿…Athena…? —habló Gea, y Saori asintió. Gea entonces miró la torre del reloj, y se percató del cómo la flama de Piscis se desvanecía. Entonces miró a Athena, y a sus caballeros, y mientras cerraba sus enromes ojos, embozó una gentil sonrisa y comenzó a desvanecerse—. Protejan esta tierra que he creado con amor —y con la bendición de Gea, la guerra santa llegó a su fin.

—Athena y sus caballeros dorados… siempre… protegerán a esta tierra… —habló Saori gentilmente, y sus caballeros se reunieron ante ella. El Santuario estaba en ruinas, las batallas habían sido eternas a pesar de haber durado tan solo medio día. Pero los santos dorados lo habían logrado. Lograron alcanzar la victoria y triunfar. El Santuario por fin podía brillar con la fuerza del sol, y reponerse de las grandes pérdidas. La Nueva Titanomaquia había terminado.

* * *

**Bueno, ese es el fin de la saga, y de todo el fic en general, espero que les haya gustado (comienza a retirarse y se da cuenta de todos los cuchillos exigiendo romance, lol), es broma, todavía no se acaba esta historia. El siguiente capítulo será el epilogo de la saga de los Titánes, y les cuento de una vez que está en mis planes dividir esto en 4 sagas más… por todos los cielos, debo estar loco:**

**1- Saga de los Titánes (Esta ya quedó)**

**2- Saga de Ares (No es la saga de Marte, para mí, Marte es un dios romano, yo estoy hablando de Ares, el verdadero dios de la guerra y opuesto de Athena)**

**3- Saga de Poseidón.**

**4- Saga de Hades.**

**5- Saga de Zeus.**

**Ya sé, estoy loco por planear algo así, por eso pienso tomarme un descanso entre cada saga, probablemente de un mes cada descanso, así no los agobio con capítulos y puedo escribirlos con mejor precisión y emoción. O al menos ese es el plan, tengo muchas sorpresas para la saga de Ares que espero les agraden, pero primero hay que terminar la de los titanes.**

**En fin, espero no haberlos ahuyentado, espero que se mantengan a la expectativa del próximo capítulo.**


	10. El Fin de la Era de Bronce

**T_T; no era mi intención. Como sea, bienvenidos al Epilogo de la Saga de los Titanes y comienzo de la Saga de Ares. Primeramente les digo que después de este capítulo, Saori tendrá 13 años y podré entrar en un poco de romance. Por el momento, disfruten del como desmorono en su totalidad la existencia de Saint Seiya con este capítulo que a mi parecer está pero si bien enfermo. No tengo ni idea de cómo se me ocurrió esto, simplemente se escribió solo. Y no me vengan con la ortografía, la reviso mañana, jajajajaja.**

**Zimba Mustaine: O_O ¡Me encanta tu imagen! Como sea, perdón, no te me enojes por lo del simba con mostaza pero es que así suena, pero si tu nombre en verdad es Zimba pues es genial. Y no sé de donde sacaste la confusión de si murieron o no, el que murió fue Aioros y nada más. Y me gusta imaginarte toda loca leyendo la historia, jajajajaja, espero que este capítulo te deje el mismo sabor de boca. Y ya sé lo del romance, ya voy a crecer a Saori, confía en mí. A riesgo de parecer depravado me voy a arriesgar a que florezca la relación cuando Saori cumpla 13 ya que no puedo hacerla crecer más porque si no Hades se atraviesa en el camino, lol. Y no compares mi historia con una telenovela T_T, hieres mis sentimientos, lol. ¡Y sí! ¡Viva los caballeros dorados!**

**OooJohannaoooO: Ya se me hacía que eras tú pero no sabía que se podía cambiar el nombre de autor. Y si eres una fiel seguidora, lo lamento, no te enojes T_T acepta un capítulo de 24 hojas de Word en verdana tamaño 9 como compensación. O_O me llamaste inmaduro (se le baja el autoestima porque otra vez está escribiendo en horario de trabajo), ya no lo voy a hacer (renuncia) Ahora tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, jajajajaja. Y lo de Lithos… bueno… tendrás que leer para saberlo.**

**Isagamboa7: En la vida había escuchado ese nombre, perdón señorita, me pongo a tus pies por tu perdón. Mi pequeña señorita de 12 años, perdóneme por mi insolencia, le suplico su perdón. T_T, no la dejaré esperar más mi señorita, le presento el epilogo de la saga de Cronos.**

**Scorpio-26: lol, ojala tuviera tantas admiradoras en la vida real. No soy feo pero soy muy selectivo y algo tímido T_T. Pero alguna vez le diré a mi querida Karina cuanto la amo, valor y paciencia Daniel, valor y paciencia. Pues ole señorita, hay te va el epilogo, y no sé si me tarde mucho en postear algo nuevo (Se compró varios capítulos de Saint Seiya y va a estar bien inspirado)**

**Auristela Morgan: Jaja, si volviste a ser la número 5. A mí también me va a dar pereza escribir -_-; jajaja, es broma. Y no señorita, no me entendiste, primero les dejo el Epilogo y después me tomo unas pequeñas vacaciones para terminar otras historias que tengo pendientes, pero no pienso tardarme tanto, a lo mejor en dos semanas ya ando dejándoles otro capítulo al cabos que casi se escriben solos. Mi lobro nadie lo puede leer hasta que esté publicado, así que por esa parte te pido una disculpa pero no puedo revelar nada hasta tener algo seguro. Y no eres estúpida no digas eso, a veces entiendo que puedo ser un poco complicado en mis historias pero no te preocupes, ya me di cuenta de que no todos entendieron así que el de la culpa soy yo T_T. ¿Tu mamá lee esto? Bueno señora, muchas gracias por su lectura y no se preocupe por nada, mantendré la historia leíble para las niñas de la edad de su hija. (Rompe todas las escenas románticas), lol, es broma. En fin señorita… y madre de señorita… disfruten.**

**¡EDITADO!**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Templo de Athena. 01 de Agosto de 1983.**

—Saori, quédate quieta. Tendrás un día muy difícil y lo mejor es que estés bien presentable —con las batallas finalizadas, ya lo único que quedaba era una mera formalidad, pero igualmente siendo algo sumamente importante. Es por esta razón que Afrodita se había dado a la tarea de arreglar nuevamente el cabello de Saori, e incluso maquillarla, lo que resultaba algo molesto para Saori que por vez primera sentía el maquillaje rodearle la cara—. Es extraño, sin importar cuanta sombra color piel utilice, las mejillas de Saori no dejan de enrojecerse.

—Es porque me da pena, Afrodita —aclaró Saori, y el caballero de Piscis la miró curioso. Ya que las armaduras doradas habían terminado inutilizadas por las diversas fracturas que ocasionaron los titanes, los caballeros dorados no usaban más que túnicas al estilo griego, lo que dejaba la mitad de sus pechos al descubierto. Pero no era eso lo que liaba a Saori, sino el conocimiento de que Afrodita era un hombre y que al parecer sabía mucho más de cosméticos que la mayoría de las mujeres en el Santuario, las cuales además, no eran muchas, lo que molestaba más a Saori.

—Saori —interrumpió Afrodita los pensamientos de la niña—. Solo han pasado dos días desde la batalla contra los titanes. Más sin embargo, has aceptado todas las exigencias de Shaka para sacar al Santuario adelante después de esta horrible crisis… no tienes que hacerlo todo en un día —explicó Afrodita, y Saori asintió.

—Lo sé, pero… —y Saori se sonrojó—. Mientras más rápido termine con mis responsabilidades… más rápido podré pasar tiempo con el maestro —y Afrodita sonrió, y Saori se avergonzó aún más—. ¡Aw! ¡Qué pena me da! ¡Por cuatro años he servido al maestro y de repente se invierten los papeles! ¿Cómo puedo acostumbrarme a esto? —y Afrodita aprovechó para delinearle los labios a Saori, lo que forzó a la joven diosa a que guardara silencio.

—Saori, en mi opinión, Milo se merece muchos castigos por tratarte de esa manera durante cuatro años. Más sin embargo, decidiste tomarlo por guardaespaldas ya que tu pequeño corazón está siempre latiendo por él —y Saori se sonrojó aún más—. Sin embargo, no es mi tarea el decirte qué hacer o lo que es o no justo. Esa es tarea de Shaka, que pronto comprenderás se acaba de convertir en una cadena en tu pierna que seguro te bombardeará de reglas y quehaceres. No por nada se ha convertido en el sucesor de Febe como señor de las reglas. Mi tarea es la de que siempre te veas bonita —y Saori sonrió.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Siempre he sabido que no tienes nada en tu hueca cabeza! ¿Cómo demonios se te olvidan este tipo de cosas? ¡Aioria, eres un caso perdido! —se escuchó la voz de Milo al otro lado del templo de Athena, que a pesar de los destrozos aun servía de aposentos para Saori. Afrodita entonces enfureció por la repentina interrupción en su plática, y Saori se limitó a sonreír para él—. ¿Se puede saber que pretendes hacer al respecto? —continuó con sus gritos Milo, y Saori dejó el trono del Athena para salir curiosa de los gritos de Milo.

—¡No lo sé! ¡Por eso vine hasta el templo del Athena a pedirte ayuda! ¡Y no tienes que gritar a los cuatro vientos mis problemas! ¡Si vine fue para confiártelos a ti! —y Saori vio a Milo, vestido de igual manera en una túnica griega, morderse los labios en señal de molestia—. ¡Olvídalo! ¡Eso me pasa por creerme que un cerrado como tú me iba a ayudar! ¡Debí haber ido con Mu!

—¡Con un cuerno de Minotauro! ¡Sí te voy a ayudar, idiota! ¡Solo me sorprende lo mucho que puedes llegar a meter la pata! ¡Pon más atención a lo que haces de una buena vez! —y Saori no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas por los pleitos de Aioria y Milo, y los dos caballeros dorados se arrodillaron frente a Saori—. Señorita Saori… le ruego nos disculpe por nuestro atrevimiento.

—Maestro, me incomoda que me llame señorita Saori —agregó la diosa, quien entonces le pidió a los dos que se levantaran con un ademán de su mano—. Pero en fin. ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? Pensé que Aioria estaría ocupado con los preparativos de su boda —y Aioria se sonrojó y se mordió los labios nerviosamente—. No me digas que ya asustaste a Lithos. Sé que te le propusiste muy de repente pero ella había aceptado sin problema alguno.

—No… bueno… verá mi señorita —comenzó Aioria, y Milo le golpeó la nuca—. ¡Me lleva Hades! ¿Por qué siempre me estas golpeando? —y Milo se molestó, y ambos estuvieron a punto de continuar con su infantil discusión cuando Aioria se tornó más serio—. Una invitada inesperada se enteró de la boda… mí prometida… —y Saori parpadeó un par de veces sin llegar a comprenderlo—. Estoy comprometido con una caballero de plata.

—¡Eeeeeh! ¿Comprometido? ¿Pero qué hay de Lithos? —y Aioria se apenó, y Milo se sujetó la frente como no queriendo creer en las estupideces de Aioria—. ¡Eso en verdad es un problema! ¡Aioria! ¿Qué hiciste? —y a pesar de no ser una guerra santa, el Santuario, o lo que quedaba de él, volvía a presentar problemas inesperados.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Guerras Doradas.**

**Epílogo de Saga de los Titanes.**

**Prólogo a Nova Gea.**

**Capítulo 10: El Fin de la Era de Bronce.**

* * *

—Su nombre es Marín, y es la amazona de plata del Águila, una caballero de plata a la que tuve la fortuna de conocer hace cuatro años durante una de las misiones que nos encomendó mi hermano a Milo y a mí —explicó Aioria mientras Saori, Milo, y Afrodita, disfrutaban de una pequeña ceremonia de té propuesta y organizada por Saori, que se negó rotundamente a que Galan, el aún herido y en cama escudero de Saori, se esforzara—. Éramos inexpertos y presuntuosos. Lo que comenzó como una simple visita de reconocimiento terminó en un enfrentamiento entre santos dorados y ciclopes escapados del Tártaros.

—¡Que no tuviste la decencia de evitar por cierto! —aclaró Milo, y Aioria se mordió los labios iracundo—. Pero también soy en parte culpable. Era una situación incómoda —y Milo se sonrojó, lo que levantó las sospechas de Saori—. No contábamos con que los ciclopes estuvieran organizados. Probablemente fue un ataque de Hyperión.

—¿Porque se siente como si no quisieran explicarme? —se molestó Saori, y los santos dorados de Leo y Escorpio se preocuparon—. ¿Y bien? ¿A dónde fueron? ¿A que fueron? ¿Y porque actúan tan sospechosamente defensivos?

—¡Oh! ¡Fueron a la Isla de Pontos! —dedujo Afrodita, y Milo y Aioria se enrojecieron por la vergüenza—. Es verdad. Desobedecieron las órdenes de Aioros el Patriarca, y tuvieron un enfrentamiento de caballeros dorados que destruyó los campos de entrenamiento cercanos a la casa de Leo, por lo que Aioros los mandó a los dos a la Isla de Pontos a aprender respeto de las Amazonias —se burló Afrodita, y Saori se molestó aún más—. ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron en Pontos, depravados?

—¡No fue intencional! —gritó Aioria, y Milo movió la cabeza en negación—. La Isla de Pontos es gobernada por la última hija de una larga estirpe de amazonias descendientes de la reina Hipólita. Y el ser enviado a esa isla es un insulto al orgullo de los caballeros —le explicó Aioria a Saori, que asentía y tomaba de su tasa de té.

—Qué pena que piensen así. La Isla de Pontos es un lugar hermoso —agregó Afrodita—. Ese fue mi lugar de entrenamiento. Entrené entre amazonias, muchas de las cuales aprendieron de belleza de mis labios —y Saori se mostró más confundida en todo momento—. Sin embargo, la Isla de Pontos es un insulto a los caballeros porque está llena de mujeres, y el ser enviados a aprender técnicas de refinamiento en el combate es un dolor para su orgullo de caballeros —y Saori comenzó a comprenderlo—. Lo único que se me ocurre, es que Aioria le haya visto la cara a la amazona de plata, Marín del Águila, y que la amazonia escogiera el amor y no la muerte.

—No es como que tuviera muchas opciones… soy un caballero de oro después de todo —se avergonzó Aioria—. Unos ciclopes atacaron la isla de Pontos, muy probablemente criaturas que escaparon del Tártaro por la debilidad en el sello que mantenía encerrados a los titanes —explicó Aioria—. Un par de amazonas de plata salieron en defensa del Santuario de Hipólita, y Milo y yo las seguimos… pero cuando uno de los ciclopes intentó aplastar a Marín —y Milo se cruzó de brazos molesto por no conocer esa parte de la historia—. La empujé no muy gentilmente fuera del camino, y eso le soltó la máscara —y Afrodita comenzó a burlarse de Aioria, que se avergonzó más y más—. Tras la batalla, intenté disculparme, pero ya había visto el rostro de Marín, por lo que a pesar de que tenía solo nueve años… nos… comprometimos… —y Saori se sorprendió de escuchar eso—. Ahora que he lanzado la convocatoria de matrimonio, que es un requisito de ley forzado a ser anunciado en el Santuario… Marín ha venido desde la Isla de Pontos a casarse conmigo. Ella piensa que he lanzado la convocatoria para ella.

—Pero… —comenzó Saori. Muchas dudas rondaban su mente—. Si ya te habías comprometido con Marín. ¿Por qué te le propusiste a Lithos? —preguntó Saori tratando de comprender la situación.

—¡No lo recordó! ¡Y este tonto no me dijo nada sobre su compromiso! —se molestó Milo, y Saori se mostró confundida—. ¡Imbécil! ¡Si me hubieras dicho esto tal vez hubiéramos llegado a un acuerdo con la reina Hipólita! ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—¡En esos momentos apenas y te toleraba! ¡Apenas y te tolero ahora! ¿Cómo iba a confiarte algo de esa magnitud? ¡Seguramente hubieras dicho algo como: es tu responsabilidad de caballero y debes cumplirla! ¡No creas que no te conozco! —y Milo estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando se dio cuenta de que Aioria estaba en lo correcto, y decidió mantenerse callado—. Como sea. ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? No puedo cancelar mi boda con Lithos, y Marín ya viene en camino —y Saori una vez más se mostró confundida, por lo que Afrodita decidió explicárselo.

—Las reglas entre caballeros y amazonias dictan que si un hombre ve el rostro de una amazonia, que por cierto, siempre usan máscaras de plata —aclaró Afrodita, y Saori asintió—. La amazonia debe decidir si debe asesinar a quien le ha visto el rostro, o amarlo y desposarlo —y Saori se avergonzó al escuchar eso ultimo—. Y por lo visto, Aioria se salió con la suya, que pervertido.

—¿Queeeeé? —gritó Saori y se puso de pie—. ¿Quién escribiría una regla tan absurda? ¡En ese caso el maestro Milo debería tomar esa misma decisión conmigo! —y Milo escupió su té sobre el rostro de Aioria, que con molestia se lo limpió del rostro—. Aioros ya no cuenta porque desafortunadamente murió, y Galan no es un caballero, por lo tanto el primer hombre que me vio la cara fue el maestro Milo —y Afrodita sonrió con malicia.

—Es verdad, Saori. Milo no tiene más opción que casarse contigo o perforarte con sus agujas escarlata —y Saori se horrorizó, mientras Milo simplemente se sonrojó—. Vaya… tan solo nos dan dos días de descanso, y ya nos comportamos como todos unos tontos —aclaró Afrodita—. Sin embargo, tu reacción fue muy diferente de lo que esperaba. Suponía que te ibas a poner furioso como Aldebarán cuando no tiene oportunidad de comprar sus recuerdos en los mercaderes del pueblo, pero hiciste todo lo contrario, te sonrojaste y sonreíste.

—¿Qué demonios dices, Afrodita? Sabes que Saori está exenta de esa regla —aclaró el caballero del Escorpión Dorado, que se rehusó a mirar a Afrodita.

—Mira que ponerse así por una broma —aclaró Afrodita, y Saori se sonrojó aún más—. Como sea, es un problema serio. Si Aioria pretende casarse con Marín, debe de romperle el corazón a quien es su amada. Y si desea desposar a Lithos, tendrá que asesinar a Marín —y Saori se molestó al escuchar eso último.

—¡No está bien! ¡Quiero saber quien propuso esa regla para pedirle que la levante! ¡No es justo que las mujeres tengan que ocultar sus rostros! ¿Por qué los hombres no hacen lo mismo? —y tanto Milo como Aioria se vieron mutuamente desconociendo la respuesta.

—Bueno, entonces para solucionar esta crisis deberás hablar con Shaka —aclaró Afrodita—. Shaka sabe mucho de estas cosas, y es entonces una verdadera fortuna que su ceremonia esté por dar inicio —terminó de decir Afrodita mientras hacía silencio, y se escuchaban los gritos de varios asistentes a las afueras del templo del Patriarca a escasas escaleras de distancia—. Normalmente no se permiten a los habitantes de los anillos inferior y medio ingresar al anillo principal y a las doce casas. Pero esta es una ocasión especial. Ahora, Saori, ve por Nike y tus adornos ceremoniales —y Saori asintió y corrió en dirección a su habitación en el templo de Athena, que no estaba del todo completa por toda la destrucción—. Y Milo. ¿Te molestaría alagar a Saori por lo menos? —y Milo levantó una ceja—. Todos sabemos que está prohibido. Pero Saori se esfuerza mucho por estar presentable y bella para ganarse al menos unas palabras de afecto de tu parte. Jamás entenderé el cómo puedes ser tan frio de corazón como para no brindarle a Saori algo de cariño.

—¿Qué titanes dices? ¡Afrodita! ¡Deja de fastidiarme! —se quejó Milo, y Afrodita simplemente salió del templo ignorando a Milo—. Por todos los santos dorados. ¿Acaso nadie me puede dejar en paz con ese tema? ¡Vamos Aioria! ¡Somos los guardias de Saori y debemos cumplir con nuestro deber!

—¿Y quién va a dar solución a mi problema? Marín también está invitada a esta ceremonia por si no lo has notado —y los dos caballeros caminaron a las afueras del templo y en dirección al templo del Patriarca, donde esperaron instrucciones, mientras Shaka, el caballero de Virgo, ascendía por las escalinatas mientras los muchos presentes le aplaudían sabiendo el motivo principal de esta ceremonia, desconociendo por completo que algo incluso más importante que eso estaba por ocurrir.

—¿Ya han llegado todos los invitados? ¿Estamos listos para comenzar? —le preguntó Shaka a Milo, y el caballero del Escorpión Dorado miró a los alrededores encontrando en la multitud a los caballeros dorados, dispersos y sin llamar la atención debido a que no portaban sus armaduras, aunque algunos simplemente destacaban del resto, como por ejemplo Aldebarán, que era el más alto de todos, y Mu, quien simplemente no podía ocultar el color de su cabello. Shura incluso llamó la atención de algunas mujeres que preocupadas por sus dos brazos rotos, cubiertos de vendajes, intentaron ayudarle a buscar un lugar para sentarse. Y Mephisto simplemente se limitaba a asustar a los niños a pesar de una sombría sonrisa en su rostro.

—No falta nadie —contestó Milo. Pero de pronto se escuchó el resonar de Saori dejando caer su báculo sagrado, y Milo bajó la mirada y soltó el aire de sus pulmones con molestia—. Bueno… a Saori le faltan unos momentos… siempre tira todo cuando está nerviosa.

—Entiendo… pero no es impedimento para comenzar. Hoy es un día muy atareado después de todo —y Shaka abrió sus ojos. No porque fuera necesario, sino porque esta ceremonia lo ameritaba. Y con la fuerza de su cálido cosmos hizo callar a los asistentes—. Ciudadanos de la Antigua Grecia. Me dirijo ante ustedes en representación de Aioros, fallecido durante la Nueva Titanomaquia únicamente tras haber desterrado a Cronos de regreso al Tártaros —y Aioria bajó la mirada a pesar de los aplausos de la gente, y Milo colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo. Ambos caballeros se encontraban a espaldas de Shaka, por lo que la compostura era de vital importancia, y debieron olvidar sus lamentos por el momento—. Muchos han muerto en la guerra dorada contra los titanes… y todos y cada uno de ellos serán reconocidos por su entrega y sacrificio como se merece. Pero antes de realizar esta ceremonia, no solo se requiere de un Patriarca en el Santuario que cumpla la tarea que Aioros tristemente dejó junto a su armadura aquí presente como símbolo de unidad entre los doce caballeros dorados —aclaró Shaka mientras apuntaba a la caja de pandora del caballero de Sagitario al final de las escalinatas del templo del Patriarca, la cual los once caballeros restantes miraron con tristeza. Entre la multitud se encontraba Seiya, el caballero de Pegaso, que no podía evitar soltar las lágrimas al recordar a su maestro, y en las escalinatas principales, Aioria luchó con todas sus fuerzas por no derramar gota alguna—. Se requiere de algo mucho más importante. Los sacrificios de nuestros hermanos no han sido en vano. Murieron sirviendo y protegiendo a la diosa Athena, rencarnada en el Santuario desde hace diez años, y que hoy presentamos ante ustedes con la diosa Nike, la diosa de la victoria, en sus manos como prueba de su identidad —y Shaka se hizo a un lado, esperando que Saori saliera de los interiores del Santuario, más no lo hizo, y la gente reunida alrededor del templo del Patriarca entró en expectativa. Shaka, el caballero de Virgo, simplemente se limitó a sonreír gentilmente, y Milo asintió y entró en el templo.

—Saori, ridiculizas a Shaka —y Saori se estremeció de los nervios y lo negó con la cabeza—. Saori. Eres una diosa, y como tal se esperan muchas cosas de ti. Tienes que forjar seguridad en ti misma. Algún día deberás guiar al Santuario en guerras, y tomar decisiones que a muchos no les parecerán pero que si empiezas a formar como parte de tu actitud, te llevarán lejos, y no solo te servirán ciegamente los caballeros dorados del Santuario —y Saori asintió, pero le pidió a Milo que le diera la mano—. Saori… yo … no puedo seguir actuando como una figura paterna… es injusto para los demás caballeros dorados.

—Yo no te veo como una figura paterna —y Milo miró a Saori sorprendido—. Eres mi caballero dorado más querido, y no me importa lo que Shaka y Mu me sermonearon de que una diosa no puede tener predilecciones entre sus caballeros —y Milo estuvo a punto de quejarse, cuando Saori movió la cabeza en negación—. Soy una diosa, mis decisiones son incuestionables. Además… algún día… —y Saori se sonrojó, y su vergüenza fue tal que decidió jalonear a Milo a las afueras del templo del Patriarca y enfrentar a la muchedumbre, que seguir pensando en el futuro y en su relación con su maestro.

—Pueblo de la Antigua Grecia —comenzó Shaka al ver a Saori saliendo de su templo—. Frente a ustedes, y sosteniendo a la diosa Nike como prueba de su identidad, les presento a la princesa Saori, rencarnación de Athena en la tierra —y el pueblo alabó a la diosa, que tragó saliva con fuerza y le apretó la mano a Milo—. Saori… tu anuncio —invitó Shaka a que la niña hablara, y Saori asintió tras unos instantes.

—Pueblo de la Antigua Grecia —comenzó Saori, ya habiendo practicado su discurso con anterioridad—. Como primer acto como diosa en el Santuario, es mi deber el asignar a un nuevo Patriarca en representación del Santuario ante el mundo, y juntos llevar al Santuario a una época de paz —y Aioria se aproximó, cargando consigo la túnica ceremonial del Patriarca y el casco dorado—. Entre los doce caballeros dorados, uno debe siempre convertirse en Patriarca y las doce armaduras jamás deben vestirse al mismo tiempo —habló Saori como si enunciara los escritos sagrados en el templo del Patriarca—. Es por esto que nombro al caballero de Virgo como el nuevo Patriarca del Santuario —y Shaka se arrodilló, y Saori le colocó el manto y se dispuso a colocarle el casco, pero entonces se detuvo—. No está bien… —y los presentes se sorprendieron—. No está bien perder a uno de mis queridos caballeros por una posición de poder… Shaka, caballero de Virgo… te confiaré la responsabilidad de convertirte en el Patriarca únicamente tras prometerme que a pesar de tu nuevo estatus social, continuarás vistiendo la armadura de Virgo, y mantendrás la paz desde los campos de batalla en lugar de sentado en un trono —y todos se sorprendieron aún más, y Milo estuvo a punto de hablar cuando Saori lo miró fijamente y él desistió de sus planes—. Hemos perdido mucho en estas batallas… pero, la paz fue restaurada gracias a mis queridos caballeros dorados… he perdido a un padre en esta guerra… Aioros quien me crio hasta mis seis años… me siento incompleta, y me sentiré incompleta hasta que vuelva a tener a mis doce caballeros dorados, no por egoísmo ni por mi protección… sino por lo que representan… los doce… son la fuerza de mi esperanza… —y Saori comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas y entonces sonrió—. Es por esto… que me niego a que mi esperanza sea debilitada… quiero que mis doce caballeros siempre estén presentes, cada uno de ustedes es mi fuerza… por favor.

—…Saori… —agregó Shaka conmovido—. Entiendo… seguiré defendiendo a la justicia, la verdad y la esperanza como un fiel caballero dorado al servicio de mi señorita Saori —y Saori sonrió con dulzura, y le colocó su casco a Shaka, nombrándolo como el nuevo Patriarca—. Mucho debe hacerse para restaurar el Santuario. Continuaremos con la restauración en los territorios cercanos a la casa de Leo para la ceremonia de atención de los valientes que lo dieron todo por defender al Santuario. Pueden retirarse.

Y así lo hicieron los ciudadanos de la Antigua Grecia. Todos miraron a Saori, le ofrecieron sus respetos, y se retiraron en dirección a la casa de Leo, donde continuarían las ceremonias. Tan solo quedaron los santos dorados, y dos jovencitas, que al disiparse la multitud ambas miraron a Aioria, y le crisparon los nervios cuando se percató de su presencia. Milo también se sorprendió, y corrió a la velocidad de la luz junto a Lithos, le tapó la boca, y saltó con ella en brazos a una de las columnas del Santuario mientras las dos chicas gritaban el nombre de Aioria al mismo tiempo y la pelirroja buscaba a la dueña de la otra voz que había llamado el nombre de su prometido.

—Te debo una, Milo —habló Aioria, y corrió en dirección de la chica—. Marín, que grata sorpresa —habló el caballero del León Dorado—. Escucha, Marín… tenemos que hablar… ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no estas usando tu máscara? —se sorprendió Aioria, y todos los santos dorados desviaron la mirada en señal de respeto.

—…Aioria… —habló Marín con cansancio—. Descuida… ya que has anunciado la ceremonia de nupcias ya no tengo una razón para esconder mi rostro. Esto me declara como una mujer casada —y Marín sonrió, y Aioria se preocupó más y más. Pero Milo a las alturas de la columna, donde se mantenía tapando la boca de Lithos que simplemente no comprendía la situación, notó el rubor en las mejillas de Aioria.

—Momento —habló Aldebarán—. ¿Escuché bien? ¿Entonces Marín es la caballero de plata que se cazará con el tonto de Aioria hoy?

—Por todos los santos, Aldebarán, respeta la intimidad de los demás —habló Shura con molestia, y Aioria notó que la situación no tenía nada de intima, pero los santos dorados se habían quedado por pendientes que tenían con Saori.

—Entiendo… estoy interrumpiendo —habló Marín—. Podremos hablar después de la ceremonia. La esperaré ansiosa —y Saori se preocupó y estuvo a punto de intervenir, cuando de pronto se sorprendió al ver a Marín besando a Aioria gentilmente antes de soltarlo y caminar en dirección a la casa de Leo—. Hasta pronto —y Marín se fue.

—Debí haberle cubierto los ojos —habló Milo a momento de que se percató del cómo Lithos se estremecía—. Por todos los santos dorados… en que líos me mete Aioria —y Milo saltó de la escalinata aun tapándole la boca a Lithos, y los santos dorados lo miraron curiosos—. Para no hacer el cuento largo, Aioria se comprometió con Lithos olvidando que ya estaba comprometido con Marín.

—¿La regla de las amazonias? —habló Mu sorprendido—. Aioria. ¿Qué Hades estabas pensando? Ahora solo puedes decidir entre casarte con Marín o matarla para casarte con Lithos.

—Cabeza hueca —habló Camus, sintiendo desprecio por Aioria a todo momento—. Tu hermano estaría sumamente desilusionado.

—¡Ya déjame en paz! —y Camus desvió la mirada. Su desprecio por Aioria nacido de su amistad con Milo le era imposible de ignorar—. Pero ya enserio… no quería que te enteraras de esa manera. Pensé que Marín tan solo lo olvidaría cuando lancé la convocatoria de nupcias, pero tal parece que me equivoqué y que ella siempre estuvo esperando esto.

—¿Por qué no ponen el nombre de la novia en la convocatoria? Se pudo haber ahorrado muchos conflictos —habló Shiryu, quien desconocía muchas de las leyes del Santuario.

—No lo entenderías, novato —aclaró Mephisto—. Son las reglas de las amazonias. Solo pueden ser expuestas como prometidas el día de su boda. Antes de eso siempre deben portar máscaras y conservar sus lenguas bien cuidadas. Las deshonraría exponer su matrimonio, son muy orgullosas esas amazonas.

Y entonces los santos dorados se percataron de que Aioria ya no les prestaba atención y tan solo miraba a Lithos con tristeza, por lo que todos guardaron silencio y sus distancias. Camus entonces pateo a Milo, y el caballero del Escorpión Dorado se percató de que aún cubría la boca de Lithos, y entonces la dejó ir y caminó junto a Camus en dirección a Saori.

—Señor Aioria. ¿Estaba comprometido con una amazonia de plata? —habló Lithos con tranquilidad a pesar de que las lágrimas se dibujaban en su rostro, y Aioria intentó tranquilizarla—. No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué se comprometió conmigo sabiendo eso?

—Lithos. No lo entiendes. Se lo prometí a tu padre —y Lithos dio unos pasos hacia atrás, pero Aioria le tomó las manos—. Le prometí que siempre te protegería. Y es lo que pienso hacer. Saori es una diosa, tiene el poder de deshacer mi compromiso. Solo debe enterarse primero de quien levantó esa regla.

—Eso no será problema —aclaró Shaka—. Ya que fue Athena quien levantó las reglas de las amazonas a petición de la diosa amazonia Hipólita —y Aioria sonrió—. Eso significa que Saori tiene la autoridad de disolver cualquier regla de las amazonias. Sin embargo es un acto que no quedará impune —y Aioria miró a Shaka curioso, e igual lo hizo Saori—. Podríamos entrar en guerra con las amazonias por insultar las leyes, pero claro que las amazonias no representan una amenaza y probablemente podríamos preservar la paz con ellas con ofrendas y tratados de paz. Pero, la repercusión política no es de mi preocupación. Aioria, no asesinaste a Marín, todo lo contrario, te comprometiste. Y no fue solo por tu corazón noble, sientes algo por esa chica.

—Las amazonias son buenas amigas mías —interrumpió Afrodita—. Y por si lo has olvidado, Marín fue mi discípula antes de Misty. Ella me lo contó todo, el cómo Aioria rompió el toque de queda y se reunió con Marín el día del ataque de los ciclopes… aunque admito no haber escuchado del compromiso —y Aioria se molestó.

—En todo caso, Saori posee el poder de disolver ese matrimonio, pero solo puede hacerlo frente a la ceremonia de nupcias a celebrarse en unas horas —aclaró Shaka—. Tienes hasta entonces, Aioria, para decidir qué tan importante son Lithos y Marín para ti. La solución es muy simple, solo debes escoger a una de las dos. Solo pregúntate quien es más importante. Sabemos que posees un corazón noble, exento de toda malicia, y no te involucraste en esta situación por dolo o intereses personales. Eres un alma protectora, y estoy seguro que tanto Lithos como Marín aceptarán cualquiera que sea tu decisión —y Lithos asintió, y Aioria bajó la mirada con tristeza mientras pensaba en el conflicto en el que se encontraba.

—Señor Aioria, el Patriarca no pudo acomodarlo en mejores palabras —agregó Lithos mientras entrelazaba las manos y las pegaba a su pecho—. El señor Aioria es de un corazón noble. El encontrarse en esta situación solo puede ser por el enorme cariño que siente. Se comprometió conmigo por la promesa a mi padre, y con Marín por no acabar con su vida. Pero se ha comprometido por las razones equivocadas con ambas. Debe decidir… y cualquiera que sea su decisión, la aceptaré con una sonrisa, del mismo modo que sé que lo haría la señorita Marín.

—…Lithos… —habló Aioria en depresión, y la niña simplemente sonrió para él mientras caminaba en dirección al templo del Leo para hacer acto de presencia durante todas las ceremonias a celebrarse ese mismo día—. Aioria entonces intentó correr en dirección de Lithos y continuar con la charla, cuando de pronto sintió un dunamis encenderse, y de igual manera lo hicieron los otros diez santos dorados y Saori—. ¡La estatua de Athena!

—¡Imposible! ¡No sentimos nada durante la ceremonia! —gritó Milo y corrió en dirección a la estatua de Athena, seguido por los demás santos dorados quienes dejaron a Saori atrás por la incapacidad de la diosa de seguirles el paso.

—¡Habían muchos presentes! ¡Las miradas de todos estaban centradas en Saori! ¡Es natural que alguien se haya escabullido! —gritó Shiryu mientras seguía al grupo de cerca.

—¡No digas estupideces! —gritó Mephisto—. Puede que un caballero de bronce como tú que se ha colado en las líneas de los caballeros dorados tenga un cosmos distraído, pero los caballeros dorados debimos habernos percatado de una invasión de este tipo.

—¡Lo dice el caballero dorado que no se merece su armadura! —gritó Aioria molesto al recordar los horrores que Mephisto solía conservar en su casa en forma de rostros de inocentes asesinados por el santo del Cangrejo Dorado.

—¡Oye! ¡No lo molestes! —se quejó Aldebarán, y los santos interrumpieron su camino—. Todo era culpa de la influencia de su armadura. Hades por siempre ha hecho de las suyas. ¡Discúlpate!

—¡No es lo único por lo que debe disculparse! —grito Camus con molestia—. ¡Aioria siempre está causando problemas! ¡Deberíamos someter la permanencia de Aioria en el Santuario a votación! ¡Su comportamiento es indigno!

—¡Ya basta! —gritó Milo molesto y empujó a Camus a un lado, lo que no solo sorprendió a Camus, sino que lo hirió—. ¡Amigos o no te prohíbo que le hables a Aioria de esa manera! ¡Vuelve a levantarle la mano, Camus, y juro que te perforaré con mis agujas! —pero entonces, Milo reaccionó. Quienes fueran los mejores amigos ya no se toleraban más, y Camus desvió la mirada con tristeza, sin siquiera dirigirle palabra alguna a Milo. Y el caballero dorado de Escorpio se sintió tan mal por sus propias palabras que decidió esperar a que las aguas se calmaran antes de siquiera intentar disculparse.

—¡Silencio! ¡O me veré obligado a despojarlos a todos de sus sentidos! —gritó Saga, y los demás santos hicieron silencio—. No soy ajeno al odio en mi corazón, pero puedo controlarlo por haber sido víctima durante tantos años del mismo. Ninguno de ustedes sintió de corazón sus palabras, fueron encausadas por un cosmos repleto de odio.

—¿Qué cosmos podría ser tan cruel como para forzar a los amigos y hermanos de batalla a enfrentarse los unos a los otros? —preguntó Afrodita, y Milo siguió corriendo sin querer pensar en ello y sabiendo que la respuesta la encontraría al llegar a la estatua de Athena, solo para observar el cómo un cuerpo comenzaba a desvanecerse.

—¡Maldición! ¡Levanten la barrera de la Torre de Cronos! —y Shaka encendió la torre con su cosmos, más la figura ya se había esfumado y el acto terminó siendo en vano—. ¡Ese maldito se escapó! ¿Cómo pudimos ser engañados de esta forma?

—Eso ya no tiene importancia —interrumpió Shaka mientras caminaba en dirección a la estatua de Athena, y colocaba su mano sobre una grieta, donde había quedado clavada la flecha de Sagitario durante la Nueva Titanomaquia—. Lo que importa es lo que el invasor se robó… el dunamis de Cronos había quedado clavado en este lugar. Lo conservamos aquí en espera de que el nuevo caballero de Sagitario lo reclamara, y en su lugar permitimos que lo robaran bajo nuestras narices.

—El dunamis de Cronos posee el poder de alterar la realidad —agregó Mu—. Pero… el que lo hayan reclamado significa que alguien presenció toda la Nueva Titanomaquia, y ha esperado el momento justo para robarnos este dunamis.

—Eso ya no importa… sea quien sea lo enfrentaremos a su debido tiempo —aclaró Shura, y los santos dorados lo miraron curiosos—. No nos hemos recuperado de las batallas, pero todos sabíamos que se avecinarían nuevas guerras. En estos momentos tenemos un pueblo desecho por la guerra en búsqueda de estabilidad. Y por mucho que queramos buscar culpables, no hay pistas algunas. Tan solo sabemos que ha sido un dios ya que lo que sentimos fue un cosmos de procedencia divina. Podría haber sido Poseidón hasta donde sabemos, Hades lo dudo mucho pues faltan tres años para la próxima guerra por el control de la tierra. Pero el resultado es el mismo, lo enfrentaremos, solo debemos esperar.

—Concuerdo con Shura —agregó Saga—. Primero sanemos nuestras heridas. Después nos preocuparemos por quien ha robado el dunamis de Cronos —y entonces Saga miró a Shaka—. O esa es mi idea, la verdad es que estamos bajo las órdenes de Shaka —y Shaka permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, pero después sonrió.

—Saori, no deberías esforzarte tanto —sobre las escalinatas, se encontraba Saori quien respiraba pesadamente por el esfuerzo de subir a paso acelerado en encuentro de sus santos dorados, y los caballeros bajaron la guardia y se olvidaron momentáneamente del asunto—. Saori, debes cuidar tu salud en todo momento. De lo contrario, no podremos actuar cuando tengamos que actuar. Debes siempre estar preparada para resistir cualquier adversidad, no es sabio inundarte de preocupaciones hasta que estas deban ser atendidas —explicó Shaka, ocultando su respuesta a la pregunta de Saga—. Ahora lo que hay que atender es la ceremonia de ascensión y la boda de Aioria —y Aioria volvió a preocuparse—. Anda, vamos.

—¿Eh? ¡Pero si acabo de subir! —lloró Saori cansada por el esfuerzo, y Aldebarán entonces la tomó de la cintura y la subió en sus hombros—. ¡Ah! ¿Aldebarán? —se preocupó Saori mientras miraba a su maestro, que simplemente sonrió.

—¡JA JA JA JA JA! ¡Despreocúpese mi señorita! ¡No pesa más que una pluma! ¡Gustoso la llevaré hasta la casa de Leo! ¡Como sea ya sé cómo le gusta jugar al caballito! —pero en estos momentos, Saori no se sentía muy cómoda con la situación debido a la altura en la que estaban y se limitó a abrazar la cabeza de Aldebarán con fuerza—. ¡Vámonos! ¡Ya oyeron a Shaka! ¡Hay que atender lo que hay que atender cuando se necesite atender. O algo como eso. Como sea, no es el momento de atender.

—…Ese hippie cada vez me molesta más y más… —agregó Milo con molestia, y el grupo de caballeros bajó las escaleras—. Abajo y en cuatro —suspiró Milo en desaprobación recordando cómo Saori hacía sufrir a Jabu, y Aioria simplemente asintió.

**Grecia, Residencia Solo.**

—Querido tío, te tengo una propuesta —los dioses por siempre han poseído poderes más allá de la imaginación de los mortales. Y es por esta razón que en el paso de tan solo unos segundos, el dios quien robara el dunamis de Cronos de la estatua de Atenea, había llegado sin problema alguno hasta una mansión cercana a los mares de la Isla de Creta, y donde se encontraba un niño de cabello azul que admiraba una pecera hermosa en su cuarto—. Querido tío. ¿Acaso no me responderás?

—Tendré el espíritu maltrecho, Ares… pero no soy ningún tonto como para olvidar tus males —agregó el niño, que despedía un cosmos azul e inmenso—. ¡Fuera de mi vista! ¡Eres la razón de que haya perdido mi verdadero cuerpo y me vea obligado a la rencarnación! ¡Vete ya! —gritó el niño a Ares, el dios de la guerra, de ojos rojos y cabello oscuro como la noche misma, y quien vestía una armadura de un color dorado mesclado con adornos anaranjados muy similar a la armadura de libra pero presumiendo un inmenso escudo tan grande como su propio cuerpo.

—Pero si he venido con una ofrenda… tengo en mis manos el dunamis de Cronos —y el niño volteó para mirar a Ares, y el cómo su mano brillaba con la fuerza del titán primordial—. En mis manos tengo el poder de distorsionar el tiempo mismo. Puedo devolverte lo que te fue arrebatado.

—Condenaste a mi reino a la furia de Zeus cuando me convenciste de crear armaduras a sus espaldas y sin el permiso de Hefestos —habló Poseidón, que usaba al niño como su rencarnación—. No hay nada que puedas ofrecerme. Y si lo hubiera. ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

—Pasaje seguro al Hades es mi deseo… solo los tres hijos de Cronos poseen ese poder. Te devolveré a Atlantis y a Lemuria si me concedes este pequeño favor. Te estoy ofreciendo el poder de revivir a una cultura capaz de crear armaduras más resistentes que el oro, y con la que podrás derrocar a Athena… claro que solo será si no la he derrotado yo mismo —y Poseidón lo pensó—. Adelante… levantaré a Atlantis de las profundidades como un obsequio, pero solo levantaré a Lemuria si accedes a ayudarme.

—¡Millones morirán! —pero Ares ya había activado el poder del dunamis de Cronos, y el continente perdido comenzaba a levantarse de los oscuros abismos, y con su resurgimiento, olas gigantes comenzaron a causar estragos en toda la tierra—. ¡Imposible! ¡El continente perdido de la Atlantida ha renacido! —sintió Poseidón el estremecer de los mares.

—Y no solo eso. Como la Atlantida ha recuperado su antigua posición geográfica, las marejadas pronto arrasarán países enteros —y Ares se acercó a un globo terráqueo, y Poseidón se reunió con él—. Europa, hasta sus fronteras con Grecia, será tragada por los mares, a menos de que los santos dorados de Athena lo detengan, algo que sin duda harán. En cuyo caso contrario, Europa se recuperará cuando pasen casi 50 años y las mareas se recuperen del resurgimiento del continente perdido. No puedo decir lo mismo de África, perderá una cuarta parte de su extensión territorial, eso ya es inevitable—. Y Ares entonces rodó el globo hasta América—. Una tercera parte de Canadá, y la mitad de los Estados Unidos sufrirá el mismo destino.

—¿Qué pretendes al hundir a una tercera parte de la tierra? —preguntó Poseidón—. Tu guerra es con Athena. Si luchas por su reino y haces estas locuras, terminarás con un territorio diminuto en comparación a mi reino.

—Mi guerra es con el mundo… un mundo sucio y despiadado —y Ares rodeó a toda América con su mano—. Imagina lo que pasará cuando Lemuria resurja. Solo quedarán tres continentes en pie. La Atlantida, Lemuria, y Europa. Quedará en pie también una pequeña porción de Asia, pero no serán más que islas aisladas.

—Y supongo que únicamente esperarás gobernar Europa —y Ares asintió—. Zeus repudiará tus actos. Serás castigado. Estas destruyendo el mundo de los humanos.

—Se lo estoy devolviendo a los dioses —y Poseidón volvió a pensarlo—. No me digas que todas estas rencarnaciones te han debilitado el dunamis, tío. Oh, es verdad, no tienes uno al haber perdido tu cuerpo ante Athena hace miles de años —se burló Ares—. Adelante… solo deseo gobernar a Europa. Nuevos continentes pueden resurgir, será únicamente tu decisión, solo debes darme acceso al Hades.

—Con este poder, ni Athena, ni Hades, ni el mismo Zeus podrán hacerme frente —y Poseidón elevó su cosmos, abriendo un portal en la forma de una galaxia que daba acceso al Hades—. Levanta a Lemuria, y trabaja a mi servicio. Y te prometo que Europa será tuya, y que construiré armaduras más poderosas que las armaduras doradas para que tus guerreros usen en contra de Athena.

—Mi querido tío, ya estas comprendiendo —y con el dunamis de Cronos, la destrucción se desató alrededor de todo el mundo mientras el mega-continente se levantaba entre América, Asia y Oceanía, y se tragaba a los tres territorios lentamente—. ¡El fin del mundo es hoy! —y la risa maligna de Ares, el señor de la guerra, rondó por toda la mansión—. Mi querido tío. Te suplico que recrees las doce armaduras doradas, y les des la fuerza de las escamas de tus generales marinos. Yo me encargaré de conseguir a quienes habrán de vestirlas.

—Ve con Hades, sobrino mío… dile que Poseidón es el nuevo señor de la tierra —y Ares fue absorbido por el portal.

**Atenas, Grecia.**

—¡Saori! —gritó Milo con preocupación cuando Saori se cayó de su trono ubicado en el coliseo de la casa de Leo, donde Shaka daba un discurso a los caballeros de bronce que habían luchado y sobrevivido en la Nueva Titanomaquia—. Oye, Saori… respóndeme. ¿Qué pasó? —y Aioria se colocó delante del trono de Saori, permitiendo que Milo la atendiera y que los ciudadanos de la Antigua Grecia no se preocuparan por su diosa—. Saori, estas preocupándome.

—Eso debería hacerme muy feliz —agregó Saori, quien no podía dejar de llorar—. Acabo de escuchar los gritos de millones de personas resonando en mis oídos, y atravesándome el corazón. No sé qué ha pasado pero se siente horrible.

—Le preguntaremos a Shaka en cuanto termine con esta ceremonia… por lo pronto no puedes preocupar a tu pueblo, resiste un poco —y Milo le acarició la mejilla a Saori y le limpió las lágrimas

—Me siento tan vacía —y Saori se apretó la mano contra el pecho con fuerza, como intentando llenar un hueco en su corazón que se convulsionaba con dolor y sufrimiento.

—Y eso me preocupa… que una diosa sienta estas cosas no puede significar nada bueno. Pero no podemos preocuparnos por el momento —y Milo levantó a Saori y la colocó con suavidad sobre su trono—. Tranquila, ya casi termina la ceremonia.

—Shun, caballero de bronce de Andrómeda. Seiya, caballero de bronce de Pegaso. Hyoga, caballero de bronce del Cisne —continuó con su discurso Shaka—. Han luchado y sobrepasado las expectativas de los caballeros de su categoría, y se han ganado el honor de la ascensión —y Kiki, el discípulo de Mu de Aries, se aproximó al grupo seguido de 3 soldados de alto rango, que cargaban consigo tres cajas de pandora de plata—. Shun, en reconocimiento a tu valor, se te entrega la armadura de Cefeo que tu maestro ha dejado atrás —y la caja de Pandora estalló y vistió a Shun con la armadura de su maestro—. Hyoga, en petición de Camus de Acuario, se te entrega la armadura de los Hielos —y Hyoga, orgulloso, aceptó la armadura de su maestro, que lo vistió de plata—. Seiya, la armadura de Aioros de Sagitario no se te puede ser entregada. En su lugar, Saga, el caballero de Géminis, pretende honrarte con la armadura de Sagita, misma que representa la flecha en el arco de Sagitario, un preciado regalo que te acerca a reclamar la armadura dorada como tuya de resultar merecedor de ella —y Seiya aceptó la armadura de Sagita, que representaba la flecha de la esperanza, y acercaba a Seiya a cumplir con su ambición de convertirse en el caballero de Sagitario—. En esta ceremonia también honramos al caballero del Unicornio, Jabu, discípulo de Milo de Escorpio. Más sin embargo, el caballero del Unicornio ha negado el derecho de portar la armadura del Lagarto de Plata al no sentirse digno de este reconocimiento. Pero valoramos su esfuerzo de igual manera —y Jabu realizó una reverencia y recibió la ovación de los presentes—. Ikki, caballero de Fénix —continuó Shaka, y el caballero del Fénix se arrodilló frente al Patriarca. No se te ha ofrecido una armadura de plata. ¿Entiendes las razones?

—Jamás habrá una armadura de plata que remplace a la armadura del Fénix —aclaró Ikki con una sonrisa, y Shaka asintió—. He luchado por ser merecedor de esta armadura a la que nadie ha logrado domar. El espíritu del Fénix reside en mí, y aunque los dioses resultaron ser muy superiores a su poder, mi nueva armadura brilla con la intensidad de un caballero de plata —y la armadura de Fénix, reconstruida por Mu en una nueva forma más poderosa a la anterior, brilló intensamente con las flamas del Fénix.

—Tu fuerza es tan solo una de las razones por la que el Fénix ha cambiado su forma. Jamás en toda la historia del Santuario alguien ha sido digno de la armadura del Fénix, y arrebatártela sería un insulto —y Shaka exigió que los soldados le entregaran a Ikki una capa de sedas hermosas, similar a la de los caballeros dorados pero de un color azul que hacía juego con su nueva armadura y adornos de bronce alrededor del cuello, la cual Ikki aceptó—. Ikki, tu fuerza es superior incluso a la de los caballeros de plata, eres digno de convertirte en el general de las tropas de bronce. Tendrás bajo tu mando a 47 santos de ese rango.

—Acepto el desafío de su entrenamiento. En especial el de Jabu que se negó a ascender a caballero de Plata. Exijo que se le nombre mi comandante —y aunque la petición no fue del agrado de Shaka por la forma en que fue solicitada, el caballero dorado de Virgo asintió y permitió que Ikki nombrara a su comandante—. Me retiro entonces… la siguiente parte de la ceremonia no es de mi agrado. Por una armadura dorada gustoso entregaría al Fénix.

—Contemplaré tu oferta —aclaró Shaka, e Ikki salió del coliseo mientras los nuevos santos de plata esperaban—. Se definirá a un general de los santos de plata en su debido momento, ya que ese puesto pertenecía a Misty de Lagarto y ha sido negado junto con la armadura de plata por Jabu, el caballero de Unicornio quien retuviera por cuenta propia a un titán en la casa de Escorpio —y Jabu desvió la mirada, no sintiéndose merecedor de semejante premio a un fracaso—. Como ultima ceremonia de ascensión, tenemos el reconocimiento oficial de Shiryu, caballero de bronce del Dragón, ascendido por las circunstancias a santo dorado, y merecedor de la armadura de Libra tras haber derrotado a una titánide en honor a Athena —y el caballero del Dragón Dorado caminó al centro del coliseo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro—. Por circunstancias que no pueden ser explicadas, Dohko, el caballero de Libra y maestro de Shiryu de Dragón, no puede estar presente para la ceremonia de ascensión. Además de que la armadura de Libra ha sido dañada y se encuentra actualmente en reparación, por lo que esta ceremonia es meramente simbólica. Pero el significado se mantiene latente. Shiryu de Dragón, con el poder conferido a mí por la diosa Athena, te otorgo el derecho de seguir vistiendo la armadura de Libra —y los aplausos llenaron el coliseo—. Pueden partir, la ceremonia ha llegado a su fin —y Shaka regresó junto a Saori—. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—No muy bien. Está hirviendo en fiebre —aclaró Milo mientras colocaba su mano sobre la frente de Saori—. Probablemente sea mejor que descanse… la llevaré a su templo —pero Saori se negó con la cabeza—. Saori, no seas terca. Tu salud es lo más importante.

—Que feas cosas dice… maestro Milo —agregó Saori—. Y yo que me estoy esforzando por seguir con las ceremonias… ustedes se esfuerzan y se sacrifican todo el tiempo. Deje que haga algo bueno por ustedes y los acompañe en lo que falta —y Milo miró a Shaka, que a pesar de su preocupación, asintió—. Es solo un pequeño resfriado, estaré bien —y Milo asintió, pero no dejó de tomarle la mano a Saori y acariciarla con gentileza—. ¿Así que necesito enfermarme para que se fijes en mí, maestro? ¡Si es así prefiero no aliviarme! —agregó Saori con entusiasmo.

—No digas tonterías… yo siempre te estoy observando… siempre voy a cuidarte —y Saori se sonrojó—. Vamos… ya solo queda la ceremonia de matrimonio de Aioria —y Milo cargó a Saori, que se sonrojó aún más pues la cargaba estilo princesa—. Yo no soy un simple sirviente o una bestia de montura… soy el caballero que siempre protegerá a su princesa.

**Hades, El Tártaros.**

—¡Maldito! ¡Imbécil! ¡Miserable! —en las puertas del Tártaros, el cosmos incorpóreo de Hyperión gritaba enfurecido al haber escuchado de labios de Gea, la diosa primordial de la tierra, que su cuerpo había sido azotado por la fuerza de los manes y la vida de los hijos de sus bisnietos se había extinguido de repente—. ¡Ares! ¡Yo te maldigo! ¡Escaparé del Tártaros y terminaré con tu existencia! ¡Destrozaré tu dunamis! —e Hyperión sujetó las barras de relámpago de su prisión en las oscuras cuevas del Tártaros, que lo electrocutaron y dañaron su cosmos.

—No es por ti por quien vengo, Hyperión —habló Ares—. He venido a agradecerle a Cronos, el que fracasara en su misión y dejara atrás su dunamis para que yo lo reclamara —y el cosmos incorpóreo de Cronos, atendido por las titanides que intentaban volverle a dar forma humana, se estremeció con odio—. ¿Qué te ha parecido mi regalo, tío? Te he regalado más almas que nunca y he llenado tu reino con su energía.

Almas azules volaban alrededor de todo el Hades. Gritaban de desesperación y dolor al ver sus vidas y las de sus familias extinguirse por la fuerza de los océanos desatada sobre ellos. Frente a Ares se posaba una armadura vacía, similar al como Cronos se había anclado a una armadura cualquiera, la gran diferencia es que en esta armadura estaba el poder de derrotar incluso a los caballeros dorados.

—…Ares… por siempre me has servido bien… pero el sello que me mantiene encerrado no se romperá hasta que hayan pasado tres años más… no me es posible invadir la tierra…—y la armadura pareció respirar pesadamente—. Añoro la vida de tener un cuerpo corpóreo… el ser una armadura con mi alma sellada en los cinco picos… es horrible… —y Ares asintió.

—Mi querido tío. Esto no ha sido más que un regalo de mi parte… pero también tengo una petición en mente —agregó Ares. Y la armadura vacía de Hades movió su casco en su dirección—. Mi único deseo es Europa. Y gustoso te ayudaré a conquistar los territorios de Poseidón si a cambio me brindas la protección en contra de Zeus —y Hades colocó su mano sobre una barbilla inexistente—. He destruido más de la mitad del mundo al sacar de las profundidades de los mares a Atlantis y a Lemuria. Zeus por supuesto no está complacido… bríndame tu protección divina… y te ayudaré a derrotar a Poseidón y a reclamar sus dominios.

—¿Qué tipo de protección deseas? —y Ares sonrió—. No existe poder en la tierra que te defienda de la ira de Zeus. Solo la unión de los doce caballeros dorados representa una amenaza, y ahora que han perdido al caballero de Sagitario, esta ha dejado de existir.

—Eso es precisamente lo que exijo como protección… doce caballeros dorados —y la armadura de Hades reaccionó al cruzarse de brazos—. Pero no quiero a guerreros cualquiera… bríndame a los doce… sabes de quienes estoy hablando —y Hades elevó su cosmos, empujando a Ares al suelo, pero solo logrando las carcajadas del dios de la guerra—. Mi querido tío. No es posible que después de años de torturarlos, aún enfurezcas de esta forma a la mención de sus nombres.

—¡Silencio! —enfureció Hades. Pero entonces su cosmos se tranquilizó—. Restauraré sus cuerpos… te proporcionaré sus almas… pero las memorias no son mi dominio… —y Ares sonrió.

—Entonces, mi querido tío —comenzó Ares con malicia—. Bríndame acceso a los Campos Elíseos donde danza la guardiana de las memorias, Mnemósine. Restauraré las memorias de los caballeros dorados de la anterior guerra santa a mi parecer, y con su fuerza que brillará como el sol, llevaré la guerra a un Santuario en decadencia.

**Atenas, Grecia.**

—Sé que debería estar prestando atención… pero algo no me agrada —habló Saori con preocupación, y Milo le ofreció una copa dorada con jugo de uva para que Saori recobrara un poco el color que había perdido—. Siento como si todo el mundo estuviera llorando.

—Saori. Te entiendo, pero este es un momento importante en la vida de Aioria —y Saori observó la ceremonia llevándose a cabo, en la que Aioria esperaba impaciente el que Shaka terminara de enunciar las formalidades de la reunión celebrándose en el anillo inferior y cercano a la playa, donde purificaba sus pies y los de Aioria—. Han pasado muchas cosas y Aioria ha sido incapaz de tomar una decisión, y la única persona que no tiene idea de que es lo que pasa, es Marín.

—Solo espero que haya tomado una decisión —habló Saori, ya un poco más tranquila e intentando concentrarse en la ceremonia de nupcias que Shaka alargaba a propósito para que Aioria pudiera tomar una decisión.

—Aioria, caballero dorado de Leo. Al convocar a esta reunión has aceptado la responsabilidad de cuidar bajo el nombre de Athena a una compañera a la que juras mediante este pacto honrar en vida, y compartir en ella tus riquezas, siempre al servicio de Athena y honrando un juramento de fidelidad en nombre a Deméter, diosa de los matrimonios —y Aioria tragó saliva con fuerza—. Enuncia el nombre de ella a quien tomarás en matrimonio, sabiendo que es prohibición de Deméter el traicionar tu juramento, y que a partir de esta ceremonia será tu única compañera en la senda trazada al servicio de Athena.

—Ni toda tu palabrería me ayudó a decidirme del todo —susurró Aioria, y entonces hubo silencio. Entre la multitud, Lithos apretaba sus manos sobre su pecho con impaciencia, y Marín comenzaba a preocuparse ya que Aioria no enunciaba su nombre—. ¿No puedes brindarme más tiempo?

—Ni las flamas de las doce casas serían suficiente para que tomaras tu decisión. Incluso mi garganta tiene sus límites —aclaró Shaka—. Solo elige. ¿Qué es lo más importante? ¿El amor o el deber? —y Aioria analizó las palabras de Shaka, y miró a Milo con curiosidad—. Milo puede otorgarte esa respuesta sin temor alguno.

—Lo sé. Y por eso he tomado una decisión —y Aioria se secó las lágrimas del rostro—. Yo, Aioria, caballero de Leo, ante la mirada atenta de Athena, solicito mediante esta ceremonia la mano de Marín, caballero de plata del Águila, en matrimonio —y Lithos sonrió a pesar de bajar la mirada. Aioria había escuchado a su corazón y no a su deber, sin importar lo mucho que le doliera su decisión. Aioria era tan noble que Lithos podía comprenderlo, y cargaría con ese dolor.

—Yo, Marín del Águila de plata, acepto tu propuesta —agregó Marín, y se aproximó a Aioria con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y lágrimas en los ojos—. Me habías preocupado. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —y Aioria negó con la cabeza, y Marín entendió que debía tan solo confiar en su ahora esposo.

—Por el poder que me ha conferido la diosa de la paz, la sabiduría, y la guerra. En estos momentos y con Athena como testigo y en honor a las tradiciones de Deméter, los declaro marido y mujer —y los aplausos llenaron el Santuario, y ambos se tomaron de las manos—. Hasta la mayoría de edad no será posible que vivan bajo el mismo techo. Pero respetando a las culturas del oriente, se te permite besar a la novia.

—Gracias, Marín —lloró Aioria, y mientras se acercaba a su ahora esposa, observó de reojo a Lithos que lloraba y asentía a la distancia, aceptando la decisión de Aioria—. Lithos… por siempre voy a cuidarte. Lo juro en nombre de Athena —y Aioria besó a Marín.

—…No está bien… algo no está bien… —agregó Saori, que entonces cayó de rodillas y comenzó a vomitar agua, alertando no solo a Milo quien se arrodilló frente a ella y comenzó a frotarle la espalda intentando tranquilizarla, pero a todos los caballeros dorados y a su pueblo. Sin embargo, una distracción aún más grande se avecinaba, el agua a los pies de Aioria, Marín y Shaka, comenzaba a ser absorbida en dirección al océano a una velocidad tremenda. Incluso algunos peces comenzaban a saltar fuera del agua asustados por la tremenda fuerza de succión que se estaba presentando—. Maestro Milo… siento peligro… —agregó Saori débilmente y mientras se limpiaba el agua de los labios.

—¡Shaka! ¿Qué espectros de Hades está pasando? —más antes siquiera de que Shaka pudiera dar un razonamiento de lo que estaba ocurriendo, Milo se estremeció de miedo—. En el nombre de Poseidón. ¿Acaso hemos enfurecido a los dioses? —y el caos reinó en el Santuario.

A la distancia, se veía una ola de un tamaño descomunal formándose y dirigiéndose al Santuario desde las costas africanas. Lo que en teoría no debería de ser posible. El Mar Egeo estaba protegido por el país de Italia y el continente Africano. El que se presentara un tsunami en dirección al Santuario no podía ser posible al menos que hubieran borrado de alguna manera al continente Africano del mapa.

—¡No hay tiempo de pensar! —gritó Shaka, intentando conservar la calma a pesar de la terrible ola que seguro arrasaría con toda Grecia—. ¡Caballeros al servicio de Athena! ¡Debemos detener esa ola o no solo Saori y todos nosotros moriremos ahogados! ¡Esta ola seguro tiene el poder de hundir a la mitad de Europa!

—¡No he terminado de reparar las armaduras! —gritó Mu—. Apenas y puedo mantenerlas con vida tras la Nueva Titanomaquia. No tienen siquiera la fuerza de las armaduras de bronce—. Explicó Mu, y Milo fue el primero en correr en dirección a Shaka.

—¿Qué hay que hacer? —preguntó el caballero del Escorpión Dorado—. ¡Habla ahora! ¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Esa cosa está a punto de tocar tierra! ¡Si se requiere de la Exclamación de Athena, gustoso la usare! —y Aioria se despidió de Marín, y ordenó a Lithos con la mirada a que buscara refugio, y la chica así lo hizo. Mu de igual manera se reunió con sus hermanos y comenzó a preparar su cosmos para la exclamación de Athena.

—Ni la fuerza de las cuatro exclamaciones de Athena podría detener algo así. Se necesita del poder de los dioses para apaciguar esta marea —y todos los caballeros dorados intercambiaron miradas—. Si queremos salvar no solo a Grecia, pero a toda Europa, debemos igualar la fuerza de Poseidón, señor de los mares. Debemos recrear su dunamis, y eso solo lo lograremos al sacrificar los once dunamis que se nos fueran entregados por los titanes en la Nueva Titanomaquia, no volveremos a ostentar tal fuerza jamás.

—¿Que importa la fuerza si encontramos todos la muerte? ¡Basta de palabrerías sin sentido, y todos reúnan sus dunamis! —gritó Milo, y los once caballeros se colocaron en posición. Se acomodaron respetando sus casas. Aries, Tauro, Géminis, Cáncer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Escorpio, Capricornio, Acuario, y Piscis. Entre Milo y Shura existía un hueco, un caballero que faltaba y reducía el resplandor del sol en el Santuario, pero los dunamis debían alcanzar, y fueron incinerados en conjunto con los cosmos dorados de los caballeros—. ¡Ahora! —ordenó Milo, y como si se lanzara una exclamación de Athena por once santos dorados al unísono, los dunamis estallaron, y volaron a una velocidad impresionante a la ola, estallando todos al momento del impacto, y creando una lluvia interminable alrededor de todo el Santuario, que a pesar de haber sobrevivido gracias a la fuerza de los dioses de la Nueva Titanomaquia, había quedado inmerso en una tormenta artificial que se generó al mezclarse los fuertes vientos con el agua evaporada por los dunamis. Incluso relámpagos comenzaban a caer del cielo.

Cuando el vapor de agua se disipó, los once caballeros dorados estaban vistiendo sus agrietadas armaduras, que habían despertado por el solo deseo de proteger y servir a Athena y se habían unido a sus dueños legítimos en tan solo un instante previo al lanzamiento de la fuerza de los dunamis. Las grietas incluso comenzaban a sellarse ellas mismas, las armaduras se habían restaurado para sorpresa de los caballeros dorados. Pero ninguna sorpresa sobrepasaba la de ver la armadura vacía de Sagitario a la derecha de Milo. En ella había quedado parcialmente sellado el dunamis de Cronos, y lo había liberado por amor a Athena. Aioros había ayudado a los caballeros desde el Hades.

—La armadura de mi hermano nos ha apoyado. Sin ella no hubiera sido posible el encontrar la fuerza para detener esta ola —habló Aioria con tranquilidad y alegría, y los otros diez caballeros dorados asintieron, y Saori se tranquilizó. Más entonces sintió un cosmos tremendo, un cosmos igual, o incluso tal vez superior al de sus caballeros dorados.

—Mi plan ha sido todo un éxito —habló un caballero que caminaba por los remanentes del Mar Egeo, que se había evaporado por completo gracias al dunamis de los dioses de la Nueva Titanomaquia—. Enfrentarlos cuando poseían los dunamis hubiera sido un suicidio, incluso para Ares, el dios de la guerra —habló el dios, presumiendo su armadura de batalla de un intenso color entre escarlata y naranja y con adornos dorados. Su enorme escudo reflejaba la impenetrabilidad de su armadura, y su lanza el poder de su ira divina—. ¡Falsa diosa de la guerra! ¡He venido a traer un mensaje! ¡Una declaración de guerra entre los dioses Olímpicos y la falsa Athena quien reina en la tierra! —y los once caballeros dorados se sorprendieron—. ¡Falsa Athena! ¡Estos son los ejércitos de Ares el dios de la guerra, y de la Athena verdadera! ¡Vengan a mí, caballeros de Vermilo! —y Ares movió su lanza, y las dimensiones se entrelazaron, y liberaron de su interior a doce caballeros, vistiendo armaduras del mismo color que la de Ares, como si fuesen copias de las armaduras doradas del Santuario. Eran 12 juegos de ropajes sagrados, 12 juegos de armaduras de Vermilo, un metal que no se había escuchado desde la era mitológica, un metal superior incluso al oro—. ¡Por Athena! —y los doce caballeros corrieron en dirección a los once caballeros dorados.

—¡Un momento! ¡Ellos son los caballeros dorados de la anterior guerra santa! —habló Shaka con sus ojos bien abiertos, y los diez restantes se sorprendieron y prestaron mayor atención a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¡Ese es mi maestro, Shion! —gritó Mu, y el caballero del Carnero de Vermilo, lanzó la fuerza de la extinción de polvo de estrellas en contra de Mu—. ¡Maestro! ¡Deténgase por favor! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—¿Maestro? ¿De qué estás hablando? Jamás he tenido un discípulo. Ahora defiéndete para vengar a los millones a quienes has asesinado —y Mu lo negó con la cabeza—. Eres un Lemuriano igual que yo, por lo que no puedo comprender el cómo te has atrevido a realizar un acto tan atroz por amor a Lemuria, pero de igual manera, yo, Shion de Aries, me convertiré en tu asesino —y la batalla continuó.

—¡Por los cuernos del minotauro! ¡Eres Hasgard! ¡El precursor de la técnica más poderosa del caballero de Tauro! —gritó Aldebarán mientras bloqueaba el poderoso puño de un caballero vistiendo la armadura del Toro de Vermilo, y que presumía una larga cabellera blanca—. ¡No pelearé con alguien tan noble como lo es el caballero Hasgard!

—Mi brutalidad en batalla es legendaria. Soy un guerrero de las ahora inexistentes tierras del norte de Europa después de todo. ¡Tierras que no existen más por la insolencia de su falsa Athena! —y Hasgard golpeó el rostro de Aldebarán con fuerza—. ¡Siente la cornada de un verdadero caballero de Athena entrenado bajo los dioses del norte de Europa! ¡Mi furia será legendaria!

—¡Deuteros de Géminis! ¡Tú historia al igual que la de todos los caballeros de Géminis no es del todo grata! —habló Saga—. ¡Fuiste honorable en batalla! ¡Pero como todos los que han portado esta armadura estás maldito por el deseo de guerra y matanzas!

—¡Lo dice quien ha hundido continentes enteros por el afán de grandeza en su guerra contra el Olimpo! ¡Ustedes son los verdaderos demonios! ¡Y revindicaré mi camino al darles muerte! —y la explosión de energía cósmica entre el caballero de oro de Géminis y el caballero de Vermilo de la misma constelación, no se hizo esperar.

—¡Manigoldo de Cáncer! ¡Imposible que vivas en esta época! ¡Tú fuerza era envidiable entre los caballeros de oro al igual que lo era tu temple de acero! —agregó Mephisto, que intentó bloquear los puños tranquilos pero veloces de Manigoldo que analizaba todos los movimientos de Mephisto del Cangrejo Dorado.

—Siento en ti una maldad latente difícil de comprender. He pecado mucho a lo largo de mi viaje, pero jamás había visto un alma tan podrida como la tuya —aclaró Manigoldo, y Mephisto bloqueó los golpes de su contraparte, el caballero del cangrejo de Vermilo—. Te enviaré al Hades a responderle al dios del inframundo por tus pecados.

—¿Caballero Regulus? Usted siempre ha sido la inspiración que forjó las bases de mi caballería. Por Favor no me obligue a enfrentarme a usted —y Regulus del León de Vermilo impactó el rostro de Aioria con violencia—. Por favor. No me permito levantarle la mano.

—Y yo no te permito que uses mi nombre como símbolo de tu inspiración —y Aioria se sorprendió. El noble León cuyos colmillos siempre brillaron con esperanza, ahora miraba a Aioria con un odio profundo e interminable—. Siempre he creído que todos los caballeros de Leo son los más nobles de todos. Pero presenciar este insulto. ¡Jamás te lo perdonaré! —lágrimas caían del rostro de Regulus. Su alma estaba en pena, y Aioria desconocía las razones. Pero luchó por vivir su nueva vida.

—Sea lo que sea que les hayan dicho, no somos responsables de estas atrocidades. Lo sacrificaríamos todo, incluso el poder de los dioses, por preservar la paz en la tierra —agregó Shaka mientras se defendía del cosmos aplastante de su adversario—. ¡Asmita! Nuestro maestro es la misma divinidad. Buda es quien inspira a los caballeros de Virgo. Sabes que la interpretación que ustedes tienen de nosotros no es la correcta.

—¡Silencio! —gritó Asmita, quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados en todo momento—. El poder corrompe incluso a los iluminados. Siempre hay ovejas descarriadas. Solo los dioses poseen la verdad absoluta. Y si es Athena quien me ha ordenado seguir a Ares en la batalla, y derrocar al Patriarca. Aún si es una oveja descarriada de los rebaños de buda, yo obedeceré —y una batalla digna de ser presenciada por los dioses, se desató entre los caballeros de Virgo.

—¡No lo comprendo! ¡Quien se enfrenta en este momento a mí no puede ser el viejo maestro que me ha enseñado todas mis técnicas de batalla! —gritó Shiryu, quien se defendía del brutal ataque del caballero de la Libra de Vermilo—. ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué irrumpes la memoria de mi maestro quien descansa sobre los Cinco Picos de China?

—¡No tengo idea de lo que dices! —y el Tigre se dibujó detrás del caballero de la Libra de Vermilo, y azotó a Shiryu por toda la playa—. ¡Soy Dohko! ¡Caballero de Libra al servicio de Athena! ¡No sé quién es ese maestro del que tanto hablas pero conozco la leyenda de los Cinco Picos! El lugar donde la cascada de Rozan por siempre ha alimentado con la fuerza de las estrellas al escudo de bronce del Dragón. ¡Siempre fue mi sueño el entrenar a alguien digno de esa armadura, pero gracias a las acciones de ustedes blasfemos, los Cinco Picos de China, al igual que todo el continente asiático, ha quedado sumergido en el océano! —y Shiryu se horrorizó al escuchar eso ultimo—. ¡Tú maestro ha muerto ahogado! ¡Pero con gusto te mandaré junto a él! ¡Los Cien Dragones de Rozan! —y Shiryu recibió la furia de quien fuera su maestro.

—¡Shiryu! ¡Concéntrate! ¡Son espectros resucitados por Hades al servicio de Ares! ¡Trata de comprender la realidad! —gritó Milo mientras evadía las agujas de su oponente—. ¡Si el tsunami que casi se traga a Europa se presentó en otras partes del mundo, entonces Dohko murió ahogado en este y fue resucitado por Hades! ¿De qué otra forma se puede explicar el que me esté enfrentando a Kardia de Escorpio? El caballero del Escorpión cuyas técnicas jamás pudieron ser usadas por ningún otro caballero de Escorpio después de él.

—¿Oh? ¿Has escuchado de mis Agujas Ardientes? ¡Estoy sorprendido! ¡Nadie jamás las ha sobrevivido como para contar el cómo se sienten! —habló Kardia, y Milo se mordió los labios iracundo—. La temperatura de mi cuerpo alcanza niveles muy altos gracias a una enfermedad. Nadie puede copiar esta técnica porque solo yo poseo esta enfermedad única en su tipo —y Kardia estuvo a punto de lanzar su aguja, cuando una flecha pasó a su lado y Milo tuvo que utilizar toda la fuerza de su cosmos para poder evadirla—. ¡Sísifo! ¡Es de mala educación irrumpir en mi batalla de esa manera! —se quejó Kardia.

—Cálmate Kardia, estamos en guerra —habló el caballero de Vermilo de Sagitario—. Además, alguien se me adelantó y asesinó a quien ha profanado mi armadura. Y pienso volver a utilizarla. Por alguna razón, la armadura de Vermilo, aunque más poderosa, no es de mi agrado.

—¡Se te fue otorgada por un dios maligno! ¿Cómo pueden siquiera pensar en seguir a Ares? —y Milo volvió a evadir las agujas de Kardia—. ¡Maldición! ¿Acaso irrespetan las reglas del combate uno contra uno? ¡Aunque no soy el mejor ejemplo de ello de todos modos! —y Milo continuó esquivando a sus adversarios con una velocidad muy superior a la de ambos.

—¡Olvídalo Milo! ¡No hay honor en quienes nos atacan! —y Shura entonces evadió el tremendo poder del caballero de Vermilo de Capricornio—. ¡No puedes ser él! ¡No puedes ser El Cid! ¡Yo soy tu rencarnación!

—¡Solo quienes son los caballeros más leales de Athena tienen el derecho de vestir esa armadura! ¡No me importa si el Vermilo es más fuerte que el oro! ¡Volveré a blandir a mi querida Excalibur! —y a la mención de ese nombre, Shura tuvo que esquivar nuevamente el tremendo poder cortante de El Cid—. ¿Me enfrentas con tus brazos rotos? ¡Eres valiente! ¡Pero no dejas de ser un genocida!

—¡Basta! ¡No voy a combatirte! —gritó Camus a su oponente, Dégel de Acuario—. ¡Por favor desista! ¡La nobleza de su ser ha inspirado a generaciones de caballeros de Acuario! ¡No pienso convenirme en su segundo asesino! —y Camus lanzó sus anillos de hielo para detenerlo, pero el caballero de Vermilo de Acuario era muy fuerte para ser detenido por unos simples anillos.

—¿Segundo asesino? ¡Estoy frente a ti y vivo! —aclaró Dégel, lo que indicaba que no poseía memoria de su propia muerte—. Si intentas vencerme con tus trucos mentales estás muy equivocado. Siempre resultaré victorioso —y la lluvia se convirtió en nieve, y la aurora rodeó a todo el Santuario.

—Tus movimientos son bellos pero a la vez son letales. Me encuentro entonces en presencia del verdadero domador de las rosas. Eres Albafica de Piscis —agregó Afrodita mientras lanzaba sus rosas en dirección al santo de Vermilo de Piscis, quien se movía elegantemente, y lanzaba sus pétalos en dirección a Afrodita, que mezclados con los suyos creaban torbellinos de rosas.

—No deseo ser llamado elegante o hermoso, limítate a combatir —y Afrodita se mordió los labios enfurecido por esas palabras—. La senda que caminarás en dirección al Hades será sangrienta y dolorosa por el pesar que han traído a esta tierra.

Y la batalla se intensificó al igual que la fuerza de la tormenta. Los santos dorados y los santos de Vermilo eran igualmente poderosos. Pero existía una gran diferencia entre ellos que evitaba que se desencadenara una guerra de mil días. Los de Vermilo eran doce. Y la diferencia de poderes que podía desencadenar un solo santo dorado o de Vermilo, era suficiente para desequilibrar las batallas hasta que los dorados se vieron acorralados y debilitados.

Entonces ocurrió. Sísifo de Sagitario de Vermilo reunió toda la fuerza de su cosmos en la flecha de Sagitario. La batalla que se estaba presentando no era una batalla por malicia, ambos bandos eran excesivamente honorables. Pero sus causas estaban envueltas en la sombra de la duda. Un bando servía a Saori, quien para el otro había sido declarada como una falsa Athena. Pero en realidad todos luchaban por Athena, y Sísifo era leal, y por su lealtad irrespetaría las reglas de su diosa, y dispararía su flecha contra el caballero de Escorpio.

Fue tan solo en un instante, y este bastó para que la guerra cediera. La flecha dio en el blanco. El grito ahogado de Saori resonó por todo el Santuario, y la mirada de Milo se paralizó. Pero no era él quien sentía dolor alguno. La flecha de Sagitario de Vermilo había quedado incrustada en el pecho de Camus de Acuario, quien observando el que su amigo se encontraba en peligro, se interpuso entre él y la flecha, misma que le había atravesado el corazón.

—¡Camuuuuus! —gritó Milo, y los combatientes abandonaron sus puestos de batalla y guardaron silencio—. ¡Por Athena! ¡Camus! ¡No! ¿Qué Hades has hecho? —Milo perdió toda compostura. Era incapaz de concentrarse. Sus ojos se ahogaban en las lágrimas mientras se arrodillaba frente al cuerpo de Camus que se convulsionaba sin control—. ¡Camus!

—…Milo… —habló Camus con debilidad, y Milo le arrancó la flecha del pecho—. Vive… mi querido amigo… —lloró Camus—. Cuida a Hyoga por mí… —y Camus cerró los ojos, y su cosmos se extinguió por completo, mientras el de Milo se ilumino por el odio y la ira.

—¡Maldito! ¡Voy a arrancarte el corazón! —pero Aioria corrió en su encuentro y se aferró a Milo por la espalda impidiendo que siguiera con su deseo de muerte—. ¡Suéltame! ¡Lo último que le dije a Camus fue que por ti me convertiría en su asesino! ¡Cumplí aquella promesa! ¡Ahora suéltame!

—¡No te voy a permitir que luches en este estado! ¡Primero muerto que perderte a ti también! —y Milo continuó luchando contra el agarre de Aioria, y los doce caballeros de Vermilo miraron al par con curiosidad y tristeza. En su mente, seres tan malignos como ellos no podían sufrir la pérdida de un hermano en la guerra—. ¡Milo! ¡También he perdido a alguien importante en las guerras santas! ¡Y por él sigo luchando!

—¡Aioros no se sacrificó por ti después de que le rompiste el alma con palabras de amenaza! ¡No te atrevas a comparar un sacrificio por Athena a un sacrificio por alguien que no lo merecía! —y Milo le golpeó el rostro a Aioria, quien no tuvo más opción que soltarlo—. ¡Te matare! —gritó Milo a Sísifo.

—¡Basta ya! —gritó Saori, y Milo se detuvo—. ¡Por favor no sigas! ¡No estás en condiciones! —y Milo se mordió los labios, e hizo lo que jamás pensó hacer. Desobedeció a Saori por un deseo de venganza—. ¡Milo!

—¡Basta ya! —se escuchó otro grito similar al de Saori, y Milo se confundió y abandonó sus deseos de venganza—. ¡Ares! ¡Hermano ya he visto suficiente! —y Ares bajó su escudo, y de detrás de este salió una niña de cabellos morados y cortos, idéntica a Saori con excepción de que era un poco más alta y sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda diferente de los azules ojos de Saori—. ¡Ellos de verdad piensan que esa niña es la rencarnación de Athena en la tierra! ¡Si pelean de esta manera solo terminarán todos en una tumba! ¡Ya hemos perdido suficiente!

—Sasha, entiendo tus preocupaciones hermanita, pero ellos han destruido nuestros reinos y se han apoderado de nuestro Santuario —y la niña se mordió los labios y comenzó a llorar, y los santos de Vermilo todos bajaron su guardia—. Entiendo… es el momento de reconstruir y no de luchar. Acabaremos con ellos a su debido tiempo, hermanita —y Sasha asintió—. ¡Caballeros de Vermilo! ¡Con la muerte del falso de Acuario hemos entregado nuestro mensaje! ¡Por el momento hemos perdido la guerra pero yo soy el dios Ares, señor de la guerra! ¡Y les prometo, que recuperaremos la tierra que hoy nos han arrebatado con sus viles artimañas! ¡Sé que desean luchar! ¡Pero es sabio en la guerra admitir una derrota! ¡Nos recuperaremos y acabaremos con ellos! —y los santos de Vermilo gritaron el nombre de Ares—. ¡Nos vamos!

Los santos de Vermilo entonces se retiraron, absorbidos por el portal dimensional que Ares abría con su lanza, todos siguieron a Saha a su interior, el último de ellos fue Sísifo, a quien Milo miraba con odio y su sangre hirviéndole con el deseo de venganza. Y al final solo quedó Ares, con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en su rostro.

—¿De qué espectros de Hades te estas riendo? ¡Malnacido! ¡Arrancaré los ojos de tu rostro! ¡Te destrozaré las entrañas y las esparciré por los desiertos como alimento de los buitres! —y Saori corrió en dirección a Milo y le abrazó la cintura, y Milo olvidó todo su odio, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de dolor.

—¡Ja! ¡Me agradan tus palabras! ¡Tienes el espíritu de un lord de las batallas! Pero igual tienes el cerebro de Cerbero —y Ares encendió el dunamis de Cronos. Y los diez caballeros que quedaban se sorprendieron al sentir semejante poder—. Yo robé el dunamis de Cronos de la estatua de Athena, y con este no solo levanté a la Atlantida y a Lemuria del lecho marino, sino que exterminé a más del 90 por ciento de la población mundial. ¡Me he convertido en el máximo genocida en todo el universo! —y los caballeros dorados no podían creer lo que escuchaban—. El mundo estaba plagado de débiles que adoraban a dioses distintos. No niego su existencia, simplemente niego el que los honren a ellos en lugar de a mí. América, África, Oceanía, y Asia han sido arrasadas en su totalidad por el regreso de los dos mega-continentes del mito. Ya solo quedan tres continentes. La nueva Atlantida que será gobernada por Poseidón. El mega-continente de Lemuria, más amplio incluso que la América que remplaza, continente que le obsequiaré a Hades. Y Europa, donde se veneraban a los dioses griegos como los dioses verdaderos, tierra de la cual yo seré el rey.

—Ha aniquilado casi toda la vida en la tierra por derrotar a Athena —habló Shaka, y Saori abrazó a Milo con mayor fuerza—. En pocas palabras… ha recreado la era del mito en tan solo un instante. Por eso Saori sufría. Millones de millones de vidas se perdieron en tan solo unos instantes —concluyó Shaka, y su cosmos enfureció, al igual que el de los nueve caballeros restantes—. Saori… permítenos destruir al dios de la guerra. Desencadenaremos tres Exclamaciones de Athena de ser necesario.

—¡Eso acabará con el Santuario y con sus vidas! —gritó Saori, y los diez la miraron—. ¡Lo prohíbo! ¡Se los prohíbo! ¡No pueden usar la Exclamación de Athena egoístamente! ¡Lo prohíbo! ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Jamás vuelvan a usar esa técnica que solo puede traer muerte! ¿O acaso pretenden perder toda nobleza en su corazón en tan solo un intento egoísta de venganza? —y entonces, incluso Shaka se estremeció de pensar en que estuvieron a punto de ejercer una justicia divina—. Ya no más… la Exclamación de Athena está prohibida… quien la use será un traidor sin el perdón de los dioses… lo he declarado… y debe cumplirse.

—Mejor para mí. Ya que mis santos sí están autorizados a utilizarla —habló Ares—. Todavía me queda una porción del dunamis de Cronos que puedo utilizar. La usaré para revivir las vidas perdidas y las ciudades de Lemuria, la Atlantida, y Europa. Será como revivir el siglo quinto como lo llaman los humanos. Conservaré algunas de las reglas de los romanos claro está. Pero el calendario lo recomenzaré en honor a esta nueva tierra. Hoy será primero de Agosto del primer año de Nova Gea. Me gusta cómo suena —y ninguno de los caballeros hizo movimiento alguno. No sabían que hacer—. Athena. Los santos de Vermilo piensan que fue la falsa Athena y sus doce caballeros dorados quienes asesinaron a los titanes, se apoderaron de sus dunamis, y levantaron a Lemuria y a la Atlantida de las profundidades mientras yo con mi poder los saqué del Santuario momentos antes del fin del mundo. Todos, incluyendo a Dohko, tienen falsas memorias —y Mephisto se sorprendió de escuchar eso último mientras recordaba a Mnemósine—. Para ellos la guerra contra Hades ni siquiera ha comenzado ni comenzará. Me aseguraré de ello, he rescrito su historia. Y te doy esta única oportunidad de que te rindas, me entregues a tus diez caballeros en sacrificio, y me declares como el señor de Europa. De lo contrario, Lemuria irá a la guerra contra Europa, de quien tú eres reina y dictadora según las memorias que he sembrado en sus cabezas.

—¡Jamás! —gritó Saori, y Ares quedó impresionado—. No le entregaré la tierra a nadie que sea tan vil y despiadado. La tierra pertenece a los humanos y tú los asesinaste. ¡Voy a luchar por ellos! ¡Les voy a devolver sus vidas! ¡Incluso si eso significa declararle la guerra al Olimpo! —y los diez caballeros dorados se sorprendieron de escuchar esas palabras—. ¡No me importa contra quien debamos luchar! ¡Si es Ares, Poseidón, Hades o el mismo Zeus! ¡Los dioses no tienen derecho a arrebatarles la vida a los humanos! ¡Los titanes nos enseñaron eso! ¡Su guerra contra el Olimpo era por evitar que los Olímpicos desataran su ira sobre la tierra! ¡Y nosotros mantendremos esa línea bien dibujada! —y Milo le tomó la mano a Saori, y Aioria hizo lo mismo con su otra mano. Los diez santos entonces entrelazaron sus manos, y elevaron el poder de sus cosmos—. El Santuario brillará como el sol. Traeremos de regreso la era dorada de la humanidad. Humanos y dioses vivirán juntos en armonía.

—Si no hubieras crecido en el Santuario… rodeada de tan valerosos guerreros… seguro jamás habrías dicho esas palabras —y Saori continuó llorando, pero se mantuvo firme de su decisión—. Que así sea. El Olimpo le declara la guerra a Athena. ¡Crece y vuélvete fuerte! —y Ares fue absorbido por uno de sus portales. Dejando atrás a los caballeros dorados al servicio de Athena.

—Debemos actuar rápidamente —habló Shaka—. Por defender a la humanidad tendremos que unir a toda Europa al servicio de Athena, y debemos de ser listos en transmitir este mensaje —y las doce casas comenzaron a levantarse nuevamente como eran hace miles de años, y la ciudad de Atenas comenzó a resucitar de sus cimientos. Europa cambiaba con las últimas fuerzas del dunamis de Cronos. Los edificios se caían, y ciudades enteras resurgían—. Tómense todo el tiempo que necesiten. Nos reuniremos en el nuevo templo de Athena para decidir el cómo enfrentaremos esta guerra al caer la noche. Pero la vía más viable ha sido establecida forzosamente por Ares. Europa está en guerra con Lemuria.

Y nueve de los diez caballeros se retiraron en silencio, permitiendo que Milo se despidiera de Camus a su manera. Llorando en silencio. Aioria sintió que Marín le tomaba la mano, pero el caballero de Leo no podía atenderla ni a ella ni a la preocupada de Lithos que no sabía que más hacer. Simplemente se despidió de ambas con la mirada y caminó en dirección de Milo y de Saori, que miraba a su caballero desde una distancia aceptable que le permitía respetar la privacidad de Milo.

—Déjame solo —habló Milo en desafío a Aioria. Las lágrimas se mezclaban con la caída de la lluvia, y desde las escalinatas del templo de Acuario a lo lejos, alguien más que no había sido requerido para la ceremonia de matrimonio de Aioria también lloraba—. Fui el peor de todos… jamás atesoré la amistad entre Camus y yo… me distancié… encontré a un igual que compartía mi actitud y perdí de vista a quien siempre me necesitó y estuvo ahí por mí.

—Sigue. Tus palabras son afiladas como espadas pero las recibiré todas —añadió Aioria—. Cúlpame de su muerte si quieres. Pero yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado. Somos hermanos —y Milo asintió—. Así que por favor no me hagas a un lado.

—No lo haré… ya no más… no volveré a despreciar a un amigo… —y Aioria sonrió a pesar del dolor que sentía por perder a un compañero de batalla—. Pero por favor… vete… realmente lo necesito… —y Aioria asintió, y caminó en dirección a Marín—. Camus. Te prometo que jamás desperdiciaré la vida que me has permitido vivir con tu sacrificio. Protegeré a Athena, cuidaré de Hyoga. En los Campos Elíseos escucharás los cuentos de los caídos derrotados por tu querido discípulo… no volveré a defraudarte.

—Milo —habló Saori con tristeza, y Milo la miró a través de las gotas de lluvia—. Perdóname… por mi culpa Camus está… —pero Milo movió su cabeza en negación—. Es que… no sé cómo ser una diosa. Todo ha sido tan horrible.

—Saori —y la niña mantuvo el silencio—. Así como desatendí a Camus te desatendí a ti. Jamás me perdonaré si te pierdo de igual manera. Así que vive y te prometo, que cuando llegue el momento convocaré a una ceremonia nupcial —y Saori se sonrojó. Y Milo sonrió ante aquella reacción—. Apresúrate y crece —y Milo cargó el cuerpo de Camus, y lo llevó en dirección al Santuario—. No pienso esperar por siempre.

* * *

**Ok, fue más largo de lo que imaginé. Pero en fin, era necesario para sentar los preparativos para de la saga de Ares, la cual pienso será mucho mejor que la de los titanes, en especial porque después de esto se ha recreado la tierra del siglo V… bueno, más o menos, pero ustedes entienden.**

**Como sea, no sé si me tomaré el mes de descanso o no, primero quiero alimentarme un poco en el conocimiento de Lost Canvas. Espero que les guste la guerra entre los dos grupos de Santos Dorados.**

**Y antes de que me bombardeen de comentarios de Camus, ya había planeado matarlo para darle algo de protagonismo a Hyoga. Pero su papel ahora ha pasado a ser similar al de Aioros en la saga original. Será la inspiración de Hyoga y Milo.**

**Oh, y con respecto a Lithos, cambié de opinión en el último momento por una imagen de Marín y Aioria que vi. T_T. espero no se molesten por eso.**


	11. La Ceremonia de la Unión

**Haber. ¿Qué pasó? Dije un mes de vacaciones para terminar proyectos pendientes, y de la nada ya estoy posteando el primer capítulo de la Saga de Ares… repito: ¿Qué pasó? (El subconsciente del autor responde).**

**Subconsciente: Es muy sencillo, el jueves después de postear, te dio hambre y visitaste la plaza frente al trabajo. (El autor comienza a divagar), y pasaste por la tienda *Censurado por derechos de copyright*, donde todas las series estaban en descuento. Si llevabas un paquete de series te daban un 10% de descuento, si llevabas 2 te daban el 20%, si llevabas 3 te daban el 30% y por 4 llevabas todo al 50%.**

**Autor: Ya recuerdo, y estaban los 4 paquetes de películas de Lost Canvas, y me las compre todas al 50% de descuento, y estaba tan satisfecho por la compra que me vi todos los capítulos el fin de semana (El subconsciente asiente). ¡Mi mente estalla con Saint Seiya! ¡No me dejo de imaginar a mi compañero delante de mí en estos momentos vestido con la armadura de Leo! ¡Y la niña que me gusta viste la armadura de Aries! ¡Y como yo soy Escorpio de nacimiento! (Autor eleva su cosmos) ¡Athena Exclamation! (La empresa estalla y el autor conquista el mundo) ¡Ya despierta! (autor regresa a la realidad después de una resaca de café con mucha azúcar) T_T, solo me limitaré a contestar los reviews:**

**Isagamboa7: ¿De dónde viene el nombre Isa? La verdad no me suena, pero suena muy exótico, lol. Y lo siento si mi capítulo me quedó triste, pero necesitaba crear el escenario perfecto para el dream match entre los caballeros dorados de Saori y los caballeros dorados de Sasha. En mi opinión, los únicos caballeros que me gustan más en Lost Canvas son Albafica de Piscis y me encanta Manigoldo de Cáncer, y sueño con escribir esas batallas. O, y matar a Camus ya estaba planeado desde que comencé a escribir esto, igual que la muerte de Aioros. Por el momento no tengo más muertes programadas… bueno… tal vez solo una, pero me la ahorraré para mucho después y no daré detalle alguno para mantener la emoción de la historia, muahahahaha.**

**OooJohannaooO: Hola señorita, si lo sé, hay muchos sentimientos encontrados con respecto al capítulo, y en teoría ese era el punto. Lo que respecta a Marín y Lithos, se suponía que el capítulo anterior iba a ser risible como lo mencionaste, pero se me ocurrió de repente destruir la tierra y reformarla a la del siglo V, y tenía dos teorías, o usaba el dunamis de Cronos para regresar a los caballeros de Athena al siglo quinto sin recuerdos del futuro, o recreaba el siglo quinto. La primera se me hizo una trama muy complicada por lo que preferí la destrucción y culpar a Ares de ello. Y ya sé, lo de la madurez, soy inmaduro y no me molesta, tengo corazón de niño malcriado, lol.**

**Auristela Morgan: En realidad fuiste la tercera esta vez señorita. Y si, Saori tiene los ojos azules en la saga de Hades, y en las anteriores son negro chocolate, así que se entiende que no los vieras. Saint Seiya pasó por la época de transición de la animación, por lo que los primeros capítulos fueron muy mal trazados, el mejor ejemplo es la armadura de Sagitario, jajajajaja. En fin señorita, este capítulo no tendrá tantas tragedias al estilo Griego, pero sí tendrá una ceremonia muy al estilo de los antiguos Atenienses, estoy seguro de que la disfrutarás. Y ya sé que te gustan mucho Afrodita y Mephisto, pero en estos momentos requiero de quitarles protagonismo, espero no lo sientas muy desilusionante pero necesito entrar en la trama de la Saga de Ares antes de explotar a un Mephisto más humano y un Afrodita menos egocéntrico. Y lo de la muerte de Camus, admito que ya estaba planeada, pero en ese momento no me esperé matarlo. Iba a matarlo en medio de la Saga de Ares, pero cambié de opinión en el último segundo porque me sobraba un santo de Vermilo y no le iba a dar la armadura a Seiya para emparejar la batalla. Oh, y no te preocupes, tu review me llegó a la una de la mañana pero todavía estaba despierto jugando videojuegos y me mataron por andar leyendo el review… T_T… malditos juegos en línea sin pausa.**

**Scorpio-26: Te entiendo, sin internet, todos morimos T_T aprovecha para imprimir mi historia antes del fin del mundo y así podrás disfrutar de ella cuando el internet se caiga para siempre, lol, toda la mala vibra, jajajajaja. Y lo de lanzarme, lo consideraré, ya me dijo un buen amigo que lo intentara, pero pienso hacerlo cuando esté menos estresado por los proyectos de la empresa… tal vez si dejara de escribir en el trabajo no estarías tan estresado por tus pendientes, jajajaja… T_T. Por cierto, ¿te dejé sin palabras? Entonces estoy impaciente por leer tu review de este capítulo.**

**Guest: Un momento… ¿no eres tú quien me ha estado dejando reviews de "One Despicable Guy"? Como sea, muchas gracias por dejar tu review, pero no deberías arruinar la trama saltándote al último capítulo para verificar si te va a gustar o no, mal hecho (Pose de regaño), jajajajaja, es broma. ¿Cómo escribo todo esto? Con mucha azúcar en mis venas, eso te lo aseguro. Escribo a una velocidad que ni te imaginas y mi mente divaga con nuevas ideas tan seguido que podría escribir las cinco sagas en paralelo pero no lo hago ya que una arruinaría las sorpresas de la otra. Y perdona si no le doy la importancia que se merecen a los caballeros de bronce, por eso mi urgencia de matar a Camus y promoverlos a santos dorados… la verdad los de bronce como lo he dicho antes, me aburren… menos Ikki y Shiryu pero bueno, Seiya de plano sí lo hace, y Hyoga, aunque me agrada, es un tanto depresivo a veces. Mi imagen de los santos dorados son la de los héroes más grandes, tristemente no reconocidos como tales en la serie de Saint Seiya hasta la saga de Hades pero bueno, no discutiré eso. Todos tienen sus gustos, y en mi opinión lo que más nos gusta de los caballeros dorados es que ya que nos identificamos con el signo, siempre nos identificamos con el personaje y nos sorprendemos al encontrar similitudes entre ellos y nosotros, lo que me parece increíble. Y en conclusión a lo de Lithos y Aioria… si, Aioria es estúpido, pero yo lo decidí a último momento, casi todas mis decisiones son de último momento, hay una muy obvia en este capítulo, solo revisen bien a Mu, vigílenlo.**

**Zimba Mustaine: … T_T… ¿Qué? ****Me faltaste tú (sniff), jajajajaja, no te creas.**

**¡EDITADO!**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**China, Los Cinco Picos. 1 de Agosto de 1983.**

—El mundo ha llegado a su fin —sentado en los cinco picos cercanos a la cascada de Rozan en China, se encontraba el viejo maestro. Dohko, alguna vez conocido como el caballero de Libra, y uno de los santos de la anterior Athena más poderoso de todos. Sin embargo, el anciano maestro escondía un secreto que solo él debía saber. Pero al parecer, alguien más lo conocía—. Ares, el dios de la guerra. Lamento decirte que el que vengas a despedirte de un viejo adversario no llena mi corazón de honra.

—Dohko, caballero de Libra, quien alguna vez portó la armadura que creé con mis propias manos. Es una pena verte en tan lamentable estado —habló Ares, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro—. Poseidón ha creado para mí doce juegos de ropajes sagrados, de un metal que no existe desde la era mitológica pero que gracias al dunamis de Cronos he logrado recrear. Poseo doce armaduras de Vermilo esperando por sus dueños —y Dohko pareció morderse los labios con molestia—. Hades también me ha obsequiado las almas y los cuerpos de los caballeros de la anterior guerra santa. Tus compañeros de batalla. ¿Los recuerdas? Shion incluso ha sido resucitado por Hades al servicio del dios de la guerra.

—Conozco a los caballeros de la anterior guerra santa perfectamente. Y sé que a pesar de todos los males de algunos y las dudas en los corazones de otros, ninguno jamás se uniría a ti. Somos fieles a Athena —y Ares sonrió—. Ares… no pienso formar parte en esta guerra, y me es imposible escapar de las mareas que peligrosamente se acercan a terminar con mi vida. Pero he de decirte, que aun si me prometes resucitarme para ver el mundo que ha quedado tras este lamentable desastre. Yo jamás me uniré a ti.

—Inspirador —agregó Ares—. Todos los caballeros dorados dijeron lo mismo. Y todos, sin excepción, visten mis armaduras de Vermilo —y Dohko encendió su cosmos, y Ares se rio a carcajadas—. Hades me entregó muchas almas a cambio de las millones que le he entregado. Entre ellas está Mnemósine, la diosa de las memorias que gracias a Mephisto de Cáncer, murió en los Campos Elíseos supuestamente únicamente accesible por los dioses. El caballero de Cáncer es capaz de entrar en este recinto sagrado si posee un dunamis que lo guíe, y la tonta de Mnemósine, enamorada del caballero, luchó y pereció en ese lugar —y Ares abrió un portal dimensional, y de este extrajo a Mnemósine sin la protección de su armadura y vistiendo únicamente una túnica blanca—. Ahora ella me sirve, no porque tenga otra opción por cierto, pero con ella he borrado la mente de los caballeros dorados de tu tiempo hasta tres años antes de sus muertes contra los espectros de Hades y a la llegada de Sasha al Santuario.

—¿Sasha? —y Ares abrió otro portal, y de este salió una niña vestida en túnicas de un azul oscuro, de ojos verdes, y cabello morado y corto—. ¡Ares! ¿Cómo te has atrevido? ¡Esta niña no es Athena ahora! ¡No tiene un cosmos divino! —y Mnemósine forzó su mano a brillar de un color rosado, y Sasha perdió el conocimiento y cayó sobre los brazos de la titanide guardiana de las memorias—. ¿Qué le has hecho?

—No es una diosa así como lo dices. El cosmos de Atenea ahora le pertenece a la pequeña Saori —y Dohko enfureció, y su cosmos de un verde intenso iluminó las cascadas—. Pero esta Sasha, es la misma Sasha que llegó al Santuario del orfanato. La misma Sasha que fue introducida a ustedes los caballeros dorados como la rencarnación de la diosa Atenea. La misma Sasha por la que ustedes gustosos dieron la vida. Y yo la convertiré en Athena. Sé cómo hacerlo. Y como su hermano mayor, le declararé la guerra a la falsa Athena, la derrocaré, y le arrebataré su cosmos divino para regresárselo a Sasha, una Athena más fuerte en corazón que la pequeña niñita llorona que ahora es la rencarnación de Athena —y Dohko se mordió los labios iracundo y se puso de pie—. Dohko. Eres mi campeón, eres quien usa mi armadura, es por esto que te doy esta única oportunidad. Utiliza el Misophetamenos que Sasha te otorgó al término de la guerra santa de hace más de 200 años. Rejuvenece tu cuerpo, y únete a mí en mente también. De lo contrario te destruiré las memorias.

—Ares. Usaré el Misophetamenos tres años antes de la resurrección de Hades, únicamente para borrarte esa sonrisa del rostro y recuperar a Sasha. ¡Pero Jamás me uniré a ti! —el cuerpo de Dohko entonces comenzó a estirarse. Y su piel de un color morado comenzó a quebrarse como si se rompiera un capullo, y así fue como Dohko, el caballero de Libra, resucitó—. ¡Ares! ¡Armadura de Libra! —llamó Dohko a su armadura. Pero al término de un par de minutos, esta no había venido en su auxilio—. ¿Mi armadura?

—¿Qué armadura? Hasta donde sé, hace exactamente dos minutos con treinta y siete segundos y contando, Shiryu, el caballero del Dragón, fue promovido por Shaka, el nuevo Patriarca del Santuario, a caballero dorado… ya no tienes una armadura, Dohko —y Dohko, se conmovió por eso ultimo al pensar que en esta época ya existía un nuevo caballero del Dragón Dorado, y entendió que había sido derrotado sin siquiera levantar un dedo. Dohko entonces se arrodilló frente a Ares—. Mnemósine. Dohko ha negado mi gentil oferta. Puedes destruir sus memorias.

—¡Mnemós Gale! —atacó Mnémosine. Las lágrimas le rodeaban los ojos. La titánide no deseaba realizar esta ofensa a los santos dorados de la anterior guerra santa. Dohko lo sabía, el conocía la verdadera naturaleza de los titanes engañados por Cronos. Y así como su discípulo se levantó contra ellos al ser tan solo un caballero de bronce, Dohko hizo un último esfuerzo.

—¡Los Cien Dragones de Rozan! —y Dohko. El Dohko, que vivió por tanto tiempo esperando la nueva guerra santa, luchó su última batalla contra la titanide de las memorias, que en un instante destruyó todos sus recuerdos. Cuando Dohko despertó, una gentil lágrima cayó sobre su rostro, y Dohko vio a Sasha, que lloraba sobre él—. ¿Mi señorita Sasha?

—¡Dohko! ¡Caballero dorado de Libra! ¡Levántate! —gritó Ares, y Dohko se levantó sorprendido—. ¡Soy Ares el dios de la guerra! ¡Hermano de Sasha, rencarnación de Athena en el Santuario! ¡Y te pido Dohko que te levantes junto a tus hermanos en contra del falso Santuario y la falsa Athena!

—¿Falso Santuario? ¿Falsa Athena? —preguntó Dohko, y entonces se sorprendió al ver una ola gigante dirigirse hacia él—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Acaso la ira de Poseidón ha caído sobre nosotros? —Dohko no recordaba nada. Solo podía recordar la era en que él era el caballero de Libra al servicio de Sasha cómo Athena—. ¿Dónde está Shion?

—¡Shion se encuentra a salvo en el nuevo Santuario que he creado en Lemuria! ¡No hay tiempo de explicar, Dohko! ¡Solo debes saber que una falsa Athena se ha levantado en contra del Santuario, y junto a sus caballeros asesinaron al Patriarca y nos robaron las armaduras doradas! ¡Furioso por el insulto a mi querida hermanita he bajado del Olímpico para que se haga justicia! ¡Dohko! ¡Puedo salvarte! ¡Pero solo si juras a Ares que serás devoto a Sasha y no a la falsa Athena! ¡Júrame que no nos traicionarás!

—¡No entiendo lo que está pasando pero Sasha es la única y verdadera Athena! —y Ares sonrió—. ¡Juro con Ares de testigo que mi vida, mi alma y mi corazón, siempre permanecerán latentes al servicio de mi señorita Sasha! ¡Rencarnación de Athena en la tierra! ¡Y a quien ha ocasionado este desastre, le juro que lo asesinare! —y Ares salvó a Dohko de la muerte, al abrir un portal con su lanza, mismo que juntos atravesaron.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Guerras Doradas.**

**Saga de Nova Gea.**

**Capítulo 1: La Ceremonia de la Unión.**

* * *

**Paris, Francia. Septiembre 1 del 03 N.G.**

—¿Paris? Debe ser una broma —sobre la punta de la Torre Eiffel, Milo el caballero del Escorpión Dorado observaba al Paris sobreviviente de la gran marejada que azotó más de tres cuartas partes del planeta y lo hundió todo bajo los océanos. A su lado se encontraba Aioria, el caballero de Leo que como era ya costumbre, se burlaba del caballero del Escorpión Dorado que ya era un poco más frio y calculador tras la muerte de Camus hace ya tres años—. No pensé que fueras del tipo romántico. Oh todo poderoso General de las tropas imperiales de caballeros dorados al servicio de la diosa Athena. Solo por debajo en rango del Patriarca del Santuario —se burló Aioria, y Milo tan solo le sonrió.

—No pienso empezar otra absurda discusión contigo, Aioria. ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que protegieras el Santuario —agregó Milo con tranquilidad, y Aioria se cruzó de brazos con molestia—. No es por romanticismo el que elegí este lugar. Saori ya sabe que no soy bueno para esas cosas. Escogí Francia porque Shaka me ordenó proteger las fronteras del Noroeste de Europa de los ataques Lemurianos —y Aioria asintió—. Nova Gea ha prosperado mucho a pesar de la destrucción y las batallas. Los ajenos al Santuario no aceptaron las enseñanzas de Athena de muy buena gana después de todo. Pero cómo humanos, se mantuvieron firmes, y por prosperar han avanzado.

—En verdad se parece a la Grecia del Siglo V antes de Nueva Gea —agregó Aioria, y observó los campamentos militarse alrededor de la Torre Eiffel, y las casas de piedra blanca muy similares a las utilizadas en los templos griegos. Los ciudadanos vestían incluso túnicas blancas y sandalias. Ni uno solo intentaba vestir nada diferente. Era el deseo de los humanos el respetar esta nueva forma de vida, ya fuera por miedo a volver a ser exterminados, o por respeto a Athena—. Aunque no en toda Europa es así. Escuché que Aldebarán tiene problemas en tranquilizar a las masas en Noruega. Son un pueblo muy fuerte a pesar de haber perdido a sus guerreros en la marejada. Hablan de un Asgard más al norte, y de dioses que se enfurecerían si adoptan las tradiciones griegas.

—¿Qué importa si las casas son de madera y no de piedra? Ese es su problema —agregó Milo—. Mephisto ya recorrió los océanos del suroeste. Shaka le encomendó la tarea de rodear el mundo y trazar un mapa marítimo. Su misión es de vital importancia. Debemos saber la extensión de las costas Lemurianas si queremos llevar la guerra a sus tierras y no solo recibir a los navíos Lemurianos y hundirlos —y Aioria asintió. Estaba sorprendido de la nueva madures de Milo tras la muerte de Camus—. ¿Qué hay de Shiryu y Shura? Fueron enviados a los territorios de Asia que quedaban en pie. No son muchos por lo que escuché.

—No hay ninguno. Toda Asía desapareció —prosiguió Aioria—. Fueron reasignados a Alemania, donde encontraron una cuna tecnológica que sobrevivió a los ataques de los Lemurianos —y Milo se sorprendió—. Esa fue mi misma cara. Tras las marejadas, los diez caballeros dorados intentamos reunir a los pueblos de Europa bajo el servicio de Athena, solo para que todas las ciudades fueran arrasadas por hordas de Lemurianos. No quedó nada de tecnología tras esas batallas. No existe la electricidad, no hay fábricas de alimentos ni de ropa. Los conocimientos albergados en bibliotecas incluso fueron quemados, lo que impide la reconstrucción de cualquier tecnología, y aunque los ciudadanos de Europa quieran regresar a la era tecnológica, es imposible ya que no existen los recursos naturales necesarios. A la tierra le tomará siglos recuperarse de esta catástrofe. Hasta entonces estamos varados en una especia de Siglo V. Ares hizo bien su tarea. Lo único que sobrevivió fue la Torre Eiffel aquí en Paris y toda la ciudad de Múnich. No tienen electricidad claro, pero son los únicos edificios que quedan en pie.

—Lo que la convierte en un blanco de las tropas Lemurianas —aclaró Milo—. Que refuercen la protección en esa zona. Nadie, ni siquiera los habitantes de los bordes exteriores de Múnich, deben saber de la existencia de una ciudad de antes de Nova Gea —y Aioria miró a Milo curioso—. Si los Nova Geanenses saben que sobrevivió la tecnología, podría haber conflictos. Se han esforzado por adaptarse, tú mismo lo dijiste, toda Europa parece una Grecia del Siglo V. Hay pescadores, escribas que intentan reescribir la historia, templos en honor a los doce titanes y a Athena, así como a los dioses Olímpicos. La gente se dedica a la cacería y a la cría de ganado, algunas pocas más experimentadas se han dado a la tarea de plantar vegetales y reforestar la tierra. Por no caer en el trueque se inventó el Euro como moneda única de toda Europa. El sistema de gobierno cambió, se tiene una monarquía en cada país de Europa. Se han creado ejércitos bajo mandos de los 88 santos de Athena y escuelas de entrenamientos para caballeros. Y todo en tan solo tres años gracias a los esfuerzos de Shaka. Imagina lo que pasará si los Nova Geanenses se enteran de la existencia de tecnología. Todo habrá sido en vano —y Aioria asintió—. Debemos proteger a Múnich. Que sus habitantes vivan encerrados tras sus murallas y sigan intentando re-descubrir la electricidad. Así cuando la guerra contra Ares, y las que siguen contra Poseidón y Hades hayan terminado, podremos regresarles la tecnología perdida. Hasta entonces, toda tecnología está prohibida.

—Milo. ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que hablar de Guerra? —preguntó Aioria, y Milo bajó la cabeza—. Hoy se supone que es un día importante para ti y vine para burlarme. No para que te pongas todo serio y frívolo conmigo. Pobre de Saori si eres así todo el tiempo —y Milo se sonrojó, pero se resistió a gritarle a Aioria—. Bueno. ¿Cuándo es la boda?

—Es una simple ceremonia de promesa de matrimonio, no una boda formal. Y dando respuesta a tu pregunta, comenzará en cuanto encuentre a la prometida, Aioria. Y ya deja de fastidiarme. No subí a la Torre Eiffel porque me agradara la vista —y Aioria se burló, y Milo por fin se molestó—. ¿Tienes algún problema? Comienzas a fastidiarme, Aioria.

—No puedes mantener a Saori bajo control, que pena me das —y Milo hizo aquello que se había resistido a hacer todo este tiempo, y le golpeó la nuca a Aioria con violencia—. ¡Gah! ¡Ya extrañaba tus golpazos! ¡Eres una bestia! —se quejó Aioria—. ¿Capuchas negras en plena noche? —habló entonces Aioria, y Milo levantó una de sus cejas—. No importa por donde lo mires, es sospechoso —y Aioria apuntó en dirección a un grupo de tres personas vestidas en capuchas negras mientras corrían por los puestos de mercado de París—. Las armaduras de Vermilo son todas anaranjadas. Si tuviera que ocultarlas utilizaría capuchas negras por la noche.

—No siento un cosmos en ellos. Pero vale la pena investigarlo —agregó Milo—. Mephisto debe estar por atracar en las costas de Italia, no me sorprendería que las flotas marítimas hubieran bajado la guardia para recibirlo y se les haya escapado un navío Lemuriano —y Milo saltó en dirección a la ciudad, aterrizó con violencia sobre el suelo, y corrió en dirección a las capuchas negras, y Aioria saltó tras él—. Hace tiempo que no me acompañas a una batalla. Eres un ingrato.

—Tengo una esposa a la cual cuidar. Y después de hoy te espera lo mismo —gritó Aioria, y Milo sonrió—. Aunque, ya que es un matrimonio secreto de seguro no van a vivir en la misma casa —y Milo se sonrojó—. ¿Qué hizo para convencerte?

—Se volvió más agresiva en sus insinuaciones, no preguntes —y Aioria se lo imaginó y se soltó a carcajadas—. ¡Cierra el pico de una buena vez! —gritó Milo, y los capuchas negras voltearon a ver a los santos dorados que los perseguían y aceleraron el paso—. ¡Me lleva Hades! ¡Mira lo que me obligaste a hacer! —y los Nova Geanenses se apartaron del camino, y observaron la persecución—. Son muy lentos, no se escaparán de nosotros.

—¡Deténganse Lemurianos! ¡No vamos a lastimarlos! —y dos de los tres Lemurianos se detuvieron, y prepararon sus cosmos—. ¡Entonces sí tenían cosmos! —agregó Aioria—. Yo me encargo de ellos, tú ve por el que falta.

—No me des órdenes. Yo soy el General de las tropas doradas —y Milo aceleró el ritmo, y pasó por en medio de los dos caballeros sin que estos pudieran detenerlo—. ¡No escaparás de mí! —y el capucha negra trató de perderse entre la muchedumbre.

—¡Flechas de la Esperanza! —gritó uno de los caballeros, y Aioria esquivó el ataque, aunque algunas flechas doradas que escaparon del puño del caballero impactaron a Aioria—. Al menos le di en un par de ocasiones —habló el caballero, y una vez que Aioria aterrizó, este se quitó la capucha—. Soy yo, Aioria —agregó el santo con una sonrisa.

—¿Seiya? —preguntó Aioria sorprendido al ver al caballero de Sagita—. Entonces el caballero que viaja contigo debe de ser —y el segundo caballero se quitó la capucha—. Shun de Cefeo y Seiya de Sagita, caballeros de plata al servicio de Athena. Pero si ustedes son los caballeros que rondaban las calles de Paris, entonces eso significa que… —y al comprenderlo, Aioria hizo una mueca de desaprobación—. Por todos los santos dorados… esa niña traviesa —y tanto Seiya como Shun, sonrieron—. Así que, Saori. Por el amor de Milo te volviste más agresiva en tus insinuaciones… pobre Milo —y mientras Aioria se preocupaba por su amigo, el caballero del Escorpión Dorado rondó por los mercados incansablemente en persecución del último supuesto invasor.

—¡Maldición! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan rápida? ¡Yo soy el caballero dorado más rápido de todos a pie! —y la última de las capuchas negras comenzó a saltar de casa en casa evadiendo al caballero del Escorpión Dorado, y la risa de la joven debajo de la capucha negra rodeó las calles de Paris—. ¿Te estas burlando de mí?

—Aprendí a ocultar mi cosmos de un maestro muy poderoso. Y aprendí de él a concentrarlo en mis pies para mayor velocidad —y la chica continuó saltando de casa en casa, y Milo la siguió cada vez más de cerca—. No tienes oportunidad de alcanzarme. Mi cosmos es más grande que el tuyo. No puedes detenerme, le arrancaré la cabeza a tu querida diosa Athena a quien tanto amas si te mueves tan lento.

—¡No me subestimes! —y Milo elevó su cosmos, y corrió por las calles a mayor velocidad y saltó frente a la capucha negra mientras esta se encontraba en medio vuelo de un salto entre casas de arquitectura griega. Y la invasora, sorprendida, reunió la fuerza de su cosmos en su mano y lanzó a Milo de regreso al suelo con una fuerza telequinesia—. ¡Ught! ¿Qué espectros de Hades? ¿Me derribó? ¿A mí? —gritó Milo sorprendido, y la suave risa de la joven rodeó las casas cercanas a la Torre Eiffel—. Obtuve mi armadura a los ocho años. Enfrenté a la diosa Metis y salí victorioso. Aniquilé a los ejércitos del Tártaros, y derroté a Hyperión en dos ocasiones. Luché contra el dragón de perla, Margarites Dracon, y lo vencí, y sobreviví a la furia del dios Cronos. También detuve junto a mis camaradas la gran ola que casi destruye Europa. ¿Y tú te atreves a lanzarme al suelo como si mi cosmos fuera insignificante en comparación al tuyo? ¿Quién te crees que eres?

—Me atrevo a muchas cosas. Mi pasatiempo es ridiculizarte —habló la joven—. Ahora, al suelo y en cuatro —y la joven de la capucha aplastó a Milo con su cosmos, pero el caballero del Escorpión Dorado lo resistió y se puso de pie a pesar de que la piedra blanca a sus pies se hundió por la fuerza del cosmos de la joven—. Vaya… creo que me excedí. ¿Y aun así te pones de pie?

—¡Maldita! ¿Cómo te atreves a ridiculizarme? —y Milo saltó en dirección a la joven de la capucha, la derribó, y ambos cayeron al suelo pesadamente a los interiores de un callejón. Más por alguna extraña razón, la chica de la capucha terminó sobre Milo, y el caballero del Escorpión Dorado terminó por impactar con su cuerpo el suelo del callejón que afortunadamente se encontraba vacío, y la chica resultó sin daño alguno—. ¡Golpe de suerte! —y la joven intentó huir—. ¿A dónde crees que vas? —gritó Milo, y la tomó de la mano tras ponerse de pie, y la joven de la capucha se dio la vuelta de repente y besó al caballero del Escorpión Dorado sin previo aviso, lo que sorprendió a Milo, pero se mantuvo firme y determinado hasta que la chica rompió el beso—. Debí haberme dado cuenta cuando dijiste al suelo y en cuatro… mocosa insolente.

—Soy una diosa —habló la joven, quien se quitó la capucha y miró a Milo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Y el que me llames mocosa, es un insulto a una divinidad, y es castigado con un viaje a caballito —y Milo le golpeó la nariz gentilmente con sus dedos, pero con suficiente fuerza para lastimarla—. ¡Ow! —se quejó Saori, y Milo desvió la mirada—. ¿Cómo te atreves a irrespetarme de esa manera? Soy una diosa, por no decir tu prometida —y Milo le dio la espalda a Saori—. Tan frívolo como siempre, maestro. Tan solo quería mostrarle que me ha enseñado bien.

—Saori, estamos en guerra. No deberías actuar tan imprudentemente. Pude haberte perforado con mis agujas —y Saori se cruzó de brazos, y Milo bajó la mirada y volteó a mirar a su antes discípula, ahora diosa y prometida—. Lo lamento —y Saori sonrió y le tomó la mano a Milo—. Llamamos mucho la atención.

—Entonces quítate la armadura por una vez en tu vida y sal conmigo, no como una diosa y su caballero más querido, pero como un hombre con su después de esta noche, prometida bajo las leyes de Deméter —y Milo se sonrojó—. Milo, no todo en la vida es guerra, por más extraño que se escuche de labios de la diosa de la guerra. Ahora, compláceme.

—Jamás entenderé el cómo lograste doblegarme —y Saori sonrió, mientras Milo simplemente hizo estallar su armadura en sus piezas y la envió al Santuario con la fuerza de su cosmos, quedando únicamente vestido por unos pantalones verdes y su pecho expuesto—. ¿Feliz?

—Más de lo que debería —aclaró Saori, que se quitó la capucha y se la entregó a Milo—. No vayas con el pecho descubierto a todos lados —debajo de la capucha, Saori usaba prendas comunes, muy probablemente para esconder su identidad, lo que no le era fácil gracias al color de su morada y ahora larga cabellera.

—Te has convertido en toda una mujer, pero aún tienes solo 13 años —y Saori asintió—. Ponte tu capucha, usaré una túnica vieja de los mercados—. Y Milo tomó una pieza de túnica de un tendedero cercano, y dejó algunas monedas de oro en el bolsillo del pantalón de la misma prenda—. No se llama robar si se paga por la prenda que tomaste.

—Ni tampoco se llama acoso si eres cercano a quien es tu prometida —y Saori se acercó a Milo, lo abrazó, y le plantó otro beso—. ¿Qué te importa cuántos años tenga? Nova Gea es un mundo libre de las reglas impuestas por los regentes anteriores. Las reglas ahora son un poco más… flexibles… yo las escribí después de todo. Si se lo hubiera dejado a Shaka seguro que serían tiempos oscuros de leyes rigurosas y sin sentido común. Y que Febe me perdone por esas palabras, pero pienso que las reglas fueron mejor escritas por mí.

—No significa que Shaka esté de acuerdo con ellas. Ni los otros 44 gobernantes de Europa —y Saori se cruzó de brazos—. Eres solo una niña. Y accedí a esta ceremonia de promesa de matrimonio únicamente porque… no tengo ni idea del porque accedí —se quejó Milo.

—Porque te comparé con Aioria quien se comprometió con Marín a los trece años, y te mencioné que tú a los veinte ya deberías ser más maduro que él como para tomar la responsabilidad que él selló a sus 17 años cuando el matrimonio fue oficial —y Milo se molestó—. Ya descubrí cómo manipularte. Tan solo tengo que hacerte enojar hasta que abandones el sentido común y te comprometas a las cosas que no quieres hacer. Después de todo, ya accediste a la ceremonia de promesa de matrimonio… y cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad, pienso que cumplas esa promesa que hoy sellaremos —y Milo se estremeció por la idea y se apartó de Saori—. Milo, no me gusta cuando tratas de poner tus barreras entre nosotros. ¿Ahora qué te pasa?

—Si Shaka se entera de esto sabes que me van a quitar mi armadura. Eres una diosa, lo que deseas está estrictamente prohibido y Zeus tendrá mi cabeza por mi atrevimiento de seguro —agregó Milo mientras se sujetaba el cuello—. Además, no olvides que las ceremonias nupciales entre caballeros dorados son exclusivamente celebradas por el Patriarca, y Shaka no está de acuerdo con esta relación, por Zeus, ni siquiera yo estoy de acuerdo. Ha sido prohibido por Zeus el que sucedan estas blasfemias.

—Que baje del cielo y me lo niegue frente a frente —y Milo se sorprendió de ese comentario—. Soy la diosa de la tierra, y si Zeus quiere negarme mi derecho solo puede hacerlo en el cielo —y Milo agudizó el oído intentando escuchar los relámpagos de Zeus, pero estos nunca llegaron—. Milo. A pesar de mis palabras, he madurado. Ya no soy la niñita que lloraría por cualquier cosa, soy una mujer. Y como mujer, tengo y exijo intereses distintos. Sabes que eres más que solo mi maestro y mi caballero dorado. Y yo sé que soy más que solo una diosa para ti —y Milo bajó la guardia por unos instantes—. Afrodita dice que le tienes miedo al compromiso.

—¿Eh? ¡No se supone que Afrodita sepa lo del compromiso! —y Saori se cruzó de brazos—. Saori, si todo el Santuario se entera de esto me van a echar del mismo. Peor aún, me exigirán la cabeza. ¿Quién además de Aioria, Mu y Afrodita saben de esto?

—Por Zeus, Milo. Ya te dije que soy una diosa y lo que yo exija debe hacerse. No me gusta abusar de mi poder pero yo me aseguraré de que esto sea posible —y Milo comenzó a sudar en frio—. Se lo confié a Shun y a Seiya también. Necesitaba de gente que me ayudara a mantenerlo en secreto. A Hyoga no se lo he dicho, pienso que lo mejor es que se lo diga su maestro que por cierto lo tiene muy descuidado —y Milo se sentó sobre el suelo en preocupación—. No tomes lo de Hyoga tan enserio. Lo has entrenado bien a ausencia de Camus.

—No es por Hyoga —y Saori bajó la mirada con tristeza—. Saori, Athena es una diosa virgen —y Saori se sonrojó de escuchar eso último, e incluso dio unos pasos hacia atrás de la vergüenza, y Milo, al notar aquella reacción, también se sonrojó—. ¡No me refería a eso! —y Saori asintió y bajó la mirada avergonzada, pero se sentó al lado de Milo de todas formas—. Desde la antigüedad, Atenea siempre ha querido a todos por igual. Nadie recibe un trato especial. El amor de Athena da esperanza y su amor siempre es igual para todos. Nadie debe beneficiarse del amor de Athena. No merezco esta predilección.

—Milo, si yo creyera en todo lo que está escrito en los pergaminos del templo del Patriarca, no serías tú quien permanece siempre a mi lado. Sería el caballero de Pegaso —y Milo miró a Saori confuso—. Leí todos los textos antiguos, todo sea por ser una diosa verdadera y no solo una chiquilla que se esconde detrás de sus caballeros. Leí los mitos de todas las armaduras, leí de las antiguas guerras santas para conocer a nuestro enemigo, y en todos los escritos, el caballero de Pegaso era el guerrero más noble, poderoso y devoto de Athena. Un simple caballero de bronce que siempre y por siempre será el salvador de Athena.

—Hasta donde sé, nadie porta la armadura de Pegaso actualmente —y Saori asintió—. Seiya era el último caballero de Pegaso, pero desde la muerte de Aioros viste la armadura de Sagita —y Saori asintió nuevamente—. Pero tal vez algún día un caballero de Pegaso se levante y sea tu guerrero.

—Hay un aspirante a caballero de Pegaso. Creo que hoy deciden si le otorgan la armadura o no —y Milo asintió—. Sabes… esto es Nova Gea… y no pienso esperar por siempre —y Milo se sorprendió de escuchar a Saori decir eso. Aquellas eran las palabras que él siempre utilizó—. Lo sabía, le temes al compromiso. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me convierta en caballero y te obligue a matarme o a amarme por ser la primera persona en ver mi rostro? Tengo el cosmos para hacerlo, y me enseñaste técnicas de batalla.

—Tal parece que esta es una batalla que no me dejarás ganar —y Saori lo negó con la cabeza—. Si debo pelear contra los nueve caballeros dorados restantes entonces los enfrentaré. Si Zeus baja del cielo a castigarme lo derrotaré. Mientras ese sea el deseo de Saori, lo daré todo por cumplirlo —y Saori se sonrojó y asintió con delicadeza—. Eres una manipuladora. Al Hades con Pegaso. Yo seré el único protector de mi querida Saori —y por fin Milo tomó la iniciativa—. Nadie jamás te lastimará. Yo soy tu protector. Y si a Pegaso le molesta pues que venga y me lo diga a la cara —y Saori sonrió, y los dos intercambiaron un beso gentil.

—A Pegaso no le molesta pero a Leo todavía le quedan principios de caballería —y Milo se separó de Saori en ese instante, mientras veía a Aioria de pie a una de las entradas del callejón en el que habían aterrizado tras la persecución—. Haré como si no los hubiera encontrado, y mantendré a Sagita y a Cefeo ocupados. Pero no hagas cosas depravadas hasta la ceremonia de nupcias, escorpión blasfemo y pervertido —agregó Aioria, y se marchó de los callejones donde había encontrado a Saori y a Milo en su incomodo intercambio de afecto—. ¡Seiya! ¡Shun! ¡Rodearemos las murallas para reforzar el área! Soldados de la milicia francesa han asegurado haber visto a caballeros de Vermilo en las tierras del norte —y el grupo siguió las órdenes de Aioria.

—Gracias, Aioria —habló Saori con alegría—. Ven conmigo. Tengamos una cita —y Milo asintió y siguió a Saori, que se colocaba la capucha para evitar que los Nova Geanenses descubrieran su identidad, y así poder pasar algo de tiempo con Milo—. Por cierto, no me has felicitado.

—Ya lo sé… no pensé que fuera necesario —y Saori le pisó el pie a Milo, que apenas y lo sintió, pero entendió la directa de Saori—. Feliz cumpleaños… ¿Ya estas feliz? —y Saori miró a Milo con algo de desprecio—. ¿Qué?

—¿Se necesita de una guerra para que me tomes enserio? Ya sé que te cuesta expresarte pero por Zeus —y Milo sonrió, y Saori se sonrojó un poco por ese gesto—. En verdad eres descorazonado.

—Saori. Mataría a un dios por ti. Después de eso un regalo cualquiera no es nada —y Saori asintió—. Pero siempre encuentras una forma de derribar mis defensas… ¿Cómo lo lograste? Desde que tenías diez años ya había prometido que me casaría contigo, pero me resistí lo más que pude a tus insistencias de formalizarlo hasta ahora —y Saori sonrió mientras pasaban por los puestos de mercado, y veía a los niños jugar felizmente como si la tragedia de hace tres años se hubiera olvidado por completo—. Ya recuerdo… fue tu sonrisa… tras la tragedia, en lugar de debilitarte y ser consumida por la tristeza, te mantuviste firme y fuerte. Incluso comenzaste a sonreír más. Y tu calidez logró reunir a los pueblos de Europa bajo un solo estandarte —y Saori se burló de Milo.

—¿No has pensado que probablemente sonrió más de la cuenta porque el frívolo de mi novio rara vez lo hace? Eres tan frio que necesito sonreír para que la gente sepa que no estás conmigo solo por obligación divina —agregó Saori con una sonrisa, y entonces tomó una manzana de un puesto de frutas y colocó una moneda de oro en la mesa.

—Esa era una moneda de 50 Euros. Las manzanas apenas y valen un céntimo —y Saori mordió su manzana despreocupadamente—. Desperdicias el dinero del Santuario —y Saori sonrió nuevamente—. Saori… hacer favores anónimos no te llevará a que los Nova Geanenses te alaben.

—No busco alabanzas, Milo… quiero a todos y a cada uno de los Nova Geanenses de igual forma… pero solo uno es dueño de mi corazón —y Milo se sonrojó—. Y después de hoy será oficial, lo prometiste, que cuando tuviera trece nos comprometeríamos.

—¿Por qué dije trece? ¿No pudieron ser dieciocho o veinte? No viviremos juntos pero será un ancla muy pesada —y Saori golpeó la nariz de Milo como él lo había hecho con la de ella anteriormente—. No era enserio.

—Ya basta, si no quieres casarte conmigo entonces se franco y dímelo de una buena vez —se molestó Saori, y Milo se puso a la defensiva y retrocedió un par de pasos—. No soy una niñita, Milo. Se honesto. ¿Crees que soy muy joven para comprometerme? O es que solo cumples mis caprichos por ser una diosa, para eso tengo a Jabu —y los Nova Geanenses se dieron cuenta de la identidad de la joven—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tengo de malo?

—Saori, no lo entiendes… es solo que… bueno… verás —y entonces una explosión se escuchó en los territorios cercanos a la Torre Eiffel—. Benditos sean los caballeros de Vermilo —agregó Milo, y Saori se molestó al escuchar eso ultimo—. Continuaremos con esta conversación… —y Milo se detuvo al ver la cara de molestia de Saori.

—En el altar. Y espero que seas sincero entonces —y Saori caminó enfurecida por los puestos de mercado, y soltó una bolsa repleta de Euros sobre las piernas de unos niños que mendigaban pan—. Y no estoy molesta. Tan solo me duele el que no seas sincero —agregó Saori con tristeza, y continuó caminando a las afueras de la ciudad.

—Soy de lo peor —agregó Milo. Pero entonces corrió en dirección a la Torre Eiffel, que estaba bajo ataque, y al percatarse de los relámpagos que iluminaban las aperturas metálicas de la misma, Milo supo que se trataban de caballeros de Vermilo de alto rango.

* * *

—¡Revolución de Polvo de Estrellas! —gritó uno de los caballeros de Vermilo. Shion el caballero de Aries de Vermilo, quien intentaba derribar a Aioria de entre las vigas de la torre—. ¿Cómo se atreven a levantar una edificación de esta magnitud? ¿Cuántos esclavos habrán perdido la vida al construirla?

—Creo que se llamaban ingenieros civiles, y creo también que eran bien pagados —habló Aioria, quien saltó de un lado de la torre al otro intentando golpear a Shion sin querer dañar la torre—. ¿Han venido a seguir destruyendo el patrimonio de la humanidad? ¿No tuvieron suficiente con hundir a tres cuartos de la población mundial?

—¡No nos acuses de tus pecados! —se escuchó un segundo grito—. ¡Dragón ascendente! —era un segundo caballero de Vermilo. Dohko de Libra de Vermilo para ser más exactos, y logró impactar la barbilla de Aioria hasta que se estrelló con la parte superior de la torre—. Shion. Si vamos a derribar esta cosa mejor que sea con cuidado. Los Nova Geaneses no deben morir por los pecados de la falsa Athena.

—Así será. Yuzuriha, Yato, encárguense de derribar la torre —ordenó Shion a dos caballeros. Una era la caballero de la Grulla de Vermilo que luchaba contra Shun entre las vigas, moviéndose con agilidad y lanzando una bufanda para atrapar sus negras cadenas. El otro era el caballero del Unicornio de Vermilo, que se enfrentaba a Seiya y esquivaba sus flechas a duras penas—. Dohko y yo nos encargaremos del falso de Leo.

—¡Llevan tres años llamándome falso! ¡Les he dicho que nuestra Athena es la verdadera! ¡Plasma Relámpago! —lanzó Aioria su ataque, el cual ambos evadieron y atacaron a Aioria directamente desde posiciones opuestas. Aioria estaba en una terrible desventaja—. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué hay de la regla del uno contra uno? —preguntó Aioria débilmente mientras caía de la torre, pero entonces una mano detuvo su caída.

—¡Te tengo! —gritó Milo al atrapar a Aioria en medio de su caída. El caballero del Escorpión Dorado ya vestía su armadura dorada nuevamente—. Aioria, eres un tonto. ¿Cómo te dejaste apalear por un par de caballeros de Vermilo? —agregó Milo, y Aioria sonrió—. Ares no escatima en gastos. Mira que vestir a sus 88 caballeros en armaduras de Vermilo.

—Son fuertes. Dohko golpea tan fuerte como Shiryu —agregó Aioria mientras se incorporaba—. Vienen a destruir la torre. Desean borrar todo rastro de la era antes de Nova Gea por órdenes de Ares —explicó Aioria, y Milo asintió—. Siempre pensé que pelearíamos contra nuestros gemelos malvados.

—Ni de broma. Sísifo es mío —habló Milo—. Pero hoy me conformo con el Carnero de Vermilo. Tu encárgate del Tigre de Vermilo, que los gatos resuelvan sus riñas —y Aioria se molestó por la comparativa, pero saltó al encuentro de Dohko—. ¡Shion! ¡Recibe mis Agujas Escarlata! —lanzó Milo su ataque, que Shion esquivó sin problema alguno—. Eres rápido.

—¡Y tú no te comparas con Kardia de Escorpio! —y Shion saltó en busca de Milo, e impactó sus piernas contra su pecho, forzando a ambos a caer a gran velocidad e impactar el suelo de la torre con fuerza—. Eres rápido, pero Kardia lo es más.

—¿Entonces explícame el cómo te he clavado siete de mis agujas? —y Shion se estremeció de dolor cuando su sangre brotó de su espalda en la forma de siete agujeros—. ¡No me subestimes! —y Milo pateó a Shion lejos de él.

—¡Shion! —gritó Dohko preocupado, y pateó el rostro de Aioria con violencia antes de elevar su cosmos y lanzarlo en contra del santo del León Dorado—. ¡Cien Dragones de Rozan! —y Aioria fue violentamente lanzado fuera de la torre—. ¡Ya voy Shion! ¡El Vuelo del Dragón! —gritó Dohko, y voló hacia abajo convertido en un poderoso dragón.

—¡Relámpago de Voltaje! —se escuchó desde las afueras de la torre y mientras Aioria caía con la cabeza apuntando al suelo, pero aún podía atacar en plena caída y desvió al dragón, que terminó impactándose contra el suelo cercano a Milo y a Shion, pero sin llegar a herirlos—. ¡Va a doler! —agregó Aioria, e impactó con fuerza el suelo—. Por todos los… espectros de Hades… estamos parejos —continuó Aioria con debilidad mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

—¡No te rindas y sigue peleando! —agregó Milo mientras respiraba pesadamente—. Enserio… tres años peleando contra los mismos oponentes a todo momento… y ningún bando logra interponerse ante el otro… no lo entiendo —y Milo preparó sus agujas, mientras miraba a Shion que también respiraba pesadamente—. ¿Por qué insisten? Saori es la verdadera Athena.

—El nombre de la verdadera Athena es Sasha —aclaró Shion, y Milo lo negó con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué se esmeran tanto en creer en una diosa falsa? Si tan solo aceptaran la luz de la verdadera Athena podríamos contemplar el perdonarlos por sus pecados genocidas.

—¡Olvídalo Shion! ¡Lo que hicieron no merece ningún perdón! —agregó Dohko—. Han asesinado a millones de millones por solo desear la grandeza. Por fortuna conquistamos y reforzamos las murallas de Lemuria, o los malditos hubieran conquistado ya esa tierra. ¡Por Sasha debemos de derrotar a la falsa Athena antes del próximo año! ¡Según Ares los espectros de Hades no tardan en resucitar y debemos estar preparados!

—¡Antes de Hades falta Poseidón! ¡No tenemos tiempo de lidiar con ustedes! ¿Quién nos asegura que la Atlantida no se está armando para la batalla en estos momentos mientras nosotros nos rompemos el rostro el uno al otro? —gritó Aioria, y los cuatro caballeros dorados resumieron su combate—. Por Athena —gritó Aioria, y Milo gritó junto a él.

—¡Por Athena! —gritó Dohko, y Shion se unió en su grito, y la batalla continuó, y los cuatro caballeros fueron lanzados en dirección a cada una de las columnas de la Torre Eiffel, que se estremeció por los cuatro impactos e incluso derribó a los caballeros de Vermilo y de Plata de la sima de la torre.

—¡Maldición! ¡Parecemos unos novatos peleando! ¡Pero eso solo es porque todos estamos en el mismo nivel de batalla! —agregó Milo, y Aioria, Seiya y Shun se reunieron junto a él—. Hemos derrotado a dioses. Otros caballeros, incluso caballeros dorados, no debieran ser así de fuertes.

—¡No creemos en las limitantes entre humanos y dioses! —agregó Shion—. ¡Todo sea por la diosa Athena! ¡Por Sasha quien vive en la ciudad de las batallas en Lemuria! ¡Ni los dioses serían capaces de detenernos!

—¡Enuncia a cuantos dioses les has arrebatado sus dunamis y respetaré esas palabras! —gritó Milo iracundo—. ¡He asesinado a Hyperión! ¡Señor del sol negro! ¡Y Aioria porta el honor de acabar con la vida de Ceo de los Relámpagos Negros! ¿Que avala la fuerza de ustedes?

—¡Nuestra devoción a Sasha! —gritó Dohko, y los cuatro caballeros intercambiaron golpes, mientras que el resto observaba y se mantenía a la defensiva sin querer luchar del todo. Deseaban presenciar estas batallas—. ¡El Vuelo del Dragón! —gritó Dohko, y Milo reunió su cosmos.

—¡Ya he derrotado a los dragones antes, Dohko! ¡Yo soy el único en toda la historia que lo ha logrado! ¡Y esta es la prueba de mi fuerza! —y el cosmos de Milo se incineró—. ¡Asesino de Dragones! —gritó Milo, y de un brinco, y con su pierna derecha reuniendo la fuerza de su cosmos, Milo pateó a Dohko, que intentó cubrir el ataque con sus escudos sin llegar a lograrlo a tiempo y recibiendo de lleno en su pecho la fuerza de la patada de Milo, la fuerza del asesino de dragones.

—¡La fuerza de las estrellas se reúnen en mis puños! ¡Esta es la penitencia divina de Athena! ¡Revolución de Polvo de Estrellas! —gritó Shion, y Aioria evadió los destellos de luz e intensificó su cosmos hasta que el León Dorado se dibujó detrás de él—. ¡Por Athena derrotaré a cualquier oponente!

—Shion, eres noble de corazón, pero te engañas a ti mismo —agregó Aioria—. ¿Cómo no puedes darte cuenta de que Ares los ha engañado? Seres nobles de corazón como ustedes deberían de luchar contra Ares, no servirle. Permíteme demostrarte la verdadera nobleza, ya que yo he derrotado a la más noble de todas las criaturas —y la mano de Aioria reunió toda la fuerza del rugido del León—. ¡Domador de las Bestias! —y Aioria liberó su ataque en la forma de un León con sus fauces abiertas, que rodeó a Shion y lo impactó contra el suelo con violencia—. ¿Vencimos? —preguntó Aioria, mientras observaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Shion.

—Se siente como volver a enfrentar a los titanes… y en cierto modo, incluso más difícil —agregó Milo mientras respiraba pesadamente—. Son adversarios duros, y si conocemos los cuentos del mito como sabemos que los conocemos, mientras más heridos los caballeros dorados… —y una explosión de cosmos dorado despertó las sospechas de Milo.

—¡Más fuerte se vuelven! —gritó Dohko, quien convertido en un poderoso dragón, se abalanzó sobre Milo y Aioria—. ¡Shion! ¡Levanta la barrera más grande que puedas alrededor de la torre! ¡Yuzuriha! ¡Yato! ¡Escóndanse! —y Shion se despertó para rodear la torre con su poder—. ¡Máximo Dragón Ascendente de Rozan! —gritó Dohko, y voló al suelo, y desde ese sitio, golpeó a Milo en la quijada, y su poder fue tal que incluso Aioria fue arrasado por la tremenda fuerza del cosmos de Dohko, que no solo hirió de gravedad a ambos santos dorados, sino que los impactó violentamente en contra de la parte superior de la torre y terminó por derribarla. Las vigas cayeron, y fueron atrapadas por la barrera de Shion, que protegió a la ciudad de Paris y a sus habitantes. Los caballeros de Vermilo también fueron protegidos por los muros de Shion, más Seiya de Sagita y Shun de Cefeo fueron atrapados en los escombros.

—Nos vamos. Hemos comprobado lo que vinimos a comprobar —habló Shion con calma, mientras Dohko se levantaba de los escombros—. Los cuarteles militares de Paris están bien resguardados, y las ubicaciones tácticas de nuestros oponentes bien trazadas en mapas marítimos gracias a la cooperación de Manigoldo. Ya podemos atacar a Europa con la menor cantidad de víctimas posibles.

—Y estos santos pensaron que solo veníamos a destruir su torre. Que ingenuos —pero entonces Dohko comenzó a escupir sangre—. Maldición… ese maldito escorpión me ha lastimado de gravedad… deberíamos terminar con ellos.

—No, Dohko. Nuestra guerra es contra los santos dorados, no contra los Nova Geaneses. La torre fue un espléndido escenario de batalla pero solo porque fui capaz de proteger a Paris de la caída de los escombros. No podemos seguir arriesgando la suerte de los civiles —y Dohko asintió—. Yuzuriha, Yato, nos vamos —y los santos de Vermilo se esfumaron.

—¡Destello Escarlata! —se escuchó la voz de Milo, que despedazó las pesadas vigas e iluminó los cielos de un escarlata hermoso pero que anunciaba la caída de la Torre Eiffel para los habitantes de Paris que habían presenciado la destrucción de la alguna vez hermosa torre—. ¡Maldición! —gritó Milo, y cayó sobre los escombros pesadamente después de habérselos quitado de encima—. ¡Esos malditos soportaron todos y cada uno de mis ataques! ¡Es como mirarse a un espejo y golpearse a uno mismo! ¿Cómo derrotar a quienes luchan con un fervor igual o superior al tuyo? ¡Ni los titanes estaban tan determinados! —y Milo clavó su mano en los escombros, y de estos sacó a Seiya y lo arrojó a un lado con violencia—. ¡Me duelen todos los huesos del cuerpo!

—Nos acaban de caer 330 metros de puro acero encima, claro que nos duelen todos los huesos —aclaró Aioria, y sacó a Shun de los escombros con algo más de gentileza—. No tenías que darle semejante sacudida a Seiya —agregó Aioria tras el presenciar la poca gentileza de Milo.

—¡Sí tenía! ¡Estoy enfadado! ¡Y necesitaba golpear a un Pegaso! —y Seiya se puso de pie furioso—. Pierdes tu tiempo. Yo soy el protector de Saori. Siempre lo seré. Y por ella debo volverme más fuerte incluso que el caballero de Libra que nos acaba de ridiculizar a todos —y Milo se limpió la sangre de los labios.

—¿Crees que la prohibición de Saori nos ha ablandado? —preguntó Aioria—. Hicimos un juramento tras la muerte de Camus ante Saori… lucharíamos por vivir… no por morir. La historia de los santos dorados debe cambiarse.

—¿No más muertes? Enserio que es tan solo una chiquilla impertinente… pero igual lo daría todo por ella —y Aioria sonrió, pero el gesto le lastimó la quijada—. Qué pena, hasta nos duele sonreír —pero a Milo le dolía aún más que a Aioria tras recibir el poderoso golpe de Dohko—. Me llevan los espectros de Hades… incluso preferiría sacar a Cerberos de paseo que volver a enfrentarme a ese dragón. Y eso que soy el asesino de dragones —y Aioria intentó reírse a carcajadas, pero tristemente fue incapaz de hacerlo y cayó de rodillas frotándose la barbilla por el dolor.

* * *

—La Torre Eiffel se desprende en sus vigas y anuncia la caída del último monumento de la humanidad previo a Nova Gea —habló Mu, quien miraba desde los interiores de un templo el cómo el destello escarlata terminaba por elevar las vigas al cielo antes de que el cosmos que las movía se extinguiera y soltara las vigas sobre el suelo pesadamente—. Es una lástima, pero diferente de lo que representa este fracaso para Milo que de seguro se culpará a sí mismo por la caída de la Torre Eiffel, no se ha manchado su honor de caballero en una batalla inconclusa. La torre no es más que una simple edificación.

—Los caballeros dorados son en verdad unos monstruos —habló Kiki, el discípulo de Mu, que vestía una armadura de bronce y cargaba unos martillos extraños, y Mu le dirigió la mirada a su discípulo—. Sin ofender, maestro, lo siento mucho.

—Kiki. Por las incontables necesidades de reparación de armaduras te he entregado la armadura del Escultor para que me apoyes en mi tarea de reparación —comenzó Mu, y Kiki bajó la mirada—. Entiende que como caballero de Athena se requiere que seas de corazón firme y noble. Y resale a Athena porque jamás tengas que volver a reparar la armadura de esos dos.

—Esos dos tienen mi bendición, al igual que todos los caballeros dorados —se escuchó la voz de Saori, que llegaba al templo en el que Mu se encontraba. Y Saori le dirigió una gentil sonrisa a Mu—. Te agradezco tanto tus atenciones. Y perdóname por permitir que Milo y Aioria se enfrentaran a tu maestro en la Torre Eiffel.

—Saori, no tienes de que preocuparte. Yo sabía que Shion y Dohko no podían ser derrotados —y Saori se quitó la capucha y se sentó en una silla cercana a la ventana, dirigiendo su vista a las oscuras calles de Paris bellamente iluminadas por las flamas de las antorchas—. Shion de Aries y Dohko de Libra eran los mejores amigos. Y mientras pelearan juntos eran invencibles, al igual que lo son Milo y Aioria —y Saori asintió—. Más sin embargo, individualmente, Shion y Dohko son más fuertes que Milo y Aioria. Si separas al León y al Escorpión Dorado, ambos terminarán por caer victimas de sus más grandes defectos. El León será impulsivo en la batalla y errará la precisión de sus golpes, y el Escorpión valorará poco su vida en favor de la victoria. Aioria es preciso gracias a que Milo lo observa, y Milo valora su vida al pensar en presumirle a Aioria sus victorias. El día que uno muera, el otro le seguirá sin duda.

—¿No eres algo drástico, Mu? —preguntó Saori, y el caballero del Carnero Dorado asintió con una sonrisa—. Estoy segura de que tanto Milo como Aioria poseen mayores motivaciones para sobrevivir. Creo que soy la viva prueba de ello, no como diosa sino simplemente como Saori Kido —y Mu se acercó a Saori—. No puedes convencerme de lo contrario, Mu. Estoy segura de que todas las Athenas antes de mí también lo han sentido. La Athena verdadera, Atenea, es una eminencia mayor a quienes somos sus encarnaciones. En esta vida, Athena es Saori Kido, y en la próxima puede ser cualquiera. Athenas habrán muchas, pero solo puede existir una Saori Kido. Y Saori Kido ama a Milo, el caballero del Escorpión Dorado.

—Y Atenea ama a Pegaso —habló Mu en un susurro, y Saori, que apenas escuchó aquellas palabras, pensó haber escuchado mal y miró a Mu esperando que prosiguiera en su respuesta, pero Mu lo negó con la cabeza—. Saori… Atenea y usted son la misma persona… pero la existencia de Sasha pone de igual manera en duda esta afirmación… si Sasha fue Athena… entonces Saori y Sasha deberían ser la misma persona y no lo son… ¿Entonces quien es en verdad Athena? —y Saori desvió la mirada—. Lo lamento… en verdad quiero creerle… en verdad desearía pensar que Saori y Atenea son eminencias distintas, y que por consiguiente, el matrimonio entre usted y Milo es posible… pero no puedo estar seguro hasta conocer a Sasha… y cerciorarme de que en verdad ella no es la reencarnación de la diosa Atenea.

—Soy la reencarnación de Atenea… y Sasha lo fue… somos seres distintos que compartimos el cosmos de la verdadera Atenea… o al menos, eso es lo que deseo creer… y me aferraré a esa idea por vivir como una humana al lado de mis queridos caballeros dorados —y Mu lo comprendió y asintió—. Mu, eres muy cruel. Pero yo siempre voy a admirar esa determinación tuya, y la sinceridad en tu corazón. Solo te pido que en cuanto descubras la verdad sobre la identidad de Athena. Me lo hagas saber.

—Lo comprendo mi señorita Saori… hasta ese entonces, Saori será tan solo una humana que contiene en su interior el alma de Atenea, y es una entidad hermosa digna de poseer el cosmos de la diosa Olímpica de la sabiduría en la guerra —y Saori asintió, y entonces escuchó los pesados y lentos pasos de Milo, que caminaba con la cabeza agachada y su rostro mugriento y ensangrentado—. Bienvenido, hermano Milo —habló Mu, y Milo intentó sonreír, y junto a Aioria caminó en dirección a Saori y se arrodilló frente a ella.

—…Fracasé… —habló Milo con tristeza, y Aioria se arrodilló a su lado—. Era la última edificación de la era humana. La única que sobrevivió a los ataques de los caballeros de Vermilo… y en unos instantes fue derribada por mi propia insolencia. Le ruego su perdón mi señora.

—Milo… es solo una edificación sin importancia… —más Mu la detuvo, y miró a Saori con detenimiento—. Comprendo… caballero dorado de Escorpio… entiendo la naturaleza de la batalla y entiendo de igual manera que no todas las batallas pueden terminar en victoria —y Milo miró a Saori, que por vez primera comenzaba a verlo como lo que era realmente, un caballero dorado a su servicio—. Descansa… y por amor a Athena olvida el dolor en tu alma por tener tu honor manchado por la sombra de la derrota… la diosa Athena te sonríe… y te dice que lo más importante es que sus caballeros hayan regresado con vida —y Milo sintió sus ojos rodearse de lágrimas, ya que Saori no lo perdonaba por el amor que ella sentía por su caballero, pero por el propio amor de la diosa Athena—. Caballero Aioria de Leo. Combatiste con orgullo y has enorgullecido a todos quienes han portado tu armadura. Que tus colmillos por siempre estén afilados… la diosa Athena requiere de la fuerza indomable de tu corazón —y Aioria lloró, conmovido por las palabras de la diosa y por el cálido cosmos que la rodeaba—. Aioria… Mu… Milo… soy capaz de dividir a la diosa de la humana. Y les juro que sin importar los sentimientos de Saori, Athena siempre será justa. Mientras ustedes sean fuertes, yo también lo seré.

—Athena… en verdad… por vez primera siento que la diosa Atenea está presente en su totalidad en Saori… —y Saori sonrió, a pesar de las duras palabras de Milo—. Durante la Nueva Titanomaquia… combatimos todos por amor a Saori… nadie jamás la llamó Athena a pesar de que sabíamos que la diosa Atenea permanecía presente en su ser… solo por Saori luchamos y nos sacrificamos… algunos incluso perdieron la vida… pero hoy, más que nunca… somos fuertes gracias a Athena —y Saori asintió, aceptando su rol como una diosa.

—Todos estamos conmovidos —se limpió las lágrimas Mu, y Kiki se soltó en llanto—. Pero antes de que te arrepientas por lo que acaba de suceder, es mejor si cumplimos con la ceremonia, o Saori se pondrá triste. Recuerda que es ella con quien te comprometes, no con Athena —y Milo asintió—. Límpiate el rostro, voy por la túnica ceremonial de mi maestro Shion.

—Mu es frívolo en ocasiones, pero representa mis verdaderos sentimientos —habló Saori—. Diosa o no… Saori Kido siempre va a amar a Milo… pero cómo Athena cumpliré con mi deber sin importar el sacrificio… espero que lo entiendas.

—No esperaría menos —agregó Milo, quien se puso de pie orgulloso y noble—. Saori… si eres capaz de diferenciar entre el deber de una diosa y el sentimiento humano… entonces me entregaré en corazón y alma a ti… pero en cuerpo y cosmos a la diosa Athena —y Saori lo comprendió—. Júrame que jamás tus sentimientos se interpondrán en tu deber divino… y yo siempre honraré mi palabra a Atenea de servirle con mi vida y no sucumbir al dios de la muerte.

—Si hago eso crearé una barrera aún más grande entre nosotros —y Milo asintió, y Saori aceptó los términos—. Algún día cuando la paz sea restaurada, no habrá necesidad del distingo entre dioses y humanos como fue el sueño de los titanes. Hasta entonces, mi deber como diosa siempre será prioritario ante los deseos de mi corazón humano —y Milo sonrió.

—Por los dioses Olímpicos. Ni en el día de tu ceremonia de matrimonio puedes ser sincero —habló Mu mientras caminaba frente a Milo y Saori vistiendo la túnica ceremonial de Shion cuando fue el Patriarca, y ambos se sonrojaron de escuchar aquellas palabras—. Saori o Athena. ¿Qué importa si siempre terminas cometiendo pecados que enfurecen a los dioses? Incluso te atreves a insinuar que al dios que no le plazca lo asesinarás.

—Nadie sabe lo que tienen en la cabeza los signos agua —agregó Aioria mientras cargaba una tina con agua y miraba a Milo con desprecio—. Siempre piensan mucho en todo y se la pasan complicando las cosas. ¿Quieres una solución simple a tu problema? Un padre no tiene derecho a exigirle a su hijo que respete donde él padre ha pecado —y Milo miró a Aioria con curiosidad—. Vamos Milo, sabes más de estas cosas que yo. ¿Qué tienen en común Heracles, Anfión, Zeto, Perseo, Dárdano, Harmonía, y muchos otros como ellos? —y Milo se sonrojó, pero fue Saori quien dio respuesta.

—Todos son hijos o hijas de Zeus con mujeres mortales —y Aioria asintió—. Aioria, tienes una forma muy interesante de pensar. Si mi padre cometió el pecado, entonces no puede juzgarme como pecadora —y Milo se horrorizó aún más al escuchar eso último.

—Ya veo. Entonces así son las cosas —compró la idea Mu, quien se mantenía pensativo y se frotaba la mejilla con interés, lo que preocupaba a Milo en mayor medida—. Bien, supongo que puedo aceptar eso como respuesta. Mi señora Athena, me brindaría usted el poder de celebrar ceremonias que solo se le son permitidas al Patriarca del Santuario con la finalidad de cumplir con el motivo de esta reunión, el cual es unirlos a una promesa latente en sus corazones.

—Mu, escondes misterio en tus palabras —se burló Saori, y el caballero asintió—. Entonces yo, Athena, diosa de la sabiduría en la batalla y la paz en la tierra, te otorgo mi permiso especial de realizar las ceremonias que solo se le son permitidas al Patriarca del Santuario. Atendiendo a tu conocimiento recibido de labios de Shion el Patriarca antes de mi nacimiento.

—Le agradezco mi señora, ya podemos comenzar —y Aioria colocó la tina de agua frente a Mu, y Kiki trajo una igual en la que Mu colocó sus pies descalzos—. A falta de una playa en la cual encomendar la promesa del matrimonio a Deméter, he solicitado de mi discípulo, Kiki, el traer agua de los manantiales de Grecia para la ceremonia. Tómense de las manos y entren en la tina —y Milo se quitó las protecciones de los pies de su armadura y entró en la tina, y Saori, quien ya se encontraba descalza, jugueteó con sus pies alrededor de los de Milo, insinuando una inocencia latente en ella a pesar de las batallas—. Saori, concéntrate —habló Mu, y Saori asintió y tomó a Milo de las manos y lo invitó a reunirse con ella dentro de la tina—. Aioria, las velas.

—¿Velas? ¡Un momento! ¡Mu! ¡Athena no te dio el poder de celebrar ese tipo de ceremonias! —y Saori miró a Milo confundida—. ¡Aioria! ¿Qué Hades estás haciendo pedazo de traidor? ¡Ni siquiera tú has tenido esta ceremonia! ¡Te voy a perforar con mis agujas maldito infeliz!

—¿Ah? A mí no me metas. Yo no tengo idea de qué tipo de ceremonia se está celebrando —y Milo miró a Mu con molestia, y el caballero de Aries sonrió con gentileza—. El solo me pidió los materiales para la ceremonia, y me dijo que era una promesa simplemente.

—Lo era hasta que Saori me confirió los permisos de celebrar todas las ceremonias permitidas por el Patriarca del Santuario, en la que se incluye la ceremonia de matrimonio —y Saori se sonrojó—. Una simple promesa de matrimonio como la celebrada entre Aioria y Marín hace ya tres años… no es suficiente para que Saori esté satisfecha ni para que Milo esté tranquilo en las batallas. Mientras la duda exista en el caballero del Escorpión Dorado, y la diosa Atenea no complazca las exigencias de Saori, no podremos equilibrar la balanza entre la vida mundana fuera de la guerra, y las batallas entre los santos de Athena y el dios Ares —y Milo mantuvo su silencio, pero no por eso se sintió más tranquilo. Todo lo contrario, su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse bruscamente—. Saori… con el permiso de Athena me gustaría continuar con esta ceremonia… si no he cometido una indiscreción claro está.

—Indiscreto has sido, Mu… la verdad no creo poder tomar esta decisión como una diosa… los sentimientos nublarían mi buen juicio y le he prometido a Milo el no mantener el conflicto entre mis dos vidas —y Saori se mantuvo en silencio por unos instantes, y una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro—. Atenea estaría más segura de su decisión, si esta sale de labios de Milo y no de Saori Kido —y Milo estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer de la tina, cuando Saori lo detuvo—. Entonces Milo. ¿Te casarías enserio con Saori Kido en este mismo momento?

—¿Cómo puedo tomar esa decisión? —y Mu se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta de Milo—. Se supone que esto era una ceremonia de promesa. Todavía no me he hecho a la idea.

—¡Con un espectro de Hades! ¡Responde de una buena vez! —y Aioria golpeó a Milo, y el caballero del Escorpión Dorado intentó preparar su aguja pero se dio cuenta de que Saori todavía le tomaba de las manos—. Siempre he sabido que tienes la cabeza hueca. ¿Cómo es que siempre te metes en este tipo de problemas?

—¡Cállate! —y Milo sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho—. ¡Bien! ¡Lo hare! ¡Me casaré con Saori aquí y ahora! —y los ojos de Saori se llenaron de lágrimas—. Hace siete años llegaste de improviso a mi vida… te cargué desde la casa de Leo hasta el templo del Patriarca sin saber porque lo hacía. Eras tan pura e inocente. Tan solo verte me incitaba a querer cuidarte —y Saori se sonrojó—. No estaba enamorado, claro que no… eso simplemente ocurrió en algún momento, no estoy seguro de cuando, ni cómo. Mi corazón simplemente latía más rápido cuando llorabas al ver mis capas llenas de sangre, y te desmallabas al verme clavar mis dedos en mi centro sanguíneo. Incluso disfrutaba ridiculizarte a veces, y te ignoraba porque tenía miedo de enamorarme —y Saori asintió—. Entonces supe que eras una diosa, y mi mundo se desmoronó… el amar de esa manera a una diosa era imposible… pero… ya he superado muchos imposibles… y hoy superaré el ultimo —y Saori asintió mientras ambos juntaban sus frentes, pero Mu interrumpió el momento al jalarle la oreja a Milo—. ¿Qué te pasa? —gritó Milo.

—No se permiten votos en las ceremonias de casamiento griegas. Ahora toma la vela y prepárate para la ceremonia —y Mu colocó una vela en la mano de Milo, y le entregó una a Saori—. Las velas blancas simbolizan sus almas —habló Mu mientras prendía las velas—. Deben unirlas durante la duración de toda la ceremonia —y tanto Milo como Saori unieron las flamas de sus velas—. El agua simboliza la sangre, son las bendiciones de que un fruto nazca de su unión —y Saori se sonrojó, e igual lo hizo Milo—. Así va la ceremonia, no critiquen —y Mu colocó una cadena de flores alrededor de ellos—. Las flores simbolizan las bendiciones de Athena. Doce bendiciones. Doce deseos que se les cumplirán cuando Athena lo vea conveniente. Esta es una adición a la ceremonia normal. Una adición de labios de Sasha, la anterior Athena, quien le entregara sus bendiciones a Pegaso. Eso te tranquilizará un poco, Milo.

—Disfrutas atormentándome. ¿Verdad? —y Mu asintió—. Más es verdad que las leyendas de Pegaso me fastidian. Soy capaz de lastimar a Seiya por ellas —y Saori le pisó el pie a Milo, lo que terminó por salpicar un poco.

—Ya podemos comenzar con la ceremonia nupcial —y tanto Milo como Saori asintieron mientras observaban el brillo de las velas en los ojos del otro—. A los que unen sus almas en ceremonia sagrada, se les entregan coronas de diamante, que simbolizan que serán rey, y reina en el matrimonio, y compartirán sus riquezas —y Aioria colocó las coronas en las cabezas de Milo y Saori, todo el tiempo dedicándoles una gentil sonrisa—. Beberán ambos de esta copa de vino, que simboliza la abundancia que satisfaga su sed —y Milo bebió de la copa, y Saori se negó momentáneamente a beber—. Es jugo de uva —aclaró Mu, y Saori asintió y bebió, pero de inmediato se quejó por el amargo sabor—. Me disculpo, pero la ceremonia solo puede realizarse con vino verdadero —y Saori sacó la lengua disgustada por el fuerte sabor—. Entrelacen los dedos de sus pies —y ambos se miraron mutuamente y lo intentaron algo torpemente—. Este acto simboliza su viaje, el cual enfrentarán juntos, siguiendo los mismos pasos —y Saori sonrió al sentir sus dedos jugar con los de Milo—. Ahora retiro sus coronas, y les ofrezco mi bendición —comenzó Mu. Y tanto Milo como Saori intercambiaron miradas—. Por el poder investido en mi por Athena, diosa de la sabiduría en la batalla, y señora de la paz en la tierra. Ante los ojos de los dioses Olímpicos declaro a Saori, princesa del Santuario de Athena, y Milo, el caballero Dorado de Escorpio, unidos en alma y en matrimonio. Respetando las tradiciones del… a… —interrumpió la ceremonia Mu al recordar que el oriente ya no existía—. Se permite el besar a la novia como sello de esta ceremonia sagrada —improvisó Mu, y Saori sonrió. Y ambos intercambiaron un beso que los selló en matrimonio—. Saori… te juro por Atenea que ni los dioses Olímpicos podrán disolver este matrimonio —habló Mu con tranquilidad, sabiendo que ambos estaban tan inmersos en su beso como para percatarse de sus palabras.

**El Santuario, Grecia. Septiembre 1 del 03 N.G.**

—Ciento una ira divina que golpea el Santuario —habló Shaka, el Patriarca del Santuario mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados en dirección al cielo y se distraía de supervisar las batallas entre dos caballeros que pretendían convertirse en los dueños de la armadura de Pegaso. Los relámpagos rodeaban la casa de Escorpio, y llamaban la atención de los combatientes que se vieron rodeados de una lluvia repentina—. Acaso Milo ha… —y Shaka abrió sus ojos, esto era algo que se negaba a perderse. Un relámpago cayó sobre la casa de Escorpio y terminó por despedazarla, y el caballero de Virgo supuso lo que estaba ocurriendo—. Milo… has tomado tu decisión y será respetada… pero no puedo decir lo mismo del señor de los cielos —y todos los asistentes a los campos de entrenamiento cercanos a la casa de Leo se sorprendieron—. ¡Basta de palabrerías! La casa de Escorpio será reconstruida como siempre… Lithos, encárgate de ello, arquitecta real del Santuario.

—¿Ah? —se sorprendió Lithos, quien fuera la responsable de reconstruir las dañadas estructuras en el Santuario, y por ello fue nombrada como la arquitecta maestra a pesar de su pronta edad—. Así se hará mi señor Shaka —y Lithos corrió en dirección a la casa de Escorpio.

—Que la casa de Escorpio haya sido abatida por los relámpagos solo puede significar que Milo ha irrespetado a la diosa Athena —habló Galan, desde la muerte de Aioros asignado a Shaka como su escudero al Aioria negar el derecho de reclamarlo—. ¿Qué cree que haya pasado?

—No me atrevo siquiera a sospecharlo —agregó Shaka—. ¡Continúen con su batalla, caballeros! —ordenó Shaka—. La armadura de Pegaso espera de un dueño digno de poseerla y únicamente se decidirá tras el resultado de su batalla.

—¡Ya lo escuchaste alfeñique! —gritó un aspirante a caballero, de piel oscura y cabello blanco, sus ojos brillaban con un color amarillo intenso—. ¡No sobrevivirías a los caballeros de Vermilo! ¡Solo los guerreros más fuertes del Santuario tienen el derecho de portar las armaduras sagradas! Y de entre los santos que habitan en el Santuario, yo, Casios, soy el más digno de… —y Casios de pronto fue silenciado, y en una fracción de segundo su cuerpo fue impactado violentamente por cientos de puños, y el imponente caballero cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¡Casios! —gritó una caballero de cabellera verde y rostro hermoso, ya que gracias a las nuevas reglas de Saori, ninguna caballero estaba obligada a portar máscaras—. Se ha movido más rápido que los caballeros de plata. Me atrevería a decir que incluso ha sobrepasado la velocidad de los santos de oro.

—Lo dudo Shaina, pero sin duda ha sido una acción bastante reveladora —agregó Marín, quien cuidaba de la casa de Leo en ausencia de su marido—. Jamás había visto a un caballero moverse con semejante velocidad. Y lo hace únicamente por el derecho a portar la armadura de bronce de Pegaso. ¿Por qué no pelear por la armadura de plata del Lagarto en su lugar?

—Esa velocidad… por un segundo fue superior a la del maestro Milo —habló Jabu desde la multitud, sorprendido por lo que acababa de presenciar—. Me parece familiar… ese caballero —y el caballero se aproximó a Shaka y a la armadura de Pegaso.

—Has derrotado a todos tus oponentes con precisión y efectividad. Has demostrado ser digno de vestir la armadura de Pegaso —comenzó Shaka, y el caballero tomó su armadura e hizo una reverencia—. Escucha únicamente una sugerencia, caballero. La armadura de bronce deberá ser usada únicamente en beneficio a la justicia —y el caballero asintió sin hacer más, y se frotó una pulsera como hecha de ramas secas y de flores marchitas—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, caballero? Revélanos el nombre del nuevo dueño de la armadura de Pegaso —y por unos instantes hubo silencio, mientras el caballero miraba a Shaka con determinación—. Acaso… tú eres… —comenzó Shaka, pero decidió guardar silencio.

—Mi nombre es Tenma —y Shaka se sorprendió—. Y estoy destinado a ser el caballero de Pegaso y a velar siempre por el bien de Athena —y el caballero sonrió—. Descuide, Patriarca… es mi destino el salvar a Athena.

**¡Cómo me gusta complicar las cosas! ¡Con un espectro de Hades! ¡A este paso la saga de Ares va a durar mucho más de diez capítulos! ¡Grrrrr! ¡Y eso que dije que me iba a llevar un mes actualizar! ¡No pasaron ni tres días! (Hace una rabieta tipo Milo de Escorpio, a que no saben que signo es el autor, lol). Pues no es cierto, no soy Escorpio, soy Libra este año (El autor se desvía del tema), permítanme explicarles:**

**La fecha de inicio de Escorpio es el 23 de Octubre y la fecha de fin de Libra es 22 de Octubre. El autor nació el 23 de Octubre de 1987, por lo que de nacimiento el autor es Escorpio. Más sin embargo, por la variación de la traslación de la tierra cada año bisiesto, ósea, cada 4 años, el signo de escorpio se desplaza hacia adelante un día, lo que significa que cada año bisiesto, Escorpio empieza el 24 de Octubre y Libra termina el 23 de Octubre. En conclusión, cada 4 años el autor es signo Libra, y como este año es año bisiesto en estos momentos soy Libra (Al autor se le acaba de ocurrir la conclusión de la saga de Ares gracias a su divagar), tengo que escribir eso… que pasaría si Milo pudiera usar la armadura de Libra cada cuatro años, muahahahaha (El autor necesita dejar de tomar tanta azúcar) Por cierto, Milo no nació el 23 de Octubre (Autor quema su idea y se incendia la oficina)**


	12. Enseñanzas Doradas

**Hola otra vez. Si se preguntan por qué sigo posteando tan rápido pues es por la rápida respuesta que han tenido al enviarme reviews. ¿Y el trabajo? Jajaja, avanzado y no terminado pero bueno.**

**En fin, habrán notado una gran diferencia en la forma de conjuntar los capítulos por mi parte en el capítulo anterior. Eso es porque el capítulo anterior, y este claro está, son capítulos que están destinados a introducir la saga de Ares, e incluyen romance un tanto más frecuente con la finalidad de que no se olvide que de eso se trata la historia. Pero pronto comenzarán las grandes batallas que tanto les han gustado. En fin, por lo pronto a responder reviews, y como siempre, mi ortografía apesta hasta que la corrija el sábado.**

**InatZiggy-Stardust: Bueno, para que no te sientas mal por lo de hacer tu tarea como niña buena, pues yo ya me iba a poner a trabajar como adulto responsable, y mira donde terminé otra vez. Y es verdad lo que dices de Milo y Shaina, ni idea de donde salió, pero desde esa pareja ya empezaban a especular en amistades Aioria y Milo y sus dobles citas, pero yo me quedo con Milo y Saori, aunque sea un poco difícil de mantener el romance en especial si estoy pensando en que sean 50 capítulos, jajajajaja. Tengo que poner límites para que no se sienta que ya me quedé sin ideas, lol. Y Saori tendrá fuerza, pero no sé si la voy a dejar usarla, piensen en este capítulo y ayúdenme a encontrar una buena solución a este dilema. Pero en mi opinión no se es una diosa de la guerra si naciste con armadura puesta y no le das uso. El conflicto Milo Sísifo pienso explorarlo con cuidado, así que no te preocupes mucho, por lo pronto voy a mandar a los doce caballeros de Vermilo a las duchas. Y a Kiki lo verás más, tristemente no a Mu para variarle un poco a la historia, ya verás porque lo digo. Qué bueno que te gustó la ceremonia de Mu por cierto, y planeo darle una personalidad un tanto más espiritual a Mu, tipo Shaka pero no tan excesivo, pero tendrá que esperar algunos capítulos. Ikki y Shun tendrán más participación, pero principalmente Ikki que por cuestiones de tiempo en la saga anterior, solo terminó de Punching-bag pero en esta brillará intensamente.**

**Zimba Mustaine: Si piensas que actualicé bastante rápido. ¿Qué dices ahora? Jajaja, y sí, el signo de Escorpio es algo pervertido, así que se me ocurrió de repente sentirme un poco perverso con Milo, jajajajaja. Oh, y lo lamento por las muertes, pero tienes que entender que no importa a quien mate alguien me lo va a recriminar. Si mato a Aioria ya me imagino lo que va a pasar, si mato a Mu la señorita fanática de Mu haya arriba me muerde la cabeza y me la arranca, si mato a Mephisto o Afrodita ya me imagino a Auristela Morgan diciéndome hasta de que me voy a morir, así que lo lamento, y créelo que habrán más muertes, pero tendrán que esperarlas. Y qué bueno que te hiciste adicta a esta historia porque son seguidoras como tú la que la mantienen viva y en actualización constante y rápida. A este paso termino los 50 capítulos antes del fin del mundo, lol. Y lo de la luna de miel, perdona pero no por el momento. Y por lo pronto no puedo poner escenas hot pero vestí a Saori en un leotardo, espero que cuente, jajajajaja.**

**OooJohannaooO: Sí lo sé, fue empalagoso, pero a mí me gustó, jajajajaja. Y con respecto a Tenma, va a causar más problemas que solo por su amistad con Sasha, eso te lo puedo asegurar, y la valiente Sasha también tendrá una gran actuación… espero… por lo de la armadura de Vermilo, hay una razón muy importante para no dársela a Tenma… pero todavía no se me ocurre, jajajajaja.**

**Isagamboa7: Oh, ya entiendo lo del nombre, perdón, jajajajaja. En fin, pensaré en algo para el 28, todo depende de lo que tú me des el 23, lol, no te creas. Y lo del romance, entiendo a lo que te refieres, pero les di a todos diez capítulos de un romance inexistente entre Milo y Saori, por lo que tuve que corregir un poco el rumbo y darles más que compensara la inversión en acción e historia de los otros diez. Volveré al estilo tradicional, no te preocupes, con mucha acción y poco romance, más dramatismo y efectos especiales imposibles de describir pero que por alguna razón me salen. Pero si me voy a tener que poner empalagoso de vez en cuando, jajajajaja. Probablemente sí exageré un poco, y este capítulo tampoco me va a ayudar a presumir de una gran saga de Ares, pero para el próximo les prometo las tradicionales batallas y sanguinarios resultados, en especial porque ya elegí a los protagonistas de esta saga.**

**Scorpio-26: Sip, investigué el casamiento griego de último momento como siempre, que bueno que te gustó la ceremonia. Y oye, no hay problema en ponerse medio romanticona, tu novio me lo va a agradecer, jajajajaja. Y la verdad me gustaría leer tu historia, igual la de Zimba Mustaine de la prohibición de Zeus que medio leí pero no pude terminar porque la verdad entre trabajo y la escapada del trabajo para escribir, jajajajaja, bueno pues no me queda mucho tiempo de lectura. Tengo que equilibrar un poco la balanza y si me pongo a leer no creo que el trabajo salga beneficiado T_T.**

**Auristela Morgan: Ya sé, ni te di tiempo de leer y mandar review del capítulo anterior, no te culpo, es mi culpa por ser obsesivo con esta historia pero espero tus dos reviews ansioso señorita, y ya te doy un poco de Hyoga en este capítulo.**

**Oh, y me di cuenta de que solo respondo a los reviews que me aparecen cuando actualizo la página en el capítulo anterior, en algún review alguien mencionó que era: "Ares" y no: "Arles". Totalmente de acuerdo contigo, pero uso los nombres como se escribieron en el manga. Arles era Saga, que se hacía pasar por el dios de la guerra, y pensé en usar el nombre pero lo corregí por tus comentarios y así facilitar tu lectura. Pero si nos vamos a cómo debe estar escrito, entonces tampoco es "Athena" Sería: "Atenea", y no sería: "Cronos" que por cierto es el padre tiempo, sería: "Cronos", el titán que mató a Urano. Así que culpen al manga si los nombres están mal, yo por lo pronto si sé cómo se escriben, y antes de que pregunten, es "Heracles" y no "Hércules", y no, él no sale en este capítulo, pero cuando salga espero que sepan que se dice Heracles, lol.**

**NOTA: No tengo idea de porque el capítulo no se subió ayer así que si reciben el correo de update dos o tres veces fue por mis intentos de corregirlo.**

**¡EDITADO!**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Península Escandinava, Noruega. 1 de Septiembre del 03 N.G.**

—¡Desperdician su tiempo en esfuerzos inútiles! ¡Soy Aldebarán! ¡Caballero dorado de Tauro! ¡Mi fortaleza en batalla es absoluta! ¡Ríndanse! —por más de un año, Aldebarán ha vivido y combatido a través de toda la península escandinava en contra de caballeros ajenos a los ejércitos Lemurianos. Frente a él y a sus quinientos soldados se encontraban los orgullosos caballeros vikingos de las tierras del norte de Europa, algunos cientos regados por toda la nieve tras haber sido abatidos por Aldebarán, algunos otros con sus hachas de batalla en mano y sus armaduras de hierro listas para enfrentarse en combate, otros cuantos viajaban ligero y letales, vistiendo pieles de lobo y cargando escudos de madera y hachas.

Los guerreros de Aldebarán no se movían. Los vikingos eran un grupo reducido, apenas y sobrepasaban los 100, y Aldebarán se había dado a la tarea de resistir como un muro, algo natural en él, hasta que los noruegos se rindieran. Pero no llegó a doblegar sus espíritus de batalla y volvieron a lanzarse en contra de Aldebarán solo para ser arrasados por su Gran Cuerno, acto tras cual algunos vikingos se pondrían de pie, se burlarían a carcajadas, e intercambiarían golpes llamándose nombres y gritando majaderías a los cuatro vientos en su idioma nativo antes de dirigirse a los campamentos traseros a beber hidromiel para revitalizar sus cansados músculos o simplemente perder el conocimiento.

—Transmites el mensaje incorrecto, Aldebarán. Por eso no has logrado vencerlos —habló un caballero de plata, que se aproximó al Toro Dorado que vestía alrededor de su armadura una capa de piel de oso marrón—. Cuando el Patriarca me explicó que no habías sido capaz de derrotar a los noruegos, imaginé que era por la lengua en que transmitías tu mensaje… más no me esperé que fuera por el distingo cultural entre griegos y noruegos.

—Hyoga, caballero de Cristal, general de los ejércitos de plata del Santuario. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Aldebarán, y Hyoga caminó en dirección a los ejércitos vikingos—. Sé que eres un caballero de plata, Hyoga, pero estos guerreros a pesar de no tener armaduras, son más fuertes que los caballeros de bronce y algunos incluso más que los de plata. Debes ir con cuidado.

—Sé lo que hago, Aldebarán. No olvides quienes fueron mis maestros, ni quien lo es ahora —agregó Hyoga. Más era eso lo que preocupaba a Aldebarán—. Soy Hyoga, el caballero de Cristal, y les pido una disculpa por la ofensa de Aldebarán de Tauro a su gente, su pueblo, y sus dioses. Les aseguro que no somos una cruzada de conquistadores —y una lanza se clavó a sus pies, lanzada por uno de los caballeros vikingos que no portaba armadura y poseía una cabellera color café cremoso—. ¿Eres el líder de esta manada de lobos?

—Soy Siegfried, hijo de Sigmund. Y antes del Ragnarok me conocían como el general de los ejércitos de Hilda de Polaris en las sagradas tierras de Asgard donde tus dioses son inexistentes —habló Siegfried, y bebió de un cuerno de hidromiel y tomó su hacha—. No perdonamos, no olvidamos. Ustedes los griegos han irrespetado a nuestra cultura. Intentan forzarnos a alabar a sus dioses y a darles la espalda a los nuestros. Márchense de nuestras tierras o no habrá más juegos. Terminaremos con todos ustedes.

—No puedo aceptar el fracaso como respuesta, Siegfried, hijo de Sigmund —habló Hyoga—. Como ya te expliqué, no somos una brigada de conquistadores. Buscamos aliar a todas las naciones de Europa bajo un mismo estandarte. Nuestra guerra es contra Lemuria. Buscamos aliados, no enemigos. Debemos reforzar las murallas de la península escandinava.

—Conocemos a los Lemurianos y hemos repelido todos sus ataques en nuestros drakares —habló Siegfried mientras apuntaba a sus barcos dragones—. Esperaremos en estas tierras a Odín, y junto a él lucharemos en el Ragnarok. Nombra a un dios griego que luche junto a los humanos como un igual y escucharé a tus palabras.

—Atenea es la diosa de la guerra para los griegos. Es la diosa equivalente a tu señor Odín y lucha siempre junto a nosotros usando su nombre más humano, Athena —y Siegfried se cruzó de brazos incrédulo—. Siegfried… haré un trato contigo… combatiré a todos tus soldados, y de un solo ataque los derribaré a todos —y los vikingos se soltaron a reír a carcajadas—. Si al menos uno de tus soldados queda en pie tras mi ataque, retiraré a las tropas atenienses de tu tierra. Pero si todos son derribados, te rendirás ante los ejércitos de Athena.

—Un momento pequeñín. Parece que estas olvidando el rango al que perteneces —se quejó Aldebarán, y Hyoga tan solo lo ignoró. Aldebarán entonces se percató de que los vikingos todos se ponían de pie y preparaban sus hachas para la batalla—. Preparen sus armas —gritó Aldebarán a sus ejércitos, pero Hyoga lo detuvo con un movimiento de su mano—. ¡Hyoga! ¡He visto lo que estos vikingos son capaces de hacer!

—Lo sé… si 100 soldados vikingos se enfrentan a 500 soldados atenienses… será una masacre… ningún soldado ateniense sobrevivirá salvo tú y yo, Aldebarán —y Hyoga reunió una luz azul brillante alrededor de su mano derecha, y Aldebarán se sorprendió y sonrió—. Es por eso… que terminaré esto en un solo golpe, con la técnica que me ha enseñado mi maestro, su técnica más destructiva —y los ejércitos vikingos comenzaron a correr en dirección a Hyoga, que cerró su mano en un puño atrapando la luz azul que intentaba escaparse por las aperturas entre sus dedos, y elevó su cosmos antes de liberarlo de forma agresiva contra los ejércitos vikingos—. ¡Destello Zafiro! —gritó Hyoga, y lanzas de un color zafiro se desprendieron de su puño, y arrasaron con los ejércitos vikingos como su maestro, Milo de Escorpio, arrasó con los ejércitos del Tártaros hace ya tres años. Y como lo prometió, ningún vikingo quedó en pie, ni siquiera Siegfried. Pero de igual manera ninguno murió—. Cumple tu promesa ahora en nombre de Odín, Siegfried… cumple y entrégate a los ejércitos de Athena, pero jamás renuncies a tus creencias más preciadas —y Hyoga sacó de su armadura una cruz cristiana, la que Siegfried admiró con determinación y orgullo hacia quien lo derribo, pero no lo derrotó—. Yo también adoro a un dios diferente a pesar de servir a Athena… y cuando las guerras terminen seré profeta de mi religión mientras le soy leal a Athena. Suena imposible, pero si yo soy capaz de aceptar esta realidad, también lo son ustedes. No olviden a sus dioses, pero tampoco nieguen a los míos —y los vikingos por fin se rindieron.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Guerras Doradas.**

**Saga de Nova Gea.**

**Capítulo 2: Enseñanzas Doradas.**

* * *

**Atenas, Grecia. Octubre de 03 de N.G.**

—¿Tenma de Pegaso? Eso es imposible —Ikki, el general de las tropas imperiales de bronce, habló con sorpresa mientras se arrodillaba frente a Shaka, el Patriarca del Santuario. El Patriarca simplemente se limitó a asentir mientras se sentaba nuevamente y con sus ojos permanentemente cerrados en su trono y esperaba a que Ikki entrara en razón—. Ya veo. El dunamis de Cronos es mucho más poderoso de lo que se pensaba.

—Se requirió de doce caballeros dorados para derrotarlo. Sus milagros son muy reales, Ikki —y el caballero del Fénix asintió—. Los doce caballeros de la anterior guerra santa han sido resucitados, y según el último reporte de Milo desde Paris, dos caballeros legendarios, Yuzuriha de la Grulla de plata y Yato el Unicornio de bronce, estuvieron presentes en Paris. No sabemos cuántos más caballeros de leyenda posee Ares. Pero sí sabemos que ha llegado el momento de atacar a Lemuria, ya nos hemos defendido lo suficiente —y en ese momento, Ikki sintió un cosmos helado recorrerle la columna, mientras Hyoga, el caballero de Cristal, se aproximaba al recinto del Patriarca—. Hyoga, nuevamente has resultado victorioso en tu misión. Tus maestros estarían orgullosos.

—Aún tengo un maestro, mi señor Shaka… sus enseñanzas hicieron de esta victoria posible —y Shaka asintió—. He traído conmigo a cien guerreros de Noruega. Vikingos valientes, cada uno de ellos mataría a veinte soldados atenienses antes de caer. Siegfried, su líder, ha decidido bajar su rodilla en señal de respeto a la diosa Atenea, pero no predicará su mitología.

—Y no se les exigirá. Pero debes saber que los habitantes del Santuario son más celosos en sus creencias que los Nova Geanenses que poseen creencias distintas o intentan adaptarse —y Hyoga asintió—. Algunos en el Santuario piensan erróneamente que se le debe exigir devoción a los ajenos al Santuario. Pero en nuestros ejércitos algunos son cristianos, como lo es nuestro querido general de las tropas imperiales de plata —e Ikki se sorprendió de escuchar eso último—. Y después de la victoria en Noruega, podemos agregarlos a nuestras filas, y espero que el Santuario pueda aceptarlos. Ningún dios, sin importar que tan noble o despiadado, debe ser olvidado. Esa es la enseñanza de Athena.

—Con todo respeto, mi señor Shaka. Hablando de la diosa, Siegfried quisiera personalmente jurarle lealtad —y Shaka bajó la cabeza un tanto intranquilo a pesar de su eterna seriedad—. Los Nova Geaneses se impacientan. Se han unido bajo los estandartes de Athena en toda Europa pero no se le ha visto a la diosa por las calles con la frecuencia habitual. ¿Algo ha pasado?

—Lamentablemente, no se puede castigar a una diosa —y los caballeros Hyoga e Ikki se mantuvieron en silencio—. Generales… he convocado al general dorado a una audiencia, y siento su cosmos intranquilo a su llegada a la casa de Escorpio, demolida por un relámpago hace poco más de un mes… tras la audiencia con el caballero de Escorpio, solicito su presencia en los muelles para el comienzo de la colonización… pueden retirarse —y los caballeros asintieron, y se retiraron un poco confundidos—. Shaka entonces desvió su rostro a una de las columnas, y dejó salir una pesada respiración—. Puedes ocultar tu cosmos… pero puedo escuchar el cómo te tiemblan los pies descalzos. ¿Cuál es tu afán de caminar descalza por dónde vas?

—El que no me escuches —agregó Saori en un susurro mientras se escondía detrás de la columna—. Lo lamento, Patriarca… no volveré a salir del Santuario sin su permiso… es solo que… pues… verá… —y Shaka levantó una mano, pidiéndole silencio.

—A una diosa no se le puede reprender… y no se le puede juzgar… los caballeros se levantarán contra los dioses cuando estos se hayan vuelto malignos… —y Saori se preocupó un poco—. Hasta entonces, cualquier decisión que la diosa Athena tome, sea cual sea, mientras no incurra en lo injusto y lo imperialista, será respetada. No castigaré a Milo.

—¿Entonces… lo sabes? Pero, fui muy cuidadosa al salir del Santuario. Entonces sabes que Milo y yo… —y Shaka volvió a poner su mano frente a Saori —. Claro… lo sabes pero no te agrada. Lo lamento mucho… Shaka… no pude separar mis sentimientos de mi deber divino del todo, e incluso ahora no soy capaz de hacerlo… pero no nublará mi juicio… te prometo que siempre actuaré como una diosa cuando sea necesario. Pero Saori Kido también posee una fuerza que puede hacer la diferencia —y Shaka asintió.

—Tengo ese presentimiento de que me causarás más preocupaciones innecesarias… pero bueno… eso siempre lo haces —y Saori bajó la cabeza sintiéndose regañada—. Por cierto… aunque los dioses no enfermen, no abuses de andar descalza… Afrodita ya te dijo que se te pueden formar callos.

—Me pondré unos ungüentos, no te preocupes —y Shaka sonrió, dándole a Saori a entender que a pesar de su frialdad, él estaba del lado tanto de Saori como de Atenea, y se preocupaba por ambas por igual—. Me retiro entonces a mis aposentos —y Saori subió las escalinatas en dirección al templo de Atenea.

**Casa de Escorpio.**

—Zeus está furioso… me espera un largo camino para poder ser enteramente sincero —y Milo bajó la mirada un tanto preocupado—. O una eternidad de sufrimiento si llego a morir antes de derrotar a Hades… los dioses sí que son caprichosos.

—¿Maestro? —y Milo entonces despertó de su viaje a través de las posibilidades, y se volteó en encuentro con Hyoga—. ¡Maestro! ¡Qué alegría me da volver a verlo! —habló Hyoga, y corrió en dirección a Milo, pero de inmediato recuperó la compostura y se paró orgulloso frente al caballero de Escorpio—. Lo lamento… me dejé llevar.

—Hyoga, no tienes por qué comportarte como Camus todo el tiempo —aclaró Milo, y Hyoga sonrió—. Las enseñanzas de Camus fueron muy nobles… pero tu maestro anterior, y tu maestro actual divergían en algo muy importante —y Hyoga observó a Milo dudoso—. La enseñanza principal de Camus fue: que tus sentimientos nublan tu buen juicio, y debes sellarlos todos en la batalla para dar siempre todo en una pelea, sin sentimientos que te distraigan —y Hyoga asintió al recordar esas enseñanzas—. Mi enseñanza es diferente, y eres libre de elegir cualquiera que se asemeje a tu forma de batalla y tu forma de vida. Yo me sujeto siempre al sentimiento —y Hyoga abrió sus ojos de par en par—. En batalla, siempre pienso en quienes son mis seres queridos, porque deseo volver a verlos. Eso me impulsa a sobrevivir. Los humanos amamos, y sentimos, y eso nos vuelve fuertes. El dolor incluso te ayuda a saber que sigues vivo, y la esperanza a conservar la vida misma. Camus incluso, cayó víctima de sus sentimientos y me salvó la vida dando la suya en sacrificio —y Hyoga se mordió los labios intentando no soltarse en llanto—. Siempre me preguntaré cual fue la decisión final de Camus. ¿Valió la pena sacrificar su vida en favor a la mía por un sentimiento? O tal vez se arrepiente en el mundo de los muertos por haber dado su vida por la mía… en todo caso, yo lo honraré por siempre, y me niego a ver a mi querido discípulo caer como su antiguo maestro, y lo mismo digo de ti, Jabu —y el caballero de Unicornio, escondido tras una de las columnas del demolido templo de Escorpio, se avergonzó de que su maestro lo descubriera—. No puede ser que Saori ya sepa ocultar perfectamente su cosmos y tú sigas fallando en esa enseñanza.

—Maestro… siempre soy su vergüenza, lo lamento mucho maestro —y Jabu salió de su escondite, solo para que Milo le propinara un golpe en la nuca, lo que sorprendió a Hyoga—. ¿Maestro?

—¡Tonto! ¡Jamás me has deshonrado! ¡Pero lo que te sobra en valentía te falta de sentido común! —y Jabu se avergonzó—. Jabu, llevas tres años recibiendo mis enseñanzas, y aún no aprendes la lección más importante que no solo te convertirá en un caballero sabio y valeroso, sino también digno de mi armadura cuando yo me desprenda de ella o muera —y Jabu asintió—. Tienes miedo… presumes tu fuerza ante los más débiles, pero la escondes cuando hace falta demostrarla. Por ello negaste el derecho a la armadura de plata del Lagarto… tenías miedo de no estar a la altura… —y Jabu se mordió los labios iracundo y se tragó las lágrimas—. No te pido que no sientas miedo… incluso yo lo he sentido… pero el miedo solo me hace más fuerte… los caballeros de Escorpio deben ser capaces de sobrepasar cualquier miedo, y enfrentar en batalla a cualquiera… cuando enfrenté a Cronos estaba aterrado… pero lo superé… y Cronos sintió mi fuerza… el único momento en que has superado el miedo, fue cuando enfrentaste a Tea… desde entonces el miedo a la muerte te ha sobrepasado y nubla el verdadero deber del caballero de Athena… ¡Debes controlar el miedo! —y Milo lanzó una de sus agujas peligrosamente cerca del rostro de Jabu, y el caballero de Unicornio retrocedió y cayó al suelo—. Un escorpión… siempre responde a un ataque con el suyo… vuélvete fuerte y atesora el miedo.

—Lo haré, maestro —agregó Jabu, y Milo comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa de Sagitario. Hyoga entonces intentó auxiliar a Jabu a ponerse de pie, pero Jabu rudamente le golpeó la mano lejos de él—. No necesito tu ayuda, consentido.

—¿Consentido? ¿No escuchaste al maestro? —se enfadó Hyoga—. Jabu, estas ciego si no puedes ver que el maestro solo piensa en que vistas la armadura del Escorpión Dorado.

—¡Solo me la ofrece a mí porque tu signo no es compatible con ella! —gritó Jabu, y Hyoga se cruzó de brazos—. No quiero verte cerca… si el maestro pudiera, te entregaría la armadura del Escorpión Dorado a ti… siempre soy menospreciado… Saori aprendió incluso las enseñanzas del maestro antes que yo, y su querido discípulo, Hyoga, fue propuesto por el maestro para general de las tropas de plata.

—¡Ese derecho te lo ofrecieron primero a ti! ¡Tú fuiste quien lo negó! ¡Pero al parecer ni siquiera lo merecías! —y Jabu golpeó el rostro de Hyoga, quien simplemente lo recibió sin hacer movimiento alguno—. Tonto… no has aprendido nada… tu ira es tu mayor debilidad, tu miedo al fracaso tu obstáculo más grande… y aunque la armadura de oro sea el honor más alto entre los caballeros, una armadura no puede medir el alcance de tu fuerza… aun vistiendo una armadura de bronce me enfrentaría al maestro si fuera necesario… por Dios, tanto tú como yo nos enfrentamos a los titanes, y cuando lo hicimos, pensábamos en la victoria a pesar de nuestras respectivas derrotas —y Jabu se enfureció aún más y elevó su cosmos—. Voy a demostrarte, que no se necesita de una armadura para alcanzar un cosmos tan alto como el de los caballeros dorados. Ven conmigo… visitaremos a unos amigos… —y Hyoga caminó en dirección al anillo medio, seguido por un furioso, pero curioso, caballero de Unicornio.

**Templo del Patriarca.**

—¿Colonizar Lemuria? —preguntó Milo en presencia del Patriarca del Santuario—. Con el debido respeto mi señor. ¿Acaso no es apresurado el repoblar Lemuria en medio de una guerra? Lemuria es sumamente extensa, ni siquiera Ares sería capaz de repoblarla tan rápido.

—Es por eso que debe ser ahora que los territorios de Europa se han unido bajo un mismo estandarte —agregó Shaka—. Mephisto ha regresado con un mapa completo de las costas Lemurianas, e Ikki, el general de las tropas de bronce, ha conducido a varios grupos de expedición en guerra contra Lemuria. Ha construido campamentos, y reunido información valiosa de ubicaciones de ciudades que Ares ha levantado con la ayuda del dunamis de Cronos. Pero aclaró que este se debilita. Solo ha sido capaz de repoblar una muy pequeña parte de Lemuria, y es nuestra tarea el aprovechar eso en nuestro beneficio y construir nuestras ciudades antes de que la guerra nos desplace a encerrarnos en los territorios de Europa.

—Ya entiendo… es el momento de atacar ya que el dunamis de Cronos se encuentra débil —y Shaka asintió—. Pero de igual manera no podemos desproteger a Europa… esta guerra es muy complicada, no defendemos una ciudad o un país, sino a todo un continente. Los caballeros dorados están regados por toda Europa al igual que los caballeros de plata y bronce. Cualquier distracción podría poner en peligro a Europa.

—Es por eso que dividiremos las tropas. Cinco caballeros dorados atacarán a Lemuria con el apoyo de los caballeros de plata y bronce que veas necesario. Llevaras de igual manera a civiles y soldados comunes, incluso reclutas, todo lo que se requiera para la construcción —agregó Shaka, y Milo asintió—. Te permitiré elegir a quienes viajaran contigo. Sin embargo, algunos caballeros son necesarios en esta misión. Ikki el caballero de Fenix conoce los territorios Lemurianos por las incontables batallas que ha librado en sus tierras. Junto a él viaja Ohko, caballero de bronce del Dragón, un novato discípulo del viejo maestro. June de Andrómeda viaja en ese grupo de igual manera. Hyoga el caballero de Cristal también está ordenado a acompañarte.

—Lo entiendo, y solicito que mis discípulos, Jabu de Unicornio y Natassia de Cisne me acompañen de igual manera —y Shaka lo pensó—. Jabu es imprudente, y Natassia es inexperta, pero están listos para combatir. Si me lo permite, quisiera llevarlos conmigo.

—Milo, no es prudente nublar tu buen juicio con tus predilecciones —agregó Shaka—. Esto es una guerra. Debes elegir solo a los candidatos más adecuados para la misión. De lo contrario habrá muertes innecesarias —y Milo asintió.

—Confié en mi Patriarca, no llevo a mis discípulos por esas razones —y Shaka asintió—. Requiero de igual manera a los caballeros de plata Seiya de Sagita y Shun de Cefeo. A las caballero de plata Marín de Águila y Shaina de Ofiuco —y Shaka asintió nuevamente—. Entre los caballeros dorados, llevaré a Aldebarán, Mephisto, Shiryu y Afrodita —y Shaka se sorprendió por esa respuesta—. Como se lo dije, Patriarca… mis decisiones se han basado en la estrategia, no en mis predilecciones.

—Llevarás contigo a cinco caballeros de bronce adicionales —agregó Shaka—. Llevarás contigo a Kiki de Escultor, Minerva de Camaleón, Mei de Cabellera de Berenice, Nachi de Lobo, y a Tenma de Pegaso —y Milo se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre del caballero de Pegaso—. 10 caballeros de bronce, 5 caballeros de plata, y otros 5 de oro. 20 caballeros de los 88 se encargaran de la colonización. Adicionales a esto, llevarás a 500 soldados atenienses, y a 100 soldados noruegos que según se ha dicho, son expertos en la colonización. Lithos la maestra arquitecta y sus discípulos te acompañarán de igual manera, y llevarás contigo a 100 civiles comunes, entre ellos familias enteras. Niños y ancianos —y Milo asintió—. Te tengo también un último encargo adicional a esta misión… llevarás dos paquetes muy importantes.

—¿Dos paquetes? —preguntó Milo, y Shaka asintió—. Entiendo… y acepto la responsabilidad que se me confiere. Le agradezco su fe en mí, Patriarca —y Shaka asintió, y con un movimiento de su mano permitió que Milo se retirara.

—Saori… te prometí respetar tus deseos, pero mi corazón se encuentra intranquilo —habló Shaka cuando Milo abandonó su templo, y Saori salió de detrás del trono—. Será una dura tarea, los Nova Geanences seguro exigirán tus milagros.

—Pero mis milagros se requieren más en Lemuria —agregó Saori, y le reveló a Shaka su corta cabellera y que vestía un leotardo rojo y una armadura de bronce que alguna vez perteneció a la caballero de Camaleón y que ahora era suya—. Te aseguro, Shaka, que no hago esto por Milo… soy la diosa de la guerra, y como tal, debo involucrarme. Y te juro que no moriré.

—No… Milo no lo permitiría… de seguro se dará cuenta, pero te pido que tomes tus precauciones, Minerva de Camaleón —y Saori sonrió—. Tu partida será mantenida en secreto. Los Nova Geanenses no sabrán que Athena ha abandonado el Santuario. Engaña a tus amigos y engañarás a tus enemigos. Pero este engaño es impensable.

—Milo me entrenó —y Shaka bajó la cabeza en señal de preocupación. Al parecer las enseñanzas de Milo eran famosas por ser brutales y suicidas—. No me enseñó sus técnicas, no tienes que preocuparte porque utilice el destello y exponga mi físico a una barbaridad de dolor por aumentar mi cosmos.

—Mi señorita, le ruego nuevamente que me permita acompañarla —y Saori lo negó con la cabeza—. Al menos permítame decirles a sus caballeros dorados su identidad —y Saori volvió a negarse pero le sonrió a Shaka—. Saori.

—Athena —corrigió la diosa, y Shaka se sorprendió—. Esta decisión la tomó Athena. Por ello debes llamarme Athena en estos momentos —y Shaka asintió—. Shaka, si vienes conmigo levantarás la sospecha del maestro y de Ares… y si le dices a mis queridos caballeros que los acompaño en la batalla, no solo me lo impedirán, sino que también me cuidarán a todo momento… ni Afrodita sabe que me he cortado el cabello sin su consentimiento —sonrió Saori, y Shaka asintió—. Confía en mi… todo va a salir bien.

**Atenas, el Anillo Medio.**

—¡Sangre! ¡Sangre! ¡Sangre! ¡Sangre! ¡Sangre! —en los puestos de mercado del anillo medio del Santuario, los caballeros noruegos reían y gritaban felices el ofrecimiento de sangre a sus dioses, lo que enfurecía a los atenienses y los obligaba a unírseles en los salvajes ritos de batalla noruegos para intentar lastimar a quienes llamaban paganos.

Los noruegos, en especial los vikingos, disfrutaban de las batallas más que cualquier caballero de Athena. Y sintiéndose insultados por los atenienses que ridiculizaron a sus dioses, se dieron a la tarea de organizar un improvisado campo de batalla, en el cual los guerreros noruegos retaban a los griegos en combate a mano limpia.

—¿Qué te pasa pequeño griego? ¿Le tienes miedo a un lobo? ¡Imagina pelear contra toda la jauría! —se burlaba un caballero de físico delgado, y cabellera larga y verde acomodada en una coleta de lobo—. Soy Fenril de Asgard, el lobo de las nieves, ven y siente mis colmillos, caballerito de Athena —se burló Fenril, y el guerrero griego enfureció y lanzó un puñetazo, que Fenril esquivó y entonces golpeó el rostro del guerrero ateniense, noqueándolo en un instante —¡Sangre! —gritó Fenril, y alzó su mano cubierta de la sangre de su oponente caído, y los vikingos gritaron felices y orgullosos.

—¿Me trajiste a combatir paganos? —se quejó Jabu, y Hyoga asintió—. Ya sabía que me estabas haciendo perder el tiempo. Que ridiculeces se te ocurren —y Hyoga invitó a Jabu a que entrara en la zona de batalla—. Esto es indigno. Son unos salvajes —y los noruegos le gritaron y se burlaron de Jabu, pero entonces rieron a carcajadas y tomaron hidromiel, la cerveza de los vikingos, e incluso comenzaron a tocar canciones vikingas con flautas y arpas, siendo un vikingo de nombre Mime, de cabellera anaranjada y ojos rojos, el mejor músico entre los presentes—. Esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

—No lo sabrás si no lo intentas —y Hyoga comenzó a quitarse la armadura, sorprendiendo a Jabu que no se lo esperaba—. Tenemos un combate pendiente, Hagen. Los derribé en la península escandinava, pero no significa que los haya derrotado.

—Ya llevamos dos victorias y dos derrotas cada uno, esta es la pelea definitiva, caballerito de plata —se burló Hagen, un caballero de cabellera rubia y piel un tanto morena. Su rostro estaba mugriento por las peleas, y llevaba atado al cuello un dije de un caballo de ocho patas—. Te voy a ensuciar tu pulcro rostro de sangre.

—Mira quien habla. Los moretones debajo de tus ojos yo te los causé —y así comenzó la batalla, y diferente de lo que Jabu se imaginaba, fue una batalla de puños y patadas, no de técnicas especiales—. Eres muy rápido, apenas y veo tus golpes.

—No presumas caballerito, nadie puede ver mis golpes —un cosmos rodeaba a ambos, pero lo concentraban en sus puños, ninguno usaba técnicas que desafiarían a los dioses, no tenían ese deseo. Pero la fuerza de sus cosmos en sus puños desplegaba luces de colores exóticos, y con la fuerza de demoler montañas—. Te vuelves bueno en esto, caballerito de plata.

—No perderé contra ti otra vez, Hagen. Te demostraré la velocidad de los caballeros de plata —y Hyoga comenzó a asestar golpes a una tremenda velocidad, y derribó a Hagen—. Tres a dos, y el marcador está a mi favor —y los vikingos le aplaudieron a Hyoga, y levantaron a Hagen que miró a Hyoga con una sonrisa—. Jabu, los caballeros vikingos son honorables a pesar de ser unos salvajes. Si fuese este un enfrentamiento de vida o muerte, Hagen podría darme una paliza, es muy astuto, pero en estas batallas solo importa la fuerza de tu cosmos, no la astucia, la estrategia, o lo que sea que usa el maestro para salir avante incluso contra los dioses.

—¡A un lado, caballerito! —empujó un caballero moreno y de cabellera café oscura a Hyoga, y que vestía únicamente una camisa sucia y maloliente, y Jabu se sorprendió de ver al caballero, era Aldebarán—. Muy graciosa tu bromita, Tholl, ahora seré yo quien te mande a ducharte con los cerdos.

—¡Ja! ¡Me has derrotado en batalla en 25 ocasiones! ¿Y por una en la que te gano te pones todo sensible? Tu lugar está con los cerdos, torito —y Jabu se sorprendió, y retrocedió incrédulo, pensando que Aldebarán enfurecería y los destruiría a todos, pero eso jamás ocurrió—. Bailemos, Aldebarán —continuó un vikingo enorme y de cabello azul-verde y barba del mismo color—. Que Thor el señor del trueno se estremezca en el Valhala por mi victoria, gigante entre los hombres.

—Te voy a dar una paliza, hombrecito —habló Aldebarán—. Si te gano limpiarás los establos del Carcinos por dos semanas, vikingo de porquería —y Jabu se estremeció más y más al escuchar a un caballero tan noble y sincero cómo Aldebarán hablar con un lenguaje tan vulgar.

—Y si yo gano me comeré tu jabalí durante un par de semanas. Comerás únicamente vegetales como un bobino cualquiera —y los guerreros se abatieron el uno al otro salvajemente, y Jabu no lo podía comprender—. ¡Por Thor elevaré mi cosmos hasta rebasar el tuyo! ¡Las puertas del Asgard se abrirán ante mí!

—¡No entiendo nada de lo que dices, vikingo de pacotilla! ¡Pero me gustaría saber quién es el verdadero señor de los relámpagos, Thor o mi señor Zeus! —y Aldebarán golpeó con violencia el rostro de Tholl, que derramó sangre, y le devolvió el golpe con la misma intensidad sin llegar a doblegar a Aldebarán—. Ya sabía que tu victoria había sido un golpe de suerte —y Aldebarán tomó a Tholl de la cabeza, y lo lanzó violentamente a otros vikingos ya ebrios y más muertos que vivos por el alcohol—. ¡Sí! ¡Yo gané! ¡A limpiar establos hijo de Odín! —y los vikingos alabaron a Aldebarán.

—¿Que está sucediendo aquí? —gritó Jabu—. Señor Aldebarán, se reduce a un nivel indigno —y Aldebarán río con fuerza, y se despidió de los vikingos y se fue como todo un campeón ante sus ojos—. ¡Maldición! ¡Dejen de reírse, paganos ineptos! ¡Sus dioses no son bienvenidos en esta tierra! —y los vikingos se molestaron y lanzaron fruta podrida al rostro de Jabu.

—¡Hyoga! ¡Ya me cansé de escuchar a este tonto! —gritó un caballero, y se levantó de entre la muchedumbre de vikingos—. Tienes una lengua muy afilada. Permíteme romperte la nariz para escuchar como suenas después de una golpiza —y los vikingos alabaron el nombre de Siegfried, el señor de los vikingos—. Apuesto un drakar a que no puedes siquiera asestarme un golpe, aún con tu armadura de bronce.

—¡Te enseñaré a respetar a los griegos! —y Jabu corrió en dirección a Siegfried e intentó golpearlo con toda la fuerza de su cosmos, solo para que este lo esquivara y le golpeara el rostro con violencia, y le rompiera la nariz—. ¡Maldito!

—Pero si suenas igual de ridículo —se burló Siegfried, y los vikingos se burlaron de Jabu—. Vamos, te burlabas de nosotros hace unos momentos. Pero ahora eres tan silencioso como una mosca. ¿Qué le pasó a tu determinación?

—¡Me las pagarás! ¡Galope del Unicornio! —se lanzó Jabu contra Siegfried, solo para que el vikingo lo tomara de la pierna y lo azotara contra el suelo—. No lo entiendo… hice sangrar a una titanide pero no puedo asestarle un golpe a este tonto.

—¿Ahora lo entiendes? Esto es lo que el maestro Milo intenta enseñarte —habló Hyoga—. No tienes honor en la batalla, y te sometes al miedo de la vergüenza y la deshonra. Retraes tus puños, tienes miedo de que un pagano sin armadura sea más fuerte que tú —y Jabu se puso de pie y elevó su cosmos—. Esto no se trata de cosmos. Es una batalla física. Si Siegfried usara toda la fuerza de su cosmos te pulverizaría. Pero te está dando la oportunidad de que compruebes tu fuerza de corazón. ¿Te seguirás levantando y pelearás? ¿O serás un cobarde y apagarás tu cosmos para evitar al demonio que tienes frente a ti? ¡Tienes que recordar lo que te impulsó a enfrentarte a una titanide!

—Lo recuerdo… fue mi admiración al coraje y la devoción del maestro Milo… y el deseo de querer ser cómo él —y el cosmos de Jabu se iluminó de un color esmeralda muy intenso, y Siegfried se puso a la defensiva al sentir la agresividad latente en Jabu—. El maestro peleaba en el Laberinto de Cronos, era admirable, cualquier otro se hubiera muerto de miedo… y estoy seguro de que el maestro estaba aterrado pero atesoró ese miedo y le dio un significado… luchó por Saori… y el miedo de perderla le dio la fuerza para superarse y luchar por volver a su lado y protegerla… yo también tenía miedo… pero deseaba… realmente lo deseaba… el volverme fuerte para que Saori también se fijara en mi como lo hacía con el maestro.

—Saori es un sueño imposible por ser Athena, de ese conocimiento viene el que perdieras tu motivación —explicó Hyoga, y Jabu se puso de pie débilmente—. Piensa en lo que te motiva y en los miedos que infunden en ti. A mí me motiva mi madre que murió en frente de mis ojos. Me motiva mi maestro Cristal que me enseño a ser un caballero, y me motiva Camus quien me enseñó los principios de caballería. Me motiva el maestro Milo a seguir sus pasos, deseo con toda mi fuerza volverme más fuerte que él, y me da miedo el defraudarlo. Tengo miedo de no poder ser capaz de proteger a quienes amo, como pasó con mi querida madre. Ese es el mensaje que Milo trata de entregarnos. Piensa en lo que te da miedo perder, y supera tus miedos para que estos no puedan volverse una realidad.

—¡Tengo miedo de ser remplazado! —y Jabu lanzó su cosmos en contra de Siegfried, que elevó el suyo para poder esquivar su ataque—. ¡Tengo miedo de ser incapaz de proteger a Saori! ¡Tengo miedo de no ser digno de la armadura de Unicornio! ¡Tengo miedo de que alguien use la armadura del Escorpión Dorado en mi lugar cuando el maestro se haya retirado! ¡Tengo miedo de que el maestro cargue con toda las responsabilidades y muera en batalla solo! ¡Quiero siempre estar al lado del maestro! ¡Y por el maestro me volveré más fuerte! —y la luz verde se reunió en la mano derecha de Jabu—. ¡Destello Esmeralda! —gritó. Y en ese momento, no solo Siegfried fue derribado, pero también lo fueron todos los vikingos que se sorprendieron por la fuerza de Jabu—. ¡Anda Siegfried! ¡Párate para que pueda darte la paliza que te mereces! ¡Te reto a que me derribes vikingo tonto! ¡Mi bota tiene tu rostro dibujado! —y Hyoga desvió la mirada, pero sonrió de igual manera.

—¡Cierra el pico, lengua floja! —se escuchó la voz de Milo, y Jabu se tragó sus palabras y miró a su maestro con temor, que recién llegaba a los puestos de mercado Atenienses—. Hiciste bien en superar tus miedos, pero te falta honradez caballero tonto. Ten respeto por los dioses de los demás o te castigaré con mis Agujas Escarlata —mencionó Milo, y Jabu asintió—. Por Zeus. Aprendes algo y desatiendes otra lección. Me recuerdas a mi cuando tenía tu edad. Imprudente, cabeza de aire, y de sangre caliente… pero noble y sincero… —y Jabu sonrió—. Y Hyoga no te remplaza. Quiero a todos mis discípulos por igual —y Milo movió su capa, y detrás de esta se encontraba una caballero de cabello corto y rubio y de ojos azules—. Hyoga, Jabu, esta es su nueva compañera, Natassia de Cisne —y Hyoga se sonrojó y desvió la mirada—. Hyoga la conoció en sus viajes por los restos de Rusia, es la única sobreviviente del país de los hielos, y Hyoga me pidió entrenarla. Cuídenla bien, son sus hermanos mayores ahora.

—Es un placer conocerlos —habló Natassia avergonzada, y Jabu hizo una reverencia, y Hyoga simplemente asintió ya conociéndola con anterioridad—. Haré lo posible por ser digna de la armadura del Cisne… se los prometo… —y Milo caminó frente a Sigfried.

—Invadiremos Lemuria. Y necesito la fuerza de tus guerreros, Jarl Siegfried —y Siegfried levantó una ceja curioso—. Ningún ateniense que irrespete a los dioses ajenos es bienvenido en mi ejército. No vendrán a Lemuria por su comportamiento indigno —y los atenienses se quejaron, pero Milo los hizo callar con una mirada.

—Oh, ya me gustaba la idea de conquistar una tierra nueva para reconstruir la cultura noruega… pero ridiculizar a los atenienses es mucho más divertido —habló Siegfried, y cargó su hacha de batalla—. Guie el camino, mi señor griego dorado.

—Jarl Siegfried, déjate de bromas y reúne a tu gente en los puertos. Partimos inmediatamente —y los discípulos de Milo se reunieron con él. Pero antes de que llegaran a los puertos, una muralla de cristal se levantó frente a ellos—. Imaginé que no me dejarían partir sin darles explicaciones.

—¿Qué es todo eso de invadir Lemuria sin avisarnos, escorpión tonto! —gritó Aioria con molestia, y Mu reflejó la misma emoción dibujada en su rostro—. ¡Peor aún! ¡Te llevas a mi prometida a una tierra desconocida! ¡Por donde lo veas eso suena mal! ¿En qué Hades estás pensando?

—Sin mencionar que también te llevas a mi discípulo —agregó Mu un poco más tranquilo que el furioso de Aioria—. Milo, por favor dinos porque no nos has elegido como candidatos a esta misión suicida.

—Porque si ustedes se quedan en Europa, no solo sabré que el Santuario está en buenas manos —y tanto Aioria como Mu intercambiaron miradas—. También tendré más razones para regresar… junto a mis hermanos y a la mujer que amo.

—Si bueno. ¿Pero porque te llevas a la que yo amo? —se quejó Aioria mientras veía a Marín caminar por las escalinatas del anillo medio y en dirección a ellos—. Milo… no te la lleves por favor… Marín y yo no hemos siquiera contraído nupcias.

—Por eso me la llevo… te necesito concentrado, Aioria —y el caballero de Leo se mostró sorprendido—. Estaré lejos por un tiempo… no puedo cuidar ni de ti ni de Mu, así que por lo menos puedo aligerarles la carga llevándome sus preocupaciones conmigo… lucha por vivir y volver a verla… yo te juro por mi amor a Saori que me aseguraré de que Marín y Lithos estén a salvo —y Aioria entonces se percató de que Lithos y sus arquitectos se reunían en dirección a los puertos—. Confía en mí… permíteme cuidarla mientras dura la guerra.

—Milo… confío en ti… me concentraré y derrotaré a todos los ejércitos de Ares… y cuando me regreses a Marín te voy a dar un puñetazo por habérmela quitado por tanto tiempo, escorpión complicado —y Milo asintió, y los dos intercambiaron un gentil apretón de manos—. Yo protegeré a tu esposa con mi vida también… así que quítate esa preocupación —y mientras ambos charlaban, Minerva de Camaleón pasó al lado de los tres caballeros dorados con una máscara de plata cubriéndole el rostro—. Cuídate mucho, hermano —y Aioria entonces caminó en dirección a Marín, y ambos intercambiaron palabras de aliento y besos de despedida.

—Cuida de mi discípulo también. Espero que no te cause muchos problemas —y Mu le ofreció su mano a Milo, quien la estrechó con orgullo—. Saori está a salvo con nosotros… es una lástima que no tuviste siquiera el tiempo de disfrutar de la vida en matrimonio.

—Ya tendré suficiente tiempo para eso cuando regrese… no nos tomará ni un año el conquistar Lemuria, eso te lo prometo —y Mu asintió, y Milo continuó con su camino solo para encontrar a la caballero de camaleón frotándose los ojos con tristeza—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dejas a alguien importante atrás? —preguntó Milo, y Saori se colocó la máscara de inmediato—. ¿Eres Minerva de Camaleón?

—Si… despreocúpese… he recibido un buen entrenamiento —y Milo asintió, y continuó con su camino—. Espere por favor caballero… General… —y Milo volteó a ver a la caballero de bronce—. ¿Usted también deja atrás a alguien importante? —y Milo miró a Minerva con determinación.

—Dejo atrás a la persona que más amo en toda la vida sin siquiera poder despedirme por nuestro matrimonio secreto… pero eso me vuelve más fuerte… ya que no puedo esperar por volver a tenerla en mis brazos —y Saori se conmovió, pero tuvo que limitarse a asentir—. ¿Qué clase de caballero eres que no despides un cosmos? —y Saori se sorprendió, pero se negó a elevar su cosmos por miedo a que Milo la reconociera—. No importa… a partir de ahora eres mi discípula… ese maestro tuyo es de seguro un bueno para nada por no enseñarte a elevar tu cosmos. Cuando lo conozca me aseguraré de darle mi opinión al respecto en forma de Agujas Escarlata.

—Siempre preocupado por los demás —y Milo la miró de reojo, y Saori se estremeció por la mirada—. No he dicho nada, me adelantaré —agregó Saori, y corrió al lado de Milo y en dirección a los barcos que ya reunían a los colonizadores—. No creo poder soportar esto por mucho tiempo. Maestro Milo, perdóneme por mentirle, pero si sabe que soy yo, jamás me permitirá pelear junto a mis queridos caballeros —se dijo a si misma Saori, y se unió a Marín y a Shaina en el abordaje de uno de los barcos.

—Algo en ella… me es familiar —agregó Milo, y continuó con su camino en dirección a los barcos, donde fue recibido por Mephisto, el cabalero de Cáncer, que no vestía armadura alguna—. Mephisto… te vez… ¿Alegre?

—Pero miren que me trajo la corriente. ¡Eres el perdedor de Milo! ¿Ya te cansaste de lamerle los pies a Saori? —y Milo ignoró a Mephisto—. ¡Bienvenido al Carcinos! ¡Oh todo poderoso general de las tropas imperiales de caballeros dorados! Me preguntó porque le habrán conferido ese honor —se burló Mephisto.

—Tu armadura. ¿Dónde está? —y Mephisto ignoró aquella pregunta—. No me interesa de todos modos, ya estamos listos para zarpar —y Mephisto comenzó a gritarles a sus tripulantes el que comenzaran a moverse—. Y por cierto, si te acercas a mis discípulos… terminaré lo que comenzamos hace tres años… en especial si te acercas a Natassia y a Minerva… te mataré si las tocas.

—¡Oh! ¡Pobre de mí! ¡Odiado por la eternidad por el caballero del Escorpión Dorado! ¿Qué será de mí? ¡Tengo tanto miedo! —se burló Mephisto, y entonces miró a uno de sus tripulantes—. ¡Mei! ¡Ve por tu armadura y tráeme la mía! —gritó Mephisto a un caballero de ojos rozados y cabellera larga y blanca, que sin darse a esperar corrió al camarote de Mephisto—. No te preocupes, Milo… mientras no vista mi armadura, tus discípulos no tienen nada de que temer… preocúpate de cuando la esté vistiendo —aseguró Mephisto, y Milo asintió y caminó dentro del barco—. ¡Oye novata! ¡Deja de estar curioseando y ponte a trabajar! —gritó Mephisto, y Saori se estremeció de miedo al verlo—. Estas en el Carcinos, el infierno en los mares, y la permanencia en Carcinos implica que trabajes duro o seas echada por la borda —y Mephisto le entregó una cubeta y un trapeador a Saori—. Algo en ti me agrada. Siento ese deseo latente de querer fastidiarte.

—¡Deja a mi discípula en paz, Mephisto! —gritó Milo desde lejos, y Saori se relajó un poco—. Por los espectros de Hades, si serás un fastidio. Muéstrame los mapas que trazaste, Ikki nos espera en los camarotes.

—¡Así que eres discípula de Milo! —habló Mephisto, y se aproximó a la máscara de Saori—. Me pregunto qué bello rostro se esconde detrás de esa máscara. Conociendo al pervertido de Milo, será un rostro hermoso —y sin decir más, Mephisto caminó lejos de Saori—. Ya me aburrí de verte… como extraño atormentar a esa diosa insolente —y Saori no pudo evitar sonreír.

—La armadura del Camaleón —habló una caballero de bronce, quien vestía la armadura de Andrómeda—. Que felicidad me da saber que mi armadura por fin descansa sobre los hombros de alguien más —y la joven de cabello rubio se aproximó a Saori—. Debo saber tu nombre. ¿Quién porta orgullosa al camaleón?

—Minerva, caballero de bronce. Discípula de Milo de Escorpio —aclaró Saori, y June le tomó las manos y sonrió con dulzura—. Lamento haber profanado tu armadura.

—No lo lamentes. El vestir la armadura de Andrómeda me hace muy feliz, pero la armadura del camaleón fue mi primer armadura, y la he extrañado mucho —y Saori asintió y entonces miró al caballero de Cefeo, que se posó orgulloso y hermoso detrás de June.

—June, no te has presentado —aclaró Shun, y June sonrió e hizo una reverencia—. June es la caballero de Andrómeda, y mi nombre se Shun de Cefeo. Aunque a decir verdad, extraño ser el caballero de bronce de Andrómeda, por lo que comparto la opinión de June.

—Ya olvídalo Shun, nuestro principal objetivo debería ser el de portar una armadura dorada —se acercó Seiya, el caballero de Sagita, quien miró a Saori con curiosidad—. ¿Por qué usas una máscara? La diosa Athena ya revocó esa obligación —y Seiya intentó quitarle la máscara, solo para que Saori retrocediera defensivamente—. Vamos, dudo mucho que tu cara no sea atractiva. Tienes una voz melodiosa después de todo —y Saori lo negó con la cabeza, y Seiya lo volvió a intentar, solo para que otro caballero le tomara de la mano y lo lanzara a unas cajas a un lado del barco—. ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? —y Seiya calló en ese momento—. Un momento, esa es mi armadura —se quejó Seiya mientras se ponía de pie y miraba al nuevo caballero de Pegaso—. Cómo sea. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—La verdad no estoy muy seguro, pero no deberías forzarla —se quejó el caballero de Pegaso—. Soy Tenma por cierto, y no me agradan quienes se aprovechan de los débiles —y Seiya sonrió y se colocó en pose de batalla, solo por el gusto de probar fuerzas, y Tenma se colocó en posición de batalla de igual manera.

—¡Pegaso! ¡Sagita! —gritó Milo, y todos los caballeros se sorprendieron—. Dejen de andarse con tonterías y prepárense. Es hora de partir —y todos los caballeros tomaron sus posiciones—. Y tú… deja de meterte en problemas y búscame en la cubierta en una hora —y Saori asintió, y Milo entonces se detuvo—. Y no te acerques a Pegaso. Por alguna razón me hierve la sangre cuando se acerca a ti.

—Si maestro —y Saori se sonrojó debajo de su máscara, y Milo caminó por la cubierta del barco y comenzó a gritarle a los caballeros para que se pusieran a trabajar—. Debo concentrarme… debo ser fuerte por mis caballeros… no puedo dejar que mis sentimientos se interpongan, hice una promesa.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, veinte barcos zarparon de las costas atenienses, y se dirigieron a los territorios de Lemuria. Dentro de los barcos viajaban 20 santos de Athena, 100 caballeros nórdicos que tripulaban sus propios drakares, 200 guerreros atenienses, y varias familias que buscaban un nuevo inicio al no poder adaptarse a la vida en la Europa resultante del desastre que acabó con la vida de millones. Ya en pleno océano, Milo reunió a todos sus discípulos, y comenzó el brutal entrenamiento.

—¡Polvo de Diamante! —gritó Hyoga, y lanzó su ataque en contra de Milo, que no se movió en ningún momento, y recibió su fuerza congelante de lleno—. ¡Elévate cosmos! ¡Llévame al cero absoluto! ¡Polvo de Diamantes! —gritó Hyoga, y Milo recibió la fuerza de su cosmos y comenzó a elevar el propio.

—No es suficiente. No puedo enseñarte las técnicas de Camus, soy incapaz de replicarlas, pero soy capaz de resistirlas y ser el muro que te acerque al cero absoluto —y Hyoga continuó lanzando la fuerza de su cosmos, y el cielo nocturno se llenó de los colores de la aurora boreal—. Tu técnica también tiene un punto débil. Debes aprender a controlar la fuerza de los vientos. De lo contrario, puedo redirigir tu ataque hacia ti —y Milo atrapó el polvo de diamantes, y entonces movió su mano y redirigió sin problema el ataque de Hyoga en su dirección, y los muchos presenciando el entrenamiento y cubriéndose los brazos por el frio, se maravillaron al ver el como un caballero dorado devolvía el ataque de su oponente—. Tu turno, Natassia. Muéstrame tu fuerza congelante.

—Enseguida maestro —se preocupó la caballero del Cisne, que comenzó a mover sus manos como Hyoga le había enseñado, con la gracia de un cisne en un bello estanque—. ¡Fuerza Congelante! ¡Ataque del Trueno Aurora! —y Natassia lanzó su cosmos helado en dirección a Milo, quien atrapó las ráfagas de hielo y las redirigió al cielo, mientras las manos de Natassia temblaban y descontrolaban los vientos y generaban tormentas de hielo que los soldados tuvieron que esquivar—. Lo siento.

—¡Natassia! ¡Entrenamos con una audiencia para que aprendas lo elemental de la caballería! —gritó Milo—. ¡Una batalla no es solo el elevar tu cosmos! ¡Los caballeros de Athena poseen la fuerza de desgarrar los cielos de un movimiento de sus manos, y romper la tierra de un puntapié! ¡Pero de nada sirve la fuerza destructiva del cosmos si lastimas a quienes te rodean y a ti misma! —y los vientos comenzaron a desgarrarle la piel del rostro a Natassia, y a ocasionarle cortes en brazos y piernas—. El que tengas una espada no significa que puedas blandirla. Si eres inexperta, cortarás no solo lo que esté al alcance de tu estocada, sino que te cortarás a ti misma o a aquello que deseas proteger —y Milo hizo estallar su cosmos, y los vientos fríos cesaron—. ¡Jabu! ¡Muéstrame lo que tienes! —y el caballero del Unicornio corrió en dirección a Milo.

—¡Galope del Unicornio! —gritó Jabu, y Milo bloqueó el ataque con uno de sus dedos—. ¡Maldición! ¡No he podido superar su velocidad! —se quejó Jabu, y el caballero del Escorpión lanzó a Jabu hacia atrás—. ¡Incéndiate cosmos! ¡Haciende hasta el infinito! —y Jabu reunió la fuerza de su cosmos en sus piernas—. ¡Galope del Unicornio!

—¡No bajes la guardia ni siquiera durante un ataque! —gritó Milo, y una de sus agujas se clavó en el pecho de Jabu—. ¡Tú constelación guardiana será el Escorpión Dorado! ¡Defensa y ataque deben siempre ser perfectos! ¡Cuando reúnas toda la fuerza de tu cosmos asegúrate de aprovecharla! ¡Si me atacas de un ángulo más elevado o más de cerca, las posibilidades de que repela tu ataque serán menores! ¡Analiza siempre a tu oponente antes de atacarlo! ¡Busca el punto más débil y ataca certeramente donde debas atacar! —y Milo golpeó entonces a Jabu donde existían apreturas en su armadura, golpeando únicamente piel y huesos—. ¡Tienes solo una milésima de segundo para identificar antes de atacar! ¡En especial cuando tu oponente es más rápido que tú! —y Jabu fue lanzado bruscamente al suelo—. ¡Minerva! ¡Muéstrame lo que eres capaz de hacer!

—Pero maestro —comenzó Saori, preocupada por revelar su cosmos, además de que no estaba entrenada para utilizar su cosmos en batalla—. Preferirá que me enseñara a usar mi cosmos antes de usarlo de la forma incorrecta —habló Saori.

—¡Ya no hay tiempo para debilidades! —y Saori se preocupó—. ¡Estamos en guerra! ¡Eleva tu cosmos y muéstrame lo que sabes hacer! ¡O me veré obligado a lanzarte mis agujas! —y Saori asintió—. ¿Qué harás entonces? —y Saori bajó los brazos al igual que la mirada—. ¡Si vas a rendirte sin siquiera intentarlo, entonces no sirves en el campo de batalla! —y Saori cerró los ojos esperando el ataque de Milo, mientras Milo reunió la fuerza de su aguja en su dedo—. ¡Aguja Escarlata!

—¡Meteoros de Pegaso! —se escuchó un grito, y Tenma de Pegaso atacó a Milo y no solo destruyó su aguja escarlata, sino que también rebasó la velocidad de la luz e impactó a Milo, que terminó rodando por la cubierta, sobrepasado por los puño de Tenma—. ¡Ya me cansé de escuchar tus lecciones! ¡Jamás había visto a un maestro tan despiadado y frio de corazón como tú! —y Milo se puso de pie, y comenzó a limpiarse la sangre de los labios. Hyoga y Jabu entonces se interpusieron en el camino de Tenma, que los miró furioso—. ¿Van a permitir que los trate como basura?

—¡Hyoga! ¡Jabu! ¡Ya basta! —y Milo elevó su cosmos, y entonces incluso los caballeros dorados prestaron atención al entrenamiento—. Caballero de Pegaso, entiendo tu motivación pero al parecer tú eres incapaz de comprender la mía. No es el momento de ser flexible y reflexivo, nos dirigimos a Lemuria, y el dios de la guerra no esperará a que mis queridos discípulos completen su entrenamiento.

—¿Y piensas que entregarle en bandeja de plata a unos caballeros más muertos que vivos cambiará las cosas? —agregó Tenma iracundo—. No permitiré que te aproveches de la debilidad de los demás. ¡Yo voy a protegerlos a todos! —y entonces Milo preparó sus agujas—. Ya verás. Voy a detenerte. ¡Meteoros de Pegaso! —grito Tenma, más antes de que Milo pudiera siquiera pensar en esquivar la tremenda velocidad del ataque de Tenma, Saori reunió la fuerza de su cosmos en sus pies, corrió en dirección a Milo y recibió los impactos con su cuerpo—. ¡Minerva! —gritó Tenma horrorizado, y Saori lloró de dolor debajo de la máscara, que comenzaba a romperse—. ¿Qué hiciste? ¡Minerva! —y Milo atrapó el cuerpo de Saori antes de que cayera—. ¡Maldito! ¡Suéltala!

—¡Guarda silencio Pegaso! —gritó Milo, y Tenma se mordió los labios—. Minerva… ¿Cómo te sientes? preguntó Milo con gentileza, y Saori movió la cabeza en negación—. No tienes huesos rotos, y a pesar de los moretones en tu cuerpo tu piel no ha derramado gota alguna de sangre… tienes un cosmos increíble —y Saori alcanzó a sonreír, mientras Milo la cargaba estilo princesa—. ¡Tenma! ¡Cuando tengas a tus propios discípulos lo comprenderás! ¡Hasta entonces deja de juzgar mis técnicas de entrenamiento y trata de meterte en la cabeza, que por ellos, seré tan rudo como deba ser! ¡Si me gano el odio y el desprecio de mis discípulos, entonces que así sea! Pero te juro que no cavaré sus tumbas. Los preparo para vivir, no para que encuentren su muerte —y Tenma, a pesar de no comprenderlo, observó el cómo los tres discípulos restantes de Milo se arrodillaban frente a él—. Practiquen técnicas de batalla básicas. Nada de cosmos, solo acción y reacción. Atenderé a las heridas de Minerva por el momento, y si Tenma se mete con su entrenamiento, tienen mi permiso de lastimarlo.

—¿Qué has dicho, maldito? —gritó Tenma, que de inmediato intentó correr en dirección a Milo, solo para encontrar a Hyoga, Jabu, e incluso a Natassia, cortándole el avance—. ¿Cómo pueden creer en esas enseñanzas? ¡Es inhumano!

—¡Ya escuchaste al maestro! ¡Te acercas y te lastimaremos! —gritó Jabu, y Hyoga asintió—. Practicaré por mi cuenta, Hyoga. El cosmos de Natassia y el tuyo comparten las mismas bases. Aprenderá más de ti que de mi —y Hyoga asintió, y le pidió a Natassia que lo acompañara en su entrenamiento, mientras Tenma tan solo observaba con desprecio el cómo los discípulos de Milo continuaban esforzándose a pesar de las barbaridades que Milo los hacía pasar.

* * *

Al caer la noche, Milo se movía intranquilo en su cama. Algo lo molestaba y le hería el alma. Su mente estaba plagada de la impaciencia de llegar a Lemuria y comenzar con las tareas de colonización y por consiguiente con la guerra contra Ares. Pero al mismo tiempo, no era eso lo que lo molestaba.

En su mente aparecía el caballero de Pegaso, y la sangre le hervía con tan solo pensar en la insolencia del santo de bronce. Pero ese tampoco era el origen del dolor no solo en su cosmos, pero también en su corazón.

Intranquilo, e incapaz de meditar el vacío en su pecho, Milo se puso de pie, y salió a recorrer el barco con solo su túnica de un verde intenso resguardando su cuerpo. El barco estaba vacío, y el timón amarrado en dirección al oeste, donde se encontraba Lemuria a un mes de viaje. Milo entonces decidió que pasear por el barco era una tontería, y comenzó a caminar de regreso a su habitación cuando de repente escuchó una gota golpear el suelo de madera gracias a sus sentidos más agudos que los de un humano común, y volteó en encuentro de Saori, que se encontraba sentada sobre el respaldo del barco y llorando mientras observaba el reflejo de la luna en el mar. Algunas de sus lágrimas caían al mar, otras golpeaban la madera al ser llevadas por los vientos, y con cada gota que caía, el alma de Milo más se debilitaba.

—¿Saori? —y la diosa se estremeció al escuchar su nombre, y Milo sintió un dolor profundo en su pecho—. Por todos los espectros de Hades… esto no puede estar pasando… Minerva es el nombre romano de la diosa Atenea. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de eso? —y Saori se limpió las lágrimas e intentó colocarse la máscara, solo para que Milo se lo impidiera—. No es necesario, ya lo sé —y Milo intentó limpiarle las lágrimas a Saori, solo para encontrarse inmerso en un profundo dolor por lastimarla, y retiró su mano él mismo—. Lo hice por amor a mis discípulos.

—Lo sé… no tienes por qué sentirte culpable… —aclaró Saori, y Milo le dio la espalda—. No tienes por qué sentirte mal… no lo sabías, y aunque lo supieras… fuiste muy noble al ser tan rudo con tus discípulos por amor, que incluso ellos te defendieron… estoy orgullosa de ti.

—No me enorgullezco de mi brutalidad… de tener el tiempo jamás utilizaría estas técnicas de enseñanza tan brutales… —y Saori asintió—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Juraste diferenciar a la diosa de la mortal que se casó conmigo.

—Por extraño que parezca… no he venido por ti… —y Milo se sorprendió—. Soy la diosa de la guerra… debería ser fuerte y unirme a mis queridos caballeros en la batalla… pero en su lugar, me acobardé… fui incapaz de levantar mi mano contra ti… no tenía el valor… mi corazón es débil.

—Tu corazón es el más fuerte de todos —aclaró Milo, y Saori lo miró mientras los cabellos de ambos danzaban con la fuerza del viento favorable que golpeaba las velas de los veinte barcos que se dirigían a Lemuria—. Saori… Atenea es la sabiduría y el honor en la guerra… Ares es la violencia y la brutalidad en la misma… el que no hayas levantado tu puño es porque tu corazón es muy grande, como para enfrentarte a cualquiera incluso en una práctica.

—Entonces he venido en vano… vine a luchar, a sufrir junto a mi pueblo, y a demostrar que los dioses podemos vivir en harmonía con los humanos y luchar hombro con hombro con ellos a quienes amamos —y Saori volvió a llorar—. Si no puedo hacer eso… soy igual que cualquier dios que manda a sus ejércitos a la guerra de forma injusta.

—No puedo permitirte que pelees —y Saori miró a Milo con tristeza—. No manches tu cosmos divino con la sangre de nadie… yo pelearé todas tus batallas y teñiré mi alma de rojo por que la tuya se conserve limpia y divina —y Saori lo negó con la cabeza—. Entiéndelo. Luchamos por Athena, y por la paz en la tierra, y esperamos solo tu amor como recompensa.

—¿Por qué solo tú debes sufrir? —agregó Saori, y Milo bajó la mirada—. Odio la guerra a pesar de ser la diosa de la guerra. Añoro la paz y la justicia. Pero por el amor que siento por los humanos, soy capaz de teñirme de rojo, y sacrificarme en honor a mis queridos seguidores.

—Saori, por favor. No me pidas que te permita pelear —y Saori tomó la mano de Milo, y sonrió para él. Y entonces el vacío de su alma se llenó de repente—. Te entrenaré… será duro, y mi alma se marchitará con cada estocada que des o recibas… será lo más difícil que jamás haya hecho. Pero lo haré si me lo pides. Jamás te negaré lo que me pidas… solo… permíteme sanar tus heridas… déjame preocuparme por ti.

—Milo —comenzó Saori, y Milo se arrodilló frente a Saori y colocó su frente en sus rodillas, y Saori le abrazó la cabeza con gentileza—. Por más que me lastimes… yo sé que lo haces por amor a quienes deseas proteger… así que no dudes en lastimarme —y Milo asintió y se puso de pie, y no pudo evitar el besar a Saori gentilmente antes de regresar a sus aposentos con la mirada perdida, y sabiendo que su mayor distracción se encontraba camino a Lemuria—. Descansa… seré fuerte para que no te preocupes por mí —y Saori regresó a sus aposentos, sin darse cuenta de que Tenma, el caballero de Pegaso, lo había presenciado todo y se mordía los labios con ira y desprecio ante el caballero del Escorpión Dorado.

* * *

**T_T, me sentí mal por lastimar a Saori, pero creo que recibir los meteoros de Tenma fue mejor que la idea original. Ya que originalmente iba a forzar a Milo a darle con las agujas escarlata hasta Antares a Saori, pero había tres cosas muy mal con eso: Uno, Milo fue brutal en este capítulo pero no es de corazón de piedra. Ya sé que le hizo eso a Hyoga en la serie original y después dijo: "Solo estaba probándote", pues a la otra ni te esfuerces Milo, no quiero saber cómo será cuando vaya enserio. Dos, ¿dónde quedó el amor? No fui capaz de hacerle eso a mí parejita favorita. Y tres, la sangre de Athena, no la puedo desperdiciar, la necesito para la saga de Hades, lol. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y el próximo capítulo no lo pongo hasta el próximo viernes, tengo que trabajar (Ya por fin se lo va a tomar enserio (El jefe regresa mañana de vacaciones, lol)) -_-;**


	13. El Corazón de Athena

**Ya llegamos a Octubre de Nueva Gea. ¡Esperen! ¿Y si Milo cumple años? ¡Nah! No voy a desperdiciar un capítulo en un cumpleaños para Milo. En fin, en este punto de la historia Saori tiene 13 y Milo tiene 19, no suena tan malo pero cuando cumpla los veinte se va a sentir como que la policía debería de intervenir (Se golpea él mismo), ya tengo que dejar de darle vueltas a ese tema. Es culpa de los creadores por poner a Saori de 13 años y darle cuerpo de 16. Ya divagué mucho, a contestar reviews:**

**OooJohannaooO: Ow T_T, no te preocupes, habrán muchos más momentos difíciles (Eso no ayuda), lol. Perdona, pero no es como que pueda poner a Milo y a Saori todos románticos todavía, aún hay mucho que hacer y no me quiero acabar el romance en la primera cucharada. Y en este capítulo no solo vuelvo a traer a un personaje que me gustó mucho en la saga pasada, sino que explico por qué Tenma odia tanto a Milo (por fin se le ocurrió al autor, viva el autor, lol), disfrútalo.**

**Zimba Mustaine: Si haces dibujos a petición quiero un Milo Saori de Milo ordenándole a Saori que le lave su capa llena de sangre y en el fondo se vea el futuro de ella exigiéndole matrimonio, lol. Es broma pero sería divertido verlo, necesito más fanarts de Milo Saori para inspirarme. Y lo del link, siempre que subo un capítulo lo reviso de que se haya subido bien, pero por primera vez no lo hago y mira lo que pasa, Zeus está enojado conmigo por mandar a un escorpión pervertido a robarle a su hija, jajajajaja. ¿Eres Virgo? Saori es Virgo, entonces te gustan los escorpiones pervertidos, te descubrí, jajajajaja, es broma. Y con respecto a Tenma y Milo, sí, habrá sangre, muahahahaha. Quisiera leer tu historia, algún día encontraré el tiempo, tristemente soy más escritor que lector. Aw, y perdona no poder ser más apasionado pero… son 50 capítulos… se me ocurren un buen de escenas románticas pero no las puedo poner porque necesito que la ilusión del romance se mantenga viva. T_T, hombre precavido vale por dos. Cuando me case mi esposa va a vivir enamorada, lol.**

**Scorpio-26: Que bueno que te gustó la personalidad amazónica de Saori, eso significa que te va a gustar este capítulo, espero. Y lo de Tenma siendo un pequeño gran entrometido, pues se va a entrometer muy seguido, incluso me atrevería a decir que agresivamente también, solo checa este capítulo. Por cierto, mi jefe se quedó otros dos días de vacaciones, lo que me dio un día muy tranquilo en el trabajo ya que terminé todos mis pendientes milagrosamente sin que me preguntaran porque tan tarde. Realmente tengo cosmos, lol. ¿Nadie te dedica cositas románticas? (Se peina el cabello y se pone en pose sexy), yo voy a cuidar de ti (Voz sexy), jajajajaja perdón, no soporté la tentación. No te preocupes, todos siempre encontraremos a la persona indicada. Yo sigo buscando a mi Virgo, o Cáncer que me de tres hermosas hijas. Aunque también Piscis y otros Escorpio son compatibles, tal vez deba ampliar el rango de búsqueda (Aja, y te gusta una Aries, Escorpión tonto), ¡Cállate! ¡Cerebro baboso! ¡Lol!**

**Isagamboa7: ¿Quieres que Milo perfore a Tenma con sus agujas? No puedo, Milo pierde, soy realista a todo esto, por lo que me estoy salvando esa pelea para cuando sepa que Milo está listo para dar batalla. Y a pesar de odiar a Seiya como caballero de Pegaso, admito que Tenma sí me cayó bien. Tiene una personalidad justiciera de entrega y sacrificio, no como Seiya que era más como un macho man al que siempre se lo ponían por babotas (apacigua tu ira contra Seiya), ya me calme, lo siento si a alguien le gusta Seiya, insisto, a mí no me pasa, pero seré bueno con él y trataré de darle el rol protagónico que se merece. Aw, yo si quiero saber porque los odias /a Tenma), pero no te preocupes, te dedicaré la aguja número 7, cuando se peleen la séptima tendrá todos tus sentimientos de odio, trataré de recordarlo cuando escriba su pelea, 7 de Isagamboa7, lol. ¡Lleven sus agujas escarlatas! ¡Separen su lugar! ¡Dediquen su odio a alguien con una aguja escarlata! ¡Llévenlas llévenlas que están calentitas! Lol, total que cuanto romance por capítulo sí te gusta, califícame del uno al diez en este capítulo para saberlo.**

**Auristela Morgan: Me faltaste de nuevo T_T, lol, jajaja, es broma. Si el rápido en actualizar soy yo.**

**Igual ya saben, ortografía blah, blah, blah. ¡Me dicen que piensan de Mnemósine! ¡Sale en este capítulo! ¡Y estaba viendo Batman El Caballero de la Noche cuando escribí esto así que no me juzguen! ¡Lol!**

**¡EDITADO!**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Caronte, Lemuria. Octubre del 03 N.G.**

—¡Levántate Hyoga! ¡Te necesito conmigo en esta batalla! —un Milo más muerto que vivo gritó a su discípulo, que se vio incapaz de ponerse de pie. Se encontraban en una ciudad en llamas, con Jabu y Natassia por los suelos al igual que Ohko el caballero de Dragón y otros caballeros de bronce—. Eres brutal en la batalla, despides un instinto asesino y me has superado en todos los aspectos. Hyperión se estremecería en el Tártaros de saber que me estás dando una paliza y que estoy a dos agujas de perder la vida —la constelación del Escorpión Dorado estaba dibujada en todo el cuerpo de Milo, pero estaba al revés, su constelación incluso dibujaba la cola del escorpión peligrosamente cerca del rostro de Milo—. No puedo morir… amigos me esperan en Europa… mis discípulos yacen en los suelos envenenados por tus agujas, y has herido al amor de mi vida. Mi furia me hierve la sangre. ¡Primero muerto que derrotado por ti, Kardia!

—¡Milo de Escorpio! ¡Así como lo has dicho, primero muerto y después derrotado! Solo dos agujas te separan de una horrible muerte, y la próxima aguja no solo terminará con tu sentido de la vista por su veneno, pero te destrozará el ojo. ¡Voy a arrancártelo! —y Kardía reunió la fuerza de su cosmos en su aguja, y lo lanzó en dirección a un Milo incapaz de moverse mientras Kardia se acercaba peligrosamente al ojo derecho del caballero dorado de Escorpio —y al momento del impacto, Sasha despertó.

**Arles, Lemuria.**

—¡Qué horror! —gritó Sasha, y se encontró a sí misma recostada en un hermoso campo de flores a las afueras de la ciudad de Arles, la capital del mega-continente Lemuriano. Un lugar hermoso construido por Ares en honor a su hermanita Sasha, y de edificaciones griegas y de piedra azul clara—. Kardia —habló Sasha con tristeza.

—¿Ah? ¡Mi señorita Athena! Me honra el que se despida de mí, pero no veo una sonrisa en su rostro —se burló Kardia, que viajaba con cinco soldados de armaduras de Vermilo en dirección a las afueras de la ciudad de Arles—. ¿Le preocupa algo, mi señorita?

—Mi querido Kardia, nuevamente he tenido un horrible sueño —habló Sasha con lágrimas en los ojos, y Kardia se arrodilló frente a Sasha y le limpió las lágrimas del rostro, y Sasha tomó su mano y frotó su mejilla en contra de ella, alimentando a Kardia con una calidez distinta a la que siempre ha sentido por su enfermedad—. Desde la horrible inundación de la tierra, el único poder que poseo como diosa es el de la premonición… no puedo sanar a los heridos… no puedo crear barreras, ni luchar por mis queridos caballeros de Vermilo… pero puedo ver el futuro… lastimarás a alguien… y ese alguien… no lo sé, me duele su sufrimiento… lo amo.

—¿Ah? ¿Entonces está preocupada porque yo lastime a alguien querido por usted, mi señorita Athena? —y Sasha lo negó con la cabeza, pero al mismo tiempo cerró sus manos en señal de oración—. ¿Se puede saber quién es? Por usted mi señorita Athena, le perdonaría la vida a quien fuera. Mi brutalidad en la batalla es únicamente dirigida a los carentes de honor. ¿A quién no debo matar? —y Sasha lo negó con la cabeza nuevamente sin saber esa respuesta—. Entiendo, la visión está nebulosa… intentaré conservar la vida de cualquiera que deba conservarla… solo asesinaré a los malditos de corazón.

—Rezaré por tu victoria, mi querido Kardia. Necesito de tu fuerza, recuerda que tú siempre serás, mi gran inspiración —y Kardia asintió, y ordenó a sus caballeros a que lo siguieran fuera de la ciudad de Arles—. Invasores de Europa han arrasado con los ejércitos de varias ciudades de Lemuria. Por ello mi hermano te ha mandado a combatirlos y derrotarlos. Pero entonces… ¿Por qué me siento tan vacía? ¿Por qué deseo la derrota de Kardia quien es uno de mis caballeros más queridos? ¿Por qué deseo la victoria del falso de Escorpio? ¿Por qué mi corazón se estremece al presenciar su muerte en mis premoniciones? Es como si amara al caballero del Escorpión Dorado… Milo por favor sobrevive a la ira de Kardia.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Guerras Doradas.**

**Saga de Nova Gea.**

**Capítulo 3: El Corazón de Athena.**

* * *

**Ciudad de Erebo, Lemuria. Octubre del 03 N.G.**

—¡Bienvenidos al infierno! ¡Puño del fantasma del Fénix! —gritó Ikki, el caballero de Fénix, que lanzó a la poderosa bestia alada en dirección a una ciudad repleta de guerreros Lemurianos, que habían atacado a la caravana de colonizadores y asesinado a algunos cuantos soldados de reconocimiento, mismos a los que colgaron de lanzas a las afueras de su ciudad como advertencia para los ejércitos invasores—. Se los advertimos, no somos una brigada de conquista… pero asesinaron a valientes soldados de Athena, y se han ganado la furia del Fénix. ¡Vayan por ellos! ¡Y recuerden que el General de las tropas doradas ha ordenado el menor número de muertes posible! ¡Quien asesine descorazonadamente será castigado por mi puño! ¡Eso va para ti, Ohko! —y el caballero del Dragón se mordió los labios iracundo—. ¡Por Athena! —gritó Ikki, y los caballeros de bronce todos asintieron.

Para esta batalla, solo los caballeros de bronce fueron requeridos. Entre ellos se encontraban los tres discípulos de Milo, Jabu de Unicornio, Natassia de Cisne, y Minerva de Camaleón, quien secretamente era Saori y sentía su corazón en pena al encontrarse nuevamente en medio de una batalla contra los caballeros Lemurianos, y lloraba al ver a madres de familia salir de sus casas en llamas.

—No puedo hacerlo, no puedo permitir que una madre decida a cuál de sus hijos debe salvar —y Saori se separó de su grupo, y entró en la casa de la señora y corrió a los pisos superiores, en donde encontró a tres niños llorando de miedo—. No tengan miedo, voy a ayudarlos —pero entonces Saori sintió una presencia detrás de ella, y vio el cómo la señora intentaba clavarle un cuchillo, el cual para fortuna de la diosa, fue bloqueado por Jabu.

—¡Minerva! ¿En qué Hades estás pensando? —gritó Jabu, y Saori lo ignoró y cargó a los niños en sus brazos—. Sé que es triste, pero no puedes entrar en cada casa y salvar a cuantas personas puedas. Estamos en guerra y somos una minoría —y Saori saltó de la ventana con los niños, y los puso a salvo—. No me creo todo esto, con su permiso o sin él, señora, voy a ser indecoroso —aclaró Jabu, que cargó a la señora y salto con ella por la ventana y la puso a salvo junto a sus niños—. Minerva, ya fue suficiente.

—¡En esa casa hay un bebe y dos hermanos que no pueden abrir la puerta de su cuarto! —gritó Saori, abusando de sus poderes de diosa para ser omnisciente en la ciudad que atacaban. Y Natassia, que había congelado a un par de Lemurianos que intentaban atacarla, reunió la fuerza de su cosmos y lo lanzó en contra de la casa a la que Saori corría, y con su fuerza congelante apagó las flamas—. Gracias, por Zeus, muchas gracias —y Saori corrió dentro de la casa, pateó la puerta con fuerza, y sacó a los niños—. No soy una guerrera pero salvaré cuántas vidas pueda. Los civiles no tienen la culpa, Jabu —agregó Saori. Y Jabu asintió comprendiendo la nobleza del espíritu de Saori. Continúen sin mí.

—Necesitarás protección, ve con ella Natassia, me uniré a Nachi y a Mei en la batalla. Como siempre, Ikki se llevó a June y a Ohko, y Tenma siempre hace lo que quiere —y Saori asintió—. Pero a la próxima que invadamos una ciudad, si no piensas ayudar entonces quédate con Kiki en los campamentos reparando las armaduras —y Jabu corrió, y les plantó una patada en el rostro a varios soldados Lemurianos.

—Descuida Minerva… ha sido un mes muy difícil pero nadie te culpa por tener un corazón tan grande y bello —agregó Natassia, y ambas corrieron a más casas y comenzaron a evacuarlas—. El maestro está orgulloso de ti y lo sabes. Siempre te está cuidando.

—Desearía que dejara de hacerlo y me permitiera valerme por mi misma —y entonces una Aguja Escarlata pasó peligrosamente cerca de Saori, pero de igual forma no estaba dirigida a ella, sino a un soldado que casi le rebana la cabeza con su espada—. Por Zeus, ya lo había visto, Milo —se quejó Saori y siguió corriendo.

—Probablemente lo habías visto… pero… ¿lo hubieras asesinado? —preguntó Natassia, y Saori lo negó con la cabeza—. Entonces estate orgullosa de que el maestro prefiera teñirse el alma de rojo a dejar que tu pureza se pierda, Minerva —y Saori asintió a pesar de llorar bajo la máscara.

* * *

—Por Zeus… deja de llorar… juré que siempre te protegería —habló Milo desde la cima de una enorme formación rocosa a las afueras de la ciudad, desde donde veía perfectamente la ciudad en llamas y el cielo de medio día teñirse de color anaranjado—. Otra batalla sencilla terminará en conquista… pero eso te lastima más y más… Saori… por esto los dioses no deben unirse a los mortales en sus batallas.

—No es lo mismo que dicen los caballeros Noruegos, maestro —agregó Hyoga, y Milo se sorprendió de verlo—. Lo lamento… la batalla en las ciudades del norte terminó y los vikingos se impacientaron y solicitaron venir a apoyar en la invasión a la ciudad de Erebo… lamento no haberme anunciado… —y Milo asintió—. Escuché… que le llamaba a Minerva por su nombre verdadero… no lo sabía… ¿Se encuentra usted bien, maestro? Debe estar sufriendo mucho.

—Hyoga… quien pelea es la caballero de bronce, Minerva de Camaleón… Saori se encuentra en el santuario, sana y salva… no lo olvides… —y Hyoga asintió, comprendiendo que debía guardar el secreto—. ¿Qué decías de los dioses luchando junto a los humanos?

—Uno de los vikingos de nombre Alberich disfruta de contar esas historias —respondió Hyoga—. Dicen que en la era mitológica, sus dioses bajaban de la tierra de los dioses, el Asgard, equivalente al monte Olimpo para los griegos, y luchaban incansablemente junto a los mortales. Reían, cantaban, y tenían banquetes todos los días… yo pienso que un dios que se atreve a bajar a la tierra y ensuciarse las manos de esa forma… es un dios que se merece respeto y devoción.

—Hay muchos dioses distintos, Hyoga… tú deberías saberlo. Le eres fiel a uno pacífico y hermoso —y Hyoga asintió—. Yo también preferiría que mi diosa se mantuviera pacífica y hermosa, y por ella teñiré mi alma de rojo —y Milo lanzó otra de sus agujas, y otro soldado Lemuriano murió—. Pero pienso que debo ser más riguroso con el entrenamiento de Minerva, no es posible que haya dejado pasar a ese soldado.

—Maestro… sé que su alma llora… pero debería tenerle más confianza a Minerva —y Milo se sorprendió—. Permítame compartir su carga, deje que yo le grite a Minerva esta vez. No es justo que se haga daño de esta manera, maestro —y Milo colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Hyoga, quien se sorprendió por el gesto—. ¿Maestro?

—Esta carga… es mejor si la llevo yo solo —y Milo lanzó otra de sus agujas, pero en respuesta obtuvo una línea azul de cosmos que se movió más rápida que la luz en dirección a Milo, quien tuvo que esquivarla—. Ya me está fastidiando ese imprudente —habló Milo.

* * *

Dentro de la ciudad de Erebo, Saori había bloqueado efectivamente con su antebrazo la patada que le había lanzado un soldado Lemuriano, mismo al que le pateó el rostro y lo noqueó. Y al voltearse para intentar tomar a una niña en brazos y así llevarla lejos de los incendios, se dio cuenta de que Tenma, el caballero de Pegaso, sostenía una luz escarlata en una de su mano izquierda, y mantenía la otra mano cerrada en un puño apuntando a la gran formación rocosa en la que Milo observaba el campo de batalla.

—¡Ya deja de interponerte! ¡En lugar de enviar a tus discípulos a la batalla, deberías de liderarla tú! ¡Eres un maldito cobarde! —y Milo simplemente se retiró, seguido de Hyoga, un tanto preocupado por la ira latente en el corazón de su maestro—. ¡Maldición! ¡Vamos! ¡Te ayudaré a salvar a cuantas personas pueda! ¡Yo siempre voy a protegerte! —y Saori se mostró confundida, pero al mismo tiempo agradecida.

**Arles, Lemuria.**

En medio de la cuidad de Arles en la capital de Lemuria, se encuentra una torre enorme de una arquitectura sin igual. Similar a la arquitectura griega, ya que las columnas que se amontonaban alrededor de la torre respetaban ese principio y se posaban majestuosas y de un color blanco muy brillante. Más al mismo tiempo parecían haber sido derretidas por el sol, pues a los pies de cada columna se amontonaban los excesos de las columnas, como la cera de una vela derretida.

Alrededor de esta torre alta e imponente, existían bellos campos de flores, y los pétalos de las rosas volaban alrededor de ellos, hermosos y gentiles, bailando junto al viento. Todo en la ciudad de Arles era paz y quietud, pero la torre siempre encerraba oscuridad dentro de sus paredes, y Sasha siempre pensó que se debía a que esa torre era una prisión, conteniendo un único prisionero. O al menos eso fue lo que Ares le contó a Sasha, que caminaba en dirección a la torre, alejándose de la hermosa ciudad, y siendo recibida por dos santos de Vermilo, uno de los cuales se frotaba constantemente una herida en el cuello.

—El Cid, Manigoldo, es un placer el verlos mis queridos caballeros de Vermilo —habló Sasha, y los caballeros de armaduras naranjas y brillantes, se arrodillaron frente a su diosa—. De pie. Saben que no deben arrodillarse frente a mí en todo momento, no importa lo que mi querido hermano les haya ordenado. Yo siempre voy a quererlos como a hermanos.

—Nos honra con su presencia, diosa Athena… y lo hace de igual manera con sus palabras —habló Cid—. Más despierta mi curiosidad el que se encuentre en este lugar tan alejado de la ciudad de Arles… ¿Qué le trae a la Torre de las Mil Batallas?

—Es obvio que quiere visitar a la bruja. No preguntes tonterías, Cid —habló Manigoldo mientras se frotaba el cuello—. Mi señorita Sasha, bella entre todas las mujeres de Arles. Sabe muy bien que está prohibido el entrar a la Torre de las Mil Batallas. La prisionera es sumamente peligrosa —y Sasha miró el cuello de Manigoldo, el caballero de Cáncer de Vermilo, y el caballero siguió frotándolo—. No es nada… no se preocupe —y Sasha miró al Cid, el caballero de Capricornio de Vermilo.

—Manigoldo entró a la Torre de las Mil Batallas durante mi descanso, y aun reciente lo que ha hecho —y Manigoldo se molestó, pero únicamente le sacó la lengua de forma infantil al caballero de Capricornio.

—Manigoldo. ¿Es eso cierto? —y el caballero del Cangrejo de Vermilo se sonrojó—. Dime qué te ha pasado, Manigoldo, no me preocupes de esa manera. ¿Te han herido? —preguntó Sasha mientras le tomaba la mano a su caballero de Vermilo, que se avergonzó por el gesto.

—No mucho… pero la maldita me mordió el cuello —y Manigoldo le enseñó las marcas de una mordida en su cuello, la cual aún escupía sangre, lo que le hacía saber a Sasha que la fuerza de la prisionera era mucha—. Señorita Sasha, no es solo la mordida. Hay algo muy mal con la prisionera. Desde que desobedecí a Ares y entré a la Torre de las Mil Batallas… he tenido pesadillas horribles… he presenciado mi propia muerte una y otra vez, sin descanso alguno… y a pesar de que las imágenes que veo en mi cabeza son falsas… se sienten tan real… como un recuerdo olvidado.

—Lo entiendo… tendré cuidado —y tanto Manigoldo como El Cid intercambiaron miradas—. Estaré bien, se los prometo. Déjenme entrar a ver a la prisionera —y a pesar de no querer permitirlo, Sasha era una diosa, y los caballeros de Vermilo le abrieron la puerta—. Gracias —agregó Sasha, y comenzó a caminar dentro de la prisión, más El Cid se paró frente a ella.

—No entrará sola… la prisionera es muy peligrosa —y Sasha asintió, y permitió que El Cid la acompañara. Dentro de la torre había muy poca luz, pero Sasha podía ver perfectamente a una joven mujer de cabello rosado adornado en un par de coletas, encadenada de manos y pies al piso y a las paredes. Otro par de cadenas rodeaban su cuello, y otro par más su cintura. La mujer estaba vestida en una armadura oscura sumamente destrozada, un souma que había perdido la luz morada del universo cuando la diosa perdió su dunamis al morir. Sus ojos brillaban de un intenso color rojo y derramaban lágrimas de sangre azul, un Icor. Y al ver a Sasha, una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en su boca.

—Mnémosine, la diosa de las memorias —se acercó Sasha, y Mnemósine se abalanzó sobre ella con un alarido horrible que desgarró el alma de Sasha, que asustada, pegó la espalda a la puerta y permitió que El Cid la protegiera.

—¡No lo pises! ¡No pises a Mephisto! ¿No ves que él es noble y hermoso? ¿No vez que su corazón ya no late con maldad pura? ¿No puedes verlo? —y Mnemósine caminó a gatas hasta donde sus cadenas negras se lo permitían, y Sasha vio el cómo la mirada de locura de Mnemósine se posaba sobre un símbolo de sangre que reflejaba el emblema de Cáncer—. ¿A que han venido? Ya no necesito la sangre del caballero de Cáncer. Puedo ver a mi hermoso Mephisto. Lo veo en la ventana de la sangre de su antecesor. La forma en que bosteza aburrido, y se niega a entrar en batalla con los Lemurianos. Sabe que si se pone su armadura se volverá maligno y Hades lo controlará de nuevo. No es como Manigoldo, Mephisto no niega la muerte, la ama, es el campeón de Hades… Manigoldo era muy noble para que Hades lo corrompiera.

—¿Otra vez dices locuras, titanide tonta? —agregó Cid, y Mnemósine sonrió, y comenzó a mover su mano derecha con sus dedos unidos, como si blandiera una espada, e incluso comenzaba a hacer sonidos extraños, pero que cada vez sonaban más como un corte que acompañaba el resonar de sus negras cadenas con cada movimiento—. ¿De qué te burlas?

—¡Tzam! ¡Tzam! ¡Tzam! ¡Tzam! ¡Tzam! —y El Cid comenzó a escucharlo. De los labios de Mnemósine se escuchaba el corte de la espada de Cid, la excalibur que aún no lograba crear en su totalidad—. ¡Burom! —mencionó Mnemósine, y entonces con su mano izquierda, fingió que se cortaba la mano derecha—. ¡Clackt! —continuó con los efectos de sonido Mnemósine—. ¡Tumb! —y después colocó su mano en una posición que la hacía parecer como que descansaba sobre el suelo—. Y no gritaste de dolor. ¡Ja ja ja ja ja! ¡Los dioses del mundo de los sueños sí que estaban sorprendidos! ¡Y luego ese dios que se creía una mujer! ¡Qué miedo! ¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

—¿Acaso está loca? ¿Qué le ha pasado? Se ríe tan malévolamente pero puedo sentir que en su cosmos guarda u dolor muy profundo —y El Cid asintió, y Sasha lloró por el deplorable estado en que se encontraba la diosa de las memorias, que hacía movimientos extraños, moviendo su brazo como una espada, y el Cid comenzó a debilitarse—. ¿Cid? —su mente era invadida por imágenes extrañas, como si presenciara una muerte inexistente en una era distante. Se veía a sí mismo combatiendo a los dioses de los sueños, y contándose su propio brazo tras haber sido engañado por uno de ellos, que redirigió su ataque de regreso.

—¡Excalibur! —gritó Mnemósine, y El Cid gritó de dolor y cayó de rodillas tomándose la cabeza como intentando sacar los recuerdos—. Y después hubo oscuridad… dulce… y tranquila… oscuridad… —y Mnemósine miró a Sasha con odio—. ¡Devuélveme mi tranquilidad! —y Sasha retrocedió. Pero por más que se esforzaba, Mnemósine no podía alcanzarla—. ¿Qué te pasa Sasha? ¿Te acosan Escorpiones pervertidos? —y Sasha se estremeció del miedo—. No son tus recuerdos… son los de la otra, la verdadera… te estoy torturando… no me agrada ser una esclava en esta torre… no estoy feliz… por fuera tengo dibujada una eterna sonrisa pero mi interior, mi cosmos está marchito. ¡Tú lo marchitaste! Tú y todos los espectros resucitados. Pero ya planeé mi venganza. No te acuerdas de él, jamás lo harás, tus recuerdos me pertenecen. Lo querías mucho, casi tanto como crees que amas al otro, al Escorpión Dorado. Amalo y olvídate de tu campeón. Y cuando tu campeón muera, te convertirás en un demonio… y morirás.

—¡No entiendo! ¿Qué te hice para que me odiaras tanto? ¿Qué son estas visiones que tengo? Estos recuerdos de sacrificio y entrega, del calor de un maestro, de la protección y devoción eterna… recuerdo… una boda… me casé —y Mnémosine sonrió malévolamente, y comenzó a reír a carcajadas, lo que lastimaba los oídos de Sasha y mantenía a El Cid perplejo e incapaz de moverse—. ¿Quién es él? ¿Quién es Milo de Escorpio? ¿Y porque lo recuerdo con tanto amor? ¿Por qué mi querido caballero, Kardia de Escorpio, va en su búsqueda con la intención de matarlo… y deseo que Milo sobreviva?

—¿Te duele verdad? Yo conozco ese sufrimiento —y Mnemósine jugueteó con uno de sus dedos—. Una por una, sus agujas van a atravesarte. ¡Bleack! —y Sasha se estremeció de miedo—. ¡Bleack! —y volvió a hacerlo, como si sintiera cada una de las agujas de Milo, el caballero del Escorpión Dorado, e incluso comenzaba a verlo furioso atravesándole el cuerpo—. Estarás muy triste. Lágrimas caerán de tus ojos como lo hacen ahora, y lágrimas caerán de los suyos, es muy noble ese Milo, le va a doler matar incluso a su enemiga. Y al final, reunirá la energía de su última aguja, suplicarás que te perdone, le dirás que lo amas, y el dirá. ¡Mi corazón, le pertenece solamente a Saori! ¡Antares! —y Sasha cayó de rodillas—. ¡O algo así! La verdad solo domino las memorias, no puedo ver el futuro, pero ese es el plan. Morirás desangrada y con tu alma destrozada por la mano de la persona que crees que más amas. Igual que yo morí en manos de mi amado Mephisto. ¡Iba a reencarnar junto a él y tú y tu estúpido hermano me negaron ese derecho! ¡Y me obligaron a revivir las memorias de los millones de millones de millones que murieron ahogados! ¡Fui una madre y vi a mis hijos morir! ¡Fui una novia abandonada por un novio que intentó salvarse a sí mismo! ¡Me lancé del edificio más alto antes de que las olas me mataran! ¡Sufrí dentro de un avión incapaz de encontrar tierra hasta que la gasolina se acabó y cayó sobre un interminable océano! ¡Fui un bebe que acababa de nacer, y mi primera memoria fue el abrazo de mi madre que me daba un nombre antes de morir! ¡Fui muchas cosas! ¡Soy la memoria! ¿Cómo crees que se siente morir millones de millones de veces en un parpadeo? Ya no soy una diosa… soy un demonio… no tengo dunamis… no tengo cosmos… no soy nada… ya soy igual a él… igual a mi querido Mephisto… es lo único que me mantiene cuerda… cuando él muera… le borraré la mente a todos los que existen… incluso los dioses recibirán mi ira… ¡Ares es el único que se escapa de mi castigo por ese maldito dunamis!

—Ya atormentaste a mi hermanita por mucho tiempo —Sasha escuchó una voz, y encontró a Ares a su espalda con el dunamis de Cronos en su mano e iluminándolo alrededor de todo su brazo, y Mnemósine comenzó a gritar de dolor mientras su alma era despedazada—. Luchaste en mi contra y perdiste, tu souma destrozado es la viva prueba de mi victoria ante ti. Te perdoné y me traicionaste —habló Ares.

—¿Esa mentira le dijiste a Sasha? ¡Una vez que cumplí con la orden que me diste me volví loca por tanta muerte! ¡Me encerraste en esta torre porque tenías miedo de que me volviera en tu contra! ¡Pero ya es muy tarde! ¡Antes de que me corrompiera el dolor y me encerraras! ¡Le devolví memorias incompletas y corrompidas al caballero de Pegaso! ¿Pensaste que podías usarlo para matar a Hades? ¡Iluso! ¡Gran dios tonto! ¡Ahora Pegaso te matará por el amor que cree que siente por Saori! ¡Loca o no logré matarlos a ambos! —y Ares intensificó la fuerza del dunamis de Cronos, y Mnemósine lloró Icor de dolor—. ¡Ya basta! ¡No! ¡No sigas! ¡Ha sido suficiente! ¡No quiero volver a recordar! ¡Ya no más!

—Heriste a mi hermanita… estremeciste su alma, y yo estremeceré la tuya —y Mnemósine borró su sonrisa, y su alma se llenó de dolor—. Vuelve a ser la madre que vio a sus hijos morir —y las pupilas de Mnemósine se encogieron, y comenzó a gritar el nombre de sus hijos—. Vuelve a ser la novia abandonada en el altar por su novio cobarde —y la ira llenó el corazón de la titanide, y sus dientes clavados en sus labios le sangraron la boca—. Vuelve a ser la chica que saltó de ese edificio por miedo —y Sasha miró horrorizada el cómo Mnemósine comenzaba a golpear el suelo, sangrándose los nudillos, intentando remplazar el dolor de su alma con dolor físico—. Sufre en los cielos mientras tu carruaje alado cae en picada sobre el océano —y Mnemósine por fin se detuvo, y miró a Ares con terror, y mientras movía su cabeza en negación—. Se el recién nacido… —y Mnemósine se puso de rodillas frente a Ares y le suplicó no hacerlo—. Mira a tu madre por primera y última vez y después muere en sus brazos.

—¡No! —y la mente de Mnemósine colapsó—. Sin oportunidad de vivir… nacer y morir… injusto… es injusto… vida y después muerte. Alegría y sufrimiento… vas a morir… —enfureció Mnemósine—. Los once te están esperando en el Tártaro para despedazarte una, y otra, y otra vez… Cronos te manda un mensaje. Ni la ira de Zeus… podrá salvarte esta vez… dividiré tu cosmos al olvido… —y Mnemósine volvió a sonreír y a reír intensamente.

—Tal parece que has perdido toda cordura. Ya no me sirves de nada —y Ares empuño su lanza, pero Sasha lo detuvo—. ¿Hermanita? —Y la diosa lloró pero lo negó con la cabeza—. No lo entiendes, su mente repite una y otra vez el dolor de todas las muertes del mundo. Ha perdido su divinidad. No es más que un demonio suplicando la muerte —y Sasha caminó en dirección a Mnemósine, y Ares se preocupó cuando vio que Sasha la abrazaba con fuerza—. ¡Te matará!

—No… no lo hará —y la sonrisa de Mnemósine se borró, y sus ojos dejaron de derramar Icor, y por vez primera lloraron lágrimas de verdad—. Ya acabó… todo ya terminó… te queda vida, aún hay memorias hermosas que debes vivir… la felicidad nunca podrá ser olvidada. Se feliz… ten memorias felices… no todo debe ser por siempre sufrimiento. Los niños juegan en las calles.

—Los niños juegan en las calles… suben a los hombros de un gigante entre los hombres… ríen… juegan… sonríen… —y Sasha asintió—. La vida sigue. Soy un caballero dorado. Y mi alma y mi corazón brillan cómo el sol. Corran todos, corran, ahí viene Hades, el rey del inframundo, somos los caballeros de la esperanza, siempre lucharemos por Athena —y Sasha sonrío, mientras Mnemósine se metía en la mente de los niños—. Señorita Minerva, cuando sea grande… quiero ser igual a usted… hermosa y gentil… —y Sasha comenzó a retirarse, y Ares la siguió de cerca, y las puertas se cerraron, y Mnemósine se mordió los labios, e Icor volvió a caer de sus ojos—. Perdóname… pero ya estas muerta de todos modos… Sasha… todos lo están… —Y Mnemósine miró el símbolo de Cáncer que había escrito con sangre.

**Campamentos Atenienses, Lemuria.**

—¿Qué habrá sido esa horrible sensación? —se preguntó Mephisto, mientras analizaba los mapas que había trazado a lo largo de tres años y colocaba en ellos marcas de cruz donde las ciudades de Lemuria habían sido destruidas—. Seguro que no tiene importancia… pero recuerdo esta sensación… un momento… recuerdo… —y Mephisto comenzó a prestarle atención a esa sensación—. Podría ser… Mnemó… —pero entonces Aldebarán cayó dentro de la tienda de Mephisto.

—Por favor ayúdame —agregó Aldebarán, y Mephisto corrió en dirección a su armadura, solo para escuchar las voces de niños y verlos saltar sobre Aldebarán—. ¡Oh no! ¡Me atraparon los caballeros de Athena! ¡Soy un espectro de Hades indefenso y quiero a mi mamá! —se burló Aldebarán mientras jugaba con niños y niñas Lemurianos, que Saori había salvado en la ciudad de Erebo, cercana a los campamentos, y Mephisto se molestó con el caballero de Tauro—. Mi señor Hades. Apiádese de este espectro, destruya a los caballeros de Athena por favor mi señor Hades.

—¡Déjate de tonterías! —gritó Mephisto, y los niños corrieron asustados mientras gritaban el nombre de Hades y llegaban ante Minerva y la abrazaban con fuerza—. ¿Cada vez que invadimos un pueblo Lemuriano tienes que venir a fastidiarme con los niños que esa caballero de bronce rescata? ¡Somos caballeros de Athena! ¡No somos una guardería!

—Mephisto, son niños —agregó Aldebarán, quien comenzó a cargar a los niños, que felices rieron y dibujaron una sonrisa tras la máscara de Saori—. Muchos no volverán a ver a sus padres o madres. Así es la guerra, pero no tienen por qué sufrir. Es por eso que creamos orfanatos dondequiera que vamos, y cuidamos de estos niños.

—¡Causalidades de guerra! ¡No pueden ser evitadas! ¡Deja de fastidiarme y déjame trabajar! —gritó Mephisto, y entonces caminó en dirección a la mesa y se sentó iracundo en ella—. La ciudad de Erebos, una edificación a la muerte misma. Reducida a cenizas por el caballero del Fénix. Al este estaba Styx, como el rio en el cual navegaba Caronte al llevar a los muertos en dirección al Hades. Hyoga y los noruegos arrasaron con todo… al oeste, Shiryu y Seiya de Sagita buscan la ciudad de Eforos… al pie de una cadena montañosa que sirve como el único pasaje a la ciudad de Enio según los prisioneros una de las ciudades custodiadas… y más al sur… en el centro de Lemuria se encuentra rodeado de ríos de lava hirviente la ciudad de Arles… son muy pocas las ciudades… pero mientras más nos acercamos, más fuertes son los guerreros.

—Es verdad. No había ni un solo caballero de Vermilo en Caronte, lo que significa que se reúnen en las ciudades del centro de Lemuria —se escuchó la voz de Afrodita, que llegaba junto a Marín, quien era su discípula—. Traemos noticias de las cadenas montañosas de Lemures. Son inmensas, suponemos que rodean todo el continente —y Afrodita comenzó a trazar en el mapa de Mephisto lo que había visto junto a Marín—. Llegamos hasta estos territorios, y tomamos la decisión de regresar. Aventurarse más haya era perder el tiempo, las montañas son interminables —y Mephisto asintió, mientras Aldebarán seguía jugando con los niños y distrayendo al caballero de Cáncer que apenas y podía prestarle atención a Afrodita—. Eforos se encuentra en medio de dos aperturas en la cadena montañosa, protegida por una muralla impenetrable. Necesitaremos la fuerza de los cinco caballeros dorados para derribarla, se acabaron los juegos de niños, las batallas a partir de ahora serán más sanguinarias.

—Y no tenemos a los soldados suficientes para esta batalla —agregó Mephisto, y Aldebarán comenzó a reír por las cosquillas que le causaban los niños—. ¿Quieres callarte de una buena vez? ¡Estoy tratando de concentrarme! ¡Llévate a tus niños lejos de aquí! ¿Y dónde Hades está Milo? —gritó Mephisto, y Milo entró en la tienda—. ¡Hasta que te apareces! ¡Ayúdame con el plan de batalla, general de pacotilla!

—Más tarde —agregó Milo, y Mephisto alzó una ceja—. Minerva. ¿Estas herida? Déjame revisar ese brazo —y Mephisto enfureció y golpeó los mapas con su puño, que terminaron regados por toda la tienda—. ¡Tranquilízate Mephisto! ¡Hay que atender a los heridos!

—Despreocúpese, general. Yo me encargaré de Minerva —se escuchó una voz, y Milo se mordió el labio iracundo. Tenma de Pegaso una vez más se interponía entre él y Saori—. Siempre está preocupándose por Minerva. Es injusto que sienta predilección por uno de sus discípulos y le reste atención a la batalla. Se le requiere aquí —y Milo asintió a duras penas, y observó con desprecio el cómo Tenma le tomaba la mano a Saori—. Revisemos tu brazo —y Milo les permitió partir, y caminó en dirección a la mesa para comenzar con las estrategias de batalla.

—Caballero de Pegaso… te agradezco tus atenciones… pero el maestro —y Tenma se detuvo, sonrió, y Saori lo miró confundida—. Mi brazo no está herido del todo. Ha sido únicamente un moretón. Nuevamente no han logrado rasgarme la piel.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Te conozco perfectamente, Saori! ¡Te he buscado incansablemente! —y Saori se sorprendió, y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás—. ¡Crecimos juntos! ¿Lo recuerdas? —y Saori lo negó con la cabeza—. Pero entonces el caballero de Sagitario te llevó al santuario, y se me prohibió verte. Solo te vería de nuevo si me convertía en el caballero de Pegaso, y cumplí esa promesa. Por fin estamos juntos… Saori… —habló Tenma con tranquilidad y mientras acariciaba la mano de la diosa.

—No lo recuerdo, y mi nombre es Minerva —y Tenma se sorprendió—. Lo lamento… pienso que me confundes con alguien más. Y al mismo tiempo no puedo estar enteramente segura, ya que no tengo memoria de mi vida hasta el día en que conocí al señor Milo. Era muy joven, y ese evento fue el que marcó mi vida —y Tenma bajó la mirada—. Había niños en el santuario… pero la verdad… no te recuerdo.

—Saori, lo prometimos —y Saori movió la cabeza en negación—. Juramos volver a vernos, y que siempre estaríamos juntos. Juré que siempre iba a protegerte. ¿No lo recuerdas? —y Saori lo negó con la cabeza—. La verdad yo también tengo la memoria nebulosa… recuerdo una chica hermosa de ojos rojos y cabello rosado adornado en un par de coletas. Después te recuerdo a ti, y a la pulsera de flores que me diste. ¿Qué pasó con la tuya? Atesorabas esa pulsera —y Saori no supo que decir—. Fue ese escorpión. ¿Verdad? —preguntó Tenma—. Él te la quitó.

—El maestro Milo no me quitó nada. Te aseguro que me estás confundiendo —y antes de que Tenma pudiera seguir insistiendo, un dragón dorado se vio sobrevolar la ciudad de Caronte, completamente evacuada por la guerra—. ¡El caballero del Dragón Dorado! —grito Saori, y entonces Tenma corrió en dirección a la ciudad, y segundos más tarde, Saori sintió el cosmos de Milo pasar a su lado, y lo miró como en cámara lenta, mientras corría en dirección a Caronte—. ¡Maestro! ¡Tenga cuidado!

—¡Andrómeda, Cisne, Unicornio y Dragón! ¡Vengan conmigo ahora! ¡Libra y Sagita están bajo ataque! —ordenó Milo, y corrió en dirección a Tenma—. ¡Pegaso! ¡Te necesito con Fénix, Cristal y Cefeo defendiendo el campamento este! ¡Siento el cosmos de otro caballero de Vermilo atacando esos territorios! —y Tenma se negó a obedecer las órdenes de Milo—. ¡Pegaso! ¡No es el momento de que irrespetes las órdenes de tus superiores! ¡Repliégate! —gritó Milo, pero entonces sintió un cosmos tranquilo pero igualmente agresivo, estallar e iluminar los cielos del medio día de un color azul intenso a pesar de que el Fénix se dibuja y luchaba contra un caballero de Vermilo en los campamentos del este. Tenma lo observó también, pero lo ignoró y siguió corriendo—. ¡Maldición! ¡Obstinado caballero de bronce! —y Milo siguió a Tenma.

**Caronte, Lemuria.**

—¡Pegaso! —en un parpadeo, ambos llegaron a Caronte, y fueron forzados a esquivar las flechas de un caballero que se encontraba en pleno combate con Seiya—. ¡Sagita! ¿Qué está pasando? —y el caballero atacante comenzó a atacar a Milo y a Tenma con sus flechas.

—Seis caballeros de Vermilo nos emboscaron a Shiryu y a mí en el regreso al campamento —gritó Seiya, y saltó y lanzó sus flechas en contra del caballero de Vermilo que también tenía dominio de la flecha—. Ese caballero es Maya de Flecha, y es seguidor de la diosa Eris, hermana del dios Ares. —y el caballero de cabellera azul oscura y ojos del mismo color, continuó bombardeando a Seiya con sus flechas, que chocaban con las suyas sin que ninguno pudiera superar la puntería del otro—. Cuatro se esconden por todo Caronte, pero Shiryu combate al caballero de Vermilo de Escorpio —y Milo abrió sus ojos de par en par.

—Así que Kardia se enteró de que invadimos Caronte… —y Tenma entonces fue golpeado por un caballero con un escudo de Vermilo, y otros tres salieron de los escombros para atacar a Milo, que simplemente sonrió—. Esto será interesante —mencionó el santo de Escorpio.

—¡Galope de Unicornio! —se escuchó un grito de Jabu, que pateó con fuerza a un caballero de cabellera azul oscura, que resistió el golpe e intentó golpear a Jabu con el suyo, sin llegar a conseguirlo—. ¡Maestro! ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos!

—¡Polvo de diamante! —llegó Natassia, que atacó a un caballero con una armadura algo extraña, con una cruz en su casco de Vermilo—. ¡Maestro! ¡Le prometo que tendré cuidado! ¡He entrenado arduamente para este día!

—¡Cadena Nebular! —otra caballero de bronce mencionó, y atrapó con su cadena a un caballero que cargaba un Arpa, mismo que sonrió al ver a su oponente—. ¡General! ¡Nosotros terminaremos con ellos! ¡Siga por favor! —y Tenma se molestó por la confianza que posaban los caballeros de bronce en Milo, y pateó al caballero del escudo, que entonces fue atrapado por el nuevo caballero del Dragón, Ohko.

—¡Este es mío! ¡No permitiré que Shiryu se lleve toda la diversión! ¡Ve y alcánzalo, Pegaso! ¡El vuelo del Dragón! —y Ohko se llevó al oponente de Tenma al cielo, y el dragón y el caballero con el escudo intercambiaron golpes en medio aire.

—¡Quédate con ellos! ¡Mantenlos vivos Pegaso! —y Milo corrió en dirección a donde veía las luces doradas estallar, pero Tenma lo siguió—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Te di una orden! ¿Vas a permitir que los maten?

—¡Ellos tienen el cosmos para derrotar a sus oponentes! ¡Tú simplemente me quieres fuera de tu camino para que te enfrentes solo a Kardia! —se quejó Tenma, y entonces una explosión dorada estremeció toda la ciudad, y Shiryu cayó pesadamente en medio de Tenma y Milo mientras corrían en encuentro con Kardia—. ¡Caballero de Libra!

—Ha sido una presa muy entretenida, pero inútil —habló Kardia de Escorpio de Vermilo, y Shiryu se estremeció con una fiebre incesante, y se retorcía de dolor aunque intentaba ponerse de pie, lo que Milo le impidió—. Si no llevan al caballero de la Libra con un médico, morirá de fiebre por mis agujas. Lo dejé con vida ya que él no es mi presa y le prometí a la diosa Athena el tener cuidado con quienes perforaba. Mi única presa es el caballero dorado del Escorpio que profanó mi armadura.

—…Tenma… déjate de tonterías y escúchame… —habló Milo con tranquilidad—. Estamos en guerra, y a pesar del desprecio que sientes por mí y el que yo siento por ti, no es el momento de continuar con esta disputa. Hay un lugar y momento para todo y no es este —habló Milo, y elevó su cosmos, listo para enfrentarse a Kardia—. Mantén a los otros con vida… solo yo tengo el cosmos para mantener ocupado a Kardia. Pero si te interpones, no solo los caballeros de bronce morirán, sino que Shiryu, un caballero dorado morirá de enfermedad. Somos caballeros de Athena, nuestro trabajo es salvar vidas —y Tenma se mordió los labios iracundo, pero cargó a Shiryu y lo arrastró en dirección al campamento—. Solo tú y yo, Kardia. Escorpión contra escorpión.

—Tu cosmos no parece tan alto para ser alguien que ha vencido a dioses —y Milo se mordió los labios con molestia—. ¿Qué ocultas? Parece que temes y te contienes. Pero los caballeros de Escorpio son temerarios. La única batalla que tienen derecho a perder es… —comenzó Kardia, pero Milo terminó la frase.

—Es la batalla en la que morirán, lo sé. Soy un caballero de Escorpio cabeza hueca. No necesito que me reveles las reglas de mi signo zodiacal —y Milo elevó su cosmos—. Te daré esta única oportunidad, en honor al dragón de perla que vencí y que me enseñó su estilo de batalla. Pelea o huye. Tú decides. No hay una tercera opción.

—Entonces, Milo del falso Escorpio, elijo pelear —y Kardia desapareció de la vista de Milo, y en un instante, la pierna izquierda de Milo fue perforada por la primera de las agujas de Kardia—. No eres tan rápido como decían Shion y Dohko. Qué vergüenza me das.

—¡Maldición! ¡No pude ver su movimiento! —y Milo se puso a la defensiva, mientras observaba las explosiones de cosmos en los alrededores—. No… eso no fue lo que pasó… vi el movimiento… pero incluso al verlo me fue imposible esquivarlo —y Kardia se abalanzó sobre Milo nuevamente—. ¡Restricción! —gritó Milo, y las ondas de un color rojo intenso intentaron detener a Kardia sin retrasarlo en lo más mínimo.

—¡Esa técnica solo funciona con quien teme a su oponente! ¡Aguja Escarlata! —y Kardia perforó la pierna derecha de Milo, causándole un gran dolor—. ¡Lento! ¡No eres siquiera digno de ser mi presa! —aclaró Kardia.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¡Intenté bloquear la segunda aguja! —pero la defensa de Milo estaba bloqueando una zona de su pecho en su lado izquierdo, y el ataque fue a la pierna derecha—. Espera…las agujas… las estás clavando en el orden incorrecto… así no puedes desplegar el poder del Escorpión Dorado en su totalidad con esta técnica.

—¡No es un orden incorrecto! ¡Sabía que conocías las posiciones de las estrellas del Escorpión Dorado! ¡Por ello he comenzado a dibujarla de cabeza! ¡Pero sigo respetando el orden de las agujas! —y Milo comenzó a escupir veneno—. ¡Oh! ¿Golpeas tu centro sanguíneo para extraer el veneno? ¡Eres una mejor copia de lo que me esperaba! —y Kardia pateó a Milo lejos de él—. ¡Sin embargo! ¡Sigues sin ser una presa digna! ¡Eres joven e inepto! ¡No has aprendido a liberar el verdadero poder del Escorpión Dorado!

—¡Cállate Kardia! ¡No presumas de asestarme dos malditas agujas! ¡Esto apenas y está comenzando! —y Milo elevó su cosmos, sorprendiendo a Kardia que comenzó a reír con fuerza—. Conozco bien tu leyenda. El caballero con una enfermedad cardiaca única que aumenta la temperatura del cuerpo hasta que sus órganos internos se rodean de llamas… mientras más pelees, más te acercas a la muerte, y yo, no puedo ser asesinado por el veneno del Escorpión.

—¡Sucumbirás a las agujas ardientes! ¡Por eso no tienes de que preocuparte! —y Milo corrió en dirección a Kardia con su aguja lista—. ¡Muy lento! ¡Aguja Escarlata! —ambos se atravesaron, y a la altura de la cintura de Milo, Kardia clavó su tercera aguja—. ¿Así asesinaste a Hyperión? —preguntó Kardia, y Milo comenzó a reír un tanto débil, y entonces siete orificios aparecieron en el cuerpo de Kardia.

—No… así fue como asesiné a Hyperión… dejándome de juegos y clavando cuantas agujas pude clavar en un solo movimiento —y Kardia se retorció de dolor y cayó de rodillas, y entonces se clavó un dedo en el pecho y comenzó a extraer el veneno acompañado de algunas flamas internas—. Los caballeros de Escorpio jugamos con nuestras victimas… pero cuando peleamos enserio, podemos terminar las batallas en tan solo unos instantes. En una batalla cuando tu oponente es más rápido que tú, tienes solo una fracción de segundo para reaccionar y asestar. No solo soy un caballero que porta una armadura dorada, Kardia. Soy uno de los más poderosos.

—¡Eres una presa digna! ¡Yo también soy brutal y astuto, Milo! Y has clavado tu última aguja —y el cosmos de Kardia se elevó, y Milo lanzó tres agujas, pero estas evadieron el cosmos de Kardia que hervía y despedía fuego de sus orificios—. Eres una presa muy noble, pero tu cosmos esta opacado por una sombra de duda, puedo sentirlo. Repliegas tus ataques, tienes miedo.

—Yo siempre tengo miedo, escorpión inútil… pero el miedo solo me hace más fuerte… —y Kardía lanzó su siguiente aguja, y Milo corrió en su dirección, recibió otra aguja en el centro de su pecho, pero también clavó su octava en el pecho de Kardia—. ¿Qué era eso que decías de que había asestado mi última aguja? Ya van ocho, y el fuego en el pecho de Kardía salió disparado e hirió el rostro de Milo—. ¡Estas ardiendo!

—Es el calor de mi cuerpo que hierve mi sangre con el fervor de la batalla. ¿Puedes sentirlo tú también? La última aguja era una aguja ardiente —y Milo comenzó a arder, y cayó sobre una de sus rodillas convulsionándose de dolor—. ¡Soy el caballero de Escorpio más fuerte de toda la historia! ¡Nadie puede vencerme! ¡Jamás he perdido una batalla!

—…Perdiste una pero no la recuerdas… —habló Milo ignorando el dolor y quitándose las hombreras de su armadura para resistir el calor—. Kardia… moriste en la Atlántida hace 240 años… fuiste sometido por un ser mucho más agresivo que tú y yo juntos —y Kardia levantó una ceja curioso al escuchar los delirios de Milo—. Es verdad… se te conoce como el caballero del Escorpión Dorado más poderoso de todos por las agujas ardientes que solo tú eres capaz de lanzar… pero yo me volveré más fuerte, y seré victorioso donde tú fracasaste… yo solo derrotaré a Radamanthys de Wyvern —y los ojos de Kardia se encogieron al sus oídos escuchar ese nombre—. Eres un espectro resucitado… y el nombre de tu asesino te hace recordarlo. ¿Verdad?

—El nombre del juez del infierno estremeció mi cosmos por alguna razón —y Kardia elevó su cosmos, y lanzó a Milo hacia atrás y le plantó otras dos agujas, y el cuerpo de Milo comenzó a sudar y su piel comenzó a arderle hasta el punto que terminó arrancándose las protecciones de los brazos, buscando aminorar el calor—. Voy a mandarte con Radamanthys si es ese tu deseo. ¡Prueba mis agujas ardientes!

* * *

Mientras la batalla entre los caballeros de Escorpio continuaba, Tenma observó el cómo Seiya, el caballero de Sagita, elevaba su cosmos y sobrepasaba el de Maya de la Flecha de Vermilo, y despedazaba su armadura con las flechas doradas que se desprendieron de su puño. Tenma estaba sorprendido, el cosmos de Seiya brillaba de un intenso color dorado, mientras Maya caía pesadamente en el suelo y a duras penas se aferraba a la vida.

—¡Enciéndete! ¡Asciende al cosmos infinito! —y Seiya creó una flecha dorada con su cosmos, y la reunió en la fuerza de su puño antes de liberar una técnica que haría palidecer a los caballeros dorados—. ¡Flecha de la Esperanza! —y a pesar de no tener un arco con cual lanzar la flecha, esta voló con la fuerza de su cosmos y atravesó a Maya y terminó con su vida seguido de una explosión de cosmos dorado.

—Increíble… que poder más grande —y Seiya aterrizó frente a Tenma y corrió al lado de Shiryu—. Caballero de Sagita, esa técnica que acabas de utilizar.

—Si te refieres a la flecha de Sagitario, fue la única técnica que me heredó mi maestro Aioros —y Tenma asintió—. Mi maestro murió en la guerra contra Cronos, no pude salvarlo, pero fui capaz de salvar a Shiryu. El Dragón Dorado es uno de los caballeros más nobles de todos, se enfrentó él solo a los seis caballeros de Vermilo al mismo tiempo, quería darme tiempo de alertar a Milo. Pero me alcanzaron en medio camino. Debí haberme quedado a luchar con Shiryu pero confío en él lo suficiente para obedecer sus órdenes. Solo obedezco las órdenes de en quien confío con mi vida.

—¿Confiarías en Milo, el caballero del Escorpión Dorado? —preguntó Tenma, mientras observaba a Seiya cargar a Shiryu como lo hizo hace tres años—. ¿Confiarías en un ser tan despiadado y sanguinario? ¿En alguien que hiere a los débiles?

—Oye, también me molesta mucho su actitud, pero le confiaría mi vida, siempre —y Tenma miró a Seiya curioso—. Hay tres caballeros a quienes admiro… Mu de Aries, Aioria de Leo, y Milo de Escorpio… ellos incluso se convirtieron en traidores por Athena —y Seiya colocó su mano en las hombreras de Tenma—. Usaron la Exclamación de Athena, no una vez, sino en dos ocasiones. No temen convertirse en traidores por amor a Athena… por eso solo pueden darme ordenes los caballeros dorados, porque pienso enlistarme en sus filas de batalla. Yo seré el caballero de Sagitario, y mi primer paso fue el desprenderme de mi querida armadura de Pegaso… —y Tenma se miró la armadura. Única entre las armaduras de bronce, la de Pegaso brillaba con una intensidad divina, y Seiya logró darle la espalda a semejante poder por el deseo de ser un caballero dorado—. Tenma, vuélvete fuerte. Cuando sea el caballero de Sagitario, es mi deseo pelear junto al caballero de Pegaso y proteger a Athena —y una luz de cosmos inmensa estalló como una esmeralda, y derribó a un caballero llamado Jaga de Orión. Y Jabu de Unicornio se abalanzó nuevamente contra su oponente—. Te diré una cosa. Milo es capaz de transmitir sentimientos muy profundos. Capaces de fortalecer a los más débiles, y convertirlos en verdaderos héroes de leyenda.

—¡Galope del Unicornio! —gritó Jabu, y derribó a su oponente nuevamente—. Jaga de Orión, representas al gigante odiado que intentó lastimar a la diosa Artemisa en la era del mito. El gigante que mató al Escorpión Dorado y murió bajo su aguijón.

—Y tú, Unicornio. ¿Eres el discípulo de Milo de Escorpio? —y Jabu asintió—. Perfecto, serás el primer peldaño que debo superar para volverme fuerte y así derrotar a Kardia —y Jabu se mostró confundido—. Odio a los caballeros de Escorpio. El gigante mitológico, Orión, se estremece de rabia en su presencia. Fui asignado por la diosa Eris a los ejércitos de batalla de Kardia, pero solo busco aprender sus técnicas para combatirlas y así asesinarlo. Primero mataré al discípulo del falso de Escorpio. Después cazaré y asesinaré a su maestro, y al final enfrentaré a Kardia y lo asesinaré, y mi venganza estará completa.

—¡Tonto! ¡Quieres enfrentarte a un Escorpión, pero no te das cuenta de que tienes a uno en frente! —y el cosmos de Jabu se incrementó, y no solo el Unicornio apareció a su espalda en forma de su constelación, pero lo hizo de igual manera el Escorpión Dorado—. Me volveré más fuerte, yo seré el caballero del Escorpión Dorado cuando mi maestro deje su armadura atrás. Déjame enseñarte la técnica maestra del caballero del Escorpión Dorado —y Jabu reunió la fuerza de su cosmos en su mano derecha en la forma de luces esmeralda, y cerró su mano en un puño atrapando la luz a pesar de que esta se escapaba por las aperturas de sus dedos—. ¡Hyoga! ¡Maestro Milo! ¡He tomado una decisión! ¡No permitiré que nadie me arrebate el derecho de convertirme en el Caballero Dorado de Escorpio! ¡Destello Esmeralda! —gritó Jabu, y su cosmos se desprendió en la forma de lanzas de color esmeralda, perforando el cuerpo de Jaga hasta que murió sin poder derrotar al caballero del Unicornio, destinado a vestir la armadura de Milo cuando su maestro encontrara su muerte.

—¡Polvo de Diamante! —se escuchó el grito de Natassia, que terminó por congelar a su oponente, Chris de la Cruz del sur, que se despedazó tras recibir la fuerza del cosmos de Natassia, que se encontraba cansada y cayó al suelo débilmente—. Jabu… yo también… quiero volverme más fuerte… —habló Natassia en sus rodillas, y Jabu corrió en su auxilio—. ¡No! ¡Ve con el maestro! ¡Siento punzadas ardientes en su cosmos, el maestro está sufriendo! —y Natassia se puso de pie e intentó correr al auxilio de Milo, mientras Ohko de Dragón y June de Andrómeda derrotaban de igual manera a sus respectivos adversarios, Orfeo de Lira de Vermilo y Jan el caballero del Escudo de Vermilo.

—¡Entonces vamos todos! ¡No puedo esperar a aniquilar al caballero que derrotó a Shiryu! —gritó Ohko con odio, y le aplastó la cabeza al caballero del escudo, horrorizando a Natassia y a June, y enfureciendo a Jabu, Seiya y Tenma—. El Fénix no está aquí para reprenderme, y no escucharé las enseñanzas de Shiryu. Solo el Dragón más agresivo ha de ser respetado.

—Es una lástima que pienses así… Ohko… —habló Shiryu débilmente, y abandonó los brazos de Seiya para caminar por sí mismo—. Ya que el Dragón es una de las criaturas más nobles de todas. Te di mi armadura pensando que arreglarías tu camino… pero te falta mucho para ser digno de ella, hermano —y en los territorios del este, una explosión dorada se dejó ver, y el Fénix que rondaba los alrededores fue congelado tras una larga y violenta batalla—. Ikki es en verdad increíble. Logró lastimar de gravedad a un caballero dorado. Ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones… debo unirme a Milo en esta guerra.

—Tranquilo Shiryu. Hay otros tres caballeros dorados en los campamentos —agregó Seiya, y Shiryu asintió—. Por más honorable que seas no puedes unírtele en esta batalla. Deja que nosotros ayudemos a Milo —y Shiryu no tuvo más remedio que aceptar esa respuesta—. Vamos entonces, el cosmos de Milo comienza a debilitarse. Y el grupo corrió en dirección a donde Milo y Kardia combatían.

**Campamentos Atenienses, Lemuria.**

—¡Maestro Milo! —gritó Saori de repente, mientras observaba las explosiones de cosmos dorado proveniente de las ruinas de la ciudad de Caronte—. ¿Por qué? El maestro ha derrotado a dioses, pero ahora su cosmos no brilla con esa intensidad. ¿Qué ocurre maestro? ¿Acaso mi prohibición los ha debilitado? Tan solo deseo que vivan —y otra explosión de cosmos dorado sacudió la ciudad de Caronte—. ¡Maestro! —y Saori corrió en dirección a Caronte—. Se esfuerza por vivir por la promesa que le obligué a hacerme. Pero eso lo está matando también.

**Caronte, Lemuria.**

—¡Esa fue la décima de mis agujas ardientes! ¿Qué te pasa, Milo? ¿Dónde quedó tu determinación de batalla? —gritó Kardia mientras aplastaba su aguja contra el cuello de Milo, que comenzó a sangrar—. ¿Porque te defiendes tanto? Es verdad que has sobrevivido más que cualquiera de los oponentes a los que haya enfrentado, pero no arriesgas tu físico como todos los caballeros de Escorpio, peleas como un santo de Acuario. ¡Defensivo, analítico, no es tu estilo de pelea! ¿Qué espectros esperas? ¿Dónde está mi batalla? ¿Qué pasa contigo?

—No voy a perder, imbécil… alguien desea verme vivo, es por eso que protejo mis heridas… no voy a preocuparla. Me tomará más tiempo derrotarte pero no voy a perder. Tan solo debo esperar a que tu cuerpo se consuma por las flamas en tu interior —y Milo pateo a Kardia, y el Escorpión de Vermilo enfureció y lanzó otra de sus agujas ardientes, que Milo desvió con una de las suyas—. ¿Qué pasa Kardia? Te mueves más lento.

—¡No me gusta esta forma de batalla! ¡No es tu verdadera fuerza! —y Milo entonces sintió que su corazón se estremecía—. ¡Comienzas a enfurecerme! ¡Tu ritmo cardiaco se reduce! ¡No puedes morir así! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que te está conteniendo? —y Milo entonces abrió sus ojos de par en par, y los caballeros de bronce todos saltaron frente a Milo—. ¿Es eso lo que te molesta? ¿Discípulos y caballeros de bronce y plata?

—¡Tontos! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —y los caballeros se abalanzaron en contra de Kardia, que entonces desató la fuerza de sus agujas en contra de todos los caballeros, con excepción de Seiya y Tenma que las esquivaron, sorprendiendo a Kardia que entonces sonrió, y se preparó para golpear a ambos santos cuando tormentas de hielo arrasaron con ellos que no se esperaban el ataque—. ¡Pegaso! ¡Sagita! —y Milo encontró a otro caballero de Vermilo apuntando su puño en dirección a los abatidos Pegaso y Sagita—. Degél de Acuario —habló Milo, y preparó su aguja.

—Kardia… me tenías preocupado… la temperatura de tu cuerpo ha subido a niveles alarmantes —habló Dégel, mientras observaba flamas salir de las aperturas de las diez agujas que le había lanzado Milo—. Caballero de Escorpio, eres muy listo. Te defendías para que Kardia se autodestruyera al elevar su temperatura corporal hasta niveles que no es capaz de soportar… todo su cuerpo se estaba volviendo una Aguja Ardiente… —y Milo escupió sangre en señal de insulto a Dégel—. Pero no contabas con que la fuerza de Kardia se elevará tanto con su temperatura corporal, y no pensaste que las Agujas Ardientes fueran tan dolorosas… no estás acostumbrado a este estilo de batallas. ¿Verdad? —y Dégel saltó en dirección de Kardia, y movió su mano frente a su pecho y las flamas se extinguieron—. No permitiré que mi querido amigo muera —aclaró Dégel.

—Tu cuerpo presenta quemaduras graves… te enfrentaste a Ikki de Fenix… ¿Qué le hiciste? —preguntó Milo, y Dégel se limpió algo de sangre de sus labios—. Ya veo, el Fénix te dio una paliza y no tuviste más opción que usar el Sarcófago de Hielo contra él. Pero al parecer… no lograste completarlo… el cosmos de Ikki se eleva. Pronto se liberará del sarcófago incompleto.

—Tenía que llegar con Kardia… por ello no logré completar mi técnica —explicó Dégel—. Si la batalla continuaba como hasta este momento, Kardia hubiera muerto antes de encajarte la doceava aguja. No intentabas matarlo, Milo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué apacigua tus instintos asesinos? —y Milo se sorprendió nuevamente. Saori llegó corriendo hasta donde se encontraba, sin saber que la batalla aún no terminaba.

—Esa caballero de bronce estremeció su cosmos —habló Kardia—. Ya veo. ¡Maldito! ¡Deseabas vivir por amor a una mujer! ¡Por eso no podías arriesgarte! ¡No te atrevías a fallar y romperle el corazón! ¡No le temes a la muerte! ¡Le temes a su dolor! —y Kardia lanzó su Aguja Escarlata, y Milo se movió tratando de detenerla, pero Kardia era más rápido, y golpeó la máscara de Saori, rompiéndola en la sección de su ojo derecho, pero no logrando lastimar a la diosa, que simplemente cayó al suelo sorprendida y sujetándose la máscara—. ¡Maldita! ¡Debilitaste al caballero de Escorpio! ¡Me arrebataste a mi oponente y yo te quitaré la vida!

—¡No! ¡Kardia! ¡Seré yo quien te quite la vida! —y el cosmos de Milo estalló, y su fuerza fue tal que Dégel incluso tuvo que interponerse en el camino y recibir las cuatro agujas que Milo lanzó en un instante—. ¡Es verdad! ¡Me estaba conteniendo! ¡No por miedo! ¡Sino por el deseo de no volver a causarle preocupaciones a la persona que amo! Pero ya noté que sin importar el cuanto proteja mi cuerpo, ni el cuan analítico sea, este no es mi estilo de batalla, y sin importar que tan sencilla o no sea una batalla. Ella siempre va a preocuparse —y Dégel lanzó su polvo de diamante en contra de Milo, pero el caballero del Escorpión Dorado no se movió, y en su lugar, observó el cómo Hyoga caía frente a él y colocaba su mano en posición, y redirigía la fuerza congelante como su maestro lo había hecho en las practicas anteriores—. ¡Llegas tarde!

—Lo lamento maestro, pensé que quería que Shiryu se le uniera —agregó Hyoga—. Lamento no ser un caballero dorado para poder ayudarle en esta pelea como quisiera, pero Dégel ha sido herido por el Fénix y por sus agujas. Ahora puedo enfrentarlo.

—No lo mates, no sería honorable. Solo quítalo de mi camino para que Kardia pueda sentir la verdadera fuerza de Milo de Escorpio —y Milo elevó su cosmos, y Kardia se sorprendió y entonces sonrió.

—¡Ese es el escorpión al que deseo derrotar! —y Kardia elevó su cosmos—. ¡Agujas Ardientes! —gritó Kardia, y Milo evadió las agujas mientras de reojo observaba la porción del rostro de Saori que era capaz de observar por las aperturas en las grietas de su máscara—. ¡Así que esa es tu verdadera velocidad! ¡Eres increíble, Milo! ¡Esquivaste mi aguja!

—¡No solo te he esquivado! ¡Te he superado! ¡Aguja Escarlata! —y Kardia recibió la onceava aguja y una patada en el rostro por parte de Milo. Dégel nuevamente intentó interponerse, pero Hyoga detuvo su Fuerza Congelante.

—No tocarás a mi maestro, yo soy tu oponente —y Dégel le lanzó su Fuerza Congelante a Hyoga, la cual él intentó bloquear como le había enseñado su maestro, pero fue incapaz de alzar su mano—. Mi mano… está congelada —y Hyoga observó unos anillos rodearle el brazo—. ¿Cuándo fue que me atrapó?

—Caballero de plata. Los caballeros dorados estamos a un nivel muy superior al tuyo —y Dégel preparó su técnica máxima—. ¡Ejecución Aurora! —y Hyoga fue abatido por el poder de los hielos de Dégel.

—¡Hyoga! —gritó Milo, y en la distracción recibió tres agujas de Kardia, y su cuerpo comenzó a arderle, y los gritos de Saori se intensificaron—. Por Zeus… Saori… no me gusta que llores por mí… pero al mismo tiempo eso me vuelve más fuerte —y Milo dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, a pesar de que comenzaba a desangrarse—. ¡Levántate Hyoga! ¡Te necesito conmigo en esta batalla! —y Milo observó a Kardia, que preparaba su siguiente aguja—. Eres brutal en la batalla, despides un instinto asesino y me has superado en todos los aspectos. Hyperión se estremecería en el Tártaros de saber que me estás dando una paliza, y que estoy a dos agujas de perder la vida —y Saori negó con la cabeza, mientras Milo la miraba de reojo—. No puedo morir… amigos me esperan en Europa… mis discípulos yacen en los suelos envenenados por tus agujas, y has herido al amor de mi vida. Mi furia me hierve la sangre. ¡Primero muerto que derrotado por ti, Kardia! —aclaró Milo, y elevó su cosmos más que nunca.

—¡Milo de Escorpio! ¡Así como lo has dicho, primero muerto y después derrotado! Solo dos agujas te separan de una horrible muerte, y la próxima aguja no solo terminará con tu sentido de la vista por su veneno, pero te destrozará el ojo. ¡Voy a arrancártelo! —y Kardía reunió la fuerza de su cosmos en su aguja, y lo lanzó en dirección a un Milo, incapaz de moverse mientras Kardia se acercaba peligrosamente al ojo derecho de Milo. Saori entonces se cubrió la boca horrorizada, Kardía había encajado su catorceava aguja en el ojo de Milo, que aun brillaba con la fuerza de la aguja escarlata—. ¡Imposible! ¡No puede arrancarle el ojo! ¡Más sin embargo sí te quité la vista de tu ojo derecho!

—Será un recordatorio eterno de la debilidad que reflejé ante ti —y Milo se volteó, dándole la espalda a Dégel, y mostrándole a Kardia y a Saori su ojo derecho de un color blanco y ciego, y el cómo de sus lagrimales caía sangre—. Kardia… voy a matarte… pero honraré tu valentía en batalla con la marca que has dejado atrás… —y Milo incineró su cormos, y Dégel intentó correr en dirección a Kardia, solo para que Hyoga se pusiera de pie, y golpeara con violencia el estómago de Dégel, sorprendiéndolo y frenándolo—. ¡Agujas Escarlata! —y tres agujas se desprendieron de su uña, y penetraron a Kardia, que sorprendido, Miró al ojo ciego de Milo, y podía jurar que veía a Sasha llorando dentro de este.

—Diosa Athena… ¿Acaso… le ha brindado su amor a este mortal…? ¿Es Milo de Escorpio a quien usted ama? —y Kardia sonrió—. No… eso tan solo es una excusa —y Kardia reunió todo su cosmos en su aguja —con o sin el apoyo de Athena. Milo es, el caballero de Escorpio más poderoso de todos. Y para ganarme de vuelta ese título, debo matarlo. ¡Antares!

—¡Antares! —y en un instante, Hyoga y Dégel ambos se paralizaron, y observaron a los dos caballeros de Escorpio en poses idénticas. Uno con Saori de frente, el otro mirando a Dégel con una sonrisa—. Descansa… Kardia… yo por siempre honraré tu memoria… —y Milo se arrodilló frente a Saori. Mientras Kardia comenzó a convertirse en cenizas por la intensidad en las flamas internas que comenzaron a consumirlo.

—Entonces lo que Mnemósine contó era cierto… Sasha no es Athena —y Dégel se sorprendió al escuchar eso de labios de Kardia—. Degél, los signos agua somos curiosos. Todos irrumpimos en la Torre de las Mil Batallas para hablar con Mnemósine. Ve y pregúntale… por qué no podemos derrotar a los caballeros dorados que según Ares sirven a una diosa falsa —y Kardia murió, y su armadura vacía cayó al suelo—. Hasta pronto, mi querido amigo, Dégel. Nos volveremos a ver en los Campos Elíseos.

—…Kardia… —habló Dégel, y a pesar de que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, el caballero de Acuario era más tranquilo que el de Escorpio por lo que ver morir a su mejor amigo no incineró su ira hasta nublarle el juicio, sino que fue controlada por Dégel, que elevaba su cosmos y con él a pequeños copos de nieve en dirección al cielo—. Milo de Escorpio… Kardia era… mi querido amigo… y tú me lo has arrebatado.

—Ya estaba muerto de todas formas… todos lo están… incluso tu diosa Sasha no es más que un cuerpo falso con un cosmos prestado —y Dégel enfureció, y empujó a Milo con la fuerza de su cosmos, quien de inmediato se colocó frente a Saori—. No me importa si tengo que matar yo mismo a los doce caballeros de Vermilo… yo me encargaré de regresarles la paz de la muerte… ven entonces, te mandaré con Kardia.

—No lo harás —se escuchó una melodiosa voz femenina, y un cosmos enorme y agresivo rodeó la ciudad de Caronte—. Agresivo y letal caballero del Escorpión Dorado, ya fue suficiente por hoy —agregó una mujer de cabello azul y piel emblanquecida que brillaba intensamente con la luz de la luna, y quien cargaba una manzana dorada en su pecho—. Le otorgué mis soldados a Ares, mi querido hermanito, para que esa tonta de Sasha dejara de cautivarlo con su corazón tan puro. Pero solo terminé mandando a mis soldados a su caótica muerte, que pena. Al menos salvaré a Dégel, le permitiré vengar a su querido amigo Kardia —y Dégel se arrodilló frente a ella.

—Diosa Eris… no merezco su compasión. Permítame encontrar la muerte mientras me llevo al Escorpión Dorado conmigo a la tumba… no soportaría… que mi amigo Kardia sufriera solo las penumbras del inframundo —y Milo sintió su corazón dolerle al recordar la muerte de Camus—. Por favor, déjeme pelear.

—Eris… diosa de la discordia… recuerdo que en la mitología tus artimañas incluso ridiculizaron a Athena —habló Milo, ignorando a Dégel, lo que enfurecía más al caballero de Vermilo—. Ares y Eris… los dioses vuelven a levantarse contra Athena… pero estos dioses son todos malignos. Dégel, si sigues a dioses como estos, no me importa que tan nobles sean los caballeros de Vermilo… los derrotaré a todos.

—¡Uuuuuh! ¡Qué valientes son tus novios, Athena! —habló Eris orgullosa, y mientras lamía su manzana—. Será un manjar caótico. Milo de Escorpio, antes de arrancarte el corazón, lo marchitaré como has marchitado el de Dégel de Acuario. ¿Qué debo quitarte? ¿Qué te parece… Aioria? —y Milo abrió sus ojos de par en par—. Pienso que será más dulce tu caída, si muere tu querido amigo Aioria con quien reemplazaste a Camus.

—Rempla… —y entonces Milo sonrió—. Muy graciosa, diosa de la discordia… pero mi querido amigo Camus y el tonto de Aioria son los dos igual de importantes para mi… Camus lo sabía pero estaba celoso —y Eris se mordió los labios enfadada al notar que su manipulación no emblandecía el corazón de Milo—. Adelante… manda a miles de caballeros en su contra… Aioria no puede ser derrotado, solo mandarás a más caballeros a su tumba.

—Que valientes palabras… y supongo que tú eres… —y Eris abrió sus ojos de par en par, y se percató de que Milo le había asestado una de sus agujas sin llegar a perforar su piel, pero igual desafiando a la diosa—. ¡Un imbécil atrevido! ¡Debería matarte en este mismo momento! Pero… ella me lo impediría. ¿Verdad? —y alrededor de toda la ciudad de Caronte, el cosmos de Saori se hizo presente, el cosmos de Athena, y Dégel se estremeció por la calidez que le golpeaba el pecho. Los santos de Athena derrotados sintieron esa calidez, y todos se pusieron de pie, incluyéndose a Tenma, que lloraba al saber que esta calidez de cosmos se encendía por el caballero del Escorpión Dorado y no por él—. Tienes un guardián muy entrometido. Mira que entrenar a una diosa en el arte de las batallas. La has convertido en una diosa de la guerra igual a Ares.

—¡No soy igual a Ares! —y Eris miró a Saori confundida—. No levantaré mi puño como lo hacen mis caballeros… ellos son mis puños… ellos son… mi esperanza… y mi esperanza brillará mientras más amor sienta por mis queridos caballeros… Eris… ve con Ares y dile, que la verdadera diosa de la guerra solo levantará su puño contra su hermano por poner fin a esta eterna batalla, y decidir quién es en verdad, el verdadero dios de la guerra… pongo a la tierra como premio —afortunadamente para Saori, solo Milo, Hyoga y Tenma podían entender sus palabras. Para todos los demás, quien hablaba en nombre de Athena era Minerva enfurecida por ver a su maestro herido. Sus mentes no podían comprender la realidad.

—Le daré a mi hermanito… el mensaje de la falsa diosa de la guerra… y en cuanto a tu guardián. Me lo voy a quedar en el futuro. Voy a convertirlo en mi general del caos, Milo de Escorpio —y Eris desapareció con Dégel, y Saori apagó su cosmos.

—Vaya… Minerva acaba de salvarme la vida —se burló Milo, y los santos de bronce lo miraron curiosos, pero por fin admitiendo que Minerva había salvado a Milo—. Qué vergüenza. Salvado por una caballero de bronce. Repliéguense —habló Milo, pero entonces golpeó con su pierna derecha una piedra que no fue capaz de ver y cayó sobre su rodilla, lo que forzó a que Natassia, Hyoga y Jabu lo levantaran—. Ni una palabra de esto o los perforo con mis agujas. Los caballeros dorados pueden superar las limitantes de la falta de sentidos, y yo no he perdido la vista por completo, solo tropecé porque mi cosmos está muy débil —explicó Milo, tratando de tranquilizar a Saori.

—Maestro, Camus de Acuario hubiera dicho en un momento como este, que no hay deshonor en permitir que alguien le dé un hombro en el cual sostenerse —y Milo miró a Hyoga con su ojo izquierdo—. Esa fue la decisión final de Camus. Los sentimientos en la batalla… son en verdad importantes… —y Milo sonrió, permitiendo que Hyoga y Jabu lo llevaran en hombros de vuelta a los campamentos.

**Arles, Lemuria. La Torre de las Mil Batallas.**

—No quiero escucharlo, Cid, Manigoldo, solo déjenme pasar —gracias a los poderes de Eris, Dégel llegó en un parpadeo de vuelta a la ciudad de Arles. Y su primera tarea fue la de pasar por en medio de los dos relojes gigantes, idénticos al reloj de Cronos en Atenas, y que delimitaban la entrada a los campos de flores donde se encontraba la Torre de las Mil Batallas. Las flamas del reloj de la izquierda eran doradas y hermosas, e iluminaban los símbolos del zodiaco menos los de Acuario y Sagitario. Las flamas del reloj de la derecha eran naranjas, e iluminaban once de los doce símbolos, faltando el de Escorpio, frente al cual Sasha lloraba—. Déjenme pasar.

—¿Dégel? —preguntó Sasha, y el caballero de Acuario la miró furioso—. He observado las flamas… fui testigo de la batalla… mi corazón llora por Kardia igual al tuyo, pero hay que ser fuertes. No permitas que la ira te debilite y mueras en vano también —y Dégel se tranquilizó, pero miró a las puertas de la Torre de las Mil Batallas, y a Manigoldo y Cid que le cortaban el paso—. Déjenlo pasar… no le negaré a mis caballeros el conocimiento que desean —y Dégel miró a Sasha, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Ve… tienes mi permiso de preguntarle a la diosa de las memorias lo que te rompe el corazón —y Dégel hizo una reverencia, y entró en la Torre de las Mil Batallas—. Dégel… perdóname… en mi corazón yo quería… ¿Qué he hecho? Le negué mi amor a Kardia y se lo entregué a Milo —y Sasha cayó de rodillas, y Manigoldo y Cid corrieron hacia ella—. Amo a Milo de Escorpio… lo amo… pero eso me hace sentir tan vacía… ¿Qué es lo que me está pasando? ¿Por qué no puedo llorar la muerte de Kardia, y en su lugar lloro por el sacrificio del ojo perdido de Milo?

* * *

Dentro de la torre, Dégel miró con odio a Mnemósine, que a cambio lo miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, y mientras colocaba su mano en la posición del sarcófago de hielo. En esa posición, Mnemósine despertó las memorias perdidas de Dégel.

—¿Ya lo recordaste? Fue un bello sacrificio el tuyo, gracias a ti la Atlántida no se hundió y no se tragó a millones de personas consigo. Tu sarcófago gigante hundió lentamente a la Atlántida. Ese cuerpo que posees actualmente no es ni siquiera tu cuerpo real, este se encuentra congelado dentro del templo de Poseidón en la Atlántida, como símbolo eterno del sacrificio de los santos de Acuario —habló Mnemósine, y entonces comenzó a reír—. Perdóname, no me quiero reír pero mi locura me impide ponerme seria. ¿A qué viniste?

—¡Como si no lo supieras! —y Mnemósine comenzó a bailar alrededor de su prisión—. ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado todos muertos? ¿Por qué Ares nos resucitó? ¿Por qué a pesar de haber resucitado, el cuerpo de mi amigo Kardia seguía enfermo?

—Llevan muertos 240 años exactamente. Ares los resucitó porque necesita el sacrificio de doce caballeros dorados para crear el brillo del sol y obtener un dunamis propio. Y el cuerpo de Kardia lanzaba llamas porque era su mismo cuerpo… solo Dégel de Acuario no tiene el mismo cuerpo, ya que el suyo sigue congelado en la Atlántida, por eso tus memorias despertaron antes que las de los demás. Sabes que estás muerto… porque tu cuerpo verdadero todavía tiene una chispa de vida en la Atlántida —y Dégel se mordió los labios iracundo—. Oh… alguien está enojado, que divertido. Oye. ¿Cuándo cierras los ojos puedes ver la Atlántida?

—¡Cállate! ¡Sabes que sí puedo verla! —y Dégel se arrodilló frente a Mnemósine—. ¿Qué debo hacer? Soy el único que sabe que todos estamos muertos. Soy el único que sabe que Sasha no es Athena y que Saori y sus doce caballeros dorados son los verdaderos héroes en esta guerra. ¿Qué debo hacer? Solo quisiera poder vengar a Kardia.

—Puedes —habló Mnemósine—. ¡Mnemos Gale! —y Mnemósine le borró los recuerdos a Dégel—. Para que Ares muera… la guerra entre Saori y Sasha debe ser más intensa. Te necesito en el bando de Ares —y Dégel se frotó la frente—. ¡Ah! ¡Ya despertaste! ¡Te quedaste dormido mientras llorabas la muerte de Kardia a manos de Milo! ¡Querías revivir el momento una y otra vez para convertirte en un ser despiadado igual a mí! ¿Recuerdas?

—¿Igual a ti? ¿Acaso crees que soy un imbécil? —y Mnemósine se preocupó, y Dégel la tomó del cuello—. Intentaste borrarme la memoria para convertirme en tu esclavo. Pensaste en enviarme a mi tumba pero no contabas con que soy el caballero de Athena más inteligente de todos —y Dégel comenzó a estrujar el cuello de Mnemósine—. Ya descubrí el plan de Ares. Planea convertir a Sasha en la Athena verdadera, y si lo logra… si lo logra entonces Kardia podrá volver a la vida nuevamente. Y Sasha será nuestra diosa… y todo volverá a ser hermoso… doce caballeros de Vermilo, al servicio de los dioses de la guerra. Sasha volverá a ser Athena y Kardia volverá a la vida, y por siempre cuidaré de mi querido amigo.

—Ya veo… te pones del lado del malo por un bien mayor —y Dégel continuo estrujando el cuello de Mnemósine, e Icor comenzó a salir de su boca—. Me da igual, loco por Sasha o por mi danza de memorias, ya estás loco de todos modos. Mira mi rostro fijamente, Dégel. El caballero de Acuario de hace 240 años, ha caído igual de bajo que la diosa de las memorias. Ve y cava tu propia tumba —y Dégel le golpeó el rostro a Mnemósine con violencia, y ella quedó colgada de sus cadenas—. Vaya caballero más noble… ja… ja ja ja… ¡Ja ja ja ja ja! ¡Congelado en el fondo del océano! ¡Por la eternidad! ¡Se siente tan fresco! ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Fresco! ¡Si no me rio volveré a caer en la pena del sufrimiento de los miles de millones de millones! ¡Los niños juegan en las calles! ¡Ja ja ja ja ja! —y Degél abandonó a Mnemósine a sus locuras.

**Campamentos Atenienses, Lemuria.**

—¡Con un espectro de Hades! ¡Ya les dije que estoy bien! ¡Es solo un ojo! ¡Shaka camina ciego por todo el santuario y no necesita de tantos lazarillos! —se quejó Milo mientras caminaba seguido de Jabu y de Natassia por todo el campamento—. ¡Váyanse a dormir, discípulos tontos! ¡Comienzan a fastidiarme! ¡El entrenamiento de mañana será en exceso brutal si no se repliegan en este preciso momento! —y tanto Jabu como Natassia tragaron saliva, se voltearon, y permitieron a Milo estar solo—. Por Zeus, no puedo creerlo —y Milo entró en su habitación, y comenzó a quitarse su armadura y a amontonarla por el suelo—. No me quedan energías ni para reconstruir mi armadura, que vergüenza —y entonces Milo escuchó el caer de una gota sobre el piso de madera, y volteó a su lado derecho y encontró a Saori parada sin su máscara y llorando—. Siempre me voy a arrepentir de haberte enseñado a esconder tu cosmos. Y pensar que me lo pediste para poder jugar a las escondidas con Aldebarán.

—¿Realmente estas ciego del lado derecho? —y Milo asintió—. Soy una diosa… debe haber algo que pueda hacer. Escuché que mi sangre tiene propiedades curativas, tal vez si… —y Saori comenzó a preparar su mano para un corte, cuando Milo corrió a su lado y la detuvo—. ¡Milo!

—Saori, la diosa Athena no desperdiciaría su sangre de esa forma. No olvides la promesa que me hiciste. Saori y Athena no son la misma persona —y Saori lloró—. Déjate de tonterías. Estoy bien… —y Milo se desplomó sobre el suelo.

—¡Milo! —se preocupó Saori, y levantó a Milo y lo recostó sobre su cama—. Milo, te desmayaste —habló Saori, y Milo se colocó la mano en la frente, y Saori se la arrebató y colocó la suya—. Estas ardiendo en fiebre. Recibiste catorce agujas, y aunque no estaban envenenadas elevaron la temperatura de tu cuerpo —y Saori buscó una cubeta alrededor de la habitación, y vertió el agua de una cantimplora que llevaba atada a su cintura dentro de esta. Después buscó la capa de Milo y la rompió, y comenzó a cuidar de él al colocarle trozos de capa húmeda en su frente—. ¡Bien! ¡No cuidaré de ti como una diosa! ¡Pero no me pidas que como tu esposa no me preocupe por ti! ¡Voy a quedarme aquí toda la noche cuidándote! ¡No te atrevas a decirme que no!

—Y Mu se preocupaba porque no pude disfrutar de la vida de matrimonio… que tonto… —y Saori le dio a beber un poco de agua a Milo—. Saori… en la gaveta hay unos vendajes… —y Saori comenzó a sacar varias cosas de alrededor de toda la habitación—. Deja todo ordenado.

—Milo, viví contigo por cuatro años. Sé lo obsesivo que eres con el orden y donde te gusta guardar las cosas —se burló Saori, y comenzó a curarle las heridas de las agujas que aún sangraban—. Voy a tener que lavarte las sabanas. ¡No te muevas! ¡Vas a empeorar tu fiebre! ¡No eres invencible! ¿Siempre tienes que luchar como si fuera la última pelea de toda tu vida? ¿Sabes cuánto me preocupa que fuerces a tu cuerpo a tantas penas solo para poder elevar tu cosmos? —y Saori se estremeció, y Milo la miró fijamente con su único ojo sano—. Ya… entendí… sigue peleando con todas tus fuerzas… yo siempre voy a sanar tur heridas y no quiero escuchar ni una sola palabra de que una diosa no debe darle predilección a uno de sus caballeros… eres mi esposo… y yo voy a sanar tus heridas siempre… no tengas miedo de preocuparme… pelea con todas las libertades que quieras… —y Milo asintió, y entonces se quedó dormido por la fiebre—. Por Zeus… ni una palabra de agradecimiento… eres un corazón de piedra… —y Saori tomó su mano, y comenzó a frotar su mejilla sobre esta—. Gracias por todo tu esfuerzo… ya puedes descansar… y Saori continuó limpiándole las heridas al inconsciente de Milo, dando lo mejor de sí para proteger a quien más ama.

* * *

**Bueno ya, mucho por hoy, quiero jugar videojuegos (prende el PS3 y sale el protector de pantalla de los caballeros del zodiaco y comienza el juego del mismo nombre). Ya veo, enserio que voy a terminar la saga de Ares en menos de un mes, ya me estoy comenzando a preocupar.**


	14. Héroes Caídos

**Ahora sí, el jefe ya llega mañana así que voy a estar súper-ocupado, (aja, te desvelaste terminando los pendientes y por eso andas bien feliz, eres un tramposo por trabajar desde casa). ¡Cállate! ¡No me juzgues! (Que tan si trabajas en el trabajo y escribes en tu casa en lugar de hacerlo al revés). ¡Suficiente! ¡Subconsciente tonto! ¡Muere! ¡Antares! (Te faltan 14 agujas antes de llegar a Antares escritor tonto), T_T siempre pierdo contra mi subconsciente, por cierto mi subconsciente es Libra, lol. Mejor nada más contesto los reviews. Y por cierto, esta es la penúltima actualización express. Les dejo el capítulo 15 por eso del jueves o viernes porque después me voy una semana de vacaciones a Mazatlán, Sinaloa, lol. ¡Comida de playa y chicas en bikini haya voy! (Es un escorpión pervertido), ¡Cállate!**

**Zimba Mustaine: te dije que actualizaba muy rápido, pero solo lo hago con las historias de movimiento frecuente. Tengo otra historia de Saint Seiya: "Los santos de Asgard", pero por más que me guste la mitología griega, si el esfuerzo no lo vale pues ni la fumo. El éxito de esta historia se lo debo a los lectores frecuentes como tú y a los que siempre les respondo los reviews, ya saben quienes son, ya hasta les dejo sus lugares apartados para recibir sus reviews, lol. Tu te chupas el dedo pulgar y yo me muerdo el dedo índice cuando estoy concentrado, tenemos manías similares, que miedo, lol. Oh, y si extrañas a Camus, creo que te va a gustar este capítulo… no te emociones, no lo voy a revivir… lol. ¡Y ya quiero ver tu fanart! ¡Apúrate y dibuja! ¡Ya no actualizaré hasta que se satisfagan mis necesidades de fanarts! ¡Lol! ¡Es broma!**

**Auristela Morgan: Otra vez no eres la número uno ni la número cuatro, pero yo feliz de que me sigas mandando reviews. En fin, malvada, me penalizaste con un review, pues yo me voy a saltar también la actualizada (escribe una nota que dice: para el siguiente capitulo dejar una pagina en blanco), lol. En fin, me pediste a Yato y por Zeus te voy a dar algo de Yato y también de Yuzuriha. Pienso involucrarme en las discusiones de los foros de que Yuzuriha es la madre de Kiki, así que sí van a ver algo de YatoxYuzuriha en este capitulo, espero les guste. Y sí, me gustó mucho Mnemósine, pero no tiene una participación muy relevante en el Episodio G. Se puede decir que la cree a mi parecer, lol. Que bueno que te gustaron el Cid y Manigoldo, y para Manigoldo tengo planes, no así para el Cid pero próximamente a lo mejor, por ahora disfruta de Dégel y Hasgard, y también un poco de Kardia que ya sé que no lo fumas. Y con respecto a Artemisa, quiero usarla pero va a estar difícil, será en otra saga tal vez.**

**OooJohannaooO: Ya sé T_T. Pero bueno, en fin, Milo tiene que ser diferente de Seiya como protagonista. A Seiya todo le pasa y después anda como si nada, así que decidí por darle un enfoque más drástico a su personaje. Me pareció que si cargaba una cicatriz le iba a quitar un poco el aire del señor invencible de los protagonistas de Saint Seiya, y como esto tengo planeado mucho más así que te pido perdón por maltratar a Milo y otras 500 veces por todo lo que le voy a hacer.**

**Isagamboa7: Lol, no sé si tienes o no imaginación pero yo desbordo de ella, si quieres te la presto, de tanto pensar en efectos especiales ya necesito lentes, lol (broma mala). ¡Cállate! ¡No fastidies cuando contestos reviews! (-_-;), en fin, dudo que puedas superar mis cosmos con Milo (Tiene A perfecto en todas las misiones de Saint Seiya y a Milo con todo el cosmos y sus demás barras al máximo), Muahahahaha. Y ouch, ¿Me pones 9 por matar a Camus? Si lo extrañas tanto en este capítulo hace un cameo, búscalo bien.**

**Scorpio-26: Ahora me faltaste tú, señorita española. T_T. Tía que me has dejado abandonado T_T.**

**¡EDITADO!**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**La Nueva España (México). Junio de 1737.**

—¡Señor Kardia! ¡Espere por favor, señor Kardia! —hace 250 años, Sasha tenía tan solo 7 años de vida. No habían pasado siquiera tres meses desde que fuera adoptada por el Santuario de Grecia. Más sin embargo, la niña se había aburrido tanto de las incansables reglas que requirió de un escape a toda la presión de ser una diosa, lo que la llevó a aceptar una oferta algo extraña de otra persona que estaba igualmente aburrida —Señor Kardia… estoy agotada… ¿No puede ir un poco más despacio? —preguntó Sasha a un joven de apenas 15 años de edad y que cargaba en su espalda una pesada caja de pandora dorada—. ¡Qué malo es conmigo!

—¿Malo? Tal vez deberías darme más respeto, mocosa —habló Kardia con una de sus usuales sonrisas sarcásticas adornándole el rostro—. Soy un caballero dorado al servicio de la diosa Athena. Deberías estar orgullosa de que te permita acompañarme en mis viajes al país de los guerreros —y Sasha se enfadó con el caballero del Escorpión Dorado, pues ella era una diosa pero el muy tonto no se había siquiera dado cuenta de ello—. ¡Vamos! ¡Mueve esas piernas flacas! ¡Necesito encontrar a ese oponente que haga arder mi corazón al máximo!

—¡No tengo piernas flacas! ¿Y porque es tan importante encontrar a un guerrero que le haga arder el corazón? —preguntó Sasha, y Kardia simplemente entró en un bar, y varios ciudadanos vieron a Sasha con curiosidad cuando la niña entró en el bar tras de él—. Qué asco, este lugar apesta mucho.

—¡Quiero tu bebida más fría y que sea rápido! ¡Me muero de sed! —y Kardia se sentó al frente, donde lo atendieron de inmediato, y Sasha batalló un poco en sentarse en aquellas sillas altas de los bares, y no fue hasta que Kardia la tomó del cuello de su vestido y la levantó que ella por fin se pudo sentar—. Y un vaso de leche para la niña —se burló Kardia, y Sasha le sacó la lengua de una forma muy infantil. Kardia lograba despertar la verdadera niña en su interior—. Si no quieres que te fastidie entonces hazme frente, mocosa.

—¡Eres un grosero! —y Kardia se soltó a carcajadas, y entonces Sasha se dio cuenta de que el mesero colocaba frente a él un tarro con una bebida espumeante—. Espera… ¿Eso es cerveza? —y Kardia comenzó a beberla toda de un trago—. ¡Oye! ¡Tienes 15 años! ¡Además se supone que me estas cuidando! ¿Qué voy a hacer si te embriagas? —y Kardia comenzó a frotarle la cabeza a Sasha, y la niña se sonrojó—. ¿Por qué siempre vives a estos límites?

—Porque no voy a vivir para siempre, chiquilla tonta —y Sasha se molestó—. No me importa vivir toda una vida. Tan solo quiero vivir la que tengo hasta el límite. Tomo decisiones apresuradas, me meto en problemas todo el tiempo, incluso viajé a la Nueva España con una niña a la que acabo de conocer y me estoy gastando el dinero del pasaje de regreso en cervezas —y Sasha se preocupó, y comenzó a buscar dinero en su vestido, sin encontrar moneda alguna—. Tal vez deba vender parte de la armadura para comprar pasaje —y Sasha se horrorizó—. Es broma… la necesito para encontrar a ese oponente que haga arder mi corazón hasta su límite —y Sasha miró a Kardia con curiosidad—. Sabes, si Athena fuera una niña tan inocente como tú, no me molestaría luchar por ella. Pero no la conozco, y me volví un caballero dorado solo para ser más fuerte y tener esa gran batalla que termine con mi vida. Mi batalla definitiva. Así que, no te acostumbres a que me la pase siempre protegiéndote. Cuando regresemos a Grecia, tienes que buscarte a otro guardián. Alguien más que te proteja siempre y por siempre. Ya que el destino de los caballeros de Escorpio es siempre el mismo: morir en batalla. Como cuando el Escorpión Dorado gigante fue aplastado por Orión. Ese si era un escorpión valiente —y Sasha comenzó a beber su leche, y Kardia, solo por el gusto de ridiculizarla, le levantó el vaso mientras ella bebía y la diosa terminó bañada y tosiendo ridículamente—. Claro que mejor te aseguras de que tu próximo guardián sea alguien con mejores modales que yo.

—¡Kardia! ¡Eres muy malo conmigo! —y Sasha tomó la cerveza de Kardia, y el caballero del Escorpión Dorado se preocupó y se horrorizó cuando Sasha se la tiró encima—. ¡No me molestes! ¡Escorpión fastidioso! ¡Eres un grosero!

—¡Ah! ¡Que sea sangre! —gritó Kardia, y comenzó a limpiarse la cerveza del rostro y a intentar beberla, lo que preocupó a Sasha aún más. Pero entonces Kardia comenzó a reír con fuerza, y Sasha no pudo evitar reír también—. Oye, me gusta cuidarte, niña boba. Si no estuviera enfermo… tal vez… sería siempre el guardián de Sasha.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Guerras Doradas.**

**Saga de Nova Gea.**

**Capítulo 4: Héroes Caídos.**

* * *

**Arles, Lemuria. La Torre de las Mil Batallas. Noviembre 08 de 03 N.G.**

—Kardia era… mí querido guardián… lo extraño tanto —lloró Sasha mientras se arrodillaba frente a Mnemósine, la diosa de las memorias que luchaba por no soltarse a carcajadas y se tapaba la boca en todo momento mientras la risa intentaba reclamarla—. Gracias por ayudarme a revivir ese momento… mi memoria está incompleta, estoy segura de que es por el castigo que me has impuesto y yo lo recibiré y lo superaré por mis queridos caballeros. Pero hay algo que me inquieta… yo recuerdo a otro escorpión… ¿Quién es Milo de Escorpio? ¿Por qué lo amo tanto?

—Por Cronos, ya no estoy disfrutando esto —habló Mnemósine, pero entonces volvió a reír, y las lágrimas de Icor volvieron a caerle del rostro—. Y dicen que yo estoy loca. Mira que venir a preguntarme otra vez preguntas tontas. Milo es, por supuesto, el guardián que encontraste cuando regresaste a Grecia. ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? —y Mnemósine comenzó a estremecerse de dolor, pero aun así preparó su puño—. Deja que te refresque la memoria con mi danza de las memorias. ¡Mnémos Gale! —y Sasha se estremeció al recibir el ataque de Mnémosine—. Enserio que… ya no estoy disfrutando esto… pero es muy tarde para arrepentimientos… igual que en la Nueva Titanomaquia. Ya no queda más que seguir adelante con el plan original.

**Atenas, Grecia. El Reino de las Memorias.**

—¡Llegué a tiempo! —Sasha desconocía la fecha exacta, pero se recordó a sí misma a los siete años. Pensó que tal vez era algo que vivió tras haber regresado de la Nueva España pues Kardia había decidido volver y seguir buscando a oponentes fuertes en la cuna de los guerreros. No podía estar segura. Probablemente era porque Mnemósine no quería ser sincera con ella, pero Sasha era feliz, y lo fue aún más cuando vio a Milo por primera vez, observando los campos de batalla cercanos a la casa de Leo, donde Aioria peleaba por obtener una armadura dorada— ¡Eres un caballero dorado! ¡Es la primera vez que veo a un caballero dorado! —pero algo estaba mal. No era la primera vez—. No… espera… ya había visto a caballeros dorados antes… es solo que… nunca había visto a alguien tan imponente como tú.

—No fastidies, mocosa. ¿No vez que intento analizar a mi rival? —Milo era igual de grosero que Kardia. Y Sasha sintió su corazón llenarse de alegría al saberlo. Las memorias siguieron nublando su mente, viajaba por el tiempo, reviviendo eventos, y ni uno de ellos eran eventos que ella había vivido junto a su querido caballero de Escorpio—. Athena es lo más importante para mí y los caballeros dorados. ¡Pero no te atrevas a decir que no eres importante! —recordó cuando Milo se enfrentó a Metis, y las palabras que dijo en ese momento que por siempre ella atesoró en su corazón. Ella era importante para Milo. Pero había más personas en sus memorias, y Mnemósine los nublaba, no le permitía verlos—. Hace siete años llegaste de improviso a mi vida… te cargué desde la casa de Leo hasta el templo del Patriarca sin saber por qué lo hacía. Eras tan pura e inocente. Tan solo verte me incitaba a querer cuidarte —Mnemósine le mostraba únicamente lo que ella quería que Sasha viera y escuchara. Memorias sueltas y perdidas, nada concreto, solo momentos que enamoraran más y más a Sasha—. No estaba enamorado, claro que no… eso simplemente ocurrió en algún momento, no estoy seguro de cuando, ni cómo. Mi corazón simplemente latía más rápido cuando llorabas al ver mis capas llenas de sangre, y te desmallabas al verme clavar mis dedos en mi centro sanguíneo. Incluso disfrutaba ridiculizarte a veces, y te ignoraba porque tenía miedo de enamorarme —y Sasha comenzó a llorar. Era algo tan hermoso lo que presenciaba, pero aún podía sentir un horrible dolor en su pecho. Sasha comenzaba a ver plumas blancas rodear a Milo mientras compartían esa tina de agua en la que sellaban su matrimonio—. Entonces supe que eras una diosa y mi mundo se desmoronó… el amar de esa manera a una diosa era imposible… pero… ya he superado muchos imposibles… y hoy superaré el ultimo —y en el último momento, cuando ambos se preparaban para dar el beso que terminaría por sellar su matrimonio, Sasha vio a Pegaso, vestido en una armadura divina y con una pulsera de flores en la mano derecha, y el recuerdo se desmoronó.

**Arles, Lemuria. La Torre de las Mil Batallas.**

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Sasha, y encontró a Mnemósine con su mano sosteniendo los recuerdos de Saori, aunque eso Sasha no lo sabía—. Estaba a punto de casarme con Milo… pero entonces vi a Pegaso —y Mnemósine asintió—. ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Qué significa que apareciera en el momento de nuestra boda? ¿Por qué me dolió tanto verlo?

—No es nadie… es solo un destello de luz de esperanza en tu corazón al que te permití anclarte… —y Sasha miró a Mnemósine confundida—. Llámalo piedad… me apiadé de ti en el último momento y te permití sostenerte a la esperanza que los caballeros de Pegaso siempre le han traído a la diosa Athena —y la locura de Mnemósine regresó —. Todas las Athenas son iguales de injustas. Desde la era mitológica los caballeros de Escorpio han sido los guardianes de Athena, pero siempre eligen a Pegaso al final. Será muy divertido ver el cómo termina todo esta vez. Te di una luz de esperanza pero no es suficiente para que conectes todas las piezas del rompecabezas… eso es entretenido, ya tengo algo que me distraiga de la pena en mi corazón. Disfruta de mi pequeño regalo y ahora vete, ya me aburriste —y Mnemósine se sentó, con la mirada perdida sobre el símbolo de Cáncer con la sangre seca. Y Sasha se retiró tras hacer una reverencia, apreciando el apoyo de Mnemósine que a duras penas y por escapar de su locura le proporcionaba—. Mueran de una buena vez… es muy tarde para arrepentimientos… muéranse todos… los odio… los odio a todos… los odio… muéranse ya de una buena vez.

**Campamentos Atenienses, Lemuria. Noviembre 08 de 03 de N.G.**

—¿Cómo sigue el maestro? —preguntó Hyoga a Natassia mientras la caballero del Cisne y el caballero de Unicornio hacían guardia frente a la improvisada casa de Milo. Y Natassia como respuesta simplemente se secó el sudor y movió su cabeza en negación—. ¿Estas sudando? Pero si estamos en medio del otoño. En las zonas más al norte incluso ya comenzó a caer escarcha. Como nos dirigimos al sur no hemos encontrado tierras heladas todavía pero hace mucho frio. ¿Porque estás sudando?

—Hyoga, te la has pasado todo el mes en los campos de batalla, por eso no te has dado cuenta —habló Jabu con preocupación, y Natassia comenzó a secarse las lágrimas—. El maestro se está muriendo de una horrible fiebre. Aquí afuera hace calor, imagínate cómo se siente dentro —y Hyoga se horrorizó y pateo la puerta con fuerza, y al entrar su piel comenzó a sudar mientas el vapor le nublaba la vista.

Frente a él estaba Saori, quien intentó protegerse el rostro con su máscara solo para que esta le quemara la mano por el calor, y al notarlo, Hyoga cerró la puerta tras él e intentó comprender lo que estaba pasando. Saori se hizo a un lado escondiendo su rostro tras su mano, y Hyoga entonces pudo ver que la piel de Milo era de un color rojo muy intenso. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente sudado, y Milo era incapaz de volver en si mientras respiraba pesadamente. Su cosmos incluso comenzaba a extinguirse.

—¿Saori, que le pasa al maestro? —y Saori se sorprendió de escuchar su nombre, y entonces bajó la mano permitiéndole a Hyoga ver su rostro—. Descuida, lo sé. Descubrí al maestro hablarse a sí mismo y mencionar tu nombre pero no te preocupes. Confío en el maestro con mi vida por lo que no le he dicho nada a nadie ni planeo hacerlo —y Saori asintió—. ¿Qué le pasa al maestro? ¿Por qué se encuentra en este estado?

—Todos los días la temperatura de su cuerpo aumenta. Ya ni siquiera puedo tocarlo —y Saori acercó su mano a la toalla en su frente, y la retiró rápidamente y la lanzó al suelo de madera—. Tengo miedo… el maestro no pensaba que las Agujas Ardientes fueran tan poderosas. Hace dos días que no dice nada, y apenas soy capaz de darle algo de beber… lleva dos días sin comer, y su corazón late cada vez más despacio… no sé qué hacer.

—Eres una diosa. ¿No puedes hacer algo? —y Saori lo negó con la cabeza, y Hyoga se dio cuenta de que las manos de Saori tenían dibujadas quemaduras donde Milo la había tomado hace un par de días—. ¿El maestro te lastimó?

—No lo hizo intencionalmente… tan solo quiso evitar que usara mi sangre para curarlo… es un testarudo —y Hyoga asintió, y Saori comenzó a llorar—. No quiere que me preocupe por él como una diosa… tampoco quiere que me preocupe por el cómo su esposa… ¿Entonces cómo quiere que me preocupe por él? —y Hyoga miró a Saori sorprendido, y la diosa se sorprendió de igual manera e hizo una mueca de preocupación—. ¿Dije esposa? —y Hyoga asintió y desvió la mirada, y Saori la desvió de igual manera.

—Por Dios, mi maestro ha cometido una terrible blasfemia —agregó Hyoga preocupado, y Saori se negó a responder a esas acusaciones—. No tiene importancia por el momento… debe haber algo que pueda hacer. Dégel de Acuario siempre mantuvo a Kardia de Escorpio con vida. Tal vez pueda… —y Saori le tomó la mano a Hyoga—. Saori, estoy seguro de que puedo salvar al maestro —y Saori movió su cabeza en negación—. ¿Por qué?

—Natassia ya lo intentó —y Hyoga entonces miró varios trapos por el suelo, todos ellos llenos de la sangre de Milo—. El cuerpo de Milo comenzó a convulsionarse cuando Natassia trató de aminorar la temperatura de su cuerpo. Todos sus poros escupieron sangre, el maestro casi muere. Natassia no ha podido perdonarse por eso.

—Natassia… entonces tú… —y Saori comenzó a respirar pesadamente, y Hyoga se percató de las ojeras en su rostro—. Saori… yo cuidaré del maestro ahora… puedes descansar —y Hyoga comenzó a elevar su cosmos gentilmente, sorprendiendo a Saori que intentó detenerlo—. Natassia intentó bajar la temperatura del cuerpo del maestro en un instante, lo que hirió de gravedad al maestro… yo por otra parte tengo un mejor dominio en el aire congelado, puedo bajar la temperatura lentamente, grado por grado, hasta que el maestro despierte y recupere su temperatura natural. Pero solo podré hacerlo si estoy por completo concentrado en esta tarea, sin interrupciones. Te prometo que resucitaré al maestro —y Saori intentó quejarse—. Athena, confié en mi… es injusto que únicamente confié en el caballero del Escorpión Dorado —y Saori se sorprendió—. Tenga… necesitará esto… —agregó Hyoga mientras le tendía su máscara a Saori—. Y dígale a Jabu y a Natassia que la vida mía y del maestro está en sus manos. El campamento Ateniense necesita seguir con su movilización en dirección a Eforos, y el maestro está en tan mal estado que morirá si se mueve —y Saori asintió—. Váyase, mi señora Athena. Es su deber como diosa de la guerra velar por todos sus caballeros por igual.

—Cuídalo bien… Hyoga… no dejes que se muera por favor —y Hyoga asintió, y le entregó su máscara a Saori ya un poco más fría. Saori se la colocó entonces, y salió vistiéndola a encuentro con Jabu y Natassia—. El maestro no debe ser molestado, los campamentos deben seguir movilizándose, y tengo instrucciones del caballero de Cristal de que se queden aquí protegiendo a ambos —y Jabu y Natassia miraron a Saori confundidos—. Tengo que seguir adelante. Eforos espera por ser conquistada.

**Atenas, Grecia.**

—Algo está mal… un viento frio se avecina en contra del Santuario —desde la casa de Aries en la ciudad de Atenas, Mu observaba la playa con preocupación. La aurora comenzaba a dibujarse a lo lejos, y nieve comenzaba a caer alrededor de todo el Santuario—. Dégel de Acuario —habló Mu, y entonces sintió que alguien le tomaba la hombrera de su armadura.

—No, Aioria de Leo —aclaró el dueño del nombre, que le ofreció a Mu una copa con vino tinto—. Pero ya enserio, vine hasta aquí para que brindáramos en honor a nuestro hermano Milo. Hoy es su cumpleaños —agregó Aioria, disipando las sospechas de Mu, quien tomó la copa de vino—. Sin resentimientos, no hay esposas que me impidan beber.

—Ni discípulos curiosos que intenten robarse los vinos de la vinatería —continuó Mu, e intercambió un choque de copas de vino con Aioria y ambos bebieron—. Debería ser una situación más alegre. Pero hay caballeros de Vermilo que intentan apoderarse del Santuario. Uno de ellos es Dégel, pero vienen con él cientos de caballeros Lemurianos.

—Lo sé… oye… tu eres de Lemuria. ¿Verdad? —preguntó Aioria, como si hiciera tiempo mientras el barco de Lemuria se aproximaba, y Mu simplemente sonrió—. Ya sé. No nos preocupamos mucho por conocerte. Pero es que te gusta la soledad. Milo y yo no nos atrevemos a molestarte. Siempre estás muy ocupado.

—Reparar las armaduras es un arte que requiere paciencia, algo de lo que tú y Milo carecen —y Aioria se avergonzó—. Soy Muviano, no Lemuriano… hay una diferencia —y Aioria se rascó la cabeza confundido—. Lemuria es el nombre actual del continente, pero antes se llamaba Mu, como mi nombre. Los Muvianos son la civilización original de Lemuria, de antes de que la sangre de los Muvianos se viera teñida de combinaciones raciales distintas. Mu se convirtió en Lemuria cuando la población de mestizos sobrepasó la población de Muvianos. Así los Muvianos somos quienes poseen una mayor cantidad de sangre Muviana en nuestras venas, que tiñe los lunares arriba de nuestras cejas como marcas de nacimiento permanentes. Nuestros cerebros están más desarrollados que los de cualquier humano, por eso la sangre que se bombea a nuestro cerebro crea estos lunares —y Aioria de frotó la frente confundido—. Sabía que te confundirías.

—Espera. ¿Entonces eres un geniecito? —y Mu se fastidió y le dio la espalda a Aioria—. Y luego te quejas porque no nos llevamos bien contigo —y Mu sonrió y siguió bebiendo de su copa de vino—. ¿Qué piensas de los invasores?

—Tengo curiosidad… no solo viene Dégel de Acuario de Vermilo. Siento otro cosmos tan alto como el de los caballeros dorados y varios soldados comunes vistiendo armaduras de Vermilo… normalmente no serían una molestia… pero… —y tanto Aioria como Mu miraron a la sima del Santuario, y observaron el cómo el reloj de las doce casas se encendía—. De los doce caballeros dorados… solo tres protegemos el Santuario. Nosotros dos, y Shaka que cuida de Athena… Shura está en Múnich protegiendo la última ciudad con tecnología en todo el mundo… y Saga sigue construyendo los muros de la península escandinava… estamos solos contra casi una centena de soldados de Vermilo y dos caballeros dorados de la anterior guerra santa.

—¿No extrañas usar la Exclamación de Athena? —y Aioria cayó sobre el suelo, preocupando a Mu—. No estoy acostumbrado al alcohol… Marín seguro se avergonzaría de mí… la extraño mucho —y Mu desvió la mirada—. Bueno… me voy al templo de Leo… no te vayas a morir, Mu, pero también déjame algo de diversión.

—Me quedo con tu vino —aclaró Mu, mientras Aioria se tambaleaba de regreso al templo de Leo—. Por Zeus… si tú no estás con nosotros, Milo, Aioria se pone nervioso… como un león cuando llegan las hienas a irrumpir en su territorio.

**Atenas, Grecia. El Mar Egeo.**

—Sentí que mi cosmos se estremeció cuando las flamas del reloj de Cronos se encendieron… en verdad somos espectros entonces —agregó Dégel, y sus soldados mantuvieron el silencio—. No tiene importancia. Nuestra misión es muy sencilla. Atacamos el Santuario desprotegido. Derrotamos a sus tres guardianes, y llegamos ante la falsa Athena. La necesitamos viva, y por favor, respeten a sus oponentes. No somos una brigada de conquista. Atesoramos la paz.

—¿Algo te molesta, Dégel? —habló un santo de Vermilo, alto y poderoso—. No es normal en ti aceptar una misión como esta. Mucho menos proponerla. ¿Seguro que puedes combatir? —preguntó Hasgard, el caballero de Tauro de Vermilo—. ¿Estas molesto?

—Cuando Kardia murió lo estaba… dije muchas cosas horribles… pero aun creo en ellas. Si Sasha se vuelve Athena entonces… todo será bello y hermoso como debe de ser —y Hasgard levantó una ceja como tratando de comprender lo que Dégel había dicho—. No tiene importancia, Hasgard… estamos vivos, somos nobles y valientes. Nuestra causa es justa, y aunque no lo fuera. Por un bien mayor el convertirse en un pecador es bueno también.

—Lo sería si lo que dices no sonara como una excusa —agregó Hasgard, y Dégel comenzó a llorar y a secarse las lágrimas—. Dégel. Eres el caballero más noble que conozco. Por eso no tengo miedo de seguirte. Sé que aunque estas sufriendo, y aunque tu mente no está del todo tranquila por la muerte de Kardia, tú siempre vas a hacer lo que es mejor para todos. Tienes todo mi apoyo en lo que sea que estas planeando.

—Gracias, Hasgard… quiero decir, Aldebarán —y Hasgard sonrió—. Realmente necesito de gente de corazón noble de mi lado, para saber que no estoy cometiendo un error sumamente grave. Por eso mi barco está lleno solo de los soldados más nobles en todo el Santuario.

—Tranquilo Yato, ya casi llegamos —se escuchó una voz femenina, y tanto Hasgard como Dégel voltearon a ver a un par de caballeros, Yato el Unicornio de Vermilo que lloraba incansablemente por haber perdido a su maestro, Kardia de Escorpio, y Yuzuriha, la Grulla de Vermilo que lo abrazaba intentando tranquilizarlo.

—Nobles caballeros viajan sobre este barco… pero incluso los más nobles… pueden ser corrompidos —y Dégel continuó llorando, intentando apaciguar el dolor en su corazón y mientras usaba su cosmos para congelar el agua cercana a los barcos que intentaban detenerlos—. ¡Por Sasha! ¡Rencarnación de la diosa Athena! ¡Conquistemos el Santuario! ¡Recuperemos las tierras que nos han arrebatado! —y los caballeros gritaron el nombre de Athena, y comenzaron la invasión del Santuario.

En las playas, los soldados de Lemuria comenzaron con la intensa batalla. Pero Hasgard de Tauro, Dégel de Acuario, y algunos caballeros de Vermilo que presumían entre sus líneas a la Grulla y al Unicornio, evitaron los conflictos y se limitaron a seguir por los anillos, congelando a los soldados atenienses, tacleándolos fuera del camino, o simplemente siendo más veloces que ellos en un ataque relámpago coordinado que cada vez dejaba a menos soldados corriendo en dirección al Santuario, pero siendo ellos los más efectivos.

—Es un plan astuto, Dégel… pero me preocupa. Llegamos hasta el anillo medio sin complicaciones mayores, pero nuestro ejército está disperso y sin orden, ya solo quedamos un puñado mientras el resto se abate contra los atenienses —aclaró Hasgard, y entonces miró el cómo los soldados atenienses no se quedaban a luchar, y en su lugar intentaban alcanzarlos—. ¿Nos están siguiendo? ¿No confían en los caballeros dorados de la falsa Athena?

—Te equivocas, sí confían en ellos. Pero en estos momentos solo hay tres —y Hasgard entendió el plan de Dégel—. Tienen miedo de que podamos llegar a las doce casas y que las flamas del reloj de Cronos no sean suficientes, por eso se repliegan, y permiten que nuestras fuerzas avancen. No cuentan con un general que los guie, te lo dice quien se enfrentó a ese general e incluso tuvo que huir de esa batalla.

—¿El caballero del Fénix es tan poderoso? —y Dégel asintió—. Entonces Eforos está por convertirse en un verdadero campo de batalla —y los caballeros de Vermilo entonces llegaron hasta la última puerta que delimitaba los territorios de las doce casas, y pasaron a través de esta antes de que se cerrara tras de ellos, lo que atrapó a los atenienses en el anillo medio, y permitió que las tropas invasoras Lemurianas los alcanzaran y comenzaran con la masacre en el Santuario—. Da miedo lo bien que planeas las cosas.

—No todo lo tengo tan bien planeado. Estamos a punto de toparnos con el primer gran obstáculo de esta guerra contra el Santuario. Un obstáculo que sin duda consumirá mucho tiempo —y Dégel aceleró el paso—. Perdóname, Aldebarán, pero aquí debo traicionarlos por el bien de nuestra misión —y Dégel dejó atrás al grupo, mientras Mu, el caballero de Aries, preparaba su cosmos—. ¡Ten cuidado Aldebarán! ¡Trata de alcanzarme!

—¡Muro de Cristal! —gritó Mu, y comenzó a levantar su muro, pero Dégel pasó a un lado de Mu antes de que el muro terminara de formarse, y sin darse a esperar siguió corriendo a través de la casa de Aries y en dirección a la casa de Tauro—. ¿Superó mi barrera con velocidad? ¡Se movió incluso más rápido que Milo o Shura! —y Mu entonces recibió el impacto de la embestida de Hasgard en su muralla—. Una espada afilada choca contra mi muro de cristal… inaudito el cómo pude ser sobrepasado por una mente tan ágil. Si levanto mi muro y voy tras él permitiré que los demás pasen. Aioria, ten cuidado. Nos enfrentamos a un caballero con una determinación y un temple increíbles.

**Eforos, Lemuria.**

—¿Qué quieres decir con que el general no vendrá? —habló Ikki, el caballero del Fénix, y Saori bajó la mirada preocupada—. ¿Hyoga tampoco se presentará en el campo de batalla? ¿Pretendes que les dé órdenes a caballeros de plata y caballeros dorados? Hay tres generales para esa tarea —y Saori asintió—. ¡Maldición! El inútil de Mephisto se niega a ponerse su armadura dorada y simplemente se queda en los campamentos trazando mapas. Y Aldebarán está luchando junto a los caballeros Noruegos en la ciudad de Styx.

—Tranquilícese general —habló Afrodita—. En momentos como este, los caballeros dorados debemos tomar la decisión con respecto al liderazgo. No sería bien visto por nuestros enemigos que un caballero de bronce, por más poderoso que sea, liderara a nuestras tropas —e Ikki se mordió los labios iracundo—. Perfecto, entonces Shiryu liderará esta batalla.

—Un momento, Afrodita, si alguien debe liderar en esta batalla ese es… —y Afrodita sonrió, y Shiryu asintió—. Comprendo… soy un caballero dorado y como tal debo comportarme a la altura. Lideraré a nuestros ejércitos en esta dura batalla —y entonces Shiryu caminó hacia el centro del campo de batalla, y observó a los ejércitos Lemurianos preparar sus arcos y flechas—. ¡Solicito audiencia con el general de las tropas de Eforos! —gritó Shiryu, y un caballero que sorpresivamente no vestía una armadura de Vermilo, sino que en su lugar vestía una armadura negra con hombreras amplias y largas adornadas con cuatro espinas rojas en cada hombrera, y que al parecer poseía alas del mismo rojo intenso, y una corona de tres cuernos con un rubí de un rojo escarlata incrustado en este y otro incrustado en su pecho, se acercó a Shiryu. Su cabello era blanco y corto, y sus ojos rojos como los rubíes en su corona y su pecho—. Soy Shiryu de Dragón Dorado, el caballero de Libra. Solicito enfrentamiento en combate uno contra uno contra el general de Eforos. No es necesario que se arme una masacre.

—Mi nombre es Macas el Daimon de las Batallas, y no negocio con mis enemigos, los aniquilo —y los guerreros de la ciudad de Eforos gritaron orgullosos y listos para la guerra—. Shiryu de Libra. Estas en presencia de un espíritu cercano a los dioses. Soy el sirviente de mi señor Ares. Un Daimon.

—Los Daimones no son dioses, Macas. Su fuerza se compara a la de los espectros de Hades, y un caballero dorado puede asesinar a diez de ellos de un movimiento de su mano —aclaró Shiryu, y en un instante, Macas lanzó un puñetazo que Shiryu bloqueó con su escudo dorado—. ¡Macas! ¡Escúchame! ¡Pretendo evitar un derramamiento innecesario de sangre!

—¡Caballero tonto! ¡La ciudad de Eforos es la ciudad de la guerra! ¡La equivalente a la Esparta que sobrevivió a los ataques Persas en la era del mito! ¡No negociamos! ¡Todos! ¡Absolutamente todos los guerreros detrás de esas murallas son soldados que añoran la guerra! ¡No encontrarás más que muerte aquí! —y Macas pateó a Shiryu, y sus soldados aclamaron su nombre—. ¡Que comience la batalla! ¡Alala! —gritó Macas, y los soldados repitieron ese grito y comenzaron a correr en dirección a Shiryu.

—¡Macas! ¡Intenté salvar a tu gente! ¡Pero no me dejas otra alternativa! ¡Dragón Ascendiente! —y Shiryu golpeó con fuerza el rostro de Macas, y las tropas atenienses tomaron sus armas y se lanzaron a la batallas—. ¡Por Athena! —y los caballeros atenienses gritaron el nombre de la diosa de la guerra, y orgullosos se abalanzaron contra sus oponentes.

—Minerva, creo que tu maestro te requerirá en los campamentos —agregó Afrodita, y Saori lo miró tras su máscara—. No es bueno que una esposa deje a su esposo solo en la enfermedad —y Saori se sorprendió—. Por cierto, que horrible corte de cabello. Cuando regreses me encargaré de arreglar esas puntas tan mal cortadas. Marín, te requiero en esta batalla más viva que nunca, presiento que será una batalla larga y sangrienta.

—Entiendo maestro. Tendré cuidado —agregó Marín, y la caballero del Águila corrió junto al caballero de Sagita y la caballero de Ofiuco en dirección al campo de batalla, seguido de los santos de bronce restantes—. ¡Vuelo del Águila! —gritó Marín, y comenzó a golpear a sus oponentes con patadas certeras y violentas.

—¡Caballeros de bronce al servicio de Athena! ¡Que ninguno de ustedes pierda su puesto! —gritó Ikki mientras observaba la batalla entre Shiryu y Macas—. Por la gloria del Santuario, conquistemos a la Esparta Lemuriana. ¡Puño del Fantasma del Fénix! —y de un golpe, Ikki derribó a cientos de soldados Lemurianos.

—Ya vete Saori. Antes de que Ikki note tu escape —y Saori asintió y corrió en dirección a los campamentos atenienses, y Afrodita sonrió—. Milo, recupérate pronto. Te envío a Saori para que despiertes lo antes posible. Ya que un cosmos horrible se dirige al campamento y Mephisto debe continuar con la movilización.

**Atenas, Grecia. Casa de Leo.**

—No vas a pasar por mi casa como pasaste por la de Mu, Dégel de Acuario de Vermilo —aclaró Aioria mientras observaba a Dégel frente a él, y miraba el cómo tan solo una hora había pasado en el reloj de Cronos desde que el santo de Acuario invadió el Santuario—. Milo se molestaría conmigo si me permito ser engañado como Mu, así que defiéndete, caballero.

—Entonces es cierto. Escuché que el caballero de Leo y el caballero de Escorpio eran buenos amigos —y Aioria alzó una ceja en señal de curiosidad—. He viajado desde muy lejos, con la finalidad de cumplir la encomienda de Ares, e intentar devolverle a Sasha el cosmos de la diosa Athena. Pero secretamente deseaba enfrentarme al caballero de Leo para así vengarme de quien asesinó a mi mejor amigo.

—¿Dégel de Acuario buscando venganza? Perdóname pero eso es algo que no puedo creer —y Dégel se mostró sorprendido de escuchar esas palabras de labios de Aioria—. Milo como lo has dicho es un amigo muy querido mío. Pero el mejor amigo de Milo siempre fue Camus, aunque… sigue culpándose a sí mismo por su muerte. Piensa que al final me prefirió a mí en lugar de a Camus —y Degél analizó el rostro de Aioria, que reflejaba tristeza a pesar de estar sonriendo—. Como sea, Milo me contó de la leyenda de Dégel de Acuario. El caballero dorado de Sasha que invadió junto a su querido amigo Kardia a la Atlántida. Kardia murió a manos de Radamanthys, uno de los tres jueces de Hades. Y Dégel murió deteniendo la ira de Poseidón con su sarcófago de hielo que congeló a toda la Atlántida y la hundió lentamente para que no destruyera los continentes vecinos. En ese entonces la Atlántida era invisible al ojo humano por el cosmos de Poseidón que la protegía.

—Lo recuerdo, no tienes por qué explicarme nada —y Aioria miró a Dégel confundido—. Soy el único caballero de Vermilo que lo recuerda ya que mi verdadero cuerpo permanece sepultado en la Atlántida, y al parecer aún hay vida en ese cuerpo, lo que me ha hecho preguntarme si en verdad soy Dégel de Acuario, o tan solo un caballero cualquiera que ha sido alimentado con sus memorias —y Aioria se preocupó por el caballero de Acuario de Vermilo—. Sea cual sea la respuesta, ya tomé mi decisión. Capturaré a Saori Kido, actual rencarnación de Athena, y la llevaré frente a Ares para que transmita el cosmos de la diosa de la guerra de regreso a Sasha. Y juntos, buscaremos la paz entre Athena y Poseidón. Y entonces sabré la verdad de mi existencia. Y recuperaré a mi querido amigo Kardia que me fue arrebatado por tu amigo Milo.

—Por extraño que parezca, no quiero pelear contigo —y Degél miró a Aioria curioso—. No eres un ser maligno. No hay una verdadera razón por la que debamos combatir y sabes que Sasha ya no es Athena. ¿Por qué no usas ese conocimiento que tienes para ayudarnos a detener a Ares?

—Solo Ares tiene el poder de derrotar a Poseidón —y Aioria lo dudó, pero esperó la resolución de Dégel que ya colocaba sus manos en la posición de la Ejecución Aurora—. Además… realmente deseo vengarme… muere tranquilamente, Aioria de Leo. ¡Ejecución Aurora!

—¡Relámpago de Voltaje! —gritó Aioria, y ambos cosmos se entrelazaron violentamente, e hicieron explosión al unísono—. ¡Espera, Dégel! ¡No eres un caballero maligno! ¡Eres un ser gentil y que murió heroicamente en la anterior guerra santa! ¡Por Zeus! ¡Fue por tu amor a Athena y a tu querido amigo Kardia que encontrarte la fuerza para detener a la rencarnación de Poseidón de hace 240 años de destruir la tierra!

—¡Yo no soy ese Dégel de Acuario! ¡No puedo serlo! ¡Mi verdadero cuerpo se encuentra congelado en la Atlántida! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡Soy un cuerpo vacío que lo único que tenía eran recuerdos incrustados en mi mente por Mnémosine! ¡Ella dijo que este no era mi verdadero cuerpo! —lloró Dégel, y Aioria se apiadó de él mientras empujaba la Ejecución Aurora con sus manos evitando así ser congelado—. Lo único que puedo hacer es lo que creo que es mejor para este cuerpo… brindarle una historia verdadera a la cual anclarse… resucitaré a la Athena que Dégel amaba, y a su amigo que siempre lo apoyaba.

—¡No me importa lo que digas! ¡Sin duda alguna eres Dégel de Acuario! ¡Eres tan noble que puedo verlo a simple vista! ¡En verdad me estoy enfrentando al santo más heroico de la anterior guerra santa! —y Dégel enfureció, y su cosmos se intensificó hasta que empujó a Aioria al suelo con violencia—. Casi no la libro… Dégel de Acuario sí que es un oponente al que hay que temer.

—¡Deja de llamarme así! ¡Yo no soy Dégel! ¡Rayo de Polvo de Diamante! —gritó Dégel, y como si fuese un plasma relámpago, el cosmos de Dégel abatió a Aioria y comenzó a congelarle su armadura—. ¡Soy solo memoria! ¡No soy nada más! ¡Ese ser tan noble que describes no puedo ser yo! ¡El verdadero Dégel murió salvando a millones! ¡En su lugar yo sirvo a un dios de la guerra que hundió a más de tres cuartas partes de la tierra y no me atrevo a revelarles este conocimiento a mis colegas santos dorados que han peleado por tres años en servicio de Ares!

—¡Dégel por favor escúchame! ¡Saori perdonará esos pecados! ¡Ella sabe que no es culpa de los caballeros de Vermilo! ¡Puedes volver a convertirte en el caballero de Acuario al servicio de Athena! ¡Eres tan noble que ese derecho se te puede volver a ser otorgado! —y Dégel se paralizó, y Aioria cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo—. Es tu derecho… puedes volver a vestir esa armadura si así tú lo deseas… pero por favor, no me obligues a combatirte porque si lo hago te juro que voy a matarte… vamos Dégel… piensa… tú puedes volver a empezar.

—No… no puedo… —y Aioria vio el cómo copos de nieve se levantaban del suelo en dirección al cielo—. Aun cuando sé que este cuerpo es falso… aun cuando sé que estas memorias no me pertenecen… quiero que sean verdaderas… quiero ser el Dégel que sacrificó su vida en la Atlántida… el que tenía un amigo llamado Kardia de Escorpio, y por esa ambición, debo resucitar a la Athena de hace 240 años… la Sasha que Kardia amaba tanto.

—¡Ya escuché suficiente! —y Aioria se puso de pie, y el rugido del León se escuchó resonar en todo el Santuario—. Dégel, puedo ver que tu mente está marchita por el sufrimiento de tu alma. Intenté salvarte. Pero al parecer no deseas ser salvado y deseas crear tu propia existencia. Yo estoy seguro de que eres Dégel de Acuario, el valiente caballero de Athena de hace 240 años. Pero si tú no deseas aceptar esa realidad. Entonces no tengo más opción que mandarte al inframundo para que Kardia te lo explique. ¡Plasma Relámpago! —y Aioria elevó su cosmos, y con este abatió el cuerpo de Dégel con violencia—. Ve con tu amigo Kardia, él te hará entrar en razón. Usaré todo mi cosmos para que recobres tu nobleza perdida.

—¡Cállate! ¡Yo no soy ese Dégel de Acuario! ¡Pero me convertiré en él! ¡Seré tan noble y heroico como lo fue Dégel! ¡Y junto a Sasha crearé una paz hermosa en todo el mundo! ¡Polvo de Diamante! —y Aioria fue sobrepasado y abatido contra los suelos con violencia—. Perdóname… pero en ese futuro… ni tú ni los otros caballeros de Saori existen… si te quitas esa armadura y huyes te perdonaré la vida… no deseo asesinar a nadie sin razón alguna… quítate la armadura… por favor… vete y déjame seguir con mi camino.

—¿Que dices? Pero si ya solo te quedan diez horas de vida —y Dégel sintió que su alma se estremecía, mientras la flama de la casa de Tauro desaparecía—. Dégel… se dice que si dos caballeros dorados del mismo nivel se enfrentan… se podría desatar una guerra que durará mil días… Milo derrotó a Kardia por lo que me cuentas… eso significa que era más fuerte. Pero tu cosmos y el mío, son de idéntico tamaño. Podríamos luchar por mil días, pero tú solo tienes diez horas… descarga tu ira en mí, para que cuando Kardia te vea nuevamente en el inframundo, sepa que le diste una paliza al santo de Leo.

**Casa de Aries.**

—¡Gran cuerno! —gritó Hasgard, el caballero de Tauro de Vermilo, y destrozó el muro de Mu que terminó por los suelos—. Dos horas me tomó derribar tu muro. No fue algo muy sencillo. Ahora váyanse por la falsa Athena, yo mantendré a este caballerito ocupado —y siete santos de Vermilo intentaron huir, más Mu se puso frente a ellos a una velocidad que ni Hasgard pudo imaginar—. ¡Alto!

—¡Extinción de Polvo Estelar! —gritó Mu, y cinco de los siete caballeros recibieron el ataque de Mu, que los transportó al anillo medio de Santuario, donde la batalla continuaba su curso. Solo se salvaron la santo de Vermilo de la Grulla y el caballero del Unicornio de Vermilo gracias a que la Grulla saltó y empujó al Unicornio lejos de su ataque—. ¿Eres una Muviana? ¡Un momento! ¡Ese brazalete es! —se sorprendió Mu, y entonces fue abatido por el ataque de Hasgard, aunque lo resistió a pesar de rodar por todo su templo—. De todos los caballeros que pudieron ser resucitados… porque tenían que ser esos dos… al menos Kiki no se encuentra aquí para presenciar esto —y Mu se puso de pie, dispuesto a continuar con el combate—. ¿Acaso eres Yuzuriha de Grulla? ¿Y tú eres Yato de Unicornio? —y los caballeros de Vermilo intercambiaron miradas—. Son los abuelos de Kiki… no solo eso… Yuzuriha es… mi maestra.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Yuzuriha, que poseía un mejor oído que Yato o Aldebarán—. ¿Acaso me llamaste maestra? —y tanto Yato como Hasgard la miraron curiosos—. Mu de Aries… solo conozco a cuatro Muvianos además de mí y tres de ellos están muertos. Hakurei quien fue mi maestro, Sage el antiguo Patriarca, Atla quien murió en la inundación junto con todo Jamir, y Shion de Aries, el caballero de Vermilo que aún sigue con vida.

—Si… el maestro Shion murió hace 13 años y resucitó hace tres… Shion me enseñó todo lo que sé de técnicas de combate… pero antes de que Shion fuera mi maestro, lo fue Yuzuriha de la Grulla. Una anciana algo cascarrabias pero muy hermosa que me enseño a reparar las armaduras de los caballeros —y Yuzuriha se cruzó de brazos impaciente por escuchar más, mientras Yato y Hasgard se miraban confusos—. Yuzuriha, lo sabes. ¿Verdad? Sabes que todos ustedes están muertos.

—¿Es eso una amenaza, tonto? —y Yuzuriha colocó su mano frente a Yato para hacerlo callar, y Mu sonrió—. Yuzuriha, no hay tiempo que perder. El reloj de las doce casas esta encendido, y eso significa que… un momento… eso no debería preocuparnos. ¿O sí?

—El reloj de Cronos se lleva a los muertos de regreso al inframundo —y Yato alzó una ceja ante las palabras de Mu—. Y como todos ustedes ya están muertos pues… debería preocuparles —y Yato se rascó la cabeza confundido, pero Mu lo ignoró—. Maestra, me hace muy feliz verla. Murió con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro. La Yuzuriha frente a mí y la que murió de vejes solo son diferentes en el color de sus cabelleras… aunque, sonreía más mi maestra que usted que se ve que quiere arrancarme la cabeza. Nunca obedeció las reglas de usar una máscara. ¿Verdad? —y Yuzuriha elevó su cosmos, y Mu elevó el suyo de igual manera—. Maestra… he cuidado bien de Kiki… se ha convertido en un gran escultor —y Yuzuriha entonces dejó de elevar su cosmos.

—¿…Ki… Kiki? Recuerdo ese nombre. ¿Cómo es posible? Kiki es el nombre de mí… —y Yuzuriha comenzó a llorar y cayó sobre sus rodillas, y Yato se sorprendió y corrió a su lado—. No es posible… lo recuerdo… estoy muerta en verdad —y tanto Yato como Hasgard intercambiaron miradas nuevamente—. Mu… explícamelo todo… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Mnemósine… ella es la responsable… o al menos eso es lo que Ares dijo aquel día… él dijo que todos, incluso Dohko, tenían memorias falsas —y Yuzuriha se puso de pie—. Solo se me ocurre que Ares de alguna manera resucitó a Mnemósine para poder borrarles las memorias a los caballeros de la anterior guerra santa. Pero el dunamis de Cronos existe en el reloj. Y así como tiene el poder de enviar a los espectros de regreso, también posee el poder de retirar cualquier maleficio impuesto por cualquiera de los doce titanes. Dentro de poco, todos comenzaran a recordar… lo harán mientras estén dentro de los dominios del reloj de Cronos.

—¿Por qué yo recuerdo y los demás no? —y Mu apuntó a sus marcas en la frente—. Ya veo, cerebros mejor desarrollados —y Yuzuriha sonrió—. Mu… creciste… la última vez que te vi tenías doce años y Kiki acababa de nacer… ¿Qué fue de mi querido nieto? No viví mucho después de que nació —y Yato por fin se interpuso en el camino.

—¡Espera Yuzuriha! ¿Qué barbaridades estás diciendo? ¿Acaso este tonto te metió ideas en la cabeza o qué? —y de pronto Yuzuriha besó a Yato, que de inmediato se sonrojó—. ¿Qué espectros de…? Me… me… me… ¿Me besaste? —y Hasgard cada vez estaba más y más confundido.

—No tiene nada de malo. Después de todo, estamos casados. No te había besado desde hace más de 200 años después de que moriste —y Yato entró en shock, mientras las memorias comenzaron a entrar en su mente, y Hasgard también comenzó a recordar—. Te tardaste mucho en recordarlo, Unicornio tonto. Te obligué a casarte conmigo. ¿Recuerdas?

—¡No es que no lo recuerde pe-pe-pe-pero! ¿Por qué ahora si lo puedo recordar? ¿Por qué soy joven? Y Al-Al-Aldebarán… us-us-usted está… —y Aldebarán asintió—. No lo entiendo, no es posible. ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora?

—No es como que existan muchas opciones… si nosotros lo recordamos entonces Dégel… —comenzó Hasgard, y Mu miró al cielo rodearse de una aurora boreal—. Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo… quiero entenderlas pero… lo único que sé es que luché y morí en batalla… protegiendo a quienes más amaba —y Mu asintió—. Degél… si tú lo sabías entonces eso significa que… —y Hasgard elevó su cosmos, sorprendiendo a Yuzuriha y a Yato—. Mu, caballero de Aries. Lamento decirte que voy a continuar peleando contra ti a pesar de este conocimiento —y el templo de Aries comenzó a estremecerse—. Dégel tiene un plan. Estoy seguro de ello. Un ser tan noble como Dégel no puede ser maligno. Yo voy a ayudarlo.

—¡Espera, Aldebarán! ¡Mu no es nuestro enemigo! ¡Compréndelo! ¡Todos estamos confundidos pero Mu es mi querido discípulo! —y el templo comenzó a desmoronarse—. ¡Aldebarán! ¡Por favor! ¡Regresemos con Shion! ¡Juntos podremos encontrar una solución a todo esto! —una columna entonces estuvo a punto de caer sobre Yuzuriha, y Yato se abalanzó sobre Yuzuriha salvándole la vida, pero ese movimiento fue suficiente para que Mu tomara una decisión.

—¡Maestra! ¡Salga del Santuario! ¡Regrese a su barco y por favor espere a que las flamas del Reloj de Cronos se extingan! ¡Si se queda aquí cuando la última flama se apague, se irá al inframundo! —y Yuzuriha reflejó preocupación en su rostro, pero Mu simplemente sonrió—. Maestra, cuando un caballero dorado toma una decisión, ya nada puede cambiarla. ¡Pelearé contigo, Hasgard! ¡Pelearé y te juro en nombre de mi querida maestra, Yuzuriha de la Grulla de Plata, que resultaré victorioso! —entonces esferas doradas rodearon la mano de Mu, y se elevaron hasta flotar sobre esta—. ¡Revolución de Polvo de Estrellas! —y como una lluvia de estrellas fugaces, Mu baño a Hasgard con la fuerza de las estrellas.

—¡Caballero de Aries! ¡Con esa técnica no puedes siquiera pensar en proteger a tu diosa, Athena! ¡Ustedes los caballeros del Santuario son unos debiluchos! —y Mu se mordió los labios al ver que sus ataques rebotaban sobre la armadura de Vermilo, y que Hasgard se cruzaba de brazos en la posición de la defensa perfecta—. ¡Los caballeros de Tauro somos defensivos! ¡Mantenemos nuestras casas libres de cualquier invasión! ¡Pero esta batalla no es por defender las doce casas! ¡Hoy mi tarea es atacarlas y capturar la cabeza de la falsa Athena!

—¿Falsa Athena has dicho? Hasgard de Tauro, no puedo perdonar tus ofensas contra mi señorita Saori. Usaré toda la fuerza de mis estrellas para pulverizar y superar tu fuerza. ¡Revolución de Polvo de Estrellas! —volvió a gritar Mu, pero Hasgard siguió resistiendo todos sus ataques—. ¿De dónde viene esta fuerza? Sabe que su Athena ya no es la verdadera, pero no se inmuta, su cosmos crece. Es como si atacara las murallas de la ciudad de Troya.

—Agradezco la comparativa, pero estas murallas golpean tan fuerte como arietes. ¡Gran Cuerno! —y Mu fue abatido, e incluso fue lanzado fuera de la casa de Aries y en dirección al templo de Tauro—. Vaya caballerito debilucho que resultaste ser —se burló Hasgard.

—¡Mu! —gritó Yuzuriha, y se colocó frente al santo dorado de Aries—. ¡Ya basta Hasgard! ¡Es mi discípulo a quien estas abatiendo! ¡No te lo repetiré! ¡Alza tu mano nuevamente contra mi discípulo y recibirás la ira de su maestra!

—Oye Yuzuriha, me fascina cuando te pones violenta pero tu discípulo es un caballero dorado —agregó Yato un tanto preocupado—. Yo creo que deberías dejar que luchen entre ellos y arreglen sus diferencias —y Yuzuriha miró a Yato con molestia—. O tal vez no.

—¡Filo de Cristal! —se escuchó el ataque de Mu, que se levantó como el muro de Cristal pero en la forma de un corte perfecto que se aproximó a Hasgard a una velocidad tremenda y terminó por derribarlo—. Esa técnica la aprendí del gigante de jade al que derroté en la Nueva Titanomaquia. Un ataque de fuerza bruta capaz de derribar tu defensa perfecta, Hasgard. Cada vez que la levantes, la derribaré con mi poderosa hacha —y Mu entonces miró a Yuzuriha—. Creo que fue mucho pedir que huyera, pero creo saber el cómo convencerla… después de 200 años vuelve a ver a su esposo… y en nueve horas podría perderlo para siempre —y Yuzuriha abrió los ojos de par en par—. ¿Se arriesgaría a eso? Se le ha brindado otra oportunidad para la vida… no debería desperdiciarla —y Yuzuriha asintió a duras penas a pesar de que sentía un odio latente en su corazón.

—¡Nos vamos, Yato! —gritó Yuzuriha, y tomó a Yato de la mano—. ¡Mu! ¡No me importa el resultado de esta batalla! ¡Pero si sobrevives a la ira de Hasgard vendré a buscarte! —y Yuzuriha corrió junto a Yato a las afueras del Santuario—. Debemos llegar a los barcos. Incluso en ellos no estaremos a salvo. Hay que alejarse lo más que podamos del reloj o nos llevará de regreso al inframundo. No voy a volver a perderte. 200 años fue mucho tiempo, Yato.

—¡Perdóname por vivir una vida normal! ¡Tú eres la loca que vive una eternidad! ¡No me eches la culpa de tus barbaridades! —y Yuzuriha miró a Yato iracunda, y Yato se tranquilizó—. Yo también te extrañé mucho, Yuzuriha… teníamos hijos… no conocí a nuestros nietos pero teníamos hijos… y ellos están.

—¡Descansando en paz, Yato! ¡Vivieron sus vidas, y nosotros podemos volver a vivir las nuestras! ¡Pero igual que la última vez lo haremos en honor a Athena! ¡Le juraremos lealtad también en esta era! —y ambos corrieron por el anillo medio, mientras la llama de la tercera casa se extinguía. Los caballeros de Vermilo entonces comenzaron a recordar sus propias muertes, y en algunos casos, a sus familias, y comenzaron a ser asesinados por los soldados atenienses. Y Yato se horrorizó al ver esa matanza—. No podemos hacer nada. Es muy complicado el dar esa explicación y mucho menos en una guerra. Suena egoísta pero te salvaría mil veces a ti antes de a cualquier otro.

—…Yuzuriha… —y Yato sonrió entonces—. Te brindaré otros 50 años entonces. Pero claro que tienes que esperar a que salve la vida de Athena primero. Seré su caballero más noble de todos. Ya no hay nada que temer mientras el poderoso Yato siga aquí. Tenma se avergonzaría de mis hazañas… un momento. ¿Tenma?

—Ya nos preocuparemos por él después. Primero hay que vivir —y ambos llegaron a los botes, tomaron uno, y comenzaron a huir, seguidos de varios soldados atenienses furiosos que ya habían terminado de asesinar a casi todos los soldados Lemurianos.

**Eforos, Lemuria.**

—¡Cadena Nebular! —gritó Shun, el caballero de plata de Cefeo, y junto a él, June de Andrómeda convocaba las energías del mismo ataque y lograban repeler a las fuerzas invasoras, siendo sumamente efectivos con sus cadenas y noqueando al menos a treinta soldados Lemurianos cada uno—. ¡Hermano! ¡Son demasiados! ¡Están doblegando a nuestras fuerzas! ¡Por cada uno que derribamos diez más se ponen de pie!

—¡Ave Fénix! —gritó Ikki, y 50 soldados Lemurianos comenzaron a quemarse y a gritar de dolor—. ¡Estamos en guerra, Shun! ¡Además, eres un caballero de plata! ¡Enorgullece a tu maestro al portar su armadura! —flechas entonces rodearon los cielos, las lanzaban soldados desde la muralla de la ciudad de Eforos y comenzaron a ocultar el sol—. Juego de niños. ¡Ave Fénix! —voló el ave de fuego, y quemó las flechas en su totalidad, algunas de las cuales comenzaban apenas a ser lanzadas y al quemarse cayeron sobre la muralla que comenzó a incendiarse—. ¡Sagita! ¡Pegaso! ¡A la muralla! ¡Derríbenla!

—¡No me gusta recibir órdenes de nadie! —se molestó Tenma, que corrió en dirección a la muralla y la golpeó con fuerza, sin siquiera rasguñarla del todo—. ¡Maldición! ¡Esta muralla es de un metal muy duro! ¡No me digas que es de Vermilo también!

—¡No importa de qué metal está hecha, Tenma! ¡Hay que derribarla o nuestra invasión terminará antes de comenzar! —agregó Seiya, que se mantenía protegiendo a Tenma en todo momento de los ataques de los Lemurianos—. ¡Eleva tu cosmos! ¡Yo sé que puedes hacerlo! —y Tenma comenzó a golpear en repetidas ocasiones la muralla, que era muy resistente y se negaba a ser derribada—. ¡Flechas de la Esperanza! —gritó Seiya, y los soldados comenzaron a ser derribados por su ataque—. ¡Son demasiados!

—¡Me desilusionas, Seiya! —escuchó Seiya la voz de otro caballero de plata, Shaina de Ofiuco—. ¡A mí, Cobra! —gritó la caballero de plata, que derribó a una muchedumbre de varios movimientos de sus manos de uñas afiladas, y entonces se posó orgullosa frente a Seiya—. No olvides nunca, Seiya, que la regla de las máscaras de plata fue revocada mucho después de que me vieras el rostro. Aún tengo que tomar una decisión en cuanto a tu persona, y hasta el momento no me has satisfecho del todo —y un soldado intentó asesinar a Shaina, pero la caballero elevó su cosmos, rompió la espada con su mano, y le rompió al atacante la nariz de un movimiento—. Tal vez debería matarte, débil caballero de plata.

—¡Por Athena! ¡Eres una bestia de las batallas para tener un rostro tan lindo! —agregó Seiya, y Shaina se mordió los labios con ira, aunque sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco—. Tenma, sigue mi consejo y nunca te enamores de una caballero, no traen más que problemas.

—¡Ya es un poco tarde para eso! ¡Aunque esta caballero es más que solo una guerrera! —y Tenma continuó golpeando la muralla, y ya comenzaba a agrietarla—. ¡Maldición! ¡Cómo desearía estar con ella ahora!

**Campamentos Atenienses. Lemuria.**

—¿Cómo está el maestro? —gritó Saori a su llegada, y Jabu y Natassia la recibieron en silencio—. Hace frio —comenzó Saori, y observó el cosmos de Hyoga rodear la casa en la que Milo descansaba—. Tienen que dejarme entrar. Necesito verlo.

—Minerva, ya sabes que Hyoga lo prohibió —habló Natassia, y Jabu colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la caballero del Cisne—. Pero Jabu… Hyoga dijo que.

—Ya sé lo que dijo Hyoga, y la verdad no me interesa —y Natassia miró a Jabu con preocupación y un poco de desprecio por la forma en que hablaba de Hyoga—. Adelante, Minerva… el maestro te necesita más que nunca en estos momentos… solo su querida discípula puede devolverle la vida. ¿Verdad Saori? —y la sorpresa tras la máscara de Saori era más que evidente.

—Entonces tú también lo sabes —y Saori se quitó la máscara—. No esperaba menos de mi caballito —y Jabu le abrió la puerta, permitiéndole a Saori que pasara, y Natassia vio a Jabu con sorpresa.

—No entendí. ¿Qué acaba de pasar? —preguntó Natassia, y Jabu soltó aire un tanto molesto por aquellas palabras, después de todo, la mayoría del santuario conocía a saori por su nombre de Athena—. ¿Por qué Minerva y el maestro Milo son tan cariñosos? Es sospechoso.

—¿Celosa? Pensé que te gustaba Hyoga —y Natassia se avergonzó—. Como sea, Saori puede engañar a mucha gente. Incluso me engaño a mí por un tiempo. Pero cuando se levantó en contra de Eris lo supe, Minerva era Saori.

—¿Saori? —preguntó Natassia. Y entonces se sorprendió—. ¡Mentira! ¿Minerva es Athena? —y Jabu le tapó la boca a Natassia, que se estremeció por la sorpresa—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—No grites ese nombre cuando el enemigo está tan cerca —y Natassia se sorprendió, y buscó con su cosmos al enemigo, ya que el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse y se le dificultaba encontrar a alguien con la vista—. Mantente alerta. Ciento un cosmos tenue pero muy agresivo —y mientras Jabu y Natassia se preparaban, Saori se acercó a su maestro.

—¿Cómo está el maestro? —preguntó Saori mientras veía el cosmos de Hyoga en forma de copos de nieve perfectos volar por toda la habitación—. ¿Hyoga? —volvió a preguntar Saori, pero el caballero de plata no podía responder las preguntas de la diosa—. Ya veo… no puedes responder… pero el maestro… se ve más tranquilo, que alegría —anunció la diosa con lágrimas en sus ojos, aunque estas se congelaron de inmediato, causándole a Saori cierta molestia y forzándola a frotarse los ojos.

La piel de Milo había regresado a la normalidad. Pero su dolor no había aminorado del todo. Milo seguía conservando esa mueca de dolor y su ceja se quejaba en todo momento. Faltaba poco para que se recuperara, pero ya casi no quedaba tiempo, y de un movimiento en su mirada, Hyoga supo que la vida de Milo volvía a correr peligro.

—¡Este cosmos! ¿Un Daimon? —y entonces la casa se estremeció con violencia mientras un grito despiadado comenzaba a rodear todo el lugar con una resonancia muy dolorosa—. ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Saori, pero su voz se perdía en el grito de la invasora, y Hyoga no podía responderle, ya que intentaba concentrarse en seguir bajando la temperatura del cuerpo de Milo—. Se detuvo. El grito se detuvo.

—Saori… si me detengo… al maestro le dará un paro cardiaco… —agregó Hyoga, y Saori se preocupó—. Tienes que ayudar… a Jabu y a Natassia… el maestro ya casi está a salvo… pero… si me detengo le congelaré el corazón… —y Saori asintió y salió de la casa tan rápido como pudo, solo para encontrar a una caballero vistiendo una armadura negra y de bordes plateados, muy similar a la que usaba Macas el Daimon que actualmente luchaba contra Shiryu. La cabellera de esta Daimon era oscura, al igual que el color de sus ojos. Y en su armadura presumía una gema violeta y poseía alas del mismo color. En su mano derecha sostenía el cuerpo inconsciente de Natassia, y en la derecha estrangulaba a Jabu.

—¿Otra mosca intenta detenerme? Qué ilusa. Ares me manda a acabar con la vida del falso de Escorpio que asesinó a Kardia. Los demás están perdonados si se rinden ahora —y Jabu pateó a la Daimon y la forzó a liberarlo, después pateó a la mujer otro par de veces para que soltara a Natassia, a quien levantó y corrió con ella en dirección a Saori—. Que valiente… te voy a matar por tu atrevimiento.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Jabu mientras se ponía a la defensiva—. No te perdonaré si lastimas a mi maestro. Para llegar a él tendrás que pasar por mí. ¿Me escuchaste?

—¡Patético caballerito de bronce! ¡Te escucho pero tus palabras se pierden en mí: Grito de Guerra! —y la Daimon lanzó su alarido en contra de los tres y los derribó sin problema alguno—. Soy Alala de Grito de Guerra. Daimon al servicio de mi señor Ares, y he venido a matar a Milo de Escorpio. El señor Ares no está muy feliz de que haya sobrevivido.

—¡No te acercarás al maestro! —gritó Saori, y comenzó a elevar su cosmos, y su aplastante poder sorprendió a Alala—. No voy a dejar que lo lastimes. Pelearé contigo de ser necesario.

—¡Oye no espera! No voy a dejar que hagas eso Sao… —y Jabu se cubrió la boca—. Quiero decir, Minerva —corrigió Jabu—. A esta yo me la enfrento.

—¡Ese cosmos pertenece a la diosa Athena! —gritó Alala, y tanto Jabu como Saori se taparon los oídos por la intensidad de sus palabras—. ¡Hermoso! ¡Le diré a mi señor Ares! ¡Alala! —gritó Alala, y su voz recorrió toda Lemuria, hasta llegar a oídos de Ares, quien le regresó el grito de guerra en tan solo un instante—. ¿Llevarla con vida? Que aburrido —y tanto Jabu como Saori se sorprendieron—. ¡Ahora Ares sabe que la diosa Athena es una guerrera en este ejército! ¡Ya no tienes escapatoria querida! ¡Voy a llevarte ante Ares! ¡Pero antes voy a matarte, Unicornio!

—¡Antes yo voy a congelarte la garganta por habladora, Alala! —se escuchó la voz de Hyoga, y tanto Jabu como Saori se mostraron sorprendidos y agradecidos—. ¡Tus gritos no me dejan concentrarme! ¡Y por tu culpa he puesto al maestro Milo en una muy delicada situación! ¡Tuve que congelarle la piel para evitar que su corazón estallara por el cambio de temperatura tan drástico! —y tanto Jabu como Saori se asustaron de escuchar eso último—. Saori, esta Daimon es muy poderosa para que ustedes la enfrenten. Congelé al maestro en un instante antes de que su corazón pudiera darse cuenta del cambio. Debes brindarle tu calor al maestro para revivirlo, derritiendo el hielo y restaurando su temperatura poco a poco, si te equivocas… morirá.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Le bajas la temperatura al maestro y después lo congelas? ¡Que mediocre discípulo eres! —y Hyoga se molestó con Jabu, pero prefirió prestarle atención a Alala en lugar de continuar con la discusión—. ¡Por Zeus! ¡Cuando el maestro despierte va a estar muy molesto! ¡Saori, ve y ayúdalo! —y Saori asintió y entró dentro de la habitación, donde encontró a un Milo con la piel azul y trozos de hielo rodeándole el cuerpo.

—¡Maestro Milo! —y Saori comenzó a elevar su cosmos lentamente, se recostó junto a Milo, y comenzó a brindarle su calor—. Lentamente… tengo que subir la temperatura lentamente… maestro Milo, no se preocupe, voy a salvarlo —y afuera, Hyoga continuó elevando su cosmos, aunque respiraba pesadamente. Su cosmos no era siquiera más grande que el de Jabu.

—¡Hyoga! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Jabu cuando Hyoga comenzó a caerse por el cansancio—. No estás en condiciones de pelear. Deja que yo me encargue de esto.

—Te equivocas, Jabu… estoy en las condiciones perfectas para esta batalla… —y Hyoga reunió la fuerza de una luz azul en su mano, y Jabu sonrió para el caballero de Cristal—. Si caigo derrotado, te encomiendo al maestro y a Saori. Mientras tanto, Alala recibirá la fuerza de la técnica que me enseñó mi maestro. ¡Destello Zafiro! —y las lanzas se desprendieron del puño de Hyoga.

**Atenas, Grecia. Casa de Tauro.**

—¡Revolución de Polvo de Estrellas! —en el Santuario, la intensa guerra continuaba. Mu el caballero de Aries luchaba incansablemente con Hasgard el caballero del Toro de Vermilo. Más sin embargo, Mu ya no era defensor de la casa de Aries. Hasgard, el poderoso caballero de Tauro, había conseguido empujarlo hasta la casa de Tauro. Mu apenas y podía creer aquello último, pero de igual forma no tenía mucha importancia. La flama de la casa de Piscis comenzaba a extinguirse, habían peleado en igualdad de condiciones por ya casi doce horas—. Solo tengo… que resistir… unos minutos más… tengo que ponerme de pie y siguir luchando… la maestra Yuzuriha se enfadaría si me viera en tan lamentable estado.

—¿Sigues diciendo esas cosas? Eres admirable, Mu. Pero, yo todavía estoy curioso de saber que tan lejos eres capaz de llegar —y Hasgard, quien se encontraba malherido, pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, preparó un último ataque al saber que su vida se extinguía—. Al menos soy feliz de saber que fui capaz de llegar a mi propia casa en mi guerra de doce horas. Qué tontería, solo dos casas, increíble, dos casas —y Mu elevó su cosmos—. Todo parece indicar que soy un espectro condenado. Solo te hace falta pasar una prueba, Mu. Sobrevive a mi técnica más poderosa. ¡Nova Titánica! —y Hasgard elevó su cosmos, y de pronto todo comenzó a estallar en pedazos—. ¡Muere Mu!

—¡Extinción de Polvo Estelar! —gritó Mu, y en un instante la casa de Aries estalló en pedazos, quedando únicamente herido y en medio de todo Hasgard de Tauro, quien curioso buscó el cuerpo de Mu, y entonces comenzó a escuchar un grito—. ¡Yeaaaaargt! —Mu apareció varios metros en el aire, y después cayó impactando con la cabeza primero el suelo, y Hasgard estaba sorprendido—. Debo… ponerme de pie… Saori… cuenta con sus queridos doce caballeros dorados… no puedo morir… ella desea cambiar el destino de los doce caballeros… no siempre deben de morir… hay que vivir.

—¿Usaste la Extinción de Polvo Estelar en ti mismo para poder esquivar mi Nova Titánica? —se preguntó Hasgard, y entonces comenzó a reír a carcajadas—. ¡JA! ¡Que truco más sucio pero efectivo! ¡Felicidades caballero, pasaste todas mis pruebas! —y Mu sonrió—. Estoy seguro de que ya lo sabes. Luché no por seguir a Dégel en su misión de capturar a Athena. Luché para saber qué tan fuertes son los caballeros de esta era. La verdad no creo que sean tan fuertes como lo éramos nosotros. Aunque… me mantuviste ocupado por doce horas, ingrato.

—Hasgard… somos más fuertes que ustedes… —aclaró Mu, y Hasgard sonrió—. Tenemos una fortaleza mayor a la de ustedes porque nuestra señorita Saori nos ha prohibido morir… ella desea… con todo su corazón… que sus doce caballeros dorados vivan. Y el sostenernos a ese hilo de esperanza… nos da la fuerza de volver de la muerte sin importar la situación —y Mu cayó sobre su rodilla derecha, pero continuo poniéndose de pie—. ¡No he terminado, Hasgard! ¡Fundiré mi cosmos al máximo! ¡No dependeré de un reloj para decirme que fui victorioso! —y Mu preparó su revolución de polvo estelar.

—¡Adelante! ¡Ya estoy muerto de todos modos! ¡Esta será tu última prueba, Mu! ¿Realmente puedes sobrepasar el poder de los caballeros dorados, y evitar una guerra de mil días? —y Hasgard elevó su cosmos al máximo—. ¡Muéstrame la fuerza de la Athena de esta era!

—¡Revolución de Polvo de Estrellas! —bastó solo un instante. Hasgard seguro ni se percató del momento en que murió abatido por el cosmos de Mu. El caballero de Aries se aseguró de que así fuera. Mu deseaba que Hasgard muriera con una sonrisa, y así fue como ocurrió. Hasgard el caballero de Tauro de Vermilo, moría nuevamente confiando el futuro a una nueva generación—. Hasgard… no olvidaré tu sacrificio… gracias por enseñarme la valentía de los caballeros de la anterior guerra santa e inspirarme a seguir adelante sin importar las adversidades… gracias… Hasgard —y entonces una explosión de cosmos proveniente de la casa de Leo se dejó ver y escuchar mientras un cometa dorado subía al cielo—. Aioria… me preguntó si Dégel ha… —pero entonces Mu comenzó a ver el cuerpo de Hasgard desintegrarse en pequeñas esferas de luz azul, regresando a la tierra de los muertos gracias al poder de Cronos.

**Casa de Leo.**

—¡Maldito! ¡Me has retenido en tu casa por doce horas! ¿De dónde sacas tanta fuerza? —gritó Dégel con tristeza y mientras las lágrimas le caían como cascadas de cristal por el rostro, mientras Aioria lo elevaba al cielo al tomarlo de los brazos, y tras llegar a cierta altura, Aioria giró su cuerpo y se dirigió de regreso a la casa de Leo, donde ambos fueron impactados violentamente—. No… no puede terminar así… no puede… Kardía… Sasha… mi mundo se desvanece.

—Desapareció hace 240 años, Dégel… se te dio la oportunidad de volver a vivir y la desaprovechaste —habló Aioria, que también tenía lágrimas en los ojos que caían constantemente ahogando su rostro—. ¡Levántate Dégel! ¡Mi cosmos aún espera por recibirte! ¡Quisiera tener mil días para abrirte los ojos, y ayudarte a entender que tu nobleza aún existe! ¡Pero solo me quedan un par de minutos! ¡Habré fracasado si no te despides de este mundo con una sonrisa en tu rostro! ¡Despierta Dégel! ¡Domador de las Bestias! —gritó Aioria con su mano convertida en el rugido de un León.

—¡Cállate! ¡Yo no soy Dégel! —y Dégel se abalanzó sobre Aioria con su puño rodeado por la fuerza congelante, y ambos ataques chocaron y tumbaron varias columnas alrededor de toda la casa de Leo. El techo fue derribado, y Degél quedó tumbado y viendo a las estrellas—. No son las mismas… han cambiado… mis estrellas que brillan en el firmamento no son las mismas… igual que yo… no soy el mismo… no soy Dégel.

—¿Y quién demonios dice que no lo eres? ¡Como siempre te estas quejando como una niñita berrinchuda! —y Dégel se sorprendió y se puso de pie, frente a él se posaba orgulloso el Escorpión Dorado de hace 240 años, Kardia de Escorpio, y Aioria también podía verlo, aunque fuera solo una representación de cosmos—. Si no eres Dégel entonces desperdicié mi tiempo viniendo hasta aquí a buscarte. Aunque tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, después de todo estoy muerto. Y sabes… es muy divertido.

—¿Kardia? No es posible… Kardia… tú has venido. ¿…Porque…? —y Degél se estremeció al ver que la última flama del reloj de Cronos se extinguía—. Fracasé… Kardia… realmente deseaba con todo mi corazón el ser Dégel de Acuario… el valiente y poderoso caballero de Athena que se enfrentaría a Poseidón por su amada diosa y por la gente que tanto amaba. Pero yo no soy Dégel de Acuario.

—¡Despierta ya, imbécil! —y Kardia cacheteó a Dégel—. Eres Dégel de Acuario… te he buscado por todo el inframundo y no te he encontrado. Pero Caronte dijo que pasó tu alma de ida y de regreso del rio Styx. Morimos juntos, regresamos juntos. ¡Y aunque Caronte se impaciente por llevarme al otro lado del rio! ¡No me iré sin mi mejor amigo! —gritó Kardia, y Dégel se conmovió—. Además no tengo monedas, el idiota de Milo no me enterró con monedas para pagar el pasaje de Caronte ese imbécil.

—¿Ah? ¿Monedas? —gritó Aioria, y comenzó a buscar monedas por todo el templo—. ¡Maldición! ¡Sin monedas no pueden pagar el pasaje de Caronte! ¡No podrán llegar a los Campos Elíseos! —y Aioria se alegró al encontrar algunas monedas, y corrió junto a Dégel y se las obsequió—. ¡Tómalas! ¡Son para ti y para Kardia! ¡Dénselas a Caronte y esperen juntos su reencarnación! ¡Así algún día, cuando vuelvas a nacer, sabré que Athena estará protegida por su caballero más noble! ¡Dégel de Acuario! —y Dégel volvió a soltarse en llanto, y tomó las monedas de Aioria—. Por siempre honraré tu muerte, Dégel. ¡Valiente caballero de Athena! ¡Quien se enfrentará por sí mismo a Poseidón y muriera haciéndole frente! ¡Salvando la vida de millones!

—Gracias… Aioria… gracias por ayudarme a volver a creer en la nobleza —y Dégel comenzó a desvanecerse—. Le diré a Caronte que guarde tu cambio. Así cuando mueras, me aseguraré de que Caronte sepa que ya pagaste tu pasaje a los Campos Elíseos. Hasta siempre, Aioria de Leo —y la flama del reloj se apagó, y Dégel murió mientras Aioria caía de rodillas y lloraba la muerte de un guerrero tan noble.

—Increíble… incluso Kardia vino por el alma de Dégel… como envidio esa amistad que comparten los Escorpio y los Acuario —y Aioria miró las estrellas, y sonrió ante ellas—. Camus… cuando Milo muera… estoy seguro que velarás por su alma… o tal vez… velarás por mantenerlo con vida —habló Aioria, mientras toda Atenas se iluminaba por flamas azules que volaban al cielo.

**Campamentos Atenienses. Lemuria.**

—¡Alala! ¡Ya te he dicho que no te permitiré pasar! —Hyoga, el caballero de Cristal, gritó a la invasora que atentaba contra la vida de Milo. Hyoga ya había usado todas las técnicas de batalla que podía recordar en su contra, más nada lograba doblegar a la Daimon. Entonces Hyoga sintió que su cosmos se elevaba repentinamente, y acomodó su mano en una pose diferente a todas las que había utilizado anteriormente, con ambas manos mirando al cielo, y entrelazadas en sus dedos—. ¡Ejecución Aurora! —gritó Hyoga, y Alala se sorprendió y cubrió su cuerpo con sus alas que se extendieron y crearon un escudo.

—¿Qué es este poder? ¡Es idéntico al de los caballeros dorados! —gritó Alala, y entonces escuchó el resonar de un grito de Guerra proveniente de las tierras del sur—. ¿Maestro Ares? ¿Cómo puede pedirme que me repliegue? Estoy tan cerca de asesinar al Escorpión Dorado —más entonces Alala observó el cómo se le comenzaban a congelar las alas, y furiosa, optó por retirarse—. ¡Volveré caballero de Cristal! ¡Nadie podrá apaciguar mi grito de guerra!

**Eforos, Lemuria.**

—¡Tenma! ¿No has derribado aún esa muralla? —gritó Seiya furioso, y mientras seguía combatiendo por sí mismo a varios soldados, algunos de los cuales portaban armadura de Vermilo y dificultaban la protección que ejercía al santo de Pegaso—. ¡Vamos! ¡Ya derroté a miles de ustedes! ¡Derrotaré a mil más y no podrán doblegarme! —el rostro de Seiya estaba cubierto de sangre, pero embozaba una sonrisa de cualquier forma.

—¡Caite de una buen vez! —gritó Tenma, y la barrera comenzó a desmoronarse—. ¡Lo conseguí! ¡Derribé las barreras que eran equivalentes a las murallas del muro de Troya! —gritó Tenma mientras la barrerá caía, deteniendo la guerra momentáneamente. Incluso Macas estaba sumamente sorprendido y detuvo su combate con Shiryu.

—¡Maldición! ¡Mátenlos! —gritó el Daimon apuntando en dirección a Pegaso y Sagita, más entonces Macas escuchó un grito proveniente de las tierras del sur—. ¿Mi señor Ares? ¿Me está pidiendo que abandone a mis soldados? —gritó Macas, y Shiryu al escuchar esas palabras, se abalanzó en su contra solo para que Macas comenzara a volar con la ayuda de sus alas color escarlata—. ¿Qué le inquieta, mi señor? ¿Por qué pensar en la retirada? —y Macas pudo verlo, el como el cosmos de Seiya se iluminaba de un color dorado—. ¡Imposible! ¡El resplandor dorado envuelve a ese caballero de plata! ¡Maldición! —y Macas escapó del campo de batalla.

—¡Elévate cosmos! ¡Asciende hasta el infinito! —y el cosmos de Seiya detuvo la batalla momentáneamente mientras el caballero de Sagita concentraba un resplandor dorado en su puño—. ¡Trueno Atómico! —enunció Seiya el ataque de su maestro Aioros, y los ejércitos Lemurianos fueron totalmente abatidos por su fuerza—. ¿Quién sigue? —gritó Seiya con una sonrisa, y Tenma sonrió de igual manera. La sanguinaria batalla de Eforos había terminado con la victoria de los caballeros de Athena.

—¿Tú también viniste, Aioros? —sobre los remanentes de la muralla derribada por Tenma, y mientras los soldados atenienses entraban en la ciudad de Eforos, descansaba el alma de Aioros vestido en su armadura de Sagitario. Y en la cima de una torre aledaña a estos restos, se encontraba Camus de Acuario—. Tu querido discípulo ha progresado bastante… los dos… me refiero también a Aioria de Leo —y Aioros embozó una gentil sonrisa—. ¿Ya estás listo para cruzar? Sabes que Milo le entregará la armadura de Sagitario a tu querido Seiya.

—Solo cruzaré si tú también estás listo —y Camus bajó la mirada—. Nos hemos sostenido a nuestras armaduras por demasiado tiempo, Camus. Y Hades espera dispuesto a castigarnos pero claro que no se lo permitiremos. ¿Estás listo? —y Camus se mordió los labios con tristeza—. Anda, no puedes seguir odiando a mi hermanito por siempre —y Camus asintió, y ambos se extinguieron como las flamas en el reloj de Cronos.

**Arles, Lemuria.**

—¡Las flamas de los relojes de almas! —gritó Sasha sorprendida, mientras el reloj de flamas doradas iluminaba las doce constelaciones del zodiaco, y en el reloj de flamas anaranjadas presumía unas intensas llamas anaranjadas en la constelación de Escorpio que hace solo un día atrás se había extinguido—. Sasha y los restantes caballeros de Vermilo no podían creer lo que veían en el reloj frente a la Torre de las Mil Batallas. Pero entonces la flama de Escorpio, que brilló intensamente como despidiéndose de Sasha, terminó por extinguirse, llevándose consigo las flamas de Tauro y Acuario—. Kardia… aun en muerte te diste el tiempo de venir a despedirte… y yo que traicioné tu confianza —y Sasha cayó sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar, y los nueve caballeros de Vermilo restantes corrieron a su lado y la observaron mientras su alma se destrozaba a cada momento.

Ares estaba tras del grupo de caballeros de Vermilo, observando las flamas del reloj dorado con detenimiento. Detrás de Ares, que no presumía su casco de batalla, ni su lanza ni su escudo, ni otros aditamentos que lo nombraban el dios de la guerra, se encontraban nueve Daimones, dos de los cuales eran Macas y Alala, quienes observaban el reloj dorado sorprendidos.

—¡He visto suficiente! ¡No permitiré que los caballeros dorados de la falsa Athena continúen ridiculizando a mi querida hermanita! —y los nueve Daimones, así como los nueve caballeros de Vermilo restantes, observaron a Ares sorprendidos—. Estas son mis nuevas órdenes. Reuniremos a todas las tropas de Vermilo alrededor de la ciudad de Arles. Todas las ciudades de Lemuria deberán ser evacuadas y sus ciudadanos reubicados a Arles. Reforzaremos nuestras murallas, armaremos nuestras tropas, invitaremos a los ejércitos de la falsa Athena a nuestras tierras y teñiremos los suelos de la sangre de nuestros… —pero entonces Sasha se posó frente a Ares y comenzó a abrazarlo—. ¿Hermanita?

—Hermano por favor detente. Haremos lo que nos has ordenado pero no te permito que te entregues a la violencia y a la demencia de la cual eres famoso en la era del mito —y Ares asintió—. Caballeros de Vermilo al servicio de Athena. Así cómo lo ha ordenado el dios de la guerra, evacuen todas las ciudades de Lemuria. Recibiremos a la falsa Athena y terminaremos con esta horrible guerra juntos, y con la memoria de nuestros queridos amigos caídos siempre presente en nuestros corazones —y los santos de Vermilo asintieron y comenzaron a replegarse. Pero antes de que todos se fueran, Ares sostuvo a uno por el hombro.

—Solicito de tus servicios, Deuteros de Géminis —habló Ares, y miró a Sasha de reojo pidiéndole con su silencio que se marchara, y los nueve Daimones la acompañaron lejos de la Torre de las Mil Batallas—. Necesito al demonio come hombres para la misión más importante de todas. Hay una ciudad en Alemania, la ciudad de Munich, protegida actualmente por el santo dorado de Capricornio. En esa ciudad han construido castillos de batalla inmensos, son los centros de concentración de la falsa Athena… destruye esa ciudad, que no quede nada de pie. Tú como el santo de Athena más poderoso de todos, seguro que serás victorioso.

**Campamentos Atenienses. Lemuria.**

—…Camus… —habló Milo mientras despertaba débilmente, y Saori se alegró de saber que la temperatura corporal de Milo comenzaba a restaurarse hasta el punto de que fue capaz de despertar—. ¿Saori? —preguntó el caballero del Escorpión Dorado, percatándose de que Saori se encontraba acurrucada a su lado, y elevando su cosmos divino lentamente para calentar el cuerpo de Milo tras haber sido este congelado por Hyoga—. ¿Qué ha pasado? Mis pies se sienten fríos, pero mi pecho se siente tan cálido. A todo esto. ¿Por qué te encuentras en una posición tan indecorosa? —y Saori se sorprendió y se separó de Milo, lo que forzó a ambos a caer de la cama. Al escuchar aquellas reacciones, Hyoga entró en el cuarto preocupado.

—¿Maestro? —y lo que encontró fue al caballero de Escorpio sobre el suelo y con Saori medio cubierta por sus sabanas y encima de él, lo que avergonzó a Hyoga, que inmediatamente salió de la casa, impidiendo que Jabu y la ya despierta Natassia siquiera pudieran ver algo—. Qué bueno que despierta maestro. Le permitiremos descansar, pero por favor no haga actos indecorosos —y Milo desvió la mirada sin darle importancia a la situación, mientras Saori se ruborizó por lo que acababa de pasar.

—¿Ahora soy una diosa indecorosa? —y Saori se apartó de Milo nuevamente, quien se limitó a ponerse de pie y a sentarse sobre su cama—. Lo lamento mucho, Milo. No era mi intención que nos descubrieran en tan indecorosa situación. Simplemente trataba de resucitarte. Estabas tan cerca de caer en los dominios de Hades.

—Lo sé… Kardia me hizo compañía hasta despertar —y Saori se sorprendió al escuchar eso último, y Milo volteó a mirar a Saori, ya que su ojo derecho no funcionaba y para verle el rostro necesitaba voltear toda la cabeza—. Lamento haberte preocupado… y gracias por brindarme calor… fue una sensación muy agradable. El calor de Athena… no… el calor de Saori… —y Saori se ruborizó—. ¿Tienes fiebre?

—Claro que no, es solo que me avergüenzas demasiado con tus palabras —y Milo sonrió, y volvió a meterse en su cama—. ¿Por qué no puedes ser más sincero conmigo? —agregó Saori mientras se sentaba en la cama de Milo—. Me alegra mucho que hayas despertado. Estaba muy preocupada y en estos momentos lo único que quiero es estar contigo y saber que no te vas a volver a dormir sin llegar a despertar. ¿Puedo quedarme por un tiempo?

—Haz lo que quieras. Eres una diosa —y Saori bajó la mirada encontrando a un Milo que nuevamente colocaba sus barreras—. Saori… ¿Te he contado alguna vez la historia del primer caballero de Escorpio? —y Saori lo negó con la cabeza—. Cuándo Athena aún no reencarnaba, y era simplemente una diosa que existía y caminaba siempre entre los hombres, sus doce caballeros dorados viajaban a su lado orgullosos y valientes —comenzó Milo, y Saori asintió—. La primera Athena tenía el físico de una niña de doce años, así lo prefería ella, pues los dioses no pueden envejecer, siempre se ven como desean verse. Pero los caballeros de Athena, envejecían, y si alguno no moría en batalla, siempre morían de vejez —y Saori asintió—. El primer caballero de Escorpio se llamaba Antares, y es conocido como un tonto e iluso caballero que siempre era opacado por las fuerzas de los demás… le apodaban el escorpión sin aguijón… tenía 270 años el día en que murió.

—¿Era un Muviano? —preguntó Saori, y Milo lo negó con la cabeza—. Entonces. ¿Cómo pudo un caballero vivir por tanto tiempo? —y Milo miró a Saori con su único ojo bueno.

—Cuando Athena perdió a su primer caballero, el caballero de Capricornio, en la guerra, estaba muy triste a pesar de que el caballero de Capricornio le juró reencarnar y volver a ser su caballero por toda la eternidad —y Saori asintió conociendo esa leyenda—. Pero a pesar de esa promesa, Athena les prohibió a sus caballeros morir. Ellos eran su esperanza, y por ello no debían caer jamás en batalla, ni por la influencia de la edad. Pero los humanos no son dioses, todos murieron en guerras, de enfermedad o de vejez. Y al final solo quedó un decrepito caballero de Escorpio más muerto que vivo, que se negaba a irrespetar la promesa que le había hecho a su diosa. Vivía, pero por siempre sufría. Y fue entonces que Athena tomó una decisión. Fue con el caballero de Escorpio y le dio su permiso de morir —y Saori bajó la mirada—. Saori… dame tu permiso de morir de ser necesario… no puedo seguir combatiendo con aquella prohibición tuya… por más que ame a la humana frente a mí, tengo un deber con mi diosa. Los caballeros de Escorpio, siempre hemos sido los guardianes de Athena. Somos su pilar que regresa la esperanza a la diosa Athena cuando esta parece perdida. Desde la muerte del primer caballero de Escorpio, no ha existido uno solo que muera enfermo o de vejez, y yo me tambaleé entre la vida y la muerte por la enfermedad… ¿Sabes que Kardia me torturó con sus palabras en espíritu hasta que fui capaz de despertar? —y Saori asintió, sintiéndose regañada en todo momento—. Déjame ser un caballero cuando necesite serlo… y un esposo también cuando deba serlo… mi deber es morir por Athena… la pregunta siempre será. ¿Cuándo?

—Ya… entendí… tienes mi permiso de morir… —y Saori lloró, y Milo asintió—. A veces quisiera dejar de ser una diosa, y que tú dejaras de ser mi caballero para simplemente vivir una vida plena y en paz. Pero también sé… que adoras el fervor de la batalla y que por amor a Athena darías tu vida y yo… jamás podré cortarte esas alas… siempre has lo que tengas que hacer —y Milo besó a Saori, que le regresó el beso momentáneamente antes de bajar la cabeza un tanto entristecida—. Solo… no mueras joven… ¿Quieres?

—Eso no te lo puedo prometer —y Milo comenzó a ponerse su armadura, y salió de la casa, donde encontró a Hyoga, Jabu y Natassia sentados frente a una fogata—. ¡Hyoga! ¡Mi sangre hierve con el deseo de la batalla! ¡Reúne nuestras pertenencias! ¡Partimos enseguida! ¡Y ni una palabra de que están cansados! ¡Alcanzaremos a las tropas de Mephisto, Aldebarán y a los noruegos en Styx! ¡Y nos reuniremos con Shiryu y Afrodita en Eforos para comenzar con el avance a Einos, y después a Arles! ¡Es hora de que la diosa de la guerra lidere a las tropas atenienses en contra de Ares!

—¿Liderar las tropas? —se sorprendió Saori, y Milo asintió—. Lo entiendo —y Saori alzó su mano, y la diosa Nike se materializó en la forma de su báculo sagrado—. Ser una diosa cuando haya que ser una diosa, y una esposa cuando haya que ser una esposa… así que… espero que cuides de mí como ambas, Milo, caballero dorado de Escorpio —y aunque todos los presentes ya conocían la identidad de Saori, todos se arrodillaron frente a ella como si fuese la primera vez que veían a la diosa Athena. Y en cierto modo lo era.

* * *

**Bueno, mucho por hoy. La verdad para este capítulo me pareció mejor mandar a Milo a las duchas esta vez, ya que necesito darles protagonismo a los otros santos dorados e ir encaminando esta saga a su confrontación final. No es como en la Saga de Cronos donde la confrontación final comenzó en el capítulo tres con la invasión de Hyperión al Santuario, digo: ¡Ni siquiera han llegado a Arles! ¡Quedan 9 caballeros de Vermilo! ¡Y también quedan 9 Daimones! ¡Masami Kurumada! ¡Me hubieras contratado para Saint Seiya y te hubiera dado una saga de 500 capítulos! ¡En su lugar me quedo con 50 y tratando de que la historia no sea tediosa, aburrida y lenta pero igual directo al grano! (Ya se le pasó la furia titánica), y eso que me gusta más la mitología Nórdica, si me supiera la griega de pies a cabeza vuelvo a rescribir toda la guerra de Troya, (Eforos era la parodia de Troya, y Einos lo será de Esparta) Que lindo, ya se me ocurrió el próximo capítulo.**


	15. El Legado del Escorpión Dorado

**¡Woot! ¡Me tarde en hacer el update de esto! ¡Y no he hecho mis maletas para mi viaje a Mazatlán! Por eso por las prisas el sumary será muy corto, me limitaré a contestar Reviews:**

**Isagamboa7: Gracias por la aclaración, la verdad no sé ni porque puse esa fecha, me equivoque pero si bien mal. Creo que fue porque me quería saltar el cumpleaños de Milo y puse 20 de noviembre, pero al último segundo me arrepentí y puse octubre y se me olvidó cambiar la fecha. T_T. Con respecto a la calificación 9.5 es mejor que nada, lol. Y jajajajaja, me gustó lo de gastar su quincena, buena referencia.**

**Scorpio-26: Señorita, ha regresado, la extrañé mucho T_T. Y bueno, no te preocupes, yo sé lo que es quedarse sin computadora, es un infierno. Que pena lo de tu matricula, espero que puedas recuperarte. Y conforme a la enfermedad de Milo, necesitaba darle un descanso para que los demás caballeros pudieran brillas un poco, así pudo Seiya superarse un poco con unos cuantos párrafos, esta historia tiene a muchos protagonistas T_T, ya hasta dejé a Saga a un lado, hay que darle un cameo en este capítulo (lo agrega en sus notas). La deimos gritona no va a salir en este capitulo, no te preocupes, ningún daimos lo hará, va a ser un capítulo tranquilo esta vez. Por lo pronto disfruta.**

**OooJohannaoooO: Sabes, con tantas "Os" en tu nombre me recuerdas a los Thundercats. ¡Joha-Joha-Johanna-oooooooo! Lol. Y eres la segunda que menciona lo de Seiya y Tenma, ok, debo explotar eso más, hay que darles más participación, pero no en este capítulo. En este Capitulo planeo darle protagonismo a Shura y a Jabu, también a los caballeros vikingos, me encantan los vikingos. Y Lost Canvas esta muy buena la serie, no le llega a los talones a la Saga de Hades original pero bueno, que se le va a hacer.**

**Auristela Morgan: ¿Qué te gusta más Kardia que Milo? (Eleva su cosmos y prepara sus agujas escarlata) Oh espera, soy Libra esta año (El Dragón Dorado aparece a su espalda y se burla del autor). Lagartija tonta, ya quiero ser un escorpión pervertido T_T. En fin, Kardia la verdad representa todos los aspectos negativos de Escorpio, pero igual su negatividad es muy buena también, pero yo me quedo con Milo. Y Natassia también es Acuario, despreocúpate, en este capitulo te voy a dar un poco de Hyoga para que no extrañes a los caballeros de Acuario. Y que bueno que te gustó la emotividad del capitulo anterior, a ver que piensas de este en el que voy a maltratar a Jabu, Muahahahaha. Y en cuanto a Yuzuriha y Yato, no creo poder darle un papel protagónico a Yato, pero a Yuzuriha creo que si la voy a explotar (prepara la dinamita), no era literal, lol. Y spi, cambié lo de Athena por Saori ya que me di cuenta de que estoy diferenciando en la historia a Saori y a Athena, ¿Pero cual es el problema con eso? Y Mnemósine sí existe, su personalidad original es la de la Saga anterior, la verdad a esta nueva Mnemósine maniaca la inspiró el guasón, les digo que estaba viendo Batman cuando escribí esa parte, pero suena lógico que se volviera loca al vivir tantas muertes.**

**Zimba Mustaine: escorpiona pervertida, ya te extrañaba, lol, pensé que tú también me ibas a traicionar pero sí alcanzaste a dejar review. Y bueno, la escuela es escuela y el trabajo es trabajo, hay que encontrar el equilibrio en ambos (se sienta en los cinco picos y eleva su cosmos), este año soy Libra después de todo, lo que me deja con la duda de que sería mejor, tener una confrontación Milo contra Dohko por mi problema de identidad, o Milo y Sísifo por venganza tras la muerte de Camus… probablemente termine con Dohko y Sísifo peleándose, lol. Y los, ya sé, se me ocurrió de repente hacer a Afrodita estilista, ¿Por qué será? Jajajajaja, me gusta burlarme de Afrodita. Y bueno, es una lástima que no puedas salir a festejar el quince, pero te daré quince que puedas festejar, en honor a tu castigo me decidí a agregar las quince agujas escarlata en este capítulo, ya solo te falta saber contra quien se van a utilizar, lol. Disfruta.**

**¡EDITADO!**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Múnich, Alemania. Noviembre 27 N.G.**

Múnich fue la única de las ciudades de Europa que sobrevivió a la invasión de las tropas Lemurianas que tras la gran inundación invadieron las tierras del continente Europeo, y terminaron por destruir todas las ciudades con excepción de la antigua Atenas y Munich.

Cuando estas invasiones comenzaron, los Lemurianos habían encontrado a una civilización del siglo XX inefectiva para enfrentar las fuerzas del cosmos a pesar de sus armas y su tecnología. Se contaba incluso la leyenda de un ser único, que llegaba a cada ciudad y la vaporizaba en tan solo unos instantes. Las ciudades más grandes y que ejercían un poderío militar más efectivo eran tragadas por la fuerza del cosmos de este ser, que levantaba volcanes de la tierra y destruía ejércitos enteros en un parpadeo.

Al final, las tropas Atenienses llegaron en auxilio del resto de Europa. Sin embargo, era muy tarde para salvar cualquier tecnología, nada había sobrevivido. Culturas enteras se perdieron, conocimiento invaluable fue reducido a cenizas, las religiones se extinguieron al no poseer seguidores o templos. Muy poco fue lo que sobrevivió.

Recientemente, y en sus viajes a través de Europa, Shura de Capricornio descubrió una única ciudad que había sobrevivido a los ataques Lemurianos, Múnich, y por órdenes de Milo, el general de las tropas de caballeros dorados, Shura mantuvo en secreto la existencia de esta ciudad. Se crearon murallas alrededor de ella, soldados selectos fueron ordenados a proteger sin saber qué protegían dentro de un perímetro relativamente aceptable. Cualquiera que lo rompiera sería rebanado por la espada de Shura. Había que mantener el secreto después de todo, Munich era ahora el último patrimonio de las ciudades del siglo XX. La única oportunidad de la humanidad para volver a evolucionar, y Shura era el único protector de esta ciudad.

Los habitantes de Munich sabían de la existencia de un caballero dorado en la ciudad. Lo veían saltar entre edificios eternamente, siempre vigilante, siempre justo. Munich no contaba con un sistema de gobierno, no había electricidad, los habitantes luchaban por sobrevivir en un estado de pobreza extrema donde en cada momento se tenía el miedo de quedarse sin alimento. Habían fábricas y tiendas comerciales, pero sin electricidad que moviera las fábricas, estas no eran más que centros de trabajo donde los estudiosos intentaban recrear la electricidad sin llegar a lograrlo por falta de conocimiento, o si este se tenía, por falta de materiales. Las tiendas comerciales eran almacenes bien resguardados, toda la comida se había reunido en esos lugares y diariamente habían filas interminables de gente suplicando alimento, el cual era racionado por unos cuantos líderes de la ciudad de Munich, y bien vigilado por Shura que juró rebanar a los líderes que fueran injustos en la repartición.

Algunos llamaban a Shura un ángel, otros por su cornamenta lo llamaban demonio. Para los más jóvenes era un superhéroe, para los villanos que robaban el alimento de los necesitados él era el juez, y en ocasiones el verdugo que los rebanaba de un movimiento de su mano. Fuera cual fuera el nombre que le dieran, a él no le importaba. Tenía un deber a con Athena, y por ella, su espada estaba bien afilada.

—¡Señor Shura! ¡Señor Shura por favor ayúdeme! —escuchó unos gritos Shura desde la cima de un edificio, en el cual mantenía vigilancia perfecta de toda la ciudad. Una joven gritaba su nombre—. Señor Shura, escúcheme por favor, tiene que bajar y ayudarnos.

—¿Cómo me encontraste, Pandora? —agregó Shura con molestia, y entonces saltó del edificio para caer frente a la niña de quince años, de cabellera larga y oscura, y de ojos de un morado intenso que desde la llegada de Shura a Múnich siempre había logrado encontrar a Shura donde quiera que se encontrase—. Lo he dicho y lo repetiré cuantas veces sea necesario, algo en ti no me agrada. No posees un cosmos pero siempre me encuentras, y donde vayas siempre encuentro muerte. Eres una chica peligrosa, Pandora, solo necesito una excusa para rebanarte la cabeza. ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?

—¡No se atreva a irrespetarme con esas palabras, caballero! —añadió Pandora, y Shura se mordió los labios iracundo—. Un demonio ha entrado en la ciudad de Munich. La gente está asustada, y me niego a que la muerte se extienda por esta ciudad como lo hizo en Turingia —y Shura asintió con debilidad—. Dígame caballero. ¿Si no podemos confiar en ustedes entonces qué evita que el desastre de hace tres años vuelva a ocurrir? Hay un caníbal suelto en Múnich. ¿Acaso no se autoproclamó el protector de Múnich?

—Yo no me autoproclamé nada. Ahora llévame ante este caníbal —Ordenó Shura, y Pandora le dio la espalda con molestia—. Chiquilla impertinente. Olvídalo. Cazaré a tu caníbal sin tu ayuda —y Pandora entonces le tomó la mano a Shura, y en ese instante su mano se cortó como si hubiera tomado una espada de su filo—. ¡Tonta! ¡Ya te había advertido lo de tocarme la mano! —se quejó Shura, y entonces se cortó una porción de su capa y la ató alrededor de la herida de Pandora—. ¿Por qué siempre termino cuidándote?

—Porque estoy sola… y porque la luz dorada es la única que destaca en la oscuridad de mí vista daltónica —y Shura se mantuvo firme e inmutable a pesar de que Pandora intentaba acercársele—. El caníbal se encuentra en los muros externos. Asesinando a los soldados Atenienses —confesó Pandora.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Nadie puede salir o entrar a Múnich —y Pandora mantuvo su silencio—. No me agradas… a donde vayas siempre hay muerte. Quédate donde pueda vigilarte —y Shura corrió a las murallas externas, mientras Pandora lloraba y lo veía partir. A su espalda aparecían dos sombras, quienes parecían sonreír al presenciar el sufrimiento de Pandora—. No puedo permitirme ser engañado. Esa tal Pandora me da muy mala espina. Pero parece que se preocupa realmente por salvar cuántas vidas pueda, que chiquilla más enigmática y extraña —y Shura llegó a las fronteras de Munich, donde se encontraba una muralla destruida que alguna vez tuvo como principal objetivo el resguardar la ciudad de la tecnología—. ¡Todos están muertos! —gritó Shura iracundo al ver los cadáveres mutilados, y en algunas ocasiones cuerpos incompletos como si hubiesen sido devorados—. ¿Cómo? No he sentido cosmos alguno. ¿Podría ser que este invasor es tan fuerte que logró asesinar tan brutalmente a casi cien hombres sin llegar a usar su cosmos? ¿A qué clase de demonio me estoy enfrentando?

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Guerras Doradas.**

**Saga de Nova Gea.**

**Capítulo 5: El Legado del Escorpión Dorado.**

* * *

**Atenas, Grecia. El Santuario.**

—¿Qué quiere decir con que Saori no se encuentra en el Santuario? —preguntó Aioria sorprendido. El caballero del León Dorado y el caballero del Carnero de Oro, se encontraban frente a Shaka, el Patriarca del Santuario. Ambos estaban sumamente lastimados y no habían tenido tiempo de curarse las heridas—. ¿Quiere decir que los caballeros atenienses lucharon y sacrificaron sus vidas enfrentándose a las tropas Lemurianas en vano?

—No lo llamaría en vano. Es un sacrificio aceptable por engañar a nuestros enemigos. Atacaron el Santuario buscando la cabeza de Athena, lo que significa que hasta hace un par de horas, desconocían que la diosa de la guerra se encontraba cercana al corazón de Lemuria —y tanto Mu como Aioria intercambiaron miradas mientras se mantenían arrodillados frente al Patriarca—. Un caballero muy sabio dijo alguna vez, que la tarea de un Patriarca era siempre estar un paso delante de las circunstancias. El Patriarca Sage, sucedido por Hakurei, el maestro de Yuzuriha de la Grulla fue quien mencionó aquellas palabras. Puedes salir de tu escondite —y Yuzuriha salió de detrás de una de las columnas, y Yato lo hizo de igual manera—. Tal parece ser que dos espectros continúan con vida. Dos caballeros que seguramente nos brindarán su fuerza en la batalla —y tanto Yato como Yuzuriha se arrodillaron—. No será sencillo que levanten sus puños contra quienes fueran sus valientes compañeros en la anterior guerra santa. Pero entiendan que Ares es un dios maligno, y que Sasha tristemente no es Athena… aunque… esa parte aún tengo que confirmarla, personalmente —y de detrás del trono del Patriarca, estalló una caja de Pandora que entonces vistió a Shaka con la armadura de Virgo, sorprendiendo a Yato y a Yuzuriha quienes desconocían la identidad de Shaka como el caballero de Virgo—. Saori ha reclamado la presencia de la diosa Nike en su mano, y por instrucciones de la diosa de la guerra, los cinco caballeros dorados que protegemos a Europa debemos unirnos bajo la luz de Nike para la batalla final contra Ares. Mu, en estos momentos se te asigna la importante misión de usar tus dotes de Muviano para llevar a Yato de Unicornio de Vermilo contigo, y reclutar a las tropas de la península escandinava para la batalla en Lemuria —y Mu tomó del hombro a Yato.

—¿Qué? Un momento. ¡No pueden separarme así de Yuzuriha! ¡Yo no accedí a esto! ¡Yuzuriha! —y tanto Mu cómo Yato, desaparecieron frente a los ojos de Aioria y una Yuzuriha que se entristecía al nuevamente separarse de su esposo.

—Yuzuriha de Grulla de Vermilo. Te tengo un ofrecimiento que tristemente no le puedo otorgar a Yato —y Shaka entonces transportó una caja de Pandora frente a Yuzuriha, quien se sorprendió al verla—. Hace 240 años, vestiste la armadura de la Grulla de plata en batalla. Es considerada uno de los tesoros más sagrados del Santuario. Te ofrezco la oportunidad de volver a vestirla. No puedo hacerle el mismo ofrecimiento a Yato de Unicornio ya que su armadura actualmente tiene un dueño… pero la Grulla de plata puede volver a extender sus alas —y Yuzuriha observó a su preciada armadura, y sin dudarlo se desprendió de su armadura de Vermilo, que aunque más poderosa, no representaba una posesión de valor para ella, y por ello, su armadura la vistió nuevamente—. La Grulla de Plata ha vuelto a alzar el vuelo. Y como nueva misión se te encomienda viajar a Múnich y reunir las tropas de Athena junto a Aioria y Shura. Nos volveremos a encontrar en las costas Lemurianas para el avance a los campamentos Atenienses.

—No lo defraudaré, Patriarca —y Yuzuriha tomó a Aioria de la hombrera de su armadura, y en un instante ambos desaparecieron. Dejando atrás destellos de color plateado, y una armadura de Vermilo que se desintegró al no poseer un dueño.

**Styx, Lemuria.**

—¡Por Odín! —gritó Siegfried, y los caballeros vikingos se le unieron en su grito mientras cruzaban un río de aguas de color verde e iban al encuentro de las tropas de la ciudad de Styx—. ¡Demostrémosles a estos infelices la fuerza de los dioses Noruegos! ¡Yo, Jarl Siegfried, personalmente asesinaré a cualquiera de mis soldados que no ruja en la batalla con la fuerza de los dioses de nuestra amada tierra! ¡Todos y cada uno de nosotros tenemos nuestro asiento reservado en el Valhalla! ¡Avancen! ¡Demostremos a nuestros hermanos griegos quien fue Odín, señor de la guerra! —y los vikingos avanzaron, como una manada de lobos que invadían orgullosos las tierras Lemurianas. Dispuestos a saquear, matar y apoderarse de cuantos tesoros pudieran encontrar.

—¡Ven conmigo Nachi! ¡Lideremos a la manada! —gritó Fenril, uno de los guerreros vikingos que al parecer se había dado a la tarea de educar al caballero de bronce del lobo en las artes de la guerra escandinava—. No me importa tu descendencia, eres un lobo igual que yo, y los lobos siempre andan en manadas. No te separes de mí.

—Dudo mucho que a mi maestro le guste que pase tanto tiempo con los vikingos —aclaró Nachi, recordando a su maestro, Mephisto de Cáncer, y Fenril le dio un hacha, sorprendiendo al santo de bronce en plena carrera en dirección a las tropas Lemurianas—. Pero Fenril, la diosa Athena ha prohibido el uso de armas.

—¿Cómo puede ser una diosa de la guerra si no pretende portar arma alguna? —preguntó Fenril, pero antes siquiera de que Nachi pudiera dar respuesta a la pregunta de Fenril, las tropas vikingas chocaron violentamente con los caballeros Lemurianos y la matanza comenzó.

A la distancia, Aldebarán de Tauro observaba la batalla de los guerreros vikingos con detenimiento, y Mephisto a su lado, que como ya era costumbre no portaba armadura alguna, se mostró sumamente interesado en los avances de sus discípulos, Mei de Cabellera de Berenice, que con un movimiento de su mano lanzaba hilos de cabello que perforaban las armaduras de sus oponentes y las destruían por completo, y Nachi de Lobo, que se veía forzado a irrespetar las ordenes de Athena y a utilizar su hacha para defenderse.

—Todos los guerreros de esta unidad son temibles. La batalla de Styx por fin llegará a su fin y sorpresivamente lo hará sin nuestra intervención —agregó Aldebarán, quien miró hacia atrás y vio a los caballeros Atenienses, algunos incluso entristecidos por haber sido remplazados en el campo de batalla por los guerreros vikingos del norte de Europa—. Sus corazones han sido deshonrados. Pero fueron las órdenes de Milo el arrebatarles la gloria de la batalla a quienes han ridiculizado a los dioses Noruegos.

—No me importan los dioses. Griegos, noruegos, cristianos, ninguno me interesa en absoluto. Puedo tener a Zeus frente a mí y no me acodillaría frente a él —y Aldebarán comenzó a reír a carcajadas al escuchar esas palabras—. ¿Te estas burlando de mí, cerebro de Minotauro?

—Se de alguien ante quien te arrodillarías. Apuesto mi armadura dorada a que tu negro corazón no podría soportar el arrodillarse frente a Saori —y Mephisto hizo una mueca, y Aldebarán sonrió incluso más fuerte—. ¿Si ella te lo pidiera, te arrodillarías? Yo estoy seguro que sí.

—Comería tierra antes de arrodillarme frente a esa chiquilla impertinente. No existe ni existirá dios alguno que pueda lograr que me humille a tal nivel. Ni aunque Saori me lo pidiera personalmente me arrodillaría ante la diosa Athena —y Mephisto entonces sintió un cálido cosmos detrás de él y su corazón comenzó a calentarse en su pecho. Entonces se escuchó una gentil risa, y Mephisto se volteó para ver a Saori que llegaba a los campamentos Atenienses del norte, donde Aldebarán y Mephisto eran los generales.

—Entonces, Mephisto, tienes suerte de que jamás te pediré que te arrodilles ante mí —agregó Saori mientras continuaba con sus gentiles sonrisas. La diosa incluso ya vestía un hermoso vestido blanco, había abandonado por completo su identidad como Minerva de Camaleón, presentándose ante sus guerreros como la verdadera diosa de la sabiduría en la guerra. Y al verla, Mephisto fue el primero en arrodillarse—. ¿Mephisto? —Aldebarán se arrodilló de igual manera, y lo mismo hicieron Milo y sus discípulos. Al final, la diosa Nike brilló con intensidad, y la batalla de Styx fue interrumpida.

El calor del cosmos de Saori, guiado por la diosa Nike, bendecía a los caballeros Atenienses y a los ejércitos vikingos con su gentil luz de victoria. Al ver aquel resplandor, y presenciar que era una diosa quien lo producía, los guerreros de Styx se rindieron y se arrodillaron. Los únicos que quedaban en pie eran los guerreros vikingos, todos y cada uno de ellos observando a su Jarl, Siegfried, y esperando a su reacción. Fue entonces que el lord de los vikingos se arrodilló, y el resto hizo lo mismo. Los vikingos acababan de aceptar a su nueva diosa de la guerra.

**Múnich, Alemania.**

—¡Se los comió! ¡Lo vi arrancarle el cuello a un hombre de una mordida! ¡Es un demonio se los juro! ¡Esos malditos no nos desean ningún bien! —gritó un hombre aterrorizado en medio de la calle—. ¡El mundo se vino abajo en pedazos por culpa de esos canallas! ¡Tratan de inculcarnos su religión y su ideología primitiva! ¡Incluso nos encerraron en esta ciudad para evitar que el resto del mundo sepa que la humanidad aún tiene esperanza! —continuó gritando el hombre frente a la multitud enfurecida.

—¡Falso! —se escuchó la poderosa voz de Shura, quien cayó frente a la muchedumbre y frente al hombre—. Jamás se les ha forzado a abandonar a sus dioses por servir a los nuestros. Todo dios es tan real como cualquiera. No hemos venido a cambiar sus creencias —y la gente tomó sus distancias, alejándose del temible caballero de Capricornio—. La muralla también fue creada para proteger a los habitantes de Múnich. Si nuestros enemigos destruyen esta ciudad, no quedará vestigio alguno del patrimonio de la humanidad. Ustedes son los únicos que quedan, la única esperanza de supervivencia de la tecnología. Si ustedes mueren, pasarán miles de años antes de que vuelva a existir el conocimiento y la evolución que se tiene hoy en día. Solo piénsenlo. Le tomó al hombre totalmente evolucionado 195,000 años crear la tecnología de la que hoy gozan. ¿Piensan que podemos arriesgarnos a volver a empezar?

—¡Ustedes nos forzaron a ese recomienzo! ¡Mueran malditos! —y el hombre comenzó a lanzarle latas a Shura, y muchos otros hicieron lo mismo. Uno de ellos incluso tomó un palo de escoba y se abalanzó en contra de Shura, quien se mantuvo firme en todo momento, sabiendo que el hombre no podía hacerle daño. Pero en unos instantes, su rostro se llenó de sangre, y Shura se percató de que Pandora, la chica a la que siempre había humillado con sus palabras, se había interpuesto en el camino y el hombre le había quebrado la escoba en la cabeza.

—¡Pandora! —gritó Shura, y atrapó a la débil joven antes de que esta cayera al suelo. Lo hizo con cuidado de no cortarla con su espada—. Hombre tonto… enfurecer a un caballero dorado no es sabio… Pandora siempre… a pesar de que he sido cruel y descorazonado con ella… Pandora siempre ha alzado su voz porque yo los proteja a ustedes quienes me han llamado demonio… lárguense todos antes de que decida convertirme en uno —y la muchedumbre comenzó a irse, mientras Shura simplemente se arrodilló frente a Pandora y comenzó a limpiarle la sangre del rostro con su capa—. Pandora. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—No me preguntes… simplemente no podía soportar que te trataran de esa manera… nadie se merece ese trato… —y Shura cargó a Pandora en sus brazos, y saltó a la cima de un edificio donde la recostó sabiendo que allí tendrían privacidad—. Vas a salvarnos del demonio. ¿Verdad? No permitirás que nos mate.

—No lo permitiré. Por más que esta gente se merezca un castigo, los caballeros dorados siempre velaremos por el bien y la justicia. Atraparé a ese caníbal —y Pandora sonrió, y con su mano comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Shura—. Descansa. Yo me hare cargo —más entonces, Shura observó el cosmos rodear el edificio en que se encontraban, y miles de planetas aproximándose peligrosamente a este—. Este cosmos me es familiar. ¿Saga?

—¡Explosión de Galaxias! —y Shura cargó a Pandora nuevamente y saltó con ella lejos del ataque del caballero que los atacaba. El edificio entonces fue arrasado por la fuerza del caballero de Vermilo de Géminis, que flotaba tranquilamente sobre los escombros y reía al ver a Shura patear edificio tras edificio hasta caer sin hacerse daño alguno en las calles de Múnich—. ¡Me he cansado de comer alimañas insignificantes! ¡Ya es tiempo de comer algo más saludable! ¡Me apetece un caballero dorado! ¡Aunque también me conformaría con esa hermosa joven que cargas en tus brazos! ¡Podría divertirme mucho devorándola!

—Entonces el caníbal es uno de los caballeros de Vermilo. ¡Deuteros de Géminis!—y sin hacerse esperar, Deuteros volvió a lanzar su ataque de Explosión de Galaxias, que al caer destruía cuantos edificios encontraba a su paso—. ¡No! ¡Debo proteger esta ciudad aunque me cueste la vida! ¡Excalibur! —lanzó Shura su ataque, el cual Deuteros evadió al escabullirse entre las dimensiones para entonces aparecer detrás de Shura, golpearlo con fuerza usando su puño envuelto en cosmos, y tomar a Pandora de prisionera—. ¡Pandora!

—Te he observado, Shura. Odias a esta mujer pero de igual manera te preocupas por su bienestar. Si me permites devorarla te perdonaré la vida. Mi única misión es destruir esta ciudad —y Shura se abalanzó sobre Deuteros, que de un movimiento de su mano forzó a que magma emanara del suelo y quemara la armadura de Shura que afortunadamente era suficientemente poderosa para resistir el magma hirviendo—. La devoraré de todos modos, Shura. No puedo esperar a saborear esa dulce y pálida piel —y Pandora se horrorizó—. ¡Primero te morderé el cuello! —gritó Deuteros, y entonces Shura saltó y atrapó a Deuteros de los hombros con sus piernas, y lo lanzó violentamente hacia el cielo.

—¡Salto de Piedra! —gritó Shura, y tras haber lanzado a Deuteros lejos y en dirección a un edificio en ruinas, que se estremeció al recibir al santo de Vermilo, Shura ayudó a Pandora a ponerse de pie—. ¡Vete! ¡No me estorbes en mi batalla! ¡Saca a todos de Múnich! ¡Este caballero es muy poderoso y dudo poder proteger a esta ciudad efectivamente!

—¡No te preocupes por el campo de batalla, Shura! —habló Deuteros, y el edificio contra el cual había chocado, estalló en pedazos gracias a la fuerza de su cosmos—. Yo me encargaré de limpiar el terreno para nuestra gran batalla. ¡La Otra Dimensión! ¡Geminga! —desató Deuteros su gran poder, y el cielo se tornó de un color verde intenso, y una tremenda fuerza gravitacional comenzó a sentirse en toda la ciudad de Múnich, absorbiendo trozos de edificios, elevando vehículos y personas hacia el cielo, y en dirección a un agujero negro de destellos color esmeralda, que se tragaba todo, incluyendo la luz misma—. Esta es Geminga. Una supernova de la constelación de Géminis. Se puede decir que es a la vez tanto una estrella como un agujero negro. Lo absorberá todo. Nada sobrevivirá a Geminga. Todo quedará absorbido y tendremos un hermoso campo de batalla.

—¡Shura! —gritó Pandora mientras flotaba en dirección a Geminga, pero Shura la tomó de la mano con su mano izquierda, y la jaló en su dirección, permitiendo que Pandora lo abrazara e impidiera ser tragada por Geminga, no como muchos otros que sin importar de que se agarraran terminaron siendo tragados por la estrella—. No importa a donde vaya… siempre todos mueren… estoy cansada de eso… no quiero que la gente siga muriendo… tan solo deseo salvarlos a todos.

—¡Pandora! ¡Sujétate bien! ¡No voy a dejar que ese arrogante te lleve a ti también! —y Shura comenzó a elevar su cosmos, y Pandora se aferró con fuerza a su cuerpo, haciendo lo posible por no ser tragada por Geminga—. ¡Excalibur! —gritó Shura, lanzando corte tras corte en dirección a Deuteros con su mano derecha. Pero el santo de Vermilo de Géminis evadía sin problemas todos sus ataques e incluso lanzaba los suyos en forma de pequeños planetoides que Shura terminó cortando con su espada. Entonces Shura comenzó a ser jalado en dirección a Geminga también, y tuvo que encajar su espada en la tierra para evitar ser absorbido—. ¡Me ha desarmado!

—¡Shura! —gritó Pandora tras perder su agarre, y nuevamente comenzó a ser absorbida en dirección a la estrella. Más afortunadamente, Shura pudo aferrarse a ella con su mano libre, mientras la que permanecía enterrada en el concreto comenzaba a perder su agarre—. Te lo suplico, no quiero morir. Por favor, aún debo encontrar a mi hermano.

—Lo encontrarás, Pandora. Me aseguraré personalmente de ayudarte a encontrarlo. Si estas tan segura de que sigue con vida a pesar de la inundación, entonces te ayudaré a encontrarlo, tan solo no pierdas la esperanza —y Pandora asintió.

—Que encantador. No pierdas la esperanza, Pandora, seguramente tu hermano no se encuentra entre los millones de millones que se ahogaron —agregó Deuteros sarcásticamente, y utilizó su cosmos para intensificar la fuerza de Geminga—. Tal vez está en esta ciudad. Qué tal si es uno de los niños que flotan en dirección a Geminga. Podría ser ese de allí quizás —y Pandora miró horrorizada como un niño y su madre eran tragados por Geminga—. Oh, es una lástima. Pero no te preocupes, solo quedan unos cuantos.

—Todos están muriendo… todos… tragados por esa estrella —y Pandora comenzó a llorar, y sus lágrimas comenzaron a volar en dirección a Geminga. Más en ese momento, sus ojos daltónicos fueron segados por una luz plateada, en realidad era una luz dorada pero ella no podía distinguirla. Shura elevaba su cosmos, estaba furioso por la insolencia de Deuteros de Géminis de Vermilo. Ya casi no quedaban edificios, y no se escuchaban los gritos de más Nova Geaneses en todo Múnich. La ciudad estaba en silencio, ya solo quedaban Deuteros, Shura y Pandora.

—¿Qué se siente el fracaso, Shura? ¿Qué se siente saber que el caballero más leal de Athena, no pudo salvar la vida de todos quienes fueron absorbidos por Geminga? —y la ira de Shura se intensificó—. ¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¿Partirme a la mitad? Probablemente tengas el cosmos para hacerlo, ya que requiero de casi todo mi cosmos para no ser absorbido por mi propio ataque. Pero, tu espada está enterrada. Posees otra espada, pero esta sostiene de la mano a la hermosa Pandora. No tienes posibilidad alguna de hacerme frente, no importa que tan grande sea tu cosmos.

—Hay una forma… pero… si fracaso… ambos moriremos… —y Pandora miró a Shura con preocupación—. No voy a soltarte… juro por Athena que moriré contigo antes de defraudarte… pero para asesinar a Deuteros tendré que concentrar todo mi cosmos en mi mano derecha, y desprenderla del suelo —explicó Shura mientras jalaba a Pandora en dirección a su cuerpo, y la abrazaba con su mano izquierda para así tener un mejor agarre al tomarla de su cintura—. Eso me dará solo una fracción de segundo para partirlo a la mitad. Pero si fallo… ambos moriremos absorbidos por Geminga.

—No si yo me suelto primero y te permito pelear con tu otra espada —y Pandora pateó el pecho de Shura intentando soltarse, y para sorpresa de Shura, la chica estaba logrando lastimarlo—. ¡Suéltame! ¡No importa lo que haga por salvar vidas! ¡A donde vaya siempre hay muerte! ¡Pensé que acercarme a un caballero dorado cambiaría las cosas! ¡Pero ni un caballero dorado pudo evitar que toda una ciudad muriera por mi culpa! ¡Suéltame! ¡Soy un augurio de mala suerte! ¡No merezco más que la muerte!

—¡Pandora, no voy a soltarte! —y Pandora lloró—. ¡Jamás me rendiré si existe aunque sea la mínima probabilidad de salvar una vida! ¡Así que sin importar cuanto me supliques, ni cuanto patees mis costillas! ¡Yo no voy a permitir que mueras! ¡Moriré contigo antes de permitirte que vayas al inframundo por tu cuenta!

—¡No dirías eso si supieras qué estoy destinada a hacer! —y Pandora entonces besó a Shura, sorprendiendo al santo dorado de Capricornio, que tras unos instantes permitió que Pandora se soltara mientras él era víctima de la sorpresa—. Perdóname… pero de cualquier forma estaba destinada a hacer cosas horribles… es una lástima que… no fui capaz de alcanzar la vida eterna —y Pandora comenzó a elevarse en dirección a Geminga. Más entonces Shura reaccionó.

—¡Pandora! —se soltó Shura, y salto en dirección a una sorprendida Pandora. Deuteros entonces se abalanzó sobre Shura, pero el caballero de Capricornio lanzó su técnica más efectiva—. ¡No fastidies! ¡Excalibur! —y Deuteros se sorprendió de recibir el ataque de Shura, que terminó por atravesarlo. Más antes de que la técnica surtiera efecto, Deuteros se percató de que Shura alcanzaba a Pandora, y después su visión comenzó a cortarse a la mitad.

—Me ha vencido… solo bastó un ataque… para superarme a mi… el más brutal de los caballeros de Athena… —y Deuteros comenzó a separarse lentamente en sus dos mitades—. Ares… me vengaré algún día por el maleficio que me impusiste… yo era… el hermano noble —y Deuteros murió, no solo partido a la mitad sino absorbido por su propio ataque, y Geminga dejó de adornar los cielos.

La gravedad entonces aumentó, y tanto Shura como Pandora comenzaron a caer del cielo. Shura abrazó a Pandora en esos momentos, así cuando cayeron, el caballero de Capricornio protegió a Pandora de todo daño. Soportando el horrible impacto, y probablemente rompiéndose algún hueso en la caída. Pero Pandora estaba a salvo, Shura había sido capaz de protegerla.

—¡Shura! —gritó Pandora preocupada, y el caballero de Capricornio se estremeció de dolor—. ¿Por qué me salvaste? Si alguien merece la muerte en este mundo, esa persona soy yo. No debiste haberme salvado.

—No me importa lo que pienses, Pandora —y Shura comenzó a ponerse de pie, y a observar la ruina en la que quedó la ciudad de Munich. La ciudad de la tecnología se había perdido para siempre—. Fracasé en salvar esta ciudad, pero al menos he salvado una vida importante. Siempre ten en mente lo que se ha perdido hoy, y que por sobrevivir, debes vivir en honor a quienes no lograron salvarse.

—…Shura… —y Pandora comenzó a llorar, y para sorpresa del santo de Capricornio, la joven lo abrazó con fuerza y lloró sobre su pecho—. Me salvaste la vida y estoy en tu deuda… juro por Hades que te devolveré ese favor… saldaré mi deuda —y al escuchar esas palabras, Shura intentó preguntar acerca de su relación con Hades, cuando el caballero de Capricornio sintió un par de cosmos a su espalda.

—Macho cabrío pervertido —y Shura se sorprendió de escuchar eso último y de ver a Aioria y a la santo de plata de la Grulla detrás de él—. No voy a decir la otra palabra, soy un caballero. Así que acostúmbrate a que te diga macho cabrío. ¿Puedes explicarme porque te abraza una niña de 15 años de esa forma tan indecorosa?

—¿Lo pregunta el León pervertido que se comprometió con una niña de nueve años? —se defendió Shura, y Aioria se estremeció al recordarlo—. ¿Qué haces aquí, Aioria? —preguntó Shura, ignorando por completo a Pandora que aún se secaba las lágrimas—. Deberías estar protegiendo el Santuario.

—Y tú deberías estar protegiendo a Múnich —y Aioria entonces evadió la espada de Shura. El caballero de Capricornio estaba furioso—. ¡Oye! ¿Qué Hades te pasa? —y Entonces Aioria lo notó—. Un momento… ¿Esta es… Múnich? —preguntó Aioria, y Shura asintió—. Lo lamento… Shura… no lo sabía… seguro que hiciste todo lo que pudiste.

—Pude haber hecho más —y Pandora se sintió culpable—. Digamos que fui débil de corazón. Cargaré con el pecado de las vidas que se perdieron. Protegiendo por siempre a la única sobreviviente de esta ciudad. Desde ahora le soy tan leal a Pandora como le soy a Athena.

—Un momento… ¿Qué has dicho? —y Shura se arrodilló frente a Pandora—. Espera… no tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo. Levántate ya y déjate de tonterías. ¡Shura! —y Pandora se estremeció de miedo al pensar en lo que estaba pasando.

—Juro lealtad y eterna devoción a mi señorita Pandora. Mi espada por siempre le pertenecerá, que Zeus me castigue si estoy siendo falso. Soy su eterno sirviente. Sus órdenes solo serán opacadas por las ordenes de la diosa Athena —y Pandora retrocedió un par de pasos, y entonces se percató de que Yuzuriha la miraba con desprecio.

—¿Pandora? —y la dueña de aquel nombre miró a Yuzuriha con curiosidad—. No eres la misma Pandora que recuerdo… y no siento un cosmos maligno en ti. Probablemente solo sea una coincidencia —y Pandora miró a Yuzuriha curiosa—. Aioria, aún me quedan energías para el viaje de regreso. Debemos partir —y Shura miró a Aioria.

—No es lo que parece. Yo no soy igual de pervertido que tú y Milo —y Shura se molestó y comenzó a elevar su cosmos—. No hay tiempo para esto. Saori está en Lemuria —y Shura se sorprendió de escuchar eso—. Ha reclamado a la diosa Nike en territorios Lemurianos, lo que significa que la diosa de la guerra está lista para la confrontación final. Debemos reunirnos con ella. Zarparemos del Santuario de Grecia, Yuzuriha puede llevarnos, pero le costará una gran cantidad de energía.

—No me iré sin Pandora —y Pandora se ruborizó—. Entiéndelo Aioria. Ella es la última sobreviviente no solo de Múnich, sino de toda Alemania. Si ella muere, realmente habré fracasado. Es por esto que le he jurado mi lealtad. Jamás me desprenderé de lado de Pandora. Le serviré por siempre —y Aioria asintió.

—Yuzuriha. ¿Puedes llevarnos a todos? —y la santo de plata de la Grulla asintió—. Vámonos entonces. Saori nos espera en Lemuria —y el grupo desapareció, al ser transportados por el cosmos de Yuzuriha.

**Arles, Lemuria. La Torre de las Mil Batallas.**

—¡Deuteros! —gritó Sasha al sentir el cosmos del caballero de Vermilo extinguirse, y presenciar el cómo del reloj de llamas anaranjadas, la flama que pertenecía al caballero de Géminis terminaba por extinguirse en su totalidad. Kardia de Escorpio, Hasgard de Tauro, Dégel de Acuario, y Deuteros de Géminis, habían muerto. Más sin embargo, las flamas de los caballeros de la supuesta falsa Athena seguían ardiendo con intensidad. Incluso las llamas de Sagitario y Acuario, que se supone no deberían estar encendidas, brillaban inmensamente—. No… mis queridos caballeros no pueden ser derrotados de esta manera. ¿Qué les da tanta fuerza a los soldados de la falsa Athena? ¿Acaso… podría ser que yo?

—¿Dudas de tu identidad, Sasha? —preguntó Ares, sorprendiendo a Sasha, que se puso de pie, corrió en su dirección, y lo abrazó con fuerza—. Mi querida Sasha. Tú eres Athena. A pesar de que Nike no se posa en tu mano, a pesar de que tus poderes divinos se han reducido. Eres Athena, es un dios quien te lo dice—. Y Sasha asintió—. Sasha, mientras más tiempo pasa, recobras más de tus poderes divinos. Observa, comienzas a desarrollar omnisciencia. Puedes ver y escuchar a todos alrededor de la ciudad de Arles. ¿O acaso estoy equivocado?

—Los escucho —se sorprendió Sasha—. Pero antes no podía escucharlos. Los únicos poderes que poseía eran el cosmos y la premonición. Pero recientemente… he sentido el calor divino que tranquiliza las almas de los dolidos, he sido capaz de curar a los enfermos, y ahora poseo la omnisciencia. He perdido la fuerza de manipular el cosmos pero parezco estar fortaleciéndome. ¿Qué está pasando, hermano?

—Son los relojes que creé, hermanita —y Sasha miró los relojes—. Cuando te traje a Arles, que había sido levantada de las profundidades del océano hace tres años junto con todo el continente Lemuriano, utilicé el dunamis de Cronos para crear estos dos relojes —explicó Ares, y Sasha asintió—. Los caballeros de la falsa Athena te quitaron tu divinidad, no eras más que una simple mortal cuando te encontré, pero estos relojes te regresarán tu divinidad. Mientras más caballeros dorados mueran, más fuerte te volverás.

—Eso es horrible, hermano —se quejó Sasha—. ¿Por qué deben morir mis queridos caballeros para que yo recupere mi divinidad como la diosa de la sabiduría en la guerra? No es justo —y Sasha lloró, y Ares asintió.

—Mi querida hermanita. El que le hayan quitado a una diosa su divinidad es un pecado que no puede ser perdonado. Tienes que entender que es algo que debe hacerse, y no pretendo que sean tus caballeros quienes mueran para regresarte tu divinidad, pretendo que sean los de la falsa Athena —y Sasha observó el reloj de las doce flamas doradas—. Cuando te encontré, el único poder que poseías era el dominio del cosmos, ya que Aioros de Sagitario murió, extinguiendo su flama, y brindándote esa fuerza. Poco después tuviste la premonición, el poder divino que resguardan los caballeros de Acuario, el poder que se te fuera otorgado tras la muerte de Camus de Acuario. Repentinamente, recibiste el calor divino, el poder que los caballeros de Escorpio resguardan, tristemente ese poder lo recibiste y lo conservas gracias al sacrificio de Kardia de Escorpio, cualquier flama de cualquier reloj al extinguirse te devolverá un poder divino. Sin embargo, perdiste el dominio del cosmos y la premonición cuando las flamas doradas de Sagitario y Acuario volvieron a encenderse. Pero recuperaste la premonición nuevamente con la muerte de Dégel de Acuario, y Hasgard de Tauro te otorgó la curación de los enfermos. Cuando Deuteros murió se te otorgó el poder de la omnisciencia finita, eres capaz de verlo y escucharlo todo a una distancia considerable. La omnisciencia infinita la tendrás cuando algún caballero de Virgo muera.

—Entonces. No planeaste que mis caballeros murieran. ¿Verdad? Ares, aún estas de mi lado. Dime que lo estás —y el dios de la guerra asintió, y Sasha embozó una bella sonrisa, pero entonces miró los relojes con curiosidad—. ¿Qué pasaría si dos caballeros del mismo signo zodiacal perdieran la vida? —preguntó curiosa, y esperanzada de que sus caballeros pudieran vencer a los falsos de la falsa Athena.

—Un dios que solo posee un cosmos posee la fuerza de un sol. Y doce caballeros dorados unidos pueden crear un resplandor idéntico al resplandor del sol —explicó Ares—. Athena por si misma posee la fuerza de doce caballeros dorados, igual que Poseidón o Hades, pero hasta hace poco, existía un poder mayor al de los dioses, mayor al cosmos divino, el dunamis —y Sasha asintió al recordar a los doce titanes—. El dunamis solo lo poseían Gea, Urano, los doce titanes, y alguna vez lo poseyeron Zeus, Poseidón y Hades. Pero los doce falsos de Athena, lograron superar al dunamis de los dioses antiguos, simplemente porque estos dunamis estaban corrompidos por las torturas que Hades impuso a ellos en el Tártaros. Los únicos seres en toda la existencia que poseían un dunamis absoluto eran Cronos y Zeus, y tras la derrota de Cronos, el único dios que posee un dunamis absoluto es Zeus. El dunamis absoluto, equivale al poder de dos soles maduros, en plena intensidad de su fuerza. Si las 24 flamas se extinguieran, tendrías un dunamis absoluto. Serías una diosa tan poderosa como Zeus.

—Pero eso no debe ocurrir. Semejante poder corrompería incluso a la diosa Atenea. Ares, debemos detener esta guerra —y Ares lo negó con la cabeza—. No quiero poseer ese poder. No quiero convertirme en una diosa tirana. No deseo un dunamis.

—Lo sé, y por eso existen los relojes —y Sasha los miró curiosa—. Sasha, los relojes absorberán el cosmos de los caballeros caídos. Solo deben morir los doce falsos, pero si por alguna razón llegan a morir más de ellos, los relojes te darán un dunamis. Y con un dunamis, ni Poseidón, ni Hades podrían derrotarte. Te convertirías en una verdadera diosa de la guerra, capaz de mantener la paz en la tierra. Sasha, yo siempre voy a apoyarte, pero si tus caballeros mueren, no debes llorarlos, debes agradecer su sacrificio ya que este te fortalecerá. Serás la diosa más poderosa de todas. Y yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado —y Ares le besó la mano a Sasha, y comenzó a retirarse.

—Parece un ofrecimiento muy noble del dios de la brutalidad en la guerra —Sasha escuchó la voz de Sísifo, quien junto a Regulus de Leo había sido asignado para montar guardia frente a la Torre de las Mil Batallas—. Mi señorita Athena. Debo decirle que no me agrada en absoluto el que Ares nos apoye en esta guerra. Me sentiría más tranquilo de su seguridad si tan solo le pidiera al dios de la guerra que dejara de intervenir —agregó Sísifo mientras tomaba la mano de Sasha y la acariciaba con gentileza.

—Mi querido Sísifo. Comprendo tus preocupaciones. Ares es, después de todo, el dios de la brutalidad en la guerra. Pero también es mi hermano, y el laso entre hermanos es uno que jamás podrá romperse —aclaró Sasha, y tomó la mano de Sísifo y la movió en dirección a su mejilla, acariciándose el rostro con la mano de su santo de Vermilo más querido—. Yo confío en los sentimientos de mi hermano. Ares sinceramente desea ayudarme. De igual forma sé que me oculta algo, sé que desea usarme de algún modo. Pero el amor que siente por su querida hermanita es real. Yo lo sé. Igual que sé que sientes por mí lo que está prohibido, mi querido Sísifo —y el caballero de Vermilo de Sagitario se sonrojó—. Sísifo, el amor de Athena debe ser igual para todos sus caballeros. No puedo permitirme amarte como sé que me amas… además… si pudiera amar a alguien de una forma egoísta y diferente sería… —y las imágenes de Milo de Escorpio y del caballero de Pegaso aparecieron en su mente—. No tiene importancia… de todos modos está prohibido… agradezco tu amor, y tu preocupación, Sísifo. Pero yo confió en Ares. No permitas por favor que tu amor nuble tu juicio —y Sísifo asintió—. Me retiro entonces, y perdóname el no poder devolverte el amor que sientes.

—Descuide mi señorita. Fui un tonto por pensar en ello. Le ruego me disculpe mi insolencia, he sido un pecador inconsciente —y Sasha miró a Sísifo y lo negó con la cabeza—. El amor entre humanos y dioses es imposible. Le juro que esto no derribará mi temple. Yo siempre voy a cuidar de usted.

—Milo… también dijo eso —y Sasha comenzó a llorar, y Sísifo se sorprendió—. No es nada. Despreocúpate Sísifo. Me alegra mucho, enserio que mucho el que sientas eso por mí. Por favor no dejes de sentirlo. Y Sasha cerró su mano frente a su pecho y entonces comenzó a correr lejos de Sísifo.

—¿Mi señorita Sasha? —se preocupó Sísifo, y Regulus caminó en su dirección—. He sido imprudente. Le he causado a la señorita Sasha preocupaciones que no debería de sentir… me entristece verla así de lastimada y confundida —y Regulus asintió—. No importa. Sin importar que la señorita no pueda devolver mis sentimientos, los míos por ella no cambiaran. Siempre amaré a Sasha, Regulus.

—Pues la verdad yo no entiendo esas cosas, Sísifo —prosiguió Regulus, el joven prodigio entre los caballeros de Sasha—. Ya solo quedamos ocho caballeros dorados. Parece imposible pero nos están venciendo. Tal vez debería ir al campo de batalla y darles una lección.

—Regulus. Eres el caballero de Athena más poderoso de todos. Pero afortunadamente no eres el más brillante, o la vida de todos peligraría. Incluso la de los dioses —y Regulus no supo si se trataba de un insulto o no—. Mi señorita Sasha. Deje de preocuparse por favor. Todos somos sus fieles caballeros. Daríamos la vida gustosos por usted. Yo lo daría todo por usted.

**Península Escandinava, Noruega.**

—Estas muy lejos del Santuario, Mu —habló Saga de Géminis mientras observaba la construcción de la muralla alrededor de toda la península escandinava, y sentía el cómo Mu, el caballero dorado de Aries, y un visitante peculiar llegaban desde tierras lejanas hasta las costas Noruegas—. ¿Un caballero de Vermilo? —preguntó Saga al percatarse de que Mu llegaba acompañado de un santo de Vermilo—. ¿Lo has traído a ser ejecutado? —y El caballero de Vermilo se horrorizó y se puso a la defensiva.

—Vaya, Saga, desconocía que tenías sentido del humor —habló Mu, y Saga lo ignoró y continuó vigilando la construcción—. Hemos recibido órdenes del Patriarca. Nos reuniremos en los puertos de la ciudad de Atenas para comenzar la movilización hacia Einos, y preparar los campamentos para la invasión a Arles.

—¿Tan pronto? —y Mu asintió—. Comprendo. Ha llegado el momento de que los diez caballeros restantes nos reunamos frente al dios de la guerra. Reuniré a todas las tropas que pueda y dejaré a algunos caballeros de plata a cargo. ¿A cuántos puedes transportar?

—Soy un caballero dorado, Saga, no te preocupes de cuantas lanzas pueda transportar con mis poderes —y Saga sonrió de forma burlona, y guío a Mu hasta las tropas Atenienses, revelando campamentos de al menos cinco mil hombres—. ¿Tantos? —agregó Mu sorprendido.

—Cuando Aldebarán estaba a cargo de las tropas atenienses en la península escandinava, y presenció la brutalidad de los caballeros vikingos, fue él quien enfrentó todas las batallas por sí mismo —explicó Saga, y Mu estaba más que orgulloso de su amigo Aldebarán—. Todavía te crees suficientemente poderoso para transportar a tantos guerreros.

—Si es un reto el que estas lanzando, Saga —y el cosmos de Mu se elevó, y destellos de luz dorada rodearon los campamentos. Listos o no los soldados atenienses estaban a punto de ser transportados hasta el Santuario en Grecia—. Aceptaré cualquier reto en el nombre de Athena. Nos vamos entonces —y en un parpadeo, los noruegos que construían la muralla bajo los estandartes de la diosa Athena, observaron a los atenienses desvanecerse.

**Campamentos Atenienses de Styx.**

Caía la noche en los campamentos de Styx, donde los soldados lemurianos que se habían rendido, entregaban sus armas a los soldados atenienses, quienes analizaban las armas decomisadas, y colocaban en carretas las armas que se encontraban en buen estado. Las armas que no lograban superar las expectativas de los ojos críticos de los soldados de alto tango, eran depositadas en barriles, los cuales eran transportados a los interiores del campamento hasta llegar a la forja, donde eran fundidas en metal nuevamente, y utilizadas por Kiki de Escultor, quien volvía a darles forma y fuerza con sus herramientas cósmicas.

—Por Hefestos señor de la forja, jamás había reparado tanto en mi vida —agregó Kiki mientras se secaba el sudor y comenzaba a golpear con martillos cósmicos la hoja de la espada que actualmente fabricaba—. ¡Perfecta! ¡Esta espada cortará incluso las armaduras de plata!

—Pierdes tu tiempo, los conocimientos de Hefestos jamás serán suficientes para crear una espada que corte el Vermilo —escuchó Kiki las palabras de su compañero de forja, Alberich el vikingo, quien golpeaba con un martillo de piedra un hacha de doble filo—. Los métodos vikingos son más efectivos. Los enanos de las tierras subterráneas de Svartalfaheim quedarían maravillados ante lo que yo he creado. En esta hacha he depositado los vientos congelados del norte de Europa, mejor que cualquier arma fabricada por un Muviano. No puedes competir conmigo, Kiki, soy el rey de la forja, los conocimientos de los enanos me pertenecen.

—Los Muvianos hemos creado armas desde la era mitológica. Incluso poseemos los conocimientos de reparar las armaduras del zodiaco —se quejó Kiki, y Alberich movió su hacha, y de esta se desprendió la fuerza de un huracán de hielo, que voló a través de los oscuros pastizales congelando los pastos en un instante y sorprendiendo a Kiki.

—Toda arma creada por los enanos es de propiedades mágicas. Yo que poseo los conocimientos de ellos puedo recrearlas. Martillos que producen el trueno, lanzas que jamás erran su blanco, hilos como los cabellos de Mei de Berenice, tan fuertes como para sostener por miles de años al lobo Fenril atado en una montaña. Quédate con las armaduras, pequeñín, deja las armas para los nórdicos —y Kiki se molestó y comenzó a trabajar más aprisa—. Sorpresivamente pareces un hijo perdido de un elfo y un enano, pero no te juzgaré.

—¿Ya está lista? —se escuchó la voz de otro caballero noruego, Fenril, conocido entre los Atenienses como el hijo de los lobos—. Te tardaste, Alberich —agregó Fenril con molestia y tomó el hacha—. Toma, un regalo de la madre noruega —explicó Fenril a Nachi de Lobo, que lo seguía como si fuera su sombra a donde fuera—. Le he pedido personalmente a Alberich que fabricara esta hacha para ti. Úsala con orgullo.

—Pero Fenril, no lo has entendido. Soy un caballero de Athena, no tengo derecho a usar armas —agregó Nachi, pero Fenril rudamente empujó el hacha a sus brazos—. Te lo agradezco, es hermosa pero hablo enserio. No puedo usarla en batalla.

—La usarás. Es la última arma vikinga que jamás será forjada —y Nachi miró la bella hacha y se la amarró tras su armadura—. Vamos. ¡Ha comenzado el festival a Skadi! ¡El festival en honor a la llegada del invierno! —y Fenril corrió en dirección a donde se escuchaba el sonido de violines, flautas y arpas, y donde los guerreros vikingos comían, bebían y se divertían alrededor de una fogata, donde sorpresivamente Saori se encontraba sentada y curiosa de las tradiciones vikingas.

—Skadi es la diosa Vanir de los noruegos, quien trae consigo el invierno —Hyoga explicaba a Saori, por siempre vigilada por Milo y sus discípulos—. Skadi era una giganta que recorría la tierra en esquíes. Su piel era azul y su cabellera larga y blanca, era también la diosa de la cacería con arco, similar a Artemisa en muchos sentidos. Los noruegos solo creían en dos estaciones, el verano y el invierno, por eso a pesar de ser mediados de otoño, los noruegos celebran la llegada de los vientos del norte. El festival a Skadis, quien junto a sus gigantes de la escarcha, traerá lentamente el invierno.

—Suena como una celebración muy divertida —agregó Saori, mientras veía a los noruegos bailar alrededor de la fogata, y el cómo los gemelos Syd y Bud se las arreglaban para invitar a todas las doncellas que encontraban a bailar alrededor de esta junto con ellos, e incluso se acercaron a Saori y ambos le ofrecieron su mano, a lo que ella reaccionó mirando a Milo, siempre parado a su izquierda debido a su ojo ciego—. ¿No te molesta?

—¿Por qué debería? —y Saori se sonrojó y se mordió los labios como esperando que Milo la defendiera o fuera al menos un poco celoso de ella—. Eres una diosa invitada a un baile pagano. Es tu decisión el atender o no a esta danza —y Saori se molestó, y aceptó la invitación de los gemelos.

—¡Oye Mime! ¡Ya nos aburriste suficiente con tu arpa! ¡Toca algo más movido! —gritó Tholl, ya tan ebrio que se caía a todo momento, y sin embargo seguía bebiendo y cargando un barril de hidromiel en su brazo derecho.

—Por Odín, te complaceré únicamente porque es la señorita Saori quien ha sido invitada al baile —agregó Mime, quien puso su arpa a un lado y tomó un violín, y comenzó a tocar una canción más alegre, y los vikingos comenzaron a aplaudir al ritmo de la música—. Que Bragui el señor poeta se apiade de mí, estoy tocando para salvajes —y los vikingos gritaron felices al escuchar la comparativa y comenzaron a saltar y a bailar alrededor de la fogata.

—Señorita Saori —agregó Syd e hizo una reverencia, y tomó a Saori de ambas manos y comenzó a alzar las piernas rítmicamente al sonido de los aplausos y a girar junto a Saori que no pudo evitar sonreír—. Rápido señorita, este es un baile de energía —y Saori sonrió incluso más fuerte y giró junto a Syd a mayor velocidad antes de que Syd la soltara y permitiera que Bud siguiera bailando con ella.

—Es usted muy hermosa, señorita, me sorprende que no tenga un pretendiente —agregó Bud, y Saori se ruborizó, y Milo claro que desvió la mirada, y ella se mostró adolorida de observar ese gesto—. Ya veo, le gusta el general —y Saori se ruborizó aún más.

—De que habla. Soy una diosa, y los dioses no pueden amar a los mortales —agregó Saori, que entonces giró y cayó en brazos de Aldebarán—. ¿Eh? ¿Aldebarán? —se sorprendió Saori, y Aldebarán comenzó a bailar con ella.

—¡Ja! ¡Las niñas querían bailar! ¡Pero este es un baile compartido! —agregó Aldebarán, y Saori miró a una niñita bailando torpemente con uno de los gemelos, aunque Saori había dado tantas vueltas que ya no sabía cuál era cual—. Es bueno relajarse de vez en cuando. Aunque parece que a Milo eso no le interesa, pobre de usted, mi señorita Saori —y la diosa bajó la mirada, y Aldebarán volvió a sonreír—. Debería tomar la iniciativa. Milo no puede decirle que no ya que usted es una diosa —y Saori lo pensó por unos instantes—. Ande señorita, invite Milo a un baile —y Aldebarán soltó a Saori, y comenzó a bailar nuevamente con una de las niñas, mientras Saori lo observaba con una sonrisa.

—Milo… baila conmigo… —agregó Saori, y Milo observó a su diosa con curiosidad—. Aldebarán dice que si te lo pido como una diosa no puedes negarte. Pero no te lo pido como una diosa. Te lo pido como tu esposa —y Milo desvió la mirada por unos instantes, y Saori se entristeció momentáneamente. Más sin embargo, sintió entonces que Milo la tomaba de las manos, y los guerreros vikingos comenzaron a burlarse de su general—. ¡Las dos manos! —agregó Saori, y Milo se sonrojó, y Saori comenzó a jalarlo en dirección a la fogata—. Anda, mueve tus piernas, este es un baile de energía después de todo.

—Por todos los dioses Olímpicos, Saori, jamás he bailado en toda mi vida —y Saori sonrió, y comenzó a jalar a Milo más bruscamente, y el caballero de Escorpio giró con ella momentáneamente antes de que Mime volviera a cambiar de idea y comenzara a tocar su arpa, lo que ocasionó la burla de los vikingos que incluso comenzaron a silbar burlándose de la parejita que ahora se veía obligada a compartir una melodía lenta y tranquila proveniente del arpa de Mime—. Esto es vergonzoso.

—Anda, eres mi caballero y estas cumpliendo un capricho de tu diosa. Ahora toma mi cintura —y Milo obedeció, y Saori comenzó a juguetear con su falda y a moverse al ritmo del arpa de Mime, que seguía a ambos en su danza alrededor de la fogata mientras los vikingos se burlaban de Milo—. No les hagas caso, están celosos —y Milo desvió la mirada, lo que le llamó la atención a Saori—. ¿Enserio no quieres complacerme? —agregó ella con tristeza.

—No lo entiendes, no te estoy evitando. Te estoy protegiendo —y Saori volvió a mirar a Milo, que ya pegaba su frente contra la suya para hablarle en un tono más bajo y tranquilo—. Todos los días me contengo. Debo concentrarme en mi deber. Pero siempre estoy pensando en ti, Saori. Algún día habrá tiempos de paz, y entonces seré sincero contigo. Hasta entonces, perdóname si soy frio contigo.

—…Milo… —y Saori se alejó un poco de su caballero, y con una sonrisa comenzó a bailar un poco más apartado de él—. Estas siendo muy obvio. Así pensarán que estamos enamorados —agregó Saori, y Milo se confundió. Pero entonces Saori por unos instantes se acercó al oído de Milo y le susurró—. Seré paciente entonces —y Saori se desprendió de Milo y miró a Mephisto—. ¡Sigues tú! —y Mephisto se horrorizó e intentó negarse—. ¡No seas terco! ¡Ya bailé con Aldebarán y con Milo! ¡Anda, baila conmigo!

—¿Qué Hades te picó? Yo no sé bailar, déjame en paz —y Saori sonrió, y Mephisto se ruborizó en ese instante—. Por Zeus, te complaceré solo por esta ocasión —y Mephisto bailó con Saori, a pesar de que se encontraba incluso más avergonzado que Milo—. No puedo creer esto.

—¿Ah? Que caballeros más descorazonados tengo. ¿Cómo que no quieren bailar con su diosa? —y Mephisto se sonrojó aún más—. Los caballeros de la diosa Athena deben siempre velar por el bien de su diosa, y en estos momentos su diosa no está feliz.

—¡Que diosa más caprichosa eres! —se quejó Mephisto—. ¡Muy bien! ¡Te enseñaré a bailar! —y Mephisto comenzó a esforzarse en el baile, y tras unos instantes se la pasó a Aldebarán que continuó bailando con ella—. Complacer a una diosa seguro que es vergonzoso.

—¿Mephisto… te rebajaste a tal nivel? —y el santo dorado de Cáncer se enfureció al escuchar las palabras de Milo—. Has cambiado… supongo que ya puedo confiarte a Saori después de todo. Ya no eres ese ser repugnante que mataría tan solo por gusto. Te has convertido en un verdadero caballero de Athena —y Mephisto desvió la mirada un tanto avergonzado. Y Milo entonces sintió que Saori le jalaba la capa.

—Todavía quiero seguir bailando —agregó Saori en tono de orden, y Milo sonrió ante esas palabras—. Tu diosa aún no está complacida. Baila conmigo caballero, y, ¿Te mataría ser un poco más flexible? Bailas como un tronco.

—Trataré de ser más flexible entonces, mi señorita Athena —y Milo tomó a Saori de la cintura nuevamente, y ambos se sonrojaron un poco—. Le seré sincero. En batalla puedo ser tan fiero como Cerbero en el Hades. Pero en el baile me muevo como Dionisios tras haberse embriagado.

—Entonces domaré a Dionisios —y Saori le pateó los pies gentilmente—. Separa más los pies, y la mano va más abajo en la cintura, y tu otra mano debe tomarme como si fuese una princesa, y se supone que tú debes de liderar, yo soy la dama, mi querido caballero dorado.

—¿Que parte de no sé bailar no entendiste? —se burló Milo, y Saori se ruborizó—. Lo lamento, mi señorita Athena. Trataré de ser digno de compartir un baile con usted —y Milo se esforzó un poco más, lo que claro que fue del agrado de Saori, que sonreía a todo momento a pesar de tratar de respetar los esfuerzos de Milo, que ya la entregaba a los brazos de Mephisto.

—¿Qué? ¡No me vengas con tonterías! ¡Yo no quiero bailar! —pero Saori se negó a soltarlo, y forzó a Mephisto a que siguiera bailando con ella—. ¡Disfrutaba más cuando era yo quien te atormentaba! ¡Vete con el tonto de Milo!

—¡Solo por eso, vas a bailar conmigo otro rato! —y Saori siguió jaloneando a Mephisto alrededor de toda la fogata, y Milo sonrió al ver lo complacida que estaba su esposa—. Por Zeus, mueve un poco más la cintura.

—¡No me fastidies mujer! —se quejó Mephisto, y Saori sonrió nuevamente. Mientras tanto, Milo le hizo señas a sus discípulos esperando que lo siguieran, y tanto Hyoga como Jabu obedecieron, y el caballero del Unicornio inclusive tuvo que jalar a Natassia que estaba envuelta en el baile de Saori con Mephisto.

* * *

Milo llevó al grupo hasta las afueras de los campamentos atenienses. Y una vez que llegaron a un claro donde ve veían varias piedras de un intenso color azul, producto de los miles de años que estas estuvieron sepultadas bajo el océano, Milo comenzó a quitarse su armadura, la cual colocó cuidadosamente en el suelo azul zafiro.

—Quítense sus armaduras. Tendremos una sesión especial de entrenamiento —agregó Milo, y el grupo intercambió miradas, pero todos obedecieron, quitándose las armaduras y reflejando túnicas de bordados sencillos. No vestían siquiera restos de la inundación de hace tres años, todas las prendas, incluyendo las de Milo, eran prendas de estilo antiguo pero de reciente creación—. Tú vas primero, Natassia. Solo cosmos, nada de técnicas especiales. Ven y golpéame.

—¿Disculpe maestro? —preguntó Natassia, y Milo invitó a la joven a que se abalanzara sobre él—. Maestro, por favor, todos podemos ver que sus movimientos son lentos y torpes desde que Hyoga le congeló el cuerpo. No se ha recuperado, no puede pedirme que lo ataque.

—No necesito tu compasión, te he dado una orden y debes obedecerla —y Natassia se preocupó, pero elevó su cosmos y se lanzó en contra de su maestro, que de movimientos rápidos evadió a Natassia, la tomó del hombro, y la lanzó a un lado sin perder su posición de batalla—. ¿A eso le llamas lento y torpe, mocosa? —y Natassia se puso de pie, y corrió en dirección a su maestro, lanzando un golpe a su lado izquierdo, el cual Milo bloqueó con uno de sus dedos—. Estamos en guerra, aprovecha las debilidades de tu enemigo y explótalas, mi ojo ciego es el otro —y Milo lanzó su cosmos en contra de Natassia, obligándola a retroceder.

—Maestro, no me atrevo a atacarlo en su punto débil —y Milo invitó nuevamente a Natassia a atacarlo, y la niña corrió en su dirección, saltó, y lanzó una patada al ojo derecho de Milo, que el caballero del Escorpión Dorado no tuvo problemas en esquivar—. ¿Qué? Pero si me he movido a una velocidad cercana a la luz —se sorprendió Natassia, y Milo le pateó las piernas forzándola a caer—. Se mueve incluso más rápido de lo normal. Pero si acaba de recuperarse de una horrible fiebre y estuvo a punto de morir de hipotermia.

—Los tres pongan atención. Somos caballeros de Athena, las limitantes mortales no significan nada para caballeros como nosotros. Así que dejen de preocuparse por mi ojo derecho, o les juro que me arrancaré el izquierdo —y los caballeros se sorprendieron—. Es más… tal vez deba demostrarles que los sentidos, son únicamente una limitante humana —y Milo preparó su aguja, y Natassia se preocupó y cerró los ojos. Sangre entonces le golpeó el rostro a la joven, pero ella no sentía dolor. Al abrirlos entonces se percató de que Milo se había clavado una aguja a sí mismo en el pecho, y que su ojo izquierdo se cegaba igual al derecho.

—¡Ma-ma-maestro! ¿Qué ha hecho maestro? ¿Se ha cegado a sí mismo? —y Milo tan solo sonrió, lo que confundía a Natassia aún más—. ¿Maestro? Yo jamás podría pensar en vivir sin ver otra vez.

—Eso te vuelve débil, Natassia —agregó Milo—. Tan solo me he cegado temporalmente, pero no necesito de la vista para saber qué rodea mis alrededores. Piensen en Shaka por ejemplo. Viaja con sus ojos sellados a todo momento, y aun así Shaka es el santo de Athena más poderoso de todos —y Milo lanzó su aguja escarlata, y Natassia la evadió a duras penas—. Cuando pierdes un sentido, los demás se intensifican —y Milo lanzó otra aguja, todas iban dirigidas a los pies de Natassia, que las esquivaba todas con dificultad —todo mi entorno, lo comprendo y lo conozco. Puedo verlo a través de una ventana diferente a la vista —y Milo entonces corrió en dirección a Natassia y la atrapó del brazo antes de que ella golpeara sin percatarse del entorno, una piedra filosa que se alzaba a las paredes de una formación rocosa de piedra como cristal—. Natassia, debes ver con la ventana del cosmos y desconfiar de la vista. Los sentidos son regalos de los dioses, pero estos suelen ser engañosos. Voy a darte un entrenamiento que te volverá tan fuerte como Jabu y Hyoga, estarás al nivel de los caballeros de plata. Más sin embargo estamos en guerra, y como bien saben, debo ser brutal en mis enseñanzas para que sobrevivan a estas batallas infernales —y Milo se golpeó el centro sanguíneo, y recuperó la vista de su ojo izquierdo —con mi aguja escarlata, puedo quitarte la vista, y obligarte a aprender a desconfiar de tu sentido más preciado. Pero esa decisión la tomarás tú. ¿Quieres en verdad volverte fuerte? —y Natassia comenzó a temblar de miedo —Hyoga, ven aquí.

—Enseguida maestro —habló Hyoga, y se posó frente a Milo, mientras el caballero dorado caminaba lejos de Natassia que lloraba intranquila—. Maestro, no subestimaré sus habilidades, por favor enséñeme lo que deba enseñarme.

—Hyoga, eres mi discípulo más sobresaliente —y Jabu sintió un profundo dolor en su pecho al escuchar esas palabras, y comenzó a morderse los labios iracundo—. Entrenarte no ha sido sencillo. Pero te las arreglaste para aprender mis técnicas y mi estilo de batalla. Incluso te has vuelto sumamente impulsivo —y Hyoga agradeció las palabras de su maestro con una reverencia—. Si peleáramos en igualdad de condiciones con el nivel que tienes, sería una batalla memorable. Yo pienso, que incluso serías capaz de derrotarme —y Hyoga se sorprendió, pero Milo simplemente sonrió—. Claro que no me iría solo, como el Escorpión Dorado original, moriría llevándote conmigo. Solo tengo derecho a perder una batalla después de todo —y Hyoga asintió—. Camus me encomendó cuidarte, pero pienso que puedes valerte de ti mismo, ya no somos maestro y discípulo. Te has graduado —y Milo lanzó su aguja escarlata en dirección a una roca, que se despedazó y liberó de su interior la armadura dorada de Acuario—. Camus estaría orgulloso.

—¿La armadura de Camus de Acuario? —habló Hyoga con ansiedad, y la armadura estalló y vistió a Hyoga con el cosmos de un caballero dorado—. Esto es increíble… me cuesta el pensar que pertenezco a los doce caballeros más poderosos de Athena. Maestro… le agradezco este honor, maestro… le juro que jamás irrespetaré esta armadura.

—Ya no soy tu maestro, Hyoga, no seas terco —y Milo caminó en dirección a la armadura de Cristal, que se regeneró en sus partes cuando Hyoga vistió la armadura de Acuario—. La armadura de plata del santo de Cristal sigue siendo tuya, y la necesitarás —y Hyoga asintió—. Te encomendaré una última responsabilidad como mi discípulo. Natassia —y la caballero de bronce miró a Milo—. A partir de este momento tampoco seré tu maestro, estarás a los cuidados de Hyoga de Acuario —y Hyoga se sorprendió.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero maestro! ¿Acaso lo he irrespetado? ¡Sé que no he aprendido sus enseñanzas como lo han hecho Jabu y Hyoga pero Maestro! ¡Por favor! ¡Deseo aprender de usted! —y Milo sonrió y colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Natassia, que ya lloraba pensando en que su maestro la despreciaba.

—Natassia, eres una Acuario. Jamás podrías aprender mis técnicas —y la niña asintió—. No le tengo miedo a entrenarte. Nada desearía más que convertirte en una caballero digna de una armadura dorada. Pero, Hyoga es el más indicado para instruirte. Ambos se volverán más fuertes, juntos —y Natassia abrazó a su maestro con fuerza.

—Maestro… al menos permítame aprender su última enseñanza… déjeme ciega por favor… —y Milo observó a Natassia con detenimiento—. Fue por un breve tiempo… pero estuve orgullosa de aprender sus enseñanzas… permítame enorgullecerlo al ser capaz de aprender su última enseñanza… se lo suplico.

—Natassia. Yo siempre estoy orgulloso de todos mis discípulos —y Milo perforó gentilmente a Natassia a la altura de su cuello, causándole el menor dolor posible, y nublando sus ojos azules hasta la ceguera total—. Tu cuerpo comenzará a negar el veneno. Ven conmigo por cuantas dosis sean necesarias para que cumplas con tu enseñanza. Si no me encuentras, Jabu podrá quitarte los sentidos —y Jabu entonces miró a su maestro curioso—. Ya es hora, Jabu. Ha llegado el momento de que aprendas la técnica máxima de los caballeros de Escorpio. Jamás olvides que es tu deber el vestir mi armadura cuando yo haya muerto —y Milo comenzó a elevar su cosmos, y Jabu se puso a la defensiva—. Ven… Jabu… ataca a tu maestro. Eleva tu cosmos hasta el infinito y destroza mi cuerpo. Demuestra que estás listo para convertirte en el próximo caballero del Escorpión Dorado. Si no pasas esta prueba… jamás obtendrás mi armadura.

—¿Maestro? No lo entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? —y Jabu observó a su maestro preparar su Aguja Escarlata—. ¿Maestro? ¿Acaso va a torturarme? —y el cosmos de Milo se intensificó, y de pronto se escuchó a Saori llegar junto a los caballeros dorados y algunos vikingos hasta el lugar donde Milo entrenaba a sus discípulos.

Un buen número de emociones rodearon al grupo de caballeros, primeramente fue la sorpresa de ver a Hyoga vistiendo la armadura de Acuario, seguido de ver a Natassia completamente ciega y en los brazos de Hyoga, y al final el ver a Milo perforar a su discípulo.

—¡Aguja Escarlata! ¡Alfa Librae! —y el pecho de Jabu se perforó cerca del corazón—. La primera de las 15 agujas escarlata. Alfa Librae es la estrella del sur, la pinza izquierda del Escorpión dorado. Las 15 agujas todas tienen un nombre, memorízalas. Cada aguja tiene su lugar. ¡Aguja Escarlata! ¡Zuben Librae! —gritó Milo, y la segunda pinza del escorpión atravesó a Jabu—. Zuben Librae, la estrella del norte, la pinza derecha del escorpión. Las primeras dos estrellas de la constelación son sus dos pinzas, se lanzan para doblegar al rival, no poseen un veneno muy poderoso, su principal función es la de causar un dolor punzante y profundo, no acabarán con tus sentidos, pero intensificarán el dolor de las otras trece agujas —y Saori se horrorizó, mientras Jabu caía sobre sus rodillas sumiéndose en un horrible dolor—. ¡Jabu! ¡Todos los caballeros de Escorpio deben ser capaces de recibir las 15 agujas! ¡Eleva tu cosmos! ¡Se digno del veneno del Escorpión Dorado!

—Lo comprendo… maestro… por favor no se detenga… esto es para lo que ha estado entrenándome —y Milo asintió, y preparó su siguiente aguja—. ¡Adelante maestro! ¡Sobreviviré al veneno del Escorpión Dorado! ¡Seré digno de su armadura! ¡Se lo juro, maestro!

—¡Jabu! ¡Se dice que nadie jamás será capaz de recibir las 15 agujas y sobrevivir! ¡Pero esa es una maldita mentira! ¡Yo las recibí todas! ¡Igual lo hizo Kardia! ¡Todos los caballeros de Escorpio deben hacerlo! ¡Solo quienes sobreviven las 15 agujas son dignos de llevar esta armadura! ¡Entérate entonces, que si fracasas vas a morir! ¡Aguja Escarlata! ¡Acrab! —y Jabu se estremeció de dolor—. Arcrab es la tercera aguja, que sostiene la pinza derecha de la constelación. Esta aguja te quitará el sentido del gusto. Di tus últimas palabras, Jabu, ya que pronto te quedarás mudo.

—¡Maestro! ¡No importa cuánto sufra por favor entrégueme sus 15 agujas! —las tres estrellas que había recibido, iluminaron el cuerpo de Jabu, y los caballeros dorados estaban horrorizados, pero Saori era la más perturbada de todas—. Mae… gaht… ack… —y Jabu se quedó mudo.

—¡Aguja Escarlata! ¡Girtab! —y Jabu se estremeció, soltando un alarido mudo—. Girtab es el brazo izquierdo del Escorpión Dorado. ¡Aguja Escarlata! ¡Dschuba! —y Jabú recibió otra aguja cercana al cuello—. Dschuba es el ojo derecho del Escorpión Dorado, paraliza a su presa momentáneamente, la prepara para la siguiente aguja. ¡Aguja Escarlata! ¡Graffias! —y tanto Jabu como Natassia se estremecieron. La aguja en el cuello de Natassia incluso comenzaba a arderle—. Graffias es el ojo izquierdo, quien trae consigo la ceguera, has perdido el segundo de tus sentidos —y Jabu sacó el pecho, y continuó elevando su cosmos—. ¡Aguja Escarlata! ¡Jabbah! —y una aguja se incrustó justo al centro del pecho de Jabu—. Jabbah es la frente del Escorpión Dorado. Produce un choque eléctrico en el cerebro con la fuerza de un relámpago. ¡Aguja Escarlata! ¡Al Niyat! —y la cintura de Jabu estalló—. Al Niyat son las arterias del Escorpión Dorado. Has perdido el sentido del tacto, ya no eres capaz de moverte —y Jabu bajó sus brazos involuntariamente—. ¡Aguja Escarlata! ¡Wei! —y Jabu recibió el impacto. Cuando recibes la novena aguja, ya no sientes dolor, tan solo sientes desesperación, ya que Wei te arrebata el olfato, comienzas a dejar de respirar, tus órganos internos comienzan a estallar —y Jabu comenzó a escupir sangre—. ¡Aguja Escarlata! ¡Gliese! —y la pierna derecha de Jabu fue perforada—. Ya no respiras, únicamente tu cosmos te mantiene con vida, pero has entrado en los territorios del Escorpión, ya estamos en su cola. ¡Aguja Escarlata! ¡Lesath! —y la pierna izquierda fue perforada—. Lesath es la parte de la cola más cercana al aguijón, comienzas a escuchar que me alejo, y la siguiente aguja, destrozará tu sentido del oído. ¡Aguja Escarlata! ¡Pismis! —y Nuevamente la pierna izquierda fue perforada—. No puedes escucharme, pero transmitiré el resto de las enseñanzas a tu cosmos. Has entrado en el umbral del no regreso. Incluso los caballeros dorados quedan impotentes al recibir las 12 agujas, pero la constelación aún cuenta con tres más. Las estrellas más brillantes de la constelación, las agujas que acabarán con tu mente. ¡Aguja Escarlata! ¡Sargas! —y Jabú se convulsionó nuevamente cuando su rodilla estalló—. Sargas significa escorpión, la estrella cercana al aguijón. El escorpión te ha elegido como su presa, ha aceptado tu reto, ya estás listo para el aguijón, esta es la aguja que me costó un ojo. ¡Aguja Escarlata! ¡Shaula! —y debajo de la rodilla de Jabu, la catorceava aguja estalló—. ¡Shaula es la segunda más brillante! ¡El aguijón del Escorpión dorado! ¡Por si sola esta aguja es capaz de matar a un elefante! ¡Es el veneno más poderoso del escorpión Dorado! ¡Pero la aguja más poderosa es la siguiente! ¡Esta aguja no destruye la sangre, perfora el cosmos mismo y lo obliga a estallar! ¡Prepárate, Jabu! ¡Aguja Escarlata! ¡Antares! —y Milo atravesó a Jabu con la última aguja a la altura del corazón, y Jabu cayó al suelo pesadamente.

—¿Lo mató? —se preocupó Hyoga, pero Natassia en sus brazos sonrió—. ¿Puedes escucharlo, Natassia? El corazón de Jabu se ha reanimado. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Antares debió haber terminado con su vida.

—Lo hizo —agregó Milo, y Hyoga miró a su maestro con curiosidad—. Antares mató a Jabu, y le devolvió la vida con el veneno del Escorpión. Antares se ha fusionado con Jabu —y la uña de Jabu creció, y Jabu recobró todos sus sentidos y se puso de pie mientras con lágrimas en los ojos veía la aguja en su mano derecha—. Jabu, puedes lanzar las agujas en el orden que quieras, pero siempre en los puntos que ahora iluminan tu cuerpo. Las agujas solo deben ser lanzadas en orden cuando se elige a un caballero de Escorpio. Si las agujas atraviesan a alguien en ese orden, el veneno se fusiona con la sangre del huésped, y se vuelven un escorpión, inmune a cualquier medicina o cualquier veneno. Bienvenido Jabu, a la guarida del Escorpión. Desde este momento y en adelante, te has convertido en el único merecedor de reclamar mi armadura dorada cuando yo muera. ¡Eres un Escorpión!

—¿Soy un Escorpión? —y el cosmos de Jabu se intensificó, y Milo se mostró orgulloso de su discípulo—. ¡Maestro! ¡Jamás volveré a ser derrotado! ¡No hasta vestir su armadura! ¡Es mi derecho! ¡Me convertiré en el Escorpión Dorado!

—¡Sobre mi cadáver, Jabu! —y Jabu se sorprendió—. Eres digno, pero hasta que este Escorpión Dorado no sea derrotado, jamás serás el caballero de Escorpio. Piensa en ello, Jabu. Eres el primer Escorpio en toda la historia, que ha recibido las 15 agujas de manos de su maestro… ningún Escorpio… ha sido capaz de transmitir sus enseñanzas hasta ahora… —y Jabu asintió, y la multitud comenzó a dispersarse, y al final solo quedaron Saori y Milo, quien comenzaba a colocarse su armadura nuevamente—. ¿Estas preocupada?

—Es la leyenda del Escorpión Dorado —comenzó Saori—. Has elegido a un sucesor… y te niegas a prometerme que morirás a una avanzada edad… siento que te estas distanciando. Como si estuvieras planeando tu propia muerte.

—Planear una muerte es más sencillo que planear una vida —y Saori comenzó a preocuparse—. Saori… hay algo que no le he dicho a Jabu… Antares no es solo el corazón del Escorpión Dorado… Antares, es la estrella roja contraria a Marte… Antares significa Anti-Ares… mi aguja tiene el poder de asesinar a Ares —y Saori se sorprendió de escuchar eso—. Pero Antares solo puede ser desencadenada con la totalidad de su fuerza, si las otras 14 agujas han golpeado su blanco. Ni Cronos recibió tantas agujas.

—Milo… no planees tu propia muerte por favor… —y Milo se acercó a Saori—. Deseo que estemos juntos. Deseo una vida larga y hermosa. ¿Acaso no quieres estar conmigo, tener una familia y ser feliz? —y Milo sonrió—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Shaula —comenzó Milo—. La segunda más brillante… algún día me darás una hija con ese nombre —y Saori se sonrojó y le dio su espalda a Milo—. Es una promesa, Saori. No moriré hasta nombrar a una sucesora con ese nombre.

—¿Quieres por favor discutir ese tipo de cosas tranquilamente con tu esposa en lugar de gritarlas a los cuatro vientos de esa manera? Por Zeus, si serás un Escorpión pensador y problemático —y Milo se acercó a Saori y comenzó a besarla, y ella se estremeció y aceptó sus caricias por unos instantes—. ¿Enserio? ¿Shaula? —y Milo asintió—. Entonces, Milo… ayúdame a tener un mundo en paz para que crezca nuestra hija… y si de casualidad nace un niño, lo llamaré Kardia.

—¡Sobre mi cadáver! ¡Ya estoy harto de ese sujeto! —y Milo caminó de regreso al campamento, ignorando a Saori que se mantenía con una sonrisa y mirando a las estrellas, encontrando entre ellas a la brillante constelación de Escorpio.

* * *

**¡Listo! ¡Ahora así a hacer las maletas! ¡El avión sale mañana muy temprano por la mañana y yo aquí escribiendo en lugar de hacer las maletas! ¡Recen por que mi avión no se caiga! ¡Mañana va a llover y habrá truenos! ¡Ha llovido toda la semana y yo le tengo miedo a las alturas y los aviones! (El autor se muere de miedo). Así que si este autor no vuelve a postear nada es porque el avión se cayó, recen por mi por favor. T_T Tengo miedo.**


	16. Caos y Discordia

**¡Ya llegué de mis vacaciones! ¡Y me quemé bien feo! ¡No me cayó un rayo pero recibí fuerte y claro el mensaje de Apolo de que está enojado porque no lo dejé ser parte de los doce dioses olímpicos! ¡Duele! En fin, esta vez les traigo un capítulo medio raro, ya que necesito resolver varios cabos sueltos en la trama, me van a quedar muchos pero bueno, requiero empezar a descartarlos. Ahora a contestar reviews:**

**Isagamboa7: ¿9.8? Lol, ok me conformo con eso, jajajajaja. En fin, espero que este capítulo tan raro sea de tu agrado. Por cierto, ¿te refieres a que mi historia se está volviendo más rara? En fin, soy complicado, jajajajaja. Y como puedes ver, no morí por culpa del avión, jajajajaja.**

**Zimba Mustaine: ¡Sí! ¡Fanarts Milori! ****Acabo de inventar lo del Milori. ¿Suena bien o no? Jajajajaja, te quedó muy bien el fanart. En fin, creo que es algo de los signos escorpión el tenerle miedo a las alturas y los aviones (gulp). Y si soy romántico, es solo que Saint Seiya se trata de acción, puños yeah, jajajajaja. Con respecto a lo que mencionas de Tenma, sí va a ser un problema pero no sé cuando, pero creo que involuntariamente me estoy acercando a eso. Y lo de Shaula ya me lo estoy creyendo, pero no, perdona pero no habrá nada muy pervertido, lo lamento.**

**Auristela Morgan: Jajaja, ¿Cómo que tortura Unicorniana? No tengo nada en contra de Jabu y de Yato, simplemente pasó, ya te dije que todo esto se escribe solo, jajajajaja. Y que ya no te dé flojera dejarme reviews o a mí me va a dar flojera escribir, jajajajaja. En fin, va a haber más de Shura y Pandora, de pronto se me ocurrió la parejita, no sé porque, simplemente me gustó. Y por cierto no me aprendí las estrellas de la constelación de Escorpio, simplemente las leí en Wikipedia y me inventé todo lo demás, jajajajaja.**

**Scorpio-26: Sí, a mí me gusta también el nombre de Shaula, verdaderamente me gustaría tener una hija llamada Shaula, aw, ya quiero ser papá, jajajajaja. Y también lo de mostrar los campamentos, o como lo mencionaste, el otro lado de la guerra, era necesario. No todo puede ser guerras y exclamaciones de Athena… okay, no me hagan mucho caso en eso último, abuso de las escenas de acción, lo amito, soy dramático, demándenme, jajajajaja. Disfruta de este extraño capítulo.**

**¡EDITADO!**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Campamentos atenienses, Lemuria. Noviembre de 03 de N.G.**

—¿Están todos listos? —habló Siegfried, y los guerreros vikingos se levantaron de su supuesto lugar de descanso en medio de los cuerpos de sus compañeros atenienses, todos con sus armas en mano y vistiendo pieles de lobos o incluso de osos en algunos casos—. Nos vamos entonces —continuó Siegfried, y la manada de lobos se movió ágilmente por los campamentos, sin despertar a alma alguna. Eran silenciosos como simples sombras, y lograron escabullirse incluso de los caballeros dorados que dormían todos en sus tiendas totalmente desarmados. En esta noche los noruegos eran quienes montaban guardia, y Fenril protegía las improvisadas murallas de madera. Junto a él se encontraba Nachi, quien limpiaba continuamente su hacha de batalla.

—Ya es hora —habló Fenril, quien tomó su hacha y la piel de un lobo extrañamente de piel azul, misma que se colocó a los hombros—. Nachi, cuida esa hacha con tu vida —agregó Fenril, y Nachi se sorprendió al ver a los caballeros vikingos dejando los campamentos atenienses con velocidad y silencio—. Escúchame Nachi, ahora tú eres el último de los guerreros vikingos.

—No lo entiendo, Fenril. ¿Qué es lo que piensan hacer? —y Fenril saltó de la torre de vigilancia, y Nachi no pudo hacer más que observar el cómo los trecientos hombres de Siegfried se marchaban en dirección a Eforos—. ¿…Fenril, acaso van a…? —y Nachi estuvo a punto de correr y despertar a los soldados atenienses. Más sin embargo se detuvo, permitiendo que los caballeros vikingos encontraran la gloria—. Odín de seguro los aceptará en el Valhalla, y cuando yo muera… espero ser digno de sentarme junto a ustedes.

Los trecientos soldados de Jarl Siegfried cruzaron bastos terrenos en tan solo unos instantes, y llegaron efectivamente hasta los campamentos de Eforos sin ser vistos por los guardias atenienses. Syd y Bud simplemente saltaron frente a ellos a gran velocidad y los noquearon en tan solo unos instantes. Tras noquear a los vigilantes, los vikingos continuaron su marcha por la ciudad en silencio, sin despertar a los soldados atenienses que no sospechaban que unos lobos pasaban por donde ellos dormían sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Si alguno se despertaba, era noqueado silenciosamente por los lobos. El mayor peligro lo corrían si se despertaba un caballero dorado, pero el cansancio de las interminables batallas, y la seguridad en sus ejércitos, fueron suficiente para que durmieran tranquilos.

Los vikingos cruzaron las fronteras de la ciudad de Eforos sin problemas, y corrieron en dirección a la ciudad de Einos, la última de las ciudades antes de Arles. Corrieron sin descanso alguno por amplios terrenos de roca caliza volcánica, e incluso pudieron observar los furiosos ríos de lava hirviente que elevaban la temperatura a niveles que ningún humano común sería capaz de resistir. Sin embargo, los guerreros vikingos seguían adelante, guiados únicamente por la posición de la Luna. Tras pasar los ríos de lava, los vikingos entraron en un terreno arenoso y desértico, y frente a ellos se posó orgullosa la ciudad de Einos, con miles de soldados fuera de sus murallas y otros miles en su interior.

—¡Lobos! ¡Hemos vivido hasta este momento! —gritó Siegfried orgulloso, y se detuvo frente a sus soldados que lo miraron esperanzados momentáneamente antes de que comenzara la batalla—. Hemos vivido entre soldados atenienses, a algunos los hemos llamado hermanos, otros escupieron en nuestros rostros, pero hasta hace unas cuantas noches, los seguíamos únicamente por el fervor de la batalla, y por la gloria de llegar de nuevo a Asgard, la ciudad de los dioses, donde Odín nos espera. Puedo ver a Thor sentado al lado del trono de su padre, y a Tyr acabando con toda la comida del salón de banquetes de nuestro dios. Puedo ver a Hilda, sentada a la derecha de Odín y esperándonos, sus valientes guerreros —y los vikingos todos bajaron la mirada—. Antes de que los mares se alzaran y acabaran con nuestra tierra, nosotros también seguíamos a una diosa gentil y hermosa como lo es Saori, rencarnación de Atenea en la tierra. Hilda fue la primera en morir, elevando su oración a oídos del gran maestro, y salvando a su gente, entregándose ella como el único sacrificio. Pensamos que jamás volveríamos a sentir un calor tan bello como el de nuestra señora Hilda, pero todos lo hemos sentido en la señorita Saori. Por ello les pregunto. ¿Vamos a dejar que otra diosa sacrifique su vida por su pueblo? —y los vikingos lo negaron y blandieron orgullosos sus hachas de batalla—. ¡Athena! ¡Te hemos reconocido como una verdadera diosa de la guerra! ¡Igual a nuestro señor Odín! ¡Pero Odín no reconoce a Ares como un señor de la guerra! ¡Odín es sabiduría en la guerra! ¡Y Odín guiará nuestras hachas contra el falso dios de la guerra! ¡En marcha lobos de Asgard! ¡Por Odín! ¡Por Hilda! ¡Por Asgard! ¡Por Athena!

Y el grito de los vikingos se escuchó resonar intensamente por todo el desierto. Los 300 soldados noruegos, últimos descendientes de la gran estirpe vikinga, quienes creían que sus dioses luchaban junto a ellos en la guerra, marcharon a paso apresurado, sin orden alguno, sin formaciones, sin armaduras ni cotas de malla que los protegieran. Siegfried entonces tomó una lanza en sus manos, y dio inicio a la tradición de su tierra. Lanzó la lanza, esta sería guiada por Odín, y al caer dio muerte a un soldado lemuriano, la primera muerte había sido entregada a Odín.

Los soldados lemurianos entonces se abalanzaron sobre los vikingos, y la matanza comenzó. De un movimiento de su hacha, Siegfried cortó las gargantas de cinco soldados, cada vikingo era igualmente efectivo. Eran tan solo una minoría, un puñado de salvajes de fuerzas descomunales, y sin embargo doblegaban las fuerzas de Einos, y en tan solo unos minutos Tholl se abalanzó en contra de las murallas, derribándolas por completo, y los gemelos Syd y Bud terminaron con la vida de cientos de soldados con agilidad y destreza. Los soldados a cargo de Fenril eran los más letales, corrieron entre filas de lemurianos y les dieron muerte de forma salvaje e instantánea. Alberich el maestro herrero, asesinó por sí mismo a cientos de soldados, blandiendo en su mano derecha un hacha de batalla hermosa y mortífera, y en su mano izquierda una espada griega, un regalo de Kiki quien fuera su amigo y compañero. Mime era veloz y efectivo con sus golpes, si los atenienses lo vieran dudarían de que era él quien tocaba el arpa, el violín y la flauta. Pero Hagen era el más veloz, los lemurianos no lo veían, pero sus puños se sentían con intensidad. Todos y cada uno de los vikingos era un demonio que pisaba las tierras de dioses ajenos.

—¡Avancen! ¡Que no quede ni un miserable lemuriano con vida! ¡Que Ares se estremezca! ¡Odín le ha declarado la guerra! —en un par de horas, Einos cayó. No quedó soldado lemuriano con vida, y los vikingos habían perdido tan solo a 50 de sus hermanos. Sin perder tiempo alguno, colocaron armas en sus manos. Los griegos debían dejar monedas en sus ojos para pagar el pasaje de Caronte, pero los vikingos debían morir empuñando sus armas—. ¡Que las Valkirias se lleven a nuestros hermanos! ¡Nosotros aún no hemos terminado! ¡A Arles mis lobos! ¡El dios de la guerra sentirá la furia de Odín! —ensangrentados y cansados, los vikingos marcharon por los desiertos, que de pronto se convirtieron en pastos.

Los territorios alrededor de Arles eran hermosos y llenos de pastos fértiles y vegetación boscosa. Era un panorama distinto y alegre comparado con los desiertos y los ríos de lava. En medio de los bosques entonces se encontraron con las murallas de Arles, y frente a estas se encontraba el dios de la guerra, con lanza y escudo en mano, y los vikingos detuvieron su caminar.

—Ares, falso dios de la guerra, hemos venido a darte muerte —aclaró Siegfried, y sus soldados prepararon sus armas—. Enfrentaremos a tus ejércitos y los venceremos. ¡Defiéndete Ares! ¡Prepárate a sentir la ira de nuestro señor Odín!

—Jarl Siegfried, tu dios no es bienvenido en estas tierras —agregó Ares, y comenzó a elevar su cosmos—. Sin embargo, por mostrar mi superioridad como el verdadero y único dios de la guerra, yo mismo he venido a enfrentarlos. Además, Sasha ya ha visto suficientes muertes —y Siegfried se abalanzó sobre Ares, quien de un movimiento de su lanza envuelta en su cosmos, golpeó al Jarl y partió a la mitad los cuerpos de todos los soldados de Siegfried. Y al final, solo los más fuertes quedaron, pero el mal ya se había hecho—. Al parecer no lo entiendes, Siegfried. Uno de tus guerreros podrá matar a cientos por sí mismo, pero yo soy un dios. Soy superior incluso a tu señor Odín. Soy Ares, el dios de la violencia en la guerra, y no toleraré que se adore a otro dios de la guerra que no sea yo. Mueran guerreros vikingos. ¡Brotoloigos Maleros! —gritó Ares en griego, que significaba destructor de hombres mortal, y de pronto los vikingos enfurecieron, y comenzaron a asesinarse unos a otros—. Violencia en la batalla, Siegfried… hermanos que matan hermanos, amigos que se convierten en peores enemigos, esta es la fuerza del verdadero dios de la guerra.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Guerras Doradas.**

**Saga de Nova Gea.**

**Capítulo 6: Caos y Discordia.**

* * *

**Campamentos Atenienses, Lemuria. Noviembre de 03 de N.G.**

—¡No! —gritó Saori, quien entonces comenzó a respirar pesadamente mientras con su mano sostenía su pecho tratando de tranquilizar su agitado corazón. Repentinamente, Saori fue capaz de sentir un viento frio, y se asomó fuera de la ventana únicamente para percatarse de que estaba nevando—. ¿Nieve? Aún estamos a mediados del otoño —y Saori caminó a pies descalzos a las afueras de su habitación, y encontró una tierra lemuriana sumida en una hermosa sabana de nieve muy tenue, apenas comenzaba a nevar.

Los soldados atenienses miraron la nieve asombrados, ninguno podía desprender la mirada de los cielos. No había nube alguna, pero a pesar de ello nevaba. Saori entonces caminó a las afueras de los campamentos, donde encontró a todos los caballeros mirando en dirección a Eforos, desde donde al parecer venía la nieve. Los caballeros dorados se encontraban hasta el frente de los ejércitos atenienses, y el cosmos de los caballeros de los hielos estaba tranquilo, la nevada no era producto de su cosmos.

La nieve entonces rodeó a Saori como un bello torbellino, y los caballeros dorados todos observaron lo acontecido. Saori entonces elevó su cosmos, y extendió su mano, la cual fue rodeada por la nieve, y entonces se escuchó el resonar de un cuerno de guerra.

—Los valientes caballeros vikingos ahora descansan en el Valhala —escuchó Saori a Nachi, que lloraba y empuñaba un hacha de batalla y vestía una piel de lobo blanco alrededor de sus hombros—. Esta nevada son las lágrimas de Odín. ¿No es así, mi señorita Saori? Por favor dígame qué significa esta nevada. Dígame que Odín ha recibido a todos y cada uno de sus valientes guerreros, y que ahora viven y luchan incansables batallas junto al dios de la guerra en los dominios del Valhala, la fortaleza de las mil lanzas como paredes y techos de escudos.

—…Nachi… —habló Saori con tristeza, y la nieve que la rodeaba subió al cielo—. Odín ha venido a decirme, que ha aceptado a sus queridos guerreros en sus líneas de batalla. Todos viven en Asgard, son sus dioses guerreros. Esta tierra no pertenece más a los dioses noruegos, Odín me permite gobernarla, como la verdadera señora de la sabiduría en la guerra. Ha dicho, que Midgard sea de los griegos, y cuando Midgard recobre su gloria, sus dioses guerreros volverán a pisar la tierra media, y buscarán la paz o la guerra con la diosa de todos los hombres. Incluso me ha dicho, que desearía tomarme como hija.

—Saori… Odín no es un dios de nuestro panteón… —agregó Milo, y Saori asintió—. El que retire su cosmos divino de la tierra, no es aliarse a Ares o a nuestra causa. Odín es sabio, es un dios neutro. Los conflictos de los griegos no le son de interés.

—Maestro, permítame discrepar —agregó Hyoga—. Odín adora todas las guerras, siempre y cuando algún bando sea justo en ella. Odín es para los noruegos lo que Atenea es para los griegos. Odín nos observará desde el Valhala. Se dice que su ojo único se posará en quien obtendrá la victoria en la guerra, y estoy seguro que, si es que se equivoca en su elección, él mismo bajará de la tierra de los dioses a hacerle la guerra a Ares. Pienso que Odín desea que Athena gane en esta guerra —y Milo asintió.

—Qué pena, los dioses noruegos se acobardaron y se fueron a sus palacios de escudos y lanzas, casi me hacen llorar —agregó Mephisto con sarcasmo, y Nachi se levantó furioso y empuñando su hacha—. Ni lo pienses, discípulo inepto. Has deshonrado a tu maestro al empuñar un arma. No volverás a recibir mis enseñanzas —habló Mephisto, y Nachi bajó la cabeza avergonzado—. Se fuerte y sigue tu camino lobo tonto. Pero yo no cavaré tu tumba —y Nachi se sorprendió de escuchar esas palabras de labios de su antiguo maestro—. Basta de palabrerías, en su sacrificio los vikingos nos ahorraron mucho tiempo. No siento cosmos de los lemurianos en las tierras del sur, Einos ha sido completamente arrasada.

—Umm… viene un mensaje de Afrodita desde las tierras de Eforos —agregó Aldebarán, y atrapó un pétalo de rosa entre la nieve y cerró sus ojos—. Han comenzado con el desmantelamiento de los campamentos del sur. Shiryu está a cargo y ha ordenado la movilización. Pero no atacarán hasta que todos los caballeros dorados estén listos.

—Que se desmantelen los campamentos de inmediato, partimos enseguida. Debemos alcanzar a los ejércitos de Shiryu —más antes de que los caballeros comenzaran los preparativos, Natassia cayó a un lado de Milo tras haberse tropezado—. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Milo, quien la levantó del cuello de su armadura con muy poca gentileza.

—¡Maestro! ¡Qui-quiero decir, General! —corrigió Natassia al recordar que Milo no era su maestro. La joven mantenía sus ojos cerrados en todo momento, pero si llegaba a abrirlos por la poca costumbre que tenía en mantenerlos cerrados, estos se veían blancos y lechosos—. He sentido mi cosmos estremecerse. Una gran cantidad de cosmos se dirige hacia nosotros.

—Bien… comienzas a dominar el cosmos al perder tus sentidos… pero yo ya no soy tu maestro… —corrigió Milo, y Natassia asintió por unos instantes—. Ya había sentido ese estremecimiento de cosmos —agregó Milo, y tomó a Saori de la mano y la jaló a un lado momentos antes de que destellos de luces doradas y plateadas rodearan una porción del campamento, y cinco caballeros de oro, uno de plata, uno de Vermilo y una civil cualquiera, se materializaran frente al grupo. Milo incluso bloqueó un puñetazo dirigido a su rostro en la forma de un guante dorado. Aioria y el resto de los caballeros dorados habían llegado—. Muy lento, Aioria —se burló Milo.

—Maldito escorpión presumido, después de tanto tiempo ya extrañaba discutir contigo —habló Aioria, transportado desde las costas atenienses hasta la mitad del continente lemuriano con la ayuda de un Mu que caía en su rodilla derecha agotado y secándose un hilo de sangre que le caía de su nariz, y una Yuzuriha que simplemente no resistió el esfuerzo y se desmayó sobre los brazos de su esposo—. ¡Un momento! ¿Qué le pasó a tu ojo derecho? —preguntó Aioria horrorizado, y Milo desvió la mirada—. No me digas que te quedaste ciego de un ojo. Milo, así no podrás utilizar la técnica de Restricción —y Saori miró a Milo con preocupación, mientras el caballero del Escorpión simplemente empujó a Aioria lejos de él.

—Ya basta. De cualquier forma ya casi no usaba esa técnica. Prefiero el combate extenso y agresivo —y Saori volvió a bajar la mirada—. Mi señor Shaka, me honra con su presencia en los campamentos atenienses, pero me temo que aún estamos lejos de Arles —agregó Milo, quien se arrodilló frente a Shaka, y todos los caballeros hicieron lo mismo.

—Milo de Escorpión Dorado, me presento frente a ti como el caballero dorado de Virgo, no cómo el Patriarca del Santuario —continuó Shaka—. Siempre que vista únicamente esta armadura, no soy más que otro soldado en tu ejército.

—Lo comprendo. Nos estamos preparando para la movilización, espero no le moleste auxiliarnos —y Shaka comenzó a retirarse, y a usar sus poderes para mover cajas de armamento sobre las carretas de carga, y Milo se aproximó al cansado de Mu—. Te esforzaste mucho, deberías descansar —y Mu asintió. Transportar a tantos por semejante distancia había doblegado a Mu—. Explícame la situación.

—Las tropas atenienses se han reunido en las costas de Atenas. Zarparán en breve. Fue sugerencia de Shaka el que los caballeros dorados se reunieran cuanto antes y permitiéramos a los soldados comunes continuar con la colonización mientras tanto. Además, Hasgard de Tauro, y Dégel de Acuario murieron en batalla en el Santuario. Aioria quiere presumirte su victoria ante Dégel pero lo hará en otra ocasión —y Aioria se cruzó de brazos, mientras buscaba a Marín por todo el campamento y únicamente encontró a Lithos, que hasta esos momentos ordenaba a sus arquitectos que levantaran murallas como parte del grupo que se quedaría atrás para continuar con las labores de colonización. Pero al ver a Aioria, Lithos abandonó sus quehaceres y fue a charlar con él felizmente—. Perdimos la ciudad de Munich, ya no existe la tecnología. Deuteros se las arregló para destruir la ciudad en su totalidad, pero Shura le dio muerte —y Milo miró a Shura, quien ya cubría a Pandora con su capa, protegiéndola del frio—. Ella es Pandora… Shura le juró lealtad tras ser la única sobreviviente en toda Alemania. El honor de Shura le ha impedido abandonarla y se ha convertido en su sirviente. Pandora no está muy feliz por ello, pero al parecer comienza a acostumbrarse… sin embargo, algo en ella no es del agrado de los caballeros dorados. No posee un cosmos, al menos no uno que podamos sentir… pero algo en Pandora nos tiene preocupados.

—No podemos distraernos con pequeñeces y preocupaciones vagas. Estamos en guerra y debemos apresurar el paso —y Mu asintió, pero entonces Milo notó al Unicornio de Vermilo, y se percató de que Jabu a distancia prudente lo observaba con detenimiento y cautela—. Parece ser que han estado ocupados en el Santuario. ¿Quiénes son esos dos? Jamás había visto a la caballero de plata de la Grulla, y ¿porque alguien de nuestro ejército porta una armadura de Vermilo? —Preguntó Milo.

—Yuzuriha de la Grulla es mi maestra de reparación de armaduras —agregó Mu, y Milo se cruzó de brazos—. No tiene importancia, es un espectro revivido, pero está de nuestro lado. En cuanto a Yato pues… era el caballero de Unicornio de la anterior guerra santa. Pero no tenemos una armadura que prestarle. Pero ya es mi turno de hacer preguntas. ¿Qué le has hecho a Saori en nuestra ausencia? —y tanto Milo como Saori quien escuchaba la plática, se sonrojaron, y Aioria entonces llegó con sus brazos cruzados en señal de molestia—. Nos quitaste nuestras distracciones, pero te llevaste a una muy poderosa. Aioria y yo claramente estamos preocupados por su seguridad.

—Habla ya Escorpión pervertido —agregó Aioria, y Milo sintió que una vena se le saltaba en la frente en señal de molestia—. ¿Fuiste indiscreto con nuestra diosa? Ella es muy joven para que la perviertas —y relámpagos rodearon los brazos de Aioria, que miró a Saori de reojo.

—En realidad, Aioria —comenzó Saori—. Milo no se ha interesado en complacerme en absoluto. Mucho menos ha intentado movimiento alguno conmigo —y tanto Aioria como Mu se tranquilizaron—. Admito que es muy caballeroso de su parte, pero incluso la caballerosidad tiene sus límites. Me esperaba algo más de pro-actividad.

—¡Ya te dije que te estoy protegiendo mujer! —y Saori se soltó en carcajadas, e igual lo hicieron Mu y Aioria, mientras Milo simplemente se sonrojó—. ¡Ya fue mucho de charlas sin sentido! ¡Lárguense a auxiliar con la movilización de los campamentos y dejen de estar fastidiándome!

—Ya extrañaba discutir contigo —agregó Aioria—. Lithos me contó que Marín se encuentra en los campamentos más al sur. Ancio verla. Así que mejor partimos de inmediato. Ayudaré a guardar los víveres.

—Reuniré a los herreros y daré una última inspección a las armas. Supongo que Kiki también se encuentra en los campamentos del sur —y Milo asintió a las palabras de Mu, y una no muy agradecida Yuzuriha se entristeció un poco aún en los brazos de su esposo—. Me retiro entonces. Y Hyoga, felicitaciones en tu asenso a santo dorado —agregó Mu, y entonces Aioria se dio cuenta, y comenzó a admirar al santo dorado de Acuario—. Aioria, enserio que eres lento algunas veces, vámonos ya —y ambos se retiraron, mientras Milo tan solo los vio partir con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**Einos, Lemuria.**

—No quedó ninguno con vida. Todos los soldados fueron asesinados —agregó Shiryu, y Afrodita asintió—. Me cuesta creer que los caballeros de Noruega lograran incluso escabullirse entre nuestras filas sin que nos percatáramos de ellos, eran unos salvajes.

—Sin embargo, fueron efectivos. Observa… a tus alrededores hay más de mil lanzas Lemurianas, arrasadas por la manada de lobos. Pero no hay una sola alma desarmada —agregó Afrodita, y Shiryu asintió—. ¿Han encontrado civiles? —Preguntó Afrodita, y tanto Shaina de Ofiuco como Marín del Águila, aterrizaron a su lado de un brinco.

—Ni un alma —comenzó Marín—. La ciudad entera era un campamento militar. Todos en Einos eran soldados bien armados, y a juzgar por la forma en que murieron los soldados vikingos, eran sanguinarios y descorazonados —terminó con su explicación Marín, lo que tranquilizó un poco a Shiryu.

—Comandante Shiryu —continuó Shaina—. Encontramos entre los muertos a 50 vikingos. Es normal asumir entonces que las fuerzas de Einos hubieran acabado con las fuerzas atenienses en tan solo unos instantes. Cada caballero vikingo podría asesinar por si mismo a 100 hombres antes de caer. Eso quiere decir que si las tropas atenienses hubieran combatido en Einos… —comenzó a concluir Shaina.

—Al menos 500 soldados atenienses hubieran perdido la vida —terminó Shiryu, y Shaina asintió—. En el último conteo, las tropas atenienses llegaban a las mil lanzas, y ese número solo si los dos ejércitos atenienses están reunidos. La batalla de Einos hubiera acabado con todos los soldados comunes, solo los caballeros hubieran sobrevivido.

—¿Algo lo aflige, joven comandante? —y Shiryu asintió a las palabras de Afrodita—. Shiryu. ¿Has escuchado alguna vez la leyenda del dios Marte? —y Shiryu lo negó con la cabeza—. Marte es el dios Romano de la guerra, el similar de Ares, el dios Griego de la guerra. Durante la conquista romana, los Romanos intentaron identificar a sus dioses con los nuestros. Algunas civilizaciones Griegas incluso llegaron a aceptar esa ideología. Hades era conocido como Plutón. Poseidón era el Rey Neptuno. Zeus era conocido como Júpiter. Athena era conocida como Minerva —y Shiryu se sorprendió de escuchar eso último, y Afrodita sonrió—. Lo olvidé. No sabías que Saori se había hecho pasar por Minerva. Bueno, ya lo sabes —y tanto Shaina como Marín se sorprendieron—. Pero volvamos al punto. Ares era conocido como Marte. Pero esa era tan solo la ideología de los Romanos, el dios Marte y el dios Ares son divinidades totalmente diferentes. Es como comparar a Thor, el dios Nórdico del trueno, con Zeus. Sin embargo, durante la conquista romana, Marte verdaderamente entró en conflicto con Athena, en lo que fue conocida como la batalla más sanguinaria de toda la historia del Santuario. Athena estuvo a punto de perder aquella guerra, pero, el caballero de Libra de esa era, un caballero cuya armadura fue creada por el mismísimo dios Ares, tomó la decisión que solo él es capaz de tomar, y permitió a los doce caballeros dorados… o al menos a los que quedaban, el que usaran las armas de la armadura de Libra —y Shiryu asintió—. Athena repudia las armas, pero la armadura de Libra posee 12 armas, ella sabe que algún día deberán ser usadas, por eso las mantiene cerca. Ahora, si Marte, el dios de la guerra Romano, es el similar de Ares el dios de la guerra Griego.

—Entonces la batalla en la ciudad de Arles será tan sanguinaria que ninguno de los soldados atenienses sobrevivirá a ella —y Afrodita asintió—. Incluso me arriesgaría a pensar, que los caballeros dorados también sucumbiríamos si nos negamos a portar las armas de la armadura de Libra. Afrodita, he entendido tu mensaje. Más sin embargo, solo tomaré esa decisión cuando sepa que es la más adecuada.

—La tomarás sabiamente, caballero del equilibrio divino —continuó Afrodita, y caminó en dirección a las afueras de Einos, donde observó los volcanes y los ríos de lava estremecerse con ira—. Algunos caballeros sin embargo, no son tan pacientes —y Shiryu miró al caballero del Fenix, junto a él se encontraban Seiya de Sagita y Shun de Cefeo como caballeros de plata y Tenma de Pegaso y June de Andrómeda como caballeros de bronce—. El Fénix comienza a impacientarse. Seguro que su ira caerá sobre Arles en batalla.

**Arles, Lemuria. Castillo de Arles.**

—La sombra de la guerra comienza a extenderse. Muy bien. Ya todo está listo para el renacimiento de la verdadera diosa de la guerra —Ares se dijo a sí mismo mientras se ponía de pie en medio de un amplio baño termal en los pisos más altos del castillo de Arles. Frente a su cuerpo desnudo se encontraba Hebe, una hermosa Daimon de piel pálida y cabello rubio y enchinado que vestía únicamente una bata alrededor de su cuerpo. Sus ojos eran de colores disparejos, uno siendo de un rojo intenso, mientras que el otro era verde—. Hebe, vísteme —agregó Ares, y la chica corrió en dirección a donde se encontraba la armadura de Ares, la tomó en sus brazos, y corrió al lado del dios de la guerra.

Primero le colocó las protecciones de su pecho y hombreras, seguido de los guantes y las protecciones de sus brazos, el brazo derecho inclusive ya tenía incrustado el escudo tan largo como el brazo mismo. Alrededor de su cintura, y negándose a ver el cuerpo desnudo del dios, Hebe amarró el peto y la protección de la cintura en la forma de falda militar. Al final, Hebe colocó las protecciones de las piernas, y sus risos cosquillearon la pierna de Ares, y entonces Hebe fue pateada bruscamente por el dios de la guerra.

—Lo lamento mi señor. Me cortaré más el cabello para no rosar su pierna la próxima vez —agregó Hebe, sumamente preocupada por su bienestar. Pero hoy Ares estaba de buen humor, y no lastimó a Hebe, quien no solo era una de sus Daimones, pero era una de las hijas de Zeus y Hera, y por ello, portadora del desprecio de Ares.

—Ya pensaré en un castigo por tu insolencia mi bella Hebe. Pero por el momento te perdonaré. Sasha está por llegar, y me niego a que mi querida hermanita se preocupe innecesariamente —y Hebe asintió, y comenzó a secar el cuerpo aún húmedo de su hermano. Aunque fue rudamente empujada al agua cuando Ares vio llegar a Sasha—. Mi querida hermanita —comenzó Ares, ignorando a Hebe que nadaba sorprendida tras haber sido empujada a las aguas termales tan repentinamente, las cuales le habían quemado un poco el rostro—. Veo que estas preocupada.

—Hermano. ¿Te volviste a portar grosero con Hebe? —y Ares se mordió los labios con molestia—. Hermano, te he dicho que a pesar de que Hebe es una sirvienta de los dioses, sigue siendo nuestra hermana —y Sasha se acercó a Hebe y le ofreció la mano, pero la despreciada diosa miró a Ares buscando su consentimiento, y solo cuando él asintió, fue que Hebe aceptó la oferta de Sasha y le permitió ayudarla a levantarse—. Tranquila, ya nadie va a hacerte daño.

—Mi querida hermanita. Siento que estas inquieta —agregó Ares, y Sasha tan solo asintió—. Diez mil lanzas se han reunido a lo largo de toda Lemuria para proteger la ciudad de Arles. Nueve Daimones protegen los alrededores de la Torre de las Mil Batallas. Y ocho caballeros dorados aún resguardan la ciudad de Arles. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

—Pero me preocupo, hermano. Muchos morirán en esta horrible guerra. Y son doce los caballeros dorados que sirven a la falsa Athena —y Ares simplemente asintió—. Además… escuché lo de la matanza de los caballeros vikingos, y debo decirte que no me agrada lo que has hecho con ellos. Fue brutal y salvaje. Hermano… siento que la maldad crece en tu interior, tú no eres así. Eres noble, puedo sentirlo.

—Sasha… la alianza entre la diosa de la sabiduría en la guerra y el dios de la brutalidad en la misma es sumamente importante —aclaró Ares, y Sasha asintió—. Sin ti a mi lado, no soy más que un dios que busca sangre y sacrificio. Es por ello que debes apresurarte y obtener un cosmos divino. No sé cuánto tiempo podré soportar el no convertirme en un verdadero demonio. Te necesito a mi lado en todo momento para apaciguar mi ira. Es por esto que voy a pedirte que me acompañes a los pisos superiores de la Torre de las Mil Batallas.

—¿Hermano? Pero me has prohibido entrar en la torre. Has dicho que es un lugar horrible y que al único lugar al que tengo acceso es a la prisión de Mnemósine —y Ares asintió, y le ofreció su mano a Sasha, que sin dudarlo la tomó—. Hermano… si te acompaño… mis queridos caballeros dorados lucharán solos.

—Hermanita… si no me acompañas, nada apaciguará mi ira divina… podría desencadenar una fuerza tan colosal, que ni tú estarías a salvo de mi ira… ven conmigo… —y Sasha asintió, y siguió a su hermano fuera del palacio de Ares y en dirección a la Torre de las Mil Batallas.

**Lemuria. Bordes exteriores de la ciudad de Einos.**

La caravana Ateniense llevaba ya un par de horas de camino a través de los territorios donde los ríos de lava emanaban la fuerza de los interiores de la tierra con intensidad. Más sin embargo, a pesar de la ceniza y el incesante calor, la nieve caía alrededor de los soldados atenienses. Odín brindaba a Athena su protección. Hyoga mantenía su cosmos apagado en todo momento, su intervención no era del todo necesaria. Se dedicaba únicamente a ayudar a Natassia a levantarse cada vez que tropezaba gracias a su ceguera.

Saori comenzaba a preocuparse, algo en el ambiente no le agradaba, incluso comenzaba a sentir que lágrimas le caían del rostro, sin llegar a pensar por qué las derramaba. Milo se percató de aquellas lágrimas, pero debía mantener la compostura, por lo que decidió actuar como un caballero, y ser frívolo pero atento a las necesidades de su diosa.

—Mi señorita Athena. ¿Qué perturba su mente? —preguntó el caballero del Escorpión Dorado, y Saori se limitó a secarse las lágrimas mientras caminaba junto a sus caballeros dorados—. No debe preocuparse. Los caballeros dorados estamos con usted.

—Lo entiendo Milo, pero al mismo tiempo siento un dolor muy profundo en mi pecho… el cosmos de Odín llora y eso me hace sentir una profunda tristeza —y entonces Milo se detuvo de golpe, y Saori observó horrorizada lo que tenía frente a ella—. Por Odín… esto es horrible —y Saori se cubrió la boca, y Milo la abrazó, por fin ignorando su deber como caballero y tratando de impedir que Saori se soltara en llanto.

Frente a la caravana Ateniense, terminaban los ríos de lava y los terrenos inhóspitos, y eran remplazados por extensos terrenos de pastos verdes y fértiles, pero manchados en varias secciones por sangre y nieve. Era la sangre de los guerreros vikingos, todos ellos con sus cuerpos atravesados por lanzas, y colocados unos tras otros en forma de camino, guiando a los ejércitos atenienses a caminar entre ellos.

—¡No! ¡Por Odín! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! —gritó Nachi, que corrió a los cuerpos de los caballeros vikingos, y los observó a todos—. Este es Olaf, y allí está Bjorn. Bjarni tenía hijos, por Odín. ¿Qué les hicieron? ¡Ares! ¿Cómo te has atrevido a irrespetarlos de esta manera?

—Tranquilízate Nachi —gritó Mephisto, y cacheteó a su antiguo discípulo—. Estamos en guerra, y claramente Ares intenta romper nuestra mentalidad con esta escenografía. Y al parecer lo está logrando —y Mephisto observó el cómo Saori se arrodillaba y lloraba la muerte de los vikingos.

—Muerte… siempre donde quiera que vaya hay muerte —habló Pandora con debilidad, y cerró sus ojos con fuerza para no soltarse en llanto, y Shura caminó a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza. El caballero de Capricornio estaba igualmente horrorizado, pero debía ser fuerte.

—Ese maldito dios de la guerra pagará por esto —habló Hyoga, y el grupo continuó caminando en dirección a Arles, todo el tiempo Milo cargó a Saori, y mantuvo su cabeza eternamente golpeándole el pecho, impidiendo que Saori sufriera por presenciar esta matanza.

—¡Adelante hay unos vivos! —gritó Aioria, y corrió junto a Mu y Aldebarán a donde él había sentido un cosmos, solo para encontrar un altar a los ocho guerreros vikingos más poderosos, todos clavados a lanzas y en posiciones deshonrosas, con sus cuerpos mirando al sol. Era esta una edificación al dios de la masacre y la violencia en las guerras, y frente a esta, los caballeros de Athena de los ejércitos de Shiryu, lloraban el sacrificio de los vikingos que no tuvieron oportunidad en contra de Ares.

—General Milo… he tomado una decisión… —habló Shiryu, con su rostro lleno en lágrimas, al igual que los rostros de todos los caballeros junto a él, incluidos Seiya, Tenma, y Ohko—. Con el consentimiento del general de las tropas atenienses, y de la diosa de la sabiduría en la guerra, solicito permitan a los caballeros dorados usar las armas de la armadura de libra para la batalla de Arles —y tras hacer su solicitud, Shiryu miró a Milo y a Saori fijamente. El dragón parecía iluminar sus ojos con su ira divina.

—Lo decidiremos en audiencia los doce —agregó Milo, y colocó a Saori gentilmente en el suelo—. Afrodita, solicito un homenaje a estos valientes. No tenemos tiempo de bajarlos de sus lugares de descanso, dudo incluso que sus almas lo quisieran así —agregó Milo.

—Yggdrasil —habló Hyoga, y los caballeros todos miraron al señor de los hielos. Y Nachi, cuya mente ya se quebraba de dolor mientras se arrodillaba impotente frente a los más grandes guerreros vikingos, y frente al cuerpo inerte de Fenril quien fuera su amigo y maestro, miró a Hyoga con tristeza—. Odín, el dios más poderoso de los noruegos, se colgó a sí mismo en Yggdrasil, el árbol de la vida de la mitología Nórdica —y Nachi lo comprendió, y miró a Afrodita, quien le regresó la mirada confundido—. Podemos honrar la memoria de los caídos, al brindarles un altar en la forma de un árbol como lugar de descanso. Al menos les debemos ese honor.

—Afrodita. Te he visto levantar campos interminables de rosas. ¿Podrías levantar un árbol? —preguntó Milo, y Afrodita preparó una de sus rosas—. Levanten sus cuerpos, los muertos no deben ser profanados al menos que sea por darles un lugar de descanso.

Y así, sin dar lugar a reuniones como algunos lo esperaban, sin intercambiar palabras de sorpresa por ver a quienes no habían visto en meses, ignorando a seres queridos, prometidas, esposas, discípulos o familiares cercanos o en ocasiones muy lejanos, los soldados atenienses desprendieron a los ocho vikingos de sus lanzas. No habría tiempo para reuniones hasta terminar con el altar. La nieve roja ensangrentada fue inclusive sepultada, los prados verdes barridos para hacer honor a la ocasión a pesar de que la nieve suave que caía intentaba volver a ocultar el verde follaje. Al final, Afrodita reunió toda la fuerza de su cosmos, y todos se hicieron a un lado.

—¡Por Afrodita, diosa de la belleza! ¡Que se levante el árbol más grande y hermoso de todos! —y Afrodita lanzó una de sus rosas, que se transformó en madera y comenzó a crecer como un bello árbol. Sus ramas crecieron y tomaron de los brazos a los caballeros vikingos, los ocho más poderosos de todos, líderes de la manada de lobos. Lianas de un verde intenso los rodearon, y todos tuvieron su propia rama. Hojas verdes crecieron en cada una, al igual que rosas blancas y hermosas. El árbol creció más y más, y al final, un hermoso cosmos dorado comenzó a rodearlo, pero no era este el cosmos de Afrodita—. ¿Saori? —preguntó Afrodita, y con lágrimas en los ojos, Saori continuó elevando su cosmos.

—Odín, este es mi tributo a tu gente… mientras este árbol viva en la tierra, mantendrá los cuerpos de tus guerreros cálidos y completos. Por miles de años estos guerreros serán recordados —y Saori entonces cayó, y Milo la atrapó antes de que golpeara el suelo. Entonces el árbol comenzó a brillar con un cosmos color verde. Saorí le había regalado al árbol el poder del cosmos, y este rodeaba los cuerpos de los dioses guerreros. Manteniéndolos jóvenes y bellos.

Por unos instantes, todos los caballeros observaron al tributo a los dioses Nórdicos, e incluso se percataron de que la nieve parecía evadir al hermoso árbol. Sin embargo, no era el momento para brindarles tributo, y Milo fue el primero en aceptarlo, y caminó el resto del sendero en dirección a Arles, ya visible a la distancia y a través de un terreno cubierto de nieve y pasto. Ya no habían árboles, los territorios alrededor de las murallas azules de la ciudad de Arles eran un claro desde el cual los soldados lemurianos podían aniquilar a los soldados atenienses a un tiro de flecha.

—Levanten los campamentos a una distancia considerable. No debemos asentarnos a menos de cinco tiros de flecha. No levantaremos murallas, solo campamentos —y los soldados asintieron—. Lithos, que se levante la forja y los cuarteles militares primero. Kiki, llévate las armaduras de bronce y de plata a que sean reparadas. General Ikki, está a cargo de la adecuación de los campamentos. Caballeros dorados, alístense y descansen, nos reuniremos cuando Artemisa ilumine los cielos, Shiryu, tú vienes conmigo —terminó Milo, y caminó en dirección a las murallas de Arles seguido del caballero de Libra. Analizando al enemigo, buscando puntos clave de ataque, y permitiendo que los caballeros dorados se alistaran.

—Marín —agregó Aioria, ya habiendo dejado atrás la tristeza del cementerio previo a la esperada reunión—. Marín, te he extrañado mucho. Sé que no es el momento pero… —más Aioria no pudo decir más al sentir los labios de Marín golpear los suyos—. Marín. La vida ha sido difícil sin ti.

—Espero que no hayas invadido la vinatería, Aioria —se burló Marín, y Aioria le propinó una gentil y nerviosa sonrisa—. Aioria, sabes que no eres bueno para beber —y Aioria asintió, y Marín continuó besándolo gentilmente.

—Kiki. Espero que te hayas portado bien —agregó Mu al encontrar a su discípulo entre la multitud y gracias a las órdenes de Milo reparando las armaduras de bronce, en especial la del Dragón que Ohko mantenía en mal estado por su usual ímpetu en la batalla—. Hay alguien a quien quisiera presentarte —continuó Mu.

—Maestro, estoy seguro de que puede esperar. Primero permítame mostrarle mis avances en la forja —pero Mu lo negó con la cabeza y comenzó a empujar gentilmente a Kiki en dirección a Yuzuriha y a Yato. La santo de plata de la Grulla mantenía sus manos entrelazadas y cerca de sus labios, negándose a exclamar sorpresa.

—La última vez que lo vi… era tan solo un bebe… —agregó Yuzuriha tragándose las lágrimas—. Era un recién nacido. Ni siquiera podía hablar o pararse. —y su esposo le tomó la mano, intentando tranquilizarla, y Kiki simplemente se mantuvo en silencio y curioso.

—Kiki, permíteme presentarte a Yuzuriha, la caballero de plata de la Grulla y quien fuera mi maestra antes de Shion de Aries. De ella aprendí todo lo que sé de la forja y la reparación de armaduras —y Kiki hizo una reverencia, pero Yuzuriha no lo soportó más y lo abrazó con fuerza, sorprendiendo a Kiki que no alcanzaba siquiera a imaginarse quien era la persona que lo abrazaba. Yato simplemente sonrió, pero entonces se percató de que alguien lo observaba. Entre la muchedumbre de soldados estaba Tenma de Pegaso, como de costumbre siempre al lado de Seiya de Sagita. Tenma parecía no reconocer a Yato, pero el caballero del Unicornio de Vermilo, quien ya había recuperado todas sus memorias, lo recordaba.

—Yuzuriha… Tenma está… —y Yuzuriha se sorprendió tanto que incluso fue capaz de soltar a Kiki, que simplemente se sonrojó por lo acontecido—. Ese es Tenma, estoy seguro de ello. ¡Es Tenma! —y Yato estuvo a punto de correr al encuentro de Tenma, cuando Yuzuriha lo detuvo—. ¿Yuzuriha? —preguntó Yato.

—No es prudente… no sabemos qué es lo que hace Tenma aquí… no sabemos siquiera si es él o un descendiente del Tenma de Pegaso que conocemos —y Yato asintió y bajó la mirada—. Sé cuánto extrañas a Tenma —y Yato se puso a la defensiva—. Yato, soy tu esposa, no puedes ocultarme estas cosas. Pero hablo enserio… debemos proceder con cautela —y Yato asintió—. Por cierto, mejor te quitas la armadura, llamas mucho la atención. Probablemente eso es lo que el caballero de Pegaso ve en ti —y Yato se sorprendió, y se percató de que todo mundo lo miraba curioso, en especial Jabu de Unicornio.

—Bien, me quitaré la armadura. De cualquier forma no voy a discutir con quien pudiera ser mi descendiente —agregó Yato, quien observó a Jabu por unos instantes mientras el caballero del Unicornio de Bronce lo miraba con desconfianza—. Se me ve mejor a mí de todos modos.

Mientras tanto, Milo y Shiryu caminaban por los territorios cercanos a las murallas, observando detenidamente a los caballeros lemurianos que ya preparaban sus arcos y flechas para la batalla. Sin embargo, no era del interés de Milo el entrar en conflicto aún. Tan solo medía las distancias con su único ojo sano.

—¿Qué opinas de Seiya? —preguntó Milo, y Shiryu lo pensó por unos instantes—. Shaka me encomendó cargar con dos paquetes importantes. La armadura dorada de Acuario que ya se le ha sido otorgada a Hyoga, y la armadura dorada de Sagitario en espera de que Seiya se encuentre listo.

—El cosmos de Seiya es alto, y su valor no tiene igual. Durante la batalla de Eforos fue sorpresiva su disposición y su valor —agregó Shiryu, y Milo asintió—. No encontrarás a un caballero más digno de ejercer ese derecho. Su cosmos podrá no ser el más alto de todos pero su corazón se encuentra en el lugar adecuado. Aioros estaría orgulloso.

—No me agrada —y Shiryu se limitó a sonreír—. Es imprudente, indisciplinado e impulsivo. Se parece a Aioria —y Shiryu nuevamente asintió—. Sin embargo, Aioros depositó su confianza en él, y por ello, tiene la mía de igual manera. Le entregaré la armadura de Sagitario, lo necesitaremos en esta guerra —y Milo observó con detenimiento a un caballero de Vermilo que se mantenía vigilante a todo momento. Un caballero por el cual Milo sentía un desprecio muy profundo que le hacía hervir la sangre.

Sísifo de Sagitario de Vermilo observaba a Milo de igual manera. A sus alrededores se encontraban todos los soldados lemurianos, listos para lanzarse en batalla a la más mínima señal de agresión. Sin embargo, un odio latente golpeaba el pecho de Sísifo, mientras recordaba a Sasha, y a la forma en que ella parecía dolida en alma a la mención del nombre de Milo.

—Sasha… te juro que haré lo posible por convencer a los ejércitos de la falsa Athena para que se rindan… sé que no deseas más muertes —habló Sísifo, transmitiendo su mensaje hasta la Torre de las Mil Batallas, en cuya sima Sasha, Ares, Eris, y los nueve Daimones observaban a los ejércitos atenienses—. Si usted me lo pide incluso le perdonaré la vida al caballero del Escorpión Dorado —y el mensaje recorrió los cielos de medio día, y llegaron a oídos de Sasha, que se sonrojó de inmediato al escuchar esas palabras.

* * *

—¡Sísifo! —se quejó Sasha, y Ares la miró con curiosidad desde su trono, mientras Sasha tan solo hacía arreglos de flores alrededor de los bellos jardines de la cima de la Torre de las Mil Batallas—. No es nada hermano… simplemente me encuentro perturbada por la batalla que ha llegado a nuestras puertas.

—Es verdad hermano. ¿Por qué posponer lo que es inevitable? —agregó Eris con molestia. La diosa de la discordia y el caos se estaba impacientando—. ¡Nuestros enemigos están a nuestras puertas! ¡Deberíamos asesinarlos ahora que podemos! ¡Nuestras fuerzas son mayores a las de ellos! ¡Es momento de entrar en batalla! —más Ares azotó su mano contra su trono—. ¿Hermano? —se sorprendió Eris.

—Es suficiente Eris. Te permití enviar a tus caballeros fantasmas a intentar asesinar al caballero del Escorpión Dorado como me lo habías solicitado —explicó Ares, y Sasha bajó la mirada al recordar el día de la muerte de Kardia—. No pretendo seguir divirtiéndote, diosa de la discordia y el caos… le he prometido a Sasha evitar cuantas muertes pueda… y Zeus me ayude, cumpliré con mi palabra —y Eris se mordió los labios iracunda—. Ya he planeado mi estrategia… no la estropees, Eris.

—¿Estrategia? —gritó Eris con rabia—. ¡Eres el dios de la violencia en la guerra! ¡La personificación de la fuerza bruta! ¡Tú no planeas! ¡Peleas y exiges sangre! ¡Esa es tu naturaleza! —y Ares se levantó de su trono iracundo, más Sasha corrió a su lado y tranquilizó a Ares con un gentil abrazo a su fuerte brazo—. ¿Es enserio? ¡Por tres años la has engañado! ¡Le has llenado la cabeza con tus mentiras! ¿Ahora crees en tus propias falsedades?

—¡Eris! ¡Te prohíbo que digas más! —y Ares encendió el dunamis de Cronos, y Sasha se horrorizó de eso último—. Sasha, te pido no escuches las palabras de nuestra hermana. A ella solo le interesa el caos… yo he cambiado… soy ambicioso y brutal pero te juro que he cambiado. No deseo ser un dios tirano como lo fueron Urano y Cronos.

—¡Sasha no es Athena! —y Ares enfureció y lanzó de su lanza llamaradas de fuego, que Eris absorbió con la manzana dorada flotando frente a su pecho—. ¡Sasha! ¡Sin el nuevo calendario este no sería el año 1743! ¡Estamos en 1986! ¡No eres la Athena de esta época! ¡No eres siquiera la Athena anterior! ¡Simplemente eres el cuerpo de la Athena de la anterior guerra santa de hace 240 años! —y Ares volvió a lanzar sus llamaradas, y Sasha tan solo escuchó y analizó las palabras de Eris—. ¡Estas muerta! ¡Saori es la verdadera Athena! ¡Tú eres la falsa Athena y has corrompido el corazón de mi hermano! ¡Pero juro por Zeus que voy a recuperarlo! ¡No me importa si para ello debo sacrificar a miles de inútiles humanos!

—¡Sasha! ¡Te juro por Zeus que puedo explicarte! —más Sasha se apartó de Ares—. ¡Tonta! ¡Eris! ¿No te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? ¡Solo Sasha puede apaciguar mi ira divina! ¡Con el poder que poseo en estos momentos podría destruir Europa, llevar la guerra a Poseidón y desafiar a Hades a una guerra de mil años! ¡Pero por Sasha he decidido convertirme en un dios benévolo! ¡Puedo devolverle su divinidad! ¡Pero si mi ira se enciende, toda la tierra perecerá víctima de mi violencia y mi deseo de sangre!

—¡Que así sea entonces! ¡Khaos Arukeim! —gritó Eris en Griego, que significaba gobierno del caos. Relámpagos negros entonces cayeron del cielo, golpearon la Torre de las Mil Batallas con violencia y derribaron sus puertas. Fue entonces que Albafica de Piscis y Asmita de Virgo de Vermilo, quienes montaban guardia en esos momentos frente a las puertas de la torre, tomaron sus distancias, mientras Mnemósine, sellada dentro de la Torre de las Mil Batallas, era liberada de sus ataduras—. ¡Que reine el caos!

—¡Tonta! ¡Nos has condenado a todos! ¡La tierra sufrirá mi ira! —el cielo de pronto se tornó de un rojo intenso, como si las nubes comenzaran a sangrar y extendieran su sangre por todo el reino celestial—. ¡Sasha! ¡Debes detenerme! ¡Te juro que no soy el dios despiadado que solía ser! ¡Puedo crear una tierra de paz y sabiduría, pero solo tú puedes calmarme!

—¡Hermano! —y Sasha abrazó a Ares, y los Daimones se prepararon para arremeter contra Eris, quien los empujó a todos hacia atrás con la fuerza de su cosmos—. ¡Eris, ya basta! ¡No me importan tus mentiras! ¡Soy la diosa de la sabiduría en la guerra!

—¡Puede que aún no recuperes tus recuerdos, Sasha! ¡Mnemósine desea verte sufrir, por eso no desea liberarlos! ¡Pero Mnemósine no desea más que tu dolor! ¡Y yo romperé sus cadenas! —y así ocurrió. Las cadenas de Mnemósine comenzaron a desintegrarse. La perturbada diosa era libre, y su poder era tan grande como el de un demonio.

—¡Ja ja ja ja ja! ¡Libertad! —Albafica y Asmita entonces se abalanzaron en contra de Mnemósine, quien de un movimiento de su mano activó la fuerza oculta de la Torre de las Mil Batallas, un conocimiento que solo ella y Ares poseían al ser ella la portadora de todas las memorias—. Torre de las Mil Batallas, libera tu sello divino. Doce caballeros de cosmos dorados, el brillo del sol en la tierra. Reclama a tus guerreros, Albafica de Piscis, Asmita de Virgo —y ambos caballeros desaparecieron, tragados por vientos provenientes de los interiores de la Torre de las Mil Batallas. Y otros cinco caballeros dorados se prepararon para atacar a Mnemósine, e incluso Sísifo apuntaba su flecha en dirección a la frente de la guardiana de las memorias desde la muralla principal.

—¡Basta! —gritó Eris, que bajaba de la Torre de las Mil Batallas a flote—. Mnemósine, aún hay una cadena divina sujetando tu talón. Si deseas tu libertad primero bríndame caos. Asesina a Milo de Escorpio quien me ha irrespetado y te brindaré tu libertad —y Mnemósine observó la cadena en su talón—. Cumple y te liberaré para que puedas vengarte.

—¿Matar a Milo de Escorpio? Eso lastimará el corazón de Sasha, y sé que lo lastimará aún más —y Mnemósine reunió la fuerza del cosmos en su mano—. ¡Mnemós Gale! —gritó Mnemósine, y su cosmos estalló y empujó a los caballeros de Vermilo restantes hacia los lados, o así fue hasta que el puño de Mnemósine atravesó la frente de Sísifo—. ¡Recuerda! ¡Observa las memorias de Milo de Escorpio! ¡Míralo arrebatarte al amor de tu vida!

—¡Odia! —gritó Eris, y elevó su cosmos maligno—. ¡Odia a Milo de Escorpio por arrebatarte a tu amada! ¡Khaos Gale! —y la mente de Sísifo fue nuevamente atacada, y lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos—. ¡Observa Sasha! ¡Se testigo del cómo tus seres más queridos se arrancan el corazón mutuamente! —y tanto Eris como Mnemósine compartieron risas malévolas.

—¡Milo de Escorpio! —gritó Sísifo e hizo estallar su cosmos, y se elevó por encima de la muralla, con su cosmos listo y sorprendiendo a un Milo que por unos minutos había presenciado tantos fenómenos distintos al mismo tiempo, y que ahora veía al caballero de Vermilo que asesinó a su mejor amigo elevarse al cielo—. ¡Jamás te lo perdonaré! ¡Milo de Escorpio! ¡Acabaré con tu vida! ¡Jamás volverás a tocar a Sasha! ¡Destello de Quirón! —gritó Sísifo, y las flechas doradas comenzaron a caer del cielo.

—¡Shiryu! ¡Regresa al campamento! —y Milo comenzó a evadir flechas doradas, y tanto los guerreros atenienses como las tropas Lemurianas prepararon sus armas—. ¡Atrás todos! ¡No permitiré que nadie me arrebate a esta presa! ¡Sísifo! ¡Hoy vengaré la muerte de Camus! —y Milo se abalanzó en contra de Sísifo, que se abalanzó sobre él de igual manera, y tanto Saori como Sasha se horrorizaron tras el choque de ambos guerreros de fuerzas titánicas. Y así, una explosión de cosmos derribó a tanto lemurianos como atenienses, y una batalla que seguro duraría mil días se desató.

—¡Sísifo! —gritó El Cid al ver a su amigo inmerso en una terrible ira y Eris sonrió con malicia al ver el temple de acero de El Cid desmoronarse—. ¡Por Zeus! ¡Sísifo! ¿Qué Hades está pasándote? ¡Tú no eres así!

—Cualquiera puede ser caótico e impulsivo, Cid. Ve y ayuda a tu amigo —y El Cid de pronto sintió una gran ira, y salió de la ciudad con su espada lista—. El caos es tan reconfortante —habló Eris, y el resto de los caballeros de Vermilo se colocó a la defensiva. Estaban entre la diosa de la discordia y la titánide de las memorias que tan solo disfrutaba del sufrimiento de ambas Athenas—. Mnemósine, busca en tus memorias al caballero al cual Sasha lloraría su muerte —y Sasha apuntó al caballero de Libra, Dohko—. ¡Perfecto! ¡Dohko! ¡Tu armadura fue forjada por Ares! ¿Quién mejor para esta batalla que el caballero de Libra? ¡Siente la ira rodear tu alma Dohko! ¡Khaos Gale! —y Dohko recibió el ataque de Eris, y furioso salió de la ciudad, inmerso en una ira tan grande que el rugido del tigre era fácilmente escuchado resonando alrededor de todo Arles.

—¡Dohko! —gritó Shion, ya solo quedaban tres caballeros de Vermilo—. ¡Eris! ¡Te juramos lealtad a ti y a Ares porque así lo solicitó nuestra señorita Sasha! ¿Por qué nos has traicionado? —y tanto Shion de Aries de Vermilo como Manigoldo de Cáncer de Vermilo y Regulus de Leo de Vermilo, se pusieron a la defensiva.

—¡Basta! —gritó Sasha, quien desde la sima iluminaba con su débil cosmos el cuerpo de Ares. Dándole fuerza de voluntad y juicio al dios de la violencia en la guerra, y al hacerlo, evitaba que los soldados lemurianos fueran impulsivos y salieran en busca de sangre y matanza—. ¡Eris! ¡Te prohíbo que continúes usando a mis caballeros como títeres en tus juegos caóticos! ¡Soy la diosa de la sabiduría en la guerra y te lo prohíbo!

—¡No tienes el poder para desafiarme Sasha! ¡Solo 4 caballeros dorados han muerto! ¡Apenas y tienes la tercera parte del poder de un dios verdadero! —gritó Eris, y Sasha miró a los nueve Daimones, buscando su ayuda. Pero los nueve se mantuvieron inmutables y en silencio. Tan solo observaban el caos, y parecían disfrutarlo—. Además, no tengo interés en utilizar más de tus caballeros, tan solo necesitaba a tres —y Sasha se estremeció de miedo al pensar en lo que pasaría cuando El Cid y Dohko llegaran hasta Milo, quien combatía aun sanguinariamente a Sísifo—. Todos los demás, pueden jugar con Mnemósine —y Eris chasqueó los dedos, y la última de las cadenas se rompió.

—¡Ha llegado el momento de mi venganza! ¡Ares! ¡Voy a quitarte todo cuanto amas y comenzaré con la cabeza de tu querida hermanita! —y el cosmos de Mnemósine estremeció por completo la ciudad, y Eris sonrió mientras observaba a Manigoldo, a Regulus, y a Shion entrar en combate con Mnemósine, que sin problema alguno se defendió y los lanzó con su cosmos alrededor de toda la ciudad.

Eris entonces se elevó y se reunió con Sasha, quien la miraba iracunda mientras intentaba calmar la ira en el corazón de Ares, que ya se sentaba en su trono, débil, aunque furioso. Eris simplemente caminó a su trono al lado del de su hermano, se sentó, y disfrutó de la vista.

—Sasha, no voy a seguir torturándote con la verdad de las mentiras de mi hermano —comenzó Eris, y Sasha la miró con determinación—. Prefiero ver cual esfuerzo es más fructífero… el tuyo por apaciguar a Ares, y convertirlo en un dios de sabiduría y compasión. O el mío por recuperar al dios de la brutalidad en la guerra, quien hará reinar el caos en toda la tierra y lleve la guerra a Poseidón, a Hades, incluso a Zeus. Y al final, cuando toda la realidad sea consumida por el caos, yo me convertiré en la diosa más poderosa de todas y obtendré mi propio dunamis.

—¡Estas enferma! ¡No mereces ser llamada una diosa! —gritó Sasha, pero entonces otra explosión dorada hizo estremecer la ciudad de Ares—. ¡Milo! ¡Sísifo! —gritó Sasha asustada, y entonces explosiones rosadas comenzaron a arrasar Arles y a sembrar miedo en sus habitantes, que estaban cada vez más cerca de tomar sus armas y lanzarse en todas direcciones a continuar desencadenando el caos—. ¡Nadie se mueva! ¡No permitiré que soldado alguno muera en vano! ¡Nuestros enemigos no se han movido siquiera de sus puestos! —Pero el cosmos de Sasha no era tan fuerte. Tenía la fuerza de cuatro caballeros dorados pero aún esta no podía apaciguar a todos los soldados—. Debo ser fuerte… debo salvar a mi hermano.

* * *

En los campamentos atenienses a medio construir, Ikki mantenía el control tanto de caballeros de plata como de bronce. Solo los caballeros dorados tenían permitido observar y juzgar, así como Athena, a una distancia un poco menos prudente.

—¡Te lo he dicho Tenma! ¡No abandonarás tu puesto! ¡No toleraré insubordinación! ¡Te quemaré las piernas de ser necesario! —gritó Ikki y empujó a Tenma de regreso con los caballeros de plata y bronce. Tenma claro que enfureció, pero Seiya lo tomó de los brazos e impidió que golpeara a Ikki, quien simplemente lo invitaba a intentarlo—. ¡Adelante! ¡Dame una excusa para partirte el rostro!

—¡Hermano, es suficiente! —se quejó Shun—. Tenma, todos deseamos la paz tanto como tú, pero la violencia y la rabia no resolverán nada. Tienes que tranquilizarte, los caballeros dorados se encargarán de esto. Arriesgan sus vidas para salvar las nuestras y evitar una masacre innecesaria —y con esa explicación, Tenma comenzó a tranquilizarse.

—Tenma, eres impulsivo igual que yo —agregó Seiya, que por fin soltó al caballero de Pegaso—. Pero no eres ningún tonto. Algo te está pasando. ¿Qué te ocurre? —y Tenma bajó la mirada—. Oye, vamos, estas entre amigos. Mejor escúpelo y tranquilízate ahora en lugar de dejar que eso te afecte en la batalla.

—No lo sé Seiya… siento un cosmos triste y en pena en la ciudad de Ares… siento un deseo inquietante de ir junto a ese cosmos y tranquilizarlo… como si estuviéramos conectados… —y tanto Seiya como Shun, que escuchaban las palabras de Tenma, intercambiaron miradas—. Tengo muy pocos recuerdos, pero hay cosas que no puedo tolerar y hierven mi sangre. Que el general Milo sea el guardián de Athena me molesta mucho, Jabu de Unicornio con quien apenas he entablado conversación alguna me molesta mucho también. Y el caballero que llegó con armadura de Vermilo me parece muy familiar y me dan deseos de golpearlo —agregó Tenma mientras miraba a Yato, ya vestido en armadura común.

—El sentimiento es mutuo. ¡Tenma torpe! —gritó Yato, y Yuzuriha le golpeó la nuca y le jaló el oído—. Estoy completamente seguro de que es el mismo —se quejó Yato.

—No es el momento ni el lugar. Hay una guerra frente a nuestros ojos —aclaró Yuzuriha—. Y en el nombre de Athena, deberían prestar atención a la batalla. Seis santos dorados están a punto de entrar en conflicto, esto solo puede terminar mal —y solo hasta que Yuzuriha hizo la mención de los seis santos, fue que los caballeros de plata y bronce se percataron de que Mu y Aioria habían abandonado sus puestos, y en su lugar, corrían al corazón mismo de la batalla.

—¡Aguja Escarlata! —en medio de ambos ejércitos, Milo y Sísifo seguían abatiéndose en duelo. Rara vez era uno capaz de golpear al otro, pero cuando esto ocurría, el golpe era tremendo—. ¡Maldición! Se mueve muy rápido, no puedo seguirlo con solo un ojo sano… pero los sentidos no son una limitante. ¡Solo el cosmos es importante! —y Milo hizo estallar su cosmos, y derribó a Sísifo que en esos momentos volaba a su encuentro con su puño rodeado en luces doradas—. ¡Te arrancaré las alas!

—¡No! ¡Seré yo quien ponga fin a tu vida! ¡Es mi amor por Sasha lo que me permitirá derrotarte! —más antes de que Milo pudiera reaccionar o decir algo, Sísifo vio a un poderoso dragón golpear el rostro de Milo, y lanzarlo en dirección a los campamentos atenienses—. ¿Dohko?

—¡Estoy cansado Sísifo! ¡Mi alma se llena de ira al recordar a los millones que murieron por la acción de estos malditos! ¡No pienso tolerarlo ni un segundo más! —y en ese instante, Dohko escuchó un poderoso rugido y fue sacudido violentamente por el puño de Aioria envuelto en cosmos—. ¡Conozco ese cosmos!

—¡Por fin! ¡Tengo la oportunidad de vengarme por la derrota en la torre de Paris! ¡Aún me duele la mandíbula maldito tigre! —y Aioria le ofreció la mano a Milo, que se puso de pie débilmente con su ayuda y escupió algunas gotas de sangre—. ¡No me digas que no me extrañaste!

—¡Excalibur! —escucharon entonces Milo y Aioria, pero un Muro de Cristal apareció frente a ellos, chocó con la fuerza de la espada de El Cid de Capricornio de Vermilo, y después se despedazó—. ¡No les permitiré que lastimen a Sísifo!

—Yo no te permitiré lastimar a mis hermanos —aclaró Mu, la tercia nuevamente estaba completa—. ¿Alguna vez piensan lo que hacen? ¿Siempre tienen que ser así de impulsivos? Por Zeus, siempre los estoy cuidando. ¿Se olvidan de que soy el hermano menor?

Sin embargo, el que sus tres caballeros más decididos estuvieran reunidos, no tranquilizaba el alma de Saori. Todo lo contrario, elevaba sus preocupaciones, ya que conocía de antemano que tan impulsivos podían llegar a ser sus caballeros, y en ocasiones repudiaba sus planes suicidas y en honor al sacrificio humano en favor de la fuerza. Pero Saori le había hecho una promesa a su esposo. Sería una esposa cuando hubiera que ser una esposa, y una diosa cuando fuera necesario, y ella era la diosa de la sabiduría en la guerra.

—¡Escúchenme valientes caballeros y soldados de Athena! ¡Nadie ha de interferir en esta batalla! ¡Los caballeros deberán siempre combatir en igualdad de condiciones! ¡Una batalla de tres contra tres es permisible! —y los tres caballeros dorados de Saori asintieron, y juntos elevaron sus cosmos, los de Vermilo lo hicieron de igual manera.

—¡Domador de las Bestias! —gritó Aioria, que se lanzó en contra de Dohko con su puño transformado en la imagen de un león rugiendo, el cual Dohko bloqueó con su escudo de Vermilo—. ¡No volveré a fracasar! ¡Dohko! ¡Igual que hice con Dégel, pienso salvarte! ¡No permitiré que manches tu alma con la sangre de inocentes!

—¿Llamas inocentes a quienes ahogaron a millones? Ustedes no son más que infelices con deseos de grandeza. ¡No merecen las armaduras doradas! —y Dohko golpeó el rostro de Aioria violentamente con el escudo que le quedaba libre—. ¡He sentido tu furia león, pero es el tigre quien lucha contigo ahora! ¡El tigre y el dragón son el equilibrio que rige la armadura de Libra, y mi balanza siempre se inclina en favor del dragón! ¡El dragón es orden! ¡Es temple y fortaleza! ¡Pero para enfrentar a un León, basta la fuerza de otro felino! ¡Te enfrentaré como el tigre! ¡El tigre es fuerza y audacia! ¡El tigre es valor! ¡Y esta es la técnica máxima del tigre! ¡Garra del Tigre Dorado! —gritó Dohko, y de su mano se desprendió un huracán dorado, cuyos vientos rasgaron el cuerpo de Aioria y comenzaron a desangrarlo.

—¡Aioria! —gritó Mu, e intentó correr en auxilio de Aioria cuando entonces tuvo que evadir la espada de El Cid, que logró cortarle parcialmente la cabellera a Mu—. Ya veo, entonces mi oponente será el caballero de Capricornio de Vermilo —y El Cid corrió con su mano preparada para asesinar a Mu—. No tengo más opción entonces, tendré que combatir tu espada con la mía. ¡Filo de Cristal! —gritó Mu, y lazó un destello que cortó el viento de forma horizontal, como si el mismo muro que siempre utilizó en forma defensiva, se moviera a gran velocidad en dirección a El Cid, que no tuvo más remedio que intentar cortar este filo con el propio—. Sin importar que tan fuerte sea tu espada, mi hacha me fue otorgada por un gigante primordial, un ser primigenio. No sucumbirá ante Excalibur.

—¡Toda espada sucumbe ante Excalibur! ¡Un hacha no será la excepción! —gritó El Cid, y elevó su cosmos hasta resistir el hacha de Mu, que se destrozó por completo, sorprendiendo a Mu—. ¡Mi espada es la más poderosa! —y El Cid continuó lanzando cortes que Mu apenas y podía esquivar.

—¡Explosión de Antares! —gritó Milo, y su aguja se clavó a los pies de Sísifo, y de pronto estalló en un torrente de luces que subían al cielo. Entonces Milo dio un salto mientras el cuerpo de Sísifo era lanzado a los cielos, y comenzó a reunir la fuerza de su cosmos en su pierna derecha—. ¡Si no puedo perforarte con mis agujas destrozaré tu cuerpo! ¡Asesino de Dragones! —gritó Milo, y cayó en forma de meteoro sobre el pecho de Sísifo, y lo estrelló con rudeza entre el césped y la nieve—. ¡Maldición! ¡Hemos combatido por casi una hora y apenas te he asestado un golpe! ¡Este sujeto, es más poderoso de lo que me imagine!

—¡Será el único golpe que alcanzarás a asestarme, Milo! ¡Elevaré mi cosmos hasta pulverizar las estrellas! ¡No te perdonaré! —y Sísifo reunió su cosmos en el arco y la flecha de Sagitario, y Milo se estremeció al sentir la fuerza de ese cosmos—. La flecha de Sagitario es el arma más poderosa de todas. Esta es la flecha capaz de asesinar incluso a los dioses. Milo de Escorpio, ni siquiera tú podrías sobrevivir a esta flecha —y a lo lejos, ambas Athenas se estremecieron al ver el brillo de la flecha de Sagitario—. Hace tres años apunté esta flecha a tu corazón y fallé, irónico que vuelva a intentarlo.

—No… Sísifo… acertaste en tu blanco… me heriste profundo en mi corazón… —y el cosmos de Milo se estremeció con odio—. Tu flecha me arrebató a mi mejor amigo… no hay día en que no me arrepienta por las últimas palabras que le dije a mi querido amigo Camus… le dije que por Aioria me convertiría en su asesino… —y Sísifo mantuvo su flecha firme e inmutable—. Sísifo… no puedo morir… no gozo de ese derecho… solo tengo derecho a perder una batalla, y no es esta… lanza tu flecha. Juro por Athena que no va a detenerme.

—¡En el nombre de Athena! ¡Flecha de la Esperanza! —y Sísifo lanzó su flecha, y en ese momento, el corazón de ambas diosas se estremeció y las dos gritaron el nombre de Milo, y la flecha se desvió y se clavó a los pies del caballero dorado de Escorpio—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Qué hiciste?

—Yo no hice nada… planeaba recibir la flecha y resistirla —y Saori se horrorizó y cayó en sus rodillas al escuchar eso último, y en la cima de la Torre de las Mil Batallas, Sasha se estremeció de miedo y comenzó a respirar pesadamente—. Sin embargo… sé porque se detuvo tu flecha… la lanzaste en honor a Athena, pero Athena está de mi lado. Entiéndelo, tu Athena es una diosa falsa. Pero que lo entiendas o no la verdad no cambiará nada. Hoy morirás.

—No me importa —y Milo se sorprendió—. La verdad Milo, tus mentiras no me interesan. Pero te juro por Zeus, que si Sasha fuera una falsa Athena, de cualquier modo le serviría. ¡Incluso lo haría con mayor fervor! ¡Si Sasha fuera tan solo una mortal no estaría prohibido amarla! ¡Eres un blasfemo Milo! ¡No es posible amar a una diosa de esa manera egoísta y sucia!

—Sísifo… toda la vida he superado imposibles… ese es el destino de los caballeros de Escorpio —y Milo miró a Sísifo con cierta compasión a pesar de su odio—. Desde que acepté convertirme en el caballero dorado de Escoro, se me presentó el primer imposible… nadie sobrevive al veneno de las 15 agujas del Escorpión Dorado… y sin embargo sobrevivirlas es el requisito indispensable para convertirte en el caballero de Escorpio —y a los lados de Milo, pasaron dos destellos de luz anaranjada, que impactaron el suelo violentamente antes de levantarse a la derecha e izquierda de Sísifo. Tanto El Cid como Dohko habían sido lanzados por Mu y Aioria por la fuerza de sus cosmos—. No es posible sobrevivir a las agujas del Escorpión Dorado, y aquí estoy parado… no es posible asesinar a un dios, pero he asesinado a Hyperión… los dragones no pueden morir, son solo cuentos me han dicho… pero he asesinado al dragón de perla, el padre de todos los dragones… no es posible sobrevivir a la flecha de Sagitario, pero esta no me ha tocado siquiera… no es posible amar a una diosa… es blasfemo siquiera pensarlo… Sísifo, ese jamás será un imposible para mí. ¡Y que Zeus baje del cielo y me lo prohíba si así lo desea! ¡Ni Zeus podrá jamás arrebatarme el sentimiento!

—Entonces esta es tu convicción… irrespetas incluso a Zeus… pero te mantienes firme a tus convicciones… a tu amor por una diosa… —y Sísifo comenzó a llorar—. Eres fuerte Milo, y por ello te respeto. Pero debo ser más fuerte que tú, y solo hay una forma de alcanzar la fortaleza que ustedes han alcanzado —y Sísifo elevó su cosmos, y se colocó en una posición que Milo conocía perfectamente—. Dohko de Libra, El Cid de Capricornio… requiero me brinden su fuerza… no hay forma de que nuestra Athena sea falsa, y voy a comprobarlo.

—¡Espera Sísifo! ¿En qué estás pensando? —gritó Dohko, y a lo lejos, en los campamentos atenienses, Shiryu observó con detenimiento a quien fuera su maestro, negándose a creer que Dohko fuera capaz de irrespetar a Athena, pero al mismo tiempo temiendo que por su misma devoción lo hiciese—. ¿Cid? —preguntó Dohko, y observó a El Cid reunirse con Sísifo.

—¡Dohko! ¡Solo los caballeros más valientes de Athena se atreven a irrespetar a su propia diosa por su propio bien! ¡Siempre sea por Athena, me convertiría en el pecador más grande de todos! —y Dohko se mordió los labios, pero asintió, y se reunió con sus compañeros, y junto a ellos elevó su cosmos.

—¿La Exclamación de Athena? —se preocupó Milo, y tanto Mu como Aioria elevaron sus cosmos—. ¡Alto! ¡Saori nos lo prohibió! ¡Esa técnica solo es capaz de causar muerte!

—Milo, no me hagas golpearte. Fuiste tú quien le dijo a Saori que eras el más fiel de sus caballeros, ya que por el bien de Athena serías capaz incluso de irrespetar sus órdenes —y todos los caballeros en los campamentos atenienses, dorados, de plata, y de bronce, se sorprendieron de la devoción de los tres caballeros representando a Athena en esta guerra. Entre ellos se encontraban discípulos preocupados por sus maestros, y esposas o prometidas presenciándolo todo. Pero nadie habló, solo Saori se desprendió de su puesto y comenzó a correr en dirección a los tres caballeros dorados, y Shaka fue tras de ella—. Vamos Milo, Mu incluso te dejó el lugar de en medio.

—Era mi lugar favorito —agregó Mu con sarcasmo, y Milo se mordió los labios—. Anda ya, los tres nos enfrentaremos a la furia de Saori después de esto —y Milo asintió, y tomó su posición al frente de la Exclamación de Athena, desafiando a Sísifo directamente.

—Si dos Exclamaciones de Athena llegaran a chocar… su fuerza destruiría a todos en un radio idéntico al del Santuario. No sobreviviremos a esto —explicó Milo, y tanto Mu como Aioria lo negaron con la cabeza, y Milo fue capaz de comprenderlo—. Saben… yo también tengo otra promesa que cumplir. La segunda más brillante deberá brillar antes de mi muerte. Esta no será la batalla que perderé.

—¡Alto! ¡Deténganse! ¡Lo he prohibido! —gritó Saori, ya a una distancia peligrosa, pero Shaka la tomó de la mano y comenzó a jalarla de regreso a los campamentos atenienses, tranquilizando al trio a punto de desafiar a la diosa de la sabiduría en la guerra—. ¡Mu! ¡Aioria! ¡Milo! ¡Por Favor! —y en la cima de la Torre de las Mil Batallas, Sasha lloró desconsolada, y Eris abrazó la gracia del caos que había desencadenado.

La batalla dentro de Arles incluso se detuvo, Mnemósine simplemente se mantuvo firme mirando a los destellos de luz a lo lejos, y sintiendo el cosmos desafiar incluso la fuerza de un dunamis. Una lágrima cayó del rostro de Mnemósine en ese momento, la habían conmovido.

En los campamentos atenienses, Tenma también elevaba su cosmos. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas hacer algo, y cada vez su pecho ardía con mayor fuerza, recordando poco a poco la verdad, y sintiendo un dolor inmenso, idéntico al de Sasha. Mnemósine podía sentirlo, y recuperó la cordura.

—Recuerdo el dolor… recuerdo el sacrificio… no lucharé más… me rindo —y los caballeros de Vermilo frente a Mnemósine la miraron curiosos—. Sasha… Saori… Athena… perdónenme por mis pecados… este es mi último regalo… ¡Mnémos Release! —gritó Mnemósine, y los recuerdos de los caballeros fueron liberados.

Todos y cada uno lo recordaron, Tenma recordó quien era, el valiente caballero de Pegaso de la anterior guerra santa, incluso reconoció a Yato y a Yuzuriha. Los caballeros de Vermilo recordaron y revivieron sus propias muertes, el miedo les consumía el alma, incluso los tres a punto de lanzar la exclamación de Athena lo recordaron todo. Al final, Sasha también se percató de que había sido engañada, y que los recuerdos de Saori se le habían sido entregados, y que el dios de la guerra a quien ella protegía, no le había sido sincero. Recordó también el sacrificio de Sísifo en la anterior guerra santa, y la determinada mirada que en ese entonces dibujaba, aquella mirada que nuevamente se dibujaba en su rostro en estos momentos.

—¡No! ¡Morí en batalla! ¡Fui asesinado por espectros del inframundo! ¡Incluso me arrancaron un brazo esos infelices! —gritó El Cid recordando su propia muerte durante la batalla contra los ejércitos de Hades, donde un espectro engaño al caballero de Capricornio para que se mutilara su propio brazo. La Exclamación de Athena entonces comenzó a debilitarse—. ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Ares nos ha mentido!

—¡Ese maldito! ¡Yo seguí viviendo! ¡Sobreviví a la última guerra santa! —y Dohko se recordó a sí mismo, 240 años en el pasado y recibiendo de Sasha una técnica que le permitiría vivir una eternidad. Se recordó entrenando a varios discípulos, entre ellos el más destacado siendo Shiryu. Y al final, se recordó viejo antes de recuperar su juventud e intentar derrotar a un Ares que había inundado la tierra—. ¡Fui engañado! ¡Estuve a punto de hacer algo horrible! ¡Ares fue quien destruyó más de la mitad del mundo por su deseo egoísta de gobernar el olimpo! —y tanto El Cid como Sísifo se sorprendieron de escuchar eso. La verdad de esta guerra les era desconocida a todos. Tan solo recordaban haber sido reclutados por Ares en el inframundo, pero solo Dohko, que continuaba con vida cuando Ares trató de reclutarlo, recordaba a la verdadera Athena y el mundo antes de las marejadas—. ¡Ares! ¡Voy a asesinarte!

—¡Ya es muy tarde Dohko! ¡Cavamos nuestras propias tumbas al ser engañados por Ares! —agregó Sísifo, y tanto Dohko como El Cid fueron capaces de sentirlo. Los cosmos de Milo, Mu y Aioria se intensificaban más y más—. No sobreviviremos a esto. Si las dos Exclamaciones de Athena no impactan una a la otra, la de ellos destruirá la ciudad de Arles y a Sasha.

—¡No podemos morir aquí! ¡Solo nosotros sabemos la verdad! ¡Luchamos en una guerra injusta! ¡Alguien debe decirles al resto que hemos sido engañados! —gritó Dohko, y Sísifo comenzó a elevar su cosmos nuevamente—. ¡Sísifo! ¿Qué haces?

—¡Elevo mi cosmos Dohko! ¡No podemos comunicarles a nuestros hermanos en guerra del engaño de Ares! ¡Y es muy tarde para detener esto! ¡Las dos Exclamaciones de Athena deben chocar! ¡Pero no nos matarán a todos, daré hasta la última pisca de mi cosmos porque uno de ustedes llegue con vida a Arles! —y tanto Dohko como El Cid lo entendieron—. Sasha… siempre la he amado… siempre he vivido con un horrible pesar en mi alma por todo el mal que le he causado… me quedaré como sacrificio, pero uno de ustedes debe vivir y comunicar el mensaje a los otros. ¡El Cid! ¡Dohko! ¡Decidan de una buena vez!

—¡Yo me quedo! ¡No permitiré que mueras solo! ¡Iré contigo al inframundo! —gritó El Cid, pero Dohko lo negó con la cabeza—. ¡Dohko! ¡He tomado mi decisión! ¡Moriré junto a mi amigo Sísifo! ¡Soy un hombre de intereses vanos!

—¡Pero yo no lo soy El Cid! ¡Entrené a un discípulo que hoy viste mi armadura! ¡No me atrevo a verle al rostro y arrebatársela! ¡Esta generación ya tiene a su caballero de Libra! —y El Cid se negó—. ¡El Cid! ¡He vivido más que todos ustedes! ¡Mi cuerpo será joven pero mi corazón es el de un viejo! ¡Y este viejo desea, con todo su corazón, que su sacrificio le brinde al menos una vida más amena a un joven que hoy tiene una segunda oportunidad de brillar!

—¡Exclamación de Athena! —y el tiempo de decidir se terminó. Mu, Milo y Aioria habían lanzado su exclamación de Athena—. ¡Exclamación de Athena! —gritaron los tres caballeros de Vermilo, y ambas fuerzas estallaron, derribaron a todos, caballeros dorados incluidos, la fuerza que se desencadenaba frente a la ciudad de Arles arrasaba con todo y lo vaporizaba.

—¡Vete El Cid! ¡Vete y dile a Shion que Dohko murió orgulloso de ser un caballero de Athena! —y El Cid se mordió los labios, y en unos instantes abandonó a sus compañeros en la Exclamación de Athena, salvando su vida, sacrificando la de Sísifo y la de Dohko, y permitiendo que una Exclamación de Athena más débil fuera derrotada por la de los caballeros de la verdadera Athena, salvándole la vida a los tres de igual manera—. ¡Muéstrenme la luz de la nueva generación! ¡Valientes caballeros de Athena! ¡Vivan! ¡Que sus cosmos brillen con la intensidad de las estrellas! —y Dohko murió, mientras su armadura era destrozada bajo la fuerza de la exclamación de Athena.

—¡No! ¡Aún no! ¡Es muy fuerte! ¡Llegará a las murallas de Arles! —gritó Sísifo, ya solo él resistía la fuerza de la Exclamación de Athena con sus manos desnudas, ya que su armadura comenzaba a destrozarse—. ¡Un poco más! ¡Debo resistir un poco más! —y la mente de Sísifo regresó a la anterior guerra santa. Se recordó a sí mismo combatiendo junto a valientes guerreros en contra de los ejércitos de Hades. Vio a viejos amigos sacrificar sus vidas. Se vio a sí mismo confesarle a Sasha su amor momentos antes de arrancarse el corazón como tributo a uno de los espectros más sanguinarios de Hades. Se vio a sí mismo levantarse con el pecho perforado tras perder su corazón, y unirse a Shion de Aries y a Regulus de Leo en una Exclamación de Athena antes de morir. Y ahora Sísifo moría nuevamente por la fuerza de la Exclamación de Athena, sus tendones estallaron, su sangre se regó por los suelos. Pero Sísifo lo resistió todo, debía hacerlo, de lo contrario la Exclamación de Athena de los santos dorados que arrasó con la lanzada por los caballeros de Vermilo cuando El Cid abandonó la batalla, asesinaría a miles en las murallas de Arles—. ¡Saaaaashaaaaa! —gritó Sísifo, brindándose fuerza, y al final, la exclamación estalló cobrando su última víctima, vaporizando por completo el cuerpo de Sísifo.

* * *

Cuando el humo por fin se disipó, los tres caballeros dorados cayeron pesadamente e inconscientes al suelo, pero al menos seguían con vida. Dos flamas se habían extinguido del reloj de Vermilo, y Sasha recobró el dominio del cosmos gracias a la muerte de Sísifo, y la fuerza de equilibrar las balanzas en los corazones de los hombres que solo los dioses podían influenciar. Seis caballeros de Vermilo habían muerto, ahora Sasha poseía la mitad del poder de una diosa, pero eso a ella no le importaba. Estaba utilizando su cosmos para apaciguar a Ares, si se distraía, incluso para llorar la muerte de sus queridos caballeros, la furia de Ares envolvería a toda Lemuria.

—Tus esfuerzos no tienen importancia, Sasha querida. Ya no sientes compasión ni amor alguno por Ares después de todo. Es imposible que lo salves —y Sasha se mordió los labios iracunda, y lanzó su cosmos en contra de Eris, quien lo detuvo con una mano—. ¡Adelante! ¡Atácame y libera a Ares! ¡Al hacerlo, todos los soldados confundidos y que aún esperan tus órdenes se lanzarán en batalla contra las tropas atenienses! ¡Miles morirán! ¿Qué harás entonces, diosa de la sabiduría en la guerra?

—¿Cuál es el plan de Ares? ¡Exijo saberlo! —gritó Sasha—. ¿Por qué deseaba convertirme en la Athena verdadera? ¿Lo hizo por mis caballeros? ¡Si ese fuera el caso los protegería más que a sus Daimones! ¿Qué es lo que Ares realmente quiere? —la semi-diosa estaba furiosa.

—Cumplir con la maldición de Cronos. Zeus será asesinado por uno de sus hijos, y Gea predijo que esa hija sería Athena —y Sasha lo negó con la cabeza—. Sasha querida, Ares probablemente fue cautivado por tu corazón noble, pero su plan no ha cambiado. Por tiempos de paz asesinará a Zeus con tu ayuda, es inevitable. Zeus pronto se volverá un tirano después de todo.

—¡Mientes! ¡Y aún si lo hace no voy a ayudarles! —y Ares se puso de pie, sorprendiendo a Sasha—. No… a pesar de todo… yo sé que Ares puede ser salvado… los dioses no deben solo crear destrucción… Ares puede salvarse y yo voy a salvarlo —y Ares movió su mano, y los nueve Daimones saltaron de la Torre de las Mil Batallas—. ¡No! ¡Hermano! ¡Escúchame!

—Sasha querida, no lo entiendes —y Sasha abrazó a Ares, y el dios de la guerra volvió a su trono en silencio—. Ya veo… el tonto de mi hermano aún es doblegado por tu cosmos… enserio te estas convirtiendo en Athena… sin embargo, yo conozco su plan perfectamente. Activaré la Torre de las Mil Batallas y obligaré a que la batalla continúe. Y en cuanto a los ejércitos de Athena. Los Daimones se encargarán de asesinarlos a todos. ¡Que comience la guerra! —y los Daimones comenzaron a dar órdenes y a alistarse para la batalla. Lemuria marchaba al encuentro de la diosa Athena.

* * *

**Bueno, este capítulo tuvo muchos eventos raros. Probablemente se vivió algo apresurado pero la verdad sea dicha, necesitaba descartar eventos rápidamente para evitar pasarme de diez capítulos en esta saga. Les pido una disculpa si este capítulo dejó muchos cabos sueltos, pero pienso resolverlos en otros capítulos futuros, realmente necesitaba entrar en la verdadera trama de la historia, digo, ya estamos en el capítulo seis de la saga de Nova Gea, ya me estaba tardando. En fin, sin más que decir por el momento, nos vemos en la siguiente entrega.**


	17. La Balanza Inclinada

**¡Sí! ¡Nuevos reviewers! ¿Qué le pasó a los de siempre, me traicionaron? T_T, lo sabía… 50 capítulos son muchos, los asusté… tal vez deba matar a Milo en la batalla contra Ares y terminarlo en 20 capítulos (se pone emo), jajaja, es broma… aunque… no sería mala la idea (Que miedo, ya se le ocurrió), mientras decido mejor a contestar los reviews:**

**akcres: Se bienvenido o bienvenida akcres, que bueno que te apasiona esta historia. La verdad es mi primer proyecto en español y estoy orgulloso de decir que hacen falta muy pocos reviews para que se convierta en mi mejor historia jamás escrita. De hecho esta historia se ha vuelto tanto mi prioridad que por no abandonarla como muchos otros proyectos, le doy update cada jueves al parecer. Espero que te agrade esta historia hasta su fin, y mantengo ortografía y demás bien checado porque deseo ser un escritor profesional.**

**OooJohanaooO: ¡Johana! Te extrañaba muchachita, me tenías muy preocupado (tono de papá regañón), lol, no te creas. Y aw, perdona si no te gusta lo trágico (iba a matar a Shura pero se arrepintió para no hacer llorar a Johana). No, eso también es broma, pero desafortunadamente la cosa solo se va a poner más trágica, lo lamento, pero les daré más momentos Milori en el futuro para que no se sientan mal. Y la verdad no me consta del todo que Sísifo ame a Sasha, la verdad solo me baso en una línea del manga de Lost Canvas: "Puedo vivir sin un corazón porque mi verdadero corazón y mis sentimientos no están dentro de un corazón humano. Mi corazón… está…" (Aparece la imagen de Sasha y Sísifo se desploma, pasan varias cosas y Sísifo se vuelve a levantar para unirse a Shion y a Regulus en la exclamación de Athena, después Sísifo sigue hablando. "Pensé que solo quería protegerla… ella era la rencarnación de Athena… pero este sentimiento era más fuerte que eso… es un sentimiento que va más allá del deber de un santo dorado…" y después Sísifo se muere lanzando la exclamación de Athena, lo que hice simbólico en el capítulo anterior nomas que ahora la recibió.**

**Isagamboa7: ¿Ya no me vas a dar calificaciones? Que mala eres T_T, jajajajaja, en fin, es broma, no te creas. Y no te vayas a meter en problemas por andar leyendo mis locuras, ya casi hasta se puede escribir un libro con todo esto que he escrito, mira nada más, fomento la lectura, bien Daniel, bien, lol. Por lo que respeta a Mnemósine, les devolvió las memorias, pero los caballeros no saben que fue Ares quien inundó a casi todo el planeta, ellos aún creen que fueron los doce caballeros de la nueva Athena, espero que esto haya contestado tu pregunta, como quiera lo vamos a leer más a fondo, disfruta.**

**princessvirgo: ¡Hola! ¡Qué bueno que te animaste a dejar tu review, me da gusto! Y lo sé, es una historia larga, pero soy ambicioso, creo que se nota ya que declaré que iban a ser 50 capítulos desde hace mucho, y si no me concentro puede que sean más así que mejor me voy a concentrar en lo que estoy escribiendo, jajajajaja.**

**Scorpio-26: Señorita, el 26 de octubre me encargaré de escribirle algo especial, espero que no se me olvide, será tres días después de mi cumpleaños. No te puedo regalar una laptop pero al menos una dedicatoria sí lo puedo hacer. Y sí lo sé, soy lioso T_T, nadie comprende mi arte, lol. Y fíjate que sí lo pensé lo de unir a los caballeros, pero sería complicado. Otra cosa que se me ocurrió fue el de darle diferentes oponentes a todos, menos a Milo que sí se enfrentó a Kardia, pero si se dan cuenta, solo él se ha enfrentado a su propio signo. En fin, que disfrutes, y ahorra tus domingos para que me mandes más reviews, jajajajaja.**

**¡EDITADO!**

* * *

**Prologo:**

* * *

**El Inframundo, Prados Asfódelos. 1 de Agosto de 1983.**

—¿Los Prados Asfódelos? Hades. ¿Cómo te atreves a irrespetar de esa manera a la diosa Athena? —hace tres años, Ares bajó al inframundo con la ayuda de Poseidón. Y gracias a la colaboración de Hades, que por siempre ha auxiliado a su querido sobrino, Ares era capaz de caminar por el inframundo, reclutando las almas que podía reclutar para sus ejércitos, pero buscando un alma en específico a todo momento—. No te juzgaré mi querido tío. Comprendo que odies a Atenea lo suficiente como para condenar a sus encarnaciones a los Prados Asfódelos. Sin embargo, no deja de ser una sorpresa —y Ares caminó por una tierra de suelos grisáceos y neblina blanca, donde las almas de los mortales vagaban y trabajaban en tareas interminables.

—Comprenderás mi querido sobrino, que solo a los malvados se les puede condenar al Tártaros —habló la armadura vacía de Hades, que cada vez se movía con mayor dificultad—. Athena no ha sido malvada. Nuestra guerra es por el dominio de la tierra. Sin embargo, admito sentir algo de desprecio por la diosa de la sabiduría en la guerra. Athena no es permitida en los Campos Elíseos. Mucho menos la Athena que buscas —y frente a Ares apareció un orfanato, repleto de sombras y neblina—. Mi poder se desvanece… regresaré a mi descanso eterno hasta el día de mi rencarnación… mi querido sobrino, cuando regrese a la tierra será mejor que no te levantes en armas en mi contra. Dioses como tú solo pueden ser condenados al Tártaros.

—Jamás he muerto tío. No soy como tú y mi tío Poseidón. Yo aún soy un dios completo sin necesidad de una rencarnación —y Ares se acercó a la puerta del orfanato, y la pateó violentamente, asustando en su interior a un alma grisácea. Era el alma de Sasha, en su forma de niña de siete u ocho años—. ¿Athena? —preguntó Ares, y la niña lo miró con su mirada pérdida—. No… has bebido de las aguas del rio Lete. Después de todo estas condenada a los Prados Asfódelos.

—¿Eres Tenma? —preguntó el alma, y Ares se sorprendió. Un alma de los Prados Asfódelos no debería recordar, ni siquiera un nombre—. Estoy esperando a Tenma… pero Tenma nunca aparece… no se quien ni que es un Tenma… pero lo estoy esperando… ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué son los Prados Asfódelos? —y Ares pareció conmoverse por la inocencia de la Athena de la anterior guerra santa.

—Estas en el inframundo. El Hades —explicó Ares, y Sasha lo miró con su mirada algo perdida—. El inframundo se divide en muchas partes, pero hay tres secciones principales. Primero está el Érebo, donde Caronte recibe a las almas, y las transporta a través del rio Styx hasta los Campos Elíseos, a donde llegan las almas de los héroes, los guerreros y los dioses, incluso los mortales que han sido bondadosos en vida —y Sasha asintió—. Del Érebo, Caronte puede desviarse y tomar el rio Aqueronte. Este rio no llevará a las almas a los Campos Elíseos, sino que llevará a los malvados al Tártaros, donde solo encontrarán penumbra y castigo por sus maldades —y Sasha volvió a asentir—. Cuando un alma no es ni tan buena ni tan mala, o cuando Hades desea negarle los Campos Elíseos a algún alma, Caronte toma el rumbo de Cocitos, el rio de los lamentos, que va a parar a las orillas de los Prados Asfódelos, donde te encuentras actualmente —y Sasha volvió a asentir, y Ares se sentó en el suelo, permitiendo que Sasha se sentara en sus piernas—. En los Prados Asfódelos, las almas viven eternamente, realizando tareas que solían realizar en vida, sin darse cuenta de que están muertos. En medio de los Prados Asfódelos, hay un cuarto rio, se llama Lete, el rio del olvido, las almas beben de este rio todos los días y olvidan todo cuanto han hecho, pero al parecer, por más que bebas de Lete te mantienes a la espera de alguien. ¿Quién será ese tal Tenma? —y Sasha lo negó con la cabeza—. Existe un quinto rio, un rio que solo los dioses pueden cruzar si Hades así lo ha permitido, se llama Flegetonte, y Hades me ha permitido cruzarlo para encontrarte. Este rio será de flamas o sangre hirviendo para cualquiera que no sea un dios. Es el rio que conecta a los otros cuatro, el rio de libre entrada y salida del inframundo. Muy pocos han entrado en sus aguas para poder salir nadando del inframundo. Lo hizo Heracles, también lo hizo Teseo, y ahora lo harás tú.

—¿Yo? —y Ares asintió—. Pero yo no puedo irme… si me voy… Tenma se va a poner triste… tengo que esperar a Tenma. Lo hemos prometido… algún día estaremos juntos —y Ares bajó la mirada. Sasha de alguna forma lograba apaciguar su corazón—. ¿Y si Tenma llega?

—Hermanita, Tenma seguro que cruzará el rio Flegetonte tratando de vivir —y Sasha miró a Ares, quien le sonrió—. No tengo forma de saberlo, pero si es alguien a quien tú esperas, entonces ese alguien fue condenado al Tártaros, y solo podrá salir al nadar por Flegetonte, un acto que ni los dioses condenados al Tártaros podrían hacer —y Sasha se entristeció—. Sin embargo, voy de camino al Tártaros a visitar a la guardiana de las memorias. Si me acompañas, tal vez encuentres a Tenma… quien sabe… tal vez incluso lo olvides.

—¿Olvidar a Tenma? —y Ares asintió—. Sufro mucho esperando a Tenma. ¿Si lo olvido podré ser feliz al fin? —y Ares nuevamente asintió—. Entonces. Hermano mayor por favor ayúdame a ser feliz. Aquí estoy siempre muy triste y aburrida.

—Ya no más, Sasha. Tu hermano va a cuidar muy bien de ti —y Sasha sonrió—. Tendrás doce caballeros vestidos en armaduras que brillarán como el sol, protegiéndote a todo momento. Todos te amarán más que a sus propias vidas. Serás feliz nuevamente —y Sasha volvió a sonreír, a pesar de que su mirada era tan sombría y distraída como siempre—. Ven conmigo hermanita. Tu hermano por siempre cuidará de ti.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Guerras Doradas.**

**Saga de Nova Gea.**

**Capítulo 7: La Balanza Inclinada.**

* * *

**Arles, Lemuria. Noviembre de 03 de N.G.**

—No lo entiendo. Ares. Mi propio hermano no puede ser un ser maligno —habló Sasha. Su mirada ahora era tan preocupada y perdida como lo era hace tres años en los interiores de los Prados Asfódelos—. Eris… mi hermano ya no es el dios de la brutalidad en la guerra… en su cosmos hay bondad. ¿No puedes entenderlo? Los dioses no deben ser crueles y descorazonados.

—Los dioses podemos hacer lo que nos plazca, Sasha querida —agregó Eris, quien entonces miró los cielos de sangre, que seguían esparciéndose rojos y tiñendo las estrellas alrededor de toda Lemuria—. En breve comenzará la gran guerra. Ya no hay nada que hacer más que disfrutar de las caóticas energías por ser liberadas. Será una masacre sumamente placentera, y lo será aún más si mueres al intentar tranquilizar el corazón de Ares. Después de todo, siempre quedará la otra Athena como plan de respaldo —y Sasha comenzó a respirar pesadamente, apenas y era capaz de impedir que el caos reinara, pero la guerra ya no podía detenerse.

Los Daimones preparaban las tropas, desenfundaban sus espadas y se preparaban para el grito de guerra de Alala, que daría comienzo a la más sanguinaria de todas las guerras santas. Todos los Daimones vestían armaduras idénticas, pero de colores distintos en los adornos de sus respectivas armaduras. Eran los demonios de Ares, algunos inclusive hijos de la diosa del caos, Eris, e igual de sanguinarios que ambos.

Sasha entonces miró a Saori desde la cima de la Torre de las Mil Batallas. La diosa lloraba e intentaba despertar a sus queridos caballeros, inconscientes tras el terrible esfuerzo de impactar dos Exclamaciones de Athena. Saori incluso comenzó a jalar a Milo de regreso a los campamentos, y no fue hasta que Shaka ordenó a los otros santos dorados que movieran los cuerpos de los nuevamente traidores, que los caballeros dorados comenzaron a auxiliar a los caídos, quienes nuevamente se balanceaban entre la vida y la muerte.

—No debo perder la esperanza… no debo… Ares debe de permanecer dormido —y Sasha miró a Eris fijamente, y la diosa del caos y la discordia la miró de regreso—. Eris, jamás te perdonaré esta ofensa. Mis queridos caballeros se levantarán también en tu contra.

—Tus queridos caballeros solo saben que han sido reclutados por Ares en el inframundo. No saben que Ares es el responsable de tantas muertes —y Eris observó a El Cid, quien sobrevivió a ambas Exclamaciones de Athena, entrar nuevamente en la ciudad de Arles, y como era obvio, con un mensaje de Dohko—. Ni lo sabrán. ¡Torre de las Mil Batallas! ¡Libera tu sello divino! ¡Doce caballeros de cosmos dorados! ¡El brillo del sol en la tierra! ¡Reclama a tus guerreros! ¡Shion de Aries! —y la torre reaccionó al encantamiento, y sombras oscuras salieron de la torre, y atraparon a Shion, que hasta esos momentos no podía asimilar la muerte de Dohko y se permitió ser jalado a los interiores de la torre—. ¡Manigoldo de Cáncer! ¡Regulus de Leo! —Y ambos guerreros fueron tragados por la Torre de las Mil Batallas justo cuando El Cid llegaba y los observaba desaparecer—. ¡Ya es muy tarde El Cid! ¡El sacrificio de los queridos caballeros de Sasha ha sido en vano! ¡Sin embargo, siéntete afortunado de que aun te necesite! ¡El Cid de Capricornio! —y la torre reclamó a El Cid, y se tragó al último caballero de Vermilo.

En las paredes de la edificación, y encima de las enormes puertas de la Torre de las Mil Batallas, tres signos del zodiaco junto a sus constelaciones comenzaron a dibujarse, y las puertas de la Torre de las Mil Batallas se cerraron por completo, mientras gran parte de los jardines aledaños a esta era rodeado por un cosmos anaranjado.

**Campamentos atenienses.**

—¡Milo! ¡Milo! ¡Despierta Milo! —gritó Saori sumamente nerviosa. Los cosmos de los tres caballeros que habían nuevamente utilizado la Exclamación de Athena se extinguían rápidamente. Eran velas en medio de una tormenta que se negaban a ser apagadas—. ¡Milo! ¡Pos Zeus por favor despierta! —y Saori comenzó a quitarle la armadura a Milo, que presentaba varias heridas y liberó algo de sangre.

—Saori, ha sido suficiente. Preocupas a tus tropas —habló Afrodita, quien nuevamente cuidaba de Saori en representación de Shaka, que había tomado el lugar de Milo como general de los ejércitos y exigía a los arquitectos de Lithos que levantaran las murallas cuanto antes—. Saori, recuérdalo por favor. Puede que tu parte humana ame con intensidad a Milo, pero eres también una diosa. En la medida que entiendas eso comenzarán tus caballeros a aceptar tu relación —y Saori asintió, y entonces abrazó a Afrodita con fuerza, quien no se lo esperaba pero de igual manera le regresó a Saori el gentil abrazo—. Por el momento dejaremos que Marín y Shaina atiendan a los heridos. Las tropas Lemurianas se están preparando para la batalla en estos momentos, y Shiryu ha solicitado audiencia con usted. Es de suma importancia que asista.

—Lo entiendo… cumpliré con mi deber como diosa de la sabiduría en la guerra —y Afrodita asintió, y acompañó a Saori hasta el frente donde se habían reunido los ocho caballeros dorados restantes—. Caballero Shiryu de Libra. ¿Cuál es el motivo de esta reunión? —preguntó Saori, y sus caballeros se arrodillaron frente a ella. Entre los caballeros se encontraba también Seiya, quien sorpresivamente había sido invitado al evento, muy probablemente en representación del general de las tropas de caballeros de plata ya que desde la promoción de Hyoga a santo dorado, dicho puesto continuaba vacante. Ikki se encontraba entre los caballeros de igual manera, pero era Shiryu quien lideraba la reunión.

—Diosa Athena —comenzó Shiryu, y desde ese momento Saori comprendió que la decisión que debía tomarse era una decisión que solo la diosa de la sabiduría en la guerra podría tomar—. He visto la masacre de Einos, y todos presenciamos también la muerte de los caballeros vikingos, quienes fueran cien veces más salvajes y aguerridos que cualquier caballero ateniense o lemuriano. Tras esas murallas nuestros espías han asegurado que hay más de diez mil lazas, nuestros ejércitos apenas llegan a las mil, y el resto de nuestras tropas no llegarán a tiempo. Ares se ha preparado bien para esta batalla. Perderemos a todos nuestros soldados si no nos permite utilizar las armas de la armadura de Libra.

—Morirán más si les permito usarlas —y Shiryu se mordió los labios comprendiendo las palabras de Saori—. Shiryu, entiendo la necesidad. Pero atenienses o lemurianos, todos son humanos. Si les permito utilizar las armas de la armadura de Libra. Podemos salvar a mil atenienses, y condenar a diez mil lemurianos.

—Perderemos la guerra si no usamos las armas —habló Saga—. Señorita Athena, Ares asesinó a millones. No podemos dejar semejante acto impune. Ares debe ser castigado —y Saori asintió, pero la duda permanecía en su corazón.

—Si he de sugerir una solución, sería la de dejar todo en manos de los caballeros —y Saori miró a Shaka, quien simplemente sonrió para su diosa—. Atacaremos únicamente quienes poseemos dominio en el cosmos. Terminaremos con los Daimones y los santos dorados restantes, así los

lemurianos se rendirán.

—Has tenido los ojos cerrados por mucho tiempo Shaka —se quejó Mephisto—. Los Daimones son nueve, los caballeros de Vermilo son seis. Quince caballeros con el poder de los santos dorados contra ocho caballeros dorados y un puñado de santos de plata y bronce. Nos aniquilarían. Ese trio de tontos se sumió en el cansancio y en la balanza entre la vida y la muerte en el peor momento de todos.

—¡Suficiente! —habló Saori, y sus caballeros mantuvieron el silencio—. Cada caballero aquí presente tiene sus propias razones. Yo tomaré la razón que me permita salvar más vidas. Confío en ustedes, repudio las armas pero si armarlos con ellas salvará más vidas entonces ese es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a asumir… sin embargo… no tomaré esta decisión… serán ustedes quienes votaran por usar o no las armas… decídanlo sabiamente. En orden de signo, Aldebarán.

—¿Eh? ¿Yo primero? —se quejó Aldebarán—. Me lleva Hades, bueno pues yo no necesito de un arma para defenderme. Soy una muralla impenetrable, voto en negación al uso de armas —y Saori asintió, y entonces miró a Saga.

—Toro insolente. No has aprendido aún que la mejor defensa es la ofensiva —aclaró Saga—. He resistido la influencia del dios del tiempo y estuve a punto de convertirme en un dios de la guerra, y por ello mi decisión es muy sencilla. Requerimos de las armas para mantener el orden —y Saori asintió, la balanza estaba equilibrada, y Mephisto sería quien la desequilibrara.

—Hace tres años hubiera repudiado las armas… pero he perdido mi estilo de batalla, jamás volveré a utilizar las ondas infernales de Hades —y Saori se alegró por eso último, aunque al mismo tiempo significaba un voto a favor de las armas—. Hasta que descubra mi verdadera forma de batalla, no soy más que un imbécil vistiendo una armadura de oro. Usaré un arma, ya que sin ella no podré proteger a la señorita Saori —y las miradas entonces se posaron en Shaka.

—No las necesito —fue la respuesta cortante y directa al punto de Shaka—. Sea cual sea la decisión, usar o no armas en batalla, la aceptaré. Pero si de votar se trata, el camino a la iluminación no se obtiene por la senda de la violencia. Desearía evitar las armas de ser posible —aquella fue la respuesta que más agradó a Saori, pero nuevamente la balanza estaba equilibrada, y el siguiente en desequilibrarla era el mismo caballero del equilibrio.

—Como caballero de Libra mi postura no puede cambiarse —habló Shiryu—. Sin razón alguna que ampare su uso, las armas de la armadura de Libra jamás deben ser utilizadas. Más sin embargo, existen para momentos como este, y yo soy el caballero del equilibrio divino. Mi voto será en favor de las armas —y todos posaron su mirada en Shura.

—Solo necesito de un arma y la pueden ver integrada en mi armadura —y Shura preparó a Excalibur—. No habrá espada más poderosa que esta, ni siquiera en la armadura de Libra. Niego las armas —y Saori se tranquilizó nuevamente. Otro empate, pero ella realmente deseaba evitar las armas a toda costa.

—También niego las armas —agregó Hyoga, y Saori sonrió—. Estoy seguro que si le dieran a elegir a mi maestro, diría algo como que los escorpiones solo tienen su aguijón, o, primero muerto que degradarme a ese nivel —y algunos de los caballeros dorados sonrieron ante la comparativa—. Llámenme terco si quieren, pero Milo es mi maestro, y si mi maestro es capaz de negar las armas, yo como su discípulo más sobresaliente le seré fiel a sus enseñanzas —y Saori miró a Afrodita, esperanzada de que él también negara las armas.

—No me esperaba esto —agregó Afrodita un tanto nervioso, en especial porque conocía el deseo de Saori. Athena, perdóname, pero en verdad pienso que deberíamos utilizar las armas en esta batalla. Me niego a permitir que este mundo vuelva a sumirse en los horrores desatados por Ares… deseo volver a ver una tierra libre y hermosa.

—Afrodita… te entiendo perfectamente pero también… eso nos ha dejado empatados —y los caballeros de oro asintieron. Todos menos Shaka, quien se aproximó a Seiya—. ¿Shaka? —preguntó Saori, y Seiya de Sagita compartió la curiosidad de la diosa.

—Saori. ¿Lo has olvidado? Cuando mandamos a Milo a Lemuria lo enviamos con dos paquetes —explicó Shaka, y Saori asintió—. Y a riesgo de la madures del caballero de Sagita, la cual lamentablemente no he sido capaz de analizar detenidamente pues le había encomendado a Milo esa tarea. Pienso que el que siga vivo a estas alturas es más que suficiente. Seiya, caballero dorado de Sagitario —y Seiya se sorprendió de esa revelación, y la armadura de Sagita estalló y se ocultó dentro de su caja de pandora, mientras Shaka con su cosmos traía consigo la caja de Pandora conteniendo la armadura de Sagitario, oculta dentro de una caja de provisiones bien cerrada y que Shaka no tuvo problema alguno en hacer estallar—. Viste la armadura de Sagitario, Seiya. Yo, el Patriarca del Santuario, te otorgo ese derecho. Y la armadura estalló en sus partes, y vistió a Seiya con la armadura de Sagitario, la armadura más poderosa de las doce por el arco y la flecha de Sagitario—. Es momento de que se rompa el empate.

—Un momento. ¿Acabo de recibir el derecho de portar la armadura de Sagitario y ahora esperan que sea yo quien tome esa decisión? —y entonces Saori tomó la mano de Seiya—. Saori, me he entrenado toda la vida para este momento. Pero tomar esta decisión. ¿Justo Ahora?

—Seiya, no me obligues a rogarte porque sabes que lo haré —y Seiya asintió, y observó las armas de la armadura de Libra—. Seiya… sé que es una decisión difícil. Por eso los caballeros dorados pueden ser únicamente los caballeros más nobles, yo como diosa no puedo influir en su decisión, sería injusto y tiránico hacerlo. Por eso… confío en ti.

—Entonces no defraudaré tu confianza, aunque eso signifique defraudar a tu corazón —y Saori bajó la mirada, pero asintió—. Mi voto es en favor de las armas. Lo que sea por salvar cuántas vidas sean posibles —y Saori nuevamente asintió.

—Entonces… tienen mi permiso de combatir usando las armas de la armadura de Libra —y Shiryu asintió a las palabras de la diosa, y las armas de su armadura comenzaron a desprenderse. Los escudos de la armadura eligieron a Shiryu y a Shura como sus portadores, las tonfas, también conocidas como bastones de batalla, pasaron a formar parte de la armadura de Seiya y de Shaka, las varas triples pasaron a manos de Hyoga y Afrodita, uno de los tridentes fue para Aldebarán, y la espada cayó en las manos de Saga, y uno de los nunchaku, un arma excesivamente difícil de maniobrar, cayó en posesión de Mephisto. Las últimas tres armas de la armadura, buscaron las manos de los tres santos agotados, una espada se aferró por sí misma a la mano de Mu, el segundo tridente lo recibió Aioria, y el ultimo nunchaku cayó en manos de Milo.

—Las armas han elegido a sus portadores en base a sus habilidades para usarlas —explicó Shiryu, y los usuarios observaron sus armas. Algunos jamás las habían utilizado, otros ni siquiera las habían visto. Más sin embargo, la elección de las armas había sido acertada, y los caballeros podían sentirlo—. Diosa Athena. ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes? —la diosa entonces cerró los ojos intentando razonar más tranquilamente, pero de pronto se escuchó el resonar del grito de guerra de Alala. Los soldados lemurianos estaban listos, marchaban fuera de las murallas de Arles, ya no era tiempo de pensar las cosas detenidamente.

—¡Soldados atenienses! ¡A las murallas! ¡Defiendan los campamentos! —y los soldados atenienses obedecieron—. Comandante Shiryu, lidere a las tropas de caballeros dorados en ausencia de Milo, Shun, quedas a cargo de las tropas de plata, Ikki, confío en que mantendrá las causalidades al mínimo —y los tres caballeros hicieron una reverencia, y comenzaron a reunir a sus tropas—. Solo caballeros, los soldados deberán quedarse a proteger los campamentos, no deseo muertes innecesarias.

—¡Un momento señorita Athena! —se quejó uno de sus soldados, que se negaba a soltar a una caballero de plata que debía de unirse a la batalla—. No voy a soltarte Yuzuriha. Son diez mil soldados. No irás al menos que se me ordene acompañarte.

—Ya basta Yato. Ha sido una orden directa de la diosa Athena, solo santos, nada de soldados —y Yato lo negó con la cabeza, pero entonces Saori llegó ante ellos—. Mi señora Athena. Le ruego disculpe la impertinencia de mi compañero.

—¡No me degrades a compañero! ¡Soy tu esposo! ¡Señorita Athena, no puede esperar a que me quede de brazos cruzados mientras la mujer a la que amo arriesga su vida! —y Saori bajó la cabeza, sumamente preocupada, y Yato la miró confundido, y entonces soltó a Yuzuriha, víctima de la sorpresa y la pena—. Perdóneme mi señorita Athena, la he irrespetado.

—Entonces tú eres ese Yato de Unicornio, el espectro revivido —agregó Saori, y el soldado asintió—. No puedo quitarle a otro caballero su armadura por dártela a ti. Pero si en verdad deseas combatir, tengo una armadura de plata lista para ser vestida por un caballero tan noble como tú —y Yato entonces sonrió con fuerza—. Adelante, te permito usar la armadura de plata del caballero de Sagita.

—¡Gracias mi señorita Athena! ¡Le juro que no la defraudaré! ¡Ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse mientras el gran Yato esté aquí! —y Saori sonrió, mientras Yato corría en dirección a la armadura de plata de Sagita y comenzaba a vestirla. Saori entonces se retiró a los interiores de la enfermería, donde los caballeros heridos aún no despertaban—. Yato el caballero de plata, este es el mejor día de mi vida.

—Pensé que el mejor día de tu vida había sido el día de nuestra boda —agregó Yuzuriha con molestia, y Yato se estremeció de miedo—. Aunque pensándolo bien, el juramento marital dice que hasta que la muerte nos separe. Supongo que puedo conseguir a alguien más —bromeó Yuzuriha, y Yato estuvo a punto de quejarse, cuando ambos vieron a Tenma frente a ellos y estremeciéndose de miedo.

—¿Boda? ¿Te casaste con Yuzuriha? —gritó Tenma, y Yato miró al caballero de Pegaso con molestia—. No lo creo, no puedes tener tanta suerte, seguro que solo tuvo pena de tu rostro tan tonto —se burló Tenma.

—¡Tenma tonto! ¿Qué Hades estas diciendo? Espera, un momento, tú no se supone que me recuerdes —y Tenma sonrió—. ¡Tenma! —gritó Yato ya sabiendo que Tenma podía recordarlo—. Por Athena, me recuerdas. Y para tu información, Yuzuriha está loca por mí. De hecho me obligó a casarme con ella.

—No parecías obligado en el altar —y Yuzuriha comenzó a jalarle los oídos a ambos—. Presten atención de una buena vez, la batalla ya está por comenzar —y los caballeros dorados comenzaron a marchar en dirección a los soldados lemurianos—. Vamos, igual que hace 240 años —y la sonrisa de Yuzuriha alegró tanto a Tenma como a Yato—. Ya habrá tiempo para reencuentros.

**Zona de Guerra, Lemuria.**

En la zona media entre los campamentos atenienses y la ciudad de Arles, se habían reunido ambos ejércitos. Un ejército presumía a nueve Daimones, y diez mil lanzas respaldando sus fuerzas. El otro ejército presumía a nueve caballeros dorados, cinco de plata y ocho caballeros de bronce únicamente. Incluso Kiki se había quedado atrás al no tener cosmos suficiente para usarlo en batalla.

Hubo un silencio profundo mientras ambos ejércitos se miraban fijamente, los lemurianos incluso permanecían incrédulos al observar que solo los caballeros de Athena se presentaban en el campo de batalla. Pero los Daimones tan solo sonrieron, como conociendo la fuerza de sus oponentes. Y así fue como Alala, la capitana de las tropas de la ciudad de Arles, dio al fin su grito de guerra.

—¡Alala! —gritó la Daimon, y los soldados de Lemuria todos gritaron el nombre de la Daimon del grito de guerra, y se lanzaron en contra de las tropas atenienses—. ¡Que no quede ninguno con vida! ¡Ares ha ordenado sacrificio! ¡Que los impuros sufran en el Tártaros por sus pecados!

—¡Caballeros de Athena! ¡Salven cuántas vidas puedan ser perdonadas! ¡Por Athena! —ordenó Shiryu. Y los caballeros de Athena gritaron el nombre de su diosa, y comenzaron a correr en dirección a los mil soldados lemurianos.

Los Daimones se quedaron atrás, y permitieron que los caballeros de Athena chocaran con los diez mil soldados lemurianos. Esta batalla no era como la invasión de los titanes al santuario. A quienes se enfrentaban eran a valientes soldados humanos, en su mayoría espectros revividos, pero aun así soldados valientes de Lemuria, asesinarlos fríamente no era una opción.

Shiryu fue el primero en golpear a los soldados lemurianos, y de un golpe de su escudo envió a cientos volando hacia atrás y cayendo sobre sus compañeros. Shiryu incluso podía extender el escudo lejos de su mano, estaba amarrado por cadenas que tras lanzar el escudo, se recogían y volvían a la mano de Shiryu.

Shura mantuvo a Excalibur envainada, las órdenes de Athena fueron el evitar muertes innecesarias, y por ello, Shura no mataría ni siquiera en defensa de su propia vida. Empujaba a todos con su escudo, o los noqueaba con la fuerza de sus piernas, algunos desafortunados incluso fueron lanzados varios metros en el aire por el ataque de Salto de Piedra de Shura.

Seiya noqueó fácilmente a varios soldados lemurianos. La tofa era un arma simple, y que aumentaba la fuerza de sus meteoros. Arrasaba con hordas enteras de soldados lemurianos, más sin embargo los golpeaba en las costillas y las rompía, impidiendo que los soldados volvieran a levantarse. Esta era su primera misión como un caballero dorado, y se negaba a irrespetar la orden de Saori.

Shaka por otro lado, usaba la tofa de forma distinta. Repudiaba la violencia, y se limitaba a lanzar tremendos ataques de advertencia al reunir la fuerza de la tofa en su puño, y soltar un ataque de vientos dorados que arremetería con miles de soldados, lastimándolos muy poco, pero dándoles terror mental. Si un simple ataque de advertencia podía noquear a tantos soldados, un ataque real sería mortífero.

Afrodita era ágil con la barra triple, la usaba sin separarla en sus partes como un simple bastón de batalla. No era necesario darle un uso más estratégico, tan solo danzaba con la vara, creando torbellinos dorados que al igual que el ataque de Shaka, no eran más que una advertencia. Cada movimiento era hermoso y perfecto, acompañado por el aroma de las rosas que se esparcían con el viento generado del bastón, envenenando a los soldados con un veneno tenue, ocasionándoles náuseas y severos problemas respiratorios, pero en su mayoría los soldados sobrevivían.

Hyoga también usaba la barra triple, pero diferente de Afrodita, él sí la usaba a sus límites. Expandía las cadenas que dividían la vara en tres, y noqueaba con cada movimiento a quien se acercaba, demostrando una gran destreza en batalla. Pero cuando era necesario, unía la vara y la giraba al estilo de Afrodita, lanzando anillos de hielo de gran tamaño, que paralizaban a varios soldados de un solo movimiento.

Aldebarán usaba su lanza muy poco, permitía que los soldados se acercaran e intentaran golpearlo con sus armas. Aldebarán no movía ni un musculo, ni siquiera optaba por cruzarse de brazos en la forma de la defensa perfecta. Pero en un instante, alzaba la lanza y la golpeaba suavemente contra el suelo, pero levantando bloques de piedra de los suelos que noqueaban y rompían costillas o piernas, o simplemente eran un obstáculo.

Saga era un poco descorazonado al usar la espada. La espada era un arma difícil de usar para salvar vidas. Con ella podía incluso imitar perfectamente los ataques de cortes de Shura. La mayor parte del tiempo, Saga combatía con la espada como un demonio imbatible, desarmando a soldado tras soldado, y después noqueándolos de un puñetazo. Pero cuando los soldados se acercaban lo suficiente en cantidades muy superiores, Saga liberaba la verdadera fuerza de la espada, la blandía con fuerza y esta extendía su hoja, y entonces cortaba a cientos de soldados. Menos de la mitad de los soldados cortados moría, a otros les cercenaba los brazos, Saga era todo un demonio, y los soldados lentamente comenzaron a retirarse.

Sin embargo, había uno que era más letal que Saga. Mephisto no dudó en utilizar todo el poder de los nunchakus. De un movimiento, las cadenas se expandieron y noquearon a cientos de soldados, muchos morían al ser golpeados tan violentamente. El estilo de Mephisto era brutal, la influencia de Hades sobre la armadura de Cáncer comenzaba a resucitar al sanguinario. Pero la armadura era noble, y en ocasiones se tornaba más pesada y le recordaba a Mephisto su nobleza al permitir que algunos soldados le golpearan violentamente el rostro. Al ser despertado, Mephisto nuevamente volvería a lanzar las cadenas del nunchaku, y su violencia volvía a intensificarse segundo a segundo, más sin embargo lograba calmarse.

Los caballeros de plata también lograban derribar a varios soldados lemurianos de un movimiento. Marín y Shaina eran rápidas y efectivas, incluso más que Yuzuriha quien de igual manera podía patear a cientos de soldados lemurianos sin problemas. Yato tristemente no controlaba su nueva armadura como era costumbre, pero era fuerte y aguerrido, y varios soldados caían ante sus patadas. Shun era el más efectivo, sus cadenas recorrían toda la zona de batalla con velocidad y precisión, noqueando a todos quienes se acercaban.

Sorpresivamente, los caballeros de bronce eran también muy efectivos. Ikki, el caballero de Fénix, noqueaba a tantos soldados que se pensaría que era un caballero de oro. De un movimiento de su mano envuelta en su puño fantasma, corrompía las mentes de los soldados. Tenma era el segundo más efectivo. Con sus puños, al igual que Seiya, noqueaba soldado tras soldado, sin matar a nadie, simplemente siendo efectivo, a pesar de que su mayor preocupación ya no era la de servir Athena, sino la de llegar a Sasha. No sabía que haría al llegar junto a ella, simplemente deseaba hacerlo, y por ello, su cosmos crecía más y más.

Nachi continuó con la tradición vikinga, su mente funcionaba de una forma sencilla en estos momentos. Si a los caballeros dorados se les permitía usar armas, entonces él podía gozar del mismo derecho y honrar a los vikingos con el arma fabricada por ellos, incluso los honraba con la vestimenta, ya que vestía la ensangrentada piel que Fenril vestía en batalla. Bastaba de un movimiento para liberar vientos congelados, y entre la nieve del suelo y la de los vientos, el caballero del Lobo desaparecía, engañoso y mortal, fundiéndose con la naturaleza, como un verdadero guerrero vikingo del Asgard.

Mei de cabellera de Berenice, lanzaba sus hilos de cabello y destrozaba las armas y armaduras de los soldados. No decía palabra alguna, tan solo terminaba con todos los soldados que le hicieran frente de forma veloz. Ohko estaba junto a él. El dragón rugía con fuerza y arrasaba con los soldados lemurianos, aunque no tenía tacto, varios morían innecesariamente, Ohko era, después de todo, mayormente inclinado a la violencia que al orden.

June tenía dificultades, con sus cadenas intentaba crear un perímetro de batalla para proteger a Natassia. La joven caballero del Cisne, cegada por el veneno del Escorpión Dorado, parecía volverse efectiva al escuchar los pasos de sus enemigos. Pero al mismo tiempo, era muy pronto para acostumbrarse, era mucho el movimiento, mucho ruido, estaba confundida, la estaban doblegando, pero su cosmos crecía a cada momento, y poco a poco, lograba superarse.

**Campamentos atenienses, Lemuria.**

Mientras la guerra continuaba, Saori permanecía al lado de Mu, Milo, y Aioria. Kiki en estos momentos se encontraba a su lado, brindándole fuerzas, e igualmente preocupado por su maestro. Más Saori, a pesar de ser una diosa que debería de preocuparse por todos sus caballeros por igual, se mantenía al lado de la cama de su esposo, sosteniendo su mano con las suyas en todo momento y esperanzada en que se despertara. Sorpresivamente, el caballero del Escorpión Dorado comenzó a levantarse, algo débil y adolorido, pero vivo, lo que ya era por sí mismo un milagro tras haber usado la Exclamación de Athena.

—¡Milo! —habló Saori con un elevado tono de voz, y el caballero del Escorpión intentó salir de su cama—. ¡No estás en condiciones! ¡Te prohíbo que vayas a esta batalla! —agregó la diosa, pero Milo simplemente observó el arma de la armadura de Libra, y entendió lo que estaba ocurriendo—. ¡No me ignores Milo! —se molestó Saori.

—No te ignoro. Pero ya hemos tenido esta discusión —y Milo se puso de pie, pero de igual manera cayó sobre su rodilla izquierda. Todo su cuerpo estaba maltrecho—. Debo ir… es mi deber como caballero dorado.

—Milo… sé que adoras combatir. Tu corazón se llena de gozo y atesoras la adrenalina en batalla. Pero si el Escorpión Dorado ha de perder solo una batalla en toda su vida… es natural que sepa elegir sus batallas —y Milo se molestó e intentó seguir adelante, pero esta vez Saori se paró frente a él con una mirada de preocupación dibujada en su rostro—. Milo… trata de entenderlo… siempre voy a preocuparme por mi querido esposo —y Kiki se sorprendió e intentó decir algo, cuando Mu de pronto le jaló el oído y le cubrió la boca. Tanto él como Aioria ya habían despertado, pero estaban tan agotados que no podían ponerse en pie—. Te entiendo… te juro que te entiendo… tu amor por las batallas, tu eterna devoción a Athena… si estuvieras en condiciones más aceptables, juro por Zeus que igual estaría sumamente preocupada, pero te permitiría ir… si vas ahora… morirás tras llevarte al Daimon más poderoso que puedas encontrar… o serás deshonrado en batalla al no morir contra un verdadero oponente invencible —y Milo se mordió los labios, pero aun siendo un escorpión acorralado, mantenía sus pinzas firmes—. Descansen… los tres… estoy segura de que volverán a luchar… pero por el momento sus cosmos necesitan de un descanso, y hay otros nueve caballeros dorados afuera brindándoles esta oportunidad de descansar.

—¿Nueve? —agregó Aioria, y Saori se sorprendió y lo miró curiosa—. Entonces Seiya porta la armadura de mi hermano. Hay que celebrar, necesito un trago —y Aioria se cayó de su cama, y Mu se volteó en la suya intentando ignorar la situación—. Vamos Mu… necesito un compañero de bebida que me detenga de abusar del vino. Además, si queremos que Milo descanse, hay que dejarlo a solas con su querida esposa —y tanto Milo como Saori se sonrojaron en ese momento.

—Aioria, eres un indiscreto —agregó Mu poniéndose de pie y quejándose del dolor—. Sin perversiones, Milo… te brindaremos de unos minutos… —y Mu salió a paso lento y débil de la improvisada habitación, y con sus poderes jaló a Kiki—. Tú beberás jugo de uva —y Aioria siguió a Mu fuera de la tienda. Todos estaban sumamente cansados, y comprendían que el luchar en estos momentos era un suicidio. Hasta los caballeros dorados tenían sus límites, únicamente Milo no los comprendía o no quería aceptarlos.

—Caballeros cobardes —habló Milo. Pero entonces se desplomó sobre su cama nuevamente, y Saori corrió a su lado—. ¡Maldición! ¡Siento que la armadura me pesa! —y Saori comenzó a quitársela nuevamente, y después ayudó a Milo a recostarse—. Me molesta quedarme aquí sin hacer nada. Debería estar allí afuera ayudando a los otros.

—Lo dice el caballero que ordenó a todos los caballeros dorados a que permanecieran en sus puestos mientras el muy egoísta luchaba pos sí mismo contra el caballero de Sagitario —agregó Saori con molestia, y Milo mantuvo su silencio, sabiendo de antemano que no valía la pena discutir—. Descansa por favor. Si te tranquilizas y recobras fuerza, estoy segura de que podrás unírteles en batalla. Duerme un poco… te lo pide no solo tu esposa sino también tu diosa —y Milo asintió, y el escorpión retrajo sus pinzas y se recostó débilmente sobre su cama. Saori tan solo tomó una de las manos de Milo y la besó con gentileza y comenzó a acariciar su rostro contra esta, tranquilizando al impaciente de Milo aún más. Quedándose a su lado, como sabiendo que cada momento que tenían juntos debería de ser atesorado. Saori sabía que algún día, tras irse a una batalla, no volvería a verlo más.

**Arles, Lemuria. La Torre de las Mil Batallas.**

—Esto es horrible… los caballeros de Athena se esfuerzan por salvar cuántas vidas puedan… pero muchos están muriendo a pesar de sus esfuerzos, y las enfermerías están repletas de heridos—. Pero diferente de las preocupaciones de Sasha, la diosa Eris se encontraba verdaderamente enfurecida, y Sasha podía sentir ese odio. Sasha deseaba con todo su corazón el poder encarar a Eris, más sin embargo, eso era algo imposible, cualquier distracción despertaría a Ares, y con el caos reinante, el dios de la guerra sucumbiría al salvajismo.

—¡Por Hades! ¡Esos malditos caballeros y sus tontas armas! ¿Cómo pueden prevenir mi hermoso caos? ¡Están doblegando a mis tropas! —y Sasha entonces vio que los caballeros lemurianos se replegaban y volvían a los interiores de Arles. Incluso cerraron las murallas y dejaron a varios soldados atrapados afuera, mismos que fueron abatidos y noqueados—. ¡Mnemósine! ¡Me has engañado! ¡Me engañaste para que mandara al caballero de Libra de Vermilo a su muerte! ¡De haber conocido el verdadero poder de la armadura de Libra jamás te habría escuchado!

—¿Mnemósine? —y Sasha miró a la guardiana de las memorias, arrodillada de cara al campo de batalla en medio de los hermosos campos de flores aledaños a la Torre de las Mil Batallas—. Me odia desde lo más profundo de su corazón, pero incluso su odio fue opacado por su corazón noble que ama a los humanos con gran intensidad. Mandó a Dohko a su muerte… desequilibró la balanza en favor a la Athena verdadera… Mnemósine… gracias —y Eris se puso de pie enfurecida. Su ejército superior perdía sus murallas gracias a la fuerza de Aldebarán de Tauro, y los Daimones aún se negaban a actuar. Abrazaban el caos, se volvían más fuerte con este, pero el caos se estaba extinguiendo. Los soldados lemurianos comenzaron incluso a soltar sus armas y a rendirse. Luchaban por dioses de la guerra, y a pesar del amor que sentían por Sasha, sentían un repudio igual de grande por Ares y Eris. Los lemurianos no morirían por ellos—. ¡Lo lograron! ¡Los caballeros dorados de Athena han obligado a los lemurianos a rendirse!

—¡No deberías cantar victoria aún, Sasha! ¡Los Daimones aún no han caído! —y Sasha lo sabía, pero de igual manera los Daimones no actuaban—. Miserables caballeros dorados. ¿Cómo ha sido posible que me arrebataran mi hermoso caos? Pero no importa… tendré mi ansiada masacre… después de todo, los caballeros dorados ya entraron en los dominios de la Torre de las Mil Batallas —y Eris comenzó a reír, lo que preocupaba a Sasha en gran medida—. ¡Torre de las Mil Batallas! ¡Libera tu sello divino! ¡Doce caballeros de cosmos dorados! ¡El brillo del sol en la tierra! ¡Reclama a tus guerreros! —y Sasha observó a los caballeros dorados, que ya habían acorralado a los nueve Daimones. La balanza se encontraba equilibrada, si los nueve Daimones y los nueve caballeros dorados se enfrentaban, era más que suficiente para liberar el caos. Pero la balanza se equilibraría del lado de Athena, ya que santos de plata y santos de bronce también la desequilibraban—. ¡Tauro! ¡Géminis! ¡Libra! ¡Sagitario! ¡Acuario! —gritó Eris, y las puertas de la Torre de las Mil Batallas se abrieron, y las sombras rondaron por toda la ciudad hasta rodear a Aldebarán.

* * *

—¿Qué Hades? ¿Sombras? —gritó Aldebarán, y los Daimones tan solo sonrieron—. Un cosmos tremendo me jala a los interiores de la torre. Jamás había sentido nada igual. Es como si miles de cosmos se fusionaran en uno y absorbieran el mío —y Shura intentó ayudar a Aldebarán, pero las sombras lo repelieron. Hicieron lo mismo con Afrodita y Shaka, Mephisto fue igualmente lanzado hacia atrás, pero otros santos no eran abatidos, y sostuvieron a Aldebarán, impidiendo que la torre lo tragara.

—¿Qué ocurre? Nos acercamos a la torre y esta nos rechaza —habló Mephisto, y entonces se percató de que los Daimones se reunían a las puertas de la Torre de las Mil Batallas, y frente a ellos se encontraba la diosa de las memorias—. ¿Mnemósine? —gritó Mephisto sorprendido. Durante todo el viaje en Lemuria había sentido su marchito cosmos, pero en verdad no esperaba verla al servicio de Ares—. ¡Maldita! ¿Qué hiciste esta vez? —y Mnemósine mantuvo su silencio, mientras las sombras continuaban absorbiendo a Aldebarán, quien fue tragado por la torre—. ¡Aldebarán! —gritó Mephisto.

—¡La torre se lo ha tragado! ¡Las sombras rebasaron el cosmos de los caballeros dorados! —explicó Afrodita, y entonces los caballeros observaron el emblema de Aldebarán flotar e incrustarse en la Torre de las Mil Batallas—. ¿Qué clase de torre es esta?

—La Torre de las Mil Batallas —habló Shaka. Y como era ya costumbre, todos lo escucharon—. Existen muy pocos registros de la existencia de esta torre. Cuenta el mito, que Zeus desterró alguna vez a Ares del Olimpo por tener un amorío con Afrodita, quien fuera la esposa de Hefestos. Y fue este destierro el que forzó a Ares a crear la Torre de las Mil Batallas —comenzó a explicar Shaka, pero nadie jamás había escuchado esta leyenda—. Ares, furioso por el destierro, fue ante los espartanos, la civilización más brutal en toda la cultura helénica, y les ordenó construir esta torre para con ella llegar al cielo y vengarse de Zeus. E incluso cuando no estaba terminada, Ares ordenaba a que los trabajadores lucharan, y sellaba sus almas en su interior.

—¿Y esta torre existe en Lemuria? —habló Mephisto—. ¡Está algo lejos de Esparta! ¿Acaso Ares la cargó en brazos hasta aquí? —y Mephisto intentó acercarse nuevamente, solo para que la torre lo rechazara y lo lanzara lejos—. ¡Maldición!

—Ares jamás completó la torre. Zeus lo aceptó de regreso al Olimpo, dándole el lugar de Apolo si en su lugar destruía esta torre infernal —explicó Shaka, y en ese momento, más sombras salieron de los interiores de la Torre de las Mil Batallas—. Ares posee el dunamis de Cronos que robó de la flecha de Sagitario en el santuario. Seguramente con este dunamis levantó la torre en Lemuria, al igual que ha hecho con otras ciudades. Eforos era una copia de la ciudad de Troya, Einos era Esparta, y Arles es idéntica a la antigua Grecia en los tiempos antes de la existencia del santuario —las sombras comenzaron a rodear a los caballeros dorados, los de plata y bronce intentaron auxiliarlos pero eran negados por la torre. Incluso la torre negaba a otros caballeros dorados como a Shura, a Mephisto, Afrodita, incluso a Shaka—. Sin embargo, esta torre es diferente a la original.

—Eso es porque la torre ya fue terminada —habló finalmente Alala, que observaba a los caballeros dorados restantes mientras combatían a las sombras—. Todas las almas que han sido ofrecidas en sacrificio a Ares permanecen en los interiores de la torre, y salen únicamente cuando deben reclutar soldados en su interior. Ares fue muy específico al elegir a sus soldados. Las almas dentro selladas, solo desean a caballeros dorados, siempre de distinta prominencia celestial, nunca compartiendo la misma constelación —y las sombras atraparon a Saga, a Shiryu, a Seiya y a Hyoga—. Los Daimones nos mantuvimos neutros a la batalla todo este tiempo porque la torre necesitaba de guerreros. Pero es una lástima, yo en realidad deseaba asesinar a Hyoga de Acuario. Tal parece que tendré que concentrar mi ira en asesinar a la pequeña niña ciega en su lugar. ¡Alala! —gritó la Daimon, y Natassia fue lanzada por la ciudad de Arles tras su grito.

—¡Natassia! —gritó Hyoga. Más sin embargo no podía liberarse de las sombras y solo pudo observar el cómo Alala golpeaba a Natassia y la pateaba alrededor de toda la ciudad a una velocidad increíble. Los otros caballeros de Athena entonces pensaron en ir en su auxilio, pero entonces vieron a Hyoga ser tragado por la torre—. ¡Natassia! ¡Vive! ¡Te juro que iré por ti! —y Hyoga desapareció, tragado por la torre.

—Entonces yo me quedaré con el dragón imprudente —habló Macas, que se abalanzó sobre Ohko, golpeando su escudo y destrozándolo de un solo golpe, lo que no solo horrorizó a Shiryu y a Ohko, sino que también le rompió el brazo—. Descuida Shiryu, me aseguraré de enterrar su cabeza junto a tu cuerpo cuando se la haya arrancado.

—¡Macas! ¡Jamás te perdonaré esta ofensa! ¡Ohko! ¡No te permitas ser tragado por la ira, hermano! ¡Sé que puedes ser digno de las enseñanzas de nuestro maestro! —y Shiryu fue tragado de igual manera por la torre, y tanto Seiya como Saga comenzaban a ser tragados.

—¡Seiya! ¡Acabemos con esto de una buena vez! —habló Saga, y Seiya lo miró confundido—. ¡Nos quieres dentro de tu torre, Ares! ¡Pues que así sea! ¡Subiré hasta los pisos superiores y te arrancaré la cabeza! —y Saga se lanzó a sí mismo a los interiores de la torre, y comprendiendo la idea de Saga, Seiya lo siguió voluntariamente. Otro caballero saltó al interior de igual manera, sorpresivamente uno que no pudo ser negado por la Torre de las Mil Batallas gracias a la reacción de su pulsera. Tenma deseaba reunirse con Sasha, y aceptaría cualquier riesgo por hacerlo. Las puertas de la torre entonces se cerraron, y los siete Daimones restantes observaron a la minoría de guerreros que quedaban.

—¡Yo soy Polemos de Espíritu de Batalla! ¡Y puedo sentir en tu corazón un gran espíritu de guerrero! —agregó un Daimon, de piel oscura y cabello corto y blanco, que apareció frente a Shura en un parpadeo y le golpeó el rostro con violencia, lanzándolo en dirección a una estatua del dios Ares y destruyéndola. La armadura de Polemos era idéntica a la de Alala y a la de Macas, pero los adornos y las piedras preciosas en esta eran marrones—. ¡Serás mi victima! ¡Ejércitos de Sombras Infernales! —y de las manos de Polemos, se desprendieron ejércitos de sombras de un color entre rojo y café, que volaron en dirección a Shura, que intentó protegerse de ellas con su escudo e incluso rebanó a algunas con este—. ¡Anda! ¡Muéstrame tu espíritu de batalla! ¡Vuélvete otra sombra en mis ejércitos!

—¿Qué has dicho? —y Shura se horrorizó al ver que las sombras que rebanaba presentaban emociones. Eran soldados de tiempos lejanos, quienes alguna vez lucharon orgullosos por los dioses de la guerra. En su mayoría los soldados contra los que luchaba Shura eran espartanos o troyanos—. ¿Quiénes son estas almas?

—¡Son los soldados abatidos por mi ataque! ¡Entérate Shura que solo utilizo mis técnicas en contra de quienes son dignos de unirse a mis ejércitos! —y Polemos se unió a las sombras en la batalla, que cada vez eran más y más e incluso comenzaban a atacar a los caballeros de plata y de bronce—. ¡Anda Shura! ¡Enfréntame directamente! ¡No puedes protegerlos a todos! —gritó Polemos, mientras atacaba a Shura con una espada de un color bronce brilloso, la cual Shura bloqueó con su escudo.

—¡Puedo y lo haré! ¡No volveré a fracasar como en la ciudad de Munich! ¡Sagita! —gritó Shura, y el nuevo caballero de Sagita miró al caballero de Capricornio mientras pateaba una sombra lejos de él—. Los caballeros dorados debemos combatir, algunos de plata deberán auxiliarnos, pero como caballeros de Athena respetamos la regla del uno contra uno. ¡No interfieran en los combates contra los Daimones! ¡Que los malditos elijan a quienes cavarán sus tumbas! ¡Todos los demás evacuen Arles! —y Yato entonces se percató de que las sombras de Polemos comenzaban a atacar a los soldados lemurianos, supuestamente aliados de los Daimones. El único interés de Polemos era desatar aún más caos—. ¡Ahora Sagita! ¡No volveré a defraudar a Athena! ¡Salva cuántas vidas puedas! —y Shura golpeó el rostro de Polemos con su escudo, y lo hizo retroceder—. ¡Polemos! ¡Voy a partirte! ¡Excalibur! —y la sanguinaria batalla continuó.

—Polemos ha hecho todo un desastre alrededor de Arles. ¿No te parece? —escuchó Afrodita en medio de todo el caos, y de pronto un cosmos de un verde oscuro comenzó a rodearlo, y sin previo aviso, estalló alrededor de Afrodita—. ¡Tumulto de Batalla! —de pronto Afrodita desconocía si subía o bajaba, o en qué dirección había sido lanzado. Sentía como si miles de soldados lo pisotearan y gritaran furiosos gracias al fervor de la batalla. Sus huesos incluso comenzaban a quebrarse, y al final, una bota oscura y de un metal similar al Vermilo, detuvo su rodar al pisotearle la frente, y Afrodita miró a quien lo había elegido como oponente. Era un Daimon de armadura endemoniada igual a la de los demás, pero de adornos de un verde sombrío y oscuro. Su cabello era largo y adornado en una coleta delgada, y sus ojos negros como la noche parecían llorar aceite, aunque en su corazón parecía no haber remordimiento alguno—. Mi nombre es Cidoimos de Alboroto. Y estoy conectado a Polemos en fuerza —y Cidoimos levantó a Afrodita de la cabellera, y lo lanzó nuevamente al aire mientras gritaba su ataque—. ¡Tumulto de Batalla!

—¿Un tumulto? —y Afrodita recibió la fuerza de un cosmos verdoso, que estalló y transportó a Afrodita a través de las dimensiones, como si hubiese recibido el ataque de la Otra Dimensión de Saga o fuera transportado por los infiernos por Shaka, pues veía imágenes de alborotos y tumultos, peleas sin sentido y sin orden, horribles en todo sentido. Entonces el cosmos verde comenzó a aplastar el cuerpo de Afrodita, como si los miles de combatientes de los tumultos comenzaran a caminarle encima—. ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Revivo batallas sin sentido y me penetran la mente! ¡Jamás había sentido un cosmos tan confuso y mortífero! —y cuando Afrodita recobró el conocimiento, y vio suelo firme que lo recibió tras su caída—. ¿Acaso… todo ha sido una ilusión? —preguntó Afrodita—. Se ha sentido… tan real… casi puedo dibujar las marcas de los pies de quienes me pisotearon en mi piel amoreteada —y Afrodita comenzó a ponerse de pie débilmente con la ayuda de su bastón.

—Te ves como un ebrio expulsado de una cantina —agregó Cidoimos, y Afrodita enfureció —. No lo comprendes. ¿Verdad? Las ilusiones en tu cabeza son tan reales que tu cuerpo sufre las heridas que imaginas. Y créeme Afrodita. Mis ilusiones se volverán más poderosas mientras más violentos se tornen los espectros de Polemos. Así somos los Daimones. Mientras más violentos, más fuertes son los demás.

—Cidoimos… el mundo que ustedes pintan es horrible y sangriento… y pensar que antes juraba que el poder era la belleza verdadera… escupiría sobre mí mismo si pudiera presenciar el tipo de persona que solía ser —y Afrodita giró su bastón, preparándolo para la batalla—. Lanza cuantas ilusiones desees lanzarme. Las recibiré todas y al final te derrotaré con gracia y elegancia. Ese es el estilo de los caballeros de Piscis. Permíteme invitarte al Tártaros, por un sendero de rosas hermosas —y pétalos de rosa que salieron de la nada, comenzaron a rodear a Afrodita y a su bastón, que giraba con la fuerza de vientos inmensos—. ¡Saori! ¡Esta es mi convicción! ¡Crearé un mundo hermoso donde puedas ser feliz y cumplir con todos tus deseos! ¡Un mundo cubierto de vida y esplendor! ¡Esa es la verdadera fuerza! ¡La fuerza de la naturaleza del corazón humano! ¡Tormenta de Rosas Mortales! —y las rosas volaron a través de los cielos, rodeando a Cidoimos, quien se divertía de los esfuerzos de Afrodita y escupía en ellos—. ¡No puedo moverlo! ¡Ni aún con un arma de Libra puedo moverlo! ¿Acaso son más fuertes incluso que los titanes a quienes nos enfrentamos?

—No realmente —confesó Cidoimos—. Nuestro poder está a la par del poder de los caballeros dorados… pero los Daimones nunca peleamos solos —y el poder de Cidoimos creció, e igual lo hicieron los poderes de sus hermanos—. ¡Mientras combatamos juntos poseemos el poder de los dioses! —y Cidoimos se desvaneció, pero reapareció detrás de Afrodita en un instante—. ¡De un puñetazo podemos destrozar sus armaduras! —y Afrodita se volteó, solo para recibir un fuerte impacto en su brazo derecho. Su armadura a la altura de su hombrera estalló en pedazos, y su hombro se dislocó, mientras Afrodita gritaba de dolor y caía en sus rodillas.

Entre el caos y la confusión, otros Daimones eligieron a sus oponentes. Sorpresivamente, la Daimon que se encontraba frente a Shaka parecía ser una niña pequeña solo un poco más joven que Saori y vistiendo la armadura de un Daimon con los bordes y adornos de color rosado. Más sin embargo, esta era la forma que la Daimon había elegido adoptar, y no engañaba a Shaka en absoluto.

—Tú debes ser Hismidas. La Daimon de las discusiones —y la pequeña Daimon, de piel pálida y ojos rojos y sombríos, sonrió malévolamente. Inclusive un colmillo largo y afilado se escapaba de sus labios. Su cabellera era dorada y desarreglada en coletas disparejas, como si la niña hubiera sido jalada de su cabellera—. Tu apariencia no engañará a quien mantiene sus ojos cerrados. Pero eres de estatura corta, seguramente has elegido el cuerpo de una niñita. Algo muy acorde con la definición de tu dominio, Daimon de las disputas.

—Sabía que elegirte como mi oponente sería divertido. En efecto, soy la Daimon de las disputas —y la niña entonces reunió un cosmos tremendo en su dedo, y con este tocó delicadamente el pecho de Shaka, que de inmediato abrió los ojos y fue lanzado con violencia en dirección a las murallas, donde se estrelló y su cuerpo se llenó de la sangre derramada tras el choque—. Vaya, por fin abriste los ojos. Fue un error subestimarme. Jamás subestimes el poder de una pequeña discusión —y Shaka se puso de pie nuevamente con su mirada firme y molesta—. Una discusión puede terminar en un simple castigo de una madre a sus hijos que no se portaban bien. O puede terminar en lágrimas de reconciliación. Pero mis favoritas son las discusiones de odio y celos. Una discusión mal intencionada, puede terminar por desatar el odio en los corazones de los hombres, y encaminarlos a convertirse en asesinos por la última pieza de pan en la mesa —y las palabras de la niña fueron de desagrado para Shaka—. Las discusiones menores me dan mi poder, toda disputa es intensa y en su mayoría sin sentido. Es la terquedad humana la que me da mi fuerza, y todos los humanos son unos tercos.

—No lo discuto —e Hismidas se molestó, mientras Shaka se mantuvo firme y sin reflejar emoción alguna—. Hismidas, probablemente hayas elegido al oponente menos indicado. No discutiré contigo, no alimentaré tu poder. Di lo que desees, ya que a partir de este momento solo abriré mi boca para nombrar a mis ataques. ¡El Tesoro del Cielo! —gritó Shaka, utilizando toda la fuerza de su cosmos desde un inicio.

—¿Qué no discutirán conmigo? Que aburrido —admitió Hismidas mientras las imágenes de buda la rodeaban, pero no alcanzaban a preocupar a la Daimon de las disputas—. Caballero de Virgo, aunque tú no utilices palabras para entablar discusión alguna, yo soy la discusión. Miles de discusiones rondan la tierra, pero su centro se ha concentrado aquí, en Arles, no necesito de tus palabras para fortalecer mi cosmos, los Daimones jamás pelean solos —e Hismidas elevó su cosmos, y las imágenes de buda comenzaron a romperse. El tesoro del cielo, la técnica máxima de Shaka, estaba siendo superada únicamente por un cosmos aplastante. El caballero de Athena más poderoso de todos estaba siendo doblegado—. ¡Maleros Hismidas! —gritó la niña en griego, que significaba disputa mortal. La niña entrelazó las manos, y lanzó de ellas en forma de representaciones de cosmos a miles de bestias, demonios del inframundo al servicio de Hismidas, y todos atraparon a Shaka y comenzaron a morderlo y rasgarle la piel del rostro—. Estas son las almas de quienes han muerto en una discusión sin sentido. Almas que murieron inmersas en un profundo odio.

—¡Khan! —gritó Shaka, y los espectros fueron lanzados por todo Arles. Más el caballero de Virgo no embozó más palabras. Hismidas era poderosa, incluso tanto como Shaka, podía incluso negar la técnica del tesoro del cielo de Shaka sin esta haber sido iniciada. Pero Shaka era también imbatible y se mantenía pasivo en todo momento—. ¡Capitulación del cielo y el infierno! —conjuró Shaka, y de su mano se lanzaron esferas doradas que atraparon a cada espectro y los mandaron de regreso al inframundo—. ¡Invocación de Espíritus! —continuó Shaka, y los mismos espíritus que había erradicado se levantaron nuevamente, esta vez al servicio de Shaka, que los envió envueltos en su cosmos dorado en dirección a Hismidas.

—¿Piensas revertir mi propio ataque? —habló Hismidas, y la niña eliminó a todos los esqueletos dorados con un movimiento de su dedo—. Soy más poderosa que tú —más Shaka no dijo palabra alguna—. ¡Habla! ¡Discute conmigo! —y la Daimon comenzó a lanzar esferas de energía rosada en dirección a Shaka, sin llegar a herirlo.

—¡Esto es una locura! ¡Pero mi corazón comienza a encenderse con el fervor de la batalla! ¡Ja ja ja ja ja! ¡Le sería fiel a Eris por sentir este sentimiento por siempre! —gritó Mephisto, y comenzó a golpear a los espectros de Polemos con los nunchacus, e incluso pisoteó a unos en el suelo con rudeza y mientras reía de forma macabra. La influencia de Hades volvía a sentirse en su alma—. ¡Anda! ¿Qué Daimon se convertirá en el primer rostro en mi nueva casa de la muerte? —y Mephisto vio a una Daimon junto a Mnemósine, y el caballero de Cáncer comenzó a acercarse, hasta donde la Torre de las Mil Batallas se lo permitió—. ¡El rostro de la titánide que sujetas del cuello me pertenece! ¡Suelta mi trofeo, maldita infeliz! —ordenó Mephisto, mientras su sonrisa crecía más y más con orgullo al sentirse sumamente poderoso.

—Enio —habló la mujer, de cabellera roja oscura como la de Alala, pero de ojos escarlata y cabello sumamente largo. Su armadura presumía bordes dorados—. Soy la Daimon del derramamiento de sangre. Tu alma está manchada de inocentes, y esta titánide no dejaba de decir tu nombre siempre que alguien invadía su prisión.

—…Mephisto… —habló Menmósine con tristeza, y Enio le pateó el rostro con brutalidad y la lanzó por las escalinatas de la Torre de las Mil Batallas hasta que rodó a los pies de Mephisto, que tan solo lo miro con su rostro ensangrentado e intentando sonreír para él—. No has cambiado… sigues dando miedo… pero en tu corazón sigue brillando la nobleza —y Mephisto colocó su bota dorada sobre la cabeza de Mnemósine, como pensando aplastarle el cráneo—. Eres cruel.

—Umm… al parecer no lo suficiente —agregó Mephisto, y retiró su pie de sobre la cabeza de Mnemósine—. Titánide endemoniada. No sabes más que causar problemas. ¡Lárgate a los campamentos atenienses! ¡Me ocuparé de ti en cuanto le arranque el rostro a esta Daimon! —y Mnemósine lo miró dolida del poco interés de Mephisto en ella—. ¡Te he dicho que te largues! ¡No me hagas repetirme! ¡Me niego a pelear sabiendo que puedo lastimarte!

—Mi querido Mephisto —habló Mnemósine comprendiendo la personalidad de Mephisto. Aguerrida y grosera, pero preocupada—. Te esperaré aunque deba esperar una eternidad. Tú eres la persona más interesante a los ojos de la memoria. Te estaré recordando… siempre… —y Mephisto hizo una mueca de molestia, y Mnemósine simplemente caminó entre demonios y caballeros, y se reunió con Yato para la evacuación.

—Por Athena. Esa titánide imbécil siempre me está causando preocupaciones innecesarias. Si será una molestia —y Enio miró a Mephisto con curiosidad—. ¿Qué me miras, cadáver? ¿Acaso tienes un deseo de muerte tan grande que no piensas atacarme?

—Humano tonto. Soy la Daimon del derramamiento de sangre. ¿Cuál crees que es mi dominio? ¡Haima Tsukan! —gritó la Daimon en Griego, y de pronto Mephisto se estremeció de dolor y colocó su mano sobre su pecho—. Que tu sangre salga por tus poros—. Y la piel de Mephisto estalló en torrentes de sangre, que mancharon toda su armadura de rojo y lo dejaron de rodillas frente a Enio mientras se desangraba—. Tu sangre se ve deliciosa. Cada gota que toca el suelo lo es. Su tonalidad rojiza hace muy bello contraste con tu armadura, y el hedor del hierro en ella es muy satisfactorio. Deseo más de tu sangre.

—¿Quieres mi sangre? —y Mephisto comenzó a limpiarse la sangre del rostro—. ¡Aquí tienes! —gritó Mephisto, y golpeó el rostro de Enio y lo manchó con su sangre—. Tú rostro se ha manchado… ahora eres inservible —y Mephisto tomó a Enio por la cabeza y la lanzó por las escalinatas—. Ven. Voy a partirte la cara en pedazos. No eres siquiera digna de adornar mi casa. Nadie lo es. Pero te voy a matar de todos modos —y la Daimon se puso de pie tras recibir aquel insulto—. Arrancaré tus costillas una por una. Deseo ver cuánto gritas por cada una que te arranco —y Mephisto sintió nuevamente el poder de Enio, que comenzaba a extraerle la sangre del cuerpo y a reunirla en una esfera—. ¡Gyaaaaa! —gritó Mephisto, mientras sentía su sangre quemarle la piel mientras salía a gran velocidad a través de sus poros.

—Insolente humano. Has irrespetado a un ser superior —y Mephisto comenzó a elevar su cosmos—. No dejaré gota alguna en tu cuerpo —aseguró la Daimon. Pero de pronto la sangre dejó de escapar de los poros de Mephisto—. ¿Qué clase de truco es este?

—Estoy quemando mis poros con mi cosmos —agregó Mephisto, y Eino observó la piel de Mephisto tornarse oscura—. Forzaré a que mi sangre se coagule incluso antes de salir de mi cuerpo. Ya no puedes quitarme la sangre.

—Eres listo, pero no tengo porque controlar la sangre fuera de tu cuerpo. Puedo controlarla desde dentro —y Mephisto sintió su corazón quejarse nuevamente—. No morirás desangrado. Pero puedo forzarte a tener un infarto por más sano que sea tu cuerpo —y Mephisto se estremeció sobre el suelo mientras su cuerpo y su cosmos trataban de regular el flujo de su propia sangre.

Tres Daimones no habían elegido a sus oponentes aún. Una de ellos era Hebe, la sirvienta de los dioses. Una Daimon joven y hermosa con un ojo teñido de un color rojo escarlata y el otro brillando de un color esmeralda. Su armadura era idéntica a la de sus hermanos, pero era de bordes plateados. Se mantenía frente a las puertas cerradas de la Torre de las Mil Batallas, escondida detrás de los otros dos Daimones restantes. Phobos de Pánico y Deimos de Terror. Los dos Daimones que quedaban vestían armaduras distintas a los demás Daimones. La de Phobos era roja, e idéntica a un demonio. La de Deimos era muy similar, pero de colores azules intensos.

—Lo encontré —habló Deimos, y Phobos asintió. Hebe tan solo los miró a ambos con preocupación—. Para que la Torre de las Mil Batallas esté completa, se requiere de los doce caballeros dorados cuyas constelaciones zodiacales completen el círculo cósmico. Dos caballeros del mismo signo no sirven —explicó Deimos, como comprendiendo que Hebe no entendía nada o jamás estuvo interesada en hacerlo—. El caballero de Escorpio está en los campamentos atenienses. Al parecer sumamente herido después del choque de ambas Exclamaciones de Athena, no posee la fuerza de un caballero de bronce.

—Entonces usemos un remplazo —agregó Phobos—. Siento la constelación de Escorpio brillar tenuemente en un caballero de los que combaten en Arles… ese caballero de bronce… la fuerza de los caballeros de plata emana de su cosmos a pesar de su armadura. Es un Escorpio en entrenamiento —pero los hermanos se miraron mutuamente como si no estuvieran convencidos de unirse o no a la batalla—. Que Hebe lo traiga —y Deimos asintió.

—¿Yo? ¿Combatir? —habló Hebe en señal de preocupación y mientras observaba a Jabu golpear a los espectros de Polemos y auxiliar a la evacuación de Arles—. Lo comprendo… traeré al Escorpio en entrenamiento —y Hebe se transformó en la representación de cosmos de algo parecido a una harpía. Sus brazos se transformaron en alas, plumas de cosmos blancas le rodearon el cuerpo, y con ellas, Hebe comenzó a volar en dirección a Jabu, a quien derribó de una patada con su talón—. Te ruego que no te resistas… no soy igual a los otros Daimones pero mi poder es igual de grande —y Jabu se puso de pie de forma apresurada y comenzó a lanzar patadas en dirección a la Daimon—. Escorpio en entrenamiento. Desiste por favor.

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —se sorprendió Jabu—. Un momento… me quieres dentro de esa maldita torre —concluyó Jabu al ver que faltaba el signo de Escorpio entre las paredes—. Ya veo, me siento alagado, pero no se te va a cumplir por más bonita que seas —y Hebe se sonrojó, y desvió la mirada ignorando aquel cumplido—. Soy el discípulo de Milo de Escorpio, y como lo has dicho, soy un Escorpio en entrenamiento. Pero las reglas de mi constelación ya me rigen. Me has elegido como tu oponente, pero como yo no te he elegido es mi deber preguntarte. ¿Pelearás o huiras? —fanfarroneó Jabu, y la chica se molestó por la actitud impertinente del caballero y preparó su cosmos—. Veo que pelearás. Entonces entra en efecto la segunda regla, la cual es la regla más preciada. Un caballero de Escorpio solo tiene derecho a perder una batalla en toda su vida, y esa será la batalla que le dé muerte. Solo me queda terminar con tu vida entonces —y Jabu saltó al cielo, y rodeó sus piernas de cosmos—. ¡Galope del Unicornio! —se lanzó Jabu, más a momento del impacto, Hebe detuvo su ataque con uno de sus dedos—. ¿Qué?

—La diferencia en nuestros cosmos es abismal —aclaró Hebe, y golpeó el pie de Jabu con su dedo, lanzándolo a las paredes de uno de los templos en honor a Arles—. Además… usted tendrá sus reglas, mi señor… yo poseo las propias… se me ha ordenado siempre presentarme antes de cualquier batalla… mi nombre es Hebe de la Juventud… mi única regla es pelear o servir… si soy victoriosa en batalla cobraré su vida… si he de perder seré su eterna sirvienta. Esa es la regla de Hebe, la Daimon de la juventud que sirve por siempre a los dioses y a los héroes… le deseo suerte mi señor… pero le hago saber que solo he sido derrotada por dioses.

—No eres nada humilde al presentarte —se levantó Jabu a pesar de él ser igual de imprudente, y Hebe elevó su cosmos nuevamente—. Que poder más tremendo. Es tan fuerte como el cosmos de un caballero dorado. Maldigo mi lengua floja —admitió Jabu, pero como un Escorpio, no podía negarse a esta batalla.

—Olvídalo Hebe, ya vimos que no vale la pena —habló Phobos, mientras caminaba entre el tumulto de espectros, lemurianos y santos, tranquilamente y hacia las afueras de Arles—. Este patético caballerito no posee la fuerza necesaria. Puedes matarlo.

—¿Qué has dicho? —gritó Jabu, y Hebe reunió plumas blancas alrededor de su cuerpo y algunas se reunieron alrededor de sus manos mientras rodeaban una pequeña galaxia de cosmos plateado que las absorbía—. ¡Espera! ¡No estoy listo! —gritó Jabu, pero Hebe lanzó su ataque.

—¡Ikaros! —gritó Hebe, y Jabu fue abatido por torbellinos plateados y arremetido a las afueras de Arles—. Lo lamento… pero no estas al nivel requerido —agregó Hebe, mientras observaba el cuerpo de Jabu arrasado por los vientos y lo miraba intentar levantarse—. ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora?

—Cazaremos al Escorpión Dorado. Debe ser juzgado en la Torre de las Mil Batallas —continuó Deimos—. Herido o no. su cosmos es digno. Ha vencido a grandes adversarios, diferente del caballero del Unicornio —y Hebe asintió, y estuvo a punto de seguir a Phobos y Deimos en dirección a los campamentos atenienses, donde Ikki intentaba mantener el orden con la ayuda de Shun y otros caballeros de plata, todos siempre esperando una traición lemuriana. Más sin embargo, Jabu tomó a Hebe del talón—. ¿No lo has matado aún?

—Shu… vete… te perdono la vida… anda… vete ya… shu… —habló Hebe en susurros, lo que molestó a Jabu, que continuó elevando su cosmos—. No quiero combatirte. Aprovecha que no se me ha ordenado.

—Te ordeno matarlo entonces —habló Deimos, y Hebe bajó la mirada con tristeza—. Tráeme su cuerno y su cabeza —y Hebe asintió, y volvió a reunir la fuerza de su cosmos, y lo lanzó en contra de Jabu y continuó lastimándolo con violencia—. Ahora, antes de llegar con el Escorpión Dorado deberíamos dejar que se recupere. Mientras más fuerte se vuelva, más fuerte será su influencia en la Torre de las Mil Batallas.

—Estoy de acuerdo —habló Phobos—. De cualquier forma ya me había interesado en combatir a alguien más —y el Daimon de armadura escarlata observó al caballero del Fénix—. Me adelantaré —y Phobos desapareció tras extender sus alas y volar en dirección al caballero del Fénix, más antes de chocar con este, una llamarada se alzó del suelo y desvió al Daimon del Pánico—. Sorprendente —habló el Daimon, y los soldados lemurianos huyeron despavoridos, y al final únicamente quedaron Ikki y Shun—. Tu cosmos es alto, no te estremeces de miedo por mi mirada —agregó Phobos, e Ikki entonces se percató de que Shun comenzaba a temblar de miedo—. Esa fue mi Mirada de Pánico, una técnica que comparto con mi hermano. Se supone que te mueras de miedo.

—Yo no le temo a nada Daimon imbécil —habló Ikki, y Phobos se mordió los labios—. He esperado pacientemente por este momento. Los caballeros dorados como ya es costumbre se han llevado la gloria de derrotar a las grandes presas. Pero frente a mí se encuentra el Daimon, Phobos… un dios… —y Phobos sonrió al ver la mirada de determinación de Ikki—. Intuyo que vienen a asesinar al general… es una pena, ya que yo voy a asesinarlos aquí y ahora.

—Eres muy valiente. Por más que te invado con mi mirada no caes víctima del pánico. Eres un oponente perfecto —y Phobos volvió a extender sus alas y a intensificar su cosmos divino—. Entonces Fénix. Tendrás el honor de ser asesinado por el dios del pánico. ¡Vórtice Oscuro! —gritó Phobos, y un torbellino de vientos oscuros y rojizos se abatieron en contra de Ikki, que comenzó a volar como el Fénix, y elevando su cosmos hasta el nivel de los caballeros dorados—. Este cosmos es tremendo.

—Qué ironía. El dios del pánico me teme —y Phobos se mordió los labios—. ¡Ave Fénix! —gritó Ikki, y Phobos recibió su ataque con sus manos—. ¡No esperaba menos de un dios! ¡Pero la gloria de esta victoria será únicamente mía! ¡Puño del fantasma del Fénix! —gritó Ikki, y atravesó la frente de Phobos con su ataque—. Siente el terror de mi pesadilla, Phobos. Esta es la fuerza del demonio al que te enfrentas —habló Ikki, pero Phobos tan solo se rio.

—Iluso. Soy el Pánico. Cualquier ilusión que me muestres me es indiferente—agregó el dios, y lanzó sus torbellinos nuevamente en encuentro de Ikki, que esta vez fue abatido por ellos—. Humanos insignificantes, no son más que una diversión —más sin embargo, los torbellinos se rodearon de flamas, y comenzaron a moverse en dirección a Phobos, quien se mantuvo firme y con una sonrisa en su rostro—. ¡Vaya! ¡Eres sorprendente Fénix! —y Phobos reunió un anillo escarlata de gran tamaño sobre sus manos entrelazadas en forma de cruz—. ¡Anillos Escarlata! —gritó el demonio, y lanzó varios anillos que rodearon el torbellino, se encogieron, y atraparon a Ikki entre estos antes de comenzar a aplastarle el cuerpo y a agrietar su armadura.

—¡Hermano! —gritó Shun, superando su miedo por fin y lanzando sus cadenas en auxilio a su hermano—. ¡Cadena Nebular! —gritó Shun, más su cadena fue atrapada por Deimos—. ¡Suéltame! ¡Debo ayudar a mi hermano!

—Al parecer irrespetas las reglas de los caballeros —habló Deimos—. No solo portas armas, sino que también interrumpes las batallas en sus reglas del uno contra uno. Qué pena, tendré que castigarte —y Deimos miró a Shun, que se estremeció de miedo y cayó sobre sus rodillas—. Pobre caballerito de plata, no tienes oportunidad, tu cosmos no es ni siquiera más grande que el del caballero de bronce.

—¡Shun! —gritó Ikki, e hizo estallar los anillos con la fuerza de su cosmos, sorprendiendo a ambos dioses—. ¡Deimos! ¡No te impacientes! ¡Cuando termine con Phobos tú serás el próximo! —gritó Ikki. Y los dioses se rieron a carcajadas.

—¡Espera hermano! —habló Shun, y su cosmos comenzó a intensificarse—. Soy el general de las tropas de caballeros de plata y ya va siendo el momento que actué como tal. Pelearé… voy a proteger a mis caballeros, a mi hermano, y a mi diosa —y Shun jaló su cadena, desafiando a Deimos—. ¡Deimos! ¡Yo seré tu oponente! ¡Cadena de Andrómeda! —gritó Shun, revelando que a pesar de su promoción a santo de plata, seguía siendo fiel a sus enseñanzas originales.

**Campamentos atenienses, Lemuria.**

—La batalla se ha intensificado —habló Saori, preocupada por lo que ocurría en Arles, y los campamentos atenienses no eran ningún escenario apacible, ya que las tropas atenienses se habían reunido para desarmar y cuidar de los lemurianos. Incluso Mu y un medio mareado por el vino Aioria ya se encontraban auxiliando a los atenienses, desbalanceando la superioridad numérica de los lemurianos y conservando el orden.

—Saori. Eres omnisciente en un rango idéntico al del Santuario —habló Milo, y Saori se sorprendió al escucharlo ya consiente, y lo hizo aún más al ver el cómo se levantaba de su cama con cierta debilidad—. Dime qué es lo que ha pasado. Sentí como los cosmos de Hyoga y Jabu se estremecían.

—Milo, todavía no te has recuperado —y Milo miró a Saori con determinación, y la diosa se tragó sus palabras y se sentó a su lado—. Lo lamento… sé que deseas unirte a la batalla pero… —y Milo comenzó a ponerse su armadura, por lo que Saori entendió que era inútil intentar razonar con él—. Los caballeros de Vermilo fueron tragados por la Torre de las Mil Batallas y seis constelaciones comenzaron a dibujarse en sus paredes. Aldebarán, Saga, Shiryu, Seiya y Hyoga fueron tragados por la torre también. Al parecer no permite que signos zodiacales afines se acerquen, todos deben ser diferentes. Solo falta la constelación de Escorpio.

—Entonces dejaré que la torre me trague —y Saori se horrorizó de escuchar aquello—. No tengo idea de qué está planeando Ares y no me interesa. Pero no voy a hacerlo esperar más. Voy a matarlo —y Saori le tomó de la mano a Milo cuando intentaba irse en dirección a la torre—. Saori… ya te he dicho que.

—No, tú escúchame Milo —agregó Saori—. No voy a impedir que te marches. Tampoco te voy a pedir que me prometas regresar con vida a mi lado. He tomado una decisión y es la de siempre apoyarte en tus decisiones aún y cuando estas te lleven a una tumba —y Milo intentó decir algo, pero Saori lo detuvo—. ¡No he terminado! —y Milo mantuvo su silencio—. Solo te pido que dejes de ser tan frío conmigo. Cuando esto termine, le confesaré a todos lo de nuestro matrimonio, regreses vivo o no —y Milo se estremeció, víctima de la sorpresa—. Tal vez así seas un poco más abierto conmigo, o un día me dejarás viuda y arrepentida por el poco cariño que me dedicas.

—¿Qué? Pero si yo te… no lo entiendes yo… la verdad es que… —y Saori miró a Milo con molestia—. Por Zeus. Prefiero darme de golpes contra el escudo de Ares que tener esta discusión en este momento —y Saori se cruzó de brazos—. ¡Mocosa insolente! —gritó Milo, y jaló a Saori de la cintura y le plantó un beso profundo y duradero, el cual Saori no comprendió al principio, pero aceptó gustosa y lo devolvió por unos segundos antes de que Milo la soltara—. Artemisa dame fuerzas. Uno de estos días no voy a poder contenerme y tú vas a tener la culpa.

—Por Zeus. Un momento puedes ser un esposo excepcional y al siguiente te vuelves un escorpión testarudo —se quejó Saori, pero su rostro estaba sumamente enrojecido—. Ve-ve-vete ya caballero dorado de Escorpio. Te esperan en el campo de batalla ge-ge-general… —trató de decir Saori con dificultad, y Milo asintió y comenzó a retirarse—. Por cierto. ¿Qué vas a hacerme el día en que no puedas contenerte? —y Milo se estremeció de vergüenza esta vez.

—Sí… todos queremos saberlo —agregó Aioria, que se encontraba de brazos cruzados frente a la tienda de Milo, y tanto el caballero de Escorpio como la diosa se sorprendieron al escuchar eso —. Escorpión pervertido.

—Saori tampoco se ha comportado del todo bien —admitió Mu, y Saori se avergonzó aún más al ver a Mu entrar en la tienda—. Hemos venido porque sentimos que habías despertado… aún no estás en condiciones de pelear —habló Mu, y Milo asintió, comprendiendo que los juegos se habían terminado—. Diez mil lanzas se reúnen en los campamentos atenienses, Aioria y yo nos quedaremos a cuidar que no se interpongan. Te alcanzaremos en cuanto podamos, puedes dejar a Saori en nuestras manos.

—Se los agradezco —y Milo comenzó a retirarse—. Y Saori —habló Milo, y el corazón de Saori dio un vuelco—. El día en que no vaya a regresar de una batalla… te juro que serás la primera en saberlo… para que un Escorpión Dorado pueda cumplir con su destino de solo ser derrotado una sola vez. El Escorpión Dorado debe saber cuándo la presa que caza es demasiado grande. Ares es mi presa. Y te juró que no es una presa tan grande. Regresaré —y Saori asintió, y observó a su caballero y esposo correr en dirección a Arles. Una vez más con la promesa de regresar.

Milo corrió ágilmente por los nevados pastos, pasando por entre las tropas atenienses y lemurianas, y llegando al corazón mismo de la batalla entre los dioses del Pánico y el Terror, y los generales de las tropas de plata y bronce. Milo incluso tuvo que evadir las negras cadenas de Shun, y lo hizo con gracia y elegancia, y la batalla fue momentáneamente interrumpida mientras Milo continuaba con su camino y los dioses sonreían con malicia. A medio camino, Milo se topó con Mnemósine, la herida diosa caminaba lentamente en dirección a los campamentos atenienses, su cosmos era tranquilo, y Milo supo que no representaba una amenaza. Afuera de Arles, Jabu combatía a Hebe, o más específicamente, era azotado por todos lados por la Daimon de la juventud, que dejó de torturar a Jabu para ver pasar al caballero del Escorpión Dorado.

—No te rindas Jabu. La armadura es solo una condecoración. El cosmos es lo que verdaderamente rige la valía de un caballero —explicó Milo y continuó con su camino, sabiendo que Jabu se superaría, y sintiendo el cómo se elevaba su cosmos y desafiaba a Hebe. Entonces Milo escuchó el grito de Alala, y observó a su antigua discípula esquivando el ataque a pesar de que sus oídos le dolían—. ¡Guardia arriba en todo momento Natassia! ¿Acaso no te enseñé nada? —y la caballero de Cisne colocó sus manos en la posición de defensa, y bloqueó un golpe de Alala y le propino uno propio apoyado del polvo de diamante—. ¡Mantente viva! ¡Aún tienes mucho que aprender! —y Milo continuó su camino, pasó entre santos y Daimones, sorprendiéndolos a todos, y sin dudarlo subió las escalinatas y se posó frente a la Torre de las Mil Batallas—. ¡Ares! ¡He venido por tu cabeza! —gritó Milo, y las puertas de la Torre de las Mil Batallas se abrieron, y las sombras comenzaron a reclamarlo—. Ha llegado la hora. No me importa lo que me cueste, esta vez nadie me arrebatará la gloria —y las sombras rodearon a Milo, pero el caballero del Escorpión Dorado no era jalado a los interiores de la torre, estaba siendo invitado pues voluntariamente había exigido entrar a la torre—. Aioros… la última vez, sin importar mis esfuerzos, fue tu intervención la que terminó con la vida de Cronos… tu más que nadie mereces el crédito de derrotar a Cronos… pero ahora ha llegado mi turno… juro en el nombre de mi amor por Saori, que seré yo quien asesine a Ares, no permitiré que nadie intervenga en mi batalla. Yo mismo lo asesinaré —y Milo saltó a los interiores de la Torre de las Mil Batallas, y esta se cerró, dibujando la constelación del Escorpión Dorado en su puerta, y rodeando a la torre por el brillo del sol, el cosmos de los caballeros dorados.

* * *

**¡Listo! ¡Por fin se me ocurrió que hacer con la Torre de las Mil Batallas! La verdad sea dicha le di una torre a Ares nada más porque Marte en Saint Seiya Omega tiene la torre de Babel como guarida, pero hasta que no escribí este capítulo no se me ocurrió que hacer con esa torre, que vergüenza me doy, pero lo que se me ocurrió creo que es muy bueno, por ello el próximo capítulo se llamará: "La Torre de las Mil Batallas", nombre que original soy, jajajajaja.**

**En fin, ya sé que no hubo mucho romance y como que lo quise meter al final pero no me salió. Lo que si hubo fue acción y mucha, la verdad se me están acabando los capítulos y tuve que agilizar la batalla, por lo que el próximo capítulo también va a estar muy similar a este con respecto a las batallas, espero no les moleste.**

**Y de pronto Eris se convirtió en la antagonista, mira que como esta historia se escribe sola Eris vino nada más a complicarme la existencia, mendiga diosa de la discordia pero ha como me ha gustado su personaje, ha hecho de la historia algo más disfrutable, pero el verdadero villano es Ares, no lo olviden, y tengo muchas sorpresas para el cuándo se despierte. Nos vemos dentro de una semana.**


	18. La Torre de las Mil Batallas

**¡Estoy feliz! ¡No solo volvieron las traidoras a dejarme reviews (No se crean)! ¡Pero también ya es octubre y el 23 cumplo años! ¡Además ya casi termino todo mi trabajo pendiente! ¡Y lo mejor de todo! ¡Ayer me dieron un aumento! ¡Todavía no lo supero! ¡Soy tan feliz! ¡El trabajo duro por fin rinde frutos! (Aja, estas escribiendo esto en horarios de trabajo otra vez, por Dios, ¿cómo puedes tener tanta suerte?) 0_0; No lo sé. A contestar Reviews:**

**Isagamboa7: Jajajajaja, ¿cómo? ¿No me entendiste otra vez? T_T. Entonces algo estoy haciendo mal. Tal vez deba empezar desde la saga de los titanes otra vez T_T. Y ¡Yay! ¡Calificaciones! 0_0; momento, eso no suena bien, y menos en este capítulo (se siente como niño pensando que va a reprobar porque dejo preguntas en blanco T_T; mejor ya no quiero calificaciones)**

**OooJohanaooO: Perdón, no era mi intención el regañarte, era una pequeña broma inocente. Y que bueno que ya estas viendo Lost Canvas, espero que sea de tu agrado. Pero bueno, en mi opinión no es tan buena como la serie de Hades original pero es un interesante spin-off. Aunque a estas alturas ya te conté el final, jajajajaja. Y ha sido confirmado, Sísifo es un asalta cunas, digo… Sísifo si amaba a Sasha, lol.**

**Scorpio-26: No te preocupes por comentarme compañera, me agradan muchos los reviews que recibo pero no es una obligación comentar, pero de verdad me dibujan una sonrisa en mi rostro. Y si el capítulo anterior lo adoraste por un beso este seguro me lo recriminas (De hecho ya le tiene miedo a los reviews que va a recibir esta vez). Y hablando de Poseidón, ya no tengo ni idea de como le voy a hacer con esa saga T_T. Solo sé que muy probablemente será muy obvia (tose) Saga (tose) Kanon, (tose) lol.**

**Auristela Morgan: ¡Auris! ¡Lol! Que bueno que te apareces por aquí desertora, digo, amiga, jajajajaja. Y lamento escuchar que estas castigada pero de seguro te divertiste antes del castigo, o juventud (Se imagina a sí mismo junto a Dohko en los cinco picos sintiéndose como unos viejos). Y sí ya sé que se me ocurren parejas bien raras, ya me saqué otra del sombrero, hay me cuentas cuando te des cuenta, aunque está todo obvio. Y no he matado a nadie pero presiento que este es el capítulo con más muertes desde la inundación del capítulo diez, lol, se me está acabando la saga así que no me culpen. ¡Disfruta y no me mates por favor! T_T (Tiene miedo).**

**Zimba Mustaine: Jajaja, no eres traicionera, es una broma, yo sé lo que es tener examen… como quiera escribía cuando los tenía, mira, sigo en el trabajo y sigo escribiendo, no tengo remedio Dios mio. ¡Pero no me mandes a otra dimensión! ¡Y si lo haces que sea la dimensión de mi historia por favor! ¡Jajajajaja! Y por cierto, seguirás sin ver romanticismos T_T, pero te hago una promesa aquí y ahora, en la de Poseidón te voy a dar mucho, hasta casi va a nacer Shaula, jajajajaja (ya prometí, ahora hay que cumplir (Empieza a planear)). Lo que me preguntas de la torre te lo resuelvo en este capítulo, no te preocupes. Pero tristemente sí voy a matar gente T_T (Enserio, tiene miedo de los reviews de este capítulo). Y lo del Lemon que me dedicaste no me avisaste que lo habías escrito, así que no soy del todo culpable O_O; pero ya lo leí.**

**Diego: ¡Don ta bebe! ¡Aquí ta! ¡Jajaja! ¡Perdón! ¡No lo pude evitar! Compañero, que bueno que te unes a nuestra banda de felices feligreses. No espera no era eso, gracias por leer y dejar tu review. Aunque andas un poco atrasado pero espero que te adelantes en las líneas y disfrutes. Nada más te faltan como dos semanas de lectura, escribo mucho, perdón. Y en cuanto a la Saga de Asgard, se llama: "Los Santos de Asgard", está en mi profile pero por el momento la tengo congelada como el Jotunheim. No planeo seguirla hasta acabar con esta, perdón por eso pero si no me concentro en un proyecto a la vez no voy a llegar a ningún lado.**

**¡EDITADO!**

* * *

**Prologo:**

* * *

**Arles, Lemuria. La Torre de las Mil Batallas. Noviembre de 03 de N. G.**

Tras saltar dentro de la Torre de las Mil Batallas, Milo se encontró a sí mismo cayendo dentro de las profundidades de la torre en dirección a un abismo aparentemente sin fondo. No había forma de saber que tan profundo era. La Torre era sumamente oscura, únicamente había iluminación en su cima desde donde Milo distinguía una tenue luz azul, pero esta se perdía mientras más caía y al final golpeó el suelo con violencia.

Los interiores de la torre eran confusos. Las paredes oscuras parecían estarse moviendo, pero no había forma de saber si se debía atribuir esto a las propiedades de la torre o a la pobre visión de Milo tras haber perdido su ojo derecho en contra de Kardia. La torre también poseía un cosmos, lo que dificultaba aún más el poder distinguir algo en su interior. Toda la torre emanaba un cosmos similar al de un dios, lo que mantenía las defensas de Milo en alto.

De pronto el ojo de Milo fue capaz de ajustarse a la oscuridad, y notó que las paredes comenzaban a moverse y a abalanzarse en su contra, por lo que Milo comenzó a combatir a las sombras de la Torre de las Mil Batallas, sombras que deseaban destruirlo. Miles y miles de soldados fallecidos en los interiores de esta torre volvían a luchar contra Milo.

Con cada golpe que Milo asestaba, se desbordaba la energía de su cosmos. La luz dorada iluminaba el recinto, y Milo podía observar las sombras, y las paredes rojas sangre que en su interior parecían tener las imágenes como si fuesen pinturas en movimiento de soldados esqueléticos bañados en sangre combatiéndose unos a otros eternamente y sin descanso. Y así ocurría alrededor de toda la torre. Miles y miles de cuadros, todos de la altura de Milo, y en cada uno de ellos había una batalla. Incluso algunos cuadros presumían esqueletos con armaduras zodiacales.

De pronto, explosiones de luz azul también comenzaron a iluminar la torre. Alguien más combatía a las sombras, y los destellos de luz dorada y azulada de pronto chocaron. Los puños de Milo y otro combatiente habían encontrado sus caminos el uno contra el otro en la oscuridad y habían iluminado todas las paredes de la torre con sus cosmos. Y Milo vio a Tenma de Pegaso frente a él.

—¿Tenma? —preguntó Milo, y entonces las sombras se abalanzaron en contra de ambos, y los santos de Athena comenzaron a combatirlas—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Supuestamente solo los santos dorados fueron tragados por la torre —preguntó Milo, y Tenma continuó luchando con las sombras—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Las sombras atraparon a los caballeros dorados, los combatieron hasta que todos fueron derrotados y atrapados en cristales azules de cuerpo completo —y Milo miró el techo de la torre, desde donde una tenue luz azul aún era visible—. Todos fueron capturados. Las sombras no parecen estar interesadas en atraparme a mí. Solo se tornan violentas cuando un caballero dorado está cerca. Después de eso, me dejan en paz y atrapado aquí abajo.

—¿Atrapado? No lo creo —agregó Milo, y Tenma lo miró fijamente—. Eres un caballero de Athena, y al parecer nuestro az bajo la manga. Encontrarás la forma de ser de utilidad —y Milo saltó en dirección a una de las paredes, y comenzó a correr sobre esta a paso apresurado, sorprendiendo a Tenma mientras Milo corría por las paredes intentando subir a la cima. Tras perder su agarre, pateó una pared hasta llegar a la otra, donde pateó bruscamente nuevamente y comenzó a ascender. Las sombras en el piso inferior dejaron de atacar a Tenma entonces, y los esqueletos de los cuadros superiores comenzaron a salir e intentar atrapar a Milo—. ¡Maldición! —gritó Milo cuando los esqueletos lo rodearon por completo, y comenzó a caer nuevamente, pero a medio camino comenzó a flotar, atrapado en un cristal de su mismo tamaño, en forma de prisma hexagonal que lo encapsulaba e impedía cualquier movimiento de sus brazos o piernas.

—Finalmente —se escuchó la voz de Eris resonar a través de toda la torre, y Milo se mordió los labios mientras su cristal se elevaba hasta donde otros once se encontraban. Encerrados alrededor de él se encontraban los otros once caballeros zodiacales, todos ordenados respetando sus signos. Todos al parecer inconscientes—. Me eludiste por mucho tiempo, caballero de Escorpio —habló Eris, que atravesó las paredes de la cima de la torre y comenzó a bajar gentilmente, rodeada de una luz azul y hermosa—. Ya puede comenzar el caos —agregó la diosa, y los otros once caballeros comenzaron a levantarse con miradas de odio en su ser—. La Torre de las Mil Batallas es el escenario caótico más hermoso y destructivo de todos. Aquí serán forzados a la guerra. Primero combatirán los santos dorados contra los caballeros de Vermilo. Seis contra seis. No tienen otra opción más que la batalla.

—¡Te equivocas diosa tonta! —gritó El Cid, y todos escucharon—. ¡Escúchenme caballeros de Vermilo al servicio de Sasha! ¡Hemos sido engañados! ¡Dohko de Libra sobrevivió a la antigua guerra santa junto a Shion quien fuera el Patriarca y conociera a algunos de los santos dorados a quienes hemos combatido —agregó El Cid mientras observaba el cristal donde se encontraba encerrado Shion, quien simplemente bajó la mirada—. ¡Ares es el verdadero responsable de la inundación! ¡Dohko me dio la tarea de contárselos mientras moría arrasado por la fuerza de la Exclamación de Athena! ¡Hemos peleado en el bando equivocado! ¡Sasha será nuestra Athena, pero ella no es la Athena de nuestra era! ¡Dohko murió para darnos este conocimiento!

—Maestro —habló Shiryu—. ¡Caballero de Capricornio de Vermilo! ¡Tus palabras son verdaderas! ¡Ares robó el dunamis de Cronos del Santuario de Athena tras la Nueva Titanomaquia! ¡Y con su poder levantó a Lemuria y a la Atlántida de las profundidades del océano! ¡Ares es el verdadero dios tiránico aquí! —y Shiryu calló por unos instantes, mientras la memoria de su maestro le llenaba los ojos de lágrimas—. Hemos combatido como enemigos jurados… pero todo ha sido una manipulación del dios de la guerra. Aún no es tarde para remediar el mal camino. Podemos levantarnos juntos en contra de Ares.

—Conmovedor, pero inútil —habló Eris —. En esta torre se encuentran selladas las almas de mil combatientes victoriosos de mil batallas sangrientas. Mil soldados reunidos dentro de estas paredes, ordenados a combatir unos contra otros por el derecho a convertirse en un dios. Combaten eternamente, sin saber que ese derecho jamás podrá ser reclamado. Los mil soldados encerrados en estos cuadros, combaten en sus respectivas guerras eternamente. Mismas que quedan plasmadas en estos cuadros, y fortalecen la torre. Por si misma la torre posee el poder de un dios. Es un cosmos que no puede por ningún motivo ser sobrepasado a no ser que se cumplan las exigencias de la torre —explicó Eris, y los caballeros todos la miraron con odio—. La torre exige combate, en la forma de un torneo. Solo uno llegará a la cima de la torre, y enfrentará a Ares por el derecho a convertirse en el nuevo dios de la brutalidad en la guerra. Los otros once deberán morir por cumplir este capricho de la torre. Por ahora les permitiré pensar en quien desean que sea su oponente en esta guerra, pero le niego ese derecho a ustedes dos, habladores —y Eris seleccionó los cristales de Shiryu y de El Cid—. Ustedes caballeros de la justicia, serán los primeros en combatir. Por cierto, no se permiten armas —Y Eris atrajo las armas de la armadura de Libra, y las lanzó fuera de la Torre de las Mil Batallas por la puerta desde la cual entraron.

—¡Eris! ¡No vamos a combatir por más que nos lo exijas bruja tonta! ¡Somos caballeros de Athena! —gritó Milo, y Eris se enfureció y comenzó a hacer chocar los doce cristales unos contra otros con violencia, lastimando a los doce caballeros tras cada impacto—. ¡Maldita! ¡Romperé este cristal y después te voy a partir esa sonrisa de tu rostro!

—¡Has silencio Escorpión! ¡Serás el siguiente en elegir oponente si no te cayas! —gritó Eris, quien nuevamente tomó los cristales de Shiryu y El Cid—. Sepan que los dioses podemos hacer siempre lo que nos plazca, y que es nuestra voluntad el sacrificio. Piensen a quien elegirán como sacrificio mientras regresamos —y Eris desapareció.

—¡No he terminado, bruja! —gritó Milo, quien continuamente intentaba romper el cristal sin llegar a lograrlo por más que elevara su cosmos—. ¡Maldición! ¡Saori! ¡Te juro que encontraré una manera de volver a tu lado! ¡Ares sentirá mi ira!

—¡Tú sentirás mi ira, maldito Escorpión! —se escuchó el grito de Regulus de Leo, y Milo se mordió los labios y lo miró fijamente—. ¡Asesinaste a mi maestro! ¡No me importa si hemos sido engañados! ¡Mataste a mi maestro! ¡Jamás te lo perdonaré! ¡Vengaré la muerte de Sísifo de Sagitario!

—¡Basta Regulus! —habló Asmita de Virgo, y todos volvieron a callar—. Ahorra tus energías para la batalla. Caballeros de la nueva Athena, sepan que las palabras de Eris son verdaderas, no hay forma de romper la voluntad de esta torre —explicó Asmita, a pesar de que Milo seguía intentando romper el cristal que lo aprisionaba—. Hemos sido forzados a combatir, y por más triste que esto parezca, solo uno de los aquí presentes podrá enfrentarse a Ares. Todos los demás morirán. Es natural entonces, que solo el más fuerte sobreviva, alguien debe asesinar a Ares por sus pecados. Esta es nuestra única oportunidad. Todos combatiremos… con todas nuestras fuerzas… —y nadie se negó. Todos entendían lo que debía hacerse. Y Asmita comenzó a meditar, y su cosmos comenzó a rodear a los otros cinco santos de Vermilo, quienes se tranquilizaron y entraron en trance junto a él. Al parecer, Asmita planeaba algo, y eso a Milo no le agradaba.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Guerras Doradas.**

**Saga de Nova Gea.**

**Capítulo 8: La Torre de las Mil Batallas.**

* * *

**Campamentos Atenienses, Lemuria.**

—Mis queridos caballeros… tengan cuidado —Oró Saori desde los campamentos atenienses y mientras el caos y la guerra reinaban sobre Arles. Los soldados lemurianos habían sido desarmados y en algunos casos inclusive encerrados, ya que los atenienses desconfiaban de ellos. Muchos otros, abatidos por las sombras de Polemos, habían sido o sepultados o atendidos en la enfermería de los campamentos. La guerra, si bien no había resultado en bajas innumerables, sí había sido caótica y sanguinaria. A tal grado llegaba el caos, que inclusive los lemurianos se habían visto obligados a abandonar su propia capital—. Esto es horrible.

—Señorita Saori, tranquilícese —agregó Mu, quien con espada en mano recordaba a los lemurianos el poder de las armas de la armadura de Libra—. Confieso que es egoísta pedirle que deje de preocuparse. Pero hay más de diez mil almas en los campamentos atenienses, y necesita reflejar un temple de acero. De lo contrario, los lemurianos confundidos que apenas y comienzan a darse cuenta de que usted es la Athena verdadera, volverán a dudarlo —explicó Mu, y Saori tan solo asintió—. No puedo asegurar nada… pero confío en que Milo y los demás podrán derrotar a Ares.

—Deberíamos ir a auxiliarlos —habló Aioria tras llegar frente a Saori—. Hemos desarmado a todos los lemurianos. Se presentaron disputas menores pero no es nada que las tropas atenienses no puedan solucionar —continuó Aioria—. Mi señorita Saori, le solicito me permita ir en auxilio de nuestros compañeros.

—Basta Aioria —habló Mu antes de que Saori pudiera siquiera dar respuesta—. Nuestra intervención es innecesaria. Ya hemos blasfemado lo suficiente —explicó Mu, y Aioria se mordió los labios con molestia—. Nuestro lugar es junto a Saori, únicamente le daremos más preocupaciones si salimos a ayudar a Milo. Además, seríamos unos estorbos.

—¿Estorbos? —se molestó Aioria—. Mu, ¿acaso estas subestimando mi fuerza? Porque te juro que estas a punto de sentirla de primera mano —agregó Aioria, y aferró su mano a su lanza—. Voy a ayudar a nuestros camaradas te guste o no —y Aioria comenzó a retirarse, más antes de hacerlo una pared de cristal se puso en su camino—. ¡No me vengas con bromas! —gritó Aioria, y de un movimiento de su lanza hizo el muro añicos.

—¿Prefieres que te mande a otra dimensión, Aioria? ¡Saga no es el único con el poder para hacerlo! —se molestó Mu, quien se colocó frente a Aioria cortando su paso, elevando su cosmos y desafiando el del poderoso León Dorado—. Te lo he dicho. Nuestro lugar es junto a Saori. Pero si debo meterte esa información en la cabeza en tus métodos salvajes, créeme que lo haré.

—¡Basta! —gritó Saori, y todos en el campamento la miraron—. ¡Mu! ¡Aioria! ¡De rodillas y suelten las armas! —exigió Saori, y ambos caballeros obedecieron. Entonces Saori se arrodilló frente a ellos de igual manera y los abrazó a ambos al mismo tiempo—. ¿No ven lo que está pasando? Es el odio de Ares quien nos obliga a pelear así… por favor… se los ruego… no se inclinen al odio. Ahora más que nunca, necesito que mis caballeros sean fuertes. Todos deben serlo. Hay fuerza en la unidad. Necesito sus corazones y sus mentes unidos, de lo contrario… Ares ganará esta guerra, y el mundo se sumirá en odio y desesperanza —y tanto Mu como Aioria lo comprendieron. La influencia de Ares comenzaba a domarlos, debían ser fuertes—. Apaciguaré a Ares… iremos todos a la ciudad de Arles… no combatiremos… llegaremos a la torre y usaré mi cosmos para apaciguar al dios de la guerra —y Saori tomó a Nike, se puso de pie, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a sus soldados con la diosa de la victoria en sus manos y sus dos caballeros dorados siguiéndola de cerca.

**Arles, Lemuria.**

—¡Tumulto de Batalla! —gritó Cidoimos, y Afrodita cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo tras ser abatido nuevamente por la fuerza del Daimon de los alborotos. Las hombreras de la armadura de Piscis habían sido destrozadas. Los Daimones poseían el poder para destruir incluso las armaduras doradas. El rostro de Afrodita estaba lleno de ira y marcas de sangre, incluso ya era incapaz de abrir su ojo izquierdo, que presumía un horrible coagulo de sangre un poco debajo de su ojo. Y al ver aquello reflejado en su propia sangre, que le caía de una herida en el cuello continuamente, Afrodita enfureció—. No eres tan fuerte, Afrodita. Tus rosas no funcionan conmigo.

—…Funcionarán… ya verás que te arrancaré el corazón… —y Afrodita comenzó a ponerse de pie y a girar su bastón hasta colocarlo a su espalda y sosteniéndolo con su brazo derecho, aparentemente roto—. Cidoimos… jamás había sido abatido tan salvajemente… pero he sentido un cosmos más poderoso que el tuyo… un verdadero dunamis… —y Afrodita comenzó a elevar su cosmos, y pétalos de rosa comenzaron a caer como una nevada alrededor de todo Arles, cubriendo la sangre y los cadáveres de rosas, cambiando el panorama tan horrible y haciéndolo bello y hermoso—. Quien me derrotó hace tres años, era hermosa, y a pesar de ello le atravesé el corazón con una de mis rosas sangrientas… tú sin embargo… no mereces ese respeto.

—Ya me aburriste, Afrodita. Mejor voy a matarte de una buena vez para así poder seguir causando caos por toda Lemuria —agregó Cidoimos, y se lanzó sobre Afrodita, quien esquivó todos sus golpes ágilmente, y le propinó un buen golpe con su bastón en el rostro a Cidoimos, que simplemente sonrió a pesar de la sangre que ahora le caía de la nariz—. ¡Vaya! ¡Aún tienes fuerzas! ¡Los caballeros dorados son sorprendentes! ¡Tumulto de Batalla! —gritó Cidoimos, y Afrodita fue nuevamente abatido, y aterrizó tras haber sobrevivido al tumulto nuevamente, en un charco generado por su propia sangre—. Y tú que presumes de ser un ser hermoso. Te informo que lo que veo frente a mí es sumamente horrible.

—Ya estoy… fastidiado… Cidoimos —agregó Afrodita mientras se ponía de pie sumamente molesto, y con su cosmos elevándose más y más a pesar de sus heridas—. Ustedes… no están al nivel de los titanes a quienes nos enfrentamos… no permitiré que sigan pensándose como seres de grandeza suprema… son salvajes, inhumanos, pero no son seres nobles, por ello no podrás derrotarme —y Afrodita concentró todo su cosmos en el bastón en sus manos. Alimentándolo con toda su fuerza—. Saori… por un mundo que habrá de ser hermoso… usaré toda la fuerza de la armadura de Libra… Cidoimos, voy a arrancarte el corazón. ¡Tormenta de Rosas Mortales! —gritó Afrodita, y comenzó a girar su bastón.

—¿Otra vez ese truco? Las armas de la armadura de Libra se dicen poseen la fuerza de destruir una estrella. Más sin embargo ahora puedo ver que es una simple exageración. Tus vientos no pueden moverme —más entonces, Cidoimos comenzó a perder el agarre de sus pies sobre la tierra y comenzó a resbalar. No estaba siendo empujado, estaba siendo jalado por los vientos inversos alimentados por el cosmos de Afrodita—. Un momento… esta técnica… la está usando de una forma diferente. ¿Qué planeas Afrodita? No puedes succionarme tampoco. ¿Y si lo hicieras, qué lograrías? —más Afrodita no mencionó palabra alguna. Simplemente observó a Cidoimos entre los giros de su bastón, que comenzó a acelerar sus giros—. ¡Perderás la mano si continúas girando el bastón a esa velocidad! —gritó Cidoimos, y comenzó a ser jalado con mayor fuerza en dirección a Afrodita—. ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Acaso este es el poder de destruir una estrella?

—No Cidoimos… este es el poder de la estrella que ha estallado… un poder superior al que se describes como fuerza de las armas en la armadura de Libra… la fuerza de mi cosmos estallando al infinito con el fin de destruirte —y detrás de Afrodita, el cosmos apareció, como si tragará estrellas enteras, y la mano girando con el bastón fuera un agujero negro—. Ven Cidoimos… te he dicho que iba a arrancarte el corazón y voy a cumplirlo, aún si significa que perderé mi mano —el bastón comenzó a llenarse de sangre, la mano de Afrodita estaba llegando a sus límites al realizar tantos giros del bastón a tal velocidad.

—¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Te ruego tu perdón! ¡Estás loco! —y Cidoimos por fin perdió su agarre y su cuerpo voló en dirección a Afrodita, que detuvo los giros del bastón antes de que Cidoimos chocará con él, y le atravesó el pecho con una rosa negra que cargaba en la mano que llevaba libre, destrozando la armadura de Cidoimos, y lanzando su corazón fuera de su cuerpo.

—Te lo dije… Cidoimos… que te arrancaría el corazón —y Cidoimos murió al instante, y Afrodita se desplomó sobre las rosas—. Por Athena… que tonto soy… ¿acaso realmente me esforcé tanto por creer en el mundo ideal para Saori? —y Afrodita miró su mano. Sus dedos se encontraban en posiciones horribles, sus articulaciones se habían destrozado—. No he perdido la mano… pero… es horrible y doloroso… Saori… te amo tanto como mi diosa que he sacrificado mi belleza por ti… el dolor que siento es indescriptible… —y Afrodita se tomó los dedos de la mano, y sin dudarlo, los enderezó y comenzó a gritar de dolor y a tomarse la mano adolorido—. ¡Resistiré cualquier penitencia por usted mi señorita Saori! ¡Yaaaaarght! —continuó gritando Afrodita mientras seguía enderezándose los dedos, hasta que al final su mano quedó enderezada, aunque sumamente adolorida, y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotarle de los ojos, parcialmente por el horrible dolor, parcialmente sintiéndose humillado, pero mayormente agradecido por su esfuerzo en honor a Saori—. No se rindan… no me quedan fuerzas para seguirlos… pero por amor a Saori… no se rindan… —y Afrodita se desmayó.

**Torre de las Mil Batallas.**

Shiryu y El Cid aterrizaron violentamente en una dimensión desconocida para ellos. Se encontraban dentro de uno de los cuadros de la Torre de las Mil Batallas, observando detenidamente una batalla entre esqueletos vestidos en armaduras griegas, contra otros esqueletos de armaduras de ejércitos de tierras persas, muy superiores a las griegas. Y volando en el cielo rojo oscuro, se encontraba Eris sentada en un cómodo trono, disfrutando del fervor de la batalla y reviviendo las muertes de los condenados, que incluso atravesaban los cuerpos de Shiryu y de El Cid como espectros que se deshacían en humo al contacto, pero que volvían a materializarse continuando con los gritos y las batallas sin llegar a notar a los caballeros dorados, que no alcanzaban a comprender la naturaleza de la masacre delante de ellos.

—¡Bienvenidos a la Batalla de Maratón! —gritó Eris orgullosa—. En el 490 de antes incluso del calendario antiguo, los ejércitos griegos y los persas se batieron en duelo en estas planicies que se llenaron de sangre y muerte. Y Hoy, 2000 años después de esa hermosa guerra, dos valientes soldados con la fuerza de un ejército, se batirán en duelo en estas planicies bañándolas en su sangre.

—¡No combatiremos por ti, Eris! —gritó Shiryu. Más entonces tuvo que esquivar el ataque de Excalibur de El Cid, que lo había atacado a traición—. ¿Qué estás haciendo El Cid? —gritó Shiryu, que entonces intentó bloquear la espada de El Cid con su escudo, solo para recordar que Eris se lo había arrebatado de su armadura, por lo que tuvo que saltar a un lado.

—No lo hago por Eris, Shiryu. Lo hago por Dohko, por Sísifo y por Sasha. Soy un hombre de intereses vanos. Y está dentro de mis intereses el preservar la vida de la única persona importante que me queda, a costa de convertirme en un traidor a la verdadera Athena —y El Cid continuó lanzando sus ataques, y Eris lo disfrutó a todo momento—. Asmita. He recibido tu mensaje. Juro por Sasha que haré todo lo posible. Mi vida ya no me pertenece. ¡Seré yo quien se convierta en el asesino de Ares! ¡Recibe mi espada! —y El Cid continuó lanzando sus ataques, más con una duda latente en su corazón que le impedía darle un nombre a su espada.

—¡Mi maestro murió por darte esta oportunidad El Cid! ¿Cómo te atreves a irrespetar su memoria? —reaccionó Shiryu con violencia, horrorizado por el poco respeto hacia el sacrificio de su maestro—. No deseo convertirme en tu asesino El Cid. Pero no me has dejado otra opción. ¡Combatiré y te derrotaré! ¡El Vuelo del Dragón! —así fue que para gozo de Eris, la batalla entre caballeros de cosmos dorados dio inicio. En sus tres años como caballero dorado, Shiryu había sido entrenado por Shura de Capricornio. Juntos viajaron a las tierras de la ahora extinta Asia en busca de sobrevivientes, y ambos encontraron la ciudad de Munich, quedándose Shura como su guardián. En todo caso, durante aquellos viajes, Shiryu se ganó por completo su armadura, y el cosmos que lo respaldaba como caballero dorado, por lo que el dragón rugía intensamente con cada movimiento de sus manos, evadía a El Cid, y lo golpeaba fuertemente en el mentón.

—¡Por los dioses! !Que fuerza tan descomunal tiene este sujeto! ¡Hace tres años no poseía este cosmos! —enfureció El Cid. Sin embargo se repuso al instante, elevó su cosmos, y desafió al dragón—. ¡Shiryu! Por derrotarte crearé la espada más afilada de todas. Ni tú ni yo tenemos tiempo para tener una confrontación de mil días.

—¡No deberíamos siquiera estar combatiendo El Cid! ¡Dragón Ascendiente de Rozan! —gritó Shiryu, y golpeó nuevamente el mentón de El Cid, elevándolo a los cielos, teniendo cierta ventaja contra un oponente confundido y abatido por la muerte de su mejor amigo—. ¡El Cid! ¡Mi maestro sirvió a una falsa Athena por amor a Sasha! ¡No culpo a mi maestro por su convicción! ¡Zeus me ayude, no lo culpo! ¡Desearía recuperarlo pero eso es imposible! ¡Pero honraré su sacrificio con mi vida! ¡Sus enseñanzas jamás serán olvidadas! —y El Cid cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo, pero se puso de pie, con su mano derecha brillando intensamente.

—Tu temple es impecable Shiryu… Dohko debió haberte entrenado bien… recuerdo que era impaciente, más muy sabio… eres la viva imagen de sus enseñanzas —y El Cid alzó su mano, reuniendo su cosmos en sus dedos en posición horizontal—. Es una pena… pero tendré que mandarte junto a tu maestro, Shiryu… eres fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para vencer a los dioses. ¡Yo he derrotado a los cuatro dioses del sueño! ¡Morí haciéndolo! ¡Y al hacerlo perfeccioné esta espada! ¡Recíbela Shiryu! ¡Excalibur! —gritó El Cid, lanzando una potente descarga de cosmos en la forma de un corte perfecto. Este corte ya no era explosivo y errático, era un corte perfecto y fino. Era la Excalibur verdadera, idéntica a las que lanzaba Shura. Más sin embargo, fue detenida—. ¿Qué? ¡Esto no puede ser! —Shiryu se encontraba deteniendo el cosmos con sus manos, como si sujetara los bordes sin filo de una espada atrapándola entre sus palmas. Inclusive, aquella imagen se mantenía en la mente de El Cid—. Mi espada… mi Excalibur… este caballero fue capaz de detenerla… eso significa que su cosmos ha llegado al infinito.

—¡Yo también he derrotado a una diosa El Cid! —gritó Shiryu mientras continuaba sosteniendo el ataque de Shura, y al final lo retorcía con sus manos y lo partía, permitiendo que dos cortes evadieran a Shiryu tras haber partido el original por la mitad—. ¡Temis del Orden Divino era una titánide justa y noble! ¡Corrompida por Cronos, un dios maligno que deseaba venganza en contra de los dioses Olímpicos! —y Shiryu apuntó a El Cid—. ¡No eres diferente de Temis, El Cid! ¡Eres noble! ¡Y corrompido por el dios de la guerra! ¡Sigues a un dios maligno sin tener opción a elegir otro camino! ¡Te salvaré del destino de convertirte en un traidor en los libros de historia de la nueva era! ¡Yo soy el caballero del Orden Divino de la nueva era! ¡Y pienso derrotarte! —entonces el Dragón Dorado se dibujó a espaldas de Shiryu, al igual que la balanza de Libra.

—Shiryu —escuchó el caballero de Libra mientras elevaba y preparaba su cosmos—. Escucha bien mis palabras Shiryu… he sido engañado y he levantado mi mano en contra de Athena… por lo que me esperan tiempos difíciles en los Prados Asfódelos —y Shiryu por fin lo vio, a la representación de cosmos de Dohko que trataba de enseñar por última vez a su discípulo—. No te distraigas, concéntrate… hay mucho que te queda por aprender… te inclinas hacia el dragón, pero jamás olvides que también eres un tigre… pero no es eso lo que he venido a enseñarte —y Shiryu asintió, sin entablar palabra alguna por más que quisiese. Debía ser fuerte, no había tiempo para distracciones—. Escucha Shiryu… le brindé otra oportunidad a El Cid… pero en parte sabía que el muy terco no la aprovecharía. Por ello, he venido por su alma, pero primero, debes destruir el cuerpo que la contiene —y Shiryu asintió—. Que tu cosmos brille… con la intensidad de cien dragones… esta es mi última enseñanza.

—¡Maestro! ¡No defraudaré su confianza! —y Shiryu preparó su cuerpo para desencadenar toda la ira de su cosmos—. ¡El Cid! ¡Mi maestro te espera en la otra vida! ¡Juntos tú, mi maestro y Sísifo, encontrarán el camino fuera de los Prados Asfódelos, y llegarán a los Campos Elíseos! ¡Nosotros protegeremos a Athena en su lugar! ¡Los Cien Dragones de Rozan! —gritó Shiryu, y lanzó de sus manos a cien dragones que juntos destrozaron la armadura de El Cid, que entonces cayó desarmado, y con su espada hecha pedazos.

—¿He sido derrotado? —se preguntó a sí mismo El Cid, y observó su brazo derecho. Su espada ya no brillaba—. Hice todo lo que pude… Dohko… Sísifo… a pesar de que me dieron esta oportunidad de seguir viviendo… simplemente soy muy terco como para aceptarla… debía tratar… —y El Cid respiró pesadamente mientras la vida se escapaba de su ser—. Sasha… Asmita tiene un plan que seguro traerá la victoria sobre Ares… se fuerte por favor… fui un orgulloso caballero… siempre a tu servicio… siempre fiel… y por fin volveré a estar completo —y al terminar de decir eso último, El Cid volvió a la muerte.

—¡Felicitaciones caballero de Libra! —habló Eris, y Shiryu se enfureció—. Ciertamente no me esperaba que el combate terminara tan rápido, ha sido toda una sorpresa. Pero el objetivo se ha realizado. Con la muerte del cabalero de Capricornio, Sasha recobrará la gracia de la rencarnación. Ahora Sasha como diosa podrá seguir renaciendo tras su muerte en incontables ocasiones. No podrá nunca más ser condenada al Tártaros o a los Prados Asfódelos. Se ha convertido en una divinidad, pero sin llegar a ser aún una diosa verdadera —más sin querer escuchar explicación alguna, Shiryu se lanzó en contra de Eris, que lo detuvo en medio vuelo—. Ya solo quedan cinco poderes divinos que recobrar… o… si uno de ustedes muere, puede llegar a ampliar las habilidades que ya posee y despertar el dunamis verdadero… sea lo que sea que llegue a pasar, será muy interesante verlo. Pero no es tu turno de seguir peleando —y Shiryu fue atrapado nuevamente en un cristal, mientras observaba a El Cid levantarse como un esqueleto en el ejército de la batalla de Maratón que se unía a la batalla—. Oh, es verdad, me olvidé por completo de decírselos. Toda alma que muere en esta torre no va al inframundo… es sellada aquí dentro y obligada a pelear por la eternidad. Es una lástima pero, El Cid jamás volverá a ver a sus amigos en la otra vida —y sin dar oportunidad a que Shiryu hablara, la diosa y el caballero desaparecieron.

**Arles, Lemuria.**

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¡Mi alma acaba de estremecerse cómo si hubiera vuelto a encenderse! —se quejó Shura al sentir que su alma ardía con una intensidad que no había sentido desde la batalla contra los titanes en la nueva titanomaquia. Más sin embargo, no era el momento de concentrarse en ese sentimiento, y lo entendió de mala gana cuando su rostro fue impactado con violencia por Polemos, que lo lanzó a unas columnas de una casa, que se desmoronó tras el impacto—. ¿Qué me ha pasado? —preguntó Shura mientras se ponía de pie, y de pronto se percató del reloj de flamas anaranjadas a las afueras de la Torre de las Mil Batallas, y veía que la flama naranja de la constelación de Capricornio se extinguía, al igual que la constelación desaparecía de las paredes de la torre—. El Cid ha muerto, ahora lo entiendo… soy su actual encarnación y por fin, después de tres años, vuelvo a sentir mi alma completa.

—No tengo idea de qué tonterías estas diciendo pero de igual manera no me interesan —habló Polemos, que entonces se tronó los nudillos con fuerza—. ¡Voy a terminar con tu miserable existencia! ¡Te golpearé tan fuerte que todas tus encarnaciones futuras sentirán el golpe! —gritó Polemos, y rodeó su mano de sombras y las cerró en un puño—. ¡Puño de Sombras de Batalla!

—¡Excalibur! —gritó Shura, y en unos instantes, Polemos perdió su brazo derecho, y Shura se mantuvo firme y poderoso frente a él—. ¡Por fin! ¡He recuperado la fuerza de mi espada, Polemos! ¡Mi muerte dentro de la Torre de las Mil Batallas no ha sido en vano! ¡El Cid y yo siempre fuimos uno mismo! ¡Bastaba que uno de los dos muriera para que el otro supiera la verdad! ¡Y con mi espada por fin completa! ¡Lucharé por Sasha y por Saori por igual! —agregó Shura, y Polemos tomó su mano del suelo, y volvió a acomodársela—. ¡Repugnante!

—Puedes cortarme todo lo que desees, Shura. Yo volveré a regenerarme —explicó Polemos—. Soy el Daimon del Espíritu de la Batalla. No puedes doblegarme con tus cor… —más en ese momento, Shura cortó nuevamente a Polemos, arrebatándole la boca de su cara y dejando atrás un torrente de sangre que hacía que el rostro de Polemos fuera invisible tras la sangre.

—¡No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías Polemos! ¡Ha llegado la hora de que se restaure el orden! —y Shura se cruzó de brazos, preparando su cosmos para su técnica más poderosa—. Fracasé en Munich. Deuteros me arrebató mi honor al destruirlo todo. Solo quedó una persona con vida en esa ciudad, y he jurado protegerla con mi vida. Saori, Sasha, Pandora, hay muchas personas a las que deseo proteger, y no volveré a fracasar. ¡Recobraré mi postura como el caballero más leal de todos! ¡Leal a sus convicciones! ¡Leal a Athena! ¡Diosa de la guerra bríndame tu fuerza para restaurar el orden! ¡Doble Excalibur! —gritó Shura, y un par de cortes en forma de cruz se desprendieron de sus manos y partieron en cuatro a Polemos, y sin embargo, Shura no había terminado, tomó el escudo de la armadura de Libra y rodeó este con su cosmos—. Ya un dios al que enfrenté en la anterior guerra santa sobrevivió a ser partido en cuatro. Así que no me queda más opción que el demoler todos tus átomos hasta la inexistencia física. ¡Que tu alma se pudra en el Tártaros! ¡Escudo de Libra! —gritó Shura, y lanzó el escudo, que volvió a rebanar la cabeza de Polemos, y después estalló con la fuerza de un cosmos dorado, destrozando cada átomo del cuerpo de Polemos y dándole muerte. Y solo entonces, Shura cayó en sus rodillas—. He triunfado… pero estoy agotado… —y entonces las sombras comenzaron a desaparecer, y la ciudad de Arles encontró un silencio únicamente interrumpido por los combates, y por el grito de Alala que intentaba asesinar a una Natassia que se limitaba a esquivarla—. Sin Polemos… los demás Daimones comenzarán a debilitarse.

Y así comenzaban a hacerlo. Con tonfa en mano, Shaka había derribado de un golpe a Hismidas, la Daimon de las disputas, que no se creía haber sido derribada de un puñetazo tan potente. Shura entonces comenzó a incorporarse, y a caminar lentamente en dirección a donde peleaban Shaka e Hismidas. Era esta la única batalla que presenciaba Shura a simple vista, pues las demás se habían extendido por toda la ciudad.

—¡El Caos! ¡El caos se ha ido! ¡Ya solo combaten los Daimones contra unos cuantos! ¿Qué le ha pasado a Polemos? —se horrorizó Hismidas, y Shaka pateó con violencia su rostro, y después comenzó a bombardearla con esferas de luces de colores dorados, que comenzaron a perforarle el cuerpo y a doblegar la resistencia de su armadura—. ¡Maldito! ¡Discute conmigo! ¡No es posible que me combatas sin entrar en una discusión!

—¡El Tesoro del Cielo! —fue la respuesta de Shaka, y las imágenes de buda rodearon a Hismidas—. ¡Privación de los sentidos! ¡Gusto! —declaró Shaka, e Hismidas se quedó muda, y cayó sobre sus rodillas quejándose de dolor y extremadamente furiosa al no poder hablar—. Ya que no puedes contestar a mis palabras, y por consiguiente, eres incapaz de discutir, confieso que eres una Daimon exasperante que ha puesto a prueba mi paciencia. Buda se molestaría por el desprecio que siento por ti —e Hismidas enfureció e intentó arremeter contra Shaka, que simplemente le golpeó el rostro con su tonfa violentamente—. Te daré muerte, Daimon de las batallas. Sin Polemos, tu cosmos ya no puede más superar al mío. Ahora eres la Daimon más débil de todas. Sin embargo, pienso torturarte primero, llámalo un capricho de quien calló todos tus insultos—. ¡Vista! —gritó Shaka, e Hismidas de inmediato perdió el sentido de la vista tras estremecerse de dolor—. ¡Olfato! —la respiración de Hismidas se tornó violenta, ya no respiraba, sus pulmones comenzaban a estallar—. ¡Oído! —sus tímpanos estallaron, Shaka verdaderamente había perdido la compostura y estaba furioso—. ¡Tacto! —por ultimo le quitó el dolor y la capacidad de moverse. Hismidas había sido torturada severamente—. Ahora te quitaré el último sentido que eres capaz de sentir. La capacidad del razonamiento, y después destrozaré tu séptimo sentido, el cosmos. ¡Destrucción de Sexto y Séptimo Sentido! —y sin alaridos de dolor, y sin palabras de piedad, Hismidas murió—. La influencia de Ares se vuelve más fuerte —habló Shaka, que soltó la tonfa de inmediato—. Me doblega… el dios de la guerra está doblegándome… siento un odio profundo… toda mi vida he sido tranquilo y gentil… pero ahora solo puedo sentir odio y desesperanza… Ares es un dios maligno.

—¡Shaka! ¡Tranquilo! —gritó Shura, quien tomó a Shaka de los brazos en una llave que le impedía moverse. Shaka continuaba sintiendo ira y desesperación, hasta el punto en que comenzaba a destruir Arles con su cosmos—. ¡Shaka! ¡Todos los caballeros dorados hemos sentido ira alguna vez! ¡Por ello podemos manejarla y controlarla! ¡Tú que jamás has sentido la ira gracias a la meditación y a tus enseñanzas, eres más susceptible a la influencia de Ares! ¡Odio decir esto, pero ayudaré más a mis compañeros al contener tu ira que en batalla contra Ares! ¡No podemos arriesgarnos a que pierdas el control!

—Concuerdo contigo… llévame ante Saori… solo ella será capaz de apaciguar esta ira que siento… —y Shaka se mordió los labios, hasta el grado que incluso un hilo de sangre comenzó a caer de ellos. Ni siquiera era capaz de volver a cerrar los ojos para sellar su cosmos. El caballero de Virgo era extremadamente susceptible a la influencia de Ares.

**Torre de las Mil Batallas, Lemuria.**

—¿Por fin te calmaste? Eres increíble, Milo —habló Aldebarán mientras observaba a Milo, casi frente a él por la distribución de los cristales. Milo se mantenía de brazos cruzados, tratando de ser paciente y esperar su turno, pues ya se había dado cuenta de que la voluntad de la Torre de las Mil Batallas era inquebrantable—. Eres sorprendente. Hay momentos que eres tan impulsivo como Aioria, y otros en los que eres tan tranquilo como Mu. Incluso me arriesgaría a decir que al verte así de tranquilo me recuerdas a alguien muy cercano a ti.

—¿Camus? —preguntó Hyoga, y Aldebarán asintió. Y Milo los ignoró a ambos y mantuvo su silencio—. Es verdad… el maestro Camus era una persona imbatible… sin importar la naturaleza de las circunstancias. Podría incluso enfrentarse a los dioses sin irrespetarlos ni sentirse intimidado ante ellos, era admirable —y Aldebarán volvió a asentir—. Sin embargo, el maestro Camus tenía una idea muy radical por la amistad y los sentimientos en la batalla que nunca fui capaz de compartir.

—Debiste haberlo aprendido, Hyoga —habló Saga fríamente—. Camus era uno de los más grandes. Era de los pocos quienes eran capaces de sellar todos sus sentimientos para una batalla. Pudiste haber aprendido de alguien como él. Sin embargo, su muerte fue toda una deshonra —y Hyoga miró a Milo, esperando una reacción. Más sin embargo, Milo jamás mencionó palabra alguna y se mantuvo tranquilo—. Hay caballeros muy infantiles en esta era.

—Aioros era infantil, Saga —agregó Seiya—. Y sin embargo se convirtió en el Patriarca del Santuario y en el asesino de Cronos —continuó Seiya—. En mi opinión, no tiene nada de malo el involucrar tus sentimientos en una batalla. Todo lo contrario, eso nos hace más fuertes.

—Silencio… aquí viene… —habló Milo, y un cristal se posó frente a ellos y tomó su lugar al lado de Milo—. Tal parece que Shiryu resultó victorioso… vaya sorpresa —agregó Milo, y Shiryu asintió débilmente. Estaba agotado tras su batalla. Eris entonces apareció de igual manera, y los caballeros de Vermilo todos despertaron de su trance—. La bruja ha llegado. Acércate hurraca infernal. Te arrancaré los ojos con mis agujas.

—¡Insolente! —gritó Eris. Y de un movimiento de su dedo, golpeó el cristal de Milo fuertemente en contra de la pared—. Por Ares si serás impertinente. Por tus burlas serás el siguiente en combatir —agregó Eris.

—Mi señora, al enfurecerla eso es lo que el Escorpión Dorado pretende —agregó Asmita, y Milo se mordió los labios con molestia—. Será un mejor castigo el dejarlo esperando, ya que pretendo ser yo quien luche la siguiente batalla, y como oponente elijo a Seiya de Sagitario —y los dorados todos miraron a Seiya.

—¿Uno de los caballeros más poderosos de entre los caballeros de Vermilo enfrentándose a un simple novato? —agregó Eris curiosa, y Asmita asintió—. Suena caótico, y eso me gusta. Será una masacre muy deliciosa —más entonces Eris sintió que su cosmos se estremecía—. ¡Imposible! ¡El caos reinante en la ciudad de Arles comienza a aminorarse! ¿Qué espectros del inframundo creen que están haciendo esos Daimones tontos? —enfureció Eris.

—Mi señora, le ruego me permita —interrumpió Asmita—. Por el honor de derrotar a Ares y convertirme en el nuevo señor de la guerra, le brindaré tanto caos en mi batalla contra Seiya de Sagitario que el caos afuera será únicamente una fétida nube de muerte en un cementerio silencioso y sombrío.

—Me agradan tus palabras, aunque definitivamente te falta actitud —y Eris miró a Milo, que se mantenía mirándola con su único ojo sano en señal de odio y desprecio—. Tendré que esperar para verte combatir. Es una verdadera lástima. Podría comerte, mi caótico guerrero.

—Jamás me involucraría con alguien tan despreciable como tú. Tengo predilección por diosas inocentes y pervertibles —y Hyoga se avergonzó de las palabras de su maestro—. Sin embargo sentirás mi tacto, cuando te perfore con mis agujas maldita harpía. ¡Voy a borrarte esa miserable sonrisa de tu maldito y putrefacto rostro!

—¡Miserable! —gritó Eris, y se preparó para ejecutar a Milo, cuando Asmita se secó la garganta, ganando la atención de la diosa del Caos—. Si llegas a convertirte en el nuevo señor de la guerra, Milo de Escorpio… aunque lo dudo mucho… te convertiré en mi querido esposo. Solo un ser tan caótico como tú puede gozar de ese derecho. No me defraudes.

—Por favor no se le vaya a ocurrir decir estoy casado —habló Hyoga preocupado, y Milo lo miró con desprecio mientras Eris desaparecía con Seiya y con Asmita, y eran absorbidos por una de las pinturas—. Maestro… por amor a Athena. ¿Por qué le gusta tanto insultar a los dioses? No me sorprende que Zeus le demoliera su casa.

—No soy ningún tonto, Hyoga, ya deberías saberlo —y Milo miró hacia abajo mientras sonreía, y Hyoga hizo lo mismo, y se sorprendió de ver a lo lejos a un débil caballero de Pegaso, que se aferraba a las paredes repletas de cuadros, siendo ignorado por los esqueletos en sus interiores, y subiendo lentamente—. Puede que alguien llegue ante Ares antes de nosotros… un caballero de Pegaso sumamente fuerte, quien hiriera a Hades en la anterior guerra santa, Tenma de Pegaso —y Hyoga se sorprendió—. Que Eris diga lo que quiera decir. La mantendré ocupada, concentrada en su caótico guerrero. Todo sea por ocultar el cosmos de Tenma.

**Arles, Lemuria.**

—¡Haima Tsukan! —gritó Enio, la Daimon de la sangre, que en estos momentos aplastaba un corazón inexistente entre sus manos, causándole a Mephisto un dolor tremendo que forzaba a su corazón a convulsionarse como si este realmente fuera aplastado por la mano de Enio—. Retuércete de dolor. Pronto tus arterias comenzarán a estallar. Te desangrarás internamente. Pero no te preocupes, usaré tu sangre correctamente, la utilizaré para bañarme. Atesoraré cada una de tus gotas en mi ser —habló Enio.

La batalla entre Mephisto y la Daimon había ocurrido justo en frente de la Torre de las Mil Batallas. Mephisto no había sido capaz de moverla de ese lugar, simplemente vomitaba sangre a todo momento mientras intentaba contener su corazón.

—¡Miserable! ¡No puedes arrancarme el corazón! ¡Créelo o no este corazón le pertenece ya ha alguien! —y Eino estrujó nuevamente el corazón inexistente en su mano, y Mephisto incluso comenzó a ver plasmado en su mente la mano de Eino entrando en su pecho y aplastando su corazón—. ¡Eres una…! —pero Mephisto no pudo decir más, su brazo izquierdo comenzaba a quedarse dormido, estaba al borde de un infarto—. Me has obligado… tú lo has querido así… déjame decirte que las limitantes de un cuerpo físico no significan nada para mi… pero… el volver a utilizar estas técnicas me repugnan… —y el cosmos de Mephisto comenzó a elevarse, sorprendiendo a Eino que no podía comprender cómo un caballero dorado al borde de un infarto podía tener semejante poder—. ¡Eino! ¡Has enfurecido al caballero de Hades! ¡Basta de nobleza y de insensateces! ¡Por proteger a Saori! ¡Por Athena volveré a convertirme en un siervo del inframundo! ¡Ondas Infernales de Hades! —gritó Mephisto, y Eino fue golpeada por ondas oscuras que abrieron un portal a sus pies—. ¡Continuaremos esta batalla! ¡Pero el monte de las almas perdidas no es un lugar digno para ti! ¡Voy a darte un paseo por el Hades!

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó la Daimon, y de pronto descubrió que estaban rodeados de espectros que caminaban en dirección a Yomotsu Hirasaka—. ¿La entrada al mundo de los muertos? ¿Qué pretendes caballero? Usar estas técnicas no son del agrado de Athena.

—Si Milo es perdonado por usar la Exclamación de Athena en tres ocasiones, estoy seguro de que Saori me perdonará por servir a Hades con esta técnica —y Eino se mordió los labios—. Después de todo… ya llegará el tiempo de darle muerte a Hades también. ¡Soy un caballero de Athena! ¡Seré sicópata e inhumano! ¡Pero solo tengo una única diosa y tu señor Ares no es venerado por mí! ¡Te demostraré la fuerza de mi diosa! ¡Pasaje a los Ríos de Caronte! —gritó Mephisto, y los cinco ríos del Hades se dibujaron detrás de su cosmos—. Styx, Arqueronte, Cocitos, Lete, Flegetonte. Los caballeros de Cáncer poseemos el cosmos de domar el poder de los cinco ríos del inframundo.

—Puede que sea verdad, pero yo controlo los ríos de tu sangre —aclaró Eino, y Mephisto sonrió malévolamente—. ¡Haima Tsukan! —gritó Eino, y Mephisto comenzó a reír bruscamente, con una risa tan potente que incluso ridiculizaría la de Aldebarán—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Mi técnica no ha surgido efecto alguno!

—No poseo sangre que extraer, Eino. Somos almas errantes en el Hades —y Eino al fin lo comprendió—. Nuestros cuerpos se encuentran con los vivos, nuestras almas combaten. Y con el permiso de Caronte o sin este, planeo que visites los cinco ríos del inframundo. ¡Styx! —gritó Mephisto, y de pronto el Yomotsu Hirasaka desapareció, y las almas de Eino y Mephisto fueron transportadas al rio Styx, donde Caronte, un espectro de Hades, sonrió al ver a los visitantes—. ¡Styx es el rio de las almas! ¡Aquellas almas que no han podido pagar el pasaje a Caronte nadan en aguas verdes y viscosas, que los tragan en dirección a sus congelantes profundidades! —explicó Mephisto, mientras Eino era tragada por las aguas, y las almas se trepaban sobre ella y comenzaban a mordisquear y rasguñar su piel sin que de esta brotara sangre alguna, a pesar de que el dolor existía—. Puedo elegir en que rio deseo dejarte, pero Styx es un rio noble, Caronte tarde o temprano se apiadará de ti y te sacará, o llegará un alma adinerada que comprará tu pasaje. En todo caso, Styx es muy aburrido para tu alma.

—¡Déjate de ridiculeces! ¡Es una Daimon a quien insultas! ¡La ira de Ares caerá sobre ti! —Gritó Eino, que intentaba a todo momento arrancarse a los espectros de encima—. ¡Morirás! ¡No te espera más que el Tártaros!

—¡Y a ti te espera Aqueronte! —y el escenario cambió, las almas dejaron de desgarrarle la piel a Eino, pero en su lugar las aguas verdes de Styx fueron remplazadas por un rio purpura, del cual salían serpientes que le mordieron los ojos, e incluso los arrancaron de su cara—. Este es el rio de la tragedia. Aqueronte es el rio que da al Tártaros, a donde llegan los malditos. En las aguas de este rio solo sufrirás incontables penurias y torturas. Me parece un lugar apropiado para tu muerte… sin embargo, no pretendo dejarte aquí. Planeo una tortura mayor a ser devorada por bestias eternamente. ¡Cocitos! —gritó Mephisto, y aguas cristalinas donde los muertos lloraban a sus orillas con lágrimas de sangre, que tenían las aguas de un rojo intenso idéntico al de la sangre, comenzaron a rodear a Eino—. ¿Te gusta la sangre? Este es Cocitos, el rio de sangre, el rio de los lamentos. ¡Recuerda las tragedias que has causado! ¡Vívelas como si fuesen tuyas! ¡Que tu mente se pierda en la desesperanza hasta que de tus lagrimales sin ojos broten lágrimas de sangre! —y así como fue descrito por Mephisto, los lagrimales de Eino soltaron sangre—. Este es el único lugar en todo el Hades donde tu alma puede sangrar… sin embargo… eres la Daimon de la sangre, este tampoco es el lugar adecuado para ti. ¡Lete! —gritó nuevamente Mephisto, y ríos de aguas grises golpearon el rostro de la Daimon—. ¡El rio del olvido! ¡Justo a la orilla de los Prados Asfódelos! ¡Beber de sus aguas te hará olvidar todo cuanto sabes! ¡Pero Lete es un rio muy gentil! ¡Demasiado gentil! ¡Antes de que olvides quien eres y quien te ha torturado, prepárate ya que he decidido a que rio he de mandarte! ¡Flegetonte! —y entonces ocurrió. El agua se transformó en fuego, y la piel de Eino comenzó a quemarse—. No hay peor castigo en el inframundo, que el ser quemado por la eternidad por las llamas del Hades. ¡Transformarán tu piel en ceniza! ¡Quemarán tus negros huesos! ¡Y por más que nades fuera del fuego este te tragará y se intensificará! ¡Disfruta de la muerte, Eino! ¡Liberación de las Almas! —terminó Mephisto, y su alma desapareció y regresó a Lemuria, donde volvió a sentir dolor y se tomó el corazón con fuerza—. ¡Gackt!

—¡Mephisto! ¡Resiste! —gritó Afrodita, que llegaba junto a Mephisto y le ayudaba a recostarse—. ¡Mephisto! ¡Saori te necesita con vida! —agregó Afrodita, lo que molestó a Mephisto, que lo empujó rudamente lejos de él—. Gracias a Athena, estás bien —terminó Afrodita, y Mephisto se puso de pie débilmente, y observó la mano temblante de Afrodita—. Sanará, no te preocupes —y Mephisto le dio la espalda con rudeza, y entonces pateó el cadáver de Eino con odio y desprecio—. Anda… regresemos con Saori… Arles esta desierta, Polemos murió… ya solo debemos esperar a que el resto de las batallas terminen.

**Torre de las Mil Batallas, Lemuria.**

—¡La Batalla de Salamina! ¡Una joya entre las batallas navales! ¡El escenario perfecto para el combate entre el caballero dorado de Sagitario y el caballero de Vermilo de Virgo! —gritó Eris orgullosa, mientras observaba a los barcos incendiarse a las costas de Atenas, y a los ejércitos de los invasores persas combatiendo sin corazón a los atenienses. Las aguas del océano estaban teñidas en sangre, y esqueletos caían de los barcos y encontraban una muerte inmediata atravezados en contra de las rocas afiladas.

—No perdamos el tiempo, Sagitario. Planeo ser yo quien se enfrente a Ares. Nadie más es digno del título de dios de la brutalidad en la guerra que quien entiende la brutalidad a sus límites —y sin darse a esperar, Asmita, de pie sobre la popa de un barco que se hundía, comenzó a lanzar esferas de energía dorada en contra de un caballero de Sagitario, que presenciaba de cuenta propia la tremenda fuerza de los caballeros dorados—. Esta batalla no durará mucho. Pero le he prometido a Eris caos y por Hades, señor del inframundo, derramaré tu sangre por los océanos.

—¡Shaka, el caballero de Virgo, jamás diría cosas como esas! —gritó Seiya mientras saltaba de barco en barco, y preparaba su puño para el combate—. ¡Flechas Fantasma! —gritó Seiya, y miles de flechas rondaron los cielos teñidos de sangre de una tierra que existía dentro de una simple pintura. Asmita sin embargo bloqueó todas las flechas con un movimiento de su mano—. ¡No puede ser! ¡Mis flechas se mueven a la velocidad de la luz! ¡Al menos una debió haberte dado! —y Asmita hizo estallar el barco en el cual se encontraba Seiya, derribando al caballero de Sagitario en dirección al océano.

—Eres una vergüenza de caballero. No mereces siquiera de mis esfuerzos —habló Asmita. Más de pronto una explosión de cosmos dorado estalló y levanto el agua de los mares en una lluvia dorada que guiaba a Seiya en dirección al cielo. Sagitario por fin extendía sus alas—. Posees un cosmos alto, pero no se compara al de los caballeros dorados. La armadura te queda grande.

—¡Te demostraré a quien le queda grande la armadura! ¡Aioros no me enseñó sus técnicas pero gracias a su armadura ahora puedo dominarlas! ¡Trueno Atómico de Sagitario! —gritó Seiya, y como si los cometas de Pegaso se desprendieran de su puño, solo que estos cometas estaban rodeados de relámpagos, Seiya desafió a Asmita.

—Su cosmos se eleva más y más en todo momento. El corazón de este caballero deslumbraría incluso a los dioses… pero aún es muy débil —agregó Asmita, que con su mano envuelta en cosmos desviaba todos los cometas de Seiya—. ¿Qué ocurre? —se preguntó entonces Asmita—. Su cosmos crece a una velocidad tremenda, comienza a acercarse al infinito —y Asmita entonces movió su cabeza a un lado, el último de los cometas estuvo a punto de impactarlo—. Impresionante… este caballero posee una voluntad tan inquebrantable, que su cosmos es capaz de rosar la barrera del infinito con tan solo desearlo… irónico… este caballero me recuerda a Tenma… —y Asmita comenzó a elevar su cosmos nuevamente—. Caballero, te has ganado mi admiración. Sin embargo pienso privarte de tus cinco sentidos para lograr una victoria.

—¡No te lo permitiré! ¡Por Athena! —gritó Seiya, y sacó el arco y flecha de Sagitario—. ¡Asmita! Desconozco las razones por las que peleas pero te derrotaré en el nombre de la justicia. ¡A mí, Flecha de Sagitario! ¡Dame tu fuerza! —y Seiya elevó su cosmos, y Asmita se estremeció al sentir su cosmos elevarse. Incluso Eris, observando la batalla desde su trono flotante, se sorprendió a sentir semejante poder.

—Ya veo… usarás la flecha de Sagitario en mi contra. Ciertamente sería esta la única arma que podrías usar para intentar detenerme —agregó Asmita, y concentró su energía en sus manos—. Pero por vencerte colapsaría las dimensiones, lanza tu flecha Sagitario, está no logrará impactar en su blanco —y Seiya lanzó su flecha, y Asmita reunió todo su cosmos en sus manos, absorbió la flecha, y la devolvió en dirección a Seiya, que cayó en pleno vuelo sobre uno de los barcos, al tener su pecho atravesado por su propia flecha—. He necesitado de todo mi cosmos para desviar tu flecha… siéntete afortunado Sagitario, de que jamás te he visto como a un enemigo… he vencido… ahora duerme.

—Sa-Sa-Saori —habló Seiya con debilidad mientras sangre le brotaba de los labios y lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos—. Saori… Saori —continuó repitiendo Seiya intentando no caer en las garras de la muerte. Pero al final sus ojos se desorbitaron, y Sagitario cayó muerto en el cuadro de la Batalla de Salamina.

—No me agrada… Sagitario casi no ha perdido sangre… incluso pareciera que no ha muerto —agregó Eris, más sin embargo el cosmos de Seiya se extinguió por completo—. ¡Asmita! ¡Me ha repugnado esta batalla! ¡Prometiste caos y sangre!

—Lo lamento mucho mi señora Eris. Pero soy ciego. Desconozco si Sagitario ha derramado gota alguna —y Eris se mordió los labios iracunda—. Trataré de brindarle un espectáculo más digno en mi próxima batalla. Por el momento le pido conformarse con el resultado de mi victoria, le he atravesado el corazón a Sagitario con su propia flecha después de todo. Justicia poética.

—¡Al Hades con la poesía! —gritó Eris, que se debilitaba a la poca presencia de caos—. ¡Necesito de una batalla que haga arder mi cosmos! ¡Tal vez deba permitir al escorpión luchar! ¡Mi guerrero del caos seguro que me entrega una batalla digna de la diosa de la discordia y el caos! ¡Necesito sangre! ¡Necesito muerte! ¡Un mundo tan tranquilo es tan frio y horrible!

—Entonces mi señora Eris, permítame preparar el escenario que le traerá tan digna batalla —habló Asmita, y Eris lo escuchó—. Preparé mentalmente al caballero de Escorpio, para que su ira como su guerrero del caos sobrepase cualquier barrera —y Eris se acarició su propia barbilla con interés—. Elija el orden de las siguientes batallas. Arrebátele al Escorpión a su discípulo, y que después se enfrente al León quien es el caballero de la anterior guerra santa más poderoso de todos. Y cuando la ira del Escorpión Dorado sobrepase su violencia, y se incline en favor al caos. Se convierta en su campeón, me enfrentaré al Escorpión Dorado, y el caballero más sanguinario será quien se enfrente al dios de la guerra.

**Castillo de Ares, Lemuria.**

—¡Alala! —gritó la Daimon del mismo nombre, y Natassia fue brutalmente lanzada a los interiores del castillo de Ares, y dentro de las calientes aguas de los baños termales del dios de la guerra, donde la ciega, y casi sorda caballero del Cisne, se esforzaba por levantarse—. Aplaudo tus esfuerzos. Jamás esperé que una caballero de bronce resistiera mis gritos —agregó Alala, y Natassia se puso de pie en medio de los baños termales, y comenzó a mover sus brazos al estilo que Hyoga le había enseñado—. Puede que me haya debilitado por la muerte de Polemos, Hismidas, Cidoimos y Eino. Pero aún sin su fuerza para respaldarme, poseo el cosmos de un caballero dorado. Soy una deidad.

—No lo voy a negar, pero eres un ser maligno, y los caballeros de la esperanza podemos vencer a los demonios —y Natassia dibujó al Cisne a sus espaldas, y soltó la fuerza de su cosmos—. ¡Polvo de Diamante! —gritó Natassia, que erró en su ataque a pesar de que su puntería mejoraba—. Maestro Milo. Le juro que puedo verla… pero estoy tan cansada que no puedo acercarme… —y Natassia cayó sobre el agua hirviendo, y Alala la levantó de la corta cabellera.

—¡No es el momento de dormir, princesa! ¡Alala! —gritó la Daimon, y en ese momento Natassia le pateó la garganta con fuerza, y la congeló con su rodilla—. ¡Gleack! ¡Maldita! —gritó la Daimon, y Natassia tropezó y cayó de regreso al agua caliente—. ¿Cómo te atreves a irrespetarme de esta manera?

—No puedo… superar tu cosmos —agregó Natassia con debilidad. Respiraba pesadamente, el aire caliente se le pegaba en la garganta—. Al perder los sentidos… un caballero es forzado a despertar el séptimo sentido… o al menos… eso ha dicho el maestro Milo… sinceramente… he sentido mi cosmos elevarse al nivel… de un caballero de plata pero aun así… no es suficiente —y Alala comenzó a toser con fuerza. El golpe de Natassia, aunque débil, había destrozado su garganta—. Es por eso… que no puedo pelear como un Escorpio… maestro Milo… después de todo no puedo recibir sus enseñanzas como es mi deseo… pero atesoraré lo poco que me ha enseñado… principalmente, mantendré mis ojos verdaderamente ciegos… no volveré a abrirlos jamás… ese es mi deseo —y Natassia se congeló los parpados, creando una máscara de hielo alrededor de sus ojos con una fina capa de hielo—. Ahora… aceptando mi última enseñanza como un Escorpio… me veo obligada a adoptar las enseñanzas de mi nuevo maestro… Hyoga de Acuario —y la temperatura de las aguas termales comenzó a descender rápidamente—. Alala… no puedo derrotarte con cosmos… mi nivel está muy por debajo del tuyo… pero… pero… soy una Acuario… y el maestro Hyoga en lo poco que lleva enseñándome me ha dicho que el método del Acuario no es el de la fuerza, es el de la inteligencia… aún con el cosmos de un caballero de plata… te voy a derrotar.

—¡No me hagas reír! —gritó Alala, que entonces se frotó la garganta, que le dolía a todo momento—. Tendrás un cosmos de plata, pero tu armadura es de bronce. No puedes derrotar a un caballero de oro, y yo poseo el cosmos de uno.

—El maestro Milo ha dicho, que la armadura no es más que una condecoración —explicó Natassia—. La verdadera fuerza viene del cosmos, pero ya he hablado mucho de mi maestro Milo. Debería hablar de mi maestro Hyoga. Estas son sus técnicas de batalla. ¡Polvo de diamante! —lanzó Natassia su fuerza congelante, pero nuevamente no tocó a Alala, que se burló a carcajadas de ella.

—¡Ni siquiera has atinado en tu blanco, mocosa! —gritó Alala, y preparó su grito de batalla, que momentáneamente se ahogó en su garganta pero salió de cualquier forma—. ¡Alala! —gritó la Daimon mientras Natassia corría en dirección a la Daimon y sus oídos le estallaban. Entonces saltó al suelo, resbaló al este estar congelado, y tomó de los tobillos a Alala—. ¿Qué? Tu ataque no estaba dirigido a mi cuerpo —y las piernas de Alala comenzaron a congelarse—. ¡No bromees mocosa! ¡No estás a la altura! ¡No puedes congelarme!

—¡No puedo escucharte Alala! ¡Destrozaste mis oídos! —agregó Natassia, y Alala enfureció—. ¡Ya he perdido dos sentidos! ¡Mi cosmos continúa elevándose! ¡No soy capaz de rebasar el nivel de plata pero me acercaré todo lo que deba al nivel del oro! —Natassia no pretendía gritar. Pero al perder el oído ya no era capaz de distinguir las tonalidades de su voz—. ¡El maestro Hyoga ha dicho que el maestro Camus le hablaba del cero absoluto! ¡Un frio capaz de paralizar cualquier molécula! ¡Un frio que todos los caballeros de Acuario deben ser capaces de alcanzar! ¡Y al alcanzarse, abre las puertas para las dos más grandes técnicas de cualquier caballero de Acuario! ¡Tan solo requiero de una para derrotarte! ¡Sarcófago de Hielo! —gritó Natassia, y sus manos brillaron con un cosmos blanco y hermoso, y el cuerpo de Alala comenzó a congelarse hasta que la Daimon quedó atrapada dentro de una estructura irregular de hielos—. No soy capaz… de llegar al cero absoluto… pero en estos momentos… tus moléculas deben estar tan comprimidas… que son frágiles… solo un golpe… y todo habrá terminado… des… des… des… ¡Destello Zafiro! —gritó Natassia, y destrozó la estatua de hielos de Alala, asesinando a la Daimon que nunca se dio cuenta de su propia muerte. Alala había muerto por arrogante y confiada, y al enfrentarse a una Acuario, entrenada primero por un Escorpión Dorado.

**Torre de las Mil Batallas.**

—¡Maldición! ¡Ya viene! —gritó Milo, mientras miraba a Tenma trepar por detrás del cristal de Aldebarán—. ¡Por Athena, Seiya! ¡Si serás inoportuno! ¡Tenma, deja de trepar! —y de pronto Eris apareció frente a los caballeros restantes—. ¡Ya decía yo que apestaba aquí! —más sin embargo, Milo mantuvo el silencio cuando observó que el cristal flotando frente a Eris no era el de Seiya, sino que le pertenecía a Asmita—. ¿Seiya… acaso tú perdiste? —agregó Milo dolido, y entonces bajó la mirada—. Perdóname Aioros… te he fallado.

—No te culpes, Milo… la muerte de Seiya es su propia responsabilidad —agregó Saga, y Milo se negó a discutir, simplemente guardó su silencio—. ¡Sin embargo! ¡Yo apreciaba a Seiya! ¡Ha llegado el momento de que alguien sea castigado por la muerte de un aliado! ¡Eris, seré el próximo en combatir! —gritó Saga.

—Admiro tu valor, caballero de Géminis, pero esa ya no es su decisión —habló Eris—. ¡Les revoco el derecho a elegir a sus contrincantes! ¡En el siguiente encuentro se enfrentarán Hyoga el caballero de Acuario, y Regulus, caballero de Leo! —y Milo enfureció.

—¡Estas demente! ¡Escúchame bruja endemoniada! ¡Seré yo quien se enfrente a ese gato tonto! ¡No te voy a permitir que juegues con nosotros como si fuéramos peones en un tablero de ajedrez! ¡Sácame de aquí para partirle la cara a ese maldito gato! —y nuevamente Eris arremetió con su cosmos contra el cristal de Milo, que se estrelló violentamente contra la pared—. Hija del Tártaros, ya verás que me vengaré por esto.

—Silencio mi caballero del caos —agregó Eris mientras tomaba los cristales correspondientes a Hyoga y a Regulus—. Que esto sea una lección mi querido y caótico caballero. Respeta a Eris, y Eris te complacerá. Irrespeta a la diosa del caos y la discordia, y simplemente serás castigado. Ahora sufre mientras tu queridísimo discípulo se enfrenta a muerte contra el caballero dorado de la anterior guerra santa más poderoso de todos —y Eris desapareció junto a los elegidos.

**Arles, Lemuria.**

—¡La Furia del Dragón! —Ohko de Dragón gritó y el dragón se dibujó tras él y se abalanzó en contra de Macas, el Daimon de las batallas, quien afortunadamente para Ohko había sido horriblemente debilitado al Arles estar deshabitado casi en su totalidad—. ¡Macas! ¡Demostraré que soy superior a Shiryu al derrotarte! ¡El Dragón enciende mi ira!

—¡No has aprendido, Ohko! ¡Eres una vergüenza de caballero! ¡Dohko de Libra se avergonzaría de su descendiente impaciente y débil! ¡Grito de Guerra! —gritó Macas, y como si se robará la técnica de Alala, el Daimon lanzó un Alarido que doblegó a Ohko, que no pudo evitar cubrirse los oídos por el dolor—. Eres patético —habló Macas, y Ohko se incorporó débilmente—. Incluso la caballero de bronce, Natassia del Cisne, fue capaz de doblegar a Alala. Sentí su cosmos extinguirse hace unos momentos —y Ohko se lanzó en contra de Macas, con más ira que determinación o valor—. No mereces esa armadura, permíteme arrebatártela. ¡Destructor de Hombres! —gritó Macas, y el cosmos de Macas se dividió en dos, y se separó en un par de sombras del cuerpo de Macas, una sombra era roja, la otra era morada, y ambas extendieron sus brazos junto a Macas, y levantaron una tremenda explosión en la tierra, que se dirigió como una onda de choque en contra de Ohko, que intentó bloquear con su escudo, que resistió el golpe, pero doblegó los brazos de Ohko y los destrozó—. ¿Sobreviviste? —se sorprendió Macas—. Es una armadura hermosa y admirable, con medio escudo que te queda fuiste capaz de resistir mu técnica más mortífera. Es una pena que su dueño sea incapaz de utilizar esta armadura como se merece. Ahora, voy a matarte.

—¡Colmillo de Fenril! —escuchó Macas, y de inmediato saltó lejos del ataque de un tercero, que llegaba en auxilio de Ohko—. ¡Finalmente! ¡Pensé que no tendría la oportunidad de vengar la muerte de mis hermanos pero Athena me perdone, Odín me ha brindado esta oportunidad! —agregó Nachi de Lobo, que entonces blandió su hacha con orgullo—. ¡Macas! ¡No te permitiré asesinar a Ohko de Dragón! ¡Yo seré tu oponente ahora!

—Tu cosmos… es violento y noble. Brilla con una valentía implacable —habló Macas, y entonces vio la estatua de Odín dibujada detrás del cosmos de Nachi—. Ya veo. Es esta la última bendición del falso dios de la guerra. El ultimo vikingo.

—¡Nachi! ¡No te atrevas a interferir en mi batalla! —gritó Ohko furioso, y trató de incorporarse. Más sin embargo no podía siquiera levantar su destrozado escudo, y Macas lo empujó con su cosmos y lo debilitó aún más—. ¡Maldición!

—Perdóname Ohko… pero, el desatar la ira del dios de la guerra nórdico, es más importante para mí que nada —y Ohko enfureció—. Para poder serle fiel a Athena, necesito primero cumplirle a Odín su última petición. Por Odín y por Athena terminaré con tu vida, Macas —y el cosmos de Nachi se encendió, frio y violento.

—Admito que tu cosmos es más poderoso que el del dragón. Incluso me atrevería a decir que llega al nivel de los caballeros de plata, pero no es suficiente —más en ese momento, se escuchó el resonar de un cuerno de batalla, y la constelación de la Osa Mayor, y ocho lobos se dibujaron tras él—. ¿Qué es esto? ¡No es tu cosmos el que siento!

—No lo es, Macas, yo tampoco peleo contra ti en este momento… simplemente soy el lacayo de Odín que busca cumplir con su venganza —y los lobos se convirtieron en guerreros. Los ocho quienes dormían en Yggdrasil a las afueras de Arles unían sus cosmos contra un mismo ser—. ¡Macas! ¡Esta es la ira de los dioses guerreros de Asgard! ¡Siente la ira de la manada de lobos! ¡Fimbulwinter! —gritó Nachi en noruego, que significaba invierno eterno, y con un movimiento de su hacha, los ocho lobos se lanzaron en contra de Macas en la forma de lobos de hielo y nieve, y juntos despedazaron el cuerpo de Macas, brindándole muerte de forma violenta y descorazonada. Macas se había convertido en un sacrificio a Odín. El dios de la sabiduría en la guerra para los noruegos, había obtenido su venganza.

**Torre de las Mil Batallas, Lemuria.**

—¡Thermopilas! —gritó Eris, mientras liberaba a Hyoga y a Regulus a los pies de una montaña desde la cual parecían llover esqueletos de armaduras Persas. Hordas y hordas de soldados intentaban invadir un cañón al cual se aferraban como animales enclaustrados en sus territorios, los valientes esqueletos de los soldados espartanos, que derribaban a los persas con gran facilidad—. La batalla de Maratón habrá marcado el final de la Primera Guerra Médica entre atenienses y persas, pero la Segunda Guerra Médica fue incluso más sanguinaria que la primera. Los espartanos eran los seres más salvajes que jamás existieron.

—Olvidas a los vikingos, Eris —habló Hyoga, y Eris se cruzó de brazos al ser interrumpida—. Regulus, he llegado tan lejos por mi deseo de vengar la muerte de los caballeros vikingos tan brutalmente asesinados por Ares. Lamento decirte esto pero no eres más que un peldaño que debo escalar.

—Hyoga, no tengo nada en tu contra. Es a tu maestro a quien deseo dar muerte —y Hyoga asintió, comprendiendo el odio latente en el corazón de Regulus—. Me han llamado el caballeo dorado más poderoso de todos. La verdad a mí eso no me importa, solo deseo vengarme de Milo antes de asesinar a Ares. No espero que lo comprendas, pero solo yo tengo el cosmos para lograrlo.

—Y sin embargo, yo no puedo permitirte llegar a mi maestro —y Hyoga comenzó a elevar su cosmos—. Asmita de Virgo de Vermilo lo ha dicho. La voluntad de la Torre de las Mil Batallas es inquebrantable. Hemos sido manipulados pero nada puede hacerse… pelearé. Mis maestros estarán orgullosos de mi batalla. ¡Recibe el ataque más poderoso que me ha enseñado mi maestro, Milo de Escorpio! ¡Destello Zafiro! —gritó Hyoga, y lanzas de color azul zafiro se desprendieron del puño de Hyoga en dirección a Regulus.

—¡Plasma Relámpago! —gritó Regulus, y los relámpagos interceptaron cada una de las lanzas. El ataque había sido lanzado de forma defensiva—. Es una técnica violenta. Se basa únicamente en la fuerza. Milo debe ser un impulsivo —y Hyoga se mordió los labios—. ¡Plasma Relámpago! —gritó nuevamente Regulus, y los relámpagos se abalanzaron en contra de Hyoga en una tormenta de luces veloces y que rodearon a Hyoga, sin llegar a golpearlo, pero encerrándolo en un área reducida—. Hyoga, mi maestro Sísifo me ha llamado prodigio. Porque soy capaz de crear técnicas de batalla perfectas. La verdad no deseo creerle por humildad. Más admito que es cierto —y Hyoga intentó buscar una forma de escapar, solo para verse totalmente atrapado entre los relámpagos—. ¡Relámpago de Voltaje! —gritó Regulus, y la esfera de energía se desprendió como una bala de cañón que Hyoga no pudo esquivar y en su lugar recibió de lleno. La fuerza explosiva del cosmos de Regulus era tan grande que toda la pintura comenzó a desmoronarse. persas y espartanos cayeron, y al final solo quedó un campo de batalla inerte—. ¡He vencido! —gritó Regulus.

—No Regulus… no has vencido —agregó Hyoga, que se sostenía un brazo ensangrentado y roto—. Jamás había sentido un cosmos tan grande. Es intimidante… pero… si me doy por vencido… defraudaré al maestro… debo seguir adelante —y Hyoga subió su mano izquierda, colocándola en la pose del caso de agua—. Estará incompleta por no poder levantar mi mano derecha, pero aún puedo usar la técnica más poderosa de mi otro maestro. ¡Ejecución Aurora! —gritó Hyoga, que lanzó la técnica con solo su brazo izquierdo, y Regulus colocó una mano en el camino, movió sus dedos, y redirigió los vientos congelados en dirección a Hyoga—. ¡Ha manipulado mis vientos! —gritó Hyoga sorprendido, y recibió la fuerza de su propio ataque que comenzó a congelarle el cuerpo—. ¡No seré derrotado por mi propio ataque! —y Hyoga resistió su ataque y se incorporó—. No elevas tu cosmos, usas mis ataques en mi contra. ¿Por qué no terminas conmigo ahora que estoy débil?

—Porque Asmita tiene un plan… y me prometió que si lo seguía me dejaría matar a Milo de Escorpio —explicó Regulus, que entonces rodeó sus brazos de relámpagos—. Voy a hacer ceder tus funciones cerebrales con mis relámpagos. Sentirás un horrible dolor, pero es lo único que puedo hacer. La verdad, por más prodigo que sea, no soy muy bueno con las sutilezas —y Regulus lanzó su golpe en forma de puño—. ¡Relámpagos Dorados! —y su puño atravesó la frente de Hyoga, causándole un tremendo dolor que incluso hizo brotar sangre por sus fosas nasales, sus oídos y su boca. Al final, sus funciones cerebrales cedieron. Hyoga había sido derrotado en tan solo unos instantes por un caballero de Leo muy superior—. He vencido.

—¡Puedo verlo! —gritó Eris furiosa—. ¿Dónde Hades está el caos? ¡Las guerras que supuestamente deberían de durar mil días han acabado todas en unos instantes! ¡Exijo caos y muerte! ¡Hay más caos dentro de mis pinturas que el que existe fuera de ellas! ¡Les doy un escenario de miles de muertos cayendo desde la cima de un acantilado tras ser brutalmente derrotados y cercenados en batalla! ¡Y ustedes! ¿Qué me brindan?—enfureció Eris, y Regulus simplemente sonrió—. Han ridiculizado a mi torre. Esta torre debería presumir batallas intensas y duraderas. ¡Sanguinarias batallas que terminaran con ambos combatientes desplomados y ensangrentados! ¡La sabiduría no debe regir en esta torre! —y Eris desapareció junto a Regulus, su furia nublaba su juicio, y sin caos, seguía debilitándose.

**Arles, Lemuria.**

—¡Galope del Unicornio! —gritó Jabu, que nuevamente intentaba golpear a Hebe, la Daimon de la juventud que en repetidas ocasiones había doblegado a Jabu con tan solo colocar su dedo frente a sus patadas, pero que en esta ocasión, por la debilidad causada por la muerte de seis Daimones, se había encontrado en la necesidad de evadir las patadas—. ¿Quédate quieta?

—Es de mala educación el gritarle a una mujer —habló Hebe, que esquivó la última patada de Jabu, lo tomó de la parte trasera de su cabeza, y violentamente estrelló la cara de Jabu contra el suelo—. Disculpe las molestias que mis acciones hayan ocasionado a su integridad física —continuó Hebe mientras hacía una reverencia—. Se me ha ordenado el darle muerte, y a menos que usted mi señor me derrote y yo me convierta en su sirviente, es mi deber el asesinarlo. Sin embargo, no atesoro la muerte, mi deber es el de servir, ríndase, y le prometo una muerte rápida y sin dolor mi señor, se lo suplico.

—¿Por qué siempre me toca pelear contra las raritas? —habló Jabu mientras se ponía de pie, y Hebe hizo nuevamente una reverencia—. Escúchame Hebe… yo conozco lo que es ser un sirviente… el Unicornio era una bestia que en la antigüedad siempre era domada y obligada a servir… sin embargo, hay una leyenda del Unicornio que siempre he admirado… el Unicornio y el León —y Hebe asintió y bajó su guardia—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Es de buena educación el escuchar atentamente una historia —habló Hebe, y Jabu bajó la cabeza sintiéndose como un tonto al tener a Hebe de oponente—. Le ruego prosiga mi señor. Dependiendo de la naturaleza de mi historia yo le contaré la mía.

—¿Quién dice que quiero oír tu historia? —declaró Jabu, y en ese mismo momento se avergonzó—. Aunque tú escucharás la mía de todos modos. ¡Eso no importa! —gritó Jabu con molestia—. Escúchame Hebe. El Unicornio de la mitología es un ser noble y valiente. Cuentan las leyendas que incluso eran capaces de hacerle frente a leones y salir victoriosos. Es esa nobleza de corazón la que convenció a los dioses de subir al Unicornio al cielo en la forma de una constelación.

—Ha sido una historia corta y sin mucho valor, mi señor Jabu. No sabe entrar en detalle —y Jabu enfureció—. Le pagaré con la misma moneda entonces mi señor Jabu. Entre los nueve Daimones, uno es quien mantiene a Ares el señor de la guerra bajo control al convertirse en una luz de esperanza, siempre irrespetada, jamás apaciguada. Hebe la sirvienta de los dioses y los héroes, y quien sea la juventud. Hija de Zeus y Hera, desde la era del mito ha resistido los abusos de su malvado hermano, pero lo hace por una razón… por el amor a la raza humana que solo los dioses más nobles poseen. El asesinarme sería asesinar la esperanza de Ares, y sumirlo en dirección a la locura —y Jabu se preocupó—. Hasta ahora has luchado como un Unicornio. Valeroso y noble. Por ello te pido, valerosa y noblemente permíteme asesinarte por conservar la ira de Ares bajo control. Ares debe solo odiar a la hija legítima de Zeus y Hera. Si su ira se desvía en dirección a la humanidad, miles morirán.

—Miles ya murieron Hebe… millones —agregó Jabu, y Hebe desvió la mirada—. Es un riesgo que pienso correr. No olvides que además de ser un Unicornio, también soy un Escorpo. Y este Escorpio te ha elegido como su víctima. No puedo perder esta batalla. Solo tengo derecho a perder una sola batalla, solo una, ¿me escuchaste? El día en que vuelva a perder será el día en que encontraré la muerte —y Hebe sintió el cosmos de Jabu incendiarse, y diferente de lo que Hebe imaginaba, el Escorpión Dorado brilló intensamente detrás de Jabu—. ¡Destello Esmeralda! —gritó Jabu, y las lanzas se desprendieron de su puño. Hebe incluso tuvo que bloquear las lanzas, pero estas en su mayoría golpeaban a Hebe.

—Este cosmos ha superado el nivel de plata, comienza a rozar la barrera del oro —habló Hebe, que continuaba desviando y bloqueando lanzas, pero estas comenzaban a moverse más y más rápido. De pronto una lanza se clavó en el hombro derecho de Hebe, y una segunda en la hombrera izquierda, y ambas dejaron atrás un agujero donde impactaron las lanzas—. Pinzas… siento un par de pinzas sujetarme con fuerza.

—Son las pinzas del Escorpión Dorado —gritó Jabu—. Ya te lo dije Hebe. Seré un Unicornio, pero mi corazón se balancea en dirección a la constelación de Escorpio. ¡Y la voy a dibujar en tu armadura! ¡Destello Esmeralda! —y Las lanzas volvieron a golpear a Hebe, y a perforar su armadura. En catorce puntos se dibujó la constelación de Escorpio, y Hebe observó a Jabu reunir su cosmos en su mano derecha, más específicamente en su dedo índice—. ¡Mis lanzas no tienen veneno! ¡Pero mi sangre se agita violentamente! ¡Una sangre que gracias a mi maestro Milo es inmune a cualquier veneno pues es el mismo veneno! ¡En mi uña ahora brilla Antares con gran intensidad! ¡No soy digno de asestar las 14 agujas, y Antares es errática y no me respeta! ¡Pero su fuerza errática la ha usado mi maestro! ¡Esta es la única técnica de Milo de Escorpio que soy capaz de utilizar! ¡Su técnica más violenta! ¡Explosión de Antares! —y Jabu liberó la fuerza de Antares. La estrella escarlata de la constelación de Escorpio. Una fuerza tan grande que la aguja no podía ser lanzada en forma recta, y que la estrella, al no reconocer a Jabu como su legítimo dueño, era mil veces más incontrolable. Pero aun así se clavó sin asestar su verdadero blanco, a espaldas de Hebe, y estalló brutalmente, extinguiendo el cosmos de Jabu al ser una técnica que consumía en gran medida su cosmos, pero al mismo tiempo destrozando la armadura de Hebe, que cayó a los pies de Jabu seriamente lastimada—. ¡Vencí! ¡Asesiné a una Daimon!

—…No… la heriste mortalmente pero no he muerto… —habló Hebe mientras intentaba incorporarse. Sus ojos se desorbitaban, sangre le caía de sus labios, y su destrozada armadura apenas y le cubría el cuerpo—. Caballero… has doblegado mi cosmos… has vencido a la esperanza de Ares —y Jabu preparó su cosmos nuevamente—. Mi vida le pertenece —explicó Hebe, que se arrodilló frente a Jabu—. El Daimon ha muerto, mi armadura se desintegra, ya no soy más un Daimon al servicio de Ares —y la armadura de Hebe se desintegró por completo, dándole muerte a su armadura, y Hebe demostró tener una túnica cubierta de sangre debajo de esta, y de heridas y cicatrices que reflejaban los abusos de Ares—. Ahora Hebe, la sirviente de los dioses y los héroes debe cumplir con su deber impuesto por Zeus… me he convertido en la sirviente de mi señor Jabu… amo… mi vida es de usted, mi cuerpo suyo para destrozar de ser necesario. Si lo desea, puede arrancarme el cuello y mandarme al Hades.

—¿Quie-quieres decir que no pelearás ni te defenderás? —y Hebe asintió—. Espera, las batallas de un Escorpión no pueden terminar así… debo acabar con mi oponente. Terminar con su vida —y Hebe esperó a ser ejecutada—. Ma-maldición… bueno ya. Levántate. No voy a matarte. ¡Puedes irte!

—Zeus me lo ha prohibido… debo servirle hasta encontrar a un nuevo dueño… soy su propiedad —y Jabu se ruborizó al escuchar eso último, y al ver a Hebe arrodillarse frente a él—. Por favor… cuide bien de mí, amo… soy su humilde sirviente —y Jabu se golpeó su propia frente con violencia.

**Torre de las Mil Batallas, Lemuria.**

—¡Hyoga! —gritó Milo, y todos lo miraron, incluyendo a Tenma, que ya se encontraba a una altura considerable de los cristales, que flotaban justo en medio de la Torre de las Mil Batallas. Tenma no había avanzado lo suficiente, más que nunca se encontraba expuesto, Eris sin duda lo vería—. ¡Maldita bruja endemoniada! —gritó Milo, que entonces comenzó a golpear el cristal con fuerza y a despedazarse las manos que tan solo manchaban el mismo con su sangre—. ¡Eris! ¡Mi paciencia ha llegado a su límite! ¡Me has quitado a mi discípulo! —y en ese momento, Eris apareció junto a Regulus—. ¡Endemoniada harpía! ¡Obtendré mi venganza por esta ofensa!

—¡Obtenla! —gritó Eris, que entonces liberó a Milo de su cristal solo para que el caballero del Escorpión Dorado se abalanzara en contra del cristal de Regulus y lo pateara con fuerza gracias a su ataque de Asesino de Dragones, y el cristal de Regulus fue golpeado violentamente en contra de los cuadros, que comenzaron a caerse—. ¡Caos! ¡Sí! ¡Por fin reina el caos! ¡Hebe debe de haber muerto! ¡Ares nuevamente enciende las llamas en los corazones de los hombres! —la mirada de Milo estaba llena de ira, no solo por la muerte de Hyoga, pero por la rabia inhumana de Ares que comenzaba a reinar sobre la tierra—. ¡Milo de Escorpio! ¡Mi soldado del caos! ¡Tendrás oportunidad de reclamar venganza pero este no es el momento! —y Eris transportó a Milo al interior de uno de sus cuadros—. ¡Manigoldo de Cáncer! ¡Será mejor que me brindes un espectáculo digno de la reina del caos! —y ambos desaparecieron, entrando en otro de los cuadros de la Torre de las Mil Batallas.

**Campamentos Atenienses, Lemuria.**

—¡Milo! —gritó Saori de repente—. Aioria y Mu en esos momentos se encontraban preparando las tropas para una movilización en dirección a Arles. Más sin embargo no se esperaban que Saori reaccionara de aquella forma—. Milo… el corazón de Milo está repleto de ira… Ares lo está tentando… algo horrible ha pasado, Milo se está convirtiendo en un verdadero demonio.

—¿Milo? —preguntó Aioria—. ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Milo? Él jamás caería tan bajo —aclaró Aioria, intentando tranquilizar a Saori, que simplemente asintió deseando creer aquellas palabras—. Saori, Milo es tu esposo, lo conoces mejor que nadie. Sabes que puede superar cualquier adversidad.

—No lo conozco —y Aioria se sorprendió de esa respuesta—. ¡Aioria! ¡No conozco a Milo del todo! ¡No me pidas que no me preocupe por favor! —y Mu en ese momento colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Saori, y la invitó a un abrazo que ella aceptó—. Milo me cuidó desde los seis años… sé muchas cosas de él… sé que es un arrogante, un impaciente, frívolo, a veces incluso sanguinario. Sé que es gentil y cariñoso, sé que le teme al compromiso, que apremia la sinceridad, que es una persona leal, que es la persona que ha conquistado mi corazón… pero no es ningún desalmado… esta cara de Milo… este cosmos tan agresivo y lleno de odio… no conozco a este Milo… algo le ha pasado a mí Milo… este Milo… este ser lleno de ira no puede ser él… Mu… ¿Qué le ha hecho Ares? La última vez que sentí a este Milo tan agresivo fue cuando… —y los ojos de Saori se horrorizaron, y comenzó a separarse de Mu lentamente—. No… no es cierto… no lo creo… —y Saori miró en dirección a Arles, y su omnisciencia se posó sobre el reloj dorado, que ya perdía dos llamas, una de las cuales era la de Acuario—. ¡Hyoga! ¡Seiya! —gritó Saori, y comenzó a correr en dirección a Arles. Ya no era más una diosa, era una humana adolorida por perder a seres queridos y que sufría al pensar en que su ser más querido en todo el mundo, tenía el alma marchita por esas muertes—. ¡Milo! —gritó Saori, y Aioria le tomó la mano intentando detenerla—. ¡Suéltame! —y el cosmos de Saori atacó a Aioria y lo lanzó en dirección a la escolta ateniense—. ¡Tengo que salvarlo! ¡Milo! ¡No voy a dejar que te conviertas en un demonio! —y Saori corrió por pastos llenos de nieve, eternamente preocupada por su esposo.

—¿Hyoga y Seiya murieron? Entonces Milo —y Aioria compartió el miedo de Saori, pero logró tranquilizarse—. Mu… Saori desea llegar ante Milo… le prometimos quedarnos y cuidar los campamentos pero… nuestra diosa esta…—agregó Aioria.

—Lo sé… vete —y Aioria volteó a ver a Mu—. Protege a Saori… Milo nos reprendería si algo llega a pasarle… yo cuidaré el campamento ateniense… me aseguraré de que no estalle en caos como lo ha hecho el corazón de Saori —y Aioria asintió y entonces se preparó para correr tras Saori cuando Mu lo detuvo—. Ten cuidado… —agregó Mu—. Con Saori en este estado… los caballeros dorados pelearemos sin la bendición de la diosa de la sabiduría en la guerra… ya somos más que susceptibles a ser influenciados por el caos… nos consumirá mientras Saori no se concentre —y Aioria asintió, y cuando Mu lo soltó, corrió tras ella.

—¡Milo! ¡Por favor! ¡Milo! —gritó Saori, y en unos instantes se encontraba en medio de una interminable y pareja guerra entre Fobos y Deimos, y Shun e Ikki, en la cual afortunadamente Mnemósine interfirió cuando Fobos lanzó un ataque en contra de la diosa de la sabiduría en la guerra—. ¿Mnemósine? —preguntó Saori mientras la batalla era momentáneamente interrumpida.

—No pierdas la esperanza… estás hablando del caballero que venció a Hyperion… —y Saori asintió—. Su corazón está herido. Se llena de odio y solo puede pensar en arrancarle las entrañas a Regulus de Leo por asesinar a su discípulo… pero… se sostiene… desea… con todo su corazón el volver a ver a su amada esposa. Está desesperado por asesinar a Ares y correr a tu lado… no puede contener su ira por esa preocupación… ve con él —y Saori asintió, y continuó corriendo, mientras Mnemósine usaba su cosmos para desviar los ataques de Fobos y Deimos, que a todo momento intentaban asesinar a Saori—. Athena… apresúrate… sin no llegas a tiempo… Milo se convertirá realmente en un caballero del caos.

**Torre de las mil batalla, Lemuria.**

—¡La Guerra de Troya! —Gritó Eris furiosa—. Milo de Escorpio, para ti he reservado el derecho de combatir en la guerra de Troya. Un conflicto bélico entre los ejércitos aqueos y los ejércitos troyanos. Espero que tu batalla no sea tan desilusionante como las batallas anteriores —y en ese momento, una aguja voló peligrosamente cerca de la mejilla de Eris—. ¡Infeliz!

—¿Quieres que te divierta, Eris? Pues voy a divertirte —agregó Milo, que caminó entre cadáveres de soldados aqueos, todos ellos bañados por flechas negras lanzadas desde la cima de las murallas de Troya—. La ira consume mi alma, Eris… pero no dejaré que te diviertas con mi locura latente… atesoraré el caos solo por esta ocasión… usaré la fuerza endemoniada que me has brindado para incrementar el poder de mi cosmos… lucharé dos guerras… contra Ares… y contra el caos en mi corazón. ¡Manigoldo de Cáncer! ¡No te brindaré opción alguna! ¡Eres la presa del Escorpión Dorado y he de darte muerte!

—Deberías mejorar tus modales, insecto. No me agrada pelear en batallas que no he elegido —agregó Manigoldo, que entonces preparó su cosmos—. Pero bueno, jugaré contigo un rato. Espero que sepas que me he enfrentado al dios de la muerte, Tánatos. Aunque bueno, no sobreviví —se burló Manigoldo, con su eterna sonrisa dibujada en su rostro—. ¡Ven por mi, escorpión Inútil! ¡Solo pasando sobre mi cadáver te enfrentarás a Regulus de Leo!

—¡No necesito de tu maldita invitación! —gritó Milo, que preparó su aguja y se lanzó en contra de Manigoldo, que se lanzó en su contra también—. ¡Aguja Escarlata! —gritó Milo, que asestó su primera aguja, pero también fue pateado con violencia en la cara por un Manigoldo que era muy rápido como para poder superar la velocidad del iracundo de Milo—. ¡Maldición!

—¡Tu no me hiciste cosquillas sabes! —se quejó Manigoldo, que se sostuvo el hombro donde la pinza del Escorpión Dorado lo había estrujado—. ¡Se siente espectralmente horrible! ¡Pero no me importa! ¡Igual será muy divertido! ¡Ven por mí, imbécil!

—¡Eres más rápido que Mephisto! ¡Eso me agrada! ¡Un reto a mi velocidad también! ¡Soy un cazador después de todo! ¡Restricción! —gritó Milo mientras Manigoldo corría a su encuentro, y el caballero de Cáncer fue momentáneamente contenido, pero solo por unos instantes antes de liberarse de los anillos rojos del ataque de restricción de Milo, y continuar con su ataque.

—¡Ondas Chocantes de Hades! —gritó Manigoldo, y una variante de las hondas infernales se desprendió de su dedo y golpeó a Milo violentamente como si un torrente arrasara con su cuerpo en medio de un huracán—. Eres fuerte.

—No necesito de tus malditos cumplidos —y Milo comenzó a morderse el labio hasta que este comenzó a sangrar. Intentaba distraer su ira. Si perdía la concentración podría ser peligroso hasta para él mismo—. ¡Explosión de Antares! —gritó Milo, y la estrella de Antares voló de la uña de Milo y en dirección a Manigoldo, se hundió a los pies del caballero de Cáncer, y estalló con violencia, incluso destrozando su armadura, y bañando a Manigoldo en sangre— ¡Agujas Escarlata! —continuó con los ataques Milo, y atravesó el cuerpo de Manigoldo en nueve ocasiones, comenzando a destruir los sentidos de Manigoldo a una velocidad increíble.

—¡Sí! ¡Denme más! ¡Mucho más! —gritó Eris, sintiendo como su cosmos se fortalecía por el caos latente en la torre. Los soldados en los ejércitos aqueos y troyanos incluso comenzaban a recuperar su carne y su sangre—. ¡Sí! ¡El caos vuelve a reinar! ¡Ja ja ja ja ja! ¡Mi caballero del caos! ¡Eres sin duda diabólico y siniestro! —más entonces, los soldados se transformaron en flamas azules, y fueron absorbidas por la mano derecha de Manigoldo—. ¿Qué? ¡No!

—¡La instrucción de Asmita fue muy clara, Eris! —agregó Manigoldo, que aún no perdía ninguno de sus sentidos. Milo se había reservado esas cinco agujas tan importantes, solo le había arrebatado el tacto, para convertir esto en una batalla aún más sanguinaria que satisficiera su ira—. Asmita… tu plan ha sido muy astuto pero… me enfrento a un verdadero demonio… no sobreviviré pero al menos… debilitaré esta torre lo más que pueda… tal vez así puedas romper el sello y evitar más muertes… ¡Llamas Azules Demoniacas! —gritó Manigoldo, y bombardeó a Milo con las llamas que estallaron al contacto y le destrozaron ambas hombreras—. ¡Tal vez a la próxima quieras en verdad destrozarme los cinco sentidos en lugar de jugar con tu presa, Milo de Escorpio!

—¡Te voy a quitar un sentido Manigoldo! ¡Te quitaré el don del habla! ¡Aguja Escarlata, Arcrab! —y Milo atravesó a Manigoldo nuevamente, esta vez despojándolo del sentido del habla tan preciado por Manigoldo, que simplemente se rio con fuerza antes de quedarse completamente mudo.

**Arles, Lemuria.**

—¡Por Hermes, señor de la velocidad! ¡Milo! ¿Que tanto le enseñaste sobre manipulación del cosmos a Saori? ¡No puedo alcanzarla! —se quejó Aioria, que siguió torpemente a Saori por todo Arles hasta que la diosa llegó a las puertas de la Torre de las Mil Batallas, donde Aioria por fin la alcanzó—. ¡Saori! —gritó Aioria, y encontró a todos los caballeros dorados heridos, reunidos frente a la torre, y tranquilizando al furioso de Shaka, al que Shura no pudo llevar a los campamentos atenienses.

—Duerme… despójate de aquella ira divina —habló Saori, y Shaka se tranquilizó y durmió cuando el cosmos que le rodeaba la mano a la diosa se transmitió a Shaka—. Aioria… voy a entrar —agregó Saori, y todos los santos dorados se negaron y miraron a Saori—. No fue una sugerencia, caballeros, ni una solicitud de permiso… fue una aclaración.

—Momento. Shaka en un momento como este diría algo como que no es prudente y que es egoísta que una diosa se preocupe en mayor medida por uno de sus caballeros —y Saori se molestó y miró a Aioria—. ¡Fue Shaka! —se defendió Aioria y apuntó al dormido Patriarca.

—Aioria… tienes una prometida… y aunque no la vez todo el tiempo, te preocupas por su seguridad. ¿No es cierto? —y Aioria se sonrojó pero asintió—. Dime una cosa, Aioria… si yo te ordenara, que por tu deber de caballero abandonaras a la persona que más amas en toda tu vida… peor aún, imagina que fuera una tirana y te ordenara asesinarla. ¿Lo harías? ¿En el nombre de Athena, lo harías? Júrame que por Athena serías capaz de hacer un acto tan vil, y te juro por mi trono en el Olimpo que yo no entraré en esa torre. Júrame que el deber de servir a tu diosa es más grande que tus intereses y tu propia felicidad y jamás volveré a comportarme como una humana preocupada y caprichosa, y me dedicaré a ser una diosa de sabiduría y bondad sin sentimientos humanos que distraigan mi deber. Si al menos uno de ustedes aquí presentes puede hacerme ese juramento, yo abandonaré por completo mis sentimientos por aquel a quien he tomado por esposo —y el secreto por fin se supo, y todos permanecieron en silencio—. Soy una diosa… pero… también soy una humana… esa es la decisión final de Athena… Saori y Atenea son una misma entidad y ambas desean amar como lo hacen los humanos… los humanos son verdaderamente los seres más hermosos de todos… perdóname Zeus… tu hija desea ser una humana —y Saori abrió las puertas de la Torre de las Mil Batallas con su cosmos, y entró en ella.

—¡Saori! ¡Yo voy contigo! —gritó Aioria, pero la torre lo rechazó, y Saori entró ella sola a los interiores de la Torre de las Mil Batallas, y la puerta se cerró tras ella—. ¡Saori! ¡Por Zeus! ¡Saori! ¡Humana o diosa siempre te seguiremos! —y Aioria intentó llegar a las puertas de la torre, solo para ser lanzado nuevamente—. ¡No me importa! ¡Saori! ¡Cualquier cosa que me pidas la cumpliré! ¡Tu corazón es tan noble que solo tú puedes ser una diosa verdadera! ¡Saori! ¡Jamás me ordenarías nada maligno! ¡Seré por siempre tu caballero! —y Aioria volvió a intentarlo, y esta vez cuando la torre lo rechazó, tanto Mephisto como Afrodita lo atraparon, y entonces Shura y Shaka, que sorpresivamente se había despertado para intentarlo de igual manera, también intentaron arremeter contra la torre solo para ser rechazados—. ¡Mu! ¡Sé que puedes escucharme y piensas igual que nosotros! ¡Saori, humana o diosa! ¡Nosotros somos sus caballeros! —y Entonces Aioria observó flechas de colores tornasolados estrellarse contra la Torre de las Mil Batallas—. ¿Mu?

—Te escuché, Aioria… no tienes por qué gritarlo —y Mu lanzó nuevamente su ataque—. Perdóname, no pude soportar el dejar a Saori sola y los seguí. Ahora, abramos esta puerta y reunamos a la diosa con nuestro hermano pervertido —y Aioria asintió, y junto a Mu y a los otros caballeros dorados, intentó derribar las puertas de la Torre de las Mil Batallas.

**La Torre de las Mil Batallas, Lemuria.**

Saori comenzó a ascender por los interiores de la torre sin problema alguno. Las sombras la seguían, pero simplemente la observaban curiosas. Al parecer jamás habían sentido a un ser tan noble como Saori. En unos instantes, Saori llegó ante los cristales y observó a los caballeros encerrados dentro de estos, quienes la miraron de vuelta.

—Diosa de la victoria. Bríndame tu fuerza. Libera a los caballeros dorados —agregó Saori, e intentó romper los cristales en los que se encontraban encerrados sus caballeros, sin llegar a lograrlo—. La torre me niega… los espectros en su interior son malvados y sedientos de sangre.

—Así es. La diosa de la sabiduría en la guerra no tiene dominio dentro de la Torre de las Mil Batallas —aclaró Asmita, y Saori lo miró curiosa, y al verlo recordó a Shaka, por lo que decidió prestarle atención—. Ni Ares ni Eris poseen dominio en esta torre. La Torre de las Mil Batallas posee conciencia propia y ha decidido que solo uno será permitido a llegar a la cima. La torre incluso le brindará su fuerza al ganador, declarándolo como el nuevo señor de la guerra.

—¡Saori! ¡No lo escuches! —habló Aldebarán—. Estas frente a condenados. Todos lucharemos por llegar a la cima y trataremos de encontrar la manera de sobrevivir. No hay imposibles para los caballeros dorados —y Saori asintió a las palabras de Aldebarán—. Seremos fuertes y buscaremos la victoria, pero ahora es Milo quien necesita de su ayuda. Siento su cosmos, es errático y violento, es un cosmos idéntico al de Ares.

—¡Saori! ¡Las pinturas! ¡Milo se encuentra sellado dentro de una de ellas! —gritó Saga, y Saori concentró su cosmos, y uno de los cuadros brilló intensamente con una luz dorada, y entonces Saori comenzó a transformar su cuerpo en flamas doradas, y a ser absorbida por la pintura—. ¡Venceremos! ¡Se lo prometo! —gritó Saga, y Saori entró en la pintura.

* * *

Dentro, Saori encontró a Milo atravesando a Manigoldo con la aguja de Antares, y dándole muerte al caballero del Cangrejo de Vermilo que partió al otro mundo con una sonrisa y tras haber destruido el cuadro de la ciudad de Troya. Liberando de su interior a las almas malditas que eternamente habían luchado sin descanso dentro del lienzo.

—¡Maldito! ¡No era rival para el caballero del caos y sin embargo liberó a las almas de mi cuadro favorito! —enfureció Eris mientras miraba a Milo lanzar el cuerpo inerte de Manigoldo al suelo—. Pero al menos he encontrado a alguien digno. ¡He tomado mi decisión, Milo de Escorpio! ¡Tu brutalidad en batalla es legendaria! ¡Eres digno de convertirte en el nuevo dios de la guerra! ¡No necesito de Ares! ¡Su corazón se ha ablandado!

—¡No te entregaré a mi esposo, Eris! —gritó Saori, y lanzó una ráfaga de cosmos dorado de la diosa Nike y derribó a Eris de su trono—. ¡Milo! —gritó Saori, que corrió junto a Milo que por el odio y la ira que sentía no se había siquiera percatado de la presencia de Saori, ni siquiera cuando la diosa lo derribó—. ¡Milo! ¡Despierta! ¡Milo! —más Milo la cacheteó con fuerza lejos de él, y un cosmos oscuro y maligno comenzó a rodearlo—. Milo… —habló Saori mientras se frotaba la adolorida mejilla—. Voy a recuperarte. Te juro que voy a hacerlo. Estoy segura de que puedo alcanzarte —y Milo comenzó a preparar su Aguja Escarlata. Su ojo solo podía ver cadáveres y muerte. Todos con el rostro de Ares o de Eris—. ¡Milo! ¡Soy yo! ¡Saori! —pero Milo la atacó, y la primera de sus agujas se clavó en el hombro de Saori, y Eris rio con malicia. No solo veía sangre, veía la sangre de una diosa—. ¡Milo! —gritó Saori de dolor, intentando despertar a Milo, que volvía a preparar sus agujas—. Voy a alcanzarte… Milo… soy tu esposa —y la segunda aguja se clavó en su otro hombro. Milo no podía verla, pensaba que perforaba a Eris.

—Lentamente… no te debo compasión alguna… saborearé cada momento, Eris… —y Milo caminó en dirección a Saori, mientras Eris rio a carcajadas al ver la escena caótica frente a sus ojos—. ¿Cuántas agujas podrás resistir? ¡Aguja Escarlata! —y la tercera aguja le atravesó el cuello—. ¡Aguja Escarlata! ¡Aguja Escarlata! ¡Aguja Escarlata! —y así continuó. Y aunque Saori como una diosa era incapaz de perder los sentidos. Se debilitaba por el dolor a pesar de estar llegando junto a Milo con cada paso que daba—. ¡Maldita bruja difícil de matar!

—Milo… soy yo… Milo… —y Saori estuvo a punto de abrazar a Milo, cuando el caballero de Escorpio se hizo a un lado, le metió el pie, y la diosa cayó sobre el suelo pesadamente—. ¿Milo… recuerdas…? —habló Saori con debilidad, y Milo comenzó a preparar a Antares, la última aguja que le hacía falta—. Shaula… —y Milo se sorprendió al escuchar eso—. Querías… una hija… la segunda más brillante… Shaula… ¿recuerdas? Tú… querías ser papá… ¿recuerdas?

—¿Saori? —y Milo despertó—. ¡Sa-Sa-Saori! ¡Saori! —y Milo cargó a la débil Saori, que simplemente sonrió—. ¡Eris! ¡Tú me hiciste esto! —y el cosmos de Milo estalló. Era incluso más grande que cuando poseía un dunamis. Incluso la fuerza de su cosmos curó todas sus heridas. Su ojo derecho inclusive recobró la vista—. ¡He soportado tus insultos por mucho tiempo, Eris! ¡Me has obligado al acto más atroz de todos! ¡Te daré muerte! ¡Eris! ¡Explosión de Antares! —gritó Milo, y su aguja más poderosa voló en dirección a Eris, estalló, y en unos instantes el cuadro de la torre quedó destruido, y Eris fue lanzada con violencia en contra de una de las paredes cercanas a donde flotaban los cristales, y de su frente comenzó a brotar una sangre oscura—. ¡No he terminado contigo, Eris! —gritó Milo mientras salía de la pintura con Saori en sus brazos—. ¡Voy a matarte!

—¡Silencio! —gritó Eris, y volvió a atrapar a Milo en un cristal—. ¡Milo de Escorpio! ¡Serás castigado severamente por tu ofensa! ¡Tendré a mi dios de la guerra perfecto y nadie va a detenerme! ¡Disfruta de estos breves momentos de paz caballero de Escorpio! ¡Las batallas continuarán! ¡El caos reinará! —y Eris tomó a otros dos guerreros, a Saga de Géminis y a Shion de Aries —reúne toda tu ira, caballero. Ya todo está a punto de terminar.

—¡Eris! —gritó Milo, más entonces su ira se disipó y se concentró en Saori—. ¡Saori! ¡Despierta! ¡Saori! ¡Maldición! ¿Qué he hecho? ¡Te juro que no quería hacerlo! ¡Jamás te lastimaría de esta forma! Saori… —y Milo abrazó a Saori, y comenzó a llorar mientras la mantenía en sus brazos, y todos los caballeros a su alrededor bajaron las miradas.

—…Milo… —habló Saori con debilidad, y Milo la miró con miedo de la reacción de su esposa—. Tranquilo… soy una diosa después de todo… —y Milo observó las heridas de Saori sanar frente a sus ojos, pero Saori se veía sumamente débil—. Ya todo está bien… estamos juntos… estoy cansada… déjame que duerma… pero entiende que no te culpo por lo que ha ocurrido… tú jamás me lastimarías… quien me lastimó no era mi querido Milo —y Saori durmió, y Milo le besó la frente con gentileza. Sintiéndose más tranquilo, y regresando a ser el noble ser que siempre era. El Escorpión Dorado volvía a preparar su aguijón.

—Eris… tu insulto no quedará impune… tendrás tu maldito merecido… —y Milo miró a Tenma, que seguía subiendo lenta y dolorosamente—. Lo que me hace más fuerte, son mis sentimientos. Por volver a ver a quienes amo tanto… por seguir viviendo por los que se han sacrificado… por cumplir los sueños egoístas de mi corazón… Ares… ¡Te juró en el nombre de Saori que yo seré tu asesino!

* * *

**¡Brutal! ¡Me siento horrible por escribir esto! ¡Necesito un baño para limpiarme toda la maldad de mi cuerpo! ¡Saori! T_T. Como de costumbre, esta cosa se escribió sola, ya cuando Saori estaba moribunda como que desperté y dije: ¡Momento! ¿Qué estoy escribiendo? T_T. Pero confiaré en mi instinto de autor y no lo voy a cambiar. Por Dios, si confío en mi instinto de autor esto no va a terminar muy feliz que digamos. ¡Me voy a quedar sin ideas para cuando empiece la Saga de Poseidón! T_T, necesito una Saint Seiya Terapia (Comienza a buscar en tiendas comerciales la saga de Poseidón) ¿Cómo que ya no la venden? T_T.**


	19. Los Santos más Nobles

**Es la hora de comida pero ya terminé (Se aplaude el solo). Bueno, la vedad es que ya quiero terminar la Saga de Ares. De la nada se me vinieron muchas ideas para la de Poseidón pero creo que esta vez me tomaré otro descanso (Aja, como la última vez que solo te duró dos días) ¡Cállate! Bueno, no importa. Para este capítulo primero tengo una confesión que hacerles. Estuve viendo otros animes con la finalidad de inspirarme un poco más para saber cómo me gustaría que fuera la saga de Poseidón. Pero entonces encontré entre mis descargas una serie que se llama "Fate Stay Night", y comencé a verla (No se desesperen, la historia tiene un punto). Entonces llegamos a un capítulo donde el protagonista tiene relaciones sexuales con su sirvienta (vean la serie para que lo entiendan, se las recomiendo), aunque fue muy escondida y ni se entendió, pero los maduros sí lo entendimos y yo me quedé con cara de O_O (Yo quería que ganara la otra protagonista, me gustaba más así la parejita pero ese no es el punto). El punto es que no solo casi me sangra la nariz, pero que me dio un sentimiento de satisfacción de no quedarme con la duda del que tan lejos llegaría la relación entre ellos, digo, ya lo hicieron, que más lejos puede llegar a ser, lol. En fin, a riesgo de sonar pervertido, tomé una decisión. Ustedes quieren más romanticismo y lemon y todo eso, pues voy a complacerlos poco a poco. No voy a escribir nada muy maduro, pero sí voy a cambiar la clasificación a T (ya debería haberlo hecho). Bueno, total, Milo va a ser más pervertido de ahora en adelante, y Saori va a ser más exigente, será divertido. En la saga de Poseidón tengo planeado más romance que acción. Pero por el momento, a contestar reviews.**

**Isagamboa7: Señorita, creo que tienes un serio problema. ¿Por qué odias a Saori? Para mi fue brutal hacerle eso T_T. Pero bueno, no importa, se agradece la calificación. O_O; también a Seiya, lol, eres una escorpio malvada pero bueno, me dan risa tus reviews. Jajaja, y perdona pero no conozco a nadie que pueda ayudarte con tu problema con tu maestra, pero bueno, imprime este capítulo y escóndelo bajo la almohada, no cuenta como internet, si es que te lo castigan, jajajajaja, no necesitas vivir en un agujero.**

**Scorpio-26: ¡Ah! ¡Una escorpiona cabreada! Jajaja. Perdona por maltratar a Saori, pero necesitaba ponerle más emoción a la historia y al parecer funcionó, que bueno. Y por lo de la saga de Poseidón, ya la conseguí, pero no se ve en mi PS3 T_T, que lastima, tendré que verlo en mi computadora. Y gracias por la felicitación, ya quiero que sea viernes para que me paguen. ¡Voy a celebrar comprándome una camisa de mi equipo favorito de futbol, el Santos Laguna! ¡Roar! ¡Guerreros! ¡Guerreros!**

**Guest: Hola señorita pervertida, pues creo que de ahora en adelante despertaré más tu lado pervertido, ya que Milo no se va a portar bien, no está en sus planes, lol. Y no grites en horarios de clase mientras lees esto, aunque sería divertido verlo. En fin, no sé lo del Milo sexy, pero yo si me estoy poniendo bien sexy en el gimnasio, jajajajaja. Y perdóname pero no, la última vez que escribí algo lemon mis lectores se enojaron y me llamaron pervertido, y eso que lo hice a petición. Y una compañera de fanfiction muy querida se apenó de mí, no volví a ser capaz de hablar con ella de forma tranquila, por eso perdonen, pero tendrán que conformarse con su imaginación, ya que habrá partes pervertidas pero nada escrito concretamente.**

**OooJohannaooO: Oye pues yo creo que todos cumplimos años por la misma fecha ya que todos somos escorpio… bueno… menos yo que por ser año bisiesto soy Libra T_T. Creo que por eso también le doy mucho protagonismo a Shiryu, lol. Aw, y perdona que haya sido un capítulo difícil para ti. Ten, este te va a gustar, habla de un viejo pervertido de 270 años enamorado de su diosa de 12 años (no preguntes, solo lee el prólogo, jajajajaja). Por cierto, haciendo cálculos Saori tiene como 10000 años… ella es la asalta cunas, no Milo, muajajajaja. Se supo la verdad, a Milo le gustan maduras, jajajajaja. ¡Disfruten!**

**¡EDITADO!**

* * *

**Prologo:**

* * *

**La Grecia del Mito, el Santuario. Año 8,304 A.C.**

—¡No es justo! ¡Me niego a creerlo! ¡Mis caballeros no tienen derecho a morir! —hace más de 10,000 años, cuando el calendario previo al de Nova Gea no había siquiera iniciado, Atenea era una diosa joven e infantil. La diosa había elegido el cuerpo de una niña de apenas doce años de edad. No era un ser rencarnado, era una diosa verdadera y poderosa, incapaz de comprender las limitantes de la vida humana—. ¡Te ordeno que te levantes! ¡Caballero de Capricornio! ¿Acaso no habías jurado ser el santo más leal a tu diosa Atenea? ¡Levántate! —alrededor de la joven diosa se encontraban el resto de sus caballeros dorados, todos ellos en silencio mientras observaban a la diosa en el templo de Capricornio regañar al cadáver de quien fuera el caballero más leal de Atenea—. ¡Te he ordenado que te levantes!

—Ya basta Atenea. Hasta los dioses tienen sus límites —se levantó uno de sus caballeros, y el resto lo miró con miedo de lo que pudiera pasar—. Atenea, entiéndelo de una buena vez. Los humanos no son eternos como lo son los dioses. Nuestra vida puede ser terminada por el roce del metal, por la enfermedad, incluso por la vejez —y Atenea se mordió los labios con tristeza, e intentó esconder sus lágrimas detrás de sus rizos chinos de un lila precioso—. Atenea… tras servirle en vida nuestras almas son propiedad de Hades. El dios del inframundo cuida de nosotros tras nuestras muertes.

—¡No! ¡Antares de Escorpio! ¡Estás muy equivocado! ¡No permitiré que mi tío me arrebate a otro de mis queridos caballeros! —gritó la niña mientras miraba a su caballero, de cabellera larga y negra idéntica a la de Milo de Escorpio miles de años después, y de ojos rojos brillantes y temibles—. Se los prohíbo… no deben morir… jamás deben, sus almas no llegarán al Hades. Son míos. ¿Me han escuchado? Son mis queridos caballeros. No dejaré que me abandonen, estarán conmigo por siempre. Hades no reclamará sus almas. ¡Condenaré al Tártaros a cualquiera que se atreva a morir! —aquella era una Atenea infantil y dolida tras conocer la realidad. Su decreto fue respetado claro está, pero no solo por caballeros. Atenas, la ciudad recién fundada en honor a la diosa, se convirtió en una ciudad extremadamente longeva.

Al principio fueron tiempos de gloria, y seguramente el decreto de Atenea dio inicio al crecimiento de la ciudad que sobrevivió tiempos muy difíciles y crisis interminables hasta hoy en día. Los atenienses, por cumplir su promesa de no muerte a su diosa, desarrollaron medicinas, crearon armamento perfecto, en ese entonces solo existían las armaduras doradas muy diferentes a las de tiempos actuales, cambiaron sus costumbres, se ejercitaban, eran una civilización poderosa. Pero aquello tan solo duró mientras la juventud reinaba, y mientras las guerras no estallaran. Y pronto ambas ocurrieron al mismo tiempo.

**La Grecia del Mito, el Santuario (50 años más tarde). Año 8,254 A.C.**

—¡Antares! —gritó Atenea cierto día cuando el caballero de Escorpio llegó ante ella tras una brutal batalla. Atenas no había sufrido guerra alguna en 50 años, nadie quería enfrentar a semejantes soldados de poderío implacable y cuerpos envueltos en metales que los protegían. O así fue hasta que comenzaron a envejecer. Los ejércitos estaban repletos de ancianos, pero las primeras muertes fueron forzadas por el hierro sobre soldados decrépitos—. ¡Antares! ¡Levántate! ¡Antares! —gritaba la diosa. Ella mantenía su joven edad aparente, pero Antares, su caballero dorado de Escorpio, ya era un señor mayor cercano a los 70 años. Su cabello no había perdido lustre aún, era algo increíble, aunque su rostro comenzaba a presentar arrugas, y sus huesos no funcionaban como antes, por lo que el caballero de Escorpio cayó en batalla sumamente ensangrentado, pero vivo—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde están Hamal de Aries, Aldebarán de Tauro, y Polux de Géminis? —preguntó la diosa, y Antares se mordió los labios mientras lloraba.

—Muertos —y Atenea se estremeció de miedo—. Y no solo ellos… Cancri de Cáncer fue ejecutado en medio de la ciudad por los invasores… y mi querido amigo Régulo de Leo… fue atravesado por una flecha que se estrelló justo en su frente. ¡Una maldita flecha me arrebató a mi mejor amigo que con la fuerza de su cosmos era capaz de demoler montañas enteras! ¡Atenea! ¡Mi anciano amigo debió morir en su cama y con una sonrisa en su rostro! ¡Nos condenaste a todos! —gritó Antares, y Atenea comenzó a llorar, por lo que Antares se tranquilizó.

—¿Espica de Virgo? —pregunto Atenea, y Antares lo negó con la cabeza—. ¿Qué hay de tu hermano Zubenel de Libra? —y Antares lloró, pero movió su cabeza en negación—. ¡Kaus de Sagitario, Sadal de Acuario, Alrisha de Piscis! ¡No me digas que todos murieron! ¡Les di una orden! ¡No tenían permitido morir! —gritó Atenea furiosa.

—¡Entiéndelo Atenea! ¡Puede que nos hayas prohibido morir cuando Deneb de Capricornio murió! ¡Pero es imposible! —y Atenea lloró desconsoladamente. Estaba devastada. Se secaba sus lágrimas en todo momento pero no podía resistir el perder a sus queridos caballeros dorados—. Atenea… mi diosa por favor no se lamente… la muerte es algo natural… impedírnoslo es egoísta y ruin… es tiránico… —y Atenea movió su cabeza en negación y continuó llorando—. Lo entiendo… mi señorita Atenea, si en verdad es su deseo, le juro que no moriré —y Atenea miró a Antares con curiosidad y esperanza—. Mi señora. Le juro por Zeus que no moriré jamás a menos que usted me lo ordene, únicamente si perdona a los caídos por sus muertes y le reza a Hades porque sus almas descansen en los Campos Elíseos.

—¡Blasfemas! ¡Una diosa no debe rezarle a otro dios! ¡Y mucho menos hacer un trato con un mor…! —comenzó Atenea, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo—. Mortal… Antares… por un momento me escuché igual a mi padre. ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?

—Mi señorita Atenea. Exige lo que es imposible simplemente porque no puede comprender a los humanos. Solo un humano puede comprender a un humano y solo un dios puede entender a otro dios… si fuera humana lo comprendería… —y Atenea asintió—. Sin embargo, por comprenderla a usted como diosa renunciaré a mi mortalidad… no sé cómo lo haré pero viviré por siempre a su lado. ¡No hay imposibles para un caballero de Escorpio y lo demostraré! ¡Me convertiré en el caballero capaz de crear milagros! —y Atenea asintió nuevamente—. Pero por favor… recele a Hades por el alma de mis hermanos —y para sorpresa de Antares, Atenea comenzó a orar. Sin saber que al hacerlo, no solo daba vida a la diosa más noble del panteón griego que por fin entraba en razón. Sino que también le daba al rey del inframundo razones para desconfiar de Atenea como diosa de la tierra, y así pues Hades comenzó a invadir la tierra con la excusa de demostrar que Atenea era una diosa débil y no se merecía la tierra.

**La Grecia del Mito, el Santuario (200 años más tarde). Año 8,054 A.C.**

—¿Antares? ¡Oye, Antares! ¡Ya es hora de la reunión de guerra! ¡Las tropas de Hades comienzan a reunirse alrededor del Santuario! ¡Antares! —gritó Atenea sumamente molesta, esta vez porque su caballero más viejo se negaba a reunirse con los otros caballeros en el templo del Patriarca—. Si será flojo ese Escorpión Dorado… mira que hacerme bajar desde mi templo hasta su casa. Antares, si estas durmiendo te voy a castigar —y Atenea encontró al caballero de Escorpio, débil y dormido sobre su cama—. ¡Por Zeus! ¡Antares! —gritó Atenea, y entonces trepó a la cama de Antares y pateó su armadura con muy poca gentileza, y entonces el anciano de barba larga y ojos ciegos, gritó con fuerza tras haber sido herido, incluso su costilla se rompió—. ¡Antares! ¿Qué te pasa, Antares? ¡Resiste! ¡Era una broma!

—¿Quién es? ¿Qué quiere? —preguntó el viejo caballero de Escorpio, tan ciego que no podía reconocer a su diosa con la vista, y tan débil que su cosmos no la dibujaba—. ¡Si eres un espectro de Hades te juro por Athena que te asesinaré!

—¿Athena? ¡Antares! ¡Mi nombre es Atenea! ¿Acaso lo has olvidado? —y el viejo se incorporó con debilidad—. Por Zeus. ¿Nos conocemos desde hace cuánto? 270 años creo. ¿En tan poco tiempo ya has olvidado el nombre de tu diosa? Mi nombre es Atenea, no Athena. A menos de que me hayas confundido con alguien más. Si es así me voy a enojar mucho —y Antares bajó la mirada—. Vámonos ya. Necesito a mi general en el templo de Atenea. Me siento sola si no estás. Todas esas caras nuevas me molestan mucho. Necesito una cara familiar y confiable.

—No me necesita mi señora. Seré su general pero los nuevos reclutas no me respetan —y Atenea miró a su caballero curiosa—. Mi querida diosa… he combatido en setenta guerras por usted, pero desde hace más de 200 años, no he tenido un solo momento de gloria. Todos siempre me están cuidando. Soy tan solo una carga.

—¡No digas eso Antares! ¡Tú eres mi caballero más preciado! —pero Antares no reaccionó—. ¡No! ¡Antares! ¡Lo juraste! ¡Juraste no morir! —y Antares despertó de repente, como si su alma hubiera regresado del inframundo, y Antares gritó de dolor—. ¿Antares? ¿Ya no puedes… resistirlo, verdad? Te estas muriendo… —y el caballero lo negó con la cabeza e intentó ponerse de pie, pero Atenea lo empujó de regreso a su cama—. No… ya no más… ya entendí… por favor no sigas… te doy mi permiso de morir… Antares.

—¿Mi señorita Athena? —y Atenea se molestó al escuchar que nuevamente Antares decía mal su nombre, pero en lugar de corregirlo, Atenea se limitó a asentir—. Mi querida Athena… perdóneme por no ser un inmortal… nada me hubiera gustado más que estar siempre a su lado. Por más terca que sea. Si tan solo fuera una humana, yo estoy seguro que… sería una diosa a los ojos de cualquier hombre —y en ese momento, Antares se convirtió en polvo, y su cosmos se extinguió para siempre, dejando tras de sí una pequeña esfera roja de cosmos.

—Tu estrella por siempre iluminará los cielos. Antares. Eres el corazón de la constelación de Escorpio, y yo te subiré al firmamento —y Atenea elevó la estrella de Antares al cielo, y se convirtió en la quinceava y más brillante estrella en el firmamento donde la constelación de Escorpio brillaba—. Descansa… Antares.

—¡Muere Atenea! —se escuchó un grito, y en la distracción, un ser desconocido incluso para Atenea, atravesó con una daga dorada el corazón por la espalda de la diosa—. ¡Lo he conseguido! ¡He asesinado a la diosa Atenea! ¡Zeus! ¡Esta es mi venganza! —aquel día, no solo Atenea perdió a su guerrero más valeroso, sino que la tierra perdió a su diosa. Y sin embargo, eso dio nacimiento a una Atenea más justa y noble. Una verdadera diosa entre los dioses.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Guerras Doradas.**

**Saga de Nova Gea.**

**Capítulo 9: Los Santos más Nobles.**

* * *

**Torre de las Mil Batallas. Lemuria. Noviembre de 03 de N. G.**

—¡Athena! —gritó Milo, que se despertó de repente y comprendió que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla. Miró a sus alrededores, los caballeros dorados y de vermilo se encontraban todos dormidos a pesar del grito del caballero de Escorpio. La batalla entre Saga de Géminis y Shion de Aries continuaba, había sido así por varias horas, y Tenma ya no se veía trepar por las paredes—. Ha sido un sueño… solo un sueño.

—Es Atenea —escuchó Milo, que entonces se estremeció y recordó que Saori compartía su cristal. Ambos incluso se encontraban en una posición muy incómoda y vergonzosa, ya que se encontraban sumamente cerca gracias a las paredes del cristal, y de no ser porque Saori era más bajita que Milo, ambos estarían peligrosamente cerca de compartir un beso—. Desde la muerte de Antares y mi propia muerte, exigí que se me llamara Athena en lugar de Atenea. Tú tienes la culpa —sonrió la diosa, y Milo se sorprendió—. Desde que descubrí mi herencia mitológica he revivido en sueños mi pasado. Incluso para los dioses es imposible recordarlo todo. Solo Mnemósine tiene ese control.

—¿Espiaste mis sueños? —preguntó Milo, y Saori movió la cabeza en negación—. No me digas que he sido yo quien ha entrado en tus sueños. Si ha sido así te juro que no ha sido intencional —aclaró Milo, y Saori no pudo evitar sonreír gentilmente.

—Milo… cuando fui asesinada en tu templo hace más de 10,000 años, comprendí por fin lo que Antares quería enseñarme —y Milo asintió—. Como diosa, fui llevada a los Campos Elíseos… en ese lugar estaban los once caballeros, pero el de Escorpio faltaba… mi tío me dijo que lo había condenado al Tártaros… pensé que era algo injusto… mi caballero que se sacrificó tanto por su diosa, había sido condenado al Tártaros. Así que hice un trato con Hades. Nacería eternamente sin recuerdos de mi ser como una diosa, y a cambio perdonaría a Antares y lo sacaría del Tártaros para que renaciera en los Campos Elíseos —y Milo se horrorizó por aquella revelación—. Renací generación tras generación… me convertí en una humana… aprendí a ser noble y gentil además de ser justa… y Antares… bueno… jamás renació conmigo… solo Shura ha sido capaz de eso, por ello es el caballero más leal de Athena… pero… yo siempre, en todas mis encarnaciones, he sido cercana a los caballeros de Escorpio… aunque creo que nunca tan cercana como ahora.

—No es como que yo quiera estar tan cerca —aseguró Milo, y Saori tan solo sonrió—. ¿Entonces… reencarnas generación tras generación tan solo por el alma de un caballero decrepito? —y Saori asintió—. Qué envidia me da ese infeliz.

—Tú eres Antares —y Milo se sorprendió—. Milo… siempre he buscado a Antares… jamás lo había encontrado… pero hoy, más de 10,000 años después de su muerte, por fin lo he encontrado —y Milo lo dudó, pero Saori estaba tan segura de ello que casi parecía una realidad—. Y pesar que no me di cuenta hasta ahora… Antares, el caballero dorado de Escorpio que era capaz de sobrepasar cualquier imposible. Te tardaste mucho en reencarnar. Hades seguro torturó tu alma.

—Saori. ¿Por qué tienes tanta confianza en que yo sea ese tal Antares? —y Saori abrazó a Milo, y el caballero de Escorpio le devolvió el abraso—. Por Zeus, no tienes ni idea —y Saori lo negó con la cabeza, pero Milo sonrió—. Bien… soy Antares… y después de 10,000 años me he casado con la diosa que me torturó por 270 años negándome la muerte. Eres una diosa muy caprichosa, Atenea —agregó Milo con una sonrisa, y Saori asintió—. ¿Cómo siguen tus heridas?

—Abrázame —y Milo se sonrojó—. ¿Qué importa ya? Lo único que me importa en este momento es que estamos juntos. Y ni los dioses podrán separarnos. No esperaré otros 10,000 años a que vuelvas a nacer a mi lado —y Milo asintió—. Deseo con todo mi cosmos que podamos estar juntos mientras tu vida me lo permita.

—Ya te dije que no me iré a la otra vida sin que me cumplas mi capricho —y Saori se avergonzó, pero no había lugar a donde escapar—. Sigues siendo una niña. Una niña de más de 10,000 años de vida. Eso me hace preguntarme, ¿Qué es Sasha si Saori es Athena?

—No lo sé… y eso me asusta… —y Milo observó a Saori con detenimiento—. Solo ha existido una Atenea. Pero han existido miles de encarnaciones. ¿Y si volvemos a separarnos? ¿Qué pasará si al morir Athena y Antares vuelven a rencontrarse?

—Entonces Milo y Saori también lo harán —y Saori se avergonzó—. Milo de Escorpio se casó con Saori Kido… Athena siempre ha sido un valor agregado, por más furiosa que eso te haga —y Saori no lo comprendió—. Cuando el cuerpo muere, este deja de ser Athena, y la diosa de la sabiduría en la guerra rencarna nuevamente. Saori es mi esposa, Atenea es mi diosa. Esa es mi conclusión. Sasha no es más que un ser resucitado y sin cosmos divino.

—¿Me amarías si no fuera Athena? —preguntó Saori con ojos llorosos, y Milo asintió—. ¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo? A veces incluso siento que el que te hayas casado conmigo no ha sido más que cumplir con un capricho de tu diosa.

—Saori, por pervertido que se escuche. Yo te amaba desde antes de saber que eras Athena, y eso ya por sí mismo es enfermo y retorcido —y Saori se avergonzó más que nunca—. ¿Y sabes una cosa? —y Saori tragó saliva—. No me interesa si tienes 10,000 años, o 13… ya no puedo escapar a mis sentimientos —y Milo besó a Saori con intensidad, y la joven diosa le regresó el beso, aunque en ese momento ambos se encontraban agradecidos de que el cristal no diera lugar para más que solo besarse.

**Campamentos Atenienses, Lemuria.**

—¡Vórtice Oscuro! —gritó Phobos, e Ikki, el caballero del Fénix, fue impactado con violencia en contra de los campamentos atenienses, donde algunos soldados que en esos momentos dormían, tomaron sus armas y las prepararon para la batalla mientras en el oscuro cielo rojizo brillaba con intensidad el daimon del Terror, que entonces transmitió ese sentimiento a todos los soldados atenienses—. Ikki, has combatido valientemente por más de 24 horas, pero ya va siendo momento de que descubras cuál es tu lugar, es un dios a quien te enfrentas, no soy un simple daimon.

—¡General! —gritó June de Andrómeda, que corrió a encuentro de Ikki, solo para que el caballero del Fénix se pusiera de pie por sí mismo y empujara a June lejos antes de que Phobos pudiera asesinarla con su ataque—. ¡General! ¡Pelearemos a su lado!

—¡No te metas en mi camino! ¡Este demonio es mío! —y en ese momento, Shun fue brutalmente azotado por Deimos, el daimon del Miedo, a los pies de su hermano—. ¡Shun! —gritó Ikki, y Shun comenzó a escupir sangre—. ¡Malditos! ¡Acabaré con ambos yo mismo! ¡Que nadie se interponga en mi batalla! ¡Ave Fénix! —gritó Ikki, que entonces impactó a los dos dioses del miedo y del terror y los lanzó fuera de los campamentos atenienses.

—¡Shun! ¡Por Athena, Shun, resiste! —gritó June, y en ese momento llegaron Shaina y Marín con ayuda. Pandora llegó de igual manera y con varias medicinas y vendajes—. Pandora. ¿Puedes salvarlo? —preguntó June, que comenzó a quitarle la armadura de Cefeo a Shun.

—Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance —aseguró Pandora, y entonces se sorprendió al ver quién era el herido—. ¿Hades? —agregó Pandora, y todos la miraron curiosas—. No… no es nada… por favor no presten atención a mis palabras. Necesito una camilla, no puedo atenderlo aquí —agregó Pandora, y las tres caballeros corrieron en busca de una camilla, mientras Pandora simplemente le quitó la camisa a Shun y descubrió el pendiente que llevaba atado al cuello, mismo que le arrancó y guardó bajo sus prendas—. Aún no ha llegado el momento, mi señor Hades. Pronto resucitará, se lo juro. Pero primero se requiere de la intervención del dios de los mares. Retendré su renacer cuanto me sea posible retenerlo. Se levantará en contra de Athena cuando sea el momento más indicado.

**Torre de las Mil Batallas, Lemuria.**

—¡Sí! ¡Esta es la clase de caos que deseaba ver! —gritó Eris dentro de uno de los cuadros de la Torre de las Mil Batallas y mientras observaba la tierra romperse y repararse tras los ataques de Saga de Géminis, que opacaba a un Shion de Aries que a duras penas había sido capaz de defenderse del poderoso caballero dorado—. ¡La batalla de Melos podrá no haber sido tan grande como las Guerras Médicas o la Guerra de Troya, pero fue un escenario caótico como ningún otro! ¡Griegos contra griegos! ¡Hermanos contra hermanos! ¡Todo centrado en una pequeña isla sin esperanza! ¡Una matanza digna de esta guerra sin cuartel!

Las estrellas en el cielo de la isla de Melos, volaban apresuradamente como una tormenta estelar. Más sin embargo, esta no era una lluvia de estrellas natural. Era el resultado del cosmos de Shion que se incendiaba y era abatido contra los planetoides de Saga, que dibujaban en el cielo de Melos una escena del fin del universo, con planetas estallando, agujeros negros creándose, y el cosmos destruyendo el escenario de batalla creado por los dioses.

—¡Siempre fuiste impulsivo! ¡Recuerdo que fue este odio latente en tu corazón el que me impidió elegirte como el Patriarca del Santuario! —gritó Shion con odio y mientras intensificaba la fuerza de sus estrellas—. ¡Jamás fuiste merecedor de semejante título! ¡Incluso juraría que tenías un deseo en tu corazón por convertirte en mi asesino y arrebatarme el título a la fuerza!

—¡Todavía puedo convertirme en tu asesino, Shion! —gritó Saga, y su cosmos se intensificó hasta que los planetoides de la Explosión de Galaxias se convirtieron en planetas gigantes y completos que comenzaron a resistir inclusive la influencia de las estrellas de Shion—. ¡Explosión de Galaxias! —gritó Saga, y los planetas comenzaron a golpear a Shion hasta que el aplastante cosmos del caballero de Géminis lo lanzó violentamente contra el suelo de la isla de Melos—. Te he vencido. Prepárate para recibir la muerte.

—¡Revolución… de polvo de Estrellas! —gritó Shion con intensidad, y la armadura de Géminis comenzó a ser bombardeada por las estrellas e incluso comenzó a agujerarse—. ¡Saga! ¡No permitiré que el sacrificio de Dohko sea en vano! ¡Te combatiré por mil días de ser necesario! ¡Al Hades con el plan de Asmita! ¡Extinción de la Luz de las Estrellas! —y Saga comenzó a ser lanzado por las dimensiones, pero se aferró a la dimensión gracias al dominio de sus poderes—. ¡Dohko! ¡No me rendiré! ¡Lucharé por Sasha con todo mi corazón! ¡Sobreviviré a esta guerra! ¡Ayudaré a Sasha a encontrar tiempos de paz!

—¿Y qué hay de Saori, Shion? —y Saga rompió el ataque de Shion y preparó el suyo—. ¡Fuiste el Patriarca del Santuario! ¡Deberías saber la importancia de Athena! ¡Sasha ya no es Athena! ¡La Otra Dimensión! —gritó Saga, y las dimensiones comenzaron a distorsionarse, y a jalar a sus interiores a Shion—. ¿Qué planeas hacer tras vencerme? ¿Asesinarías a Athena por recobrar tus días de gloria? ¿Acaso has olvidado tus últimas palabras, Shion? ¡Aioros nos las contó en su discurso tras el nacimiento de Athena! ¡Él dijo que tu único arrepentimiento había sido no vivir para presenciar el nacimiento de la nueva Athena!

—¡Sé lo que dije, Saga! —agregó Shion, que entonces se liberó del ataque dimensional del santo de Géminis, rompiendo en cristales las distorsiones, y restaurando el cuadro a su normalidad—. Por ello debo salvar tanto a Sasha como a Saori… vi a Sasha morir… Saga… no volveré a perderla. Dohko no lo querría así.

—No eres Dohko, Shion… y no luchamos por asesinar a Sasha, luchamos por proteger a Saori —y Shion miró a Saga, que cruzaba sus brazos y elevaba su cosmos—. Te prometo Shion, que protegeré a Saori y a Sasha. No permitiré que ninguna sea asesinada. Pero para ello necesito derrotarte.

—Hazlo entonces… Saga —agregó Shion, y Saga lo miró sorprendido—. Tengo el cosmos de soportar una batalla por mil días, y a menos que uno de los dos se rinda, eso es precisamente lo que pasará —y Saga miró a Shion dudoso, y Eris nuevamente enfureció al observar que la batalla se interrumpía—. Un Patriarca… siempre debe estar preparado de antemano para cualquier circunstancia… más esta es una circunstancia para la que jamás se podrá estar preparado… he de decidir entre vivir o morir por Athena, y diferente de hace 240 años… elijo morir… salva a Athena… Saga.

—Shion… lo haría sin que me lo pidieras. ¡Explosión de Galaxias! —gritó Saga, y Shion fue sepultado bajo una pila de planetas que en ese momento estallaron, destrozando su armadura y dándole muerte al caballero de vermilo de Aries, que había sacrificado su vida por darle una oportunidad a la generación joven, igual que lo hiciera Dohko, quien en ese momento regresó de la muerte por unos instantes en medio de la explosión, para llevarse a Shion consigo al otro mundo—. Descansa en paz… Shion… —y Saga volvió a preparar su cosmos—. ¡La Otra Dimensión! —atacó Saga a Eris, quien desafortunadamente para el santo dorado de Géminis ya había recobrado sus fuerzas, por lo que las dimensiones no podían tragarla—. ¡Acabaré con tus juegos en este momento, Eris! —más la diosa entonces movió su mano violentamente, y lanzó a Saga por el resto de la isla de Melos, usando su cuerpo para partir la tierra, y dividir la isla en dos mitades mientras los moribundos soldados caían al océano y encontraron su muerte.

—Este será un simple cuadro, Saga de Géminis, pero el poder que me respalda es tan real que podría replicar esta destrucción y este caos en la verdadera Isla de Melos, si hubiera sobrevivido a la gran inundación claro está —explicó Eris, y Saga intentó incorporarse, pero sus debilitadas piernas no se lo permitían—. Soy la regente del caos y la discordia, simplemente no tienen oportunidad, solo me sirven para divertirme, y las diversiones no han terminado —Eris entonces volvió a encerrar a Saga dentro de un cristal, y lo llevó nuevamente fuera de los interiores de sus cuadros y a la verdadera Torre de las Mil Batallas.

**Cima de la Torre de las Mil Batallas, Lemuria**.

—El inspirar nobleza en los corazones de los mortales, el poder de limpiar las almas de los muertos y apaciguar su ira, el poder de comunicarse con las estrellas y leer sus oráculos —habló Sasha con debilidad, y con su cosmos ya casi divino gracias a las nueve flamas que se habían extinguido de la torre de reloj de flamas anaranjadas. La torre de flamas doradas sin embargo, no presumía las flamas ni de Sagitario ni de Acuario, por lo que teóricamente solo hacía falta la muerte de un santo de cualquier reloj para que Sasha se convirtiera en una diosa verdadera. Y sin embargo, Ares comenzaba a levantarse—. ¡No! ¡No debes ponerte de pie! ¡Hermano, resiste! —insistía Sasha, más un cosmos de un rojo intenso y endemoniado comenzaba a rodearlo—. Ares… si me convierto en una diosa, al menos usaré mi cosmos para apaciguarte. No permitiré más masacres, voy a salvarte.

**Interiores de la Torre de las Mil Batallas, Lemuria.**

—Ya casi llego… Sasha… puedo sentir tu cálido cosmos… ya casi… solo un poco más —habló Tenma con debilidad, e intentó alcanzar el techo, ya visible a al menos veinte metros de donde Tenma se encontraba. Y sin embargo, Tenma perdió su agarre, y cayó derribando cuadros mientras intentaba sujetarse. Pero tras clavar su mano en la pared y probablemente despedazando la piel de sus dedos al hacerlo, fue capaz de evitar una caída de muerte.

Los cuadros cayeron sobre los cristales, algunos se rompieron y liberaron a algunas almas, pero no era este el momento de preocuparse por unos simples cuadros malditos. Era el momento de prepararse para continuar con las batallas.

—Puedo sentirlo… ese cosmos endemoniado y horrible… me hierve la sangre —habló Milo con intranquilidad, más Saori lo abrazó con fuerza, ayudándole a tranquilizarse—. Deseo tanto acabar con su vida. Me ha forzado a hacerte algo horrible.

—No sería la primera vez que intentas lastimarme con tus agujas. Fui tu discípula —explicó Saori, y Milo recordó aquel día en el barco cuando estuvo a punto de lanzar sus agujas en contra de la diosa que se hacía pasar por Minerva de Camaleón—. ¿No hay forma de evitar estas confrontaciones? Siento un cosmos que crece más y más con cada muerte.

—No lo entiendo del todo, pero al parecer Eris desea crear una diosa nueva que te remplace como Athena y cumpla con la profecía de Gea… ella desea matar a Zeus por que reine el caos y me quiere como su caballero del caos o como su dios de la guerra —y Saori lo negó con la cabeza y volvió a abrazar a su esposo—. Ya te lastimé… y siento este odio latente en mi ser… si vuelvo a combatir de esa forma tan intensa… quizás no pueda volver a resistir la influencia.

—¿Vas a decirme que es imposible, Antares? —preguntó Saori, y Milo bajó la mirada—. Antares, tú dijiste que te convertirías en el caballero capaz de sobrepasar cualquier imposible. Viviste más que cualquier hombre por respetar tu promesa, asesinaste a Hyperión, mataste al dragón de perla, sobreviviste a la ira de Cronos, te casaste con una diosa, y has asesinado a tres caballeros dorados, Kardia de Escorpio, Sísifo de Sagitario y Manigoldo de Cáncer. No eres el caballero del caos de Eris… eres mi caballero de la esperanza… Antares… y Milo de Escorpio.

—¿Antares? —habló Eris tras su llegada, y el Escorpión Dorado levantó su cosmos desafiando al de Eris—. ¿Quieres decir que aquel anciano al que siempre torturabas es Milo de Escorpio? ¿Acaso ya pasaron 10,000 años? —y Milo observó a Saga, y supo que se había equilibrado la balanza de los combates en favor a Athena—. Ahora lo entiendo, por eso eres tan leal y letal. Y sin embargo únicamente los dioses comprenden la verdadera valía de Antares, ya que en todos los libros de historia, Antares fue conocido como el santo dorado más débil de todos. Un anciano sin remedio al que todos debían proteger por su debilidad.

—¡Este Antares tiene un cuerpo nuevo y joven, Eris! ¡Sácame de aquí y terminaré lo que empecé en el cuadro de la batalla de Troya! —pero Eris tan solo seleccionó los cristales de Aldebarán y de Albafica—. Bruja endemoniada —continuó Milo, y como ya era costumbre, Eris lanzó su cosmos contra su cristal, lastimando en su interior tanto a Milo como a Saori—. Me lleva Hades… esa maldita bruja me las va a pagar—. Agregó Milo mientras sostenía a Saori de la cintura, y veía a Eris desvanecerse—. Saori. ¿Has recuperado tu fuerza? ¿Puedes romper este cristal?

—Desearía poder hacerlo… pero… me encuentro agotada… tal vez si espero un poco más pueda hacerlo —y Milo asintió—. Pero… tú deberías ser capaz de romperlo… ¿Por qué me lo pides a mí si tú tienes el cosmos para liberarte de este cristal? —y Milo se sonrojó—. ¿Milo?

—Sinceramente… deseaba poder regresar a tu lado ileso —y Saori miró a su esposo con una sonrisa—. Romper este cristal seguro me rompería la mano y eso te preocuparía. Además de que no puedo arriesgarme a perder una de mis pinzas cuando pienso en quien se estremece con el deseo de asesinarme —y Saori miró a Regulus de Leo, que se mantenía eternamente mirando a Milo, a la espera del momento de su jurada batalla.

**Campamentos Atenienses, Lemuria.**

—¡Puño del Fantasma del Fénix! —gritó Ikki, e impactó con violencia las frentes de tanto Phobos como de Deimos. Los dioses del terror y el miedo claro que ni se inmutaron por aquel ataque. Pero ambos se sentían sumamente furiosos por los insultos de Ikki que, ataque tras ataque, lograba impactarlos, confundiendo sus mentes, hiriéndoles el orgullo, e incinerando su ira—. ¡Se hacen llamar dioses pero no son más que demonios de dominios sin sentido! ¡Su fuerza no es nada para quien domina el miedo en su totalidad y es capaz de transmitirlo! —más interrumpiendo sus palabras, Phobos y Deimos volaron al cielo e impactaron con sus rodillas el estómago de Ikki.

—¡Calla! ¡Sucio mortal! ¿Cómo te atreves a irrespetarnos de esta manera? —Gritó deimos, como siempre siendo más impaciente que Phobos que en esos momentos comenzaba a reunir su cosmos para un ataque definitivo—. ¡Somos el miedo y el terror! ¡Dominamos entre las emociones humanas! ¿Acaso no eres un humano?

—Por poco dejé de serlo, Deimos. ¡Ave Fénix! —gritó Ikki, que derribó al Deimos y entonces recibió el ataque de Phobos en la forma de huracanes oscuros, mismos que Ikki evadió gracias a las flamas del Fénix que tan solo se intensificaron—. ¡Phobos! ¡Deimos! Fui entrenado en la Isla de la Reina Muerte donde mi maestro me humilló y maltrató exigiéndome que me convirtiera en su asesino —y las memorias regresaron, e Ikki recordó al maestro que por años lo había maltratado—. Así lo hice. ¡Asesiné a mi propio maestro! ¡Abracé el odio! Pero cuando estuve a un paso de convertirme en un desalmado y un asesino, la luz dorada iluminó mi camino —e Ikki se recordó a sí mismo hace tres años, como un joven a punto de convertirse en un demonio y levantarse en contra del odiado Santuario—. Shaka de Virgo fue personalmente a la Isla de la Reina Muerte para reclutarme al servicio del Santuario. En aquel momento me negué a hacerlo, lo llamé falso, y me levanté en su contra… solo para ser humillado y derrotado —explicó Ikki—. La instrucción era clara, los 88 debían reunirse, y Shaka me llevó al Santuario inconsciente y moribundo —y tanto Phobos como Deimos lo escucharon. Temían a Ikki del Fénix y preferían ganar aliento que enfrentarlo—. Para cuando desperté, la Nueva Titanomaquia ya estaba por terminar, y a pesar de mis esfuerzos por salvar la vida de mi hermano, fui limitado por mis heridas afligidas por Shaka, y herido de gravedad por una de los titanes. Desde ese día comprendí que la verdadera fuerza no viene del miedo o del terror, viene del valor y la determinación. ¡Me juré a mí mismo el que de existir una nueva guerra, asesinaría a los oponentes más grandes que pudiera encontrar! ¿Y qué mejor forma de demostrar mi fuerza que asesinando al miedo y al terror?

—Si ya has dejado de parlotear será mejor que te defiendas, Fénix —gritó Deimos—. Tu plática sin sentido nos ha dado la oportunidad de restaurar nuestros cansados cosmos. Ahora, te demostraremos el verdadero poder de los dioses —y los hermanos lanzaron sus tornados al unísono, e Ikki fue abatido por ellos, su armadura se destrozó, y el valeroso caballero fue brutalmente asesinado—. Que tonto… pensó que tenía oportunidad.

—Deimos… siento dolor… hemos ganado pero siento un horrible dolor —comenzó Phobos, y Deimos lo miró con duda en su mirada—. ¡Deimos! ¡Tu pecho! —gritó Phobos, y Deimos se dio cuenta de que una mano le salía del cuerpo donde se supone que estaba su corazón—. ¡Una mano también sale de mi pecho! —gritó Phobos.

—¡Tontos! ¡Fueron el miedo y el terror quienes fueron intimidados por el Fénix! —gritó Ikki, que al parecer no había muerto, y se encontraba detrás de Phobos y Deimos atravesándoles las espaldas con sus puños que le salieron del pecho—. Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que mi pesadilla los alcanzara, pero les aseguro, que quien les atraviesa el pecho es muy real. Simplemente asesinaron a una ilusión, y ahora, los mandare al Tártaros. ¡Ave Fénix! —y Tanto Phobos como Deimos comenzaron a quemarse. Sumamente horrorizados al saber que un caballero de bronce los había asesinado. Ni dos dioses unidos, a pesar de ser dioses menores, habían conseguido derrotar al Fénix.

**Torre de las Mil Batallas, Lemuria.**

—Todo parece indicar que me encuentro en una horrible desventaja —habló Aldebarán, mientras se encontraba en un laberinto de rosas venenosas en medio de una gran tormenta—. Por Athena, me enfrentaría a Aioria en fuerza, desafiaría la velocidad de los ataques de Milo, derrumbaría el muro de cristal de Mu inclusive… pero enfrentarme a unas rosas… no pudieron elegirme un peor oponente.

—No lo comprendo… ¿es una burla o una señal de admiración? —preguntó Albafica, que se escondía en algún lugar detrás de todas esas rosas—. Aldebarán de Tauro, Eris podrá haber seleccionado la Isla de Creta, lugar de la guerra civil entre el rey Minos de Creta y Radamantys quien fuera su hermano, como la isla en la cual realizaríamos nuestro enfrentamiento. Pero no respeto a Eris. Me dedicaré entonces a convertir su horrible retrato en un campo de rosas.

—No estoy disfrutando de esto del todo, Albafica —agregó Eris mientras permanecía sentada en su trono—. Tengo ese presentimiento que me dice que me darás una batalla similar a las de Regulus y Asmita… aburrida y técnica. Caballero de Tauro, espero que seas diferente.

—¡No te complaceré, bruja! —y Eris se enfureció—. Oh… es divertido, ya sé porque lo hace Milo. Se te saltan las cejas cada vez que te dicen bruja —y Eris se mordió los labios iracunda, y de estos brotó sangre—. Pero, no es sabio siquiera desperdiciar aliento —aclaró Aldebarán, y soltó aire con violencia—. Albafica, escóndete detrás de tus rosas todo lo que quieras, no me envenenarás —y Aldebarán volvió a soltar aire violentamente con su nariz, y de esta salió un polen rojizo.

—¿Es broma? ¿Inhalas por la boca y exhalas de inmediato por la nariz? ¿Acaso estas filtrando mi veneno? —y Aldebarán sonrió—. Inaudito… pero eso también significa que solo tienes un par de minutos antes de que realmente requieras tomar aire —agregó Albafica, que entonces se dejó de juegos y apareció frente a Aldebarán, quien nuevamente, y como si fuera un furioso toro, expulsó el polen de su nariz con violencia—. ¿Cuánto podrás soportar sin respirar de verdad?

—¡Gran Cuerno! —gritó Aldebarán, y Albafica en ese instante subió la guardia, pero fue abatido violentamente por el ataque de Aldebarán—. ¡Brazo de Hierro! —continuó con los gritos Aldebarán, y lanzando sus ataques con violencia, golpeando a Albafica fuertemente en el rostro y después corriendo en su dirección—. ¡Cuerno Mortal! —gritó por última ocasión, e intentó clavar sus cuernos en el cuerpo de Albafica, que lo tomó de los cuernos que quemaron sus manos pues estaban iluminados por la fuerza de su cosmos, pero pateó con violencia el rostro de Aldebarán, que apenas y se movió y arrolló a Albafica como si se tratara de un violento jugador en el ya extinto juego de futbol americano, y al final, Aldebarán volvió a soltar polen.

—Al parecer… no es mucho lo que te queda de aire. ¿De qué otra forma se explica que me ataques con semejante violencia? —y Aldebarán volvió a correr en dirección a Albafica sin abrir su boca o nombrar ataque alguno—. Por Zeus… su cosmos crece… si no logro esquivarlo me dará muerte —y Albafica intentó saltar y evadir al toro, que clavó su cuerno en el talón de Albáfica, y lo lanzó con violencia por los campos de rosas—. Es un poder tremendo… me ha perforado la armadura y el talón… pero he sufrido peores heridas… fui asesinado brutalmente por Minos de Grifo después de todo… —y Albafica volvió a incorporarse, inclusive parándose y corriendo con su talón perforado como si este dolor no significara nada—. Aldebarán, admito que eres fuerte, y de no ser por mi veneno seguro me darías una golpiza y me forzarías a usar todo mi cosmos por vencerte —y mientras decía eso último, Albafica preparó una de sus rosas negras—. Asmita dijo que hiciéramos lo posible… pero, a pesar de que te quedas sin aire tu cosmos se eleva y aplasta el mío. Si no te mato ahora mismo, serás tú quien me de muerte. No me queda más opción que arrebatarte el corazón con mis rosas. ¡Rosa Piraña! —comenzó a gritar Albafica mientras corría en dirección a Aldebarán. Más el toro comenzó a perder velocidad, sangre le caía de su boca, y Albafica reaccionó—. ¡Murió a media embestida! —gritó Albafica, y entonces arrojó su rosa negra al cielo y fue perforado violentamente en su hombro derecho por Aldebarán, que entonces cayó al suelo sobre Albafica y completamente inerte—. Fui distraído… me ha perforado el hombro. Aldebarán. ¿Qué clase de guerrero eras?

—¡Un imbécil que fue muerto por un simple veneno! —se quejó Eris, y Albafica empujó a Aldebarán lejos de él y comenzó a respirar pesadamente por el esfuerzo—. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Esta batalla no duró siquiera cinco minutos! ¡Ese maldito toro es una vergüenza! ¡Y tú, Albafica, vas a decirme que es ese plan del que tanto han hablado! —exigió Eris, y Albafica preparó una de sus rosas blancas, pero se retrajo y cambió de opinión—. ¡Habla!

—Asmita nos ordenó el planificar las batallas y darles muerte a los caballeros de Athena sin esforzarnos demasiado —y Eris enfureció—. Asmita aseguró que era sabio ahorrar fuerzas. De lo contrario quien se enfrente a Ares estaría sumamente herido y no podría derrotarlo.

—¡En otras palabras les ordeno pelear como Athena dicta! ¡Con sabiduría en la guerra! —y Eris lanzó a Albafica con su cosmos, y entonces apuntó su mano en llamas en dirección a Aldebarán, pero Albafica se recuperó y corrió en dirección al Toro Dorado, y se colocó frente a Eris—. Hazte a un lado. No es más que un cadáver.

—Lo es… es un cadáver… pero… —y Albafica titubeó, y Eris comenzó a enfurecerse aún más—. Jamás me lo perdonaré si destruyes su cuerpo. Es mi trofeo de batalla. Adornará los jardines exteriores cuando me haya convertido en el dios de la guerra junto al cadáver de Milo de Escorpio quien será mi siguiente víctima —y Eris miró a Albafica con detenimiento, y entonces asintió y encerró a Albafica en un cristal, preparándose para transportarlo fuera de la pintura—. Ha estado muy cerca —se susurró a sí mismo Albafica.

**Cima de la Torre de las Mil Batallas, Lemuria.**

—La batalla entre Aldebarán de Tauro y Albafica de Piscis ha terminado —habló Sasha, pero algo no era de su agrado—. Pero… no me siento como una diosa… algo está ocurriendo… los cosmos de Sagitario, Acuario y Tauro no se han unido al mío —agregó Sasha sorprendida, e igualmente asustada cuando observó los dedos de la armadura de Ares volver a moverse—. No deseo la muerte de más caballeros. Pero… sin un cosmos divino… he llegado a mi límite… ya no puedo calmar a Ares… va a despertar —y Sasha lloró, pero en ese momento una mano le secó las lágrimas—. ¿Eh? —se sorprendió Sasha. Junto a ella se encontraba Tenma—. ¿Te… Te… Tenma? —agregó Sasha, y entonces comenzó a morderse el labio intentando no llorar—. ¿Cómo?

—Alone no pudo mantenerme en el Tártaros —habló Tenma, y Sasha comenzó a recordar el pasado que compartieron. Sasha, Tenma, y un tercero de nombre Alone, vivieron hace 240 años en Italia como niños en un orfanato, y aquellos recuerdos hirieron el corazón de Sasha—. Nadé por todo el rio Flegetonte… el fuego y el ácido me destruyeron el alma… Sasha… ya no puedo convertirme en el caballero divino de Pegaso.

—No me importa el caballero divino de Pegaso —aclaró Sasha, y Tenma bajó la mirada—. Estas aquí… y por ello… no puedo rendirme —y Sasha volvió a levantar su cosmos, y a apaciguar a Ares. Tenma… los dos perdimos a Alone… se convirtió en Hades, hizo cosas horribles, y al final, a pesar de todos nuestros esfuerzos, no fue suficiente —y Tenma asintió, y observó el cómo Ares volvía a dormir—. No resistiré por mucho tiempo. La guerra se ha calmado pero en los interiores de la torre el caos crece. Si Ares se despierta ahora, todo será horrible. Eris debe ser derrotada para que su influencia no destruya a Ares.

—Estuve dentro de la torre —habló Tenma—. Salí gracias a tu ultima bendición que me acompañó incluso en la muerte… pero… entiendo que la torre es tan poderosa como un dios, y que solo permitirá a uno de doce guerreros enfrentarse a Ares. ¿Pero qué pasará cuando este guerrero sea elegido?

—Eris subirá a la cima de la torre con su guerrero del caos… y este guerrero tendrá la oportunidad de retar a Ares a duelo a muerte por el derecho de ser el dios de la guerra —y Tenma no lo comprendió—. Al calmar a Ares, he entendido la naturaleza de su plan. Deseaba asesinar a los 24 caballeros, dorados y de vermilo. La torre simplemente agilizaría el proceso al no darles la opción de unirse en batalla o retarlo con la Exclamación de Athena. Ares desde un principio había planeado la muerte de los 24 para otórgame un dunamis y convencerme de luchar contra Zeus. Pero en el camino, atesoró nuestra hermandad e intentó corregirlo. Me convertiría en una diosa y asesinaría a la falsa Athena. Prefirió gobernar a mi lado que la conquista —y Tenma comenzó a comprenderlo—. Eso no fue del agrado de Eris… y en contra de la voluntad de Ares comenzó a reinar con caos y discordia. Si Ares se despierta cuando estas energías reinan, todo habrá terminado. Nuestra única esperanza es asesinar a Eris antes de que Ares despierte. Ares aún puede ser salvado. Pero necesitaré de tu cosmos —y Tenma sonrió—. Sacrificaré la mitad del cosmos que se me ha entregado para resucitar al caballero divino de Pegaso… con ese poder capaz de derrotar a los dioses, necesito que regreses a la torre y acabes con Eris.

—Espera… si me das la mitad de tu poder eso significa que Ares despertará —y Sasha asintió, pero con su gentil sonrisa le dejó saber a Tenma que todo estaría bien—. Sasha… volveré por ti… te juro que lo haré. Asesinaré a Eris y vendré a salvarte de la ira de Ares.

—Si nuestro plan funciona, podremos salvar a varios caballeros dorados e incluso a Ares… no volveré a perder a otro hermano, Tenma —y Tenma asintió, y Sasha le entregó la mitad de su cosmos a Tenma, que entonces se lanzó a los interiores de la Torre de las Mil Batallas tras haber agujerado el techo al escapar de ella, y Sasha cayó sobre sus rodillas cuando Tenma por fin se fue—. Tenma… mi queridísimo hermano Tenma… debes vivir aunque mi alma se extinga. Y Ares comenzó a despertar nuevamente—. ¡Duerme! ¡No te levantes! ¡No puedes levantarte todavía!

**Torre de las Mil Batallas. Lemuria.**

—¡No, Aldebarán! —gritó Saori, y Milo la abrazó con fuerza. Frente a ellos se encontraba Eris con Albafica a su lado—. Aldebarán… era tan noble y bueno, capaz de dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro de cualquiera. Incluso podía apaciguar a Mephisto.

—Lo sé, Saori… te juro que vengaré a ese hippie en tu honor —y Eris sonrió—. ¿Ya vas a liberarme, bruja? —y Eris enfureció, y nuevamente azotó el cristal de Milo contra una pared—. Perdona… se me olvida que estas aquí conmigo —reaccionó Milo al ver a Saori adolorida a su lado, y en su lugar terminó molestando a Saori.

—¿Cómo se te puede olvidar que estoy encerrada aquí contigo? —se molestó Saori—. No seré Afrodita, y me refiero a la diosa, pero hay un par de distracciones golpeándote el pecho como para que las ignores de esa forma —y Milo se sonrojó—. Por Zeus. Esposo desconsiderado.

—¡No es el momento de seducirme con tus trucos mujer! —se quejó Milo, que ya no podía concentrarse ni en insultar a Eris por las palabras desvergonzadas de Saori—. Por Zeus… debí educarte mejor que eso.

—¡No me ignoren! —gritó Eris, y lanzó a ambos por toda la torre nuevamente—. Me importan muy poco sus comentarios. Me importan más las batallas que ahora han de celebrarse. De doce guerreros ya solo quedan seis. 3 de oro, 3 de vermilo. Y voy a colocarlos a todos en un cuadro, que si bien no es mi favorito, representa la más grande batalla que jamás ha existido. Un cuadro que los obligará al caos y a la guerra, y en el cual Athena será la testigo —y Eris liberó a los seis caballeros de sus cristales—. Si quieren usar la Exclamación de Athena háganlo sin dudarlo, pero sepan que de este cuadro solo uno saldrá con vida, mi guerrero del caos—. Saga de Géminis, Regulus de Leo, Asmita de Virgo, Shiryu de Libra, Milo de Escorpio y Albafica de Piscis. Sean bienvenidos al cuadro más celebre. ¡La Titanomaquia! —y los seis caballeros fueron tragados por aquella pintura —Athena. Estás cordialmente invitada a unírteles —agregó Eris mientras miraba fijamente a Athena, que flotaba frente a Eris—. Sinceramente, Athena. Nadie jamás ha salido de este cuadro. No querrás que esta sea la última vez que vez a Milo de Escorpio.

—¡Antares tenía una regla, Eris! —agregó Saori, y Eris la miró con intriga—. Ser quien rompa todos los imposibles. Y Milo de Escorpio, al igual que todos los Escorpio desde Antares, tiene una regla incluso más sagrada. Solo puede perder una sola batalla en su vida. ¡Y es por ello que Milo es el caballero de Escorpio más poderoso de todos!

—De Escorpio, tú misma lo has dicho. ¿Pero qué pasará cuando el caballero de Escorpio más poderoso de todos, se enfrente al caballero de Leo más poderoso de todos? —y Saori cerró sus ojos intentando contener su ira, y entonces saltó dentro del cuadro—. Tonta… ni yo puedo entrar en ese cuadro tan mortífero… ni los dioses saldrían con vida de ese lugar —y Eris guardó el cuadro—. Ahora… Sasha debe estar cercana a convertirse en una diosa. Eso solo si Ares no ha despertado y le ha arrancado el cuello claro está —y Eris entonces rio gentilmente imaginándose la muerte de Sasha.

—¡Sasha no morirá! —se escuchó un grito, y entonces un puñetazo impactó el rostro de Eris y la hizo caer violentamente a lo más profundo de la torre—. ¡Eris! ¡He venido por ti! ¡Puño de Cometa de Pegaso! —y Eris comenzó a ser bombardeada por Tenma de Pegaso, que ahora vestía una armadura divina—. ¿Acabaré con tu vida?

—Un momento… esa armadura es la misma que ha herido tan profundamente al tío Hades… —y Eris se horrorizó—. Imposible. Este Pegaso no puede ser el mismo Pegaso. Ares no te resucitó—. y Tenma volvió a elevar su cosmos—. ¡No! ¡No puedo terminar así!

**Titanomaquia.**

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? Mi mente es incapaz de comprender esto —agregó Milo con horror en su ser. Eris en verdad había elegido el cuadro perfecto. Esta no era una guerra entre griegos y otras civilizaciones, se encontraban en la antigua titanomaquia, observando el cómo Zeus, Poseidón y Hades en sus cuerpos originales, combatían a Cronos, el ser primordial.

Los combatientes rodeaban sus cuerpos de cosmos. Cronos ni siquiera tenía forma humana. Era tan solo un gigante en el cual el grupo estaba parado, se encontraban en su hombro gigantesco compuesto de piedra negra como el resto de su cuerpo. Sus ojos eran llamas de colores dorados, su boca se abría y de esta emanaban llamaradas como las del sol mismo, y atacaba lenta pero letalmente a los tres dioses.

Poseidón, el señor de los océanos era uno de ellos. No poseía una armadura, no habían siquiera sido inventadas. Pero sí poseía su tridente, y de este emanaba la furia de los océanos. Era joven, de ojos azules como el océano mismo que se desprendía de su tridente, y de cabellos largos como las olas que se convertirían en sus hijas.

Hades luchaba a su lado. Su cuerpo rodeado de un cosmos morado e intenso. En su mano cargaba una espada oscura, su larga cabellera era tan negra como la noche y tan larga que amarraría a Cerbero de sus tres cuellos. Era inclusive más agresivo que Poseidón. Iracundo e indomable, de una furia titánica y legendaria.

El último de los dioses era Zeus. Era el más joven de los tres. Se podría decir que poseía el cuerpo de un joven de catorce años. Vestía una túnica dorada y amarrada por cuerdas de oro, y de sus manos se desprendían los relámpagos, que golpeaban con fuerza el rostro gigante de Cronos y lo debilitaban en gran medida. Este era el escenario de batalla definitivo. El cuadro perfecto donde los dioses combatían al tiránico de Cronos en un mundo oscuro y sin luz, y de un sol azul y joven.

—¡Relámpago de Voltaje! —gritó Regulus, quien, ignorando la batalla de los dioses, se había abalanzado sobre Milo y lo había derribado del hombro de Cronos—. ¡Milo de Escorpio! —rugió el León de vermilo, que entonces se lanzó del hombro y siguió a Milo por todo el brazo de Cronos hasta que Milo se sujetó de uno de los dedos de Cronos, donde Regulus cayó e impactó la mano con fuerza, forzándola a desmoronarse y a ambos caer desde una altura bastante considerable, pero era tan solo una pintura, por lo que Cronos no se percató de la destrucción ocasionada por el santo de Leo y comenzó a regenerar su mano—. ¡El ver a los dioses combatir al titán primordial me ha despertado, Milo! ¡Siente la ira del León!

—Regulus… tú nunca te enfrentaste a Cronos. ¡Fui absorbido por su Dunamis Absoluto! ¡Cronos podrá haber adoptado una forma humana tras la guerra, pero su poder era igual de legendario! ¡Este escenario no me intimida! —gritó Milo, que entonces iluminó su pierna derecha de un verde intenso—. ¡Asesino de Dragones! —conjuró su ataque Milo, que se clavó en la quijada de Regulus y lo lanzó a la rodilla de Cronos, desmoronándola tras el impacto momentáneamente antes de que Milo se estrellara contra el suelo—. ¿Saori… en dónde estás? —se preguntó Milo mientras se reponía del fuerte impacto contra el suelo. Entonces vio a Saori aparecer en medio de la batalla, y ser rodeada por relámpagos, sombras y ríos enteros que se dibujaban en el cielo—. ¡Saori! ¡Es solo una ilusión! —más en ese momento se dieron cuenta de la peligrosidad de la pintura. Zeus había lanzado un relámpago, y su estática lastimó de gravedad a Saori, que cayó sobre el hombro izquierdo de Cronos inconsciente—. ¡Saori! —gritó Milo.

—¡Iré por ella, Milo! —contestó Shiryu, que entonces encontró a Albafica frente a él, que le pateó el rostro con fuerza y por poco lo derriba del hombro derecho de Cronos—. Albafica, no interfieras. Antes que mi deber en batalla está el salvar a Athena.

—Athena tiene un nombre y ese es Sasha —agregó Albafica, que entonces miró a Asmita como buscando su aprobación, y el ciego asintió—. Shiryu de Libra, sinceramente preferiría enfrentarme a Milo de Escorpio… pero Regulus no me lo permitiría. Así que serás tú quien reciba el veneno de mis rosas. ¡Rosas Piraña!

—¡El Vuelo del Dragón! —respondió Shiryu, y su puño despedazó las rosas pirañas, aunque algunas lograron clavarse en la armadura de Shiryu y comenzaron a romperla—. Albafica, desconozco tus intensiones, pero no me daré por vencido jamás. ¡Soy el caballero del orden divino! ¡Dragón Ascendente de Rozan! —y el dragón se desprendió de sus puños, e impactó el rostro de Cronos tras Albafica haber esquivado su golpe—. ¡Eres veloz!

—Y tú eres fuerte. El Dragón Dorado posee una fuente de energía casi inagotable. Y yo poseo un sentido del deber incluso más grande —agregó Albafica, que entonces lanzó unas rosas rojas en dirección a Shiryu, que las destruyó todas con sus puños a pesar de que las espinas le inyectaban su veneno en sus nudillos—. Resistes el veneno de mis rosas. Eres igual a Aldebarán. Sabes que enfrentarme es una carrera contra el tiempo y decides atacarme con todas tus fuerzas. Son unos suicidas ustedes los santos de la nueva Athena. Se vuelve casi imposible el salvarlos.

—¿Salvarnos? —y Albafica preparó su rosa blanca—. La rosa sangrienta. Solo tengo una oportunidad para esquivarla y acabar con Albafica. Si llegó a fallar, esa rosa me arrancará el corazón. Pero… solo tengo una técnica capaz de superar la velocidad de la luz y al mismo tiempo permitirme vencer. Tal parece que no tengo otra opción.

—Shiryu. Comprendo que el salvarte es una tarea imposible… debo convertirme en el campeón de esta guerra y asesinar a Ares. Por más fuerte que seas, simplemente debo desconfiar de ti. Solo yo poseo la fuerza de enfrentarme a Ares, he derrotado incluso a un juez del inframundo —y entonces Albafica se sorprendió—. Este cosmos… ¿piensas darlo todo en un ataque? Perfecto. ¡Te venceré cómo a Aldebarán de Tauro!

—¡Los Cien Dragones de Rozan! —gritó Shiryu, y de sus manos se desprendieron 100 Dragones que en forma de cosmos volaron al encuentro de Albafica —y el santo de vermilo de Piscis saltó en medio de los dragones, esquivándolos, y entonces lanzó su rosa en contra de Shiryu, solo para percatarse que esta se estrelló sobre uno de los cien dragones, y que Shiryu volvía a su forma original tras ser atravesado por esta—. ¿Se transformó en uno de los cien dragones para engañar a mi vista? —se preguntó Albafica, y entonces sintió que Shiryu lo tomaba de los brazos desde su espalda—. ¿Qué pretendes? —preguntó Albafica mientras intentaba liberarse.

—La torre solo admitirá a un ganador. Y yo no voy a enfrentarme a mis amigos —aclaró Shiryu, quien entonces elevó su cosmos y comenzó a elevarse en dirección al cielo con Albafica atrapado en sus brazos—. ¡El Último Dragón! —y Albafica por fin lo comprendió mientras ambos dejaban atrás el hombro de Cronos y volaban en dirección a los cielos de la pintura.

—¡No! ¡Debo enfrentarme a Ares! —gritó Albafica, e intentó liberarse. Más el agarre de Shiryu era muy fuerte y le era imposible—. En toda mi vida… solo desee con todas mis fuerzas, proteger a quienes podían disfrutar la vida. Ser el caballero de Piscis es una carga muy grande, Shiryu de Libra —habló Albafica, que mientras se elevaba al cielo envenenaba a Shiryu con una fragancia que se desprendía de los poros de su piel—. Antes de morir te confesaré algo Shiryu. Un secreto oculto en el zodiaco. Fuego, tierra, aire o agua, todas las afinidades tienen su punto más fuerte. Los que controlan el fuego poseen los corazones más fuertes. Quienes dominen la tierra serán justos y nobles, a los del viento se les bendice con entrega y sacrificio. Es por ello que entiendo lo que estás haciendo en este momento —y las armaduras de ambos comenzaron a quemarse—. El agua siempre ha sido el signo más irrespetado… Cáncer, Escorpio y Piscis, están destinados a la soledad por ver el mundo con ojos diferentes. Sus respectivas maldiciones, el ser el emisario de Hades, el solo poder perder una batalla, y el ser el caballero de la belleza nos convierte en el signo más errático y mortífero. Shiryu, nosotros, vivimos para morir, es por esto que Asmita no deseaba que Milo fuera el vencedor de esta guerra. Pero eso no importa… como signo de agua que soy, debía intentarlo.

—Milo se ha dicho es el caballero de los milagros. Quien sea el guerrero capaz de ignorar cualquier imposible —y Albafica miró a Shiryu curioso—. Entiendo bien las afinidades Albafica. Pero el dejar todo siempre en las manos del destino es triste. Siempre, a pesar de las adversidades, hay que intentar superarse —y la rosa en el pecho de Shiryu se incineró, estaban volando muy alto—. Con la armadura de Libra tal vez sobreviva a este ataque, te juro que haré todo lo posible por hacerlo, ya que a pesar de que Milo es el guardián de Saori, jamás me lo perdonaría si no lo intento. Si debo luchar, hacer un esfuerzo mayor al de Milo, y aun así terminar en segundo plano mientras Milo se enfrenta a Ares, pues que así sea. Pero nadie jamás podrá recriminarme que no lo intenté —y Albafica dejó de defenderse—. ¿Albafica?

—Es ridículo, un signo agua no puede ser un héroe. Somos más bien mártires de nuestras creencias. Pero Asmita tenía razón… podemos confiar en los caballeros de esta era. Shiryu… voy a matarte… pero tu cuerpo no debe ser destruido —y en ese momento del cuerpo de Albafica brotaron espinas, que atravesaron el cuerpo de Shiryu e incluso penetraron su armadura, y forzaron a Shiryu a soltarlo y a caer tras Albafica patearlo con violencia—. ¿Me pregunto si algún día podrás completar este ataque? Aunque debes saber que es muy efectivo para ayudar a la gente a reflexionar —y el cuerpo y la piel de Albafica comenzaron a desintegrarse por la velocidad y la altura—. Asmita, no puedo asegurarte que Shiryu continúe con vida o no. Pero fue diferente de enfrentarme a Minos. Contra caballeros nobles… no es posible convertirte en un asesino desalmado. Solo puedes elegir entre asesinar a un hermano o convertirte en un mártir. He hecho mi elección, Asmita —y Albafica murió, transformado en polvo de estrellas.

—¡Shiryu! —gritó Milo al ver el cuerpo sin vida de Shiryu caer pesadamente sobre el suelo y el gigantesco pie de Cronos estar a punto de aplastarlo—. ¡Maldición! ¡Muerto o no me niego a presenciar eso! ¡Fuera de mi vista gato tonto! ¡Asesino de Dragones! —volvió a patear Milo el rostro de Regulus, y a lanzarlo por los suelos mientras Milo corrió en dirección a Shiryu, saltó a su lado, lo cargó, y evadió el gigantesco pie de Cronos justo a tiempo—. ¡No respira! ¡Shiryu! ¡Maldición! ¡Hyoga, Seiya y ahora Shiryu! ¡Aldebarán era un caballero noble y preparado, pero ni siquiera tú Shiryu estabas listo para morir así! —y Milo se incorporó furioso—. Tranquilízate… no te dejes ser influenciado por el caos —y entonces Milo miró a Saori, que comenzaba a rodar del hombro izquierdo de Cronos—. ¡Saori! —gritó Milo, más tuvo que bloquear el puño de Regulus—. ¡Infeliz! ¡Athena está en peligro!

—Yo la salvaré, Milo —gritó Saga mientras corría con sus pies y su mano izquierda golpeando el pecho de Cronos. A esa velocidad Saga era capaz de ignorar la gravedad y correr sobre el pecho del gigante mientras esquivaba relámpagos, torbellinos de agua y sombras—. ¡Saori! ¡Ya casi llego a tu lado!

—Deberías concentrarte en la batalla. ¡Cazador de Demonios! —gritó Asmita, y Saga entonces tuvo que esquivar los fuegos dorados que se desprendieron de las manos de Asmita e intentaban quemarlo, lo que le hizo perder su agarre y caer mientras intentaba clavar su mano sobre el pecho de Cronos para evitar seguir cayendo—. Le he prometido a Regulus su venganza por la muerte de su maestro, por lo que te he elegido como mi oponente. Además de que solo yo puedo enfrentarte para cumplir con el plan que he trazado. Saga de Géminis, no compliques las cosas. Permíteme darte muerte.

—Asmita. Comprendo que los caballeros de Virgo sean astutos y tengan una concepción muy diferente de la realidad. Confiaría en ti si fueras igual a Shaka… pero no eres igual a Shaka —concluyó Saga, que perforó con su puño la negra roca que era el cuerpo de Cronos, y comenzó a subir escalando esta tras perforarla a golpes—. Se ha dicho que incluso pensaste en traicionar a tu propia Athena por elegir el bando más fuerte. ¿Quién podría afirmar que no estás del lado de Ares?

—¿Y si lo estuviera, Saga? ¿Cuál sería la diferencia? Dioses luchando contra dioses. Solo los dioses poseen la verdad absoluta —agregó Asmita, y Saga se enfureció—. Somos peones en un juego de ajedrez divino, sin otra opción que no sea el servir. Servir a Ares, a Eris, o a Athena. ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Permíteme decirte cual es —y Saga se abalanzó contra Asmita sin querer escucharlo—. ¡Solo importa lo que me complazca a mí mismo! ¡El Tesoro del Cielo! —y Saga se encontró a sí mismo atrapado entre el ataque más poderoso de los caballeros de Virgo—. ¡Te confesaré antes de arrancarte los sentidos mis verdaderas intenciones, Saga de Géminis! ¡Venceré a cualquiera que se me enfrente y me convertiré en el dios de la guerra! ¡Solo yo poseo el cosmos para lograrlo! Y una vez que me convierta en el dios de la guerra, restauraré la paz en la tierra.

—¿Ser un dios? Hace tiempo hubiera compartido tus ideales, Asmita. Pero me he desecho de la maldición de Deméter y puedo controlarla. ¡Me convertiré en el caballero de la justicia! ¡No me importa si tengo que llevarte conmigo! ¡La Otra Dimensión! ¡Géminga! —y Asmita se sorprendió, y a pesar de no poder verlo, supo que la estrella agujero de la constelación de Géminis, comenzaba a iluminar los cielos —¡Milo! ¡Atrapa a Saori! —y entonces Milo vio la estrella, y sintió su fuerza gravitatoria en efecto y que comenzaba a elevar el cuerpo de Saori al cielo—. ¡Date prisa! ¡Una vez que Géminga ha sido convocada en los cielos, no se irá sin reclamar lo que desea!

—¡Saga! ¿Qué locura has desatado? —se quejó Milo, que entonces comenzó a trepar y a ignorar a Regulus mientras saltaba y corría por la pierna de Cronos intentando alcanzar a Saori—. ¡No! ¡Me niego a perderte! ¡Saori! —y antes de que Saori fuera elevada por completo, Milo la atrapó, a pesar de que su cuerpo también comenzaba a elevarse—. ¡Maldición! ¡Saori! ¡Despierta! —y lentamente, Saori comenzó a despertar. Y en ese momento, Saori lanzó un grito, y se horrorizó al ver que su cuerpo se elevaba en dirección a la estrella—. ¡No te muevas mujer! ¡No voy a dejar que mueras así! ¡Saga! ¡Detén esta locura!

—No puedo detener a Géminga, Milo. Esta técnica está prohibida, porque Géminga exigirá siempre que quien la convoque sea tragado por ella —y tanto Milo como Saori se estremecieron—. Al menos… me cercioraré de llevarme conmigo a Asmita y a Regulus. ¡Usaré todo mi cosmos para salvarlos! ¡Estas pinturas no son más que dimensiones, y yo controlo las dimensiones! ¡La otra dimensión! —gritó Saga, y las dimensiones comenzaron a distorsionarse, y grietas comenzaron a aparecer en el lienzo—. ¡Milo! Cruza cualquiera de estas grietas y regresarás a la Torre de las Mil Batallas. Yo me quedaré a combatir a Asmita —y Milo asintió, más entonces miró a Regulus que comenzaba a ser atraído por Géminga, y al cuerpo de Shiryu que ya flotaba a la altura del hombro de Cronos—. ¡Milo!

—Ya te escuché, Saga. Pero no puedes arrebatarme la gloria de mi batalla. ¡Asesino de Dragones! —gritó Milo, que entonces jaló a Saori a su cuerpo y la abrazó con fuerza antes de lanzarse con su pierna brillando de un verde intenso en dirección a Shiryu, a quien pateó violentamente en dirección a una de las grietas y lo regreso a los interiores de la torre—. Saori… perdóname… pero no puedes pedirme que desperdicie esta oportunidad. No puedo enfrentar a Aioria por más que lo desee. Pero alguien incluso más fuerte desea asesinarme. Mi orgullo no descansará hasta que logre vencerlo.

—Milo, debes aprender a elegir mejor tus batallas —agregó Saori, y Milo asintió, pero entonces bajó del cuerpo de Cronos con Saori en sus brazos, y llegó hasta donde estaba Regulus—. Ten cuidado Milo, siento que las dimensiones comienzan a colapsar.

—Solo necesito una oportunidad. ¡Sujétate fuerte! —y Milo acomodó a Saori sobre su espalda, y volvió a iluminar su pierna derecha—. ¡Asesino de Dragones! —y Milo pateó con fuerza el pecho de Regulus, y ambos salieron de la pintura, dejando atrás a Saga y a Asmita en medio de un campo de batalla decadente y tragado por las dimensiones.

—Ya no tengo arrepentimientos… Milo de seguro derrotará a Regulus… pero claro, no es porque él sea el santo más fuerte —agregó Saga, y Asmita mantuvo su silencio—. Milo se casó en secreto con Saori. Eso ya la mayoría de los caballeros dorados lo saben. Y si existe una fuerza mayor a la brutalidad y a la devoción, por ridículo que suene esa fuerza es la del sentimiento de Milo a Saori. Milo superará cualquier adversidad por Athena… no… por Saori… el muy tonto piensa que puede separar a la diosa de la divinidad.

—Puede… si es que Atenea y Saori no acuerdan mutuamente el convertirse en una entidad divina verdadera —y Saga se sorprendió—. Los dioses asesinados rencarnan generación tras generación buscando el cuerpo más adecuado. Y si este cuerpo es encontrado, los dioses son capaces de fundirse en su totalidad con este cuerpo, y convertirse en verdad en un dios completo —y Saga se mordió los labios haciéndose a la idea—. El cosmos de Atenea como Saori, en estos momentos es idéntico al de cualquier dios. El cosmos de Atenea ha crecido tanto a lo largo de las generaciones, que por sí misma y por el amor de sus santos, ha alcanzado el nivel de Zeus. Atenea… en el momento en que decida en mutuo acuerdo con Saori el unirse en una entidad única. Desarrollaría el sentido más alto de todos, el décimo sentido. Saori obtendría un dunamis verdadero idéntico al de los titanes primordiales.

—¿Décimo sentido has dicho? Solo conozco la existencia de siete —y Asmita sonrió—. Eso no importa… de cualquier forma, no viviré para ver a Athena desarrollar el décimo sentido —y Asmita asintió, aunque lo hizo lentamente, como invadido de una profunda tristeza.

—Puede ser… todo dependerá de que mi cosmos supere al tuyo… lo he decidido… Saga de Géminis te perdonaré la vida —y Saga se sorprendió—. Saga… escucha con detenimiento mis palabras… mi verdadero plan… era el engañar a la Torre de las Mil Batallas… ningún santo de la nueva Athena ha muerto —y Saga dudó en confiar en esas palabras, más aun así lo escuchó—. Sin embargo… serás el primero si no logro sobrepasar tu cosmos y dejarte en un estado vegetativo como al resto. Lo único que no estaba en mis planes… era morir… yo debía convertirme en el dios de la guerra, y le prometí a Regulus que solo Milo de Escorpio moriría… es curioso… el plan no salió como debería. ¡Privación de los Cinco Sentidos! —y en tan solo un instante, Asmita de Virgo destrozó los cinco sentidos de Saga, dejándolo en un estado vegetativo que engañaría a la Torre de las Mil Batallas, y quedando Asmita frente a frente contra Géminga—. Estrella de la constelación de Géminis… quien te ha conjurado no debe ser reclamado por ti… me ofrezco a mí mismo en sacrificio —y Asmita flotó gentilmente en dirección a Géminga. Y la estrella, aceptando el sacrificio, se extinguió tras tragar a Asmita—. Deuteros de Géminis… volvemos a vernos mi querido amigo —y Asmita abrió los ojos antes de morir, y cuando por fin pudo ver, supo que había muerto. Eres tan noble como la última vez que nos vimos —y Asmita murió, convirtiéndose en el mártir más grande de todos.

**Interiores de la Torre de las Mil Batallas.**

—¡Asesino de Dragones! —gritó Milo, y estampó tras su llegada a Regulus en contra de los cuadros de la Torre de las Mil Batallas antes de intentar sostenerse de los cuadros sin llegar a lograrlo, y comenzar a caer junto a Saori a la parte más baja de la torre—. ¡Sujétate fuerte!

—¡Milo! —gritó Saori mientras el caballero de Escorpio recibía todo el impacto de la caída con su cuerpo, aunque Saori también resultó herida tras la caída—. ¿Sangre? —preguntó Saori tras sentir su mano mancharse de sangre. Había muy poca luz, pero a pesar de ello intentaba encontrar la herida de Milo—. ¿Dónde estás sangrando, Milo?

—¿Sangrar? —se preguntó Milo, que trató de incorporarse solo para que Saori lo empujara de regreso al suelo—. Saori… tengo muchas heridas, pero tú sabes que siempre presiono mis centros sanguíneos para evitar desangrarme. Esta sangre no es mía.

—Es de Eris —se escuchó una voz, y tanto Saori como Milo observaron a una sombra acercarse—. Lo lamento Milo… pero te he arrebatado la gloria —y Saori por las dudas, iluminó su brazo con la energía de su cosmos y lanzó una esfera de luz que se posicionó en medio de la torre como un sol en miniatura, y reveló entonces a Tenma en su armadura divina y bañado en sangre oscura. Eris se encontraba muerta a sus pies, había sido brutalmente asesinada por el caballero de Pegaso—. No deseaba ser tan brutal con ella… pero… la influencia de Ares.

—¡Tenma! —gritó Milo al verlo desplomarse sobre sus rodillas y perder su armadura divina—. ¿Qué era esa armadura? —y Saori no habló. Simplemente se cubrió la boca horrorizada—. No es el momento. Tenemos que… —pero Milo no terminó sus palabras. Se vio obligado a cargar a Saori y a evitar ser asesinado por Regulus de Leo que ya se había incorporado—. ¡Tonto! ¡Ya no estamos encerrados en los cristales o las pinturas! ¡No tenemos por qué ser enemigos!

—¿Acaso el Escorpión Dorado se está acobardando? —y Milo se mordió los labios, pero abrazó a Saori con fuerza—. Ambos sabemos que deseas terminar con esta batalla. No te rendirás hasta darme muerte y yo no me rendiré hasta terminar con tu vida. ¡Mataste a mi maestro! ¡Ahora suelta a la diosa y combáteme! ¡Solo uno puede enfrentarse a Ares! ¡No importa quien gane o pierda! ¡Cualquiera de los dos hará todo lo posible pero yo solo tengo una oportunidad de venganza! ¡Y aunque vaya en contra de los ideales de mi maestro… te juro que voy a vencerte!

—¡Será tu juramento contra el mío entonces! ¡Pero no involucraré a Saori en esta batalla! —y Milo dejó a Saori en el suelo—. Tenemos que pelear… la torre es más fuerte incluso que el cosmos divino de Atenea… solo obedeciendo a su voluntad alguien podrá llegar ante Ares y darle muerte… Saori… ¿Estarás bien?

—Puedes combatir sin preocuparte por mí… Antares… —y Milo bajó la mirada—. Oye… no te molestes porque te llame así. Milo… te amo… pero en batalla, siento que debo llamarte por el nombre del héroe que jamás fue capaz de ser reconocido en los libros de historia como un héroe. Ante mis ojos, Milo de Escorpio y Antares son la misma persona. En los registros históricos serás conocido por ambos nombres. Milo de Escorpio, rencarnación de Antares de Escorpio. El caballero más querido por Atenea —y Milo lo dudó, pero Saori estaba tan convencida que tan solo asintió—. Serás Milo para Saori, y Antares para Atenea. Pero eres la misma persona.

—No quiero que vuelvas a llamarme Antares —y Saori se sorprendió—. Saori… si lo haces… estaré aceptando el amor de Atenea por Antares. Milo de Escorpio es devoto a Atenea, pero se ha casado con Saori Kido, ¿lo recuerdas? Atenea… amaba a Antares y desea resucitarlo como un héroe… seré su rencarnación… pero yo no soy Antares… no vuelvas a llamarme así a menos que sea Atenea quien se digna a darme una orden directa. Antares no es más que mi estrella más brillante, y mi técnica más mortífera… no permitiré que Atenea me arrebate a mi esposa —y entonces hubo silencio por unos instantes, y uno de los ojos de Saori lloró.

—Por Zeus… estuve a punto de cometer un error… —y Milo asintió—. Perdón, a Atenea no le pareció tu respuesta —agregó Saori mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas—. Estaba tan feliz de saber que Antares había rencarnado, que me incliné a mi forma divina. Estuve a punto de, en mutuo acuerdo, convertirme en Athena… eso sería horrible —y Milo no lo comprendió, pero Saori tan solo sonrió—. No le prestes importancia, Milo. Saori es Saori, y Atenea es Atenea, pero ambas te deseamos lo mejor, somos Athena. ¡Vence a Ares!

—¡Si ya terminaste de despedirte, yo todavía deseo combatirte! —agregó Regulus sumamente impaciente, y Milo se mordió los labios, y entonces besó a Saori con gentileza, lo que molestó a Regulus y lo hizo ruborizarse—. ¡Por Zeus! ¿No tienes respeto de los menores de edad? ¡Escorpión Pervertido!

—Ya estoy listo. Gracias por esperar —y Regulus miró a Milo con molestia—. Y si esto te pareció pervertido, es bueno saber que no estarás presente cuando esto termine. Ya que no planeo esperar más. Saori… el Escorpión Dorado te reclamará como de su propiedad después de esta guerra. No habrá más confusiones entre diosas y rencarnaciones, o héroes antiguos y actuales.

—¿Reclamarme? —y Saori de inmediato se estremeció—. ¿Qué cosas dices? ¿Cómo te atreves a decir cosas tan pervertidas? ¡Por Zeus! ¡Eres de lo más despreciable a veces! —y Regulus de igual manera se estremeció de miedo, pero entonces esquivó una de las Agujas Escarlata, y prosiguió con la mortal batalla mientras Saori se avergonzaba y miraba a Milo y a Regulus combatir de pared en pared. Y presenciaba los puños de Regulus chocar violentamente con las patadas de Milo, que era mejor dando patadas que golpes—. Milo… a cada momento que pasa, y mientras las batallas se vuelven más y más sanguinarias… la influencia de Atenea sobre Saori se vuelve más fuerte… Aioros me contaba historias, del porque Atenea tenía doce caballeros dorados, y el por qué los doce jamás debían estar reunidos… claro que… en ese entonces yo no sabía que yo era Athena —habló Saori, a pesar de que sabía que Milo no podía escucharla—. Si los doce caballeros dorados están reunidos, Athena es invencible. Pero no es por el brillo del sol de la tierra, ni por la bendición de Apolo… si los doce están reunidos… Atenea… la verdadera Athena, despierta en su totalidad —y Saori observó a Milo ser abatido con fuerza en contra de uno de los cuadros, y recibir el ataque del relámpago de voltaje de lleno—. Milo… quisiera poder decirte… que no seré Saori por siempre… yo siempre, desearé con toda mi alma, que los doce caballeros dorados, la esperanza de Atenea en la tierra, estén reunidos… podrán no ser los mismos, pero Athena no debe perder esperanza… llegará entonces el momento en que Saori y Atenea deban firmar el pacto… nos volveremos una sola. No existirá ni Saori, ni Atenea… seremos de nuevo una sola divinidad. Y cuando eso ocurra… te olvidaré por completo… habré abandonado mi humanidad… así que… mientras pueda hacerlo… te amaré como Saori Kido… y ni Zeus podrá negarme estos sentimientos… consumaremos nuestro amor… Milo… disfrutaré cada momento. Los buenos, y los malos. Esa será la prueba definitiva de que alguna vez fui una humana.

—¡Agujas Escarlata! —gritó Milo ya casi en la cima de la torre tras saltar o correr por entre sus paredes—. ¡Maldición! ¿Acaso eres un prodigio? ¡No es posible que no haya sido capaz de asestarme ni una miserable aguja! ¡La supuesta regla de los mil días no se puede aplicar a mí! ¡Solo necesito de una aguja para reclamar mi superioridad! —Más Regulus era capaz de evadirlas—. ¡Me lleva Hades!

—¡Te llevará, Milo! ¡Soy un prodigio! ¡Soy capaz de leer cualquier técnica! ¡Incluso he llegado a replicarlas! ¡Solo las agujas me evaden ya que no poseo un aguijón! ¡Pero mi rugido se escuchará por toda esta torre! ¡Relámpago de Voltaje! —y Regulus lanzó su ataque.

—¡Asesino de Dragones! —contratacó Milo, y al final, ambos quedaron suspendidos en el aire por la fuerza de sus respectivos cosmos, y mientras el puño y la patada de Regulus y Milo se encontraban sin llegar a vencerse una a la otra—. ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Así que así se sentiría combatir a Aioria! ¡Pero Aioria es más fuerte que tú! ¡No es un niño caprichoso y lloroso por la muerte de su maestro! ¡Aguja Escarlata! —gritó Milo, pero Regulus nuevamente volvió a evadirlo—. Tú asesinaste a mi discípulo, Regulus. Lo lamenté también, desaté mi ira como un niño —y Milo se sostuvo de uno de los cuadros, y Regulus hizo lo mismo—. Pero ya ha sido suficiente de lamentos. Es un honor morir como un caballero dorado. Yo también deseo encontrar la muerte en batalla. Pero no esperaré mil días para averiguar si he perdido mi tiempo combatiendo contigo solo para encontrar la muerte. ¡Tenemos el cosmos necesario para lograrlo, pero no tenemos la paciencia! ¡Reuniré todo mi cosmos! ¡Te juro que te atravesaré con por lo menos una de mis agujas! ¡La más poderosa de todas! —y Milo preparó a Antares, que brilló erráticamente en su dedo.

—Entonces… Milo… yo tampoco voy a contenerme —y Regulus se acomodó en una pose extraña, muy familiar a los ojos de Milo, aunque incomodada por estar trepado de la pared de la Torre de las Mil Batallas—. Ya estamos a una distancia segura. Ni Saori ni Sasha correrán peligro alguno aquí. Te manipulé todo este tiempo, hasta que estuviéramos en el centro mismo de la torre. Aquí puedo usar la Exclamación de Athena sin problema.

—¿Qué has dicho? —y la torre comenzó a estremecerse—. Déjate de bromas, Regulus… se requieren de tres caballeros dorados para crear la Exclamación de Athena —más sin embargo, el poder que ahora sentía Milo era muy parecido al de la Exclamación de Athena—. No me digas que es posible hacer eso. ¡Un caballero por sí mismo no es capaz de crear una Exclamación de Athena! !Es ¡mposi…! —y entonces Milo se detuvo—. Vaya tontería… entonces… tú también eres un caballero de milagros… mira que enfrentarme a un imposible en estos momentos. Las moiras, esas brujas del destino, seguro lo planearon todo —y Regulus continuó elevando su cosmos, y la torre comenzó a despedazarse—. Entonces, he de sobrevivir a un imposible incluso más grande que crear una Exclamación de Athena personal. Voy a romperla —y Regulus observó a Milo curioso—. Athena está de mi lado en esta guerra. Tu ataque, aunque sumamente poderoso, no puede compararse a una verdadera Exclamación de Athena. Usaré toda la fuerza de Antares para demostrarlo —y el cosmos escarlata rodeó la uña de Milo, mientras el dorado le rodeó el cuerpo—. ¡No voy a morir todavía! ¡Explosión de Antares!

—¡No me arrepiento! ¡Exclamación de Athena! —y ambos ataques chocaron, y la torre no lo soportó. Las paredes se desmoronaron, los cuadros cayeron, la torre se venía abajo. Y tanto Milo como Regulus comenzaron a caer, estrellándose al final, inconscientes y débiles.

—¡Milo! —gritó Saori, que entonces corrió a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza como queriendo protegerlo de los escombros que ya les caían encima. A las afueras de la torre, el resto de los caballeros dorados seguía intentando destruir las puertas de la torre, solo para percatarse de que esta ya se venía abajo por sí misma. Del reloj de flamas anaranjadas, la última se extinguió por completo. Regulus había sido derrotado. Del reloj dorado, la de Escorpio se estremeció. Pero cuando esta estuvo a punto de extinguirse, las flamas del reloj dorado comenzaron a encenderse nuevamente—. Estos cosmos… pertenecen a… —comenzó Saori.

—¡Gran Cuerno! —se escuchó la voz de Aldebarán de Tauro—. Ya desperté. ¿De qué me perdí? —agregó el poderoso Toro Dorado, y Saori sonrió agradecida—. Ese maldito de Albafica me envenenó con un veneno fuerte pero que mi sangre fue capaz de limpiar.

—No fuiste el único que sobrevivió. ¡La Otra dimensión! —agregó Saga, que apareció entonces de la nada—. Todo era un plan de Asmita… me arrebató mis sentidos, pero lo hizo de forma temporal. Me hizo parecer muerto a los ojos de la torre en lo que se desidia un vencedor. Espero que haya sido Milo.

—Lo fue —agregó Saori, que entonces abrazó a su esposo—. Pero de nada ha servido, la torre se desmorona. Si su poder se desborda entonces la energía contenida en su interior podría estallar. Arrasaría con los campamentos. Nada hasta Yggdrasil sobreviviría —y el cosmos de la torre comenzó a desbordarse—. La Torre debe entregarle este cosmos al campeón de la batalla contra Ares y convertirlo en un dios de la guerra legítimo. Si no es reclamado, este poder se liberará y estallará. Si Ares lo reclama, entonces desarrollará un dunamis. Todo estaba calculado. El poder de un dios reunido en esta torre, debe ser usado, no hay opción. Milo debe convertirse en el dios de la brutalidad de la guerra.

—¿El maestro, un dios? —se escuchó la voz de Hyoga, que de pronto salió del cuadro en que se encontraba encerrado—. Dudo mucho que al maestro le agrade esa idea —y Saori se alegró de ver a Hyoga, y al parecer alguien más se alegraba, pues Milo comenzaba a incorporarse.

—…Discípulo incompetente… —agregó Milo, y Hyoga simplemente sonrió—. Por Athena. ¿Cuántas veces he de decirte que no soy tu maestro? —y Milo nuevamente comenzó a ponerse de pie, solo para caer sobre su rodilla y encontrar a Saori abrazándolo nuevamente para evitar que cayera—. ¿Qué ha pasado con Seiya? —preguntó Milo, y de pronto una mano se posó frente a Milo. Seiya de Sagitario también había sobrevivido.

—La flecha de Sagitario no me atravesó el corazón —aclaró Seiya, que sostenía la flecha ensangrentada en su mano y ayudó a Milo a incorporarse, y Shiryu de igual manera le ofreció un brazo en el cual apoyarse, sorprendiendo a Milo, que se alegró de verlo con vida.

—Yo también logré salvarme… o mejor dicho, Albafica me salvó —y Milo asintió—. Pero. ¿Qué haremos ahora? Ninguna opción parece ser la más indicada.

—Es obvio —agregó Saga—. Debemos usar nuestros cosmos para evitar que la torre colapse. Pero si Milo falla en convertirse en el dios de la brutalidad en la guerra, entonces nos enfrentaremos a un mal más grande que permitir que todos nosotros muramos abatidos por la fuerza del cosmos de esta torre.

—No deseo convertirme en un dios, Saga. Jamás me veras convertido en una entidad sin humanidad como lo es Ares. Ya estuve inmerso en esa ira antes —y Milo observó a Saori, y entonces bajó la mirada—. Sin embargo… mi misma terquedad me ha colocado en esta situación… mi deseo de querer asesinar a Ares fue tan grande… que no pensé en las consecuencias —y Saori bajó la mirada también—. ¿Qué pasará si el poder de un dios me corrompe? Podría convertirme en un tirano. Saori, te lastimé. No soportaría volverlo a hacer.

—Milo… yo tampoco deseo que te conviertas en un dios… pero… —y Saori tomó las manos de Milo, que miró a su diosa y esposa con preocupación—. Si Ares continua con vida, su pecado quedará impune… hará la guerra con el Olimpo y destruirá toda la existencia —y Milo asintió—. Si te conviertes en un dios. Asegúrate de convertirte en un dios como lo fue Hyperión a quien diste muerte. Conviértete en el sol que brille con esperanza, no en la sombra que me obligue a combatirte… Milo… si caes víctima de la maldad… daré mi vida por terminar con la tuya y evitar que el dios de la brutalidad en la guerra continúe destruyendo esta bella tierra.

—Tal parece que no podemos ser felices. ¿Verdad? —y Saori se preocupó—. No importa entonces… me convertiré en un dios si es necesario. Pero jamás dejaré de ser tu caballero, o tu esposo —y Aldebarán, quien era el único entre los presentes que desconocía del matrimonio, se sorprendió, y Hyoga lo hizo callar con la mirada—. Seiya… necesito pedirte un favor —y el caballero de Sagitario asintió—. El Escorpión Dorado fue bendecido por Artemisa… y ella como hermana de Atenea le ayudó a crear la armadura de Sagitario, obsequiándole su propio arco —y Seiya lo comprendió—. Necesitaré de toda la ayuda que pueda… la armadura de Escorpio debe completarse, no con una arma de la armadura de Libra… sino con el arco y flecha de la diosa de la luna y la cacería.

—Solo tienes un tiro —agregó Seiya—. No lo desperdicies, dios de la brutalidad en la guerra —y Milo sonrió, y se secó la sangre de los labios y después tomó el arco y la flecha con poca gentileza. Entonces se colocó el arco en el hombro desprovisto de hombreras gracias al combate con Manigoldo, y comenzó a elevar su cosmos.

—¡Ares! ¡Señor de la brutalidad en la guerra! ¡Te has convertido en mi presa! —y Milo miró a Saori por última vez, y saltó sobre una de las paredes, que comenzó a despedazarse tras sus pisadas—. ¿Qué esperan? ¡Necesito un camino por el cual subir!

—¡Unan sus cosmos! —gritó Saga—. ¡Seremos las paredes de la torre! ¡Atraparemos todos los cuadros! ¡Debemos resistir hasta que Milo asesine a Ares y reclame el poder de la torre! —y Saga elevó su cosmos, y los cuadros dejaron de caer, flotando con el cosmos de Saga—. ¡Ahora! ¡Levanten las paredes! —y los cuatro caballeros restantes unieron sus cosmos, y Milo comenzó a correr y a patearse hacia arriba gracias a una pared de cosmos dorado que remplazaba las secciones destruidas de la torre, formando una torre enteramente dorada.

—¡Mu! ¡Mira! ¡Ese es Milo! —gritó Aioria, que por fin veía los interiores de la torre gracias a que las paredes habían sido remplazadas por cosmos dorado. Pero no podían hacer nada para ayudar a su hermano, solo podían observar mientras seguía impulsándose a patadas hasta que llegó a la parte superior de la torre—. Suerte… no te atrevas a morir —agregó Aioria, mientras Milo golpeaba con fuerza el techo de la torre, lo atravesaba, y se encontraba en medio de un prado verde y reducido, que únicamente presumía tres tronos, en medio de los cuales se encontraba Ares, atravesando a Sasha con su lanza y dándole muerte a la diosa que por tanto tiempo intentó apaciguar a Ares.

—¡Ares! ¿Qué Hades has hecho? —enfureció Milo, y el dios de la guerra sacó su lanza del cuerpo de Sasha, que comenzó a caer hasta que Milo la atrapó en sus brazos—. ¡Maldición! ¡Falsa Athena o no ella fue Athena! ¿Cómo te has atrevido a darle muerte? ¡Ella era una diosa!

—¡Es una diosa! —agregó Ares, y Milo observó a Sasha, que se retorcía de dolor tras ser atravesada por la lanza de Ares, pero que se mantenía con vida—. Cuidé de ella… le prometí volverla una diosa… le dije que sería un dios de la guerra justo… tan solo debía asesinar a 12 caballeros dorados para convertirla en una diosa. La torre me daría esa fuerza y ha cumplido… pero… ya no puedo usar a Sasha… jamás se levantará en contra de Zeus… pues ya que han asesinado a mi hermana Eris y a mis daimones… estoy furioso… tan furioso que mi querida hermanita ya no me importa en lo más mínimo. No te entregaré el dunamis que he cosechado en esta torre. Lo tomaré para mí mismo. Y con ese poder, ya no importará la profecía de Gea, yo mismo asesinaré a Zeus y me sentaré en su trono, y le ordenaré a Hades que me regrese a mi hermana Eris.

—Hermano… no… por favor detente… —suplicó Sasha, y Ares enfureció e intentó atravesarla con su lanza, solo para encontrar a Milo deteniendo esta con el arco de Sagitario—. Milo… entonces tú eres Milo… —agregó Sasha con debilidad y mientras escupía sangre—. No eran mis recuerdos… pero gracias a ellos te conozco… sé que eres noble… perdóname por las penurias que le he hecho pasar a tu esposa.

—No voy a dejarte morir, Sasha. Gracias a ti, se han salvado miles de vidas —y Ares presionó su lanza, y las rodillas de Milo se clavaron sobre el suelo—. Ares… no me has dado ni un maldito respiro… pero… aun así te voy a asesinar… reclamaré el poder de esta torre… me convertiré en el dios de la brutalidad en la guerra… por más repugnante que eso sea.

—Será la voluntad de la torre entonces. Levantaré el escenario de batalla más propio para nuestra batalla, Milo de Escorpio —y Ares retrajo su lanza, y entonces la golpeó contra el suelo con violencia—. ¡Dunamis Absolut! —y Ares activó una fuerza que Milo recordaba perfectamente. El dunamis de Cronos se había encendido, y encerró a Milo y a Ares en la dimensión creada por el dios del tiempo mismo. Se encontraban en el vacío del espacio, y la constelación de Escorpio estaba firmemente dibujada en la armadura de Milo—. No permitiré que nadie interfiera en esta batalla, Milo de Escorpio. ¿O debería llamarte… Antares?

—Entonces tú también lo sabes —agregó Milo con una sonrisa—. No me agrada que Saori me llame por ese nombre… pero admito, que el que me temas por ser la rencarnación de aquel sujeto es algo muy interesante —y Milo sonrió, y comenzó a preparar su cosmos—. El Escorpión Dorado ya ha elegido a su víctima… y a pesar de no tener una audiencia, la gloria que obtendré tras esta victoria será algo digno de los dioses.

—Ciertamente… el premio máximo —aclaró Ares, que sonrió maléficamente ante semejante atrevimiento—. Si es que logras vencerme, te convertirás en un dios gracias al poder de la torre. Yo a cambio obtendré un dunamis. ¿Recuerdas cómo se siente, Antares? ¿Ser un dios? Temporalmente fuiste el dios del sol negro, Antares. Puedes volver a serlo si me entregas una batalla digna de la brutalidad en la guerra. Ahora ven. Es momento de que asesine a Antares, la estrella roja gigante quien es la apuesta de Ares. ¡No saldrás con vida! —y ambos combatientes se lanzaron uno contra el otro, y la lanza y el arco volvieron a chocar. Nadie podía verlos, se encontraban sellados en el dunamis absoluto de Cronos. Pero todos sabían que era la última batalla, la que decidiría al único dios de la guerra.

* * *

**(Se le secó el cerebro) ¡Wah! ¡La titanimaquia se supone que iba a ser el escenario final de la batalla entre Milo y Ares! ¡Pero no! ¡Lo tenía que usar antes! ¡Terminé usando de nuevo el Dunamis Absoluto de Cronos que nadie me entendió en la saga pasada! T_T. En fin, espero que esta vez no lo arruine. Ya preparé el escenario, ahora solo falta la batalla final y el epilogo (no va a poder dormir pensando en el final y muy seguro lo postee el viernes por impaciente), ¡No! ¡Ahora sí tengo mucho trabajo! ¡Tengo que demostrar que me gané ese aumento! ¡No más escribir hasta terminar mis pendientes! (Ya se le ocurrió la escena pervertida) T_T maldigo mi naturaleza de Escorpio. ¡Tu tienes la culpa Fate Stay Night! ¿Cómo se te ocurre poner una escena sexual tan escondida en la trama que los adultos de mente cochambrosa entendimos perfectamente? ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi inocencia? (Se va a la emo esquina) Bueno ya, a trabajar.**


	20. La Brutalidad de la Guerra

**Advertencia, la clasificación de esta historia ha cambiado por las demandas de la audiencia a T. A partir de este capítulo se tendrán escenas de exceso de sangre y el uso de escenas con temas sexuales ocultos en la historia. El autor promete de igual manera, ser lo menos específico posible, todo sea por la protección de la audiencia joven. Lol, ni yo me la creí… pero bueno, si lo voy a cumplir. A contestar reviews:**

**OooJohannaooO: Este 23 de octubre cumplo 25 años señorita. Y te agradezco que pienses que la historia está bien, pero como deseo ser un escritor profesional, quiero intentar complacer a toda la audiencia. No usaré el Lemon, pero sí voy a intentar ser un poco más atrevido en el romance. Descuida, el cambio no es muy significativo. En cuanto a la batalla de Milo contra Ares, me esforcé mucho en ella, buscando que no fuera larga ni aburrida, ni presentara a un Milo todo poderoso, todo lo contrario, pero para que te lo cuento si puedes leerlo ahora.**

**Isagamboa7: Señorita, como ya lo sabes, contesté a tu review con lujo de detalle, Y para los mal pensados, no, la verdad no me defendí. Le hice una promesa a Isa y fue la de intentar ganarme su atención nuevamente. Su review me abrió los ojos a mis fallas, no voy a enunciarlas, pero mi percepción de la historia sí cambió, se puede decir que este capítulo lo escribí poniendo especial atención a esos detalles. Espero haya cambiado el estilo, me esforzaré por regresar al formato que tanto les agradó en la saga pasada. Gracias por tu review tan sincero.**

**KIMIKO IVANOV: Muchas gracias por tu review, me sorprende saber que te leíste los 19 capítulos tan rápidamente. Para mí es importante atraer más atención de diferentes personas, me hace feliz saber que se disfruta de mi trabajo y me inspira a volverme un profesional. La narrativa para mí es muy importante, e intento no caer en la redundancia. La ortografía también es vital, y ningún capítulo debe parecerse a otro, además de que me gusta voltear la idea original y complicar las cosas. Espero mi estilo no te desespere. Por cierto, me empeñé mucho en la pelea de Milo y Ares, esperaré pacientemente tus comentarios al respecto. Y si usé algo de Lemon, no lo detallé claro, pero me pregunto si me llamarás pervertido, jajajajaja.**

**saoriwook: tu nombre hace que se me antojen unos noodles, no sé porque (Restaurant el wok, lol). No mates a tus pacientes por andar leyendo mis historias por favor. Pero me da gusto saber que siempre me describes tus reacciones, es divertido imaginarlas. En fin, sí hay lemon, lo repito, pero no entraré en detalle, lo dejaré a tu imaginación. Nomas no te pases con la imaginación, o te vas a desmayar en medio de una operación de corazón… que miedo, lol.**

**Scorpio-26: Bueno ya, no volveré a maltratar a los Acuario, defensora de los derechos de los Acuario, lol. En fin, te entiendo lo de ya querer que se acabe la saga y lo de lioso, lo admito, intentaré trabajar en ello. Y sí, habrá más Milori en la próxima saga, lo prometo, pero por ahora debo escribir una sanguinaria batalla, y darle a esta saga un final que la resucite de su tediosa trama. Espero haberme recuperado un poco con el final, pero creo que todos estamos de acuerdo, la saga de los titanes fue mejor, que lastima. Creo que la idea se veía mejor en mi cabeza, pero cómo disfruté los personajes de Ares y de Eris, darles vida fue muy satisfactorio para mí, en especial el Ares de este capítulo. Suerte con tus estudios Escorpiona Sexy, te cuidas, nos vemos en la próxima saga dentro de un mes. ¡Disfruten!**

**¡EDITADO!**

* * *

**Prologo:**

* * *

**Cima de la Torre de las Mil Batallas, Lemuria. Noviembre de 03 N.G.**

Todo pasó en tan solo un instante, aunque para los dioses el tiempo es efímero e insignificante, por lo que un instante pudo haber sido incluso menor, o durar toda una eternidad. De cualquier forma, era algo que ya se había hecho y no podía deshacerse. El doceavo caballero era muy poderoso, y aunque Sasha sufría el sacrificio, entendía que era necesario. Si tan solo Regulus hubiera muerto un segundo antes, Ares no habría despertado, y Sasha tendría el cosmos divino necesario para mantenerlo dormido hasta que el mundo restaurara los tiempos pacíficos.

Más en su lugar, la lanza de un rojo escarlata que Ares siempre cargaba consigo, terminó atravesando el pecho de Sasha, y saliendo por su espalda. Los caballeros llegaron tarde. Habían fracasado, Ares reinaba otra vez. La esperanza había muerto, el dios de la brutalidad en la guerra estaba furioso, y su cosmos iracundo cubría todo el continente Lemuriano, mientras la sangre de Sasha se extendía por los suelos, y su cuerpo era atrapado por el Escorpión Dorado, que tanto se había esforzado por llegar a tiempo.

—¡Ares! ¿Qué Hades has hecho? —el Escorpión Dorado estaba furioso—. ¡Maldición! ¡Falsa Athena o no ella fue Athena! ¿Cómo te has atrevido a darle muerte? —y Ares enfureció aún más. Él era un dios, sus acciones no debían ser juzgadas, su justicia era divina. Solo los dioses saben lo que es o no correcto—. No voy a dejarte morir, Sasha. Gracias a ti, se han salvado miles de vidas. Ares… no me has dado ni un maldito respiro… pero… aun así te voy a asesinar… reclamaré el poder de esta torre… me convertiré en el dios de la brutalidad en la guerra… por más repugnante que eso sea.

—Será la voluntad de la torre entonces. Levantaré el escenario de batalla más propio para nuestra batalla, Milo de Escorpio —el corazón de Ares, era maldad pura. Aquella niña a la que había sacado de los Prados Asfódelos no era importante ya. Solo importaba una cosa. Guerra. Ares deseaba guerra. Y en sus ojos, Milo de Escorpio representaba al ser que Ares jamás pudo asesinar en 70 guerras sangrientas. El santo que lo evadió por tanto tiempo, quien aún viejo y decrepito no murió por el hierro de una espada—. ¡Dunamis Absolut! —gritó Ares. Nadie le arrebataría esta presa. Antes de inundar la tierra en sangre, antes de la conquista y de las matanzas, este guerrero sería suyo para descuartizar. No tendría una muerte rápida y sin dolor—. No permitiré que nadie interfiera en esta batalla, Milo de Escorpio. ¿O debería llamarte… Antares?

—Entonces tú también lo sabes —la sonrisa de Milo molestaba a Ares. Su lanza se estremecía con la sangre de la diosa mientras el dunamis de Cronos envolvía a ambos combatientes y dejaba a la moribunda de Sasha en los pastos de los jardines de la Torre de las Mil Batallas, manchando estos de su sangre—. No me agrada que Saori me llame por ese nombre… pero admito, que el que me temas por ser la rencarnación de aquel sujeto es algo muy interesante —y sin embargo Ares no temía a Antares. Lo odiaba. En teoría, Milo debería estar preocupado. Ares odiaba a Milo más que a nada en la existencia misma—. El Escorpión Dorado ya ha elegido a su víctima… y a pesar de no tener una audiencia, la gloria que obtendré tras esta victoria será algo digno de los dioses.

—Ciertamente… el premio. Si es que logras vencerme, te convertirás en un dios gracias al poder de la torre. Yo a cambio obtendré un dunamis. ¿Recuerdas cómo se siente, Antares? ¿Ser un dios? Temporalmente fuiste el dios del sol negro, Antares. Puedes volver a serlo si me entregas una batalla digna de la brutalidad en la guerra. Ahora ven. Es momento de que asesine a Antares, la estrella roja gigante quien es la opuesta de Ares. ¡No saldrás con vida! —El dios de la guerra sentenció, y estaba decidido a ser verdugo. Pero primero, Milo sufriría su juicio.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Guerras Doradas.**

**Epílogo de Saga de Nova Gea.**

**Prólogo a Poseidón.**

**Capítulo 10: La Brutalidad de la Guerra.**

* * *

—¡Alala! —gritó Ares, la lucha no esperaría más. Su grito de guerra fue tan intenso, que Milo no fue capaz de ignorar el instinto de taparse los oídos. La fuerza del dios era tan fuerte que si el dios así lo deseaba, podía hacer estallar los oídos de Milo. Más sin embargo se retrajo, esta batalla no podía terminar tan rápido—. ¡Antares! Cuando el grito de guerra de Ares se escucha, nada puede detener el rugir de la batalla. Planeo castigarte. Pero primero te humillaré —y Ares se quitó su escudo, y movió su lanza con agilidad y destreza—. ¡Te arrancaré tus extremidades! ¡Brotaloigos! —gritó Ares, que del griego antiguo se traduciría como el destructor de hombres. La lanza de Ares entonces cortó el espacio, y centenares de lanzas salieron disparadas de los interiores de su grieta dimensional, y Milo se encontró atrapado entre una lluvia de lanzas.

—¡Destello Escarlata! —gritó Milo, contratacando a Ares con su propia lluvia de lanzas de un color escarlata intenso, siendo estas incapaces de neutralizar el Brotaloigos de Ares. Las lanzas se clavaron al suelo en su mayoría, pero muchas otras perforaron los brazos y piernas de Milo. Entonces Milo intentó bloquearlas con el arco de Sagitario, y este fue lanzado fuera de sus manos tras haber sido abatido por las lanzas, dejándolo vulnerable y al alcance de los proyectiles antiguos. Tres incluso penetraron su armadura, clavándose en su pectoral derecho, una a la altura de su cuello y la ultima en medio del pecho, donde la estrella de Antares que brillaba intensamente en su armadura como parte de su constelación estaba dibujada—. ¡Aaaaarght! —gritó Milo de dolor. Sus piernas estaban horriblemente perforadas por dos lanzas cada una, y su brazo izquierdo presumía una un poco más encima del codo, pero Milo ya se convulsionaba de dolor—. Solo… bastó con un ataque para… destrozarme el cuerpo de esta manera… inaudito —y Milo cayó sobre sus rodillas, y la sangre comenzó a manchar un suelo inexistente.

—¡Levántate! ¡No hemos terminado! ¡Brotaloigos Edge! —gritó Ares, que lanzó un corte similar a la Excalibur de Shura, solo que de un rojo intenso, y Milo reaccionó en el último momento solo para apartarse y que las lanzas que lo habían atravesado fueran cortadas, le hicieran perder el equilibrio, y forzado a caer sobre estas, nuevamente abriendo las heridas—. Teñiré mi armadura con tu sangre. Será de un brutal color escarlata.

—¡Púdrete en el Tártaros! —fue la respuesta de Milo, que entonces comenzó a arrancarse las lanzas del cuerpo—. ¡Maldición! ¡No vas a ridiculizarme dios de la guerra! ¡Agujas Escarlata! —gritó Milo, y siete agujas se desprendieron de su uña y volaron en dirección a Ares, que de un movimiento de su lanza las regresó a Milo, que fue perforado por sus propias agujas—. ¡Gackt!

—Ridículo… si esta es la fuerza del guerrero que sobrevivió a 70 guerras. ¡Me avergüenza que hayas eludido la muerte por tanto tiempo! ¡Levántate Antares! ¡Ares exige más sacrificio! —y Mientras Milo se levantaba, Ares se abalanzó sobre él y le clavó su lanza nuevamente donde la estrella de Antares intentaba brillar. Luego lo alzó violentamente, y lo lanzó por todo el dunamis absoluto, manchándolo de su sangre, y dejándolo convulsionarse sobre el suelo.

—…No puedo… creer que me humillen de esta manera… ¿acaso el sobrevivir a la Nueva Titánomaquia fue un golpe de suerte? —se preguntó Milo, que revivió la batalla contra Hyperión y Ceo, y recordó a Aioria a su lado. También recordó la batalla contra Cronos, no peleó solo, Mu y Aioria lo acompañaron, incluso el resto de los doce combatió y al final Aioros se llevó la gloria al matar a Cronos en el último momento—. Ya veo… jamás he combatido solo a un dios… siempre… sea Metis… Hyperión o Cronos… al único dios que pude derrotar por mí mismo fue a ese dragón… y tan solo era un dios menor… Ares es el primer dios al que me enfrento yo solo —y Ares le clavó su lanza en el hombro derecho de Milo, y comenzó a moverla en el interior de su cuerpo, causándole a Milo un horrible dolor—. ¡Yaaaaarght!

—¿Lo has entendido? Soy un dios. Tu mera interferencia me es insignificante. Tus sentimientos explotables y manipulables —y Ares sacó la lanza y la volvió a clavar—. Sucio mortal. Regresarás al Tártaros a ser torturado por otros 10,000 años. Y esta vez, tu alma estará tan agujerada por mi lanza que ni el rio Lete en el inframundo te ayudará a olvidar este dolor.

—¡Ares! ¡Puedes perforarme con tu maldita lanza todo lo que desees! ¡Pero no le quitarás merito a mis logros! —y Milo comenzó a ponerse de pie, e inclusive cuando la lanza pasó por el otro lado de su cuerpo, Milo siguió levantándose—. ¡Destello Escarlata! —gritó Milo, y con su ataque lanzó a Ares hacia atrás, que dejó su lanza clavada en el cuerpo de Milo—. ¡Ares! ¡El veneno del Escorpión Dorado me es indiferente, siempre y cuando yo así lo desee! —y Milo preparó su aguja—. ¡Aguja Escarlata! ¡Al Niyat! —más la aguja no fue lanzada en dirección a Ares. Milo se la había clavado a sí mismo un poco por debajo del ombligo, y un intenso dolor comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo, pero entonces Milo respiró con normalidad, y tomó la lanza de su hombro—. La aguja de Al Niyat destruye el sentido del tacto. Pero si se usa correctamente, puede funcionar como un poderoso anestésico —y Milo se arrancó la lanza del hombro, sin gritar alarido alguno—. Claro que… usar mis propias agujas en mi contra… me debilita demasiado. He bloqueado el flujo del cosmos de mi constelación al usar Al Niyat.

—¿Has reducido tu cosmos por dejar de sentir dolor? —y Milo preparó la lanza de Ares—. No importa que tan alto sea tu cosmos, Antares. Tomará mucho tiempo recuperar esa cantidad de cosmos. Y a pesar de que deseo torturarte, no lograrás recuperarlo a tiempo. Además. ¿Cómo planeas derrotarme con un cosmos de nivel de plata?

—Puede que haya fulminado a una de mis estrellas, Ares… pero te juro que recuperará su brillo a tiempo… —y Milo elevó su cosmos, y Ares se sorprendió—. No he perdido el nivel dorado, pero me tambaleo entre la vida y la muerte. Soy incapaz de percibir cuando un golpe ha sido mortal. Anestesiarme a este nivel es una espada de doble filo, pero en este momento… es mi única salida. ¡Muere! —gritó Milo, y se lanzó con la poderosa lanza de Ares en dirección al dios, que inmediatamente tomó su escudo y repelió la agresión—. ¿No te esperabas que te robara la lanza de esta forma tan suicida verdad? ¡Athena repudia las armas! ¡Pero su orden de usarlas no ha sido levantada! ¡Brotaloigos Edge! —gritó Milo, y el Dunamis Absoluto se distorsionó con el corte escarlata de Milo.

—¡Teikhesipletes! —gritó Ares en griego, que significaba asaltante de murallas, y su escudo brilló de un rojo intenso, y en este se reflejó una muralla similar al muro de Troya, que absorbió el ataque y lo re-direccionó a Milo, que terminó saltando a un lado para evadirlo—. ¡Impresionante! ¡En verdad los humanos son unos imbéciles! ¡Pero es esta imbecilidad la que divierte a los dioses! ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir robarme mi lanza de esa manera? Sinceramente, ha sido una sorpresa. ¡Digna de la brutalidad en la guerra!

—¡Ya veo tu parentesco con la bruja! ¡Brotaloigos Edge! —gritó Milo nuevamente, y la lanza lanzó el corte perfecto, que Ares nuevamente absorbió y direccionó de regreso a Milo, que esta vez tuvo que bloquear con su lanza—. Supongo que robarte ese escudo no será tan sencillo. Pero me agrada esta lanza, creo que voy a quedármela.

—Así que tienes una fascinación oculta por las armas. ¡Déjame complacerte entonces! —y Ares elevó su cosmos, y el dunamis de Cronos comenzó a temblar—. ¡Androfontes! —gritó Ares, y miles de espadas se alzaron del suelo, y perforaron las piernas de Milo con facilidad. El veneno de Al Niyat lo mantenía anestesiado e incapaz de sentir dolor alguno, pero el ver sus piernas así de mutiladas lo horrorizaba—. ¡Antares! ¡Estas son las espadas de las cuales has escapado en 70 guerras! Pero aún hay muchas más. Puede que me hayas negado el derecho a escuchar el resonar de tus gritos de sufrimiento. Pero toda tu sangre me pertenece.

—Este fanfarrón… mientras más sangre pierda… más rápido se filtrará el veneno de Al Niyat… pronto volveré a sentir dolor… no va a ser una sensación muy grata —y Milo rompió las espadas con su lanza, y comenzó a arrancarse las hojas que quedaron clavadas en sus músculos—. Antes de que la sangre contaminada escape por mis heridas por completo. Debo lograr prepararlo para recibir mis agujas. ¡Ares! ¡Voy a terminar con tu vida! —y Milo se lanzó en dirección a Ares, y Ares sacó una espada de bronce de detrás de su escudo. Pero el material no importaba. Era fina y hermosa, seguro escondía un secreto, pero no era el momento de averiguarlo—. ¡Muere! —el choque del metal fue rápido y repentino, pero Ares lo disfrutaba más así. Los ataque de Milo eran muy veloces, ni todas sus heridas habían logrado doblegarlo, pero Ares los bloqueaba con tranquilidad, ya fuera con su escudo o con su espada—. ¡Maldición! ¡Muérete! ¡Muérete! ¡Muérete! —siguió gritando Milo con cada giro de su lanza, cada vez se movía más rápido, pero Ares todo lo bloqueaba, y en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa malévola.

—¡Maleros! —gritó Ares, Milo bloqueó, pero la fuerza del viento cortante de la espada al ser blandida traspasó incluso la lanza de Milo, y partió la armadura de Milo por la mitad, dejando su pecho al descubierto y un corte que le recorría desde el hombro izquierdo hasta las costillas derechas, que expulsó un torrente de sangre que bañó a Ares de escarlata—. Maleros, la espada de bronce, es capaz de cortar el viento. Pero no me refiero a un corte de velocidad, me refiero a cortar lo intangible. Esta espada corta dentro de una dimensión alterna. No puede ser bloqueada. Podrás evadirla, pero el corte no puede ser detenido —y Milo se arrodilló frente a Ares—. Parece que vuelves a sentir dolor. Ya he expulsado todo el veneno de tu ser. Pero para asegurarme —habló Ares, que tomó nuevamente su lanza tras guardar su espada bajo su escudo—. ¡Voy a obligarte a expulsar hasta la última gota de ese veneno anestésico! ¡Brotaloigos! —y la lluvia de lanzas volvió a atravesar el cuerpo de Milo.

**Arles, Lemuria.**

—¡Te tengo Saori! —gritó Aioria, que entonces jaló fuera de la torre a la diosa, que le agradeció la ayuda con una sonrisa. Las puertas de la torre se habían caído tras el choque entre la explosión de Antares y la Exclamación de Athena personal, y once de las doce constelaciones se habían borrado de las paredes doradas de la torre. Cinco caballeros dorados mantenían la torre en su lugar, si el cosmos de cualquiera de ellos llegaba a flaquear, la torre colapsaría, y las energías en su interior, que en esos momentos chocaban contra las paredes como relámpagos de un rojo intenso, estallarían y arrasarían con toda Arles—. Saori. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Milo combate a Ares por sí mismo —explicó Saori, y tanto Aioria como Mu se preocuparon—. La torre colapsa, Saga y los otros la mantienen en su lugar, pero si Milo no se apresura a derrotar a Ares, entonces todos moriremos —explicó la diosa, y todos miraron las sombras en la parte superior de la torre—. Tenma está herido dentro de la torre, se mantiene con vida pero requiere de atención médica inmediata.

—Me lo llevaré entonces —se escuchó la voz de Ikki del Fénix, que adolorido, había llegado frente a la Torre de las Mil Batallas tras doblegar a los dioses del miedo y del terror, y fue aparentemente seguido de otros caballeros que impacientes se negaron a esperar la resolución de la batalla, entre ellos se encontraban Yuzuriha de Grulla de Plata, Yato de Sagita, y los caballeros que combatieron a los daimones, incluso Shun de Cefeo, que era auxiliado en su lento caminar por June de Andrómeda—. Pensé que encontraría más batalla al venir a Arles, pero tal parece que me equivoqué. Este conflicto lo resolverán los dorados.

—Puedes quedarte —agregó Aioria, e Ikki lo miró curioso—. Pueden quedarse todos… valientes caballeros de Athena. Atenderemos a Tenma en este lugar, y si Milo falla, todos combatiremos a Ares, juntos —agregó Aioria, e Ikki desvió la mirada y rio de forma burlona—. Ríete todo lo que quieras, Ikki, pero eres un Leo. Sé que en el fondo añoras participar en esta batalla.

—No me compares contigo, Aioria. No tendré una armadura dorada, y no la necesito —aclaró Ikki, y entonces envió a Yuzuriha y a Yato a sacar a Tenma de la torre, y ambos lo hicieron gustosos, y con una gentil sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros, ayudaron a Tenma a salir de la torre—. ¿El general podrá vencerlo? Sinceramente, no me fiaría de un escorpión.

—Este león confía en ese escorpión… Milo jamás defraudaría a un amigo —e Ikki se molestó de escuchar esa respuesta—. Si quieres una respuesta más acorde a la personalidad de Milo, digamos que su orgullo no le permitiría perder. Es el caballero más orgulloso de todos. Es incompetente y testarudo, siempre está más muerto que vivo, pero el ser humillado, no está en su entendimiento. Milo no entiende el significado de derrota.

—Pero al parecer entiende el de auto sacrificio —agregó Mu, que entonces apuntó a la torre dorada donde la constelación de Escorpio comenzaba a derramar sangre de cada una de sus estrellas, horrorizando a todos los presentes—. Tal parece que Milo eligió a una presa muy grande para él. Y esta vez no podemos ayudarlo, las energías en la torre se vuelven más y más caóticas. No hay forma de subir a la torre —y Saori se preocupó por las palabras de Mu, y vio la constelación de Escorpio sangrar más y más en todo momento, Milo estaba muriendo.

**Cima de la Torre de las Mil Batallas, Lemuria.**

—¿Sigues vivo? —preguntó Ares con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro que casi se inclinaba a la locura, y mientras veía a Milo arrastrarse y dejar un rio de sangre tras de él al intentar desesperadamente alcanzar el arco y la flecha de Sagitario que le había arrebatado Ares desde el principio de la batalla—. Me sorprende tu resistencia, pero el ganador de esta batalla ya se ha decidido. El que sigas poniéndote de pie solo me invita a torturarte más —y Ares pateó violentamente el estómago de Milo, forzándolo a escupir sangre y a retorcerse del dolor—. ¿Vuelves a sentir? Perfecto. Ya puedo seguir torturándote.

—¡Gackt! —se quejó Milo, y entonces observó a Ares con desprecio—. Escúchame… Ares… te voy a hacer una recomendación… deja de jugar conmigo y mátame ya… si no lo haces… seré yo quien te mate —y Ares clavó su lanza en la pierna de Milo, penetrando su armadura, y el caballero de Escorpio gritó un alarido de dolor—. ¡Incineraré mi cosmos y te aplastaré!

—¡No eres nada para mí! ¡He quebrantado a incontables héroes! ¡Tus logros son una insignificancia! ¡Escupo en tu ser, Antares! —y Ares levantó a Milo del cuello, y comenzó a estrangularlo—. La vida humana es tan insignificante. Podría esperar tu vejez y no sería más que un instante para mí —agregó Ares, y continuó estrangulando a Milo—. Si así yo lo deseara, podría esperar a que la raza humana se extinguiera. Me da lo mismo esperar miles de años o un par de minutos. Pero. ¿Dónde está la satisfacción en eso? Antares, voy a disfrutar cada momento, y aun así será solo un instante para mí. Pero para ti es eterno. No te mataré hasta que me supliques de rodillas que deje de lastimarte, o hasta que tu sangre se termine, lo que pase primero.

—Antes de humillarme… y degradarme a ese nivel… te habré asesinado, Ares —y Ares azotó el cuerpo de Milo contra el suelo con violencia, y después lo lanzó a un lado—. Me levantaré cuantas veces sea necesario —y Milo se incorporó—. ¡Asesino de Dragones! —gritó Milo, que entonces saltó y se lanzó en dirección a Ares con su pierna brillándole con el cosmos del dragón, pero Ares levantó una lluvia de flechas del suelo, y estas se clavaron en Milo, lo hicieron perder su equilibrio, y caer violentamente sobre el suelo.

—Enserio que no me canso de tu fracaso —y Ares alzó su mano, y en esta se formó un hacha gigante y llena de sangre—. Voy a cortarte a ese dragón de la pierna, Antares —y Ares blandió el hacha, y Milo lo evadió justo a tiempo—. ¿Aún tienes energías? Eres un humano difícil de matar, pero eso me agrada. ¡Te romperé las costillas primero entonces! —y Ares hizo desaparecer su hacha, y en su lugar volvió a blandir su lanza. Entonces, con el mango de la lanza intentó golpear las costillas de Milo, que atrapó la lanza, y después pateó con fuerza el rostro de Ares con el Asesino de Dragones, tumbándole el casco y cortándole la piel a la altura de su ceja con su patada, lo que ocasionó que un hilo de sangre se escapara de su herida—. ¿Me has tocado? —enfureció Ares, y sus ojos de un rojo intenso se llenaron de ira y locura—. ¡Nadie lastima al dios de la brutalidad en la guerra!

—¡Debiste matarme cuando tenías la oportunidad, Ares! ¡En su lugar, ahora te enfrentas a mi ira! —y Milo se lanzó en contra de Ares con su aguja preparada—. ¡Agujas Escarlata! —gritó Milo, y sorpresivamente, las agujas golpearon en siete ocasiones la armadura de Ares. Sin embargo no llegaban a penetrarla, las energías de las agujas se mantenían brillando intensamente en el lugar donde fueron clavadas pero sin llegar a golpear su objetivo—. ¡Con mis propias manos! ¡Te arrebataré tu sangre! —y Milo golpeó con violencia el rostro de Ares, y de este se desprendió la sangre del dios, que aún no podía entender el cómo Milo había sido capaz de herirlo de esta forma. Estaba furioso—. Un Escorpión Dorado… se vuelve más fuerte mientras más cerca está de las puertas de la muerte… me acercaré cuanto pueda de ser necesario.

—¡Cruzarás esa puerta! —y Ares golpeó el rostro de Milo con su escudo, y entonces intentó clavarle su lanza nuevamente, solo para que Milo volviera a atraparla, elevara su cosmos alrededor de ella, e impidiera a Ares volver a blandirla en su contra—. ¡Insolente! —gritó Ares, y entonces pateó con su rodilla el estómago de Milo, y las afiladas puntas se clavaron en su cuerpo, y forzaron a Milo a retraerse y a estremecerse de dolor—. ¡Antares! ¡Voy a matarte en este momento! ¡Pero lo haré frente a los ojos de tu diosa! ¡Miaiphonos! —gritó Ares en griego, que significaba bañado en sangre, y de su escudo se desprendieron cadenas, que atravesaron las piernas y los brazos de Milo, que fue incapaz de evadirlas—. ¡Dunamis Release! —gritó Ares, y el dunamis de Cronos se extinguió por completo—. Antares… solo podía convocar el Dunamis Absoluto en una ocasión, y fue por mera diversión —y Milo sintió todo su cuerpo ser inundado por la electricidad provocada por el dolor de sus heridas—. ¡Dentro del Dunamis Absoluto, cualquier ser es capaz de liberar su verdadero potencial! ¡Los dioses son más poderosos! ¡Los humanos poseen el corazón de héroes! Pero romper el dunamis absoluto es regresar a la triste realidad. ¿Qué se siente la verdadera naturaleza de tus heridas? —y Milo comenzó a vomitar sangre—. Dentro del Dunamis Absoluto, cualquier herida perdía su fuerza. Yo era invencible, pero al parecer, también lo eras tú.

—Centro sanguíneo —habló Milo con debilidad, golpeando todos los centros que pudo encontrar, pero en su lugar la sangre estalló dentro de su cuerpo y volvió a bañarlo en sangre—. ¡No! El flujo de sangre… no puedo romperlo… —y Milo comenzó a desplomarse sobre el suelo. Respirando pesadamente, y liberando más y más sangre en todo momento. A su lado estaba Sasha, respiraba lenta e intranquilamente, y miraba el arco y flecha de Sagitario, y Milo nuevamente intentó alcanzarlo.

—Inútil… solo Sagitario puede usar el arco de Artemisa… fuiste un tonto al pensar que podías usarlo también, e incluso si lo lograras, no podrías lastimarme —y Ares pateó a Milo con violencia, que rodó y se envolvió a sí mismo en las cadenas, que Ares comenzó a retraer estrujando así sus huesos y piernas—. Convertiré tus huesos en polvo, pero primero destrozaré tu alma —y Ares lo levantó del suelo, y lo lanzó con violencia fuera de la torre. Las cadenas por supuesto detuvieron su caída, y Milo fue jalado con violencia por estas, y su alarido de dolor resonó alrededor de todo Arles, y su sangre bañó a los testigos.

—¡Milo! —gritó Saori, mientras observaba a Milo suspendido de cabeza, con su cuerpo rodeado de cadenas, y su espalda golpeando su constelación dibujada en las paredes doradas de la torre—. Por Zeus… es horrible —y Saori cayó sobre sus rodillas horrorizada.

—¡Maldito! —gritó Aioria, que entonces reunió su cosmos e intentó saltar y ayudar a Milo junto a Mu, pero Ares lanzó una lluvia de lanzas, que no solo rasgaron nuevamente la piel de Milo, sino que también noquearon a los santos dorados, que agotados por tantos esfuerzos, fueron tan inútiles en resistir el ataque como lo fue Milo, que ya miraba con ojos perdidos a sus amigos arrasados por la furia de Ares mientras su sangre seguía cayendo.

—¿Puedes verlos, Antares? A ellos quienes serán asesinados tras tu muerte —y Milo no reaccionó, simplemente se quedó suspendido, y golpeado por el viento—. Cuando mueras, la torre me entregará un dunamis, y no necesitaré de esos pilares dorados que sostienen esta torre. Morirán bajo una lluvia de lanzas, todos menos tu discípulo. Él será obligado a morir torturado igual que su maestro, aprenderá que el Escorpión Dorado, y todo lo que representa, es odiado por Ares —y Milo comenzó a reaccionar, al pensar que Hyoga podría sufrir la misma violencia y brutalidad que él había recibido—. También dejaré vivir un poco más a quienes has llamado hermanos, les arrancaré los ojos, pulverizaré sus cosmos. Vivirán desechos y humillados. Y para tu diosa. Las penas que he de causarle. Remplazará a Hebe como mi sirvienta hasta que me canse de ella. Deberá complacerme en todo capricho, el desobedecerme forzará mi ira, y destruiré su reino por cada ofensa que me haga. Será enteramente de mi propiedad.

—No vas a tocarla —y Milo comenzó a reaccionar—. No vas a tocar a ninguno de ellos. No te lo voy a permitir —y Milo comenzó a incorporarse, y a tomar las cadenas y trepar por ellas—. ¡Ares! —gritó Milo, y Ares lo jaló con violencia, y Milo volvió a estrellarse a sus pies en la cima de la torre—. Infeliz… no me importa lo que tenga que hacer. ¡Terminaré con tu vida!

—¡Parece que debo castigarte más para que lo entiendas! ¡No eres nada para mí! ¡Brotaloigos! —y las lanzas volvieron a caer del cielo, y Milo fue forzado a reaccionar y a esquivarlas, todo el tiempo buscando el arco de Sagitario, hasta que por fin lo alcanzó, estiró su cuerda, y elevó su cosmos junto a la flecha de Sagitario—. ¿Aún te aferras a la esperanza? ¡Perfecto! ¡Permíteme terminar con esta! ¡Lánzame tu maldita flecha! ¡No importa la naturaleza del arma! ¡Nada puede lastimarme! ¡Mucho menos la esperanza de Athena!

—…Cierra el pico… —y Milo tensó la cuerda, y reunió todo su cosmos en la flecha—. ¡Artemisa! ¡Bríndame la fuerza de servir a Athena! —y Milo lanzó la flecha, y Ares en ese momento reaccionó, colocó su escudo en el camino de la flecha, y esta atravesó el escudo, la espada debajo de este, y además desintegró las cadenas que salieron del escudo, todo antes de perforar el brazo de Ares, que miró su herida furioso—. ¿Vas a seguir subestimándome, imbécil? ¡Todavía no muero!

—¡No has muerto porque yo no lo he querido así! ¡Pero ya es tiempo de que entiendas cuál es tu lugar! ¡Muere Antares! —gritó Ares, y trató de atravesar a Milo con su lanza, que entonces lanzó más agujas en contra de Ares, las otras siete restantes, que impactaron la armadura donde faltaban estrellas, dejando solo a la estrella de Antares sin encontrar un blanco en medio de la constelación—. ¡Mi armadura no permitirá que mi cuerpo sea golpeado por tus agujas!

—¡Antares! —lanzó Milo su última aguja, que voló de forma errática en dirección a Ares, que analizó su trayectoria, y de un movimiento de su lanza desvió la aguja, que se clavó sobre el cielo y estalló sin golpear su blanco—. Si es verdad que tu armadura resistirá mis agujas. ¿Por qué te escondes de Antares, maldito cobarde? ¡Antares! ¡Antares! ¡Antares! —gritó Milo, y Ares desvió las erráticas estrellas en dirección al cielo al golpearlas con su lanza, y estas estallaron sin lastimar al dios—. ¡Maldición! ¡Antares no es tan rápida! ¡Ese maldito lee sus movimientos y los evade!

—¡No vas a golpearme con esa endemoniada aguja! ¡La estrella de Antares es indomable! ¡Únicamente golpeará su blanco si este está quieto! —y Ares se lanzó en contra de Milo, le clavó la lanza en el hombro izquierdo, lo jaló en su dirección, y forzó a Milo a mirarlo fijamente—. ¡Soy un dios! ¡Tus agujas no pueden romper mi armadura! ¡Tu veneno no puede afectarme! ¡Solo Antares puede lastimarme! ¿Pero de qué sirve si no puedes asestarla? Antares no puede ser lanzada en línea recta, su poder es muy grande para que pueda ser domada. ¿Entiendes ahora porque nunca fuiste una amenaza?

—Aun así soy un escorpión convenenciero. ¡Antares! —gritó Milo, que entonces intentó clavar su aguja sin desprenderla de su dedo, pero Ares lo lanzó lejos con otro brutal movimiento de su lanza, y nuevamente la aguja terminó estrellándose en el suelo sin encontrar su blanco, y Milo quedó noqueado junto al cuerpo de Sasha, que a duras penas continuaba con vida—. Lo he intentado todo… —agregó Milo, y entonces comenzó a cerrar sus ojos—. Ares fue… una presa mayor a la esperada… fracasé —y Milo cerró los ojos. Más entonces sintió un frio metal golpearle el pecho, y despertó casi de inmediato al sentir la fría sensación.

—La esperanza… es lo último que muere… —habló Sasha, que continuó presionando el arco de Sagitario contra el pecho ensangrentado de Milo—. Sísifo… fue mi querido guardián… pero, tú eres el guardián de Saori… por ello, no puedes perder la esperanza —y Sasha cerró sus ojos, y los ojos de Milo se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Sasha? —habló Milo, pero Sasha no reaccionó—. Sasha… no debías morir… no debías… no de esta manera… no debías morir engañada… —y Milo comenzó a ponerse de pie nuevamente, y a reunir su cosmos en el arco de Sagitario—. ¡Ya no más! ¡Ares!

—¿Qué Hades te importa esa diosa falsa, Antares? —habló Ares, y Milo usó el arco de Sagitario para volver a incorporarse—. Ya no te queda sangre suficiente. Basta con otra herida para que no vuelvas a levantarte. Tu piel incluso ya comienza a perder su color natural. Es una pena que hayas resistido tan poco —más entonces, Ares sintió un cosmos tremendo, y una luz escarlata iluminó el arco de Sagitario, mientras la aguja de Antares creció en forma de flecha—. ¿Qué pretendes? —preguntó Ares.

—Clavarte mi aguja claro está —y Milo tensó el arco—. Ares, esta aguja no será errática e incontrolable. Artemisa me ayudará a domar a la estrella roja de la constelación de Escorpio. Estas muerto —y Milo liberó la flecha escarlata—. ¡Antares! —gritó Milo, y Ares intentó atrapar la flecha con su lanza, fracasando en golpear la aguja, que se movió en forma recta y se incrustó en la armadura de Ares. Milo sonrió en ese momento, pero entonces miró que Ares seguía moviéndose, Antares no había sido capaz de romper la armadura—. ¡Maldición! ¡Explosión de Antares! —gritó Milo, y la aguja escarlata reaccionó, e igual lo hicieron las otras catorce, y en un instante, todas estallaron al unísono.

La explosión fue tan grande y violenta, que la torre dorada comenzó a agrietarse y a desmoronarse. Los cosmos de los cinco que funcionaban como columnas fueron vencidos, y la energía contenida dentro de la torre se liberó de forma errática y violenta. Al final, Milo cayó de la torre e impacto fuertemente el suelo, su cuerpo estaba completamente destrozado y débil, y su sangre manchaba la tierra. Apenas y podía mantenerse con vida.

—¡Milo! —gritó Saori al verlo, pero las energía de la torre no le permitían acercarse, ni a ella ni a ninguno de sus caballeros que no pudieron hacer más que ver a Milo rodeado por el desborde de energía dorada, y a Ares, el dios de la guerra, flotar lentamente hacia abajo mientras las energías lo evadían—… Ares… —habló Saori con debilidad mientras veía al dios, que iracundo y humillado, bajaba de la cima de la torre.

La armadura de Ares había sido destrozada alrededor de su pecho, ya solo contaba con las protecciones del peto, de los brazos, y de sus piernas, además de seguir portando su lanza. Las heridas del dios eran muy pocas, solo la herida arriba de su ceja izquierda, un hilo de sangre que le caía de su labio por el puñetazo de Milo, y el brazo derecho perforado por la flecha de Sagitario, eran visibles, mientras que Milo presentaba agujeros de lanzas, de flechas, y cortes de espadas y marcas de piel rasgada por cadenas a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Esta era la diferencia abismal entre mortales y dioses.

—Destruiste mi armadura divina —habló Ares mientras se mordía los labios tratando de evitar caer víctima de la ira—. ¡Las armaduras de los dioses son superiores al oro o al vermilo! ¡Has destruido una armadura sagrada! ¡La armadura de un verdadero dios! ¡Sin ella ya no soy un dios Olímpico! —pero su ira era superior incluso a la de Zeus—. ¡Antares! ¡Milo de Escorpio! ¡O como sea que te llamen los mortales! ¡Ya he sufrido suficientes insultos de tu parte! ¡No habrá más complacencias! ¡No habrá más juegos! ¡Te destruiré a ti y a todo lo que representas! ¡Mejor aún! ¡Los mataré a todos! ¡Hundiré a Lemuria con todo mi cosmos! —y Milo intentó levantarse, solo para caer nuevamente, había sido todo, ya no podía combatir—. ¡Miserable mortal!

—¡Ya basta Ares! —se escuchó una voz llena de autoridad, y en medio del caos y las energías desbordadas por la torre, Sasha flotaba a pesar de la horrible herida causada por la lanza del dios de la guerra—. Ares… yo aún no me he dado por vencida… no seré Athena, pero gracias a ti soy una diosa, y como tal pretendo actuar en favor de esta tierra —y Sasha miró a Saori, que le devolvió la mirada con curiosidad—. La tierra está en buenas manos… Milo… ¿Puedes levantarte? —y Milo lo intentó nuevamente, logrando incorporarse, pero no teniendo energías para hablar o para moverse con normalidad. Aioria y Mu de inmediato trataron de acercársele, pero las energías de la torre desmoronada no lo permitían—. Ares… voy a darte esta última oportunidad de rendirte. Abandona tu deseo de guerra contra el Olimpo, si no lo haces… permitiré a Milo de Escorpio realizar la voluntad de Athena. Le permitiré asesinarte.

—¿Asesinarme? ¡Ese arácnido insolente está más muerto que vivo! ¡No le queda cosmos! ¡He vencido! ¡El poder de la torre es mío! ¡Tendré mi propio dunamis! —y Sasha bajó la mirada—. Hermanita… has la guerra a mi lado… que Zeus se incline ante nuestros cosmos combinados, si accedes te perdonaré la vida.

—Ares… intenté salvarte… pero mis esfuerzos fueron inútiles… igual que con Alone… —y Sasha miró a Tenma, que se reponía para escuchar las palabras de Sasha—. Alone reaccionó muy tarde para ser salvado… todos morimos… juntos… y hoy volveremos a morir, junto a un nuevo hermano. No detendré a Milo de Escorpio.

—¿Detenerlo? —y Ares entonces sintió una punzada profunda, como el piquete de un escorpión gigante, y en su pecho apareció un agujero negro, donde Antares había perforado, y revelado el corazón del dios de la guerra. Un corazón enteramente hecho de cosmos—. ¿Cuándo me ha hecho esta herida?

—Desde la Explosión de Antares… pero Sasha contuvo esa explosión en el último segundo… —y Sasha bajó la cabeza avergonzada, pero Milo simplemente sonrió—. ¿Qué te parece, Ares? La diosa que creaste te salvó la vida. Y tú te acabas de negar a su misericordia. Si Sasha no hubiera metido su nariz donde no la llamaron, estarías muerto.

—¿Sasha? Entonces eso significa… que Antares realmente logró herirme de gravedad —y Ares vio a Milo iluminar su uña con Antares nuevamente—. ¡No te queda nada! ¡Tu cuerpo está completamente destrozado! ¡No podrás asestarme a Antares nuevamente! ¡Sigo siendo un dios! ¡Y tú has perdido el arco de Sagitario!

—¡Te asestaré la aguja personalmente! ¡Antares! —gritó Milo, y se lanzó en contra de Ares, que tomó su lanza con ambas manos y se preparó para clavarla en la cabeza de Milo. En un instante todo terminó. Pero para los dioses, un instante es efímero. Así como pudo durar mucho menos de un instante, pudo durar una eternidad. Y para Ares, la muerte fue un sentimiento eterno. Su lanza había bajado, cortaba solamente la superficie de la frente de Milo, pero no penetraba su cráneo, Milo se había salvado por la distancia existente entre la piel y su cráneo. Ares sin embargo, recibió a Antares, que se clavó en su corazón, destrozándolo, y dándole muerte al dios de la brutalidad en la guerra—. Debiste matarme… cuando tenías la oportunidad… esta no es mi victoria… Ares… aunque la llamaré como tal de todos modos… esta es tú derrota… dios arrogante y tonto, eso te pasa por menospreciar a un mortal.

Y ambos cayeron, el mortal y el dios, y ninguno fue capaz de levantarse, los dos estaban muriendo. La torre entonces hizo su selección, el cosmos se abalanzó sobre Milo, y sin embargo Milo no se convirtió en un dios. Sasha se interpuso en el camino, absorbiendo las energías de la torre, desarrollando un dunamis, que terminó por curarle todas sus heridas, y convertirla en una diosa igual de poderosa que Zeus quien era el único dios que quedaba que poseía un dunamis.

—Ya todo ha acabado —habló Sasha, que entonces bajó del cielo, y colocó su mano sobre el cuerpo de Ares. Desintegrándolo, y enviándolo al inframundo—. Hades, no puedes negar mi dunamis. Mi querido hermano no será condenado al Tártaros… vivirá conmigo en los Campos Elíseos, igual que todos mis amigos —y detrás de Sasha, las almas de sus doce caballeros dorados aparecieron, todos ellos haciendo acto de presencia únicamente para presentar sus disculpas, y su respeto a Athena—. Saori… no tuvimos oportunidad de conocernos… pero… te conozco mejor que nadie de todas formas… sé que cuidarás de la tierra.

El cielo entonces comenzó a recobrar su color original. La sangre ya no lo teñía, Sasha purificaba la tierra con su dunamis. Su cuerpo entonces comenzó a transparentarse, y Saori se sorprendió, e intentó ayudar a Sasha, más la diosa lo negó con la cabeza.

—¿Sasha… acaso vas a morir? —y la diosa asintió—. Fuiste manipulada de una forma horrible… han habido tantas muertes, la mayoría sin sentido. Todos hemos sido engañados por el dios de la guerra. Siento que esta guerra no ha servido de nada más que para causar muerte.

—Así son las guerras, lo sabemos perfectamente, ambas, hemos compartido el honor de ser diosas de la guerra —y Saori asintió—. Debo corregir el mal de Ares, extinguiré mi dunamis en su totalidad, lo sacrificaré por hacer lo correcto, el orden debe ser restaurado —y tras hacer su declaración, Tenma, Yuzuriha y Yato comenzaron a desvanecerse—. Fuimos resucitados… pero… no se puede irrespetar el ciclo de la vida… todos debemos regresar, por cruel que eso parezca… —y como si fuese nieve azul, los cuerpos de todos los lemurianos comenzaron a levantarse en dirección al cielo en forma de esferas hermosas—. Dejamos esta tierra para devolvérsela a Athena—. Llegará el momento en que nosotros volvamos a caminar sobre la tierra como seres reencarnados, pero no será hoy ese día.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser así? —preguntó Saori, mientras se sentaba sobre los escombros, y acomodaba la cabeza del inconsciente de Milo sobre sus piernas—. Se ha luchado tan duro por detener la tiranía. ¿Acaso no debería premiarse el esfuerzo? ¿Es verdaderamente injusto brindar una segunda oportunidad a los caídos?

—El mundo que ellos conocían no existe. Lucharon en una causa perdida y sus almas están marchitas. Es momento de que se recuperen —y la nieve dejó de subir al cielo. Los últimos que quedaban eran los caballeros dorados de Sasha y los héroes de la anterior guerra santa—. Tenma… nos vamos… debemos esperar la reencarnación —agregó Sasha, que entonces comenzó a desvanecerse también.

—Fue divertido mientras duró —y Tenma se desprendió de la armadura de Pegaso, y Yuzuriha y Yato hicieron lo mismo con las de Sagita y la Grulla, pero no se fueron hasta compartir un último momento. Quienes sobrevivieran a la guerra, y se habían separado tristemente por la longevidad de Yuzuriha, volvían a morir, y en la muerte, nada está asegurado—. ¿Yato? ¿Yuzuriha? —preguntó Tenma.

—Se volverán a encontrar en la nueva vida —agregó Sasha, que entonces los rodeó con su dunamis, dándoles su bendición de una nueva vida juntos—. Nos vamos entonces —y todos asintieron y comenzaron a desvanecerse, y al final, Saori miró al herido de Milo, y después a Sasha—. Podría curarlo… pero… al muy terco no le agradaría… cuídalo bien… Saori —y Sasha se desvaneció por completo, y Saori comenzó a secarse las lágrimas.

—Lo haré… gracias… —más nadie recibió sus palabras, y la ciudad entera de Arles desapareció junto al grupo, dejando a todos abandonados en medio de la nada, y siendo bañados por las primeras nevadas verdaderas del continente lemuriano—. Hay que atender sus heridas. Sasha ha asegurado que se recuperará, pero no pienso arriesgarme.

—Yo todavía poseo una bendición del dunamis de Tetis —habló Mu—. Usaré mi cosmos para sanar sus heridas, pero no podré hacerlo cuando estas están así de infectadas. Hay que limpiarlas primero —y atendiendo a la petición de Mu, Aioria cargó el cuerpo inconsciente de Milo, y tras intercambiar una mirada con Saori, Aioria se retiró en dirección a los campamentos atenienses—. Milo estará bien. Ambos sabemos que es un obstinado sin remedio. Después de asesinar a Ares él solo, uno no tiene más opción que preguntarse qué más sería capaz de hacer —y Saori se preocupó, pero permitió que sus santos acompañaran a Aioria y a Mu en dirección a los campamentos, quedándose ella sola con Shaka, quien se había quedado atrás para hablar con Saori.

—Se han superado penurias inimaginables para vencer al dios de la guerra. No deberías sentirte culpable por tantas muertes, Saori —y la diosa asintió, a pesar de que el dolor existía en su corazón mientras miraba la sangre que manchaba los pastos antes de ser tragada por la nieve, recordando el sacrificio de inocentes en una guerra sin sentido—. En la guerra siempre habrá sacrificios. No pueden ser evitados. Los ideales colisionarán, y cualquiera que sea el bando ganador cambiará su versión de la historia para convertir a los combatientes en mártires, o demonios. Sasha sabía esto, y por evitarse guerras futuras, tomó la decisión más difícil de todas. El negarle una segunda vida a quienes perdieron esta guerra, y por ser justa, dio su divinidad en intercambio —y Saori miró a Shaka, que sonrió para su diosa—. Sasha era una divinidad con un dunamis. Podía sobrevivir a las heridas de su cuerpo.

—¿Quieres decir que se sacrificó por el bien de la tierra? —y Shaka asintió, y Saori no pudo evitar secarse las lágrimas—. Algún día yo tendré que elegir también entre la felicidad y el deber… admito que no es algo que haya respetado hasta ahora. Soy una diosa egoísta.

—Has madurado, solo eso es importante —aclaró Shaka, y Saori le sonrió—. Y sin embargo, has cometido imprudencias que a los ojos de los dioses son inconcebibles —y Saori desvió la mirada, haciéndole saber a Shaka que no deseaba escuchar ese tipo de conversaciones—. Como Patriarca del Santuario, es mi deber reprenderla por sus decisiones. Pero no me atrevo a castigar a alguien que ha asesinado a un dios Olímpico. Milo podrá no haber obtenido un cosmos divino, pero ante los ojos de todos los caballeros dorados… Milo de Escorpio es el dios de la brutalidad en la guerra. No lo apruebo, jamás lo haré… pero… es digno… —y Saori se agradeció por escuchar esas palabras—. Seguiré normando su comportamiento, diosa Athena —y Shaka invitó a Saori a acompañarla, y Saori asintió y lo siguió en dirección a los campamentos.

**Atenas, Grecia. El Santuario. Diciembre de 03 N.G.**

—No me vengas con tus idioteces del dios de la guerra —se quejó Milo. Durante todo el viaje de regreso a Atenas, Milo no había sido capaz de despertar del todo. Su cuerpo, gracias a los dotes curativos de Mu que había adquirido de la titánide Tetis, había sido sellado por Mu en estasis regenerativa, lo que logró sanar sus huesos perforados, pero sus músculos desgarrados requerían de un mayor descanso—. Entonces he dormido por todo un mes. Tal parece que recibiré el año nuevo en cama.

—Al menos te despertaste para el año nuevo —agregó Aioria, que tomaba una taza de chocolate caliente, pues la temperatura en toda Grecia había bajado tremendamente gracias a las nevadas—. Mu ha dicho que te recuperarás en un par de meses. Hasta entonces, me voy a quedar en tu casa cuidándote para evitar que no hagas idioteces. ¿Sabes cuantas puntas de flecha y hojas de espadas sacamos de tu cuerpo? Suficientes para construir siete espadas, está comprobado, Kiki las forjó. Las espadas del dios de la guerra.

—Vuélveme a llamar dios de la guerra y te perforaré, Aioria. Si serás un maldito fastidio —se quejó Milo, que entonces miró sus múltiples vendajes, y al hacerlo recordaba el dolor que sufrió por cada uno de ellos—. No parece que dejarán cicatrices… pero… Aioria… te confieso que pensé que no lo lograría… probablemente sea el momento de ser más humilde.

—¿Humilde? No bromee maestro —se escuchó la voz de Hyoga, que llegaba a la casa de Escorpio junto a Jabu y Natassia—. Reverencia —agregó Hyoga, y Natassia se inclinó. Jabu hizo lo mismo, aunque la orden fue dirigida a Natassia—. Me alegra ver que ya ha despertado, Maestro.

—Desearía no haberlo hecho. El frio hace que me duelan los huesos —y tanto Hyoga como Aioria se burlaron de Milo, que comenzaba a hablar como un anciano por el dolor de sus heridas—. Veo que te niegas a abrir los ojos, Natassia. Mi enseñanza no iba encaminada a semejante nivel de obsesión con el reforzamiento de cosmos.

—Lo sé. Pero maestro. He mejorado mucho. Percibo el mundo de una forma muy diferente —y Milo se mostró complacido de escuchar esas palabras—. Aunque, quien no ha mejorado del todo es Jabu. No ha logrado dominar a Antares. Hizo estallar el coliseo.

—¡Óyeme Natassia! ¡Eso era algo que el maestro no necesitaba saber! —se quejó Jabu, y Milo cerró sus ojos, reflejando cierto orgullo y parentesco con su discípulo—. Maestro, se me ha vuelto a ofrecer el derecho de usar una armadura de plata, y he vuelto a negarme. Usted me dijo que la armadura era tan solo una condecoración, y planeo demostrarlo al llegar al nivel de plata sin vestir una armadura de ese nivel. ¡Natassia también negó el derecho de portar la armadura de Cristal por cierto!

—¡Jabu! —se quejó Natassia, y Milo la miró curioso, y se sorprendió aún más cuando se dio cuenta que la niña ciega volteaba en dirección a Milo al sentir su mirada—. No me he negado por las mismas razones de Jabu. Es solo que prefiero esperar a que el maestro Hyoga me declare una caballero de plata a recibir semejante honor por parte del Patriarca Shaka. Deseo… bueno… cuando le entregó la armadura de Acuario a Hyoga… se sintió muy satisfactorio… por lo que deseo revivir ese sentimiento tras mis propios méritos, cuando mi maestro me crea lista —y entonces Natassia se sonrojó.

—Algo en esa reacción no me gusta —agregó Milo, y de inmediato le clavó la mirada a Hyoga, que se sorprendió y entonces movió su cabeza en negación, a lo que Natassia respondió con confusión—. No tiene importancia —fue la respuesta de Milo, que entonces se recostó con cierta debilidad—. Soy el menos indicado para hacer ese tipo de críticas después de todo —confesó Milo, y Hyoga simplemente miró a su maestro con tranquilidad y comenzó a retirarse en dirección a su templo junto a su discípula, que sorpresivamente estaba bien al tanto de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor a pesar de estar ciega.

—Me retiraré de igual manera, maestro —agregó Jabu, y Milo en ese momento lo observó curioso—. Sé que no he concluido mi entrenamiento. Pero he sido asignado bajo el mando del caballero Ikki del Fénix como entrenador de los nuevos reclutas. Se perdieron muchos soldados tras la guerra, y la verdad sea dicha… deseo convertirme en un modelo a seguir como usted, maestro —aclaró Jabu.

—Si sigues a este arácnido solo lo seguirás hasta una tumba —aclaró Aioria, y Milo se molestó—. Descuida Jabu, yo cuidaré del terco de tu maestro —y Jabu hizo una reverencia, y se retiró tras haberse asegurado de la salud de tu maestro—. Milo… ya hablando en serio. Solo es gracias a los poderes curativos que desarrolló Mu gracias al dunamis de Tetis que te estas recuperando —y Milo intentó ignorar a Aioria—. Hablo enserio Milo, los médicos que te extrajeron las hojas de espadas y lanzas y te dieron puntadas, aseguraron que tus huesos no tenían cura alguna. Además de que comentaron que quedarías desfigurado, en especial en tu rostro —y Aioria apuntó a los vendajes alrededor de gran parte de la cara de Milo—. No es como que la apariencia sea importante, salvo para Afrodita, pero, Mu fue capaz de curarte a niveles muy superiores a los de la medicina convencional o extinta tras la inundación. Milo… si no fuera por Mu, habrías quedado lisiado. No volverías a mover tus piernas.

—No se te ocurra decirme que deje de pelear, Aioria —habló Milo, y Aioria bajó la mirada—. Eres igual de terco que yo. Sea un espectro de Hades o un dios, lo darías todo por salir victorioso —y Aioria asintió—. Además, ya tienes mucho que trabajar para superarme. He vencido a un dios.

—Fanfarrón. Haces que sea muy difícil preguntarte esto —y Milo sonrió malévolamente, como sabiendo que era aquello que Aioria iba a preguntarle, y al mismo tiempo no creyéndolo del todo—. ¡Ah! ¡Maldición! ¡Solo vi el final de la batalla y ya eras un charco de sangre ambulante! ¡Cuéntamelo! ¡Debo saberlo! ¡Dime con lujo de detalle todo lo que pasó! ¡Los ataques de Ares! ¡Le clavaste la flecha de Sagitario! ¡Destruiste su armadura divina! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Ares tuvo suerte —agregó Milo, y Aioria bajó la mirada al escuchar que Milo no se dignaba a ser sincero—. Bien… te lo contaré… como se contaba en el mito, el grito de guerra de Ares declaró en inicio de la batalla… y en la distracción de sentir mis tímpanos a punto de estallar, Ares usó su primes ataque. Brotaloigos, la lluvia de lanzas —y Aioria se acomodó, sabiendo que Milo estaba siendo sincero—. Aquí —apuntó Milo—, aquí, aquí, dos en cada pierna, y una en el cuello… tan solo bastó un ataque para doblegarme —y el relato continuó, y Aioria disfrutó de cada momento.

**Templo de Athena.**

—¿Afrodita? ¿Seguro que estas bien? —habló Saori con tranquilidad, mientras Afrodita tomaba los largos mechones de cabello de Saori, y los preparaba para cortarlos. Sin embargo, la mano le temblaba. Tras casi un mes de haberse roto las articulaciones, Afrodita no se había recuperado de forma milagrosa como lo hiciera Milo. Todo lo contrario, vivía eternamente en dolor—. Afrodita… deberías dejar que Mu te revisara esa mano. Ha sido capaz de curar las heridas de Milo —aclaró Saori, pero Afrodita era sumamente orgulloso.

—Te agradezco tu preocupación, Saori —habló Afrodita, y Saori le tomó la temblorosa mano, y la besó con gentileza y cariño—. Saori, el dolor de mi mano sanará algún día por sí misma… mientras tanto, será un recordatorio constante de mi resolución final. El que Saori es la esperanza de esta tierra, y que logrará liderar a los humanos a un Santuario de belleza y gentileza —y Saori se alegró de las palabras de Afrodita—. Saori… creo que tu cabello se ve bien largo…es sedoso y brillante.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Saori, y Afrodita asintió mientras le dedicó una sonrisa—. Quiero verme bien para Milo… no hemos hablado en un mes. Mu lo mantenía en un coma para sanar sus heridas y según los escuderos del Santuario, ya ha despertado —y Afrodita asintió nuevamente—. Estoy impaciente. ¿Qué debo decirle?

—Saori… no tengo idea… —confesó Afrodita, y Saori se avergonzó y bajó la mirada—. Pasará lo que deba de pasar. Los caballeros dorados conocemos la verdad, únicamente debe ser… sutil en sus asuntos con el caballero de Escorpio. Recuerde que solo los doce dorados, y unos cuantos privilegiados de plata y bronce, conocen lo de su matrimonio… trate de comportarse a la altura —y Saori asintió—. Ya vallase… debería aprovechar que el Patriarca se encuentra reemplazando a Milo en sus labores de general e iniciando la colonización de Lemuria. De tener que adivinar, me arriesgaría a decir que la está evadiendo para evitar convertirse en un obstáculo a su relación.

—Eso no me hace sentirme segura del todo. Afrodita, Milo ha dicho que… —y Afrodita le tapó la boca a su diosa, que lo miró de forma intranquila—. Lo lamento… mi relación debe parecerles injusta… he sido una egoísta.

—Has sido humana —agregó Afrodita—. Limítese a mantener sus asuntos de pareja para sí misma, Saori… algunos caballeros no son tan compresivos como otros —y Afrodita se retiró, dejando a Saori sola con sus pensamientos.

**Casa de Escorpio.**

—Y la aguja de Antares salió en línea recta. Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que Artemisa me brindó su fuerza —continuó Milo con el relato. Incluso se encontraba de pie frente a su cama, completamente cubierto en vendajes y haciendo la pose del arco y la flecha—. Entonces la armadura de Ares estalló. La explosión logró noquearme, hubo un momento en el que no supe que había pasado, pero antes de desmallarme vi a Sasha conteniendo la explosión de mi aguja. Había salvado a Ares… y bueno, lo demás ya lo conoces.

—Entonces eres capaz de usar el arco de Sagitario porque este le perteneció a Artemisa, quien creó tu armadura —y Milo volvió a sentarse en su cama y a cruzarse de brazos antes de asentir—. Ciertamente, eres increíble, Milo. Pero todas esas heridas… vi tu cuerpo ensangrentado, pero jamás me imaginé lo brutal de tu combate. ¿Aun te duelen?

—Solo las heridas de su lanza —confesó Milo—. Esa lanza… me atravesó el alma. Era hermosa y mortífera. Penetraba en mi carne con suma facilidad. Aún puedo sentir el ardor de los infiernos recorrerme las heridas. Aioria… iba a morir… no tenía oportunidad. Pero deseaba en todo momento vivir… deseaba vivir por Saori… si Ares no hubiera jugado conmigo, no estaría aquí en este momento.

—Al menos ya eres más humilde —se escuchó la voz de Saori, que había llegado justo a tiempo para escuchar esa confesión de Milo—. Qué bueno que ya estás despierto —admitió Saori con ojos llorosos, y por un par de minutos hubo silencio, mientras Saori y Milo intercambiaban miradas. Pero no fue hasta que Milo pateó la pierna de Aioria, que el león se dio cuenta de que debía irse—. Espera, no es necesario del todo.

—Olvídalo, Saori. Milo ya se cansó de verme… además… alguien debe cuidar la entrada de su casa para que no los interrumpan en una situación indecorosa —y Saori se sonrojó más que nunca, y Aioria entonces comenzó a retirarse—. Por cierto… tu armadura volvió a morir… Milo —explicó Aioria, y Milo lo miró con dolor en su corazón al descubrir que el Escorpión Dorado había muerto otra vez—. Pero no te preocupes… Mu ha dicho que poco a poco la estoy devolviendo a la vida con mi sangre. De seguro se recuperará junto a ti, Milo. Me aseguraré de ello, incluso si significa bañarla enteramente en mi sangre.

—Lo dejaré en tus manos entonces —respondió Milo, permitiendo que Aioria hiciera algo por su herido amigo—. Que descuidado… he vuelto a romper mi armadura —y entonces Milo observó a Saori, que se mantenía a una distancia prudente de él—. ¿Te dejaste crecer el cabello? —y Saori sintió su corazón darle un vuelco.

—¿Te… te gusta…? —preguntó Saori, y Milo asintió—. Me da gusto…yo… no sabía si cortarlo o no… quería esperar a que lo vieras —y Milo intentó levantarse—. ¡No vengas! —habló Saori, y Milo se mostró confundido—. Aún… estoy molesta contigo por mentirme… Milo, no sabías si ibas a vivir… prometiste que sería la primera en saberlo si llegabas a pensar que morirías.

—Subestimé a mi presa —confesó Milo—. Aunque, no debería subestimar a un dios —y Saori asintió. Su rostro estaba ruborizado, su corazón latía muy deprisa, incluso comenzaba a respirar pesadamente por los nervios—. Te extrañé —y con cada palabra, un sentimiento como si todo un hormiguero le subiera por la espalda a Saori, se dejaba sentir—. Saori… yo… —comenzó Milo.

—¡Estoy lista! —confesó Saori, y Milo la miró confundido—. Sé que no te has recuperado de tus heridas… pe…pe…pe…pero… a decir verdad… estoy algo impaciente porque cumplas tu promesa —y Milo observó a Saori con detenimiento—. No me digas que no lo recuerdas.

—Ares me golpeó muy duro en la cabeza —confesó Milo, y Saori se puso más y más nerviosa—. ¿Exactamente qué es lo que le prometí… diosa Athena? —y Saori se molestó y miró a Milo enfadada—. ¿He sido indecoroso?

—No, pero deberías serlo —y Milo sonrió malévolamente. Estaba manipulando a Saori—. No voy a decirlo —y Milo volvió a sonreír—. No lo haré… no te voy a decir que fue lo que prometiste, así que deja de mirarme así —y Milo se puso de pie y caminó en dirección a Saori, que retrocedió mientras más se acercaba Milo, hasta que su espalda chocó con una de las columnas del recinto—. ¿Cumplirás entonces? Lo que prometiste… lo de reclamarme como tuya.

—Entonces eso fue lo que prometí —se burló Milo, y Saori desvió la mirada, mientras Milo le clavaba los labios en su cuello, forzándola a reaccionar con violencia y vergüenza, e intentar escapar de Milo—. Si te defiendes usaré la Restricción contigo. Voy a dominarte.

—No necesitas de la Restricción para eso —y Milo cargó a Saori, que se avergonzó y cerró sus manos contra su pecho—. Se gentil —y Milo la miró con picardía, y Saori comenzó a preocuparse, mientras Milo la colocaba en su cama, y la reclamaba como suya.

* * *

La luna se posó orgullosa frente a la casa de Escorpio, fuera de la cual Aioria dormía en su guardia, y su tenue luz reveló el resultado de lo acontecido entre la diosa y el mortal que había derrotado al dios de la guerra. Cubiertos por una sábana blanca, y con sus piernas entrelazadas, Saori aceptó el poderío del Escorpión Dorado y descansó su cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo. Estaba agotada, pero más que nada, sumamente avergonzada, y Milo lo prefería de esa forma, por lo que le arrebató un par de besos a la diosa antes de acomodarla en medio de sus brazos.

—Cumplí mi promesa… ya no hay vuelta atrás… he cometido el acto más vil de todos. Terminé con la pureza de mi diosa —y Saori se avergonzó y bajó su mirada, mientras Milo recorría sus dedos alrededor de los ríos purpuras del cabello de Saori—. Desearía que esto fuera eterno… pero… sé que no podrá ser así.

—Mientras dure, hay que disfrutarlo —y Saori abrazó a Milo. Incluso se jaló a sí misma a sus brazos y entrelazó sus piernas con las suyas—. Pudiste ser más gentil… estaba asustada —y Milo la ignoró, y en su lugar le besó la frente—. ¿Qué pasará ahora? Son tiempos de paz, pero no durarán para siempre… pronto habrán más guerras. Puedo sentir mi cosmos estremecerse. Milo… no has sanado por completo… di lo que desees pero moverte te duele mucho, no creas que no me di cuenta mientras… —y Saori volvió a sonrojarse—. Por Afrodita y la indecencia de Dionisio después de una de sus fiestas… ni siquiera puedo nombrar lo que hemos hecho.

—Olvídate de mis heridas. Los dioses pueden venir e intentar reclamar la tierra si así lo desean… encontrarán el mismo destino que Ares… pero no es el momento de preocuparse. Olvídalo, cuando llegue el momento, combatiremos —y Saori asintió, y Milo comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello—. Eres mi propiedad… y yo cuido muy bien mis pertenencias.

—¿Podrías usar palabras más gentiles? —más de pronto, Milo se quedó dormido, mientras olfateaba la fragancia del cuello de Saori—. Por Zeus… nuevamente he sido una egoísta… pero… nada me hace más feliz que esto… —y Saori abrazó a Milo, acomodando su cabeza alrededor de sus brazos—. Descansa… te lo has ganado… Milo… —y Saori durmió también.

**La Atlántida, Templo de Poseidón.**

—¡Mi Lord! ¡Tenemos confirmación! —la Atlántida. Un hermoso continente de suelos azules y vegetación escasa pero exótica. Hogar de un dios primordial que por años ha declarado la guerra a Athena, y quien sentado sobre su trono frente a un enorme pilar, meditaba sobre la guerra del continente Lemuriano, mientras uno de sus soldados, de cabello azul agua, y ojos rosados y enigmáticos, y quien vistiera una armadura muy similar a la de los santos dorados de Athena, llegaba ante el rey de esas tierras—. Mi señor Poseidón. Nuestros espías en el Santuario han logrado obtener la información que ha solicitado. Milo de Escorpio ha sobrevivido. Son un total de doce caballeros dorados.

—El brillo del sol en la tierra… el Santuario no se ha debilitado en lo más mínimo —habló otro caballero, eternamente al lado del trono de Poseidón, el dios de los mares—. Pero Ares debía ser capaz de destruir a los caballeros dorados. ¿Se ha confiado?

—Mi sobrino Ares era un dios impaciente y brutal. No me sorprende que haya sido derrotado —habló el regente de los océanos, quien se pusiera de pie de su trono y mirara en dirección al continente Europeo, sumamente lejos de sus tierras—. Sin embargo, su fracaso en exterminar a los caballeros dorados me repugna… con el poder que poseemos actualmente, no sería suficiente el intentar conquistar el Santuario. Esperaremos. Hades deberá decidir su intervención antes de que Poseidón vaya a la guerra. Esperaremos su reencarnación —y Poseidón se sentó nuevamente en su trono, y sus guerreros asintieron y obedecieron—. Athena… te daré la elección de unirte a mí pacíficamente, o convertirte en la primera víctima. Hades está por renacer, una guerra entre nuestros imperios nos dejaría vulnerables. Pero nuestra guerra o alianza tendrá que esperar. Poseidón, no es ningún maniaco de las batallas. Es un conquistador. Y Poseidón desea reclamar la tierra —un nuevo dios posaba sus ojos sobre el Santuario. Un dios quien combatiera a Cronos en la antigüedad junto a Zeus y Hades. Poseidón, había renacido.

* * *

**Bueno, este capítulo fue más corto que los demás, y como se los había advertido, contenía Lemon escondido. No pienso entrar en los detalles, pero abro la solicitud a Zimba Mustaine. Si ella desea entrar en el detalle y redactarlo en una de sus candentes historias, que así sea, y se le dará el crédito correspondiente. Pero por mi parte, eso es todo por ahora, y probablemente por un mes, ya que se avecinan proyectos importantes en la empresa y necesito concentrarme en ellos, además de que estoy seguro que necesitan descansar un poco de esta historia al igual que yo.**

**Les agradezco de antemano todo su apoyo, y les repito, este no es un adiós, es un hasta luego. Volveré con una Saga de Poseidón que espero sea digna, ya que aquí entre nos, me terminó gustando más la saga de los titanes que la de Ares, sí soy muy lioso, y era más fácil tratar con una Saori tierna de diez años. En fin, intentaré ser creativo para la próxima Saga. ¡Hasta Noviembre!**


	21. Declaración de Guerra

**¡Por fin actualizo! ¿Me han extrañado criaturas de la creación? Sepan que yo si los he extrañado. En fin, les comento que vuelo a mi racha de actualizaciones semanales, ya descansaron mucho de mí. Vayan con la advertencia sin embargo, de que este capítulo es un poco lento por ser el capítulo introductorio, pero que tendrá varias sorpresas que estoy seguro que van a darles un panorama muy general del qué tengo planeado para esta saga. Habiendo dicho esto, que Poseidón haga la guerra al Santuario.**

**Nota: Para quienes no lo saben, existe un capítulo 20.5 denominado Gaiden. Ese capítulo no lo publiqué como parte de esta historia por ser una historia alterna que no afecta en nada la continuidad de esta historia. Fue una historia creada a partir de las solicitudes de algunas escorpiones depravadas, jajajajaja. En fin, la historia se llama: "Guerras Doradas – Saori Gaiden.", si quieren leerlo primero tomen en cuenta que es clasificación M, habiendo dicho esto, queda a su consideración.**

**¡EDITADO!**

* * *

**Prologo:**

* * *

**Nova Arles, Lemuria. 26 de Enero de 05 N.G.**

—Juro por Athena… que esta me la vas a pagar, maldito —dos años han pasado desde la guerra contra Ares en Lemuria. Durante esos dos años, hubo paz, y tanto Europa como Lemuria fueron prosperas y bellas—. ¿Cómo se han atrevido? Lemuria… era una tierra de paz y sin guerras… ¿Por qué? —y sin embargo, Lemuria hoy se teñía de rojo, de la sangre de su guardián. El caballero dorado de Tauro, que hoy veía a Arles arder en llamas, mientras las gotas de lluvia intentaban en vano apagar el fuego, y su gente mantenía un grito ahogado al ver a un caballero dorado derrotado y moribundo. Aldebarán de Tauro estaba muriendo—. Haré un trato contigo… general de Poseidón —habló Aldebarán con debilidad—. Mi vida por la de Arles… no lastimes a nadie más.

—Tal parece que no entiendes la situación, Aldebarán —sobre el caballero de Tauro, y manteniendo su pie firmemente aferrado a la espalda del poderoso caballero dorado, se encontraba un caballero vistiendo una armadura anaranjada que brillaba con la intensidad del vermilo que vistieran los guerreros de Ares de la anterior guerra santa—. Te he superado… en todo sentido… no eres rival para mí… ¿Por qué aceptar tu rendición? —agregó el general de Poseidón, que cargaba una flauta en su mano derecha, y cuya mirada perdida se burlaba de la debilidad de Aldebarán a todo momento. Su cabello, azul grisáceo, ondeaba con orgullo guiado por el viento—. Has sido derrotado, por Sorrento de Sirena… jamás pudiste superar mi embrujo.

—Fanfarronea todo lo que quieras, Sorrento… me has atacado a traición… pero ahora que estoy enterado de tu presencia, y de la extensión de tu cosmos, puedo pulverizarte todos los huesos con facilidad —agregó Aldebarán, y sus ojos se posaron en los aldeanos de Arles, quienes temerosos, y con lágrimas en sus ojos, temían por el bienestar de Aldebarán—. Podría luchar… y estoy seguro de poder vencerte… pero muchos morirían. Requeriría de todo mi cosmos para superar al tuyo… —y Sorrento se mordió los labios iracundo ante la arrogancia y el orgullo de Aldebarán—. Seré un caballero de Athena, pero mi vida es igual de valiosa que la de cualquiera. Te ofrezco mi rendición, mi vida por la de todos en Arles, o te juro que me llevaré la tuya al Tártaros —y Sorrento miró a Aldebarán con intriga.

—No tengo que probarte nada… Aldebarán… —y el caballero dorado comenzó a elevar su cosmos, sorprendiendo a Sorrento—. Sin embargo —interrumpió—. Es más satisfactorio el asesinarte tras una rendición. Significa que por fin he quebrantado tu orgullo. Acepto los términos —y Aldebarán asintió, y cerró sus ojos aceptando su destino—. ¡Sinfonía Mortal! —gritó Sorento, y los gritos de Aldebarán rodearon Arles mientras el caballero dorado era azotado por el resonar incesante y sus oídos estallaban. Terminado el mortal espectáculo, Sorrento guardó su flauta, y miró a los asustados ciudadanos de Arles—. Que este sea un mensaje para las tropas Atenienses de Lemuria. Díganles que Poseidón ha llegado.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Guerras Doradas.**

**Saga de Poseidón.**

**Capítulo 1: El Rey de los Mares.**

* * *

**Casa de Escorpio, el Santuario. Atenas, Grecia. Europa. 26 de Enero de 05 N.G.**

—¡Aldebarán! —gritó Saori repentinamente mientras se levantaba de su lugar de descanso. Comenzaba a sudar frio, y respiraba pesadamente mientras con su mano se presionaba el pecho por el miedo. Había tenido una horrible pesadilla.

—¿Tanto extrañas al caballero de Tauro que llamas su nombre mientras duermes en la guarida del Escorpión Dorado? —Saori escuchó las arrogantes palabras de Milo de Escorpio, quien en esos momentos se colocaba las protecciones de las piernas de su armadura como preparativo de su ritual de vestimenta—. Ha sido una pesadilla, Saori. Aldebarán se encuentra en Arles en la reconstrucción. Hace poco menos de un mes que reemplaza a Mu en esa tarea —explicó Milo, y Saori asintió.

—Han pasado dos años desde la guerra de Lemuria. Los doce caballeros dorados no han podido reunirse desde ese entonces —explicó Saori, y Milo le dirigió toda su atención mientras se amarraba la capa y se colocaba su casco—. ¿Cuándo volveremos a estar todos reunidos en el Santuario? —preguntó Saori.

—El día que eso ocurra, Shaka regresará de su retiro auto-impuesto a la Nueva India en las costas de Europa del Oeste, y tus escapadas a mi casa serán celosamente vigiladas por el Patriarca —y aquello último forzó a Saori a ruborizarse—. Seiya es muy ingenuo para entender qué ocurre. Shura por su parte enfurece cada vez que te escapas para pasar la noche en mi casa. Hyoga por suerte entrena en Siberia a Natassia, y Afrodita… bueno… dudo que sea que deba continuar… sabes que Afrodita es el único que te alienta en tus aventuras nocturnas.

—Cuando lo mencionas de esa forma lo haces sonar como algo horrible —agregó Saori con molestia—. Tengo 15 años, Milo. Estoy consciente de mis acciones. Como sea, ya es muy tarde para arrepentimientos. Eres mi esposo después de todo —y Milo asintió. Más en lugar de continuar con la conversación, comenzó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras que llevaban a los pisos superiores—. ¿Entrenarás de nuevo? —preguntó Saori curiosa.

—Me llaman el dios de la guerra… dicen que por matar a un Olímpico me he convertido en uno —explicó Milo, y Saori se amarró las sabanas al cuerpo y entonces se puso de pie—. En el Santuario todos piensan que cualquier victoria está asegurada al tener a los dos dioses de la guerra de su lado. No soy un dios… y después de tanta arrogancia, por fin conozco la abismal diferencia —explicó Milo, lo que preocupó un poco a Saori—. El entrenamiento de Jabu es una prioridad. Debo prepararme para cualquier cosa… incluso… —más Saori lo interrumpió.

—Tu muerte… lo sé… por Zeus, Milo, tenemos esta conversación todas las mañanas —agregó Saori con una sonrisa—. No eres de los que se mueren fácil. Esa amenaza ya no me preocupa —confesó la diosa, y Milo la miró con una sonrisa en su rostro—. Me preocupa más que Jabu continúe negándose a la armadura de plata, ya que parece que jamás portará la de oro. Y también me preocupa más que pases más tiempo con Jabu que conmigo.

—No eres mi discípula, mocosa insolente —y Saori besó a Milo con gentileza, y tras haberlo hecho, regresó a la cama de Milo y se recostó sobre ella—. Ve a tu templo. Ya abusaste de la hospitalidad del Escorpión Dorado más de lo que deberías, tienes responsabilidades.

—No eres Shaka, no tengo porque escucharte —agregó Saori en tono de burla, y Milo tan solo sonrió y salió del templo. Afuera encontró a Aioria y a Mu, ambos mirando a Milo en señal de desaprobación, a lo que Milo respondió con su propia mirada asesina.

—¡No me juzguen! —fue la respuesta de Milo, que entonces caminó frente a sus dos hermanos en guerra y en dirección a las casas inferiores—. El Santuario está muy tranquilo… no me agrada. Han pasado más de 200 años desde la última guerra santa contra el dios del inframundo. Debió haber llegado hace tiempo, no estaré tranquilo hasta enfrentarlo.

—Solo al Escorpión dorado le puede agradar la idea de una guerra contra Hades —agregó Mu con molestia. Más al notar el rostro de Aioria, que se mordía los labios impaciente, Mu no pudo evitar el soltar el aliento en señal de resignación—. Me he equivocado. Tal parece ser que Aioria añora la batalla más que Milo.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? —se quejó Aioria—. ¿Dos años de paz? Debe ser una broma. Poseidón reúne sus ejércitos en la Atlántida. Ares levantó de las profundidades el reino del dios de los mares a cambio de las armaduras de Vermilo. Hades por su parte nos obligó a combatir a los santos dorados de la anterior guerra santa. Por poco rompen nuestras filas, aún somos doce, pero. ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Deberíamos salir y luchar contra Poseidón, así solo nos preocuparía Hades. ¿Qué opinas, Milo?

—Yo opino, que sin el viejo maestro dando las órdenes en el Santuario esa decisión le corresponde al Patriarca —explicó Milo mientras el trio caminaba por la vacía casa de Libra—. En todo caso, admito que estamos desprotegidos. Solo siete caballeros dorados protegen las doce casas. Aldebarán apoya en la reconstrucción de Lemuria, Mephisto ronda las costas Atlantes con su armada en caso de agresión por parte de Poseidón. Shaka medita en la Nueva India y recupera las fuerzas perdidas en dos años de guerra, con la excusa de abusar de su cosmos y requerir sellarlo nuevamente en sus ojos. Shiryu entrena junto a Ohko en China, y Hyoga hace lo mismo en Siberia con Natassia.

—Todos hacen su parte, y nuestra parte es quedarnos en el Santuario y proteger a Saori —agregó Mu—. Hades siempre anunciará su batalla. Por su parte, Poseidón es más agresivo. Atacará sin piedad al primer intento. Debemos esperarlo en nuestras murallas, el Santuario está bien protegido. Y recuerden que a diferencia de Hades, el reloj de Cronos no mantendrá alejado a Poseidón —aclaró Mu.

—¡Mayor razón para llevar la guerra a sus murallas! —refutó Aioria—. Esperar a que el enemigo venga por nosotros es una pérdida de tiempo. Deberíamos reunir a nuestros santos más grandes y marchar a la Atlántida como hicimos con Lemuria.

—¡Durante la guerra contra Ares, dos santos dorados llegaron hasta tu casa en menos de una hora, y fue casi imposible detenerlos! ¡No fuimos capaces de matarlos, Aioria! —agregó Mu ya con molestia—. Multiplica eso por siete generales de Poseidón y su armada. ¿Qué me dices de 108 espectros? —y ambos se miraron con desprecio, por lo que fue necesario la intervención de Milo para apaciguarlos a ambos.

—Ha sido suficiente. No perdamos el tiempo con conflictos internos. Esperaremos la llegada del Patriarca, será él quien decida —y Aioria se cruzó de brazos con molestia—. Yo también deseo la guerra contra Poseidón y Hades, Aioria, pero si actuamos sin cautela, podríamos entrar en conflicto con ambos a la vez. No sería prudente.

Y habiendo solucionado el conflicto, el grupo continuó su camino en dirección a los coliseos de batalla cercanos a la casa de Leo. Una multitud estaba reunida. Los aspirantes a caballeros observaban maravillados a los santos de bronce combatir y medir la fuerza de su cosmos. Entre los combatientes se encontraban Jabu de Unicornio y Nachi de Lobo, quienes combatían fervientemente como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

Tras su llegada al coliseo sin embargo, los asistentes a presenciar las batallas posaron sus ojos en los caballeros dorados, quienes se limitaron a permanecer en silencio y presenciar la batalla. Los de bronce por su parte interrumpieron de forma momentánea la batalla. Jabu observó a su maestro, quien se inmuto ante su mirada y se mantuvo firme.

—Practica o no… Nachi… conoces las reglas de quienes portarán la armadura del Escorpión Dorado… —agregó Jabu, y Nachi sonrió son determinación—. Lo daré todo entonces. No te atrevas a darme tregua.

—No eres un Escorpión Dorado aún, Jabu. Y al menos que el nuevo dios de la guerra griego suba al Olimpo, dudo que debas tomarte esto tan enserio —habló Nachi. Más en ese momento se vio obligado a retroceder y esquivar lanzas de un verde intenso que amenazaron con herirlo de gravedad—. ¿Qué Hades te pasa? —gritó Nachi.

—No estoy bromeando, Nachi. ¡Galope del Unicornio! —gritó Jabu, que se lanzó al aire y entonces asestó patadas de alto impacto en contra de las protecciones de los antebrazos de Nachi que se defendía de sus ataques—. ¡Anda, pelea! —volvió a gritar Jabu—. ¡Demuéstrame el poder de los vikingos a quienes tanto veneras, Nachi!

—Vikingo o no, mi lealtad es a con Athena, y Odín me perdone si soy blasfemo —agregó Nachi—. Viviré y pelearé por Athena, pero tras mi muerte iré con mis hermanos al Valhala y eso ni tú ni Athena me lo impedirán. ¡Golpe de Lobo Mortal! —y la batalla entre los de bronce se intensificó.

—Mephisto debe estar retorciéndose de la ira al saber que Nachi se apartó de la senda por la armadura de Cáncer —se burló Aioria. Más entonces suspiró intranquilo—. Si Retsu aún viviera… me pregunto si él sería mi sucesor por la armadura de Leo.

—Peleó y murió como todo un valiente —agregó Milo—. Llorar su muerte es natural, pero los caídos no regresarán de sus tumbas. Por arrogante que parezca… deberías considerar buscar un nuevo discípulo —más Aioria lo negó con la cabeza—. Aioria… debes superar la muerte de Retsu, y la de Aioros —y Aioria miró a Milo con sorpresa—. He visto los celos que sientes por Seiya. Lo respetas, lo llamas amigo, pero no terminas por aceptarlo. Tienes que superarlo… así como yo he superado la muerte de Camus —y Aioria asintió.

—Por Zeus… Milo… espero que realmente creas en tus propias palabras —agregó Mu, que miraba al cielo sorprendido. Milo y Aioria hicieron lo mismo, y al hacerlo, sus mundos se desmoronaron—. ¡Aldebarán! —gritó Mu. La batalla fue interrumpida. Los caballeros dorados entonces comenzaron a correr por las doce casas en dirección a la casa de Tauro, donde un cometa dorado había caído, todos sospechaban lo peor.

Sin la barrera en el Santuario, ni guerreros defendiendo las doce casas, los caballeros no tardaron en reunirse frente a la casa de Tauro, nadie osaba entrar. Afrodita, Shura, Seiya y Saga, se reunieron frente a la casa junto a Milo, Mu y Aioria. Los siete entonces intercambiaron miradas, y juntos entraron a la casa del guerrero de Tauro.

Lo que aconteció entonces dejó a todos sin habla. La armadura de Tauro se encontraba vacía frente a los siete que llegaron. Aldebarán de Tauro había sido asesinado, y solo su armadura quedaba como prueba de su valentía en batalla.

Mu fue el primero en caer de rodillas anonadado por la noticia. Era impensable el saber que uno de sus compañeros había caído en batalla sin que hubiera señal aparente de una guerra. No podían actuar, sin encontrar primero al culpable.

—Si Aldebarán ha caído, es obvio que se avecina otra guerra santa —habló Saga, quien entonces miró a Mu con detenimiento—. No es el momento de sentimentalismos. Hay que reunir a los once, y con tus dotes puedes lograrlo sin problema.

—¿Qué has dicho? —gritó de repente Aioria—. ¿Uno de los nuestros murió, y no tienes el corazón para darnos al menos un respiro? —continuó Aioria, que elevó su cosmos para desafiar al de Saga—. Aldebarán era nuestro amigo.

—No nos convertimos en caballeros para entablar relaciones de amistad —fue la respuesta de Saga, y en ese momento, Aioria estalló en ira y pretendió lanzar un puñetazo al rostro de Saga, solo para encontrar el Muro de Cristal en su camino.

—¡Mu! —se quejó Aioria—. Conocías a Aldebarán mejor que nadie. ¿Cómo puedes permitir que Saga insulte su memoria de esta forma? ¡Es retorcido! —continuó el León Dorado.

—No es el momento… Aioria… —agregó Mu con dolor en sus palabras—. Reuniré a los once… Milo… cuento en que prepares las formalidades —habló Mu.

—Solo los dorados serán permitidos en los terrenos de las doce casas —comenzó Milo—. El resto permanecerá en los bordes exteriores del Santuario. Daré la orden cuanto antes —terminó Milo. Y a momento en que se daba la vuelta, encontró a una horrorizada Saori que se cubría la boca con ambas manos intentando no gritar ni soltarse en llanto. Más no pudo evitar las lágrimas—. Saori —comenzó Milo. Pero decidió no entregarse a sus sentimientos y comportarse a la altura de un santo dorado—. Diosa Athena… los once debemos reunirnos. Requeriremos de su sabiduría —agregó Milo, y a pesar de sus frías palabras, Saori no tuvo más remedio que acceder.

**Templo del Patriarca.**

—La corte dorada entra en sesión —Shaka, el caballero dorado de Virgo y Patriarca del Santuario, habló con seguridad—. Para algunos esta es probablemente su primera corte dorada, por lo que me veo obligado a repetirles las reglas. No atender a un citatorio de corte dorada es visto como traición al Santuario y castigado por el Patriarca, severamente —explicó Shaka—. Los temas de una sesión dorada serán sujetos a votación tras escuchar las versiones de los caballeros dorados. Hasta entonces, se prohíbe abandonar el recinto. Ningún caballero dorado podrá salir hasta finalizada esta reunión —terminó su explicación Shaka—. Comencemos entonces exponiendo el motivo de la reunión, el asesinato del Toro Dorado —y Shaka, sin abrir los ojos, dirigió su rostro en dirección a Mu.

—¿Qué hay que explicar? Fuimos descuidados —comenzó Mu—. Por más que me duela el perder a mi amigo y compañero, nuestro deber con el Santuario siempre será primero. Esta es una señal de que Poseidón o Hades nos han declarado la guerra. Hay que reforzar nuestras murallas.

—¿Y permitir que nos acorralen? —gritó Aioria con molestia. Más en ese momento, Shaka se puso de pie de su trono, invitando con su presencia a Aioria a que esperara su turno—. No me agrada.

—No es tu turno de expresar tu opinión, Aioria —sentenció Shaka, y Aioria se mordió los labios y esperó—. Caballero de Aries. ¿Algo más que desee agregar? —preguntó Shaka, y los caballeros dorados, todos recargándose en contra de columnas en el templo del Patriarca, o arrodillados frente al trono de Athena, dirigieron sus miradas a Mu.

—Solo que por evitar más muertes innecesarias, es preciso que los once restantes se mantengan en el Santuario a la espera de la guerra —y Aioria enfureció, a lo que Milo respondió con su mano posada en el hombro de su amigo y rival—. Si nos movilizamos, seremos un blanco fácil. Perderíamos soldados en una venganza sin sentido.

—No comparto tu ideología pacifista —habló Saga. Más se le permitió hablar al ser el siguiente en turno por su posición zodiacal—. Quien da muerte a un caballero dorado, es de ser respetado y temido. Por lo mismo no debemos ser imprudentes —y Shaka asintió, invitando a Saga a que continuara—. Propongo que los barcos de guerra de Mephisto atraquen en tierras atlantes. Y que una escolta de mensajeros obtenga la declaración de guerra de Poseidón directamente.

—Y el que arriesga su pellejo es el capitán del Carcinos. ¿Verdad Saga? —se quejó Mephisto—. Gustoso te llevare a costas atlantes si es lo que quieres. No arriesgaré mi vida en una batalla sin sentido —y una nueva discusión estuvo por comenzar, pero Shaka, como mediador, interfirió antes de que esta estallara.

—Probablemente sea mejor escuchar tu reporte y veredicto de la situación, Mephisto —agregó Shaka—. Nadie mejor que el capitán del Carcinos puede conocer la situación de las tropas Atlantes. ¿Qué has avistado?

—No hay flota marítima —comenzó Mephisto—. Los atlantes se mantienen en sus tierras. Grupos de escoltas rondan las costas pero jamás entran al mar. Sin embargo, han amenazado a mis navíos con la promesa de guerra si desembarcamos en sus tierras. Se han mostrado neutrales… pero eso es sin duda la calma antes de una tormenta. Den la señal y desembarcaremos a la fuerza de ser necesario —sentenció Mephisto.

—No puedo creer estar de acuerdo con el cangrejo —agregó Aioria. Era su turno de opinar al respecto—. Sin embargo… pese a que me duele admitirlo, mi hermano Aioros no entrenó a ningún tonto. Si se desembarca en costas atlantes, y resulta que no fue Poseidón quien ha ordenado el asesinato de Aldebarán… podríamos comprometer al Santuario. Sugiero un curso de acción diferente. Una solicitud de paz entre la Atlántida y el Santuario hasta que se inicie la batalla contra Hades —y Mu observó a Aioria curioso—. No podemos desperdiciar recursos en ideologías, ningún frente ha hecho un ataque directo, y sea responsable o no Poseidón de la muerte de Aldebarán, Hades es la prioridad —finalizó Aioria, y entonces hubo silencio—. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Aioria.

—No es secreto el que nos has intrigado con tu palabrería —agregó Milo—. Sinceramente, esperaba de ti una respuesta más acorde a tu personalidad. Algo como, 'pónganme a Posesión y a Hades en frente y les sacaré la respuesta al filo de mis colmillos' —agregó Milo, y entonces sintió un tremendo golpe en su nuca—. ¿Quieres pelear, gato torpe? —se quejó Milo y preparó su Aguja Escarlata.

—¡Te enseñaré a arremedarme arácnido insolente! —respondió Aioria, y los santos dorados se preocuparon por el comportamiento de ambos—. ¡No te temo, dios de la guerra! ¡Te reto a que vuelvas a desafiarme!

—Ya basta ustedes dos… son una vergüenza para los caballeros dorados —habló Shaka—. Pero por supuesto me refiero a sus modales. Volviendo al tema en cuestión… concuerdo con Aioria, nadie presenció el asesinato de Aldebarán. Pero es común el pensar que se trata de Poseidón o Hades… tomar la decisión equivocada, sin embargo, sería imprudente. Mi sugerencia, es esperar a la iniciativa del enemigo, y mantener a los dorados en el Santuario —agregó el Patriarca—. Agrego de igual manera, que esta es mi postura como santo dorado de Virgo. Cómo Patriarca, he de tomar la decisión más conveniente para el Santuario. Es por esto que uno no puede ser santo dorado y Patriarca, mi señorita Saori. Se corre el riesgo de tomar una decisión unilateral —y Saori se limitó a asentir.

—El viejo maestro, que en paz descanse, no desatendería ninguna posibilidad —comenzó Shiryu—. Dejar el Santuario desprotegido es inconcebible. Propongo una estrategia similar a la que se vivió durante la guerra contra Cronos. Una ofensa defensiva. Dividir nuestras fuerzas a la mitad. Seis caballeros se mantendrían a la espera en el Santuario, cinco invadirían en busca de respuesta las tierras Atlantes. No sabemos el paradero de Hades, pero esperaríamos su llegada a tiempo que se atiende esta crisis.

—Prudente, pero suicida —agregó Milo—. Poseidón no representa una amenaza tan grande como Hades. Pero enfrentar a sus generales en esas condiciones sería un viaje sin regreso. El grupo que invadiría la Atlántida tendría que ser reforzado por caballeros de bronce y plata, muchos de los cuales perderían la vida, es una invasión diferente a la de Lemuria. Poseidón no luchará por una causa justa, lo hará por avaricia, no permitirán dejar atrás sobrevivientes —y Saori se preocupó por las palabras de Milo—. En todo caso… solo podrían invadir la Atlántida quienes tuvieran un remplazo potencial esperando en el Santuario.

—¡Inaudito! ¿Supones ascender a santos dorados a simples caballeros de plata o bronce? —se quejó Shura. Más no era su turno, por lo que fue silenciado por Shaka con un movimiento de su mano—. Sinceramente, Milo. De todas las ideas ridículas… esperaré mi turno… —terminó Shura, y entonces miró a Seiya.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya es mi turno? Porque la verdad, estas audiencias no tienen sentido para mí —agregó Seiya, y tanto Shiryu como Hyoga bajaron sus rostros en evidente señal de desaprobación—. Un amigo murió. Deberíamos exigir al responsable y darle una lección. El culpable vendrá por más, y si no viene, iremos a buscarlo.

—Si esa es tu respuesta entonces es natural que la mía ya se encuentra respaldada —comenzó Shura—. Entre nosotros hay quienes carecen del entrenamiento apropiado. Caballeros que no son merecedores de las armaduras que portan. Elegir reemplazos para resguardar las doce casas es impensable. ¡No están listos! No me importa si debemos esperar, o ir a la guerra. Se hará lo que la diosa Athena desee. Tan solo expreso mi opinión sobre la inexperiencia de esta corte dorada. Inexperiencia que ya nos ha costado tres valientes guerreros.

—¡Ya basta Shura! —gritó Hyoga—. En nombre de mi maestro Camus te silenciaré si vuelves a insultar su sacrificio. Y en honor a mi maestro Milo, te aseguro que porto la armadura de Acuario, con dignidad —y tanto Shura como Hyoga intercambiaron miradas—. El maestro Milo lo ha dicho, la armadura no es más que una condecoración. Vestido de Cisne o de Cristal, mi cosmos brillará al servicio de Athena. Estoy en favor de la propuesta de mi maestro, y me ofrezco voluntario. Pongan a prueba a mi discípula, Natassia de Cisne. Su nivel ha superado al de los caballeros de plata, y, ¿qué hay de Jabu de Unicornio e Ikki de Fenix?

—El Fenix… ciertamente, una persona intrigante y de un cosmos arrollador —habló Afrodita—. Si se tiene tanta confianza en los de bronce y plata, entonces, ¿Por qué no enviarlos a ellos a la guerra contra Poseidón? —y todos miraron a Afrodita curiosos—. Si en verdad son tan fuertes los caballeros de bronce y plata, no sería necesario el que los dorados abandonaran el Santuario. Tengan bien al pendiente, sin embargo, que subestimar a Poseidón, o sobrestimar a los santos de bronce o plata, podría suponer la derrota inminente —y todos miraron al Patriarca.

—He escuchado las propuestas, y evaluado las posibilidades —habló Shaka, y por un tiempo hubo un silencio sepulcral. Saori inclusive sentía el latir de su corazón golpearle el pecho incansablemente esperando la resolución del conflicto—. Invadiremos las tierras atlantes —y Saori sintió un pesar muy grande en su corazón—. Dividiremos las fuerzas del Santuario. Cinco invadirán la Atlántida, seis más reforzarán el Santuario, y puesto que la armadura dorada no es más que una condecoración… los seis que invadan la Atlántida deberán vestir armaduras doradas, sean o no sean caballeros dorados.

—¡Shaka! ¡No puedes esperar que les entreguemos nuestras armaduras a meros representantes por reforzar el Santuario! —y para probar su punto, Shaka se desprendió de su armadura dorada—. No es posible.

—Lo es… permaneceré en el Santuario como el caballero de Virgo, y en mi representación, Shun de Cefeo vestirá mi armadura y viajará a la Atlántida, como el caballero de Virgo —sentenció Shaka—. Extiendo la invitación. Hemos de elegir quienes reforzarán el Santuario, y quienes acudirán al servicio de Athena en la Atlántida.

—Puedo enviar mi armadura a través de las dimensiones a proteger mi casa —habló Saga—. Iré a la Atlántida, lucharé en ambos campos de batalla —y Shaka asintió a sus palabras.

—Yo iré también —agregó Aioria—. Esta vez no me dejarán fuera de la guerra. Iré al frente. Ikki del Fénix comparte mi signo, el guardará bien de la casa de Leo —y nuevamente, Shaka asintió—. Milo, ¿Vendrás conmigo?

—¿Eh? ¿Ir a la Atlántida? —preguntó Milo, y entonces miró a Saori sentada en su trono en silencio—. Si voy a la Atlántida… entonces… Saori… —y Milo cerró los ojos con determinación—. Iré… el recibir en sus tierras al dios de la guerra seguro que bajará la moral de los atlantes… Jabu protegerá mi casa.

—Y Natassia protegerá la mía —habló Hyoga—. Iré a la Atlántida junto a mi maestro, Aioria, Saga y Shun… te mostraré, Shura, que te equivocas con respecto a nosotros. Natassia cuidará bien de mi casa.

—¡Entonces yo también voy! —habló Seiya, más sin embargo, Shaka lo negó con la cabeza—. ¿Qué ocurre? Ha nadie le has negado el ímpetu.

—Y sin embargo solo hay un caballero que conoce los nuevos mares y océanos… el capitán del Carcinos, Mephisto de Cáncer —explicó Shaka, y Mephisto se quejó de inmediato.

—¿Espera, que espectros de Hades significa esto? —habló Mephisto con molestia—. No me molesta invadir territorios ajenos, pero, ¿todos pueden elegir menos yo? ¡No he pasado ni un maldito día en tierra en casi dos años! —más entonces se cruzó de brazos—. ¡Con un espectro de Hades, que Nachi cuide de mi casa entonces!

—Está decidido. Se celebrará una ceremonia para nombrar a los guardianes de las casas del zodiaco y se iniciarán torneos para buscar los sucesores a la armadura de Tauro —habló Shaka—. Mephisto… prepara el Carcinos. Zarparán cuanto antes a tierras Atlantes —terminó Shaka, y los doce comenzaron a retirarse—. Saori… en esta ocasión Minerva de Camaleón no será parte de la tripulación del Carcinos.

—¿Eh? Shaka… no pretendía escabullirme esta vez… —agregó Saori, y mientras lo hacía, observaba a Milo retirarse sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada como señal de despedida—. Si los acompaño, entonces podría intentar negociar con Poseidón.

—Si los acompañas, terminarás por comprometer nuestra estrategia… Hades no debe saber que el Santuario se encuentra tan desprotegido. Athena debe de quedarse en Grecia —y Saori asintió con tristeza—. Más permitiré que te despidas de Milo —y Saori asintió agradecida. Hacerle la guerra a Poseidón… sus guerreros no serán tan poderosos como los de Arles… pero Poseidón… es un verdadero dios… dudo que incluso Milo quien ha asesinado a Ares, sea capaz de semejante ofensa, ni tampoco que Zeus sea capaz de perdonarla.

**Casa de Acuario.**

—¿Reemplazos a los doce caballeros dorados? —preguntó Natassia momentos después de llegar al templo de Acuario al ser convocada por Hyoga, que en esos momentos se encontraba colocándose su capa blanca para el viaje—. Debe ser una crisis muy complicada para elegirse reemplazos tan repentinamente —y Hyoga tan solo asintió—. No me malinterprete, maestro, estoy agradecida pero… si llegara el momento, no estoy segura si sería capaz de…

—Eres capaz —fue la pronta respuesta de Hyoga—. Natassia, sé que no siempre he actuado como un maestro para ti. Sinceramente, caminamos juntos en ese viaje. Pero estoy seguro de que puedes hacerte cargo y llegar aún más lejos. Solo debes confiar en que puedes. Porta mi armadura con orgullo.

—Siempre lo he hecho, maestro —agregó Natassia orgullosa, y Hyoga sonrió para ella. Entonces Hyoga le tomó de la mano, lo que forzó a que la joven ciega por decisión propia se sonrojara—. ¿Maestro? —reaccionó Natassia.

—No te hagas ideas, Natassia —agregó Hyoga con una sonrisa, y entonces colocó su mano sobre un objeto cercano, forzando a que Natassia abriera sus ojos cremosos y ciegos por la sorpresa—. Querías sentirlo. ¿Verdad? Este es el mismo sentimiento que me transfirió mi maestro Milo cuando me entregó la armadura de Acuario de mi maestro Camus. Pórtala con orgullo —y Natassia sintió sus ojos ciegos ahogarse en lágrimas, mientras sus dedos recorrían la caja de pandora con la armadura de Cristal en su interior—. Es momento de que me retire, Natassia. Pero antes de hacerlo, debes saber que pienso igual que mi maestro. La armadura dorada, es solo una condecoración. El verdadero cosmos viene de tu ser.

—Lo entiendo… maestro… —agregó Natassia con orgullo—. Y Maestro… —comenzó, y Hyoga se detuvo—. Sus enseñanzas han sido muy importantes para mí. Estoy orgullosa de poder llamarlo mi maestro —y Hyoga asintió y continuó con su camino.

**Casa de Escorpio.**

—Pero maestro. Si acepto convertirme en guardián de la casa de Escorpio, entonces la señorita Saori se quedará desprotegida —habló Jabu con sorpresa al recibir la noticia de que se quedaría como representante en la casa de Escorpio—. Permítame intercambiar lugares. Yo iré a la Atlántida en su lugar y así podrá quedarse con la señorita Saori.

—Si hago eso, entonces tendré que dejarte usar mi armadura —y Jabu se sobresaltó por la noticia—. Te lo he dicho, ningún Escorpio vive lo suficiente para ver a su discípulo vistiendo su armadura. En estos momentos, y después de Antares por obvias razones… soy el santo de Escorpio más viejo de todos —y Jabu se sorprendió al escuchar esa noticia—. Es extraño… algo me dice que debí haber muerto hace tiempo.

—No diga eso maestro. Recuerde que tiene una promesa que cumplir a con Saori —habló Hyoga tras su llegada al templo de Escorpio, donde saludó a su maestro con una reverencia—. Me he despedido de mi discípula. Ella cuidará bien de la casa de Acuario.

—Y dicen que los Escorpio somos tercos. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de llamarme maestro? —y Hyoga mantuvo su silencio de forma solemne—. Jabu… has aprendido mis técnicas, y has decidido vivir bajo las reglas del Escorpión Dorado… pero entiende que estas no se aplicarán a ti del todo hasta que portes mi armadura.

—Con todo respeto, maestro —comenzó Jabu—. Si usted jamás ha perdido una batalla, entonces por portar su armadura debo yo también lograrlo —agregó Jabu, y Milo bajó la mirada—. ¿Maestro? —y de repente, Milo comenzó a reír.

—Jabu. ¿Tú crees que si en verdad jamás hubiera perdido una batalla, sería el caballero que soy ahora? —y tanto Jabu como Hyoga intercambiaron miradas—. Voy a contarles algo, discípulos, pero juro por Athena, que si le dicen algo de esto a Aioria, los perforaré con mis agujas —y ambos asintieron—. Muy probablemente, yo sea el caballero que más ha perdido batallas en el Santuario. No nací un prodigio como lo fue Camus, ni tuve un maestro como Aioria. O aprendía a ser un Escorpio, o moriría. Superé a 800 aspirantes por el derecho a la armadura. Y perdí tantas batallas, que soy incapaz de contarlas —y Milo recordó los duros días de su entrenamiento por unos instantes antes de continuar—. Tras superar a los 800… se me dio la oportunidad de abandonar, recuperar mi vida, o servirle por siempre a Athena, a sabiendas que de aceptar estaría renunciando a mi propia vida, y me convertiría en el caballero que tiene prohibido perder —y Jabu entendió el mensaje de su maestro—. Solo cuando portes mi armadura… Jabu… hasta entonces, no vayas a permitirte morir por tus deseos de grandeza —y sin decir más, Milo se retiró en dirección a los muelles de Atenas.

**Casa de Virgo.**

—Maestro Shaka, yo jamás he luchado sin la ayuda de mis cadenas —habló Shun preocupado, mientras Shaka, el caballero de Virgo, le entregaba su armadura a su discípulo—. No me siento merecedor de este honor. Y aún si lo fuera, sin mis cadenas yo no.

—Shun… te acepté tras la desgracia de tu maestro durante la Nueva Titanomaquia… y desde entonces, te he enseñado que la violencia, aunque justa y bien intencionada, es ambas, la respuesta, y el problema —y Shun asintió ante las extrañas palabras de Shaka—. No muchos comprenden mis enseñanzas… tú lo has hecho, y por ello, eres merecedor de mi armadura. Pero como caballero dorado, debes ser capaz de convertirte en juez… y verdugo… —aclaró Shaka.

—Maestro, no pretendo irrespetarlo pero… no sé si pueda ver el mundo como usted lo ve… el camino a la iluminación es muy distante. Apenas y puedo verlo —y Shaka asintió—. ¿Está seguro? —preguntó Shun.

—Lo que yo piense no tiene importancia —aclaró Shaka—. Si tienes el poder, la armadura es tuya. La senda que elijas me es indiferente. Solo alcanzarán la iluminación quienes realmente desean alcanzarla. Tu corazón es demasiado puro para entenderlo. Tan solo sé el caballero que desees ser. Pero no te permitiré limitar tu cosmos con aquellas cadenas —y Shun se mordió los labios intranquilo—. Cuando regreses… decidirás entre convertirte en mi sucesor cuando yo me haya marchado… o volver a atarte a las cadenas de tu ser. Esa es tu senda.

—Habla como si fuera a regresar, maestro —aclaró Shun—. No le tengo miedo a la muerte. Pero nada me asegura un regreso. Gustoso daré mi vida por Athena de ser necesario.

—Esa es la diferencia —habló Shaka—. El que vuelvas no es un deseo… es una orden… no te ganarás el derecho de morir, hasta que te ganes el derecho de vivir —y Shun no lo comprendió—. Morir… es el viaje para el que uno se prepara toda una vida… ese es el secreto de la vida… juzgamos a los que no se han ganado ese derecho… los forzamos a ese gran viaje… para ellos, solo les espera penurias y sufrimiento… ese no es el destino de los Virgo. Un Virgo será juzgado, más nunca sentenciado. La sentencia, será autoimpuesta —y Shun intentó comprenderlo, más fue incapaz de hacerlo—. Colócate la armadura… e inicia tu viaje.

—Así será, maestro —Shun entonces jaló las cadenas de la caja de pandora de Virgo, y al esta abrirse reveló la armadura dorada que por vez primer utilizaría. Con dudas en su corazón, Shun recibió la armadura, que lo declaraba, aunque fuere de manera temporal, como el caballero dorado de Virgo—. La armadura se siente pesada. Es obvio que no soy digno de este derecho.

—Tendrás que serlo —se escuchó una voz femenina, y Shun se dio la vuelta para encontrar a June de Andrómeda—. El dorado te sienta bien —y Shun bajó la mirada dudoso—. Descuida… protegeré la casa del maestro en tu ausencia. Presiento que este es el deseo más codiciado de nuestro maestro, para él significa desprendimiento, y es otro peldaño en camino a su iluminación —y al escucharlo de esa forma, Shun se tranquilizó—. Es hora de que te unas a los demás —habló June, mientras Milo y Hyoga llegaban a su templo.

**Casa de Leo.**

—No lo haré —habló Ikki del Fénix con molestia, y Aioria no tuvo más remedio que bajar su mirada en señal de desaprobación—. No te debo explicaciones, tan solo me niego a montar guardia innecesariamente. Mi sangre hierve con el fervor de la batalla. No seré un simple remplazo. ¿Me escuchaste?

—Por todas las constelaciones, en verdad eres un Leo —e Ikki se preparó para retirarse—. El Patriarca dio una orden. Solo los dorados viajarán a tierras de Poseidón. Sé que pretendes desobedecerlo e ir de todos modos ya que tu hermano irá a la guerra.

—Si pretendes detenerme, entonces no me dejas más opción que el combatirte y superarte —y Aioria se mostró sorprendido—. Protegeré a Shun sin importarme las consecuencias. Ese es mi único propósito.

—Entiendo —habló Aioria—. Sé que no te interesa en lo más mínimo… pero perdí a mi discípulo en la guerra contra Cronos —e Ikki observó a Aioria con detenimiento—. Dice Milo, que cuando muera, nadie reclamará mi armadura. No quería creerle, pero… Aldebarán… él no dejó a un sucesor —e Ikki le dio la espalda a Aioria—. Te escuché decir, que no cambiarías tu armadura de bronce por una de plata. ¿Lo harías por una de oro? —y por fin Ikki miró a Aioria—. ¿Cuando muera… Ikki… portarías mi armadura? Leo está frente a Virgo después de todo.

—No me agradan tus artimañas, Aioria —y Aioria sonrió—. No lucharías contra Poseidón si acepto —y Aioria asintió, e Ikki se cruzó de brazos—. Solo por proteger a mi hermano —y aquello fue suficiente para Aioria.

Ambos se desprendieron de sus armaduras entonces, e Ikki vistió la de Leo, cuyas flamas ardieron con orgullo. El León dorado aceptaba a Ikki como su portador. Entonces se escuchó el frenar de unos pasos, Milo llegaba junto a Shun y Hyoga, solo para percatarse de que era Ikki quien vestía la armadura de Leo.

—Aioria… acaso tú… —y el santo dorado de Leo asintió—. Inaudito. Protege a Saori en mi lugar entonces. No te lo perdonaré si algo le pasa, gato tonto —y tanto Aioria como Milo se miraron mutuamente, y sin decir más. Golpearon sus manos como hermanos en un choque de sus palmas, y se despidieron en silencio, mientras Ikki se unía a su hermano sin intercambias palabra alguna.

**Casa de Cáncer.**

—No te pongas cómodo, discípulo impertinente. Limítate a proteger a Athena, como sea no te mereces mi armadura. No tienes el corazón oscuro que la armadura desea —agregó Mephisto, y Nachi no tuvo otra opción que mantener el silencio—. En esta casa… no hay nada de lo cual sentirse orgulloso de todas formas.

—La defenderé con orgullo, maestro —fueron las palabras de Nachi—. Debe ser una carga… el saber que su armadura fue creada por Hades y que su influencia lo vuelve maligno… yo cargo la esperanza de los dioses guerreros que dieron su vida por Athena también… es una enorme responsabilidad —agregó Nachi.

—Me importa un espectro de Hades, Nachi —y el lobo se mordió los labios con molestia—. Solo preocúpate por tus propios problemas, que los míos no te incomoden. Y resale a Hades porque jamás debas portar mi armadura, mocoso. No te traerá más que pesares —y el grupo de dorados por fin llegó a su casa—. ¡Ya era hora! ¿Cómo se atreven a hacerme esperar? —y Milo miró a Mephisto con desprecio—. Óyeme Escorpio… no te metas en mi camino en busca de venganza —y Milo se sorprendió y miró a Mephisto curioso—. El hippie… solo yo debo vengar su muerte… métetelo en la cabeza —y Milo asintió, y el grupo continuó con su camino.

**Casa de Géminis.**

—Llegan tarde —habló Saga con molestia mientras observaba al grupo llegar a su casa—. Entonces este es el grupo que cava su propia tumba. Shura tiene razón, pocos de ustedes son dignos de portar esas armaduras —aclaró Saga, y entonces caminó frente a Milo—. Me dirigiré a ti entonces, Milo. ¿Confías en que este grupo logrará apaciguar la ira de Poseidón?

—¿Acaso importa? —contestó Milo, y Saga lo desafió con la mirada—. Limítate a cumplir con la misión, Saga. Mi opinión al respecto no tiene importancia. Servimos a Athena y eso es todo. Si encontramos la muerte, entonces no estábamos listos, si sobrevivimos, tampoco lo estábamos.

—Ridículas palabras de quien se hace llamar el dios de la guerra —habló Saga, y siguió al grupo en dirección a los muelles de muy mala gana.

**Muelles Atenienses.**

—Sean bienvenidos de vuelta en el Carcinos. Solo los suicidas se atreven a subir a este barco —agregó Mephisto, mientras subía el puente de madera en dirección a su barco—. ¡Alístense alimañas de los mares! —comenzó a dar órdenes Mephisto. Dentro del Carcinos habían al menos unos 50 tripulantes del poderoso navío, algunos de ellos portaban armaduras de bronce, todos parte de la tripulación del barco. Los dorados entonces subieron al Carcinos siguiendo a Mephisto, más Milo entonces sintió una mano impidiendo que él subiera.

—Sentí tu cosmos seguirnos todo el trayecto… es muy grande para que puedas ocultarlo —aclaró Milo, quien entonces se dio la vuelta para mirar a una Saori envuelta en una túnica blanca, y con una capucha de sedas blancas cubriéndole la cabeza para ocultar sus cabellos morados que seguramente revelarían su identidad—. Shaka debe estar molesto.

—Lo está… Afrodita sin embargo trata de calmarlo… me reprenderá cuando regrese al templo de Atenea de todos modos —y Milo asintió a sus palabras—. Tenía que despedirme. No sé en cuanto tiempo no te veré —explicó Saori.

—Llegar a tierras atlantes tomará tres meses. Después de eso serán tres meses más de regreso. Las batallas contra Poseidón son breves, pero sumamente mortíferas —explicó Milo, y Saori bajó la mirada con tristeza—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Se supone que me des aliento, no mortificaciones —aclaró Saori, y Milo tan solo sonrió—. Nos volveremos a ver, Milo —y Milo intentó decir algo—. No hables… solo escucha… sé que nos volveremos a ver. No es una promesa, ni un capricho, ni debes preocuparte por tus reglas absurdas de caballero de Escorpio. Solo quería decirlo, porque sé que es verdad. Te veré, ya sea en vida o en una reencarnación. Así que no te límites.

—No… no me limitaré —agregó Milo—. Te volveré a ver en esta vida, Saori —aclaró Milo—. Este caballero de Escorpio es un egoísta. Y ese es mi capricho. No moriré por volverte a ver. Tomaré cuántas vidas sean necesarias. Que Poseidón tema al Escorpión Dorado —y Saori asintió, y Milo se dio la vuelta y se preparó para subir al barco, solo para que Saori le jalara la capa—. No estamos en privado.

—Milo… no me importa… —fue la respuesta de Saori, que entonces forzó a Milo a besarla. Era esta la despedida, Saori no se reuniría con el resto de los santos encubierto. Sería paciente, y no se convertiría en una carga—. Enorgullece a Athena —agregó Saori, se volteó, y caminó de regreso al Santuario. Milo entonces extendió su mano, como deseando detenerla y decir más. Pero se retrajo, y subió al barco, donde Mephisto lo recibió con una sonrisa malévola.

—Si ya terminaste de blasfemar a los dioses, es hora de zarpar, general —agregó Mephisto con molestia—. La venganza aguarda. Esa celosa sombra no me dejará descansar hasta haber asesinado a un general de Poseidón. No me hagas perder mi tiempo, Escorpio inútil.

—Limítate a navegar, Mephisto —respondió Milo, mientras la tripulación soltaba las amarras y el barco comenzaba a alejarse de los muelles.

Saori observó al barco retirarse. Un hilo de tristeza le recorría los labios, como si algo le hubiera faltado, y en esos momentos Saori se arrepentía de no haberlo dicho.

—Saori… si querías un momento… era ese… —se escuchó la voz de Afrodita, que llegaba por fin a los muelles—. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Matar a Milo de sorpresa cuando por fin regrese? Son seis meses, para ese entonces habrás… —comenzó Afrodita.

—Lo sé… Afrodita…—agregó Saori, que entonces se frotó el vientre—. No deseaba brindarle a Milo preocupaciones innecesarias… tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer… si llegara a enterarse… por Zeus… no sé qué pasaría… sin duda no se concentraría y tal vez no regresaría.

—Debiste ser más cuidadosa, Saori —agregó Afrodita—. Pero… soy igualmente culpable por permitirlo… Shaka debe enterarse de esto. Mantenerlo en secreto no traerá más que problemas. Ocultar un embarazo es imposible.

—¡Afrodita! —habló Saori en un susurro precipitado—. Se prudente… le diré a Shaka cuando sea enteramente evidente. Hasta entonces, los caballeros deben concentrarse en sus deberes. Como sea, solo ha pasado un mes desde que se interrumpió mi periodo, no lo sabremos con certeza hasta dentro de dos meses, es solo una posibilidad.

—Posibilidad o no, debes decírselo a Shaka… y ayer vomitaste tus sabanas. Shaka prestará mucha atención a esos detalles —y Saori se mordió el labio preocupada—. Tienes que cambiar también tus hábitos alimenticios, se prudente, Saori.

—Afrodita… —comenzó Saori, y afrodita Miró a la diosa con curiosidad—. Se me… entumecieron las piernas, no sé si pueda subir las doce casas —y Afrodita respiró en señal de molestia—. Podrías… por favor… tú sabes… —comenzó Saori.

—¿Dónde está Aldebarán cuando lo necesitas? —se quejó Afrodita, que entonces se agachó y permitió a Saori treparse en su espalda—. Señorita Saori… si interrumpe mi sueño de belleza a las tres de la mañana por un antojo… consideraré traicionar al Santuario.

—Por favor, Afrodita. No serías capaz de hacer algo tan despiadado —agregó Saori—. Pero por precaución. ¿Podemos pasar a comprar algunas manzanas en los mercados? —y Afrodita sintió que le hervía la sangre, pero se limitó a obedecer—. Gracias, Afrodita… prometo al menos decirle a un escudero de mi situación para no incomodarte.

* * *

**Jajajajaja, la verdad no iba a revelar el embarazo de Saori hasta la mitad de la saga pero como mandé a Milo a la guerra y lo separé de Saori pues como que necesitaba algo con que distraer a Saori, pobrecita. Eso le pasa por no usar protección, huar huar huar.**

**En fin, en este capítulo ha muerto Aldebarán de Tauro, una disculpa para los fanáticos de Aldebarán. No tengo nada contra el Toro Dorado, pero necesitaba una excusa para convencer a los santos de Athena de entrar en guerra contra Poseidón.**

**Ahora, antes de que se pregunten, ¿Por qué matarlo así y no darle una batalla digna? Bueno, la respuesta es sencilla. Toda la serie de Poseidón del anime, los caballeros de bronce se la pasaron diciendo: "No son tan poderosos como los caballeros dorados", y desde ese momento, por lo menos para mí, la Saga de Poseidón perdió credibilidad. Digo, si me aseguras que no son más poderosos que los dorados, a quienes ya derrotaron en cierta forma, entonces: "¿Cómo pretendes mantener mi interés si desde ahorita ya se que vas a ganar sin problemas?"**

**Pensando en lo anterior, decidí matar a un caballero dorado para equilibrar la balanza del poder un poco, digo, todos los dorados sobrevivieron a la anterior Saga, y eso que en la de Cronos maté a dos. OJO, no estoy matando por matar (se escuchó como todo un asesino), pero una historia sin sacrificios, no es más que una historia de malos contra buenos donde ya sabes que van a ganar los buenos de todos modos. Si eso es lo que quieren leer, entonces con la pena, prefiero brindarles emociones más gratas. De lo contrario al final del capítulo, y después de épicos efectos especiales y sanguinarias batallas, habrá valido lo mismo leer, que irse al final a enterarse de que su caballero favorito sí sobrevivió a la batalla. Prefiero controversia a ser obvio, así que, espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia.**

**Por ultimo. ¿Por qué Aldebarán y no otro santo? Sencillo, porque Aldebarán era el único que al morir sacudiría a todos los caballeros dorados por igual, ya que nadie podía decir NADA de malo de él.**

**Ok, dejando el tema de Aldebarán a un lado, y tomando en cuenta el éxito del pervertido "Saori Gaiden", voy a comenzar a escribir otros doce Gaidens. Estos doce, tienen por principal objetivo, el describir el cómo se volvieron santos dorados los 12 santos principales. Estos Gaidens serán publicados como historias independientes, les comunicaré cuando estén listos, por lo pronto sepan que el de Milo lo verán entre hoy y el viernes, depende del tiempo que tengan. Sin más que decir, gracias por leer, y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**


	22. 7 Generales Marinos

**¡Wohoo! ¡100 Reviews! ¡No puedo créelo! 100 reviews! Pues la verdad no todos los días uno llega a 100 reviews. Muchas gracias por su apoyo hasta ahora, y espero seguir recibiendo más reviews.**

**Sanathos Ananke: Siempre es agradable recibir reviews de nuevos lectores, y me alegro de que hayas disfrutado del poco romance que tiene esta historia. Gracias por tus comentarios de mi redacción, la verdad es que deseo algún día volverme un escritor profesional, por lo que protejo mucho la ortografía, hasta donde puedo. Y por supuesto que tu signo es más que obvio, eres una Cáncer, y sobre Mnemósine, desgraciadamente desapareció cuando Ares murió. Ah, y despreocúpate, en esta saga le daré un buen papel a Mephisto, y por cierto, ese es su nombre real.**

**KIMIKO IVANOV: Gracias por el buen recibimiento, y es verdad, la saga de Poseidón daba para más pero como que no se les ocurrió que hacer al final. Espero darle justicia a la saga, y quien sabe, si Kurumada ve esto tal vez y me da trabajo de guionista, jajajajaja. La actitud sombría de Sorrento es porque esta vez la guerra va enserio, ya que diferente de la saga del anime, esta vez Poseidón realmente desea esta guerra, pero despreocúpate, pronto todo se aclarará. Jajajajaja, y me agrada que a todos les llamó la atención el embarazo de Saori, que padre, solo esperen a ver en las complicaciones en que la meto ahora. Me halagas al decir que soy un buen autor, y espero algún día pasar del fanfiction a las librerías de todo el mundo.**

**Zimba Mustaine: ¡Zimba! ¡Te extrañé! ¡Hakuna Matata! Jajajajaja. Pretendo seguirte erizando la piel de la emoción, la vida prueba es el embarazo de Saori, y ahora te traigo algo más estremecedor. Probablemente la muerte de Aldebarán no te impactó tanto porque no murió de forma heroica, sino que se convirtió en mártir por salvar a Arles. En verdad quería darle una épica batalla, pero es difícil describirlo en batalla. Ya lo extraño de hecho, pero lo escrito escrito está. Y bueno, en teoría, Milo tiene la culpa de embarazar a Saori por cumplir su promesa… creo… (Se le acaba de ocurrir el Saori Gaiden parte dos), mejor no me meto en ese lujo de detalle. Ok, y explicándote la edad de Saori, en la saga de Arles acababa de cumplir los trece al inicio de la saga, y cumplió los 14 en la misma, recuerda que la saga terminó en diciembre. Teóricamente debería tener 16 por que han pasado dos años, pero la verdad me confundí yo solo con las matemáticas, ahorita es 05 de Nova Gea, por lo que Saori tiene 15 años y no cumplirá los 16 hasta el 1 de Septiembre de 05 N.G. Que bueno que te gustó la saga pasada, y espero que esta también sea de tu agrado, pero aquí entre nos, la verdad es que me muero por escribir la saga de Hades y ya quiero que se termine la de Poseidón, incluso he pensado en darle fin prematuro pero caería en ser injusto con el dios de los mares T_T. Y por cierto… no me imagino un Degel Saori porque son de diferentes series, pero sí un Degel Sasha.**

**Diego: Don ta bebé, jajaja, no es cierto, perdón ando simple hoy. ¿Enserio crees que el comienzo de esta Saga es mejor que el de la Saga de Ares? Vaya, y yo que pensé que había escrito algo épico al principio de esa saga pero bueno. En esta saga dejo a un lado lo militarizado de la saga de Ares para entrar en trama común, peleas épicas y sin sentido por dioses egoístas, jajajajaja. Y para contestar tu pregunta de porque Afrodita se lleva tan bien con Saori, pues es simple. Afrodita es el santo más cercano al santuario, por ende es quien tiene que cargar con la desgracia de complacer los caprichos de Saori, es el que le queda más cerca después de todo, por ello se entera de todo lo que a ella le pasa. La otra razón es porque Afrodita no obedecerá las ordenes de alguien que no sea lo suficientemente bello, y se da a la tarea de mantener esa imagen de Saori en todo momento, ya sea vistiéndola o cortándole el cabello, Afrodita se asegurará de que Saori guie a la tierra por el camino de la belleza. Espero que eso haya respondido tu pregunta, gracias por leerme.**

* * *

**Prologo:**

* * *

**Atenas, Grecia. Europa. 27 de Enero de 05 N.G.**

—Mira, Afrodita. ¿No te parece hermoso? —Habló Saori a un más fastidiado que nada caballero de Piscis, que en esos momentos cargaba con una pesada canasta de víveres pues su diosa requería de una nutrición especial, la cual Afrodita había venido a investigar a los mercados atenienses, solo para encontrar que la diosa Athena se distraía con facilidad, en este caso jugando con una bebita de una de las aldeanas del santuario—. ¡Mira, me está mordiendo! —agregó la diosa con dulzura evidente en el tono de su voz, mientras permitía que la bebita siguiera succionando de su dedo—. ¿Qué edad tiene? —preguntó la diosa, que afortunadamente estaba encubierta por una capucha blanca cubriéndole la cabellera.

—Saori, no te distraigas. Aún faltan muchas compras —Afrodita también vestía prendas comunes, más al hacerlo había llamado la atención de varias aldeanas, que no dejaban de mirarlo en todo momento cautivadas por su belleza—. Estoy casado con ella —apuntó Afrodita a Saori, que entonces sonrió mientras las aldeanas se entristecían.

—Y estamos esperando un hijo o una hija —agregó Saori con ternura—. ¿Podría alguien aconsejarme acerca del cómo cuidar de mi bebé cuando nazca? —continuó Saori, esperanzada de que las aldeanas la ayudaran, y sorpresivamente, comenzaron a cooperar y a explicarle de cuidados—. ¿Sopa de pollo y tomate? Afrodita. ¿Estás anotando? —preguntó Saori.

—Soy un caballero dorado… no un cocinero… —agregó Afrodita con molestia, y Saori le dirigió una mirada de curiosidad, a la que él fue incapaz de resistirse—. Sopa de pollo y tomate, lo tengo… iré a las granjas del anillo inferior a comprar tomates. Pero ni loco mato al pollo, esa labor se la pides a Galan o a alguien más. Yo no me rebajaré a la labor de cocinero.

—Fuiste tú el que se ofreció a servirme —agregó Saori, que entonces siguió a Afrodita por los mercados—. Además, dijiste que revelarle mi embarazo a algún escudero sería iniciar chismes alrededor del santuario y que todos de seguro se enterarían —continuó la diosa, y Afrodita bajó la mirada—. Solo debes permitirme confesárselo a Lithos. La arquitecta real de seguro que nos ayudará —continuó Saori.

—Si es igual de descerebrada que Aioria quien fue su dueño, no me fiaré de ella —confesó Afrodita. Más entonces se detuvo de repente. Comenzaba a llover en el santuario—. Llueve… pero no hay ni una nube en el cielo… —agregó Afrodita, y Saori entonces miró al cielo sorprendida al percatarse de la veracidad de las palabras de Afrodita—. Es un milagro de los dioses… un milagro del dios de los mares… Poseidón está en el santuario —agregó Afrodita, y Saori se sorprendió—. Vaya a las doce casas. Reuniré a los soldados y comenzaremos a retrasarlos.

—No Afrodita —habló Saori, y Afrodita la miró sorprendido—. El reloj de las doce casas no enviará a quienes no son espectros de regreso al Tártaro. Reunir a las tropas únicamente dará muerte a inocentes. Sé que estas preocupado, pero prefiero que los invasores lleguen al Santuario y enfrenten a los más fuertes en lugar de sacrificar a inocentes —y Afrodita se mordió los labios, miró a los alrededores, y entonces asintió comprendiendo las palabras de su diosa—. Gracias Afrodita. Mi corazón se llena de gozo al saber que has comprendido.

—Saori, no hay tiempo. Sube a mi espalda, te cargaré de regreso al templo de Athena —explicó Afrodita, que entonces se agachó y permitió a Saori montarse en él. Entonces el caballero dorado corrió a toda velocidad en dirección a las puertas del anillo medio, que delimitaba los dominios de los mercados, y entonces entro al anillo inferior donde los aldeanos tenían sus casas—. Shaina de Ofiuco, Generala de las tropas Atenienses. Preséntate ante mí —demandó Afrodita, y entonces la caballero de Ofiuco corrió al encuentro de Afrodita—. Abran las puertas, que ni un soldado se atreva a enfrentarse a los invasores. Tienen libre acceso al santuario. ¿Me has escuchado? —Y Shaina se sorprendió y estuvo a punto de negarse, cuando Afrodita refutó—. ¡Es una orden, Shaina! —Gritó Afrodita—. Si me entero de que uno de tus soldados ha enfrentado a los invasores, tendré tu armadura —y sin decir más, Afrodita cargó a Athena en dirección a las doce casas.

A las afueras del anillo inferior, dos figuras observaban las grandes murallas ser abiertas. La primera de las dos figuras era una caballero que vestía una armadura roja escarlata, y cuyo cosmos brillaba de un intenso color rosado. Detrás de ella se encontraba un joven vistiendo únicamente una túnica blanca de sedas preciosas, y su cabellera azul claro ondeaba danzando con las gotas de lluvia.

—Es tal como lo ha predicho, mi señor Poseidón —la mujer habló tranquilamente—. La débil Athena le ha abierto las puertas del santuario sin ofrecer resistencia alguna. Su debilidad es más que aparente —terminó la mujer.

—No subestimes a la diosa Athena, Tetis —habló Poseidón con una sombría sonrisa en su rostro—. Recuerda, que hemos venido en una misión de paz. Y si es que encontramos resistencia, se enfrentarán a la ira del dios de los mares —así fue que comenzó la guerra, con un santuario más desprotegido que listo para soportarla.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Guerras Doradas.**

**Saga de Poseidón.**

**Capítulo 2: 7 Generales Marinos.**

* * *

—¡Saori! —Gritó Milo de repente. El Carcinos apenas y llevaba un día de viaje. Pero desde que zarparon, Milo no se había sentido tranquilo. Podía sentir un cosmos, uno como jamás había sido capaz de sentir antes. No era cálido como el de Athena, ni agresivo como el de los caballeros dorados. Era oscuro, se sentía cómo si te succionara el alma. Era profundo—. Deberíamos regresar —concluyó Milo.

—¿Ah? ¡No me hagas desperdiciar mi tiempo, Escorpión inútil! —Gritó Mephisto con molestia—. ¿Por qué volver ahora que hemos zarpado? ¿Tanto extrañas a la mocosa? Pensador imbécil.

—Insúltame todo lo que quieras, Mephisto —agregó Milo con desprecio, y de inmediato el resto de los caballeros dorados se pusieron a la defensiva esperando una batalla—. Alguien tan frio de corazón cómo tú jamás podrá entenderlo. Olvídate de mi relación con Saori. ¿Acaso no lo sientes? Un cosmos profundo se dirige al santuario.

—Lo sentí —respondió Mephisto con molestia—. Y también he amado. Solo que la diosa a la que yo amo se pudre en un tumba a la que yo mismo la mandé —respondió Mephisto, recordando el día en que asesinó a la diosa de las memorias, Mnemósine, en los Campos Elíseos, y el cómo desapareció nuevamente tras la muerte de Ares en Lemuria—. Tenemos nuestras órdenes. Y los sentimientos nublan nuestro juicio. Vamos a hacerle la guerra a Poseidón, que los otros santos dorados se ocupen del de cosmos profundo. El Carcinos no desviará su rumbo —Y Milo estuvo a punto de refutar, cuando de pronto el Carcinos comenzó a estremecerse con violencia. Incluso Mephisto perdió el control del mismo.

—¿Qué no sabes navegar? —se quejó Milo, más entonces los impactos se sintieron en el barco nuevamente—. ¿Qué está ocurriendo? El barco, está siendo golpeado —los mares de pronto comenzaron a abrirse, el agua rodeó el barco, y un cosmos profundo e intenso comenzó a hundirlo— ¿Qué espectros de Hades?

—¡No! ¡Son marinos de Poseidón! ¡Es el Kraken! —Gritó Mephisto, e intentó recobrar el control del barco—. Esa maldita bestia. Con tan pocos barcos que hundir seguro ha decidido que el Carcinos es su siguiente trofeo. ¡No le daré el gusto! —continuó Mephisto. Más el barco comenzó a partirse a la mitad—. ¡Maldición! ¡Cada hombre por su cuenta! ¡Si se va a llevar mi barco, entonces yo asesinaré a la bestia! ¡Ven por mí, Kraken! —y en ese momento, el barco se hundió sorpresivamente en las profundidades.

**Casa de Escorpio.**

—¡Milo! —gritó de pronto Saori, y Afrodita, quien ya la cargaba por a través de la casa de Escorpio, se detuvo unos momentos para brindarle a Saori un respiro, y la dejó bajar—. Perdona… Afrodita… he sentido algo horrible. El cosmos de Milo, y el de los otros santos dorados. De pronto se apagó sin razón alguna —explicó Saori con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Saori… llorar no es bueno para el bebé… —habló Afrodita, y Saori de inmediato se secó las lágrimas—. Lo sentí también. Pero… Milo asesinó a Ares… seguro que ni Poseidón se atrevería a herirlo. Solo confía en Milo —y Saori asintió—. Debemos apresurarnos… ya llegaron con Mu —y en ese momento, la casa de Aries comenzó a brillar de un intenso color dorado.

**Casa de Aries.**

—¡Muro de Cristal! —Mu gritó en tono de desafío, y una muralla de luces tornasoladas se extendió a lo largo de la entrada del templo de Aries—. Por Athena… se ha cumplido lo que más temía… Aioria… quien nos invade es un dios —habló Mu, transportando sus palabras con la fuerza de su cosmos —entonces era cierto. Poseidón asesinó a Aldebarán —continuó Mu con odio en sus palabras, y mientras fortalecía la barrera.

—¿Me acusas… mortal? —habló Poseidón, el dios de los mares. Junto a él se encontraba Tetis de Sirena—. Te perdonaré la descortesía solo por esta ocasión. Apártate… o me abriré camino yo mismo. Es un dios quien te ha dado esta orden —y Mu palideció momentáneamente, pero elevó su cosmos en señal de ofensa—. Así lo has querido —y Poseidón, sin mover musculo alguno, y usando únicamente la fuerza de su cosmos, despedazó el muro de cristal de Mu sin problemas—. ¿Acaso eres ciego que no puedes ver que no vengo vestido en mi armadura divina? —comenzó Poseidón—. ¿Acaso eres sordo que no escuchas que no he declarado la guerra? —continuó, y Mu elevó su cosmos fervientemente—. Tu osadía me repugna. No he venido a lastimar a tu diosa.

—Cualquiera que ponga pie en las doce casas no es un amigo de Athena. Esa es la regla —comenzó Mu—. Solo Athena me impedirá levantar mis puños en tu contra, Poseidón. ¡Y no he escuchado su prohibición! ¡No eres su invitado! —y el cosmos de Mu se desprendió en destellos de luces como flamas, y Tetis fue lanzada hacia atrás mientras Poseidón se mantuvo inmutable—. No eres un espectro, el ganar tiempo no es necesario. Tan solo incineraré mi cosmos al máximo y te negaré el paso —y Poseidón enfureció.

—¿Desafiarás a un dios? ¿Acaso entiendes las consecuencias? Nada se le será negado jamás a un dios —más Mu lo ignoró, y comenzó a reunir esferas alrededor de sus manos—. Así que estos son los caballeros que dieron muerte a Ares. Muy bien, caballero de Aries. Pero te advierto —y los ojos de Poseidón brillaron azules y con intensidad—. No podrás tocarme —sentenció. Y en esos momentos la llovizna que humedecía el ambiente, se intensificó y comenzó a llover.

—¡Revolución de Polvo de Estrellas! —gritó Mu, y lanzó sus destellos tornasolados en dirección a Poseidón, quien no se movió del todo, pero cuyo cosmos fue incapaz de ser derrotado, por lo que los destellos de luz rebotaron, y golpearon el cuerpo de Mu violentamente—. ¡Oaaaaah! ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —comenzó Mu mientras su propio ataque lo golpeaba y forzaba a su cuerpo a resistirse a ser lanzado por toda la casa de Aries—. Mi ataque se ha vuelto en mi contra… oh… ¡Aaaaah! —gritó Mu, que entonces fue lanzado en dirección a una de las columnas del templo, donde su cuerpo quedó clavado.

—Nos vamos… Tetis… —comenzó Poseidón. Y la sirena siguió a su amo dentro de la casa de Aries, donde un débil Mu, que había lanzado un ataque definitivo tratando de herir a Poseidón, intentaba ponerse de pie—. No te levantes… serás necesario para la guerra contra Hades —y Mu se sorprendió de escuchar estas palabras—. He venido a ofrecer una tregua, caballero. Necesitaré de los doce. Unidos tendremos más oportunidades. Hades… posee un ejército mayor al mío —explicó Poseidón.

—Con todo respeto… —comenzó Mu mientras se ponía de pie débilmente—. No me creo ninguna de sus mentiras… Poseidón… —Y Mu volvió a elevar su cosmos—. ¡Extinción de la luz de las Estrellas! —gritó Mu. Tetis de inmediato se colocó frente a Poseidón, pero no era necesario. La luz del ataque de Mu impactó un escudo inexistente, fue redirigida, y golpeó a Mu—. ¡Aioria! ¡Protege a Saori! —gritó Mu, que entonces fue transportado lejos del templo de Aries.

—Mi señor Poseidón… ¿acaso ha? —comenzó Tetis al observar que el cuerpo de Mu se había desvanecido sin dejar rastro alguno. Tragado por la luz de su propio ataque.

—No, Tetis… los santos dorados han de morir… más no será por mi mano. El único santo que representa valía alguna es aquel que ha asesinado a Ares —habló Poseidón, que entonces continuó con su camino—. Pretendo mostrarle a Athena la debilidad de su santuario. Diferente de Hades, yo ya he perdido mi cuerpo original, y como tal, puedo invadir su recinto, y exterminar a sus caballeros si es que esa es mi voluntad. Pues yo soy Poseidón. ¡El dios de los mares!

**Atlantis.**

—…Sa… Saori… —Milo despertó con debilidad. Se encontraba en una especie de playa, de suelos azulados y hermosos y aguas cristalinas que empujaban a la orilla hermosos granos tornasolados como arena, que se amontonaba a los alrededores del ya de por sí empapado caballero del Escorpión Dorado. El Carcinos había quedado destruido, hundido en las profundidades por una bestia mitológica. Y al parecer solo los caballeros dorados habían sobrevivido—. Saga, Mephisto, Ikki, Shun, Hyoga. ¿Están todos bien?

—¿Qué maldita pregunta es esa? —agregó Mephisto con molestia. Y al ponerse de pie, tan solo enfureció más—. Esa bestia ha asesinado a toda mi tripulación —agregó mientras se mordía los labios—. Habrá sido escoria… pero… esa escoria surcó los mares conmigo por cinco años. Obtendré mi venganza, Milo.

—Todos la obtendremos —aclaró Milo—. Lo primero es averiguar en donde estamos. No puede ser la Atlantida, está a tres meses de viaje —aseguró Milo, y entonces sintió un cosmos poderoso que comenzaba a envolverlos—. Este cosmos… —comenzó Milo.

—Es profundo y poderoso. Nos rodea por completo —habló Saga—. Estamos en los dominios de Poseidón. Esto realmente es la Atlántida —habló Saga, que entonces observó a Milo con detenimiento—. Este es sin duda el cosmos de un dios. Pero algo no está bien… no es tan poderoso como el de Ares.

—No lo es… no es siquiera la mitad de poderoso que el cosmos del dios de la guerra —aclaró Milo. Pero el admitirlo no le agradaba—. Este cosmos… se siente… dividido… es como si Poseidón se encontrara en este lugar, y al mismo tiempo no fuera así —y al parecer nadie más comprendía esta comparación—. ¿Cómo puede un dios dividirse?

—No lo hace —aclaró Saga—. Esto es igual al transmitir tu cosmos a tu armadura. Puedes forzarla a luchar, ya que la armadura posee un cosmos propio. Pero solo alcanzas tu verdadero potencial si ambos, el usuario y la armadura, están unidos.

—Entonces, Poseidón actualmente no viste su armadura —concluyó Milo según la explicación de Saga, que asintió—. Sentí este mismo cosmos cuando nos alejábamos de Atenas. Pero si estamos en la Atlantida, entonces eso significa que Poseidón ha atacado el Santuario y protege a la Atlantida al mismo tiempo. Pero… Poseidón… ¿Cuál de los dos está en la Atlantida? ¿El dios… o su armadura divina? —Preguntó Milo, y Saga de pronto se estremeció—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Alguien ha entrado en la casa de Géminis! —Habló Saga, y los caballeros dorados se sorprendieron—. Milo, realmente están atacando el santuario. Pero al igual que nosotros nos hemos dividido, Poseidón ha dividido sus fuerzas. Tal parece, que no actuaron hasta que fuéramos nosotros quienes tomamos la iniciativa. Se adaptaron a nuestra estrategia de guerra —y Milo se mordió los labios con molestia—. Enviaré mi armadura a la casa de Géminis. ¡La Otra Dimensión! —gritó Saga, pretendiendo cumplir con su promesa al Patriarca de luchar en ambas guerras. Más a momento de hacerlo, las dimensiones se distorsionaron, pero no de la forma que Saga pretendía—. ¡Me han bloqueado!

—¿En verdad pensaron que sería tan sencillo, caballeros dorados? —se escuchó una voz proveniente de la cima de una formación rocosa cubierta de coral, y siete sombras se posaron sobre ellas—. Soy el Dragón Marino. General de las tropas atlantes, y ustedes se han atrevido a invadir nuestras tierras. Serán castigados por su osadía —habló el caballero de Dragón Marino, quien entonces elevó su cosmos, distorsionando las dimensiones, y llamando la atención de Saga de Géminis que miraba al caballero como extrañado por su dominio en las dimensiones—. Generales. La guerra entre Poseidón y Athena ha comenzado. Eleven sus cosmos, destruyan a ellos quienes son nuestros enemigos.

—Comencemos entonces —habló uno de los generales. De cabellos entre azulado y grisáceo, y de una mirada rosada y penetrante—. La orden del dios de los mares ha sido la de reclutar o asesinar. Elijan caballeros, o perezcan igual que Aldebarán de Tauro, guiados por la melodía de la muerte. ¡Sinfonía Mortal! —La guerra contra Poseidón había dado inicio, no acompañado por el fervor de un cuerno de batalla o el grito de guerra de Ares como en la anterior guerra santa. Sino con una melodía que comenzaba a destrozar los sentidos de los caballeros de Athena.

—¡Entonces ese es! ¡El maldito que asesinó a Aldebarán! —enfureció Mephisto, que se cubría los oídos tratando de soportar el dolor de sus tímpanos al estallarle—. ¡Ese maldito! ¡Me las va a pagar! ¡Ondas Infernales! —conjuró Mephisto su ataque, y los siete generales saltaron de la roca. Seis de ellos entonces comenzaron a atacar al grupo, mientras el dragón marino se mantuvo vigilante y observaba a Saga con detenimiento.

Las dimensiones comenzaron a distorsionarse entonces, y los santos dorados y los Generales de Poseidón, se enfrentaron salvajemente dentro de laberintos de corales que comenzaron a separarlos.

**Casa de Cáncer.**

—Odín, señor de la guerra. Bríndeme la fuerza para proteger a la diosa Athena —habló Nachi de Lobo mientras oraba dentro de la casa de Cáncer. Lugar que no era más su santuario, pues se había apartado de la senda por la armadura de Cáncer y en su lugar había jurado lealtad a las costumbres vikingas—. Que su poderoso ojo se pose en el regazo de mi victoria, o si es su voluntad permítame unirme a mis hermanos en el Valhala llegado mi muerte en batalla. Gustoso esperaré a sus valkirias —terminó con su oración Nachi, que entonces se puso de pie y clavó su pesada hacha sobre el suelo—. Ya estoy listo, Poseidón —habló Nachi con seguridad.

—¿Un infiel se ha atrevido a dirigirme la palabra? —habló Poseidón tras llegar al templo de Cáncer. Su expresión facial era de un odio intenso ante la presencia de un infiel—. Puedo ver que te has alejado del cosmos de Athena, y has atesorado a un dios falso. ¡Yo soy un dios mucho más poderoso que tu señor Odín! —gritó Poseidón iracundo, y Nachi preparó su hacha—. ¿Usarás un arma en mi contra? Que atrevimiento.

—En vida sirvo a Athena… en muerte serviré al señor Odín… —explicó Nachi—. La penitencia más grande de Athena es la bendición más grande de Odín. Prohibirle las armas a un vikingo es inaceptable, así como lo es usarlas en nombre de Athena. Por ello, dedico esta batalla a Odín, en honor a la diosa Athena —y Poseidón quedó impresionado por el cosmos frio que se alzaba alrededor de Nachi. Odín desafiaba a Poseidón—. Soy el último vikingo, Poseidón. ¡Y esta es la gloria de Asgard! ¡Manada de Lobos! —Gritó Nachi, y al blandir su hacha los lobos se abalanzaron contra Poseidón. Pero no era Odín quien luchaba, era tan solo un guerrero pagano a ojos de Poseidón, y los lobos no conseguían lastimarlo.

—Me permití perdonar a Mu de Aries… santo del lobo… pero, ¿perdonar a un pagano? —continuó Poseidón—. ¡Irrespetarme de esa manera es inaudito! ¡Acabaré con tu vida en este instante! —y Poseidón lanzó la fuerza de su cosmos en contra de Nachi. Su armadura se despedazó, su cosmos se incineró, la furia del señor de los mares cobraba a su primera víctima. Al final, el hacha de Nachi cayó al suelo, consumida por el cosmos de Poseidón que entonces caminó lejos del cuerpo de Nachi, mientras el destrozado caballero, tomaba el mango de su hacha con debilidad—. Que tu viaje al inframundo… sea guiado por la mano asesina de mi hermano Hades. ¡Púdrete en el Tártaro! —sentenció Poseidón. Más entonces se percató de que Nachi volvía a incorporarse—. ¿Vives? —se sorprendió Poseidón.

—Odín no desea verme muerto aún al parecer —agregó Nachi—. Restauraré mi armadura… restauraré mi hacha… los vikingos no serán olvidados —agregó Nachi. Sus ojos entonces brillaron de un color rosado intenso, y cayó al suelo, confundiendo a Poseidón y a Tetis.

—No serán olvidados —se escuchó una voz femenina, y Poseidón abrió sus ojos de par en par mientras del suelo se alzaba una flama de color rosado—. Retírate… Poseidón… Mephisto se entristecerá si su discípulo muere… retírate y evitarás un combate entre dioses —habló la flama rosada, y Poseidón la miró fijamente.

—Guardiana de las memorias… no te atrevas a comparar tu divinidad a la mía —aclaró Poseidón, ya más furioso que de costumbre—. No me batiré en duelo contigo… un dios no se rebajará a semejante nivel. Pero perdonaré al pagano… —y Poseidón comenzó a retirarse, y la flama se extinguió—. Blasfemo… los mortales no deberían mezclarse con los dioses.

—Mi… mi señor Poseidón —comenzó Tetis sorprendida, y Poseidón la miró momentáneamente—. Permítame preguntarle… ¿Por qué ha perdonado al infiel? —y Poseidón cerró los ojos por unos instantes, antes de continuar con su camino.

—Si hay una diosa a la que se le debe temer… esa es la guardiana de las memorias… —confesó Poseidón, y Tetis se sorprendió—. Esa diosa… guarda todos los secretos del universo en su memoria. Si ella dejase de existir… incluso los dioses lo olvidarían todo. Mnemósine. ¿Cómo te has dejado cautivar por un simple mortal?

**La Atlántida.**

—¡Ja ja ja ja ja! ¡Resulta satisfactorio verlos tan sobresaltados! —habló Dragón Marino entusiasmado—. En igualdad de condiciones, tal parece que efectivamente los caballeros dorados hacen honor a su nombre —confesó Dragón Marino, mientras observaba a los dorados luchar valientemente.

Milo se enfrentaba a un guerrero que portaba una poderosa lanza de batalla. La batalla intrigaba a Dragón Marino. Era un espectacular combate de velocidad. Pero había algo que no encajaba. Por toda Nova Gea se han escuchado las historias de Milo de Escorpio, proclamado como el dios de la guerra. Su poder debería de facilitarle la batalla incluso contra un guerrero tan habilidoso como lo era el portador de la lanza. Más sin embargo, el Escorpión Dorado retraía su aguijón. Un miedo latente existía en su corazón.

—Dime Lymnades —comenzó Dragón Marino mientras se dirigía a otro de los generales que intercambiaba puñetazos con Mephisto en esos momentos. Un caballero de piel excesivamente pálida y dientes de sierra—. No derrotaremos a estos caballeros sin obtener cierta ventaja primero. ¿Qué es lo que asusta a Milo de Escorpio? —preguntó Dragón Marino. Y en unos instantes, el cosmos de Lymnades se encendió, y Dragón Marino lo vio todo—. Así que… el Escorpión Dorado teme… su cuerpo recuerda la lanza de Ares el dios de la guerra. Está reviviendo su combate. Hemos encontrado su debilidad —agregó Dragón Marino, y observó a los demás santos de Athena.

Un caballero no se defendía de los ataques de los generales. Shun no estaba acostumbrado a combatir sin sus cadenas, la sola idea lo horrorizaba. El caballero de Leo, Ikki, combatía a dos Generales marinos por defender a su hermano, lo que forzó una sonrisa en los labios de Dragón Marino.

Hyoga se defendía bien, pero había encontrado a un igual en el campo de batalla. Ambos compartían un pasado juntos, el cual le fue revelado a Dragón Marino por Lymnades, que leía las mentes de todos, y alimentaba a Dragón Marino de conocimiento.

Saga y Mephisto no parecían tener debilidades que explotar, pero Lymnades sonreía al enfrentar a Mephisto, algo le atraía de esta batalla. Lo que Lynmades pensara de Saga no importaba, Dragón Marino deseaba enfrentarse al caballero de Géminis. Así fue que se eligieron los combates. Dragón Marino los arreglaría, para aprovecharse de las debilidades de cada uno, y superar a los dorados en batalla.

—Suficiente, generales —habló Dragón Marino, y los siete saltaron y se reunieron con Dragón Marino a los pies de la montaña de coral—. He leído los combates, y detectado sus debilidades. Los caballeros dorados serán derrotados, pues yo he elegido las batallas que han de celebrarse —y Dragón Marino elevó su cosmos—. Vayan a sus pilares, esperen a sus oponentes. Enorgullezcan al señor de los mares —y los seis se separaron, dejando a Dragón Marino a su suerte—. ¡Para ustedes sin embargo! ¡Tengo planeado algo aún más grande! ¡Triángulo Dorado! —gritó Dragón Marino. Y las dimensiones se distorsionaron, mientras triángulos dorados se desprendieron de las manos del general de Poseidón, y atraparon a los santos dorados de Athena dentro de sus áreas. Todos quedaron atrapados, y fueron transportados a diferentes escenarios de batalla—. Larga vida a Poseidón… claro que… será así mientras yo lo desee —y Dragón Marino comenzó a reír intensamente.

**Santuario de Athena.**

—Athena… están por llegar a la casa de Leo —comunicó Afrodita a una preocupada Saori, que en esos momentos se encontraba sentada en su trono. Parado a su lado se encontraba Shaka, que en esos momentos comenzó a retirarse, pretendiendo llegar a la casa de Virgo antes de que Poseidón llegara ante Leo—. Debimos haber escuchado a Mu.

—¿Qué le ha pasado al caballero de Aries? —preguntó Saori en señal de preocupación. Su corazón estaba inmerso en un dolor muy grande. No sentía miedo, tan solo deseaba que sus caballeros sobrevivieran.

—Ha viajado entre las dimensiones —agregó Shaka con tranquilidad—. En estos momentos aterriza dentro de su templo sumamente adolorido. No va a levantarse a venir en su auxilio esta vez. Uso todo su cosmos intentando derrotar el de Poseidón.

—Mu… Aioria… solo ellos han combatido… —agregó Saori—. Ellos han derrotado a Thethis y a Ceo en la Nueva Titanomaquia. Vencieron a la Armadura de Jade y al León de Ámbar en la misma guerra. Se enfrentaron a Chronos ellos mismos, usando incluso la exclamación de Athena… y aun así… fueron derrotados por Poseidón… ¿Acaso el nivel de Poseidón sobrepasa el de Chronos? —y Shaka mantuvo su silencio, por lo que Saori decidió no preguntar más—. Escucharé a las exigencias de Poseidón entonces —y tanto Afrodita como Shaka se sorprendieron y encararon a Saori—. No dudo… confío en que mis caballeros son capaces de sobrevivir a cualquier adversidad… pero… no perderé a más de mis caballeros… hablaré con Poseidón… —y Saori se puso de pie, y comenzó a bajar por las doce casas.

**Casa de Leo.**

—No van a pasar —habló Aioria de forma tranquila, y mientras se paraba frente a su templo, celoso y orgulloso—. Milo… confío en tus palabras… la armadura… es solo una condecoración —habló Aioria, y entonces se mantuvo firme desafiando al dios de los mares, Poseidón—. Pero por si acaso… apresúrate Mu.

—El león ha perdido su melena y se encuentra a la merced del océano —habló Poseidón sorprendido de la osadía del caballero dorado de Leo, que pese a no tener una armadura que lo protegiera, se mantenía firme y desafiante—. Te lo pediré solo una vez, pues el insulto que he recibido en la casa de Cáncer aún me hierve la sangre —agregó Poseidón—. Apártate... o te aseguro que a pesar de no terminar con tu vida, llenaré tu alma de un dolor tan intenso que desearás que te hubiera asesinado.

—Te lo repetiré entonces, Poseidón… no vas a pasar… —y Aioria comenzó a elevar su cosmos, y Poseidón se mostró sorprendido—. ¿Qué clase de caballero sería si permito que se irrumpa en el santuario sin darte pelea, Poseidón? —y la constelación de Leo se dibujó detrás de Aioria, intensificando el cosmos del caballero que no portaba armadura alguna, y preparaba su puño, rodeándolo de sus relámpagos—. Esta es tu última advertencia.

—¿Advertencia? —agregó Poseidón—. Estas obligado a obedecer a los dioses, no a hacerles frente. Athena realmente ha fallado en su misión —y al ver que Poseidón se rehusaba a marcharse, Aioria comenzó con la ofensiva.

—¡Relámpago de Voltaje! —Gritó Aioria, y de su mano se desprendió una explosión de luces doradas que formaban una estrella rodeada de electricidad. La estática generada por el cosmos de Aioria era tal, que incluso había generado un campo magnético que comenzaba a erizar los cabellos de todos los presentes. Y sin embargo, Poseidón resistió el impacto sin problema y le devolvió su ataque a Aioria sin hacer movimiento alguno—. ¡Maldición! ¡Relámpago de Voltaje! —continuó Aioria, evadiendo las esferas que rebotaban y lanzándolas nuevamente—. ¡Enfréntame cobarde! ¡Deja de escudarte detrás de tu cosmos y úsalo para atacarme!

—¿Escudarme? —se quejó Poseidón—. ¿Me acusas de cobardía? ¡Inaudito! ¡Jamás un dios ha sido insultado a semejante grado! ¡Lo has querido así, caballero! ¡Usaré mi cosmos para destruir el tuyo! —en ese momento, la lluvia comenzó a intensificarse. Caía sin fin en torrentes que comenzaron a inundar todo el santuario. Aioria lo observó, e incluso pensó el ver el cielo llenarse de ríos y lagos. El cosmos de Poseidón nublaba su buen juicio—. ¡Diluvio Universal! —gritó Poseidón, y un torrente de agua se abrió como un torbellino alrededor de la casa de Leo, y entonces de su interior soltó una marejada que destrozó el templo de Leo en tan solo unos instantes. La fuerza del torrente era suficiente para pulverizar la estructura, derribar las columnas, y enterrar a Aioria bajo los escombros—. Humano insensato… esta es la furia del dios de los mares. Que Hades destruya tu alma en el inframundo.

—¡Aioria! —se escuchó un grito, y Poseidón se dio la vuelta sorprendido de encontrar a Mu de Aries, con su armadura destrozada, pero con vida y corriendo en dirección a Poseidón con su cosmos ardiendo al máximo—. ¡Resiste! ¡Terminaremos con esto ahora! —gritó Mu, que a pesar de sus heridas reunió esferas de luz alrededor de su cuerpo—. ¡Revolución de Polvo Estelar! —declaró Mu sin darse a esperar, y lanzó luces tornasoladas en dirección a Poseidón, que tan solo elevó su cosmos para bloquearlas—. ¡Levántate Aioria! —y la tierra comenzó a retumbar, y fue pulverizada en un estallido de luces doradas mientras Aioria de un puñetazo se liberaba de los escombros y se ponía nuevamente de pie, aunque sumamente herido—. Tu templo… están todos… —comenzó Mu.

—No tengo un discípulo del cual preocuparme, Mu… y Marín entrena en la Isla Amazonia… no tengo ninguna limitante. Puedo incinerar mi cosmos al máximo —confesó Aioria, que entonces elevó más su cosmos, desafiando al de Poseidón—. ¡Milo! ¡No eres el único con la fuerza de derrotar a los dioses! ¡Cuando regreses me mofaré de tu afrenta a Ares al reclamar la vida de Poseidón! ¡Plasma Relámpago! —gritó Aioria, y los cielos se rompieron en destellos de luces que no solo destrozaron las escalinatas del templo de Leo, sino que golpearon a Tetis y la lanzaron en dirección al templo de Cáncer mientras Poseidón elevaba su cosmos, impidiendo que los relámpagos de Aioria lo tocaran—. ¡Arde! ¡Destruye su escudo! ¡Qué Poseidón sienta la ira del León Dorado! —gritó Aioria, y en ese momento Poseidón pensó escuchar un rugido. La constelación de Leo lo desafiaba, deseaba darle muerte. Las estrellas se habían reunido en el puño de Aioria e intensificaban los relámpagos. Hasta que por fin el cosmos de Poseidón cedió, y los relámpagos golpearon su cuerpo, sin dañarlo ni quemarlo del todo, pero superando por un breve instante su escudo divino—. ¡Lo he tocado!

—Lo ha… tocado… —agregó Mu sorprendido mientras observaba la destrucción causada por el tremendo cosmos de Aioria—. Sin armadura… se ha enfrentado a un dios y lo ha tocado… Milo… Aioria… ¿Qué clase de caballeros son ustedes dos? —y Poseidón se mantuvo firme y desafiante, aunque en su rostro ya se dibujaba la ira, y su cosmos comenzaba a extenderse y a rodear todo el santuario—. ¡Aioria! —gritó Mu, que entonces elevó su cosmos y nuevamente rodeó sus manos de esferas—. ¡Revolución de Polvo de Estrellas! —gritó Mu y atacó. Pero su ataque se disipó, atrapado por el cosmos de Poseidón—. Hemos enfurecido al dios de los mares… ¿Qué clase de mal hemos desatado? —y Poseidón entonces se dio la vuelta, y observó a Mu iracundo.

—Mi misión de paz ha terminado… Athena me ha declarado la guerra por el deplorable comportamiento de sus caballeros. Comenzaré asesinando al carnero, como debí haber hecho en su casa —y Poseidón reunió el poder de su cosmos en su mano derecha, la cual parecía sostener una galaxia enteramente sumergida bajo el agua—. ¡Colapso Torrencial! —y Poseidón liberó la energía contenida en su mano, que estalló en una explosión similar a un big bang ahogado en el agua. La explosión fue tan poderosa, que la armadura de Aries fue destrozada al instante, y el cuerpo de Mu azotado violentamente contra las escalinatas, que se llenaron en su sangre mientras Mu caía con su mirada perdida al suelo, y su cosmos se apagaba.

—¡Mu! —gritó Aioria sorprendido, jamás se imaginó ver a Mu siendo abatido con semejante intensidad. Ni siquiera Chronos lo había azotado con tal fuerza —¡Eres un maldito! —y el cosmos de Aioria creció, y entonces se abalanzó en contra de Poseidón, quien furioso por su osadía controló las aguas en el cielo, y las lanzó en contra de Aioria con velocidad e intensidad, hasta que el agua atravesó el cuerpo de Aioria en diferentes secciones, hasta salir disparada como chorros de agua rojiza en combinación con la sangre del caballero de Leo—. Milo… Mu… —comenzó Aioria con dolor mientras caía sobre sus rodillas y respiraba pesadamente—… Ma-Marín —y entonces comenzó a vomitar sangre—. Athena… —y Aioria se desplomó sobre el suelo, y su sangre bañó las plantas de los pies descalzos de Poseidón.

—Levántate Tetis —exigió Poseidón—. Que los buitres terminen con sus cadáveres… no les queda ni una pisca de cosmos, han muerto —y Poseidón comenzó a caminar por los escombros, seguido de una adolorida Tetis.

—¡Aioria! ¡Mu! —se escuchó la voz de Saori, que corría en dirección al templo de Leo, seguido por un sumamente preocupado Afrodita, y una combinación de caballeros dorados y de plata y bronce, que llegaron ante Poseidón desde el resto de las doce casas—. ¡Nadie levante un dedo en contra de Poseidón! ¡Lo prohíbo! —gritó la diosa. Shaka entonces levantó su mano, deteniendo el avanzar de los caballeros de bronce y plata, entre ellos Jabu de Unicornio que reemplazaba a Milo, June de Andrómeda que hasta ese entonces montaba guardia en el templo de Shaka, Ohko de Dragón que se encontraba en la casa de Libra junto a Shyryu, y Natassia de Cristal, recientemente ascendida a santo de plata—. ¡Que nadie se mueva! —gritó Saori nuevamente, pero Afrodita se puso frente a Saori—. ¡Afrodita!

—Perdóneme —comenzó Afrodita, que entonces lanzó sus rosas en contra de Poseidón, que tan solo las detuvo todas con uno de sus dedos, y las lanzó violentamente en contra de Afrodita, que entonces sorprendido al ver que algunas se dirigían en contra de Athena, decidió no evadir el ataque y colocarse él mismo como escudo, recibiendo una docena de rosas rojas, que se le clavaron al cuerpo y comenzaron a derramar su ponzoñosa sangre—. ¿Por qué siempre… deben ser esos tres quienes desafíen a los dioses…? ¿Por qué… solo ellos…? ¿Por qué siempre… arriesgo mi vida como hasta ahora… por un egoísta deseo de un mundo hermoso…? —y Afrodita cayó adolorido sobre una de sus rodillas, y Saori estuvo a punto de ayudarlo—. ¡No me toques! ¡Mi sangre es veneno! ¡Si la tocas te matará! —y Saori retrocedió asustada.

—Afrodita —comenzó Shura, que entonces preparó su espada—. Arriesgas la vida porque es tu deber… y porque amas a Athena igual que todos nosotros… dime quien haría eso por ti, Poseidón —y Shura se lanzó en contra de Poseidón, y liberó la fuerza de su cosmos—. ¡Escalibur! —gritó, y Poseidón lo bloqueó con un dedo y le regresó el ataque, que fue bloqueado por Shiryu, cuyos escudos resistieron el ataque, pero igual lanzaron al caballero del Dragón Dorado en contra del cuerpo del Cabrío de Oro, y los impactó a ambos en las escalinatas, enterrándolos en su interior.

—¡Shiryu! ¡Shura! —gritó Seiya, que entonces elevó su cosmos y lo reunió en su arco y flecha, apuntando a Poseidón con la última—. ¡Saori, quédate detrás de Shaka! ¡Nosotros te protegeremos! ¡Flecha de la Esperanza! —Y Seiya Lanzó su flecha, la cual fue detenida por Poseidón, y regresada a Seiya, que entonces fue golpeado por la flecha cerca de su corazón—. ¡Aght! —Gritó Seiya sorprendido.

—¡Seiya! —se asustó Saori, mientras Seiya caía de rodillas por el dolor—. ¡Por favor ya basta! —gritó Saori, y Seiya entonces tomó la flecha clavada en su pecho y la arrancó de un movimiento—. ¡Seiya! ¡Detente! ¡Te lo prohíbo! —pero Seiya volvió a cargar el arco y la flecha, y sin dudarlo volvió a disparar—. ¡Seiya! —gritó Saori, mientras Seiya volvía a recibir la flecha—. ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Deténganse? ¡Es una orden de su diosa! —y Seiya volvió a incorporarse y a arrancarse la flecha, entonces volvió a cargar la flecha y a dispararla—. ¡No más! —gritó Saori, que entonces empujó a Seiya mientras la flecha rebotaba y regresaba, poniéndose en el camino de la flecha.

En ese momento Shaka abrió los ojos, se puso frente a Saori y con su mano rodeada de su cosmos casi divino, atrapó la flecha, salvando a Athena, y terminando con tantas insolencias. Poseidón estaba sorprendido, no solo por la devoción de los caballeros de Athena que sin dudarlo una sola vez se abalanzaron en contra del dios de los mares aun desobedeciendo las órdenes directas de su diosa, sino también por el inmenso poder del patriarca que había atrapado la flecha.

—Ha sido suficiente de insubordinaciones —habló Shaka, y Poseidón lo miró con cierta precaución—. Caballeros… sepan que si esto vuelve a repetirse, y se falla en acatar las órdenes de la diosa Athena… les revocaré el derecho a usar sus armaduras —sentenció Shaka.

—Hazlo… entonces… —se escuchó la voz de Aioria, sorprendiendo a Poseidón y a Saori, que hasta ese momento pensaban que Aioria estaba muerto—. La armadura… es mi mayor orgullo… pero sin Athena eso no importa… protegeré a Athena con cada fibra de mi ser… mi hermano Aioros no me lo perdonaría si no lo hiciera… no… yo no me perdonaría si no lo hiciera… levántate Mu… yo no te perdonaré a ti si no lo haces.

—…Maldición… —habló Mu, que entonces comenzó a ponerse de pie débilmente—. ¿En qué clase de bestia descerebrada me han convertido ustedes dos? —y Mu se puso de pie—. Ha sido mi culpa… por creer en ustedes… pero… no me arrepiento… —y Mu elevó su cosmos, y junto al de Aioria comenzó a desafiar el de Poseidón—. ¿Crees que sin Milo podamos?

—No… pero… escuché de Milo… que Regulus la usaba de todos modos… —y Shaka, que mantenía sus ojos abiertos, fue sorprendido—. Une tu espalda con la mía… ayúdame a mantenerme de pie —y ambos pegaron sus espaldas, y fusionaron sus cosmos… Poseidón… Milo te manda un regalo… —y Saori se horrorizó, al ver que Mu y Aioria intentaban crear una Exclamación de Athena incompleta.

—¡Om! —gritó Shaka, y su cosmos estalló en un instante—. ¡Capitulación del Cielo y el Infierno! —continuó Shaka, que entonces lanzó esferas de energía dorada en contra de Mu y Aioria, derribándolos a ambos y lanzándolos por las escalinatas—. ¿Alguien más se atreverá a desafiar la voluntad de Athena? —aclaró Shaka, y todos lo miraron confundidos—. Se los he dicho… no permitiré más insubordinaciones. Athena no viajó desde el templo principal hasta aquí para presenciar una batalla. Ha venido a negociar la paz.

—Y después de todo este espectáculo innecesario… —comenzó Poseidón—. ¿Por qué debería acceder a negociaciones en lugar de aplastarlos en este instante? —preguntó Poseidón, y Shaka asintió comprendiendo la furia del señor de los mares.

—No pretendo amenazar a un dios… pero seis de nuestros caballeros viajan en dirección a sus dominios… entre ellos el dios de la guerra —aclaró Shaka—. Negociar en lugar de luchar, pondría a ambos bandos en una aconsejable posición en contra de Hades, señor de los muertos. Incluso usted debe admitir, que con las bajas que hemos tenido en el santuario tras dos guerras santas, contra Chronos y Ares, han debilitado al santuario… pero no lo suficiente para no hacerle frente a su poderío… Poseidón —y Poseidón se impresionó de la osadía de Shaka—. Una guerra en su contra… debilitaría aún más a nuestras filas. Y cualquier victorioso de entre Athena o Poseidón, sería presa fácil de los 108 espectros de Hades. Si usted pelea ahora, y continúa con estas batallas sin sentido. Le aseguro que si es que sale victorioso… no tendrá el poder de combatir a Hades… pues por Athena, lucharemos hasta que su reino sea destrozado y hundido en las profundidades del océano.

—Vine aquí con el propósito de paz, y con una exigencia como mi única condición —aclaró Poseidón—. Si se me cumple mi capricho. Perdonaré la irreverencia de los santos de Athena, y mi ira no caerá sobre Nova Gea —y Saori entonces caminó frente a Poseidón—. Sobrina —comenzó Poseidón.

—Tío Poseidón —agregó Saori con tristeza y mientras se movía el cabello, humedecido por la intensa lluvia, lejos de su rostro—. Acataré cualquier solicitud siempre y cuando sea justa, y a mi alcance —confesó la diosa.

—Y así será, mi querida sobrina. Pues de acatarse este capricho, no volverás a preocuparte por la guerra santa entre Poseidón y Athena, y Hades no será más una amenaza —y Athena asintió—. Conviértete en la reina de los mares, y juntos gobernaremos, en los océanos y en los continentes —y Saori abrió sus ojos de par en par por la sorpresa—. Athena… en pocas palabras, y dado que tu mundana procedencia mortal parece abatida por la noticia, te estoy pidiendo que te conviertas en mi esposa —y Poseidón entonces sintió el cosmos de Aioria y Mu volver a encenderse. Ambos se arrastraban por las escalinatas adoloridos y furiosos—. Por los olímpicos… que insistentes son… los fulminaré en este instante para así continuar con mi declaración de… —más en ese momento, Saori reaccionó.

—¡Acepto! —gritó Saori de inmediato, preocupada por sus queridos santos dorados. Y tanto Mu como Aioria se sorprendieron—. Me convertiré en tu esposa, tío… pero a cambio te suplico, no lastimes más a mis queridos caballeros, pues tras consumar el matrimonio en nombre de Deméter, mi reino también será tu reino, y mis caballeros deberán jurarte lealtad incondicional —y Poseidón sonrió.

—Nadie… se atreva a cuestionar la decisión de Athena —susurró Shaka, a pesar de que todos se encontraban abatidos por la noticia, incluso el Patriarca—. Aioria… Mu… yo mismo los mato si mencionan una sola palabra. Esta es la voluntad de Athena y deberá de ser respetada. Y tanto Mu como Aioria se pusieron de pie furiosos—. Si en verdad son devotos a Athena y a esta tierra… no juzgarán esta decisión… —y tanto Mu como Aioria intercambiaron miradas. Ambos sufrían en su corazón por la situación. Pero ambos bajaron sus rostros—. Athena ha decidido… todos arrodíllense ante su nuevo dios… Poseidón… —y los santos dorados, aunque con desprecio, obedecieron al Patriarca y se arrodillaron, todos menos Mu, Aioria, y un Seiya orgulloso y desafiante de los dioses—. He dicho que… —comenzó Shaka.

—Tranquilo, Patriarca… quienes no son dignos de la gracia de Athena, no pueden llamarse caballeros dorados —agregó Poseidón—. Los fieles, acompáñenme. Serán recompensados en el reino de Poseidón. Los infieles. Serán despojados de sus armaduras —y entonces se escuchó el caer de metal, y un orgulloso Seiya se despojó de su armadura dorada—. ¿Negarás mi bendición? —preguntó Poseidón.

—Si Saori no desea que la rescaten… entonces no será rescatada —agregó Seiya—. Pero no me arrodillaré ante ti… nunca… —y Poseidón enfureció, y entonces escuchó otro conjunto de armaduras golpear el suelo—. ¿Shiryu? —preguntó Seiya, pero entonces Shaka posó su mano sobre la de Shiryu, y lo miró fijamente, previniendo con su mirada que Shiryu siguiera a Seiya. Shiryu entonces le devolvió la mirada, y comprendiendo la preocupación de Shaka, asintió y volvió a ponerse su armadura—. ¡Shiryu!

—Soy el caballero de Libra… y mi trabajo es mantener el equilibrio… —comenzó Shiryu—. Lo siento Seiya… pero debo hacer lo que mantenga el equilibrio, no lo que dicte mi corazón. Estas solo… —y Shiryu siguió a Poseidón, e igual lo hicieron Shura y Afrodita—. Perdóname… amigo… pero Shaka tiene razón —y Shiryu se retiró.

Los de bronce se miraron mutuamente, y todos buscaron consejo en Natassia, la caballero de plata. Pero la chica tan solo derramó un par de lágrimas, y siguió a Poseidón. Se necesitaba de un gran valor para ignorar la gracia de Athena, traicionarla no era una opción. Y los de bronce siguieron al rey de los mares, y dejaron atrás a Seiya, a Mu, y a Aioria.

**La Atlántida. Pilar del Océano Indico.**

—No te levantes… aún no se ha dado la orden de acabar con tu vida… dios de la guerra —escuchó Milo la voz de uno de los generales de Poseidón, mientras abría los ojos con cierta debilidad tras haber sido violentamente lanzado por las dimensiones por Dragón Marino.

Cuando por fin logró ajustar su vista cansada por el estar inconsciente, Milo observó unas escalinatas. Estaban de cabeza, más bien quien no se encontraba en la posición adecuada era el mismo Escorpión Dorado, pues se encontraba recostado con la cabeza viendo hacia delante mientras su barbilla miraba al cielo.

Tras recobrarse, Milo comenzó a incorporarse, y al hacerlo logró distinguir mejor sus alrededores. Un pilar se alzaba orgulloso, y sobre la punta del mismo, parecía derramarse un líquido que perpetuamente corría por debajo de las escalinatas a borbotones, y recorría un rio cercano hasta dirigirse al océano.

—Te encuentras frente al Pilar del Océano Indico —habló uno de los generales de Poseidón, un hombre de tez morena, de cabellos blancos, y quien portaba una poderosa lanza. Misma que Milo vigilaba intranquilo—. Hace cinco años este pilar se encontraba sumergido, tragado por el océano, y sostenía al océano índico sobre su punta —explicó el general—. Ahora todo es diferente, al estar al exterior, de su punta brotan aguas limpias que purifican la tierra que los humanos han contaminado. El pilar seguirá brotando agua, aumentando el nivel del mar, hasta que la tierra quede totalmente cubierta por el agua… o así será… a menos… que Athena se rinda ante las exigencias de Poseidón —habló el general.

—Dime una cosa… general de Poseidón —agregó Milo con cierta debilidad—. ¿Han sido ustedes quienes dieron muerte a Aldebarán de Tauro? —y el general se sorprendió por esta pregunta—. Deseo saber… si esta guerra ha sido desatada por la ira del dios de los mares… o nuestra intervención ha sido el detonante de esta guerra… —y el general se mantuvo firme y sin contestar a las exigencias de Milo—. ¡Habla ahora! ¿Se ha desatado la guerra por la mano de Poseidón? ¿O somos nosotros quienes han irrespetado a los dioses?

—Ustedes han irrespetado a los dioses —habló el general, y Milo bajó la mirada con tristeza—. Pero Poseidón de igual manera, ha ordenado la ejecución de Aldebarán por probar la fuerza de los generales, a quienes ustedes siempre han menospreciado —y Milo observó al general con molestia—. Pero no habrá razones para continuar con esta guerra… Poseidón ha atacado el santuario personalmente… lo ha querido así, ya que pretende desposar a Athena.

—¿Desposarla? —preguntó Milo. Un tono de molestia era más que evidente, más el general intuyó que se debía a la devoción del caballero de Athena, desconociendo la verdadera razón—. Saori… entonces Poseidón intentará… —y Milo se mordió los labios con ira—. Mándame de regreso… envíame al Santuario… ustedes nos ahorraron un viaje de tres meses en tan solo un instante. Tienes el poder de mandarme de regreso. ¡Hazlo y te perdonaré la vida!

—¿Perdonarme la vida? —agregó el general sorprendido—. Milo de Escorpio, el dragón Marino eligió a los oponentes de esta guerra… —y Milo volvió a observar la lanza—. Es curioso, seguro que Dragón Marino tiene sus razones… pero… no pudo haber elegido a un mejor oponente para mí. Pues deseaba enfrentar a quien se dice es capaz de asesinar a los dioses… ya que yo, soy un semidios —y Milo sonrió con el fervor de la batalla—. Mi nombre es Krishna de Crisaor… hijo de Poseidón y Medusa.

—Entonces, antes de asesinar a Poseidón por su arrogancia al querer desposar a Athena —agregó Milo con desprecio—. Tendré el honor de asesinar a su querido hijo. Reptil putrefacto —agregó Milo, y el comentario enfureció a Krishna.

—¿Cómo te atreves a llamar así al hijo de un dios? —agregó Krishna enfurecido—. Bien Escorpión Dorado, como deleite a Poseidón, no esperaré a que se dé la orden de batalla o paz —agregó Krishna, que comenzó a bajar las escaleras de su pilar—, en su lugar, te enfrentaré pues has insultado mi orgullo de guerrero. Además… de que esta es la oportunidad de volverme un dios… y combatir junto a mi padre, Poseidón, en contra de Zeus por el dominio del cielo.

—¿Qué has dicho? —se sorprendió Milo—. No me interesan las tonterías del dios de la guerra… pero… ¿declararle la guerra a Zeus? Poseidón debe estar igual de demente que Ares. A este paso terminaré por asesinar a todos los olímpicos —agregó Milo con orgullo.

—Blasfemas mortal —sentenció Krishna al preparar su lanza—. Serás un guerrero fiero y mortal, pero tu arrogancia supera por mucho a tu honor. Gustoso acabaré con tu vida, dios de la guerra —y la batalla comenzó—. ¡Lanza sagrada de Crisador! —gritó el general, que entonces intentó perforar a milo, que comenzó a evadir la lanza—. Eres rápido, pero no superarás mi lanza —continuó, y entonces asestó su lanza en contra del hombro izquierdo de Milo, perforando su armadura, y atravesando su hombro. Las iris de Milo entonces se encogieron. La lanza lo había atravesado, y al hacerlo, el recuerdo de su lucha contra Ares renació, y sintió la punzante sensación de haber sido abatido por el dios de la guerra—. Tal parece, que Dragón Marino acertó en su selección. El Escorpión Dorado por fin será derrotado —sentenció Krishna, y la sanguinaria batalla dio inicio.

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy. Pienso que los capítulos de la saga de Poseidón son un tanto más reducidos y seguirán siéndolo así ya que definitivamente me resulta muy difícil repetir la saga sin entrar en repetición. Pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Por lo pronto el enfrentamiento de Milo contra Krishna promete ser tan sanguinario como el de Arles.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews por cierto. Es increíble llegar a los 100 reviews! Jajajajaja, la emoción todavía no se me pasa, es increíble.**


	23. Los Traidores a Athena

**¡Gracias por todos sus reviews! Me da mucho gusto como siempre recibirlos, y como esta vez tengo varios, me salto directo a responderlos:**

**Sanathos Ananke: señorita, precisamente por reacciones como la tuya me gusta mucho contestar a los reviews en público, y también porque no puedo contestarle a los que no tienen cuenta, así que espera más contestaciones como esta. Comprendo tu tristeza de que desapareciera Mnemósine, pero, con un reparto de personajes tan grande, apenas y puedo darle a los personajes el respeto que se merecen, perdona, tenía que despachar a Mnemósine. Y dando respuesta a tu pregunta, Mephisto si corresponde a Mnemósine, pero entraré en más detalles después. Con respecto a Afrodita, ni yo me creo todo lo que he explotado a su personaje, la verdad que es el santo que menos me agrada, por obvias razones, pero me encariñé con él, creo que por culpa de Albafica, pero bueno. No entraré en detalles de Dragón Marino todavía por cierto, perdona. Ok, por último, la ortografía la voy corrigiendo conforme pasan los capítulos y tengo tiempo. En esta semana ya corregí la ortografía de los capítulos del uno al siete, y mañana creo que todos hasta el diez, perdona si sigues encontrando errores, este capítulo todavía no está editado.**

**leidy otaku: ¡Me encanta tu pen-name! Comparto tu sufrimiento por tanto yaoi, y espero que sigas siendo una lectora, porque a esta serie le falta mucho, siempre he querido escribir una historia así de larga y me da gusto ver que hay gente que me ha seguido todo este tiempo y otros que se animan a dejar sus reviews a medio camino. Ahora, te prometo una buena participación de Ikki, pero no en este capítulo, lo siento, necesito aprovechar a los Generales marinos todo lo que pues, por lo pronto disfruta a Milo, jajajajaja.**

**Isagamboa7: ¡Te extrañé! (Te manda un abrazo virtual). Qué bueno que comienzo a escribir como antes, sigo esforzándome por corregir mis fallas de la saga de Ares. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo porque cada capítulo sea mejor que el anterior. Por lo pronto para este tengo un par de sorpresas muy gratas. Lo de que Saori siempre se preocupa por Milo… bueno… ya te respondí en el PM, pero lo único que puedo poner aquí para todos los demás lectores es que Saori no se preocupa solo por Milo, sino que es el único cosmos que puede sentir a distancias mayores a las del santuario. Sé que suena a excusa, pero enserio, créanme que no pretendo hacer a Saori como la del anime que decía Seiya, Seiya, Seiya, todo el tiempo y los demás como que le decían, aquí estamos también. Créeme, no es ese tipo de Saori, sí tiene predilección por Milo, pero aprecia a Afrodita y a Shaka como si fueran sus padres, y extraña mucho a Aldebarán como para entregarse a Poseidón por evitar que cualquier otro de sus santos muera, de Seiya no digo nada, lo desplacé por completo, pero Saori quiere a todos sus santos por igual, lo de Milo lo explico más a detalle en el futuro. Y lo de dragón Marino, no puedo evitar ciertas cosas del anime, pero créeme que en este capítulo si hay algo que muy seguramente no te lo esperabas (Son gemelos los que tiene Saori), lol, es broma… aunque… umm… (lo anota en su lista de: Posible-mind-blowing-ideas)**

**Zimba Mustaine: ¡Hakuna matata! Jajajajaja. Creo que en este capítulo me vas a gritar por la osadía de Poseidón a con Saori (Se esconde debajo de su cama), si… me va a regañar en su próximo review (Autor teme por su vida). Y Milo no es cabezota… bueno sí, un poquito, jajajajaja. La saga de Poseidón tampoco es mi favorita, pero bueno, ninguna saga en la que no protagonicen a los dorados es mi favorita, maldigo el día en que Kuramada decidió no usar al santo dorado de Leo como protagonista y se fue por los de bronce, ¡La serie no es nada sin los caballeros dorados! Y por cierto… me vas a odiar en este capítulo T_T, me porte mal con el cómo traté a Milo. Si quieres puedo ayudarte sugiriéndote en tus historias, la verdad no me molesta, todo sea por que existan menos yaois en la saint seiya section.**

**Metis-domo: ¡Nueva lectora! ¡Recibí tu review y estaba a punto de contestarte que en 5 minutos ponía el nuevo capítulo pero no tienes cuenta! No te puedo contestar T_T. Pero bueno, muchas gracias por leer, y bienvenida al grupo de reviewers de mi historia. Por cierto, si eres de habla inglesa, si quieres te puedo contestar tus reviews en inglés para que los entiendas mejor. Incluso puedo intentar en Japonés o en ruso, tu solo pide… de hecho no porque no tengo teclado japonés ni ruso, así que bueh.**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Atenas, Grecia. Europa. 28 de Enero de 05 N.G.**

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¡Los dorados dejan el santuario! —por todo el Santuario ya era noticia. En días anteriores los ciudadanos de Atenas habían observado al Carcinos embarcar, y a los caballeros dorados dejar el Santuario desprotegido. Dos días después, otro grupo de caballeros dorados bajaba del santuario y se dirigía a los muelles—. ¡Athena! ¡Señorita Athena! —comenzaron a gritar los asustados atenienses al ver a la diosa caminando con la cabeza mirando al suelo, mientras a su lado, Poseidón, se mantenía orgulloso y firme.

—¿Que ha pasado? ¿Ese es Poseidón? —habló Shaina, la caballero de plata de Ofiuco, a su lado se encontraba Marín, que recientemente había desembarcado en las costas atenienses tras su estadía de entrenamiento en la Isla Amazonia—. Los santos dorados abandonan el Santuario junto a Poseidón. ¿Será una tregua?

—No puede ser una tregua —aclaró Marin. En su rostro desenmascarado, pues era orden de Athena que las máscaras dejaban de ser obligatorias, se mostraba una gran preocupación—. Mientras nuestro barco se acercaba al Santuario, sentí el cosmos de Aioria estallar. No puede ser una tregua, incluso el cielo se convirtió en un torrente marino, todos fuimos testigos —agregó Marin, y Shaina tan solo asintió—. Aioria… no lo veo entre los caballeros dorados.

—Algunos zarparon a territorios del dios de los mares hace dos días. Aioria no era uno de ellos —explicó Shaina—. También faltan Mu y Seiya… probablemente… —y Shaina calló, preocupada por Seiya, mientras Marin sentía su corazón despedazarse al pensar en el destino de Aioria.

Poseidón entonces se colocó frente a los mares, y tras observarlos por unos instantes, se volteó y miró a los caballeros de Athena, y a los atenienses. Saori ni siquiera miraba al dios de los mares, estaba deprimida. El solo pensar que pronto se convertiría en la esposa del dios le rompía el corazón. Pero por su pueblo, por su tierra y sus santos dorados, se sacrificaría a sí misma.

—¡Ciudadanos de Atenas! —comenzó Poseidón—. Que se sepa por toda Europa, que Poseidón se ha convertido en aliado de Athena —y todos se sorprendieron de escuchar eso último, más no esperaban que la noticia no hubiera terminado—. Athena, ha accedido a convertirse en mi esposa, Poseidón —y la sorpresa fue más que evidente—. Se avecinan tiempos de paz. Consumaremos nuestro matrimonio una vez que lleguemos a la Atlántida. Mi bella Athena, has hecho la elección correcta —y por si la duda existiera en los corazones de los ciudadanos de Atenas, Poseidón besó a Athena, y la diosa lloró al recordar a su verdadero marido, pero se desprendió de él por su amor por la tierra. Poseidón rompió el beso entonces, y Athena desvió la mirada. Más sin embargo, Poseidón le prestó poca atención a su repudio, después de todo, Athena no tenía otra opción que el obedecerle—. ¡Caballeros! En estos momentos Athena se unirá a mí en la Atlántida, donde juntos erguiremos un nuevo Santuario. Los doce serán reubicados, y quienes así lo deseen del resto de los 88, están invitados a unírsenos. Después de todo, solo los doce son importantes —agregó Poseidón en forma arrogante, pero él era un dios, por lo que nadie se dignó a contestarle—. Sepan entonces, que cualquier caballero que se una a la causa de Poseidón, será bien recibido, y le esperarán riquezas en la Atlántida.

Por unos momentos hubo silencio. Las palabras de Poseidón rondaban alrededor de las mentes de todos los atenienses. Y de pronto, los primeros caballeros comenzaron a acercarse. Poseidón sonrió ante aquello, el comprar a los mortales con palabras de gloria y fortuna era muy sencillo. El dios de los mares se divertía. Shaina y Marin no se movieron. No se rebajarían a semejante nivel. Su interés no era la fortuna, era Athena.

—Está decidido entonces —habló Poseidón—. Por haber aceptado mi oferta, serán recompensados, pero para quienes se quedan, sepan que no serán olvidados. Les obsequio, un clima favorable para sus tierras —y de pronto dejó de llover, y los atenienses entendieron la abismal diferencia entre los santos de Athena y los dioses, inclusive comprendieron la rendición de la diosa—. ¡Para los demás, síganme! ¡Nos espera mi santuario en las profundidades! —y Poseidón elevó su cosmos, el océano se partió, y se revelaron unas enormes escalinatas que guiaban a un portal cósmico en el fondo del océano—. La puerta a mi reino. Athena, crucemos… vayamos juntos a nuestro nuevo hogar —y Poseidón le ofreció su mano, y la diosa asintió en silencio y aceptó su invitación, y juntos atravesaron el portal, siendo transportados al reino del señor de los mares.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Guerras Doradas.**

**Saga de Poseidón.**

**Capítulo 3: Los Traidores a Athena.**

* * *

**La Atlántida. Pilar del Océano Indico.**

—¡Lanza sagrada de Crisaor! —en la Atlántida, diferente del Santuario en Atenas, se vivía una gran guerra entre dos obstinados caballeros que no esperarían a la resolución de Poseidón—. ¿Qué esperas? ¡Atácame! ¿Acaso esta es la fuerza de quien ha asesinado al dios de la guerra? —gritó Krishna, quien entonces atravesó nuevamente la armadura de Milo, esta vez clavando su lanza en su pierna, y recordando a Milo su batalla contra Ares, y enfureciéndolo.

—¡Destello Escarlata! —gritó Milo, e impactó el cuerpo de Krishna con violencia, pero al hacerlo movió la lanza aún incrustada en su pierna, y terminó hiriéndose de gravedad la pierna mientras la lanza del semi-dios salía desprendida junto a un torrente de sangre—. Krishna… podrás perforarme cuantas veces quieras con esa maldita lanza. No se compara con el dolor de recibir el ataque de Ares —y Milo preparó su aguja—. Habré bajado la guardia al recordar mis heridas pasadas, pero te aseguro que mi resolución es tan grande como siempre. ¡Restricción! —gritó Milo, y su ataque golpeó a Krishna—. Como parte de mi profundo desprecio por Poseidón, no te daré la opción de luchar o morir. Terminaré con tu vida de la forma más brutal posible. ¡Aguja Escarlata! —gritó Milo, más en ese momento, Krishna desapareció, y la aguja de Milo golpeó el Pilar del Océano Indico, que resistió su aguja e incluso la devolvió. Milo entonces evadió su propia aguja, pero sintió su espalda y pecho dolerle, cuando la lanza de Krishna salió atravesando todo su cuerpo, el general marino lo había atacado por la espalda—. ¡Infeliz! —gritó Milo más iracundo que víctima del dolor—. ¿Cómo soportaste mi ataque de Restricción?

—Tu ataque, aunque capaz de infligir un gran miedo a tus víctimas, me es indiferente. Mi mente está siempre en paz —aclaró Krishna—. Tal parece que asesinar al nuevo dios de la guerra será sencillo —sentención Krishna, que entonces intentó arrancar su lanza de espalda y pecho de Milo, solo para encontrar que la lanza no salía del cuerpo de Milo—. ¿Qué haces?

—Krishna… si tanto te mofas del dios de la guerra y mi batalla en su contra, permíteme que te muestre el cómo fue que lo derroté —y Milo entonces incineró su cosmos, y lo lanzó en contra de Krishna, que no tuvo más opción que el soltar la lanza al ser lanzado por el cosmos agresivo de Milo—. ¡Esta es la forma en que le arrebaté su lanza al dios de la guerra! —y Milo se arrancó la lanza del cuerpo, y la sostuvo entre sus manos, forzando a Krishna a subir su guardia—. Y sin embargo… he irrespetado a Athena por mucho tiempo… —y Milo lanzó la lanza a los pies de Krishna, que la miró sorprendido—. Ahora… deja de actuar como un miserable arrogante y muéstrame la verdadera extensión de tu cosmos de una buena vez. Un escorpión es siempre el cazador, nunca la presa. Que eso te entre bien en la cabeza. No volveré a repetirme —y Krishna sostuvo su lanza en su mano, mientras miraba la herida que no solo había atravesado el cuerpo de Milo, pero que ya destrozaba su armadura.

—Entiendo… te pido una disculpa por haberte irrespetado, caballero —agregó Krishna, y en ese momento hizo una reverencia en dirección a Milo—. Mi oponente no es un ser inferior. Es un ser que ha demostrado a lo largo de incontables batallas, que es el campeón de Athena. Y por respeto a mi oponente, no me mofaré más, y te enfrentaré con toda la extensión de mi cosmos —agregó Krishna, y su cosmos se encendió, azul y poderoso—. ¡Lanza Dorada de Crisaor! —y la batalla continuó.

**Pilar de Océano Ártico.**

—Hyoga… vamos, Hyoga… despierta, Hyoga —el caballero dorado de Acuario escuchó, y Hyoga comenzó a abrir sus ojos, e incorporarse lentamente—. Hyoga, despertaste. ¡Qué alegría me da verte! —y al abrir sus ojos, Hyoga se impresionó y retrocedió de inmediato—. Hyoga. Sé que te parecerá extraño, pero debes escucharme —frente a Hyoga, se encontraba Camus, alguna vez el caballero dorado de Acuario. Había envejecido algunos años, era como si jamás hubiera muerto—. Hyoga, no cometas una imprudencia.

—¿Quién… quien espectros eres? —agregó Hyoga y comenzó a retroceder—. Tu cuerpo y tu voz pertenecen a Camus, quien fuera mi antiguo maestro. ¿Qué clase de truco es este? —habló Hyoga, y miró a sus alrededores. Encontró un gran pilar, y agua que corría de su punta hasta llegar a un rio cubierto de nieve. La aurora brillaba con intensidad en su punta, y los suelos, aunque cubiertos de coral, presumían una capa de hielo muy tenue. Pero nada de eso importaba, Camus estaba frente a él, y vistiendo una armadura de General Marino—. ¡Aléjate!

—Hyoga, escucha —agregó Camus—. Te he enseñado a no confiar en tus sentimientos y a abrir tu mente. Olvida el remordimiento, el dolor y el sentimentalismo, y escúchame —y Hyoga se estremeció sin querer creerlo—. Hay una explicación racional para esto, y si me permites explicarte, estoy seguro de que aclararé todas tus dudas, despierta, Hyoga.

—No sé qué artimaña es esta… hablas como Camus… te vez como Camus, incluso sus enseñanzas… las conoces a la perfección… pero no eres Camus. ¡Y voy a demostrarlo al darte muerte! —y Hyoga comenzó a elevar su cosmos, y a realizar los movimientos que dibujaban la constelación del Cisne—. ¡Polvo de diamante! —gritó Hyoga, y de su mano se desprendió la fuerza congelante de su técnica mayormente dominada.

—Por Poseidón, Milo… ¿Qué le has hecho a mi discípulo? —habló Camus, y en ese momento colocó su mano frente al ataque de Hyoga, y lo detuvo sin complicaciones, lo que sorprendió al caballero de Acuario—. Hyoga… no voy a mentirte… morí… en verdad morí… pero se me ha brindado una nueva oportunidad para vivir y remendar mis errores. ¡Tan solo tienes que escucharme! —y Hyoga lo negó con la cabeza—. Muy bien… Hyoga… intenté salvarte, pero si esta es tu resolución. Entonces no tengo más opción que acabar con tu vida, pues a pesar de ser Camus, tu maestro, no le soy leal a Athena, ya no más. Le he jurado lealtad a Poseidón —y Hyoga enfureció.

—¡No me importa cuánto insistas! ¡No eres mi maestro! —más entonces, Hyoga se sorprendió. Frente a él, Camus elevaba su cosmos, y colocaba sus manos en una posición que Hyoga conocía muy bien—. La pose del cántaro… este cosmos… su cosmos es idéntico al de Camus, y su pose es perfecta… esta es… —comenzó Hyoga.

—La técnica máxima del caballero dorado de Acuario. La Ejecución Aurora. El cero absoluto —y la aurora boreal rodeó a Camus—. Si no vas a escucharme, Hyoga. Entonces voy a enterrarte. Pero no te preocupes… conservaré tu cuerpo, congelado en mi ataúd de hielo. Mi ataque tan solo te quitará la vida en un instante —más antes de lanzar su ataque, Hyoga cayó sobre sus rodillas, y Camus se sorprendió—. Hyoga, acaso tú… —y lágrimas comenzaron a caer de su rostro.

—No quiero creerlo… mi maestro está muerto… pero… este cosmos… si hay una posibilidad… dígame por favor… ¿Cómo? —y Camus apagó su cosmos—. ¿Cómo es posible que usted esté vivo? ¿Por qué ha traicionado a Athena? Explíquese… e intentaré creerle —y Camus asintió. Dispuesto a contarle su relato a Hyoga.

**Atenas, Grecia. El Santuario. Casa de Leo.**

—¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Vamos a quedarnos con las manos cruzadas y sin hacer nada? —se quejó Seiya—. Sé que no soy el caballero dorado más brillante del santuario. Sé que soy joven e inexperto. Pero no podemos permitir que Poseidón se salga con la suya.

—¿Joven e inexperto? —preguntó Aioria a Seiya, que lo miraba con molestia—. Milo obtuvo su armadura a los ocho años. Eso es ser joven —explicó Aioria—. Y lo que respecta a inexperto. Luchaste en la batalla de Lemuria, después de eso no puedes ser inexperto —aclaró Aioria—. Lo que sí eres es impaciente.

—Habló el que siempre se jacta de hacer sentir el filo de sus colmillos a sus enemigos —habló Mu, quien en esos momentos recorría el suelo con su mano, y levantaba guijarros de la armadura de Aries—. Hamal, Sheratan, y Mesarthim… ya son todas —terminó Mu, y Seiya lo miró curioso—. Las estrellas de la constelación de Aries. Para reparar las armaduras, debo saber el nombre de todas las estrellas, y colocar puentes de cosmos en el metal del que son creadas. Es por ello que las armaduras del zodiaco, son alimentadas por las constelaciones.

—No intentes entenderlo, Seiya —comenzó Aioria—. La sabiduría Lemuriana es muy compleja —y Seiya asintió—. Lo único que sé es que para crear las armaduras, Mu abre portales cósmicos en la armadura, portales a cada estrella de la constelación. Este portal no puede existir dos veces en la misma armadura, pero si en varias, ya que algunas constelaciones comparten estrellas.

—Pero no puede replicarse el mismo mapa de cosmos en dos armaduras —agregó Mu, y Aioria se rascó la nuca confundido—. Si quieres que te lo explique, usaré palabras más adecuadas. Las armaduras son hechas de bronce, plata u oro, y en ellas abro portales a las constelaciones. Las estrellas pueden pertenecer a una o más constelaciones, pero forman un mapa que las une a su constelación. Este mapa no puede existir en más de una armadura, por eso solo se puede crear una armadura de cada constelación.

—¿Entonces no necesitas de todas las piezas de la armadura para volver a crearla? —preguntó Seiya, y Mu lo negó con la cabeza—. Un momento… entonces. ¿Vas a volver a construir la armadura de Aries?

—Si encuentro suficiente oro en la Atlántida, ese es el plan. Por eso requiero viajar ligero, llevando solo los guijarros donde abrí los portales y esperando que ninguno se haya roto. Porque para abrir los portales nuevamente se requiere de una cantidad muy grande de sangre… por fortuna, Poseidón no atacó los puntos de cosmos… al parecer realmente desea que reparara mi armadura.

—Pero no se espera que nuevamente la usemos para levantarnos en su contra —y Mu asintió—. Seiya, si vas a venir con nosotros, más te vale que vayas pensando como lo hace Milo —y Seiya se sorprendió—. Lucha como si supieras que no vas a regresar. Solo así podremos hacerles frente a los dioses. ¿Los encontraste todos, Mu? —y el caballero de Aries asintió—. Entonces nos vamos —sentenció Aioria.

—No sin tu esposa —se escuchó la voz de Marín, que había subido hasta la casa de Leo, y Aioria se preocupó—. Por Athena. ¿Acaso pensaste que podías escabullirte como siempre sin que yo tuviera algo que decir al respecto? —y Marin cacheteó a Aioria con fuerza—. León insolente. ¿Por qué siempre me estas preocupando de esa manera? —y Aioria tan solo sonrió—. Nos vamos. Y no quiero escuchar ni una palabra al respecto, voy y se acabó —y todos miraron a la furiosa de Marin, y después a Aioria. Shaina quien la había seguido incluso se encontraba sorprendida de la actitud de Marin.

—Amo a esa mujer —agregó Aioria—. Seiya, Poseidón se llevó tu armadura. Y Saga reclamó la de Sagita cuando te volviste un caballero dorado. Sé que sonará a insulto… pero… —y Seiya tan solo sonrió.

—La armadura es solo una condecoración —habló Seiya, y Aioria asintió—. Pero con la plática de Mu de las estrellas y las armaduras, entiendo perfectamente el punto de usar las armaduras. Seré el caballero dorado de Sagitario… pero sin la armadura, no puedo desencadenar todo el poder de la constelación de Sagitario… —y Aioria asintió—. Pero conozco perfectamente a Pegaso.

**Atenas Grecia. 1 de Agosto de 1983.**

—¡Camus! —hace 5 años, cuando aún existía el calendario romano, Camus de Acuario dio su vida por salvar la de Milo de Escorpio. Por vez primera Camus había negado sus propias reglas, había atesorado un sentimiento de amistad, y había recibido la flecha de Sagitario, que le atravesó el corazón—. ¡Por Athena! ¡Camus! ¡No! ¿Qué Hades has hecho? —era joven. El Santo de Athena más joven de los doce. El apegarse al sentimiento de amistad era lo único que deseaba en ese momento. Pero el prodigio entre los santos dorados, fue un tonto por tan solo un instante.

—…Milo… —habló Camus con debilidad, y entonces sintió cómo Milo le arrancaba la flecha del pecho—. Vive… mi querido amigo… —lloró Camus—. Cuida de Hyoga por mí —y al declarar su último deseo, Camus murió.

**La Atlántida. El Pilar del Océano Ártico. 28 de Enero de 05 N.G.**

—Lo recuerdo, Hyoga —habló Camus, y Hyoga le prestó toda su atención—. La flecha de Sagitario atravesarme el corazón y destrozarlo. Había muerto. Pero mi alma se aferró a la armadura de Acuario. Me aferré a mi armadura con tal intensidad, que en cierto modo seguía con vida, inclusive cuando Milo, cumpliendo con lo que él pensó eran mis deseos, me entregó al océano en lugar de enterrarme en el Santuario —y Hyoga se mordió los labios iracundo. Si esta era una mentira, había sido muy bien elaborada—. Viví como parte de la armadura de Acuario, y observé entristecido el cómo Milo te educó en mi ausencia. Él siempre te entrenó en la casa de Acuario después de todo, y te enseñó a ser blando, y a confiar en el corazón humano… fue un tonto… —y Hyoga enfureció.

—¡Basta! ¡No sé cómo sabes estas cosas! ¡Pero seas Camus o no! ¡Si vuelves a irrespetar a mi maestro con tus palabras te enfrentarás a mi ira! —y Camus movió su cabeza en negación—. Continúa con tu relato. Aún no me has convencido.

—Por Poseidón… Hyoga… Milo realmente te afectó… no te eduqué para que te convirtieras en este ser tan blando —y Hyoga elevó su cosmos—. Pierdes tu tiempo… pero… continuaré de todos modos —y Hyoga asintió—. No solo yo viví en alma pegado a la armadura… Aioros también lo hizo. Ambos, no partimos al inframundo hasta que entendimos que nuestras armaduras estaban en buenas manos. Incluso en ese momento… fui blando nuevamente, y acepté la muerte. Hyoga… el momento en que yo te declaré como santo dorado de Acuario, fue cuando enfrentaste a Alala para proteger a Milo. En ese momento… usaste la Ejecución Aurora… porque te la enseñé desde el otro mundo.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —y Hyoga comenzó a derramar lágrimas—. No quiero creerlo… en verdad que no quiero creerlo… pero… incluso sabes… que en el momento en que desencadené la Ejecución de Aurora en contra de Alala… sabía que Camus había regresado solo para enseñarme esa técnica.

—Lo hice, Hyoga… —agregó Camus—. Y cuando por fin logré desprenderme de mi último capricho de mortalidad, mi alma intentó regresar al Hades para ser castigada junto a Aioros. Pero alguien más tenía planes para mí… mi alma no fue al Hades… fue a la Atlántida… —y Hyoga decidió mantenerse en silencio—. Trata de escucharme, Hyoga. Juro por Poseidón que no desperdiciarás tu tiempo.

**La Atlántida. Noviembre 08 de 03 N.G. **

—Al fin has escuchado a mi llamado, príncipe de los océanos del mundo. Usurpador de tronos —el alma de Camus de Acuario, no había sido reclamada por Hades en el inframundo, sino que había sido reclamada por el dios de los mares, Poseidón, quien vistiendo su armadura, y rodeado de los 7 Generales Marinos, observó el alma de Camus, una flama que brillaba de un dorado intenso, flotar frente a él—. Soy Poseidón, el dios de los mares, y tengo una oferta para ti, Camus de Acuario, quien sorpresivamente derrotó al titán Océano en la Nueva Titanomaquía, y fuera declarado príncipe de los océanos del mundo por Océano de la Corriente, el titán a quien yo derroté en la primera Titanomaquía.

—¿Poseidón? —preguntó Camus sorprendido de encontrarse en la Atlántida y frente al dios de los mares—. ¿Qué está pasando? Estoy muerto, debería rendirle cuentas a Hades, pero en su lugar estoy frente a Poseidón. ¿Por qué?

—Porque tu alma es muy valiosa, como para ofrecérsela a Hades, mortal —confesó Poseidón—. El Santuario es más fuerte que nunca, y por más que me pese decirlo, requiero de guerreros mucho más poderosos que mis Generales Marinos para sobrevivir a una guerra contra un santuario, que ha albergado a santos dorados tan poderosos —y la flama del alma de Camus se retrajo—. Tu alma me costó mucho… tanto Lemuria como la Atlántida fueron mis dominios. Pero por tu alma, permití a Ares conquistar Lemuria, y los Lemurianos crearon armaduras de Vermilo, un metal más poderoso que el oro —y Camus comenzó a tomar forma. Ahora se veía como su antiguo ser, solo que en lugar de piel, su cuerpo estaba enteramente creado de cosmos dorado—. Ares hizo un trato con Hades, el de revivir a doce caballeros dorados, pero uno seguía con vida, Dohko de Libra. Así que el trato no podía completarse. Decidí entonces negociar con Ares el que me dieran tú alma. Ya poseo tu cuerpo de todas formas —aclaró Poseidón, y le mostró a Camus su cuerpo congelado en un ataúd de hielo.

—¿Mi cuerpo? Incluso tiene la herida de la flecha de Sagitario —agregó Camus—. ¿Qué quieres, Poseidón? ¿Por qué conservas mi alma y mi cuerpo? ¿Qué intentas ganar con esto? —y Poseidón sonrió—. ¡Habla!

—Mortal, desafíame nuevamente, y pulverizaré tu alma, negándote el derecho a la reencarnación —y Camus se retrajo nuevamente—. Derrotaste a Océano de la Corriente, y fuiste declarado el príncipe de los océanos del mundo, pero Océano no tiene ningún derecho en ofrecerte ese título. Pero yo sí puedo —y Camus se sorprendió—. Niega a Athena… júrame fidelidad, y te convertiré en uno de mis Generales.

—¿Por qué habría de hacer semejante juramento? —desafió Camus—. Di mi vida por Athena desafiando a los Titanes —aclaró Camus.

—No… diste tu vida por salvar a Milo de Escorpio —y Camus bajó la mirada—. Moriste por atesorar un sentimiento, aun cuando tú siempre los repudiaste —y Camus enfureció—. Camus… entiende en este momento, que yo soy un dios muy diferente de Athena. Recompensó a quienes acatan mis reglas sin importar cuan absurdas, castigo a quien me niega, sin explicación en ocasiones. No desperdicio mi tiempo eterno en sentimentalismos. Mi único objetivo es crear el mundo perfecto para los humanos, un mundo que los dioses amarán. Un mundo como debe de ser. Permitiré los sentimientos, únicamente mientras se respeten a los dioses, y por siempre habrá tiempos de paz. Pero Athena no lo comprende. No comprende que los dioses somos seres superiores —y Camus movió su cabeza en negación—. Soy un dios… y sé lo que piensas… sé que piensas que es injusto… pero… si yo fuera injusto, inundaría la tierra, y volvería a empezar desde cero… no, Camus… le doy la oportunidad a la humanidad. Ese es mi deseo. Si me sirven, serán recompensados, si me niegan serán castigados. Esa es la justicia de un dios. Y te recomiendo aceptarla. O acaso es que no te das cuenta, que al morir has sido olvidado y reemplazado. Athena ya tiene un nuevo santo de Acuario. Fuiste desechado.

—¡No me importa ser desechado! —gritó Camus—. ¡Athena es una diosa! ¡Por ella di mi vida! ¡Por Athena fue que morí! —y Poseidón asintió—. ¡Poseidón! ¡No te entregaré mi alma!

—Es tú decisión —habló Poseidón, y Camus se sorprendió—. Tan solo deseo lo que es mejor para los humanos y los dioses. Encontrar el equilibrio. Los dioses no nos someteremos a los impulsos egoístas de los hombres. Quien ha creado debe ser venerado por quienes fueron creados, y el venerado, se encargará de que el creado encuentre la paz. Si se rompe este círculo, solo habrá más guerra y muerte, pero a los dioses, eso no debería importarnos… somos eternos… podría esperar su extinción… para los dioses es tan solo un instante. ¿Por qué habrían guerras santas, Camus de Acuario, si los dioses somos eternos? Los humanos son la mayor diversión de los dioses, esa es la razón. No los odiamos… los amamos… pero debes admitir, que su insolencia nos enfurece muy a menudo —y Camus comenzó a comprenderlo—. Lucharé contra Athena. Si soy victorioso, guiaré a la humanidad por una senda de paz y justicia divina. Y si soy derrotado… no importa… volveré a reencarnar… y lo volveré a intentar… el ciclo infinito perdurará hasta que Poseidón derrote a Athena.

—Generaciones de muerte, tras muerte, tras muerte… —comenzó Camus—. La tierra ya ha perdido más de tres cuartas partes de su población gracias a un dios maligno… Athena… no tuvo el poder de evitarlo… ¿Qué impide que esto vuelva a ocurrir? —y Poseidón asintió—. Athena… ha gobernado por miles de años la tierra… pero siempre… siempre… hay más guerras, no tienen fin… y es doloroso, es muy doloroso, nadie está exento de los sentimientos pero… solo quien puede dejar atrás el dolor, y concentrarse en un objetivo, alcanzan a ver sus sueños convertidos en realidad… ¿Qué he hecho? Desperdicié mi vida… perdí de vista mi objetivo… tan solo deseaba el bien de la humanidad y terminé condenándolo a un ciclo infinito… ¡Maldición! ¡Di mi vida por un pensador! ¡Debí haber seguido con mi objetivo! ¡Debí haber logrado la paz! ¡Pensé que Athena era la respuesta!

—Lo es —y Camus se sorprendió—. Los dioses también sentimos, Camus de Acuario… Athena no debe ser destruida, eso solo continuará con el ciclo… lo he comprendido… y por ello, comenzaré una misión de paz… pero… si la paz me es negada, iremos a la guerra… y solo los guerreros más fuertes podrán formar parte del ejercito de Poseidón —y Camus asintió—. Te doy esa oportunidad, Camus de Acuario… acéptame como tu dios legitimo… ayúdame a arreglar este mundo maltrecho y lleno de odio… ayúdame a traer la paz.

—Poseidón… aceptaré con una única condición… —y Poseidón se mostró un tanto molesto, pero asintió—. Athena… no la mates… si lastimas a Athena, no hay trato… y seré el primero en levantar mi puño en tu contra… júrame que no lastimarás a Athena… y me convertiré en tú General —y Poseidón asintió.

—Athena vivirá… no te prometo que no será lastimada… pero vivirá —y Camus lo comprendió, y asintió—. Ahora… hay una última prueba… solo poseo a siete generales, y no planeo tener más… tendrás que matar a uno de ellos por el derecho de servir en mi marina, y como prueba de tu lealtad —y Camus se sorprendió de eso ultimo—. Soy un dios… Camus de Acuario… y como tal, exigiré lo que piense es lo correcto… y si vas a ser mi príncipe… debes convertirte en el más poderoso, pues tengo el poder de convertirte en un dios… y un dios… debe de ser capaz de elegir sabiamente —y Camus mantuvo su silencio—. Isaac de Kraken… combatirás a tu maestro por el derecho a usar esa armadura.

—¿Isaac? —se sorprendió Camus, y entonces su alma fue lanzada por Poseidón dentro de su cuerpo, sus heridas sanaron, y recuperó el tiempo perdido. Camus ahora tenía la edad que debería tener si jamás hubiera muerto—. Un momento… Isaac es el nombre de…—más Camus fue incapaz de terminar su oración al ser impactado violentamente por el puño del General Marino del Kraken.

—Prepárese, maestro —habló el General de Poseidón, que entonces se desprendió de su armadura—. Sería injusto combatirlo con la ventaja de mi armadura, pero sepa que no me importa el ser justo, Poseidón me ha ordenado luchar en igualdad de condiciones —y Camus miró a Poseidón sorprendido.

—Isaac y Hyoga fueron tus discípulos, Camus de Acuario —habló Poseidón—. Pero Isaac superó a Hyoga, y estuvo a punto de convertirse en el caballero del Cisne… pero, la ineptitud de tu discípulo, Hyoga, casi le cuesta a Isaac su vida —explicó Poseidón.

—Yo deseaba ser igual a usted —agregó Isaac, quien entonces elevó su cosmos—. Deseaba ser un caballero que trajera justicia a este mundo, ser un caballero de Athena… pero. ¡Su debilidad fue lo que me alejó de esa senda! ¡Permitió que Hyoga fuera noble! ¡Le permitió fantasear! ¡Hyoga no tenía más que solo un deseo, el de convertirse en un ser poderoso para así poder nadar hasta donde estaba la tumba de su madre, tragada por el océano durante un naufragio —y las memorias de Hyoga intentando sumergirse hasta donde se encontraba hundido el barco que llevaba a su madre, inundaron la mente de Camus—. ¡Usted se lo permitió! ¡Y yo fui débil e intenté rescatarlo cuando estuvo a punto de ahogarse! ¡Mi debilidad me costó mi ojo, y mi lealtad a Athena! ¡Poseidón me salvó! ¡Me convirtió en el Kraken! ¡No me quitará este derecho!

**La Atlántida. El Pilar del Océano Ártico. 28 de Enero de 05 N.G.**

—Fue la batalla más dura de todas… —comenzó Camus—. Isaac no tenía oportunidad. Pero… me estaba enfrentando a mi discípulo, al que creí perdido por muchos años… el darle muerte fue… algo difícil… pero que me enseñó que mi lucha por el bien de la tierra, debía ser descorazonada por lograr un bien mayor, y que por lograr la paz… debía hacer lo impensable.

—No lo entiendo… —habló Hyoga—. Todo suena tan real… pero… Camus… mi maestro Camus jamás serviría a Poseidón. ¡No puedo creerlo! —enfureció Hyoga, y Camus lo miró fijamente y en señal de desaprobación—. ¡Simplemente no puedes ser él!

—Ya basta Hyoga —habló Camus—. Solo hay una prueba que puedo darte para que tu mente quede libre de toda duda… este pilar se mantiene congelado por una razón… y seguirá congelado aunque yo muera… y eso es porque en este pilar, se encuentra un sarcófago de hielo —y Camus entonces caminó detrás del Pilar del Océano Ártico. Hyoga dudo de seguir a Camus, pero se armó de valor y así lo hizo, y al hacerlo, se sorprendió de lo que observó—. No tenía opción… debía hacerlo, Hyoga… no pretendo que lo comprendas.

—¡Isaac! —gritó Hyoga. Congelado detrás del pilar estaba el cuerpo de Isaac. Hyoga estaba horrorizado, pero a su vez, ya no le quedaba ninguna duda, Camus en verdad era quien decía ser—. Isaac… por Athena… no puedo creerlo… pero… la evidencia es demasiada… es insoportable.

—Debes tener el temple para soportarla, Hyoga… ya que estamos en guerra, y si te atreves a desafiar a mi señor Poseidón, me veré obligado a detenerte —y Hyoga observó a Camus con ira—. Y sin embargo, las órdenes de Poseidón han sido claras… no combatir… hasta escuchar su resolución —y Hyoga no lo comprendió, y Camus mantuvo su mirada en dirección al cielo—. Yo realmente… deseaba ser quien asesinara a Milo… Dragón Marino… comprendo el orden que le diste a las batallas… pero… elegir a Hyoga como mi oponente ha sido muy duro.

—Sigo sin creerte… impostor… —y Camus se sorprendió—. Te combatí recién llegado a la Atlántida. No tenías el rostro de Camus. Tu rostro era borroso y tragado por una sombra. Igual que el de Dragón Marino.

—Ese es el poder de Lymnades —habló Camus, y Hyoga no lo comprendió—. Dragón Marino planeó todos los combates, incluyendo el suyo. Si vamos a la guerra, la victoria está asegurada por su mente militar. Lymnades mantiene un velo oscuro en el rostro de Dragón Marino para evitar que se sepa su identidad. De hecho… si no fuera él quien porta la armadura del Dragón Marino… muy probablemente hubiera dudado de la oferta de Poseidón… pero… creo que puedo confiar en alguien tan poderoso como Dragón Marino —y Hyoga se mantuvo firme, dudando hasta el último momento—. En todo caso… fui yo quien le pidió a Lynmades el mantener ese velo sobre mi rostro… ya que no deseo asesinar a otro de mis discípulos… al que quiero muerto es a Milo de Escorpio… pero alguien pretende quitarme esa gloria.

**Pilar del Océano Indico.**

—¡Lanza dorada de Crisaor! —gritó Krishna, quien se lanzó con su lanza brillando dorado en dirección a Milo, que corrió en su encuentro y esquivó la lanza por poco, y entonces clavó siete de sus agujas en el cuerpo de Krishna, que fue lanzado en dirección a su pilar, donde su cuerpo fue impactado con violencia, sin ocasionarle al pilar rasguño alguno.

—Ese pilar no me agrada —habló Milo con molestia—. Te he impactado en su contra en múltiples ocasiones, pero no tiene ni un solo rasguño —y Krishna se puso de pie nuevamente. Sus ojos estaban cremosos, y Milo sonrió ante aquella vista—. Es verdad. Estas ciego y sordo por el veneno de mis agujas —y Milo entonces se arrodilló y comenzó a frotarse la pierna—. Pero eres en verdad de temer… esa maldita lanza tuya realmente me ha dejado muy mal herido.

—Se me dificulta escuchar tus palabras… dios de la guerra… —habló Krishna—. Tu cosmos las transmite a mi mente… pero… algunas me son incomprensibles… me has herido muy profundo con esas agujas… pero, comprendo que tienes curiosidad por este pilar —y Milo preparó su siguiente aguja—. Este pilar, representa a todo un océano… y de no cumplirse las exigencias de Poseidón… su fuerza será utilizada para asesinar a Athena.

—Sigues fastidiándome, Krishna —agregó Milo—. Dices que Poseidón planea casarse con Athena, y después dices que la matará. Pero si ese pilar es tan peligroso como lo has mencionado, entonces lo derribaré —y Milo reunió la fuerza de su aguja más poderosa en su dedo—. ¡Antares! —gritó Milo, y Krishna se quejó de dolor por unos instantes, ya que las estrellas reaccionaban al lanzamiento de Antares, que no era dirigido a Krishna, sino al pilar. Y al impactar al pilar, esta aguja rebotó y Milo se vio obligado a esquivar aquel ataque—. Ese pilar me está molestando.

—Ni siquiera mi lanza puede romper ese pilar —y Milo observó a Krishna con molestia—. Estos pilares, los colocó Poseidón cuando aún poseía su cuerpo original. Ni 1000 caballeros unidos podrían derrumbarlo.

—Te apuesto que tres lo logramos, prepotente semi-dios —aclaró Milo—. No importa. De cualquier modo si asesino a Poseidón, no será necesario el derrumbar el pilar. Por lo pronto me conformaré con acabar con tu vida—. ¡Aguja escarlata! —gritó Milo, y otras siete agujas se clavaron en el cuerpo de Krishna—. Ya estás listo para mi técnica máxima. ¡Antares! —gritó Milo, y su aguja errática voló en dirección a Krishna, que en esos momentos se sentó en la pose de loto, y la aguja de Milo fue tragada por un cosmos oscuro—. ¿Pero qué Hades? —y la aguja fue lanzada de regreso a Milo, que la evadió, pero la aguja fue tan rápida que le tumbó el casco y lo perforó. Un hilo de sangre entonces comenzó a caer un poco por encima de su ceja.

—Milo de Escorpio —habló Krishna usando su cosmos, y Milo lo escuchó resonar dentro de su cabeza —te prometí usar toda mi fuerza, y he cumplido. Me enfrenté en combate físico en tu contra, y perdí. Pero ahora… te enfrentarás a mi aplastante cosmos.

—¿Aplastante? —agregó Milo—. Tú cosmos es todo menos aplastante. Lo romperé —y Milo nuevamente preparó a Antares—. Este es tu fin. ¡Antares! —gritó Milo, y su aguja chocó en contra del escudo de Krishna, y nuevamente se lanzó en contra de Milo, quien al intentar esquivarla, perdió su hombrera derecha—. A Mu no le va a gustar cuando le diga que requiero de una reparación —admitió Milo, y Krishna continuó elevando su cosmos—. Vamos… no tengo tiempo que perder aquí… siento un cosmos muy familiar a lo lejos. Y Pienso cerciorarme de que no se haya cumplido la blasfemia que oprime mi pecho —y Milo lo volvió a intentar, y tristemente obtuvo los mismos resultados.

**Soporte Principal.**

Un portal terminó por abrirse dentro del palacio de Poseidón. Y de su interior salieron los dioses de los mares y de la guerra. Detrás de ellos llegaban los santos de Athena, que habían abandonado el santuario por favorecer a Poseidón. Algunos cargaban las cajas de pandora de las armaduras de Tauro y Sagitario. El resto de los santos dorados se arrodilló frente a Poseidón, mientras el señor de los mares se sentaba sobre su trono, e invitaba a Saori a sentarse a su lado.

—Prepararemos el tributo a Deméter. Tetis se encargará de que todo esté listo lo antes posible —aclaró Poseidón, y Tetis partió para cerciorarse de que los preparativos se cumplieran a la brevedad—. Patriarca, confío en que será responsable de la ceremonia.

—Así será, señor Poseidón —aclaró Shaka, y entonces reverenció a Athena—. Mi señora. Siempre que sea esa su voluntad, se cumplirán sus órdenes. Si me lo ordena, se cumplirá la voluntad de Poseidón.

—Agradezco tu preocupación, Shaka —habló Saori con tristeza—. Pero… en verdad esta es la voluntad de Athena… te pido por favor la cumplas —y Shaka, aunque con tristeza, cumplió con el deseo de Athena y acompañó a Tetis a cumplir con su cometido—. Poseidón… ¿Tengo tu palabra de que no habrá más sufrimiento en la tierra? ¿De que se acabarán las lluvias y de que el nivel del mar dejará de amenazar a los habitantes de la tierra?

—Tienes mi palabra, Athena —habló Poseidón—. Y para probarte que soy sincero, mis pilares dejarán de purificar la tierra a la fuerza —y Poseidón elevó su cosmos, y los siete pilares dejaron de derramar agua sobre la tierra—. Se ha hecho. Ahora, si me lo permiten, deseo pasar tiempo a solas con la señorita Athena —y Saori se preocupó, y lo demostró al cerrar sus manos con fuerza sobre su vestido—. Athena… cuando los preparativos en honor a Deméter se terminen, serás mía por la eternidad. Pero consumar nuestra relación… —habló Poseidón mientras se aproximaba y pretendía robarle otro beso a Saori.

—¡Sería un insulto a Deméter! —reaccionó Afrodita, y Poseidón lo miró iracundo—. Mi… mi señor Poseidón —habló Afrodita sumamente asustado—. Le pido mil disculpas mi emperador de los mares. Pero, insultar a Deméter… eso complicaría la búsqueda de paz… como bien sabe, Deméter tiene dominio en la cosecha. Muchos morirían si Deméter enfurece… sería una muerte lenta… y Athena… no soportaría ese dolor —y Poseidón de puso de pie molesto.

—¡Poseidón! —habló Saori con autoridad—. Lo prometiste… serás un dios justo —y Poseidón se mordió los labios—. Afrodita tiene razón. El consumar nuestra relación sin el permiso divino de Deméter, podría causarle penurias a los humanos —y Poseidón asintió con molestia—. Con tu real permiso… preferiría descansar hasta que los preparativos hayan finalizado… —y Saori se puso de pie—. ¿Dónde encontraré mis aposentos?

—Serás guiado por mis lacayos —habló Poseidón y movió su mano. Unos soldados entonces comenzaron a escoltar a Saori—. Mientras tanto, los caballeros aún deben cumplir con mis órdenes —y Poseidón miró al grupo. Shura y Shiryu entonces bajaron sus miradas, mientras Afrodita seguía a Saori en dirección a sus aposentos—. Mis generales han recibido la noticia de paz. Cerciórense que los caballeros dorados que atacan mi templo hayan entendido ese mensaje —y los caballeros intercambiaron miradas—. Athena —comenzó Poseidón al ver que algunos de sus caballeros se negaban a escucharlo.

—Obedezcan, caballeros —fueron las palabras de Athena, que se retiró junto a Afrodita—. Solo deben hacer tiempo… aún no me he rendido —susurró Saori.

—Lo comprendo mi señora —habló Afrodita—. Todos sabemos que tan solo ha aceptado la propuesta de Poseidón por hacer tiempo… pero… ¿Qué pasará si los demás caballeros no llegan a tiempo? —y Saori bajó la mirada—. Mi señora, no estará pensando realmente en… —comenzó Afrodita.

—Entiendo tu preocupación, Afrodita… pero… —aclaró Saori—. Por el bien de la vida en la tierra… me atrevería a sacrificar mi propia felicidad —y Afrodita se conmovió. Más entonces vio que los ojos de Saori comenzaban a derramar lágrimas—. Lo lamento… pero… no soportaría otra guerra… y Milo… él debe comprender.

—No lo hará —habló Afrodita—. Pero olvídese de Milo, mi señora… hay dos problemas muy grandes. El primero por supuesto, lo conoce muy bien —y Afrodita presionó gentilmente el vientre de Saori—. Cuando Poseidón se entere de esto… —y Saori lo negó con la cabeza, sumamente preocupada—. Además… aún es invierno… si se ofrece a Deméter por segunda ocasión… y pensando en el humor de la diosa porque Persefone permanezca en el inframundo en estos momentos… se irrespetaría a la diosa, y seguro que usted o Milo serían castigados.

—Afrodita… confiaré en mis caballeros… tan solo… ten cuidado… —y Afrodita se mordió los labios, y terminó asintiendo—. Ahora… si me disculpas… el bebé está cansado… necesito dormir —y Afrodita asintió, hizo una reverencia, y permitió que Saori entrara a sus aposentos.

—No debería ser mi problema… si esto se cumple… Athena y Poseidón serán imparables —agregó Afrodita, y entonces se mordió los labios iracundo—. Por Zeus —se quejó Afrodita, y entonces sintió que uno de los escoltas de Saori le tomaba del brazo—-. ¡No me toques, sucio marino! —se quejó Afrodita—. Velaré por el sueño de mi señorita. Y si tú, o cualquiera, incluso Poseidón, se atreve a intentar abusar de la debilidad de mi diosa. Juro en nombre de Athena que moriré antes de permitir que sea irrespetada —y el marino, aunque molesto, siguió con su camino—. Milo… más te vale que te apresures… Mu… Aioria… ¿Qué Hades están esperando? Necesitamos de ustedes que son capaces de arriesgar sus vidas incluso contra los dioses… necesitamos que nos demuestren que no es imposible… de lo contrario… seré el primero en seguir a Aldebarán a su tumba… —y Afrodita se sentó y recargó su espalda contra la puerta de la habitación de Saori, preocupado por hacerle frente al dios de los mares.

**Atenas, Grecia.**

—¿Estas segura? —preguntó Aioria a una niña de aproximadamente trece años. Su cabello era entre naranja y café, y sus ojos azules se encontraban entristecidos—. Mu, si en verdad Poseidón abrió un portal bajo los mares como esta niña dice. Entonces podremos llegar a la Atlántida en menos de tres meses. Tan solo debemos cruzar el portal.

—Si Milo, Afrodita o Mephisto estuvieran con nosotros, tal vez alguno podría abrir un portal —aclaró Mu, que se mantenía viendo un remolino de agua que no había terminado de cerrarse frente a los muelles atenienses—. Pero Aries, Leo y Sagitario… todos son signo fuego… nuestros cosmos serán repelidos —explicó Mu.

—Tú y tus ideologías cósmicas… extraño a Milo —confesó Aioria—. Ahora ellos vestían prendas comunes, túnicas griegas para ser precisos. Seiya por otro lado vestía la armadura de Pegaso—. No tenemos otra opción que el intentarlo. Gracias por tu ayuda, Europa —agregó Aioria.

—El señor Aldebarán no ha muerto —agregó la chica, y tanto Mu como Seiya y Aioria se sorprendieron—. No puedo explicarlo… pero… el señor Aldebarán me visitó no hace mucho… al menos creo que fue él… —prosiguió la niña—. Me dijo que no me preocupara… me prometió que volvería a cuidarme… él está vivo, lo sé.

—Europa… —habló Mu con tristeza—. Sé que tú y Aldebarán compartían un vínculo especial… pero… —y Aioria miró a Mu dudoso—. Tienes que superarlo… Aldebarán… —y la niña lo miró con fervor, y Mu se sobresaltó—. ¿Estas… segura…? —y la niña asintió—. Entonces creeré en ti. Te prometo… que si Aldebarán vive… lo traeré ante ti —y la niña sonrió ante eso último y comenzó a retirarse. Aioria entonces miró a Mu con curiosidad—. A ella le gusta Aldebarán —confesó Mu, y Aioria se sobresaltó—. Todos los caballeros dorados son unos imprudentes… mira que enamorarse de chicas tan jóvenes.

—Lo que me preocupa, Mu, no es la edad de a quienes desposamos… pero el que no hayas encontrado a alguien todavía —y Mu se sobresaltó, y Miró a Aioria con molestia—. Vamos Mu, incluso Shura tiene a una belleza en su templo —y Aioria entonces se estremeció al sentir la mirada frívola de su esposa, que tan solo le dio la espalda—. No me refería a… —y Marín se cruzó de brazos.

—Sé perfectamente a lo que te referías, Aioria —se molestó Marín, y Aioria se preocupó—. Ahora, dejemos de perder el tiempo. Atlantis espera, yo soy una Piscis, seguro que puedo abrir el portal.

—Posees la afinidad, más no el cosmos —se escuchó una voz, y de pronto el grupo encontró a una mujer de cabellera oscura sentada sobre una roca y vistiendo prendas negras muy comprometedoras—. Si te lanzas, solo terminarás en las profundidades del océano —agregó la mujer con desdén—. Ninguno de ustedes tiene el cosmos suficiente.

—¿Pandora? —preguntó Aioria, y la joven se puso de pie—. ¿Sugieres que hay otra forma de llegar al reino de Poseidón? —preguntó Aioria, y Pandora lo negó con la cabeza.

—Shura y Shun —habló Pandora, y el grupo la miró curioso—. Lo único que quiero, es encontrar a mi hermano menor y al insensible de mi novio que me dejó abandonada en la casa de Capricornio sin darme explicación alguna y por esa fastidiosa… —más entonces, Pandora se tranquilizó y se cubrió la boca con delicadeza—. Llévenme ante Shura o Shun, y les abriré la puerta a la Atlántida —prosiguió Pandora.

—Pandora… nunca ha dejado las doce casas antes —susurró Aioria a Mu y a Seiya—. Pero bastante seguido ha visitado a Shaka en la casa de Virgo, aunque solo lo hace por observar a Shun, nunca por entrenar… es una mujer enigmática —y Marin volvió a molestarse—. No pretendía… —comenzó Aioria al notar que Marin escuchó sus susurros.

—No me des explicaciones… yo sé lo que escuché… —aclaró Marín—. Siento un cosmos intenso en ti… pero… es muy diferente a cualquier cosmos que haya sentido antes… mi instinto me dice que no debo confiar en ti… pero… —y Pandora sonrió—. Si puedes abrirnos paso a la Atlántida… yo misma te llevaré ante Shura o Shun —y Pandora asintió.

—Entonces… que se habrá el pasaje al reino de los mares —habló Pandora. De pronto una explosión oscura abrió el mar, sorprendiendo al grupo, que entonces encontró el portal que Poseidón atravesó—. Ahora cumple con tu promesa y llévame ante Shura y Shun —y Marín asintió, miró a Aioria, y el León Dorado asintió también. El grupo entonces entró al portal.

**La Atlántida. El Pilar del Océano Ártico.**

—El pilar deja de brotar agua… Athena ha elegido la paz —habló Camus, y Hyoga lo miró curioso—. Poseidón le ha propuesto matrimonio a Athena, y al parecer, la diosa ha aceptado. Ya no somos enemigos, ahora servimos bajo el mismo estandarte.

—¿Bajo el mismo estandarte? —preguntó Hyoga—. ¿Matrimonio? —continuó sobresaltado—. Pero el maestro y la señorita Saori… no… no es el momento de pensar en eso. ¿A qué te refieres con servir bajo el mismo estandarte?

—Significa que ya no somos enemigos —habló Camus—. Significa que somos hermanos. Guerreros de Poseidón y Athena contra Hades. No debemos pelear. Poseidón ha logrado la paz —y Camus le extendió su mano a Hyoga—. No enterraré a otro discípulo… al menos… cuando no estoy peleando puedo revelar mis verdaderos sentimientos —y entonces lágrimas cayeron del rostro de Hyoga—. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Camus.

—Ya no me queda duda alguna —agregó Hyoga—. El maestro Camus era frio y calculador… pero de buen corazón… en verdad eres mi maestro —y Camus sonrió, y Hyoga golpeó su cabeza suavemente contra el pecho de Camus, y su maestro no reflejó interés en abrazarlo, pero le permitió llorar sobre su hombro—. ¿Qué pasará ahora?

—Ahora esperaremos a que Milo acepte la rendición de Athena… si lo hace… pienso perdonarlo… —aclaró Camus. Más en ese momento, una explosión de color escarlata sacudió la tierra—. Milo… siempre supe que eras un tonto… —habló Camus, y Hyoga se repuso, y miró en dirección al pilar del Océano Indico—. No escucha razones… Krishna debe haberle dicho que dejara de luchar. ¡Estamos en paz! ¡Hyoga! ¡Es nuestro deber el mantener esta paz! ¡No puedo dejar mi pilar desprotegido! ¡Protégelo, no te pediré que combatas contra tu maestro!

—¡Espera, Camus! —habló Hyoga—. ¿Acaso combatirás al maes… no… al señor Milo? —y Camus observó a Hyoga—. Maestro Camus.

—Hyoga… no te mentiré… —habló Camus—. Odio a Milo de Escorpio… con cada fibra de mí ser —y Hyoga abrió sus ojos de par en par—. Pero no es venganza… es mi deber… solo yo tengo el cosmos de derrotar a Milo… Krishna, aunque fuerte… será derrotado por quien solo puede perder una sola batalla en su vida… para derrotar a Milo, se necesita de un prodigio. Ahora cuida mi pilar. Milo de Escorpio… no es tan fuerte como aparenta… entre los santos dorados, es uno de los más débiles de todos, y planeo demostrárselo y abrirle los ojos.

—¡Camus! —gritó Hyoga—. Sé que eres tú… pero ni tú ni yo nos moveremos de este pilar… el maestro vendrá aquí por sí mismo, y cuando lo haga… ambos hablaremos con él… de cualquier forma no he escuchado de labios de Athena que no hay guerra entre nosotros. Hasta no escuchar esas palabras… no te permitiré dejar este pilar —aclaró Hyoga, y Camus terminó por asentir.

**Pilar del Océano Indico.**

—Poseidón ha declarado la paz entre nuestros dioses —habló Krishna usando su cosmos, y mientras un adolorido Milo, que ya había perdido ambas hombreras y su casco, se ponía de pie—. Sin embargo… prometimos seguir peleando sin importar la resolución de Poseidón. Y Pienso cumplirlo —y Milo se puso de pie débilmente—. No puedes derrotarme… morirás en mi próximo ataque—. ¡Gran Luz! —gritó Krishna, y Milo fue violentamente impactado por un destello de luz que lo noqueó momentáneamente—. Habrás destrozado mis sentidos. Pero mientras me quede mi sentido más preciado, mi mente, no podrás acabar con mi vida.

—Eres admirable… Krishna… realmente los hijos de los dioses son guerreros fieros y honorables… —agregó Milo, que nuevamente preparó su aguja—. Podría abandonar el combate y aceptar tu supuesta paz. Pero, tengo muchas razones para no hacerlo. Primeramente, no negaría esta gran batalla. Y Segundo… Poseidón no me quitará a Saori… puede irse al Hades. ¡Antares! —gritó Milo, y nuevamente su aguja rebotó y Milo terminó evadiéndola—. Se torna divertido esquivar mi propia aguja. Eso me dice que no he perfeccionado mi técnica. Si mi aguja no puede incluso ser inevitable por mí, entonces, no la he perfeccionado del todo.

—Tu cosmos es más grande como para depender de Antares de esa forma. ¿Por qué sigues lanzándola? No puede tocarme —aclaró Krishna, pero Milo volvió a lanzarla, y esta vez no pudo esquivarla cuando rebotó y fue lanzada de regreso en su contra, lo que no solo le ocasionó un gran dolor a Milo, pero lo forzó a sonreír mientras escupía sangre y veneno—. No lo comprendo.

—No debes comprenderlo, es tan solo mi forma de darte muerte —y Milo volvió a ponerse de pie lentamente—. Krishna… podrá parecerte que solo lanzo agujas al azar… pero… no solo me has servido como un perfecto blanco de entrenamiento que ha perfeccionado mi técnica… sino que… al lanzar mis agujas… he logrado vencerte… —y Krishna lo dudó. Pero se mantuvo firme y con su cosmos elevado, y entonces Milo cayó sobre su rodilla y comenzó a frotarse los ojos.

—Has recibido mi ataque de destello de luz en seis ocasiones —habló Krishna usando su cosmos—. Tu vista me ha sorprendido, seis ataques y hasta ahora pierdes la vista. Supuse que sería complicado cuando recibí tu ataque de la Restricción. Pero por fin te estas quedando ciego —y Milo volvió a incorporarse.

—Admito… que el quedarme ciego jamás me ha preocupado. Pero en estos momentos me ha dejado en un predicamento —confesó Milo—. Con tanto cosmos… me es difícil percatarme de donde está tu último punto de chacra.

—Mi último punto de… —y el cosmos de Krishna se estremeció—. Entonces… lo sabes —y Milo sonrió, mientras preparaba a Antares nuevamente—. Has atacado mi barrera en un total de seis ocasiones. Mi barrera de chacra tiene siete puntos. Eso significa que… has estado lanzando a Antares a mis puntos de chacra para derribar mi barrera. No me percaté hasta ahora… admirable… pero… no te permitiré asestar tu última aguja.

—Todos dicen eso —aclaró Milo con sus ojos lechosos—. Krishna. No me importa perder los sentidos, porque simplemente no los necesito. Soy un cazador… y este cazador, está listo para asestar su último golpe. ¡Salúdame a Poseidón cuando lo veas en el Hades! ¡Antares! —gritó Milo, y de su uña se desprendió nuevamente Antares.

—¡No lo permitiré! ¡Gran luz! —y Krishna atacó y noqueó nuevamente a Milo, pero Antares se clavó en la barrera de Krishna, lo atravesó, y golpeó el último de los 15 puntos de la constelación de Escorpio—. Milo… realmente eres… el asesino de dioses… padre… perdóname… —y el cosmos de Krishna se apagó, y el general de Poseidón cayó muerto sobre el suelo.

—¿Krishna? —preguntó Milo, y al no recibir respuesta, se levantó débilmente—. Murió… ha sido un oponente noble… pero, nadie me quitará a Saori —y Milo se frotó los ojos con fuerza—. Destrozó mis pupilas… ni con el veneno del Escorpión Dorado podría recuperar la vista… con un espectro de Hades… no volveré a ver a Saori… ni a usar la Restricción en cualquier caso… a menos que Mu pueda reparar el daño con sus poderes curativos —y Milo comenzó a caminar, hasta posarse frente al Pilar del Océano Indico—. Ciento un cosmos muy poderoso dentro de este pilar… dejarlo en pie sería una estupidez… pero no podría derribarlo, ni con todo mi cosmos… ¿Que secretos esconde este pilar? —se preocupó Milo—. No importa… ya habrá tiempo de averiguarlo. Por lo pronto, debo llegar al cosmos frio que siento… Camus… sé que es imposible… pero… realmente se siente como tu cosmos… querido amigo… ¿Qué te han hecho?

* * *

**Esta vez traté de escribir algo un poco más largo. La verdad es que con tan solo 7 generales necesito explayarme un poco, jajajajaja. En fin, de ultimas se me ocurrió meter a Marín y a Pandora en la historia, pienso que me pueden brindar algo de acción entre batallas.**

**Como sea, sé que no me he concentrado mucho en el romance, pero bueno, lo intento. Cada serie tiene que ser lo más acercado al estilo del anime original que no puedo invertirle mucho al romance, pero trataré de darles un poco más. Por lo pronto, ¡SAORI BESO A POSEIDÓN! ¿Cómo se me ocurre? Tío besó a sobrina, eso está mal, hasta yo estoy asqueado T_T.**

**Oh, y antes de que tengan dudas, Poseidón sí es Julian Solo, pero este Julian no conoció a Saori pues la inundación ocurrió antes de que Julian pudiera conocer a Saori. Además, Saori no era rica ya, así que no había razones para que se conocieran como lo hicieron en el anime. Y por último, se me hizo muy complicado siquiera mencionar la entidad de Julian Solo así que mejor ni la uso, es muy complicado (Aja, y bien que revives a Camus. ¿Verdad? Qué bueno que no te gusta lo complicado porque imagínate si sí te gustara lo complicado. Sigue con tu simplicidad, que si escribes algo complicado me estalla el cerebro) ¡Cállate! ¡Cerebro tonto! ¿Quién te necesita?**


	24. Los Pilares de Poseidón

**¡Aaaaaaaaaah! ¡De pronto se me complicó la Saga de Poseidón! Déjenme les cuento que de tanto pensar en cómo demonios le iba a hacer para que siete generales de Poseidón sobrevivieran por 10 capítulos (que es la extensión de la saga de Poseidón) ¡Se me vino una lluvia de ideas que más parecía un diluvio universal!**

**Poseidón: ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Yo triunfaré donde Ares fracasó! ¡Mi saga será más entretenida y épica que la de Ares! ¡Y ni Kuramada podrá detenerme! ¡Jajajajaja!**

**Daniel: Este cosmos. Llena mi mente de imágenes y finales épicos y escalofriantes. En verdad estoy frente a un dios.**

**Poseidón: Revive. ¡Mi Diluvio Universal!**

**T_T Mi mente no deja de darle vuelta a ideas complicadas que hasta me hacen temer que siete capítulos no serán suficientes. Como sea… lean y disfruten…**

**Guest: Jajaja, que review más emotivo, se sintió toda su fuerza. En fin, la verdad la estoy pensando mucho. Si Milo se enfrenta a Poseidón… eso sería como Seiya, (Ser noqueado y maltratado por todo mundo para al final quedarse con la gloria y la princesa), tengo un dilema del cómo tratar a Milo en esta saga, no quiero crecerlo mucho ya que él no es el caballero de Athena más poderoso de todos, de hecho está casi a la mitad del camino, no porque sea el principal protagonista me voy a salir de la realidad para hacerlo superpoderoso, en la Saga anterior pude hacerlo por lo del Anti-Ares, en esta debo ser más cuidadoso, así que, no tengo idea de cómo va a estar la pelea entre Poseidón y Milo, pero, pensaré en algo. Lo de Camus, lo siento, pero pensé que revivirlo ahora sería mejor que en la saga de Hades, digo. ¿Caería en lo obvio no crees? Y tengo curiosidad. ¿De dónde eres? Te pregunto porque no sé si lo de: "Dama de los hielos" es porque vives en un lugar frio (Canadá, Rusia, el Polo Norte), o porque eres Acuario, jajaja.**

**Sanathos Ananke: Comprendo tu preocupación por Mnemósine, pero es una gama muy extensa de personajes y sigue creciendo y creciendo, digo, si no lo recuerdan, hubo un Daimon de Ares que sobrevivió a la anterior guerra y que todavía está esperando su turno para participar. Si meto a Mnemósine, pues se va a apropiar de la historia como siempre. Mnemósine es el personaje más explotado en la saga. Lo de Camus pues… ¿Que te puedo decir? Digamos que todavía estoy en periodo de definición acerca de que voy a hacer con él. O y por cierto, no planeo meterme mucho con la relación de Marin y Aioria y Shura y Pandora, pero ya se me ocurrió algo para Mu, ya verás, no en este capítulo pero muy pronto. Lo de Aldebarán te lo aclaro en este capítulo, aioros, pues sigue muerto y así se va a quedar. Que bueno que te gustó el combate de Milo, la verdad batallo mucho en ponerlo a luchar ya que no quiero crecerlo y quiero apegarme lo más que pueda a la realidad. Repito, Milo solo derrotó a Ares porque en mi mitología, el en verdad era el Anti-Ares, no le va a ser tan fácil con Poseidón.**

**Metis-domo: T_T Metis perdón, pero escribí mal el nombre, la marina de Poseidón se llama Tetis de Sirena, me equivoqué, de hecho ya lo corregí. Pero lo que si te puedo decir es que en mi historia sí sale una Metis, en el capítulo dos cuando la mamá de Saori ataca las doce casas. Tu review se me hizo un poco difícil de leer ya que yo habló español de México, pero fue muy divertido, me dio gusto leer un español diferente. Y me da más gusto que me lean de otras partes del mundo, gracias.**

**leidy otaku: Artemisa también es una de mis diosas favoritas, ya verás que pronto se me ocurrirá como meterla en la historia. Con respecto a lo que dices de Afrodita, la verdad es que me inspiré más en su personaje por su participación en el Episodio G, donde no era del todo malo todavía, pero también creo que me influyó mucho Albafica de Piscis, no sé, como que le agarré cariño al personaje, yo tampoco me la creo. La verdad que el explorar todas las facetas de todos los dorados me ha hecho comprender lo mucho que la serie faltó de esclarecer de ellos, por eso siento que es mi deber hacerlo, Milo cada vez se parece más a Kardia T_T. La verdad no me voy a meter en un Shura contra Ikki, pero tengo grandes planes para esta parejita, pero creo que será más explotable en la saga de Hades… a menos que se me ocurra matar a Shura de repente (Se imaginó a Pandora traicionando a Shura y matándolo) Oh… otra nueva idea… me pregunto si… nah… ¿O sí?**

**ackres: ¿Joven? Jajaja, tengo 25 años pero gracias. Lo de Tauro te lo resuelvo en este capítulo, por Aldebarán no te preocupes, aunque no te aseguro que vaya a ser muy grato saber de su destino. Y sí ya lo sé… soy muy complicado T_T… desearía ser la mente maestra detrás de Saint Seiya… alguien escuche mis suplicas, quisiera poner mi imaginación a trabajar en una serie T_T. Y es raro ver a otros hombres en este sitio, y más a un Géminis (al autor se le olvidó que Saga seguía vivo) ¡O rayos! ¡Se me olvidó Saga! ¿Y solo me quedan 6 capítulos? ¡No me van a alcanzar!**

**KIMIKO IVANOV: ¿Cómo te obligas a olvidar esa parte de la muerte de Camus? Ya sé que lo maté de último momento pero murió salvando a Milo, además de que pensé que era obvio que lo necesitaba muerto pero bueno, yo también extrañé a Camus. Aunque a mí me mueve más un Camus contra Aioria que un Camus contra Milo. Comprendo tu confusión, pero créeme que el revivir a Camus no es una elección tomada a la ligera, tiene muchas razones, créeme. Qué bueno que quieres saber que va a pasar con Mu, Aioria y Seiya, y que esperas que se te resuelvan las dudas pero… (Al autor se le complicó este capítulo) T_T, perdón, soy complicado, lo sé. **

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Atenas, Grecia. Febrero del 03 N.G.**

—¡Polvo de Diamante! —hace tres años, Milo de Escorpio se dedicaba al entrenamiento de Hyoga con fervor y convencimiento. Siempre decidido a cumplirle la promesa a Camus, quien fuera su mejor amigo, y proteger a su querido discípulo.

El entrenamiento siempre era en la casa de Acuario, Milo lo prefirió de esa manera, era más simbólico tanto para Hyoga como para Milo de esa forma. Todo el templo estaba congelado, y Hyoga intentaba sin descanso el asestar un golpe a su maestro, que tan solo lo esquivaba, aunque cada vez con más dificultad.

—Su velocidad aumenta —se dijo Milo a sí mismo, y entonces reaccionó, elevó su cosmos, y lanzó una de sus agujas en dirección a Hyoga, atravesándole el pecho y lanzándolo violentamente en contra de una de las columnas del templo—. Increíble… logró… congelar todas las estrellas de la constelación de Escorpio… de no haber estado usando mi armadura, el daño hubiera sido fatal… Camus… tu discípulo… es increíble —y Hyoga se puso de pie con debilidad, e intensificó su cosmos—. Lamento haber tenido que atacarte, Hyoga. Pero realmente no me esperaba que tu cosmos se intensificara tanto. Todavía estoy entumido. Tu ataque pudo haberme herido de gravedad si no hubiera tenido cuidado, tu cosmos se ha elevado considerablemente —se alegró Milo, y Hyoga se arrodilló frente a él—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Maestro… yo… lo lamento mucho —y Milo lo miró curioso—. Aprecio sus palabras… pero… usted ya me hubiera asesinado sin problema. No soy capaz de desprenderme de mis sentimientos —y Milo lo comprendió, y movió su cabeza en negación—. Sé que soy una vergüenza, que no debo expresar sentimiento alguno en una batalla… jamás estaré al nivel de los caballeros dorados… ya que no puedo olvidar su hospitalidad… ni a Camus… ni a mi madre.

—Entonces es eso —aclaró Milo, y Hyoga asintió—. Por Athena… que difícil es entrenarte —y Hyoga se mordió los labios con tristeza—. Escucha… Hyoga… por más que me duela decirlo… necesito que dejes de pensar como el corazón de hielo de Camus —y Hyoga se sorprendió—. Camus era mi mejor amigo… lo conocí mejor que nadie… pero su sacrificio fue lo que me ayudó a comprender, que Camus siempre estuvo equivocado —y Hyoga se puso de pie con molestia, horrorizado de las palabras de Milo—. Hyoga… aprecio a Camus… lo recuerdo y lloró su muerte… después de todo, soy un humano. No soy el caballero dorado más poderoso de todos, se podría decir, que soy uno de los más débiles… y sin embargo… todos me brindaron su confianza en la batalla contra Chronos.

—Todos sabes que usted, el señor Aioria, y el señor Mu, son los caballeros dorados más fuertes de todos —habló Hyoga, y Milo tan solo se burló de aquellas palabras—. ¿Por qué otra razón le hubieran entregado su cosmos a usted para enfrentarse a Chronos?

—Hyoga, puedo nombrarte a 5 caballeros dorados que son más fuertes que yo, y sin duda acabarían con mi vida sin que yo pueda hacer algo por evitarlo —habló Milo—. Shaka de Virgo —y Hyoga no pudo evitar asentir—. Estoy seguro… que no sería capaz siquiera de asestarle una sola de mis agujas… Saga de Géminis —continuó Milo—. Aunque, estoy seguro de poder resistir un poco más contra Saga… terminaría por sucumbir ante sus ataques. Saga realmente es de temer… Mu de Aries —y Hyoga lo dudó—. Sería una batalla muy pareja, pero, Mu es más fuerte que yo, seguro me vencería. Y claro, enfrentarme a Aioria nos mandaría a ambos a la tumba después de una batalla de mil días. Es más devastador que yo, pero solo por orgullo… me lo llevaría a la tumba a ese sucio gato, jamás me permitiría perder contra él —y Hyoga se sorprendió al ver que su maestro perdía la compostura—. Y claro que… una batalla entre Camus y yo… resultaría en mi propia muerte —y Hyoga no sabía si debía intervenir en la discusión o no—. En teoría… creo que Aioria y yo estaríamos disputando el sexto puesto entre los caballeros dorados, y aun así… caballeros más fuertes que nosotros nos brindaron sus cosmos.

—Maestro… yo pienso que se está quitando merito a sí mismo —y Milo lo negó—. Estoy seguro de que usted es capaz de derrotar a quien sea. Nadie en todo el santuario tiene su lealtad, ni su sinceridad, y devoción. Usted en verdad es admirable.

—Lealtad, sinceridad, y devoción, son sentimientos —y Hyoga se sorprendió—. Hyoga… la única razón por la que los santos dorados nos brindaron sus cosmos a Aioria y a mí en lugar de dárselos a otros caballeros más fuertes… es porque Aioria y yo tenemos algo que muchos caballeros dorados no tienen —y Hyoga esperó ansioso el escuchar esa respuesta—. Creemos en la fuerza de nuestros corazones —y Hyoga no lo comprendió—. Podemos tener nuestros cuerpos destrozados, nuestras almas marchitas, estar al borde de la muerte, desangrados y débiles… pero… nos seguiremos levantado —y Hyoga asintió—. Nuestro orgullo, es simplemente muy grande… nuestra devoción lo más importante… Hyoga… por salvarte la vida a ti, yo daría la mía, así como Camus se sacrificó por salvarme —y Hyoga comenzó a comprenderlo—. Imagina, que tuviera el poder de Shaka… conociéndome, sería arrogante, presumido y presuntuoso… sería un placer tan solo torturar a mis víctimas, y satisfacer mi ego...sería exactamente igual a Chronos. No tendría una razón para superarme y luchar. Cuando me entregaron sus cosmos… ellos lo sabían… que por la confianza que depositaron en mi… primero muerto que defraudarlos. Cuando la fuerza no es suficiente, necesitas aferrarte a los sentimientos por seguir luchando… Hyoga, esa es mi resolución… si me comportara como Camus… perdería el deseo de superación que solo tienen los humanos, y Camus piensa igual que yo —y Hyoga bajó la mirada, intentando comprenderlo—. Piénsalo… Hyoga… ¿Qué es eso que ha sido tu inspiración? ¿Por qué o quién te esfuerzas tanto por convertirte en una caballero? ¿Quién es la persona, que te hace elevar tu cosmos y seguir adelante? Y piensa en qué pasaría, si esa persona no fuera parte de tu vida. ¿Serías igual de fuerte que ahora?

—No… dios… no… —y Hyoga comenzó a llorar—. Pero… ¿acaso estos sentimientos no me vuelven más débil? —y Milo lo negó con la cabeza—. ¿Quiere decir esto, que Camus siempre estuvo equivocado?

—No seas tonto Hyoga! —y el caballero del Cisne se estremeció de dolor y mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas—. El sentimentalismo en batalla es inútil. Debes ser fuerte y ser capaz de ignorar los sentimientos para ganar las batallas. Pero, jamás debes de dejar de ser un humano. En batalla, tu resolución debe ser más fuerte que la de tu oponente. Debes ser capaz, de ignorar el dolor del corazón humano, y reemplazarlo con un sentimiento que te impulse a la victoria. En batalla, la única resolución que cuenta es la tuya. Hyoga. ¿Cuál es tu resolución? ¿Qué tan grande es tu deseo?

—…Madre… —habló Hyoga, y su cosmos se intensificó, e incluso comenzó a brillar de dorado—. Por un mundo hermoso… que puedas ver desde el cielo… he de convertirme en un ser fuerte, capaz de crear cualquier milagro —y los ojos de Hyoga se llenaron de lágrimas—. Maestro… no lo defraudaré… encontraré esa resolución… y por siempre me sostendré a ella… he comprendido su enseñanza —y Milo asintió, e hizo una reverencia—. Gracias… maestro Milo —al recibir la reverencia, Hyoga sabía que el entrenamiento se había terminado, por lo que decidió retirarse a los campos de entrenamiento cercanos al templo de Acuario. Milo entonces comenzó a retirarse también, más sintió un cosmos que lo detuvo.

—¿Resolución? —se escuchó la melodiosa voz de Saori, y Milo sonrió y se volteó a verla. En aquel entonces, Saori tenía doce años de edad, y tristemente para Milo, como toda niña de su edad, se había vuelto algo impredecible en su comportamiento e intentaba modas nuevas. En este caso caminando descalza por todo el Santuario y usando arillos de oro alrededor de sus tobillos—. ¿Cuál es su resolución, maestro?

—Proteger a mi diosa, Saori —confesó Milo—. No deberías caminar descalza. Mucho menos cerca del templo de Acuario, la temperatura es muy baja. ¿Ya sabe Shaka que te volviste a escapar de tu templo? —y Saori tan solo se recargó sobre una de las columnas del templo de Acuario—. Lo lamento… fui irrespetuoso… —y Saori lo miró de reojo, mientras ocultaba sus expresiones faciales detrás de su en ese entonces corta cabellera—. Como diosa se merece mi respeto. Si he sido de lengua aguda, le ruego me disculpe.

—Mi resolución es que dejes de ser un corazón de piedra como le presumes a Hyoga y comiences a amarme de verdad —y Milo se sorprendió, se mordió los labios y comenzó a retirarse—. ¡Bien! ¡Entonces voy a obligarte! —se molestó la diosa—. Tu diosa te ordena que te detengas —y Milo detuvo su caminar, y comenzó a preocuparse—. Tu diosa te ordena voltearte y mirarla —y Milo liberó algo de aire con molestia, y se dio la media vuelta—. Tu diosa te ordena que te aguaches… eres muy alto… —continuó Saori ya un tanto avergonzada porque Milo era más alto que ella, y Milo se agachó a su altura—. Saori te pide… que si en verdad sientes algo por ella… y no solo devoción a Athena… —y Milo se sorprendió por la forma en que Saori le pedía eso último, y se percató de las lágrimas que comenzaban a caerle del rostro—. Le robes su primer beso —y Milo abrió sus ojos de par en par sin saber que hacer—. Si me besas… entonces deberás tomar responsabilidad y amarme de verdad… —y Milo tragó saliva con fuerza—. Si no me besas… te juro por Zeus que ya jamás te voy a molestar con esto… dejaré de intentar que me ames y te veré tan solo como mu querido caballero dorado… te lo juro… pero… hoy me tienes que dar tu respuesta definitiva… —y Milo bajó la mirada—. ¿Entonces… que decides? —y Milo cerró sus ojos, pensando en su próximo movimiento—. Entiendo… —habló Saori—. Una promesa es una promesa. No te volveré a exigir que me ames, es obvio que no sientes lo mismo —y Saori sonrió—. Muchas gracias de todos modos, Milo —y Saori se dio la vuelta para retirarse, solo para que Milo la tomara de la mano.

—…Si te arrepientes… tú tienes la culpa… —aclaró Milo, y entonces jaló a Saori en su dirección y le robó su primer beso. Era esta la resolución de Milo, lo que lo mantenía con vida a pesar de que siempre se enfrentaba a oponentes más fuertes que él. Aquel día, Milo selló con un beso su amor por Saori, y se convirtió en un ser que se negaba a ser derrotado. Lucharía de forma egoísta, porque Saori siempre fuera suya y de nadie más.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Guerras Doradas.**

**Saga de Poseidón.**

**Capítulo 4: Los Pilares de Poseidón.**

* * *

**La Atlántida. 28 de enero de 05 N. G.**

—Hace mucho… que debí haber muerto… —habló Milo mientras por fin se despertaba. Había caído derrotado por el esfuerzo de haber combatido y vencido a Krishna, y tras el viaje a través de sus memorias, por fin había logrado ponerse de pie nuevamente—. Mi resolución… es… Saori… —y Milo continuó caminando en dirección a la aurora boreal. No podía verla, pero podía sentirla—. Camus… jamás lo entenderías… que existe en el sentimiento humano una fuerza capaz de levantarte para que nuevamente luches por lo que deseas… —y Milo tropezó, y volvió a caer. Su pierna estaba bastante destrozada por la lanza de Krishna, que no podía moverla como deseaba—. Aguja… Escarlata… Al… Niyat… —comenzó Milo, y su aguja brilló con intensidad y entonces se la clavó a sí mismo un poco por debajo del ombligo. En ese momento, Milo sintió un gran dolor, pero al cabo de unos instantes, el dolor se fue. Al Niyat era la estrella que traía consigo la anestesia que destruía el sentido del tacto—. Ya puedo seguir adelante… Camus… por poner fin a esta blasfemia… debo matarte nuevamente… Saori… espero que mi resolución sea suficiente para mantenerme con vida… Camus es… más fuerte que yo… —y Milo corrió sin problema alguno por la Atlántida y en dirección al Pilar del Océano Ártico.

* * *

—Por Zeus… ¿Qué clase de mujer es Pandora? —habló Aioria sorprendido, al percatarse de que el portal que había abierto Pandora los había llevado al corazón de la Atlántida—. ¿Quién eres en realidad, mujer? —y Pandora tan solo sonrió, y comenzó a mirar a sus alrededores—. ¡Pandora!

—No perderé mi tiempo contigo, caballero. Ya me traerás diversión en el futuro —concluyó Pandora, y Aioria se sintió insultado, pero Marín lo detuvo—. Puedo sentir el cosmos de Shun en aquella dirección… Shura está… muy lejos… de cualquier forma, solo necesito de Shun por el momento —confesó Pandora—. Lo prometiste, me llevarás ante Shun —sentenció Pandora mientras miraba a Marín.

—Te llevaremos —contestó la caballero del Águila—. Escoltaré a Pandora junto a Shun y Shura —y Shaina entonces caminó junto a Marín—. ¿Shaina? —preguntó Marín.

—No me fiaría de que una caballero tan débil como tú sobreviviera a la Atlantida… iré contigo —agregó de forma arrogante Shaina, y Marín asintió—. Seiya, más te vale que tengas cuidado. No estaré cerca para salvarte cuando lo necesites.

—Oye, estaré vistiendo a Pegaso pero soy un caballero dorado, Shaina —y Shaina asintió, y las tres mujeres comenzaron a correr en dirección a donde Pandora sentía el cosmos de Shun. Sorpresivamente, Pandora también se movió a su misma velocidad—. Siento la armadura de Sagitario llamarme. Atacaré a Poseidón directamente y obtendré mi armadura.

—Yo buscaré a Milo —habló Aioria—. No siento su cosmos, pero desde que llegamos puedo sentir un cosmos que no me agrada —y Mu agudizó sus sentidos, y se sorprendió igual que Aioria—. Tengo que ir.

—Espera, no cometas una imprudencia —contestó Mu—. Tu mayor preocupación debería ser el caballero Ikki. Le brindaste tu armadura, pero la necesitarás —y Mu entonces movió su mano, y un cosmos pequeño pero a la vez poderoso se sintió, mientras Kiki, su discípulo y escudero, llegaba transportado por el cosmos de Mu junto al grupo, y cargaba un par de cajas de pandora, la que le pertenecía, la armadura del Escultor, y la del Fénix—. Ve por tu armadura, Aioria.

—Bien… iré a con Ikki y le entregaré al Fénix —y Aioria tomó la armadura del Fénix de espaldas de Kiki, que se mostraba sumamente cansado al cargar ambas armaduras—. ¿Qué harás tú, Mu? —preguntó Aioria.

—Igual que sentimos el cosmos de Camus… cuando agudicé mis sentidos sentí otro cosmos muy tenue —y Aioria agudizó sus sentidos, y se sorprendió—. Aldebarán… no puedo explicarlo… pero… este cosmos es idéntico al de Aldebarán… pero muy débil… Aldebarán está muriendo.

—¿Cómo llegó Aldebarán de Lemuria a la Atlántida? —y Mu no tenía una respuesta concreta, pero estaba decidido a encontrarla—. ¿Y tu armadura? —preguntó Aioria.

—Kiki se encargará —y el caballero se sorprendió, mientras Mu le entregaba una bolsa conteniendo los guijarros con sus estrellas—. Kiki está destinado a convertirse en el caballero dorado de Aries cuando yo haya muerto. Y le confiaré a él esta tarea. Debes reparar mi armadura, y entregármela antes de que sea muy tarde para mí.

—¡Pero maestro! ¿Qué cosas dice? Jamás he reparado una armadura dorada. ¿Qué pasará si me equivoco de minerales? —y Mu tan solo sonrió, y Kiki entonces asintió—. Lo haré, maestro… no lo defraudaré.

—Kiki… desde que se comenzaron las batallas de la Nueva Titanomaquia, los doce no hemos sido los mismos —y Kiki se preocupó—. Tal parece… que diferente de la guerra contra Ares… algunos definitivamente vamos a… —y Mu cerró sus ojos por unos instantes—. Aioria… —y el León asintió—. Como santo dorado. Siempre he tenido cierto don de premonición. Ese don, me ayudó a declararnos hermanos de sangre.

—¿Uno de los tres va a morir en esta guerra? —y Mu asintió—. Ya veo… entonces… por eso necesito llegar ante Ikki… no sabes quién va a morir. ¿Verdad? —y Kiki se preocupó, y Mu movió su cabeza en negación—. Mu... eres raro, pero sé que si dices estas cosas, es porque muy probablemente sean inevitables —y Aioria entonces sonrió—. No vamos a morir… los tres estaremos bien… así que no vayas a pensar en sacrificarte —y Mu se sorprendió—. Le entregarás personalmente tu armadura a Kiki cuando te retires, no antes —y sin darle tiempo a Mu de responder, Aioria corrió lejos de Mu.

—Ese Aioris —sonrió Mu—. No moriré entonces, Aioria… pero si es inevitable… prefiero ser yo quien muera a permitir que uno de ustedes dos haga ese sacrificio —y Mu entonces miró a Kiki, que lo miraba sumamente preocupado—. Si llegas a tiempo con mi armadura, viviré. Mi vida está en tus manos, Kiki —y el escudero se sorprendió, y entonces Mu desapareció frente a sus ojos.

**Soporte Principal.**

—No entiendo qué estamos haciendo aquí —habló Jabu, que había sido uno de los caballeros que había abandonado el santuario para seguir a Saori a la Atlántida—. No me digas que no lo sentiste, Natassia. El cosmos del maestro y su batalla contra uno de los generales de Poseidón.

—Lo sentí, Jabu —explicó Natassia—. Pero… lo lamento, no puedo decírtelo… no importa si tu nivel está a la par al de los caballeros de plata, el Patriarca solo me ha contado el secreto a mi —habló Natassia en un susurro—. Perdóname Jabu… esta carga… debo llevarla yo sola… —lloró Natassia, que en ese momento se secó las lágrimas, y Jabu la miró confundido.

—Tú eres Natassia de Cristal. ¿Verdad? —habló una marina de Poseidón, era Tetis—. Sentiste los cosmos de los invasores, los caballeros de Athena no han obedecido al mensaje de paz de Poseidón. Y las ordenes de Poseidón dictaminan que deben ser ejecutados por no respetar su mensaje de paz.

—He recibido las ordenes de Poseidón —habló Natassia, y Jabu se mostró preocupado ante esa actitud de Natassia—. Asterion, de Perros de Casa, Sirius de Can Mayor, caballeros de plata al servicio de Athena. Vayan al pilar del Pacifico Sur, dos caballeros de plata se dirigen en esa dirección, es su deber detenerlas, no las maten. ¿Me escucharon? —y los santos de plata asintieron y corrieron en esa dirección—. Algol de Perseo, tienes una misión muy importante. Milo de Escorpio ha quedado malherido tras su batalla contra Krishna de Crisaor. Captúralo, con vida, Athena no desea muertes.

—Natassia. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿En verdad planeas traicionar de esta manera al maestro Milo? —se preocupó Jabu, pero Natassia se mantuvo firme en sus decisiones—. ¡Natassia!

—¡Silencio, Jabu! —habló Natassia—. ¡Quienes están aquí le han dado su espalda a Athena y sirven a Poseidón ahora! —gritó Natassia—. Compréndelo de una buena ves… caballero tonto—. ¡Moses de Ballena! ¡Un cosmos muy poderoso se dirige al Pacífico Norte! ¡Intercéptalo! —continuó con sus órdenes Natassia—. ¡Dante de Cerberus! ¡Auriga de Capela! ¡Ustedes apañarán a Tetis a interceptar a un caballero que va en dirección al Pilar del Atlántico Sur.

—¿Qué dices? —se quejó Tetis—. ¿Cómo te atreves a darme ordenes, caballero insolente —habló Tetis—. Te encuentras en el reino de Poseidón, quien da las ordenes aquí debería ser yo.

—Deberías… pero mi cosmos es muy superior al tuyo… y yo no recibo órdenes de quien es más débil que yo —y Tetis se mordió los labios con molestia—. Desafíame, y por Poseidón te juro que terminaré con tu vida aquí y ahora.

—Maldita —se quejó Tetis, pero entonces asintió—. Pero he de admitir… que haces un buen trabajo dirigiendo a tus tropas en honor a Poseidón. Creo que puedo confiar en que sabes lo que estas asiendo.

—Créelo, hermana… sé lo que estoy haciendo —habló Natassia, y Tetis se retiró junto a los caballeros de plata que le fueron asignados—. ¡Geki de Osa Mayor! —habló Natassia, y el poderoso caballero de bronce se apuntó a sí mismo—. Escúchame, caballero. Sé que tu cosmos está corrompido por la sombra de la duda por perder a tu maestro, Aldebarán. Pero te necesito con vida, no debes morir. ¿Entendiste? Eres el único que puede portar su armadura, necesitas vivir —y Geki no lo comprendió—. Ve al pilar del Atlántico Sur, y tan solo espera.

—¡No lo entiendo, Natassia! —se quejó Jabu, que junto a Ohko de Dragón y June de Andrómeda se encontraba furioso por las acciones de Natassia—. ¿Por qué combatimos a nuestros amigos? —y Natassia se mordió los labios con tristeza.

—Jabu… no me juzgues… mi misión, me hiere en el corazón… —y Jabu, Ohko y June, la miraron sorprendidos—. June… hay un cosmos diminuto… pero… es diminuto porque intenta ocultarlo… busca ese cosmos, y asesina a su dueño, Kiki de Escultor —y June se sorprendió—. Ohko… te necesito junto a Shiryu en todo momento, no preguntes, solo hazlo —y Ohko asintió—. Jabu… Seiya viene en camino… si en verdad quieres comprenderlo… entonces combátelo como un Escorpio… no te rindas… obedece… por favor… realmente me duele todo esto que está pasando, muchos van a morir y no lo entenderás al principio, pero solo… cumple con mis órdenes —y Jabu asintió, y entonces junto a los otros tres comenzó a correr en dirección a su misión—. Shaka… he entendido tu mensaje… los traidores serán asesinados… pero… no deja de dolerme… el mandar a soldados a su muerte, solo porque están confundidos… perdónenme… y mueran en paz… caballeros de plata… —y Natassia lloró la perdida, aun cuando esta no comenzaba.

**Templo de Poseidón.**

Afrodita dormía frente a la puerta del recinto de Athena. Comprendía las penurias que en esos momentos invadían al corazón de su diosa, pero se debatía entre apoyarlas o no. Él, al igual que Natassia y los otros caballeros dorados, comprendía el plan de Shaka. Pero era esta misma comprensión la que lo invitaba a preguntarse, si en verdad estaba en el bando correcto.

—El santuario está contaminado por la sombra de la traición —comenzó Afrodita, despertando de su sueño—. Esas fueron las palabras de Shaka… pero… ¿Es en verdad una traición? ¿O es el deseo de supervivencia? Ya no sé si en verdad lucho por las razones correctas… justicia… o vida… Saori… ¿Tienes tú la respuesta? —preguntó Afrodita.

—¿En verdad me estás preguntando… Afrodita? —y el santo dorado de Piscis entonces se percató de que su diosa se encontraba sentada al otro lado de la puerta, con su espalda golpeando la blanca madera—. Shaka es muy frio a veces… él sabe que muchos en el santuario se han rendido a la voluntad de Athena y se han aliado con Poseidón —y Afrodita asintió—. No puedo obligarte a seguirme… el plan de Shaka es muy cruel… pero… confío en que Shaka tiene cierta razón… el Santuario… está corrupto… no sobreviviremos a Poseidón o a Hades con un conflicto de intereses tan grande… Afrodita… soy la diosa de la sabiduría en la guerra… por ello he permitido este plan… deseo salvar cuántas vidas pueda… y tristemente… tengo que aceptar el plan de Shaka… te juro que lloraré a cada uno de los caídos… y le pediré a mi tío Hades que no los torture… pero… —y Afrodita escuchó a Saori llorar—. Estas decisiones… son muy duras… tienes todo el derecho de juzgarme.

—No… Shaka tiene razón… —comenzó Afrodita—. Ellos que nos han seguido, seguramente la entregarían a Hades por su propia supervivencia. Para muchos, el poder es más importante que el deber… pero… ¿Dónde entro yo en todo esto? —y Saori al otro lado de la puerta comenzó a secarse las lágrimas al escuchar las palabras de Afrodita—. Me convertí en su confidente por la cercanía de nuestras casas… pero… diferente de la guerra contra Ares… Poseidón pertenece a la trinidad divina del panteón griego… hacerle frente sería… —y Afrodita no dijo más. Un cosmos profundo se aproximaba, y el miedo de Afrodita se intensificó.

—Puedes irte… aceptaré cualquiera que sea tu decisión ya que has sido sincero conmigo y no me has ocultado tus temores como los caballeros de plata —y Afrodita asintió—. Te deseo una vida feliz, Afrodita —terminó Saori—. Gracias por cuidarme como lo has hecho hasta ahora.

—No… Saori… —comenzó Afrodita—. Gracias por ser siempre una diosa justa —y el caballero de Piscis se puso de pie solo para arrodillarse frente a quien llegaba a los aposentos de Athena—. Mi señor Poseidón —comenzó Afrodita.

—Mi hijo fue asesinado —agregó Poseidón con molestia—. Milo de Escorpio asesinó a Krishna de Crisaor… mi humor es muy voluble en estos momentos, caballero. Déjame pasar. Athena deberá complacer mis exigencias.

—Mi señor… me temo que… debo preguntarle cuáles son esas exigencias —y Poseidón se molestó, y al otro lado de la puerta, Saori abrió sus ojos sorprendida al sentir que el cosmos de Afrodita se elevaba—. Mi señorita Saori no debe ser molestada. Se respetará el deseo de Deméter.

—¡Deméter puede pudrirse en el Hades junto a su hija Perséfone, a mí no me regresarán a mi hijo pues estamos en guerra! —y Afrodita continuó elevando su cosmos—. ¿Me desafías? —y Afrodita sonrió, y sacó una rosa negra.

—Le diré algo interesante, señor Poseidón —y el dios enfureció—. El corazón de los seres humanos, es lo más complejo en la existencia. Gracias a este corazón, somos capaces de abrazar la vida, y enfrentar la muerte, sin arrepentimiento alguno —y Afrodita reunió varias rosas negras entre las aperturas de sus dedos—. Saori no es solo una diosa, es una humana, y yo confío en su corazón… ya que el corazón humano… es lo más hermoso que existe. ¡Si no va a alejarse! ¡Yo mismo lo alejaré! ¡Rosas Pirañas! —gritó Afrodita, y una lluvia de rosas negras se desprendió de los brazos de Afrodita e impactaron violentamente el escudo de Poseidón sin llegar a romperlo—. Para pasar vas a tener que matarme —agregó Afrodita con una sonrisa.

—Si es ese tu deseo —comenzó Poseidón, que entonces elevó su cosmos hasta destrozar el de Afrodita. En ese momento el estallido de energía resonó por todo el templo, y Saori salió de la habitación de inmediato.

—¡Espera! —gritó la diosa, pero Afrodita ya había sido impactado con violencia en contra del techo del templo, y las rozas negras le había atravesado el cuerpo—. ¡Afrodita! —gritó la diosa, que entonces vio el cuerpo se Afrodita azotar el suelo violentamente—. ¡Poseidón! ¡Lo prometiste! —gritó nuevamente Saori mientras se aproximaba a Afrodita y lo abrazaba—. No mueras… no, Afrodita por favor no mueras… tienes que resistir… —y Saori elevó su cosmos, y con este envolvió a Afrodita, impidiendo que el caballero muriera. Alimentando su cosmos con el suyo, y enfureciendo a Poseidón.

—¿Usas tu cosmos para salvarle la vida a este mortal que me ha levantado el puño? —y Afrodita comenzó a respirar nuevamente con tranquilidad—. ¿Por qué lo haces? —y Saori se puso de pie, y miró a Poseidón con determinación—. Condenarás a toda la tierra si me enfureces.

—No te permitiré lastimar a ninguno de mis caballeros —y Saori desafió a Poseidón—. Puede que hayas intentado la paz… Poseidón… pero no actúas como un dios piadoso. Si se te irrespeta lo arreglas con el castigo, y ese castigo normalmente es la muerte… no amas a los humanos… deseas únicamente controlarlos, dominarlos, asustarlos para que jamás le hagan frente a los dioses —aclaró Saori.

—¡Soy un dios! —enfureció Poseidón, y lanzó su cosmos contra Saori. Afrodita entonces reaccionó, miró a la diosa y se puso de pie frente a ella—. ¡Apártate! —ordenó Poseidón, y Afrodita se mantuvo con los brazos extendidos, desafiando a Poseidón—. ¡Que te largues! —gritó Poseidón, y su tridente se formó en sus manos y de este se desprendieron relámpagos que lanzaron a Afrodita a travez de la puerta, la derribó, y lo lanzó dentro de la habitación de Saori—. Diferente de Ares, yo peleo mis propias batallas. Si no recibo el apoyo de tus caballeros, yo mismo asesinaré a los 108 espectros de Hades y lo enfrentaré. Pero eso no me impedirá reclamarte como de mi propiedad —y Poseidón tomó a Saori violentamente del brazo. La diosa intentó defenderse, y cacheteó al dios con fuerza, que entonces extendió su mano para tomarla del brazo de nuevo, pero únicamente terminó tomándola del cuello de sus prendas, estirándolo, y rasgando la parte de la espalda de su vestido, al hacerlo, Poseidón enfureció—. Ahora entiendo —mencionó con molestia.

Tatuada en la espalda de Saori, estaba la constelación de Escorpio. Una constelación que el caballero dorado le había tatuado a su diosa para reclamarla como de su propiedad. El veneno de un color negro tinta, marcaba las estrellas y las unía perfectamente. La estrella de Antares era la más grande y dibujada en el centro de su espalda. Poseidón estaba furioso.

—Milo de Escorpio no es solo mi caballero… Poseidón… es mi esposo… —y Poseidón la miró furioso—. Amo a los humanos… incluso me he casado con uno, y he rompido el ciclo eterno de Athena al entregarme a él… pero no es por amor a Milo que me opongo rotundamente a tu poderío. Todos los humanos, sin importar que tan nobles o malvados de corazón… yo los amo a todos. Y soy capaz de sacrificar mi propia felicidad por la de ellos —y Saori se amarró el vestido nuevamente, aunque ya no podía ocultar la constelación de Escorpio de su espalda—. No hay nada que no daría por los humanos. Lo sacrificaría todo —y Poseidón entonces tomó a Saori de la muñeca, se acercó a ella, y colocó su mano sobre el vientre de la diosa.

—¿Todo, Athena? —y los ojos de Saori se llenaron de lágrimas—. ¡Tal parece ser, que tu irreverencia ha sido consumada en toda su extensión! —y Poseidón empujó a Saori al suelo—. Zeus ya debe haberse enterado de esto… pero… quien te dará penitencia seré yo. Has sacrificado aquello que juraste desde la antigüedad proteger, tu pureza —y Saori desvió la mirada—. Los mataré a todos —y Saori se puso de pie asustada—. ¡Inundaré la tierra! —y Saori se arrodilló a los pies de Poseidón—. ¿Sigues defendiéndolos?

—Poseidón… por la tierra… te entrego mi propia vida —habló Saori, y el dios de los mares la observó con detenimiento—. En lugar de castigar a los humanos… castígame a mí… te lo daré todo por ellos. Te lo suplico Poseidón… la vida de una diosa, para ti es más valiosa que la te todos los humanos de la tierra. Recibiré tu ira.

—Saori… no… Athena… —Afrodita comenzó a ponerse de pie nuevamente—. No se lo permitiré… Poseidón no debe —y Poseidón preparó su tridente—. ¡Púdrete en el Hades! —Y Poseidón intentó lanzar su ataque, solo para que Saori le hiciera frente nuevamente.

—Todos, Poseidón… no lastimarás a ningún humano, y tendrás mi vida —y Afrodita una vez más intentó defender a Athena—. ¡Afrodita! —y el santo dorado se detuvo—. Cumpliré cualquier penitencia… Poseidón.

—Entonces… Athena… desataré sobre ti la ira que debería desatar en contra de todo el mundo… pero ese caballero, será torturado por su obstinación —y Saori miró a Afrodita con tristeza, y el santo dorado de Piscis por fin se rindió.

**Pilar del Pacífico Sur.**

—¿Dónde… donde estoy…? —habló Shun mientras comenzaba a ponerse de pie con debilidad—. Apenas y se reponía del mortal ataque dimensional, y su vista borrosa apenas y percibía un pilar erguido frente a él—. ¿Her… hermano? ¿General Milo? ¿Capitán Mephisto? —se preocupó Shun. Más de pronto sintió cierta tranquilidad golpearle el pecho—. Escucho… una tonada melodiosa… habló Shun, que de pronto vió a una mujer frente al pilar del Pacífico Sur—. Que hermosa voz… es tan placentera y tranquila… pero… ¿Qué hace una mujer en estas tierras? —y Shun comenzó a acercarse. Movido por la melodía de la mujer de cabellos azules que cantaba arrodillada frente a su pilar.

—¡Lamento de las bestias! —se escuchó un grito, y la mujer entonces lloró y soltó un alarido que comenzó a destrozarle el oído a Shun—. Entonces, Dragón Marino te eligió como mi oponente por la pureza de tu corazón —y Shun fue violentamente lanzado por los suelos, tras el ataque que le destrozaba el oído—. Pude haberte asesinado mientras dormías. Pero las ordenes de Poseidón fueron muy claras. No combatir, hasta recibir su resolución —y Shun se repuso con debilidad, y observó el cómo un general de Poseidón, bajaba las escalinatas de un pilar rodeado de arrecifes de coral—. Sabes… antes de que Ares levantara a Lemuria del Océano, todos los Pilares eran idénticos, aunque de diferentes colores —y Shun se repuso, aunque sumamente tambaleante—. El dunamis de Chronos incluso le devolvió a los pilares su forma original. Esta es la isla de Escila, y mi nombre es Eo, el domador de las bestias.

—¡Eo de Escila? —preguntó Shun mientras veía al caballero de cabellos rosados acercarse a Shun—. La leyenda de Escila… una mujer que tenía por extremidades inferiores a seis bestias con las que asesinaba descorazonadamente. Es una leyenda horrible.

—Soy un ser horrible —confesó el general—. Debo serlo… seré brutal por mi señor Poseidón. O me arriesgaré a ser remplazado como Isaac —se dijo a sí mismo Eo—. Caballero, la única razón por la que en estos momentos estas con vida, fue porque Poseidón declaró la paz entre Europa y la Atlántida… —y Shun miró a Eo con sorpresa—. Este es el Pilar del Pacifico Sur, y de su agua brota agua que purificará la tierra en forma de lluvias y marejadas. El Pilar había dejado de brotar agua, lo que significaba la paz, pero ahora, el pilar expulsa agua nuevamente. Poseidón ha declarado la guerra, y por ello, debo matarte. Solo te salvarás si le juras lealtad a Poseidón.

—Caballero, aprecio el que intentes salvar mi vida. Pero no puedo aceptar tu oferta —y Eo sonrió y comenzó a elevar su cosmos—. Sin embargo, no deseo combatir —y Eo observó a Shun con curiosidad—. Mi nombre es Shun de Virgo… aunque… la armadura no me pertenece en realidad. He sido ascendido a caballero dorado de forma provisional, no me merezco esta armadura, y pelear con mis puños, es imposible… jamás me atrevería a combatir de esa manera. Por favor, no deseo lastimarte, caballero.

—¿Lastimarme? —y Eo elevó su cosmos—. Parece que no lo comprendes. No estás a mi nivel. Y si no te rindes no tengo otra opción que el matarte. ¡Águila Poderosa! —gritó Eo, y Shun miró al poderoso águila volar en su dirección. Y sin sus cadenas no podía defenderse.

—¡Kh… Khan! —gritó Shun, y una esfera dorada se dibujó alrededor de él y el águila impactó la esfera con fuerza sin llegar a romperla—. Caballero, he dicho que no te combatiré de esta forma. No tendré mis cadenas, pero mi cosmos y mi entrenamiento en el santuario… por favor caballero. En verdad no deseo hacerte daño.

—¿Qué tonterías dices? —habló Eo—. Con ese diminuto cosmos me sorprende que siquiera te hayan considerado como un caballero dorado de reemplazo. ¡Morirás! —gritó Eo—. ¡Colmillo de Lobo! —gritó nuevamente Eo, que se lanzó contra Shun e impactó el escudo dorado nuevamente, que comenzó a romperse, hasta que el puño de Eo atravesó el escudo, y golpeó su hombro con violencia y comenzó a partirle el hombro.

**Explanada del Templo de Poseidón.**

—Mi discípulo se bate en duelo… tal parece, que la guerra en verdad era inevitable —explicó Shaka, y Shiryu y Shura lo miraron curiosos—. Natassia ha enviado a los caballeros de plata a enfrentarse a Aioria y a los demás… he comunicado a sus cosmos el mensaje de guerra contra Poseidón… y tal como lo habíamos contemplado, los de plata en verdad nos han traicionado.

—¿Entonces todo era un plan para poner a prueba la lealtad de los caballeros de plata? —habló Ohko mientras llegaba ante los caballeros dorados y el Patriarca—. ¿Por qué no los enfrentaron y acabaron con ellos en lugar de darles más soldados a Poseidón? —se molestó Ohko.

—No era una opción —le explicó Shiryu mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de a quien llamara hermano—. Sin bases no podemos juzgar, y necesitábamos engañar a Poseidón para obtener esta Posición privilegiada, piénsalo Ohko. Tres caballeros de cosmos dorados, justo en la entrada del palacio de Poseidón.

—Pero Afrodita fue derrotado —habló Shura—. Tu plan no funcionó, Shaka. Nos acercamos, pero sin Afrodita… Shiryu no tiene el cosmos de un dorado aún. ¿Me enfrentaré al dios de los mares por mí mismo? —y Shaka asintió—. No me agrada este plan.

—Va a tornarse más complicado —explicó Shaka—. Saori no pudo mantener la paz el tiempo suficiente para que descubriéramos el motivo de los pilares. El cosmos del dios de los mares está cerrado dentro… pero… ¿Qué pasa con ese cosmos al ser liberado? Solo se me ocurre que destruirlos es más peligroso que dejarlos en pie.

—Les brindaré todo el tiempo que pueda —habló Shura—. Pero no podré ayudarles contra los pilares, estarán solos —y Shaka asintió—. Patriarca. ¿Qué pasará con Athena? —preguntó Shura.

—Poseidón en estos momentos se acerca al gran pilar que existe detrás de su templo… ese pilar, posee un poder inmenso oculto en su interior —y todos observaron a Shaka con curiosidad—. Es como si todo el océano del mundo, encontrara su origen en ese pilar —y Shura decidió no esperar más, y corrió en dirección al Soporte Principal. Shiryu entonces trató de seguirlo, pero Shaka lo detuvo—. Dragón Dorado… tengo una misión para ti —y Shiryu asintió—. Ve al Pilar del Océano Indico, y encárgate de derribarlo —y Shiryu observó a Shaka con detenimiento—. No sé cuál es la función de esos pilares… pero… puedes llamarlo un presentimiento… algo tan duro, sellado por el cosmos mismos de los dioses, no debería de existir —y Shiryu comenzó a correr en dirección al Pilar del Océano Indico—. Ohko… necesitaré de tu protección —y el dragón asintió—. Con la finalidad de transmitir mis instrucciones a todos los caballeros, necesito de una meditación tan profunda, que incluso los caballeros de bronce podrían asesinarme. Meditaré desde los interiores de ese templo —y Shaka apuntó a los restos de un templo en honor al dios Océano, aparentemente destruido por el mismo Poseidón—. Mi vida estará en tus manos.

**Soporte Principal.**

—¡Maldición! ¡Este no era el maldito plan! ¡Señorita Athena! —habló Shura, que entonces vio a Poseidón y a Saori aproximarse al gigantesco pilar central—. ¡Poseidón! —llamó su atención Shura, que entonces preparó su mano derecha—. ¡Excalibur! —gritó Shura, y el cosmos de Poseidón repelió la agresión.

—¡Shura! ¡Detente! —suplicó Saori, y el caballero de Capricornio se detuvo—. Shura… descuida… estas libre de cumplir cualquier juramento a tu lealtad —y Saori siguió a Poseidón, mientras Shura observaba sin saber que hacer al respecto—. Estoy lista… Poseidón… aceptaré mi penitencia por mis pecados… soportaré en mis hombros el castigo que impondrías al resto del mundo —y Poseidón asintió, y con su poder abrió las puertas del Soporte Principal—. Shura… gracias por reencarnar conmigo durante todos estos años… cuando vuelva a nacer en este mundo, espero volver a verte… hasta siempre, Shura… —y Saori entró dentro del Soporte Principal.

—¿Qué ha dicho? ¡Señorita Saori! —gritó Shura e intentó alcanzar a su diosa, y al hacerlo miró el tatuaje en la espalda de Saori, la constelación de Escorpio—. No… es imposible… sabía que Milo había irrespetado a la diosa Athena… pero esto… es… —y Poseidón asintió.

—Blasfemia es lo que es —y Saori se detuvo unos instantes, pero de igual manera prosiguió con su camino, y las puertas del soporte principal se cerraron tras ella—. Caballero. Conozco tu leyenda, sé que eres el guerrero más noble de Athena, quien reencarna con ella generación tras generación… y como tal, sabes que la pureza de Athena debiera ser atesorada por la eternidad… la diosa, ha perdido su pureza, ha sido contaminada por el corazón humano… ya no es digna de ser la protectora de la tierra.

—Poseidón… Saori habrá irrespetado a los dioses… pero —y Shura preparó su espada—. ¡Sigue siendo mi diosa! ¡Excalibur! —gritó Shura, y su ataque fue nuevamente repelido por Poseidón sin problemas—. ¿Qué le harás a Saori?

—¡Athena! ¡El nombre de la diosa es Athena! ¿Acaso no lo comprenden? —y Poseidón enfureció—. Tu diosa recibirá la penitencia que el mundo se merece. En lugar de inundar al planeta con lluvias y tormentas, toda esa agua caerá sobre su cuerpo —y Shura sintió con la fuerza de su cosmos, el cómo Saori observaba el caer el agua dentro del Soporte principal—. Pero lo que la diosa no sabe es… que no perdonaré a la humanidad… tan solo le permitiré a Athena retrasar mi castigo divino.

—¡No lo harás! —gritó Shura, y elevó su cosmos tan alto como le fue posible—. Usaré toda la fuerza de mi cosmos, y destruiré ese maldito pilar. ¡Excalibur! —gritó Shura, y Poseidón sonrió y se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que el ataque de Shura golpeara el Soporte Principal, y su ataque fuera devuelto en su contra—. ¿Qué está…? —comenzó Shura, que entonces saltó fuera del camino, momentos antes de que su propio ataque pudiera rebanarlo—. Excalibur fue… su poder fue repelido y lanzado en mi contra.

—Este pilar no puede ser destruido… —comenzó Poseidón—. Solo caerá cuando los otros siete caigan, pero, es imposible destruir esos pilares. Cada pilar posee la fuerza de mi dunamis—. Y Shura se sobresaltó y comenzó a retroceder—. Shura de Capricornio, perdí mi cuerpo original contra Athena… pero, así como Chronos selló su dunamis en la torre del reloj de las doce casas, yo lo hice de igual manera. Mi dunamis, se dividió entre los ochos pilares. Todo para crear una fuerza tan poderosa que ni los caballeros dorados podría romperla. Estos pilares, solo podrán ser destruidos por una fuerza idéntica a la del sol —y Shura se mordió los labios iracundo—. Mis pilares, fortalecerán el Soporte Principal. Sellé mi dunamis en ellos para que esta fuera la tumba de cualquier dios que me hiciera frente. Planeaba usarlo contra Zeus… pero, Athena es un buen primer sacrificio.

—No perderé a la señorita Saori —habló Shura, que volvió a preparar su espada—. Sellados por un dunamis o no, esos pilares serán destruidos, y salvaremos a la señorita… pero primero, acabaré con tu vida.

—Solo lograrás terminar como Afrodita —aclaró Poseidón, y Shura se preocupó por su compañero—. Afrodita de Piscis se levantó en mi contra, y por ello será actualmente castigado —y Poseidón entonces apuntó a uno de sus siete pilares—. Cada pilar, es una prisión de tortura. Quien es sellado dentro, sufrirá por siempre el ser golpeado por las aguas que son de sus dominios. Para Afrodita, lo he sellado dentro de uno de los pilares —y Shura concentró su cosmos, y la imagen de un Afrodita atado en cadenas, y sufriendo el ser eternamente golpeado por aguas de cascadas interminables que le caían sobre el cuerpo dentro de uno de los pilares, rodeó su mente—. Oh, y por cierto… esa es mi segunda garantía de que los pilares no pueden ser destruidos. En su interior, dos caballeros dorados refuerzan sus murallas.

—¿Dos caballeros? —y Shura lo sintió entonces. Dentro de uno de los pilares se escuchaba la voz de un Aldebarán torturado y adolorido—. ¡Aldebarán! —gritó Shura, y Poseidón rio maléficamente—. ¡Maldito! ¿Lo conservaste con vida solo para que se convirtiera en una batería de cosmos que fortalecería más a los pilares?

—En efecto —habló Poseidón—. Para que mi dunamis siga vivo dentro de los pilares, necesito sacrificar en su interior a seres de cosmos dorados —y Shura escuchó los gritos de sus dos compañeros golpearle la mente—. ¿Sabes que pasará ahora, Shura? —y el caballero se preocupó—. Te daré a elegir. Júrame lealtad… o te enterraré dentro de uno de los pilares hasta que la última pisca de tu cosmos sea consumida y mi dunamis sea por fin liberado de su interior. Los pilares, son cosechas de dunamis. Y los caballeros dorados son sus fuentes de energía.

Por unos instantes hubo silencio. Shura pensaba en todo lo que había sido revelado. Los pilares contenían en su interior al dunamis de Poseidón. Dos caballeros dorados estaban siendo torturados en su interior, sus cosmos tragados por el dunamis, fortaleciendo el poder contenido dentro del Soporte Principal y volviéndolo invencible. Si él se volvía otra batería dentro de ese pilar, el dunamis de Poseidón seguiría intensificándose, pero Shura no comprendía cual era la importancia de sellar tanto poder dentro de unos simples pilares.

—No sé cuál es tu plan… Poseidón —y en ese momento, Exalibir comenzó a brillar de un esmeralda intenso en el brazo de Shura—. Pero le soy leal a Athena… y te juro que, si no soy capaz de derrotarte. ¡Al menos me aseguraré de asestarte un maldito golpe! ¡Doble Excalibur! —gritó Shura, y desencadenó su ataque más poderoso, que voló en dirección a Poseidón, y el dios no se preocupó siquiera en evadirlo, y lo recibió de lleno—. ¡Muere!

—¡Dunamis Seal! —gritó Poseidón, y la fuerza de los mares rodeó a Shura—. ¡Pilar del Pacífico Sur! —y Shura entonces vio el pilar dibujarse a su espalda, y en ese momento su cuerpo fue tragado por los mares, dejando atrás su armadura vacía—. Tauro, Piscis, y ahora Capricornio. Tres caballeros atrapados en los interiores de mis pilares. Athena. ¿sabes lo que significa tener el poder de tres caballeros a mi disposición? —y la estatua de Athena se dibujó detrás del cosmos de Poseidón—. El poder para lastimas a Hades. ¡La Exclamación de Athena! Ahora puedo usarla, Athena, gracias a tus tres caballeros dorados.

**Pilar del Pacífico Norte.**

—¡Shun! ¿Dónde te encuentras? ¡Shun! —gritó Ikki mientras corría por los territorios cercanos al Pilar del Océano Antártico—. Es extraño… jamás se me ha dificultado encontrar a mi hermano… pero… estos pilares desprenden un cosmos muy profundo, me impide encontrar a mi hermano. El único cosmos que puedo sentir a parte del de Poseidón es el cosmos de Milo. Todos los demás, están nebulosos. Cosmos dorados, plateados y de bronce, pero no hay nada claro. El cosmos frio debe de ser de Hyoga… pero… se sienten dos cosmos igual de fríos. ¿Cuál es el cosmos de mi hermano? —enfureció Ikki y siguió corriendo, hasta que encontró un pilar frente a él—. Aquí hay un cosmos dorado, pero. ¿De quién? —gritó Ikki, y entonces escuchó los gritos de dolor de Afrodita—. ¿Dentro de este pilar?

—Así es —escuchó Ikki una voz, y vio bajar de las escaleras a uno de los generales de Poseidón—. Te confieso, caballero de Leo, que me repugna el escuchar los gritos de este caballero dentro de mi pilar. Pero el muy tonto desafió a Poseidón, y fue sellado aquí dentro —e Ikki se concentró, y pudo ver en el interior del pilar a Afrodita retorciéndose de dolor mientras aguas como cascadas le desgarraban la piel—. No era el cosmos de tu hermano el que sentías y perseguías. Era el cosmos de Afrodita de Piscis.

—Era un cosmos tranquilo y hermoso. Pensé que se trataba del de mi hermano Shun. Pero tal parece, que este continente está lleno de sorpresas. Con tanto cosmos alrededor, no puedo distinguir los cosmos con claridad —y el general de Poseidón asintió—. ¿Quién eres?

—Bian de Hipocampo —aclaró el caballero—. Todo lo que ha ocurrido en este continente, lo ha planeado Dragón Marino. Él le plantó la idea a nuestro señor Poseidón, de apoderarse del cosmos de los dorados. Pero claro que, esto solo es posible gracias a que en el santuario, caballeros de plata al servicio de Poseidón, revelaron la existencia de un poder capaz de lastimar a los dioses. La Exclamación de Athena.

—¿Caballeros de Plata? —y Bian asintió—. ¿Entonces eso significa, que durante todo este tiempo nuestros propios soldados han estado filtrando información al enemigo? —y Bian nuevamente asintió—. ¡Malditos traidores! ¡Esto jamás hubiera pasado con mis tropas de caballeros de bronce! ¡Natassia! ¡Era tu responsabilidad el cuidar a los caballeros de plata!

—¿Qué importa ya? El santuario siempre fue débil —y Bian se posó frente a Ikki—. Caballero de Leo, también sé, que esa armadura no te pertenece, tú eres Ikki del Fénix, un insignificante caballero de bronce —e Ikki sonrió con malicia—. Poseidón le ha declarado la guerra a Athena. y tú has sido elegido como mi oponente. Tres caballeros dorados alimentan el dunamis de Poseidón, dándole acceso a la Exclamación de Athena y la diosa se encuentra sellada dentro del Soporte Principal siendo bañada por las aguas de los océanos del mundo —e Ikki miró al pilar gigante en medio de la ciudad en la que se encontraban—. La mente maestra detrás de este plan es Dragón Marino. Y Poseidón le ha dado todo su apoyo. Desde corromper a caballeros de plata para servirnos, hasta planear una propuesta de paz que de ser negada, nos entregaría el poder de lastimar a los dioses. Todo fue planeado, no tienen opción de ganar esta guerra.

—¿Sabes porque alguien se tomaría la molestia de hacer semejante plan, Bian? —preguntó Ikki, y su cosmos se incineró, sorprendiendo al general de Poseidón—. Es obvio que se planeó así, ya que ustedes son inferiores en cosmos a los caballeros dorados, y se han armado de toda artimaña para lograr ser victoriosos. ¡Ave Fénix! —gritó Ikki, y Bian levantó su defensa.

—¡Cortina de los mares! —gritó Bian, y el Fénix se estrelló en contra de ondas que absorbieron y dividieron el ataque por toda la superficie de una pared de cristal tenue**, **muy similar al muro de Mu pero que en lugar de bloquear el daño, lo dispersaba en ondas—. No tienes oportunidad. ¡Tornado Divino! —gritó Bian, y un tornado de agua fue lanzado en contra de Ikki, que golpeó el tornado con fuerza, desencadenando la fuerza del León, que con su rugido partió el agua—. Al parecer, la armadura te acepta como su dueño.

—No me importa si es el Fénix o el León quien guía mis puños, Bian —aclaró Ikki—. Tan solo me interesa llegar hasta donde se encuentra mi hermano, y si debo desatar la furia del León, entonces lo haré —y el León dorado rugió junto a Ikki—. ¡Siente la fuerza del León! —e Ikki lanzó su cosmos transformado en un poderoso león de fuego en contra de Bian. Ikki no conocía las técnicas del caballero de Leo, y no le interesaba conocerlas. El fuego era su elemento, y el León combatiría con fuego en lugar de relámpagos como lo hacía Aioria. Esta era la fuerza del cosmos de Ikki guiada por una nueva constelación, y Bian sintió su fuerza de lleno.

**Interiores del Soporte Principal.**

—No puedo sentir el cosmos de nadie claramente —habló Saori, que ya sentía el agua llegarle a las rodillas—. Siento… siete pilares… dentro de ellos hay tres caballeros… Shura… Afrodita… —y Saori entonces se sorprendió—. ¿…Aldebarán…? —y Saori vio dibujado en tres de las paredes, a sus caballeros encadenados sin sus armaduras, y siendo abatidos por las fuerzas de los océanos—. ¡Shura! ¡Afrodita! ¡Aldebarán! —lloró la diosa.

—Saori… ¿Cómo esta… el… bebé? —habló Afrodita. Intentaba sonreír para su diosa a pesar del intenso dolor—. Qué bueno… que se encuentra bien… pero… ¿Cómo puedo verla? —se preguntó Afrodita.

—Es el poder de los pilares… Poseidón me lo explicó —agregó Shura—. Los pilares… estamos dentro de un Dunamis Absoluto… es cómo cuando Milo combatió a Ares… existía dentro de otra dimensión… Poseidón jamás perdió su dunamis… lo selló en sus pilares… —y Saori comenzó a comprenderlo—. Señorita Saori… porque… no me dijo nada de su embarazo… —y Saori se estremeció por la sorpresa—. Lo repudio… me repugna que se haya entregado a alguien como Milo pero… lo hubiera comprendido… todos lo hubiéramos hecho… —y Saori sonrió con dulzura—. ¡Me liberaré de estas cadenas! ¡Se lo juro!

—Oigan… dejen de hacer tanto ruido… —habló Aldebarán, y tanto Afrodita como Shura voltearon a ver al caballero de Tauro—. He estado… atrapado aquí dentro por unos días… ese maldito de Sorrento… pero… cumplió con su promesa… —y Saori miró a Aldebarán con lágrimas en los ojos—. No llores niña… no vez que no me han derrotado todavía —habló Aldebarán con una sonrisa en su rostro, y Saori lloró con mayor fuerza que nunca, y se arrodilló sobre el agua apenada a pesar de que eso elevaba el agua hasta su pecho—. Saori… nosotros… la salvaremos.

—Aldebarán —habló Saori y se limpió las lágrimas—. Todo esto es mi culpa. No he liderado a los caballeros como siempre he debido, y fui injusta al entregarme a uno de ustedes. Siento que… todo esto pudo haberse evitado —y los tres caballeros mantuvieron su silencio—. ¿Podrán perdonarme? ¡Fallé como una diosa!

—No —habló afrodita, y Saori se sobresaltó, pensando que Afrodita por fin le daba la espalda y la odiaba—. Saori… yo jamás… seguiría a otra diosa que no fuera usted… lo he decidido… por fin ya no hay más dudas… ya por fin, puedo entregarme en alma y cosmos a su servicio… es una lástima que haya tardado tanto en darme cuenta de ello… yo pude, haberme convertido en un maldito traidor… muy poco me faltaba.

—Yo hubiera sido el primero en rebanarte, Afrodita —se quejó Shura—. No puedo liberarme… mi espada está oxidada… no puedo… romper estas cadenas. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

—Esperar —habló Aldebarán—. Ya nos tocará darle de puños a Poseidón… hasta entonces… dormiré… no desperdiciaré cosmos… voy a pelear —y Aldebarán volvió a dormir.

—Tan solo desearía… haber sido más sincera con todos mis caballeros… —comenzó Saori—. Perdónenme… he sido una persona egoísta y ustedes siempre… me han apoyado… siempre… —y Saori elevó su cosmos, y los tres caballeros sintieron sus cuerpos ser rodeados por su fuerza. Saori entonces cayó de rodillas, y su rostro fue golpeado por el agua—. Les brindaré… mi cosmos… yo absorberé su dolor —y los tres caballeros estuvieron a punto de quejarse, pero Saori lo negó con la cabeza—. Sean fuertes… ahorren sus energías… estoy… segura de que… podrán volver a luchar.

—¡Pero Saori, su bebé! —gritó Afrodita, y Saori lo negó con la cabeza, y siguió siendo abatida por el agua que ya le caía sobre la cabeza con fuerza—. ¡Por Zeus! ¡Milo! ¡Apresúrate!

**Pilar del Océano Ártico.**

—Siento el cosmos de Saori ser golpeado con fuerza —habló Milo, y entonces se mordió los labios—. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué el cosmos de Saori se retuerce con tal intensidad? —y Milo corrió en dirección al pilar frente a él, solo para encontrarse con un par de cosmos frios e intensos—. Entonces… no me equivocaba… realmente este cosmos es de.

Camus de Kraken se encontraba con la mirada perdida observando el Pilar del Océano Ártico, que en esos momentos había comenzado a expulsar agua nuevamente. La guerra había vuelto a comenzar. Pero Camus se negaba a creerlo.

—¡Maestro Milo! —gritó Hyoga, y Camus se sorprendió y miró al caballero de Escorpio, que aunque ciego, mantenía sus ojos en dirección a Camus en todo momento—. ¿Maestro? —y en ese momento, Hyoga miró a Camus.

—No necesito explicaciones… tan solo… se ha cometido una horrible blasfemia… —habló Milo—. Camus… el que hayas regresado de la muerte… no puede permitirse… pero antes de mandarte de regreso. Necesito saber porque estas vivo, y porque no haces nada para salvar a Athena.

—¿Salvar a Athena? —habló Camus—. No siento el cosmos de tu diosa… Milo… solo siento el tuyo —y Hyoga se confundió, y notó en ese momento que en verdad los únicos cosmos que se sentían eran los de Milo y Poseidón—. Antes podía sentirlos todos… pero los pilares comenzaron a resonar… el poder en su interior me confunde, no puedo sentir nada, ni a nadie… ¿Cómo podrías tú sentir lo que los demás no podemos? Amenos que… en verdad te hayas convertido en un ser divino… comienzas a convertirte en un dios.

—Tonterías —habló Milo, y Hyoga entonces miró a sus dos maestros confundido—. Pero dejando eso a un lado… dime que haces aquí, Camus —agregó Milo con preocupación.

—Tu corazón late a un ritmo muy acelerado, Milo —habló Camus, que sonrió ante aquel presentimiento—. ¿Acaso temes enfrentarme? ¿O este ritmo es porque en verdad, como siempre, pones tus sentimientos en primer lugar y te alegras de verme? —y Milo cerró sus ojos, a pesar que el tenerlos o no abiertos no hacían diferencia alguna.

—Camus… la verdad… el sentir tu cosmos… y saber que vives me causa una gran felicidad… pero al mismo tiempo un horrible dolor… —y el caballero de Escorpio comenzó a llorar, aunque con una sonrisa arrogante dibujada en su rostro—. ¿Qué haces con vida?

—Servir a Poseidón —aclaró Camus, que entonces se dio la media vuelta, con su rostro inexpresivo, y dispuesto a combatir a Milo—. Estoy confundido, Milo. Poseidón declaró la paz, pero Athena al parecer ha irrespetado esa paz. Mi pilar despide agua nuevamente, lo que significa que estamos nuevamente en guerra y que yo me encuentro en una terrible desventaja al estar rodeado por dos caballeros dorados.

—¡Maestro Camus! —gritó Hyoga, mientras observaba a su maestro colocar sus manos en la pose de la Ejecución Aurora—. ¡Maestro por favor! ¡No somos enemigos! ¿Por qué hace esto? —preguntó Hyoga.

—¿Por qué? —regresó la pregunta Camus—. Te lo dije, Hyoga… odio a Milo de Escorpio… con cada fibra de mi ser —. ¡Ejecución Aurora! —gritó Camus, y en un parpadeo, Milo corrió en dirección a Hyoga, lo empujó lejos del camino, y su brazo izquierdo quedó congelado por la fuerza del cosmos de Camus—. Lo sabía… sigues siendo tan blando de corazón, que sacrificaste tu brazo izquierdo por salvar a mi discípulo de morir congelado por mi ataque —y Hyoga observó a Camus sin creer que su maestro lo había usado como una herramienta para debilitar a Milo.

—Tu ataque tan solo me congeló la piel… Camus… —y Milo se frotó el brazo izquierdo levemente—. Hyoga… vete de aquí… no deseo que veas esto —y Hyoga lo negó con la cabeza—. Hyoga… voy a regresar a Camus al inframundo… aún si eso significa irme con él al Hades… dejo a Athena en tus manos.

—¿Qué dice? ¡Maestro Milo! —se preocupó Hyoga, y observó a Milo preparar su aguja—. ¡Maestro! ¡No estará en verdad pensando lo que creo que está pensando! —habló Hyoga.

—Te lo dije… Hyoga… —comenzó Milo, con sus ojos cubiertos en lágrimas mientras estas se congelaban en su piel—. Camus es… más poderoso que yo… no saldré vivo de esta batalla… pero… pienso llevármelo conmigo a la tumba. ¡Dile a Saori que la amo! —y Camus se sorprendió de escuchar esas palabras, y Milo lanzó sus agujas en contra de Camus. Pero al hacerlo, estas impactaron a Hyoga, que se había atravesado en el camino de las agujas—. ¡Hyoga! —gritó Milo sorprendido.

—Maestro… —comenzó Hyoga, que sentía sus sentidos desvanecerse al recibir el impacto de siete agujas—. Se lo puede… decir a la señorita Saori… usted mismo… —y Hyoga cayó sobre sus rodillas. En ese momento, Camus estuvo a punto de correr en auxilio de Hyoga, pero logró detenerse. Milo por su arte, corrió junto a Hyoga y le clavó sus dedos en el pecho liberando el veneno del Escorpión Dorado—. Creo… que tengo más derecho que usted… a combatir a Camus de Kraken… se lo ruego, Maestro. Usted no puede morir aquí… solo una batalla… ¿Recuerda? Usted… solo puede perder una batalla… pero yo… no soy un Escorpio… soy un Acuario… si pierdo… me encargaré de seguir con vida al menos.

—No pienso darte ese placer —habló Camus fríamente—. Yo mataré a Milo de Escorpio —y Camus elevó su cosmos, e intentó lanzarlo en contra de Milo—. ¡Polvo de Diamante! —gritó Camus.

—¡Polvo de Diamante! —contestó Hyoga, y ambos ataques chocaron y levantaron un torbellino de nieve y hielo. El choque derribó a Milo, que débilmente sintió el cosmos de Hyoga intensificarse hasta llegar al nivel del de Camus—. Váyase, Maestro. ¡Salve a Saori! ¡Yo me encargaré de que el maestro Camus no sea manchado con la sombra de la traición! ¡Le daré muerte antes de que pueda lastimar a Saori! —y al final, la explosión de cosmos rodeó toda la Atlantida. Comenzaba a nevar en todos los territorios de los siete pilares de Poseidón.

—Hyoga… para vencer a Camus… deberás convertirte en alguien más poderoso que yo… —y Hyoga se mordió los labios, y asintió—. Lo comprendo entonces —y Milo se dio la media vuelta—. Hyoga… rebasa mi cosmos… supera a ambos maestros… así cuando yo muera, sabré que Saori estará en buenas manos… protegida por caballeros capaces de crear milagros… que descanses en paz… Camus.

—¿Acaso piensas que Hyoga podrá derrotarme con enseñanzas tan absurdas como las tuyas, Milo? —más en ese momento, Camus se estremeció, y sintió el cosmos de Hyoga crecer más y más—. Este cosmos… acaba de… acaba de sobrepasar el cosmos de los caballeros dorados… Hyoga… ¿Qué clase de enseñanzas te dio Milo que eres capaz de elevar tu cosmos hasta estos niveles? —y Hyoga colocó sus brazos en la posición del cántaro de Acuario.

—¡Me enseñó a ser un caballero, capaz de sobrepasar cualquier imposible! ¡Ejecución Aurora! —gritó Hyoga, y en ese momento, Milo sintió una explosión de cosmos volar en dirección al cielo, mientras él seguía una senda tenue, que lo llevaba hasta el centro de la ciudad de la Atlántida. Milo casaría a Poseidón.

* * *

**Daniel: ¡Wah! ¿Por qué demonios soy tan complicado al escribir estas historias?**

**Poseidón: ¡Porque mi saga tiene que ser mejor que la de Chronos!**

**Ares: Mi saga no superó a la de Chronos T_T**

**Chronos: ¡Nadie puede superar mi saga! ¡Dunamis Absoluto! ¡Muahahahaha!**

**Hades: La mía no ha sido escrita, pero todos saben que será la mejor. Tengo 108 espectros bajo mi poder y maté a los doce santos dorados.**

**Daniel: ¡No me hagas pensar en tu saga todavía! ¡Suficiente tengo con siete Generales Marinos! ¿Cómo Hades pretendes que describa 108 batallas en 10 capítulos?**

**Zeus: Oye… ¿Y yo cómo le voy a hacer? Ni siquiera he salido en el anime o el manga.**

**Daniel: ¡No lo sé! ¡Solo llega, tira rayos y mata a alguien!**

**Poseidón: Oye… ¿Yo también puedo tirar rayos?**

**Hades: Es verdad, tiró un rayo en este capítulo.**

**Ares: T_T Krishna se vio muy superior a mi contra Milo.**

**Milo: Óiganme que yo soy el único que sale desangrado y maltratado en esta historia.**

Shiryu: (Feliz porque no se ha quedado ciego todavía)

**Saori: Pues a mí no me han dado mucho romance que digamos.**

**Lithos: ¿Sigo viva o qué?**

**Galan: A mi nada más me mencionan T_T**

**Geki: A mí como que me mandaron a otra dimensión en la saga de Chronos y de pronto me volví importante y regresé. ¿Y eso porque?**

**Saga y Mephisto: ¿Y Nosotros donde Hades quedamos?**

**Daniel: ¡Están dormidos hasta nuevo aviso!**

**Degel: ¡Ah! ¡Yo salgo en el próximo capítulo! (Se robó el siguiente capitulo medio escrito del autor)**

**Daniel: ¡Tu estas muerto!**

**Camus: …Sin comentarios…**

**Daniel: ¡Ya déjenme en paz! ¡Maldigo la imaginación! T_T**


	25. Muerte Plateada

**Mis publicaciones son un poco más rápidas ahora, aunque al parecer los capítulo parecen estarse encogiendo como si los hubiera metido muy húmedos a la secadora (Al autor le tocó lavar la ropa y se le encogió un sueter TT_TT) En fin, no voy a entrar mucho en rodeos. Tan solo deben saber que me estoy esforzando por hacerle justicia a la serie de Poseidón, no ha sido fácil, eso que ni qué, pero creo que estoy un tanto satisfecho con lo que hasta ahora está ocurriendo. Por ahora, me limitaré a responder los reviews, y sepan que estoy muy agradecido por sus comentarios. La verdad jamás pensé en pasar de la serie de Chronos pero el apoyo me a servido para continuar con este proyecto tan ambicioso. Por cierto, sonrían. ¡Ya vamos a la mitad de este proyecto tan ambicioso, saldo hasta ahora: (25/50)**

**akcres: señor de Géminis, una disculpa, pero todavía no puedo hacerle justicia a Saga y a Kanon, pero te prometo poner todo mi esfuerzo por hacerlo próximamente. Agradezco tus comentarios acerca de la métrica y la sintaxis, la ortografía me falla mucho, pero constantemente re-leo la historia y la voy corrigiendo, actualmente voy en el capítulo 13 en las ediciones. Espero mantener el estilo, y que este no te aburra, recuerda que apenas estamos a la mitad de la saga, aunque aquí entre nos, creo que la voy a terminar en Hades.**

**Metis-domo: ¿Te hice llorar? Ya me hiciste sentir mal TT_TT. Pero alégrate, ya no tendrás que esperar más para saber qué es lo que pasa, pues hoy actualizo a mitad de semana. Lo que si es que a la mera hora saqué a Degél de la historia, pero metí a Kardia en cierto modo, en fin, soy complicado, pero aún no he descartado a Dégel del todo.**

**Sanathos Ananke: Hola mi querida posteadora de reviews favorita (Una de tantos favoritos, todos son mis favoritos, jajajajaja), entiendo lo que dices acerca del romance, se me dificulta un poco más que nada por la frialdad de Milo, que si se la quitó entonces no es Milo, tu entiendes. ¿Verdad? Milo como dices no es el más poderoso, ni lo estoy creciendo, de hecho si te das cuenta, es el más apaleado de todos pero porque su personalidad se lo obliga. En otras palabras, su orgullo es la razón de todas sus desdichas, y este capítulo es un vivo ejemplo de ello, donde comenzamos a ver a un Milo que adopta una personalidad más sombría al notar que cada vez su vida se encuentra en peligro más y más por su propia arrogancia, pero. ¿Para qué te lo explico? Lee y lo entenderás. El llamar a las caballero femeninas como eso, caballeros, me pareció lo más justo, digo, el termino amazonia me pareció que las discriminaba, así que preferí llamarlas caballero. Hay mucho en tu review, demasiadas preguntas, y si me pongo a contestarlas te arruinaré la trama, pero hay algo que si te puedo adelantar: HADES YA EMPEZÓ A METER SUS NARICES EN LA GUERRA DE POSEIDÓN, solo lee este capítulo y lo sabrás con seguridad. Por cierto, en este capítulo por fin veremos a uno de los caballeros perdidos, hola de nuevo Mephisto, ahora no te me olvidaste.**

**Leidy otaku: Jajajajaja, perdóname por lo de los sentimientos encontrados, y creo que no te va a gustar mucho este capítulo, primero porque no salen ni Ikki ni Camus, que mal, jajajajaja, pero estoy preparando los combates, créelo, el capítulo 26 estará repleto de ellos, solo confíen en como desenvuelvo a la trama, recuerden que son muchos personajes TT_TT. En fin, en este capítulo se ve todavía más la diferencia abismal entre Ares y Poseidón. El señor de los mares no pretende quedarse de brazos cruzados y esperar a que los dorado hagan de las suyas, y hay otro caballero que tampoco pretende ser controlado como una marioneta, pues bueno, ya se imaginan por donde va la cosa.**

**Por cierto, tengo dos noticias Saint Seiya para ustedes. Cierto día una reviewer me retó a ser mejor que ella en Saint Seiya Sanctuaty Battles para el PS#, pues esta es mi respuesta para ti: BUSCA EN EL RANKING NIVEL AMERICA QUIEN ES EL SEGUNDO MEJOR MILO DE TODOS LOS GAMERS DE SAINT SEIYA SANCTUARY BATTLE, te diré quién es: Xelanad, soy el segundo lugar en el ranking américa como Milo de Escorpio… aunque soy el número 600 de todos los caballeros TT_TT.**

**Segunda noticia: ¡Me compré un Milo EX y está bien padre! ¡Muahahahaha! ¡Ya solo necesito a Aioria y a Mu! ¡Athena Exclamation!**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**La Atlántida, el Soporte Principal. 28 de enero de 05 N. G.**

—¿Athena? ¿Sigues con vida allí dentro? —habló Poseidón mientras se posaba orgulloso frente al pilar central del continente Atlántico, dentro del cual Saori comenzaba a flotar al notar que el agua por fin le impedía mantenerse de pie por sí misma—. En estos momentos, el agua debe llegarte a la altura del cuello. Eres una diosa, con tu cosmos seguro sobrevivirías a morir ahogada. Pero seguro te mantendrás a flote, no será que pierdas al infante que cargas en tu interior —y Saori, dentro del pilar se preocupó más e intentó aferrarse con las uñas a las paredes del soporte principal, y tan solo terminó resbalando y cayendo al agua nuevamente—. ¿Ha valido la pena, Athena? ¿El involucrarte con un mortal ha sido merecedor de todo esto?

—Tú dímelo… Poseidón… —habló Saori con molestia—. Puedes preguntárselo a Krishna de Crisaor —y Poseidón enfureció aún más—. Jamás olvides… Poseidón… de quien es hijo Krishna de Crisaor… nacido de Medusa, una humana a quien irrespetaste en uno de mis templos sagrados en la era del mito. A quien maldije con cabellos de serpiente por tu irreverencia ante una sacerdotisa de Athena.

—¡Silencio! —gritó Poseidón, y el Soporte Principal se estremeció tras su voz resonar como un trueno que forzó al pilar a temblar violentamente—. Tal parece ser, que has comenzado a recordar tu proceder mitológico —y Saori se aferró a una de las cabezas de dragón llenando el soporte de agua—. Pero de nada te servirá ese conocimiento ahora. En el mito tenías el poder de castigar a los mortales, e incluso lo usabas. Transformaste a una de mis amantes en una bestia, pero mi querida Athena, has cambiado. No te atreverías a hacerlo de nuevo.

—Porque amo a los humanos… Poseidón… —habló Saori—. Cuando maldije a Medusa a convertirse en una Gorgona, aún era una diosa caprichosa que vivía dentro del cuerpo de una niña mimada de doce años y que le había impedido a sus caballeros morir. Recuerdo que Antares me reprendió por mi castigo a la sacerdotisa de mi templo. Pero cuando por fin decidí levantar la maldición, Perseo ya había decapitado a Medusa.

—Perseo hoy asesinará a Antares como compensación —habló Poseidón, y Saori escuchó sus palabras con curiosidad—. Perseo es uno de los caballeros de plata a tu servicio. O mejor dicho, lo es su reencarnación, Algol de Perseo —y Saori se mordió los labios con preocupación—. Será tan solo un caballero de plata. Pero Antares, mejor conocido por ti como Milo de Escorpio, se encuentra malherido por la lanza de mi hijo Krishna, y con su brazo izquierdo congelado por el devastador ataque de su querido amigo Camus de Acuario —y Saori abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa—. Es verdad. No lo sabías. He reclutado a Camus de Acuario en mi ejército. Pero despreocúpate, Camus no asesinará a Milo. Mi omnisciencia me dice que el caballero de Escorpio se dirige al Soporte Principal, pero no llegará. Primero deberá enfrentarse a Algol de Perseo, su armadura vibra con un tremendo desprecio a Athena, y ya le he comunicado con mi cosmos, que Antares es el amante de Athena. Si la reencarnación de Perseo no es suficiente. La furia de la Gorgona tal vez lo sea.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Guerras Doradas.**

**Saga de Poseidón.**

**Capítulo 5: Muerte Plateada.**

* * *

**La Atlántida. 28 de Enero de 05 N. G.**

—Es confuso… con tanto cosmos no puedo sentir claramente en qué dirección camino ni a quien estoy siguiendo —se quejó Milo, que a pesar de su ceguera corría por los arrecifes de coral expuestos a la superficie, tratando de encontrar el cosmos más grande de todos, solo para notar que el cosmos de Poseidón se encontraba disperso por los ocho pilares, confundiendo a todos quienes poseían dominio del cosmos—. ¿Dónde Hades estás, Poseidón? No puedo sentir absolutamente… —comenzó Milo, que entonces saltó fuera del camino evadiendo una explosión de cosmos de color esmeralda—. Estaré ciego pero no estoy sordo. Tendrás que hacer más para detenerme.

—Se dice que los caballeros dorados son los doce más fuertes de los 88 caballeros al servicio de Athena —escuchó Milo, que entonces se colocó a la defensiva en dirección a un caballero de armadura morada y cabellera rubia. Aunque Milo no podía reconocerlo del todo—. Pero, el nivel de los caballeros de plata no debe ser muy inferior. Algunos caballeros de plata poseemos un cosmos que rivaliza al de los caballeros dorados. Pero por las injusticias… muchos no fuimos capaces de vestir las armaduras doradas, ya que ustedes caballeros dorados se rotan las armaduras entre sí. ¡No se merecen esas armaduras! —agregó el caballero.

—No puedo sentir tu cosmos, caballero. Los pilares resuenan intensamente y me impiden reconocerte —agregó Milo, y el caballero subió su escudo—. Pero te diré una cosa. Sin importar quien seas, no estas al nivel dorado, caballero de plata. ¿Por qué has traicionado al Santuario? ¿Es tu egoísmo tan grande? —preguntó Milo.

—Deseo el poder ante todo, Milo de Escorpio —y el caballero elevó su cosmos, y Milo sintió la agresión de su cosmos arder a pesar de las disrupciones de los pilares. La armadura del caballero de plata parecía inclusive rugir con furia, incluso Milo juraba haber escuchado el siseo de las serpientes—. Mi nombre es Algol de Perseo. Caballero de plata que le ha jurado lealtad a Poseidón —y Milo se mordió los labios con molestia.

—¿Perseo? —y de inmediato, Milo sintió que su quijada era golpeada con violencia por el escudo del caballero, e inclusive sintió la punzante sensación de un par de colmillos clavarse en su rostro, arrebatándole algo de su sangre

—Mi armadura parece molesta… estar en tu presencia le repugna. El escudo de Medusa reacciona e intenta petrificarte, pero al parecer estas ciego —y Milo se incorporó con cierta debilidad—. Eres una vergüenza.

—¿Al menos te estas escuchando a ti mismo? —preguntó Milo mientras se frotaba la barbilla—. Por Athena… estoy tan débil por la batalla contra Krishna que fui impactado por su maldito escudo… no… no fue solo Krishna… la armadura… es como si cada estrella de la constelación de Perseo me hubiera golpeado.

—Milo de Escorpio —comenzó Algol—. Te daré muerte. Y al compartir la naturaleza de mi signo contigo, podré vestir la armadura dorada de Escorpio y convertirme en un verdadero caballero del zodiaco, con el poder más grande de todos.

—Quieres mi armadura? —sonrió Milo—. Qué pena… esta armadura ya tiene dueño y sucesor… pero, tu arrogancia ha despertado la mía. Y la aguja de Milo comenzó a brillar de un escarlata intenso—. Perfecto… ya que traicionaste al santuario, no te debo consideración alguna… pero, para portar mi armadura, necesitarás sobrevivir a una iniciación que solo un caballero en toda la historia de los caballero de Escorpio, ha sido capaz de afrontar de manos de su propio Maestro —y Algol elevó su cosmos—. Si demuestras ser más digno que Jabu quien es el primero en recibir de un caballero de Escorpio esta penitencia, yo mismo te daré mi armadura en este momento. Pero claro, eres un caballero de plata que se mofa de estar al nivel de los de oro. Seguramente podrás superar a un simple caballerito de bronce.

—Tal parece ser que ya has perdido el juicio —y Algol se lanzó en contra de Milo con su escudo en alto y desbordando energías de cosmos de color esmeralda—. ¡Muere, Milo de Escorpio! ¡Muere y permíteme vestir tu armadura!

—¡Aguja Escarlata, Alfa Librae! —lanzó Milo su primera aguja, y aunque Algol intentó bloquearla con su escudo, este fue perforado en su frente por la aguja de Milo, traspasó la armadura, y se clavó con violencia en el pecho de Algol—. La primera de las 15 agujas escarlata. Alfa Librae es la estrella del sur, la pinza izquierda del Escorpión dorado —y Algol se retorció con violencia—. Las 15 agujas todas tienen un nombre, memorízalas. Cada aguja tiene su lugar. ¡Aguja Escarlata, Zuben Librae! —gritó Milo, y la segunda pinza del escorpión atravesó a Algol—. Zuben Librae, la estrella del norte, la pinza derecha del escorpión. Las primeras dos estrellas de la constelación son sus dos pinzas, se lanzan para doblegar al rival, no poseen un veneno muy poderoso, su principal función es la de causar un dolor punzante y profundo, no acabarán con tus sentidos, pero intensificarán el dolor de las otras trece agujas.

—¿Por qué me dices estas cosas? ¿Te estás burlando de mí? —gritó Algol furioso, y se lanzó en contra de Milo, que pateó su rostro con violencia y con una sonrisa malévola disfrutó de cada momento—. ¡Maldito infeliz! —y Milo le pisoteó el brazo con el escudo con fuerza hasta romperlo—. ¡Arght! ¡Maldito!

—Miserable traidor. ¿Cómo te has atrevido a traicionar a Athena? —habló Milo, que entonces levantó a Algol del cuello, y de un puñetazo lo mandó a las paredes de la montaña, donde impactó con fuerza, pero se mantuvo de pie—. ¿Quieres mi armadura? No sabes siquiera lo que significa ser un Escorpio… ser el guardián suicida de Athena. El caballero más brutal de los doce, quien debe ser capaz de abandonar todos sus principios de caballería para convertirse en un verdadero demonio en batalla, quien solo pueda perder una sola batalla en toda su vida. A los ocho años, sufrí el ver a 799 aspirantes como yo el morir a mis alrededores, incluso yo tuve que matar a algunos por el derecho a la armadura. El Santuario será muchas cosas, sanguinario y brutal. Pero, no está corrupto. Athena necesitaba de sus campeones, y yo, superé a 799. Tú lo único que tienes que hacer es superar 15 pequeñas agujas.

—¡Estas demente! —gritó Algol—. Miserable. ¿Cómo se te pudo entregar la armadura dorada a ti? No eres merecedor, no eres noble. ¡Eres agresivo y sin corazón! ¡Torturas a tus victimas en lugar de darles una muerte digna! ¡No mereces el nombre de caballero! ¿Qué Hades eres?

—¡Soy un Escorpio! —gritó Milo—. ¡Aguja Escarlata, Acrab! —y Algol se estremeció de dolor—. Arcrab es la tercera aguja, que sostiene la pinza derecha de la constelación. Esta aguja te quitará el sentido del gusto. Di tus últimas palabras, Algol, ya que pronto te quedarás mudo.

—¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Me retracto! ¡Soy fiel a Athena! ¡Diosa Ath… ackt… ah… —y Algol se quedó mudo, y Milo sonrió de forma sombría, y los ojos de Algol se llenaron de lágrimas. El caballero se arrepentía por el miedo de su traición.

—Sabes… jamás debiste haber traicionado a Athena… —y Milo elevó su cosmos, y su siguiente aguja brilló con una intensidad similar a la de Antares—. ¡Aguja Escarlata, Girtab! —y Algol se estremeció, y su mirada se volvió lechosa y murió—. Qué vergüenza… solo resististe cuatro agujas. Un caballero de bronce te superó, caballerito de plata —y Milo de pronto se estremeció, y cayó sobre su pierna izquierda, causándole un horrible dolor—. Mi pierna derecha… ¿Qué le pasa a mi pierna derecha? De pronto dejó de moverse —y Milo sintió que su pierna estaba cubierta por roca—. Ya entiendo… ese maldito escudo logró petrificarme la pierna a pesar de mi ceguera… pero, gracias a que no he sido petrificado en su totalidad, el efecto será momentáneo —aclaró Milo, que entonces comenzó a incorporarse con debilidad—. Aunque… si no tengo cuidado… podría perder la pierna mientras esta se recupera.

—Y así será… Milo de Escorpio —y Milo sonrió con malicia, mientras otro caballero de plata caminaba en su dirección—. Mi nombre es Yaga de Orión. Caballero de plata al servicio de Poseidón. Y estoy por demostrar que el gigante del mito de Artemisa, es el mejor cazador de los dos —y Milo siguió preparando su aguja—. Voy a asesinarte. Poseidón es el dios verdadero en esta guerra santa.

—¡Yaga! ¡En la anterior guerra santa mi discípulo enfrentó al caballero de Vermilo del gigante Orión! —agregó Milo, y entonces apuntó su aguja en dirección a Yaga—. Ese caballero, era más poderoso que tú —y Milo lanzó su aguja, y esta se clavó en la montaña y la despedazó, sorprendiendo a Yaga de Orión—. La constelación de Orión, por siempre ha escapado de la de Escorpio. El gigante cazador ya no es más una amenaza, podría perforarte la garganta y terminar con tu miserable existencia. Pero… han irrespetado a la diosa Athena al traicionarla… y créeme, Yaga de Orión… ¡Que si algo me vuelve furioso, es la traición! ¡No toleraré esta irreverencia! ¡Te clavaré todas mis agujas como castigo! —y por toda la Atlántida, se escucharon los gritos de sufrimiento de Yaga de Orión.

**Pilar del Océano Antártico.**

—Tal parece, que alguien se está divirtiendo torturando a los condenados —habló Mephisto de Cáncer, mientras caminaba por los arrecifes exteriores en dirección al Pilar del Océano Antártico—. No importa… antes de que los malditos pilares comenzaran a resonar, estoy seguro de que sentí sus cosmos. Esos perdedores realmente me tienen preocupado —confesó Mephisto—. ¿Qué Hades me ha pasado? Me he vuelto blando… o tal vez… me he vuelto noble… —prosiguió el caballero mientras su mente divagaba y entraba en silencio. En ese momento, una sombra se abalanzó sobre Mephisto, que de inmediato se dio la media vuelta y preparó su dedo con las ondas infernales, solo para percatarse que un débil y moribundo caballero vistiendo una armadura de bronce, caía sobre sus brazos—. ¡Yulij! —gritó Mephisto a una caballero de cabello cremoso y que vestía una armadura roja—. ¡Sextante! ¡Responde! —gritó Mephisto—. No toleraré que mi tripulación sea débil. ¡Responde Yulij!

—Capitán… Mephisto… —habló la caballero con debilidad. Yulij de Sextante era uno de los caballeros de bronce asignados a la tripulación de Mephisto. Caballeros que el caballero dorado de Cáncer había pensado que habían muerto cuando el Kraken hundió el Carcinos, pero que ahora resultaba que uno estaba con vida—. Capitán… los demás… están… todos están… habló la caballero.

—Resiste Yulij. Mei se pondrá triste si es que mueres —y Mephisto comenzó a cargar a la caballero de bronce en dirección al pilar del Océano Antártico—. Miserable tripulación de pacotilla. He surcado los mares de Nova Gea con ustedes por cinco años y ni una sola maldita vez han demostrado ser capaces de valerse por sí mismos. Si te mueres, Yulij, te juro que iré al Hades a burlarme de tu alma al caer dentro del Yomutsu Hirasaka.

—Capitán… entonces… no me equivocaba… —comenzó la caballero—. Usted es de buen corazón después de todo. Puedo sentirlo. ¡Con mis propias manos! —se escuchó una voz masculina decir, y entonces Yulij le clavó la mano en el pecho a Mephisto con una fuerza suficiente como para perforar su armadura.

—¡Pero que Hades! —gritó Mephisto, que entonces soltó a la caballero de bronce y preparó sus ondas infernales—. ¡Caballero de pacotilla! ¡Jamás perdono la insubordinación! ¡Púdrete en el Hades! —gritó Mephisto, que entonces lanzó su ataque—. ¡Ondas Infernales! —y la caballero de bronce de pronto desapareció—. ¿Qué ha…? ¿Qué espectros está pasando aquí?

—¡Maestro! ¡No se deje engañar, Maestro! —escuchó Mephisto, y miró a sus alrededores sin encontrar al dueño de aquella voz que había invadido su mente—. ¡No son reales, maestro! ¡Él los mató a todos! ¡Solo yo quedo con vida!

—Esa voz es de… ¿Mei? —preguntó Mephisto mientras recordaba a su discípulo, a quien llevó a la guerra de Lemuria y quien fuera el actual sucesor a la armadura de Cáncer. Una densa niebla entonces comenzó a alzarse alrededor del pilar—. ¡Mei! ¡Sigue hablando! ¿Dónde Hades estás, discípulo perdedor? ¡Tenías la tarea de proteger a la tripulación! —se quejó Mephisto, y entonces se percató de un olor nauseabundo—. Huele a muerte… hace tiempo… que no olía este aroma tan desagradable —confesó Mephisto, y entonces escuchó a otro caballero desplomarse sobre el suelo—. ¡Yuji de Octante! —gritó Mephisto, y entonces ayudó a otro caballero de bronce, de armadura verde militar y cabello oscuro, a levantarse del suelo. Su cara estaba amoratada tras haber recibido una paliza—. ¡Dime que ha ocurrido!

—Todos sobrevivimos… Capitán… —habló el caballero con debilidad—. Lo buscamos… todos lo buscamos… pero… fracasé… —y Mephisto entonces sintió su pecho ser perforado nuevamente, esta vez en su costado derecho—. Yo fui el primero en morir.

—¡Los muertos no se defienden, infeliz! —habló Mephisto, que entonces comenzó a estrujar el cuello de Yuji con odio al saber de la insubordinación de su tripulación—. ¿Cómo se han atrevido a levantarme sus puños?

—No es él… este tampoco es —habló Yuji, que entonces golpeó el rostro de Mephisto con violencia y entonces desapareció—. Quien es aquel a quien más quieres… Mephisto… tu mente está repleta de aliados, pero parece que no te importa ninguno. ¡Viniste por tu tripulación! Pero te da igual si viven o no, solo deseas ver a uno con vida. ¿A quién?

—No entiendo qué es lo que está pasando… pero, esto seguro es obra de un General de Poseidón —y Mephisto entonces se quitó la capa, y sonrió con odio en su ser—. Acepto el reto, general. Ahora. ¿Dónde Hades te estas escondiendo?

—No se esconde… él no se esconde… —y Mephisto preparó su puño, más lo detuvo a escasos centímetros del rostro de un caballero de cabello negro y corto y piel ligeramente morena—. ¡Capitán, espere! ¡Soy yo! ¡Circinus de Compas! —gritó el caballero víctima del miedo, y Mephisto lo miró de forma sombría—. ¡Soy yo! ¡Por favor no me mate! —lloró el caballero de bronce, y Mephisto preparó sus ondas infernales—. ¡Espere!

—Buen intento —agregó Mephisto—. Pero ya descubrí tu pequeño truco, imbécil. ¡Muere! ¡Ondas Infernales de Hades! —y el caballero gritó de dolor, mientras su imagen desaparecía—. Que astuto… lograste esquivarme —agregó Mephisto mientras miraba a sus espaldas, donde una sombra herida intentaba escabullirse entre la niebla—. Son solo ilusiones. Ahora dime que le has hecho a mi tripulación —exigió Mephisto.

—¡Alto! ¡No me toques alimaña! —se escuchó un grito, y entonces un caballero cayó frente a Mephisto—. ¡Maldición! ¡Maestro! —habló el caballero, y Mephisto tan solo sonrió—. ¡No! ¡Por favor no! ¡Esto es una broma! ¡Maestro, deténgase! —frente a Mephisto estaba Mei de Cabellera de Berenice, su discípulo—. ¡Es un truco! ¡Maestro! ¡Soy real!

—¡Ya me cansé de tus bromas! —agregó Mephisto, que levantó a Mei del cuello—. Te diré una cosa, pedazo de medusa de mar —habló Mephisto con ira, y mientras estrujaba el cuello de Mei—. No me importa a quien tenga que matar. Soy el caballero de oro más descorazonado de todos. Toma la forma de quien sea o quien quieras. ¡Yo jamás sucumbiré ante nadie! —gritó Mephisto, y entonces atravesó el pecho de Mei.

—Ma… Maestro… habló Mei con debilidad—. Fue un orgullo… el surcar los siete mares a su lado… maestro… —comenzó Mei, quien entonces derramó lágrimas—. Todos… a pesar de que no siempre se lo dijimos… siempre… estuvimos orgullosos de navegar en el Carcinos —y Mephisto abrió sus ojos de par en par, y sacó su brazo del pecho de Mei—. Maestro… por favor… asesine a ese maldito desalmado… todos… se lo suplicamos… —y Mei cayó muerto al suelo, y la neblina comenzó a disiparse.

—¡Por Athena! ¡Eras real! —y una risa malévola se escuchó recorrer los alrededores del pilar, mientras la neblina revelaba más y más cuerpos de caballeros de bronce muertos—. ¡Escuadra! ¡Brújula! —gritó Mephisto al ver los cadáveres de dos caballeros vistiendo armaduras de bronce—. ¡Sextante! ¡Octante! ¡Compas! —continuaron los cadáveres—. ¡Regla! ¡Popa! ¡Vela! ¡Red de Pesca! ¡Argos! ¡Mesa! ¡Periscopio! —y Mephisto enfureció—. ¡Cabellera de Berenice! —gritó mientras observaba a su discípulo muerto, y Mephisto comenzó a morderse los labios hasta que estos sangraron por su ira—. ¡Mi tripulación! ¡Mataste a toda mi tripulación! ¡Canalla! ¡Sal de tu escondite para que pueda darte muerte miserable! ¡Jamás te lo perdonaré! ¡Te lanzaré yo mismo al inframundo! ¡Torturaré tu alma! —y la risa malévola rodeó el Pilar del Océano Antártico.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo Sabía! ¡Lo Sabía! ¡Sí tienes corazón! —y un General de Poseidón se posó frente a Mephisto orgulloso. Su piel era excesivamente pálida, y sus dientes estaban afilados—. Soy Kasa de Lynmades. Y Dragón Marino me eligió para ser tu oponente. Claro que, antes de enfrentarte me topé con tu querida tripulación. Los maté a todos yo mismo, claro, con excepción de Mei claro está. Me atacó con las ondas infernales por lo que intuí que era valioso para ti —explicó Kasa—. Y al parecer estaba en… —comenzó Kasa, más en ese momento sintió que un puño le atravesaba el pecho—. ¡Arght! ¿Qué Hades te pasa?

—¿Que Hades me pasa? ¿Qué Hades me pasa? —gritó Mephisto, mientras estrujaba los interiores de Lynmades con violencia—. ¡Miserable General de Poseidón! ¡Por cinco años viví con esos trece en los océanos! ¡Los humillé y los ridiculicé! ¡Pero fueron mi tripulación! ¡Juntos trazamos los mapas de los mares de Nueva Gea! ¡Juntos combatimos a navíos de caballeros de Vermilo! ¡Y tú los mataste! ¿Pensabas que iba a darte el tiempo de sermonearme y dar tu discurso de superioridad después de eso? ¡Enfureciste al caballero dorado equivocado! ¡Llamas Azules Demoniacas de Praesede! —y Kasa de Lynmades comenzó a quemarse por la intensidad de las flamas en su interior—. ¡Púdrete en el Tártaros! —gritó Mephisto.

—¡Mephisto, detente! —gritó Kasa, pero esta vez su voz fue femenina, y su rostro era femenino y hermoso a pesar de seguir usando la armadura del General de Poseidón. Sus cabellos anaranjados ondeaban con el viento, y sangre comenzaba a caerle de los labios—. ¡Mephisto! ¡Io non solo male! ¡Mephisto! ¡Pérche lo faccio! ¡Ho peccato! —gritó la mujer en italiano.

—¿An-An-Antonella? —y Mephisto sacó su mano del cuerpo de Antonella, horrorizado por sus propias acciones, y mientras recordaba aquellos días en que vivía en Italia y entrenaba arduamente en el nombre del Santuario por el derecho a portar la armadura dorada de Cáncer—. No es verdad —comenzó Mephisto. Recordaba a una dulce niña de doce años ayudarle a curar sus heridas cuando él tenía 15 años, y amarlo apasionadamente—. ¡Antonella! —gritó Mephisto, y la herida mujer tan solo sonrió con malicia, mientras Mephisto caía sobre sus rodillas traumatizado por la imagen de atravesarle el cuerpo a su amada ya muerta.

**Pilar del Océano Indico.**

—¡Lo he conseguido! ¡He llegado al Pilar del Océano Indico! —habló Shiryu tras su llegada ante el mencionado pilar—. Siento una cosmo-energía muy poderosa… este pilar… se siente exactamente igual que cuando Milo estuvo atrapado en el dunamis absoluto de Chronos —y Shiryu entonces reunió todo su cosmos, y el dragón dorado se dibujó en su constelación guardiana—. Reuniré hasta la última llama de mi cosmos, y derribaré este pilar—. ¡Los Cien Dragones de Rozan! —gritó Shiryu, y sus dragones impactaron el pilar en múltiples ocasiones sin llegar a ocasionarle daño alguno—. He usado todo mi cosmos, pero… el pilar no tiene siquiera una grieta. ¿Qué poder tan grande ocultará dentro? —se preguntó Shiryu, que entonces meditó un poco la situación—. Comprendo… entonces no tengo más opción que usar las armas de la armadura de Libra —y Shiryu tomo una espada de su armadura—. Diosa Athena… no sé si puede escucharme con todo este cosmos rodeando a la Atlántida. El plan de Shaka es muy drástico, pretende sacrificar a los santos de plata traidores, él sabe que terminarán traicionándonos de todas maneras —y el dragón rugió con furia, mientras Shiryu reunía su fuerza alrededor de su espada—. Sé que se le ha irrespetado mucho. Que repudia estas decisiones que tomamos, pero en estos momentos, es necesario el que vuelva a irrespetarla, utilizando esta espada, para cortar este pilar que guarda secretos que somos incapaces de comprender. Por favor perdóneme, Athena. ¡Espada Dorada de Libra! —gritó Shiryu, y de un movimiento de su espada, atacó el pilar violentamente.

Por unos instantes el pilar no mostró reacción alguna. Pero de pronto, una tenue luz dorada comenzó a dividir el pilar, y este se partió exactamente por la mitad, trayendo consigo violentos temblores. Una enorme energía si liberó del pilar en ese momento, un dunamis azul intenso, que en ese momento voló en dirección al Soporte Principal. Justo entonces, Shiryu sintió su mente ser invadida por un cosmos muy poderoso.

**Explanada del Templo de Poseidón.**

—¡Caballeros Dorados al servicio de Athena! ¡Escuchen mis palabras! —gritó Shaka repentinamente. Manteniéndose sereno y en la pose de loto a pesar de que fuera del templo del dios Océano en la explanada del templo de Poseidón, Okko el caballero de Dragón combatía fervientemente a los caballeros comunes del reino del señor de los mares—. El dunamis de Poseidón ha sido sellado en los siete Pilares alrededor del Soporte Principal. Su poder ha cosechado el dunamis del señor de los mares hasta el punto de que nos es imposible sentir los cosmos de nuestros camaradas. ¡Sepan entonces que este mensaje que les transmito muy probablemente será interceptado por los Generales de Poseidón y los santos de plata traidores!

—¡Shaka! ¡Date prisa! —gritó Okko, que seguía golpeando a los caballeros de Poseidón fervientemente, negándose a caer en batalla—. ¡No sé por cuanto tiempo lograré mantener a estos infelices a raya! ¡Necesito de tu apoyo! —y un soldado de Poseidón le golpeó el rostro.

—¡La fuerza de tres caballeros dorados, todos sellados dentro de los pilares, ha despertado el dunamis dormido de Poseidón! —continuó Shaka—. Poseidón reencarna generación tras reencarnación al haber perdido su cuerpo original en las guerras santas. ¡Pero al igual que Ares en Lemuria, Poseidón ha encontrado la manera de cosechar su propio dunamis! ¡Cada pilar reúne energía dorada constantemente, usando a tres de los nuestros como baterías! ¡Esta información la transmitió Shura antes de ser sellado en uno de los pilares! ¡Deben destruir los pilares! ¡Esto alimentará a Poseidón con su fuerza! ¡Pero deben hacerlo! ¡Si no rompen los pilares Athena va a…! —y Shaka guardó silencio entonces—. El dunamis se ha recuperado. Me es imposible seguir transmitiendo el mensaje. Okko… Apártate. Es tiempo de que te brinde mi ayuda —y Okko de Dragón obedeció y comenzó a correr lejos del grupo de soldados—. ¡Kah! gritó Shaka, y los soldados sucumbieron ante su poder.

—Es tremendo… el poder de los caballeros dorados es tremendo… —habló Okko sorprendido—. Señor, Shaka… ¿Qué pasará ahora? No logró transmitir el mensaje completo, y la interferencia del dunamis de Poseidón se vuelve incesante.

—No habrá otra oportunidad de comunicarle a los caballeros dorados el qué debe hacerse hasta que otro pilar sea derribado —aclaró Shaka—. Y tristemente… es muy tarde para eso… —explicó Shaka, que entonces abrió sus ojos, y Okko se sorprendió de eso último y notó con terror que Poseidón se encontraba frente al templo de Océano—. Okko… busca a cualquier caballero dorado… dile el resto del mensaje. Y espera que estén al pendientes para que cuando el próximo pilar caiga… todos sepan que los siete deben ser destruidos por salvar a Athena aunque al mismo tiempo esto le entregue a Poseidón un dunamis definitivo… debemos arriesgarnos a luchar contra un dios primordial en su máximo esplendor por conservar la vida de Athena —y Okko se sobresaltó de escuchar la noticia—. Lo has planeado bien… Poseidón.

—No… humano… —agregó Poseidón—. El plan era usar la fuerza verdadera de los Pilares en contra de Zeus cuando Hades fuera derrotado gracias a la unión entre Athena y mi reino —admitió Poseidón—. Pero no me lo han permitido. Por la imprudencia de Athena, he tenido que usar el plan que acabaría con la vida de Zeus en contra de su hija —y Shaka asintió, y comenzó a reunir todo su cosmos—. Eres el más poderoso de los doce… y aun así eres insignificante.

—Okko… vete ya… —continuó Shaka, y Okko asintió y corrió lejos del dios de los mares, que le brindó poca importancia—. Y permítame corregirlo, su excelencia… pero la constelación de Virgo ya no brilla sobre el Patriarca del Santuario —continuó Shaka, que entonces colocó sus manos en la posición de oración—. ¡Capitulación del Cielo y el infierno! —gritó Shaka, y una explosión de cosmos dorado se dejó sentir por todo el continente a pesar del dunamis de Poseidón.

**Sendero al Soporte Principal.**

—¡Shaka! —gritó Milo al sentir la explosión de cosmos, y en ese momento dejó caer al caballero de plata de Orión al suelo, que luchaba por mantenerse con vida—. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué Hades hace Shaka en la Atlántida? A menos que… —y Milo levantó del cuello a Yaga de Orión—. Habla ahora, infeliz… ¿Qué hacían tú y Algol en la Atlántida? —y Orión sonrió débilmente.

—Poseidón atacó… el Santuario cuando ustedes se fueron… y le propuso matrimonio a Athena —y Milo sintió una gran ira al recordar esa parte de parte de Krishna—. Poseidón entonces nos invitó a que nos uniéramos voluntariamente a su ejército. Los dorados aceptaron, todos menos Mu, Aioria y Seiya. Fueron unos tontos… los de plata… la mayoría se unió a Poseidón, y muy pocos de bronce… —y Milo siguió estrujando el cuello de Yaga—. Servimos a Poseidón… pero Athena se ha rendido ante él de todas formas.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó Milo—. Porque hace unos instantes cuando Shaka transmitió su mensaje, apenas y pude prestarle atención cuando sentí el cosmos de Athena ser abatido por aguas como cascadas que la herían constantemente. ¿A eso le llamas estar en paz con Poseidón? —y Yaga de Orión se sorprendió de esa revelación—. No estamos en paz… Athena está muriendo y tú dejaste que ocurriera. No me importa si esta pequeña revelación te ha abierto los ojos… —habló Milo, que entonces presionó lentamente su aguja en el pecho de Yaga, causándole un horrible dolor—. Nos traicionaste una vez, y aunque Athena tenga el corazón para perdonar tu ofensa… yo no soy tan benevolente. ¡Explosión de Antares! —gritó Milo, y entonces lanzó a Yaga al cielo momentos antes de que estallara en pedazos por la brutalidad del caballero de Escorpio—. Saori… resiste… ya voy a salvarte —y Milo golpeó su pierna petrificada, liberándose de la maldición del caballero de Perseo, y corriendo en dirección al Soporte Principal.

**El Soporte Principal.**

—Por unos instantes pude sentirlos a todos… estaban sufriendo… Poseidón no cumplió su promesa —habló Saori entristecida, y mientras seguía intentando mantenerse a flote. Pronto el agua llegaría a la punta del Soporte Principal, y tendría que usar su cosmos para sobrevivir. Pero su bebé la preocupaba, no sabía si sobreviviría al que su cuerpo humano tragara tanta agua—. ¡Estoy agotada! —habló Saori con violencia mientras se sumergía momentáneamente, perdiendo la fuerza de seguir nadando.

—No debe darse por vencida, señorita Saori —escuchó la diosa la voz de Shaka, que en esos momentos aparecía dibujado dentro de la cuarta pared del Pilar—. Mi señorita Saori… si usted pierde la esperanza entonces todo estará en verdad perdido —explicó Shaka, y Saori lo miró ser abatido por las frías aguas de uno de los pilares—. Sus caballeros lucharán sin importar las adversidades, siempre y cuando usted nunca se rinda.

—¡Shaka! ¡Has sido atrapado tú también dentro de un pilar de Poseidón! —gritó Saori con la fuerza de su cosmos, y Shaka se mantuvo sereno a pesar del dolor que sufría—. ¡Shaka! Si tú has sido derrotado entonces eso significa que… —comenzó Saori, y sus lágrimas comenzaron a flotar por el agua.

—Señorita Saori… si en verdad se da por vencida, su cuerpo humano sufrirá las consecuencias aún y cuando su divinidad le permita sobrevivir a esta penitencia divina —y Saori asintió—. El hijo nacido de un dios y un mortal es únicamente un semi-dios. No sobrevivirá si se rinde ahora —y Saori se sorprendió—. No puede ocultarme nada… mi señorita Saori… en su interior brilla un pequeño cosmos. Una galaxia de luz que en estos momentos enfrenta la destrucción. Si debo aprovecharme de su corazón humano para que usted luche y sobreviva, entonces que así sea. ¡Manténgase a flote! ¡Sus caballeros llegarán a tiempo! —y Saori asintió y comenzó a nadar a la superficie, donde respiró pesadamente.

—¡Descuida bebé! ¡Todo está bien! ¡No te asustes! —habló Saori, esperanzada en que hablarle a su bebé le diera la fuerza de seguir esforzándose—. Tu padre ya viene. Él no sabe que existes, cuando lo sepa… se llevará una muy grata sorpresa, te lo prometo… va a ser muy feliz… —continuó Saori con lágrimas en los ojos, y nadó hasta encontrar una de las cabezas de los dragones que lanzaban agua, y con cierta torpeza se paró sobre una de ellas—. Va a llegar… Milo va ha llegar… si no es Milo quien sea por favor… salven a mi bebé… —y Saori lloró desconsoladamente.

**Senda a Pilar del Océano Atlántico.**

—No siento ningún cosmos —habló Mu mientras corría por los territorios cercanos al Pilar del Océano Atlántico—. Por unos instantes sentí el cosmos de Shaka comunicarnos un mensaje de los pilares. Pidiéndonos destruirlos pero… en ese momento también sentí el cosmos de Saori estremecerse, y a pesar de que estoy muy cerca de uno de los pilares… ¿Qué debo hacer? Aldebarán… tomé este camino porque sentí tu cosmos pero… con el dunamis de Poseidón rodeando todo el continente… ya no sé dónde estás. Saori es lo más importante… resiste un poco tu castigo, mi querido amigo. Estoy seguro de que comprenderás.

—¡Aaaaah! ¡Maestro! ¡Por favor, maestro! —escuchó Mu los gritos de Kiki, que en esos momentos corría en dirección a Mu con algunos trozos de oro en sus manos—. ¡Qué bueno que lo encontré, maestro! ¡Estaba tan confundido por todo ese cosmos a nuestro alrededor!

—¡Vuelve aquí, tapón de alberca! —se escuchó una voz perteneciente a una mujer, que en esos momentos corría dando la vuelta en una intersección siguiendo a Kiki junto a un par de caballeros de plata—. ¡Mátenlo! ¡Que no escape!

—¡Dante de Cerberos! ¡Auriga de Capela! ¿Qué creen que hacen persiguiendo a mi discípulo de esa manera? —preguntó Mu, mientras Kiki se escondía detrás de su maestro—. ¿Acaso son verdaderas las palabras de Shaka que los nombran traidores al santuario? —y los caballeros de plata de Cerberos y Capela se mantuvieron a la defensiva—. ¡Hablen ahora!

—¡No te debemos explicación alguna! ¡Caballero dorado! —gritó Tetis de Sirena Femenina, y en ese momento lanzó un poderoso golpe, el cual impactó a Mu a la altura de su ceja, forzando a un hilo de sangre a caerle del rostro—. ¡Olviden al tapón de alberca! ¡Matar a un caballero dorado es más importante!

—¿Viste eso? ¡Mu de Aries está sangrando! —habló Dante de Cerberos—. ¡Eso significa que sin su armadura es tan solo un alfeñique sin suerte! ¡Acabemos con él! —y Auriga de Capela asintió, y lanzó sus discos en dirección a Mu, que en ese momento levantó su barrera. Los discos se impactaron contra esta, volaron de regreso, y atravesaron los pechos de ambos caballeros de plata—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Santos de plata traidores… me temo que han cruzado la línea… traicionar a Athena… ¿Cómo se han atrevido? —habló Mu, y lágrimas le cayeron de los ojos, lo que sorprendió a Tetis, que entonces comenzó a correr por su vida—. Shaka… este plan tuyo ha sido muy cruel… pero… en verdad no encuentro en mi corazón razón alguna para perdonar a quienes han levantado su puño contra Athena… Dante de Cerberos, Auriga de Capela… que Hades se apiade de sus almas. ¡Revolución de Polvo de Estrellas! —gritó Mu, y de su mano se desprendieron flechas tornasoladas que atravesaron los cuerpos de los caballeros de plata y les dieron muerte de forma instantánea—. Kiki… reúne sus armaduras y repáralas… serán necesarias —y Kiki asintió y comenzó a levantar los guijarros con las estrellas, aunque le horrorizaba el desprenderlos de las armaduras de los cadáveres—. Si peleas el resultado será el mismo. Te aconsejo abstenerte.

—¿Qué has dicho? —se quejó Tetis, que entonces elevó su cosmos y corrió en dirección a Mu con su puño listo—. ¡No me subestimes! —gritó la marina de Poseidón, y encontró a Mu evadiendo sus puños. ¿Te estas burlando de mí? ¡Muere! —continuó la marina y lo intentó nuevamente, obteniendo todo el tiempo el mismo resultado. ¿Por qué no me enfrentas?

—No mato de forma innecesaria… es obvio que no eres una amenaza —y la marina de Poseidón se molestó de las palabras de Mu—. No eres tú quien me dará muerte… así que no debo preocuparme por matarte… eres inofensiva… —habló Mu con tranquilidad, y tanto Kiki como Tetis lo miraron curiosos—. Kiki… ¿Qué pasó con mi armadura?

—¡Ah! ¡Señor Mu! ¡No he tenido tiempo de repararla! ¡Esa bruja del mar no me ha dado un respiro! ¡Incluso rompió algunos de los guijarros! ¡Tendré que recurrir a eso para volverlos a abrir! —explicó Kiki, y Mu asintió.

—Ya veo —habló Mu, que entonces observó los guijarros—. Entonces, no tengo más opción que el ayudarte —y Mu se rebanó la muñeca de un movimiento, y Tetis lo miró sorprendida—. Debilitado o no por la pérdida de sangre, no podrás matarme, así que te recomiendo que no lo intentes —y Tetis observó a Mu derramar su sangre en contra del oro que Kiki había recolectado—. Eres una marina de Poseidón… pero… no siento maldad en tu alma… puedo ver que eres una persona noble, que pelea porque en verdad cree que la promesa de Poseidón es verdadera… por eso… no quiero matarte —y Mu comenzó a perder el color natural de su piel, y cayó sobre una de sus rodillas—. Con eso… debe de ser suficiente… —y Mu se curó sus propias heridas usando su cosmos—. Termina mi armadura… yo necesito llegar… con… Aldebarán… si Shaka nos pidió romper los pilares, es porque debe hacerse así… Milo seguro llegará con Saori a tiempo… puedo sentirlo.

—No irás a ningún lado —habló Tetis, que entonces reunió toda la fuerza de su cosmos —. Puede que me hayas perdonado la vida, pero sería una tonta si no aprovecho esta oportunidad para darte muerte —y Mu asintió, comprendiendo la postura de Tetis—. ¡Ahora defiéndete! —gritó Tetis, que entonces se lanzó en contra de Mu.

—Lo lamento… no puedo morir aquí —y Mu elevó su cosmos, y Tetis detuvo su golpe sorprendida por el inmenso poder de Mu—. Si en verdad deseas pelear, te combatiré… pero… no deseo matarte… —y Mu calmó su cosmos—. Si lo deseas, te permitiré vigilarme, y probablemente te enfrente cuando estemos en una situación más equilibrada. Eso… te mantendría tranquila… ¿Verdad? —y Tetis no supo que responder—. Nos vamos entonces… no te dejaré cerca de Kiki, así que, o me sigues, o te combatiré a muerte —y Mu siguió con su camino, y Tetis miró a Kiki con molestia, luego a Mu, y al final terminó siguiendo al caballero de Aries.

**Senda al Pilar del Pacífico Norte.**

—¡Relámpago de Voltaje! —se escuchó resonar por los alrededores, y el relámpago surcó los territorios Atlantes, enviando a varios soldados marinos de Poseidón por los aires mientras el León mantenía sus colmillos afilados y furiosos en señal de desafío ante los soldados que intentaban cortarle el paso—. Sentí el estremecer del cosmos de Saori por unos instantes antes de que el dunamis de Poseidón volviera a opacarlo. Además de que las palabras de Shaka me tienen muy confundido. ¿Pilares? ¿Cosechar un dunamis? ¿Dónde está Mu cuando necesitas explicaciones de eventos cósmicos? ¡Plasma Relámpago! —gritó Aioria, y los marinos de Poseidón fueron abatidos con fuerza por el cosmos de Aioria—. Pero eso no importa por el momento. Nuevamente te metes en mi camino. Pensé que tu derrota en la competencia por la armadura de Leo había sido más que suficiente. Pero al parecer no fui suficientemente claro.

Frente a Aioria, se encontraba un caballero de nombre Moses de Ballena. Un caballero de plata a quien Aioria enfrentó por el derecho a poseer la armadura de oro hace ya nueve años. El caballero poseía un rencor inhumano en contra de Aioria, más sin embargo, este rencor le era insignificante al santo dorado de Leo.

—Me arrebataste mi armadura. ¡Era mía por derecho! —gritó el caballero de plata—. Recuerdo como me enfrentaste sin honor ni convicción. Tan solo usaste tu cosmos de forma agresiva y sin piedad. No mereces esa armadura.

—¿Sin honor ni convicción? —se burló Aioria—. Tú no sabes lo que es el honor, Moses. ¿Traicionar a tu diosa por el deseo de poder o venganza te parece un acto honorable? —preguntó Aioria, que entonces elevó su cosmos—. Y no me hables de convicción. Sin armadura que ampare mi fuerza, sería capaz de enfrentarme a Poseidón siempre que sea por el derecho de proteger a la diosa Athena.

—¡Athena está perdida en esta guerra! —gritó Moses, que elevó su cosmos de igual manera—. Poseidón es parte de la trinidad sagrada. Es obvio que deberíamos seguir al señor de los mares en contra de Hades en lugar de a la débil de Athena que solo confía en los caballeros dorados. No nos envía a las guerras, no nos permite protegerla. Una diosa tan egoísta no merece nuestra devoción.

—¿Egoísta? —gritó Aioria—. Tal parece que no lo entiendes. Caballero de plata. Los dorados hemos tomado la iniciativa en estas guerras para que el Santuario este en las condiciones más adecuadas para enfrentar a los espectros de Hades —y Aioria enfureció—. Saori… siempre es la primera en llorar las muertes de inclusive traidores como ustedes… ella tan solo, deseaba que sus caballeros no desperdiciaran sus vidas en batallas sin sentido, contra dioses de la guerra egoístas, o conquistadores de los mares celosos. ¡La guerra contra Hades! ¡Es la mayor honra de los caballeros que combaten en ella! ¡Saori tan solo deseaba que sus caballeros sobrevivieran, no para protegerla, pero para demostrar que las fuerzas del orden sobresaldrían en contra de quien es el enemigo más mortífero de Athena! ¡Ustedes debieron alcanzar la gloria en ese escenario de batalla! ¡Pero tal parece que no será así!

—¡No moriré por Athena! —y aquello último, forzó a Aioria a rugir con la intensidad de un poderoso león—. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué seguir engañándonos? Athena es tan solo una diosa Olímpica menor. La trinidad es el verdadero camino.

—Entonces, Moses… resale a Hades en el inframundo, porque yo te voy a mandar a sus dominios —y Aioria golpeó el suelo con su puño rodeado de flamas doradas. La tierra se partió, la Atlántida se estremeció, y Moses de ballena comenzó a caer en dirección al océano, más Aioria lo atrapó antes de que cayera.

—¡Gracias! ¡Por Athena! ¡Gracias! ¡Lo he comprendido! ¡Athena es el verdadero camino! ¡Con caballeros tan fuertes como ustedes es obvio que ni los dioses podrían detenerla! —lloró Moses, y Aioria lo forzó a encararlo.

—No te salvé por piedad… Moses… —comenzó Aioria y entonces le arrancó las hombreras, e hizo lo mismo con el resto de su armadura—. Tan solo reclamo tu armadura. Es obvio que no la mereces —y Aioria terminó por desarmar a Moses en su totalidad, y después soltó a Moses, que cayó por la grieta hasta el océano, donde fue abatido por las aguas violentamente—. Jamás había estado… tan molesto en toda mi vida… —habló Aioria, que entonces se sentó sobre el borde de la grieta que él mismo había creado, y derramó algunas lágrimas—. ¿Por qué no lo entienden? Saori tan solo deseaba que vivieran. Sé que es egoísta hasta cierto punto… pero… debieron encontrar la gloria en contra de Hades… Poseidón es problema de los dorados… —y Aioria se secó las lágrimas—. Milo… Mu… los traidores no se merecen el perdón de Saori… ella sin duda los perdonaría, pero traicionarla de esta forma, solo por poder o egoísmo… no lo comprendo… mi corazón y mi mente no lo comprenden… ¿Cómo sería alguien capaz de traicionar a alguien tan hermoso y divino como lo es Saori? Les juro que yo siempre lucharé por Saori… nada en este mundo, ni en ningún otro mundo, podría convencerme de convertirme en un traidor a Saori… a Athena… ni el mismo Hades me tentaría tan profundamente como para obligarme a eso… jamás… nunca me convertiría en un traidor.

Y Aioria continuó con su camino, desconociendo que alguien más observaba al caballero dorado de Leo correr en dirección al Pilar del Pacífico Norte. Era una sombra oscura, que vestía una armadura negra como la misma noche. No era un marino de Poseidón, su providencia era inclusive más profunda. Era un espectro del inframundo.

—Nunca es una palabra muy escasa de sentido… caballero Aioria de Leo… —habló el espectro, de cabellera rubia ligeramente oculta tras un casco en forma de dragón—. Los espectros del rey Hades han existido en esta tierra por dos años… podríamos entrar en batalla en cualquier momento. Inclusive, si me lo pidieran, yo, Radamanthys de Wyvern, acabaría con todos los dorados y generales, y reclamaría la vida de Poseidón en honor a mi señor Hades.

—Pero esas no han sido las órdenes de Pandora… Radamanthys… —habló otro espectro, que en esos momentos bajó del cielo. Su cabello era blanco, y ocultaba su rostro detrás de un casco más largo que el de Radamanthys—. Presenciar estas batallas es repugnante. No me divierten en absoluto. Tanto generales de Poseidón como caballeros dorados de Athena, son todos unas débiles marionetas controladas por dioses menores.

—Minos de Grifo —habló Radamanthys intranquilo—. Me sorprende que te hayas dignado a venir a observar estas batallas sin sentido. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Radamanthys furioso de saber que estaba siendo vigilado.

—Lo mismo que Aiacos de Garuda —respondió el juez del inframundo, y detrás de ambos se abrió un portal oscuro, del cual salió un tercer juez, que escondía su rostro detrás de un casco con un par de colmillos inmensos—. Observar a Poseidón… que al parecer comienza a cosechar su propio dunamis en pilares.

—Si Poseidón llegase a adquirir un dunamis —habló el recién llegado—. Sería necesario el unir a los tres jueces del inframundo para derrotarlo —y Radamanthys lo dudó, y sonrió arrogantemente—. Es solo una precaución. Las órdenes de Pandora fueron no atacar a los humanos hasta que Poseidón, o Athena, resulten victoriosos. Y todos sabemos que Pandora nos vigila constantemente. Se ha involucrado en este conflicto únicamente por que los espectros se mantengan al margen.

—¿Es en verdad eso? —preguntó Radamanthys—. Algo no me agrada. Pandora jamás ha descuidado de esta manera a sus espectros. Todos deseamos combatir en la guerra y entregarle el mundo a nuestro señor Hades, sea Athena o Poseidón no importa —y los otros dos jueces asintieron—. En cualquier caso… escuché a Hades… esa es la verdadera razón por la que he venido. Su armadura me advirtió a venir aquí… a reclamar a un dorado que se encargará de asesinar a Athena.

—¿Aioria de Leo? —preguntó Aiacos sorprendido—. La sombra de la muerte lo rodea. Deberíamos asesinarlo ahora y terminar con la espera —sonrió maliciosamente—. El caballero poseedor del poder de los dioses. Aioria de Leo.

—Es verdad. En su mano descansa el relámpago de Zeus —habló Minos—. Caballero que te jactas de ser tan leal a Athena que serías incapaz de traicionarla. Hades desea reclutarte en las filas del inframundo. No sobrevivirás a esta guerra. Disfrutaré el verte, marioneta de la diosa Athena, morir y convertirte en nuestro aliado más poderoso —y los tres jueces del inframundo, desaparecieron en las sombras de sus cosmos.

**Senda al Pilar del Pacífico Sur.**

—Tontos… no debieron haber venido… —habló Pandora, que se encontraba sentada sobre una piedra mientras aburrida observaba a las caballeros de plata Marín de Aguila y Shaina de Ofiuco, combatir a otro par de caballeros, Asterion de Perros de Caza y Sirius de Can Mayor—. Con caballeros de Athena tan débiles, no sería complicado el conquistar la tierra. Me atrevería a decir inclusive, que esta es la era que ha presumido a los caballeros más débiles de todos, y sin embargo, solo los dorados valen la pena… ellos quienes ya han derrotado a los dioses —aclaró Pandora, mientras entrelazaba un mechón de cabello entre su dedo en eterno aburrimiento—. Sería tan sencillo… pero… Hades no ha despertado aún… y seguro reprocharía el que sus queridos espectros muriesen… es por ello que hay que explotar cualquier debilidad que tengan.

—¡Patada de Aguila! —gritó Marín, que entonces clavó su patada en el rostro de Asterion de Perros de Caza—. Por Athena, Asterión… ¿Por qué nos traicionas de esta manera? ¿Porque darle tu espalda a Athena? —y el caballero, de cabellera verde y armadura plateada con interiores rosados, se limpió la sangre de los labios y atacó con su puño a Marín, que saltó con gracia y le propinó una tremenda patada en el rostro a Asterión—. ¡Basta!

—Yo serví bajo el mando de Misty de Lagarto, Marín —se quejó Asterión, y Marín comenzó a caminar de lado con su pose de batalla en alto mientras el caballero de Perros de Caza hacía lo mismo—. Misty, discípulo de Afrodita de Piscis, era un caballero egocéntrico y arrogante. ¡Pero era mi general! ¡El General de las tropas imperiales de caballeros de plata! ¡Yo era su segundo al mando! —y Asterion se lanzó en contra de Marín, que esquivó todos sus movimientos—. No deseaba la muerte de Misty, te juro que no. Pero… cuando murió yo pensé que me entregarían los ejércitos de plata a mí, su segundo al mando. Pero Shaka, el Patriarca, le ofreció mi puesto a un caballerito de bronce. ¿Cómo crees que se sintió?

—Lógico —respondió Marín—. Asterion, no combatiste contra los titanes en la Nueva titanomaquia. Afrodita me contó el cómo él y Misty llegaron a los cuarteles de plata cercanos a la casa de Libra cuando comenzó la invasión de los titanes, y el cómo te negaste a apoyar en la batalla al no sentirte listo. Te acobardaste como un perro con su rabo entre las patas.

—¡No me juzgues! —gritó Asterion e intentó nuevamente golpear a Marín, que bloqueó su puño con su mano—. No fue justo… eran problema de los dorados. ¿Por qué arriesgar la vida en una batalla que de seguro perdería?

—Por Athena —fue la respuesta de Marín—. No lo comprendiste antes y no lo comprenderás ahora… Jabu de Unicornio se enfrentó a una titánide a sabiendas de que sería derrotado, e incluso logró herir a la titánide… eso es ser un verdadero caballero de Athena. Fue por eso, que incluso cuando se negó al derecho de portar la armadura de plata del Lagarto, y a convertirse en general, no se te ofreció ese privilegio y se le otorgó a Hyoga de Cristal.

—¡Solo se premió a los soldados discípulos de Milo de Escorpio! —gritó Asterión—. ¿Declararlo General de las tropas imperiales de caballeros dorados? ¿Ofrecerles el puesto de General de las tropas imperiales de caballeros de plata a sus discípulos novatos? ¡Es obvio que Milo de Escorpio compró el favor de Athe…! —y Marín le rompió la nariz a Asterion de un movimiento.

—Jamás te atrevas… a menospreciar los esfuerzos de los caballeros dorados y a llamar a Athena falsa y egoísta… —agregó Marín enfurecida, era evidente en su rostro aguerrido y decidido—. La decisión de Athena y de Shaka el Patriarca, fue la más acertada de todas. El Santuario… ¡No necesita de guerreros celosos como ustedes que buscan excusas para evitar el verdadero esfuerzo! ¡Meteoros de Águila! —gritó Marín, y Asterion fue traspasado por una lluvia de meteoros que le dio muerte.

—¡Bien dicho Marín! ¡El santuario no tiene lugar para los débiles de corazón! ¡Mueran traidores! ¡A mi Cobra! —gritó Shaina de Ofiuco, y con sus uñas brillando de un tono violeta, y fortalecidas por la intensidad del relámpago, Shaina perforó el pecho de Sirius de Can Mayor y le dio una muerte rápida—. Nos hacen perder el tiempo. Escuchaste el mensaje de Shaka. Los pilares deben de ser derribados.

—Sí… pero… ya no entiendo quiénes son en realidad nuestros enemigos —habló Marín confundida y mientras veía los cadáveres de los dos caballeros de plata traidores—. Estas batallas… jamás debieron de haber ocurrido.

—Me aburren… muévanse de una buen a ves —habló Pandora con molestia, y comenzó a caminar en dirección al Pilar del Pacífico Sur—. Shura y Shun… ambos se encuentran en esa dirección… cumplan con su tarea, mientras más tiempo desperdiciemos… —y Pandora se mordió los labios con molestia—. ¡Solo apresúrense! —y Pandora siguió con su camino con molestia.

—Esa mujer no me agrada… —habló Marín en un susurro en dirección a Shaina—. Posee un cosmos… pero… este cosmos es oscuro y confuso… su corazón está inmerso en maldad pura —y Shaina asintió. Pero ambas siguieron a Pandora en dirección al Pilar del Pacífico Sur.

**Senda al Soporte Principal.**

—¡Lo veo! ¡Ese debe ser el Soporte Principal! —gritó Seiya, que en esos momentos se encontraba próximo a llegar ante el pilar central del reino del señor de los mares. Más en ese momento, y antes de siquiera darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, Seiya sintió una poderosa patada golpearle el mentón, y lanzarlo al aire con violencia.

—¡Galope del Unicornio! —gritó Jabu, que en ese momento derribó a Seiya con su poderosa patada—. Lo lamento mucho, Seiya… pero no permitiré que te acerques al Soporte Principal —agregó Jabu. Y Seiya comenzó a frotarse la barbilla con fuerza—. No lo entiendo… en verdad que no entiendo cuál es el plan de Natassia… ¡No lo entiendo! —gritó Jabu furioso.

—¿Cómo que no lo entiendes y me pateas la cara con semejante violencia, Jabu? —preguntó Seiya mientras se ponía de pie, y observaba a Jabu cuyos ojos se encontraban ahogados en las lágrimas—. ¿Estas… llorando? —preguntó Seiya.

—Natassia nos mandó a combatirlos… ella dijo… quienes están aquí le han dado su espalda a Athena y sirven a Poseidón ahora… —y Jabu continuó llorando—. ¿Acaso eso me hace un traidor a Athena? ¡Yo no he hecho más que el seguir a Athena y obedecerle! ¡Pero Athena nos ha ordenado directamente el obedecer a Poseidón! ¡Y eso me obliga a combatirte! ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Por qué Natassia me manda a combatirte y a combatir al maestro?

—Jabu… ¿Tratas de decirme que al combatirme estas obedeciendo la voluntad de Athena? —y Jabu continuó llorando—. ¿Acaso no escuchaste el mensaje de Shaka? Estamos en guerra con Poseidón.

—¡Fue una orden directa de Athena, Seiya! —y Seiya se sorprendió—. ¿Qué importa si estamos en guerra con Poseidón? Yo también sentí el cosmos de Saori estremecerse con violencia por unos instantes. Poseidón la sepultó dentro del Soporte Principal… no soy un idiota, Seiya… pero… pero… ¿Qué pasa cuando es el deseo de Athena el sacrificarse por la tierra? ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Te juro que no lo entiendo! ¡Poseidón va a matar a Athena! ¡Pero este es el deseo de Athena! ¡Entonces! Debo obedecer las órdenes de la diosa y por más que me duela… tengo que impedirte el paso… —y Seiya ya no sabía que pensar. Jabu estaba interponiéndose en su camino por lealtad a su diosa. Saori deseaba morir por salvar a la tierra, y Jabu luchaba por cumplirle a su diosa este deseo—. Perdóname… no voy a dejar que ni tú ni nadie salve a Athena… es su deseo sacrificarse… y el deber de los caballeros de Athena es el cumplir con la voluntad de Athena.

—Te entiendo… Jabu… —y Seiya elevó su cosmos de un dorado intenso—. No eres un traidor… pero… estás equivocado… —y Seiya dibujó al Pegaso en su cosmos—. ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

—¡Destello Esmeralda! —gritó Jabu, y ambos ataques chocaron intensamente y bañaron los cielos de luces esmeraldas y azules.

**Explanada del Templo de Poseidón.**

—¿Jabu? —comenzó Natassia mientras apuntaba su rostro en dirección al cielo. Sus ojos ciegos eran incapaces de presenciar las explosiones de cosmos, pero podía sentirlos a pesar de la confusión causada por el dunamis de Poseidón—. Maestro Milo… le he causado a Jabu un gran dolor… pero… confío en que será capaz de encontrar la respuesta que está buscando.

—Lo hará —agregó Milo, igualmente ciego por la luz de Krishna de Crisaor que le había destrozado las pupilas—. Te defendiste bien a pesar de la confusión causada por el dunamis de Poseidón… me enorgulleces.

—Me enseñó bien… maestro… —agregó Natassia con una sonrisa. A su alrededor se encontraban varios soldados de Poseidón congelados. Milo entonces colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Natassia y la frotó con gentileza.

—No soy tu maestro —aclaró Milo—. ¿Cuándo se lo van a meter tú y Hyoga en la cabeza? Soy un Escorpio. Jamás fui digno de entrenarlos —y Natassia lo negó con la cabeza—. Si serán tercos. ¿Cómo está Saori?

—Okko viaja con el mensaje en busca de Shiryu para explicarle la situación —comenzó Natassia—. Poseidón la ha atrapado dentro del Soporte Principal. Un pilar que no podrá ser derribado si los otros siete no son destruidos primero. Athena morirá sin no se destruyen los pilares, pero el destruirlos… le dará a Poseidón un dunamis.

—Entonces… tan solo debo matar a Poseidón antes de que los pilares sean destruidos… —y Natassia asintió—. ¿Vas a enfrentarme? —y Natassia lo negó con la cabeza—. Entonces… no dejes que nadie interfiera… Poseidón es mi presa.

—Tenga cuidado… maestro… —agregó Natassia. Que entonces comenzó a elevar su cosmos en contra de varios caballeros de Poseidón que se aproximaban—. Jabu… encontrarás tu respuesta muy pronto… después de todo, eres el discípulo más importante del maestro Milo —y Natassia rodeó sus manos de hielo, formando una esfera de cristal en medio de ambas palmas, que entonces lanzó en contra de los soldados de Poseidón—. ¡Polvo de Diamante!

**Templo de Poseidón.**

—El Escorpión Dorado ha entrado a los dominios del señor de los mares —comenzó Poseidón, que entonces miró a Milo caminar en su dirección, y se burló de la osadía del caballero dorado—. Deseaba castigarte por esta afrenta. Ustedes los dorados son unos incompetentes. Generación tras generación, siempre vienen a molestarme con sus delirios de grandeza. Durante la anterior guerra santa, incluso uno de ustedes logró forzarme a dormir.

—Hace años cuando Dohko el caballero de Libra era joven… Dégel de Acuario y Kardia de Escorpio llegaron a tus dominios… Poseidón. Y evitaron tu despertar —y Poseidón asintió—. ¿Esperabas que me quedara de brazos cruzados donde Kardia metió sus narices?

—Dios de la guerra… te recomiendo que no seas imprudente… —y Milo sonrió—. Sé que has irrespetado a una diosa. Vi tu marca en su espalda —y Milo sonrió con malicia—. Arrogante como siempre… también vi la otra marca… pero… me temo que eres muy valioso para que seas castigado.

—Ahórrate tus sermones, Poseidón —habló Milo, recordando que en alguna parte de los dominios del señor de los mares, Hyoga y Camus combatían sin descanso gracias a las artimañas de Poseidón—. No me dejaré manipular como Camus.

—¿A qué has venido? —agregó Poseidón—. ¿A salvar a tu amada Athena? ¿A darme muerte por lastimar a la tierra y causar tantas penurias? Mientras hablamos, los pilares suben el nivel de los mares, inundaciones cubren la tierra. Los pilares también cosechan un dunamis, y por cada uno que es derribado, su fuerza me alimenta. Athena está encerrada en el Soporte Principal, y solo podrá ser liberada si los otros pilares son destruidos primero. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Este es el verdadero plan de Poseidón. Ustedes trabajan para mí sin siquiera saberlo. Las batallas entre Generales y santos dorados alimentan mis pilares, pero solo con la victoria de los dorados, podré crear el dunamis que necesito. Adelante, destruyan mis pilares, solo lograrán convertirme en un dios primordial como lo fui alguna vez cuando la trinidad derrotó a Chronos.

—No si te mato primero —agregó Milo, y Poseidón lo miró con desprecio—. Poseidón. Siempre nos han manipulado ustedes los dioses. Chronos nos engañó para acercarse al Megas Depranon y resucitar al lado de Athena para intentar reclutarla. Ares nos selló dentro de la Torre de las Mil Batallas para cosechar un dunamis para Sasha y convertirla en una diosa verdadera. Tú pretendes usar los pilares para asesinar a Athena, y al mismo tiempo cosechas un dunamis. Tal parece que todo apunta a que lograrás ambos objetivos, pero no contaste con que yo no esperaría a que nos manipularan nuevamente,

—¿No romperás los pilares? —y Milo mantuvo su silencio—. ¿Tampoco asesinarás a mis generales? —y Milo preparó su aguja—. ¿No esperarás a que me convierta en un dios primigenio?

—Ya estas entendiendo el concepto —aclaró Milo—. Te mataré aquí y ahora antes de romper los pilares y liberar a Saori. En estos momentos serás un dios, pero será como revivir la batalla contra Ares. Con una gran diferencia. No posees un dunamis absoluto.

—Hay otra gran diferencia… caballero de Escorpio… tú eres el Anti-Ares —aclaró Poseidón—. Tu aguja estaba destinada a convertirse en la herramienta que asesinaría al dios de la guerra. ¡Ares le temía tanto a Antares! ¡Que la estrella roja en el cielo realmente se convirtió en su opuesto! ¡Un simple mito no me matará! ¡Puedes lanzarme a Antares! ¡La recibiré y te demostraré que diferente de Ares, yo no poseo esa debilidad! ¡Ven, Milo de Escorpio! —y detrás de la silla de Poseidón, comenzó a brillar una armadura, que en esos momentos vistió a Poseidón de dorado—. Poseidón acepta tu desafío. Luchar o morir. Las reglas del Escorpión Dorado serán tu perdición.

—Poseidón. No soy el caballero dorado más fuerte de todos —aclaró Milo, y apuntó su aguja en dirección al dios de los mares—. Pero soy un egoísta. La diosa de la guerra es de mi propiedad, y tú intentaste arrebatármela. Por vencerte, Poseidón. ¡Me convertiría en verdad en un dios de la guerra tan brutal cómo el mismo Ares! ¡Aguja Escarlata! ¡Explosión de Antares! —gritó Milo, y de su aguja se desató el poder que asesinó al dios de la guerra, y todo el templo de Poseidón se rodeó de una luz escarlata intensa y poderosa. El techo del templo inclusive se despedazó con la fuerza brutal del poder de Milo.

* * *

**¿Y bien? Que les pareció. Yo les diré 10 razones de porqué este capítulo tan raro es tan importante:**

**1 – Los Jueces del Infierno están al tanto de la fuerza de los dorados y de la amenaza de Poseidón.**

**2 – Guerra interna en el santuario, los de plata están inconformes.**

**3 – DEFINITIVAMENTE un dorado va a morir en esta saga, y en esté capitulo ya dije quién.**

**4 – Jabu está creciendo como personaje.**

**5 – Kiki está creciendo como personaje.**

**6 – Mu ya tiene novia, jejeje.**

**7 – Este seguro no se lo sabían, de las 88 armaduras de Athena, desde que se inició la historia, hasta esta saga, se han presentado 51 de los 88 caballeros de Athena (12 de oro, 15 de plata, y 24 de bronce). ¿Cómo les quedó el ojo? Les prometo que van a salir los 88 y los 108 espectros de Hades.**

**8 – ¡Radamanthys!**

**9 – La historia secreta de Mephisto (Próximamente un Gaiden)**

**10 – Milo vs Poseidón ¡El dios de la Guerra despierta! (El nombre del capítulo siguiente)**


	26. El Renacer de Ares

**¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaron? ¡Porque yo sí! Les pido una disculpa por las demoras. La verdad sea dicha, durante estas dos últimas semanas he estado persiguiendo una relación de larga distancia con una chica que me vuelve totalmente loco. Más aunque ella fue la primera que expresó su interés, al parecer no pretende formalizar nada conmigo así que mi esfuerzo fue en vano T_T. Oiga por lo menos no me dio la depre.**

**En fin, esa fue una breve historia de mi vida. Por lo pronto, para compensar, les traigo un capítulo un poco más largo que los demás, tan solo espero no haber perdido la idea original. Aún no reviso la ortografía, pero espero que no hayan muchos errores. Hoy la contestación de los reviews será muy breve porque tengo prisa, y acá entre nos, si estoy un poco depre por no llegar a nada con mi amada del otro lado del océano T_T.**

**KIMIKO INAVON: Y tras decirme que actualizo más rápido me desaparezco por casi un mes, jajajajaja. En fin, este capítulo de seguro no te parecerá tan corto, que lo disfrutes. Y jajaja, tus delirios por Aioria, créeme que sé lo que estoy haciendo, confía en mí. Y hablando de Aldebarán, lo veras pronto.**

**dafloveaioros: Hola Dafne, gracias por tu review. Lo de Milo y Saori y el embarazo en breve te lo resuelvo, aunque creo que no me salió del todo muy bien, jejejejeje. La verdad, a estas alturas con tantas ideas que tengo para la serie de Hades creo que si me voy a extender de los 40.**

**Isagamboa: Hay Isa, ya sabes que me encantan tus reviews, pero por esta ocasión tendré que ser breve. Lamento haber caído en mis viejos errores pero te agradecería que me dijeras cuales son esos errores en lugar de decirme que ya metí la pata, jajajajaja, es enserio, ayúdame a ver dónde me estoy equivocando para poder mejorar. Y no te preocupes, tu review no me molesta.**

**Sanathos Ananke: T_T me escribiste un review muy largo y bonito pero por la prisa no puedo darte el detalle que te mereces, perdóname pero tengo mucha hambre y vamos a salir a cenar tacos de trompo T_T. (Aja, y desperdicias el tiempo divagando). En fin, comprendo tu indignación por los caballeros de plata, pero igual eran malos en la serie original, y tenía que hacer algo con ellos, no podía simplemente ignorar su existencia. Mephisto no sale en este capítulo pero si Saga, espero que te guste, y perdona mi poco detalle en este review… muero de hambre…**

**Metis-domo: espero que ya te encuentres mejor de salud. Tranquila, no tienes que soltarte a leerlo todo de un jalón, descansa y recupérate. ¡Y Muchas gracias por el review!**

**akcres: Perdona la tardanza, ya expliqué porque arriba, no volverá pasar te lo aseguro, a menos que de pronto Ekatherina me diga que si, en cuyo caso tendré un retraso de dos semanas más, jajajajaja.**

**Neroxius: T_T, sé que eres nuevo dejando reviews en mi historia, y agradezco que te la hayas leído toda, ya sé que está muy larga, pero ya me están apresurando y no puedo darte mucho detalle de tu review tan bueno. Lo de Kardia me temo que te lo debo, para poder hacer a Milo usar la aguja ardiente tendría que tener la enfermedad de Kardia o ser un signo fuego, pero es agua, por lo que no podré hacer lo que me pides, pero tomé una idea similar en este capítulo con una persona que no es Kardia pero que espero les agrade volver a saber de él. De Camus no te preocupes, ya tengo algo planeado para él y será épico.**

* * *

**Prólogo.**

* * *

**La Atlántida, el Templo de Poseidón. 28 de enero de 05 N. G.**

—¡Explosión de Antares! —la batalla había comenzado. Milo de Escorpio, forzosamente declarado como el dios de la guerra tras haber asesinado a Ares en Lemuria, levantaba su puño en contra de Poseidón, el dios de los mares. Su estrella guardiana, Antares, había desencadenado el poder furioso de la constelación de Escorpio. Las columnas se caían, los azulejos se partían, todo el templo era arrasado. Pocas veces eran las que Milo desencadenaba la fuerza destructiva del cosmos como en ese momento. Su estilo de batalla era muy diferente, era técnico y metódico. Pero su furia hoy alcanzaba incluso el nivel del dios de la guerra anterior—. ¡Pulverizaré tu cuerpo! ¡Yo mismo te enviaré al Tártaros!

—No le temo al Tártaros —frente a Milo, y envuelto en una explosión de cosmos escarlata, se encontraba inmutable el dios de los mares. Poseidón aceptaba la afrenta de Milo, pero no necesitaba moverse para evadir la intensidad de su destructivo cosmos. Milo de Escorpio era débil—. Te lo he dicho… la única razón por la que fuiste capaz de derrotar a Ares, era porque el incompetente de mi sobrino temía a la estrella roja, Antares. Su temor fue tal que sus miedos se convirtieron en una realidad. Yo no poseo miedo —aclaró Poseidón, que entonces movió su mano, forzando al cosmos de Milo a disiparse, sorprendiendo al caballero de Escorpio—. No eres nada… aún… —y Milo se mordió los labios iracundo, y comenzó a lanzar sus agujas, que no encontraban su blanco.

—¡Aguja Escarlata! —gritó Milo, y su aguja fue absorbida por ondas frente a Poseidón. Milo podía sentir estas ondas a pesar de no poder verlas gracias a su ceguera. Era un vacío de cosmos, que tan solo se tragaba y extinguía a sus agujas, era diferente de atacar a Ares, que tan solo detenía las agujas en el tiempo gracias al dunamis de Chronos—. No puedo tocarlo —agregó Milo sorprendido—. Entonces… si mi aguja no puede atravesarte ella misma… ¡Tendré que clavártela personalmente! —y Milo se abalanzó en contra de Poseidón, que no se movió y permitió que Milo golpeara su escudo. Ondas de luz rodearon su dedo, se extendían por todo el templo en ruinas, e iluminaban los alrededores de un azul tenue, como si el mar se hiciera presente en el aire, y protegiera a Poseidón con su fuerza—. ¿Qué ocurre? Siento el correr del océano. Se siente como si una corriente me impidiera acercarme al dios de los mares.

—No es una corriente simplemente —aclaró Poseidón—. Todo el océano, cada gota que lo alimenta, se interpone en tu camino y te impide el paso. Nada puede tocarme. Para lastimarme… tendrías que perforar a través de todo el océano, y aun si lo hicieras tendrías que perforar a través de mi armadura antes de poder golpearme —y Milo comenzó a comprender la abismal diferencia—. Mi paciencia se agota. Antes de que decida regresarte la afrenta, te doy esta última oportunidad de rendirte. Si es que la niegas, te aseguro que no me importará en absoluto cuan valioso seas, Milo de Escorpio, te mataré —y Milo retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

—¿Porque soy tan importante? —preguntó Milo iracundo. Aunque la verdad era que intentaba conectar sus ideas. Había derrotado a los dioses con anterioridad, a Hyperión, al dragón de perla, e incluso se enfrentó a Chronos quien debiera ser más poderoso que Poseidón. Ares había sido su prueba definitiva de que era capaz de derrotar a los dioses, pero Poseidón parecía superarlos a todos—. ¡Habla!

—Una ofensa más, y te encontrarás frente a las puertas del Tártaros —agregó Poseidón furioso—. Milo de Escorpio, es imposible asesinar a los dioses —y Milo sonrió con malicia, pensando que Poseidón intentaba asustarlo, las pruebas estaban del lado de Milo—. ¡Piénsalo! ¡El dunamis que absorbiste de Hyperión en la Nueva Titanomaquia debería haberte dejado las cosas en claro! ¡Fuiste un dios! ¡A pesar de que extinguiste esa fuerza de dunamis y la condenaste de regreso al Tártaros!

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer —aclaró Milo—. No era un dios. Ese poder, ese dunamis, se me fue entregado, pero eso no me convertía en un dios —y Poseidón lo negó con la cabeza—. ¿Acaso pretendes que crea, que Hyperión fue parte de mí hasta ese momento?

—Eras el nuevo cuerpo de Hyperión —explicó Poseidón—. Pero lo liberaste para salvar a Europa de la gran marejada. Pero hay otros dioses en tu interior. Margarites Drakon vive en tu pierna derecha —y Milo comenzó a comprenderlo—. Claro que, Margarites no es un dios verdadero… pero si Margarites reside en tu interior, como una bestia que lucha a tu lado cada vez que declaras tu ataque de Asesino de Dragones… ¿Qué pudo haberle pasado a Ares? —y Milo comenzó a sudar frio, comprendiendo lo que Poseidón intentaba decirle—. ¿Ya lo entendiste? Tú eres el dios Ares —y Milo enfureció—. Siéntelo. Tu ira ha crecido más de lo que es común. Cuando asesinaste al dios de la guerra, te volviste el dios de la guerra. ¡Eres Ares! ¡Y es cuestión de tiempo para que el dios de la guerra reclame tu cuerpo como suyo! A no ser que seas asesinado… o aceptes tu papel como en nuevo señor de la guerra, arrebatándole el derecho a Ares… puedo darte ese privilegio, pero solo si me sirves.

—Entonces… soy el nuevo cuerpo del dios de la guerra —y Poseidón asintió—. Ya veo… ese maldito… lo asesiné y aun así el muy miserable se apoderó de mi cuerpo —y Milo se mordió los labios iracundo, pensando que en su interior el dios de la guerra comenzaba a consumirle el alma.

—Aún está dormido —aclaró Poseidón—. Pero no tardará en despertar. La guerra lo despierta, Milo de Escorpio… pronto Ares será quien dicte tus acciones… —y Poseidón entonces abrió sus ojos de par en par mientras observaba una aguja que impactó su escudo con violencia, y amenazó con golpear su armadura.

—Entonces soy un dios —aclaró Milo con una sonrisa sombría—. El dios de la brutalidad en la guerra. Poseidón, debo agradecerte por darme las herramientas para derrotarte —y el cosmos de Milo comenzó a incinerarse—. Si Ares crece en mi interior, eso significa que su cosmos me pertenece y está despertando. Voy a usarlo para asesinarte.

—¡Solo acelerarás el proceso! ¿De qué sirve que me derrotes si eso vuelve a despertar a Ares? —y Milo volvió a lanzar sus agujas, y estas rebotaron en contra de su escudo, y al final, Poseidón blandió su tridente, bloqueando una aguja que traspasó su escudo—. ¡Insolente!

—No me voy a convertir en Ares… Poseidón… —y el cosmos de Milo se intensificó. Brillaba de un escarlata intenso, y al final, esta intensidad fue tal que logró restaurarle la vista, aunque sus ojos eran rojos, idénticos a los de Ares. El dios de la guerra estaba despertando—. Si soy el cuerpo de Ares, y el usar su cosmos es lo único que me llevará a la victoria… entonces… no tengo más opción que el destrozar mi cuerpo para que esté inservible cuando el miserable de Ares intente reclamarlo. Cumpliré con el destino de los caballeros de Escorpio, Poseidón —y Poseidón escuchó una risa malvada resonar por todo su recinto, Ares estaba despertando, y respaldaba a Milo con su cosmos—. ¡Hoy es el día, en que encontraré la batalla que me dará muerte! —y el cosmos de Milo creció, y cuando lanzó su siguiente aguja, Poseidón la recibió de lleno cuando esta se clavó en su hombrera. No lo había tocado, pero había perforado su escudo.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Guerras Doradas.**

**Saga de Poseidón.**

**Capítulo 6: El Renacer de Ares.**

* * *

**Soporte Principal.**

—¡Milo! —gritó Saori, que en esos momentos nadaba a la cima, intentando respirar con normalidad. El agua ya golpeaba la punta, pronto Saori tendría que encender su cosmos para mantenerse con vida. Su bebé muy probablemente resistiría también por un tiempo, Shaka lo había llamado un semi-dios antes de que él al igual que Afrodita, Shura y Aldebarán, hubieran caído inconscientes por ser abatidos por las cascadas eternas de su castigo divino—. Ares… ese cosmos que sentí… era Ares, Milo… ¿Acaso en verdad te estas convirtiendo en el dios de la guerra? —y Saori fue golpeada violentamente por el agua que le impactaba el rostro. Escasos minutos la separaban de ser envuelta en su totalidad por el agua—. Milo… por favor escúchame… no debes ser corrompido. ¡Por ningún motivo Ares debe de renacer! Sería doloroso… Saori te perdería… y Athena no tendría oportunidad de detenerte… por favor resiste… yo aún no me he dado por vencida.

**Pilar del Océano Ártico.**

—¡Maestro! —gritó Hyoga, que en esos momentos fue impactado con violencia por el puño de Camus, que lo lanzó en contra del pilar, donde Hyoga sintió que su armadura comenzaba a despedazarse, en parte por las bajas temperaturas que habían cuarteado su armadura, y en otra parte por la fuerza del pilar—. He sentido el cosmos del Maestro Milo… pero eso es imposible, solo Poseidón tiene un cosmos tan fuerte. Pero si es así, entonces eso significa que Milo en estos momentos enfrenta a Poseidón.

—¿Milo? —preguntó Camus sorprendido, y miró en dirección al Soporte Principal—. No es posible… yo debía convertirme en el asesino de Milo de Escorpio. ¡Hyoga! ¡Me has negado ese derecho con tu continua interferencia! —enfureció Camus, y Hyoga lo observó con cierta debilidad mientras intentaba incorporarse—. No puedo permitir que Poseidón asesine a Milo… debo ser yo… tengo que ser yo… —y lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Camus.

—¿Maestro Camus? —se sorprendió Hyoga—. Maestro… usted… esconde algo… puedo sentirlo… —más sin embargo, Camus reunió su fuerza congelante en su mano y la lanzó en contra de Hyoga, que evadió la ráfaga, rodó por el suelo, y se posó frente al cuerpo congelado de Isaac de Kraken—. ¡Maestro! ¡Si he de combatirlo le juro por Athena que lo haré con toda la intensidad de mi cosmos! ¡Pero debo saberlo! ¿Por qué desea tanto la muerte de Milo de Escorpio?

—¿Desear su muerte? —y Camus enfureció—. No deseo su muerte… la necesito —y Hyoga no lo comprendió—. Por salvar vidas… por restaurar la tierra… el dios de la brutalidad en la guerra no debe existir… Athena es sabiduría, pero su sabiduría está corrompida. ¡Es mi deber restaurar el equilibrio en la tierra! —y Hyoga comenzó a comprenderlo—. ¡Hyoga! ¡Jamás le di en verdad mi espalda a Athena! ¡Pero el Santuario está corrompido! ¡Debe repararse! ¡Poseidón me ha prometido restaurar la tierra a su antigua gloria! ¡Purificarla! ¡Milo no tiene lugar en ese paraíso simplemente porque él es el nuevo dios de la brutalidad en la guerra! ¡No deseo su muerte! ¡Jamás le desearía el mal a mi mejor amigo! ¡Deseo salvarlo de su destino al convertirme en su asesino! —y Hyoga asintió, pero comenzó a elevar su cosmos—. Solo Milo debe morir. ¡Hyoga!

—No… maestro —agregó Hyoga, que entonces colocó sus manos en la posición de la Ejecución de Aurora—. No debe… Milo… puede que sea el nuevo dios de la brutalidad en la guerra. Pero esa es una carga que el maestro deberá afrontar… y aceptar —y Camus comenzó a retroceder, sintiendo el cosmos de Hyoga sobrepasar al de los caballeros dorados—. Maestro… usted desea purificar el mundo, y lo admiro por ello, pero ha tomado el curso equivocado. La purificación no viene del exterminio masivo de la vida humana para traer el recomienzo. Poseidón desea inundar el reino de Athena, estos pilares son prueba de ello. Si purificar al mundo, requiere de la sangre de inocentes… entonces hemos perdido la visión de paz de Athena.

—¿Visión de paz? —preguntó Camus—. ¡Athena es también una diosa de la guerra! —agregó Camus—. Será sabiduría… pero su sabiduría está corrompida… debo restaurarla… Athena… debe separarse de Saori Kido… Athena debe renacer como una diosa verdadera, de paz y de sabiduría sin predilecciones mundanas como el amor e ideologías humanistas contaminadas —y Camus comenzó a colocar sus manos en la pose de la Ejecución de Aurora—. Si tu convicción es tan grande… Hyoga… si en verdad eres capaz de depositar todas tus esperanzas en que el mundo es capaz de cambiar, y que la purificación es el camino equivocado… entonces… Hyoga… sobrepasa mi cosmos, y dame muerte con tu siguiente movimiento.

—…Maestro Camus… —y Hyoga lloró por unos instantes, antes de que sus lágrimas se congelaran en su rostro, y al final, desató su técnica definitiva—. ¡Ejecución Aurora! —gritó el caballero de Acuario, y su cosmos iluminó los cielos, desafiante y decidido.

—¡Ejecución Aurora! —gritó Camus, y en ese momento, las lágrimas también adornaron sus ojos, y ambos ataques chocaron, inclusive, a impresión de ambos, no solo se congeló el aire y los alrededores del pilar, convirtiendo al Pilar del Océano Ártico en una Antártica artificial, sino que ambos pensaron haber sido capaces de congelar el tiempo mismo—. Hyoga… —habló Camus sumamente herido—. He recibido… tu determinación… —y Camus bajó los brazos, mientras su armadura destrozada comenzaba a caerle en pedazos, congelada por el poder de Hyoga—. De haber estado usando… la armadura de Acuario… seguro me habrías dado muerte… sería un cadáver congelado como lo eres tú ahora, querido Hyoga… —y Camus cayó al suelo, y su piel estalló en sangre por la debilidad, pero el caballero comenzó a ponerse de pie sin la protección de su armadura, y a observar los cuerpos inertes de sus dos discípulos frente a él—. Perdóname… Hyoga… por no comprenderlo. Ahora… debo de llegar junto a Milo… descansa ahora… mi querido… discípulo… —y Camus comenzó su lento caminar, en dirección al Soporte Principal.

**Senda al Pilar del Pacífico Norte.**

—Puedo sentir el cosmos de Milo —habló Aioria, que en esos momentos corría en dirección al pilar del Pacifico Norte, y comenzaba a sentir la temperatura intensificándose—. Milo… sé que puedes valerte por ti mismos… pero… ¿Enfrentar a Poseidón tú solo? ¿En verdad eres capaz de enfrentarte a un dios de la trinidad primordial? —y Aioria detuvo su camino—. ¡No me importa lo arrogante que seas, escorpión inútil! ¡Reclamaré mi armadura nuevamente e iré en tu encuentro! ¡Tan solo debes resistir! —fueron las palabras de Aioria, mientras nuevamente corría en dirección al pilar donde la temperatura se intensificaba.

**Pilar del Pacífico Norte.**

—¡Vientos Huracanados! —gritó Bian, que en esos momentos sudaba exhausto por la intensa batalla que había estado sosteniendo en contra de Ikki de Leo—. Tus técnicas de batalla… son impulsivas… se basan únicamente en la fuerza bruta y en desencadenar todo el poder de tu cosmos… —continuó Bian, y entonces vio a Ikki correr con su puño en alto—. ¡No me permitiré ser derrotado por un maldito caballero novato! ¡Barrera de Aire! —gritó Bian, que en esos momentos movió sus manos y creó su barrera, en la cual se impactó el puño de Ikki envuelto en llamas—. ¿De dónde sacas tanta fuerza?

—Me has hecho perder el tiempo, Bian —agregó Ikki con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro—. No he recibido entrenamiento alguno para domar al León Dorado, Bian. Pero créeme que comprendo el poder de esta armadura dorada, y del poderoso ser que ha decidido combatir a mi lado. El señor de las bestias. ¡Desataré mis propias técnicas! ¡Me convertiré en un caballero dorado a mi propia imagen! ¡La melena de este león ondea como llamas del mismo infierno! ¡Colmillo Ardiente! —gritó Ikki, y su puño envuelto en llamas dibujó un león agresivo que mostraba sus colmillo de fuego, y golpeaban la barrera de Bian, destrozándola, y golpeando el rostro del General de Hipocampo, lanzándolo en dirección al cielo.

—Esta agresividad… el león está furioso… este caballero ha domado a la bestia… —habló Bian, y en ese momento reaccionó y comenzó a reunir su cosmos alrededor de sus brazos—. No me permitiré la deshonra de la derrota. ¡Acabaré contigo aún si eso significa hundir mi cosmos hasta las profundidades mismas del océano! —reclamó Bian, y el hipocampo se dibujó tras su espalda—. Serás un guerrero valeroso. Pero la ira descontrolada no llegará a doblegarme. ¡Aliento del Señor de los Mares! —gritó Bian, y el puño envuelto en llamas de Ikki se disipó, siendo tragado por poderosos vientos de tormenta que comenzaban a rodear el Pilar del Pacífico Norte—. ¡Es tu fin! —gritó Bian, y de su mano se desprendieron los torbellinos, que golpearon el cuerpo de Ikki y lo lanzaron al cielo.

—¡Esta tormenta! ¡Es como sentir la ira misma del señor de los mares! —gritó Ikki mientras los vientos lo azotaban en contra del Pilar del Pacífico Norte, y el caballero de Leo comenzaba a caer al suelo sumamente adolorido—. Por unos instantes… el cosmos de Bian sobrepasó al mío… pero eso es imposible… mi nivel es muy superior al suyo —habló Ikki mientras se ponía de pie con debilidad.

—De no ser por tu armadura dorada, tu cuerpo habría sido destrozado por mi ataque —habló Bian mientras caminaba en dirección a Ikki con tranquilidad—. Caballero… me ha sorprendido tu corazón de batalla y tu feroz ímpetu. El león en verdad ruge con intensidad en tu corazón. Pero no debiste subestimarme. ¡La ira de Poseidón reside en mí ser! ¡Sus vientos extinguirían incluso las flamas del inframundo! —e Ikki comenzó a ponerse de pie. Una mirada de odio le envolvía los ojos, y un hilo de sangre le caía de su frente—. ¿Te pones de pie a pesar de haber sido abatido en contra del Pilar del Pacífico Norte? —preguntó Bian.

—Te lo he dicho, Bian, no tengo tiempo que perder contigo —y el león volvió a rugir con intensidad—. No me importa que tan fuerte creas que seas. Yo derrotaré a quien sea que se pose en mi camino. Mi hermano Shun está en peligro y no me impedirás ir en su encuentro.

—¿Tu hermano? —preguntó Bian—. Dragón Marino seleccionó personalmente a nuestros oponentes. Todos cayeron victimas de su ataque dimensional. El hermano del que tanto te preocupas lo más probable es que esté muerto. Yo me preocuparía más por mí mismo —y Bian corrió en dirección a Ikki e intentó golpearle el mentón, solo para que Ikki bloqueara su golpe con su mano derecha con muy poca dificultad—. ¿Cómo? —reaccionó Bian.

—No puedo sentir el cosmos de mi hermano por la confusión que genera Poseidón y sus pilares, Bian —aclaró Ikki, que entonces forzó su cosmos a estallar con violencia, empujando a Bian lejos del Pilar del Pacífico Norte—. Pero él está vivo, y te juro que voy a encontrarlo. ¡Pero antes de eso acabaré contigo! ¡Rugido de Fuego! —gritó Ikki, y de sus manos se soltó un torbellino de vientos de fuego, muy similar al ataque desencadenado por Bian.

—¡No imitarás mi técnica! ¡Aliento del Señor de los Mares! —reaccionó Bían con su propio ataque. Los torbellinos de viento, agua y fuego chocaron. Los elementos apuntaban a que Bian tendría la ventaja, más en la distracción encontró a Ikki lanzándose en picada en su contra con su puño envuelto en llamas, usando los vientos de Bian para impulsarse con mayor velocidad—. ¡Surca mis vientos con la gracia de un ave! ¡Este sujeto! ¿Qué clase de caballero es?

—¡Soy el verdugo de los infieles! —gritó Ikki—. ¡Mis flamas consumirán tu cuerpo, Bian! ¡Colmillo de Fuego! —gritó Ikki, que entonces atravesó el pecho de Bian con la fuerza de su puño que inclusive le traspasó la espalda—. Jamás debiste interponerte entre mi camino hacia mi hermano —aclaró Ikki, que entonces pateó el cuerpo de Bian lejos de su brazo, y comenzó a caer con gracia frente al Pilar del Pacífico Norte, donde se posó orgulloso de su hazaña, mientras el cuerpo de Bian golpeaba el suelo con violencia—. ¡He vencido! —gritó Ikki—. Ahora dime quien es el General que se enfrenta a mi hermano. ¿A quién seleccionó Dragón Marino como su oponente? —y Bian comenzó a incorporarse con debilidad—. ¡Habla antes de que la muerte te reclame! —gritó Ikki.

—Ser derrotado… por un caballero tan brutal… es un orgullo como a la vez una deshonra… —habló Bian con debilidad, y mientras de su boca caía la sangre de sus órganos perforados—. Dragón Marino… eligió los combates que más nos favorecieran… en tu hermano ha visto debilidad y miedo… su oponente es Eo de Scilla —confesó Bian con debilidad y mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a fallarle y se estrellaba de cara al suelo—. Lo encontrarás en el Pilar… del Océano Pacifico Sur… si no te apresuras no lo lograrás… —e Ikki se apresuró a correr en dirección al pilar mencionado—. ¡Espera Caballero! —gritó Bian, e Ikki comenzó a elevar su cosmos, solo para ver a un Bian cuyos ojos se ahogaban en lágrimas—. Di todo de mi… por proteger a mi dios… y tú te preocupas únicamente por tu hermano… debo saberlo… ¿Es acaso tu hermano más importante que la diosa de la paz y la sabiduría en la guerra? O desconocen ustedes los dorados… que Athena está por morir dentro del Soporte Principal.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Ikki—. Escuché un mensaje de Shaka cuando uno de los pilares comenzó a colapsarse. Nos encomendó derribar estos pilares, y créeme que volveré para hacerlo en cuanto encuentre a mi hermano. No sé donde entra Athena en todo esto.

—Entonces… con mi último aliento de vida te lo voy a explicar —habló Bian—. Athena… se encuentra sellada en la cámara principal del templo de Poseidón, dentro de un pilar llamado el Soporte Principal —e Ikki miró a Bian impaciente—. Mientras ustedes pensaban que eran solo una tropa de invasión… la verdad era que Poseidón los había engañado. Athena está aquí en la Atlantida, y a menos que los 7 pilares sean destruidos, el Soporte Principal no cederá —e Ikki entonces miró al Pilar del Pacífico Norte iracundo—. Volverá a preguntarte… caballero… ¿Qué es más importante? ¿Tu querido hermanito… o la diosa de la guerra a la que has jurado proteger? Te aseguro que no tienes el tiempo de salvarlos a ambos —e Ikki se mordió los labios iracundo.

—Ni tú el tiempo de verme lograrlo —y Bian intentó levantar la cabeza con debilidad—. Muérete sin duda en tu ser, Bian. Mi hermano es lo más importante para mí únicamente después de Athena —e Ikki incineró su cosmos, y lo lanzó en contra del Pilar del Pacífico Norte—. ¡Colmillo de Fuego! —gritó Ikki, que golpeó el pilar con todas sus fuerzas sin llegar a hacerle daño—. Ni una grieta.

—…Caballero… has hecho la decisión correcta —habló Bian con lágrimas en sus ojos, y entonces se puso de pie con debilidad—. Ve y únete a tu hermano… yo me encargaré… de derribar este pilar… —e Ikki se mostró sorprendido—. No voy a vivir por mucho tiempo… jamás conocí la hermandad… ni el compañerismo… siempre viví por mi deber y ese deber era asesinar en el nombre de Poseidón… el regente de los mares es mi dios después de todo… pero… yo también soy un humano… y al menos… ¡Le debo esto a la humanidad! —gritó Bian—. ¡Ve por tu hermano! ¡Y júrame que jamás te convertirás en el sirviente sin rostro de un dios que no sea justo! ¡Y te juro que a pesar de mis heridas! ¡No moriré sin derribar este pilar! —y Bian incineró su cosmos, e Ikki se mostró sorprendido por la fuerza restante del cosmos de Bian.

—Lo juro —habló Ikki, que entonces corrió en dirección al Pilar del Pacífico Sur, y en el camino encontró a Aioria, que se mostró sorprendido del verlo dejar el campo de batalla, y al General del Pacífico Norte lanzando su cosmos en contra del pilar que protegía—. ¡No tengo tiempo de explicarte! —gritó Ikki—. Solo déjalo en sus manos.

—Espera Ikki —gritó Aioria—. Si me pides que lo deje en sus manos así lo haré. Pero necesito mi armadura para salvar a mi propio hermano de cosmos —e Ikki se mordió los labios, no deseando desprenderse del poder de la armadura de Leo—. ¡Ikki! ¡Ya probaste ser digno de mi armadura! ¡Pero yo aún no he muerto! —e Ikki vio la caja de pandora con la armadura del Fénix, y una sonrisa se le dibujó en su rostro—. ¡La próxima vez que utilices mi armadura! ¡Pretendo que uses al menos el Plasma Relámpago! —aseguró Aioria con una sonrisa.

—¡Nunca voy a llamarte maestro! —agregó Ikki, que entonces se desprendió de la armadura dorada, que comenzó a vestir a Aioria. El Fénix entonces salió de la caja y vistió a Ikki de igual manera—. Será un orgullo volver a vestir al León Dorado, pero el fénix siempre será mi mayor arma —y ambos corrieron en direcciones distintas, Ikki dirigiéndose al Pilar del Pacífico Sur, y Aioria en dirección al Soporte Principal.

**Templo de Poseidón**

—¡Aguja Escarlata! —gritó Milo, y en ese momento Poseidón fue forzado a blandir su tridente e impedir que las agujas volvieran a tocarlo—. ¿Puedes sentirlo, Poseidón? Te aseguro que yo sí puedo sentirlo. ¡El cosmos del dios de la guerra comienza a hacerse presente! ¡Yo soy, el dios de la guerra! ¡Aguja Escarlata! —continuó gritando Milo, y Poseidón enfureció y arrojó su cosmos en contra del caballero de Escorpio, que terminó impactando el trono del señor de los mares con fuerza, y derribándolo—. Eso… fue en verdad doloroso.

—No pienso permitir que despiertes al dios de la guerra, Milo de Escorpio —y Poseidón lanzó relámpagos en dirección a Milo, que se quejó con intensidad, víctima del dolor cuando los relámpagos comenzaron a romper su temple—. No soy igual a Ares. No te permitiré reunir tu fuerza de cosmos y hacerme frente. ¡Te fulminaré antes de que puedas siquiera acercarte al nivel del dios de la guerra! —y Poseidón lanzó una esfera de agua al cielo a través de una apertura causada por Milo cuando desencadeno su ataque de explosión de Antares—. ¡Diluvio Universal! —declaró Milo, y torrente de agua bajó del cielo, e impacto a Milo con violencia, hasta el punto de que su armadura comenzó a ser perforada en varias secciones—. Sucio mortal —agregó Poseidón con desprecio—. ¡No eres nada!

—Soy más que nada… Poseidón… —habló Milo, sus ojos iluminados de un rojo intenso que encendían su ira—. Soy… el pináculo de la destrucción misma —aclaró Milo, su cabello tornándose de un negro oscuro e intenso—. ¡Soy sangre! ¡Soy batalla! ¡Soy brutalidad! ¡Soy la guerra misma! —gritó Milo, y Poseidón enfureció.

—¡Ares! ¿Cómo te has atrevido a levantarme tu puño, sobrino infeliz? —se quejó Poseidón—. Has osado revelarte ante mí. Jamás debí haber confiado en tu ser, consentido de Hades —agregó Poseidón mientras apuntaba su tridente en dirección a Milo, que tan solo sonrió con malicia—. Arrodíllate ante mí, y te perdonaré esta ofensa.

—Pero querido tío. Yo jamás me arrodillaría ante nadie —y en ese momento, la sonrisa de Ares se borró—. ¡Aguja Escarlata! —gritó de repente, y Poseidón se sorprendió cuando una aguja le derribó el casco, sorprendiendo al señor de los mares—. No pienso… permitir que te apoderes de mi cuerpo… Ares… —y Poseidón comprendió que Milo volvía a obtener el control—. Te derroté antes… y volveré a hacerlo… no me permitiré fallarle a Saori —y Milo se dio la vuelta, y apuntó su aguja en dirección al Soporte Principal—. ¡Explosión de Antares! —y su aguja impactó la estructura, pero fue incapaz de dañarla—. ¡Maldición! —habló Milo, y entonces sintió que el tridente de Poseidón le atravesaba la espalda y el pecho—. ¡Yeaaaaargh!

—Tus esfuerzos han sido admirables. ¡Pero no eres nada! —gritó Poseidón, y entonces lanzó a Milo por las escalinatas, bañándolas en su sangre—. Humano insignificante. ¡Esta es la última vez que te metes en mi camino! —y Poseidón colocó su tridente en posición vertical con la punta apuntando al rostro de Milo—. ¡Te arrancaré la cabeza! ¡Muere! —y Poseidón bajó su tridente, y tanto sangre como escombro se levantaron del suelo.

**Senda al Pilar del Océano Atlántico Sur.**

—¡Milo! —gritó Mu, y Tetis de Sirena alzó la guardia frente a Mu—. El cosmos de Milo se incineró por unos instantes antes de desaparecer… ¿Qué Hades está pasando? —y Mu entonces observó a la marina de Poseidón elevar su cosmos en su dirección—. No lo hagas… solo terminarás muerta por mi mano.

—He mantenido mi guardia en alto en todo momento pero te niegas a atacarme —habló Tetis—. El nivel dorado es muy superior al mío. Pero no pretendo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras Poseidón corra peligro —y Mu lo negó con la cabeza—. No eres rival para mí.

—En realidad, Tetis… lo es… —se escuchó una voz, seguida de la dulce tonada de una flauta—. Este caballero, a pesar de sus evidentes heridas, muestra una fuerza de cosmos tan alta que ridiculizaría a algunos de los Generales Marinos. Es por eso, que he decidido hacerle frente —fue en ese momento, que Mu se percató de que un General de Poseidón se encontraba sentado sobre una roca frente a ellos. Y Hasta ese momento había estado tocando la flauta—. Caballero… antes de que se volviera a levantar la barrera de Poseidón, corrías en dirección al Pilar del Pacífico Norte… pero te perdiste en el camino —explicó el caballero—. Terminaste en los Territorios de Sorrento de Sirena.

—Antes de que el cosmos de Poseidón volviera a incinerarse perseguía el cosmos de Aldebarán de Tauro —aclaró Mu, que en ese momento comenzó a caminar ignorando a Sorrento para sorpresa de Tetis—. Con tu permiso… debo encontrar a mi amigo.

—Aldebarán de Tauro… un oponente noble y poderoso —aclaró Sorrento, y Mu se dio la media vuelta y lo observó curioso—. Tuve el placer de enfrentarme y derrotar a Aldebarán de Tauro. Al menos hasta que Poseidón me impidió matarlo —y Mu cerró sus manos en puños—. Si buscas a Aldebarán… me temo que se encuentra sellado dentro de uno de los pilares de Poseidón, un poco más al norte, donde se encuentra el Pilar del Océano Pacífico Norte, esta senda te llevará al Pilar del Pacífico Sur, erraste en tu camino.

—Entonces volveré por donde vine —aclaró Mu, y comenzó a retirarse—. Te pido una disculpa por el inconveniente, y agradezco la explicación —y Tetis se mostró sorprendida por la actitud de Mu, que comenzaba a retirarse.

—Un momento caballero… me temo que estamos en guerra, por lo que no puedo permitir que sigas tu camino, aún si Tetis actúa como tu guía —y la marina de Poseidón se mostró insultada por aquel comentario—. Poseidón me negó mi derecho de asesinar a Aldebarán de Tauro, pero me conformaré con probar mi gloria en tu contra. Si eres tan amable, te pido que me sigas en dirección a mi pilar. Será un excelente escenario de batalla, a menos que, no desees salvar a Athena —agregó Sorrento.

—Escuché que la han encerrado dentro del Soporte Principal de labios de Tetis —y la caballero de avergonzó de su lengua afilada—. ¿Qué debo hacer para salvarla? —preguntó Mu, y Sorrento sonrió ante eso último.

—Es muy simple, caballero —agregó Sorrento—. Tan solo debes de derrotarme, y destruir mi pilar —y Mu asintió—. No es todo lo que hay que hacer, pero sin duda será tu aportación, en caso de que logres derrotarme —y Sorrento comenzó a retirarse, y Mu lo siguió impaciente, sabiendo que desperdiciaban tiempo valioso.

**Pilar de Océano Ártico.**

—¡Hyoga! —gritó Shiryu tras su llegada al pilar del Océano Ártico, donde encontró a un Hyoga congelado y que a duras penas se mantenía con vida—. Hyoga, reacciona por favor —suplicó Shiryu, que entonces posó su mano sobre la hombrera de Hyoga que se despedazó al contacto—. ¡Hyoga! —se preocupó Shiryu.

—…Shi… Shiryu… —habló Hyoga con debilidad, y Shiryu se alegró de escucharlo—. Fui… débil… fui… fui muy débil… no aprendí nada…me anclé a mis sentimientos… no pude… yo no pude matar a mi maestro… —y Shiryu se mostró confundido—. Tenía el poder para hacerlo… pero… el maestro Milo me enseñó a confiar en mis sentimientos… le perdoné la vida al maestro Camus.

—¿Ca… Camus de Acuario? —y Hyoga asintió con debilidad—. Entonces… el cosmos que sentí en verdad pertenecía a Camus de Acuario… ¿Dónde está? —preguntó Shiryu buscándolo con la mirada.

—Ha ido a asesinar al maestro Milo —habló Hyoga, que entonces intentó moverse solo para que su armadura comenzara a cuartearse—. No puedo seguirlo… debo… reunir mi cosmos y liberarme… te juro que lo alcanzaré… y esta vez… le daré muerte.

—Tenemos una misión más importante que el redimirte en contra de tu maestro, Hyoga —habló Shiryu—. Shaka me ordenó destruir estos pilares. No hay tiempo que perder —y Shiryu sacó un arma de su armadura, uno de los tridentes, y en ese momento, Hyoga le tomó del brazo—. ¿Hyoga? —preguntó Shiryu.

—Así como lo has dicho, no hay tiempo que perder —habló Hyoga—. Reuniré mi cosmos… me liberaré de estos hielos tan fríos… y derribaré el pilar yo mismo —y Hyoga tomó el tridente en su mano—. Adelántate… Shiryu… una vez que derribe este pilar… alcanzaré al maestro Milo en el Soporte Principal —y Shiryu estuvo a punto de quejarse—. ¡Solo hazlo Shiryu! ¡No me impidas restaurar mi honor de caballero! —y Shiryu asintió.

—Lo comprendo, Hyoga —y Shiryu dejó su tridente en manos de Hyoga y comenzó a correr en dirección al Pilar del Pacífico Norte —Hyoga, comprendo bien tus sentimientos… yo también tuve la desgracia de enfrentarme a mi propio maestro —comunicó Shiryu a Hyoga con su cosmos mientras se alejaba—. Pero no es vergüenza el enfrentarte a tu maestro. Hay que encontrar el equilibrio entre el deber y el corazón. Estoy seguro de que llegarás a encontrarlo.

—Si… Shiryu… —habló Hyoga, elevando su cosmos de un dorado intenso alrededor del tridente que le había otorgado el caballero del Dragón Dorado—. No me permitiré volver a fallar. ¡Lanza Dorada de Libra! —y Hyoga cortó el pilar a la mitad, y este se despedazó bajo la fuerza de su cosmos.

**Soporte Principal.**

—¡Imposible! —gritó Poseidón. Frente a él, Milo de Escorpio seguía con vida. La punta del tridente de Poseidón tan solo había rasguñado superficialmente su mejilla. Pero esta vez, Milo no había sobrevivido por su velocidad o agudeza de sentidos, sino gracias a una lanza de un color rojo sangre, que había detenido el tridente de Poseidón a escasos centímetros de que este se clavara en su rostro—. ¿Cómo es esto posible?

—Estoy igual de horrorizado que tú, Poseidón —exclamó Milo iracundo—. Al parecer Ares no desea ver su cuerpo de repuesto destrozado e inservible, y por ello me ha brindado su lanza sagrada, Brotaloigos —y Poseidón retrocedió sorprendido—. Athena sin embargo, ha prohibido el uso de armas. Usarla… probablemente sea la única oportunidad que tengo de derrotarte —y Milo se puso de pie con la lanza sagrada en su mano, y Poseidón se mordió los labios admirando el arma—. Esta lanza me causó un mundo de dolor. Usarla en tu contra sería sumamente satisfactorio —y Poseidón subió su tridente en señal de defensa—. Y sin embargo, eso sería la voluntad de Ares —y Milo se dio la media vuelta, y lanzó la lanza en dirección al Soporte Principal, pero la lanza terminó estrellándose en contra de este sin llegar a perforarlo siquiera, y después cayó al suelo clavándose en este sin causarle daño alguno al pilar. Poseidón entonces intentó atravesar a Milo nuevamente con su tridente, más en esta ocasión Milo logró evadirlo, y le clavó personalmente una aguja a Poseidón, la segunda de las catorce, pero igual que con Ares, las agujas no impactaban el cuerpo del dios gracias a su escudo divino—. Ese maldito escudo.

—Tu insolencia ha rebasado mi paciencia, Milo de Escorpio —y Poseidón reunió su cosmos en su mano derecha, más antes de lanzarla en contra de él, Poseidón sintió una fuerza tremenda encenderle su cosmos ya de por sí enorme—. ¿Has sentido eso? El Pilar del Océano Ártico ha sido derribado.

—¿Camus? —habló Milo con debilidad y tristeza al pensar en que su amigo partía nuevamente al Tártaros—. Descansa… mi querido amigo… deja el resto en mis manos… —susurró Milo, y entonces corrió lejos de Poseidón y en dirección al Soporte Principal—. Si ya se derribaron dos de los pilares entonces el Soporte Principal debe de haberse debilitado —y Milo tomó la lanza nuevamente, y con esta golpeó el Soporte Principal, que nuevamente no se rasgó siquiera. Mas sin embargo, una luz dorada se disipó de la lanza, rodeando al Soporte Principal por unos instantes, y revelándole a Milo sus interiores, donde miró a Saori esforzándose por las últimas bocanadas de aire antes de ser tragada enteramente por el agua. Se había acabado el tiempo, Saori tendría que usar el cosmos de Athena para sobrevivir—. ¡Saori! ¡Resiste! ¡Voy a sacarte! —gritó Milo, y Poseidón sonrió malévolamente.

—¿Me das la espalda por la diosa Athena? Que arrogancia —agregó Poseidón, y Milo continuó golpeando el Soporte Principal con su lanza—. Ella aún tiene tiempo. Con su cosmos sería capaz de sobrevivir al menos doce horas más —y en ese momento, Milo se percató del como Saori lloraba dentro del Soporte Principal—. Claro que… su bebé muy probablemente no resista ni la mitad del tiempo.

—¿Be… bebé? —habló Milo, y entonces vio reflejado en el cristal a Saori que posaba su mano en contra de la pared que él hasta esos momentos había golpeado con su lanza. Un profundo dolor la invadía, y con su otra mano se frotaba el vientre—. ¿Sa-Sa-Saori? Estas… tú estás… —y Milo cayó sobre sus rodillas, conmocionado por la noticia, y con sus ojos envueltos en lágrimas—. Un hijo o hija… producto de mi afrenta a los dioses… Saori… te he irrespetado… pero esta afrenta, no me trae sufrimiento —y Milo elevó su cosmos, y se posó orgulloso frente a Poseidón—. No puedo romper el pilar aún, resiste Saori, voy a sacarte —y la constelación de Escorpio brilló con gran fuerza a espaldas de Milo—. Poseidón, aún si encuentro la muerte en esta batalla, te juro en el nombre de Athena que sacaré a Saori de ese pilar. Ni los dioses me negarán el derecho a ser un padre. Será mi más grande afrenta a los dioses.

—¿Te mofas de los dioses? —agregó Poseidón—. ¡Maldito blasfemo! ¿Acaso no te cansas de tu propia arrogancia? ¡Los dioses somos los únicos seres perfectos! ¡Y tú, sucio mortal! ¡Continúas escupiendo en el nombre de los dioses! ¡Levantas tu puño en contra de ellos! ¡Te conviertes en asesino de dioses! ¡Usurpas los tronos del olimpo! ¡Irrespetaste incluso a la diosa de la sabiduría en la guerra! ¡Plantaste tu semilla en su ser! ¡Y yo en mi infinita misericordia pretendía aceptarlo y convertirte en un verdadero dios a mi servicio! ¡Pero tus insultos, son imperdonables!

—Poseidón, déjame decirte algo, maldito infeliz —y Poseidón enfureció—. He estado condenado, desde el momento mismo en que acepté la armadura de Escorpio —y Milo entonces colocó su mano sobre el pilar, como intentando tocar la de Saori que le devolvía el gesto del otro lado—. Cuando se me entregó esta armadura… se me dijo que me convertiría en el protector de Athena. Combatiría en guerras santas, contra Poseidón y contra Hades. Desde ese momento, supe, al igual que todos mis hermanos caballeros dorados, que estaba condenado a una vida de entrega, y al sufrimiento eterno en la muerte. Después de todo, ya sea en batalla o por vejez, llegaré al reino de Hades a ser torturado únicamente por ser un caballero de Athena —y Saori dentro del pilar, bajó la mirada adolorida—. Nosotros los caballeros… ya estamos condenados… entonces dime, Poseidón. ¿Si seré castigado de todas formas en muerte, porque no sacarle el mayor provecho a la vida escupiéndoles en el rostro a quienes me darán penitencia sin previo juicio? —y Poseidón no mencionó palabra alguna. Se mantuvo inmutable, a pesar de que su ira se intensificaba—. La vida… Poseidón… es lo más preciado para un ser humano… y con ella, haré mis milagros. Moriré sin arrepentimiento alguno.

—Te diré de lo que has de arrepentirte… Milo de Escorpio… —agregó Poseidón, que nuevamente comenzó a reunir su cosmos primordial, y forzaba a toda la Atlántida a estremecerse—. Te arrepentirás de atentar en contra de los dioses. Hades se encargará de destrozar tu alma. ¡Pero yo pulverizaré tu cuerpo! —agua se alzó de la tierra, y como serpientes marinas rodearon a Poseidón, que posó su mano frente a Milo, y permitió que las aguas se concentraran dentro de una pequeña galaxia en su palma—. ¡Colapso Torrencial! —gritó Poseidón, y la galaxia estalló en una lluvia que se dirigía hacia el cielo, destrozando la armadura y el cuerpo de Milo.

**Pilar del Océano Atlántico Norte.**

—¿Dónde estoy? —habló Saga de Géminis débilmente, mientras por fin despertaba de su largo sueño solo para encontrarse a sí mismo atado por cadenas alrededor del Pilar de Océano Atlántico Norte, cuyas aguas le golpeaban el cuerpo constantemente—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué me siento tan débil?

—Tal parece que el cosmos de Poseidón por fin te ha despertado —escuchó Saga, que entonces observó con desprecio al general de Dragón Marino, que se posaba orgulloso frente a su pilar, admirando su trofeo de guerra—. Y sin embargo, es una sorpresa siquiera el que hayas despertado. Utilicé mi cosmos a su máximo esplendor para poder sobrepasar tu dominio dimensional y hacer mi voluntad. Tu mente debió haber vagado por las dimensiones hasta que Poseidón asesinara a Athena.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Saga iracundo—. Posees un poder dimensional terrible. Mi mente vagó por las dimensiones sin encontrar el camino de regreso a mi cuerpo hasta que el terrible cosmos de Poseidón fue capaz de despertarme —agregó Saga, que comenzaba a forcejear con las cadenas que lo rodeaban—. ¿Quién eres que fuiste tan ingenuo para dejarme con vida en mi momento de debilidad, en lugar de acabar con mi vida como debiste haberlo hecho?

—Solo te devolví la misma miserable misericordia con la que tú me pagaste, hermano —explicó Dragón Marino—. ¡Encerrado en una prisión! ¡Sin derecho a juicio! ¡Juzgado y condenado por su propio hermano! ¡Deseaba que comprendieras ese sufrimiento! —y Saga abrió sus ojos incrédulo—. ¿Qué se siente, Saga? ¿Qué se siente ser aprisionado por aquel ser a quien alguna vez llamaste tu hermano? —y Dragón Marino se quitó el casco, revelando su rostro idéntico al de su hermano, pero de cabello ligeramente más claro.

—Kanon —habló Saga con calma, una calma que aparentemente no fue del agrado de Dragón Marino, que entonces lanzó su cosmos en contra de Saga, golpeándolo violentamente en contra del pilar al que estaba encadenado—. No me arrepiento de tu encierro… hermano… lo tenías merecido —y Kanon nuevamente lo golpeó con su cosmos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por pensar en convertirme en un dios? —preguntó Dragón Marino—. Hace 15 años, fuiste rechazado por Shion, el Patriarca del Santuario en ese entonces, cuando te postulaste para ese puesto. Aioros se ganó el derecho, y tú fuiste rechazado —y Saga se mordió los labios iracundo al recordar el día en que Shion le entregó ese derecho a Aioros de Sagitario—. Tú debiste haberte convertido en el Patriarca, y yo debí haberme convertido en el caballero de Géminis. Y sin embargo, el derecho de ambos nos fue negado.

—No lo merecíamos —intentó razonar Saga—. Te juro hermano, que incluso hoy mi corazón se encuentra en pena al pensar que se me ha negado el derecho a ser Patriarca, no solo en una pero en dos ocasiones —explicó Saga—. Mi odio era muy alto… pude haber hecho cosas impensables como las que me propusiste.

—¡Solo intentaba ser justo! —gritó Kanon—. El día en que fuiste rechazado por Shion, te propuse arreglar las cosas. Tan solo debíamos asesinar al anciano, tomar su lugar. ¡Nadie se daría cuenta! ¡El viejo ya había cumplido con su misión en la tierra!

—No, Kanon —habló Saga con calma—. Asesinar al Patriarca no era la respuesta. Tan solo no estábamos listos. Aioros de Sagitario… odié a Aioros con cada fibra de mí ser… pero… debía aceptar esa realidad. Estuve a punto de cometer el pecado, encontré al Patriarca vulnerable y débil, tratando de leer en las estrellas sobre la llegada de Athena. Estuve tan cerca de acabar con su vida y apoderarme de su poder. Pero no lo hice. Y en estos momentos comprendo por fin, que Aioros fue el mejor Patriarca de los dos. Dio su vida por derrotar a Chronos.

—Fue un tonto —fueron las palabras de Kanon—. Era un plan perfecto. Asesinarías a Shion, me entregarías tu armadura, y después asesinaríamos a Athena. El Santuario sería nuestro. Seríamos dioses en la tierra. Pero te negaste, y hoy Athena va a morir de todas formas, y Poseidón reinará sobre la tierra. ¡Nosotros deberíamos ser los dioses de la tierra! ¡Tenemos el poder! ¡Éramos el caballero dorado de Géminis más poderoso de todos!

—Y es por esas ideas retrogradas tuyas, que te encerré en la prisión del Cabo Sunión —y Kanon enfureció al escuchar esas palabras—. ¿Cómo lograste escapar? Cuando regresé a liberarte, simplemente ya no estabas. Sabía que tenías el poder de sobrevivir, pero nadie jamás podría escapar a la prisión de Cabo Sunión.

—Esa prisión era horrible —agregó Kanon mientras recordaba el día en que Saga lo encerró en una prisión cercana al Santuario pero de cara a la costa. Una prisión donde los atenienses castigaban a los criminales de guerra, lejos del oído de cualquier soldado del Santuario, una prisión en la falda de los acantilados Atenienses que era eternamente golpeada por las olas del mar embravecido, y que mientras caía la noche, forzaba a la marea a subir hasta enterrar bajo el agua a quienes castigaban dentro—. Fueron días interminables… la marea subía hasta que el agua me llegaba al cuello, pero también volvía a bajar, alguien estaba cuidándome, Saga. Pronto descubrí, que la pared en la que me recargaba todos los días despedía un cosmos profundo y poderoso —y las memorias invadieron la mente de Kanon, que se vio a sí mismo golpear las paredes lodosas y fangosas, hasta encontrar detrás el tridente del señor de los mares—. ¡Poseidón me salvó en incontables ocasiones! ¡Descubrí su Santuario y su armadura! ¡Y me hice pasar por unos de sus generales por el solo deseo de poder! ¡Inclusive intenté el hacer la guerra entre el Santuario y Poseidón! ¡Pero el señor de los mares despertó antes siquiera de que yo pudiera hacer mi voluntad y me convertí en un peón a su servicio! ¡Mi único deseo siendo el destruirte, Saga! ¡Puede que no me haya convertido en un dios! ¡Pero al menos podré vengarme! —y Saga se mantuvo determinado ante sus palabras.

—No hay nada de que vengarse… Kanon… cosechas lo que has sembrado por el odio latente en tu corazón —y Kanon se mordió los labios iracundo por el comportamiento insensible de su hermano—. Dime algo… Kanon… antes mencionaste que Athena moriría. ¿Qué te hace pensar que así será? —y Kanon sonrió con malicia.

—Es simple —comenzó Kanon—. Athena se encuentra en la Atlántida en estos momentos —y Saga abrió sus ojos de par en par al escuchar eso ultimo—. Has estado inconsciente, abatido por las aguas de mi pilar que te han debilitado. Por eso no sabes lo que ha estado ocurriendo. ¡Estamos en guerra! ¡Athena es la prisionera de Poseidón quien la ha encerrado dentro del Soporte Principal! ¡Los siete pilares inundan la tierra al mismo tiempo! ¡Y solo podrá Athena ser salvada si se rompen los siete pilares! ¡Pero ya es tarde! ¡Athena va a morir! —y Saga se mantuvo en silencio—. He destruido tu mundo.

—No… Kanon… —aclaró Saga, y su cosmos comenzó a intensificarse—. Si un mundo ha sido destruido, ese ha sido el tuyo. ¡Ahora sé lo que ha de hacerse! ¡La Otra Dimensión! —conjuró Saga su técnica, y en ese instante, su cuerpo fue tragado por las dimensiones—. ¡Kanon! ¡Al servicio de Athena me he enfrentado a dioses poseedores de un dominio dimensional mayor incluso al nuestro combinado! —habló Saga. Su voz resonaba por todos los alrededores del pilar, pero Kanon no podía verlo—. Japeto de Dimensión fue sin duda, el maestro de todas las dimensiones, y fui yo quien le dio muerte. Ahora, hermano, te pagaré con esa misma moneda —y Kanon se dio la vuelta, solo para encontrar a Saga detrás de él—. ¡Explosión de Galaxias! —se escuchó su grito, y Kanon fue incapaz de evadir el poderoso ataque de Saga, y planetas enteros arrasaron con él hasta forzarlo a estrellarse con el pilar—. ¡Hoy terminaré lo que empecé hace 15 años! ¡Y esta vez, no habrá misericordias!

—¿Piensas que me dejaré intimidar por ti, hermano? —gritó Kanon, que en ese momento elevó su cosmos—. ¡Mi dominio de las dimensiones te noqueó por casi un día entero! ¡Tu cuerpo está debilitado por las aguas del Pilar del Océano Atlántico Norte! ¡Soy más poderoso que tú! —y Kanon movió sus manos en forma de triángulo—. ¡Y te lo voy a demostrar al darte muerte! ¡Triángulo dorado! —las dimensiones se distorsionaron, y la Atlántida entonces cayó sobre el dominio de tormentas dimensionales que comenzaban a distorsionar el cielo.

**Senda al Pilar del Océano Pacífico Norte.**

—Las dimensiones comenzaron a distorsionarse. Esto seguro es obra de Saga —habló Shiryu, que cada vez se encontraba más cerca del siguiente pilar. Más en ese momento, vislumbró a un caballero que corría en su encuentro—. ¡Ohko! —gritó Shiryu, y su compañero y rival se incorporó para correr junto al caballero dorado de Libra—. Me alegra que te encuentres a salvo.

—No quiero escuchar esas palabras viniendo de ti, Shiryu —habló Ohko con rudeza—. Shaka me envía con un mensaje. Sin importar qué, los pilares deben ser derribados aún si esto le entrega a Poseidón un dunamis—y Shiryu asintió—. Si los siete pilares no caen, entonces Athena morirá ahogada dentro del Soporte Principal.

—Ya había intuido parte de lo que me cuentas, Ohko —agregó Shiryu, y ambos entonces llegaron al Pilar del Océano Pacífico Norte, donde encontraron a Bian de Hipocampo sumamente malherido, pero elevando su cosmos lo más que le era posible—. Un General de Poseidón —gritó Shiryu, y Ohko de Dragón se adelantó —¡Espera Ohko! —gritó Shiryu.

—¡De ninguna manera! ¡No permitiré que continúen arrebatándome la gloría! —gritó Ohko, que entonces intentó golpear a Bian, solo para percatarse del intenso cosmos y arrepentirse en el trayecto—. Este cosmos… pero… su cuerpo está totalmente destrozado. ¿Cómo es posible?

—Intenté decírtelo, Ohko —agregó Shiryu—. Nadie que pueda seguir de pie en ese estado, puede ser un ser maligno —y Shiryu vio las quemaduras en el cuerpo de Bian—. Este General de Poseidón, fue brutalmente abatido por Ikki de Leo… lo único que lo mantiene con vida es el cosmos, en el momento en que este se extinga… —comenzó Shiryu.

—…Moriré… —explicó Bian con debilidad—. Le prometí a Ikki de Leo… que derribaría… este pilar antes de morir —y tanto Shiryu como Ohko se percataron del cómo Bian se tambaleaba entre la vida y la muerte—. Pero ya no me quedan fuerzas… he usado hasta la última pisca de mi cosmos… no puedo… yo… no puedo… si muero ahora… jamás me lo perdonare —y Shiryu entonces le ofreció a Bian una de las piezas de la armadura de Libra, la tonfa—. ¿Qué es… esa arma…? —se preguntó Bian, y Shiryu cerró sus ojos momentáneamente, admirando al General frente a él—. ¿Con ella podré?

—No lo sé con certeza… todo dependerá de la fuerza de tu cosmos —agregó Shiryu, y el general comenzó a elevar su cosmos alrededor de la tonfa—. ¿Estás seguro? Muy probablemente no sobrevivirás al impacto —y Bian observó a Shiryu con detenimiento.

—Por caballeros que son capaces de preocuparse… incluso por sus enemigos… es más que obvio que yo estaba luchando para el bando equivocado —agregó Bian, que entonces se lanzó en contra del pilar, y lo impactó con violencia. Su puño se rompió tras el golpe, y sus ojos se tornaron blanquecinos, Bian murió únicamente tras darse cuenta de que el pilar se agrietaba y era derribado.

—Que encuentres la paz… caballero —agregó Shiryu mientras levantaba a Bian, y lo cargaba lejos de los escombros que caían tras el pilar ser destrozado—. Algo sale de los interiores del pilar —agregó Shiryu, que en ese momento vio una luz dorada iluminar la base del pilar, y a un caballero caminar fuera de este—. Un momento… ese es… —agregó Shiryu con alegría.

—¡Ya era hora! —gritó Aldebarán de Tauro sumamente molesto—. ¿Qué Hades les pasó por la cabeza? ¿Saori se encuentra en peligro y hasta ahora comienzan a derribar pilares? —y Shiryu entonces se dio cuenta de lo débil que se encontraba el caballero de Tauro—. ¿Cuántos pilares han sido derribados? —y Aldebarán cayó sobre una de sus pesadas rodillas.

—Con este ya son tres —y Aldebarán se mordió los labios—. Aldebarán. Todos pensábamos que habías muerto. Tu armadura… —comenzó Shiryu, que entonces sintió una luz dorada iluminar el cielo, mientras el Toro Dorado galopaba al encuentro de su dueño y lo vestía de dorado—. ¡Aldebarán! ¿Acaso tú…?

—¡Ja ja ja ja ja! ¡No me permitiría perderme la diversión! ¡Tengo cuentas pendientes con ese tal Sorrento de Sirena! —se quejó Aldebarán molesto—. ¿Dónde está? ¡Ha llegado el momento de la revancha! —y Shiryu no supo que responder.

—No sé dónde está Sorrento, pero se de labios de Natassia que ha enviado a Geki de la Osa Mayor al Pilar del Atlántico Sur —y Aldebarán observó a Ohko curioso—. Señor Aldebarán. Pienso que Natassia envió a Geki a ese pilar para combatir a Sorrento en su nombre.

—¡No tendrá que hacerlo! —agregó Aldebarán—. ¡Ese serenito se atrevió a agarrar al toro por los cuernos! ¡Es momento de demostrarle que tan fuerte es en verdad Aldebarán de Tauro! ¡Yo mismo viajaré a su pilar y le propinaré tal paliza que se arrepentirá de haberme menospreciado! —y entonces Aldebarán recibió de manos de Shiryu un escudo—. ¿Tu escudo?

—Para derribar los pilares —explicó Shiryu—. Si nos dividimos, recuperaremos el tiempo perdido. Tras derrotar a Sorrento en el Pilar del Atlántico Sur, derriba con esto el pilar —y Shiryu entonces le entregó a Ohko unos nunchakus. Confío en que podrás blandir esta arma con orgullo —agregó al mirar a Ohko.

—No necesito tu confianza —agregó Ohko con molestia y tomó la vara en su mano—. Me dirigiré al Pilar del Pacífico Sur entonces. De ser necesario derrotaré al guardián de ese pilar yo mismo.

—Me dirigiré al Pilar del Atlántico Norte entonces —agregó Shiryu—. Buena suerte, caballeros. No nos permitamos el ser derrotados ante la amenaza del señor de los mares.

**Pilar del Atlántico Sur.**

—Otro pilar ha sido derribado —agregó Sorrento mientras sentía la tierra estremecerse—. Tal parece que los caballeros de Athena son realmente rivales de temer —y Sorrento miró a Mu con detenimiento, y Tetis mantuvo su distancia—. Es momento… pero antes de comenzar, debo preguntarte. ¿Planeas enfrentarme sin armadura?

—No tengo otra alternativa —explicó Mu—. Mi armadura se encuentra en reparación, por lo que expondré mi cuerpo a cualquier penitencia que deba pasar por Athena y por mi amigo Aldebarán —explicó Mu, y Sorrento se mostró conmovido.

—¿Dices eso a pesar de haber entregado la mitad de tu sangre por resucitar tu armadura? —espetó Tetis con preocupación, misma que Sorrento detectó—. Es un suicidio.

—¡Los caballeros de Athena siempre luchamos sin temor a perder nuestras vidas! —se escuchó un grito ajeno, y de pronto Geki de Osa Mayor cayó de la cima de los arrecifes de coral cercanos, y con su mano cerrada en un puño, intentó noquear a Sorrento, que colocó su flauta en el camino e impidió que Geki cumpliera con su cometido—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Es de muy mala educación interrumpir una confrontación —agregó Sorrento, y entonces lanzó a Geki de la Osa Mayor a un lado con rudeza—. No interfieras en mi batalla —agregó Sorrento, y Tetis entonces se abalanzó en contra de Geki y comenzó a impactarlo con violencia—. Dejemos que nuestros compañeros se diviertan. Ambos tenemos mayores preocupaciones —y Mu asintió. Mas en ese momento se llevó una sorpresa muy grata al ver que Sorrento se desprendía de su armadura—. Mi principal tarea es la de proteger a mi pilar y servir a Poseidón. Pero al igual que con Aldebarán cuando lo enfrenté y derroté en Lemuria —y Geki se sorprendió de escuchar esas palabras—. A los caballeros dorados les debo mi respeto. Desarmado peleas, desarmado pelearé yo. Pero claro que, me niego a derramar la mitad de mi sangre para equilibrar la balanza, ni me desprenderé de mi flauta para esta batalla.

—Has hecho suficiente, caballero —agregó Mu, que entonces elevó su cosmos—. Agradezco tu entendimiento de mi debilidad, pero ten por seguro que aún si no lo hubieras decidido igual me hubiera enfrentado a ti —y Sorrento Asintió y preparó su cosmos—. ¡Revolución de Polvo Estelar! —gritó Mu, y la batalla dio inicio.

**Soporte Principal.**

—¡Yeeeeeaaaaarght! —gritó Milo en pena mientras la galaxia circular de torrentes primordiales le desgarraba la piel y lo lanzaba en contra del Soporte Principal. La armadura de Escorpio había sido destrozada. Ya solo quedaban las protecciones de las piernas y los brazos. Milo sabía que la armadura había muerto y no le brindaría más su fuerza. Estaba solo en contra del señor de los mares, y su cuerpo no resistiría mucho.

—No me explico cómo es que continuas con vida, Milo de Escorpio —gritó Poseidón mientras Milo caía pesadamente frente al Soporte Principal, en un charco de su propia sangre—. Los dioses te han abandonado, tu criatura mitológica ha sido destruida, tu armadura se ha caído en pedazos. ¡No eres nada! ¡Y continúas debilitándote mientras que con cada pilar que es destruido, mi cosmos crece! —y Poseidón recibió el poder del pilar que había sido derribado recientemente—. Me acerco cada vez más a desarrollar un dunamis idéntico al dunamis primordial del que gozaba en la era mitológica. Y tú, Milo de Escorpio, te acercas cada vez más a las puertas de la muerte.

—Ponte… de pie… —se suplicó Milo a sí mismo—. No puedes perder todavía… Saori… el bebé… si no luchas por ti al menos lucha por ellos —y Milo por fin se incorporó, solo para recibir una esfera de fuerza cósmica de un azul intenso que se estrelló contra su cuerpo, y lo lanzó como si hubiera sido azotado por un rio en contra del pilar, donde Milo dejó regada su sangre, y Saori Miraba impotente a su esposo ser castigado tan brutalmente—. Sa… Sa… Saori… y Milo se desplomó contra el suelo.

—Muere… tan solo muere y se castigado por Hades por tu afrenta —habló Poseidón, pero Milo nuevamente intentó incorporarse, elevó su cosmos y se lanzó en contra de Poseidón, esta vez con su puño envuelto en luz de cosmos dorada—. Has perdido inclusive la voluntad de conjurar tus técnicas de batalla. Eres una vergüenza —y Poseidón lanzó su cosmos en su contra, y Milo clavó sus piernas en el suelo para evitar ser impactado nuevamente contra el pilar—. El esfuerzo que empeño en tu castigo es apenas una fracción de mi verdadero poder. Y tú ya agotaste el tuyo —y sin embargo, una luz escarlata iluminó la mano derecha de Milo.

—Mientras más débil… mientras más cercano a las puertas de la muerte… un Escorpio solo puede volverse más fuerte —y Milo cerró su mano en un puño, y Poseidón frunció el ceño por primera vez impresionado—. ¡Destello Escarlata! —gritó Milo, y la explosión de lanzas escarlatas se dejó sentir por toda la Atlántida.

**Explanada Principal del Templo de Poseidón.**

—¡Maestro! —gritó Natassia sorprendida de sentir el poderoso cosmos de Milo estallar de esa forma—. Lo ha entregado todo… ¿Dónde están el resto de los dorados? ¡El maestro Milo morirá si esto continúa! —lloró Natassia, y en ese momento sintió un cosmos frio golpearle la espalda—. ¿Maestro Hyoga?

—¿Maestro Hoyga? —se escuchó la voz de Camus de Acuario, que llegaba débilmente ante Natassia de Cristal—. Ya comprendo… el maestro de maestros me llamaban… pero todos mis discípulos siempre terminaron en una fría tumba —prosiguió Camus, y Natassia retrocedió unos pasos—. Has montado guardia fuera del Templo de Poseidón. ¿Dónde se encuentra Milo de Escorpio? —preguntó Camus.

—Tú debes ser Camus de Acuario —agregó Natassia, y Camus la observó con detenimiento—. Mi nombre es Natassia de Cristal… y fui entrenada por Milo de Escorpio antes de recibir enseñanzas de mi maestro, Hyoga de Acuario.

—Ya derroté a Hyoga de Acuario —habló Camus, y Natassia se sorprendió tanto, que abrió los parpados revelando sus lechosos ojos ciegos—. ¿Qué oportunidad tiene el discípulo, donde el maestro fracaso?

—Respóndete a ti mismo esa pregunta, Camus de Acuario —habló Natassia con frialdad, y Camus se sobresaltó de escuchar esas palabras—. ¿Qué esperanzas tiene el maestro que le ha fallado a Athena… de derrotar al discípulo que le es fiel?

—No pienso enterrar a más discípulos —agregó Camus iracundo—. Apártate. Debo ir a con Milo de Escorpio a saldar mi deuda a conmigo mismo —ordenó Camus.

—No me apartaré —explicó Natassia, que entonces elevó su cosmos—. Te enfrentaré y venceré con las enseñanzas del maestro a quien tanto desprecias —y Natassia apuntó con su dedo en dirección a Camus—. ¡Aguja Zafiro! —gritó Natassia, y Camus evadió con cierta dificultad una aguja de hielo que fue lanzada en su dirección, y se mostró sorprendido por la técnica que acababa de presenciar—. ¡Seré una Acuario! ¡Pero mi primer maestro fue Milo de Escorpio! ¡Y pese a no ser merecedora de su armadura! ¡Me considero a mí misma tan brutal como el escorpión mismo! ¡Soy capaz de enfrentarte como un Escorpio lo haría! ¡Destello Zafiro!

**Senda al Soporte Principal.**

—¡Destello Esmeralda! —gritó Jabu, que en esos momentos bombardeó a Seiya con explosiones de cosmos de color esmeralda en formas de lanzas bien afiladas. El caballero discípulo de Milo de Escorpio había logrado hacerle frente a Seiya, quien poseía un cosmos de caballero dorado.

—¡Ya basta Jabu! ¡Saori está en peligro y tú continuas retrasando mi misión! —gritó Seiya, que envolvió sus puños de cosmos y liberó su ataque—. ¡Meteoro Pegaso! —gritó, y observó a Jabu saltar al cielo y reunir la fuerza de su cosmos en su pierna derecha—. ¿El Asesino de Dragones? —se preguntó Seiya.

—¡Galope del Unicornio! —gritó Jabu, que impactó el puño de Seiya y su cometa—. Solo el maestro Milo puede usar el Asesino de Dragones—. Aseguró Jabu—. Pero si deseas ver una de las técnicas de mi maestro en acción, te complaceré. ¡Aguja Escarlata! —gritó Jabu, y su aguja se clavó en el pecho de Seiya—. ¡Mi sangre se ha convertido en veneno gracias a las enseñanzas del maestro! —aseguró Jabu.

—Puedo sentirlo —habló Seiya con debilidad—. Jabu. Te lo voy a pedir por última vez. Escucha a la razón —agregó Seiya—. Abre los ojos, peleas por la razón equivocada. Milo jamás levantaría su puño en contra de quienes intentan proteger a Athena. ¡Estoy seguro de que en estos momentos Milo se encuentra combatiendo a los Generales de Poseidón! ¡Incluso me atrevería a decir que se enfrentaría directamente al señor de los mares por Athena! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Milo desobedecería incluso a Athena por el amor que siente por ella, no como humana, sino como diosa! —explicó Seiya, y Jabu bajó la mirada—. Jabu… apártate, o te juro que mi siguiente golpe terminará con tu vida.

—El maestro Milo… lo daría todo por Saori… incluso su vida… —y Seiya bajó la guardia—. Pero Saori es Athena, y si es la voluntad de Athena. ¿Qué haría el maestro Milo? ¿Qué haría el maestro si fuera la misma orden de la diosa el sacrificarse? ¿El maestro lo aceptaría? —preguntó Jabu, víctima de dolor por la confusión en su corazón.

—Jabu… tú sabes bien la respuesta —y Jabu bajó la mirada—. Milo es el más complejo de todos los caballeros. Nadie puede llegar a entenderlo del todo. A veces es solitario, a veces es un gran compañero y hermano en guerras. Pero nadie jamás puede estar seguro de lo que pasa por su mente —y Jabu asintió—. Lo único que puedes estar seguro que Milo haría, es desafiar la voluntad, incluso de la misma Athena, por lo que es correcto. Milo es un ser incorruptible.

—¿Entonces… debería levantar mi puño ante Poseidón? ¿Aún si ha sido una orden directa de Athena? —y Seiya no dijo nada, tan solo observó a Jabu—. Yo también… soy un Escorpio… Seiya… —y Jabu preparó su aguja—. ¡Y no puedo aceptar eso como respuesta! ¡Aguja Escarlata! —gritó Jabu, y Seiya corrió en su encuentro, recibió su aguja, pero aun así completó su ataque.

—¡Estrella Rodante de Pegaso! —gritó Seiya, tomó a Jabu de los brazos, giró su cuerpo junto al de Jabu, y estrelló violentamente al santo de Unicornio en contra del suelo, noqueándolo al instante—. Perdóname Jabu… —agregó Seiya con debilidad—. Tu cosmos es muy grande, supera incluso al de los caballeros de plata, incluso tal vez, sea tan alto como el de los caballeros dorados. Pero tu convicción no era la correcta —y Seiya se limpió las lágrimas al pensar en haber combatido y derrotado a un semejante—. Algún día lo entenderás, Jabu —y Seiya corrió en dirección a la explanada principal, donde la aurora boreal comenzaba a dibujarse.

**Soporte Principal.**

—Maldición —se quejó Milo, y cayó sobre sus rodillas. La sangre le caía de múltiples heridas, su cosmos estaba totalmente extinto. Y sin embargo había fracasado, fue incapaz de derrotar al dios de los mares, que en esos momentos se posaba frente a Milo sin haber recibido daño alguno de su ataque más destructivo—. Lo he dado todo de mi… hasta la última pisca de mi cosmos fue consumida. Por más que lo deseo no puedo hacerle frente —confesó Milo, y Poseidón se posó frente a Milo, orgulloso, y sin daño alguno que mostrara los esfuerzos de Milo—. No fui capaz siquiera… de clavarle una sola aguja… me ha doblegado por completo —y Saori gritó el nombre de Milo desde los interiores del Soporte Principal. Pero intentaba en todo momento no caer en la desesperación. Si su cosmos divino flaqueaba, no solo ella moriría, sino su bebé, y millones de habitantes en todo el mundo que serían azotados por el cosmos terrible de Poseidón y su diluvio universal—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para derrotarte?

—Jamás tuviste oportunidad para empezar —habló Poseidón con serenidad—. Tus blasfemias han llegado a su fin. Negaste mi favor, negaste el servirme. Ya no me sirves de nada —y Milo comenzó a ponerse de pie nuevamente, siendo desafiante hasta el final—. Ya no te queda cosmos. Has sido derrotado.

—No te daré el placer de asesinarme mientras estoy de rodillas —fueron las palabras de Milo, y Poseidón lo miró iracundo—. Vas a fracasar… y aunque yo no este para verlo, te juro que alguien va a detenerte —y Poseidón alzó su tridente—. Te pudrirás en el Tártaros.

—No, Milo de Escorpio —habló Poseidón, y en ese momento le clavó su tridente al pecho, fulminando el poco cosmos que le quedaba a Milo, aunque este no soltó alarido alguno de dolor—. El Tártaros te espera a ti, y Poseidón sacó su tridente del cuerpo de Milo, y el caballero de Escorpio cayó al suelo y no se movió más. En los interiores del Soporte Principal, Saori se mostró horrorizada, y semejante expresión divertía a Poseidón—. He asesinado a tu campeón. Ya no te queda nada, Athena —agregó Poseidón, que entonces comenzó a retirarse de regreso a su trono, sabiendo que Milo no se levantaría esta vez.

—Mírate, Antares… inconsciente en un charco de tu propia sangre —se dice que cuando la muerte está cerca, hay un periodo de tiempo entre la vida y la muerte, en el que uno siente el pasar de una eternidad antes de caer en el sueño eterno. En esos momentos, Milo supo que se encontraba en ese umbral, y que Ares, el dios de la guerra era quien le hablaba—. No tienes idea de lo satisfactorio que es verte así de destrozado, derrotado y débil —prosiguió Ares, y Milo se mordió los labios iracundo.

—…Ares… —reaccionó Milo, y Saori, dentro del Soporte Principal, recuperó algo de esperanza cuando vio a su marido moverse—. ¿Acaso no puedo siquiera… morir en paz…? —agregó Milo, su corazón latía más lentamente en cada momento.

—No si podemos hacer algo para evitarlo —habló el dios de la guerra—. He dormido en tu interior por dos años. Soy solo cosmos dormido, insignificante sin la presea de un cuerpo el cual habitar. Podría liberarme y acabar con Poseidón por ti, y salvar a mi amada hermanita. Ya no tienes nada que perder después de todo, si me niegas abras muerto, y yo seré encerrado en el Tártaros hasta encontrar la reencarnación.

—Entonces púdrete… y déjame morir —y la risa malévola de Ares se escuchó resonar por los rincones de la mente de Milo—. Alguien más salvará a Saori… yo di todo de mí. Poseidón te superó, Ares. No eres nada en comparación suya.

—Tengo más posibilidades que tú —fue la respuesta llena de desprecio de Ares—. Nada deseo más que el verte morir. Pero esta es la oportunidad perfecta de derrocar a Poseidón y apoderarme de su reino. No puedo restaurar tu cuerpo a su antigua gloria mortal, pero puedo sellar tus heridas, y ganar tiempo. Es mejor que nada, Antares. ¿Permitirás que Athena muera ahogada? ¿Permitirás que el fruto de tu ser vea negado su derecho de nacimiento? —y Milo enfureció—. Acéptame… funde tu cosmos al mío. Conviértete en el dios de la guerra.

—No soy ningún imbécil, Ares —y Milo comenzó a perder el conocimiento—. Si hago eso… yo dejaré de existir para cederte mi lugar. No seré más que un espectador atrapado en tu interior —y Ares rio nuevamente—. Pero… es la única forma… hazlo entonces… pero te juro, que cuando reencarne… volveré a asesinarte.

—¡Jamás perdería la oportunidad de tener mi revancha, Antares! —gritó de repente el cuerpo de Milo, y Saori se alegró. Pero su alegría fue momentánea, quien se ponía de pie no era Milo. Su cabello era oscuro, sus ojos eran rojos, y en su mano derecha cargaba la lanza sangrada, y se formaba el escudo de la guerra en su brazo izquierdo. Ares había renacido—. ¡Querido tío! —gritó Ares, y Poseidón se mostró sorprendido, igual que Saori que lloraba horrorizada—. Tu supuesto reinado, ha llegado a su fin.

* * *

**Ya revisé la ortografía. Espero en verdad no haber roto la trama origina, la verdad es que con la tremenda gama de personajes, se me han olvidado agregar tantas cosas, pero bueno, necesitaba hacer rendir a 7 Generales de Poseidón y creo que sin duda lo he hecho hasta ahora.**

**Con respecto a Bian, sé que fue el primero en morir y que muchos creen que es un debilucho, pero yo veo a Bian como un Siegfried de la saga de Asgard. Fuerte y aguerrido, y tristemente errado en sus convicciones, tuvo la mala fortuna de enfrentarse a Seiya (¡aburrido!) creo que el mejor oponente para él hubiera sido Shiryu, pero eso tal vez lo digo por mi poco afecto por Seiya, como sea, no porque me desagrade un caballero lo voy a tratar mal en las Sagas, trato de mantener la historia lo más realista posible (realista hablando del nivel del anime, porque esto definitivamente no es realista). En fin, comenzaré a escribir el próximo capítulo antes de que me vuelva a dar la depre T_T (ya le dio).**


	27. La Batalla de los Dioses

**No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi último update, pero ya estoy impaciente (Lo que hace la soltería). T_T en fin, ya hay un poco más de tiempo para dedicarse a Saint Seiya, así que disfruten de este aporte. Les aseguro que se llevarán una muy impresionante sorpresa en este capítulo… y que probablemente seré odiado… T_T, pero no hay presión, eso me pasa por ser novedoso.**

**Scorpio-26: ¡Guapetona! ¡Te extrañé mucho! T_T, me traías con la depre, que gusto me da volver a leer de ti mi escorpiona pervertida. Te perdono, que tengas muchos éxitos en tus exámenes, y en verdad me dio mucho gusto leerte.**

**dafloveaioros: Jajaja, no he leído muchas historias de Milo, pero Saint Seiya está lleno de yaoi, lo que es hasta cierto punto deprimente. Los Escorpio sin embargo son el signo más sexual pero nunca prostituto, yo por ser Escorpio creo que me identifico mucho con Milo, los dos somos unos obstinados y arrogantes. Lo que me dices de la historia crossover de Gundam y Saint Seiya, me temo que no puedo ayudarte mucho con lo que me pides, ya que jamás he visto Gundam Wing, ni sé quién es Relena, una disculpa, pero no creo que tampoco vea Gundam Wing en un buen tiempo, sé que es un buen anime pero no le he dado la oportunidad. Lo del bebe… sinceramente, no tendría el corazón para hacerle algo daño a un infante que no ha nacido, por ello te aseguro que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte… por los dorados si, preocúpate, hoy uno se muere en este capítulo (Al autor le gusta generar suspenso)**

**Neroxius: Jajaja, comprendo que te guste Kardia pero, dejé a Lost Canvas en la Saga pasada y no pienso retomarlos, no porque sea una mala idea, sino porque quiero independizar las sagas lo más posible… aunque… no respeté mucho eso con Ares… ya pensaré en algo para Kardia, por lo pronto se me olvidó Dégel, y él sí iba a salir, umm… oops… jajajajaja. Camus sigue en sufrimiento por el momento, pero créeme, te prometo algo épico para él, pero aún tienes que ser un poco más paciente. Camus es uno de mis personajes favoritos, jamás lo irrespetaría, pero como veo mucho potencial en su personaje, a veces es necesario hacerlos sufrir un poco, pero no lo hago con mala intención. Jajaja, ya tengo planes para el infante de Milo por cierto, así que sorry, no, jajajajaja, pero disfruta.**

**ALTO: ANTES DE QUE LEAN, NO SE VALE IRSE HASTA EL FINAL PARA SABER QUIEN SE MUERE, NO HAGAN TRAMPA, VAN A ROMPER LA TRAMA SI LO HACEN.**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Soporte Principal. 28 de enero de 05 N. G.**

El dolor en el corazón de Saori, era intenso y desconcertante. A lo largo de tan solo 15 años de su vida, la diosa de la sabiduría en la guerra había sufrido pesares indescriptibles. A los diez años, sufrió el ver una guerra desatarse, y terminar con la vida de muchos, algunos de los cuales ella quería como figuras paternas, como lo fue Aioros de Sagitario.

Como Athena, sintió el dolor del mundo cuando este fue arrasado por las aguas, y se enfiló a los campos de batalla cuando apenas tenía trece años de edad, incitando a sus soldados a una guerra sangrienta y duradera.

La diosa incluso se enamoró de uno de sus caballeros, e inició una relación prohibida, que culminó en su matrimonio y posterior embarazo. Su esposo no la aceptó de buena gana, pero se convirtió en un devoto, a tal grado que fue capaz de asesinar a los dioses por amor a su diosa y esposa. Athena perdió a un hermano en una de las guerras, Arles, pero este hermano hoy regresaba para enfrentarse a Poseidón, quien era el actual responsable de las desdichas de la diosa de la sabiduría en la guerra, que hoy, a los 15 años de edad, y con apenas un mes de embarazo, veía a su esposo desaparecer, y ser reemplazado por el regente de la guerra y señor de la brutalidad.

—Querido tío. Me temo que aquí termina tu reinado —agregó Ares, que lo miraba con una sonrisa malévola dibujada en los labios de Milo de Escorpio—. No fui capaz de conquistar la tierra y llevar la guerra al Olimpo, pero Hades puede, y estoy seguro de que aceptará una alianza con quien le ha brindado tantas almas con las cuales divertirse.

—Ares. Juegas un juego sumamente peligroso —comenzó Poseidón—. No has esperado tu reencarnación como has debido. Y un enfrentamiento entre nosotros resultaría en la destrucción de mi reino —y Ares asintió, y empuñó su lanza orgulloso, aunque ello le propició un dolor inmenso, dolor que Poseidón disfrutó al ver—. Por cierto, querido sobrino. ¿Estas cómodo dentro de un cuerpo mortal? —y Ares miró a Poseidón iracundo—. No posees tu cuerpo original, ahora eres capaz de sentir dolor. Es la primera vez que lo experimentas. Bienvenido al bando de los dioses que hemos perdido nuestros cuerpos originales.

—Habré perdido mi cuerpo original, pero aún soy un dios —y Ares apuntó su lanza en dirección a Poseidón, y un cosmos intenso y endemoniado rodeó la lanza—. Y créeme, querido tío, que a pesar de no poseer mi cuerpo original a este haber sido destruido, no me he debilitado. Destruiré tu reino de ser necesario, pero le daré muerte a ese cuerpo que usas. O has olvidado, que la lanza y el escudo que cargo, son armaduras de dioses, muy diferente a las escamas que usas—y Poseidón sonrió.

—No necesito de mi armadura original… ni de mi cuerpo original… —agregó Poseidón—. Nunca lo comprendiste, Ares, los dioses de la trinidad, no podemos ser derrotados, ni por ti, ni por nadie —y Poseidón elevó su cosmos—. ¡Solo existe un rival para mí! ¡Zeus! ¡Y su reino será mío! —y la guerra entre dioses estalló.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Guerras Doradas.**

**Saga de Poseidón.**

**Capítulo 7: La Batalla de los Dioses.**

* * *

**Explanada del Templo de Poseidón.**

—¡Milo! ¡Ya casi llego! ¡Resiste! —agregó Aioria mientras se acercaba cada vez más al templo de Poseidón, donde encontró un suelo enteramente enterrado bajo una gruesa capa de hielo—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí? —se preguntó a sí mismo Aioria, que entonces encontró a Camus encerrando a Natassia de Cristal dentro de su Ataúd de Hielo—. ¿Camus? —se sorprendió Aioria, y Camus interrumpió la sepultura de Natassia, que ahora no era más que una estatua de hielo que intentaba liberarse de su helada prisión sin llegar a lograrlo, igual a como lo fue Hyoga cuando Camus lo enfrentó—. Esto debe ser una broma… en verdad eres tú —y Aioria entonces miró el cuerpo congelado de Natassia—. ¡Camus! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—…Aioria… —y Camus incineró su cosmos—. En contra de Milo no siento desprecio alguno… pero ante ti Aioria, siento el vacío del reemplazo —aseguró Camus, y Aioria comenzó a sentir su espina congelarse por el tremendo descenso de temperatura—. En estos momentos… Milo se enfrenta a Poseidón… o mejor dicho… es el dios de la guerra quien se bate en brutal enfrentamiento contra el señor de los mares… llegué tarde para prevenir su renacer, pero Poseidón seguro acabará con él —y Camus reunió fragmentos de polvo de cristal en su mano—. A ti sin embargo… no te debo consideración alguna… Aioria… el día de mi muerte recuerdo las duras palabras de Milo —y Aioria lo negó con la cabeza—. El me juró… que de levantarte el puño… me atravesaría con sus agujas.

—Camus, te juro que no sé lo que pasa pero, Milo no pretendía —y en ese momento, Camus lanzó un puñetazo envuelto en hielo en dirección a Aioria, que evadió a duras penas el ataque—. ¡Camus! ¡Tan solo escúchame por favor! —y Aioria entonces notó el profundo dolor que sentía Camus, mismo que se reflejaba a través de sus ojos en forma de lágrimas— Camus.

—No ha habido día… en vida o en muerte… en que esas palabras no hayan cruzado por mi cabeza… —y Camus comenzó a elevar su cosmos, y Aioria se colocó a la defensiva—. Te maldigo… Aioria… te desprecio… gracias a ti, Milo me dio la espalda. Él era… mi único amigo… yo era el único que lo comprendía… —y Aioria intentó razonar con Camus, pero él no se lo permitió—. ¡Cállate! —gritó Camus—. Al menos… tendré el placer de tomar venganza, por todo lo que me has arrebatado, Aioria. Poseidón se encargará de Milo personalmente.

—Camus… en verdad… ¿Es esto lo que realmente sientes? —y Camus miró a Aioria con un desprecio casi infinito—. No vas a dejarme pasar a salvar a Milo. ¿Verdad? —y Camus lo negó con la cabeza iracundo—. Ya veo… al menos… te debo esto, pero, te juro que no me contendré. Debo llegar ante Milo y ante Saori, y eso ni tú ni nadie me lo va a impedir —y Aioria comenzó a quitarse la armadura, sorprendiendo a Camus—. Camus… te combatiré… no voy a permitir que Milo muera… él es… más importante para mí de lo que tú crees… junto a él y a Mu me he convertido en un traidor al santuario, y en un asesino de dioses… y mientras caminemos por la misma senda, seremos capaces de vencer cualquier imposible.

—¡Esa era mi senda! —y Camus preparó su ataque de Ejecución Aurora, dispuesto a dar todo de si por su egoísta sentimiento de venganza—. Aioria… perdóname… —y Aioria se sorprendió de escuchar esas palabras—. Por favor… yo… te desprecio… pero soy capaz de perdonarte… —y Aioria no lo comprendió. No conocía del todo bien a Camus, pero incluso Aioria sabía que este no podía ser el mismo Camus que recordaba—. ¡Perdóname Aioria! ¡No deseo hacer esto! ¡Pero esta mente! ¡Está corrompida! ¡Ejecución Aurora! —gritó Camus.

—¿Mente? —y Aioria salió del camino, mientras Camus lanzaba su ataque y con este lo perseguía—. ¡Camus! ¿Qué intentas decirme? ¿Acaso estas siendo manipulado? —y Camus se mordió los labios iracundo, y lanzó nuevamente su ataque—. ¡Camus! —continuó Aioria, intentando que Camus le respondiera—. ¡Bien! ¡Si no vas a contestarme! ¡Te sacaré la respuesta a golpes! —y Aioria corrió en dirección a Camus, esquivando nuevamente su ataque, e impactando el rostro de Camus con violencia—. ¿Dime que te pasa, Camus? ¿Por qué te esmeras tanto en convertirte en nuestro enemigo?

—¡Satán Imperial! —gritó Camus, que entonces pateó el rostro de Aioria con violencia—. Aioria… Hyoga no murió en nuestro combate… y la influencia del Satan Imperial cada vez nubla más mi juicio. Ya no puedo ignorarlo más. Debo asesinar a alguien, solo así recuperaré mi sanidad. Pero no puedo sepultar a mis discípulos, la victima de mi descontrolada ira debería se Milo, pero en su lugar, Aioria. ¡Tendré que concentrar toda mi ira en acabar con tu vida! ¡Solo así podré realmente ser libre de la influencia de Poseidón y rescatar a Saori! —y Camus golpeó el rostro de Aioria con violencia, obligándolo a retroceder.

—¿Satan Imperial? He escuchado ese nombre en algún lado —y Aioria lo comprendió—. El Satan Imperial… Aioros conocía esa técnica pero se negaba a usarla… una técnica que se le es enseñada a quienes ostentan el título de aspirantes al Patriarca del Santuario. ¿Quieres decir que fuiste víctima de esa técnica que destruye la mente hasta que quien cae víctima de ella es obligado a saciar su deseo de sangre al cometer un asesinato?

—No solo un asesinato cualquiera. ¡Quién usó el Satan Imperial contra mi exige que asesine a un caballero dorado! ¡Asesinar a un lacayo no apaciguaría mi ira! ¡Aioria! ¡Yo debía asesinar a Milo! ¡Salvarlo de su destino de convertirse en el dios de la guerra! ¡Pero por Saori debo matarte a ti para poder levantarme en contra de Poseidón! —y Camus se abalanzó sobre Aioria nuevamente—. ¡Aioria! ¡Ódiame con la misma intensidad con la que yo te odio! ¡Dame muerte de ser necesario, pero por favor! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Salva a Athena! —y Camus lanzó su Ejecución Aurora nuevamente.

**Pilar del Océano del Atlántico Norte.**

—¡Explosión de Galaxias! —gritó Saga, que bombardeó a su hermano Kanon con su técnica más destructiva. El campo de batalla no parecía más un templo del señor de los mares. Las dimensiones se habían distorsionado a tal nivel que no existía suelo ni cielo, solo galaxias que circulaban a sus alrededores, era como combatir en el espacio mismo, y usar los planetas y asteroides como armas—. No eres más poderos que yo —agregó Saga.

—¡Pero eres noble y eso te hace débil! —gritó Kanon, que entonces replicó el ataque de Saga, reuniendo su cosmos, moviendo los planetas y las constelaciones, y al final lanzándolos en su contra—. ¡Explosión de Galaxias! —gritó Kanon, y los planetas al chocar causaron explosiones tan tremendas que replicaron el origen científico del universo, desatando un big bang que solo terminó por noquear a ambos momentáneamente, y mandarlos de regreso a la tierra, donde se estrellaron con violencia—. Soy más poderoso que tú porque tu corazón es tranquilo y dócil… al final eso será tu perdición, el verdadero poder proviene de la manipulación y el deseo de grandeza que solo los dioses tienen. Yo seré un dios.

—Kanon… no sé qué es lo que te ha obligado a tener esos sentimientos tan despiadados —agregó Saga mientras se ponía de pie—. Pero soy capaz de perdonarte, tan solo debes escuchar a la razón, y ayudarme a salvar a Athena—. y Kanon enfureció y lo negó rotundamente.

—¡No! ¡Tú me enfrentarás con todo tu esplendor! ¡Y terminaré por superarte! —y Saga lo negó con la cabeza, nuevamente intentando razonar con Kanon—. Todos ustedes son iguales. Por más corrompidos que estén, pretenden ser incorruptibles. Si es así como debe ser, entonces no me contendré. ¡Voy a forzarte a combatirme con el verdadero odio latente en tu corazón! ¡Tú me enseñaste esta técnica después de todo, aspirante a Patriarca! —y Saga se sorprendió de escuchar esa mención—. ¡Serás la segunda víctima de mi ataque más mortífero! ¡Satán Imperial! —gritó Kanon, que entonces le atravesó la cabeza a Saga de un puñetazo, y su cerebro fue corrompido por el choque eléctrico resultante, que comenzó a destrozar su mente—. Debo agradecértelo, hermano. Tus enseñanzas fueron muy fructíferas. Este golpe, me ha ayudado a manipular a un caballero muy poderoso, y ahora… ¡Te obligará a combatirme con toda la extensión de tu cosmos! —gritó Kanon iracundo.

—…Kanon… —habló Saga con desprecio—. ¿Acaso… tienes idea de lo que me acabas de hacer? —y Kanon lo ignoró, pensando que su hermano no hacía más que aparentar ser fuerte—. El Satan Imperial… es una técnica prohibida que solo el Patriarca tiene derecho a usar porque su sabiduría se lo permite. Cuando te enseñé esta técnica, pretendía únicamente enderezar tu camino, no darte un arma tan peligrosa, pero ya has cometido el pecado, y deberás aceptar la penitencia —el cabello de Saga entonces se tornó blanco, y su mirada se llenó de sangre, mientras el ser dormido en su interior, el que incineraba las fronteras de su alma, se hacía presente—. ¿Contra quién más has usado esta técnica malvada, Kanon? —y Saga elevó su cosmos, y el cielo comenzó a despedazarse mientras el dominio dimensional lo poseía.

—¿Qué ocurre? —se preocupó Kanon, que entonces vio el universo ser recreado por Saga, a su imagen. El cosmos era rojo sangre, las estrellas gotas carmesí que iluminaban la infinidad del universo, los planetas eran oscuros y vacíos, y presumían ramificaciones de magma que terminaban con toda vida en su superficie—. Saga… ¿Acaso es esta tu verdadera fuerza?

—Todos me menosprecian, hermanito —aclaró Saga—. Aioros usurpó mi derecho de convertirme en Patriarca, Shaka asegura ser el más poderoso de los caballeros dorados, Shura dice ser el más leal de todos, Milo se ha atrevido a reclamar el corazón de Athena como sullo y convertirse en un dios —y Kanon sintió el aplastante cosmos de Saga rodearlo con violencia—. Pero nadie se da cuenta, que quien posee el verdadero poder infinito capaz de pulverizar a los dioses, quien es quien es capaz de traer orden a la tierra. ¡Soy yo! —y Kanon fue lanzado a travez de las dimensiones por el tremendo poder de Saga—. ¿Querías que te demostrara mi verdadera fuerza, hermanito? ¡Recibe entonces tu castigo por tentar a un dios! ¡Solo yo soy absoluto! —y Saga voló en dirección a Kanon, lo tomó del cuello, e impactó su rostro con violencia de un puñetazo que lo mando en dirección a los planetas inertes—. ¡Explosión de Galaxias! —gritó Saga, y los planteas en verdad estallaron, destrozaron la armadura de Dragón Marino, y lo hirieron de gravedad.

—¿Qué es este poder? ¡Saga! ¡Eres un verdadero demonio! —y Saga sonrió con malicia, y se abalanzó en contra de Kanon, propinándole una lluvia de golpes violentos y sin sentido que comenzaban a pulverizarle los huesos—. ¿Es este el poder del corazón humano cuando es víctima de la maldad verdadera? ¡No era esto lo que quería! ¡El Satán Imperial! ¿Qué clase de poder he desencadenado? —y Saga tomó a Kanon por el cuello y comenzó a estrujarlo—. ¡Saga!

—¡Kanon! ¡Creo que va a gustarme ser un dios! ¡Debería agradecerte! —y Kanon se mostró horrorizado por lo que estaba presenciando—. ¿Pero porque conformarme con darte muerte? ¡Lo único que has hecho es abrirme los ojos al poder que negué cuando Chronos me lo ofreció! —y las dimensiones comenzaron a distorsionarse nuevamente—. ¡Pude tener la gloria eterna! ¡Ser el Patriarca que siempre había deseado! ¡Sepultar el reino de los hombres en un mundo de obediencia y reverencia! —y Kanon logró verlo, un mundo en que Saga era el Patriarca, y donde los caballeros dorados y un Santuario en decadencia hacían la guerra. Un mundo donde una Athena más débil, guiaba a sus ejércitos incompletos en una batalla sin esperanza, donde tanto Kanon como Saga encontraban la muerte.

—¿Qué he hecho? —se preguntó Kanon—. He despertado a un mal tan grande, que es capaz de condenar al Santuario mismo —y las dimensiones estallaron, tragándose tanto a Saga como a Kanon.

**Soporte Principal.**

—¡Brotaloigos Edge! —gritó Ares en el cuerpo de Milo, y blandió su lanza con velocidad y precisión, partiendo las dimensiones mismas, y liberando de su interior una lluvia de espadas que fue lanzada en dirección a Poseidón—. ¡Mi poder ha regresado! —aseguró Ares. Que miraba incluso que Poseidón evadía lar armas que le fueron lanzadas—. ¿Dónde está tu supuesto poder infinito, tío? —se burló Ares y entonces se soltó a carcajadas.

—¡Ares! —gritó Poseidón furioso, y se abalanzó sobre el dios de la guerra con su tridente en mano, e intentó clavárselo en el pecho solo pasa que la lanza del dios de la guerra se lo impidiera—. ¡Sigues siendo un niño! ¡Si desatas todo el poder que tienes vas a hundir mi continente! —y Ares sonrió.

—Querido tío, esa es una excelente idea —y Ares lanzó un corte que partió las escalinatas y el templo de Poseidón a la mitad y comenzó a agrietar todo el continente, forzado al mar a tragarse la tierra—. Te obsequié este continente. ¡Puedo devolverlo de regreso a las profundidades! —más Poseidón usó su cosmos para apaciguar las aguas, y restaurar su continente a la normalidad—. Te has vuelto blando, querido tío.

—¿Blando? —Poseidón enfureció—. Jamás se me ha acusado de ser blando. Pero soy realista, sobrino imbécil. ¡Soy un dios! ¡Siempre y cuando se me reverencie seré un monarca benevolente! ¡Jamás lo comprendiste! ¡Creamos a los humanos para ser reverenciados! ¡Son la mayor diversión de los dioses y tú como una plaga no has hecho más que exterminarlos! ¡Jamás debiste ascender al Olimpo! ¡Quién debió haber perdido su trono no era Apolo sino tú! —sentenció Poseidón.

—Probablemente tengas razón, tío —agregó Ares—. ¡Mi lugar está con los humanos! ¡Donde pueda manipularlos a mi antojo y traer sangre y guerra! ¡Caos y discordia! ¡El deleite del dios de la brutalidad en la guerra! —y Poseidón se mostró horrorizado por el idealismo insípido de Ares—. Los humanos, fueron creados para deleite de los dioses. Si los Olímpicos son incapaces de comprenderlo, entonces, yo los exterminaré. ¡Solo Hades comprende mi visión! ¡El mundo debería estar teñido de un hermoso tono carmesí! ¡Yo veré que se cumpla!

—La tierra debe ser purificada, eso no te lo negaré —aclaró Poseidón—. Pero no será por tu mano destructiva, Ares. No exterminaré a los humanos de una forma barbárica como lo harías tú. El agua tragará a los infieles, y el agua traerá un mundo limpio de las ideologías ostentosas que tú les sembraste. ¡Recuerda que tú fuiste el creador de la brutalidad en la guerra! ¡Si este mundo es marchito y ha engendrado a una especie tan deficiente como la humana es por tu interferencia!

—No lo niego, Poseidón —aclaró Ares con malicia—. Es un deleite el ver el potencial destructivo de la humanidad. Y tu idea de purificación me arrebatará ese deleite —y Ares giró su lanza en señal de desafío antes de clavarla en el suelo y aproximar su mano al escudo—. ¡Esta batalla también es un gran deleite! ¡Maleros! —gritó Ares, que desenfundó la espada de bronce de detrás de su escudo y la blandió con el corte perfecto capaz de cortar las dimensiones mismas.

**Pilar del Océano Atlántico Sur.**

—¿Qué llama tu atención, caballero? —preguntó Sorento a Mu de Aries, que hasta ese momento había sido incapaz de concentrarse en su batalla mientras sentía el cosmos del dios de la guerra desafiar al de Poseidón—. Admito que también me encuentro sobresaltado por los cosmos que he estado sintiendo. Pero nuestra atención debiera pertenecer a esta batalla —y Mu observó a Geki de Osa Mayor combatir en igualdad de condiciones a Tetis de Sirena, y al distraerse fue golpeado con fuerza en el estómago por la flauta de Sorrento—. No debiste desviar la mirada. —agregó Sorrento, mientras mu fue lanzado a los arrecifes de coral cercanos al pilar—. ¿Por qué ustedes los caballeros de Athena no prestan atención a sus oponentes y se preocupan más por los terceros? No lo comprendí de Aldebarán y no lo comprendo de ti.

—¡Revolución de Polvo de estrella! —gritó Mu, que entonces lanzó su ataque en dirección a Sorrento, que con un giro de su flauta disipó su ataque—. El deber de un caballero es el de proteger la vida humana. No me pidas que no me preocupe por el discípulo de Aldebarán de Tauro —explicó Mu.

—¿Ese sujeto? —preguntó Sorrento, y Mu asintió—. Ya veo. Estimas mucho al caballero de Tauro —concluyó Sorrento—. No tengo nada en contra de estimar a tus compañeros, pero enserio deberías prestar más atención a tu oponente.

—Agradezco tus preocupaciones —confesó Mu—. Pero mis distracciones no deberían ser las tuyas —insistió Mu, que se mantenía a la defensiva y comenzaba a respirar pesadamente por el esfuerzo.

—Cierto —agregó Sorrento, que entonces aproximó su flauta a sus labios—. Permíteme entonces convertirme en el dueño de toda tu atención. ¡Sinfonía de la Muerte! —gritó Sorrento, y la tonada de su flauta comenzó a resonar. La batalla entre Tetis y Geki fue interrumpida, la sirena sonrió con malicia y se alejó, forzando a Geki a seguirla. Más en ese momento, Geki sintió un dolor extremo en su cabeza, causado por la melodía de Sorrento.

—¡Geki! —gritó Mu, y en ese momento su mente fue atacada por la melodía, y cayó sobre sus rodillas con su mente en pena—. La melodía recorría todo su cerebro, lo aplastaba y le generaba un dolor incapaz de ser aminorado. Mu comenzaba a sentir que sus oídos le sangraban, lo cual era fatal para quien había usado la mitad de su sangre para resucitar una armadura.

—¡Gran Cuerno! —una luz dorada entonces interrumpió la melodía, y Sorrento se vio obligado a evadir la cornamenta de un caballero de Tauro que llegaba en auxilio de su amigo y de su discípulo—. ¡Me menospreciaste, Sorrento! ¡Grave error! —aclaró Aldebarán, y Sorrento de Sirena se mostró sorprendido y saltó lejos del caballero de Tauro—. Arriba Mu. ¿No se supone que serías tú quien me salvara?

—…Aldebarán… —agregó Mu conmovido de saber que su amigo continuaba con vida, y débilmente comenzó a incorporarse—. Europa dijo que sentía que seguías con vida. Yo… quería creerlo de igual manera, jamás perdí la esperanza —y Aldebarán asintió, y entonces caminó en dirección a su discípulo, y lo puso de pie bruscamente al cargarlo del cuello de su armadura.

—¡Maestro! ¡Es un placer verlo con vida maestro! ¡No tengo palabras para expresar el cómo me siento en este momento! —y Aldebarán tan solo colocó su enorme mano en la cabeza de Geki, que lo miró conmovido.

—Eres un Tauro. Sabes que no moriría sin dar batalla —y Geki asintió—. Mu, ya has hecho suficiente manteniendo a mi oponente divertido. Pero ha llegado la hora de obtener mi revancha —y Mu se mostró confundido—. No estas ni en las condiciones más adecuadas, ni en el campo de batalla correcto. Tu lugar es con Aioria y Milo. ¿No es así?

—Pero Aldebarán —y el Toro Dorado le sonrió a Mu—. Pero… yo pensaba que… muy bien… confió en ti, mi querido amigo —y Aldebarán asintió—. Puede que Milo y Aioria sean mis hermanos. Pero el Toro y el Carnero comparten un vínculo de amistad muy similar al de ese par de obstinados —y Aldebarán sonrió ante aquellas palabras—. Lo dejo en tus manos entonces.

—¡Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja! ¡En verdad que no me canso de ese trio! ¡Anda Sorrento! ¡Ponte tu armadura y bailemos! —agregó Aldebarán, y Sorrento se mostró más confundido en todo momento—. No me dejes esperando serenito. Es tiempo de que te pague con la misma moneda con la que tú me pagaste en Lemuria. Te voy a machacar.

—Tu dialecto barbárico no me impresiona —agregó Sorrento, que comenzó a colocarse su armadura con la calma debida—. ¿De qué sirve siquiera que lo intentes, Aldebarán? Ya he probado ser más fuerte que tú. La verdad tus palabras me tienen sin cuidado —más en el momento en que Sorrento terminó de colocarse el casco de su armadura, tuvo que moverse con agilidad para evitar ser aplastado por un puñetazo que estuvo a punto de pulverizarle el cuerpo—. Que velocidad. ¿Cómo puede alguien moverse tan rápido con semejante peso?

—¿A quién llamas gordo, serenito? ¡Gran Cuerno! —gritó Aldebarán, y Sorrento fue abatido por el poderoso toro dorado, y fue lanzado en dirección a su pilar—. ¡Observa bien Geki! ¡Llegará el día en que uses mi armadura! ¡Por ello debes poner mucha atención a esta enseñanza directa de tu maestro! —agregó Aldebarán mientras elevaba su cosmos—. Escucha Sorrento, la velocidad de los caballeros dorados es superior a la de cualquier marino, general o espectro. De todos a galope el caballero de Capricornio es el más rápido de todos, y en agilidad e instinto, Escorpio no puede ser sobrepasado, incluso el golpe de impacto de Leo es un destello de luz que tan solo dura un instante. Pero de todos los caballeros, quien tiene el ataque más rápido, devastador y poderoso de todos, siempre es el caballero de Tauro. ¡Gran Cuerno! —gritó nuevamente Aldebarán, y Sorrento fue golpeado con fuerza, sin que Aldebarán siquiera moviera sus brazos.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¡No mostraste esta velocidad en la batalla que tuvimos en Lemuria! —se quejó Sorrento, que entonces intentó tomar su flauta y conjurar sus técnicas, solo para que una ráfaga de cosmos le arrebatara la flauta de la mano y se estrellara con violencia en contra del Pilar del Océano Atlántico Sur.

—¡Gran Cuerno! —resonó al final la voz de Aldebarán, y Sorrento se cruzó de brazos intentando golpear un ataque que nunca llegó. Y al no ser abatido, miró a Aldebarán con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro—. Ya no te vez tan sereno, serenito —agregó el Toro Dorado—. Metete esto en la cabeza. Mi ataque es tan rápido que incluso es capaz de rebasar la velocidad de mi voz al salir de mi garganta. En otras palabras, es más rápida que el sonido. ¡No hay forma en que puedas volver a inutilizarme con tu flauta!

—Pero, este no es el poder que tenías en Lemuria —y Sorrento entonces vio sus alrededores, y notó que tanto Geki como Tetis de Sirena se habían alejado del campo de batalla cuando las técnicas de Aldebarán lograron pulverizar la tierra y cuartearla—. Que ataque más devastador… es inaudito… —agregó Sorrento.

—¿Ya lo entendiste? —preguntó Aldebarán en forma burlona—. Para tener este grado de poder, sacrifiqué algo muy importante. No soy capaz de controlar la dirección de mi ataque, soy como un toro salvaje, ataco sin importar lo que tenga de frente. Aprender las técnicas del caballero de Tauro no es muy complicado, usarlas como se debe es el verdadero reto. No soy técnico, soy brutalidad misma. Usar mis técnicas a su máximo esplendor en Lemuria, rodeado de todas esas inocentes familias, hubiera sido una masacre —y Sorrento lo comprendió—. Pero, en este escenario de batalla, no tengo que preocuparme por eso, o sí.

—Te preocuparás cuando recupere mi flauta, Aldebarán —comenzó Sorrento, que entonces corrió en dirección a su flauta, solo para encontrar en Gran Cuerno de Aldebarán cortándole el paso—. Esta velocidad es sorprendente. Pero por Poseidón no debo darme el lujo de permitirme la derrota. ¡Tetis! ¡Olvida a ese caballero de bronce y persigue al herido de Aries! —ordenó Sorrento, y la marina de Poseidón obedeció y corrió en dirección al soporte Principal.

—¡No te escaparás! ¡Gran Cuerno! —gritó Aldebarán, y lanzó su ataque, que a duras penas la marina logró evadir. Pero para sorpresa de Aldebarán, en su distracción, permitió a Sorrento hacerse de su flauta—. Me estas molestando, serenito —agregó Aldebarán con molestia.

—Te subestimé, Aldebarán. Pero ahora que tengo mi flauta de vuelta, veremos en realidad si tus ataques son más veloces que el sonido. ¡Sinfonía Mortal! —gritó Sorrento, más entonces fue impactado con violencia por el ataque de Aldebarán de Tauro.

—No soy solo más rápido que el sonido, Sorrento —agregó Aldebarán, y Sorrento se mostró débil e impotente ante sus ataques—. Mi ataque es tan veloz como la luz misma —pero Sorrento sonreí a pesar de sus heridas.

—Caballero… admito, que te sobreestimé a un nivel muy peligroso para mi persona pero… —y Aldebarán entonces cayó sobre una de sus rodillas—. Mi sinfonía, aunque completa, te ha golpeado, Aldebarán de Tauro. No eres totalmente inmune a mi sinfonía —y el cosmos de Sorrento rodeó su flauta, y los sonidos se disiparon por todo el recinto, y rodearon a Aldebarán con su fuerza, Geki inclusive se cubría los oídos adolorido—. Mi sinfonía será completada. ¡Sinfonía Mortal!

**Pilar del Pacífico Sur.**

—¡Aguijón de la Abeja Reina! —Eo de Escila gritó furioso, mientras su bestia se desprendía de su uña y la abeja reina clavaba su aguijón en contra de una barrera de cosmos dorado—. Ya me estoy cansando de tu posición de defensa, caballero. Tu concentración no dudará para siempre—. ¡Agarre de Águila! —prosiguió Eo, que se lanzó al aire y cayó en picada golpeando con su talón el escudo de Shun, actual caballero de Virgo, que se mantenía protegido detrás de su escudo—. Tarde o temprano tu defensa flaqueará, y en cuanto lo haga voy a derrotarte, caballero.

—Caballero, te pido que no fuerces mi mano —suplicó Shun—. Luchar con mis cadenas es diferente del combate cuerpo a cuerpo que tanto me pides. Juré no usar esta fuerza destructiva. ¿Qué debo hacer para convencerte de encontrar una solución pacífica a este conflicto.

—¿Pacifismo? ¡Soy un General de Poseidón! ¡No soy un ser pacifista! —y las bestias de Escila se dibujaron en el profundo cosmos de Eo—. Combáteme, caballero. ¡Hazme frente! ¡No te burles de mi orgullo! ¡Inhalación de Murciélagos! —gritó nuevamente, y los gritos de los murciélagos resonaron con intensidad, y el temple de Shun se vio derrotado hasta que su escudo dorado perdió su fuerza—. ¡Te tengo! —gritó Eo iracundo—. ¡Constricción de Serpiente! —gritó Eo, y la serpiente de su cosmos envolvió a Shun y comenzó a estrujarlo con fuerza—. ¿Acaso pretendías vencerme únicamente con técnicas defensivas? Te enfrentas a Eo de Escila. Soy el cazador más habilidoso.

—¡Aaaaah! ¡Basta! No deseo hacerte daño caballero, pero si no piensas entrar en razón. No tengo más opción que enfrentarte. Perdóname caballero. ¡Khan! —gritó Shun, y la serpiente estalló en pedazos, al igual que esa parte de la armadura de Eo—. El entrenamiento que he recibido del maestro Shaka… es muy diferente al otorgado por Albiore de Cefeo. Shaka… por entrenarme me enseñó el dolor de ser un ser humano. Este es un poder que no deseo utilizar ante nadie caballero. Pero no me has dejado otra alternativa —y Shun recordó, el brutal entrenamiento que recibió de manos de Shaka de virgo.

**El Santuario, Grecia. Casa de Virgo. Mayo de 04 de N.G.**

—¿Entonces Shaka te fuerza a un entrenamiento basado en el sufrimiento humano? —hace un año, Shaka de Virgo eligió a su sucesor por la armadura dorada, entendiendo por fin que no debería mezclar sus responsabilidades de Patriarca de Santuario, con su deber como caballero dorado pues ambas facetas de su vida entrarían en conflicto. De 50 aspirantes, Shun había sido elegido, lo que no era bien visto por Pandora, autoproclamada la hermana mayor de Shun desde hace ya tres meses—. Hermanito. Si no es algo que deseas. ¿Por qué hacerlo?

—No es que no lo desee, Pandora —agregó Shun entristecido—. Tan solo yo… no deseo ser una carga para nadie. No me gusta la violencia ni la muerte. Pero el maestro… él ha dicho que no existe nadie más digno de su armadura que yo. Dice que le daré el uso correcto y me convertiré en un caballero digno del nirvana. Que lograré alcanzar la paz que tanto anhelo y eso… es lo que me motiva a aprender sus enseñanzas.

—Si lo has comprendido entonces estás listo para el siguiente ejercicio —escuchó Shun la voz de Shaka, que llegaba por fin a su templo, y se retiraba el casco del Patriarca para continuar con sus enseñanzas—. Nuevamente acompañas a Shun en su entrenamiento. Espero no pienses nublar su juicio —y Pandora observó a Shaka con desprecio, y sin decir más se dirigió fuera del templo de Virgo y en dirección a Capricornio—. Prosigamos.

—Si —agregó Shun, colocándose en la posición de loto, y recibiendo de Shaka un entrenamiento en base a la transmisión de cosmos entre ambos. Shaka se colocaba en la posición de loto frente a Shun, y ambos fundían sus cosmos hasta entrar en un viaje transcendental a través del cosmos, donde no existían como representaciones físicas, sino como una silueta de cosmos a través del espacio—. He experimentado un nivel de paz muy profundo a su lado, maestro.

—¿Paz? —preguntó Shaka—. No alcanzarás la verdadera paz hasta que comprendas las cuatro grandes verdades. Solo al hacerlo encontrarás la paz —explicó Shaka, y entonces comenzó con su enseñanza—. La primera gran verdad es: la vida incluye sufrimiento, insatisfacción y descontento —explicó—. El nacer es sufrimiento, la enfermedad es sufrimiento, la vejez es sufrimiento, la muerte es sufrimiento —y Shun lo comprendió, pero no entendía el cómo el sufrimiento le ayudaría a encontrar la paz. Pero se mantuvo en silencio, pues Shaka así lo deseaba—. La segunda gran verdad es: el origen del sufrimiento es el anhelo, el deseo… la sed… —y Shun asintió—. El sufrimiento se origina de la ancia que genera el deseo y los sentidos,

—Disculpe que lo interrumpa, maestro —comenzó Shun, y Shaka mantuvo su silencio—. Pero todo lo que describe… es al ser humano… ¿Acaso el nacer es únicamente sufrimiento? Ser un humano… ¿Al ser humanos estamos condenados al sufrimiento? —y el cosmos de Shun comenzó a llorar, y el de Shaka se mantuvo sereno.

—El sufrimiento puede extinguirse cuando se extingue su causa —explicó Shaka—. Esa es la tercera gran verdad. El abandono de los placeres, es el abandono del sufrimiento. Ignorar los placeres es ignorar el sufrimiento. Sin amor, no hay soledad, sin felicidad no hay sufrimiento, sin valor, no habrá miedo, sin corazón, no habrá mente —y Shun se preocupó por el rumbo que tomaba la enseñanza.

—Pero maestro… ¿Qué ocurre si no se desea abandonar el dolor? Por el placer, uno es capaz de atesorar también el dolor —y aquella respuesta, dibujó una sonrisa en la silueta de cosmos de Shaka—. Por amar… me atrevería a ser lastimado… por no tener miedo… me arriesgaría a ser valiente. ¿Estoy siendo impuro al tener estos sentimientos?

—El noble camino es la cuarta gran verdad —concluyó Shaka, y Shun pensó por un momento que su maestro lo ignoraba, pero no era así—. El noble camino es el método de extinguir el sufrimiento. Este camino comprende la sabiduría, la conducta ética, y el cultivo de la mente y el corazón. En cuanto estés en conciencia, de cuando se abandona el anhelo y se atesora el sufrimiento, estarás listo a vestir mi armadura. No… estarás listo para el nirvana al que yo aún no puedo ingresar. Atesora el dolor, Shun… la muerte… no es el fin… es tan solo, una gran transformación —y la enseñanza terminó.

**Pilar del Pacífico Sur. 28 de enero de 05 N. G.**

—Eo… atesoraré el sufrimiento… lo aniquilaré and extinguir mi deseo de paz tan egoísta —y Eo sintió el cosmos de Shun intensificarse, mientras el caballero reunía un cosmos rosado alrededor de sus manos, que formaba una galaxia en espiral de un intenso color dorado—. Encontrarás la trascendencia por mi mano. Caminarás la senda del noble camino, guiado por mis vientos. ¡Tormenta Nebular! —gritó Shun, y su cosmos se liberó en forma de vientos rosados, que golpearon a Eo con fuerza, y lo lanzaron al cielo antes de caer fuertemente en contra del suelo con su armadura sumamente destrozada.

—Al fin muestras tu verdadera fuerza —habló Eo con voz quebradiza y adolorida, y sin embargo logró ponerse de pie—. Este poder que guardabas en tu interior, es agresivo e inhumano… hablas de un nirvana, de una paz interior y yo te pregunto si en verdad estas enseñanzas te ayudarán a encontrar la paz —y Shun observó a Eo, intentando ignorar sus sentimientos de dolor utilizando las enseñanzas de Shaka. Pero le faltaba mucho para encontrar esa paz—. Te diré una cosa… caballero de Virgo. Siempre preferiré el sufrimiento, y los sentimientos… a ignorar ambos por una supuesta paz espiritual —y Eo preparó su cosmos, y se lanzó en contra de Shun—. ¡Mordida de Lobo!

—¡Khan! —gritó Shun, y su cosmos repelió la agresión. Eo fue azotado por la luz dorada, pero se puso de pie y volvió a lanzarse en contra de Shun, que cada vez sentía más dolor en su corazón—. No puedo… yo… aún no soy digno del paraíso de mi maestro… pero como caballero de Athena puedo hacerte frente. ¡Corriente Nebular! —gritó Shun, y los vientos rosados detuvieron el caminar de Eo, que se mantuvo combatiendo los vientos sin llegar a lograrlo—. ¡Desiste! ¡O mi próximo ataque terminará con tu vida! ¡Piensa caballero! ¡No tienes oportunidad!

—Shun de Virgo. Si yo me rindiera —comenzó Eo, avanzando a pesar de los poderosos vientos—. En muerte siempre me lo reprocharía. Alcanzar el nirvana será lo más importante para ti y tu maestro, encontrar esa paz que tanto anhelas, donde haya gloria y nuca exista ni el placer ni el sufrimiento —y Shun lloró por el esfuerzo inútil de Eo—. Respeto tu ideología. ¡Pero tú respeta la mía! ¡Prefiero placeres y sufrimientos! ¡A una iluminación que traiga un supuesto estado de paz! ¡Si voy a encontrar un equilibrio perfecto bien pude no haber nacido! ¡Sería lo mismo vivir o no si la sabiduría, el equilibrio y la pureza de alma me convierten en un ser iluminado! ¡No deseo eso! ¡La balanza, jamás debe estar equilibrada! ¡Zarpazo de Oso! —gritó Eo y se abalanzó en contra de Shun.

—¡Tormenta Nebular! —lloró Shun, y el cuerpo de Eo fue abatido y destrozado, por un torbellino de vientos rosados que terminaron con la vida de Eo, y dejaron atrás a un Shun que apenas y podía comprender cuál era el camino que deseaba seguir.

—¡Shun! —de pronto Shun reaccionó, y al darse la vuelta sintió los brazos de Pandora, que en esos momentos lo abrazaba con fuerza—. Hermano, me alegra mucho ver que te encuentras bien —habló la joven, y Shun por unos instantes pensó en que haría Shaka de encontrarse en esta situación, y la respuesta no fue del todo de su agrado. Shun equilibraba su balanza más hacia el placer de ser un humano, al desprendimiento de sus sentimientos, y le devolvió el abrazo a Pandora a quien consideraba una hermana adoptiva—. Ya… no pasa nada… tu hermanita Pandora ya está aquí —agregó Pandora, y Shun asintió, resistiendo las lágrimas, y aceptando el consuelo de Pandora.

—Pandora… he decepcionado al maestro Shaka. No fui capaz de aprender sus enseñanzas —agregó Shun mientras abrazaba a su hermana, y de pronto se percataba de la llegada de Marin y de Shaina—. ¿Qué hacen todas ustedes aquí? Deberían estar en el santuario protegiendo a Athena.

—Ya no más, Shun —escuchó el grupo, que vio a Ohko de Dragón correr en dirección a ellos con un nunchaku dorado en sus manos—. ¡Rápido! ¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Athena se encuentra encerrada en el Soporte Principal y morirá a menos que los siete pilares sean destruidos! —y todos observaron a Ohko asombrados—. ¡Por favor! ¡Yo no tengo el cosmos suficiente para blandir esta arma! ¡Se lo ruego Shun de Virgo! ¡Destruya ese pilar!

**Senda al Soporte Principal.**

—¡Ya está lista! —gritó Kiki feliz—. ¡Me costó mucho trabajo pero lo he logrado! ¡He reparado mi primera armadura dorada desde guijarros hasta devolverle este gran esplendor! —y Kiki miró con orgullo el fruto de su arduo trabajo. La armadura de Aries había recuperado su antigua gloria—. ¡El maestro estará orgulloso! ¡Debo llevársela lo antes posible! —y Kiki comenzó a guardar la armadura dentro de su nueva caja de Pandora.

—Es una armadura hermosa, Escultor —habló June, la caballero de bronce de Andrómeda, que en ese momento se lanzó frente a la armadura dorada de Aries y le cortó el camino a Kiki, que sorprendido retrocedió asustado—. Tus dotes artesanales y de forja son excelentes, Kiki.

—¡Ah! ¡June! ¡No me digas que has venido a darme muerte como los otros caballeros de plata traidores! —y June miró a Kiki con una sonrisa—. ¡Por favor June! ¡No deseo combatirte! ¡Todas estas batallas entre amigos son muy malas y yo solo quiero que se terminen! —continuó Kiki, y June tan solo asintió.

—Kiki, no vine a hacerte daño, descuida —explicó June, y le mostró fragmentos de minerales dorados a Kiki, que los miró sorprendido—. Natassia oculta muy bien sus sentimientos, pero yo siempre lo supe. El plan de Natassia era el de enviar a los infieles a Athena a levantar sus puños en contra de nuestra diosa, y al hacerlo, encontrar la muerte de ser necesario. Solo los verdaderos nobles se salvarían —y Kiki no lo comprendió, pero decidió asentir—. Kiki, he venido a protegerte tontuelo. Aunque en la confusión ocasionada por el cosmos de Poseidón tal parece que se me hizo un poco tarde.

—Es un poder terrible —agregó Kiki—. Pero eso por el momento no es importante, necesito llevarle su armadura a mi maestro, ya está terminada. Pero ese oro de seguro me servirá para reparar otras armaduras doradas.

—Iré contigo. No tengo el cosmos para enfrentarme a los Generales Marinos de Poseidón, pero sin duda te protegeré hasta llegar ante el señor Mu —y Kiki asintió agradecido, más en ese momento, relámpagos de un tono rojizo intenso golpearon los cielos en los alrededores del Soporte Principal—. Algo muy malo… está a punto de suceder, lo presiento.

**Soporte Principal.**

—Brotaloigos Edge —gritó Ares, y Saori miró al dios de la guerra con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras veía que su esposo se desvanecía más y más—. Puede que mi cuerpo esté destrozado, querido tío. Pero mientras yo lo posea, sus heridas no volverán a abrirse —y Poseidón se mostró furioso ante la impertinencia de su sobrino—. Comienzo a recobrar la fuerza de los dioses, la omnisciencia divina. Puedo sentir a tus guerreros muriendo, ya solo quedan cuatro pilares y después de eso te convertirás en el mismo Poseidón que luchó en contra de Chronos en la Titanomaquia.

—es verdad, he usado a mis propios Generales para mi conveniencia. Y Cosechado un dunamis dentro de los pilares —y Ares se lanzpo en contra de Poseidón, y el dios de los mares blandió su tridente y ambos ataques chocaron, partiendo la tierra, embraveciendo los mares, levantando el océano en dirección al cielo, rodeando el Soporte Principal. Y Saori no podía hacer más que llorar e intentar sobrevivir con la fuerza de su cosmos. Pero ya se estaba dando por vencida, perdía la esperanza, y si Athena lograba perder la esperanza por completo, la tierra sucumbiría ante los dioses..

La diosa de la paz y la guerra quien jamás había sucumbido ante las adversidades, hoy era débil pues era más humana que diosa. Se había entregado a los placeres de ser una humana, y con ella había abierto la puerta al sufrimiento. Athena, estaba contaminada y débil.

—Si tuviera mi armadura divina esto sería muy divertido y sencillo —habló Ares, y Poseidón lo pateó lejos de él—. Pero el muy despreciable de Antares rompió mi armadura divina. En su lugar ya solo tengo mi lanza y mi escudo. Pero será suficiente, ti ni siquiera tienes una armadura divina. Solo sucias escamas.

—Para vestir una armadura divina se requiere un dunamis —aclaró Poseidón, y entonces clavó su tridente en contra del suelo, y Ares se sorprendió de ver eso. Le parecía que Poseidón se rendía—. El Pilar del Pacifico Sur está por ser derribado. Ello me entregará más poder, suficiente para seguir con este inútil combate, pero perderé un poder aún más grande —y Poseidón comenzó a reunir un cosmos dorado en su mano.

—Este poder lo conozco —habló Ares, y en ese momento Saori se conmocionó dentro del Soporte Principal, y Ares se dio la vuelta para ver que la diosa intentaba usar su cosmos para romper las paredes del Soporte Principal. Sus ojos lloraban, y Ares inclusive juraba haber visto esas lágrimas teñidas en sangre. El alma de Athena lloraba—. Ares, antes de que este tremendo poder se me sea negado. Voy a compartirlo contigo.

Y Ares entonces miró sorprendido, que tres caballeros dorados se posaban frente al dios de los mares. Shura de Capricornio, Afrodita de Piscis, y Shaka de Virgo. Igual que ellos eran tan solo representaciones de cosmos, los tres inclusive vestían una representación de sus armaduras creada por la fuerza de sus constelaciones. Los tres lloraban sangre, y Ares, al igual que Milo quien miraba todo desde los interiores de su mente, supieron que era el fin.

—La… la… la Exclamación de Athena… no es posible, no puedes usar esa técnica —expresó Ares, y Poseidón tan solo se burló con una sonrisa sombría—. Tío… espera… po-podemos llegar a un arreglo. En el Tártaros… si llego al Tártaros seguro los otros doce.

—Tienes muchos enemigos en el Tártaros, sobrino mío —agregó Poseidón—. Por eso te aferraste al cuerpo de tu asesino. Temías que los doce a quienes engañaste se levantaran de sus frías tumbas y te torturaran por toda la eternidad, y créeme, así será. Hades no te debe consideración alguna —y Ares movió su cabeza en negación—. Contra Hades… quien es derrotado, encuentra solo sufrimiento. Por ello no hay lugar para ser blandos y misericordiosos. Shura de Capricornio, Afrodita de Piscis, Shaka de Virgo. Desencadenen la técnica prohibida, es un dios quien se los ordena.

—¡No! ¡Shun! ¡Deja de perder el tiempo y rompe mi pilar! —gritó Shura, que en esos momentos no podía impedir colocarse en la posición de la Exclamación de Athena—. Mi princesa Saori… mi diosa Athena… perdóneme… le ruego me perdone. ¡No puedo evitar esto!

—¡Saori! ¡Por favor no mire! —gritó Afrodita, y Saori sintió su corazón estremecerse al ver a sus caballeros sufriendo de esta manera—. No me permito… que me vea desencadenando está técnica. Por favor… yo… lo decidí… no soy un traídos… ¡Athena! ¡no soy un traidor! ¡No lo soy! ¡No voy a usar está técnica!

—No la usan, caballeros —habló Shaka con tranquilidad—. Probablemente llegue el día en que tengamos que usar esta técnica prohibida en verdad. Pero será con quienes hemos de llamar hermanos de cosmos, igual a esos tres —explicó Shaka, y Shura y Afrodita siguieron llorando sangre—. Esta es… la voluntad de los dioses… solo cuando seamos capaces de romper esta voluntad, seremos en verdad merecedores del uso de esta técnica tan destructiva. Hoy Poseidón funde nuestros cosmos a la fuerza. No somos traidores. Cuando llegue el momento elegiremos todos a nuestros hermanos y lanzaremos la Exclamación de Athena verdadera. Hoy… no lloren por su traición… pero lloren por romper el corazón de la señorita Saori… hoy le arrebatamos a su ser más querido —y Shaka tomó su puesto en medio de la Exclamación de Athena—. Poseidón… juro… que este pecado que me obligas a cometer… no será impune.

—Shaka… Shura… Afrodita… —habló Ares, pero en esta ocasión el dios de la guerra no era quien hablaba, sino que era Milo. Su cabellera recobró su color original, y sus ojos se tornaron azules y cubiertos de lágrimas—. Hice todo lo que pude —y Milo cayó de rodillas, y Saori gritó su nombre, pero Milo no reaccionó—. Saori… ya basta… por ti… superé cuantos imposibles pude… pero… tan solo soy un humano blasfemo —y Saori lo negó con la cabeza e intensificó su cosmos, intentando romper su prisión—. Aioria… Mu… fue un placer el llamarlos mis hermanos —y el cabello de Milo comenzó a ser golpeado por los poderosos vientos de la Exclamación de Athena—. Natassia… Hyoga… Jabu… todos… Aldebarán, Saga, Mephisto, Shiryu, Seiya —y Milo observó a los tres caballeros dorados frente a él—. A todos aquellos cuyo coraje ha vencido todos los obstáculos… —comenzó Milo, y su dolor se representó en lágrimas de impotencia—. Les confió la vida de Athena —sentenció Milo, y el grito ahogado de Saori no llegó a sus oídos.

—¡Exclamación de Athena! —gritaron los tres caballeros forzados a asesinar a Ares el dios de la guerra. La poderosa luz se desprendió, arrasó con el templo de Poseidón y con el cuerpo ya de por si maltrecho de Milo, que fue tragado totalmente por la luz dorada.

**Explanada del Templo de Poseidón.**

—¡Milo! —gritó Aioria de repente, y su batalla con Camus fue interrumpida—. Por Athena… ¿Que… que es lo que ha pasado? —se preguntó a sí mismo Aioria—. ¡El cosmos de Milo se extinguió por completo! —y Aioria lloró, mientras presenciaba el templo de Poseidón estallar tragado por la luz de la Exclamación de Athena.

—Milo ha… Poseidón lo ha… —lloró Camus, su dolor tan profundo como el de Aioria y el de Natassia que en esos momentos se arrastraba por el suelo débilmente mientras sentía el cosmos de Milo desaparecer—. Ares ya se ha marchado… y a pesar del dolor en mi corazón aún tengo una misión que cumplir. Athena… voy a salvarla ahora.

**Senda a Templo de Poseidón.**

—El cosmos de Milo se retuerce con violencia. Me envuelve como si se despidiera de mi —agregó Mu mientras caía de rodillas—. Era mi mal presentimiento… uno de los tres moriría… pero… pensé que Milo sería quien resistiera. Su amor por Saori lo mantendría con vida. ¡No fue suficiente! —y Tetis observó a Mu, y su corazón sufrió momentáneamente por su dolor mientras miraba la esfera dorada a lo lejos.

**Templo al Océano.**

—¡Milo! —gritó Seiya, que en esos momentos cargaba el cuerpo de un Jabu que despertó únicamente para sentir el cosmos de su maestro extinguirse. Sus ojos estaban llnos de lágrimas y estas golpeaban la armadura de Seiya—. ¿Lo entiendes ahora, Jabu? La lealtad verdadera que te hace seguir adelante a pesar de la muerte misma… Milo… dio todo de sí.

—¡Maestro! —gritó Jabu y cayó al suelo—. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no lo comprendí antes? —y Jabu golpeó el suelo con fuerza, forzando sus nudillos a sangrar tras el impacto.

**Senda al Pilar del Pacífico Sur.**

—El general de las tropas doradas ha muerto —agregó Ikki sorprendido por la revelación—. El santuario ahora en verdad a entrado en decadencia. Hemos perdido al general, y Athena. Nadie jamás podrá comprender el sufrimiento que ahora guardas en tu corazón.

**Pilar del Océano Atlántico Sur.**

—Imposible —habló Aldebarán—. Esa es una exclamación de Athena. Pero… ¿Por qué es el cosmos de uno de esos tres el que se extingue? —se preguntó Aldebarán, y un débil Sorrento de sirena comenzaba a ponerse de pie y a admirar la esfera dorada que cubría toda la Atlántida—. Milo… ¿Cómo te has atrevido a dejar a la señorita Saori sola? —y Aldebarán lloró iracundo—. ¡Poseidón! ¡No te perdonaré por esto! —gritó furioso el Toro Dorado.

**Pilar del Océano Antártico.**

—¿Qué ocurre en el templo de Poseidón? ¿Qué es esa luz dorada? —habló Kasa de Lynmades, que en eso momentos había desatendido a Mephisto de Cáncer por observar la explosión de cosmos dorado. Mephisto se encontraba tendido en el suelo, inconsciente y severamente golpeado, pero en ese momento reaccionó, y hundió sus dedos en el suelo al sentir la explosión de cosmos que terminó con la vida de Milo.

—¡Ese maldito! —gritó Mephisto, que con lágrimas en los ojos se ponía de pie—. ¿Cómo Hades se ha atrevido a morir ese maldito? ¡No tenía derecho! ¡Maldito escorpión ponzoñoso! ¡Juro que de ser necesario, viajaré al Tártaros y te sacaré de las mismas garras del señor del inframundo! ¡Ahora tendré que soportar el ver el rostro de Saori cubierto en lágrimas! ¿Cómo te has atrevido a dejarla sola imbécil? —y Kasa sintió el cosmos de Mephisto encenderse con ira.

**Pilar del Océano Artico.**

—¡Maestro Milo! —lloró Hyoga, la ira y la desesperación invadían su mente y su corazón. El dolor de nuevamente perder a un ser querido—. ¡No de nuevo! ¡No! ¿Por qué maestro? ¡Usted debía vivir! ¿Acaso siempre estuvo equivocado? ¡No se atreva a morir, maestro! —y Hyoga cayó en sus rodillas, y comenzó a liberar su ira en potentes puñetazos al suelo—. ¡Por favor! ¡No me deje solo maestro!

**Pilar del Pacífico Sur.**

—Fue muy tarde —habló Ohko, que entonces bajó la mirada molesto—. ¿Por qué dudaste? ¡Es tu culpa que el general haya muerto! —y Shun se mostró sorprendido y herido de escuchar esas palabras—. ¡Si no fueras tan débil! ¡no hubieras permitido que el general muriera! —y Shun se mostró abatido por tal conocimiento.

**Senda al Pilar del Atlántico Norte.**

—Milo… juro que tu sacrificio no será en vano —se dijo a sí mismo Shiryu, que recorría los arrecifes en busca del pilar donde las dimensiones se entrelazaban y estallaban—. Salvaremos a Saori… la cuidaremos en tu nombre… puedes estar tranquilo.

**Pilar del Atlántico Norte.**

—Entonces… Milo de Escorpio ha muerto… —agregó Saga con ira, aunque una sonrisa malvada se dibujaba en su rostro—. El asesino de dioses… muerto por la mano de Poseidón… ¿Quién lo hubiera siquiera pensado? —y Saga caminó con sus ojos cubiertos de sangre en dirección a un débil Kanon que sufría de múltiples heridas, y al verlo, Kanon notó que uno de los ojos de Saga lloraba—. Jamás te perdonaré… el que por hacerme perder el tiempo haya defraudado a Athena al permitir que su caballero favorito muriera —y Kanon se estremeció por el miedo—. Te voy a arrancar la cabeza. ¡Kanon!

**Soporte Principal.**

—Milo de Escorpio… y Ares el dios de la guerra… han muerto —explicó Poseidón, y Saori, dentro del Soporte Principal, lo miró con sus ojos cubiertos en sangre. La diosa de la guerra estaba furiosa, por primera vez desde la era mitológica abandonaba toda su sabiduría, y se convertía en una diosa iracunda igual a su hermano Ares—. La ira te sienta bien, sobrina mía. Aunque eres más lista que Ares. Pudiste haber usado tu fuerza divina para evitar todas estas tragedias, en su ligar, vas a convertirte en un demonio por el odio en tu corazón —y Athena lanzó su cosmos en contra de las paredes, que resonaron con fuerza—. No podrás romperla. Mi dunamis habita dentro de ese Soporte Principal. Así que a pesar de que te conviertas en un demonio. No vivirás para desencadenar semejante nivel de ira —más en ese momento, Poseidón escuchó un rugido intenso y poderoso.

**Explanada del Templo de Poseidón.**

—¡Poseidón! —gritó Aioria iracundo, y los relámpagos acompañaron el rugido del poderoso León Dorado, que en esos momentos elevaba su cosmos más que nunca, y mantenía a Camus al margen y en espera de lo que Aioria haría—. ¡Jamás te lo perdonaré! ¡Yo mismo voy a vengar a Milo de Escorpio! ¡No me importa a quien deba de asesinar para lograrlo! ¡Estoy furioso! —gritó Aioria, y el plasma relámpago se desencadenó por toda la explanada, destrozando los alrededores, fulminando templos, llenando el cielo de relámpagos dorados—. ¡Explosión de Fotones! —y al final, la luz dorada del cosmos de Aioria arrasó con todo.


	28. El Sexto Infierno

**A ver, explíquenme. ¿Cómo está eso de que hasta que mato a Milo los que no se animaban a dejarme review por fin se animaron? ¿Ósea que si hubiera matado a Milo desde el capítulo uno me hubieran dejado reviews desde entonces? Jajajajaja, es broma. En fin, a decir verdad me sentí alagado por la rápida respuesta en forma de reviews de todos ustedes así que decidí agilizar el proceso de finiquito de la Saga de Poseidón.**

**Este capítulo promete ser muy emotivo, nos acercamos al final de la saga de Poseidón, y hasta este punto creo haberle hecho justicia al dios de los mares, espero puedan darme su opinión al respecto, ya sé que la Saga de Chronos estuvo mejor que la de Ares, pero me interesa saber dónde queda Ares.**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Esté capítulo va a tener uno de esos finales cliché de los animes de cuando pasa algo muy trágico y que hace como que llores, yo queriendo revivir ese sentimiento les recomiendo que busquen la canción: Chikyuugi (opening de Saint Seiya en japonés), para que lo pongan cuando las letras las vean en cursivas, créanme, les va a gustar, y si lloran me dicen.**

**Dama de los hielos: ¿enserio es la primera vez que me comentas? Porque según yo ya me habías dejado un review antes... tal vez era solo mi imaginación. El dejar a las lectoras sin palabras es también un placer, eso significa que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo, espero seguir sacándote suspiros y lágrimas con mis historias, en el buen sentido de la palabra, y que sigas disfrutando de lo que escribo. 28 capítulos no han sido nada fácil te lo aseguro. Ahora, espero que no te sientas muy mal por esto, pero en este capítulo se define la batalla saha y Kanon, disfruta.**

**fatyvilla: Y se reunieron los del club de primer review después de 28 capítulos, jajajajaja, en fin, es muy reconfortante recibir reviews, muchas gracias. Lo de matar a Aioria era tan solo para distraer la atención, mi verdadero objetivo siempre fue matar a Milo, por más mal que eso suene, pero necesitaba distraer su atención a otro lado para que no se notara ni fuera tan obvio. Por el momento ya no tienes que estar a la expectativa, ya está el penúltimo capítulo de la Saga de Poseidón, que lo disfrutes.**

**dafloveaioros: ¡Dafne! ¡Me encanta ese nombre! En fin, de vuelta al review, sentí toda tu frustración al leer los comentarios del capítulo anterior, hasta me dejaste review dos veces, jajajajaja. ¿Lo leíste dos veces para ver si era enserio o qué? Ahora, matar a Milo tan sorpresivamente fue cruel lo admito, por ello tendrá su último momento de fama antes de desaparecer por completo, créeme, sé lo que estoy haciendo. El odio de Camus entiendo que no te guste, pero después de las torturas de la muerte uno ya no es el mismo ni reviviendo, trata de comprender que no odio a Camus, es uno de mis personajes favoritos, por eso lo exploto como lo hago, tendrá un papel detonante en estos últimos capítulos. Y gracias por tus buenos deseos, estoy seguro de que algún día encontraré a la mujer indicada.**

**Neroxius: Si, maté a Milo. ¿Te lo esperabas? ¿No? Entonces se cumplió el cometido. Cada capítulo debe de tener algo especial que te haga seguir leyendo. ¿No pensabas que iba a convertir a Milo en mi versión de Seiya o sí? Claro que no. Si algo me molestó mucho en la serie original fuel el papel de Seiya de: "Me golpean muy duro al principio, los demás matan a los malos más fuertes y sufren más que yo, pero al final yo me quedo con la princesa", Obviamente que no, por favor, sería insultar la inteligencia de lectores tan grandes como todos ustedes que han seguido esta historia por tanto tiempo. Prefiero arriesgarme un poco al odio que ser predecible, así que mi estimado Neroxius, sí, maté a Milo de Escorpio, porque Milo es humilde, es humano y no es invencible, es un héroe de verdad, no la carita de un anime, o al menos esa es mi opinión. La historia sin embargo, no va a perder sentido, sino que adoptará un sentido, que aunque obvio, estoy seguro que se morirán por leer, le dará más emotividad al resto de la saga. Next dimensión no lo he leído, te lo debo.**

**Sanathos Ananke: Yo también te extrañé en mis reviews T_T. ¡Te sorprendió que actualizara tan rápido? ¡Pues bang! ¡Ya actualicé! (Los solteros tienen tiempo de actualizar T_T) Y no te preocupes, me gustan los reviews largos. Cuando esta historia comenzó, Shiryu iba a convertirse en Ares, pero después me enteré de la leyenda del Anti-Ares y de allí nació toda la saga de Ares, que pudo haberme quedado mejor T_T. Y yo también me imaginé la pelea con los doblajes diferentes, jajaja. Lo de Pandora como hermana de Shun se me vino a la mente por la saga de Hades, pero aquí entre nos Pandora llegó más que nada para hacerla de parejita de Shura, porque me gusta mucho su diseño, y Shura necesitaba una novia, jajajajaja, ya hasta Aldebarán tiene. Aw… ya me hiciste sentir mal por Milo, y si un capítulo va a ser un mar de lágrimas ese es este, créeme, no olvides poner la canción. Y nop, no creo ver a lectores heterosexuales que les guste el yaoi, sin comentarios al respecto ya que es un tema que no me agrada pero respeto las preferencias de los demás en cuanto no irrespeten mi desprecio ante ellas porque entonces sí va a haber conflicto. Sin más que decir por el momento, que disfrutes.**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Soporte Principal. 28 de enero de 05 N. G.**

—¡Exclamación de Athena! —el poder de Apolo, regalo del dios del sol a los caballeros de Athena tras haber sido desterrado del Olimpo, un poder destinado a ser capaz de asesinar inclusive a los dioses, se desprendía de manos de tres caballeros forzados a lanzar su poder en contra de Ares, el dios de la guerra, que en esos momentos poseía el cuerpo de Milo de Escorpio.

—¡Afrodita, Shura! —gritó Shaka de repente, abriendo sus ojos, y revelando la verdadera extensión de su cosmos—. ¡Solo hay una oportunidad de salvar a Milo y a Athena! ¡Eleven su cosmos como si desearan darle muerte al dios de la guerra! ¡Háganlo ahora! ¡No pregunten! ¡Solo depositen todo su cosmos en la Exclamación de Athena! —gritó Shaka, y por una milésima de segundo tanto Shura como Afrodita lo dudaron, pero le entregaron todo su cosmos a Shaka, y el caballero más cercano a los dioses creó su propio milagro—. ¡Dunamis Seal! ¡Pilar del Atlántico Norte! —gritó Shaka, y los tres miraron un pilar gigantesco, rodeado del poder de las dimensiones, aparecer frente a la Exclamación de Athena y tragarse a Milo antes de que el ataque pudiera vaporizarlo. Shaka había salvado a Milo.

—¡Un momento! ¿Entonces Milo no ha muerto? —preguntó Shura con sorpresa, al ver que la Exclamación de Athena estallaba, y golpeaba el Soporte Principal. Shaka entonces continuó empujando la Exclamación de Athena en contra del mismo, pero su cosmos comenzaba a flaquear—. ¡Shaka! —gritó Shura.

—¡Está golpeando todo su cosmos en contra del Soporte Principal! —comenzó Afrodita sorprendido—. ¡Intenta derribar el pilar con la ayuda de la Exclamación de Athena! ¿Será posible? —preguntó Afrodita.

—No… pero Poseidón necesita de una explosión que le haga pensar que el cuerpo de Milo ha sido vaporizado —confesó Shaka, y entonces la luz dorada estalló—. ¡Aún no es el momento para descansos! ¡El cosmos de Athena se vuelve maligno! ¡Al encerrar a Milo dentro de uno de los pilares hemos extinguido su cosmos! ¡Todos piensan que ha muerto, incluso nuestra diosa! ¡Si Athena se convierte en un demonio todo habrá sido en vano! ¡Si en verdad desean la victoria de Athena en esta guerra, caballeros, confíen en mí! ¡Entréguenme sus cosmos! ¡Seremos inútiles en esta guerra pero bien habrá valido la pena si Athena resulta victoriosa! —y tanto Shura como Afrodita asintieron—. ¡Athena! ¡Saori! ¡Nosotros también entregamos todo por usted! ¡Reencarnación a través de los seis mundos! —y Shaka lanzó su último ataque, antes de que los cosmos de los tres regresaran a sus pilares.

—Algo extraño ha sucedido —habló Poseidón, que entonces observó el pilar, donde una pequeña luz dorada brillaba y se posaba en contra del mismo. Detrás de las paredes ahora cristalinas del pilar gracias a la lanza de Ares, Athena parecía haber sido golpeada en su frente por aquella luz dorada, pero Poseidón no podía estar seguro, la diosa tan solo se mantenía sin movimiento alguno y con la mirada en blanco y sus ojos derramando lágrimas de sangre—. Presenciaste la muerte de Milo de Escorpio. Como una diosa que atesoró su humanidad, es obvio que has perdido la cordura. Tu cosmos inclusive se ha debilitado bastante. Estimo que en un par de horas te ahogaras de verdad, Athena. Espero que te sirva de castigo —sentenció Poseidón, que entonces caminó en dirección a las ruinas de su templo.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Guerras Doradas.**

**Saga de Poseidón.**

**Capítulo 8: El Sexto Infierno.**

* * *

**El Sexto Infierno. El Mundo Humano.**

—¿Dónde estoy? —habló Saori sobresaltada mientras despertaba y se veía rodeada de un campo de rosas tan grande que sin importar la dirección en la que miraba no encontraba fin al mismo. El aroma de las rosas era reconfortante, y la paz y quietud eran inimaginables—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Mi mente de pronto se nubló. ¿Dónde estoy?

—Veo que ya despertaste —escuchó Saori, y entonces se dio la vuelta y vio un cosmos dorado hacerse presente. Shaka, el Patriarca del Santuario, y antiguo caballero de Virgo, llegaba ante Saori con una gentil sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y sus ojos bien abiertos. El caballero inclusive vestía su armadura dorada, y Saori no sabía en qué pensar—. Tras años de guerra por fin hay paz. Creo que es por esa razón el que usted duerme tanto, mi señorita Saori.

—¿Paz? —y Saori miró a sus alrededores, y encontró templos donde alguna vez solo hubieran rosas. Casas al estilo griego, que en sus interiores albergaban estatuas a los dioses—. Shaka… ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Saori, y Shaka la miró con gentileza.

—¿No lo recuerda? —y Saori movió su cabeza en negación—. Estamos en el Santuario. Poseidón, ha sido derrotado —y Saori se sobresaltó por la noticia, y Shaka le ofreció su mano—. Venga. Es un largo camino a través de las doce casas —y Saori sintió entonces que un enorme reloj se alzaba del suelo, y las doce casas dibujadas en su superficie, se encendieron con gran intensidad—. Veo que aún está confundida. Pero descuide. Pronto todo se aclarará. Por el momento tengo responsabilidades como el Patriarca del Santuario. Hay mucho que reconstruir, así que por favor, señorita Saori, discúlpeme si la dejo en manos de alguien más capaz —y Shaka movió su capa a un lado, y al hacerlo, los ojos de Saori se llenaron de lágrimas. Milo se encontraba tras la capa de Shaka. No estaba herido, pero tampoco vestía su armadura, y se encontraba sumamente conmocionado al no saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está Poseidón? —agregó Milo. Pero todas sus ideas se perdieron al ver a una Saori ahogada en sus propias lágrimas, y que no hacía más que temblar sin descanso alguno—. ¿Saori? —preguntó Milo, y la diosa lo miró con dolor.

—¡No me importa dónde estamos! ¡Ya nada importa! —y Milo la observó confundido, y después miró a Shaka, que tan solo le dio la espalda y comenzó su camino por las doce casas—. ¡Estas vivo! —gritó Saori, corrió por las rosas y entonces saltó a los brazos de Milo, abrazándolo con fuerza—. No deseo ser una diosa si eso significa no preocuparme por ti. Lo lamento tanto. Lamento que hayas sufrido tanto por mi culpa. Me dolió tanto pensar que habías muerto.

—Saori… yo no… no entiendo lo que está pasando pero —comenzó Milo mientras con gentileza la apartaba—. Ya habíamos tenido esta discusión. Seré el esposo de Saori… pero mi vida le pertenece a Athena, y por Athena daría mi vida —y Saori asintió—. No siento ningún cosmos. Y tampoco sé lo que está pasando. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Shaka dice que la guerra terminó y que ahora solo hay paz —y Milo lo dudó, teniendo un muy mal presentimiento—. Estoy aquí contigo… estamos los dos juntos. ¿Acaso no es eso lo único que importa? —y Milo observó a Saori con detenimiento—. Milo… no quiero seguir siendo una diosa, yo no quiero… no me pidas que vuelva a hacerlo, yo no soy tan fuerte. Quiero ser una humana, y estar contigo, siempre —y Milo lo negó con la cabeza, pero entonces sintió algo extraño, y miró a espaldas de Saori. Una figura estaba posada detrás de ella, y con su dedo imploraba a Milo el guardar silencio—. Mi deseo… es ser únicamente Saori Kido —y Milo cerró sus manos en un puño, pero se tranquilizó.

—Eres Saori Kido —agregó Milo—. De eso no debes preocuparte —y Milo le acarició la mejilla, y entonces le plantó un beso. Saori de inmediato le devolvió las caricias, y la figura detrás de Saori comenzó a moverse en dirección a las doce casas, seguido de una senda de plumas doradas.

**Senda al Templo de Poseidón.**

—No debo rendirme, no voy a rendirme. Tengo que llegar hasta donde Aioria. No voy a perderlo a él también —gritó Mu mientras aceleraba el paso, y era seguido de cerca de Tetis de Sirena, que en esos momentos comenzaba a hacer arder su cosmos—. No interfieras. Te juro en el nombre de cualquier dios que en estos momentos mi ira se incinera más que nunca. Levanta tu puño en mi contra y en verdad que acabaré contigo.

—¡Ya me cansé de quedarme de brazos cruzados y no ser más que una espectadora! —gritó Tetis—. Inclusive si tu cosmos es de nivel dorado, no me permito ser menospreciada. ¡Combáteme ahora! —gritó Tetis, y en ese momento se sintió una explosión de cosmos dorado que destrozó el suelo y forzó a Tetis a caer por el acantilado aledaño a donde ella y Mu corrían. El caballero de Aries sin embargo, se abalanzó sobre ella, la abrazó, y usó su cuerpo como escudo mientras ambos rodaban por la falda de la montaña de coral hasta llegar a la explanada del templo de Poseidón, donde Aioria combatía.

—¡Explosión de Fotones! —gritó Aioria, y la explanada estalló en pedazos mientras luces de un dorado intenso flotaban alrededor del cuerpo de Camus de Acuario, que jamás había presenciado está técnica—. ¡Muere! —gritó el León Dorado, y las luces estallaron, golpeando a Camus con fuerza y lanzándolo en contra de una de las pocas columnas que quedaban de pie—. ¡Poseidón! ¡Ya voy por ti! —gritó Aioria, que en ese momento notó que sus piernas estaban congeladas al suelo—. ¿Cuándo lograste congelarme? —preguntó Aioria.

—No me permito perder ante ti en batalla como perdí en la búsqueda de la amistad de Milo —habló Camus—. Maldito por el Satán Imperial de Kanon o no. En verdad uso toda mi fuerza, Aioria. Te venceré, y después terminaré con Poseidón al ser liberado de esta maldición.

—¿Satán Imperial? —habló Mu con debilidad, y tanto Camus como Aioria lo miraron mientras ayudaba a Tetis, inconsciente tras la caída y con una herida en la cabeza que le sangraba y manchaba el rostro, a recostarse en su pecho—. Esta guerra está llena de sorpresas… primero Milo muere, después Camus continua con vida y es controlado por el Satán Imperial que alguien le lanzó. Inaudito —agregó Mu con debilidad, y Aioria lo miró preocupado—. Aioria… termina con tu batalla para que juntos vayamos ante Poseidón. No seré Milo, pero soy tu hermano de cosmos. Vayamos los dos… juntos… y venguemos su muerte —y Aioria asintió en ese momento, y con lágrimas en sus ojos elevó su cosmos—. Milo… cuidaremos a Athena en tu nombre.

—Cuidaremos a Athena en tu nombre… y te juro que también a Saori —agregó Aioria, y su rugido resonó por toda la explanada—. ¡Plasma Relámpago! —prosiguió Aioria, y Camus lanzó su Polvo de Diamante en dirección a Aioria. Ambos ataques colisionaron, y el caos reinó por toda la explanada.

En medio del desastre, Natassia de Cristal comenzó a ponerse de pie débilmente. Al estar ciega, el resto de sus sentidos se había agudizado. Caminó con dificultad en dirección al Pilar del Atlántico Norte, algo en esa dirección la invitaba a llegar a ese lugar. En su lento caminar, fue recibida por otro par de caballeros, que con debilidad se aproximaban a la explanada del templo de Poseidón.

—¡Natassia! —gritó Jabu, que en esos momentos soltó a Seiya y corrió en dirección a la caballero de Cristal que cayó en sus brazos débilmente—. ¡Seiya! ¡Continua sin mí! ¡Por más que desee vengar a mi maestro debo primero atender a Natassia! ¡No la dejaré morir también!

—Admiro tu valor, Jabu, pero por más que quisiera, no creo poder llegar ante Poseidón —agregó Seiya, que entonces apuntó a la explosión dorada resultante del que Camus y Aioria interceptaran sus puños—. ¿Ese es Camus de Acuario? ¿Cómo?

—Ha sido resucitado al servicio de Poseidón —agregó Natassia con debilidad—. Pero por el momento… eso no es importante. Seiya… Aioria… Mu… escúchenme por favor. Jabu y yo solo nos interpondremos en su camino de derrotar a Poseidón… se nos necesita en otro lugar —y Natassia tomó la mano derecha de Jabu—. Tú eres… un Escorpio… clávame tu aguja, Jabu… despójame del olfato… del oído… y del gusto… solo necesito del tacto y del sexto y séptimo sentido… solo así podré encontrarlo… —y Jabu la miró confundido—. ¡Jabu! ¡Me niego a romper la voluntad y el deseo de venganza de Aioria y de Mu! ¡Si ellos luchan así en contra de Poseidón y logran vencerlo con esos sentimientos de odio en sus corazones, por mi está bien! ¡Pero tienes que confiar en mí! El maestro Milo aún no ha… —comenzó Natassia, y Seiya se mostró sorprendido de escuchar eso ultimo—. Nadie se lo mencione a Mu o a Aioria. Deben resistir hasta que lo encontremos —y Jabu lloró esperanzado—. Quítame mis sentidos, no deben distraerme. Solo necesito el tacto para caminar. En ausencia del resto de los sentidos, sentiré al maestro con solo mi sexto y séptimo sentido —y Jabu lo comprendió.

—¡Agujas Escarlata, Girtab, Gliese, Pismis! —conjuró su ataque Jabu, y perforó a Natassia en tres secciones, arrebatándole los sentidos del gusto, el olfato y el oído simultáneamente—. Seiya… si existe la más mínima posibilidad… te juro que traeré al maestro devuelta —y Jabu comenzó a seguir a una Natassia que tan solo se movía inútilmente en dirección al Pilar del Atlántico Norte—. Natassia, yo te llevaré —agregó Jabu y la cargó de improviso, y la caballero que solo poseía el sentido del tacto al sentir el gesto apuntó en la dirección necesaria—. ¡Bien! ¡Descuide Maestro! ¡Vamos a encontrarlo!

**El Sexto Infierno. El Mundo Humano.**

—El templo de Aries —habló Milo, que en esos momentos caminaba tomado de la mano de Saori, que descansaba su cabeza en contra del brazo de Milo—. Este templo… no tuve la fortuna de visitarlo muy a menudo —continuó Milo, buscando a Mu por los alrededores pero sin llegar a encontrarlo—. Ahora que lo pienso. Me siento mal de no haberle prestado a Mu la importancia debida. Él siempre era el que nos separaba a Aioria y a mí siempre que discutíamos. Mu… ahora que no esté… por favor cuida de Aioria.

—¿Ahora que no esté? —preguntó Saori preocupada, y Milo la miró entristecido—. Pero, si la guerra ha terminado. Estamos juntos, Milo. Siempre estaremos juntos —y Saori entonces escuchó el sonido de una gota cayendo sobre el agua, y encontró con la mirada en medio del templo una tina con agua, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro—. ¡La ceremonia de la unión! Agregó Saori felizmente, y corrió tirando a Milo de la mano en dirección a la tina, y comenzó a desatarse sus sandalias—. ¿Lo recuerdas? —y Milo asintió, y Saori entonces entró en la tina, e invitó a Milo a unírsele—. Pocos fueron los momentos en los que tuvimos la oportunidad de disfrutar algo de romance. Este fue uno de mis favoritos.

—No… Saori, no hay tiempo de juegos, tenemos que… —y la diosa miró a Milo con preocupación—. No… no importa supongo… después de todo hay paz y estamos juntos —y Saori sonrió, mientras Milo entraba en la tina y sentía que Saori frotaba sus dedos con los suyos—. Ese día Mu me engañó para casarme contigo. Y no me he arrepentido ni una sola vez. Saori… probablemente te sentiste muy sola al estar casado con un corazón frio como yo. Debí haberte cuidado mejor. Estabas muy sola. ¿Verdad?

—No te niego que no hubo momentos en los que estaba impaciente —agregó Saori mientras seguía jugueteando con los pies de Milo—. Pero también… los momentos en los que tuviste el tiempo de brindarme un poco de tu cariño, fueron muy hermosos. Esperaría años por tener ese tipo de momentos contigo. Fui paciente, esperé la paz, y ahora ya la tenemos. Por favor… bríndame momentos felices… —y Milo se sonrojó de escuchar eso último—. Ámame… con aquella intensidad que en dos años de matrimonio no pudiste brindarme por tus preocupaciones de la guerra. Estamos en paz… es el momento… ya podemos disfrutarlo —y a Milo se le partió el corazón, pero se negó a demostrarlo.

—Vuélvete a casar conmigo —y Saori fue la que se ruborizó esta vez—. Déjame volver a sellar mi promesa. De amarte… hasta que las garras de la muerte me reclamen. Ser siempre y para siempre, el único poseedor del corazón de Saori —y Saori asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro, y ambos intercambiaron miradas—. Saori… no me arrepiento de esto… —y Milo besó nuevamente a Saori, y la diosa dejó de jugar con sus pies y se dignó simplemente a regresarle el beso, mientras ambos se dejaban llevar por el momento, y la flama del templo de Aries se extinguía.

**Pilar del Océano Atlántico Sur.**

—¡Gran Cuerno! —gritó Aldebarán, y en ese momento derribó a Sorrento nuevamente—. ¿Qué te pasa serenito? Te aseguro que no tengo tiempo que perder contigo. Mi lugar está con Aioria y Mu en frente de Poseidón. Así que, o te haces a un lado y me dejas romper este pilar, o te machaco los huesos ahora mismo.

—Mis huesos… ya están suficientemente pulverizados, Aldebarán —aclaró Sorrento, que entonces preparó su flauta. Aldebarán se lanzó en contra de Sorrento para detenerlo, pero el caballero de Sirena saltó fuera de su camino momentos antes de que el poderoso puño de Aldebarán golpeara el suelo, partiera la tierra, e hicieran añicos los azulejos. Geki de Osa Mayor tan solo lo observaba todo con gran orgullo. Su maestro luchaba con una destreza tan grande que lo inspiraba más y más a esforzarse por ser merecedor de la armadura de Tauro—. Maldición… si esto continua… me va a derrotar… no debo permitirlo —y Sorrento colocó sus labios en contra de su flauta, mientras que con sus alas se mantenía momentáneamente a flote—. Terminaré con esto ahora. ¡Sinfonía Mortal Final! —gritó Sorrento, y su flauta desencadenó un poder inmenso en contra de Aldebarán, y aunque el cosmos del general guiaba las notas hasta los oídos de Aldebarán, esta vez incluso Geki pudo escucharlo.

—¡Yeaaaaarght! ¡Maestro! —gritó Geki, pero Aldebarán no podía escucharlo por taparse los oídos, y por ignorar las notas de Sorrento. No fue hasta que Geki cayó débilmente al suelo que Aldebarán se percató de la debilidad de su discípulo.

—¡Geki! —gritó Aldebarán furioso, y entonces encaró a Sorrento—. Ya me molestaste serenito… voy a acabar contigo —y Aldebarán entonces preparó sus dedos, y se los clavó en los oídos con fuerza—. ¡Roaaaaaah! —gritó Aldebarán, y Sorrento se mostró sorprendido y momentáneamente interrumpió su canción y cayó al suelo con gracia, aunque sus ojos no dejaban de ver a Aldebarán con sorpresa—. Ya no te escucho, serenito —agregó Aldebarán, y Geki miró horrorizado el cómo los oídos de Aldebarán escupían sangre.

—¿Te destrozaste los oídos? —preguntó Sorrento, y Aldebarán tan solo acercó su mano al oído como fingiendo tratar de escucharlo—. Inaudito… pero inútil… mi melodía ataca directamente el cerebro, y al menos que también pretendas romperlo entonces dejarás de escuchar mi…!Sinfonía Mortal Final! —y Aldebarán sintió su mente quejarse, y Geki se cubrió los oídos nuevamente—. Es inútil… por más nobles que sean… están equivocados. ¡Poseidón es el verdadero camino! —y Aldebarán cayó sobre sus rodillas, mientras la flauta seguía atacando su mente.

—¡Serenito! —gritó Aldebarán, y su voz apenas y se escuchó—. Haces que me duela la cabeza con tu flauta… pero sigo sin escucharte —y Sorrento intensificó el volumen de su tonada, pero Aldebarán no se movía, a menos que fuera para colocarse en la pose de su siguiente ataque—. Debo llegar ante Poseidón… no me agradó que matara a Milo y le voy a dar una paliza por ello… pero para lograrlo, debo primero romperte en pedazos. ¡Y lo haré con mi siguiente ataque! ¡Nova Titánica! —gritó Aldebarán, y con un movimiento de su mano al cielo, todos los alrededores del pilar estallaron y arrasaron con Sorrento, que cuando la luz se disipó cayó al suelo con su armadura destrozada, y su flauta se clavó muy cerca de su rostro—. Te lo dije… Sorrento… soy más fuerte que tu… —y Aldebarán caminó en dirección a Geki, y lo puso de pie—. No te escucho, pero ya todo acabó —agregó Aldebarán, y Geki asintió y sonrió para su maestro.

—Que crueldad tan poética —agregó Sorrento para sí mismo—. Sin oído… no puede escucharme… no puede saber que muero orgulloso… ¡Geki de Osa Mayor! —gritó Sorrento, y el caballero miró en dirección al general de Poseidón, y Aldebarán hizo lo mismo, y observó a Sorrento incorporarse hasta parecer estar sentado frente a ambos—. Busca la forma… de comunicarle a tu maestro… que Sorrento de Sirena lamenta haberlo menospreciado… —y Sorrento comenzó a vomitar sangre—. Dile que… fue un honor el ser derrotado por el ataque más rápido… de entre todos los caballeros dorados de Athena —y Sorrento entonces murió, y cayó al suelo con su mirada en blanco.

—No sé qué es lo que dijo… pero él ha sido un oponente admirable —y Geki asintió—. Ahora, será mejor que termine con esto —y Aldebarán tomó el escudo dorado, y elevando su cosmos lo lanzó en dirección al pilar, que se cuarteó y despedazó bajo el tremendo poder del arma. Los escombros cayeron, y Aldebarán se posó orgulloso mientras el interior del pilar revelaba a Shaka de Virgo, que se mantenía meditando en su interior—. ¿Shaka? —agregó Aldebarán, que entonces observó que Shaka se negaba a moverse, y continuaba elevando su cosmos—. Ya veo… no deseas ser molestado en este momento. Vámonos Geki —y el caballero de las Osa Mayor no hizo más que observar a su maestro—. Shaka sabe lo que hace, Aioria sin embargo tiene el cerebro de un gato, hay que salvar a ese gato tonto, y vengar a Milo de Escorpio.

**El Sexto Infierno. El Mundo Humano.**

—El templo de Tauro se estremece —habló Milo con calma, y Saori se arrojó a los brazos de Milo buscando su protección—. No… no es solo el templo… todo este mundo tiembla, se desmorona… ha perdido un poco de su poder —y Saori observó a Milo sorprendida—. No es nada.

—Ha sido únicamente un pequeño temblor —aclaró Saori, y Milo asintió—. No hay nada de qué preocuparnos… tan solo existe el aquí y el ahora. ¿No es verdad? —y Milo volvió a asentir, aunque esta vez con algo de preocupación—. ¡Aldebarán! ¿Dónde estás, Aldebarán? —preguntó Saori, y entonces miró unas hormigas caminar por la casa del caballero de Tauro—. Por los dioses… pensé que lo habían entendido —y Milo se mostró curioso, y Saori le tomó la mano y lo jaló a las afueras del templo de Tauro—. Mira, esta es una de mis fascinaciones más infantiles, no vayas a burlarte.

—¿Fascinaciones infantiles? —preguntó Milo, y Saori apuntó a varios hormigueros al lado de la casa de Tauro—. Aldebarán… no me digas que permitiste a esta colonia expandirse solo porque Saori quería tener mascotas.

—Por Zeus, te pedí que no te burlaras —aclaró Saori, y Milo soltó aire con algo de molestia—. Todos tenemos nuestros pasatiempos. Aldebarán y yo normalmente jugamos a cuidar hormigas. Las alejamos de la casa de Tauro para que Aldebarán no las pise, mira, hasta les cavamos un pequeño rio para que no cruzaran —y Milo se preocupó por la estabilidad emocional de Saori—. ¿En qué piensas?

—En que el Santuario en verdad debe ser un lugar aburrido para ti —y Saori bajó la mirada avergonzada—. ¿Enserio… tú y Aldebarán alimentaron a esta colonia? Maldito hippie —agregó Milo, y Saori se burló un poco.

—Milo. ¿Estas celoso? —y Milo se sobresaltó, y Saori se enorgulleció de haberlo descubierto—. Por los dioses Olímpicos. Milo de Escorpio está celoso de que yo no construyera hormigueros con él. Dudo mucho que hubiera sido un pasatiempo que te agradara —y Milo se mordió los labios, y Saori entonces se entristeció—. Ahora que lo pienso… nunca supe cuáles eran tus pasatiempos… siempre estabas ocupado y todo eso. Me hubiera gustado conocerlos. ¿Qué es lo que le agrada a Milo de Escorpio?

—¿Qué me agrada? —y Saori asintió—. No hay mucho que saber de mí —y Saori sonrió, y se posó frente a Milo impaciente—. No fastidies mujer… viviste conmigo seis años, no necesitas saber mis pasatiempos, simplemente no los tengo —y Saori siguió incitando a Milo a decírselo con una gentil sonrisa—. Discutir… —agregó Milo, y Saori alzó una ceja—. Discutir es mi pasatiempo… me gusta tener un buen debate y terminar victorioso en la conversación… me gusta sentirme superior a los demás. ¿Es eso lo que querías saber? ¿Por qué crees que Aioria y yo nos llevamos bien? Me gusta vencerlo en una conversación intelectual, lo que no pasaba con Camus que siempre me vencía en eso… me molestaba mucho perder un debate contra él… ese maldito… siempre tenía que tener la última palabra ese cerebrito —y Saori se mostró confundida, y Milo se ruborizó—. ¿Qué? —preguntó.

—¿Es enserio? —y Milo asintió—. ¿Ese es tu pasatiempo? En verdad que eres complicado. ¿No se te pudo ocurrir otro pasatiempo? —y Milo se mostró algo molesto—. Ya sabía que eras orgulloso, pero. ¿Discutir solo por sentirte superior? Y contra Aioria en todo caso, no creo que él sea el oponente intelectual más adecuado. Ese nivel de arrogancia no me lo imaginaba —y Milo se avergonzó más y más—. Entonces no discutías conmigo por miedo a lastimarme… que lindo… —y Milo asintió—. Es una lástima… pensaba que tendrías otro pasatiempo que pudiéramos compartir —y Saori entonces sintió que Milo la tomaba de la cintura—. ¿Milo?

—Hay otro pasatiempo… que me interesaba explotar —y Milo le tomó la mano a Saori—. Un escorpión… seduce a su pareja con un baile. Si no lo hace pues… la hembra se lo come —y Saori no encontró sentido a las palabras de Milo, que cada vez se avergonzaba más y más—. Por Zeus… Shaka… termina ya con esto antes de que me muera pero de vergüenza —y Saori parpadeó un par de veces ante eso último—. Yo quería… bueno… aprender a seducir a mi dama mediante el baile… como el día en que bailamos en Lemuria —y Milo comenzó a bailar, y Saori sonrió impresionada por el baile de Milo—. Soy un Escorpio orgulloso. Y deseo complacer a mi dama… aun a este nivel… Saori… mi pasatiempo secreto, era practicar el baile con Natassia para algún día poder bailar contigo como lo hago ahora.

—Ya entiendo porque Natassia era tan apegada a ti —y Milo se ruborizó más y más—. Menos mal… pensaba que me engañabas —y Milo de inmediato movió la cabeza en negación—. Yo también… estudie a los escorpiones para saber más de ti… si sabes que… tras un baile el escorpión debe besar a su hembra para que ella no se lo coma… ¿Verdad? —y Milo asintió—. El escorpión… es el único ser vivo además del ser humano que besa a su pareja. Eso es… algo muy romántico.

—No le veo lo romántico a dos arácnidos besarse —expresó Milo, y Saori se molestó un poco—. Pero yo sí que puedo besarte —y Milo besó a Saori con gentileza, como el escorpión que seducía a su hembra. La flama de la casa de Tauro entonces se extinguió.

**Pilar del Atlántico Norte.**

—¡Triángulo Dorado! —gritó Kanon, que intentaba destrozar las barreras dimensionales de Saga sin llegar a lograrlo. Su cosmos no era tan fuerte, el de Saga lo opacaba—. Con esta fuerza podríamos ser dioses verdaderos, Saga. ¿Por qué no te das cuenta?

—¡Hablas porque temes a que me convierta en tu asesino! —habló Saga, que flotó por el vacío dimensional e impactó el rostro de Kanon con su puño cerrado—. Y créeme, Kanon. ¡Así será! ¡Te encerraré entre las dimensiones! ¡Dentro de una prisión de la que no podrás salir jamás! ¡La Otra Dimensión! —gritó Saga, y las paredes dimensionales se cuartearon, y redes de un morado intenso comenzaron a aprisionar a Kanon.

—¿Planeas encerrarme entre las dimensiones? —y Saga asintió con ira evidente en su rostro—. Pero no puedes… fuiste víctima del Satán Imperial… no puedes liberarte de él. Solo Camus resistió mi influencia por tanto tiempo ya que su mente era serena y controlada —y Saga se tomó la cabeza con dolor, mientras Kanon era completamente atrapado en una esfera dimensional—. ¡Saga! ¡No me encerrarás nuevamente!

—Si lo haré… Kanon… —habló Saga, que luchaba contra su influencia maligna—. A pesar de la influencia del Satán Imperial… soy tu hermano mayor… viviré… con este odio en mi corazón por toda la eternidad… pero… no voy a matarte —y Kanon observó, que la mitad del cabello de Saga regresaba a su color original—. No lo haré… jamás… no deseo tu muerte. Por eso te encerraré donde no puedas hacer más daño. Algún día me libraré de la influencia del Satán Imperial, pero no será con tu muerte.

—Saga… tu estas… ¿Perdonándome? —y Saga continuó luchado contra su influencia maligna, que lo derrotaba en todo momento—. Después de todo lo que he dicho… después de todo lo que he sufrido… después de todos a los que he matado por egoísmo… Saga… tú y tu maldito idealismo… son enfermizos… —y Kanon derramó una lágrima adolorido—. Así que… esta es la convicción de quienes han jurado lealtad a Athena —y Kanon se mordió los labios iracundo—. Lo entiendo… pero no lo acepto… Saga… solo hay una forma de que puedas liberarte de mí técnica de Satan Imperial… al hacerlo Camus de Acuario también será liberado, debes acabar con mi vida —y Saga lo negó.

—¡No lo haré! ¡Tendré el poder pero jamás lo liberaré en tu contra! —y Saga lloró, uno de sus ojos del miedo de matar a su propio hermano, el otro por el odio y la impotencia de no poder hacerlo—. ¡Kanon! ¡No me obligues! —y Saga comenzó a elevar su cosmos.

—No hay otra opción… será mi penitencia por jugar a ser un dios —y Kanon observó a Saga con una sonrisa malévola—. ¡Mátame, Saga! ¡O te juro que le cortaré la cabeza a Athena! —y Saga reaccionó, se abalanzó sobre Kanon, rompió la prisión dimensional y encaró a su hermano—. Nos volveremos a ver… hermano mayor… —agregó Kanon, y entonces elevó su cosmos—. ¡La Otra Dimensión! —conjuró al final, y una luz de cosmos azul estalló, y Saga fue cegado momentáneamente, y cuando la luz se disipó, solo quedó la armadura de Dragón Marino atrás, con el puño de Saga perforándole el pecho.

—¡Kanon! —gritó Saga—. ¡Utilizó la otra dimensión en sí mismo! —y el cabello de Saga volvió a la normalidad—. Pero… la influencia del Satán Imperial… eso significa que… —y Saga lloró, y cayó sobre sus rodillas—. Kanon… decidiste convertirte en un suicida, que convertirme en un asesino de hermanos… te revindicaste al final —agregó Saga conmovido, más entonces escuchó pasos acercándose, y se dio la vuelta para recibir a Shiryu de Libra.

—¡Saga! —y Saga se sorprendió de ver a Shiryu—. Estuve vagando dentro de un laberinto de coral. Tu batalla en verdad debió de ser intensa —y las palabras de Shiryu fueron interrumpidas, cuando unos relámpagos se escucharon, y una tormenta comenzó a caer por todo el continente—. No hay tiempo que perder… ahora que Milo ha muerto, lo más seguro es que Athena se haya debilitado, ha comenzado el diluvio universal de Poseidón —y Shiryu tomó una espada y se la entregó a Saga—. Hay que destruir este pilar.

—Espera… algo en este pilar no me agrada —comenzó Saga, que entonces concentró su cosmos mientras miraba el pilar, y en su interior vio el cuerpo sellado de Milo de Escorpio—. ¿Sigue con vida? —se preguntó Saga, y entonces sintió que una voz invadía su mente—. Ya entiendo… Shiryu, adelántate al próximo pilar —y Saga se sentó sobre el suelo en la posición de loto, y se mantuvo viendo al pilar en todo momento—. Solo hazlo, este pilar aún no debe ser destruido.

—¿No debe? —preguntó Shiryu, y entonces encaró al pilar sintiendo algo extraño—. Lo comprendo… lo dejo en tus capaces manos, Saga —y Shiryu se retiró, mientras Saga continuaba observando el pilar.

**El Sexto Infierno. El Mundo Humano.**

—Nunca me llevé bien con Saga —agregó Milo mientras caminaba junto a Saori por la casa de Géminis—. Tenía un sentido del deber que rosaba al mío. Sin embargo, secretamente deseaba tener la oportunidad de combatirlo.

—Creo que como principal pasatiempos siempre tendrás el preocuparme —agregó Saori, y Milo tan solo se limitó a sonreír. Entonces ambos escucharon un relámpago, comenzaba a llover intensamente—. Tal parece que nos vamos a quedar un rato en Géminis. ¿Dónde estará Saga?

—Oye Saori —cambió el tema Milo—. Siempre quise preguntarte algo, pero jamás tuve el valor de hacerlo —y Saori miró a Milo con curiosidad—. Cuando tenías seis años, y recién habías llegado a mi casa. Metis, la titanide quien era tu madre, invadió el santuario. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—¿Metis? —habló Saori, que de pronto se sorprendió—. ¡Eeeeeh! ¡Lo había olvidado porque en ese entonces no sabía que yo era Athena! ¡Mi madre invadió el santuario para matarme porque quería evitarme la desgracia de enfrentar a los dioses! ¡No recordaba que era mi madre! —y Saori se entristeció—. ¿Cómo pude olvidar a mi propia madre?

—No era por eso que mencionaba a Metis —aseguró Milo—. Saori… ese día que Metis invadió el santuario… Saga elevó su cosmos tan alto que convirtió a todo el santuario en un laberinto… pero tú… lograste salir del Laberinto para encontrarme. Siempre me pregunté de donde sacaste la fuerza para encontrarme —y Saori se sonrojó.

—Pero que cosas me preguntas —se avergonzó Saori—. No puedes culparme… la verdad es que… tenía una no muy sana obsesión contigo. Deseaba tu aprobación y tu protección. Ese día… estaba muy asustada y solo quería estar a tu lado porque me sentía muy sola. A tu lado yo siempre me sentía completa. Los dos éramos unos solitarios.

—¿Entonces… tenías una no muy sana obsesión conmigo…? —y Saori se sobresaltó—. Eso suena preocupante hasta cierto punto… pero… era de esperarse. Nadie jugaba contigo, y querías jugar conmigo —y Milo colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Saori—. Niña ingenua —y Saori lo vio como un insulto a pesar de la sonrisa de Milo.

—¡Perdóname por ser una chiquilla en busca de cariño! —enfureció la diosa—. Fuiste… lo mejor que me pasó en la vida. En el templo de Aioros vivía rodeada de lujos. Pero todo era códigos de etiqueta y prohibiciones. Era una niña mimada.

—Y llegaste a trabajar a la guarida del escorpión —y Saori asintió—. Lo tenías merecido, niña mimada —y Saori se cruzó de brazos molesta—. Nunca entendiste la indirecta. Te hice trabajar tan duro porque quería que te rindieras y renunciaras.

—Mi maestro era un terco que jamás se rendía. Es obvio que me comportara de esa manera —y Milo se mordió los labios con molestia—. ¿Cómo podría rendirme cuando lo veía llegar al templo de Escorpio con su capa llena de sangre? Era una dura tarea, como mi maestro fuiste muy brutal a la hora de encargarme deberes.

—Soy perfeccionista —y Saori asintió—. La verdad… yo admiraba tu determinación… —y Saori se sorprendió de escuchar esas palabras—. Una niñita de seis años… me dio la lección que me ayudaría a sobrepasar cualquier imposible. No te rendiste… jamás lo hiciste… yo… jamás me lo perdonaría si te defraudaba —y Saori sintió su corazón darle un brinco—. Vamos… faltan muchas casas —y Saori asintió y siguió a Milo.

**Pilar del Océano Antártico.**

—¿Te levantaste? Pero… yo te perforé el corazón —gritó Kasa de Lynmades sorprendido, y entonces observó mientras Mephisto de Cáncer se ponía de pie, que una flama rosada brillaba intensamente en su pecho, donde Kasa había intentado perforarle el corazón—. ¿Qué es esa flama rosada? No es un fuego de almas común y corriente —continuó Kasa sorprendido.

—No estuve tendido en el suelo solo por el placer de estarlo pedazo de imbécil —habló Mephisto con ira aparente en el tono de su voz—. Yo siempre he sido un ser de lo más despreciable. Mi tripulación la sabía, pero aun así ellos me abrieron sus corazones, y tú te aprovechaste de esa debilidad. Los mataste a todos. ¿Por qué? ¿Solo por molestarme y debilitarme? ¿Quieres saber que significa esta flama rosada, Kasa de Lynmades? Antes de arrancarte el corazón te lo voy a decir. Esta flama rosada, es la esperanza que cargo conmigo desde el día en que ella murió por segunda ocasión hace ya dos años en Lemuria. Se trata del alma que me niego a entregarle a Hades —y Kasa de Lynmades se mostró horrorizado, pero transformó su imagen a la de Antonella de todas formas.

—Mephisto. Entonces sigues con vida mi amore —agregó Antonella, con una sonrisa en su bello rostro—. ¡Che allegría! —continuó Antonella en Italiano, y Mephisto tan solo reía—. Mephisto… te extraño tanto… ven conmigo mi amore… ven conmigo y estemos juntos de nuevo —y Antonella abrazó a Mephisto, y preparó sus afiladas uñas para darle muerte—. Mi amore…insieme per sempre —agregó Antonella, y entonces la sangre golpeó el rostro de Mephisto. Pero quien estaba en pena era Antonella—. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué has atacado a tu amada Antonella? —el puño de Mephisto había atravesado el cuerpo de Antonella, y salía por su espalda. Antonella entonces comenzó a transformarse de regreso en Kasa de Lynmades—. No lo entiendo —habló con sorpresa y debilidad—. Tú deberías de haberme dejado matarte.

—¡Eres repugnante! ¡No eres más que basura! —y Mephisto pateó a Kasa lejos de él—. Pero déjame explicártelo, imbécil. Me corrompiste mentalmente. Me hiciste asesinar a mi discípulo. Mataste a toda mi tripulación y te disfrazaste de la mujer a la que alguna vez amé con todo mi corazón… cuando solía ser noble —y Kasa se preocupó por su vida—. Antonella, era una pacifista. Ella deseaba que todos fueran felices. Cuando murió, el asesino que le arrancó el rostro dijo que ella murió con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Puedes creerlo? En cuanto lo supe juré que lo cazaría y lo asesinaría. Le arranqué su rostro en vida, y antes de matarlo se lo mostré y le dije: 'Mira, tú también tienes una hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro' o algo así." Y Kasa se horrorizó—. Desde ese día… no tuve corazón… pero me he vuelto blando, pero eso no me hace ningún débil. Esta alma que cargo en mi pecho… debajo de mi armadura… pertenece a Mnemósine de las memorias. Una titánide. Cuando me atravesaste el pecho, no impactaste mi corazón, ya que Menemósine es la dueña de mi corazón. Tú tan solo no lo supiste, porque nunca pienso en ella. En su lugar te transformaste en Antonella. Pero ya lo superé —y Mephisto caminó lentamente en dirección a Kasa de Lynmades, con una horrible y macabra sonrisa en su rostro que llenaba de horror al general de Poseidón.

—¡Estas… tú… estás loco! ¡Aléjate de mí!—y Mephisto colocó su mano alrededor del rostro de Kasa de Lynmades—. ¡No me toques! ¡No te me acerques! ¡Nooooo! —gritó de dolor mientras el cosmos de Mephisto rodeaba su mano, y el caballero le estiraba la piel. Sangre brotó de su oído, y al final se escuchó un horrible sonido de resquebrajamiento. Era como el sonido de un pollo cuando separas las articulaciones antes de comerlo. Kasa entonces se cubrió el rostro, y miró a Mephisto de reojo entre las aperturas de sus dedos.

—¿Pero qué te parece? Pensaba que no funcionaría pues hace tiempo que no lo hacía —y Mephisto entonces lanzó el rostro de Kasa de Lynmades al suelo—. No eres digno siquiera de adornar mí casa. Tu rostro solo sirve como comida para los peces —y Kasa perdió la razón—. Ahora… debo pensar si matarte… o dejarte vivir así de feo por el resto de tu vida… —y Kasa de Lynmades retrocedió, víctima del miedo—. Umm… pensándolo bien… quiero tener el placer de escuchar tus gritos ahogados de sufrimiento —y Mephisto movió su mano, y las flamas azules lo rodearon—. ¡Llamas azules demoniacas del Praesede! —y Kasa de Lynmades comenzó a incinerarse, y sus gritos de dolor y sufrimiento fueron como música para Mephisto—. Tranquila… no me he vuelto malvado… —agregó Mephisto mientras colocaba su mano frente al alma de Mnemósine, como tapándola para que no presenciara la muerte de Lynmades—. Tan solo le pagaba a este maldito con la misma moneda —y Mephisto entonces caminó en dirección a Mei, y observó a sus alrededores, encontrando a toda su tripulación muerta—. Ya no soy… el mismo asesino… ya no más… Aioria… Mu… espérenme… voy a alcanzarlos y a derrotar a Poseidón, pero primero… debo despedirme —y una lágrima cayó de los ojos de Mephisto.

**El Sexto Infierno. El Mundo Humano.**

—No puedo creer que aún después de tantos años, todavía te de miedo pasar por esta casa —y Saori se negó a hablar, y tan solo abrazó el brazo de Milo con fuerza—. No siempre voy a poder protegerte. Llegará el día en que tenga que abandonarte, y que tengas que valerte por ti misma —y Saori lo negó con la cabeza—. Saori… escúchame… tienes que entender que… —pero Saori le tapó los labios a Milo con uno de sus dedos.

—No hay nada que deba entender —aseguró la diosa—. Perdóname… si soy egoísta, Milo. Pero no me negaran esto, nadie lo hará… —y Saori comenzó a llorar, y Milo se preocupó—. Estamos juntos… eso es lo único que importa… tarde o temprano dejará de llover. No tengo nada que temer mientras esté en tus brazos —y Milo abrazó a Saori devuelta—. Todo estará bien… pronto saldrá el sol. Jamás perderé la esperanza.

—No lo harás —contestó Milo—. Eres fuerte, puedes valerte por ti misma. Pero eso no me impedirá cuidarte —y Saori asintió—. Voy a soltarte la mano, y cuando lo haga correré al templo de Leo. Tendrás que seguirme. ¿Entendiste?

—¿Qué? Milo, espera —y Milo le soltó la mano a Saori, y corrió en dirección al templo de Leo, y la oscuridad comenzó a rodearla—. ¡Milo! ¿Por qué me dejas? ¡Milo! —gritó Saori, y frente a ella solo vio oscuridad—. ¡Milo! ¡Yo siempre… voy a ver la luz al final del túnel! —y Saori corrió. Con cada paso que daba el suelo se iluminaba, y de pronto sus pasos se escuchaban como si corriera sobre un charco, y su cabello se mojaba. Saori comenzaba a correr bajo la lluvia y sin la protección del techo del templo de Cáncer. Al final, Saori encontró luz, y fue recibida por el esplendor y la majestuosidad de la casa de Leo, donde Milo la esperaba con una sonrisa—. ¡Eres un malvado! ¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme sola?

—Nunca estuviste sola —aseguró Milo, y apunto a espaldas de Saori, donde la diosa encontró a la armadura de Cáncer vacía. Cuando Saori se percató, se mostró asustada, pero la armadura se dio la media vuelta y continuó con su camino—. Nunca vas a estar sola. Siempre tendrás a tus guardianes, sea yo uno de ellos o no —y la armadura de Leo apareció de repente, y se arrodilló frente a Saori—. Otros de protegerán cuando yo no este. Pero mientras pueda. Yo velaré por tu seguridad… siempre lo haré… incluso en muerte, te juro, en el nombre de Athena que incluso en muerte velaré por tu bienestar, y te amaré. Reencarnaré como Shura de ser necesario. Siempre estaré contigo, siempre. ¿Lo entiendes? No importa a donde vaya.

—Hablas como si fueras a irte —y Milo no respondió—. ¿Por qué hablas como si fueras a irte y a dejarme? —y Milo tan solo le ofreció su mano a Saori, y caminó con ella en dirección al templo de Virgo—. Vas a cuidarme… ¿Verdad? Siempre vas a hacerlo —y de pronto la casa de Leo desapareció, y frente a ellos apareció Shaka y la casa de Virgo—. ¿Shaka?

—No queda mucho tiempo —aseguró el caballero de Virgo, que entonces miró por fuera de la ventana y contempló el reloj de Chronos. La flama de Virgo se extinguía, y la de Libra se estremecía con violencia—. Me temo que… he sido liberado y se ha roto mi concentración… los otros dos desean hablar contigo, están muy adoloridos por lo que pasó. Sé que te impacienta llegar a Escorpio, pero… no es tu cuerpo… ni es el de ella… deja el placer humano para después —y Milo se molestó.

—No tienes que ser tan dramático —aseguró Milo, que entonces caminó lejos de Shaka mientras jalaba a Saori, que se mostró sumamente confundida—. ¿Seguro que es así de grave? Mi cuerpo está… —y Shaka asintió—. ¿Qué hay de Ares?

—Aún cuentas con su protección… su cosmos no se ha debilitado del todo, pero ya tiene un pie en el Tártaro —aseguró Shaka—. Debes apresurarte… tienes algo muy importante que hacer antes de dar el siguiente paso. Es tu deseo —y Milo asintió—. Milo… voy a extrañar… nuestras tardes de beber té… —y Shaka se convirtió en polvo dorado.

—¿Qué… que ha pasado? ¿Milo? —y Milo suspiró, miró el reloj, y prosiguió con su camino—. ¿Qué fue todo eso? Shaka… él tenía sus ojos abiertos… y estaba triste… muy triste… —y Milo tan solo la ignoró, y prosiguió en dirección a Libra.

**Pilar del Océano Antártico.**

—Esto es un horror —agregó Shiryu a su llegada al pilar del Océano Antártico, donde encontró el cuerpo calcinado de Kasa de Lynmades, así como un Mephisto que daba sepultura a Mei, el ultimo de su tripulación—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí? —preguntó Shiryu.

—No voy a darte explicaciones, novato —agregó Mephisto, que entonces terminó de enterrar a su discípulo—. Debemos llegar junto a Aioria y Mu… Poseidón ya está tranquilo, podemos sentir el cosmos de todos. Aldebarán ya va en camino, el tonto de Shun no sé qué cuernos tiene en la cabeza pero está parado mirando al pilar. Shaka… parece que ya se está levantando.

—No pareces sorprendido de todo lo que está pasando. En especial por lo de Aldebarán —explicó Shiryu, y Mephisto no dijo nada, tan solo bajó la mirada—. No me agradas, Máscara Mortal —y Mephisto se mordió los labios molesto—. Pero deberías alegrarte, Aldebarán vive.

—Y también Afrodita… está dentro de ese pilar —y Shiryu asintió—. Anda, dame algo para romperlo —y Shiryu le entregó un tridente a Mephisto—. Aguanta Afrodita, voy a sacarte —gritó Mephisto, y se lanzó en contra del pilar, pero a escasos centímetros antes de impactarlo, se detuvo—. ¿Qué cangrejos? —reaccionó Mephisto, y Shiryu hizo una mueca al escuchar esa palabra—. Afrodita… me está pidiendo que espere —y Shiryu lo miró incrédulo—. Adelántate… yo voy a esperar a que el rarito quiera que lo libere.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Shiryu, y Mephisto asintió—. Me adelantaré entonces, Mephisto —y Shiryu corrió en dirección al Soporte Principal, mientras Mephisto se sentó en el suelo a esperar.

**El Sexto Infierno. El Mundo Humano.**

—Milo… ¿Por qué la prisa? —preguntó Saori, y Milo llegó a la casa de Libra, donde encontró clavada la lanza de Ares—. Esa maldita lanza otra vez —agregó Saori, y Milo le soltó la mano para llegar ante la lanza y tomarla en sus manos—. Escuché… que tienes una fascinación por las armas —agregó Saori.

—Algo así —comenzó Milo—. En verdad me llamaban el dios de la guerra. Todavía me duelen algunas de las heridas que recibí en esa batalla. En especial las que recibí de esta lanza —y Saori asintió—. Fui capaz de sobrepasar cualquier imposible, siempre que supiera que eso me llevaría a ti. Y aun así… Poseidón… —y Saori abrazó a Milo con fuerza.

—Por favor no lo digas —suplicó ella—. Tan solo… no lo digas… por favor… —y Milo bajó la mirada—. Esta lanza no significa nada en estos momentos. Ni tampoco Poseidón… solo somos tu y yo… nada más… solo los dos… y ya llegamos a tu casa —y Milo miró sorprendido, el como el templo de Libra se transformó en el de Escorpio—. De vuelta en casa… estoy en casa… este es… mi lugar favorito en el santuario. Ya no necesitamos nada más. Podemos quedarnos aquí.

—Hace tiempo que esta casa me hace sentirme incomodo —confesó Milo, y Saori se mostró confundida—. En esta casa… cometí lo imperdonable… yo… hice algo que no tiene perdón de los dioses —y Saori tomó la mano de Milo, y la acercó a su vientre, forzando a Milo a que lo sintiera—. Este es mi único arrepentimiento.

—Tú lo deseaste —aclaró Saori—. Fuiste tú el primero en mencionarlo. El de querer una hija. ¿Recuerdas? No sé si sea niña pero tú querías ser papá. Era tu sueño. No te atrevas a decir que te arrepientes del fruto de nuestra unión.

—No me arrepiento de que te hayas embarazado, Saori —Aseguró Milo—. Me arrepiento… de que no veré el nacimiento de mi primogénito —y Saori lo negó con la cabeza—. Solo acéptalo, Saori. Por favor… ya deja de lastimarme, sabes que yo tengo un pie dentro del Tártaros.

—¡No! ¡Tienes que hacerte responsable de tu bebé! —gritó Saori, y Milo bajó la mirada—. Perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes. Deseaba que combatieras sin preocupaciones. Quería que regresaras y formaras una familia conmigo.

—Saori… ya cumplí todos mis sueños… ya estoy listo para partir —y Saori lo negó—. Sé que es duro… pero… me realicé como persona, y como caballero. Ya solo debes dejarme partir.

—No quiero —y Milo abrazó a Saori—. Te amo tanto… yo no quiero… no quiero que te vayas… por favor no me dejes sola… no nos dejes… a ninguno de los dos… no nos dejes… por favor… —y Saori lloró desconsoladamente.

—Otros van a cuidarte —y Saori lo negó con la cabeza—. Saori… no soy el único a quien has perdido —y Saori se dio cuenta de que estaban en la casa de Sagitario—. ¿Por qué Aioros sí tiene el derecho a morir y yo no? —y Saori lo pensó—. Para mí… el morir en combate es el honor más grande de todos.

—Ser mi esposo y el padre de mi hijo o hija debiera ser tu mayor honor —y Milo asintió, y acarició el vientre de Saori—. ¿Acaso deben morir solo por honor? ¿No importa lo que ustedes quieran? ¿Solo quieren morir por mí?

—Ya lo estas entendiendo —se escuchó la voz de Shura, y Saori lo encontró arrodillado frente a una estatua, la de Athena entregándole la espada Escalibur al primer caballero de Capricornio. Estaban en el templo de Capricornio—. Te tardaste mucho… Shun está muy conmocionado. No ha querido derribar el pilar en que me encuentro.

—No tiene que… debía verte de todos modos —aclaró Milo, y Shura asintió y caminó al lado de Milo por unos instantes—. No te culpo —agregó Milo—. Si te hace sentir mejor, siempre quise saber el cómo se sentía estar del otro lado de la Exclamación de Athena.

—No me hace sentir mejor —aclaró Shura con molestia—. Búscame en el inframundo cuando yo muera… así renaceremos los dos juntos al servicio de Athena —y Milo sonrió.

—Si nacemos juntos, los dos seremos o Escorpio o Capricornio —y Shura se mostró molesto—. Planeo reencarnar por mí mismo, gracias —y Shura asintió—. ¿Nos acompañas?

—No… tengo trabajo —aclaró Shura—. La cuidaré… Milo… siempre lo haré… Shaka dice que hay algo que debes hacer antes de morir. Pero es obvio que no vas a regresar. ¿Se puede saber que planeas?

—No… no te lo diré —y Shura se molestó—. Mi cuerpo está muy malherido para sanar por completo… solo me queda una única cosa que hacer con el… perdóname Shura, pero ni a Athena le revelaría lo que está por suceder —y Shura asintió, y comenzó a desvanecerse en polvos dorado—. Gracias por todo… Shura… —y Milo siguió su camino a la siguiente casa.

**Pilar del Pacífico Sur.**

—¡Shun! —gritó Ikki, que por fin encontraba a Shun, que desgraciadamente no se mostró feliz de verlo—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Has dejado el pilar en su lugar? —y Shun asintió, e Ikki entonces miró a Pandora, a Marín y a Shaina, pero en especial a Pandora—. Tú otra vez. Te he dicho que te alejes de Shun.

—Lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia —reaccionó Pandora con molestia, y Shun miró a ambos con curiosidad—. Vine hasta la Atlántida por mi hermanito, no por ti.

—Por favor dejen de pelear —agregó Shun—. Por mi culpa… Milo murió… dudé en usar esta arma y eso me arrebató a un compañero… —y Shun elevó su cosmos—. No volveré a dudar… usaré esta arma para destruir el pilar —y Shun preparó los nunchaku, y cuando estuvo listo, lanzó la cadena, que se estrelló contra el pilar y comenzó a derrumbarlo—. Lo he conseguido.

—¡Ya era hora! —gritó Shura de Capricornio al salir del pilar, y su armadura dorada voló desde el templo del dios Océano hasta vestir a Shura de dorado—. ¿Pandora? ¿Qué hades haces aquí?

—¿Eso es lo único que le puedes decir a tu mujer mientras dormías dentro de ese pilar? —preguntó Pandora con molestia—. Estaba preocupada por tu seguridad. ¿Qué más deseas que te diga? Me dejaste sola en el templo de Capricornio sin darme una sola explicación. Así que no tienes derecho a juzgarme —refutó Pandora.

—No fastidies, mujer —fue la respuesta sombría y descorazonada de Shura, y Pandora se cruzó de brazos con molestia y le dio la espalda a su amante—. Discutiremos esto a nuestro regreso al Santuario. Por ahora, Aioria y Mu requieren de nuestra ayuda —y Pandora asintió, y tomó de la mano a Shun y comenzó a encaminarlo al Soporte Principal, para desprecio de Ikki quien la miraba con ojos de odio, pero se limitó a seguir al grupo con molestia.

**El Sexto Infierno. El Mundo Humano.**

—Entonces… estamos dentro de uno de los seis infiernos del budismo… el Mundo Humano —habló Saori, y Milo asintió—. El Mundo Humano… el mundo donde no hay más que sufrimientos. El budismo es en verdad escalofriante.

—No me interesa el budismo… Shaka debería saberlo —agregó Milo, mientras llegaban a la casa de Acuario—. Esta casa me trae muchos recuerdos… algunos gratos… otros no muy gratos… —y Milo recordó a Camus con tristeza—. No permitas que este mismo sentimiento te abrume cuando me haya ido.

—Ya me siento en extremo abrumada, Milo… por favor no lo menciones o me volveré a soltar en llanto —y Milo asintió—. Estoy furiosa… mi corazón me pide que me transforme en un demonio y destruya a Poseidón con toda la ira de la diosa de la sabiduría en la guerra. Pero… debo evitar estos sentimientos por el bien de la humanidad. Debo despertar y hacerme cargo, guiar a la tierra por la senda de la paz y la sabiduría… y tú no vas a estar a mi lado.

—Voy a estarlo, te lo he dicho… siempre voy a estar a tu lado… como una estrella roja en el cielo, esperando el día en que ambos reencarnemos —y Saori asintió—. Tengo miedo de dejarte… tengo miedo de que los demás no sean capaces de derrotar a Poseidón, por eso regresaré una última vez para terminar lo que empecé —y Saori asintió nuevamente—. Voy a regresar… te liberaré del Soporte Principal, y después me iré llevándome a Poseidón conmigo a la tumba —y Saori tembló y estuvo a punto de llorar nuevamente—. Lo prometiste… ¿Recuerdas? Que serías una diosa cuando hubiera que ser una diosa, y serías una esposa cuando hubiera que ser una esposa. Debo proteger a Athena.

—¿Por qué siempre que debes elegir entre Saori o Athena siempre gana Athena? —y Milo se entristeció—. Te lo permito… tienes mi permiso de morir… pero a cambio… júrame que volverás a renacer conmigo. Júrame que a lo largo de toda reencarnación, Athena y Antares volverán a estar juntos, aunque Milo y Saori sean condenados al Tártaros. Júrame que amarás tanto a Athena como a la humana en que reencarne. Y que siempre serás el guerrero capaz de conquistar cualquier imposible —y Milo asintió, y besó a Saori con gentileza.

—Estoy tan celoso —habló Afrodita, estaban dentro del templo de Piscis, y Saori se alegró de verlo—. Su relación… es tan bella y mortífera como una rosa blanca. Me han arrancado el corazón —y Saori se lanzó y abrazó a Afrodita con fuerza—. Saori, no enfrente de Milo.

—¡No fastidies! —gritó Milo furioso, y Afrodita tan solo sonrió ante las reacciones agresivas de Milo—. Maldito niño bonito y tus acercamientos a Saori. Siempre que actuaste como su confidente me hiciste hervir la sangre. Más te vale cuidarla bien —y Afrodita la abrazó con fuerza.

—Cuidaré mejor de ella de lo que tú jamás lo hiciste —y Milo enfureció—. Si es niña seré feliz. Si es niño será feo como su padre, pero veré que se componga —y Milo sintió su sangre hervirle, y preparó su aguja para darle su merecido a Afrodita—. Las lágrimas no son buenas para el rostro… ¿Lo sabías, Milo? —y Milo se tranquilizó, y vio a Afrodita llorar frente a él—. Mi cara va a arrugarse… pero… valdrá la pena… ya que las lágrimas purifican en alma. Y yo tengo un alma muy sucia. Pues he matado a alguien muy querido para mi señorita Saori.

—Tú no me mataste, Afrodita… sabes bien que Shaka me encerró en un pilar segundos antes de que la Exclamación de Athena me golpeara. El muy listo usó el cosmos de Poseidón para encerrarme —y Afrodita se secó las lágrimas—. Oye… —y Afrodita lo miró curioso—. Deja su cabello largo… ya no es una niña.

—¿Largo? —y Milo asintió, y Saori se sonrojó—. Largo entonces. Pero a tu hija le adornaré el cabello en una bella coleta de caballo y rizos chinos —y Milo se mostró fastidiado por Afrodita—. Hasta siempre… Milo… no me interpondré en tu camino… que tu muerte sea de lo más hermosa —y Afrodita se transformó en polvo dorado.

—Ya llegamos a la última casa —agregó Saori, y Milo lo negó con la cabeza—. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? ¿Es el momento de que te vayas? —y Milo se mantuvo en silencio, pero entonces se arrodilló—. ¿Milo? —preguntó la diosa.

—Saori… no me faltes al respeto… te eduqué mejor que eso —y Saori entonces notó, que se encontraban en el templo del Patriarca—. Cuidé bien de tu hermano… perdona por dejarlo solo, pero ya puede cuidarse por sí mismo —y Saori abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

—Gracias por tu arduo trabajo, Milo —y Saori lloró, frente a ella, se encontraba el anterior Patriarca, y el anterior caballero de Sagitario. Aioros—. Ha llegado el momento… Milo… es momento de despertar… sabes lo que debe hacerse. Hay que lanzar, el último destello de esperanza—. Y Saori vio la estatua de Athena, y la flecha clavada en la estatua—. Clava la flecha… Milo… clávala profundo y deja tu marca… en el corazón de tus camaradas.

**Pilar del Océano Antártico.**

—¡Ya era hora de que despertaras! —gritó Mephisto, que en ese momento preparó su tridente—. Si ya terminaste de andar saltando por los campos de flores de los sueños, es momento de salvar a Athena. ¡Lanza dorada de Libra! —gritó Mephisto, y el pilar se rompió, liberando de su interior a Afrodita que caía con debilidad a pesar de que su armadura dorada reaccionó y lo vistió de dorado. Mephisto entonces atrapó a Afrodita—. ¡Te tengo!

—Gracias… por esperar… siempre supe que eras diferente de lo que aparentas… Mephisto —agregó Afrodita con debilidad—. Hay que llegar junto a Mu y a Aioria, ya casi es el momento. En estos momentos, Milo debe estar por despertar.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo que despertar? —y Afrodita sonrió, se puso de pie, y comenzó a correr un poco torpemente en dirección al Soporte Principal—. ¡Óyeme pedazo de carnada de pez! ¿A qué te refieres con que Milo va a despertar?

**Pilar del Pacífico Norte.**

—¡Espada dorada de Libra! —gritó Saga, y en ese momento Jabu y Natassia iban llegando al pilar solo para ver a Saga derribarlo con el tremendo poder de su cosmos. Al hacerlo, Milo comenzó a caer de su interior. Saga se preparó para atraparlo, pero entonces desistió al escuchar que otro caballero corría para atraparlo, saltaba en su dirección, cubría a Milo con su cuerpo, y chocaba violentamente en contra del suelo para evitar que Milo se lastimara más de lo que debía—. ¿Hyoga? —preguntó Saga.

—Lo sabía… podía sentirlo… el maestro no había muerto —agregó Hyoga, mientras colocaba gentilmente a Milo sobre el suelo—. Maestro… por favor reaccione… —agregó Hyoga con intranquilidad y mientras temblaba de miedo.

—¡Maestro! —reaccionó el impulsivo de Jabu, que corrió junto a Milo y colocó a Natassia a su lado. La caballero de Cristal lloró, no podía verlo, pero sabía que Milo estaba frente a ella—. Tranquila Natassia… te expulsaré en veneno. Pronto podrás verlo —y Jabu presionó un punto en el pecho de Natassia, y de este comenzó a salir del veneno hasta que Natassia por fin recuperó la vista, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Ma…Ma… Ma… —comenzó Natassia, pero no había recuperado el habla del todo, por lo que se limitó a llorar y a abrazar a Milo con fuerza. En ese momento sintió una mano acariciarle el cabello, y Natassia lloró con mayor intensidad—. ¡Maestro! —lloró Natassia.

—Con un espectro de Hades… te he dicho que no soy tu maestro —y el trio de discípulos miró a Milo con alegría—. Gracias… Saga… puedes ir… a con los demás… Poseidón en este momento se encuentra… —comenzó Milo.

—Cosechando un dunamis… lo sé… —y Milo asintió—. No queda mucho tiempo. ¡La Otra Dimensión! —gritó Saga, que abrió un portal dimensional del cual cayó Kiki de repente, y Saga levantó la armadura dorada de Aries del suelo—. Me ocuparé de entregar esto a su legítimo dueño. Perdóname si no te presto de mi sangre, pero debo combatir a Poseidón dando todo de mí —y Milo asintió. Todos se mostraron sorprendidos ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque nadie como Kiki, que hasta esos momentos había estado corriendo en dirección al Soporte Principal junto a June de Andrómeda.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? —gritó Kiki—. ¡Oye! ¿A dónde llevas la armadura de mi maestro? —se quejó Kiki, que entonces vio a Saga desaparecer—. ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —y en ese momento, se escuchó el ahogado sonido del golpeteo de dos cuerpos, Milo se había cortado ambas muñecas de un movimiento rápido de sus manos—. ¿Ah? ¡Señor Milo! ¡Está vivo! —gritó Kiki feliz, antes de ver las muñecas de Milo y sobresaltarse.

—¡No hay tiempo! ¡Ninguno de ustedes diga una sola palabra! ¡Debo ahorrar todo mi cosmos para la confrontación final! ¡Tú repara mi armadura! —y Kiki reaccionó, y colocó el oro bajo la sangre de Milo, mientras el caballero intentaba a duras penas seguir consiente—. Estoy… tan débil… —habló Milo, y tanto Hyoga como Jabu ambos tomaron uno de los brazos de Milo cada uno. Ayudándole a seguir de pie.

—Maestro… por favor no se esfuerce, ya ha hecho suficiente —y Milo tan solo observó a Kiki, que de inmediato comenzó a trabajar en una armadura para Milo usando sus dotes de herrero—. Maestro. Usted descanse, nosotros.

—¡No voy a descansar, Hyoga! —gritó Milo furioso—. Métanse todos esto en la cabeza… perdí en contra de Poseidón. Pero sigo con vida, mi honor está malherido, y debo repararlo. ¡No voy a escuchar a ningún razonamiento inútil! ¡Voy a matar a Poseidón, y entregaré mi vida por lograrlo! —y los discípulos de Milo intentaron quejarse—. ¡Ya es hora! ¡Jabu! —y el caballero de Unicornio reaccionó sorprendido—. Para matar a Poseidón, necesitaré la ayuda de un Escorpio que no esté manchado por la sangre de la derrota. Jabu… a partir de este momento… en verdad tienes prohibido perder. ¿Escuchaste? —y Jabu lloró, mientras Milo caminaba en dirección a un Kiki, que logró resucitar la armadura de Escorpio, que comenzó a reparase por sí misma hasta volver a su antigua gloria—. Hoy, un nuevo Escorpio ha de suplirme. Jabu de Escorpio.

**Explanada del Templo de Poseidón.**

La lluvia caía con intensidad, y tanto Aioria como Camus seguían intercambiando puñetazos. Estaban sumamente heridos, sus cosmos apenas y brillaban. Mu los había estado observando con detenimiento, y a él se unió Aldebarán. El resto de los dorados también comenzó a llegar, incluso Saga, que en esos momentos le entregó su armadura a Mu.

Mephisto llegó junto a Afrodita, Shura llegó junto a Shun e Ikki, Marín intentó correr en auxilio de Aioria, pero alguien la detuvo, Marín pensó que tal vez era Shaina, pero en su lugar encontró a Seiya. Pandora y Shura estaban juntos, y se mantenían pacientes, Shaka flotó al encuentro del grupo, Shiryu llegó poco después, a él se le unió Ohko, y una confundida June que aún buscaba a Kiki llegó también. Ya estaban todos los dorados, tan solo faltaban Acuario, Sagitario y Escorpio. Aunque a Seiya pronto se le entregó su armadura de manos de Shaka, que sabía dónde Poseidón la había ocultado, dentro del templo de Océano.

A pesar de estar todos reunidos, ninguno hizo movimiento alguno. Todos se limitaron a observar al par dándose de puñetazos frente al templo de Poseidón. Aioria y Camus habían perdido todo su cosmos, y se golpeaban tan solo con ira.

—Ya no siento maldad en ti… Camus… —agregó Aioria con debilidad, y respiró pesadamente mientras su agitado corazón le exigía un respiro—. ¿Por qué me combates entonces? Todos los pilares cayeron, eso significa que quien te golpeó con el Satán Imperial se ha ido y tu mente es libre. Entonces. ¿Por qué? —y Camus respiró pesadamente.

—Debo… demostrarme a mí mismo… que jamás perderé ante ti… —aclaró Camus—. Hasta hace unos escasos minutos… dejé de sentir ese odio en mi corazón. Deseo ir ante Athena y enfrentar a Poseidón… pero ya… soy inútil… ya no me queda cosmos… si voy en estas condiciones tan solo moriré agobiando aún más a Athena… es por eso… que solo me queda combatirte… derrotarte… y salvarte la vida al impedirte llegar ante Poseidón.

—No me vengas con tus tonterías de salvarme al pelear contra mí —se molestó Aioria—. Yo siempre… sin importar cuan débil… lucharé hasta el final… así que. ¡Fuera de mi camino! —gritó Aioria, y en ese momento le propinó un tremendo golpe en la quijada a Camus, que fue derribado y perdió el conocimiento—. Se te dio una segunda oportunidad de vivir… Camus… y yo la respeto… —y Aioria se limpió la sangre del rostro—. Pero no me tengas compasión… vámonos… Mu… —y el caballero de Aries colocó a Tetis en el suelo, antes de aceptar la armadura dorada de manos de Saga y correr en encuentro de Aioria—. ¡Venceremos! —aseguró Aioria.

—¿No deberíamos acompañarlos? —preguntó Shura, y todos los cabaleros miraron a Shaka, esperando su aprobación—. Estamos todos reunidos, es mejor si todos atacamos al mismo tiempo. No es el momento de pensar en dejarlos ser héroes.

—Solo denme diez minutos… para intentarlo una última vez… —y todos se sorprendieron de escuchar esa voz, y encontraron a un Milo más muerto que vivo caminando en dirección al templo de Poseidón—. Poseidón es invencible… a menos que se rompa su maldito escudo… y yo sé cómo romperlo —y todos los dorados intentaron ir en auxilio de Milo, pero entonces vieron que Milo tenía la constelación de Escorpio agujerándole el cuerpo, estaban 14 estrellas, pero faltaba Antares. Caminando detrás de él estaban Jabu, Natassia, y Hyoga, y sorpresivamente, Jabu vestía la armadura de Escorpio—. No volví para quedarme —y los dorados desviaron la mirada adoloridos—. Ni atacando todos juntos lograrán destruir su escudo, a menos que me permitan hacer ello que solo Aioria, Mu y yo somos capaces de hacer. Abofetear a Athena al rostro, usando la técnica prohibida… después de eso, podrán intentarlo —y los dorados guardaron silencio—. Vámonos, Jabu… Hyoga… ve a con tu maestro… y cuando despierte… dile que lo estaré esperando frente a Caronte —y Milo le lanzó una moneda a Hyoga, que la atrapó y asintió—. Cuiden de Athena.

**Templo de Poseidón.**

—¡Armadura de Leo! —gritó Aioria, y el León Dorado rugió con intensidad y vistió a Aioria de dorado mientras corría por los largos y destrozados pasillos del templo de Poseidón—. Estoy agotado… pero te juro que venceremos a Poseidón.

—¡Armadura de Aries! —gritó Mu, y el carnero dorado lo vistió—. He dado una gran cantidad de sangre. Pero si he de llegar junto a Milo después de esto, que así sea. Pero tratemos de mantenernos con vida, Aioria, al menos hasta saber que Saori está a salvo.

—Su nombre es Athena —se escuchó la voz de Poseidón, y los caballeros dorados llegaron ante el señor de los mares—. Y les aseguro, que escasos minutos la separan de morir ahogada. Su cosmos ya casi se extingue —y tanto Mu como Aioria se pusieron a la defensiva, mientras observaban a Poseidón con su cosmos divino, producto de cosechar un dunamis dentro de los 7 pilares, frente a ellos—. Es inútil. El último de los pilares ha sido derribado, ya soy un dios primigenio. En mis manos, después de tanto tiempo descansa un dunamis. Soy más poderoso que Hades, o Zeus. Y ustedes… son basura.

—¡Ya veremos quién es basura! —rugió Aioria con fuerza—. ¡Relámpago de Voltaje! —gritó Aioria, y Poseidón detuvo la esfera de truenos en medio camino después de ser lanzada, y después la re-dirigió de regreso a Aioria.

—¡Muro de Cristal! —gritó Mu, que en ese momento se colocó frente al ataque de Aioria, levantó su muro, y lo resistió—. Has mejorado mucho, Aioria… mi muro se rompe —y las grietas corroboraron esa información.

—¡Resiste! ¡Mi próximo ataque seguro lo golpea! —agregó Aioria, que elevó su cosmos, y esperó a que Mu resistiera, pero el muro cedió—. ¡Al suelo! —gritó Aioria, y entonces golpeó su propio ataque con su puño, y ambos salieron lanzados por la explosión resultante—. ¡Maldición!

—No me he recuperado… mi Muro de Cristal está muy débil —explicó Mu, y Aioria intentó ponerse de pie—. ¿Qué podemos hacer? Debimos esperar a los demás —y Aioria se rehusó y jaló a Mu para que se pusiera de pie junto a él—. ¡Daré todo de mí entonces! ¡Espéranos, Milo! ¡Extinción de la luz de las Estrellas! —gritó Mu, y Poseidón tan solo blandió su tridente, y los derribó a ambos con una onda de energía azul—. ¡Aaaaah! —gritó Mu, que entonces se estrelló en contra de una de las columnas, seguido de Aioria que tuvo la misma suerte.

—Entonces… esto se siente enfrentarse a Poseidón… —agregó Aioria, que entonces se desplomó en contra del suelo—. La que nos estábamos perdiendo. Milo seguro se divirtió mucho —y Mu se molestó con las palabras de Aioria, y entonces comenzó a ponerse de pie. Aioria también lo intentó, pero ambos terminaron espalda con espalda—. Espera… así estamos bien —agregó Aioria, que comenzó a elevar su cosmos.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso insinúas que podemos hacerlo sin Milo? —preguntó Mu, y Aioria asintió—. Tu cosmos está muy débil… igual que el mío. No llegaremos al nivel que pretendes alcanzar —y Aioria continuó sonriendo, esperanzado en que Mu se le uniera—. No sé ni porque me molesto en explicarte las cosas. Será como tú quieras, Aioria, lancemos la Exclamación de Athena.

—Ustedes los humanos no dejan de asombrarme —agregó Poseidón, sus ojos brillándole de un azul intenso con la fuerza de su dunamis—. Ni el dios de la guerra con su infinito poder logró derrotarme. ¿Qué posibilidades tienen ustedes? —exigió respuesta Poseidón, que jamás esperó recibirla, al menos no de esta forma.

—Nuestras posibilidades son infinitas —de pronto escucharon Aioria y Mu, y sus corazones dieron un giro, mientras ambos se daban la vuelta y encontraban a Milo y a Jabu detrás de ellos—. ¿Pensaron que podían morir sin mí? Hermanos tontos. No moriré hasta abofetearle el rostro a este dios inepto.

"_¿Acaso existirá… un amor que sea inmortal?_

_Por el mundo yo… lo he de buscar, y lo voy a encontrar…"_

¿Mi… Mi… Milo? —lloró Aioria, y Mu se unió en su llanto. Poseidón por otra parte estaba más que furioso. No comprendía el cómo un humano había logrado un milagro como este—. ¡Estas vivo! —lloró Aioria.

"_Mis lágrimas… son una canción… tan dentro de mi_

_Llevo el dolor, tú me robaste el corazón."_

—Sentimos tu cosmos estallar… moriste —agregó Mu con lágrimas en sus ojos. Y entonces ambos sintieron algo que jamás pensaron sentir jamás. Milo los había jalado a ambos de las hombreras de sus armaduras y había comenzado a abrazarlos con fuerza—. Creo que Poseidón nos golpeó con mucha fuerza.

"_¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer, para cambiar esta oscuridad?_

_Y así poder creer, en superar la adversidad."_

—No podía irme sin despedirme —agregó Milo con tristeza, y entonces tomó su posición en medio de la Exclamación de Athena—. Estoy muy débil, he perdido mucha sangre, me tambaleo entre la vida y la muerte. ¡Dejaré a Athena en sus manos! ¡Pero no sin antes darte un golpe que te deje malherido, Poseidón!

"_Aun puedo sentir, como si estuvieras aquí_

_Hoy el mundo olvidará, nuestro amor que era inmortal"_

—¡Vuelves a levantarte! ¿Cómo osas desafiar a los dioses a semejante nivel? ¿Acaso eres un dios? —y Milo tan solo sonrió, mientras en su mano y en las de Mu y Aioria, se formaba la exclamación de Athena—. ¡Blasfemo! ¡Yo te maldigo! ¡Milo de Escorpio!

"_Cuando él se tuvo que marchar, se llevó mi corazón_

_No lo puedo olvidar, su recuerdo es mi dolor."_

—¡Exclamación de Athena! —gritaron los tres al unísono, y Poseidón levantó su tridente, tratando de atrapar el ataque, que en su lugar golpeó a Poseidón con fuerza, derrotó su escudo y estalló con violencia, destruyendo lo poco que quedaba del templo de Poseidón.

"_No aceptaré que tú ya no estés, por el mundo te buscaré_

_Mis sueños me van a llevar, a este amor que es inmortal."_

—¡Saori! —gritó Milo, rompiendo la formación de la exclamación de Athena, mientras los débiles Aioria y Mu caían de rodillas, y le permitían pasar—. ¡Mu! ¡Aioria! ¡Debo salvar a Saori! —y Milo corrió a un lado de Poseidón, que había sido arrodillado gracias a la explosión resultante del ataque de Milo, el dios no podía creerlo, y observó con ira el cómo Milo corría en dirección al Soporte Principal, con su cosmos brillando de dorado en la oscuridad de la noche.

"_Nuestra niñez así lo fue, crecimos solos los dos_

_Y la diosa luna te lo pidió, que calmaras mi dolor."_

—¡Maldito infeliz! —gritó Poseidón, que en ese momento levantó su tridente, y reunió su cosmos alrededor de este, mientras Milo llegaba ante la lanza de Ares, la recogía del suelo, y corría con esta en dirección al Soporte Principal—. ¡Voy a matarte! —gritó Poseidón, que en ese momento vio a Aioria posarse frente a él, y golpearle el rostro con una fuerza descomunal—. ¿Qué… me ha tocado?

"_El destino… te traerá hacía mí, nuestro mundo volverá…_

_Así será, lo vas a ver, juntos volveremos a estar."_

—¿Lo he tocado? —preguntó Aioria sorprendido, y Poseidón embraveció su ira, y la lanzó en contra de Aioria, que salió lanzado del templo en dirección al Soporte principal, y se enterró en las escalinatas.

"_Sé que en mí vas a pensar, donde quiera que estés_

_El sentimiento en nuestro interior, es un amor inmortal."_

—¡Ya he tolerado suficiente insubordinación de la raza humana! ¡Los purificaré con todo el poder de mi dunamis! —gritó Poseidón, y en su mano reunió el universo en forma de cosmos—. ¡Diluvio Universal! —gritó el dios, pero un Muro de Cristal destruyó sus intenciones. Inclusive soportó la técnica más poderosa del dios—. ¡Me ha detenido!

"_Mi amor a mi te traerá, y jamás te soltará_

_Unidos vamos a estar, por toda la eternidad."_

—¡Poseidón! ¡Hoy perderemos a nuestro hermano! —gritó Mu furioso, mientras Aioria se ponía de pie detrás de él—. ¡No vamos a permitir! ¡Que su sacrificio sea en vano! —y ambos elevaron sus cosmos, y lo lanzaron en una explosión dorada, que terminó por derribar a Poseidón momentáneamente, su escudo ya no existía.

"_Por toda la eternidad, solo a mí vas a mirar_

_Es un amor que nos traerá, dolor y felicidad."_

—¡Brotaloigos Edge! —gritó Milo mientras clavaba su lanza en el Soporte Principal. Agua comenzó a brotar del agujero, y de pronto el pilar estalló, y Milo saltó para atrapar a Saori en sus brazos. Por última vez la sostendría, a ella y al bebé dentro de ella, este era su último momento juntos—. ¡Cumplí, Saori! ¡Te dije que te liberaría! —y Saori colocó su mano sobre la mejilla de Milo—. Ya puedo morir sin arrepentimientos.

"_Algún día te marcharas, y sola me vas a dejar_

_Pero te dejaré luchar, esto es amor de verdad."_

—Milo —agregó Saori con debilidad, y sus ojos cubiertos en lágrimas—. Lloraré tu sacrifico… pero… seguiré viviendo… las dos lo haremos… los demás nos cuidarán —y Milo se mordió los labios dolido, y Saori le arrebató un último beso, y sin embargo no fue un beso duradero, Poseidón había lanzado a Mu y a Aioria fuera de su camino con el poder de su dunamis, intensificado por la destrucción del Soporte Principal, y los había noqueado a ambos—. ¡Milo!

"_¿En verdad existirá… ese amor que es inmortal?_

_Por el mundo lo he de buscar, y lo voy a encontrar…"_

—¡Poseidón! —gritó Milo iracundo, corrió en su encuentro, y le pateó el rostro con violencia, sacando la sangre del dios de los mares, insultando al dios con su fuerza—. Antes de irme al Tártaros intentaré llevarte conmigo por última vez. ¡Ambos nos pudriremos juntos! —gritó Milo, se colocó a espaldas de Poseidón, e incineró su cosmos mientras lo tomaba de la cintura y comenzaba a elevarlo en dirección al cielo.

"_Hoy por fin lo puedo confirmar, que es un amor de verdad_

_Aquel que por el mundo busqué, y he podido encontrar…"_

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Soy un dios! —gritó Poseidón iracundo, mientras el cuerpo de Milo brillaba de un rojo intenso—. ¡Tu cuerpo se vaporizará antes de que puedas dañar el mío! ¡Vas a suicidarte, Milo de Escorpio!

"_No sé por cuanto va a durar, pero lo voy a disfrutar_

_Con él me voy a quedar, solo con él hasta el final."_

—Cuando un escorpión se enfrenta a una situación que no sabe cómo resolver. Se suicida, Poseidón —agregó Milo—. Son los únicos animales en toda la existencia que cometen el suicidio. Maldice a los dioses por crearme de esa manera. ¡Ahora, Jabu! —gritó Milo, y Poseidón bajó la mirada y vio a un Jabu vistiendo la armadura de Escorpio, y cargando a Antares en la uña de su mano derecha—. ¡Poseidón! ¡Voy a destruirte de la misma forma que destruí a Ares! ¡Con Antares! ¡La recibiré con mi cuerpo, ya que en el tuyo no pude clavar ninguna aguja! —y Poseidón notó los agujeros en el cuerpo de Milo, solo faltaba Antares.

"_Como estrella ha de brillar, este amor inmortal_

_Y juntos nos va a llevar, a un futuro ideal…"_

—¿Te clavaste a ti mismo las 14 agujas solo para que Antares me impacte? —comenzó Poseidón—. ¡No resultará! ¡Tu aguja no es tan poderosa! —y Milo observó a Jabu, y lo vio reunir todo su cosmos en su última aguja. ¡Morirás!

"_Mis lágrimas son una canción… tan dentro de mí_

_Llevo el dolor, llevo el ardor, del robo a mi corazón."_

—¡Ese es el plan, maldito dios parasito! —gritó Milo, y observó con orgullo a su discípulo, que lloraba y apuntaba a Antares en su dirección—. ¡Hazlo! ¡Lanza a Antares antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

"_¿Qué es lo que puedo yo hacer, para cambiar esta oscuridad?_

_Y así creer, e ir más allá, luchar contra la adversidad…"_

—¡Perdóneme maestro! —gritó Jabu, que entonces lazó su aguja ante los ojos sorprendidos de Aioria y Mu—. ¡Antares! —la aguja voló de forma errática y sin control, pero aparentemente atraída por las otras 14. Entonces se clavó en el cuerpo de Milo, que soltó un alarido de dolor—. …Explosión… —comenzó Jabu, y Aioria reaccionó ante aquella mención y corrió en dirección a Saori, que derramaba una lágrima al ver a su esposo extinguirse en el cielo—. ¡De Antares! —concluyó Jabu, y Aioria abrazó a Saori con fuerza, evitando así que Saori viera lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

"_Aun puedo sentir, como si estuvieras aquí_

_Por el mundo se olvidará, nuestro amor que era inmortal…"_

—¡Saoooooriiiii! —gritó Milo, antes de que las 15 agujas estallaran a la par de Antares, y la explosión golpeara tanto a Milo como a Poseidón, forzándolos a desaparecer al ser tragados por la luz escarlata. Había sido una explosión horrible para quienes la habían presenciado, y Aioria se limitó a abrazar a Saori con fuerza, en parte queriendo proteger a la diosa que le devolvía el abrazo y lloraba en sus brazos, en parte buscando consuelo de parte de la diosa. Hoy, Aioria había perdido a Milo en dos ocasiones, hoy, Saori se despedía de su marido por primera ocasión, hoy, la armadura de Poseidón, el dios de los mares, caía en trozos alrededor de toda la Atlántida, Milo de Escorpio lo había conseguido, a costa de su propia vida. Había vuelto a atentar contra los dioses, y su constelación brillaba intensamente en el cielo como la prueba definitiva de su afrenta.

* * *

**Incluso yo admito que ha sido brutal. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, si le he logrado sacar unas lágrimas a algunos entonces el objetivo se habrá cumplido. Muy probablemente reciba reviews de odio por matar a Milo de Escorpio, protagonista hasta la fecha de esta historia. Tristemente por amor al arte he tomado una decisión y solo me queda mantenerla, no se puede borrar lo que ya se ha escrito, pero no es el fin de esta historia, eso créanlo.**

**Sinceramente, el matar a Milo de esta manera ya era parte del plan desde que comenzó todo. Piensen en los grandes héroes griegos, desde Aquiles hasta Heracles, todos encontraron el honor de la muerte en batalla. Milo siempre fue mi representación de Aquiles, el invencible que tenía una gran debilidad que al ser explotada le daría muerte sin llegar al ver el fin de la guerra en la que peleaba, el talón de Aquiles de Milo era su propio orgullo, y a la vez esta era su mayor fortaleza.**

**¿Qué va a pasar ahora? Muchos de ustedes ya habrán deducido algunos de los eventos futuros por sí mismos, pero, y este es un gran pero. ¿Están seguros? Ya maté al protagonista de esta historia después de todo. ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Piénsenlo, falta un capítulo para que termine esta Saga, y un epilogo, después vendrá Hades. ¿Pueden imaginar lo que pasará cuando el rey del inframundo llegue? Si la respuesta es no, entonces, habré cumplido con mi objetivo.**

**Por el momento, el papel protagónico caerá en los hombros de Aioria, esperemos que sea apto para llegar a las expectativas del público, la verdad la complejidad era el departamento donde Milo se desenvolvía mejor, de ahora en adelante Heracles (osease Aioria), tomará la batuta de los garrotazos. El león ha afilado sus colmillos.**


	29. La Trinidad Divina Griega

**¡Wow! ¡Ahora sí que me sorprendieron! ¡10 reviews para este capítulo! ¡Wow! ¡Voy a matar a Milo más seguido, jajajajaja! En fin, solo voy a contestar reviews entonces:**

**Neroxius: Perdona si mi contestación a tu review pareció regaño. No lo era, discúlpame, es solo que como que me apasioné cuando te estaba contestando, sorry. Y bueno, no pude evitar hacer un fin de cliché para Milo, pero se lo merecía así. Y pues si no lloraste, entonces mataré a un gatito de peluche del puro coraje, jajajajaja, es broma (El autor tomó su café con mucha azúcar y anda random). Por cierto, llegará el día en que lea Next Dimensión, pero eso que me dices del Caballero de Ofiuco no lo compro, pus como dicen en internet: "Es una tontería que una fanático astrológico se inventó y que está ocasionando un conflicto en la cosmología tradicional", así pues, concuerdo con esas palabras, por ello el que Kuramada lo "Oficialice" en su historia no me agrada pero bueno. ¿Qué se le va a hacer?**

**Roygvid: Si, eres un mal lector (te apunta con dedo acusativo) jajajajaja. Es broma, no te creas, me encantan los reviews pero no me voy a poner todo emo cuando no los recibo, tan solo me da gusto que por fin te hayas animado a dejarlo. Y es muy cierto, habían muchos power up en la serie original, no crean que voy a andar dándoles armaduras divinas a los dorados en la saga de Hades (oye mejor no prometas esa parte porque lo pensaste). Umm… mi subconsciente tiene razón, pero falta mucho para eso. El género del bebé de Saori te lo resuelvo en el próximo capítulo, y no te preocupes, ya tiene un padre postizo (ejem… Aioria… ejem), en fin, hasta el próximo capítulo te lo resuelvo.**

**ackres: ¿Perverso? ¿Yo? Bueno… si… creo que soy perverso (¿Crees?). y ya tenemos a la primera persona que lloró, ya vamo favor los que no lloraron, y si te gustó lo que hice con los gemelos, pues espero que te agrade este capítulo.**

**Metis-domo: ¡Wohoo! ¡Ya empatamos! ¡2 a 2 en el llorosimetro! Digo… que mal que lloraste T_T (¡Mentira! ¡Esa era tu intención!) Aprovecho este momento para decirle a mis lectores que todavía no se me baja el azúcar, así pues, una disculpa si ofendo a alguien. ¡Aw! ¡Ahora tú me hiciste llorar al recordar a mi amada Katty! ¿Porque me hieres tanto Katty? Bueno, ya lo superé (¡Mentira!)**

**Sanathos Ananke: ¿Estas soltera? (Autor se peina y se afeita) ¡Digo! ¡Ya somos dos! (¡Okey, no más azúcar para ti! ¡Estás más raro que de costumbre!) T_T. La canción era en versión completa, pero ya midiendo tiempos pues era la completa dos veces porque no alcanzaba. Sorry por matar a Sorrento, pero tenía que finiquitar bien la saga de Poseidón y no dejar cabos sueltos. Lo de Milo y el baile lo saqué de un documental que se llama el beso del escorpión, no pude evitar no ponerlo. ¿Lees los fics con la música de Saint Seiya? Qué buen gusto tienes. Haces más emotiva la lectura entonces. Jajaja, con lo que respecta a Mephisto, no sé, creo que Manigoldo me afectó mucho en su personalidad burlona, perdón si es así, pero me lo imagino mucho más arrogante que Milo, aunque aún abuso de lo sombrío que es. A Shaka lo liberó Aldebarán, pero lo dejaron solo, ¿Recuerdas? Así que lloraste también, y se rompió el empate, ya vamo en el llorosimetro.**

**cuatecatl88: A caray, y eso que significa. Aunque chance y tu pen-name significa 88 caballeros… umm… en fin, esta padre tu pen-name. ¿Mi historia es obscura y cruel? Wow, no lo había pensado así. ¿Enserio? Me doy miedo entonces. Y en este caso me temo que tú intuición está muy acertada, hay algunas cosas en las que no puedo evitar ser algo obvio, pero para muchas otras me esforzaré por ser diferente y espontaneo.**

**fatyvilla: Wohoo, otro rompimiento de empate, ya vamo en el llorosimetro (Por cierto el que no me dice que lloró entra como que no lloró) Perdona si los hago sufrir, pero es parte del drama de loa historia. En esta capítulo no sé cómo vas a reaccionar pero te prometo que será épico.**

**dafloveaioros: Sip, me encanta tu nombre, aw, lloraste entonces, ya vamo en el llorosimetro, espera… ¿Llorosimetro no va con c? (¿Te inventas la palabra y no sabes cómo se escribe? Muy mal). En fin, pues sí, Milo se va, y se queda Aioria de protagonista. El mostrar el cómo Saori da a luz se me hace… no se… pues… giak… pero ya pronto mostraré al recién nacido, pero no describiré el parto porque me desmayo, jajajajaja. Y sí, a mí también me dio risa lo de afrodita, jajajajaja.**

**kimiko ivanov: T_T No soy malo, soy incomprendido. ¿Lloraste? Entonces vamo en el llorosimetro. Está muy cerrado esto, da miedo. Y oye, ¿Quién dice que Poseidón no murió? Bueno… pues tienes razón (¡Spoiler!) Sin comentarios al respecto por el momento. Entonces no te gusta Jabu como el caballero de Escorpio, bueno, eso ya no lo puedo remediar, por el momento el es el nuevo Escorpio y hay que acostumbrarse, sorry. Y Jajajajaja,a mí también me cae mejor Yato que Jabu. ¿Ya no te vas a fiar de lo que digo? T_T Hieres mis sentimientos, fue solo una mentirilla piadosa… sniff… Amm… por el momento a Camus me van a odiar un poco por como lo voy a pintar… por eso no voy a poder hacer esa parte emotiva que dices. Camus tendrá un papel muy importante, pero primero tiene que pasar por su etapa de negación, lo siento para todos los fans de Camus, ya habrá tiempo de hacerle justicia, se los prometo.**

**RedHood941: Si eres fan de Batman ya eres mi amigo o amiga, jajajajaja. ¿Tu personaje favorito es Milo? ¡Genial! Bueno, creo que es para muchos si están leyendo esto por cierto. Qué bueno que me leen en argentina, jojo, ya me siento importante, pero esperen… no me dijiste si lloraste o no. T_T eso hace un 5 a 5. Noooooooo! ¿Pues saben qué? ¡Yo si lloré! 5 a 6, se rompe el empate (Realmente tiene que dejar el café con cinco cucharadas de azúcar)**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Soporte Principal. 28 de enero de 05 N. G.**

Todo era silencio. En el cielo se encontraba dibujada la constelación de Escorpio, y Antares, el corazón de la misma, brillaba con gran intensidad entre nubes rojizas que parecían rodear a la luna misma. Artemisa había perdido a su cazador más habilidoso, y este regresaba al cielo a hacerle la existencia imposible al gigante Orión que por toda la eternidad huiría de él.

Se había cumplido el ciclo. Milo de Escorpio ya no se sentía merecedor de la armadura dorada de Escorpio al haber sido derrotado por el dios de los mares. Era el destino de todos los caballeros de Escorpio, el encontrar la muerte en batalla. Saori lo sabía, pero el dolor en su alma no cesaría con tan solo desearlo. El sufrimiento era parte del amor que ella sentía, y pasarían incontables noches de llanto antes de que la diosa volviera a sonreír.

La lluvia caía más fuerte que nunca, humedecía el cabello de Aioria y bajaba por su rostro. Era difícil el saber a ciencia cierta, si lo que en esos momentos caía de los ojos de Aioria eran lágrimas o agua de las gotas de lluvia que constantemente lo abofeteaban. El león dorado era fuerte, probablemente más que Mu que en esos momentos se mordía los labios intentando contenerse. Quien no pudo contenerse era Jabu, que se sentía como un asesino, sin ser merecedor del perdón de Athena por el tremendo pecado que había cometido.

El resto de los dorados, y los caballeros sobrevivientes, se reunieron todos alrededor de los restos del Soporte Principal. Hyoga inclusive cargaba el cuerpo maltrecho y herido del inconsciente de Camus. El discípulo de Milo lloraba, decidió apegarse a los sentimientos en lugar de ignorarlos, honrando las enseñanzas de su maestro.

El silencio era tan profundo a pesar de la lluvia, que el único sonido que sobresalía era el del llanto de Saori, que no dejaba de sufrir la muerte de su marido. Su corazón estaba en pena, y lo estaría por mucho tiempo. Aioria sin embargo debía ser fuerte por ella, y reemplazar a Milo en su labor de guardián de Athena, él mismo se había auto-impuesto esa tarea. Así fue como Aioria le tendió su mano a Saori, intentando ayudar a la diosa a levantarse.

—Por favor, Saori… levántese… enfermará si no lo hace —explicó Aioria, y Saori lo miró con una profunda tristeza—. Nosotros… vamos a cuidar de usted ahora, le juro que jamás le faltará nada. Yo mismo velaré por su bienestar y seré su sombra. No importa cuál sea su voluntad yo siempre voy a cumplirla. No seré Milo… y no le pido que me vea de esa manera, por Athena, no… pero… yo me convertiré en su guardián… y estoy exento de la regla que le quitó a su amado —y Saori lloró y aceptó la ayuda de Aioria—. ¿Estará bien? —preguntó Aioria, y Saori asintió.

—No será un camino sencillo… —explicó Saori, que en esos momentos miró a sus caballeros—. Ha llegado el momento… en que sea justa y deje de vivir oculta en las leyes del Santuario que yo misma he irrespetado… al menos le debo sinceridad a quienes arriesgan sus vidas por mí —y Aioria observó a Saori caminar frente a sus caballeros, hasta que todos pudieron verla. Se secó las últimas lágrimas, y los miró a todos con detenimiento—. Caballeros… no les permitiré que sigan ciegamente a esta diosa egoísta… no me permito que luchen y sacrifiquen sus vidas por una causa injusta —y todos los caballeros observaron a Saori sorprendidos—. He roto mis propias reglas, he caído en la predilección. No soy digna de llamarme a mí misma una diosa, pequé y amé a un caballero. Me convertí en esposa de Milo de Escorpio… y hoy cargo en mi vientre el fruto de mi traición —y todos los caballeros la miraron sorprendidos, algunos ya conocían la verdad, pero no fue suficiente para evitar la sorpresa—. Lo entenderé si desean abandonarme como diosa… he pecado… no he sido justa… me dejé llevar… no soy digna de ser la diosa de la sabiduría en la guerra… no soy digna de nada.

—¡Entonces no eres digna de gobernar esta tierra! —se escuchó una poderosa voz, y todos se sorprendieron. A Saori en ese momento se le rompió el corazón, no deseaba créelo, no podía hacerlo. Milo había muerto en vano. Un torbellino de agua se creó alrededor de los escombros del Soporte Principal, y un ser furioso se posó sobre la agrietada y demolida superficie. Poseidón, el dios de los mares, no había muerto. Su armadura había sido destrozada en su totalidad, por lo que entre los vientos huracanados se podía ver su piel desnuda iluminada por el dunamis primordial—. ¡Athena! ¡He tomado mi decisión! ¡Los humanos, no solo serán purificados! ¡Serán exterminados en su totalidad! ¡Se han convertido en una plaga que debe ser exterminada! ¡Son un peligro para los dioses! ¡Poseidón lo ha admitido! ¡Los humanos son un peligro! ¡No volverán a ser subestimados ya que serán exterminados! ¡Onda Expansiva! —gritó Poseidón, y lanzó una esfera de agua luminosa en dirección a Saori.

—¡Domador de las Bestias! —gritó Aioria, que se interpuso en el camino de la esfera, la impactó con su puño, y la forzó a estallar en una lluvia de niebla. El león estaba furioso, su mejor amigo, su hermano, su rival, había muerto sin lograr hacer más que destruir el escudo de Poseidón. Aioria se había convertido en un león verdadero—. ¡Jamás te lo perdonaré! ¡No tocarás a la señorita Saori! ¡Poseidón! —gritó Aioria, y entonces se lanzó en contra del dios de los mares.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Guerras Doradas.**

**Saga de Poseidón.**

**Capítulo 9: La Trinidad Divina Griega.**

* * *

—¡Aioria! —gritó Saori, mientras observaba a Aioria lanzarse entre los torbellinos de agua que rodeaban al Soporte Principal, y con su puño impactaba uno de ellos, e intentaba en vano golpear al dios—. Poseidón… ¿Cómo has podido sobrevivir? El sacrificio de Milo. ¿Habrá sido en vano? Él lo dio todo por detenerte. ¿Acaso tratas de decirme que murió sin razón alguna?

—No… Athena… Milo de Escorpio no murió en vano —aclaró Poseidón, que con su mano encerrada en un puño, lanzó un golpe, y los vientos y el agua se fundieron en uno, impactaron a Aioria como un torrente marino, y lo empujaron en dirección a Mu que en esos momentos corría en auxilio de su hermano solo para terminar derribado por el cuerpo de Aioria—. Con su muerte, llegó la revelación. Los humanos, son más capaces de lo que los dioses jamás admitirían. Su fuerza y su potencial son verdaderamente infinitos. Es por esa razón que la purificación ya no es una opción, solo les queda el exterminio. ¡La era del ser humano ha llegado a su fin! ¡Me aseguraré de que la especie que tome su lugar sea creada imperfecta y débil! ¡No volverán a levantarse en contra de los dioses! —gritó Poseidón iracundo, y una luz azul se liberó del Soporte Principal, y una armadura roja-cobriza, y de contornos dorados salió de los interiores del Soporte Principal. La armadura tenía la misma forma que la anterior que vistió el regente de los mares, pero en esta ocasión, el material era distinto—. Athena, esta es mi armadura divina, la verdadera armadura de Poseidón, aquella que solo puede ser vestida si se posee un dunamis primigenio. Esta armadura es más fuerte que el oro, es la armadura de un dios, es una de las tres armaduras que la trinidad divina griega creó con la misma sangre que le arrebatamos a Chronos. Ni siquiera Hefestos en toda su gloria podría replicar esta armadura. ¡Es la armadura de un dios!

La armadura entonces se rompió en sus partes, y arropó a Poseidón con su poder. Los dorados estaban sin habla, Milo había usado su cuerpo para destruir la armadura de Poseidón, y sin embargo, el dios de los mares poseía una armadura más poderosa que la que había sido destrozada. El sacrificio de Milo de Escorpio en verdad había sido en vano, y Saori cayó sobre sus rodillas, su corazón y su mente no podían admitirlo, no deseaban hacerlo.

—¡No ha sido en vano! ¡Levántese señorita Athena! —gritó Aioria, que se colocó frente a Saori y comenzó a limpiarse la sangre de la boca—. Milo… él te hirió… no estas debilitado, pero abrió la puerta para tu derrota con su muerte —y Aioria elevó su cosmos, y se lanzó con su puño envuelto en llamas doradas—. ¡Ya no se necesita atravesar un océano entero para golpearte! —y Aioria probó su punto al impactar su puño en el rostro de Poseidón, cuya mirada se perdió en el insulto de ser golpeado—. Tu maldito escudo ya no existe… ya podemos… hacerte frente. ¿Aún piensas que Milo murió en vano? —y Poseidón reunió su dunamis en la forma de una esfera, y la colocó frente al pecho de Aioria, la esfera entonces estalló, y lanzó a Aioria en dirección al templo de Poseidón, enterrándolo en sus ruinas.

—¡No tendré mi escudo divino pero aún soy un dios! ¡Y mi armadura es la más fuerte entre todas las armaduras! ¡Yo soy un dios primordial! —gritó Poseidón, y marejadas gigantes comenzaron a levantarse—. ¡Los ahogaré a todos para demostrarlo! ¡No tendrán siquiera la oportunidad de probar su valía ante mí! ¡Se ahogarán todos! —más las marejadas aminoraron, y el océano comenzó a tranquilizarse—. ¿Insistes con tu afrenta, Athena? —la voz de Poseidón se distorsionaba con ira, su maldad la alimentaba, y el que Athena nuevamente se interpusiera en su camino era el detonante que a pesar de no convertir a Poseidón en un demonio, nublaba su juicio, y lo forzaba a la tiranía divina—. ¡Terminaré contigo entonces!

—¡Tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver! —gritó Aioria nuevamente—. ¡Plasma Relámpago! —gritó el santo de Leo, y Poseidón recibió los relámpagos, y los resistió con la fuerza de su armadura, tomó su tridente y lo lanzó en contra de Aioria, que tuvo que saltar lejos de él para evitar ser golpeado, más en el momento en que el tridente golpeó el suelo, este se partió, y una gran porción del continente comenzó a temblar y a hundirse nuevamente—. ¡Saquen a Saori de aquí! —gritó Aioria, y Shura corrió al lado de Saori, la cargó y comenzó a correr con ella fuera del camino mientras el continente comenzaba a hundirse.

—¡El continente se hunde! ¡Poseidón trata de regresarlo al Océano! —gritó Shaka, y Saori elevó su cosmos, retrasando la tarea de Poseidón y manteniendo el mega continente a flote—. Si la Atlántida se hunde, pasará lo mismo que ocurrió cuando surgió de las profundidades. Se llevará consigo al fondo a gran parte de Lemuria y Europa.

—¡No va a hundirse! —gritó Saori—. Poseidón… no voy a permitir que sigas con tu reinado de destrucción… me habrás herido profundo en mi corazón, pero no vas a salir victorioso… yo siempre… voy a proteger esta tierra. ¡No importa cuánto deba sufrir por ellos! —y los caballeros dorados todos comenzaron a elevar sus cosmos, desafiando el poder de Poseidón que tan solo los observó iracundo—. ¿Caballeros? —preguntó Saori, y encontró a todos sus caballeros dorados, de plata, y de bronce, fundiendo sus cosmos y apoyando a Saori en la dura tarea de evitar que el continente se hundiera, y así fue hasta que se estabilizó—. Después de todas mis fallas… ustedes… —y los dorados no hablaron, tan solo continuaron apoyando a su diosa en silencio—. Mis queridos caballeros… juro que… siempre voy a proteger a la tierra mientras ustedes sean mi esperanza —y todos se mantuvieron firmes y desafiantes ante Poseidón.

—¡Domador de las Bestias! —gritó Aioria nuevamente, rompió la formación e impactó a Poseidón, que en esta ocasión bloqueó su puño con su mano—. Con mis colmillos… bien afilados… y con mi cosmos ardiendo al máximo… juro que… me vengaré por lo que le hiciste a Milo —y Poseidón lanzó a Aioria hacia atrás con su cosmos nuevamente, y esta vez, lo enterró profundo en la tierra, y el santo de Leo comenzó a escupir sangre tras el tremendo impacto.

—¡Aioria! —gritó Mu y fue en su auxilio, pero Poseidón lo atacó con relámpagos de su tridente, y el caballero de Aries cayó al suelo sumamente adolorido—. No podemos… darnos por vencidos… Milo lo dio todo hasta el final, nosotros debemos… —comenzó Mu, y Aioria comenzó a levantarse nuevamente.

—Descansar… —habló Saga con tranquilidad—. No siempre todo debe caer en los hombros de ustedes tres… esta vez… es nuestro turno —explicó Saga, que comenzó a elevar su cosmos y a desafiar el dunamis de Poseidón—. Nosotros nos encargaremos.

—¿Nosotros? —preguntó Aioria con debilidad y mientras se limpiaba la sangre del rostro y veía a Mephisto de Cáncer y a Shun de Virgo aproximarse con tranquilidad en dirección a Poseidón—. ¿Mephisto, Shun? —preguntó Aioria.

—Oye gato torpe —comenzó Mephisto—. Más te vale reunir la fuerza necesaria en esos colmillos tuyos —agregó Mephisto, y entonces miró a Shaka con desprecio—. Y tú, Patriarca. Más te vale que tu discípulo sea tan fuerte como dices que es. De lo contrario, cuando llegues al Hades te juro que me la vas a pagar —y Shaka asintió sin decir palabra alguna.

—¡Espera, Shun! —gritó Ikki—. ¡Shaka! ¿Qué espectros planeas? ¿Por qué involucras a mi hermano en esto? —agregó Ikki, y Pandora compartía hasta cierto punto esa preocupación, aunque lo hacía por las razones equivocadas—. No te permitiré hacer tu voluntad.

—No es la voluntad de Shaka, hermano —agregó Shun, e Ikki lo miró sorprendido—. Es mi propia voluntad. Debo redimirme donde he fallado. De no haber dudado, el señor Milo probablemente seguiría con nosotros. Por ello, le he solicitado a Shaka el que me permita hacer esto —y Poseidón atacó sin querer esperar a que el grupo formara su plan de batalla, lanzó una esfera azul de cosmos, y Aioria nuevamente se abalanzó sobre el dios de los mares y con su puño impactó la esfera—. ¡Aioria! —gritó Shun, que entonces intentó ir en auxilio del caballero, pero Ikki lo detuvo—. Hermano, por favor… yo también… puedo combatir… no siempre vas a estar aquí para protegerme.

—¡Maldición! —gritó Ikki furioso—. ¡Vete entonces, Shun! —y el caballero de Virgo sonrió ante su hermano—. Has madurado… pero sigues siendo mi hermano menor. Asegúrate de sobrevivir o juro por Athena que viajaré al reino de Hades por tu alma. ¿Lo has entendido? —y Shun asintió—. No sé cuál sea tu plan, Shaka. Pero por tu seguridad, más vale que mi hermanito regrese con vida —y el Patriarca tan solo observó a Ikki con detenimiento.

—¡Regresaremos! ¡Nosotros venceremos a Poseidón esta vez! ¡La otra Dimensión! —gritó Saga, y las dimensiones se distorsionaron, golpeando a Poseidón, pero el dios de los mares era muy fuerte como para ser removido de este plano existencial.

—¡Ondas Infernales de Hades! —prosiguió Mephisto, y mientras Poseidón se encontraba aprisionado por las dimensiones, las ondas del inframundo lo rodearon y un portal oscuro se abrió a sus pies—. ¿Qué esperas niño bonito? ¿Un emotivo abrazo de tu hermano corazón de piedra? ¡Las puertas de la muerte se abren y no te enviarán una invitación! —gritó Mephisto, enfureciendo a Ikki, pero Pandora en esta ocasión colocó su mano sobre el puño de Ikki, deteniéndolo.

—¡Reencarnación a través de los seis mundos! —gritó Shun, y cuadros dorados, en los que estaban dibujados la imagen de buda, comenzaron a rodear a Poseidón, que tan solo elevó su dunamis, impidiendo que los tres ataques que había recibido lo impulsaran al reino dimensional de Saga.

—¡Extinción de la Luz de las Estrellas! —se unió a ellos Mu, que con su ataque trataba de empujar a Poseidón dentro del dominio dimensional—. ¡Les entregaré todo mi cosmos, caballeros! ¡Aioria! ¡Lo dejaré todo en tus manos! ¡Solo te pido que me des un último empujón!

—¡No necesitas siquiera pedirlo! ¡Esta es por Milo! —gritó Aioria, elevó su cosmos, y corrió hasta posarse frente a Poseidón—. ¡Vete al inframundo maldito infeliz! ¡Domador de las Bestias! —gritó Aioria, e impactó la quijada de Poseidón en dirección al cielo, y con el rugido del león, Poseidón fue lanzado dentro del ataque dimensional de Saga, y tanto él como Mephisto, Shun y el dios de los mares, desaparecieron tragados por aquel inmenso poder—. ¡Lo conseguí! —gritó Aioria—. Pero. ¿Exactamente qué fue lo que hice?

—Empujaste… a Poseidón al dominio dimensional… que solo ellos tres pueden dominar… —agregó Mu con debilidad y mientras caía al suelo. Su boca y nariz entonces comenzaron a sangrarle, Aioria entonces se sorprendió y corrió a su encuentro—. He perdido… mucha sangre… solo el cosmos me mantiene con vida ahora… debo descansar… o seré el próximo en encontrar a Milo en el inframundo.

—¿Descansar? Pero… pero… ¿Cómo podría descansar mientras mi ira sigue intensificándose por la muerte de Milo? —agregó Aioria furioso, y entonces sintió una gentil mano tomarle la suya. Marín estaba preocupada por su seguridad, y Aioria se soltó en llanto al mirarla—. No puedo… estar tranquilo… yo… no puedo… estoy tan furioso… ¿Cómo se atrevió ese maldito a dejarnos? —y Marín tan solo abrazó a Aioria, que le devolvió el abrazo.

—No es el momento de llantos —agregó Shura con orgullo, y entonces tomó a Aioria del cuello y comenzó a ahorcarlo—. Si no eres parte de la solución, eres parte del problema. Deja de ser un niño llorón y compórtate a la altura de las circunstancias —y Aioria enfureció, y golpeó con su antebrazo la espada de Shura lejos de su cuello—. Señorita Saori… no… señorita Athena… agradecemos su sinceridad, y no repudiamos su apego a Milo de Escorpio. Es su humanidad la que nos ha impulsado a seguirla después de todo.

—Shura… escuchar esas palabras… viniendo de ti significan tanto… —agregó Saori, y el caballero asintió, y entonces se posó frente al grupo—. ¿Qué ha de pasar ahora? Milo no logró derrotar a Poseidón ni siquiera con su sacrificio, y todos están cansados y malheridos. Incluso tú, Shura, sufriste durante horas el ser golpeado por el océano mismo.

—Somos caballeros de Athena… y por Athena, entregaremos hasta la última llama de nuestros cosmos —explicó Shura—. Aioria. Si vas a lamentarte, entonces hazlo una vez que hayamos derrotado a Poseidón. Milo te abofetearía el rostro si te viera llorando su muerte —y Aioria enfureció nuevamente—. Todos… hay que brindarle tiempo a Aioria para recuperarse —y el León Dorado se sorprendió—. Su puño… lo he visto herir a Poseidón donde Milo no fue capaz de hacerlo. Es solo una suposición, pero así como Milo era el opuesto de Ares en la anterior guerra… el puño de Aioria… el relámpago, esa debe ser la debilidad de Poseidón. Aioria… así como yo poseo a Excalibur en mi mano… el relámpago descasa en tu puño. Ese poder podría ayudarnos a derrotar a Poseidón, pero solo si tu cuerpo, tu mente, y tu cosmos, se encuentran descansados. Te brindaremos de cuánto tiempo podamos. ¡Afila tus colmillos mientras tanto! —ordenó Shura—. Señorita Saori… formaremos una barricada alrededor de los restos del templo al señor Océano. Novato de Escorpio, serás la última línea de defensa junto con los de bronce y plata —agregó Shura mientras apuntaba a Jabu—. Caballero dorado o no, hasta que no me demuestres que eres digno, limítate a la labor de defensa —y Jabu asintió adolorido por sus palabras—. Shiryu, tu vienes conmigo, y alguien explíquele a Aldebarán lo que tiene que hacer. No desperdiciaré mi cosmos comunicándole el plan a este toro —y Afrodita suspiró en señal de molestia, y elevó su cosmos explicándole todo a Aldebarán—. Saga, Mephisto, Shun. Contamos con ustedes.

**La Otra Dimensión.**

—Ese maldito… caballero de Leo… —agregó Poseidón mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su boca, una sangre azul, el Icor de los dioses. Aioria había logrado herir al dios de los mares—. Si Milo de Escorpio había sido capaz de insultarme hasta la ira divina, tú, Aioria, has cruzado esa línea. Nadie jamás debe insultar así a un dios.

—Te insultaremos cuanto sea necesario, Poseidón —agregó Saga, que en ese momento flotaba entre las dimensiones—. No fue sencillo… pero gracias al insulto de Aioria, has entrado en mi dominio dimensional. Y te aseguro que no saldrás—. ¡Explosión de Galaxias! —gritó Saga, y los planetas se abalanzaron en contra de Poseidón—. ¡Milo! ¡Ahora que has dejado a Poseidón sin su escudo, somos capaces de vengar tu muerte! —más Saga notó que no sería tan sencillo, cuando Poseidón con su tridente cortó los planetas, que estallaron a su alrededor sin hacerle daño alguno al dios—. Es un poder tremendo.

—¡Soy un dios primordial! ¡La trinidad divina griega es la máxima deidad en el panteón griego! —aclaró Poseidón, y las galaxias comenzaron a formarse a su alrededor en forma de remolinos inmensos—. Podrás hacer estallar las galaxias, pero yo soy quien tiene el poder de crearlas. Mi dominio serán los mares, ese es mi reino, pero soy un dios. Las dimensiones, no son más que un sentido superior en que soy capaz de moverme libremente —y Poseidón movió su tridente y con este apuntó a Saga, y las galaxias que había creado se lanzaron en contra de Saga—. ¡Esta es una verdadera Explosión de Galaxias! —aseguró Poseidón, y Saga fue atravesado por representaciones de cosmos de galaxias en espiral, y su piel y cabello comenzaron a ser empujadas por la distorsión en las dimensiones que intentaban lanzarlo de regreso a la suya.

—¡Roaaaaah! —gritó Saga al no poder resistirse al dunamis primigenio de Poseidón, y fue abatido por el cosmos, chocó en contra de estrellas, las despedazó con su cuerpo, y a pesar de ser tan solo representaciones de cosmos estas rasgaron su armadura hasta destrozarle las hombreras y dejarlo tendido en el cosmos semi-inconsciente—. Este dominio dimensional… ni siquiera Japeto podía dominar el cosmos a este nivel

—Jápeto de dimensión habrá sido el creador de las dimensiones —comenzó Poseidón—. Durante la Titanomaquia sin embargo, la trinidad divina griega derrotó a los titanes. Los titanes, no eran rival para nosotros. Solo Chronos representaba una amenaza, pero incluso él sucumbió ante nuestro poder. ¿Qué esperanza tienen ustedes? ¡Son solo basura!

—Somos… caballeros de Athena… —habló Saga, que entonces reunió todo el cosmos que le quedaba y lo preparó para su ataque definitivo—. Nuestra vida… carece de valor por la de nuestra diosa genuina… Poseidón… si fueras la clase de dios que es Athena… si tu corazón fuera puro y noble… serías venerado, y tus generales serían tan fuertes como los caballeros dorados… en su lugar… serás derrotado. ¡Geminga! —gritó Saga, y la estrella esmeralda apareció a sus espaldas—. ¡Esta es Geminga! ¡La estrella de la constelación de Géminis más mortífera! ¡Es a su vez una estrella como lo es un agujero negro! ¡Y no se detendrá hasta asimilar a una víctima cuyo cosmos sobrepase al de un caballero dorado! ¡Poseidón! ¡Sucumbirás ante Geminga! —aseguró Saga.

—No es más que una estrella en el cielo —agregó Poseidón—. Hyperión era también una estrella oscura antes de que Apolo lo reemplazara en su trono y se convirtiera en un sol. ¡Antares también no es más que una estrella! ¡Las constelaciones son solo eso, un conjunto de estrellas! ¡Geminga no es más que una estrella creada por los dioses! ¡Y lo que ha sido creado por los dioses puede destruirse con la misma facilidad! ¡Esto es lo que pienso de tu estrella! —y Poseidón elevó su dunamis y lo lanzó en contr de la estrella, y Geminga por fin dejó de ser una estrella, para convertirse en una supernova—. Te lo repito… son solo basura… —y Saga fue abatido por la energía de Geminga al estallar, y quedó tendido sobre la nada, inconsciente, y al borde de la muerte—. ¿Comprendes ahora, la abismal diferencia?

—La comprende… Poseidón… —se escuchó una voz, y un triángulo dorado se abrió en la dimensión de Saga, que miraba adolorido a una figura salir de entre las dimensiones—. ¡Él fue el único que logró comprenderlo! Fue mi egoísmo lo que me cegó y me obligó a creer una vil mentira auto-impuesta. Ya no es de mi interés el convertirme en un dios —y un cosmos azul profundo desafió a Poseidón—. ¡Mi vida ha adquirido un nuevo camino! ¡Athena! ¡Saga! ¡Enmendaré mi error! ¡Atraparemos al dios de los mares en la otra dimensión! —y Saga observó sorprendido, el cómo su hermano aparecía frente a él, y la armadura de Dragón Marino se hacía presente y lo vestía, intensificando su dominio dimensional, y con este, Kanon trató de empujar a Poseidón al vacío entre las dimensiones—. ¡Saga!

—¡Kanon! —gritó el caballero de Géminis, que comenzó a incorporarse—. Poseidón… esta será… nuestra última afrenta en tu contra… —y Poseidón sintió que las dimensiones comenzaban a aprisionarlo—. ¡Kanon! ¡Funde tu cosmos al mío! ¡Los gemelos de la constelación de Géminis son siempre ambos, el caballero dorado de Géminis! ¡La Otra Dimensión!

—¡La Otra Dimensión! —gritó Kanon, y el destello dorado impactó a Poseidón. Con sus cosmos unidos, los hermanos estaban logrando enviar a Poseidón al vacío dimensional. El poder de ambos era terrible, y su afrenta a los dioses imperdonable.

—Todos son iguales. No cesan de insultar a sus superiores, en definitiva he tomado la decisión correcta —y Poseidón movió su mano violentamente, y las dimensiones regresaron a la normalidad con la fuerza del dunamis que había cosechado. Kanon y Saga fueron golpeados el uno contra el otro, y Poseidón comenzó a controlar la sangre de sus cuerpos, forzándola a estallar de sus poros—. Sus cuerpos… tienen agua en su interior. ¿O me equivoco? —y ambos comenzaron a escupir sangre—. A pesar de mi dominio en este elemento, solo puedo controlarlos a este nivel cuando sus cosmos están tan debilitados como en este momento. Ya no les queda nada, tan solo deben permitir que su sangre escape de sus poros, o ser forzados al paro cardiaco, todo dependerá de cuanto quieran elevar sus cosmos para salir de mi control.

—O puedo darles una tercera opción —se escuchó una voz resonar por el vacío dimensional, y flamas de un azul intenso comenzaron a rodear a Poseidón—. Es mi turno de divertirme. ¡Llamas Azules Demoniacas! —y las flamas estallaron, distrayendo a Poseidón, que entonces liberó a Kanon y a Saga de su control involuntariamente—. ¡Demos un paseo, Poseidón! ¡Ondas Infernales de Hades! —y las ondas salieron de la nada, y comenzaron a llevarse a Poseidón en dirección al inframundo, mientras los moribundos Saga y Kanon, flotaban en el vacío intentando no sucumbir ante la sombra de la muerte.

**Templo de Océano.**

—Los preparativos están listos —habló Hyoga, que se dirigió a Shura, quien había tomado el control de los caballeros dorados en ausencia de Milo. Algunos inclusive comenzaban a llamarlo general—. Debo decirle, general, que Mu el caballero de Aries no se levantará por más que lo intente. Su cosmos es lo único que lo mantiene con vida.

—Va a levantarse… lo conozco muy bien —agregó Shura—. Mi señorita Athena… sin importar los sacrificios le aseguro que derrotaremos a Poseidón. Tiene al escudo y a la espada como última línea frontal —prosiguió Shura, y Shiryu a su lado asintió—. De quien no me fiaré es de esos dos. La sirena y el traidor —aseguró Shura, y entonces sintió la fría mirada de Camus, que en esos momentos había sido recluido del resto por su afrenta a Athena a una de las esquinas del recinto al dios Océano junto a la aun inconsciente Tetis de Sirena.

—Te lo he dicho, Shura —comenzó Saori, que entonces miró a Camus, que tan solo se negó a ver a su antes diosa—. No le daré la espalda, a quien luchó y murió en mi nombre —y Camus golpeó el suelo con fuerza, intentando tragarse las lágrimas—. ¡Camus!

—Saori… no le prestes atención —comenzó Aioria, que en esos momentos se encontraba sentado sobre una demolida columna del templo mientras Marín le cubría el brazo derecho de vendajes—. Camus… no volverá a ser el mismo sin importar cuanto lo intente… no sin Milo.

—¡Aioria! —lo reprendió Saori, y Aioria desvió la mirada con molestia—. Caballeros… déjenme sola con Aioria y Camus —pidió la diosa, y los caballeros la obedecieron, y le permitieron privacidad, Mu inclusive caminó lentamente en dirección a Tetis, la levantó en sus brazos, y salió del templo con cierta torpea—. Camus… no me has dirigido la palabra desde que despertaste… —y Camus se mordió los labios iracundo—. ¿Dime porque me has traicionado? Solo deseo saberlo, te juro que no te reprenderé.

—Jamás la traicioné —confesó Camus—. Fui débil… acepté la oferta de Poseidón… asesiné a mi propio discípulo… eso es todo… —y Camus lloró, y Saori no le creyó—. Yo tan solo deseaba… salvar a esta tierra… necesitaba matar a Milo ya que él asesinó a Ares y se convirtió en su nuevo cuerpo… es por eso… que yo mismo solicité el ser golpeado por el Satán Imperial de Kanon de Géminis —y Saori se sorprendió—. Tenía que hacerlo… debía matar a Ares… pero él estaba en el cuerpo de Milo… debía odiarlo para conservar la paz.

—¿Y Poseidón era un dios más benevolente para ti? —preguntó Aioria furioso—. No veo donde empieza tu devoción a la paz ni donde termina tu traición —y Camus se puso de pie, y Saori se vio envuelta en un enfrentamiento de odio entre dos quienes veían a Milo como su mejor amigo—. Milo no merecía morir… él era capaz de vencer a Ares.

—¡No lo conociste como yo lo conocí! —gritó Camus—. ¡No me importa por cuanto tiempo hayan sido amigos! ¡Nadie conocía a Milo como yo! ¡Él de seguro le brindaría el control de su cuerpo a Ares por derrotar a Poseidón! —gritó Camus—. ¡Él era egoísta! ¡Siempre quería hacerlo todo él mismo! ¡Siempre era el escorpión! ¡Siempre solo! ¡No había lugar para el león!

—¡No, no lo había! —gritó Aioria—. ¡Jamás hubo lugar para el león si el escorpión podía evitarlo! ¿Cuánto sufrimiento pude haberle evitado a Milo si tan solo el obstinado de Escorpio hubiera compartido la carga? ¡Yo también lo conocí bien! ¡Y sabía que a pesar de su arrogancia el confiaba en mí! ¡Lo suficiente para morir! ¡Milo murió porque sabía que alguien más cuidaría de Athena en su lugar! ¡Murió sin arrepentimientos!

—¡No te atrevas a decir que lo conocías mejor que yo! —regresó la afrenta Camus con lágrimas en sus ojos, y Aioria lloró de igual manera, el orgullo de ambos los obligaba a decir cosas horribles. Saori podía creerlo de Aioria, pero jamás de Camus. Pero el antiguo santo de Acuario estaba mentalmente abatido—. Tú me reemplazaste… ¿Cómo crees que se siente?

—No te reemplacé… la vida tan solo continuó sin ti —y Camus se dio la vuelta con su mano cerrada en un puño, y la levantó en contra de Aioria, pero se arrepintió y no lo golpeó—. Vamos Camus… eres mejor que esto… tú eras uno de los más nobles. El prodigio. No necesito ser un genio para saber que no es más que un berrinche de un joven, que no tuvo la oportunidad de envejecer junto a quien llamó su mejor amigo. No me importa si Milo te prefiere a ti en lugar de a mí. Yo solo sé que por Milo moriría, así como sé que por Milo moriste. Es hora de que dejemos de pelear entre nosotros mismos, y lo aceptemos. Ambos… conocimos a Milo mejor que nadie… pero solo una persona lo conoció mejor, y por ella luchamos —y Camus bajó la mirada entristecido, y Saori decidió no interponerse en el camino de ambos.

—En toda mi vida… jamás perdí un debate ante nadie, Aioria… —comenzó Camus, que entonces se secó las lágrimas con vergüenza y molestia—. Mira que perder contra el cabeza hueca de Aioria entre todos los caballeros de Athena. Milo seguro se burlaría de mí por esto.

—Y a mí me lo recriminaría por ridiculizar a su querido amigo Camus —agregó Aioria, y Camus lo miró sorprendido—. Por cierto… ¿A quién Hades llamaste cabeza hueca? —se molestó Aioria—. Probablemente deba darte un puñetazo por ponerme nombres.

—¡Aioria! —se quejó Saori, y el León Dorado se cruzó de brazos con molestia—. Milo… dejó atrás a muchos quienes lo apreciamos con todo nuestro corazón —comenzó Saori—. Lo mejor que podemos hacer… es vivir… y mantener su memoria viva con nuestra vida —y Saori se frotó el vientre, esperanzada en un mejor futuro.

**El Inframundo. Monte Yomutsu.**

—Oye dios de los mares —comenzó Mephisto con arrogancia—. ¿Cuándo ves estas horribles tierras? ¿No crees que tú y Zeus le vieron la cara a Hades? —y Poseidón se mantuvo inmutable ante las burlas de Mephisto—. Además, si hubieran sido listos, hubieran elegido la tierra en lugar de dársela a la hijita de Zeus. ¿Se reparten el universo y después se quejan? Y nos llaman a los humanos ingenuos e imperfectos.

—Que osadía —y Mephisto sonrió con malicia—. Hablas como si fueras superior a un dios. Pero no posees ni la mitad del cosmos que cualquiera de esos dos que intentaron encerrarme en las dimensiones. Tú sin duda, debes ser el caballero dorado más débil de todos.

—¿Eso crees? —se burló Mephisto—. Pues adivina. El más débil de los caballeros dorados de Athena te mandó al Hades, pedazo de imbécil —y Poseidón enfureció—. No me importa quién es más fuerte. La única fuerza que me importa es la mía —y flamas azules se posaron sobre cada uno de los dedos de Mephisto—. Que los demás se partan el rostro discutiendo sobre su superioridad. Yo te mostraré la mía. ¡Flamas Azules Demoniacas! —y Poseidón fue bombardeado por una lluvia de flamas azules que golpearon su armadura sin llegar a perforarla. Las flamas incluso eran incapaces de golpear la piel del dios—. ¿Ni un rasguño? —preguntó Mephisto sorprendido.

—No eres siquiera una molestia —agregó Poseidón—. Eres tan solo un sirviente manipulado por Hades. La sombra de la muerte es más que evidente en tu ser. Asesino de inocentes, portador de tu propia justicia. Sediento de muerte por el solo hecho de desear el poder ante toda costa —y Poseidón obtuvo la respuesta de Mephisto, en la forma de una malévola sonrisa.

—¿Qué crees? —comenzó en tono burlón Mephisto, y Poseidón esperó el comentario del mortal—. Acabas de describirte a ti mismo perfectamente, o todo Poderoso señor de los mares —y Poseidón lanzó su cosmos en contra de Mephisto, que inmediatamente salió disparado por los alrededores del monte Yomotsu, y cuando su cuerpo traspasó las almas de quienes se dirigían al cráter del cual se lanzaban, se escucharon los gritos vacíos de los condenados.

—¡Yo tengo el derecho! ¡Es allí donde radica la diferencia, sucio mortal! —gritó Poseidón—. Fueron creados por los dioses, y los dioses tenemos el derecho de extinguirlos si lo deseamos. Son humanos como tú los que forzaron las manos de los dioses a que los extingamos.

—Si somos imperfectos —comenzó Mephisto, mientras se ponía de pie débilmente tras haber sido tan violentamente golpeado por Poseidón—. Eso es porque quienes nos han creado, son en verdad imperfectos también —y Mephisto reunió una gran cantidad de flamas azules en sus manos—. ¡Tienes razón! ¡No tengo el derecho! ¡Jamás lo tuve! ¡Por ello daré todo de mi por revindicare! ¡Si estoy condenado al Tártaros en muerte que así sea! ¡Pero por Athena! ¡Seré su fiel sirviente! ¡Flamas Azules Demoniacas! —gritó Mephisto, y sus llamas volaron en dirección a Poseidón, que se abalanzó sobre Mephisto, esquivando las flamas azules, y clavándole su tridente en el pecho—. Me… lleva Hades… —habló Mephisto, y Poseidón lanzó a Mephisto en dirección a la cima del monte Yomotsu—. Voy a lanzarte… dentro de ese maldito agujero… Poseidón —continuó Mephisto, se abalanzó en contra de Poseidón con su puño brillando de dorado, y tristemente terminó siendo empujado por el cosmos del dios de los mares colina arriba—. ¿Eso es… todo lo que tienes? —y Poseidón abofeteó a Mephisto, y colocó una esfera azul en su pecho, que estalló y forzó a Mephisto a rodar colina arriba nuevamente, hasta que tuvo que clavar sus dedos a la tierra para evitar caer dentro del monte Yomotsu—. Eso ha estado… muy cerca… —habló débilmente Mephisto, y entonces Poseidón lo tomó del cuello y lo levantó.

—Arrogante mortal… quien será desterrado dentro del monte Yomotsu, y perderá su derecho a la reencarnación… serás tú —y Poseidón colocó a Mephisto en el aire mientras seguía aplastándole el cuello, y lo sostuvo sobre el vacío sin límite—. Suplícame… y probablemente te perdone —y Mephisto hizo lo impensable. Le escupió a Poseidón en el rostro, enfureciendo al dios—. ¡Que tu sufrimiento sea eterno! —gritó Poseidón, y entonces lanzó a Mephisto a los interiores del monte Yomotsu—. ¡Te he negado el derecho a la reencarnación! —gritó nuevamente Poseidón, y en ese momento vio que Mephisto dejaba de caer y se estrellaba contra las paredes del monte Yomotsu—. ¿Qué espectros está pasando aquí? —gritó Poseidón iracundo.

—¿Cabellos? ¿He sido salvado por cabellos? —preguntó Mephisto, que entonces sintió que jalaban de su cuerpo, hasta que salió disparado de las fauces del monte Yomotsu, y cayó pesadamente a espaldas de un Poseidón sorprendido—. ¿Pero quién? —preguntó Mephisto, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa—. Mei… de Berenice… —habló Mephisto, que había sido salvado por su discípulo—. Pero tú estás… —comenzó Mephisto.

—Muerto… todos los estamos —agregó Mei, que no era más que un espíritu. De pronto, Mephisto vio a toda su tripulación. Todos quienes fueron brutalmente asesinados por Kasa de Lynmades se encontraban allí, y Mephisto, por primera vez en su vida, no pudo fingir ser un arrogante, y derramó un par de lágrimas en nombre a sus discípulos caídos, y se puso de pie con orgullo—. ¡Maestro! ¡Use nuestras almas como armas! ¡Juntos empujaremos a Poseidón a las profundidades del monte Yomotsu! —y la tripulación de Mephisto se transformó en flamas azules, y Mephisto mantuvo su silencio, mientras estas comenzaban a rodearlo.

—Si usas las almas de estos mortales como armas… sabes que corres el riesgo de negarles la reencarnación —habló Poseidón—. El fuego de las almas, es muy impredecible. Solo teniendo total dominio de este fuego podrías salvar sus almas. De lo contrario, los condenarás a una eternidad de sufrimiento, antes de ganarse el derecho a la reencarnación nuevamente.

—Tu sermón es muy conmovedor, Poseidón —se burló Mephisto—. Pero no me lo he creído… estas almas encontrarán la reencarnación, cuando Athena y Hades entren en guerra, y nosotros, sus caballeros dorados, resultemos victoriosos —y Poseidón cerró sus manos en puños iracundo—. Hasta entonces… mi tripulación se ha convertido en mi arma más poderosa. ¡Formarán parte de mi cosmos! ¡Almas del Carcinos! —conjuró Mephisto su nueva técnica, y almas blancas salieron del puño de Mephisto y golpearon el cuerpo de Poseidón en la forma de vientos blancos, que comenzaban a empujar al dios dentro del Monte Yomotsu—. ¡Cae dentro de los dominios del Hades! ¿Acaso no deseabas hacerle la guerra al dios del inframundo?

—No será bajo tu forzada mano, humano blasfemo —aseguró Poseidón, que entonces comenzó a caminar en dirección a Mephisto de forma arrogante y tranquila—. Intentémoslo de nuevo. El monte Yomotsu te espera —más antes de que Poseidón pudiera intentar lanzar a Mephisto dentro del monte Yomotsu, una luz dorada flotó sobre el aviso—. ¿Otra interrupción?

—¡Reencarnación por los Seis Mundos! —se escuchó la voz de Shun, y en esos momentos Poseidón desapareció, y Mephisto cayó al suelo víctima del dolor de sus heridas y del miedo que Poseidón le había ocasionado a pesar de su propia arrogancia. Por muy poco se había salvado de la ira del dios de los mares.

**Templo a Océano.**

—Saga y Mephisto… sus cosmos están agotados y débiles —habló Saori intranquila, y tanto Hyoga como Jabu la observaron con tristeza—. Han combatido bien… pero… Poseidón no se debilita. ¿Qué hay que hacer para vencerlo? ¿Cuántos más han de sacrificarse?

—Señorita Saori… por favor… no debe perder la esperanza —habló Hyoga, y Jabu lo miró enmudecido, siendo incapaz de pensar claramente en que hacer o decir. Tan solo admiraba su armadura, entristecido por ser quien vestía al Escorpión Dorado—. Piense en hace cinco años… yo no era más que un caballero de bronce que levantaba su puño en contra de Chronos —y Jabu observó a Hyoga con detenimiento—. Elevé mi cosmos, más que nunca. Lancé el cero absoluto en contra de Chronos… intenté por todos los medios vencerlo. Lo más que fui capaz de hacer fue congelarlo momentáneamente, ganar algo de tiempo. Le juro que… cuando fui incapaz de completar el sarcófago de hielo… pensé que en verdad había fracasado —y Saori bajó la irada con tristeza—. Pero… cuando pienso en lo cerca que estuvo Chronos… cuando escuché de palabras del Maestro que llegaron justo a tiempo, que un segundo más tarde habría sido la muerte de la diosa Athena… Saori… comprendí… que mi esfuerzo no fue en vano. Puedo ser abatido… igual que pueden ser abatidos los demás… pero todo esfuerzo… no es en vano. Yo estoy seguro… que en estos momentos Poseidón se debilita.

—¡Y nosotros nos fortalecemos! —se escuchó la voz de Camus, y Hyoga se mostró sorprendido, pero mantuvo su silencio—. Hyoga… decidiste atesorar las enseñanzas de un Escorpio… lo llamaste tu maestro, y acepto tu decisión. Jamás admitiré que mi método ha flaqueado ante el de Milo, pero no te exigiré que cumplas con mis enseñanzas —y Hyoga se puso de pie, e intentó hablarle a su maestro—. No escucharé excusas. Tú eres tu propio Acuario… y sin embargo, no puedo dejar que un discípulo que no ha completado su entrenamiento, vista la armadura de oro —y Hyoga se puso a la defensiva—. ¡Jabu! ¡No mereces esa armadura! —y todos en el templo de Océano se sorprendieron, y Jabu se levantó iracundo.

—¿Acaso cree que no lo sé? —enfureció Jabu—. Deseaba… con todo mi corazón convertirme en el caballero de Escorpio… pero… —y Jabu se tragó las lágrimas—. Hacerlo de esta manera… yo mismo lo repudio… yo deseaba… que el maestro Milo se retirara dejándome su armadura cuando fuera el momento… el maestro no debió morir así.

—No… no debió… porque él era uno de los caballeros de Athena más poderosos de todos… —y Camus se acercó a Jabu y lo tomó del cuello—. ¡Escúchame Jabu! ¡La arrogancia de tu maestro no tenía limites! ¡Esa era su mayor fortaleza, pero igual era su mayor debilidad! ¡Milo! ¡La verdadera extensión de su cosmos era inimaginable! ¡Milo era un peligro! ¡Su cosmos era uno de los más altos! ¡Pero no sabía utilizarlo! ¡Le faltaba algo muy importante! ¡Concentración! —y Jabu comprendió la ira de Camus—. Para entrenar a un Escorpio… hace falta comportarse a la altura de un Escorpio… ¡Así que seré tan duro como lo fuera Milo! ¡Para que esta enseñanza te entre en la cabeza! —y Camus lanzó a Jabu al suelo con violencia—. Escucha Jabu… concentración fue lo que siempre le faltó a Milo —y Jabu miró a Camus con sorpresa—. Milo… no era necesario de Milo el que sometiera su cuerpo a torturas inimaginables para alcanzar el nivel necesario, e incinerar su cosmos al infinito. Como todo arrogante, su mentalidad era en extrema sencilla. 'Solo quienes se tambalean entre la vida y la muerte son capaces de convertirse en los cazadores de las presas más habilidosas' —comenzó Camus, y Jabu juraba poder oír esa enseñanza de oídos de Milo—. 'El cazador más habilidoso, es el que siempre es cazado. Un lobo acorralado no tiene más que lanzarse en contra de su cazador y vencerlo o morir' —y Jabu asintió—. Ese era Milo. Esa era su mentalidad, jamás pensó en que había otra posibilidad, la concentración.

—¿Camus? —preguntó Jabu—. ¿Intentas enseñarle a un Escorpio el método del Acuario? —y Camus asintió—. El maestro Milo me enseñó todo lo que sé. Puedo combatir igual que él. Solo tener derecho a perder una sola batalla… pulverizar mi cuerpo por alcanzar el cosmos máximo… no necesito del método del Acuario.

—Lo necesitas —agregó Camus—. Porque no eres ni la mitad de poderoso de lo que era Milo sin este método —y Jabu enfureció, encaró a Camus, y el señor de los hielos no mostró miedo alguno—. De nada le sirven a Athena sus caballeros muertos… algunos deberán morir, eso es inevitable, pero el Escorpio, es el guardián de Athena. ¡Recuerda las leyendas que te contaba tu maestro! ¡Al poco tiempo de que Athena pierde al caballero de Escorpio, Athena muere! —y Jabu se sobresaltó—. Si usas mi método… te garantizo que serás capaz de lastimar a Poseidón… agujerar su armadura, eso es todo lo que se requiere. Un agujero… y el resto… yo me encargaré de cumplirlo… concentra tu cosmos en tu aguja. Hazlo desde ahora. Concéntralo… todo tu cosmos… crea la aguja más poderosa de todas… la aguja que traerá esperanza.

**Los Seis Infiernos.**

—¡El Infierno! —se escuchó la voz de Shun, y Poseidón se mostró muy poco sorprendido, al verse rodeado de flamas azules, en un territorio repleto de demonios, que masacraban a los inocentes, los torturaba, destruían sus almas—. Poseidón… gracias al golpe de Aioria… has caído en este dominio dimensional. Trascenderás por los seis infiernos, y se te permitirá elegir uno como tu lugar de descanso.

—¿Insinúas que eres capaz de aprisionarme dentro de uno de tus mundos? —preguntó Poseidón con molestia—. Otros más fuertes que tú lo han intentado, ninguno ha sido capaz —y Poseidón elevó su dunamis, y lo lanzó por todo el infierno, vaporizando a los demonios, creando el infierno a su semejanza—. Muéstrate… para poder castigarte.

—¡Mundo de la Hambruna! —prosiguió Shun, y Poseidón cayó más profundo en el infierno, y manos de cadáveres comenzaron a salir del suelo y a tomar a Poseidón de su armadura, inclusive intentaron clavar sus fauces en su armadura—. En este mundo solo existe el hambre eterna. Los condenados comerán y comerán sin llegar a saciarse, incluso se comerán mutuamente, se regenerarán y seguirán comiendo, pero no importa cuánto coman, jamás se saciarán —y unos obesos cadáveres se abalanzaron en contra de Poseidón.

—Repugnante —comenzó el dios, que con un movimiento de su mano forzó a los cadáveres a estallar en pedazos—. Estos castigos me parecen muy apropiados para los humanos. Los dioses sin embargo, no contamos con estas debilidades, la hambruna no puede alcanzarme.

—¡El mundo de las bestias! —gritó Shun, y criaturas del mito de abalanzaron en contra de Poseidón, una ciclope gigante inclusive blandió su garrote en su contra, más Poseidón lo partió a la mitad con su tridente—. En el mundo de las bestias las criaturas del inframundo cazan eternamente a sus presas. Los cazadores más habilidosos encuentran inclusive un paraíso entre estos campos de batalla interminables.

—Entre alguna de estas bestias seguro encontraré a ese ponzoñoso mortal —agregó Poseidón, y entonces partió los ejércitos de las bestias con su tridente—. Milo de Escorpio, espero disfrutes tu muerte. Entre estas bestias está tu lugar, maldito animal rastrero —y Poseidón continuó destruyendo bestias con su dunamis—. Me has divertido… casí me convences de perdonarte la vida, pero has osado hacerme viajar entre infiernos humanos, no aptos para mi divinidad. Con gusto te permitiré que elijas en cual deseas quedarte.

—El Mundo de las Guerras Incesantes! —gritó Shun, y Poseidón se encontró a Ares en ese mundo. El marchito dios ahora no era más que un demonio que saltaba entre guerreros, los atravesaba con sus puños, y les arrancaba los brazos y piernas con violencia, y Poseidón se mostró sorprendido de ver esa imagen—. Incluso los dioses pueden llegar a estos infiernos, Poseidón. Nadie está exento. Todo ser, sin importar que tan divino sea, encontrará su castigo.

—¿Me comparas con Ares? Inaudito —y ares entonces vio a Poseidón—. No volveré a batirme en duelo contigo. No eres nada para mí, te niego el parentesco, no soy más tu tío, y tú no eres más mi sobrino —y Poseidón lanzó sus relámpagos en contra de Ares, que se convirtió en huesos incinerados que débilmente comenzaban a restaurarse—. ¿Cuánto más pretenden insultarme?

—¡El mundo Humano! —gritó Shun, y Poseidón se vio rodeado de humanos, que vivían vidas de trabajo arduo y sin descanso. No sonreían, no vivían, solo cumplían con sus tareas eternamente—. Te sorprendería, Poseidón, lo mucho que los dioses han aprendido a respetar a los humanos —y Poseidón vio a un humano en específico, un niño de cabellos largos y oscuros, su mirada misma, era un vacío infinito idéntico al espacio, y Poseidón se sorprendió.

—Esta debe ser… la blasfemia más grande de todas —y el niño miró a Poseidón sorprendido—. Mostrarme a Ares ha sido entretenido… verlo en su momento de sufrimiento ha sido en extremo gratificante… pero… traerme ante él… eso… será castigado, humano blasfemo.

—¿Blasfemo? —habló el niño—. No has sido más que un niño malcriado… Poseidón… y espero que llegues a comprenderlo algún día —y Poseidón enfureció, y colocó su tridente en la garganta del niño—. Y así… los hijos se levantaran en contra del padre… cuando este se haya vuelto un tirano —y Poseidón enfureció, pero su tridente no se movió ni logró penetrar el cuello del niño—. Te esperaré… hijo mío… —y Poseidón gritó iracundo, y su dunamis incineró todo el lugar.

—¡Aaaaah! —se escuchó el grito de dolor de Shun—. ¡El Cielo! —terminó su ataque Shun, y Poseidón cayó sobre la mano de buda, donde encontró a un Shun con sus ojos, nariz y oídos bañados en sangre por el esfuerzo. Poseidón lo había dañado a distancia al arrasar con el mundo humano—. El cielo… es el lugar más peligroso de todos… es el primero y más mortífero de los seis mundos… ha decidido sepultarte en este lugar.

—¡Y yo he decidido castigarte por llevarme ante mi padre! —y Shun se sorprendió de escuchar esas palabras—. Destruiré el mundo que ustedes han creado para aprisionarme. ¡Esto es lo que pienso de su inútil esfuerzo! ¡Dumanis Absoluto! —y la dimensión personal de Poseidón se extendió y se tragó al cielo. La oscuridad fue tan perfecta, que en ella solo brillaron las constelaciones de Virgo, Cáncer y Géminis, los tres caballeros dorados que le hicieran frente a Poseidón estaban a punto de sentir su ira divina—. Desperdicie el Dunamis Absoluto por destruir sus dimensiones. ¡Estén orgullosos de su afrenta! ¡Pocos son los mortales que reciben el Dunamis Absoluto de un dios! ¡Ahora prepárense! ¡Los cuatro serán destruidos por la técnica más mortífera de cualquier dios! ¡Dunamis Extinction! —y la realidad fue destruida.

**Templo de Océano.**

—¡No! ¡No lo permitiré! —gritó Saori, que entonces elevó su cosmos tan alto como nunca, y su cuerpo fue abatido con violencia, y la diosa fue lanzada por todo el templo de Océano hasta golpear con su cuerpo el trono del dios del océano. Aioria corrió en su encuentro, Saori no sangraba, pero su cosmos se había extinguido casi por completo—. Vivan… por favor… no mueran… mi cosmos… debe haberlos alcanzado… —agregó Saori con debilidad.

—¿Saori? ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Aioria, y el grupo entonces miró el cielo, y cuatro cometas, tres dorados y uno de color azul, se estrellaron a las afueras del templo de Poseidón, a donde corrieron todos los caballeros, solo para encontrar a cuatro caballeros moribundos y cos sus armaduras totalmente destrozadas, mientras Poseidón flotaba y se posaba frente a ellos—. ¡Ya regresó! —gritó Aioria.

—¿Sacrificaste tu cosmos por salvar a estos mortales de mi Dunamis Extinction, Athena? —gritó Poseidón—. ¿Cómo osas salvar a quienes me han irrespetado de esta manera? ¡Ya ha sido suficiente de tu maldita interferencia! ¡Te cortaré la cabeza! —y Poseidón lanzó su tridente en dirección a Athena, y en ese momento Aioria se colocó frente a la diosa, cerrando sus brazos en cruz, listo para recibir el tridente de Poseidón. Sangre golpeó su rostro, pero Aioria no sentía dolor, y cuando abrió sus ojos, supo el porqué.

—¡Camus! —gritó Aioria al ver el tridente de Poseidón clavado en el cuerpo del antiguo caballero de Acuario—. ¿Por qué? —preguntó Aioria, que entonces le arrancó el tridente del pecho, causándole a Camus un horrible dolor. Hyoga corrió a encuentro de Camus, Jabu intentó hacer lo mismo, pero Camus tan solo lo miró iracundo.

—¡No pierdas la concentración! —gritó Camus—. Un maldito tridente… no va a detenerme, Aioria. Así que… continua reuniendo tus fueras… yo no moriré así —y Aioria asintió, mientras Camus se desplomaba sobre el suelo y comenzaba a respirar débilmente—. Salven… a Athena… —y Poseidón enfureció, y entonces sintió un torbellino de polen rosado rodearlo.

—¿Todo mundo planea ser el héroe hoy? —habló Afrodita desde la cima de una de las columnas del templo de Océano—. Si serán desconsiderados. ¿No ven que es mi turno de traerle gloria a Athena? ¡Aun no me he arrepentido de mi resolución, Poseidón! ¡Rosas Demoniacas! —gritó Afrodita, y sus rosas golpearon a Poseidón sin llegar a dañarlo—. Serás un dios… pero… ¿Podrás resistir el veneno de mis rosas? ¡Una diosa ya sucumbió antes ante este veneno!

—¡No compares a una sucia titánide conmigo! —y Poseidón elevó su dunamis, y lanzó una esfera azul a la columna en que se encontraba Afrodita, que saltó de esta y se lanzó a Poseidón con una rosa blanca en su mano—. ¡Una sucia flor no va a detenerme! —y Afrodita intentó atravesar a Poseidón con su flor, solo para presenciar que la armadura de Poseidón no cedía ante su rosa—. ¡Esta es una armadura de un dios! ¡Nada puede atravesarla! ¡Diluvio Universal! —gritó Poseidón, y Afrodita fue lanzado al cielo envuelto en torbellinos de agua, y azotado contra el suelo con violencia hasta perder el conocimiento.

—¡Pongamos a prueba esa teoría! —gritó Seiya, que en esos momentos reunía todo su cosmos en la flecha de Sagitario—. ¡Anda Poseidón! ¡Si en verdad tu armadura no puede ser atravesada entonces te reto a que recibas mi flecha! —más antes de lanzar su flecha, Aldebarán se lanzó en contra de Poseidón—. ¡Espera Aldebarán! —gritó Seiya.

—¡Gran Cuerno! —gritó el caballero de Tauro, y Poseidón lo bloqueó con una de sus manos—. ¡No puedo escucharte Seiya! ¡Pero si vas a lanzar esa flecha es mejor que reúnas todo tu cosmos en ella! ¡Esta armadura es muy poderosa!Seré tu escudo hasta que reúnas energía suficiente! ¡Gran Cuerno! —continuó Aldebarán, y Poseidón lo empujó con la fuerza de su cosmos, hasta que su armadura comenzó a cuartearse—. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? ¡Gran Cuerno! —continuó Aldebarán, y Poseidón nuevamente comenzó a empujarlo con su cosmos, impresionado por la tenacidad de Aldebarán, que no se dejaba derrotar por el poderoso cosmos del dios—. ¡No me has hecho ni cosquillas! —continuó Aldebarán, que ya escupía sangre de su boca por la presión que Poseidón generaba—. ¡Gran Cuerno!

—¡Aldebarán! —gritó Seiya inútilmente pues Aldebarán estaba sordo, más respetando su esfuerzo, elevó su cosmos más y más alrededor de la flecha de Sagitario—. Reuniré todo mi cosmos en esta flecha… hasta la última flama… será… una flecha que lleve toda nuestra esperanza… Aldebarán… solo resiste —y Seiya tensó la cuerda, mientras Aldebarán era lanzado nuevamente, y perdía la protección del pecho y sus hombreras—. Un poco más… solo un poco más —comenzó Seiya, y Aldebarán se lanzó nuevamente en contra de Poseidón, solo para que el dios de los mares nuevamente lo lanzara, esta vez con mayor violencia, en dirección a las escalinatas del templo de Poseidón donde Shura y Shiryu tuvieron que evitar el cuerpo del gigante—. ¡Flecha de la Esperanza! —gritó Seiya, y su flecha surcó el cielo, hasta llegar a donde Poseidón, que en esos momentos colocó su mano en el camino para desviar la flecha con su dunamis, pero fue inútil, la flecha de Seiya traspasó el dunamis del dios, y se clavó en su hombro, hiriendo al dios, que sintió su sangre azul salir expulsada de su cuerpo—. ¡Lo conseguí! —gritó Seiya, que entonces vio a Poseidón furioso arrancarse la flecha del hombro—. ¡Sigue con vida! —gritó Seiya, y entonces miró horrorizado el cómo Poseidón le había lanzado su propia flecha, Seiya intentó bloquearla con su arco, solo para que este se partiera a la mitad y la flecha le atravesara el pecho y saliera por su espalda, la flecha entonces comenzó a adentrarse en el templo en honor a Océano mientras Seiya caía al suelo débilmente y casi muerto.

—¡Excalibur! —gritó entonces Shura, y partió la flecha a la mitad mientras la flecha seguía con su camino y se partía momentos antes de llegar a la cara de Saori, y en lugar de atravesarla, terminó clavando cada mitad a costados diferentes del trono en que ella descansaba. Si Shura no hubiera cortado la flecha por la mitad, Saori había sido atravesada en su frente por la flecha de Sagitario—. ¡Ya cayó la mitad de los dorados! ¡Es nuestro turno, Shiryu! ¡La espada y el escudo! —y Shiryu asintió, mientras Shura salió a encuentro de Poseidón—. ¡Excalibur! —gritó Shura, y Poseidón en ese momento evadió la espada de Shura—. ¡Evadió! ¡Poseidón comienza a debilitarse! ¡Doble Excalibur! —gritó Shura, y Poseidón nuevamente evadió, pero reunió su dunamis y lo lanzó en forma de esfera en dirección a Shiryu—. ¡Ahora! —gritó Shura.

—¡Escamas de Dragón! —gritó Shiryu, se posó frente a Shura, y bloqueó el ataque de Poseidón, más antes de hacerlo primero clavó sus pies al suelo y fue impulsado varios metros hacia atrás por el tremendo poder del dios de los mares—. Mi escudo resistió… pero… siento mis brazos romperse —y Shura asintió y preparó su espada—. ¡Continua! —gritó Shiryu.

—¡Así será dragón! ¡Te confió mi vida! ¡Por ello puedo atacar con todas mis fuerzas! ¡Excalibur! —conjuró nuevamente Shura, y Poseidón saltó a un lado, más su armadura fue rasgada por segunda ocasión, esta vez a la altura de su pierna, y Poseidón miró la cuarteadura, y lanzó su Diluvio Universal en contra de Shura, solo para encontrar ambos escudos de Shiryu protegiendo al caballero de la espada más afilada—. Lo estamos logrando… estamos rompiendo la armadura.

—Shura… un ataque más y te aseguro que mis brazos van a ceder… —habló Shiryu, que en ese momento tendió sus brazos a los costados—. La próxima espada… deberá ser la más afilada de todas… reúne toda tu fuerza —y Shiryu cayó en una de sus rodillas.

—Serás blanco fácil —aseguró Shura, mientras observaba a Poseidón reunir agua proveniente den cielo en una galaxia en sus manos, Poseidón preparaba nuevamente el Diluvio Universal—. ¡Bien! ¡Esta será una espada más afilada que incluso Excalibur! —y Shiryu asintió, mientras Shura alzaba su mano en dirección al cielo, y reunía su cosmos alrededor de su brazo. Poseidón entonces lanzó su ataque, y Shiryu cerró ambos escudos, resistiendo el ataque en todo momento, sintiendo el cómo sus brazos eran derrotados y sus huesos se rompían, al final, se escuchó el horrible sonido de los brazos de Shiryu romperse—. ¡No! ¡Aún no está lista! —y en ese momento, Shura observó a Shiryu usando su propio cuerpo para recibir el Diluvio Universal antes de ser lanzado en dirección al cielo, y caer pesadamente al suelo—. ¡Shiryu! —gritó Shura impresionado—. Novato… te has graduado… por fin tienes el derecho a usar esa armadura con orgullo y yo no voy a defraudar tu esfuerzo. ¡Poseidón! ¡Esta es mi espada más afilada! ¡Excalibur! —gritó Shura, y Poseidón intentó esquivar el ataque, solo para que su hombrera fuera cortada, no se había rasgado su piel aún, el único que había logrado dañarlo a ese nivel fue Seiya, que en esos momentos se convulsionaba sobre el suelo, pero su armadura estaba siendo cortada, y Poseidón sintió su dunamis incinerarse de un rojo intenso. Su dictadura divina había evolucionado a la tiranía—. Ese color de dunamis… lo he visto antes… ¡Se ha convertido en un demonio! —gritó Shura, y en ese momento, serpientes marinas salieron de los dedos de Poseidón y atravesaron a Shura, expulsando su sangre de su cuerpo.

—Si Milo de escorpio fue incapaz de convertirme en un demonio… ustedes… todos ustedes… han cruzado esa línea… —y Poseidón caminó en dirección al desangrado de Shura, y reunió una esfera rojiza en su mano derecha—. Me parece bien… exterminaré a la humanidad como un demonio… mi cosmos arderá al rojo vivo, los océanos se convertirán en sangre hirviente… toda la vida… humana o de cualquier tipo… arderá en océanos de fuego… y tu… caballero de Capricornio… serás el primero en ser ejecutado por mi ira divina —y Poseidón levantó su mano con la esfera, antes de lograr ejecutar a Shura, un tridente plateado y de mango negro fue lanzado en dirección a la esfera, forzándola a estallar en manos de Poseidón. Shura se mostró sorprendido, y entonces encontró a Pandora corriendo a su lado y abrazándolo con fuerza—. ¿Cómo has logrado romper mi ataque? —se preguntó Poseidón, que entonces miró a la niña con desprecio, que tan solo continuaba abrazando al débil de Shura con fuerza—. Tú… entonces… si tú estás aquí eso significa que el infeliz de Hades… donde… debe estar por aquí —y Poseidón entonces miró a Shun, y al caballero de Fénix que en esos momentos intentaba llevarlo a un lugar seguro—. ¡Entonces ese es el ser más inocente de esta tierra! —gritó Poseidón, que entonces corrió en dirección a Shun, y en el momento en que Ikki se percató de aquella afrenta, soltó a Shun y corrió en dirección a Poseidón—. ¡Apártate, sucio mortal! ¡Acabaré con Athena y con Hades en una sola guerra!

—¡No sé de qué Hades hablas y no me interesa! ¡Ave Fénix! —gritó Ikki, y en ese momento su puño chocó con el de Poseidón, y para sorpresa del endemoniado dios, el Fénix había logrado detenerlo—. ¡No te acercarás a mi hermano! —gritó Ikki, y Poseidón en ese momento reunió su dunamis en su mano, y lanzó aguas ardientes en contra del Fénix, que comenzó a sentir su armadura hacerse polvo—. ¿Qué es esto?

—La fuerza de mi dunamis corrompido —comenzó Poseidón—. Un dunamis es creación… pero si este dunamis está marchito hasta este nivel, lo único que puede crear es destrucción —y la armadura de Ikki se hizo polvo—. ¡Ahora muere! —y Poseidón atacó a Ikki, solo para que una nueva armadura se regenerara y Poseidón la pulverizara con su próximo ataque, Ikki fue lanzado en contra de una columna, pero seguía con vida gracias a su armadura que se había regenerado—. ¿Cómo?

—La armadura del Fénix es única, Poseidón —se escuchó la voz de Shaka, que en ese momento apareció frente a Shun—. Este caballero… posee un cosmos tan fuerte como el de los caballeros dorados. Pero no se le ha retirado su armadura, ni se le ha condecorado de plata o oro ya que él es el único guerrero en la historia que ha domado al Fénix —y Shaka entonces rodeó con su cosmos a todos los caídos alrededor de la explanada de Poseidón—. Te aseguro… Poseidón… que Ikki del Fénix como mi discípulo, Shun de virgo y muchos otros que en este momento arriesgan sus vidas en tu contra… vivirán para enfrentar a Hades… yo veré que sea así… el trabajo de un Patriarca es… estar siempre preparado para lo que sea —y Shaka transportó el cuerpo de todos los caballeros a los interiores del templo de Océano, y al final se transportó él mismo, y llegado a los interiores del templo, Shaka se mostró agotado—. Aioria… ya no podemos detenerlo más… hemos entrado en la última línea de defensa, las ofensivas se han terminado.

—Nos queda una última ofensiva, Shaka —habló Hyoga, que entonces miró a Jabu, que continuaba concentrando toda su energía en la Aguja Escarlata —si la concentración de la que habla el maestro Camus, es capaz de darle a Jabu el poder de penetrar la armadura de Poseidón… entonces, le brindaré de más tiempo —y Hyoga comenzó a salir del templo de Océano, pero sintió la mano de Natassia detenerlo—. No… no puedes acompañarme.

—No le estoy pidiendo permiso, maestro… —aseguró Natassia, que miró a Hyoga con detenimiento—. Recuperé la vista… el veneno de Milo se filrtó en mi sangre… puedo pelear en igualdad de condiciones —y Hyoga estuvo a punto de quejarse, cuando encontró a Shaina y a Marin unirse a Natassia. June y Ohko también lo hicieron, igual que el débil de Geki de la Osa Mayor, y un más orgulloso que preparado Ohko de Dragón. Kiki también intentó unírseles, pero una caballero lo detuvo, Tetis de Sirena había despertado—. Comprendo a los demás… pero tú… —comenzó Hyoga.

—Poseidón lo llamó… exterminio… —comenzó la marina de Poseidón—. No pienso permitir que mi dios caiga tan bajo. Prefiero auxiliar en su asesinato, y permitir que Poseidón medite en espera de su reencarnación, antes de verlo sucumbir ante la maldad de su corazón —y Hyoga la miró confundido—. No peleo por Athena… sino por salvar a Poseidón de sí mismo —y Hyoga asintió—. ¡Vamos! —y Hyoga salió detrás de Tetis, que tomó la iniciativa de la ofensiva—. ¡Trampa de Coral! —gritó la sirena, y Poseidón comenzó a ser tragado por el coral —los demás caballeros comenzaron a salir del templo también, pero antes de que Marín saliera, Aioria le tomó la mano.

—¡Espera Marín! —gritó Aioria, y Marín lo miró sorprendida—. No mueras por favor… no lo soportaría… igual que Milo he sido un insensible con mi ser más querido. Te lo ruego, me pondré de rodillas de ser necesario… no te mueras por favor… —y Marín entonces escuchó a Tetis y a Shaina ser lanzadas a un lado por el tremendo poder de Poseidón, y vio a Geki intentar darle un puñetazo a Poseidón en el rostro, solo para terminas siendo lanzado por el señor de los mares únicamente con la fuerza de uno de sus dedos—. Marín… —y la caballero de Águila tan solo sonrió—. No voy a detenerte pero… —y la caballero colocó su dedo en los labios de Aioria.

—No voy a besarte… hasta no regresar —aseguró Marín—. Ese solo pensamiento me mantendrá viva, no importa que tan fuerte me golpee Poseidón —y Aioria asintió—. Afila bien tus colmillos, Aioria —y el León la observó partir con su cosmos embravecido—. ¡Ohko! ¡Ataquemos juntos! —y el dragón asintió, y elevó su cosmos junto a Marín—. ¡Meteoros del Águila! —gritó Marín.

—¡El vuelo del Dragón! —gritó Ohko, y ambos ataques se combinaron, y sorpresivamente, golpearon el pecho de Poseidón, sin llegar a cuartear su armadura, pero se acercaron suficiente—. ¡Ja! ¡Esto me va a doler! —se burló Ohko, y entonces fue golpeado por el Diluvio Universal de Poseidón junto a Marín y Geki que en esos momentos intentaba reponerse, y el trio terminó rodando inconsciente por el suelo del reino del señor de los mares.

—¡Ejecución Aurora! —gritó Hyoga, ganándose la atención del dios de los mares—. ¡Asesinaste a nuestro maestro! ¡Y no te lo vamos a perdonar! —y Poseidón vio a Natassia junto a Hyoga, y vio su mano brillar de azul con una energía reunida que se escapaba de sus dedos, misma energía que Hyoga comenzó a reunir en su puño—. ¡Maestro Milo!

—¡Este golpe va en su nombre! —gritó Natassia, y tanto ella como Hyoga fundieron sus cosmos dorado y plateado, y lo lanzaron al unísono—. ¡Destello Zafiro! —gritaron ambos, y la armadura de Poseidón fue golpeada en varias ocasiones por las lanzas, y unas cuantas grietas aparecieron en su armadura—. ¡Deposité todo mi cosmos en ese ataque! —gritó Natassia furiosa.

—Yo aún tengo un truco —aseguró Hyoga, que entonces reunió su cosmos en sus manos entrelazadas—. ¡Polvo de Diamante! —gritó y atacó a Poseidón, que recibió el ataque sin recibir daño alguno, entonces Hyoga corrió en dirección a Poseidón, y el dios de los mares intentó golpearlo, solo para que Hyoga saltara al suelo, resbalara por el hielo generado por su anterior ataque, tomara a Poseidón de los brazos, y comenzara a congelarle las piernas.

—¡Ha sido un truco barato! ¡Pero no será suficiente para detenerme! ¡Onda expansiva! —gritó Poseidón, y tanto Hyoga como Natassia fueron lanzados a las escalinatas, donde ambos se clavaron. Natassia perdió el conocimiento, pero Hyoga se mantuvo atento—. ¡Ha sido un esfuerzo inútil que solo me ha congelado momentáneamente! ¡Una artimaña tan insignificante me es indiferente! —y Hyoga sonrió.

—No era mi intención el hacerte daño con ese ataque —confesó Hyoga, y Poseidón entonces sintió un cosmos sumamente aplastante, y vio que el templo de Océano se iluminaba de dorado—. Tan solo… le di tiempo para completar su concentración, y te inmovilicé para asegurarme de que no falle su ataque… Poseidón… esto es lo que pasa cuando un Acuario y un Escorpio trabajan juntos.

—¡Crean milagros! —gritó Jabu furioso—. ¡Agujas Escarlata! —sentenció Jabu, y las catorce agujas se desprendieron de su dedo a una velocidad impresionante, y las catorce se clavaron en el cuerpo de Poseidón, logrando lo que Milo jamás pudo hacer, aunque fuera principalmente por el escudo que el maestro de Jabu se aseguró de eliminar tras su muerte, Jabu había clavado sus catorce agujas de un movimiento—. ¡Aguja Escarlata! —continuó Jabu, y Aioria miró sorprendido, la afrenta de Jabu—. ¡Antares! —y la aguja roja del cielo, se clavó en el pecho de Poseidón, completando las 15, y extinguiendo por completo el cosmos de Jabu.

Por unos instantes hubo un silencio sepulcral. Nadie se movía, todos observaban el cuerpo de Poseidón, esperando obtener una respuesta. Inclusive, el grupo comenzaba a pensar que habían vencido. Más en ese momento, sintieron el cosmos de Poseidón, y su dunamis, encenderse nuevamente, y vieron sus ojos de un rojo intenso brillar con ira divina.

—Incluso en muerte… continuas mofándote de mí… Milo de Escorpio —y tanto Hyoga como Jabu se miraron mutuamente sorprendidos—. Pude verlo… nuevamente… me lanzabas esas malditas agujas… no era tu discípulo, él fue únicamente el medio que logró contactarte con su cosmos… estas agujas… ¡Las recibí de tu maldita mano! —y Poseidón incineró todo su dunamis, y el templo a Océano sucumbió ante todo su poder.

Cuando la luz roja por fin se extinguió, el templo estaba en ruinas, Hyoga y Jabu estaban noqueados, y tan solo quedaban en pie Aioria y la débil de Saori. Pero Aioria no comprendía el cómo no había sido noqueado el también. Al menos no lo comprendió, hasta ver la luz tornasolada frente a él.

—Asegúrate… de… —escuchó Aioria de labios de Mu—. Proteger… a Saori… a toda costa —y Mu se desplomó sobre el suelo, salvando a Aioria y a la diosa con su último esfuerzo, y aioria se encontró cara a cara con Poseidón.

—Saori… quédese donde es seguro —agregó Aioria, y en ese momento caminó con su cosmos encendido en dirección a Poseidón—. Milo… obsérvame bien… te juro que… dejaste a Saori en manos capaces —y el León Dorado rugió tras el cosmos de Aioria—. ¡Mírame bien Milo! ¡Descansa tranquilo! ¡Mis colmillos están bien afilados! —y Aioria corrió hasta llegar a Poseidón, y le golpeó el rostro con violencia, hiriendo al dios de los mares y forzándolo a retroceder—. ¡Sentirás mis colmillos! ¡Plasma Relámpago! —gritó Aioria, y sus relámpagos rodearon a Poseidón, pero estos rebotaban en su armadura, y terminaron atacando a Aioria en lugar de lastimar a Poseidón—. ¿Qué? ¡Pero Shura dijo que eran tu debilidad!

—El relámpago de Zeus puede herir a cualquier dios —comenzó Poseidón, y Aioria no lo comprendió al ver que sus relámpagos comenzaban a golpearlo—. O así es a quienes no poseen un escudo como un océano protegiéndolos —y Aioria abrió sus ojos de par en par—. Mi escudo… se ha recuperado —y Aioria se quedó perplejo—. ¡Ya no pueden tocarme! —gritó Poseidón, y lanzó a Aioria con la fuerza de su dunamis al suelo—. ¡Milo de Escorpio rompió mi escudo al dar su vida para destruirlo! ¡Pero mi escudo se regenera! ¡Ahora que lo he recuperado y que todos los caballeros han sido derrotados! ¡Mi victoria está completa! ¡No lograron vencerme a tiempo! —y Poseidón tomó a Aioria de la cabeza, y lo impactó violentamente en contra del suelo—. ¡El sacrificio de su queridísimo Milo de Escorpio, por fin, ha sido en vano! —y Aioria lloró, pensando que así había sido, Aioria, se estaba rindiendo, pero antes de sucumbir ante la desesperación, comenzó a levantarse, desafiando el dunamis de Poseidón con su cosmos, y logrando ponerse de pie a pesar de la fuerza del dios de los mares.

—¡Cruzaría océanos infinitos por Milo! ¡Su sacrificio no ha sido en vano! —y Aioria lanzó un puñetazo, y este golpeó el rostro de Poseidón con fuerza—. ¡Jamás lo admitiré! ¡Milo no murió en vano! ¡Yo aún puedo golpearte! ¡Destruiré de nuevo tu escudo! ¡Lo pulverizaré! ¡No ha sido en vano! ¡No ha sido en vano! ¡No ha sido en vano!

—¡Cálmate Aioria! —se escuchó el grito de Camus, y Aioria volteó momentáneamente, solo para encontrar a Camus en la pose de la Ejecución de Aioria—. Poseidón puede haber vuelto a levantar su escudo… pero… mientras estuvo débil… todos agrietaron su armadura —y Aioria observó la armadura de Poseidón, que poseía varias grietas—. ¡Con esas grietas! ¡Estoy seguro de que sucumbirá ante el cero absoluto! ¡Capaz de extinguir incluso las flamas del sol mismo! —aseguró Camus, y Poseidón se incorporó—. ¡Aioria! ¡Tan solo necesito que vuelvas a romper el escudo de Poseidón! ¡Hazlo! ¡Y te juro en el nombre de Milo que venceremos a Poseidón!

—¡Lo romperé entonces! —gritó Aioria—. ¡Camus! ¡Es hora de vengar a Milo! —y Camus asintió, y reunió todo su cosmos en sus manos—. ¡Poseidón! ¡Vas a sentir mis colmillos! —gritó nuevamente Aioria, y lanzó un puñetazo, que fue incapaz de atravesar el escudo de Poseidón.

—¡Se requirió es la Exclamación de Athena para debilitar mi escudo! ¡Y de la explosión de Antares para poder demolerlo por completo! ¿Qué posibilidades tienes tú! ¡No eres siquiera digno de enfrentarme! —y Poseidón lanzó a Aioria con la fuerza de su cosmos—. ¡Diluvio Universal! —gritó Poseidón, y Camus observó horrorizado, el como el agua atravesaba el cuerpo de Aioria, y expulsaba su sangre en forma de chorros de sangre—. ¡Es inútil! ¡No puedes hacerme frente! —continuó Poseidón.

—Claro que puedo… Milo lo hizo —y el cosmos de Aioria comenzó a intensificarse—. Y te contaré un secreto, Poseidón. No solo quería a Milo como a un hermano… pero también… deseaba vencerlo… siempre… él era mi rival —y Aioria recordó, todos los momentos en que él y Milo midieron sus fuerzas. Desde pleitos infantiles en frente de una Saori de apenas seis años, hasta convertirse en cazadores de Hecatónquiros en los territorios de la Isla de Andrómeda. Juntos se convirtieron en maestros, y aunque Aioria perdió a su discípulo, siguió adelante, negándose a aceptar nuevos discípulos hasta estar seguro de haber superado a Milo—. Para Milo… era más importante la obediencia y el deber, que cualquier deseo personal. Por mucho tiempo, soportó el tener a Saori de escudera, no se dio cuenta de que era Athena o no quiso hacerlo por miedo a pensar que estaba incumpliendo con su deber.

—¡Uso a una diosa a su conveniencia! —gritó Poseidón, se lanzó en contra de Aioria y lo golpeó con fuerza, y su puño soltó un torrente en dirección al cielo, antes de que Aioria cayera algunos metros frente a Poseidón totalmente malherido—. No tenía vergüenza.

—La tenía… él… Milo sentía vergüenza en todo momento —y Aioria lloró, mientras recordaba el día en que los tres, Milo, Mu y él mismo, se unieron por primera vez en la exclamación de Athena, y el cómo la mitad del santuario les dio la espalda mientras corrían al laberinto de Chronos, donde juntos combatieron a Ceo y a Hyperión—. Milo vivía avergonzado de ser un caballero con tan alto sentido del deber, que sería capaz de abofetearle el rostro a Athena siempre y cuando fuera por su bienestar —y Saori escuchó las palabras de Aioria con detenimiento, recordando los arduos días en que Milo se contenía, colocando sus barreras para evitar irrespetar a la diosa—. Pero fue fuerte, y contra todas las adversidades, amó a Saori, hasta el punto de derrotar a dioses —y las memorias de la batalla contra Chronos, y posterior batalla contra Ares invadieron la mente de Aioria—. Milo… era más que solo un caballero que disfrutaba de abofetearles el rostro a los dioses. Incluso era humilde… recuerdo… yo recuerdo que Milo me decía siempre, que nosotros nos disputaríamos el quinto lugar de entre los caballeros más poderosos del Santuario. Él decía que… primero muerto que ser derrotado por mí… pues adivina… Poseidón… primero muerto… y Milo está muerto… ahora es mi turno de sobrepasarlo. ¡Al romper tu maldito escudo! —y Aioria se lanzó en contra de Poseidón—. ¡Domador de las Bestias! —gritó Aioria, y su puño golpeó a Poseidón, rompiendo su escudo, y cuarteando su armadura—. ¡Ahora Camus! —gritó Aioria.

—Aioria… realmente… conociste a Milo mejor que yo… —y Saori sintió un profundo dolor en su pecho—. Hasta siempre… Saori… ¡Ejecución Aurora! —gritó Camus, y Aioria saltó fuera del camino, aunque su armadura se congeló y se despedazó en el pecho por la tremenda fuerza del cosmos de Camus. La Ejecución de Aurora entonces golpeó a Poseidón, y su cuerpo quedó congelado por completo. La aurora se dejó ver por toda la Atlántida, y débilmente, los caballeros abatidos comenzaron a levantarse. Todos presenciaron la gentil nevada, y observaron el cuerpo de Poseidón congelado, y agrietándose hasta que este comenzó a caerse en pedazos. Poseidón, había sido derrotado, y el dios de los mares no se había siquiera percatado de ello.

—Camus… lo lograste… —agregó Aioria, que entonces miró el cuerpo congelado de Camus, con sus ojos ahogados en lágrimas—. Lo venciste Camus… tú… con tu cosmos lograste… el cero absoluto… ahora puedes… ir con Milo —y Aioria cayó sobre sus rodillas, y el cuerpo de Camus comenzó a despedazarse y a caerse en pedazos, destruido por completo, abandonando este mundo, viajando al inframundo en búsqueda de Milo—. Yo la cuidaré Camus… se lo prometí a Milo… se lo prometí a todos… yo… voy a cuidar de Saori… voy a cuidar del fruto de su afrenta a los dioses —y Saori en ese momento caminó frente a Aioria, y lo abrazó con fuerza—. Saori… yo… perdóneme por ser tan débil… yo tan solo… deseaba que Milo sobreviviera… y contuve mis lágrimas hasta este momento. Los leones no deberían llorar… —y Saori acarició el cabello de Aioria, y lloró junto a él—. Sé que usted debe estar sufriendo más que yo… pero… pero… tan solo no puedo soportarlo.

—Está bien… Aioria… todo está bien… —y Saori abrazó a Aioria con fuerza—. Ya todo terminó… ya podemos… comenzar a sanar… Milo nos observa desde el cielo —y todos los caballeros comenzaron a reunirse alrededor de Saori—. El… siempre va a cuidarnos.

**Monte Yomotsu.**

—¿Escuchaste? ¡Tu diosa y esposa dice que vas a cuidarla desde el cielo! ¡Que ingenua! —en los interiores del Monte Yomotsu, y cercanos a los territorios de Hades, hay un calabozo donde las almas más fuertes son torturadas hasta que pierden toda valentía—. Me pregunto. ¿Qué pensaría Athena si te viera en tan deplorable estado, Milo de Escorpio? —en su interior, Milo de Escorpio era torturado, sin siquiera haber entrado en los territorios de Hades—. ¡Ahora, si no te importa! ¡Es hora de tus azotes! —continuó un espectro, que miró a Milo con desprecio, mientras el antiguo caballero de escorpio, con sangre cayéndole de los labios y lagrimales, lo observaba fijamente y con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro—. ¿De qué te ríes? —gritó el espectro, y entonces hundió su látigo en el pecho de Milo, que soportó el dolor sin soltar alarido alguno—. ¿Sigues haciéndote el fuerte?

—¿Haciéndome el fuerte? —agregó Milo con desprecio y mientras se mordía el labio—. Pero si golpeas como una niñita indefensa, Fryodor de Mandrágora —agregó Milo con desprecio—. Métetelo… en esa maldita cabeza tuya… jamás… vas a… lograr hacerme gritar… espectro debilucho… yo no voy a rebajarme… a ese nivel… pero en cuanto me libere te voy a hacer pedazos —y Fryodor movió su látigo con odio, y destrozó la piel de Milo, quien se forzó a sí mismo a no gritar—. Anda, maldito… ya no tengo nada que perder. Vuelve a golpearme… mientras más despedaces mi piel… más crece mi odio… y cuando me libere… ya verás lo que es sufrimiento… —y Fryodor volvió a preparar su látigo.

—¡Ya basta Fryodor! —se escuchó una voz llena de autoridad, y Fryodor de Mandrágora de inmediato se arrodilló frente a uno de los generales de Hades. Radamanthys de Wyvern—. Eres en verdad impresionante. Tan débil e indefenso, pero como todo escorpión acorralado, te pones a la defensiva. No me sorprende que Poseidón te haya matado.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Me gustan las presas difíciles —y Milo comenzó a forcejear contra sus cadenas, y la piedra detrás de estas comenzó a ceder, y Fryodor de Mandrágora comenzó a preocuparse—. ¡Tarde o temprano voy a liberarme, Radamanthys! ¡Y en cuanto lo haga! ¡Mataré a cuantos espectros pueda! ¡No van a ganar esta guerra! ¡No lo harán! ¡Aún en muerte seré la peor pesadilla de Hades! ¡Athena vencerá! —y en ese momento, Radamanthys golpeó el cuerpo de Milo con fuerza, y Milo se convulsionó con violencia.

—Escúchame bien, basura —habló Radamanthys—. Solo hay una razón, por la que alma maltrecha no ha entrado en el Tártaros a ser torturada —y Radamanthys comenzó a estrujar el cuello de Milo con fuerza, hasta que este comenzó a escupir sangre—. Hades tiene planes para ti. Y pronto, te arrodillarás ante él para jurarle lealtad. Eres un guerrero muy poderoso, digno de convertirse en uno de sus cazadores —y Radamanthys sacó un alacrán negro de una dimensión oscura dentro de sus alas—. Yo preferiría torturarte eternamente. Pero después de todo lo que has luchado, Milo de Escorpio. Pienso que te sienta muy bien el negro —y Radamanthys colocó al alacrán en los hombros de Milo, y el animal comenzó a perforarlo con su aguijón violentamente—. Pronto… le jurarás lealtad a Hades. ¡Alacrán Negro! —y Radamanthys comenzó a retirarse—. Tu cosmos ya ha comenzado a marchitarse de todos modos… es oscuro y maligno. ¡Se bienvenido, Milo de Escorpio! ¡Se bienvenido a los ejércitos del dios Hades!

* * *

**Y para terminar con lo obvio de lo que hablaba en el capítulo anterior, agregue estos últimos párrafos como un regalo que abre el libro de la Saga de Hades. Pero para poder abrir ese capítulo de loa forma más correcta Posible, necesito primero terminar como se debe la Saga de Poseidón en el capítulo 30, y después, ya saben que necesito hacer bien mi tarea para poder escribir algo merecedor de su lectura, osease, necesito ver toda la Saga de Hades, ver Lost Canvas otra ve, terminar de leer el manga, y ya después escribo el primer capítulo de la saga. En español, después del capítulo 30 me toca un mes de ver Saint Seiya para inspirarme. Pero bueno, por lo pronto, este es el fin de la Saga de Poseidón, ya nomás falta el Epílogo.**


	30. El Alacrán Negro

**Entonces no mato a Milo y nomas me dejan 5 reviews T_T, son unos malvados, solo por eso mataré a Aioria (Es broma no se enojen).**

**En fin, ya está listo es último capítulo de la saga de Poseidón, que aquí entre nos, se parece más a el primer capítulo de la Saga de Hades, pero no lo es, ya que el Santuario se encuentra en periodo de recuperación y no ha entrado de lleno en una guerra santa, no se confundan, este capítulo, aunque con fuertes referencias a Hades, sigue siendo de la Saga de Poseidón. Ahora, sin más que decir por el momento, a contestar reviews, será rápido y corto porque tengo quehaceres, disfruten, y déjenme más reviews bola de malvados o morirá el gatito de peluche (Es broma jajaja, yo tengo la culpa por actualizar en solo dos días)**

**Neroxius: Por el momento solo debes saber que a Dohko no lo volveremos a ver en lo que resta de las Sagas, su historia ya se terminó, no lo veras en Sapuri pateando traseros, eso te lo aseguro, y nuevamente, a ninguno de los de Lost Cambas, lamento si eso te inquieta. Pero te prometo más de otros caballeros, esta saga estará llena de sorpresas (Oye espera, todavía es Poseidón). Oh, cierto cierto. La próxima Saga estará llena de sorpresas (-_-;)**

**RedHood941: Te voy a hacer llorar Escorpio, encontraré la manera, muajajajaja. Y comprendo lo que mencionas de Seiya e ikki, trataré de darles un mejor rol en la de Hades, es la costumbre, perdona. De los gemelos habrá mucho eso tenlo por seguro.**

**dalfloveaioros: En este capítulo sabrás más del bebé de lo que te esperabas, créelo. Pandora va a tener una participación algo perversa y macabra también, será un capítulo emocionante. Y jajajajaja, algún día Kuramada se morirá de envidia al ver como superé su saga de Poseidón (Eso creo)**

**cuatecatl88: Usaré tu nombre para un espectro de Hades si tengo la oportunidad entonces, jajajajaja. Y sip, le dieron una paliza a los dorados, aunque se pasaron a los de Poseidón muy fácil en mi opinión, tenían que sufrir ante el dios por lo menos. ¿Quieres a Minos? ¡Te doy a Minos! ¡Disfruta!**

**fatyvilla: A mí también me gustaron los momentos entre Aioria y Camus, aunque creo que exageré con el odio de Camus… solo un poquito… y vaya… a todos les gustan Kanon y Saga, pues sean felices, en este capítulo Kanon hasta habla más que Saga.**

**¡Ya! ¡Tengo prisa! ¡Nos vemos! ¡Y no se hagan, si se leyeron dos caps seguidos dejen review en los dos! ¡Jajajajaja!**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Soporte Principal. 29 de Enero de 05 N. G.**

—La lluvia no dejará de caer, hasta que el corazón de la señorita Saori no se tranquilice —explicó Shaka a los caballeros presentes frente al Soporte Principal, mientras todos esperaban el momento en que Mu se recuperara de sus heridas para así poder viajar de regreso al Santuario—. Más sin embargo, no es una lluvia dañina. Es gentil. Podrá haber complicaciones de regreso en Europa, pero no serán difíciles de combatir. Hay mucho que hacer. Y aún quedan muchas dudas por resolver —y Shaka miró a Tetis y a Kanon, quienes fueran sus enemigos en estas sangrientas batallas—. Athena ha de decidir el que hacer con ustedes dos.

—Yo gustoso intercederé por mi hermano Kanon —aclaró Saga, mientras desafiaba al Patriarca con su mirada. Kanon por otra parte se mostró entristecido por su propio comportamiento, incluso lo repudiaba con gran desprecio—. No puedo decir lo mismo de la marina de Poseidón. Atacó el Santuario junto al dios de los mares.

—Yo intercederé por ella —aclaró Mu, que miró a Saga con recelo—. Pudo haber levantado su puño en mi contra, y al final lo levantó en contra de Poseidón. Está en la misma situación que Kanon —y Saga se limitó a permanecer en silencio con algo de molestia—. ¿Quién tomará el papel de Milo cómo General? —y Mu entonces escuchó una columna ser pulverizada bajo el puño furioso de Aioria—. Hermano… no podemos seguir lamentándonos por la muerte de Milo… sé que estas furioso, pero, debemos ser fuertes por la señorita Saori.

—Ya lo sé… —agregó Aioria con debilidad—. Tan solo… deseaba descargar un poco mi ira… Milo… no voy a dejar de llorar su muerte solo porque tú me lo digas, Mu —y el caballero de Aries asintió—. ¿Quién tomará su lugar entonces? —cambió el tema Aioria—. Jabu es el nuevo caballero de Escorpio, pero… dudo que esté listo para liderarnos —y Jabu asintió con tristeza.

—Shura de Capricornio demostró ser todo un líder en ausencia del maestro —comenzó Hyoga, abrazando su brazo se encontraba Natassia, que seguía lamentando la muerte de su maestro. Hyoga también la sufría, pero debía ser fuerte, a pesar de haber perdido no solo a uno pero a dos maestros ese día—. Gustoso volvería a seguirlo.

—Aunque aprecio esas palabras esa decisión le concierne únicamente a Athena —agregó Shura fríamente, aunque ello no molestó a Hyoga—. Será como lo quiera Saori. Por lo pronto, concentrémonos en sanar a los heridos. Y en sanar el Santuario… la guerra contra Hades está próxima… y de 88 caballeros, solo nos quedan… —comenzó Shura.

—54 Caballeros en total —habló Shaka, y el grupo se mostró sorprendido—. Los 12 dorados se han mantenido constantes, por cada caído ha llegado un reemplazo. Pero de los 28 caballeros de plata, solo quedan 15, algunos de los cuales no son muy confiables. Por lo vivido en esta guerra, puedo asegurar que más de la mitad de los de plata restantes no son devotos de corazón a Athena… por los de bronce, no me preocuparía tener esa duda… pero son los de rango más bajo, y aunque queden 27 de 48… no serán suficientes, y no tenemos tiempo de realizar reclutamientos a estas alturas.

—No… pero podemos hacer algunos reclutamientos de calidad en lugar de cantidad —explicó Hyoga, y entonces se dirigió a Shiryu, quien tenía ambos brazos rotos—. Necesito pedir prestada tu lanza, Shiryu… hay algo que debo hacer —y Shiryu asintió, y comenzó a caminar en dirección al Pilar del Océano Ártico—. Volveré con un aliado potencial… si es que sigue con vida —y Hyoga comenzó a retirarse tras una reverencia.

—Todo parece moverse con tal normalidad… pero… —comenzó Aioria, y Mu lo miró intranquilo—. Sin importar cuanto todos lo intentemos… el corazón de Saori sigue en pena… incluso en estos momentos… puedo escuchar su gentil llanto… Saori… que fuerte es… su corazón llora… pero… no se ha dado por vencida… —y todos bajaron la mirada, comprendiendo las palabras de Aioria.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Guerras Doradas.**

**Epílogo de Saga de Poseidón.**

**Prólogo a Saga de Hades.**

**Capítulo 10: El Alacrán Negro.**

* * *

**Monte Yomotsu.**

—¡Despierta caballero de Athena! —escuchó Milo en sus sueños, y de inmediato fue impactado con violencia por Fryodor de Mandrágora, de la Estrella Celeste del Dolor, su carcelero, y quien fuera quien se diera a la tarea de torturarlo por la eternidad—. Ha llegado el momento, los tres jueces del inframundo desean juzgarte —y Fryodor liberó a Milo de sus ataduras, y el antiguo caballero de Escorpio de inmediato tomó a Fryodor del cuello e intentó estrangularlo, solo para que el espectro de la Mandrágora sonriera con malicia, y el rostro en el pecho de su armadura abriera la boca—. ¡No fastidies! ¡Grito de la Mandrágora! —gritó Fryodor, y Milo fue violentamente lanzado en contra de una de las paredes de la prisión—. Que te sirva de lección, caballero inútil. La única razón por la que no eres desterrado a lo profundo del Tártaros, es porque así lo ha querido el señor Radamanthys.

—Disfruta de tu supuesta superioridad todo lo que quieras… Fryodor… —habló Milo con debilidad—. Sin alimento… sin agua… ser torturado tras haber combatido en una guerra y haber sido torturado por Poseidòn… pero créeme… encontraré… la fuerza para destrozarte… —y Fryodor pateó a Milo en su rostro, y el débil caballero no logró ponerse de pie nuevamente.

—Marchino de Esqueleto. Estrella Terrestre del Silencio —habló Fryodor, y un espectro calvo y de dentadura chueca, se acercó con una guadaña en su mano—. El condenado está listo para su viaje. En este estado tan deplorable no debiera representar un peligro incluso para los espectros más débiles —y Milo enfureció. Pero no podía defenderse, estaba sumamente débil—. Claro que… antes de que te lo lleves, este imbécil se ganó mi desprecio. No lo dejaré ir hasta escuchar al menos un grito de dolor —y Fryodor comenzó a azotar a Milo con su látigo, pero el caballero se negó a soltar alarido alguno, y resistió el castigo—. ¡Miserable! ¡Solo grita de una buena vez!

—Si te hace sufrir… mi silencio… —comenzó Milo—. Entonces que te sirva de tormento el saber que ni tu mejor intento logró doblegarme —y Fryodor enfureció, pero Milo tan solo sonrió con malicia—. Anda, vuelve a intentarlo. Ya te dije, que cuando recupere mis fuerzas te arrancaré la cabeza —y Fryodor levantó su látigo, solo para que Marchigo de Esqueleto lo detuviera.

—Ya basta Fryodor. El señor Radamanthys enfurecerá si Alacrán Negro no está en las condiciones debidas —y Milo le escupió en el rostro a Marchigo, solo para que el espectro enfureciera y le golpeara el rostro con fuerza—. ¡Solo limítate a cooperar! ¡Alimaña endemoniada! —y Marchigo lo tomó de la cabellera y lo forzó a ponerse de pie, y entonces lo pateó fuera del calabozo, y en dirección a un mundo de tierras rojizas y cielos morados—. Si todos los caballeros son igual de débiles que tú, conquistar el Santuario será muy sencillo —y en ese momento, Milo comenzó a combatir sus cadenas sin llegar a romperlas.

—¿Eso piensas? —comenzó Milo—. Parece que no lo has comprendido, espectro inútil —y Marchigo apuntó su guadaña al cuello de Milo—. Yo soy… la por pesadilla de ustedes, malditos espectros… ya no tengo nada que perder, mira donde estoy. ¿Crees que me limitaré a pudrirme aquí? Tortúrame todo lo que quieras. Muy pronto, estas cadenas… —y Milo comenzó a romper las cadenas, y Marchigo comenzó a retroceder asustado—. Van a ceder… y en cuanto lo hagan… adivina quién va a recibir mi ira —y Marchigo comenzó a retroceder.

—Deberías tranquilizarte, caballero de Athena —escuchó Milo, y en ese momento vio un rio frente a él, y a un espectro en una barca llegar hasta un muelle cubierto de neblina—. Yo soy Caronte de Aqueronte, Estrella Celeste del Intervalo —y Milo observó al espectro, que en ese momento invitó a Milo a subir a su barca con un movimiento de su cabeza—. Seguro has oído hablar de mí —agregó el espectro.

—Caronte, el transportador de almas. Y yo sin dinero —se burló Milo, y Caronte observó a Marchigo con detenimiento—. Tal parece que no voy a ir a ningún lado. ¿Qué te parece, Marchigo? Y déjame decirte que, las cadenas… ya están cediendo… —y el espectro se horrorizó, sacó una moneda de oro de su bolsillo y se la entregó a Caronte—. Miserable cobarde. Muy valientes resultaron ser los espectros de Hades.

—O muy arrogantes son los caballeros de Athena —habló Caronte, y Milo lo miró con desprecio, y subió a la embarcación con molestia—. Pero en realidad no me interesa. Tan solo soy quien pasa las almas de un lado del rio al otro. No me importa la guerra, no me importa el señor Hades, solo me importa el dinero —y Milo se sentó agotado, comprendiendo que no necesitaba ser hostil contra un espectro tan dócil—. Me recuerdas a un bruto que cruzó mi rio hace unos dos años… muy agresivo… pero tú al menos eres un poco más comprensible. Ese mal educado de cabeza caliente casi hunde mi embarcación por el aburrimiento. El viaje de un lado del rio al oro es muy largo. Pero últimamente está muy tranquilo, pocos mueren desde la gran marejada. Tuve mucho trabajo entonces. Al menos 50,000 almas debía cruzar cada vez que Apolo aparecía en el cielo. Por suerte, la mayoría cargaba dinero cuando murió.

—Enserio no me interesa tu conversación absurda —y Caronte observó a Milo con detenimiento. No estaba furioso, ni pretendía ser un arrogante. Estaba deprimido—. Ya nada importa… jamás volveré a verla… estoy muerto… solo me queda asegurarme de que ella gane esta guerra… mataré a cuantos espectros deba… equilibraré l balanza en favor a Athena… así Saori… y el bebé… ambos… podrán vivir en un mundo en paz —y Caronte decidió no continuar con la conversación, y en su lugar guardó silencio.

**Soporte Principal.**

—¡Saori! —gritó Aioria sorprendido al sentir que la lluvia ya caía con mayor gentileza, y escuchar que la diosa por fin salía de los restos del Templo de Poseidón—. Mi señorita Saori… está usted… —y Saori desvió la mirada en dirección al suelo, pero asintió tranquilamente—. No tengo idea… de que debo decirle en estos momentos… lo lamento… —y Saori levantó la mirada, y notó el dolor en los ojos de Aioria—. Le ruego me disculpe… me dejé llevar.

—Descuida Aioria —comenzó Saori—. Estaré bien… aún queda un largo camino antes de encontrar la paz verdadera… hay que ser fuertes —y Saori se dirigió a sus caballeros, y todos se arrodillaron ante ella—. Mu… ¿Has reunido la cantidad necesaria de cosmos para el viaje de regreso? —preguntó la diosa.

—Con la ayuda de mi discípulo que se encuentra más descansado seguramente llegaremos hasta el Santuario, mi señora —y Saori asintió, y se dirigió al grupo con una gentil mirada, buscando la aprobación de todos para realizar el viaje—. Tan solo esperamos al caballero de Acuario.

—No debes esperar más, Mu —agregó Hyoga, que en esos momentos llegaba ante el grupo con un compañero que cubría su cuerpo con la capa del caballero de Acuario. Su piel estaba en extremo pálida, y uno de sus ojos estaba ciego y rasgado por una cicatriz, su cabello era de un color verde oscuro, y su mirada estaba perdida en un vacío muy profundo—. Mi señorita Saori… es muy pronto para darle explicaciones, pero… tengo una deuda que saldar con esta persona. Así es que hasta que se recupere… debo cuidar de él. Y hacerme responsable por todo el daño que le he hecho —y Saori en un principio no lo comprendió, pero sonrió gentilmente ante el recién llegado.

—Podemos partir… Mu… —agregó Saori—… Vayamos a casa —y el caballero dorado, con la ayuda de su discípulo, comenzó a elevar su cosmos hasta que este envolvió al grupo, y todos fueron transportados de regreso a Grecia, de regreso al Santuario.

**El Hades. Las Puertas del Infierno.**

—Aquel ser que pase por estas puertas… deberá abandonar toda esperanza —agregó Caronte, mientras pasaban a través de un arco, que Milo miró con sus ojos perdidos en la desesperación—. Antes esta edificación estaba más atrás. Se tenía que pasar a través de esta puerta antes siquiera de subir a mi barca… hoy el Hades ha cambiado mucho. La gran marejada llenó de almas todos los ríos, muchos lugares en el Hades quedaron sepultados, el inframundo creció para abastecer a semejante cantidad de muertos. Todos abandonaron la esperanza claro está. ¿Qué hay de ti? —y Milo cerró sus manos en puños.

—¿Esperanza? —y Caronte asintió, mientras Milo sonreía—. La esperanza… es lo único que me mantiene cuerdo —y Caronte se mostró impresionado—. Vivirás… Caronte… no eres un espectro común… —y Caronte se frotó la barbilla cauteloso y curioso—. No puedo decir lo mismo de quienes me esperan al otro lado de este rio —y Milo observó a un ejército de espectros frente a él, y Milo bajó de la barca, y en cuanto lo hizo, un coloso lo golpeó con fuerza, noqueándolo en ese instante—. Sa… Sa… Saori… —y Milo perdió el conocimiento.

**Athenas, Grecia. El Santuario. 25 de Febrero de 05. N.G.**

—Con cuidado señorita Saori. No lleva una carga cualquiera —habló Afrodita mientras seguía a la diosa a través de las doce casas, mientras se dirigía a la casa de Escorpio seguida de varios de sus caballeros dorados, entre ellos Hyoga, Shura y Seiya—. Por los dioses. No tiene respeto por su paquete.

—Afrodita. ¿Quién está embarazada, tú o yo? —habló Saori con molestia, y Afrodita se limitó a suspirar en señal de derrota, mientras veía que su diosa, con dos meses de embarazo y sin que estos se le notaran del todo, bajar por las escalinatas entre Escorpio y Sagitario sin problema alguno—. Me siento perfectamente bien. Todos ustedes se preocupan demasiado.

—Tal vez no nos preocuparíamos tanto, si tuviera más consideración por su salud —agregó Hyoga, y Saori en ese momento suspiró en señal de molestia—. Caminar con los pies descalzos por mi templo ya era demasiado… ahora viaja con la espalda descubierta. Las lluvias apenas han cesado, pero tal parece que desea hacer pública su relación con mi maestro que en paz descanse, al mostrar su tatuaje de esa manera —y Saori se sonrojó un poco—. Va a darle mucho trabajo a Shaka. Sin mencionar, que revelar su espalda tatuada incitará a las masas a practicar el tatuarse la piel como una necesidad avalada por la diosa de la guerra.

—Hyoga… eras tan complicado cómo Camus… —y Hyoga se sorprendió por la comparativa, y se mantuvo al margen—. Estoy embarazada… y no pretendo que mi pueblo comience rumores indecorosos. Algunos ya han comenzado a llamar a Aioria como mi nuevo favorito por sus constantes visitas a mi templo. El bebé es de Milo, y todos van a saberlo. No volveré a cubrir mi espalda —y Hyoga se preocupó.

—No hay más remedio —habló Shura—. En un mes, el embarazo de la señorita Saori será más que evidente. Será un impacto menos problemático si saben que el padre es un caballero dorado, que piensen que ha sido una aventura cualquiera, o un acto de los dioses.

—Shura… voy a pedirte lo más amablemente posible que no vuelvas a usar esa referencia —agregó Hyoga con molestia—. Algunos aquí presentes aún creemos en otras religiones. Tu comparación es ofensiva a mis creencias.

—Ya basta, Hyoga, Shura —sentenció la diosa—. Cambiando el tema. ¿Cómo va la recuperación de tu amigo? La temperatura ha ido en descenso, no había sido así desde que Camus te entrenaba en la casa de Acuario —y Hyoga suspiró intranquilo—. ¿Pasa algo? —y Hyoga asintió.

—Su nombre es Isaac… y no ha aceptado a Athena, ni acepa la muerte de Poseidón. Incluso se rehúsa a reconocerme como el santo dorado de Acuario —y Saori asintió—. Tomará algún tiempo. Natassia ha intentado calmarlo también… Isaac simplemente… no quiere aceptarlo… no es la misma persona que conocí de niño… pero… estoy seguro de que se convertirá en un aliado poderoso algún día.

—Eso espero —agregó Saori—. ¿Qué hay de ti, Seiya? —preguntó Saori, y Seiya la miró curioso—. ¿Han encontrado ya un reemplazo para Pegaso? —y Seiya movió la cabeza en negación—. Las cosas no se ven muy prometedoras.

—Por más que me duela admitirlo, Saori —comenzó Seiya, y Saori bajó la mirada—. Sin Milo… los Nova Geaneses han perdido la esperanza —y Saori asintió—. Entre los habitantes de Europa, Milo era visto como un humano, capaz de desafiar a los dioses. Y era la inspiración de que Hades Podía ser derrotado… Camus quien derrotó a Poseidón también murió, lo que hace pensar a los Nova Geaneses que los dioses son en verdad invencibles —y Saori entonces escuchó una conmoción, y comenzó a correr en dirección al templo de Escorpio—. ¡Saori!

—¡Por todos los dioses Olímpicos mujer! ¡Ese bebé ca a nacer con las neuronas sacudidas si lo sigues balanceando de esa manera! —gritó Afrodita, que entonces corrió tras Saori sin lograr alcanzar a la diosa, que cuando llegó al Templo de Escorpio, encontró a un Jabu de Escorpio furioso, y a una muchedumbre frente a él que llegaba con ofrendas para el dios de la guerra.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó Jabu iracundo—. !No permitiré que se siga irrespetando este recinto sagrado! ¡Debería darles vergüenza! —continuó Jabu mientras apuntaba con su Aguja Escarlata en dirección a los aldeanos—. El Maestro Milo, fue el caballero de Escorpio más fuerte de todos, ¡Y no era ningún dios! ¡Era un humano igual a ustedes! ¡No permitiré que sus ofrendas entren a mi templo! ¡Se les ha permitido subir para presenciar el homenaje a mi Maestro! ¡No para darle ofrendas y pedir su favor! ¡El Maestro Milo no será recordado como el heraldo de la guerra! ¿Me escucharon? —y los Nova Geaneses bajaron la mirada avergonzados.

—Muy bien dicho Jabu. Milo se retorcería en su tumba si lo continúan llamando el dios de la guerra —se escuchó la voz de Aioria, que en ese momento se abría paso entre la muchedumbre, y llegaba ante Jabu, que lo recibió con una reverencia—. Estamos al mismo nivel. Somos caballeros dorados. No me debes reverencia alguna. Milo me hubiera recibido con una Aguja Escarlata de todas formas —y Jabu se preocupó por Aioria en ese momento—. Oye… ya sé que no deseas que llenen tu nueva casa de ofrendas… pero… necesito hablar con Milo.

—Aioria… por favor… me avergüenzas en frente de toda Atenas —agregó Jabu mientras se sonrojaba, y Aioria insistió con una sonrisa—. Por Athena, está bien. Te debo tanto de todos modos, Aioria —y el caballero de Leo asintió, y entonces caminó dentro del templo, donde encontró a Saori, y cuando la gente comenzó a susurrar, Jabu se ruborizó—. ¡Oigan! ¡No empiecen rumores tan rápido! —y Saori sonrió, caminó lejos de Aioria momentáneamente, y se dirigió a su pueblo—. ¿Saori?

—No me presiones Jabu… o te ordenaré ponerte en cuatro —y Jabu se sobresaltó, mientras la diosa tomaba aire y se dirigía a su pueblo—. Pueblo de Atenas. Les ruego que desistan de empezar rumores innecesarios. En estos momentos, deseo hacer una declaración en honor al caído caballero de Escorpio… y trato de ser tan fuerte como me es posible —y todo el pueblo calló, mientras Saori encontraba la fuerza necesaria—. Milo de Escorpio… no era solo mi caballero dorado… pero era también mi esposo, y quien fuera padre del bebé que cargo en mi vientre —y la declaración tomó a los Nova Geanenses por sorpresa, y todos exigieron respuestas—. Lo lamento… el dolor es muy grande para dar más explicaciones… Jabu… lo dejo todo en tus capaces manos —y el caballero de escorpio se sobresaltó.

—¿Queeeee? ¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirme que revele tus intimidades con mi maestro? —se quejó Jabu, y en ese momento Afrodita llegó y miró a Jabu con desdén—. Pero… Afrodita… —comenzó Jabu preocupado por la mirada de Afrodita.

—Por Dionisio, tu lengua es más afilada que la de Milo —y Jabu se avergonzó—. Anda, te ayudaré a dar las explicaciones, novato —y Afrodita comenzó a dirigirse al pueblo de Atenas—. Bello pueblo de Atenas. La unión entre caballeros y diosas es prohibida, pero el romper esta prohibición ha hecho a nuestra diosa más humana. Pues verán… —prosiguió Afrodita, y tanto Shura como Hyoga y Seiya que recién llegaban al templo de Escorpio, decidieron ir ante la muchedumbre, y procurar que Afrodita no hablara de más.

—¿Saori? ¡Visitamos a Milo juntos? —preguntó Aioria, y la diosa asintió—. Lindo tatuaje por cierto —se burló Aioria, y la diosa le jaló la oreja con violencia—. ¡Auch! ¡Lo lamento diosa misericordiosa! ¡No me castigue!

—Ahora entiendo porque a Milo le gustaba discutir contigo. Eres un insensible —y Aioria asintió, y Saori sonrió para él—. Seguro que lo hacías tan feliz. Aioria… tú siempre lograbas sacar a Milo de su lúgubre soledad —y Aioria miró a Saori, y sonrió ante sus palabras—. ¡Milo cariño! ¡Vinimos a visitarte! —habló la diosa, y Aioria se burló— ¡Estas celoso porque Marín no te llama cariño! —se quejó la diosa.

—No es eso —comenzó Aioria—. Tan solo imagino la mueca de Milo al ser llamado cariño —y Saori sintió que una vena se le saltaba en la frente por la osadía de Aioria—. Lo lamento… bueno… ya me controlé… lo siento, no volverá a pasar —y Saori lo dudó.

—Para tu información, Milo solía ser muy cariñoso conmigo siempre que Shaka no estaba en el Santuario —y Saori entonces comenzó a caminar en dirección a una estatua con la forma de Milo vistiendo la armadura de Escorpio—. Lithos hizo un magnífico trabajo —agregó la diosa, y Aioria entonces abrió la botella de vino que había estado cargando—. ¿Bebes? —preguntó Saori.

—No… Marín me lo tiene prohibido… igual Mu… —y Aioria llenó un vaso que cargaba con el vino—. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de beber con Milo, a menos que fuera el té que tú nos preparabas… pero de eso ya van varios años. Siempre quise disfrutar de una copa con Milo, ver quien aguantaba más… —y Saori observó a Aioria con curiosidad—. ¿Milo tomaba? —y Saori bajó la mirada, y Aioria no lo comprendió—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Yo… bueno… a decir verdad yo… —y Saori bajó la mirada—. No lo sé… —y Aioria se mostró sorprendido—. Era una relación secreta… se basó únicamente en la atracción y el cortejo, ese era el método de Milo… o el mío… no lo sé con certeza. Tan solo queríamos estar juntos… no compartíamos gustos, nuestras conversaciones eran vagas y sin sentido, hablábamos de todo, y al mismo tiempo de nada… yo… no sé casi nada de Milo… tan solo lo amaba —y Aioria sonrió ante aquellas palabras—. No se supone que mi pesar sea de tu agrado.

—Saori, estas equivocada —habló Aioria, y Saori lo miró sorprendida—. Conocías a Milo mejor que nadie. No importa si no compartían gustos, o si conocías su color favorito, o sus pasatiempos, o sus deseos en la vida. No tenías por qué saberlo porque simplemente los vivías —y Saori no lo comprendió—. Bien, para deleite de tu curiosidad, te los voy a decir. Yo sí se lo pregunté y me contestó de una forma muy arrogante y grosera por cierto, diciéndome que estaba demente por querer saber estas cosas —y Saori mantuvo su silencio, esperanzada en escuchar los gustos de Milo—. A Milo le gustaba conversar, no tenía predilección en algún tema, siempre y cuando fuera una conversación ligera y tranquila —y Saori lo pensó por un momento—. Su color favorito era el lila —y Saori se sorprendió, y comenzó a encontrar sentido en las palabras de Aioria—. Su pasatiempo, jugar al guardaespaldas. Y dialogar, no sabes como sufría siempre que teníamos un debate… él siempre me ganaba, ese maldito arrogante… pero no tiene importancia… su deseo en la vida era… pues… —y Saori sonrió.

—Ser padre —y Aioria sonrió ante esas palabras—. Ya veo… no necesitaba saber sus gustos o pasatiempos… en gran parte, la vida misma era su gusto y pasatiempo… Milo… era muy solitario. ¿Verdad? —y Aioria asintió—. Vivir por el momento. Ciertamente suena como Milo. A pesar de su soledad, era normal el poder ver una sincera sonrisa en su rostro. A Milo… le fascinaba la vida… y lo que podía lograr de ella… Milo… no lo comprendí. Te pido una disculpa por no haberlo hecho… viviste tu vida… hasta el último de sus límites —y Aioria le ofreció un vaso de vino a Saori—. Jamás he bebido… únicamente probé vino en mi ceremonia nupcial.

—Hay algunas cosas que a pesar de vivir al límite no eres capaz de saber, Saori —y la diosa miró a Aioria curioso—. ¿Qué tipo de vino le gustaría a Milo? ¿Dulce o amargo? Traje este porque creo que a Milo le gusta lo amargo. Conociéndolo, si a ti te gusta, ese será su vino favorito, no importa su sabor, así pues, necesito saber el gusto de vino de Milo.

—¿Usando mi paladar como referencia? Aioria, Milo era mi esposo, pero eso no lo obliga a tener mis mismos gustos —y Aioria sonrió—. Por Milo —habló Saori y levantó su vaso, y Aioria golpeó su vaso en contra del de ella, y después, ambos tomaron—. ¡Está amargo! —se quejó Saori y sacó la lengua.

—Con un espectro de Hades… está muy amargo —y Aioria sacó la lengua, y comenzó a tambalearse un poco mientras veía a Saori sacar la lengua y escupir queriendo zafarse del sabor del vino—. Es oficial. El vino favorito de Milo es el de sabor amargo. Ver esa cara tuya seguro sería una fascinación para Milo —y Saori se sonrojó al notar que estaba haciendo caras—. Conocer a Saori a fondo, esa era la misión de Milo. Woah… creo que… no me siento muy bien.

—Aioria, como diosa y como humana te prohíbo a volver a tomar alcohol —agregó Saori—. No es posible que se te suba el alcohol a la cabeza con solo una copa de… ugh… ¿Qué clase de vino era ese? —se quejó Saori y se sentó con la espalda en contra de la estatua de Milo—. Mi cabeza… esa cosa… tiene un alto grado de alcohol… ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—De la vinatería de Mu —confesó Aioria, y Saori se mareó—. No está tan malo cuando te acostumbras —agregó Aioria y se sirvió otro vaso, más entonces sintió que le arrebataban la botella, y Aioria encontró a un molesto Afrodita—. Solo tengo dos vasos, consíguete el tuyo.

—¡Por los dioses Olímpicos! ¡Saori está embarazada! ¿En qué estás pensando Aioria? —se quejó Afrodita—. Venga… la llevaré a sus aposentos —continuó Afrodita mientras ponía a Saorí alrededor de su espalda y la cargaba en dirección al Santuario—. Mira que irrespetar a la diosa Athena de esta manera… Aioria tonto —se quejó Afrodita.

—Al suelo y en cuatro Afrodita —agregó Saori atontada por el vino, y Afrodita se avergonzó de escuchar eso último—. No es divertido si me cargan así. Al suelo y en cuatro —insistió la diosa—. No vuelvo a tomar en toda mi vida… mucho menos un vino de Mu… y pensar que se veía tan tranquilo, necesito conocer mejor a mis caballeros… —y Afrodita se preocupó.

**El Hades. Primera Esfera del Infierno Congelado. Templo Caína.**

—¡Gran Caución! —En el Hades, existen varios infiernos. En lo más profundo hay uno muy peculiar, pues a diferencia de la representación común de las religiones, este infierno está congelado y envuelto en el hielo, y está compuesto de tres anillos, o esferas, cada una protegida por un poderoso juez del inframundo, en este caso, Radamanthys de Wyvern—. Sin nuestra señora, en el Hades no hay ley. Los jueces del inframundo son la máxima autoridad, y tú, caballero incompetente. ¿Te has atrevido a invadir mi templo y traerme la guerra? ¿Cómo escapaste de tu prisión?

—Matando a los malditos espectros que se atrevieron a ridiculizarme claro está —habló Milo, que era más un charco de sangre que un caballero. Sus ojos estaban vacíos, llenos de odio y de lamentaciones. No era el mismo caballero que Saori había amado, era salvaje e inhumano—. Logré llegar ante ti… Radamanthys… tenemos una deuda pendiente desde hace más de 260 años —y el juez del inframundo miró a Milo detenidamente, y odio encendió su maltrecha alma—. ¿Ya me recordaste? No soy el mismo al que mataste en la Atlántida, miserable. Pero le prometí al imbécil de Kardia, que yo vencería donde él fracasó. Si me esforcé tanto por soportar las torturas del inframundo, ha sido para darte muerte, maldito juez.

—¿Muerte? —habló Radamanthys—. Iluso… los espectros no podemos morir —y el juez se abalanzó en contra de Milo, le golpeó el estómago con fuera, y voló con el fuera del Caína, y entonces lo lanzó al suelo congelado, donde Milo fue rodeado por varios espectros que juraba haber asesinado—. 108 Espectros. Siempre 108 espectros, las grandes voluntades y pesares, los 108 aspectos de la humanidad. Solo hay una forma de exterminarnos. Pero solo los caballeros de Virgo conocen ese secreto. Mientras no se haga el sacrificio, que sellará nuestras almas, cuantos mueran volverán a levantarse. Los espectros que pensaste asesinar, hoy desean tu tortura —y Radamanthys levantó a Milo del cuello, y comenzó a asfixiarlo—. Los de escorpio son muy interesantes. Lo sé pues yo soy uno de ellos. En vida solo se les permite perder una batalla, y será la batalla en la que pierdan la vida. Pero tú incumpliste esa regla, perdiste contra un dios, y volviste para terminar el trabajo.

—Si no te has dado cuenta… estoy… en el Hades maldito infeliz. ¿Dime en que parte he incumplido? La constelación de Escorpio ya no me protege —y Milo comenzó a escupir sangre—. Pero… encontraré la forma… ya verás… caballero dorado o no, sigo siendo un Escorpio.

—La princesa del Hades ha ordenado tu reclutamiento —y Radamanthys azotó a Milo con fuerza en contra del suelo—. En ausencia de Pandora, ella es quien da las órdenes. O mejor dicho, es quien aconseja. Los tres jueces, no tenemos por qué obedecerla, no tiene el poder que Pandora tiene —y Radamanthys tiró de la cabellera de Milo, y comenzó a arrastrarlo por el hielo en dirección a su templo—. Te llevaré ante ella de todas formas. Es la consentida del señor Hades, su ser más querido. No tendrá el poder, ni la autoridad, pero su voluntad, es respetada por la posición privilegiada que tiene. Los tres jueces creemos que ella es la voluntad de Hades, así pues, si es su voluntad el que seas reclutado, te llevaré ante ella —y Radamanthys lanzó a Milo al suelo, azotándolo con violencia, y después reuniendo su oscuro cosmos—. Pero claro que… no es necesario que llegues completo. ¡Me encargaré de castigarte primero! ¡Gran Caución! —y si Milo se negó a gritar de dolor por tanto tiempo que estuvo aprisionado y fue torturado. En ese momento, su grito de dolor resonó por todo el infierno congelado.

**Athenas, Grecia. El Santuario. El Templo de Athena. 18 de Marzo de 05. N.G.**

—El reclutamiento de caballeros no ha avanzado con la normalidad esperada —habló Shaka, que en esos momentos se encontraba con Saori en la sala del trono de la diosa. Como ya era costumbre, solo los tres generales de las tropas de bronce, plata y oro, así como el Patriarca del Santuario, hacían acto de presencia. Pero diferente de muchas otras reuniones, en esta el general dorado no era el mismo. Ikki había mantenido su posición, era incuestionable su liderato a con las tropas de bronce. Natassia la generala de plata nuevamente había conservado el liderato, aunque ya no existía competencia que la desplazara. Quien era el nuevo representante de los dorados, y quien reemplazaba a Milo en sus labores, era Shura—. Los soldados están desmotivados. Son tiempos difíciles. La sombra de los espectros de Hades sume a nuestros territorios, su pueblo está agradecido, pero tienen miedo.

—No le veo el problema —agregó Ikki con arrogancia—. Que mueran los débiles y prevalezcan los fuertes. No le entregaré armadura de bronce a quien no sea digno de poseerla —explicó Ikki, y Saori tristemente tuvo que aceptar esa respuesta—. No importa la cantidad si la calidad es inaceptable. En todo el periodo de reclutamiento solo he aceptado a dos caballeros de bronce a mi servicio. Isaac de Cisne y Tetis de Pez Volador. La mujer solo fue aceptada a petición de Mu de Aries, pero el joven al que Hyoga rescató de la Atlántida… seguro es tan poderoso como Natassia, incluso me atrevería a compararlo con Hyoga. ¿Por qué elegiría la armadura del Cisne? —e Ikki miró a Natassia con curiosidad.

—En verdad que no me lo explico —confesó Natassia—. El maestro Hyoga se ha distanciado un poco. Comienza a parecerse al maestro Camus, se niega a decirme que relación comparte con el caballero Isaac de Cisne. Pero el nuevo caballero de Cisne… su cosmos irradia odio… —y Natassia entonces se sobresaltó e hizo una reverencia en dirección a Saori, y la miró con sus ojos entristecidos. Natassia ya no era ciega, había decidido recuperar la vista, se culpaba por no ver los días de gloria de su maestro antes de su muerte—. Lo lamento… le entregaré mi reporte. Kanon ha demostrado estar a la altura de los caballeros dorados. Me ha sobrepasado incluso a mí, no me siento digna de darle ordenes, pero él ha aceptado voluntariamente en obedecerlas… se le ha conferido la armadura de Altar.

—Es el puesto más elevado al que osaría ostentar —se escuchó la voz de Kanon, que en ese momento llegaba ante Athena, sorprendiendo al grupo, pues el caballero vestía de plata la armadura de plata más poderosa de todas—. Lamento llegar tarde, Patriarca. Deseaba comunicarle la noticia a mi hermano lo antes posible —y Saori miró a Shaka confundida.

—Por todas las generaciones, el caballero de Altar ha sido el confidente del Patriarca del Santuario. Es el santo de Plata más poderoso de todos —explicó Shaka—. Kanon, has enorgullecido a Athena con tu decisión. Antes, soñabas con el puesto de Patriarca o con una armadura dorada. Ambas se te fueron negadas, ya que a pesar de poseer un cosmos dorado, el de Saga te sobrepasa, y el puesto de Patriarca se te negó por la maldad en tu corazón —y Kanon se arrodilló frente a Saori—. Hoy has redimido ambas faltas, y te has acercado lo más posible a cualquiera de las dos posibilidades. En ausencia de Patriarca o del Caballero de Géminis, se te considerará como potencial reemplazo —y Kanon asintió—. Por el momento, concéntrate en tu nueva labor. El caballero de Altar, es el honor más grande entre caballeros de plata —y Kanon asintió—. Como ayudante del Patriarca eres bienvenido en esta audiencia.

—Lo comprendo, y aprovecho la oportunidad para agradecerle a la diosa Athena por su perdón —y Saori tan solo sonrió—. Hablo también por Tetis de Pez Volador… ambos… le estamos eternamente agradecidos.

—Con las nuevas adiciones a las filas de los caballeros, ya somos 12 caballeros dorados, 16 caballeros de plata, y treinta los de bronce —habló Shaka con tranquilidad—. 58 caballeros de 88. En el transcurso de tres guerras hemos perdido a los dueños de 30 armaduras. El ejército de Hades nos supera por 50 guerreros.

—Entonces cada caballero deberá al menos ser capaz de asesinar a dos espectros —agregó Ikki—. Propongo un cambio de estrategia. En lugar de continuar con los reclutamientos, comencemos con entrenamientos más acorde a la fuerza del dios Hades. Lucharemos esta guerra con 30 soldados menos, pero los que poseamos deberán ser más capaces de cumplir con el objetivo.

—Pero caballero de Fénix —comenzó Natassia—. No hay duda que los de bronce son honorables en su mayoría, pero tengo varios motivos para pensar que aún quedan traidores entre las líneas de caballeros de plata. No le confiaría mi vida a la mayoría —y Saori se mostró entristecida—. ¿En qué he fallado como generala?

—No… no has fallado… —agregó Saori—. Quien ha fallado he sido yo como su diosa, al dar predilección a mis caballeros dorados en favor de los de bronce o plata —y Natassia miró a Saori con tristeza—. Al salvar vidas, debí haberme visto egoísta por no pensar en el deseo de gloria de los caballeros de plata. Los he defraudado.

—Si me permite hablar, señorita —interrumpió Kanon—. Puedo asegurarle… que la única falta ha sido de quienes han desconfiado de su sabiduría y benevolencia —y Saori observó a Kanon con detenimiento—. No pasa día en que no me arrepienta por haberle deseado el mal. Y usted me ha perdonado incluso por atentar en contra de su vida, y aliarme a un dios ajeno. Señorita Saori. Usted no nos ha defraudado. Son los ciegos a su corazón tan puro, los que por envidia o arrogancia, le han dado la espalda —y Saori se conmovió por aquellas palabras, y las atesoró como una realidad.

**El Hades. Segunda Esfera del Infierno Congelado. Templo Antenora.**

—¿Cuánto tiempo has sido torturado en mis dominios? —habló el segundo de los tres jueces, Aiacos de Garuda, Estrella Celeste de la Valentía—. Al menos un mes he torturado tu alma. Pero te niegas a suplicar mi perdón —continuó el juez, que con su pie levantaba la barbilla de Milo, y lo forzaba a verlo—. Eres repugnante. Pero debo admitir, que mi templo se ve mucho mejor de color rojo —y Milo observó su sangre regada por todo el templo, que salía de diversas heridas en su cuerpo—. Si más no recuerdo, un Escorpio solo puede perder una batalla en toda su vida. ¿Cuántas has perdido ante los tres jueces?

—Te tengo dos noticias —habló Milo débilmente—. Primero… ya no soy un caballero de Escorpio… —y el cosmos de Milo comenzó a elevarse, y el juez le aplastó la cabeza para mantenerlo en el suelo, pero Milo siguió empujando el pie del juez, poniéndose de pie lentamente—. Y segundo… ninguno de ustedes… ha logrado… derrotarme todavía… yo siempre… me voy a levantar.

—Radamanthys se aburrió de ti y te dejó para ser torturado en mis territorios —agregó Aiacos, y entonces aplastó el rostro de Milo contra el suelo—. Levántate todo lo que quieras. Llama batallas inconclusas a tus derrotas si eso te hace sentir importante, caballero tonto. No estás a nuestro nivel. Si por mi fuera, te encerraría en lo profundo del Tártaros.

—Pero no es tu decisión, Aiacos —se escuchó una voz femenina, y una mujer de cabellera oscura y corta, piel pálida y labios pintados de morado, y quien vestía una Sapuri de cuerpo completo que inclusive le cubría el cuello y parte de la quijada, se acercó al adolorido de Milo—. Arrodíllate frente a Perséfone de Reina, Estrella Terrestre de la Excelencia —exigió la deidad, y Milo tan solo se rehusó a mirarla—.Ya no tiene fuerzas siquiera para ser un arrogante. Puedes dejarlo en mi mano, Aiacos.

—Como le plazca, Perséfone —y Aiacos le pateó las costillas a Milo—. Consentido de la princesa del inframundo —lo insultó el juez antes de retirarse, y la diosa movió su mano, y la luz se extinguió en todo el templo.

—Eres muy valioso —agregó la diosa—. Increíblemente, has llegado tan lejos. Posees el octavo sentido. ¿No es verdad? —y Milo no habló, y tan solo miró a Perséfone iracundo—. Ni siquiera sabes lo que eso significa. No te lo explicaré de todas formas, pero puedo prometerte gloria en el reino del señor Hades, y un poder más grande que el que tenías como el caballero de Escorpio. Puedes volver a convertirte, en un valioso guerrero —ofreció la diosa, mientras se arrodillaba frente a Milo—. De 108 espectros, hay doce que poseen una posición privilegiada, solo debajo de los tres jueces del inframundo en jerarquía, son los opuestos a los doce caballeros dorados —y Perséfone elevó su cosmos, y sobre el techo del templo se dibujó el zodiaco, y las doce constelaciones principales brillaron de un morado intenso—. La Cabra Montes, Estrella Celeste de la Longevidad, es la opuesta a la constelación de Aries —y Milo vio una Sapuri, idéntica a la armadura de Mu, caer del techo del templo—. El Toro de Creta, la Estrella Terrestre de la Firmeza. Siamés, Estrella Celeste de la Oscuridad. Jaiba, Estrella Celeste de la Conducta Impuesta. León de Menea, Estrella Terrestre de la Fiereza. Yaksha, Estrella Celeste de la Plenitud. Armamento, Estrella Terrestre del Talento. Alacrán Negro, Estrella Celeste de la Ruina —y Aquella octava armadura llamó la atención de Milo—. Bennu, Estrella Celeste de la Violencia. Satiro, Estrella Celeste de la Riqueza. Nereida, Estrella Celeste de la Conducta. Piraña, Estrella Celeste de la Maquinación —y Milo observó las doce armaduras oscuras—. No te resistas… El Alacrán Negro espera por ti. Conviértete en nuestro ciervo. Tú puedes obtener la vida eterna. Puedes tener cualquier placer de la vida, solo debes jurarle lealtad a Hades, y traer la cabeza de Athena.

—¿Alacrán Negro? —preguntó Milo—. Yo jamás… caería tan bajo… —y Milo tomó a Perséfone del cuello, y se preparó para asesinarla, más en esos momentos, su cuerpo fue jalado por unos hilos casi invisibles, y sus extremidades comenzaron a ser jaladas con fuerza—. ¡No me importa cuánto me torturen! ¡Yo jamás! ¡Levantaré el puño en contra de la persona a la que amo! —y las cuerdas comenzaron a estrujarlo, y a extraerle nuevamente su sangre.

**Athenas, Grecia. El Santuario. El Templo de Athena. 21 de Mayo de 05. N.G.**

—Ha llegado la primavera —comenzó Saori, que en esos momentos se encontraba recostada en su habitación, y miraba por las aperturas de las columnas el amanecer del primer día de la primavera, que debido a su ubicación geográfica, comenzaba a términos de Mayo. Para ese momento, Saori ya presentaba seis meses de embarazo, y ahora era más que evidente—. Seis meses de embarazo… Milo… pronto nuestro bebé va a nacer —habló la diosa, mientras buscaba la constelación de Escorpio en el cielo—. Todavía no sé si será niño o niña. Los aldeanos de Athenas han hecho varias especulaciones. Dicen ridiculeces muy divertidas, que si prefiero comer cosas dulces, entonces es niña, si prefiero lo amargo es que es un niño. Si me da más hambre es niño, si tengo poco apetito es niña. Estoy impaciente —prosiguió la diosa.

—¿Saori? ¿Estas despierta? —escuchó la diosa, y Saori se sorprendió de ver a Aioria caminando en dirección a su templo—. ¿Interrumpo? —comenzó el caballero dorado, y Saori movió su cabeza en negación—. Lamento la intromisión… son las seis de la mañana, me preguntaba que le apetece en esta ocasión.

—Aioria, no tienes que preocuparte. Afrodita se encarga de mi alimentación —comenzó la diosa, ya acostumbrada a las preocupaciones de Aioria—. De todas formas, si tengo alguna inquietud, Kanon me apoyará en comprar los víveres, es quien me queda más cerca ahora, no tienes que despertar a tres cuartas partes del Santuario por ver si tengo antojos repentinos —y Aioria se ruborizó un poco—. ¿Cómo está Marín? ¿Se ha decidido?

—Un momento señorita Saori… hablar de estos temas era natural con Milo pero contárselos a usted… —y Saori incitó a Aioria a que le contara con una gentil sonrisa—. Marín… no desea que hablemos del tema hasta que no se termine la guerra en contra de Hades… tiene miedo de no poder combatir, y se niega a formar una familia —y Saori se mostró sorprendida—. No desea perderse los combates. Por ello, no hemos podido avanzar en este tema —y Aioria se ruborizó—. ¡Perdóneme señorita! ¡No le había confiado estos temas antes a nadie! ¡Solo a Milo! ¡En ocasiones a Mu pero últimamente…! —y Saori sonrió.

—Te ignora por Tetis —y Aioria asintió—. Pobre, debes estar muy solo con Mephisto y Shun como tus vecinos. Shun te saca de quicios, o según he escuchado —y Aioria se mordió la lengua—. ¿Acaso nadie comparte tu espirito aventurero?

—Seiya… pero… es muy infantil —y Saori se cruzó de brazos—. Oye Saori… estaba pensando… el bebé… —y Saori alzó la ceja—. Si llevas seis meses de embarazo… —Saori sonrió—. Yo solo me preguntaba si hay una posibilidad de que… ya sabes… —y Saori tomó de la mano de Aioria.

—Es probable —aseguró Saori—. De hecho, el pensamiento ha cruzado por mi mente en varias ocasiones. Y si es así, Aioria. ¿Quisieras volver a intentarlo? —y Aioria bajó la mirada—. Sé que no has podido aceptar a nadie desde lo de Retsu pero… —más Aioria la interrumpió.

—Se lo suplico… señorita Saori —y Aioria se arrodilló frente a ella—. Deseo… con todo mi corazón, poder darle a este bebé un camino que seguir. Puede parecer egoísta, pero el hijo o la hija de Milo… al menos debe saber que su padre fue un gran héroe… y debería a aspirar a ser como él. Es por eso que le suplico… si hay la más mínima posibilidad, de que de la unión entre usted y Milo nazca un Leo… permítame entrenarlo. Permítame ser su maestro. Permítame asegurarme… de que el legado de Milo siga vivo en una nueva generación —y Saori asintió con gentileza—. ¿Está segura? —y ella volvió a asentir.

—En efecto… mi bebé… nacerá sin una figura paterna —aseguró Saori—. Pero… ¿Quién mejor para convertirse en esa figura que quien quiso a Milo como a un hermano? —y Aioria lloró, conmovido por que Saori le cumpliera este capricho—. Aioria, cuando el bebé nazca… si es que las estrellas así lo desean y el León Dorado ruge brindándole su fuerza. Te permitiré entrenarlo, cuando alcance la edad apropiada claro está —y Aioria asintió—. Milo se volvió caballero a los ocho años si mal no recuerdo. En mi opinión eso es extremista. Pero, podrás educarlo.

—Comenzaré a estudiar entonces —agregó Aioria—. Mi hermano Aioros le enseñó a usted mi señorita Saori todo lo que sabe de la mitología. Estudiaré y cumpliré dos grandes deseos. Ser un instructor, como mi hermano… y ser un maestro, como Milo —y Saori asintió, y entonces se avergonzó—. ¿Pasa algo? —y la diosa asintió.

—Muy probablemente… sea una niña… —se avergonzó Saori—. Aioria… podrías por favor conseguirme algo de sandía… tal vez melón, o algunos plátanos… mi bebé… creo que tiene hambre… —y Aioria sonrió, y comenzó a retirarse—. ¡Oh! ¡Si puedes conseguir también un poco de miel de abeja! ¡Y arándanos! ¡Muchos arándanos!

—¿No quiere que le traga toda la frutería? —se burló Aioria, que entonces caminó en dirección a los mercados, mientras Saori era invadida por varios antojos diversos, todos por cosas dulces, lo que le hacía pensar a Saori en las palabras de los aldeanos, y en el género de su bebé.

**El Hades. Tercera Esfera del Infierno Congelado. Templo Ptolomea.**

—¡Deja de golpearte a ti mismo! ¿No te da vergüenza? —se burló Minos, el tercer juez del inframundo, de armadura de Grifo y Estrella celeste de la nobleza. Por cada movimiento de su dedo, forzaba a Milo a darse de puñetazos él mismo. El juez lo controlaba como una marioneta—. No me canso de tu fracaso… y no me canso de esa mirada de derrota en tu rostro… ya casi estás listo, pero por el momento, sigues siendo mi marioneta predilecta —y Minos continuó forzando a Milo a golpearse a sí mismo.

—Minos, es hora —habló Perséfone, que hasta ese momento presenciaba a Milo golpearse a sí mismo gracias al ataque de Marioneta Cósmica de Minos—. Ha llegado el fin del invierno, y como tal, el fin de mi estadía en el Hades. Debo volver con mi madre, Deméter, y traer el cambio de las estaciones. Puedo sentir la alegría en el corazón de mi madre al saber que el día por fin ha llegado —y Minos asintió, y soltó a Milo, que cayó al suelo con la mirada perdida tras meses de torturas de manos de los tres jueces del inframundo—. En mi ausencia. Estarán sin un líder, ya que Pandora se niega a regresar del santuario. ¿Qué estará ocurriendo?

—¿Pandora? —habló Milo con debilidad—. He… escuchado ese nombre antes… pero… ¿Dónde? —y Minos se acercó a Milo con sus manos envueltas de cosmos oscuro, pero Perséfone lo detuvo—. Ya recuerdo… Pandora… la mocosa que Shura trajo de Munich… la que estaba en la Atlántida… ¿Qué es tan importante… de esa maldita harpía? —y Minos enfureció, lanzó sus hilos y forzó a Milo a seguirse golpeando.

—¿Cómo te atreves a llamar a la señora Pandora de esa manera? Debería arrancarte las extremidades, molerte los huesos. Probablemente tan solo deba hacerlo —y Minos comenzó a estirar los brazos de Milo de una forma horrible, y sus huesos comenzaban a tronar..

—¡Basta Minos! —agregó Perséfone, y Minos liberó su control sobre Milo y el caballero volvió a desplomarse en contra del suelo—. Pandora, es la autodenominada hermana de Hades. Y es quien siempre se encarga de resucitar al dios del inframundo. Pero ahora… no lo ha resucitado… presiento que Pandora nos ha traicionado —y Minos enfureció, y estuvo a punto de levantar su mano en contra de Perséfone, cuando de pronto vio un par de estrellas, una negra y de bordes morados, y la otra de interiores transparentes pero de bordes morados de igual manera, aparecer ambas en la frente de Perséfone—. Los dioses gemelos —habló Perséfone—. Tal parece que ya es momento, los dioses gemelos exigen que me quede en el inframundo… la guerra contra el Santuario está por comenzar. No llegará la primavera a la tierra aún.

—¿Pelearás de nuestro lado en esta guerra? —preguntó Minos, y Perséfone asintió—. ¿Qué será de Pandora? —y la esposa de Hades lo pensó—. Los espectros no combatirán sin el liderazgo de nuestra señora. Solo ella sabe con certeza si el señor Hades ha renacido en un cuerpo humano. El ir a la guerra en contra de Athena, no será voluntad de Hades sin Pandora.

—Los dioses gemelos ya han solucionado ese problema —aseguró Perséfone—. Mientras tanto, este caballero, aún debe jurarle lealtad a Hades. Es hora de que conozca al todo poderoso señor del inframundo, y acepte su destino.

**Athenas, Grecia. El Santuario. Casa de Capricornio. 01 de Agosto de 05. N.G.**

—Entonces… está prohibido el ver a Athena —habló Pandora, que en esos momentos pasaba su vestido por sobre sus brazos y cabeza y comenzaba a vestirse. Shura de Capricornio descansaba sobre su cama, arropado por las sabanas, y miraba a Pandora curioso mientras la mujer se arreglaba—. Eso quiere decir… que Athena está a punto de dar nacimiento al fruto de su afrenta a los dioses —continuó Pandora, que entonces comenzó a colocarse su ropa interior con cuidado, como sintiendo vergüenza de que Shura fuera a verla desnuda a pesar de que acababan de compartir la velada.

—¿Por qué te estas vistiendo? ¿Saldrás? —y Pandora asintió—. ¿Iras a ver a Shun? —y Pandora nuevamente asintió—. Es muy temprano para que visites a tu hermano. Deberías esperar a que amanezca —aseguró Shura, y Pandora lo negó con la cabeza—. ¿Qué te ocurre? —y Pandora bajó la mirada.

—Sueño con un mundo… donde la muerte no exista jamás… y donde la vida pueda ser eterna —y Shura no lo comprendió, más en ese momento Pandora se trepó en su cama, y gateó hasta estar frente a Shura y comenzó a besarlo. El caballero de Capricornio le regresó las caricias, y estuvo a punto de desvestir a la joven, que en ese momento se separó de Shura—. Me has brindado momentos muy placenteros. Dentro y fuera de estas sabanas. Pero no puedo seguir retrasando esta tarea, ya he tomado una decisión —y Shura no lo comprendió—. Lo intenté… te juro que… intenté comprender tu mundo… intenté encontrar la esperanza de la cual te aferras… intenté… tolerar tanta muerte pero ya no es el momento… ellos no van a esperarme más… necesitan mi respuesta… Shura… voy a irme.

—¿Irte? —reaccionó Shura, y Pandora lo tranquilizó con un profundo beso, pero el caballero se sacudió el sentimiento de lujuria, y en su lugar colocó sus manos en los hombros de Pandora—. ¿De qué estás hablando, Pandora? ¿Qué quieres decir con que te irás?

—Así como lo has escuchado, mi querido Shura —confesó Pandora—. No puedo… permitir que este mundo siga existiendo… y que el dolor destruya los corazones de la gente… Athena… es muerte… Hades es… salvación —y Shura no lo comprendió, y en ese momento sintió una sensación punzante, y se retorció de dolor, Pandora le había clavado un cuchillo en las costillas—. Perdóname… pero no puedo permitir que me detengas. Hades me espera —agregó Pandora.

—¿Hades? —se quejó Shura, mientras Pandora lo pateaba de regreso a la cama, y corría a los pisos superiores—. ¡Un momento! ¡Tú eres esa Pandora! ¡Pensé que era una maldita coincidencia! —y Shura preparó su cosmos—. ¡Excalibur! —gritó el caballero, pero Pandora logró subir las escaleras y evitar ser cortada por el ataque de Shura—. ¡Espera! ¿Cómo has podido? ¡Te dejé entrar a donde jamás había permitido a nadie! ¡Pandora! —gritó Shura, que entonces corrió fuera de su templo con solo su ropa interior cubriéndole el cuerpo, elevó su cosmos, y lanzó su ataque—. ¡Excalibir! —gritó Shura, y las escalinatas se partieron, e incluso la casa de Sagitario se partió a la mitad, pero no lastimaron a la diosa—. ¡Pandora! —gritó Shura furioso, pero entonces cayó en sus rodillas, Pandora le había asestado la daga muy profundo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —gritó Seiya mientras volaba en encuentro de Pandora a medio camino entre sus casas—. Sentí un cosmos muy agresivo, apenas y pude esquivar el ataque de Shura. ¿Qué ocurrió, Pandora? —preguntó Seiya, y la mujer fingió una cara de preocupación—. ¿Shura? —preguntó el caballero de Sagitario, y Pandora asintió, y Seiya corrió hasta la casa de Capricornio—. ¡Shura! —gritó Seiya, que llegó en encuentro de su adolorido compañero—. ¿Quién te hizo esto? —preguntó Seiya.

—La mujer a la que me atreví a llamar mi amante —agregó Shura enfurecido, elevó su cosmos, y lo lanzó nuevamente en dirección a Pandora, que ya entraba dentro de la casa de Sagitario pues la barrera del reloj de Chronos no se había levantado, y Pandora podía correr a gran velocidad a través de las doce casas—. ¡Excalibur! —gritó Shura, y toda la casa de Sagitario comenzó a derrumbarse.

—¡Kah! —se escuchó un grito, y una luz dorada rodeó la casa de Capricornio, y en ese momento, Shun apareció con Pandora en sus brazos y rodeado de un escudo dorado—. ¿Qué significa esta afrenta, Shura de Capricornio? ¿Por qué has atacado a mi hermana? —en ese momento, Shiryu de Libra y Jabu de Escorpio llegaron de las casas inferiores, Hyoga de Acuario y Afrodita de Piscis llegaron de las casas superiores, y Saori, Shaka y Kanon, observaron lo acontecido desde la cima de las doce casas—. Habla Shura.

—¡Shun! ¡Esa mujer es Pandora! ¡Pero no es solo un nombre cualquiera! —gritó Shura—. ¡Esa mujer! ¡Es la misma Pandora que se encarga de elegir al cuerpo más noble en esta tierra! ¡Quien se convertirá en el nuevo…! —y en ese momento Shura reaccionó con violencia—. ¡Ella te llamó hermano! ¡Perdóname Shun! ¡Excalibur! —gritó Shura.

—¡Ave Fénix! —se escuchó otro grito, y Shura fue derribado, y su ataque fue desviado, mientras Ikki de Fénix se posaba orgulloso en medio de la senda entre Capricornio y Sagitario—. ¡Caballero! ¡Explica tus razones! ¿Por qué has atacado a mi hermano de esa manera? —y en ese momento, Pandora colocó un medallón alrededor del cuello de Shun, y una energía oscura lo rodeó—. ¿Qué está pasando? —y Shaka abrió los ojos en ese instante, y una explosión dorada sacudió a todo el santuario.

—¡Flamas de las doce casas! ¡Enciéndanse! —exigió Shaka, más antes de liberar el poder encerrado en el santuario, un poder oscuro lo golpeó, y el caballero de Virgo terminó de rodillas sobre las escalinatas.

—¡Shaka! —gritó Saori, y Kanon se colocó frente a ella—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quién ha atacado a Shaka? —preguntó Saori, y vio a Shun, con la mirada perdida y su cabello cambiando a un color rojizo oscuro, apuntando su mano envuelta en energías oscuras en dirección a Shaka.

—Me temo que el poder de mi padre no va a detenerme —habló Shun, y Saori lo miró curiosa—. Es bueno verte de nuevo… Athena… veo que como es costumbre continuas irrespetando a los dioses —y Saori se cubrió el vientre, y Kanon elevó su cosmos en protección a la diosa—. No tiene importancia… en este estado me encuentro vulnerable. Mis poderes deben despertar por completo antes de que se haga la guerra. Disfruta de este periodo de felicidad que te traerá esta afrenta. Te aseguro que no dudará mucho.

—¡Ha… Ha… Hades! —habló Saori, y de pronto los dorados elevaron sus cosmos y se mantuvieron a la defensiva—. Shun es… él es… la reencarnación del dios Hades… —y la armadura dorada de Virgo se apartó del cuerpo de Hades, y en su lugar vistió a Shaka de dorado, que en esos momentos no podía ponerse de pie por el ataque paralizante del dios del infierno griego.

—¡Relámpago de Voltaje! —se escuchó el poderoso rugido del león, y una esfera de truenos atacó al dios de los muertos, que en ese momento colocó su mano en el camino, bloqueando así la afrenta—. Observa mi rostro claramente, Hades… y no te atrevas a olvidarlo… —aclaró Aioria, que en esos momentos se mantenía presionando su puño en contra de la palma abierta de Hades—. Atrevete a atacar el Santuario, y mi puño… será tu perdición. ¡Se me habrán escapado Chronos, Ares y Poseidón! ¡Pero ahora yo soy el protector de Saori! ¿Me escuchaste? —y el resto de los dorados comenzó a reunirse, pero la batalla no ocurriría, Hades aún estaba débil, y en ese momento, él y Pandora desaparecieron—. ¡Athena! —gritó Aioria, y en ese momento corrió en dirección a la diosa—. ¡Saori! —gritó Aioria, y la diosa comenzó a respirar pesadamente—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Saori! —gritó Aioria, y en ese momento Shaka le tomó de la mano y lo alejó de ella.

—Aioria, no la provoques, tranquilízate —y Saori comenzó a sentir dolores en su vientre—. Hades… la sorpresa la ha sobresaltado. Saori está entrando en labor de parto —y Aioria no supo cómo reaccionar—. ¿No lo entiendes? No se ha cumplido el ciclo completo. El bebé aún no está listo para nacer. Faltan al menos 20 días para que termine de fortalecerse.

—¡Tendrá que luchar por sobrevivir entonces! —gritó Afrodita—. ¡Kanon, pide a Mu con tu cosmos que traiga agua! ¡Explícale la situación! —y Kanon asintió—. Aioria, Seiya, ayuden a cargar a Saori. ¡Con calma! ¡Un movimiento muy brusco y Saori podría asfixiar al bebé! —explicó Afrodita—. ¡Shura! ¡Reúne a los dorados! ¡Esta noticia debe saberse! ¡Y que alguien se lo explique a Aldebarán! ¡El pobre no recuperó el oído! —habló Afrodita mientras observaba a Aldebarán llegar, y en ese momento Mu apareció frente a Afrodita con una tina de agua—. No hay tiempo que perder. ¡Toallas! ¡Necesito toallas!

—¡No hay tiempo de buscar toallas! —gritó Mephisto mientras llegaba, y comenzó a arrancarle las capas a todos los dorados—. ¡Con un espectro de Hades mujer! ¿Primero Hades y ahora se te ocurre dar a luz? ¿Disfrutas torturándonos con tus pequeñas bromas? —y Mephisto le entregó a Afrodita las capas de todos.

—¿Cómo que ya va a nacer el bebé? —gritó de repente Aldebarán, y Mu intentó tranquilizarlo—. ¿Primero Hades y ahora Saori entra en labor de parto? ¡Saori sí que disfruta hacernos sufrir! —agregó Aldebarán, y Mephisto enfureció al pensar que Aldebarán lo estaba arremedando, pero antes de que el cangrejo Dorado pudiera hacerle frente a Aldebarán, Shiryu lo tomó por los brazos y la espalda.

—¡Tranquilo Mephisto! ¡Aldebarán está sordo! ¿Recuerdas? —agregó Shiryu, evitando confrontaciones innecesarias—. Shura. Perdóname que te diga esto amigo… pero… lamentarás más tarde la traición de Pandora. La señorita Saori nos necesita en este momento para darle fuerza —y en ese momento, Mu apareció con la armadura de Capricornio en sus brazos, y el caballero traicionado y herido, tuvo que tolerarlo y vestir su armadura.

—No te coloques la protección del pecho —habló Mu—. Déjame ver tu herida—. Pero Shura se rehusó, y en su lugar empujó a Mu dentro del Templo de Athena—. Pero… Shura… —comenzó Mu, y en ese momento Afrodita corrió en dirección de Mu y le jaló del brazo—. Shura está malherido —explicó Mu.

—¡Pues yo no soy partero! —se quejó Afrodita—. Lo más cercano a un doctor que tenemos en el Santuario eres tú. Así que ve y ayuda a Saori con el parto. ¡Aioria! ¡Ve con Saori! ¡Necesita de una mano que apretar para soportar el dolor! ¡Y Milo no está para hacerse cargo! ¡Ustedes dos deben ser la fuerza de Saori en este momento! ¡Ahora vayan! —y Afrodita los empujó a ambos—. ¿Dónde diablos está Saga?

—A mi hermano le desagradan estas cosas. Dudo que venga —agregó Kanon, más en ese momento ambos vieron pasar a Saga, que se mantenía en silencio pero atendía al nacimiento del hijo o la hija de Athena con la calma debida—. Hay que preparar un pesebre. Saori estará muy cansada después de esto… y no hay que olvidar tener una reunión de guerra con todos los dorados. Nacimiento o no… Hades nos acaba de declarar la guerra al rostro.

En ese momento, todos los caballeros dorados se encontraban con sus atenciones posadas en el nacimiento del bebé de Athena. Pero dos tenían el alma maltrecha. Shura quien había sido traicionado, e Ikki que había visto a su hermano poseído por Hades. Ambos no podían asimilar los hechos, y lloraban por el dolor en sus corazones.

**El Hades. Castillo de Hades.**

—Nuestro señor Hades ha vuelto a la vida —habló Perséfone, que en ese momento se arrodilló, y junto a ella se arrodillaron los tres jueces, y al menos otras siete figuras, en vueltas en las sombras, opacadas por el poder de sus tremendos cosmos—. Amor mío… has regresado al fin —habló Perséfone, y en ese momento corrió por las escalinatas hasta llegar a donde Hades, lo abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a besarlo, mientras Pandora, repugnada, tan solo caminó a encuentro de los tres jueces, que la miraron con emociones entrelazadas, no sabiendo con certeza que pensar de la damisela. Radamanthys por su parte estaba furioso al verla. Había estado escuchando rumores, algunos no muy gratos.

—Mi querida Perséfone. He comprobado que Athena es una diosa violenta, por lo que he de terminar con su vida en breve. Es un placer el ver que te has quedado a presenciarlo, amada mía —y la hija de Deméter asintió y besó nuevamente a Hades—. Ha llegado el momento… mis queridos espectros. Es tiempo de reclamar la tierra que por derecho nos pertenece. Y sepultar a la humanidad en un mundo tranquilo, y de silencio perpetuo —y los presentes aclamaron a Hades —Poseidón ha sido derrotado. Su dunamis se ha perdido nuevamente, su cosmos aprisionado en el Tártaros. El Santuario, ha quedado sumamente debilitado. Pandora —habló Hades con autoridad, y la soberana se puso de pie—. Solo tengo una pregunta que hacerte, mi querida hermanita. ¿Qué retrasó mi renacimiento? —y Pandora se asustó, y retrocedió algunos pasos—. ¿En verdad esperabas que terminara la guerra entre Poseidón y Athena? Sabes que no me agrada enfrentar a un santuario en decadencia. Dame una buena razón.

—Amado mío, son pequeñeces —explicó Perséfone, y Hades la observó curioso—. Pandora. Encontró el amor en la superficie —y Pandora se horrorizó, y Radamanthys en ese momento golpeó su mano con fuerza contra una de las columnas del recinto—. ¡Radamanthys! ¡Has silencio! —ordenó la esposa de Hades—. Pero Pandora ha regresado con una valiosa lección. ¿No es así? —y Pandora asintió, y Hades esperó a escuchar las palabras de Pandora.

—Athena… es muerte y sufrimiento… —habló Pandora con dolor—. Hades… es la salvación… vida eterna… y paz perpetua —y el rey del inframundo asintió—. Mi señor… permítame redimirme… le aseguro que… —pero Hades no lo permitió.

—Basta Pandora… te han contaminado —y Hades observó a Perséfone, que sonrió con lujuria ante su amado—. Pandora… no retiraré tu autoridad ante los espectros. Pero en vista de tu poca fe en mi causa, me veo obligado a repartir el control. Comandarás a los ejércitos del Wyvern. Pero los de Minos Pertenecerán a Perséfone solamente, no están obligados a obedecer tus ordenes, hermanita. Ambas pueden ordenar a los espectros de Garuda, pero tienes prohibido interponerte en el camino de Minos —y Pandora asintió.

—Entonces, mi señor Hades y mi señora Pandora —habló Radamanthys—. Permítame invadir el santuario yo mismo. Gustoso acabaré con todos los caballeros dorados y traeré la cabeza de Athena —habló Radamanthys.

—No lo permitiré —habló Pandora, y Radamanthys enfureció—. He de redimirme ante los ojos de mi señor Hades. No sacrificaré a espectro alguno, mucho menos a ti, Radamanthys —habló Pandora, y eso tan solo enfureció a Radamanthys aún más—. Estoy al tanto de las acciones de Perséfone en mi ausencia, y también sé que intentó hacerse del control de todos los ejércitos, no solo del de Minos y la mitad del de Garuda —habló Pandora, y una mariposa de colores de arcoíris se posó sobre el hombro de Perséfone, y la esposa de Hades enfureció—. Tengo ojos, y oídos en el inframundo, cuñada mía —y Perséfone comenzó a elevar su cosmos—. Estrella de la Ruina, escuchaste a el señor Hades. Me debes tu lealtad —y en ese momento, una aguja roja rodeada de relámpagos oscuros, voló en dirección a la mariposa tornasolada y la destrozó. Pandora entonces miró al dueño de aquel ataque, y sonrió maliciosamente.

—Milo de Alacrán Negro, Estrella Celeste de la Ruina a su servicio, mi señora Pandora —habló el caballero, cuyos ojos brillaban de un rojo intenso, y tras reír se notaban un par de colmillos que sobresalían del resto de sus dientes.

—Milo de Alacrán Negro, Estrella Celeste de la Ruina. Escucha mi primer orden oficial como capitana de las tropas del Wyvern al servicio de Radamanthys de Wyvern, Estrella Celeste de la Ferocidad —y el caballero vestido en un Sapuri idéntico al de su armadura dorada, se lamió los colmillos entusiasmado—. ¡Lleva a Nereida de la Estrella Celeste de la Conducta, y a Bennu de la Estrella Celeste de la Violencia! ¡Y juntos traigan la cabeza de Athena! —y Pandora esperó la reacción del caballero, que en ese momento sonrió con una maldad inhumana

—Mi señora Pandora… será todo un placer —y un cosmos violeta intenso rodeó al caballero de Alacrán Negro—. ¡Nereida! ¡Bennu! ¡El Santuario aguarda su destrucción! —y Milo, en compañía de otros dos cosmos de color violeta intenso, desaparecieron en dirección al Santuario.

**Athenas, Grecia. El Santuario. Templo de Athena. 01 de Agosto de 05. N.G.**

—¿Será el castigo de los dioses? ¿Acaso por cada momento de felicidad… he de vivir tormentos inimaginables? —habló Saori con debilidad, mientras escuchaba el gentil llanto del recién nacido, que Mu en esos momentos sostenía en sus brazos, y con la ayuda de Afrodita le limpiaba la sangre del cuerpo—. ¿Ha nacido en buena salud? —preguntó Saori con debilidad, y mientras apretaba la mano de Aioria con fuerza, que en todo momento se mantuvo a su lado, y sonreía con alegría al ver al recién nacido.

—Saludable o no… Saori… vive… —aclaró Afrodita, mientras Mu arropaba al bebé con las prendas que le habían proporcionado los caballeros dorados, manteniendo al infante caliente, pues a pesar de ser verano, el frio no se había ido en todo el año—. Será mejor que me aleje —aseguró Afrodita—. Mi aroma… podría ser dañino para el bebé… —y Afrodita comenzó a alejarse—. No tuve oportunidad de verlo bien… la verdad sea dicha… fue una imagen horrible el ver tanta sangre rodeando a tan bella criatura, y por ello desvié la mirada. Pero debo saber… ¿Es un ser hermoso de nacimiento, o un ser que debe luchar por ser bello? —preguntó Afrodita en su muy particular estilo.

—Si te refieres a que si es un niño o una niña, prefiero que Saori sea la primera en descubrirlo. Aunque, el partero ya lo sabe —bromeó Mu, que entonces le entregó el bebé a Saori, que en ese momento soltó la mano de Aioria para observar al bebé, y Mu le susurró al oído, pues el infante estaba bien arropado.

—¡Es una niña! —agregó Athena con sus ojos ahogados en lágrimas, y mientras abrazaba a su bebé con gentileza—. ¡Shaula! ¡Milo! ¡Se llama Shaula! ¡Así como lo habías querido! ¡Tu pequeña bebé se llama Shaula! —y Saori no lo soportó, y de sus ojos se derramaron lágrimas, con una mezcla de felicidad y de tristeza. Saori era ahora una madre—. Mi querida Shaula… eres hermosa… y las estrellas de Leo te sonríen.

—…Shaula… —agregó Aioria con alegría, y mientras acariciaba los pocos cabellos azules de la bebé en los brazos de Saori—. No tienes idea… de lo feliz que soy de ver a Milo en tu rostro… y de lo adolorido que me hace el saber… que no es tu padre quien en estos momentos comparte este momento con tu madre… Shaula… yo te juro… que lucharé por un mundo en el que puedas vivir feliz, y orgullosa del trabajo de tu padre… —y Aioria lloró. Más el momento fue interrumpido, pues el grupo sintió un profundo dolor en sus cuerpos. Un cosmos maligno y enorme acababa de llegar al Santuario—. ¿Hades?

—No… este… este… este cosmos yo lo conozco… —y Saori lloró, más en ese momento no lo hizo con alegría, sino con un horrible dolor—. Es la broma de mal gusto de los dioses —lloró Saori—. Es mi castigo… por cada momento de gran felicidad… estoy obligada a pagar… con una terrible carga en mi corazón… Shaula… este cosmos… le pertenece a… es el cosmos de… —y Aioria se mostró horrorizado, y Mu compartió aquella expresión—…Milo… —habló Saori.

—¡No! —gritó Aioria—. ¡No puede ser! —rugió el León furioso, y tanto Aioria como Mu corrieron fuera del templo de Athena mientras Saori se lamentaba. Afuera Afrodita había estado comunicando al grupo del nacimiento de la infante, pero su relato fue interrumpido cuando todos sintieron el cosmos de Milo—. ¡Kanon! ¡Quédate con Saori! ¡Patriarca! ¡Este cosmos es de…! —habló Aioria, y Shaka mantuvo su silencio.

—Todos regresen a sus respectivas casas… estamos en guerra —comenzó Shaka—. Kannon… en el momento en que los espectros entren al dominio de las doce casas… enciende las llamas del reloj de Chronos… yo… defenderé la casa de Virgo… si encuentro la muerte, tú eres el nuevo Patriarca —y Saga observó a su hermano, y el caballero de plata del Altar le regresó la mirada, asintió, y se quedó en el templo de Athena mientras los doce dorados corrían a sus templos.

—¡Aioria! —gritó Mu mientras todos corrían a sus casas a la velocidad que sus cosmos les permitían—. Sé cuánto te molesta lo que está pasando, pero debes concentrarte en tu deber, y ese es proteger la casa de Leo, yo lidiaré con lo que sea que está pasando —y Aioria se mordió los labios, pero asintió y permitió a Mu desaparecer con su teletransportación, y llegar ante la casa de Aries.

**Casa de Aries.**

—¡Alto! —gritó Mu a su llegada al templo de Aries, y al hacerlo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. No es verdad… no quería creerlo… pero tú eres… —y Mu retrocedió, mientras frente a él caminaba un caballero que él conocía muy bien, a quien llamó hermano, y quien murió por Athena, y por Saori—. Por favor… dime… que no es verdad lo que tengo frente a mis ojos.

—¿Mu… cuanto tiempo ha pasado? —preguntó Milo, y en ese momento, Mu cerró los ojos con fuerza, y se colocó a la defensiva—. ¿Meses? ¿Tal vez años? No lo sé con certeza… tan solo sé que he sufrido… he sido torturado… mis huesos han sido pulverizados… mi corazón se ha alimentado de odio y resentimiento… maldigo el día en que le entregué mi corazón a esa mocosa… maldigo el día en que nos convertimos en hermanos… maldigo el día… en que me convertí en el caballero de Escorpio… ya solo me queda liberar mi ira en forma de venganza ante quienes me permitieron engañarme a mí mismo con promesas falsas de devoción y esperanza. Mu… voy a matarte… mataré a Aioria también… y al final… voy a arrancarle el corazón a Athena… —y una sonrisa macabra adornó el rostro de Milo, y en ese momento se encendieron las flamas de las doce casas, anunciando el comienzo, de una nueva guerra sagrada—. Que recibimiento más oportuno. Tal parece que he de superar un último imposible. ¡Vencer donde Chronos no fue capaz de vencer! ¡Y asesinar a Athena antes de que las doce flamas se extingan y mande a los espectros al Tártaros! ¿Qué opinas Mu? ¿Seré capaz de lograr este imposible? —y Milo elevó su cosmos, y una aguja escarlata, que rebozaba con energías de relámpagos obscuros, brilló intensamente en el dedo de Milo, mientras con esta aguja apuntaba al cielo, y su luz brillaba e iluminaba todo el Santuario —. ¡Aguja Escarlata Demoniaca! —gritó Milo.

—¡Muro de Cristal! —reaccionó Mu, y tras levantar su muro, la tremenda explosión detonó y se elevó al cielo en forma de un tubo de luz rodeado de energías tornasoladas y obscuras que como relámpagos se golpeaban una a la otra. La guerra contra Hades, había comenzado, con la afrenta entre dos hermanos de cosmos.

* * *

**Y así termina la Saga de Poseidón y comienza la de Hades, lo que resulta ser algo injusto a con el pobre de Poseidón pues Hades le acaba de robar un capítulo a su Saga, jajajajaja. También le debo una disculpa a Aioria, pues como verán, le volví a quitar el papel protagónico, nomás le duró un capítulo, pero en fin.**

**La razón por la que el Epílogo de la Saga de Poseidón ha terminado de esta manera es muy sencilla, pienso que 10 capítulos apenas y me van a alcanzar para lograr terminar la saga de Hades, hay muchas ideas, muchos personajes, estamos hablando de:**

**Ejercito de Athena:**

**12 Caballeros Dorados, 16 de Plata, 30 de Bronce y 1 Diosa**

**Ejercito de Hades:**

**72 Espectros Terrestres, 36 Espectros Celestes, 1 Cerbero, 8 Dioses Griegos**

**0_0; ¿Tengo que acomodar todo esto en 10 capítulos? ¡No me van a alcanzar!**

**En fin, recuento de personajes.**

**La verdad sea dicha, no creo ser capaz de tomarme un mes sin escribir la Saga de Hades, estoy muy impaciente, pero trataré de documentarme y no echar la saga a perder. Lo que sí se me hace importante destacar de la saga de Hades es lo siguiente:**

**1 – Actualmente, no se conocen a los 108 Espectros.**

**2 – Existen diseños de algunos espectros por el internet, se usarán en esta saga aunque no hayan tenido participación oficial ni en manga ni en anime.**

**3 – El 40% de los espectros serán creación del autor, respetando la información obtenida de internet que apunta a la identidad de los mismos.**

**4 – Los diseños de algunos de los personajes, son diseños del artista: Marco Albiero de Italia. Por lo que si alguno aparece, haré la mención correspondiente dando crédito a este artista, y si quieren pueden buscar su dibujo en internet.**

**5 – A pesar de que los Sapuris de los caballeros de Athena en la serie original, no representaban a ninguno de los 108 espectros, he variado un poco la historia, de lo contrario no podré completar a los 108 Espectros. En este caso en específico, Perséfone, que no aparecía en la saga original, le ha brindado a Milo a armadura del Alacrán Negro, que es la Estrella Celeste de la Ruina. Me basé en un reporte astrológico para realizar estos movimientos por cierto. En otras palabras, Milo es uno de los 108 Espectros.**

**6 – Se hará un recuento de los espectros al final de cada Capítulo para comprobar que se han mencionado a los 108, aquí va el primero:**

**Espectros Celestes:**

**Radamanthys de Wyvern, Estrella Celeste de la Ferocidad**

**Aiacos de Garuda, Estrella Celeste de la Valentía**

**Minos de Grifo, Estrella Celeste de la Nobleza**

**Fryodor de Mandrágora, Estrella Celeste del Dolor**

**Caronte de Aqueronte, Estrella Celeste del Intervalo.**

**Milo de Alacrán Negro, Estrella Celeste de la Ruina (Creación del Autor)**

**Resultado de Espectros Celestes: 6/36**

**Espectros Terrestres:**

**Perséfone de Reina, Estrella Terrestre de la Excelencia (Creación del Autor)**

**Marchino de Esqueleto, Estrella Terrestre del Silencio (No tenía estrella, se le asignó una)**

**Resultado de Espectros Terrestres: 2/72**

**NOTA: Se mencionaron otros 11 Espectros, pero hasta su aparición oficial, no se cuentan.**

**Resultado Final: 8/108 Espectros**


	31. Guerra Santa

**¡Hola gente! ¿Pues qué creen? No pude aguantar mucho sin continuar las sagas, juar juar juar. Pero bueno, también es porque me ví toda la serie de Hades en un día, por lo que estoy fresco de conocimientos, así que, a contestar reviews, y ustedes a disfrutar. ¡YA ES LA SERIE DE HADES! ¡WOHOO!**

**cuatecatl88: No es un plan bien trazado para volver a ver a Saori, eso tenlo por seguro. Para los que han visto la serie de Hades ya saben ha donde va a llegar todo esto, pero para los que no, trato de mantener el silencio y el drama, por lo que no voy a entrar en mucho detalle. Sé que a estas alturas es difícil que alguien no haya visto toda la saga de Hades pero… bueno… el autor no la había visto, jajajajaja, yo nomas llegué al capítulo 1 de la saga de Hades. ¿Cómo les quedó el ojo? Jajaja, yo todavía me siento mal por Shura, pero créeme que tendrá un papel muy bueno en la historia. Minos está de vacaciones por el momento. Y mencionaste a Shion, pero se supone que es Mu.**

**RedHood941: Yo creo que todo mundo ya se las olía que Milo se iba a hacer espectro, pero cuanto que no se esperaban que fuera un espectro con estrella de hades: Milo de Alacrán Negro, Estrella Celeste de la Ruina, hasta suena canonico, jajajajaja. Sobre la identidad de Bennu, creo que es muy obvia pero ya te la revelo. Y oye. ¿Por qué justicia a la Saga de Hades? A mí me pareció muy buena con excepción de los capítulos 26 al 31 (No hay dorados, entonces la saga no es buena), y también me molestó que se pusieran a Thanathos y a Hypnos tan fácil.**

**Sanathos Ananke: Jajaja, ¿Enserio terminaste el review y apareció el nuevo capítulo? ¡Genial! Y tendré que poner una piscina debajo del rascacielos del que te lanzaras porque a menos que tu Escorpio se llame Yato no creo que le atine (La verdad no le entendí a lo que me decías de la figura de Escorpio, solo puede ser Milo ya que de Kardia todavía no salen). Con respecto a Caronte, se me olvidó su personalidad original así que medio la arruiné, pero bueno, es un espectro necesario, ya corregiré su actitud. Y jajaja, sí, me burlo de Afrodita muy seguido, hay que meterle algo de comedia a tanta acción de vez en cuando. Nota, Milo no es la reencarnación de Kardia, los únicos caballeros reencarnados son Shura y Seiya. Pero hay un fragmento muy interesante que leí internet, de la idea del caballero de Escorpio según Kuramada: "El Caballero de Escorpio, debe ser siempre el que vea a Athena con cariño. No es el más leal, ni el más fuerte. Pero el más entregado a la diosa Athena." ¡Me encantó cuando lo leí! ¿Primer autor que hace eso? Creo que soy el primer autor en hacer muchas cosas para Saint Seiya, jajajajaja. Y sí, abusé del embarazo de Saori, a mí también me gustó. Perséfone no tiene jerarquía por cierto, es un espectro, ni a diosa llega, osease sí, Hypnos y Thanathos tienen mayor jerarquía. Y Shaka es virgo otra vez. Hades y Perséfone están casados. **

**dafloveaioros: Te respondo después, espérame tantito. Porque me mandaste varias preguntas y mejor te las respondo en breve.**

**fatyvilla: Que bueno que te gustó la novela entre Pandora y Shura, por cierto, la idea de Pandora y Shura me gustó desde que Shura captura a Pandora en la Saga de Hades y la amenaza con cortarla, no sé, se veían interesantes juntos, por eso empezó el Shuradora, jajaja, ya hasta le di nombre. JAJAJAJAJA tan malo como el colesterol.**

**ozzy: Waka waka waka (Tonto ese es Fozzy) 0_0; sorry. En fín No me había dado cuenta de que la tenía en complete, siempre la pongo en complete cuando termino cada saga pero esta vez no se desde cuando está el complete, ya lo corrijo, perdona si te hice leer algo que no estaba completo, jajajajaja. Como sea, me dejas review, y justo cuando termino el cap 31, que suerte tienes, alcanzaste puesto en la contestación de reviews.**

**Y se acabaron los reviews, bueno no, aquí comienza una sección de preguntas y respuestas, pues verán, dafloveaioros me mandó varias preguntas, y creo que son importantes porque a lo mejor no me expliqué, así que a contestarlas:**

**1 - ¿Realmente Milo se volvió maligno? R= El termino mentalmente perturbado me parece más acorde al comportamiento de Milo. Su alma está maltrecha, pero no es malvado. Y no… no es un vampiro.**

**2 - ¿Porque Kanon tiene la armadura de altar según tengo entendido en otros fanfics kanon comparte la armadura con Saga, esa armadura jamás la vi en Saint Seiya tv en ninguno de los ovas? R= Sí, Kanon es el caballero de Géminis junto con Saga, siempre son dos los caballeros de Géminis pues son gemelos, pero preferí cambiar un poco las cosas. La armadura de Altar sale en Lost Cambas, es una armadura de plata que solo puede usar el caballero de plata más poderoso, y que será el caballero que será siempre el ayudante del Patriarca. Así pues, si Saga está usando su armadura, se me hizo buena idea que Kanon vistiera la más poderosa de las de plata.**

**3 - ¿Qué te inspiró a meter a Perséfone pues ella jamás salió en la saga original de hade y campos elíseos? R = El no hacer una copia de la saga de Hades. Coloqué a Perséfone como una de las máximas antagonistas para darle un spin a la saga de Hades, además, como esta saga empieza dos años después de lo común, pues después de dos años sin Pandora que guiara los ejércitos de Hades, alguien tenía que mantener el orden, así que, o hacía a un juez el líder de los 108 espectros, o usaba a Perséfone.**

**4 - ¿Porque Saori no uso la olla de Athena para encerrar a Poseidón como lo hicieron en la saga Poseidón tv? R = Aburrido. Bueno, esa es la respuesta corta, pero la larga es, la saga de Poseidón, en mi muy humilde opinión, fue un asco. Poseidón se merecía una épica batalla, es un dios por todos los cielos. El encerrarlo en una vasijita después de que él mismo dijo: "Cuando yo quiera puedo liberarme del sello de Athena" Digo, perdóname Kuramada pero, ¿De cuál fumaste? Vamos a jugar al Santo, dios primordial vasija en lugar al piedra papel o tijera mejor. ¿Dios derrota a santo, santo derrota a vasija pero vasija cubre a dios? Perdóneme que se los diga pero. ¡QUE TONTERÍA!**

**5 - ¿Mu le encanta los vinos amargos con alto contenido de alcohol? R = ¿Es una pregunta? En fin, la verdad lo de Mu y los vinos lo saqué por dar un momento gracioso a la saga, no es canonico, tan solo lo metí por hacerlo.**

**6 - ¿Sobre esos Sapuris, Realmente existieron? R = Sí y no, son 108 espectros, no los pusieron a todos, los que no existan los pondré como: "Creación del Autor" al final de los capítulos para hacer recuentos. PERO, las 108 estrellas sí existen, son 36 Estrellas Celestes y 72 Terrestres, así que tiene un toque de realidad. Investiguen en internet: "rosario de 108 cuentas"**

**7 - ¿Natassia, en qué te inspiraste para crear a este personaje? R = Natassia no es mi creación. La saga de Asgard es exclusiva del anime, pero en el manga sale una saga de: "Los caballeros Azules", Natassia sale en esa saga y de allí saqué a su personaje. Natassia no es un santo de Athena, eso sí lo agregué, pero quería conservar a los santos de Andrómeda, Cisne, Dragón y Fénix, al único que no puedo conservar por lo de "Relación Pegaso, Athena, Hades" Es a Pegaso, si se dan cuenta, los otros cuatro siguen saliendo: June de Andrómeda, Ohko de Dragón, Ikki de Fénix y Natassia de Cisne.**

**8 - ¿Los titanes según leí en algunos foros ellos nada más salen en el episodio g y que son los dumanis que relación tienen con los dioses? R = Sí, los titanes son los principales antagonistas del episodio G. Pero acuérdate que esta historia cambió radicalmente porque Saga no se hizo malo al caer en el control de Chronos (Chronos es el responsable de que Saga se hiciera malo en el episodio G). Ahora, existen dos grandes fuerzas, El dunamis, que poseen los dioses, y el cosmos, que poseen los dioses pero que los humanos pueden desarrollar. El cosmos, es una fuerza destructiva meramente: "Capaces de partir la el cielo de un puñetazo, y abrir huecos en la tierra de un puntapié", se refiere a la fuerza destructiva del cosmos. Un dunamis, es un estado superior al cosmos, que además de poseer la fuerza destructiva del cosmos, es capaz de crear. Los dioses pueden crear, por ello tienen un dunamis, esa es la principal diferencia. Ahora, un dunamis puede ser bueno o malo, cuando un dios con un dunamis se enfurece, su dunamis se vuelve maligno, y se convierte en un demonio.**

**9 - ¿Por qué Ares se alojó en el cuerpo de Milo? R = Porque perdió su cuerpo original y necesitaba un reemplazo. Hades por ejemplo, posee su cuerpo original en los Campos Eliseos desde la era mitológica. Poseidón y Athena deben reencarnar por haber perdido sus cuerpos originales en guerras. Ares, cuando perdió contra Milo, tenía su cuerpo original, y al perderlo, o reencarnaba, o poseía a Milo. Otra regla es que cuando un humano vence a un dios puede convertirse en un dios, por ello Ares eligió alojarse en Milo, para no dejar de ser el dios de la guerra.**

**10 - ¿Por qué Antares demoró más de 1,000 años en reencarnar? R = Está en este capítulo en el prólogo la respuesta. Y fueron 10,000 no 1,000.**

**11 - ¿Milo era así de solitario? R = Esa cuenta como 11, también es pregunta. Pero bueno, respondiéndote. La personalidad de los caballeros se rige por su signo, en ese aspecto, Kuramada hizo muy bien su trabajo. El zodiaco identifica nuestras personalidades, y la razón por la que los caballeros dorados tuvieron tanta fama. MÁS INCLUSO QUE LOS CABALLEROS DE BRONCE PROTAGONISTAS, es porque todos nos identificamos con el caballero dorado por nuestro signo. Si tú lees la descripción de Escorpio, verás que es el signo más complicado y malentendido de todo el zodiaco, siendo su mayor defecto su arrogancia y agresividad, lo que los vuelve signos solitarios. Un Escorpio tiene pocas amistades, pero las amistades que tiene son duraderas. Como dato adicional para las Escorpiones pervertidas que ya no me han dejado reviews, el signo Escorpio es el de mayor naturaleza sexual, lo que significa que siempre andamos pensando en perversiones. Y para finalizar, la compatibilidad Escorpio Virgo es de las más altas del zodiaco. Y la enemistad Escorpio Leo es también la más incompatible, pero esta incompatibilidad es la que hace que el Escorpio y el Leo siempre intenten coexistir, así que la incompatibilidad resulta benéfica por el alto espíritu de competitividad de ambos signos, lo que hace que un signo no se sienta a gusto sin el otro.**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**La Era del Mito, el Hades. Año 8304 A.C.**

—¡No es justo! ¡Me niego a creerlo! ¡Mis caballeros no tienen derecho a morir! —Hades, el rey del inframundo, observó y escuchó a la primera Athena, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente la muerte de uno de sus queridos caballeros dorados—. ¡Te ordeno que te levantes! ¡Caballero de Capricornio! ¿Acaso no habías jurado ser el santo más leal a tu diosa Atenea? ¡Levántate! —la diosa, que aparentaba tener tan solo 12 años de edad, y de cabello chino y corto, sacudía el cuerpo del primer caballero de Capricornio, sin lograr despertarlo. Al ver esa imagen. Hades, el rey del inframundo, que se divertía observando desde su trono al mundo mortal, sintió un tremendo dolor en su corazón, mientras su amada sobrina sufría—. ¡Te he ordenado que te levantes! —gritaba la diosa, y Hades fue quien se levantó de su trono, y caminó en dirección a una asustada Pandora, su hermana desde la era del mito, que lloraba atemorizada.

—Pandora… era tu deber… y fracasaste… —habló Hades, y Pandora lloró asustada—. Se te envió a la tierra, como la primera mujer, para que los humanos fueran felices, y fueran eternos. Debías brindar felicidad, no esto —agregó Hades al apuntar a su querida y maltrecha sobrina.

—¡No! ¡Antares de Escorpio! ¡Estás muy equivocado! ¡No permitiré que mi tío me arrebate a otro de mis queridos caballeros! —gritó la niña mientras miraba a uno de sus caballeros, y Hades, furioso, lanzó su dunamis en contra de Pandora, que fue abatida por el poder del dios. Hades sentía un dolor muy grande, al ver a su querida sobrina dirigirse en su nombre de esa manera—. Se los prohíbo… no deben morir… jamás deben, sus almas no llegarán al Hades. Son míos. ¿Me han escuchado? Son mis queridos caballeros. No dejaré que me abandonen, estarán conmigo por siempre. Hades no reclamará sus almas. ¡Condenaré al Tártaro a cualquiera que se atreva a morir! —y Hades observó a Pandora, buscando respuestas.

—Se lo ruego mi señor Hades —suplicó Pandora—. Fui engañada por Zeus. Él medió una caja, me dijo que mientras la mantuviera en mi poder la humanidad sería prospera y hermosa. Pero… pero… —prosiguió Pandora—. ¡Era una trampa! —gritó Pandora.

—¡Abriste la caja! —gritó Hades—. ¡Desataste de su interior los males de este mundo! ¡Por tu culpa nació la guerra! ¡Ares y Atenea eran dioses hermosos! ¡Ahora me has obligado a depositar toda maldad en Ares por conservar a mi querida sobrina consentida pura he inocente! ¡Ello dio nacimiento a la guerra! ¡Y hoy mi querida sobrina sufre por tus errores! ¡La guerra le quitó a uno de sus caballeros y ahora me responsabiliza de reclamar su alma! —y Hades azotó a Pandora con su dunamis—. Mi querida sobrina… mi corazón se llena de dolor mientras tú derramas lágrimas. Pide un deseo y te lo concederé, mi querida sobrina —y Hades continuó observando la escena, y vio a su sobrina enfurecida dirigirse a Antares de Escorpio.

—¡Lo prohíbo! ¡Queda prohibido! ¡Mis queridos caballeros! ¡Mi querido pueblo! ¡No pueden morir! ¡Es el deseo de su diosa! —y Hades comprendió lo que debía hacerse, y con su dunamis, rodeó a Atenas, y extendió la vida de los mortales. Hades haría lo que fuera por su querida sobrina, Atenea. Hades, era un dios de bondad.

**La Era del Mito, el Hades (50 años más tarde). Año 8254 A.C.**

—¡Señor Hades! ¡Mi señor Hades! —llegó uno de los espectros hasta la sala del trono del señor del inframundo, y el dios de los infiernos despertó de su meditación tras la cortina de su palacio, para ver a su espectro—. Caronte de Aqueronte, Estrella Celeste del Intervalo reportándose, señor —y Hades movió su mano, invitando al espectro a hablar—. Almas vienen de la superficie mi señor. Son demasiadas. Todas provenientes de la ciudad de Atenas —y Hades abrió sus ojos sorprendido—. ¡Ares y Atenea! ¡Están en guerra mi señor! ¡Miles de almas han llegado a orillas del rio! ¡Es una masacre! —y Hades enfureció, y en ese momento con su dunamis abrió una esfera blanca, desde la cual veía a su sobrina en todo momento.

—¡Antares! —gritó la diosa, se puso de pie de su trono, y corrió en encuentro de su anciano y adolorido caballero de Escorpio, la diosa seguía viéndose de 12 años de edad, mientras su caballero ahora era un anciano que muy apenas conservaba el lustre de su cabellera—. ¡Antares! ¡Levántate! ¡Antares! —gritaba la diosa—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde están Hamal de Aries, Aldebarán de Tauro, y Polux de Géminis? —pero Hades ya intuía la respuesta.

—Muertos —y Atenea se estremeció de miedo, y Hades lo hizo de odio, mientras nuevamente miraba en dirección a Pandora, que comenzó a retroceder asustada—. Y no solo ellos… Cancri de Cáncer fue ejecutado en medio de la ciudad por los invasores… y mi querido amigo Régulo… fue atravesado por una flecha que se estrelló justo en su frente. ¡Una maldita flecha me arrebató a mi mejor amigo que con la fuerza de su cosmos era capaz de demoler montañas enteras! ¡Atenea! ¡Mi anciano amigo debió morir en su cama y con una sonrisa en su rostro! ¡Nos condenaste a todos! —gritó Antares, y Atenea comenzó a llorar. En ese momento Hades cacheteó a Pandora, la ira del dios crecía.

—¿Espica de Virgo? —pregunto Atenea, y Antares lo negó con la cabeza—. ¿Qué hay de tu hermano Zubenel de Libra? —y Hades se tranquilizó un poco, y vio a su sobrina destrozada en alma, y a la tierra sumirse bajo la sombra de la guerra—. ¡Kaus de Sagitario, Sadal de Acuario, Alrisha de Piscis! ¡No me digas que todos murieron! ¡Les di una orden! ¡No tenían permitido morir! —gritó Atenea furiosa.

—¿Orden? —se preguntó Hades—. No Atenea… no es tu mano la que ha extendido la vida de tus caballeros… ha sido la mía. Tus caballeros, he extendido sus vidas desde que perdiste a Deneb de Capricornio. Yo soy la razón de tu felicidad… o… la razón de tus lágrimas. Deberías agradecer mi regalo aún si este ha resultado perjudicial.

—¡Entiéndelo Atenea! ¡Puede que nos hayas prohibido morir cuando Deneb de Capricornio murió! ¡Pero es imposible! —escuchó Hades las palabras de Antares de Escorpio—. Atenea… mi diosa por favor no se lamente… la muerte es algo natural… impedírnoslo es egoísta y ruin… es tiránico… —y Hades cerró su mano en un puño. Les había entregado un regalo, y nadie lo agradecía. Un dios les había dado vida longeva y plena, y los mortales deseaban la muerte. Hades estaba furioso—. Lo entiendo… mi señorita Atenea, si en verdad es su deseo, le juro que no moriré —y Hades observó las reacciones de su sobrina, ya un poco más tranquilo—. Mi señora. Le juro por Zeus que no moriré jamás a menos que usted me lo ordene, únicamente si perdona a los caídos por sus muertes y le reza a Hades porque sus almas descansen en los Campos Elíseos —y Hades sonrió, y se preparó para brindarle a los caídos la seguridad de los campos elíseos, cuando de pronto su corazón se estremeció por palabras que jamás pensó escuchar de boca de su sobrina consentida.

—¡Blasfemas! ¡Una diosa no debe rezarle a otro dios! ¡Y mucho menos hacer un trato con un mor…! —y Hades lo comprendió. Era verdad. Hacer tratos entre mortales y dioses, que un dios se rebajará a rezarle a otro por exigencia de un mortal. Era inaudito—. Mortal… Antares… por un momento me escuché igual a mi padre. ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? —y Hades se mordió los labios iracundo, y su dunamis se tornó rojizo en ese momento. Al poco tiempo, Hades comenzó a escuchar las oraciones de Atenea. Una diosa oraba a otro dios, Atenea rogaba a Hades por las almas de los dorados caídos, y todo porque un mortal la había convencido.

—¡Pandora! —gritó Hades—. Tal parece que los humanos requieren de un castigo —y Pandora no lo comprendió—. ¿Cómo ha osado ese humano… a quebrantar a mi querida sobrina? —y el templo de Hades comenzó a estremecerse—. Atenea. ¿Cómo osas dejarte manipular por un humano? Parece que debo reprenderte por tu debilidad. ¡Hades te declara la guerra, mi querida sobrina! —aquella fue, la primera de las guerras entre Hades y Athena.

**La Era del Mito, el Hades (200 años más tarde). Año 8054 A.C.**

—Miles de almas han entrado en nuestro reino mi señor Hades —habló un espectro, Minos de Grifo de la Estrella Celeste de la Nobleza—. Pero mi señor… el alma del Escorpio no está entre las recién llegadas —y Hades cerró sus manos en un puño—. Antares de Escorpio es tan solo un anciano mi señor. Su cuerpo en vida está cercano a la muerte. ¿Por qué desea tanto esa alma?

—¡Silencio, Minos! —gritó Hades, y el juez del inframundo asintió—. Antares… no es más que un capricho. Es débil, es una vergüenza. Pero es por su culpa que Atenea se ha vuelto débil —y Hades conjuró la esfera blanca nuevamente—. Los dioses, somos superiores a los humanos en todo sentido. Pero este maldito mortal, ha cautivado el corazón de Atenea. Una diosa… enamorada de un mortal… es una vergüenza… no me importa hacer la guerra contra Atenea si eso significa recuperar a mi valiente sobrina. Todo lo que hago lo hago por el profundo amor que siento por la hija de mi hermano. Atenea es, después de todo, mi querida sobrina predilecta.

—Pero mi señor Hades —comenzó Minos—. Usted… usted le ha otorgado poder a un mortal si mi memoria no me falla. Y lo ha enviado al templo de Atenea a asesinar a la diosa. ¿Por qué? —preguntó Minos, y Pandora, como siempre sentada al lado de Hades, se preguntaba lo mismo.

—Velo por ti mismo… Minos de Grifo… —agregó Hades, y en ese momento tanto Pandora como Minos observaron a atenea llorar la muerte de Antares de Escorpio. Tras años de servicio, Atenea le había permitido morir, y la diosa lo había subido al cielo en forma de constelación. Al hacerlo, había consumido una gran porción de su poder, y estaba vulnerable, y la prueba definitiva, fue cuando un puño salió a través del pecho de la diosa, sorprendiendo a Minos y a Pandora—. Ya todo ha acabado… dile a Caronte que entierre el alma de Antares de Escorpio en Cocytos… y que me traiga a Atenea —y Minos asintió, y corrió fuera del templo de Hades.

—¿Asesinaste a tu propia sobrina? —preguntó Pandora, y momentos después, las puertas del templo de Hades se abrieron, y la joven diosa de apariencia de 12 años, fue lanzada al suelo por un espectro, al que Hades fulminó por su arrogancia con el poder de su dunamis—. ¡Mi señor Hades! ¿Qué le ocurre? ¡Usted es un dios bondadoso! —gritó Pandora, pero Hades tan solo caminó en dirección al alma de Atenea, que en esos momentos se ponía de pie horrorizada de ver a su tío frente a ella—. ¡Hades!

—Atenea… ¿Sabes acaso porqué te he asesinado? —habló Hades, y Atenea se estremeció de miedo y retrocedió—. ¿Por qué, Atenea? ¿Por qué razón te has dejado cautivar por los humanos? Tú eras la diosa más hermosa de todas. Eras mi sobrina predilecta. Mi querida princesa. Pero… ¿Por qué? —y Atenea se puso de pie entristecida.

—Tío Hades —lloró la diosa—. ¿Por qué deben morir los humanos? ¿Por qué solo los dioses son eternos? ¿Por qué hay sufrimiento? ¡No es justo! ¡Hay muchos males en el mundo! ¿Por qué los dioses liberaron esos males? —y Hades miró a Pandora, y la mujer se estremeció de miedo—. ¿Por qué le dieron a esa mujer la caja que condenó a los humanos? ¡No es justo! —y Hades enfureció, y elevó su dunamis hasta que todo el inframundo comenzó a estremecerse—. Devuélveme a la tierra… conviérteme en una humana… —y Hades se sorprendió de escuchar esas palabras—. Voy a regresar… siempre… yo voy a regresar… naceré una humana… por toda la eternidad… si los humanos van a sufrir, yo quiero sufrir con ellos. Voy a cuidarlos tío Hades… voy a cuidarlos de todos los males. Siempre, yo siempre… voy a querer a los humanos —y Hades observó a Atenas con sus ojos cubiertos en lágrimas de sangre—. En honor a mi nueva vida… cambiaré mi nombre… Atenea será mi nombre del mito… de ahora en adelante… la diosa humana… será Athena… —y Hades, pensando en ello como un castigo, asintió y hundió su mano dentro del pecho de Atenea, conectándola con su dunamis, a la eterna reencarnación.

—Que así sea… Athena… pero escucha estas palabras —y Atenea, inmersa en un terrible dolor al convertirse en una humana capaz de sentir, observó a Hades con sus ojos cubiertos en lágrimas—. El alma de Antares… será torturada por 10,000 años en el inframundo… por ser el precursor de tu humanidad… —y Atenea sintió un profundo dolor en su corazón, antes de que Hades sacará su mano del pecho de la diosa, y esta se transformara en un alma dorada, que voló en dirección al reino humano.

—¡Hades! —se escuchó un relámpago, y el inframundo fue iluminado por aquel resplandor—. ¿Cómo te has atrevido a convertir a mi hija en una humana? ¿Qué te da ese derecho? —y los relámpagos comenzaron a destrozar el reino de Hades, que furioso observó la afrenta del dios primordial. Zeus, que en ese momento golpeó el cuerpo de Hades con un relámpago, hiriéndolo de gravedad—. ¡Jamás perdonaré tu afrenta hermano mío! ¡En este momento yo te maldigo! ¡No volverás a ver la luz del sol! ¡El ser tocado por el rayo de fuego de Apolo te dará la muerte! ¡Destrozará tu cuerpo! ¡Y te convertirá en un ser idéntico a mi hija! ¡No volverás a poner pie nunca fuera del reino que gobiernas!

—¡Encontraré la forma, Zeus! —grito Hades—. ¡Soy un dios! ¡Y ni tú me negarás mi derecho divino! ¡Iré a la tierra! ¡Llevaré la guerra a tu querida hija Athena! ¡Ni tú, ni nadie, jamás podrá ordenarme! ¡Yo era un dios de bondad pero ustedes han corrompido mi dunamis! ¡Ahora estoy maldito! ¡Encerraré mi cuerpo en las profundidades de los Campos Elíseos! ¡Y construiré un muro a su alrededor! ¡El paraíso, oficialmente les está negado a los muertos! ¡Ya solo existe el sufrimiento en muerte Zeus! ¡Y así será hasta que obtenga tu maldito trono! ¡Zeeeeeuuuuus!

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Guerras Doradas.**

**Saga de Hades - Santuario.**

**Capítulo 1: Guerra Santa.**

* * *

**Atenas, Grecia. El Santuario. Templo de Athena. 01 de Agosto de 05. N.G.**

—Una nueva Guerra Santa ha comenzado —habló Saori con un gran dolor en su pecho, mientras abrazaba a su bebé con ternura, temiendo por la vida de la recién nacida, pues Hades acababa de declararle la guerra al santuario. El reloj de las doce casas estaba encendido, espectros malignos invadían el santuario, entre ellos, uno que le causaba grandes penares a la diosa. A manos de Poseidón, Saori había perdido a su esposo. Y hoy, por mano de Hades, lo recuperaba, como un augurio de muerte y odio—. Kanon… no sé qué pensar… —lloró la diosa—. Desdé que descubrí mi identidad como diosa, he esperado la guerra contra Hades. Y cuando está no llegó… yo simplemente… pensé que podía intentar vivir una vida plena… ahora mi hija… ha nacido el mismo día del inicio de una nueva guerra… y su padre invade el santuario, con un profundo deseo de muerte —terminó Saori, y Kanon, caballero de plata de Altar, observó a la diosa con dolor en su corazón.

—No tengo palabras… que puedan ayudarla a tranquilizarse… mi señora… —y Kanon bajó la cabeza—. Lo único que cruza mi mente… es que doce horas traerán consigo el final de sus lamentos. El santuario… está bien resguardado… incluso en contra de él quien ha derrotado a dioses, y a muerto por mano de ellos mismos.

**Casa de Aries.**

—Era de esperarse, que no me facilitaras el llegar ante Athena —Mu no podía comprenderlo. Milo, su hermano de cosmos, había invadido el santuario. Su cosmos estaba marchito, sus ojos repletos de ira, y deseaba la muerte de Athena—. Te lo voy a advertir una última vez, Mu… déjame pasar… debo llegar ante Athena y acabar con su vida. ¡Quiero su sangre! —y Mu se mordió los labios iracundo.

—Milo… ¿Cómo osas hablar de esa manera? —lloró Mu—. ¿Qué te ha hecho Hades? ¿Qué clase de torturas se te han sido impuestas? —y Milo no habló. Esta vez ni siquiera sonrió. El recordar las torturas, era demasiado. Su alma se estremecía de dolor al recordarlas—. Por favor… déjame ayudarte… no hagas algo de lo que terminarás arrepintiéndote, Milo —suplicó Mu.

—Déjame pasar —agregó Milo con tranquilidad—. No lo repetiré… Mu… esta es tu última advertencia… —y Mu movió la cabeza en negación, y Milo cerró sus manos en puños—. No me dejas otra alternativa entonces. Demoleré tu escudo y pasaré a la fuerza —y Mu cerró sus ojos con tranquilidad, confiando en la fuerza de su Muro de Cristal. Al menos mantendría a Milo en su casa hasta que se acabaran las doce horas—. ¡Aquí voy, Mu! —gritó Milo, más antes de que su ataque comenzara, Milo sintió una fría sensación, se hizo a un lado, y una tormenta de nieve y hielo comenzó a golpear el escudo de Mu, congelándolo, y agrietándolo, hasta que este cayó en la forma de pedazos de vidrio dorado—. Aguafiestas —comenzó Milo.

—No es el momento de desperdiciar el tiempo, Milo —se escuchó otra voz, y Mu esta vez enfureció en verdad, cerrando ambas manos en puños, y mordiéndose los labios con fuerza, intentando contener la ira en su corazón, mientras observaba a una figura vistiendo una capucha negra acercarse a su templo—. Puedo encargarme de él si lo deseas. Pero hay que apresurarnos. Solo contamos de doce horas, Milo —y Mu comenzó a elevar su cosmos.

—¡Camus! —gritó Mu, y entonces se lanzó en contra del caballero encapuchado con su mano envuelta en fuego dorado, solo para que Milo lo interceptara a escasos centímetros de golpear el rostro de un caballero que Mu conocía muy bien—. Traicionas a Athena al jurarle lealtad a Poseidón… y ahora… vuelves a hacerlo al jurarle lealtad a Hades… ¿Acaso no tienes corazón? ¿No tienes sentido del honor de caballería? Trato de buscar una explicación a todo esto pero no veo cómo —y Milo pateó a Mu hacia atrás, y Camus se quitó la capucha revelando una armadura oscura debajo de esta—. Suplices… armaduras de Hades… ¿Por qué? —y Milo mantuvo el silencio—. Puedo creerlo de Camus… pero Milo… tú… dame una buena razón. ¡Eras el caballero dorado de Escorpio! ¡Orgulloso caballero de Athena! —y Milo bajó la mirada.

—Ya no más —y Milo comenzó a elevar su cosmos, que brilló de un violeta intenso—. Soy Milo de Alacrán Negro… Estrella Celeste de la Ruina. ¡Aguja Escarlata Demoniaca! —y Milo lanzó su aguja, y Mu se movió tan rápido como pudo, y la aguja entró en su templo y estalló, sorprendiendo a Mu por su poder—. La Aguja Escarlata Demoniaca, es la equivalente a la Explosión de Antares de los caballeros de Escorpio, Mu… ahora quítate de mi camino —y Camus se interpuso frente a Milo—. ¡No te metas! —se quejó Milo.

—Es obvio que no deseas enfrentarte a Mu —agregó Camus, que entonces elevó su cosmos—. Si esa va a ser tu actitud, entonces me encargaré yo mismo —y la temperatura descendió, y Mu comenzó a preocuparse—. Yo soy Camus de Nereida, Estrella Celeste de la Conducta. Prepárate caballero de Athena —más antes de que Camus lanzara su ataque, una tercera figura llegó, y esta vez Mu no supo que esperar—. ¿Por qué me interrumpes? —preguntó Camus.

—Porque los dos están perdiendo el tiempo —se escuchó una gentil voz, y Mu observó al recién llegado con cautela—. Mu… debemos llegar ante Athena… no me hagas repetirme… —y Mu lo negó con la cabeza—. No tienes oportunidad… tienes ante ti al dios de la guerra… al dios de los mares… y al dios del tiempo —explicó la figura encapuchada—. Apártate —y Mu se preocupó.

—¿Dioses dices? —y Mu abrió los ojos por la sorpresa—. ¿Tiempo? ¡Tú eres entonces…! —y el último de los tres se quitó la capucha, y Mu encontró un rostro que no pensó volver a ver jamás—. No… si tú te has unido a Hades… entonces… eso significa… —y Mu cerró sus manos, y recuperó la calma—. No me importa quienes sean… Aioros… —y el antiguo patriarca observó a Mu con tristeza evidente en su rostro.

—Soy Aioros de Bennu, Estrella Celeste de la Violencia —y Mu sudó frio, sabiendo que en verdad estaba en problemas—. Frente a ti se encuentran quienes han asesinado a dioses. Si bien no poseemos un dunamis, somos los de cosmos y determinación más altos de todos. Y no continuarás retrasando nuestra tarea.

—¡Los retrasaré cuanto sea posible! ¡Muro de Cri…! —pero Mu no fue capaz de terminar su ataque—. ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¡Mi cuerpo está totalmente paralizado! —y Mu entonces se percató, de que Milo lo miraba con sus ojos rojizos bien posados en contra de los suyos—. Este ataque es… —y Mu intentó moverse sin lograrlo.

—¡Restricción! —gritó Milo orgulloso. Y Mu continuó forcejeando por liberarse—. Adelántense… yo me encargaré de Mu —y tanto Aioros como Camus observaron a Milo con duda—. Hablo enserio. Mu no tardará en liberarse de mi ataque. ¡Vayan! —y tanto Camus como Aioros asintieron, y corrieron por un lado de Mu cada uno, y se adentraron en su casa.

—¡Esperen! —gritó Mu, pero un choque eléctrico causado por la parálisis del ataque de Milo, lo detuvo en sus intenciones—. No deseo creerlo, Milo… pero no me dejas otra alternativa… voy a mandarte de regreso al Tártaros… —y Milo sonrió.

—De hecho, ya me condenaron al Cocytos al parecer, el Tártaros es demasiado bueno para mí —se burló Milo, pero entonces sintió el cosmos de Mu incinerarse, y vio esferas doradas rodear su mano derecha—. Mátame si puedes… Mu… me estarías haciendo un gran favor… —susurró Milo, más entonces comenzó a elevar su cosmos—. ¡No fastidies! ¡Aguja Escarlata Demoniaca!—gritó Milo mientras lanzaba su ataque, pero el de Mu logró opacarlo.

—¡Revolución de Polvo de estrellas! —gritó Mu, y Milo fue abatido por una lluvia de flechas tornasoladas que lo elevaron al cielo antes de que el antiguo caballero de Escorpio callera al suelo adolorido, y con su rostro comenzando a liberar un poco de sangre que le caía de su frente—. Hermano o no… si le has dado tu espalda a Athena no he de contenerme —explicó Mu, y una tenue luz dorada comenzó a rodear sus brazos—. Milo… regresa a la tierra de los muertos donde perteneces. ¡Extinción de la Luz de las Estrellas! —conjuró Mu, y en ese instante una explosión de cosmos dorado envolvió a Milo, antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a ser arrasado por el cosmos dorado de Mu, y lo desvaneciera frente a los ojos del caballero de Aries.

**Casa de Leo.**

—¡Maldición! —se escuchó el tremendo grito de Aioria, y una de las columnas de su casa resonó con intensidad al ser impactada. Marín en esos momentos miraba a Aioria con preocupación, su marido tenía el alma maltrecha, y su ira era inigualable—. Ese maldito… ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué razón? No puedo perdonárselo… no puedo… estoy tan furioso… —más en ese momento, Aioria sintió que Marín le tomaba de la mano—. Perdona… Marín… sé que rara vez tenemos la oportunidad de estar juntos ya sea por las guerras o tus responsabilidades de Caballero de Plata… pero… esta traición… solo puedo pensar en destrozar los huesos de Milo yo mismo… y no solo eso. Puedo sentir algo mucho más traumático. Siento un cosmos… este cosmos… ¿Qué voy a hacer si él llega hasta mi templo? ¿Cómo podría verle el rostro a quien me enseñara todo lo que soy?

—Aioria… ¿Estás seguro? —se preocupó Marín, y Aioria movió su cabeza en negación—. No sería posible. Esa persona jamás sería corrompida por Hades. Ten esperanza, Aioria —y el caballero de Leo asintió—. Tengo que volver a la casa de Piscis… los caballeros de plata y de bronce se han preparado para este día, no somos muchos pero… si es Hades quien nos invade entonces —y en ese momento, Aioria se dio la vuelta y miró a Marín fijamente, inclusive la tomó de los hombros para forzarla a mirarlo fijamente—. ¿Aioria? —preguntó la caballero de Águila.

—Ve a con Natassia y solicítale la retirada de los caballeros de Plata —y Marín observó a Aioria con sorpresa—. Yo iré a buscar a Ikki en las cercanías de mi templo. Hablaré con él para que los de bronce se mantengan al margen —y Marín se enfadó y golpeó las manos de su esposo lejos de sus hombros—. ¡Marín! ¡Quienes nos atacan tienen un poder equivalente al de los caballeros dorados! ¡Solo conseguirán encontrar la muerte!

—Si es una orden, Aioria, la cumpliré a pesar de que no me plazca —habló Marín, pero su ira era más que evidente en su rostro—. Pero déjame decirte algo… a pesar del buen corazón de Athena y su deseo de nuestra supervivencia… es en parte culpable de la traición de muchos de los de plata en la anterior guerra… —y Aioria se mordió los labios—. Nosotros también podemos pelear… y si morimos, que así sea… Aioria… son doce horas en el reloj de Chronos… si al menos un minuto es consumido… un minuto de gloria… habrá sido suficiente —y Aioria mantuvo su silencio—… con tu permiso… caballero de Leo… me dirijo a Acuario a dar tu mensaje a la caballero de Cristal —y Marín comenzó a retirarse, pero Aioria la detuvo.

—Perdona pero… —comenzó Aioria—. Eres una piscis, y Afrodita es tu maestro… ve a tu puesto —informó Aioria, y Marín lo miró sorprendido—. No volveré a ser egoísta y a quitarles la gloria a los de plata y los de bronce… pero… por suerte eres una Piscis… y haré todo lo posible porque no lleguen a esa casa, ni siquiera a su senda —y Marín asintió—. Marín… no siempre te lo he dicho pero… eres mi gran inspiración… si murieras no lo soportaría… vive por favor… —y Marín en ese momento sintió la necesidad de decir más. Pero en su lugar se contuvo, y salió del templo en dirección a las casas superiores.

**Senda a Casa de Tauro.**

—¡No debimos haber dejado a Milo atrás con Mu! —se quejó Camus, y Aioros se mantuvo firme a su decisión y siguió con su camino. Ya estaban próximos a llegar a la casa de Tauro. Podían incluso ver el resplandor dorado que los esperaba a las afueras del templo—. La casa de Tauro. Con el respeto que se merece Aldebarán, no representa una amenaza.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó Aioros incrédulo—. Porque yo puedo sentir un cosmos… que si bien no le pertenece a Aldebarán a crecido de manera alarmante —y en ese momento, Aioros saltó fuera del camino, y Camus fue impactado con fuerza en su rostro por un cosmos plateado—. ¡Camus! —gritó Aioros, y entonces sintió sus pies adherirse al suelo, atrapados por una especie de coral—. Me sorprende que hayas logrado derribar a Camus… aunque fuera solo un golpe de suerte, Geki. Estoy orgulloso de tu progreso —agregó Aioros, mientras veía al caballero de bronce, Geki de la Osa Mayor, posarse frente a los caballeros dorados rebeldes—. A quien no conozco es a la caballero que me ha envuelto en corales aseguró Camus.

—Tetis de Sirena —informó Camus mientras se ponía de pie, más al momento de ver mejor a la caballero se percató de que su armadura era diferente—. Tetis era una de las marinas de Poseidón. Pero esa armadura es… —comenzó Camus.

—Una armadura de Bronce —aseguró Tetis—. Poseidón… su causa aunque bien intencionada, era injusta. Me arriesgaré a la blasfemia al decir que era un dios confundido y corrompido —aseguró la caballero—. Por ello le he jurado lealtad a Athena. Yo creo, que es una diosa noble, y por ello me han recompensado con la armadura del Pez Volador. Y pienso usarla para derrotarlos, caballeros renegados —y la caballero elevó su cosmos, desafiando el de Camus y Aioros—. ¡Prisión de Coral! —gritó Tetis, y el coral comenzó a rodear tanto a Camus como Aioros—. ¡La senda a la casa de Tauro está protegida por los caballeros de signos Aries y Tauro respectivamente! ¡Les detendremos el paso a toda costa y consumiremos el tiempo de las flamas del reloj de Chronos! ¡Ahora Geki! ¡Mientras están inutilizados! —habló Tetis, y el caballero de la Osa Mayor elevó su cosmos.

—¡Brazo de Hierro! —gritó Geki, y su cosmos se elevó hasta el nivel de plata, pero este no era suficiente, y su armadura comenzó a congelarse antes inclusive de que fuera capaz de lanzar su ataque—. Mi armadura… ha comenzado a congelarse… ¿Qué está ocurriendo? —reaccionó Geki, y Tetis lo miró confundida.

—Geki… has luchado bien en ambas invasiones al Santuario —habló Camus, mientras apuntaba con su dedo en dirección a Geki de la Osa Mayor—. Pero en ambas guerras has sido sobrepasado con gran facilidad. No importa si tu cosmos ya ha llegado al nivel de plata, solo requiero de mi técnica más básica para inmovilizarte. ¡Anillos de Hielo! —gritó Camus, y Geki observó su cuerpo ser rodeado por anillos de hielo que lo mantenían inmovilizado—. La pregunta es… si debo matarte o no… pues tu cosmos a pesar de no ser suficiente, continua incrementándose —y Geki combatió los anillos, intentaba liberarse—. ¿Aioros? —preguntó Camus.

—Morirán o vivirán de acuerdo a la extensión de sus cosmos… Camus… —contestó el caballero de Bennu, y sus manos se rodearon de flamas oscuras—. No podemos darnos el lujo de ser condescendientes…. No los sobreestimaremos por respeto a su esfuerzo. Son caballeros de Athena… tan solo defienden a su diosa —y Aioros preparó su ataque—. ¡Ráfaga de la Corona! —gritó Aioros, y una especie de sol en miniatura se formó a su espalda, y fuego negro estalló, golpeando a ambos, Tetis y Geki, y lanzándolos por las escaleras sumamente heridos. Los caballeros aún se convulsionaban, intentando levantarse, pero no lo conseguían—. Sus cosmos será el detonante entre la vida y la muerte. Pero he impuesto mayor castigo a Geki por su afrenta. Para vivir… deberá alcanzar el nivel de cosmos dorado —y Camus observó a Aioros con detenimiento—. La crueldad crece en mi corazón… esta Sapuri es muy agresiva, Camus… apresurémonos… —y Camus asintió, y ambos comenzaron a correr en dirección a Tauro, solo para que unas rocas comenzaran a caer y a cortarles el paso—. ¿Quién interfiere?

—¡No pasarán a la casa de Tauro! ¡Aún quedan guerreros de Aries dispuestos a enfrentarlos! —habló Kiki de escultor en medio de las escaleras, a su lado habían dos caballeros de plata. Shaina de Ofiuco, y una caballero de armadura morada y cabello largo y negro.

—Shaina de Ofiuco y Geist de Murciélago —comenzó Aioros—. Ambos son caballeros de plata, pero si la memoria no me falla. Gesit había sido desterrada del santuario por su conducta inadecuada —agregó Aioros, y la caballero se puso a la defensiva.

—Kiki recibió la armadura de Escultor de manos de Mu durante la guerra de Lemuria… no representa una amenaza… pero Shaina y Geist… —habló Camus, y tanto él como Aioros entonces saltaron fuera del camino, al sentir una fuerza telequinesia aplastar y destruir las escaleras a sus pies—. Esa fuerza telequinesia… —habló Camus sorprendido.

—Tal parece… que ni a los de bronce más jóvenes se les debe subestimar, Camus… —habló Aioros, y ambos sintieron el cosmos de Kiki elevarse, pero observaban que el esfuerzo lo vencía físicamente. Kiki no estaba acostumbrado a combatir. En ese momento, Aioros y Camus notaron que Geki y Tetis se ponían de pie a sus espaldas, y ambos se mostraron sorprendidos—. Recuerdo… esta devoción a Athena. Misma que impulsó a muchos a levantarse en contra de los titanes hace ya cinco años… Camus… adelántate. Yo me encargaré de todos ellos —y Camus se preocupó, mientras sentía el cosmos de Aioros elevarse—. Athena debe morir… lo sabes bien. Si ellos desean hacerle compañía en muerte, les cumpliré su deseo, ahora vete —y Camus asintió y comenzó a correr en dirección a la casa de Tauro. Geist y Shaina le hicieron frente.

—¡Fuera de mi camino! ¡Polvo de Diamante! —gritó Camus, y las golpeó a ambas con su ataque, se posó frente a Kiki entonces, y le pateó el rostro fuera del camino antes de seguir con su carrera—. Para cuando llegues a la casa de Tauro, ya habré acabado con Aldebarán.

—Y yo habré cavado varias tumbas envueltas en una nube de cenizas —contestó Aioros, que en ese momento elevó su cosmos. Shaina y Geist intentaron correr en encuentro de Camus, pero Aioros se los impidió al elevar su cosmos de forma agresiva—. ¡Ráfaga de la Corona! —gritó Aioros, y todos los caballeros fueron abatidos por el feroz ataque.

**Casa de Aries.**

—¡Kiki! ¡Tetis! —gritó Mu sorprendido al sentir la explosión de cosmos—. ¡Aioros! ¿Cómo has podido? —y Mu comenzó a correr en dirección a su templo, solo para sentir un cosmos encenderse—. ¡No es posible! ¡Usé la Extinción de la Luz de Las estrellas en tu contra! —y en ese momento, Mu miró al cielo, y vio a Milo caer con su pierna derecha brillando de un color esmeralda intenso—. ¡Corte de Cristal! —gritó Mu, que cerró sus manos en palmas y lanzó el muro de cristal en forma de corte en dirección a Milo, que evadió el ataque y pateó el rostro de Mu con la técnica que había aprendido de Marguerites Dracon.

—¡Asesino de Dragones! —gritó Milo, y Mu fue derribado por la tremenda patada del caballero—. ¡No fue un viaje muy placentero, Mu! ¡Pero logré convocar al dragón en mi pierna antes de desaparecer tragado por tu ataque! —y Milo respiró pesadamente, mientras Mu comenzaba a ponerse de pie con debilidad—. La flama de la casa de Aries… comienza a llegar a su límite… pero… no me vas a seguir retrasando.

—Combatiré por mil días de ser necesario —comenzó Mi mientras elevaba su cosmos—. Milo… eres ofensivo, ese es tu estilo de batalla, igual al de Aioria. Pero mi defensa es la segunda más poderosa en todo el Santuario. Soy capaz de retenerte en esta casa por mil días. Pero tú solo cuentas con doce horas —y Mu preparó su cosmos—. ¡Revolución de Polvo de Estrellas! —conjuró el de Aries, que entonces vio a Milo evadir sus flechas tornasoladas y correr en su dirección con la aguja del alacrán lista—. ¡Muro de Cri…! —pero nuevamente, Mu no logró conjurar su ataque—. Mis brazos —y Mu sintió la mirada de Milo paralizarlo, y sintió su cuerpo ser perforado por la primera de las 15 agujas.

—¡Aguja Escarlata! —gritó Milo, que entonces traspasó a Mu y lo lanzó dentro del templo con la fuerza resultante. Mu entonces golpeó con su espalda una de las columnas, y cayó sumamente adolorido—. Puede que tu escudo sea impenetrable… si es que alcanzas a subirlo a tiempo. En cuyo caso tendrías que ser más rápido que mi ataque de restricción —explicó Milo, y Mu comenzó a ponerse de pie con debilidad—. En todo caso… si no tengo cuidado quien morirá seré yo. Usé toda mi velocidad junto a la restricción, y solo pude clavarte una aguja. Eres increíble, Mu —y el caballero de Aries respiró pesadamente, pero se puso de pie—. Las batallas de mil días no aplican conmigo, Mu… no importa si tu cosmos tiene la misma extensión que el mío. Solo basta una aguja… y se desequilibra la balanza.

—Tendrás que clavarme las quince para pasar por mi casa, Milo —comenzó Mu, que entonces cerró sus manos en palmas, y lazó el corte nuevamente—. ¡Corte de Cristal! —y Milo lo evadió, pero Mu se lanzó en paralelo al corte, y a pesar de que Milo evadió el ataque, quedó frente a Mu—. ¡Tendré que ser ofensivo entonces! —y Mu golpeó el rostro de Milo a puño cerrado, pero sintió que otra aguja se clavaba en su cuerpo—. ¿Cuándo me ha… golpeado? —se preguntó Mu, y entonces cayó en su rodilla derecha.

—Soy más rápido que tú en ofensiva, Mu —y Milo preparó su aguja nuevamente—. ¡Aguja Escarlata! —gritó y se abalanzó en contra de Mu, y nuevamente el caballero de Aries levantó su escudo—. ¡Es inútil! ¡No puedes defenderte! ¡Restricción! —y el cuerpo de Mu se paralizó, y Milo golpeó su tercera aguja en el cuerpo del carnero dorado—. ¡No puedes defenderte! ¡Mi Restricción te lo prohíbe! ¡Y no puedes atacarme! ¡Soy más rápido que tú! —más en ese momento, Milo fue incapaz de seguirse moviendo—. Mi cuerpo… ¿Qué le pasa a mi cuerpo? —y Milo entonces se percató, de que redes de un tornasolado hermoso le cubrían el cuerpo—. ¿Cuándo has…? —se preguntó Milo, y Mu se dio la vuelta, pero no habló, a menos no usando los labios.

—Tres agujas —habló Mu usando su cosmos—. Me has clavado tres agujas, y has destrozado mi sentido del gusto… pero… lo recuperaré —y Milo intentó liberarse, sin llegar a lograrlo—. Puede que creas que me has doblegado, Milo. Pero ya te lo dije… no me dejaré vencer… soy un caballero dorado, y tú conoces la extensión de mi fuerza —y el cosmos de Mu comenzó a hacer temblar todo el templo—. Milo… de ser necesario… moriré por evitar que cometas el pecado más grande de todos… ¡Revolución de Polvo de Estrellas! —gritó el cosmos de Mu, y Milo fue violentamente abatido por todas las flechas tornasoladas que li impactaron de lleno—. Todo ha terminado… Milo… descansa… —habló Mu con tristeza, más entonces sintió un dolor inimaginable—. Mi cuerpo… siento mi cuerpo adolorido…. Mis sentidos… se desvanecen… —y Mu observó su propio cuerpo, tenía clavadas otras cinco agujas, haciendo un total de siete—. Segundos antes de impactarlo… Milo logró perforarme con otras cinco agujas —y Mu perdió la vista, pero no la necesitaba para saber que Milo comenzaba a ponerse de pie—. Milo… que grande eres… —habló Mu con tranquilidad.

—Tú no… lo has hecho tan mal… Mu… —y el cosmos de Milo comenzó a incinerarse—. Tienes el cosmos suficiente… estoy seguro… que eres uno de los más poderosos… Aioria y yo siempre discutíamos… hacíamos estrategias… para saber si podríamos derrotarte —y Mu comenzó a marearse, el veneno de las agujas de Milo lo doblegaba—. Tu error fue… el recibir mi primera aguja… si tan solo hubieras logrado esquivarla, pero no fue así. Esta batalla se decidió con la primera aguja, puedes soportarlas, y en poco tiempo tu cosmos logrará eliminar mi veneno y recuperarás los sentidos… pero… solo esa aguja me bastó para desequilibrar la balanza a mi favor. Te estas moviendo cada vez más lento, la primera aguja… fue Al Niyat… —y Mu no lo comprendió—. Déjame explicarte… se necesitan de tres agujas para destrozar cada sentido. 3 para el gusto, 3 para el tacto, 3 para el olfato, tres para el oído, 3 para la vista. Completar las quince destruye también el cosmos. Cuando lancé Al Niyat… destruí tu sentido del tacto hasta cierto punto, Al Niyat es un poderoso anestésico, te impide sentir dolor. Pero tu cuerpo se mueve más lento, es un arma de doble filo, ya que tu sentido del tacto está por desmoronarse, ignorarás el dolor por completo, me enfrentarás sin miedo al dolor… pero serás más lento, ya solo me faltan ocho agujas.

—Entonces… planeas vencerme con estrategia… —y Milo asintió—. Ya veo… siempre, fuimos una gran combinación. Mi mejor arma era la defensa, la de Aioria su ofensiva, Milo tú eras el más equilibrado. Convertías una ofensa en defensa, y una defensa en ofensa… eras un caballero de estrategia. Me has sorprendido —y Mu lloró, y Milo preparó sus agujas restantes—. Estoy completamente anestesiado… Milo… ya no siento dolor, pero no soy un caballero ofensivo… si te ataco en este momento con todas mis fuerzas… lograré herirte… probablemente hasta logre quitarte la vida, pero eso… terminará con la mía, no puedo evitar recibir tus otras 8 agujas —y Milo apuntó en dirección a Mu—. Moriremos los dos entonces. ¡Corte de Cristal! —gritó el cosmos de Mu, y Milo lanzó también su ataque.

—¡Aguja Escarlata! —corrió Milo, impactó a Mu con siete de sus agujas, pero Mu no podía sentir, por lo que a pesar de recibir las agujas, continuó con su ataque y golpeó a Milo con fuerza, y su corte hirió a Milo de gravedad, que sintió todo su cosmos ser cortado por la mitad y cayó de rodillas frente a Mu, que tendió sus brazos a los costados, al perder el sentido del tacto en su totalidad—. Mu… lograste… cortar mi cosmos… ha sido increíble… tú un caballero defensivo… demostrar este nivel de ofensa ha sido terrible… pe… pe… pero… no me derrotaste… —y Milo se puso de pie, y observó a Mu paralizado por completo frente a él—. Mu… lo diste todo… hasta el último momento… pero fue la estrategia lo que me permitió vencerte… hermano… perdóname… Mu… pe… perdóname… pero… sé que vas a reponerte, y que vas a intentar detenerme —y Milo reunió la fuerza de su aguja más poderosa en su dedo—. Ya no seré un caballero de Escorpio… pero… no puedo olvidar la fuerza de mi constelación… Mu… no vas a volver a moverte… nos volveremos a ver… en el Tártaros… —y Milo lloró, mientras conjuraba su último ataque—. ¡Aguja Escarlata! ¡Antares! —y un silencio sepulcral rodeó toda la casa de Aries, mientras Milo atravesaba a Mu con su aguja, y lloraba mientras se mantenía en la posición de su ataque, con su espalda mirando a la de Mu, que en esos momentos soltó sangre de su nariz, lagrimales y oídos, y cayó al suelo sin vida—. Duerme hermano… duerme… te juro que… tu muerte no será en vano… perdona por hacerte esto… —y Milo cayó sobre sus rodillas, y se lamentó—. Hades… he hecho tu voluntad… Athena… voy a tu encuentro —y Milo caminó débilmente fuera del templo de Aries, dejando a Mu tendido en contra del suelo, mientras la flama de su casa desaparecía del reloj de Chronos.

**Templo de Athena.**

—¡Muuuuu! —gritó Saori adolorida, y Kanon se volteó a mirarla—. El cosmos de Mu acaba de estallar en pedazos y ha desaparecido por completo. Milo acaba de… —y Saori se sentó sobre su cama horrorizada—. Mu era… su hermano de cosmos… y Milo lo ha asesinado… —y Saori miró a su bebé, que en esos momentos dormía apaciblemente—. ¿Cómo es posible, que aquella persona que tenía un corazón lleno de bondad… sea capaz de asesinar a la persona con la que ha compartido momentos tan gratos… Milo… ¿Qué te ha pasado? —y Saori lloró, su alma divina se encontraba maltrecha.

**Casa de Leo.**

—¡Maldito! —gritó Aioria iracundo, y su grito resonó por todo el santuario—. ¡Lo mataste! ¿Por qué? ¡Mataste a tu propio hermano de cosmos! ¡Juntos hicimos grandes cosas y tú lo mataste! —y el cosmos de Aioria se incineró con desprecio, mientras miraba a lo lejos, en dirección a la casa de Tauro—. Debería ir y ponerle fin a tu afrenta. Debería dejar mi casa y correr en tu encuentro y sacarte las respuestas a golpes. Y en su lugar… tengo que esperar… mi deber es a con mi diosa… y a con mi casa… pero Milo… hay alguien que no te va a perdonar —y Aioria observó la casa de Tauro, brillar con una luz dorada intensa y furiosa.

**Senda a Casa de Tauro.**

—¿Lo mataste? —preguntó Aioros, que en ese momento sostenía en su mano el cuello de Kiki, que miraba en dirección al suelo, con sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, mientras Milo llegaba sumamente malherido hasta donde Aioros se encontraba, con los cuerpos de varios caballeros regados y quemados por todas partes.

—No tenía otra opción —habló Milo con lágrimas en sus ojos—. Él… no me hubiera permitido por ningún motivo abandonar su casa y no tenemos tiempo que perder… utilicé toda mi fuerza desde el principio. Apenas y salí con vida… —confesó Milo, y en ese momento comenzó a morderse los labios con ira—. Aioros… no puedo seguir… apenas y he pasado por una casa y ya le he quitado la vida a mi hermano de cosmos… ¿Qué pasará cuando llegue ante Aioria? —más en ese momento, Milo recordó el parentesco de Aioros y Aioria, y observó al caballero de Bennu con detenimiento, esperando una reacción, pero Aioros tan solo soltó a Kiki del cuello, mientras el discípulo de Mu lloraba la muerte de su maestro—. Lo lamento… hablé de más.

—¿Eres un espectro de Hades y pides disculpas? —y Milo cerró sus ojos y sus manos en puños—. No has olvidado la razón por la que luchamos… Milo… Athena debe morir… —y Milo asintió—. Vamos… mataremos a todos quienes se interpongan en nuestro camino, si es que no pierden la esperanza como Kiki… —hablo Aioros, que miró a Kiki llorar sin control—. Un momento… ¡Milo! —gritó Aioros.

—¡Gran Cuerno! —se escuchó un lejano grito, y Aioros se hizo a un lado la ver una tremenda luz dorada atravesar todo el camino desde la casa de Tauro hasta la de Aries, y golpear a Milo con violencia, y azotarlo por toda la senda hasta forzarlo a rodar cuesta abajo. Había sido un golpe terrible, y Aioros estaba impresionado.

—¡Imposible! ¡Ese ataque acaba de recorrer todo el camino desde Tauro hasta Aries! ¡Milo! ¿Estás bien? —y Milo comenzó a reaccionar. Aunque estaba terriblemente lastimado—. ¿Puedes continuar? —y Milo asintió.

—…Adelántate… —habló Milo—. Entre el castigo que recibí de Mu… y este poderoso ataque a distancia… estoy muy malherido… necesito… de unos momentos para reponerme, pero no tenemos tiempo… solo ve… —y Milo perdió la conciencia momentáneamente. Aioros entonces miró las casas superiores, y comenzó a correr en su dirección.

**Casa de Tauro.**

—Eso ha sido… impresionante… —habló Camus. Que en ese momento se encontraba a las afueras del templo de Tauro, observando la tremenda destrucción del ataque de Gran Cuerno de Aldebarán, que había partido las escalinatas por la mitad—. Ese ataque ha sido en realidad sorprendente. Cruzó toda la senda de Tauro hasta golpear a Milo. Aldebarán, no sabía que tenías semejante poder.

—¡No te escucho! ¡Y la verdad no tengo deseos de escucharte! —habló Aldebarán, que en ese momento caminó dentro de su templo—. ¡Vete ahora y por respeto te perdonaré la vida, Camus! ¡Es a Milo a quien deseo destruir! —y el santo de Tauro le dio la espalda a Camus, y en su lugar posó su atención en contra de una joven, que en esos momentos miraba a Aldebarán preocupada—. Europa… muy probablemente vaya a tener que combatir… el reloj se ha encendido, y mi querido amigo Mu ha muerto… debo vengar su muerte —y la joven lloró, y movió su cabeza en negación, sabiendo de antemano que Aldebarán era sordo y no podía escuchar sus palabras—. Ve a la casa de Mu y por favor cúbrelo con su capa. No corres peligro. Estos invasores son unos cobardes y son traidores. Pero alguna vez fueron caballeros dorados. ¿Harás eso por mí? —y la chicha asintió—. Ve con cuidado… Europa… —y la niña comenzó a caminar en dirección a las casas inferiores, y con miedo pasó por el lado de Camus—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te interesó alguien, Camus? Porque a decir verdad, el que vuelvas a traicionarnos me molesta mucho. Sigues en mi casa, sí que al parecer realmente eres un traidor.

—No sirve de nada hablar contigo, Aldebarán —explicó Camus—. Estas sordo, y no desperdiciaré valioso cosmos comunicándote mis intenciones. Tan solo pasaré por tu casa, no tienes el cosmos para detenerme —y Camus lanzó sus anillos en contra de Aldebarán que aún se encontraba de espaldas, y comenzó a caminar por un lado y en dirección a la casa de Géminis—. Solo quédate quieto, y déjame pasar —más en ese momento Camus sintió la enorme mano de Aldebarán posarse en contra de su cabeza—. ¿Se movió? Pero mis anillos… —comenzó Camus, y sintió un enorme cosmos rodear toda la casa de Tauro—. ¡Imposible! ¡El Toro está furioso! ¡Planea destruirme desde su primer ataque! —gritó Camus sintiendo tan agresivo cosmos.

—¡Nova Titánica! —gritó Aldebarán, y toda la casa de Tauro fue arrasada tras el ataque definitivo de Aldebarán. Y aunque el grito de Camus se escuchó con fuerza, el sordo caballero de Tauro no podía escucharlo—. ¿También intentaras pasar por mi casa, Aioros? —se preguntó Aldebarán, que entonces observó el cuerpo de Camus desplomarse en contra del suelo, y se volteó para encontrar a Aioros parado frente a él—. Le dije a Camus que deseaba pulverizar a Milo por matar a mi amigo Mu… pero eso no significa que los voy a dejar pasar —y Aldebarán se cruzó de brazos, y Aioros lo miró tranquilamente.

—A nadie le duele más la muerte de Mu… que a su propio asesino, Aldebarán —explicó Aioros, y Aldebarán alzó la ceja—. Diferente de Camus yo sí tengo modales. Por lo que no me molesta comunicarte con mi cosmos mis palabras. Por favor hazte a un lado.

—¡No te escucho! —gritó Aldebarán, y Aioros abrió sus ojos sorprendido—. No voy a escuchar explicación alguna, Aioros. He elevado mi cosmos para ignorar el tuyo o el de Camus. No voy a escuchar nada que ustedes tengan que decirme. No habrán discursos, no habrá conversación, tan solo una danza silenciosa pasando frente a mis ojos mientras sus cuerpos son abatidos por mí. ¡Gran Cuerno! —gritó Aldebarán, y Aioros evadió el ataque de Aldebarán, pero al hacerlo, Aioros sintió el estremecimiento de un cosmos y escuchó el grito ahogado de Milo, que en esos momentos cayó al pie de las escaleras de la casa de Tauro, abatido nuevamente por el ataque de Aldebarán—. ¡Levántate Milo! ¡No he terminado contigo pequeñín! —y Milo comenzó a ponerse de pie nuevamente—. ¡Esta es por Mu! ¡Gran Cuerno! —y Milo fue impactado con violencia, y comenzó a rodar cuesta abajo por el ataque de Aldebarán, manchando los peldaños de la escalera don su sangre—. Ahora lárgate, Aioros. No he terminado de castigar a Milo. Lárgate o terminarás como Camus —y en ese momento, Aldebarán sintió sus piernas congelarse—. ¿Qué Hades está pasando? —y Aldebarán se percató de que Camus le tomaba de los talones, y comenzaba a congelarle el cuerpo—. ¡Camus! —gritó Aldebarán.

—Aioros… adelántate… —habló Camus, que miraba de reojo la torre de reloj y observaba el cómo se consumía la flama de la casa de Tauro—. Anda… vete… Aldebarán… no volverá a golpearme como lo hizo hace unos momentos —y Aioros asintió, y comenzó a correr lejos de Aldebarán—. Caballero de Tauro… no voy a dejar que sigas azotando a Milo con tu técnica. De ahora en adelante, yo seré tu oponente.

—¡Aioros! —gritó Aldebarán, siendo incapaz de escuchar las palabras de Camus. Entonces Aldebarán comenzó a moverse, solo para que Camus lo recibiera con una lluvia de hielo—. ¡No te metas en mi camino caballerito! ¡O te usaré de palillo de dientes!

—¡Polvo de Diamante! —gritó Camus, y con su ataque empujó a Aldebarán hacia atrás, aunque el poderoso Toro Dorado evitaba ser lanzado lejos con su mano envuelta en cosmos dorado—. Voy a encerrarte en un sarcófago de hielo del que no podrás salir en mil años, Aldebarán. ¡Sarcófago de Hielo! —gritó Camus, y Aldebarán quedó encerrado dentro de una prisión de cristal—. Lo… lo conseguí… no está muerto, pero es lo que más se le acerca… —y Camus cayó sobre sus rodillas momentáneamente—. Aguanta Milo… ya voy a ayudarte amigo mío… —comenzó Camus, pero en ese momento una luz dorada iluminó su pecho—. ¿Qué es este resplandor? —se preguntó Camus, que en ese momento salió disparado en dirección a la casa de Géminis, pero chochando contra una de las columnas—. Yeeeeeaaaaarght! —gritó de dolor Camus al dislocarse el brazo tras ser abatido con semejante fuerza—. ¿Ese fue el Gran Cuerno de Aldebarán? ¿Cómo? —y Camus observó su ataúd de hielo, y se sorprendió al ver que se quebraba —. No es posible… ese ataúd solo puede ser destruido por las armas de la armadura de Libra. Si exterior es… —y Camus lo comprendió—. Su interior es más vulnerable… —concluyó Camus, y Aldebarán se liberó del ataúd—. Soy un tonto… Aldebarán. Te subestimé.

—¡No te escucho caballerito! ¡Pero estoy seguro de que estas sorprendido! —y Camus mantuvo su rostro tranquilo y determinado—. Saga se encargará de Aioros. Pero ni tú ni Milo van a pasar por esta casa —y Aldebarán elevó su cosmos, y volteó en dirección a la entrada de su templo—. Yo estoy sordo, pero estoy seguro de que tú si me escuchaste, Milo. ¡Gran Cuerno! —gritó Aldebarán, y el moribundo de Milo se cubrió el rostro con los brazos al ver que Aldebarán nuevamente lo atacaba, pero antes de que Milo fuera golpeado por el ataque de Aldebarán, una pared de hielo se alzó frente a Milo, protegiéndolo.

—Ya entendió el mensaje… Aldebarán… —habló Camus, y Milo cayó al suelo débilmente—. Milo… has recibido el ataque de Aldebarán en tres ocasiones. ¿Puedes continuar? —y Milo asintió con debilidad—. Bien… entonces, te encargo nuestra misión, Milo. Yo mantendré a Aldebarán ocupado, y usaré un lenguaje que hasta los sordos serían capaces de escuchar y entender —y Camus colocó sus manos en la posición de su técnica más poderosa, y al ver eso último, Milo se puso de pie y aprovechó la distracción de Camus para pasar a un lado de Aldebarán e ir en dirección a Géminis—. ¡Ejecución Aurora! —gritó Camus, y su cosmos golpeó a Aldebarán con fuerza, mientras Milo lograba escapar de la casa de Tauro.

**Senda a Casa de Géminis.**

—¡Ráfaga de la Corona! —gritó Aioros, que en ese momento abatió a dos caballeros, uno que vestía una armadura de plata de color blanco y una máscara de ninja, y otro que vestía una armadura azul oscura y tenía ojos amarillos y cabellera negra—. No conozco al caballero de Reloj que en estos momentos pierde la vida bajo mi ataque… pero a ti si te conozco… Spartan de Maquina Neumática —habló Aioros con tristeza—. Maté a Geist en la senda de Tauro porque ella era una sanguinaria que mataba a quienes destruían la naturaleza, era bien intencionada pero sus métodos iban en contra del Santuario. Reloj sin embargo… desconozco si poseía un corazón malvado o no. Pero no tenía el cosmos suficiente para sobrevivir a mi ataque… dime… Spartan… ¿Qué clase de caballero era Reloj? —y Aioros lloró, mientras veía al caballero de reloj en el suelo y a su cuerpo quemado.

—¿Qué te importa el tipo de caballero que fue, maldito espectro? —y Aioros bajó la mirada, avergonzado por haber asesinado a un caballero de Athena—. se interpuso en tu camino… en el nombre de Athena… ¿No es eso suficiente? ¡Dio su vida por retrasarte! —y Aioros asintió entristecido—. Reloj… era mi amigo… y yo voy a vengar su muerte. ¡Athena! ¡Guía mi mano y bríndame la victoria! —y Aioros bloqueó el puño de Spartan—. ¿Por qué lloras, traidor? Eres un espectro de Hades.

—Pero solo he venido a matar a Athena… a los demás… desearía poder salvarlos… —y Spartan no lo comprendió, pero no era necesario, Aioros tan solo encendió su cosmos, y opacó el de Spartan—. ¡Trueno Atómico! —gritó Aioros, y Spartan fue lanzado al cielo por una lluvia de esferas de relámpagos, y cayó al suelo inconsciente—. Spartan… no te he asesinado. Y lo de reloj fue tan solo un accidente. Pero te puedo asegurar, que así como Shaka en la Atlántida, juzgaré y ejecutare a las malvados, Reloj al parecer no era uno de ellos, pero otros… solo están en el Santuario por conveniencia.

—¿Qué importa si tratas de salvar vidas, Aioros? —habló Milo con debilidad mientras llegaba ante el espectro de Bennu—. De todos modos hacemos la voluntad de Hades, bien podríamos matarlos a todos, les estaríamos haciendo un favor —aclaró Milo.

—Te ves horrible —interrumpió Aioros, y Milo se tomó el brazo derecho adolorido—. Te entiendo, Milo… pero la tierra tan solo pasará del gobierno de un dios al de otro. Deberíamos al menos darle la oportunidad a los condenados de adaptarse al gobierno de Hades. ¿No lo crees? —y Milo no supo que decir—. De todas formas, hay quienes no podrán ser salvados… pues sus poderes representan una gran amenaza —y Milo abrió los ojos sorprendido—. No tiene caso… viene muy rápido… —y Milo se cubrió el cuerpo, y Aioros hizo lo mismo, y ambos fueron impactados por un cometa dorado proveniente de la casa de Géminis—. Tal parece que… todos están furiosos contigo… —agregó Aioros con debilidad—. ¿Estás bien… Milo? —y el caballero de Escorpio no respondió, y tan solo miró desde los escombros en dirección al cielo—. Descansa… Mu, Aldebarán y ahora Saga… todos te han golpeado con todas sus fuerzas… al menos… voy a abrirte camino… tu eres… quien debe llegar ante Athena, eres quien tiene más posibilidades —y Aioros entonces sintió un dolor en su pecho, y miró el reloj de Chronos—. La flama de Tauro… se extinguió… vamos con el tiempo muy justo.

**Casa de Tauro.**

—¡Mi pecho! —se quejó Camus mientras se tomaba el corazón—. La flama de Tauro se apagó… es una sensación terrible —y en ese momento, Camus fue golpeado por la envestida de Aldebarán, que le clavó los cuernos en el pecho—. ¡Aaaaarght! —y Aldebarán lo lanzó, como un toro salvaje lanzando a su víctima, y Camus se estrelló en contra del techo de la casa de Tauro, y de su boca salió sangre por el tremendo impacto, antes de desprenderse del techo y comenzar su descenso, donde Aldebarán lo esperaba con su puño listo.

—¡Brazo de Hierro! —y con su tremenda fuerza, Aldebarán golpeó la espalda de Camus, y lo lanzó en dirección al suelo, creando un agujero donde el espectro quedó clavado—. Todavia no hemos terminado —y Aldebarán jaló a Camus de la espalda, y con una sola mano lo forzó a mirar al techo. La mirada del espectro de Nereida estaba perdida, pero su cosmos rodeaba su cuerpo tenuemente, no se había dado por vencido—. Te voy a mandar con Mu a que te disculpes en el nombre de Milo —más en ese momento, Aldebarán comenzó a toser—. ¿Qué está ocurriendo? Mi garganta se siente cortada… —y Aldebarán soltó a Camus, y comenzó a tomarse su propia garganta, y a toser con violencia—. ¿Qué me has hecho?

—Tan solo… he congelado el aire que ha entrado por tu garganta… —y Aldebarán se golpeó su propio pecho con fuerza, y comenzó a escupir trozos de hielo—. La flama de la casa de Tauro se ha apagado… necesito recuperar el tiempo perdido… no tengo tiempo de derrotarte, Aldebarán… así que tendré que inutilizarte. No morirás como Mu… pero… ya no serás una molestia. ¡Ejecución Aurora! —y el ataque de Camus se desprendió de los puños de Camus, y Aldebarán quedó sepultado bajo el hielo y la nieve. Todo su templo se convirtió en una prisión de hielo, y Camus respiró pesadamente, mientras observaba a Aldebarán congelado y mirando a Camus con desprecio—. Al menos… sigues con vida… Aldebarán… ahora quédate quieto y déjame continuar con mi camino —pero Aldebarán se liberó de su prisión de hielo, y se lanzó en contra de Camus—. ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres? —gritó Camus, y en ese momento Aldebarán lo tomó del cuello y comenzó a aplastarle la cabeza—. ¡Aaaaah! ¡Suéltame! —gritó Camus, y entonces abrió sus ojos sorprendido—. Su cuerpo… está caliente… ¡Aldebarán! —gritó Camus.

—¡No te escucho! —gritó Aldebarán, que entonces impactó el rostro de Camus contra el suelo—. Me has herido Camus, pero yo te romperé el cráneo —y Aldebarán lo azotó en contra de una de las columnas del recinto—. Soy un caballero de Athena. Y no me importa si debo elevar mi cosmos hasta sobrepasar tu cero absoluto. Lo haré en el nombre de Athena, aún si eso me cuesta la vida —y Aldebarán nuevamente azotó a Camus en contra de otra columna.

—¡Aldebarán! ¡Deja de ser un obstinado y escúchame! ¡Sordo o no estoy intentando de transmitir mi mensaje a tu cosmos! —pero Aldebarán no lo escuchaba, y continuó azotando a Camus por todo el templo—. ¡Si puedo evitar matarlos, te juro que lo haré, Aldebarán! ¡Pero si sigues elevando tu cosmos para elevar tu temperatura corporal! ¡No importa que tan fuerte sea tu cosmos si tu cuerpo…! —y en ese momento, Camus se quedó en silencio, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Aldebarán… ya lo sabías… pero… de todos modos hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo… tu corazón… —y Camus bajó la mirada adolorido—. Sé que estabas sordo… pero… tu espíritu seguro podrá escucharme ahora que has muerto —y Camus movió su cabeza, y se liberó de la enorme mano de Aldebarán, y cayó al suelo con debilidad, y mientras se sostenía la cabeza—. Parece una horrible pesadilla… ustedes quienes han sobrevivido a tres guerras santas… han sido asesinados por compañeros… lo lamento Aldebarán… lo lamento tanto… te juro que traté de salvarte… pero… tú luchaste tan valientemente… ve con Mu… —y Camus salió del templo de Tauro, y se dirigió al de Géminis.

**Templo de Géminis.**

Saga se encontraba en su templo, y sus ojos estaban enteramente envueltos en la sorpresa, mientras sentía el cosmos de Aldebarán extinguirse. Era inaudito, no podía creerlo, dos caballeros dorados, que habían combatido en contra de los titanes, habían enfrentado a dioses de la guerra, y habían sufrido a manos del dios de los mares, habían muerto. Uno asesinado por su propio hermano de cosmos, el otro de un paro cardiaco causado por las altas y bajas de temperatura. Saga estaba horrorizado.

—No debían morir —habló Aioros, que en esos momentos se posaba frente a Saga orgulloso—. Mu era muy fuerte, Milo dice que no tenía otra opción y yo le creo. Aldebarán… lo que le ha ocurrido ha sido lamentable… él siempre fue… muy impulsivo… tenía muchas debilidades… —y Saga observó a Aioros con desprecio—. Saga… tanto Milo como Mu han asesinado a sus respectivos oponentes… y tras ser atacado por ti a distancia, de una forma tan devastadora es obvio que no podré pasar por tu casa sin darte muerte. Eres demasiado poderoso.

—El más poderoso de todos, Aioros —terminó Saga, y Aioros movió su cabeza en negación—. Voy a demostrarlo… los mataré y enviaré al Hades. No habrá razón para esperar que las flamas del reloj de Chronos se extingan. Tan solo los exterminaré a todos. Uno a uno… no pasarán por mi casa tan fácilmente —y antes siquiera de que Aioros se percatara, ya estaba rodeado de escaleras y habitaciones. Saga había convertido su templo en una bizarra construcción de caminos sin fin—. Es curioso… nosotros que fuimos ambos discípulos de Shion esperando algún día convertirnos en Patriarca del Santuario, estamos por combatir.

—Hace 15 años, Saga… gané el puesto de Patriarca a pesar de tus esfuerzos. No estabas listo —y Saga elevó su cosmos, y Aioros respondió elevando el suyo—. Tu corazón era malvado, pero esa maldad ya no existe. Esa maldad… ahora existe en mi alma… —y Aioros reunió una esfera en llamas en su mano derecha, y una esfera de electricidad en su mano izquierda—. Comencemos… Saga… solo uno de nosotros dejará este templo con vida. ¡Juicio de Bennu! —gritó Aioros, y lanzó ambas ráfagas en dirección a Saga.

—¡Explosión de Galaxias! —regresó la afrenta Saga, y el templo de Géminis estalló en pedazos, liberando las energías de la batalla, y forzando a todo el santuario a estremecerse.

**Templo de Athena.**

—Mu de Aries y Aldebarán de tauro han muerto… y mi hermano Saga se bate en duelo contra Aioros el antiguo Patriarca. Esta guerra es terrible —habló Kanon, y Saori se mantuvo con la mirada perdida viendo a la recién nacida, que continuaba durmiendo pacíficamente—. Lamento importunarla con mis palabras. Tan solo… desearía ser yo quien defiende la casa de Géminis en este momento. La espera… es inaguantable —y Saori suspiró intranquila.

—Ya he llorado anteriormente a Aldebarán… Kanon… —y el caballero miró a su diosa con preocupación—. Siempre… estoy llorando sacrificios y muertes… tal parece, que nunca hago más que llorar. ¿Eso me hace débil? A decir verdad, es como me siento… —y Saori se abrazó las rodillas, y Kanon tan solo bajó la mirada—. Desearía que con mis lágrimas, se lograra algo… pero no es así… tan solo… las derramo sin poder hacer nada. Algún día… deseo ser capaz de ser quien seque las lágrimas en lugar de ser quien las derrame. Algún día deseo luchar… en lugar de dejar que otros siempre se sacrifiquen por mí. ¿Es eso mucho pedir? ¿Por qué siempre debo tener guardaespaldas que sufran en mi nombre? —y Kanon no dijo nada—. Cuando llegue el momento… lucharé con todas mis fuerzas… junto a todos mis caballeros… hasta entonces debo seguir dependiendo de sus fuerzas… ustedes… son mi esperanza.

—Así será, Saori —habló Kanon—. Se lo ha ganado por ser una diosa de bondad inimaginable. Si por nosotros fuera, jamás le permitiríamos combatir, pero… —y Kanon la observó con una gentil sonrisa—. Usted siempre va a exponerse a peligros mortales por nosotros, y por ello la seguiremos hasta el fin. Lo comprendí el día en que recibió las aguas del Soporte Principal, por evitar que el mundo se hundiera bajo el agua… Saori… para nosotros, Athena es la diosa más grande de todas. Y dar nuestra vida por usted es un honor —y Saori asintió.

—Pero entonces… ¿Cómo puede alguien pelear tan fervientemente por quitarme la vida? —preguntó Saori, y Kanon no supo que decirle—. En especial alguien, que murió por mí —y Saori pensó en Milo, y su corazón se contrajo.

**Senda a Casa de Géminis.**

—¡Respira Milo! ¡Respira! ¡Al menos tú aún puede gozar de ese derecho! —gritó Camus, y entonces golpeó el pecho de Milo con fuerza, forzándolo a respirar nuevamente—. ¿Te enfrentas a dioses, eres torturado por todo el inframundo, y en solo tres casas ya te han doblegado? —se quejó Camus, y en ese momento ayudó a Milo a incorporarse.

—El derrotar a Mu requirió de casi todo mi cosmos… Camus… no quiero ni pensar en lo que pasará cuando llegue ante Aioria… —y Camus se entristeció un poco—. Debe estar furioso… puedo sentir su mirada… me busca desde su templo… es intimidante… —y Camus asintió.

—Ya no siento odio por Aioria… pero… por ahorrarte ese dolor… —y Milo movió su cabeza en negación—. Aioros combate en Géminis… y ya has enfrentado a Mephisto antes. Sin mencionar que su dominio de las almas me dejaría en parte vulnerable, tú tendrías más posibilidades por tu situación —explicó Camus.

—Aioria ya te derrotó antes —y Camus se mordió los labios—. Y no puedo permitir que Aioros lo combata… lo necesitamos para enfrentar a Shaka… por eso debo ser yo quien enfrente a Aioria —y Camus asintió, y colocó el brazpo de Milo alrededor de su espalda para ayudarlo a caminar—. Deberías adelantarte y dejarme a mi suerte.

—No servirá de nada —explicó Camus—. Estamos hablando de Saga. Cuando lleguemos a su templo estaremos vagando dentro de su laberinto, no avanzaremos hasta que Aioros lo derrote —y tanto Camus como Milo, observaron las energías doradas y violetas chocar alrededor de la casa de Géminis—. Uno de los dos va a morir… tal parece que hemos fracasado en la tarea de mantener a cuantos podamos con vida… es horrible… —agregó Camus, y Milo asintió.

—Debe serlo… somos sirvientes de Hades ahora… —y Milo bajó la mirada—. No nos detendremos hasta asesinar a Saori, lo sabes muy bien… no es momento de dudarlo, Camus, recuerda, que yo soy quien más sufre en este momento —y Camus asintió, y continuó con su camino.

**Casa de Géminis.**

—¿Meteoros? —gritó Saga, mientras meteoros violetas surcaban por los alrededores de su ataque de Explosión de Galaxias, agujeraban sus planetas, y comenzaban a volar peligrosamente cerca de su cuerpo—. He enfrentado a muchos oponentes con dominios en las dimensiones, pero tú no eres uno de ellos, Aioros. No puedes distorsionar la realidad con tus golpes. Pero tus puños… son verdaderamente tan fuertes como cometas —y el cosmos de Saga cedió, y fue noqueado momentáneamente por Aioros, giró un par de veces por el tremendo impacto y se desplomó en contra del suelo.

—Te advertí que usaría toda mi fuerza, Saga —habló Aioros, que ya presentaba un hilo de sangre cayéndole de los labios, y su suplice presumía las marcas de choques planetarios, como los cráteres en la luna—. Sin embargo… ha sido muy doloroso tu ataque… —y Aioros cayó en sus rodillas, y sudó frio por el dolor—. Solo bastó un ataque de ambos con todas nuestras fuerzas, para que ambos cediéramos. Nuestros cosmos están a la par —y Saga en ese momento miró en dirección a la entrada de su templo—. Milo y Camus están por llegar. Y desequilibrarán la balanza en mi favor.

—Los caballeros deben enfrentarse únicamente uno contra uno —explicó Saga, y Aioros sonrió—. Ya veo… le han dado la espalda a Athena… muy seguramente, me atacarán los tres juntos por derrotarme —y Aioros se puso de pie con una gentil sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, e inclusive se dignó a sonreír.

—Bueno a decir verdad. No puedo asegurarlo digo, Milo es muy honrado y Camus es frívolo —Aioros agregó, y Saga lo miró con detenimiento—. Seguro por orgullo respetarían esa regla, pero tendrían que seguir adelante.

—No puedo permitirlo —habló Saga, y comenzó a elevar su cosmos—. No me arriesgaré a ser atacado por los tres a la vez, sería muy arriesgado, tu poder Aioros, es muy grande para tomar ese riesgo —y las dimensiones se transformaron en galaxias, mientras Saga hacía aquello de lo que era un maestro—. Como ya es costumbre, no tengo más opción que sacar a un invasor del mapa, los otros dorados se encargaran del resto, tú y yo, merecemos de un escenario de batalla más acorde a nuestro nivel —y Aioros asintió—. Pero en esta ocasión. No será la otra dimensión, sino un lugar más lúgubre todavía—. Y Saga comenzó a mover sus manos en la forma de un triángulo, y Aioros quedó sorprendido—. ¡Triángulo Dorado! —y Aioros fue empujado con fuerza en dirección a una dimensión desconocida.

—¿Triángulo Dorado? —preguntó Aioros, que entonces sintió su cuerpo estirarse, el dominio dimensional era muy intenso—. Eso significa… tú no eres Saga de Géminis… tú eres… —y el caballero sonrió—. ¡Kanon! —y Aioros desapareció, tragado por las dimensiones. Y en ese preciso momento, Milo y Camus llegaron a la casa de Géminis.

—¡Un momento, Milo! —agregó Camus—. Si Kanon era quien defendía la casa de Géminis… eso significa que… —trató de explicar Camus, y entonces un resplandor dorado se sintió, y la armadura de Géminis apareció frente a ambos caballeros y comenzó a flotar en dirección al templo de Athena—. No es posible… están por consumirse tres horas… y confiábamos en Aioros para detener a Saga, si Aioros ha sido tragado por el control dimensional de Kanon, entonces quien protege en estos momentos a Athena en su templo es… —y Camus se preocupó.

—Saga de Géminis —prosiguió Milo, mientras veía a la armadura de Géminis volar en dirección al templo de Athena—. Saga nos engañó… ahora Aioros está atrapado en el triángulo de las bermudas junto con Kanon… y para llegar ante Athena tendremos que pasar por sobre Saga primero —y Camus asintió con preocupación—… vamos a la siguiente casa… no tiene sentido que nos preocupemos… lidiaremos con Saga a su debido tiempo.

**Templo de Athena.**

—¿Saga… de Géminis…? —preguntó Saori preocupada, y mientras cargaba s la recién nacida hasta las afueras del templo de Athena, donde en esos momentos Saga recibía la armadura que le había enviado su hermano Kanon, y se desprendía de la de Altar que entonces envió con su poder dimensional hasta donde se encontraba Kanon—. ¿Todo este tiempo eras Saga? —preguntó la diosa.

—Somos gemelos… era evidente que no se diera cuenta —habló Saga, que en esos momentos por fin vestía la armadura de Géminis—. El trabajo de un Patriarca, es el de siempre estar un paso adelante de las circunstancias. No me habré convertido en Patriarca, pero recibí esas enseñanzas —y Saori estaba sorprendida—. Aioros conoce a la perfección mis técnicas. Entrenamos juntos. Solo hay una técnica que él desconoce y es el Triángulo Dorado de Kanon. Le será más difícil salir de esa dimensión, y en cuanto a Camus y a Milo, ya van con una hora de retraso gracias a Kanon —y Saori vio la flama de Géminis desaparecer—. No llegaran a tiempo.

—En estos momentos… eso no me preocupa mucho… —comenzó Saori mientras se avergonzaba—. Saga… todas esas palabras de Kanon… tú las dijiste con tal seguridad. Jamás has sido tan abierto como hasta ese momento, debo saberlo… —y Saga miró a Saori con curiosidad—. ¿En verdad crees todas las palabras que dijiste, o solo estabas pretendiendo? —y por unos segundos hubo silencio, hasta que Saga por fin sonrió—. Que alegría… muchas gracias… Saga… siempre fuiste el más difícil de tratar de todos. Pero por fin comprendo… que en verdad eres una gran persona —y Saga asintió, y miró en dirección a la casa de Cáncer.

**Senda a Casa de Cáncer.**

—¡Ataque de Lobo Mortal! —gritó Nachi, que interceptó a Milo y a Camus en medio del camino a la cuarta casa. El cosmos de Nachi era tan alto como el de los caballeros de plata, por lo que en lugar de recibir la afrenta, Milo tuvo que saltar y esquivar el poderoso ataque—. ¡Maldición! ¡Dio! ¿Cómo te atreves a huir y a dejarnos solos con estos dos? ¿Dónde está tu sentido de la justicia? —preguntó Nachi, que en ese momento evadió la Aguja Escarlata de Milo, sorprendiendo al espectro de alacrán Negro—. ¡Dio! —gritó Nachi.

—¡Necesitamos tu ayuda, Dio! —gritó una caballero de bronce, que vestía una armadura de bronce de color blanco. Su cabellera era negra y larga, sus ojos de color amarillo, y en ese momento atacaba a Camus tratando de cortarle el paso—. Recién me entregaron mi armadura… no quiero morir pero por Athena debemos hacer hasta lo imposible. ¡Dio! —gritó la caballero, que en ese momento fue golpeada por el ataque de polvo de diamante de Camus, y su armadura comenzó a romperse.

—¿Están locos? ¡No arriesgaré mi vida por una diosa que me ha negado la gloria en tres guerras santas! —gritó Dio de Mosca, y tanto Camus como Milo interrumpieron sus batallas y observaron al caballero de plata de cabellera violeta—. ¡Me rindo! ¡No combatiré contra los caballeros que asesinaron a Ares y Poseidón! ¡Solo soy un humano y quiero vivir! —y Milo y Camus intercambiaron miradas, y ambos apuntaron sus dedos en dirección a Dio de Mosca, y lanzaron de sus dedos dos líneas de cosmos violeta, que le atravesaron el corazón—. ¿Por qué? Yo… me rendí… —habló el caballero de plata mientras moría.

—Le diste la espalda a tu diosa, y por ello debes morir —explicó Milo, y Nachi corrió en encuentro de la caballero de la Liebre, que lloraba asustada al ver a un caballero de plata ser asesinado frente a sus ojos con solo una pisca de cosmos lanzada del dedo de dos santos dorados—. Niña… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó Milo.

—Le-Lepus de Liebre… señor… —comenzó la mujer—. Discípula de Mephisto de Cáncer desde hace dos días… y leal caballero al servicio de Athena —lloró la joven, que entonces se puso de pie, y comenzó a elevar su débil cosmos—. El maestro Mephisto confía en mi… y no lo defraudaré… —y en ese momento, Milo sintió una luz tenue golpearle el rostro, y fue lanzado en dirección al suelo por una flama dorada que lo hirió a la altura de su ojo, el cual ya no podía abrir del todo por el ardor de las quemaduras ocasionadas—. ¡Maestro Mephisto! —gritó Lepus.

—Por todos los dioses… ¿Qué todos me van a dar una probada de sus cosmos? Ese maldito cangrejo… me ha dañado el ojo… —habló Milo mientras se frotaba su ojo derecho—. Escucha niña… voy a concederte a ti y a ese lobo… una batalla digna. Pero te perdonaré la vida por tu devoción a Athena —y Nachi se colocó delante de Milo, y elevó su cosmos hasta sobrepasar el nivel de plata—. ¿No me la vas a hacer fácil verdad niño? ¡Camus! ¡Saluda a Mephisto de mi parte! —y Milo se lanzó en contra de Nachi—. ¡Aguja Escarlata!

—¡Golpe de lobo mortal! —gritó Nachi, y ambos ataques chocaron, y Lepus no fue más que solo una testigo, mientras Camus corría en dirección al templo de Cáncer—. No soy digno de la armadura de mi maestro… pero… lo defenderé con mi vida… soy un vikingo de corazón.

**Casa de Cáncer.**

—Debo recuperar el tiempo perdido… aguanta, Milo —habló Camus mientras se adentraba en la casa de Cáncer, donde encontró una casa oscura repleta de flamas azules que la iluminaban tenuemente—. Tan solo entrar a esta casa ya me ha herido el alma —confesó Camus, más en ese momento, el pecho de Camus volvió a sentir un tremendo dolor—. ¡Ught! ¡La flama de la casa de Cáncer se ha extinguido! ¡Debo recuperar el tiempo perdido!

—Los muertos no tienen tiempo, Camus —habló Mephisto—. Déjame decirte una cosa. Me importa un espectro la muerte de Dio, siempre supe que era un bueno para nada. Pero esa niña… Lepus… si muere, no solo te mataré… sino que convertiré tu alma en parte de mi colección —y Camus vio las almas con cuidado, viendo entre ellas a la tripulación de Mephisto—. Deberías estar muerto. Yo conozco la muerte a la perfección, y sé que los muertos no pueden volver a la vida… solo hay una vida, y tú ya abusaste de volver dos veces. No habrá una tercera.

—No amenaces a mi amigo, Cangrejo imbécil —escuchó Mephisto, y entonces vio a Milo empujar con poca delicadeza a los dos discípulos de Mephisto dentro de su casa, y a Milo apuntar su Aguja Escarlata a la cabeza de Nachi—. Déjame pasar… o le vuelo los sesos… —y Mephisto miró a Milo sin emoción alguna en su rostro—. ¡Mephisto! —gritó Milo con su ojo derecho temblándole de dolor por las quemaduras, y nuevamente Mephisto no reaccionó.

—Mátalo… la verdad… no me importa un vikingo blasfemo —y Milo se sorprendió—. Pero tocas a la niña… y me convertiré en tu verdugo, Milo de alacrán Negro —aseguró Mephisto, más en ese momento, todos escucharon el rugido de un León, y momentáneamente, Mephisto desvió su mirada en dirección a la quinta casa—. El tonto de Aioria al parecer ya está impaciente… Muy bien, Milo… te dejaré pasar. Será más satisfactorio que tu querido amigo te destroce por completo, mientras sabes que torturo a tu otro querido amigo en mi casa. Será una tortura física y mental —y Milo observó a Camus, y el espectro de Nereida asintió—. De todos modos… te debo una golpiza por haber matado a Aldebarán… espectro imbécil… no debiste enfurecerme a este nivel. Voy a romper tu alma en mil pedazos —y Camus se tomó del pecho, sintiendo que su alma se estremecía—. Ahora vete, traidor… voy a alcanzarte… esta vez… Saori volverá a presenciar nuestra batalla, y esta vez… la diosa estará de mi lado —y ambos intercambiaron miradas, pero Milo observó el reloj de reojo y prefirió continuar con su camino—. Ahora… ¿Dónde estábamos? —y Camus se preocupó—. ¡A sí! ¡Eres un espectro! ¡Y yo soy bueno contra esos! —y Mephisto comenzó a reunir energías azules en su dedo—. ¡Liberación de las Almas! —gritó Mephisto, y en ese momento, el alma de Camus se estremeció de dolor.

**Senda a Casa de Leo.**

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no me atacan? —habló Milo al ver que tres caballeros tan solo le dieron la espalda y lo dejaron pasar—. ¡Aioria! ¿Acaso ese rugido ha sido tu orden directa de que me dejaran pasar? ¿Estas demente? ¡Vas a permitirme llegar ante Athena así de fácil? —y de pronto, Milo se detuvo—. Ya veo… la senda de Leo está muy bien protegida —y Milo se encontró cara a cara con un furioso Ikki de Fénix, y una gota de sudor le cayó por el rostro al recordar el terrible poder de Ikki. Más la sorpresa de Milo fue muy grande, cuando Ikki se apartó—. ¿Fénix? —preguntó Milo.

—Aioria… me ha pedido que te deje pasar… —habló Ikki con frialdad, aunque su cosmos crecía con una ira inhumana—. Apresúrate y muérete de una buena vez… porque cuando las flamas del reloj de Chronos desaparezcan… viajaré al inframundo a buscar a mi hermano… y te juro que buscaré tu alma y la pulverizaré después de que Aioria te haya destrozado el cuerpo —y Milo observó a Ikki con su único ojo bueno en ese momento—. Lárgate de mí vista… antes de que decida desobedecer a Aioria… —y Milo asintió, y en ese momento comenzó a caminar dentro del templo de Leo.

**Casa de Leo.**

El interior de la casa de Leo estaba muy tranquilo, pero el corazón de Milo corría a una gran velocidad. El espectro estaba nervioso. En algún lugar de la oscuridad de la casa de Leo, Aioria miraba a Milo. El odio de Aioria era tan grande, que Milo juraba poder escuchar el gruñido de un León mientras más se adentraba en la casa de Leo.

De pronto, Milo vio a Aioria, parado justo en el medio de su templo, con la mirada llena de ira. Una luz dorada entonces comenzó a iluminar el lugar, el cosmos de Aioria crecía más y más. Como respuesta, Milo tan solo elevó su propio cosmos, y observó a Aioria con determinación.

Airoia entonces abrió la boca, y se escuchó su poderoso rugido. Entonces Aioria se lanzó en contra de Milo, y Milo hizo lo mismo. Ambos envolvieron su puño derecho en cosmos, y se impactaron mutuamente, ambos en el rostro, y empujaron. Fue un tremendo golpe, con todas sus fuerzas, y el templo de Leo se estremeció por completo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Aioria, ambos aun presionaban sus puños en contra del rostro del otro—. Dame una buena razón… no quiero escuchar tonterías… no quiero explicaciones inútiles… solo quiero que me digas… ¿Por qué has asesinado a Mu? ¿Por qué vistes un suplice? ¿Por qué has traicionado a Athena? ¡No! ¿Por qué has traicionado a Saori? —y Milo mantuvo su silencio, y eso enfureció a Aioria—. Así que… no piensas decírmelo… —y Milo movió su cabeza en negación—. Entonces… no me dejas más opción… ¡Te sacaré la respuesta a golpes! ¡Domador de las Bestias! —gritó Aioria, y en ese momento separó su puño de la mejilla de Milo, solo para golpear la barbilla de Milo con el mismo, colocando toda su fuerza e ira en ese impacto, y lanzándolo el dirección al cielo con su cosmos—. ¡Nunca más vuelvas a llamarme tu hermano! —y el cosmos de Aioria iluminó toda la casa de Leo, y su rugido resonó por todo el santuario.

**Templo de Athena.**

—¡Shaula cariño no llores por favor! —habló Saori en un tono elevado, y comenzó a abrazar a su bebé, mientras veía la casa de Leo estremecerse con fuerza, y el reloj de Chronos brillar con la flama de Leo tan fuerte como nunca, diferente de la de Cáncer que ya se había extinguido—. Shaula… mi querida Shaula… ese que pelea no puede ser tu padre… su corazón es horrible y ruín, las dos tenemos que ser fuertes, y tener fe en que Aioria se encargará de corregir este gran dolor que nos aqueja —y la bebé siguió llorando con fuerza, y Saori, que intentaba ser fuerte, no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas—. Se fuerte Shaula… se fuerte… se fuerte… ya queda poco tiempo… muy pronto… todo va a llegar a su fin… —y el León, volvió a rugir intensamente.

* * *

**Antes de que pregunten, sí, la serie avanza muy rápido. Podría dedicarle más tiempo a las batallas de los caballeros dorados, pero la saga de Hades va a estar muy extensa, por lo que no puedo darme ese lujo. Por el momento ya pueden quedarse en anticipación de lo que pasará en el próximo capítulo, Milo contra Aioria.**

**NOTA: Intento ser lo más apegado a la realidad posible. Estas batallas no significan que un caballero dorado sea más poderoso que otro. Incluso si se es más poderoso, el cerebro o la determinación pueden cambiar el rumbo de una batalla, por ejemplo, la forma en que Mu perdió, Milo sabía que Mu era más poderoso que él, pero que era susceptible a la restricción. Todos tendrán su opinión al respecto, solo les pido que respeten la mía, enserio trato de ser lo más realista posible, no otorgo victorias por favoritismo.**


	32. El Rosario de 108 Cuentas

**¡Yaaaaa! ¡Tengo que concentrarme más en el trabajo! ¡Pero es que estoy estresado! ¡Necesitaba distraerme! Bueno ya, mucho estrés, por ahora los dejo con este monstro de capítulo, pero primero a contestar reviews:**

**cuatecatl88: Molerse hasta hacerse polvo queda corto, en esta batalla habrá mucha pelea entre hermanos. Espero no haber exagerado un poco con esta batalla. Jajaja ¿Ingrato? Pero si era muy obvio, pero bueno, yo aquí voy a seguirte dejando de nervios, porque así será más divertido, jajajajaja. Minos sigue de vacaciones, de hecho mandó una postal, y Shura va a salir, muy poco, pero va a salir. A Saori y a Shaula les voy a dar un merecido descanso, por el momento a concentrarnos en puñetazos y batallas.**

**Sanathos Ananke: Sip… el mes pasa rápido cuando tas soltero T_T (Sigue emo), bueno ya me tomé mi taza de café con seis cucharadas de azúcar, así que adiós emo yo y hola random yo, bueno no, ya, me calmo. ¡Cerdos Voladores! Ejem… ya pasó… si… bueno ya a contestar tu review. No te entendía lo de la figura del escorpión, perdóname, jajajajaja. En la mitología griega, Hades no era malo, la televisión lo hizo malo (como casi a todo, jajajajaja), por ello me interesó mostrar esa faceta de un Hades bueno. Y sí, A.C. es Antes de Cristo, N.G. Es nova Gea. D.C. es Detective Comics, digo, después de Cristo, jajajajaja. Y sí, Aioros, en un principio iba a ser Aioria pero me arrepentí al pensar que mejor se agarraban a palos Milo y Aioria en esta saga. Y no, no son dioses y espectros, pero fueron los que asesinaron a Chronos (Aioros), Ares (Milo, obvio), y Poseidón (Camus), así que todo mundo los ve como dioses. Precisamente por eso que dices no aparece Shion, Aioros era el Patriarca, por ello reemplaza a Shion en esta ocasión. Y déjame aclararte lo de Hades-Santuario. Creo que me voy a extender de diez capítulos, creo, no estoy seguro, así que la saga de las doce casas me va a durar por lo mínimo 4 capítulos, y después va a empezar Hades-Infierno. Jajaja, y me encanta que no sepan lo que va a pasar, eso me dice que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo. Por cierto, si sentiste feo por la golpiza que le dieron a Camus, espera ha que veas lo que le hace Mephisto, muajaja… digo… pobrecito… y sí, en cada sección intermedia, o senda, aparecen caballeros del signo, excepto en la de tauro, en la que también ayudan los de Aries.**

**dafloveaioros: Jajaja, wtf? Jajajajaja. De hecho mi estimada, la única razón por la que Aioros no salió en la de Hades como un traidor era porque nadie se iba a creer que él ayudara a su propio asesino, por eso no lo metieron, pero era la idea original. Y los gemelos cambiaron de lugar porque se me ocurrió en el último segundo, jajajajaja. Creo que lo de la muerte de Mu nadie me la cree todavía, así que me reservo comentarios hasta que leas este capítulo, Mu es en efecto más fuerte que Milo por cierto, por lo que Milo tuvo que vencer con estrategia. ¿Por qué crees que Virgo y Escorpio son tan compatibles? R = Escorpio es sexual y Virgo protege su sexualidad, así que la respuesta de Escorpio es = CHALLENGE ACCEPTED jajajajaja, perdón, ya… mucha azúcar… digo pobre Saori, lol. Y lo de preguntarle a Sanathos, pues pregúntale, lo que pasa es que no tienes cuenta en FF por eso nadie te puede contestar ni puedes mandar PMs, ábrete un cuenta, es gratis. (Mensaje patrocinado por fan fiction punto net) lol.**

**fatyvilla: T_T, ya me hiciste sentir mal. Es que si no mato a nadie se va a pensar que son invencibles y que al final el bueno siempre gana, así que tienen que haber víctimas. Y la verdad Aldebarán pues como que ya lo agarré de ejemplo igual que Kuramada… ya me sentí mal por él, no hay respeto para el torito. Y no, la verdad no voy a matar al gatito de peluche… pero mis reviews bajaron de 10 a 6 -_-; que malos T_T, jajajajaja. Ya veré que hago con Hades, la verdad, creo que me acabé las ideas con Poseidón (Poseidón: ¡Sí! ¡Duré dos capítulos de batallas! ¡Toma eso sobrino tonto! ¡Hasta maté a tu asesino! – Ares: T_T, no se vale, yo no tenía dunamis, era prestado), ¡YA! ¡No vuelvo a tomar azúcar con café!**

**Roygvid: ¡Felicidades por terminar tu trabajo! ¡Bien hecho! (Tú deberías terminar el tuyo) T_T. Pero… estoy estresado… sniff… muchas gracias por decir que Saint Seiya hubiera sido mejor como mi historia, tengo mis dudas claro, digo, todos queremos hacer lque las cosas buenas sean mejores. Lo que sí te puedo decir es que yo siempre seré fan de los dorados ante todos, y de Ikki, jajaja, es el único que me agrada por completo. Y para mí lo del décimo tercer templo es bazofia, que lo hagan oficial si quieren, a mí no me importa, eso lo hicieron por mercadotecnia más que nada, no tiene nada que ver con la mitología, ni con el zodiaco, ahora resulta que si ese signo existe voy a ser Libra, no voy a re-escribir Guerras Doradas con Shiryu de protagonista, eso nunca, jajajajaja. ¡Escorpio hasta la muerte! ¡Aguja Escarlata! (Perfora al gatito de peluche) ¡Toma eso Aioria! (Ok, pausa para ir a tirar el café… fin de pausa)**

**RedHood941: Ok, déjame te cuento el plan original. Se supone, que en la saga de Poseidón, Lynmades iba a estar disfrazando con su cosmos a Isaac de Camus para así vencer a Hyoga. Pero de pronto me pareció muy complicado y reviví mejor a Camus, la verdad Camus siempre iba a salir en la saga de Hades así que por mi complicada idea, terminó siendo un doble traidor, pobre de él pero bueno. En fin, gracias por tu review, y ya veo por tu imagen que te gusta mucho Seiya, perdona, yo no lo fumo pero trataré de darle un buen papel. (Siempre dices lo mismo pero es el dorado que menos usas, hasta Afrodita hace más) ¡Maldito cerebro! ¡Quién te necesita te voy a extirpar! (No, no, no, tú trabaja y yo libero endorfina) ¡No me vengas con lo de…! ¡Umm… endorfiiiiina!**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Hades, Guiudeca. 01 de Agosto de 05 N.G.**

—¡Señora Pandora! ¡Mi señora Pandora! —se escuchó la voz de un espectro, que en esos momentos corrió dentro del palacio de Hades, molestando a Pandora que en esos momentos se encontraba arrodillada frente al trono de Hades y el de Perséfone, quienes tan solo contemplaban el santuario, usando una esfera de luz blanca para presenciar las batallas—. ¡Mi señora Pandora! —volvió a gritar el espectro, que en ese momento tropezó y cayó a espaldas de la sirvienta de Hades—. Cheshire… de Caith Sith, Estrella Terrestre de los Animales… reportándose… mi señora Pandora… —y en ese momento, Pandora mostró fastidio en su rostro, y se dio la vuelta para mirar al espectro.

—Eres muy ruidoso… Cheshire… —y Pandora apuntó su tridente a la garganta del espectro, que se preocupó por su vida en ese instante—. ¿Qué es tan importante que te has atrevido a molestarme, Cheshire. ¡Habla ya! —demandó Pandora, y el espectro miró a Hades y a Perséfone con temor—. ¿Y Bien? —y Cheshire tragó saliva.

—Es el señor Radamanthys… mi señora Pandora… —y la joven se mordió los labios ya intuyendo lo que estaba por decir su espectro—. El señor Radamanthys ha… ordenado a sus espectros invadir el santuario sin su consentimiento —y Pandora se puso de pie furiosa, y entonces miró a Hades, que en ese momento no mencionó palabra alguna, y tan solo siguió observando lo que acontecían en el santuario—. ¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Cheshire—. Radamanthys y algunos espectros aún esperan dentro del castillo de nuestra señora Pandora pero… he escuchado que ya están por salir.

—No lo harán… prepara mi carruaje, Cheshire —habló Pandora con normalidad, y entonces observó a Hades, mientras Cheshire se retiraba—. Mi señor Hades… le ruego su perdón. Ha ocurrido un imprevisto y he de retirarme —y Pandora observó al rey del inframundo con detenimiento, más el soberano no hizo movimiento alguno. Perséfone por su parte, se limitó a abrazar y a acariciar el rostro de Hades, enfureciendo a Pandora—. ¡Los dejaré solos… entonces…! —aseguró Pandora entre dientes, y comenzó a retirarse en dirección a su castillo.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Guerras Doradas.**

**Saga de Hades - Santuario.**

**Capítulo 2: El Rosario de 108 Cuentas.**

* * *

**Atenas, Grecia. El Santuario. Casa de Virgo.**

—Es inevitable… que en esta ocasión los caballeros dorados salgan victoriosos, sin sacrificios —habló Shaka de Virgo, mientras se cortaba los antebrazos, y derramaba su sangre en contra de un rosario oscurecido, pero que cuando recibía la sangre del caballero recuperaba su brillo, como las armaduras doradas al ser resucitadas—. Pero… que dos caballeros hayan muerto tan pronto ha sido algo inoportuno. Sin mencionar impermisible. La muerte… solo la deberán alcanzar los caballeros dorados, bajo una única premisa —y Shaka estiró el rosario de 108 cuentas, asegurándose de que todas recibían su sangre y se encendían—. Si mueres de esta forma… no servirás a la causa de Athena, caballero. Tan solo necesité saber quién era el invasor, para comprender que nada en vida… o en muerte… lo forzaría a asesinar a Athena… mucho menos a Saori… —y Shaka pareció sonreír en ese momento—. Voy a pedirte un último esfuerzo, antes de tu despedida definitiva. Esos tres… necesitan terminar con una misión muy importante, así que, es él… o tú. Dejaré esa decisión en tus manos —y Shaka sintió una tenue luz golpearle el rostro—. Era de esperarse… siempre has sido así de noble… Aldebarán… —y Shaka colocó su rosario alrededor de sus piernas—. Te aseguro… que no será en vano tu sacrificio. Tan solo espero que hayas logrado todos tus anhelos en vida… —y un gran dolor golpeó el corazón de Shaka—. ¿Europa? Ustedes los caballeros dorados, sí que son insensibles. Mientras más los conozco… más deseo alejarme del Nirvana… pero eso, está por decidirse —y Shaka se puso de pie, y caminó a las afueras del templo de Virgo seguido de una tenue luz dorada—. Hasta siempre… Aldebarán de Tauro.

**Casa de Aries.**

—¡No! ¡Usted no puede morir también! ¡Señor Mu! —habló Europa con intranquilidad, mientras presionaba sus manos en contra del pecho de Mu, intentando resucitar al caballero de Aries—. Se lo suplico… el señor Aldebarán, ya sentí su cosmos extinguirse… pero usted no debe morir también. Ya me regresó al señor Aldebarán antes en la guerra pasada, le brindó una segunda oportunidad en vida. Se lo ruego, señor Mu. Ahora usted debe aprovechar esa segunda oportunidad yo sé que todavía puede levantarse, por favor —suplicó Europa, más en ese momento, sus suplicas fueron interrumpidas, cuando unos espectros comenzaron a entrar en el santuario—. ¿Quiénes son? —gritó Europa asustada.

—¡No tenemos por qué presentarnos ante una mocosa! —gritó uno de los espectros, de armadura roja y con cuernos plateados saliéndole de las hombreras, y de su máscara que le cubría el rostro—. Pero, puede que tú y yo lleguemos a conocernos mejor, preciosa —y el gigante entre los espectros, se aproximó a la niña, mientras que el resto de los espectros se burló—. Soy Giganto de Ciclope, Estrella Terrestre de la Divulgación. Y hace tiempo que no saboreo la carne de una mujer. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero, verdad? —y el gigante se lamió los labios, y entonces tomó a la niña de la cintura—. Anda, dame un beso, y tal vez no te lastime demasiado. No querrás terminar como ese caballero en el suelo —y la nila comenzó a llorar.

—¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Señor Mu! ¡Levántese! —más el caballero no podía hacerlo, su piel inclusive ya había perdido el color de los vivos—. ¡Señor Mu! ¡No! ¡No me deje usted también! ¡Ya perdí al señor Aldebarán! ¡Por favor levántese! ¡Demuéstreme que no se ha perdido toda esperanza! ¡Se lo suplico! —entonces Europa sintió que el espectro la cacheteaba, y la niña se tomó la mejilla, mientras las lágrimas le caían del rostro.

—¡Déjate de tonterías y copera! ¡El señor Radamanthys me envió en una misión, y tan solo, antes de cumplirla deseo disfrutar de tus caricias! ¡Nadie va a venir a…! —pero en ese momento, el espectro dejó de hablar, al sentir una enorme mano envuelta en un cosmos dorado, posarse en contra de su cabeza—. ¿Qué espectros…? —y el espectro sintió un horrible dolor—. ¡Aaaaah! ¡No se queden allí! ¡Ayúdenme! —Europa entonces intentó voltearse, pero entonces escuchó una voz que pensó no volver a escuchar jamás.

—¡Cierra los ojos, Europa! —y la niña obedeció, y en ese momento sintió su rostro llenarse de sangre, y que la mano gigante que le aprisionaba la cintura dejaba de ejercer presión y la soltaba. Europa entonces comenzó a caer, hasta que sintió unos poderosos brazos atraparla—. Ya puedes abrir los ojos… Europa —y al hacerlo, la niña se encontró envuelta en brazos doraros, y vio el cadáver de Giganto con su cabeza horriblemente aplastada tendido sobre el suelo, y a otros espectros toma sus distancias—. Estoy aquí arriba, enana —y la niña comenzó a llorar al por fin ver a su rescatador. Aldebarán de Tauro seguía con vida.

—¡Señor Aldebarán! —gritó la niña muy feliz, y entonces abrazó al caballero con fuerza, solo para percatarse de que no sentía el latir de su corazón—. Usted está… —comenzó Europa con tristeza, y el caballero asintió con debilidad—. Entonces… ¿Cómo es que usted…? —y el caballero colocó a la niña en el suelo.

—El Octavo Sentido —comenzó Aldebarán—. No puedo irme sin haberlo alcanzado… al menos… eso dijo Shaka… la verdad es… que no creo poder alcanzarlo a tiempo… —y Aldebarán colocó su mano en contra del pecho de Mu, y en ese momento el caballero respiró y comenzó a escupir veneno de sus labios—. Shaka dijo… que era él o yo… y la verdad, Europa… no me lo perdonaría si fuera yo… —y Europa corrió en encuentro de Mu, y comenzó a limpiarle la boca con sus prendas.

—¿Qué paso? ¡Yo estaba…! ¡Caronte me pedía mi pasaje y de pronto…! —y Mu observó los ojos de Europa llenos de lágrimas—. ¿Europa? —y la niña apuntó al caballero de Tauro, con su cuerpo enteramente envuelto en cosmos—. ¡Aldebarán! —gritó Mu con sus ojos en lágrimas—. Volví a respirar… no llegué a pagarle a Caronte.

—No tienes porque… pero… espero que tengas unas monedas que prestarme. ¡JA JA JA JA JA! —se escuchó la sonora carcajada de Aldebarán—. Europa… ve con Mu a mi templo, y no salgas de allí hasta que yo llegue. No importa si llego como un cadáver. ¿Entendiste? —y la niña comenzó a llorar con mayor fuerza—. ¡Mu! ¡Cuando llegues ante Milo, asegúrate de darle un buen puñetazo en mi nombre! ¡Y también dile que nos veremos en el Hades! ¡Yo me encargaré de estos espectros antes de irme a mi tumba! —y Mu intentó hablar—. ¡No! ¡Mu! ¡Yo ya no voy a volver a levantarme! ¡Esta vez, me voy a mi tumba en verdad! Cuida de Europa… por favor… de las dos Europas, la niña, y el continente —y Mu lloró, y asintió en silencio.

—Señor Aldebarán —comenzó la niña, que en ese momento le jaló su capa—. Puede… por última vez… —y el caballero de Tauro le frotó la cabeza, y se puso de rodillas—. Lo voy a extrañar mucho… perdóneme por no crecer a tiempo… perdóneme por ser una niña solamente… —y la niña lloró, y Aldebarán tan solo sonrió—. ¿Puedo? —y Aldebarán se lo pensó un momento, pero la niña no lo esperó y le plantó un beso gentil y rápido en sus labios, antes de correr en dirección a Mu, tomar su mano y salir del templo de Aries.

—Europa… tú tienes… mucho por vivir… —y Aldebarán volvió a ponerse de pie—. ¡Anda espectros! ¡Hagan su mejor esfuerzo! ¡Yo de aquí no salgo con vida pero al menos me los llevo conmigo a mi tumba! ¿Quiénes van a acompañarme en este gran viaje entonces? ¡Cabezas de sesos de zombi! ¡JA JA JA JA JA! —se burló Aldebarán, y su cosmos brilló con gran intensidad.

—¡Vas a pagar por esta afrenta, caballero dorado! —habló uno de los espectros, su suplice era morada y de casco que le cubría todo el rostro, la máscara incluso tenía ojos de color esmeralda—. Soy Cube de Dullahan, Estrella Terrestre de las Sombras y a partir de este momento tomo el liderazgo de los espectros que invaden el santuario. ¡Mensajera de la Muerte! —gritó el espectro, y Aldebarán no se movió siquiera, sino que se mantuvo firme, mientras su cosmos se disipaba tragado por el ataque que se desprendió del puño de Cube como vientos oscuros en los cuales flotaban cráneos blancos—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Mi ataque no surte efecto!

—¡A un lado Cube! —gritó otro espectro, de rostro también oculto en un casco de cara completa, y que presumía tres cuernos en su parte superior—. Soy Ox de Gorgón, Estrella Terrestre de la Carrera. Será un orgullo para mi presumir que he asesinado a un caballero dorado. ¡Ojo del Juicio! —gritó el espectro, y un ojo gigantesco se dibujó en su espalda, y de este se liberaron anillos oscuros que rodearon el cuerpo de Aldebarán, que se mantuvo en la pose de defensa tradicional de los guerreros de Tauro. Su cosmos comenzaba a ceder, pero el caballero no se movía de su puesto—. ¿Acaso eres una maldita pared?

—¡Es mi turno Ox! ¡Te demostraré un verdadero ataque! —habló un tercer espectro, que vestía una suplice ligeramente azul en comparación con la del resto de los espectros. SU casco, igual al de los demás, le ocultaba el rostro—. Yo, Millis de Elfo seré tu oponente. ¡Terror Natural! —gritó el espectro, y los chillidos de las bestias, acompañado de rostros oscuros de sus dueños, se dibujaron en el cosmos, y todos juntos rugieron en dirección a Aldebarán—. Este sujeto… acaba de recibir el ataque de tres espectros y no se ha movido un solo centímetro —y los espectros comenzaron a retroceder incrédulos de lo que ocurría.

—¿Ya se divirtieron? —preguntó Aldebarán—. Porque me queda muy poco tiempo antes de mi muerte definitiva, así que… ¡Lárguense de mi vista! ¡Gran Cuerno!—gritó Aldebarán, y de un solo ataque perforó y destrozó los cuerpos de los tres espectros que lo habían atacado, y su cosmos decayó a gran escala—. ¿Quién sigue? —habló el caballero sin representar cansancio alguno, aunque sus ojos ya se habían oscurecido detrás de su casco.

—Ahora entiendo —habló otro espectro, que se mantenía cubierto por una capucha negra—. Su cosmos se desvanece, este sujeto ya no está vivo, lo que combate en nuestra contra es solo su cosmos que intenta seguir moviendo el cuerpo ya muerto de este caballero. Hay que seguir atacándolo hasta que se extinga por completo —y los espectros miraron al de la capucha—. ¡Fabio de Fauno, Estrella Terrestre de la Amplitud! ¡Ryan de la Araña, Estrella Terrestre de la Esclavitud! ¡Gerald del Rougeaud, Estrella Terrestre del Castigo! ¡Terminen con ese toro! —y los espectros lo dudaron—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Piensan desobedecer mis órdenes? No tienen nada que temer, los espectros somos inmortales después de todo —y los espectros intercambiaron miradas y sonrisas.

—¿Escuchaste? ¡Somos inmortales! ¡La traición del Fauno! —gritó el primero de los tres espectros, vestido en una suplice un poco verdosa y de casco con cornamenta de chivo, sus ojos rojos sobresalían de los interiores de su oscuro casco, y de estos se desprendió un ataque ocular que golpeó el cuerpo de Aldebarán—. ¡Terminaremos con tu cosmos y te enviaremos al infierno!

—Tejeré una mortífera red de destrucción a tu alrededor, caballero —habló otro espectro, de armadura morada, y su rostro oculto detrás de un casco con ojos de araña en su superficie—. ¡Hilado del Destino! —de sus dedos salieron redes envueltas en choques eléctricos, que comenzaron a electrificar su armadura.

—¡Destrozaremos tu cuerpo para que no exista duda de tu derrota! —gritó el tercero, de una armadura afilada de color café grisáceo, y cuyos ojos amarillos sobresalían desde la oscuridad de su casco—. ¡Sentencia de Exterminio! —gritó el espectro, y una nube oscura se desprendió de sus manos y envolvió a Aldebarán.

—¡Gran Cuerno! —volvió a gritar el caballero de Tauro, y los tres espectros fueron abatidos y cayeron muertos bajo el ataque definitivo de Aldebarán—. ¿Seguirás enviando a tus espectros en mi contra? Ya he matado a siete. Y puedo matar a muchos más. Eso tenlo por seguro. Veamos cuantos quedan —y Aldebarán comenzó a contar—. Frente a mí hay 11… no… 12. Uno de ustedes intenta envenenarme. Pero no se puede envenenar a quien ya está muerto. ¡Gran Cuerno! —gritó Aldebarán, y su cosmos perforó a un espectro que hasta ese momento se ocultaba en las sombras. Un espectro de armadura verde grisácea y cubierta de espinas, que tan solo no tuvo oportunidad frente a Aldebarán.

—¡Encontró a Niobe de Profundo, la Estrella Terrestre de la Oscuridad! —habló un espectro sorprendido, mientras observaba a su compañero caer con el pecho perforado bajo el tremendo ataque de Aldebarán—. Es un monstruo. ¡En verdad es un monstruo!

—¡Cálmate Wimber! —habló el espectro encapuchado—. Este caballero no será una molestia nunca más —y el encapuchado caminó frente a Aldebarán, y el Toro Dorado vio en el interior de la capucha a un ser monstruoso—. Has combatido bien, caballero. Has derrotado con tu cosmos a 8 de los espectros que invadían este recinto… pero he de informarte… donde tu viste 12… en realidad… eran 13, somos 21 los espectros que invadimos el santuario —y Aldebarán entonces fue rodeado por tentáculos que salieron de la tierra, y comenzaron a estrujar su cuerpo con fuerza—. Ya no te queda cosmos para defenderte… no es suficiente —y el Toro Dorado se mantuvo en silencio—. Nos vamos… queda mucho por ver. Dejemos a Raimi de Gusano, Estrella Terrestre de lo Oculto, terminar de divertirse —y los espectros continuaron con su camino, mientras la armadura de Tauro era estrujada por los tentáculos que salieron del suelo, y terminaban con el cosmos de Aldebarán, que en ese momento por fin dejó este mundo—. Fue un esfuerzo inútil. Los Espectros… somos capaces de volver a la vida tras haber sido destruidos —y el grupo dejó la casa de Aries.

**Casa de Tauro.**

—¿Europa? —preguntó Mu con debilidad. Gracias a Aldebarán había recuperado sus sentidos, pero su cuerpo seguía resintiendo las hemorragias y rupturas internas que Milo le había ocasionado, por lo que subir por las doce casas había sido una tarea ardua para el caballero, que ya respiraba pesadamente, pero que ahora se detenía al ver a Europa llorando en medio de la casa de Tauro—. No voy a dejarte sola. Me costó mucho trabajo dejar atrás a mi discípulo y a… bueno… a una buena amiga… pero… es porque sé que ellos pueden defenderse y que mantendrán a los espectros al margen… tú sin embargo… —y en ese momento, Mu vio una lágrima caer de los ojos de la niña y golpear el suelo—. No llores por favor.

—No me pida que no llore —habló la niña, y Mu bajó la mirada—. El señor Aldebarán… ya se fue… hizo todo lo que pudo… sabe… él… en verdad… lo entregó todo de sí… —y Europa lloró desconsoladamente—. Esta vez… no va a volver… ¿Cierto? —y Mu no supo que decir—. Voy a seguir viviendo… yo me niego… a seguir dándole pesares al señor Aldebarán en muerte —y en ese momento, Mu colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de la niña—. ¿Señor Mu?

—Europa… Aldebarán… siempre fue un caballero muy recluido. ¿Lo sabías? —y Europa asintió—. No combatía… ni socializaba con los demás a menos que fuera necesario. Solo lo conocimos durante la guerra. Siempre estaba con la mirada perdida en las flores, o en sus hormigueros. Todos sabíamos al menos, que era muy bueno —y Mu se tomó unos momentos, para admirar el templo de Aldebarán—. En las batallas sin embargo… era muy divertido… siempre veía la vida con alegría. Se burlaba de todo, de Milo y de Aioria por ser unos cabezas huecas. De Mephisto por su risa maligna. De Afrodita por ser un niño bonito, era el tipo de persona que a pesar de no estar siempre contigo… su ausencia… era dolorosa —y Europa asintió—. Aldebarán… tú siempre… viviste por hacer feliz a los demás. Fuiste… sorprendente… —y Europa asintió ante aquello último—. Tengo que seguir adelante… Milo, en este momento combate a Aioria en el templo de Leo… debemos detenerlo… quédate donde es seguro, no pretendo que encuentres a Aldebarán en el inframundo —y Europa asintió, mientras Mu corrió fuera del templo y en dirección a Géminis.

**Casa de Leo.**

—¡Plasma Relámpago! —gritó Aioria, y la esfera de luz se desprendió de su puño, e impactó de lleno a Milo en su estómago, forzando al espectro a escupir sangre, y a ser levantado por la fuerza de Aioria en dirección al techo de la casa de Leo, donde Milo quedó clavado momentáneamente, con la mirada perdida, momentos antes de caer al suelo hasta donde Aioria lo esperaba con su puño listo—. ¡Domador de las Bestias! —volvió a gritar Aioria, que golpeó a Milo en su espalda mientras caía, y lo lanzaba en contra de una de las columnas del templo, donde Milo se desplomó y por fin cayó al suelo—. ¡Levántate! ¡No he terminado contigo aún! —y Milo comenzó a incorporarse—. ¡Siente la fuerza de mis colmillos! —gritó Aioria, y lanzó un tremendo puñetazo, que en ese momento Milo bloqueó con su mano derecha.

—Ya recibí suficiente castigo de todos ustedes… Aioria… —habló Milo con ira, y abrió sus ojos, ignorando las quemaduras en su rostro por el ataque de Mephisto—. ¡Restricción! —y Aioria se mordió los labios con molestia—. ¡Voy a tomar mi ventaja en este encuentro! ¡Aguja Escarlata! —gritó Milo, pero en ese momento Aioria lo evadió—. ¿Qué pasó? ¡Mi restricción no funcionó! —y Aioria levantó su puño.

—¡Ese ataque solo funciona con quien te tiene miedo! ¡Y yo no te temo! —gritó Aioria, y liberó su ataque más poderoso—. ¡Plasma Relámpago! —y el cuerpo de Milo fue brutalmente abatido por los relámpagos que lo golpearon una y otra vez hasta dejarlo tendido en contra del suelo—. Enfureciste al caballero equivocado, Milo —y Aioria preparó su puño—. ¡No te tendré compasión! —y Aioria lanzó un puñetazo, pero Milo rodó fuera del camino justo a tiempo para que el golpe de Aioria se estrellara contra el suelo—. ¿Cómo? —y Aioria miró el pie de Milo acercarse a su rostro mientras el espectro giraba sobre el suelo al levantarse, y le impactaba el rostro a momento que se incorporaba con estilo.

—¡Deja de menospreciarme León tonto! ¡Asesino de Dragones! —se lanzó Milo con su pierna bien en alto, y Aioria se lanzó en su contra y puño y pierna chocaron—. ¿Quieres un combate cuerpo a cuerpo? ¡Te lo daré! —y Milo pateó, y Aioria trató de golpearlo con sus puños, solo para ser evadido por Milo, que impactó con su pierna el pecho y después el rostro de Aioria. Milo se movía agil y con gracia, ridiculizando a Aioria que intentaba golpearlo en vano—. ¡Voy a demostrarte la verdadera extensión de mi fuerza física, Aioria! ¡La Danza del Escorpión! —y Milo atacó con su mano encerrada en un puño, golpeando el rostro de Aioria primero, después resbalando sus piernas en contra de las de Aioria, forzándolo a caer al perder el equilibrio, Milo frenó entonces su barrida con ambas manos, se alzó, pasó las piernas por debajo y las alzó golpeando el mentón de Aioria desde el suelo y en dirección al techo, usando su impulso anterior para brindarle fuerza a una patada a la inversa con su pierna izquierda como soporte y la derecha en dirección al techo, por último, Milo dobló su pierna derecha, clavando la punta de su pie en contra de la espalda de Aioria, y lanzándolo de frente en dirección a una de las columnas del templo de Leo, donde Aioria quedó clavado, y sumamente sorprendido, mientras veía de cabeza, pues en esa pose había sido lanzado, a un Milo que mantenía la postura del Escorpión Dorado tras terminar con su danza—. ¡Jamás me desafíes a un combate físico! ¡León tonto! —gritó Milo—. ¡Con un cuerno de Minotauro! ¡Todos saben que soy el más flexible de entre todos los caballeros dorados! ¡¿Y tú tratas de vencerme con ataques sin sentido? —y Aioria cayó de la columna y en dirección al suelo, pero rápidamente se puso de pie.

—¡Cállate sesos de insecto! —se defendió Aioria—. ¿Piensas que unos tontos pasos de baile que no te había visto utilizar en todos estos años cuenta como haberme dado una paliza en combate físico? —continuó Aioria, y entonces sintió un dolor en su espalda donde Milo lo había golpeado con tanta violencia.

—¡No son pasos de baile León incompetente! ¡Y los escorpiones son arácnidos! ¡Métetelo en la sucia cabeza sesos de gato! —y Aioria enfureció y rugió con fuerza—. ¡Ja! ¿Piensas que un rugido me va a intimidar? ¡Yo no te tengo miedo gato tonto?

—¡Y dale con decirme gato! —enfureció Aioria—. ¡Siempre estas fastidiándome con lo de gato! ¡Puedo darte una paliza cuando quieras! ¡Tan solo eres un escorpión miserable con tus bailecitos ridículos! —y Milo se incorporó al salir de su incómoda posición. ¿Quién te enseñó a bailar? ¿Afrodita? —se burló Aioria.

—¡Aprendí yo solo para que estés enterado! ¡Y no es un baile! ¡Es una danza! ¡Hay una gran diferencia! —y ambos golpearon sus frentes el uno contra el otro, y comenzaron a empujarse con desprecio, poniendo todas sus fuerzas en derrotar al otro con su fuerza—. ¡Con un espectro de Hades! ¿Cómo es posible que hasta en momentos como este me hagas discutir contigo de esta manera? —y Milo pateó a Aioria lejos de él—. ¡Aléjate de mí! —gritó Milo.

—¡Ese sí me dolió! —se quejó Aioria, y ambos comenzaron a respirar pesadamente, más que nada afónicos por los gritos—. Ya solté mi ira hasta cierto punto —agregó Aioria un poco más calmado, y Milo se sonrojó avergonzado de haber caído en ese juego tan ridículo de Aioria—. Ahora dime… ¿Por qué? No voy a dejar de preguntártelo hasta que me des una respuesta, o hasta que te mate a puñetazos… ¡Dame una buena razón! —y Milo se mordió los labios, y desvió la mirada momentáneamente, y al hacerlo, Aioria se lanzó en contra de él y le golpeó la quijada, derribándolo—. ¿A quién miras? ¡Tu oponente está justo en frente de ti! —y Milo cayó al suelo tras dar un par de giros en el aire—. ¿Quién te vigila que no puedes decirme la verdad? Y por cierto, esa fue venganza por el golpazo que me diste en la columna… aún puedo sentir esa incesante pulsación de dolor. ¿Qué me hiciste? —y Aioria se frotó la espalda.

—Aioria… todo lo que tienes que saber es que voy a matar a Athena —y Aioria lo tomó del cuello y lo levantó—. Así que… demuéstrame todo tu poder… o te juro que yo lo haré y acabaré contigo como lo hice con Mu —y Aioria forzó a Milo a que lo mirara fijamente.

—Perdóname… Milo… —agregó Aioria, y golpeó el rostro de Milo nuevamente, lanzándolo contra una de las columnas del recinto—. Pero no te creo —y Milo sonrió, mientras miraba al suelo, y Aioria desvió su mirada, y encontró una aguja clavada allí—. ¡Maldito geniecito! —gritó Aioria.

—¡Explosión de Antares! —gritó Milo, y la aguja estalló, y envolvió a Aioria con la luz escarlata, que lo lanzó al techo, donde se clavó momentáneamente, antes de caer seguido de los escombros que cayeron con él y lo enterraron bajo de ellos—. Nunca fuiste muy brillante —agregó Milo, y comenzó a caminar a las afueras del templo, más la mano envuelta en ropaje dorado de Aioria salió de entre los escombros, tomó a Milo del talón, y Aioria entonces se puso de pie, forzando a Milo a caer al suelo, antes de que Aioria lo blandiera y lo estampara en contra de una de las columnas del templo, arqueando toda su espalda tras el impacto.

—¡Así se sintió tu maldita patada a mi columna! —gritó Aioria, y después lo alzó y lo azotó en contra del suelo—. ¡Ya así se sintió tu Explosión de Antares! —gritó Aioria enterrando a Milo en contra del suelo—. ¡Puedo pulverizar tu cuerpo! ¡Pero no puedo hacerte sentir como se siente la traición! —y Milo se volteó a ver a Aioria, que aún le sujetaba la pierna.

—No necesitas mostrármelo… yo mismo me siento como un miserable —y Milo volvió a hacer de las suyas aprovechándose de su flexibilidad, giró bajó el eje trazado por Aioria que estiraba su pierna derecha, y se columpió hasta clavarle su primera aguja a Aioria en su pierna derecha. El choque eléctrico causado por el dolor punzante, forzó a Aioria a soltarlo—. ¡La balanza está a mi favor ahora! —más Aioria reaccionó al elevar su cosmos, y con este impactó a Milo.

—¡Plasma Relámpago! —y Milo fue abatido en varias ocasiones por el poder de los relámpagos, hasta que cayó tendido en contra del suelo—. Tu veneno… no va a detenerme como lo hiciste con Mu… —y Aioria volvió a intentar golpear a Milo, que lo evadió de un giro y rápidamente se puso de pie—. Milo… creo que debes saberlo antes de que te mate… no tendrás nada de qué preocuparte… yo voy a cuidar de ellas… —y Milo observó a Aioria con detenimiento, no sabiendo de que hablaba—. Hoy nació tu hija… Shaula… —y Milo abrió sus ojos sorprendido—. Estuviste muerto… por casi ocho meses… —y Aioria elevó su cosmos.

—¿Shaula? —preguntó Milo sorprendido, y lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Pero Milo se forzó a sí mismo a ser fuerte, y a pesar de las lágrimas, forzó a su aguja a brillar—. ¡No me importa! ¡Aguja Escarlata! —gritó Milo, que entonces se lanzó en contra de Aioria.

—¡Sí te importa! ¡Y te vas a ir al Hades con ese dolor en tu alma! —gritó Aioria que se lanzó en contra de Milo, sus ojos también cubiertos de lágrimas—. ¡Relámpago de Voltaje! —y ambos se golpearon mutuamente el pecho, y salieron lanzados en direcciones opuestas, cada uno chocando en contra de una columna—. Me lleva Hades… que fuerte eres… —y ambos cayeron al suelo al mismo tiempo.

**Casa de Cáncer.**

—¡Fuego de Almas! —gritó Mephisto, y los alaridos de dolor de Camus se dejaron escuchar por toda la casa de Cáncer, mientras el espectro de Nereida era abatido por una lluvia de flamas que lo traspasaban y le quemaban la piel, antes de azotarlo contra el suelo—. O Aldebarán te dejó muy abatido. O yo soy muy bueno golpeando a los miserables traidores —y Camus tembló en contra del suelo, mientras su cuerpo le ardía—. O espera, creo que te duelen muchos mis ataques porque eres un alma condenada —y Camus enfureció, pero le costaba ponerse de pie—. Pero ya ha sido suficiente de torturarte. Si continuo perdiendo el tiempo, ese tonto de Aioria se va a matar junto a Milo —y Mephisto preparó su mano, dándole la forma de una tenaza—. Ve con Hades y dile, que le voy a partir el rostro por convertirme en su esclavo —y Mephisto bajó su mano intentando con ella cortarle la cabeza a Camus, que en ese momento se levantó y le pateó el pecho con su rodilla—. ¡Gaght! ¡Cangrejos! —se quejó Mephisto.

—¡Díselo tú en cuanto lo veas, Mephisto! ¡Polvo de diamantes! —conjuró Camus, y Mephisto fue congelado por completo—. A muchos caballeros les perdonaría la vida, Mephisto… pero tú… eres muy peligroso para los espectros —y Camus cerró su mano en un puño—. Y Aioros necesita pasar para combatir a Shaka y a Saga. ¡Así que tendrás que perdonarme! —y Camus soltó un puñetazo, pero en ese momento Mephisto se liberó de su ataque congelante, y aprisionó a Camus entre sus piernas—. ¡Maldición! —gritó Camus.

—¡En efecto! —gritó Mephisto—. ¡Pinza de Cangrejo! —terminó Mephisto, y en ese momento, sangre salió disparada del cuerpo de Camus, que entonces se dobló de una forma horrible, antes de caer sobre el suelo, igual que Mephisto, que en ese momento presentó sus piernas congelados—. ¡Suerte de espectro! ¡Te salvaste de ser partido a la mitad por una maldita casualidad! —se quejó Mephisto, que comenzó a golpearse las piernas tratando de romper el hielo—. Pero… no tiene importancia… logré partirte aunque fuera solo un poco. Te he roto la columna —y Mephisto observó a Camus, que comenzaba a girar y a arreglar su ensangrentada cintura—. Te ves horrible —y Camus se mordió los labios y colocó sus manos contra su cintura.

—De todos modos… ya estoy muerto… —y Camus comenzó a congelarse su propio cuerpo—. ¡Aaaaaaaaaah! —gritó Camus, que en ese momento comenzó a respirar frio. Se había congelado el cuerpo alrededor de la cintura, sorprendiendo a Mephisto, mientras Camus comenzaba a ponerse de pie—. Este hielo… es el mismo que utilizo en el cero… absoluto… mi cintura… está congelada. Me moveré muy torpemente pero… no perderé mis piernas… ni volverás a poder cortarme con tu técnica endemoniada… Mephisto… —y Camus comenzó a caminar, muy débilmente, pero estaba caminando—. Ahora… tengo que acabar contigo antes de que sea muy tarde —y Camus colocó sus manos en la posición de la técnica máxima de los caballeros de Acuario—. ¡Ejecución Aurora! —gritó y desencadenó su ataque.

—¡Ondas infernales de Hades! —gritó Mephisto también, y la Ejecución de Aurora pasó a través de los aros generados por las Ondas Infernales, y al final, ambos cuerpos fueron golpeados. El de Mephisto por el ataque congelante, que lo dejó congelado por completo, y el de Camus por las la luz violeta oscuro, que le arrebató el alma y se la llevó al inframundo.

**Templo de Athena.**

—Me siento… muy cansada… —cabeceó Saori, que en esos momentos mantenía a Shaula dormida en sus brazos—. No puedo… mantenerme despierta… pero. ¿Por qué me siento tan cansada? —y Saga llegó ante Saori, y la ayudó a recostarse mientras gentilmente le quitaba a su bebé para ponerla en su cama—. No… espera Saga… si me quedo dormida en este momento.

—Será lo mejor para usted —y Saori lo negó con la cabeza—. Acaba de dar nacimiento a su bebé. Tiene que descansar —aseguró Saga, ahora más en tono de orden. Y sin embargo Saori se negaba a dormir. No podía hacerlo, y Saga sabía la razón.

Desde el templo de Athena se podían ver claramente las doce casas. En la quinta casa, luz dorada iluminaba la casa de Leo, proveniente de los ataques de Aioria. Ocasionalmente, se veía una luz escarlata, y era cuando Saori sabía que Milo seguía con vida y en mortal combate contra su antes marido.

—Hasta que la muerte nos separe —comenzó Saori—. Eso… invalida el contrato de matrimonio. Milo ya está muerto pero yo, no puedo dejar de verlo como mi esposo, no me lo pueden pedir… —y Saga suspiró con molestia—. ¿Qué pasará si llega hasta aquí? ¿Qué pasará en cuanto vea a Shaula? ¿Entraría en razón? —y Saga lo negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

—Sería inhumano perdonarlo. Ha asesinado a un caballero dorado, y a otros caballeros de plata —y Saori asintió entristecida—. Debe ser castigado… Saori, si el reloj de las doce casas no se lo lleva al Tártaros. Te aseguro que algún caballero dorado lo hará. Pero Milo no llegará a ver siquiera a su hija… lo lamento… pero todo sea por su protección. Athena. Estamos dispuestos inclusive a grandes sacrificios en su nombre —y Saga miró al cielo, donde sabía que su hermano combatía.

**Templo de Géminis.**

—¿Qué es esta dimensión? —preguntó Aioros, que veía varias pirámides doradas flotar por una zona de apariencia fantasmal. Cada triangulo era una ventana a un lugar. En una vio a Aldebarán muerto, en otra a los espectros acercarse hasta donde una moribunda Tetis y un Geki de Osa Mayor intentaban incorporarse. En otra pirámide vio a Europa rezando por el caballero de Tauro caído. La cuarta casa la encontró en otra pirámide, en su reflejo se encontraba un Mephisto totalmente congelado con su dedo apuntando a un Camus sobre el suelo y con su cintura congelada. En la quinta casa observaba a Milo y a Aioria batirse en mortal batalla, y a Milo asestar su tercera aguja en contra de un Aioria que no se debilitaba del todo y seguía combatiendo. En la sexta casa, observó a Shaka y a su rosario de 108 cuentas. Las movía alrededor de sus dedos, y algunas cuantas comenzaron a oscurecerse—. El rosario de las 108 cuentas… —y Aioros tragó saliva con fuerza.

—¿Qué hay con el rosario? —preguntó Kanon, escondido entre las dimensiones—. Parece que lo conoces. Yo también lo conozco —y Aioros miró al techo, donde encontró a Kanon flotando sobre una pirámide dorada de gran tamaño, donde Shaka contaba las cuentas. Kanon ahora vestía una armadura de plata—. Soy el caballero Kanon de Altar. Y soy el ayudante del Patriarca. A lo largo de generaciones el caballero de Altar ha sido el fiel ayudante del Patriarca. Shaka me contó el secreto del rosario de las 108 cuentas. Un artefacto creado por Asmita de Virgo en la anterior guerra contra Hades. Mismo artefacto que utilizó para sellar las almas de los 108 espectros, ya que los 108 no pueden morir.

—Si… Camus y yo… somos espectros en esas cuentas… —se preocupó Aioros, y Kanon se sorprendió—. Milo… también puede ser sellado en ese rosario si no tenemos cuidado. Pero te seré sincero… Milo esconde, un secreto que nos dará la victoria en esta guerra pues verás… el trabajo de un Patriarca… es estar siempre un paso adelante… —comenzó Aioros.

—De las adversidades… lo sé… Saga se entrenó para ese puesto y tú se lo arrebataste —y Aioros sonrió—. ¿De qué te burlas, Aioros? Estas atrapado en mi dimensión —y Kanon tomó una pirámide, y se la mostró a Aioros. En esta, Mu llegaba a la casa de Géminis—. Ya es muy tarde.

—No… Kanon… es el momento propicio para demoler tu dimensión —y Aioros comenzó a elevar su cosmos, sorprendiendo a Kanon—. ¡Corona del Sol! —gritó Aioros, y su explosión de desató por toda la dimensión de Kanon, y arrasó con el caballero de Altar—. Kanon… tu error… fue pensar que eras tan fuerte como tu hermano Saga… tu dimensión aunque diferente de la de tu hermano, colapsa con mayor facilidad —y Aioros apuntó sus manos al suelo—. ¡Ráfaga de la Corona! —gritó nuevamente, y la dimensión de Kanon cedió, y al hacerlo impactó a Mu de lleno—. Lo lamento Mu y Kanon —habló Aioros mientras aterrizaba sobre los escombros de la demolida casa de Géminis—. Pero no tengo tiempo que perder —y Aioros comenzó a correr fuera de la casa de Géminis, mientras la flama de Leo se debilitaba.

—¿Estas bien Kanon? —habló Mu mientras se levantaba de los escombros—. Mis huesos… Milo me hirió de gravedad y ahora Aioros —y Mu usó su telekinesis para mover los escombros fuera del cuerpo inconsciente de Kanon—. Vas a estar bien… hiciste todo lo que pudiste… Aioros… es más poderoso que Saga… pero voy a detenerlo —y Mu se puso de pie, y comenzó a caminar lentamente fuera de la casa de Géminis.

**Senda a Casa de Tauro.**

—No van a burlarme dos veces —habló Tetis, que en ese momento se interpuso en el camino de los 12 espectros restantes, desconociendo que había otro escondido bajo la tierra—. Hace unos instantes… Mu pasó cercano a mí… no dijo nada, pero su cosmos me envolvió y me dio fuerza para seguir combatiendo. No voy a desperdiciar… su fe en mí… no lo he hecho desde que me dio una segunda oportunidad… —y Tetis comenzó a elevar su cosmos.

—La flama de Leo ya casi se extingue. No hay tiempo —habló el espectro dentro de la capucha—. Si la niña quiere jugar, entonces le daremos gusto, pero diferente de Giganto, yo no pierdo mi tiempo —y el espectro miró a quienes le acompañaban—. Somos 13 invasores, así que tres de ustedes pueden quedarse a jugar, los demás, síganme a Géminis.

—¿13? —preguntó Tetis—. Pero yo solo veo 12 de ustedes —y el espectro de la capucha caminó por un lado de Tetis—. ¡No! ¡No volveré a acobardarme! ¡No combatí en nombre de Poseidón, pero en nombre de Athena no voy a permitir que pasen! —gritó Tetis y estuvo a punto de golpear al espectro encapuchado. Pero sus oídos de pronto comenzaron a quejarse.

—¡Sonar de Pesadilla! —gritó un espectro, y la tierra se pulverizó bajo su poderoso chillido, y Tetis fue lanzada en contra de las escalinatas—. No creo que se necesiten de tres espectros para asesinar a esta niña, pero Wimber de Murciélago, Estrella Terrestre de la búsqueda acepta ese desafío —y los gritos del murciélago continuaron abatiendo la mente de Tetis. Otros dos espectros se quedaron, y se burlaron de los esfuerzos de Tetis por mantenerse cuerda, más el resto de los espectros prosiguió con su camino.

—Ustedes tres deberán ser suficiente —habló el espectro encapuchado, y los tres que se quedaron sonrieron con malicia—. Hay que darnos prisa. El señor Radamanthys no confía en los enviados por la señorita Pandora. Puede que nos hayan facilitado la tarea de peregrinaje, pero siguen siendo antiguos caballeros de Athena —y el encapuchado y el resto de sus espectros siguieron con su camino.

—Espera… no… voy a defraudar a Mu… él es el único que ha sido gentil conmigo, no puedo fallarle… —y Tetis comenzó a taparse los oídos con fuerza, mientras que otros dos espectros se acercaron a ella con sus puños listos para comenzar con el castigo.

—¡A mí Cobra! —se escuchó entre los chillidos, y estos de pronto cesaron, le habían rebanado la garganta a Wimber, que en ese momento comenzaba a escupir sangre—. ¡De pie novata! ¡No puedes esperar detener a todos los espectros por ti misma! ¡Ya los alcanzaremos! —gritó Shaina, y en ese momento pateó a Wimber escaleras abajo—. Gustosos daremos la vida por Athena, pero de nada le serviremos muertos al ser sobrepasados por unos cuantos. Divide y vencerás hermana. ¡A mí Cobra! —y Shaina golpeó violentamente a Wimber por todas las escaleras en dirección a la casa de Aries.

—¡Malditos caballeros de Athena! —gritó otro espectro, que miró a su compañero y juntos se aproximaron a Tetis—. Mi nombre es Meg de Bruja, Estrella Terrestre del Abandono —habló un espectro de armadura gris, hombreras violetas y casco del mismo color y que presumía cuernos negros como si asemejaran cabellos—. Yo seré tu oponente.

—Espera Meg. ¿Y yo voy a quedarme parado o qué? —se quejó otro espectro de armadura negra y con cornamenta plateada. Su casco era negro, y sus ojos rojos sobresalían de su endemoniada careta, inclusive parecía que el casco a la altura de la boca tenía colmillos de plata como dientes afilados—. Yo también combatiré. Soy Tangia de Verraco, Estrella Terrestre de la Decrepitud, voy a disfrutar el hacerte pedazos. ¡Fauces de la Bestia! —gritó el espectro, adelantándose a su compañero.

—¡Extinción de la Luz de las Estrellas! —de pronto se escuchó un grito, y el espectro fue transportado por una luz dorada, y azotado algunos metros detrás de Tetis—. El maestro Mu… él… sigue con vida… el señor Aldebarán se encargó de revivirlo… —y Tetis miró a la cima de las escalinatas, donde se encontraba Kiki de Escultor, con lágrimas en los ojos, aunque lleno de determinación—. El maestro… mantuvo su deber ante todo… siguió adelante. Pero su silencio… fue muy gratificante… era como si confiara en mí, en que detendría a cuantos espectros pudiera… —y Kiki comenzó a elevar su cosmos—. Jamás he peleado en toda mi vida. Pero no volveré a sufrir la perdida de mi maestro cómo la he sufrido hoy. Me volveré más fuerte. Así podré proteger al maestro. ¡Revolución de Polvo de Estrellas! —gritó Kiki, y el espectro se convulsionó tras los numerosos impactos y comenzó a caer por las escaleras.

—¡Tangia! ¡Wimber! —gritó el espectro de Bruja, que entonces encontró a Tetis elevando su cosmos frente a él—. ¡Miserables caballeros de Athena! ¡Ustedes no son nada en contra de los espectros! ¡La Maldición de la Bruja! —gritó el espectro, y una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos apareció detrás de su cosmos marchito, y lanzó su cabellera en dirección a Tetis, que esquivó los cabellos con agilidad y preparó su cosmos de un rosa intenso.

—¡Ventisca Marina! —gritó Tetis, combinando vientos y humedad marina como parte de su ataque, que se desprendió de sus manos en la forma de un torbellino con burbujas azules repletas de cosmos, que comenzaron a golpear y a perforar la armadura del espectro. Los caballeros al servicio de Athena, sin distinción de rangos, continuaban con la guerra santa.

**Casa de Tauro.**

—¿Qué? Los cosmos de Meg, Tangia y Wimber se han extinguido —habló el espectro de la capucha, y el resto comenzó a preocuparse por la fuerza de sus oponentes—. Fueron unos tontos, se dejaron derrotar por caballeros de niveles inferiores, no eran dignos del reino que el señor Hades desea crear en la tierra —continuó el espectro, y el resto intercambió miradas.

—Ni uno de ustedes es digno del reino de Athena, espectro —se interpuso Geki de la Osa Mayor frente a los espectros que invadían la casa de Tauro—. Mi maestro ya no está… pero se los juro, espectros… voy a proteger su casa. Me redimiré de mi pobre desempeño en la invasión del Santuario en manos de los titanes. ¡Ustedes no están al nivel de los titanes! ¡Pueden ser derrotados! —gritó el caballero de la Osa Mayor, y su rugido, se escuchó como el de un verdadero oso.

—Tan solo eres un discípulo dolido por la muerte de su maestro. Pero no te subestimaré como hice con el resto de los caballeros—. Ustedes 5 encárguense de él… si no son capaces entonces el asesino de Aldebarán de Tauro terminará con la tarea —más en ese momento, Geki se movió a alta velocidad y con su mano brillándole de plateado frente al rostro sombrío dentro de la capucha.

—¡Brazo de Hierro! —y en ese momento, el cosmos de Geki traspasó al de la capucha, y al hacerlo solo encontró mariposas tornasoladas volando fuera de la capucha y en dirección al templo de Géminis—. ¿Qué espectros? —y tras la distracción, los 5 espectros seleccionados por el de la capucha se abalanzaron en contra de Geki, y comenzaron a doblegarlo mientras el resto del grupo escapaba—. ¡Regresen! —y Geki lanzó a los cuatro espectros al mismo tiempo fuera del camino, y comenzó a reunir su cosmos—. En ese caso, los derrotaré a ustedes primero espectros—. ¡Brazo de Hierro! —y Geki lanzó a los espectros a la entrada de su templo, y estos lo miraron con maliciosas sonrisas en sus rostros—. ¿Qué pasa? ¡Vengan por mí! —desafió Geki, y los espectros continuaron burlándose.

—¡Ya estás muerto caballero! —aseguró un espectro de suplice en forma de langosta egipcia, una plaga bastante peligrosa que destruía los cultivos—. No puedes esperar el sobrevivir al ataque de cuatro espectros. Recibe el ataque más poderoso de Ferraris de Langosta, Estrella Terrestre de la Celeridad. ¡La Octava Plaga! —de las manos del espectro, se lanzaron representaciones de una plaga de fama bíblica, langostas que comenzaron a perforar la armadura de Geki, y a trata de derribarlo, pero Geki plantó bien sus pies al suelo—. ¡Esto es muy divertido! ¡Es como golpear a tu propio muñeco de entrenamientos!

—¿Es todo lo que tienes? —habló Geki en medio de la tormenta de plagas, y el espectro se sorprendió de la resistencia del caballero, que inclusive ya comenzaba a desangrarse al su armadura ser roída por las alimañas—. Espectro… mi maestro fue Aldebarán de Tauro. Un caballero que era capaz de resistir cualquier ataque, sin moverse de su lugar —y los músculos de los brazos de Geki crecieron por el esfuerzo—. ¡Yo no me voy a mover de aquí! ¡Brazo de Hierro! —gritó el caballero, y su ataque despedazó a la langostas, y atravesó el pecho del espectro que hasta esos momentos se burlaba de él—. No seré… el caballero de Tauro… no soy siquiera digno de ese derecho… pero… me las van a pagar en el nombre del señor Aldebarán —y Geki se colocó en la posición característica del caído caballero de Tauro—. ¿Y bien? ¿Quién sigue? —y los tres espectros restantes se miraron mutuamente en señal de temor.

**Casa de Géminis.**

—¡Siento una tremenda fuerza dimensional! —hablaron las mariposas, que en ese momento se unieron y formaron a un espectro con una suplice de hermosas alas de mariposa. Sus ojos sin embargo eran tétricos, pues parecían los ojos de un insecto—. Estamos en la tercera casa… esos caballeros debieron de habernos abierto el camino. La flama de la casa de Leo inclusive ya comienza a apagarse. Pero en esta casa… ciento un cosmos dorado —y el espectro observó un rastro de sangre. Al parecer alguien se arrastraba en dirección a Cáncer —un dorado debió haber sobrevivido.

—Y va a seguir viviendo —se escuchó una débil voz—. Pensaba en seguirlo… Mu está muy malherido. No es que yo me encuentre en mejores condiciones de batalla, pero juntos teníamos más oportunidades de hacer una diferencia —y el ya reducido grupo de 4 espectros, observó a un caballero de plata, que respiraba pesadamente, y mantenía una esfera dorada, creciendo en su mano derecha—. Pero… sentí sus cosmos… el tuyo en particular es muy alto en comparación del resto. No eres nada para los dorados claro, pero no me arriesgaré. ¡Explosión de Galaxias! —gritó Kanon, y en ese momento el espectro de hermosas alas desapareció, convertido en pequeñas mariposas que volaron a través de los planetas mientras los otros tres espectros no tuvieron tanta suerte, y fueron abatidos por todo el poder del ataque—. Despiadado… los dejaste morir en lugar de unir tu cosmos a los de ellos para así poder bloquear mi ataque.

—¿Por qué salvar a compañeros tan débiles? —habló el espectro, que nuevamente se unió en un solo ser—. Mirko de Orco, Estrella Terrestre de la Satisfacción —apuntó el espectro a un caído de armadura verde amarillenta como el orco que representaba—. Rosinant de Quiron, estrella Terrestre de la Insolencia —apuntó a otro espectro de armadura café y casco de guerrero troyano—. Formika de Urukai, Estrella Terrestre de la Eficiencia —y Kanon observó al último de los espectros muertos, de suplice morada y llena de espinas rojas alrededor de brazos y piernas—. Todos son espectros horribles, y solamente los traje con un objetivo, y ese era el de la observación —y Kanon se mantuvo cuidadoso del espectro—. Tu ataque anterior, era visiblemente evadible. Pero su nivel de devastación es inimaginable. No planeaba recibirlo para entender la extensión de tu cosmos, para ello traje a mis subordinados. Puedo deducir que no eres el oponente que deseo enfrentar, con solo ver a estos caídos —y el espectro aplastó la cabeza de uno de sus compañeros, y de esta se liberó un torrente de sangre, que mostraba que a pesar de que el espectro era hermoso en apariencia, escondía un salvajismo inigualable.

—Entonces Hades es un tonto por traer a 108 espectros en su ejército si todos son así de débiles —y el espectro sonrió con malicia—. ¿De qué sirve tanta fuerza numérica, si al final terminan nuestros por un ataque cualquiera a la mitad de mi verdadero poder? —y el espectro se percató, de que un rio de sangre le caía de las aperturas de su armadura a Kanon.

—¿Qué importa? Los espectros son inmortales de todos modos —y Kanon observó al espectro con curiosidad—. Pues veras, los espectros nacemos humanos, pero eso tan solo es en teoría. Nuestras almas son las mismas desde la era mitológica, somos estrellas, que poseemos cuerpos humanos. Cuando un espectro muere, su alma regresa al inframundo, dominio del señor Hades, y volvemos a nacer. Tan solo debemos elegir un nuevo cuerpo humano, pero somos el mismo espectro. No es la primera vez que enfrento a caballeros dorados —se burló el espectro.

—Entonces deberías estar acostumbrado a tantas derrotas —y el espectro enfureció y miró a Kanon, que sonreía con malicia—. Tan solo son almas recicladas entonces. Son débiles, no son dignos de enfrentarse a los dorados. Piensan que cantidad sobrepasará a calidad. Yo puedo asegurarte que no será así —y el espectro observó a Kanon iracundo.

—Solo las almas más poderosas del ejercito de Hades son recicladas —y Kanon miró al reloj de Chronos de reojo, la flama de Leo ya casi se extinguía por completo—. Generación tras generación, las almas débiles son reemplazadas por otras más fuertes. En teoría, mientras más guerras contra Athena más fuertes son los espectros. ¿Qué importa si morimos si tenemos múltiples intentos? —y en ese momento, Kanon sonrió—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Déjame presentarme, espectro —y Kanon observó al espectro con una arrogancia fascinante para el sirviente de Hades—. Soy Kanon de Altar. Y como caballero de Altar soy quien es más cercano al Patriarca del Santuario. Conozco todos sus secretos, y puedo asegurarte, que los espectros no son inmortales —y Kanon reunió su cosmos, y con este abrió las dimensiones—. ¡Triángulo Dorado! —atacó, y el espectro fue abatido por el ataque de Kanon, y se encontró a sí mismo en una dimensión con varias pirámides flotantes, entre ellas una que contenía a un Shaka en oración, que sostenía un rosario de 108 cuentas, un rosario que al ver el espectro se horrorizó—. ¿Y lo entendiste? —y la pirámide con Shaka contando se alzó orgullosa, creciendo, y opacando con su mensaje al espectro—. 14 de las 108 cuentas han cambiado su color de ser un naranja intenso, a un morado oscuro. El rosario aun funciona, los muertos no van a levantarse, han sido sellados en las cuentas del rosario —y el espectro miró los cadáveres de sus compañeros, y se mordió los labios con ira.

—¡Caballero! ¡No voy a caer por tu mano! ¡Soy Myu de Papilon! ¡Estrella Terrestre de los Encantamientos! ¡Y antes siquiera de que te pienses capaz de sellarme, te asesinaré! ¡Cortejo de las Hadas! —su ataque lanzó de sus manos un polen muy fino y morado, y a su alrededor volaron mariposas que buscaron a Kanon que tan solo conjuró su siguiente ataque—. ¡Explosión de Galaxias! —y las mariposas fueron pulverizadas, y Myu sintió la furia de Kanon de Altar.

**Casa de Cáncer.**

—¡Camus! —gritó Aioros a su llegada al templo del Cangrejo Dorado, donde encontró a Camus tendido en contra del suelo. Lo primero que le llamó la atención a Aioros fue el encontrarlo con la cintura destrozada y congelada. Lo segundo fue que al tocarlo, el caballero continuaba con vida, pero no reaccionaba del todo—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¡Camus! ¿Por qué no reaccionas? —preguntó Aioros nuevamente.

—Al parecer, Mephisto logró golpearlo con sus Ondas Infernales —se escuchó la voz de Mu, que se las había arreglado para alcanzar a Aioros en la casa de Cáncer—. Mephisto sin embargo, su cuerpo, ha quedado congelado por la Ejecución Aurora… aunque dudo que Camus haya sido capaz de completarla, este hielo… se está derritiendo —aseguró Mu mientras observaba el cuerpo congelado de Mephisto, que mantenía su pose de ataque de las Ondas Infernales—. Seguro que la batalla continua en el monte Yomotsu… territorios de Hades… —explicó Mu, y Aioros lo observó con detenimiento—. Defiéndete —comenzó Mu.

—¡Espera! —habló Aioros—. Estas al borde de la muerte, y también Mephisto —y Mu comenzó a elevar su cosmos—. Lo sé… eres un caballero de Athena y estás listo para morir… pero… si has logrado levantarte después de una batalla contra Milo… eso significa que alguien te dio una segunda oportunidad… —y Mu se mordió los labios con molestia—. No posees el cosmos suficiente… si me enfrentas pasarán tres cosas… la primera… morirás desperdiciando la segunda oportunidad que se te dio para la vida —y Mu lo pensó por unos instantes—. Pero, estoy seguro que eso no te detendrá. Eres un caballero de Athena después de todo, por ello hay otras dos razones. Si me enfrentas… Camus morirá también —explicó Aioros.

—Creo que te confundes… eso no me interesa —agregó Mu fríamente, mientras recordaba las dos traiciones del antiguo caballero de Acuario, que en ese momento Aioros comenzaba a cargar en sus brazos—. No voy a dejarte huir —aseguró Mu.

—No… a decir verdad te menciono lo de Camus para que comprendas, que si combates conmigo… solo matarás a Camus… pero habrás sido el responsable de la muerte de tres dorados —y Mu no lo comprendió—. Aldebarán que te dio la vida nuevamente —y Mu se molestó de escuchar esas palabras—. Tu vida claro está… y la de Mephisto —y Mu observó a Mephisto—. Obsérvalo bien, Mu. ¿Si Mephisto usó las Ondas Infernales entonces porque está aquí su cuerpo? —y Mu abrió sus ojos hasta sus límites por la sorpresa—. Los caballeros de Cáncer pueden moverse con total libertad por el inframundo. Ellos son los únicos caballeros de Athena, que por ser portadores de la armadura dorada de Cáncer, desarrollan el octavo sentido de una forma innata. Inclusive si la extensión de su séptimo sentido es muy inferior al cosmos necesario para alcanzar el octavo, Hades creó la armadura de Cáncer con ese poder. Pero si su cuerpo sigue aquí, eso quiere decir que Mephisto usó las Ondas Infernales contra sí mismo, ya que su cuerpo, ha quedado inservible.

—¿Inservible? —y Mu observó a Mephisto, no se movía del todo, parecía un cadáver pálido y sin vida aunque una tenue luz de cosmos se mantenía sujetándolo a la vida—. En todo caso… ¿Qué es el octavo sentido? —preguntó Mu—. Aioros… siento… que me estás proporcionando información innecesaria. ¿Qué intentas hacer? —preguntó Mu.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Aioros con una gentil sonrisa—. Somos enemigos después de todo, yo tan solo busco la forma de completar mi misión. Si te mencioné lo del octavo sentido, fue únicamente para que sepas que el sentido que te permite seguir con vida dentro del reino de Hades, es así de poderoso, y que a diferencia del resto de los caballeros, que deben desarrollarlo al sobrepasar el séptimo sentido a costa de sus propias vidas, el caballero de Cáncer, es exento de esta regla —y Mu se extrañó de las palabras de Aioros—. ¿En qué momento he dicho algo que te haga pensar que somos aliados? —continuó Aioros con una sonrisa en su rostro—. En todo caso… un espectro… o ser el responsable de la muerte de tres… Mephisto necesita de tu ayuda. ¿Salvarás una vida por enmendar la que se sacrificó por la tuya? —preguntó Aioros.

—…Aioros… tú… ¿Acaso ustedes intentan? —y Aioros elevó su cosmos, desafiando el de Mu, y el caballero entonces desvió la mirada momentáneamente, buscando entre los alrededores y encontrando a una mariposa tornasolada—. Lo he comprendido… enmendaré la muerte de la que soy responsable, al salvar la vida de Mephisto de Cáncer —y Aioros asintió, y comenzó a correr en dirección a la casa de Leo. Mientras lo hacía, Mu elevó su cosmos, y tomó la hombrera congelada de Mephisto—. Caballero de Cáncer… estoy seguro, que hubieras preferido sacrificarte por brindarme la oportunidad de salvar a Athena, ya que no eres el mismo ser que antes se llamó a sí mismo Máscara Mortal —comenzó Mu, que entonces miró a Aioros desaparecer en las sombras—. Pero… tengo varias razones para dejarlo ir… yo en verdad… deseo salvarte… —y Mu bajó la mirada—. Además, tengo la seguridad de que los demás caballeros detendrán a Milo, Camus y Aioros… y si no lo hacen… las palabras de Aioros, me han hecho pensar… que realmente no nos han traicionado… esta información… si lo que dice Aioros es cierto… la guerra debe continuar en el Hades —concluyó Mu, y continuó derritiendo el hielo.

**Monte Yomotsu.**

—¡Ejecución Aurora! —en la falda del Monte Yomotsu, el alma de Camus combatía aguerridamente, tan poderosa como si la batalla recién hubiera comenzado, mientras Mephisto corría también como un alma por el escenario de batalla que él mismo había conjurado, pero con un gran temor, pues si bien el escenario le daba cierta ventaja, se encontraba en una situación que no acostumbraba—. ¡Esta es la segunda vez que mandas a un dios de los mares al inframundo! ¡Debes estar orgulloso! ¡Polvo de Diamante! —gritó Camus, mientras Mephisto seguía corriendo a su alrededor.

—¡Te crees mucho para ser un miserable traidor! —y Mephisto saltó e intentó patear a Camus, que comenzó a defenderse con sus manos—. Pero no puedo juzgarte del todo. El pensamiento de traicionar a Athena también pasó por mi cabeza en varias ocasiones. Yo pude haber sido el espectro vistiendo una suplice en estos momentos. Pero me sirvió de mucho conocer a Saori, a decir verdad antes de conocerla tan solo me importaba una cosa y esa era la fuerza —y Mephisto golpeó el rostro de Camus con fuerza—. Ahora… entiendo que la verdadera fuerza viene de la lealtad y la esperanza. Aunque admito, que no deja de sentirse ridículo el decirlo. Cada vez que lo menciono desearía darme a mí mismo una bofetada —y en ese momento, Camus le cumplió el deseo y lo abofeteó con fuerza—. ¡Te voy a hacer pedazos por eso!

—¡Mephisto, no eres más poderoso que yo! —y Camus reunió energías oscuras en sus brazos, que como nieve oscura daban forma a un nuevo ataque—. ¡Ventisca de la Corona Boreal! —y Camus lanzó su ataque, en la forma de un gigantesco sol congelado que estalló y comenzó a congelar el alma de Mephisto, que se desplomó en contra del suelo—. Cuando recibimos nuestras suplices… cada uno aprendió una técnica demoniaca de manos de las bestias que nos arropan. La Aguja Escarlata demoniaca de Milo, la Ráfaga de la Corona de Aioros, y mi Ventisca de la Corona Boreal —explicó Camus—. Estas técnicas son más fuertes en la tierra de los muertos, donde nuestras suplices adquieren mayor poder. Cometiste un error al traerme aquí. Serás fuerte para derrotar espectros… en tu mundo. Aquí tan solo lograste elevar mi cosmos al máximo —y Mephisto se dio cuenta de su error, pero intentó incorporarse.

—No es como que me dejaras muchas opciones… mi cuerpo ha quedado inservible de todos modos. Lograste matarme —y Camus preparó su Ejecución Aurora—. Pero bueno… ha sido un vieja muy divertido, y Menemósine quiere que reencarne con ella, por ello no puedo morir como un alma en el Hades, o se me negará ese derecho. Tan solo debía ganar algo de tiempo, y adivina. Creo que lo conseguí —y Mephisto apuntó su dedo den dirección a Camus—. ¡Liberación de las Almas! —y Camus fue lanzado de regreso al mundo de los vivos, momentos antes de que se completara su ataque.

**Casa de Cáncer.**

—¡Aaaaaaaaaah! —gritó Mephisto de repente, sorprendiendo a Mu que hasta ese momento continuaba descongelando al caballero de Cáncer—. ¡Con un endemoniado espectro de Hades! ¡Me duele todo el cuerpo! ¡Mi sangre se amontona en mis venas! —gritó Mephisto, y Mu intentó tranquilizarlo—. ¿Qué Hades haces aquí? ¡Deberías estar muerto! —se quejó Mephisto.

—Debería decir lo mismo de ti —y Mephisto observó a sus alrededores—. No está… Aioros se lo llevó. No tienes que seguir preocupándote por Camus —y Mu ayudó a Mephisto a recostarse—. Escucha Mephisto… tienes que decirme todo lo que sepas acerca del octavo sentido —y Mephisto observó a Mu confundido—. El octavo sentido Mephisto. Ese que te permite vivir en el inframundo —trató de continuar Mu.

—¡Ya sé de qué sentido me hablas! ¡Lo que no me explico es porque no vas n auxilio de Saori! —gritó Mephisto, y Mu sonrió para él—. El octavo sentido… solo se puede alcanzar si no eres un caballero de Cáncer al superar el séptimo sentido por tu propia voluntad y sacrificio. Es el sentido que se alcanza al desprenderte voluntariamente de tu vida, y morir superando el cosmos dorado. Si se alcanza este estado, terminas entre la vida en la muerte. Te vas al Hades con tu cuerpo físico, es como si desaparecieras. Pero sigues vivo, en el mundo de los muertos.

—¿Es como si desaparecieras? —y Mu abrió sus ojos sorprendido, y miró en dirección al reloj de Chronos—. Un momento… morir en sacrificio… superando el cosmos dorado… si se cumplen esos requisitos, y se hace voluntariamente… el octavo sentido. ¡Milo! —gritó Mu, y Mephisto levantó su ceja—. ¡Milo es la respuesta! ¡Tengo que impedir que Aioria lo mate! ¡Milo tiene la llave para liberar el octavo sentido y va a transmitírsela a Saori! —y Mephisto no lo comprendió—. ¡Mephisto! ¡Milo no está muerto! —aseguró Mu.

**Casa de Leo.**

—¡Aguja Escarlata! —gritó Milo, que en ese momento le clavó la quinta aguja a Aioria en el pecho, pero al hacerlo también recibió el ataque de Aioria, y salió lanzado en dirección contraria junto al caballero de Leo, ambos impactando columnas opuestas—. ¡Maldito! ¿Qué esperas para ser debilitado por mis agujas? ¿Acaso no te afecta mi veneno? —y Milo se desplomó en contra del suelo, y detrás en su silueta que dejó en la columna, quedó regada su sangre.

—No me importa tu veneno… mi sangre hierve con la ansia del combate… no me permitiría perder mis sentidos ante ti —y Aioria cayó también, y detrás dejó atrás el veneno de Milo—. ¿Quieres la verdad? Estoy bloqueando los puntos donde me clavas tus agujas, al sacarme la sangre envenenada justo cuando recibo tus agujas —y Aioria se golpeó su propio pecho, expulsando el veneno.

—Tonto… eso solo… va a desangrarte… —y Milo se puso de pie débilmente—. ¿Qué pretendes? No pierdes los sentidos pero te estas tambaleando entre… —y Milo abrió sus ojos sorprendido—. La vida… y la muerte… vete al Hades imbécil —se quejó Milo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por copiar tus técnicas suicidas? —y Aioria elevó su cosmos—. Mientras más cercano a las puertas del Hades. ¡Más poderoso me volveré! ¡Plasma Relámpago! —gritó Aioria, y Milo fue golpeado con violencia por los relámpagos de Aioria—. Debo admitir… que ha sido muy divertido. Pienso seguir apaleándote por unas cuantas horas más por cierto. A como vamos, se cumpliría la batalla de mil días. Igual como Shion y Dohko en la anterior guerra santa. Lamentablemente, solo te quedan siete horas —y en ese momento, la flama de la casa de Leo se extinguió—. Ya vas tarde.

—¡Puede ser! ¡Pero jamás me dejaré que me venzas! ¡Encontraré la forma como lo hice con Ares! ¡Aguja Escarlata! —y Aioria fue traspasado por la sexta aguja—. Puede que mi veneno no te debilite. Pero cuando Antares llegue, Aioria, te enfrentarás a la máxima técnica destructiva de los caballeros de Escorpio. Ya solo quedan nueve agujas.

—¡Adelante Milo! —gritó Aioria—. ¡Demuéstrame quien de los dos es el más fuerte entonces! ¡Relámpago de Voltaje! —y la casa de Leo nuevamente se iluminó de luces doradas y escarlatas.

**Senda a Cada de Leo.**

—¡Ráfaga de la Corona! —gritó Aioros, y en ese momento otro caballero de bronce lanzó llamaradas infernales en dirección al ataque de Aioros, que simplemente era muy fuerte para el caballero—. ¡No interfieras en mi misión, Ennetsu de Horno! ¡Ya he comprobado que a pesar de tu destructivo poder, no eres un caballero malvado! ¡Ríndete! —gritó Aioros, pero el caballero de bronce de armadura anaranjada y en forma de flamas, se negaba a darse por vencido—. ¡Valiente caballero de Athena! ¡Por favor sobrevive! ¡Se te necesitará en la nueva generación! —y Aioros saltó fuera del ataque de la ráfaga, y comenzó a reunir un cosmos dorado en su mano derecha—. ¡Trueno Atómico! —gritó Aioros, y Ennetsu de Horno fue brutalmente abatido hasta quedar inconsciente y con su armadura destrozada.

El intenso calor entonces despertó a Camus, que hasta ese momento se encontraba débil e inconsciente tras la batalla en contra de Mephisto, pero por fin estaba listo para seguir combatiendo.

—¿Ai…oros…? —preguntó Camus con debilidad, y Aioros volteó a verlo, mientras lanzaba sus esferas de electricidad en contra de un caballero de plata que usaba a los cuervos como su arma, mismos que quedaron vaporizados tras ser arrasados por el devastador ataque—. ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Cuánto tiempo falta? —y Camus comenzó a incorporarse, y a respirar aire frio por sus interiores congelados.

—Estamos en la senda de Leo. Ya muy cerca del templo mismo —y Camus asintió—. Ya he derrotado a Ennetsu de Horno, el caballero de bronce, era honorable, no lo he matado. Este es el controlador de los cuerpos, su nombre se Jaiman de Cuervo, estoy por determinar su lealtad a Athena —explicó Aioros.

—¡Tendrá que serle leal hasta la muerte! ¡Polvo de Diamantes! —gritó Camus, y Aioros incluso tuvo que esquivar el ataque, que golpeó al caballero de plata, le destrozó la armadura y el cuerpo, antes de estallar en fragmentos de hielo—. Antes de que digas cualquier cosa… —comenzó Camus.

—¡No Camus! ¡Tú escúchame! ¡No matamos sin corazón! —se quejó Aioros, que entonces miró los fragmentos de hielo, y su corazón entró en pena—. Para ti puede ser tan sencillo como una cuestión de lealtad… pero… nosotros somos los verdaderos criminales aquí, no importa lo noble de… —y Camus observó a Aioros con una mirada frívola, y Aioros entonces observó una mariposa volar cerca de ellos—. Ya entiendo —agregó Aioros, y se mordió los labios iracundo—. Maldito espectro… vámonos… hay que terminar con esto de una buena vez.

—¡No lo hubiera dicho mejor! ¡Ave Fénix! —voló el ave de fuego, que en ese momento derribó tanto a Camus como a Aioros, y ambos golpearon con sus rostros el suelo. Ikki entonces se posó orgulloso y furioso frente a los dos espectros, que en ese momento intentaron en vano ponerse de pie—. Es inútil. No seré un caballero dorado pero hasta ustedes deberían saber que en tres guerras santas he derrotado a rivales de temor. Solo quédense quietos y váyanse al infierno los dos —e Ikki rodeó sus manos de fuego, y se preparó para matar a ambos caballeros.

—El caballero Ikki del Fénix… es un rival de temer… incluso si combatimos los dos juntos, este caballero seguro se lleva a uno de los dos al Hades consigo… —habló Camus, que ya apenas y podía seguir con vida—. Estoy en un estado muy deplorable… vete y déjame enfrentarlo. Debes derrotar a Shaka para que Milo pueda pasar.

—Ni con todo mi poder lograría derrotar a Shaka de Virgo yo solo… recuerda… que por eso vinimos tres… —y Camus se mordió los labios iracundo—. Fénix… entiendo a la perfección al extensión de tu poder. Después de todo eres el caballero más poderoso de los caballeros de bronce… tu poder puede llegar inclusive al nivel de plata… o al de oro —y Aioros logró incorporarse a duras penas—. Así que… sacrificaré todo mi cosmos por noquearte aunque sea solo momentáneamente —y Aioros comenzó a reunir todo su cosmos, sorprendiendo al caballero del Fénix—. Este cosmos… planeaba usarlo contra Saga o Shaka… pero… tú eres muy peligroso —una flecha dorada se formó delante de Aioros, que la tomó y con su cosmos creó un arco, con el que apuntó la flecha en dirección a Ikki.

—¿Cómo puedes conjurar el arco y la flecha? —se preguntó Ikki, que en ese momento sintió el cosmos de Aioros elevarse, hasta que inclusive la tierra comenzó a quebrarse y a flotar en dirección al cielo—. La flecha y el arco de Sagitario… concedidos por Artemisa, la diosa de la caza, y bendecidos con la esperanza de Athena quien creó la armadura de Sagitario. ¿Cómo puedes reclamar estos artefactos? ¡Ya hay otro caballero de Sagitario! ¡Además de que solo un caballero con fe y esperanza en el nombre de Athena podría llegar a usarlo! —e Ikki entonces observó a Camus lanzar su ataque en contra de varias mariposas tornasoladas, y destruirlas por completo—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó Ikki.

—Nos damos el lujo de tener un breve momento de tranquilidad antes de que las hadas de Muy de Papillon continúen espiándonos —habló Aioros—. Después le explicaremos que esta breve interrupción se debió al que aumenté mi cosmos a su máximo esplendor para derrotar a un caballero sumamente poderoso, y en parte no estoy mintiendo… Ikki… tú eres tan poderoso como los caballeros dorados, todos en el Santuario temen a tu poder… no es desperdicio usar mi única flecha en tu contra. Una flecha que lleva toda mi esperanza. ¡No somos traidores a Athena, Ikki! ¡Atacamos y matamos por un bien mayor! ¡Solo a ti… te diré la verdad absoluta antes de lanzar la flecha —y Aioros habló en un susurro, e Ikki abrió sus ojos sorprendido de la revelación que acababa de escuchar—. ¡Flecha de la Esperanza! —gritó Aioros, y en ese momento, la sorpresa, y la tremenda velocidad de la flecha, impidieron a Ikki siquiera intentar esquivar la flecha de Sagitario, que le traspasó el pecho, y estalló como una línea de cosmos que le atravesaba el cuerpo a Ikki, y lo noqueaba por completo—. Usé… todo mi cosmos… no creo que me quede suficiente para combatir a Shaka… —habló Aioros, mientras caía sobre su rodilla, y respiraba pesadamente—. Este sujeto… es de temer… está paralizado por el shock… mi flecha le destruyó el cosmos, pero todavía late su corazón… es terrible… —y Camus ayudó a Aioros a incorporarse—. La flama de la casa de Virgo ya casi se extingue… llevamos mucho retraso —y Camus asintió, y ambos se dirigieron a la casa de Leo.

**Alemania. Castillo Heinstein.**

—Señor Radamanthys —dentro del castillo de Hades en la tierra de los humanos, Radamanthys de Wyvern observaba furioso un cuadro donde se encontraba pintada una niña con una hermosa sonrisa. Aquella niña era Pandora, la Pandora de la cual el juez del infierno estaba enamorado—. Mi señor Radamanthys, le tengo noticias. Una de las hadas de Papillon ha sido destruida por los espectros de Nereida y Bennu. ¿Es sospechoso, no lo cree? —continuó un espectro de apariencia horrible, que se arrastraba por el suelo vistiendo una suplice azul grisácea, y cuyos enormes ojos observaban con detenimiento a Radamanthys—. Pienso que es también importarte el comentarle mi señor, que de los 21 espectros que ha enviado al Santuario de Athena ya han muerto 14. O espere, los espectros que fueron caballeros de Athena también están a su servicio. Ha enviado a 24 en total, la mitad de su ejército se encuentra en el santuario y está muriendo. La señora Pandora no va a estar muy complaci… gaght… —se quejó el horrible espectro cuando Radamanthys comenzó a estrujarle el cuello—. Mi señor, era broma, yo soy su fiel confidente… —y Radamanthys entonces soltó al espectro.

—Zelos de Rana, Estrella Terrestre de la Rareza —comenzó Radamanthys, y el espectro se horrorizó—. Entre los 108 espectros, existen 72 de naturaleza Terrestre, y somos tan solo 36 los Celestes —y el juez del infierno se puso de pie—. Cada juez del inframundo tiene a su cargo un total de 35 espectros. 11 Celestes… 24 Terrestres… los únicos que me importan sin embargo, son los Celestes. Los terrestres son desechables, solo tú, Cheshire y Marchino me son útiles por sus labores de espionaje. Por ello no los he enviado al santuario. Myu de Papillon tampoco me es de importancia, no importa que sea tan fuerte como un caballero dorado. Métetelo en la cabeza, celos. De los 108… solo 36 importan, los Celestes —y Zelos se preocupó—. ¿Ya has averiguado lo que te he pedido averiguar? —preguntó nuevamente Radamanthys.

—Si se refiere a lo del dorado que ha irrespetado a la señorita Pandora —y Radamanthys se puso de pie, y elevó su cosmos—. ¡Aaaaah! ¡Espere señor Radamanthys! ¡He descubierto su identidad! ¡Es el caballero de Capricornio! ¡El de Capricornio! ¡Shura de Capricornio! ¡El caballero más leal de Athena es quien ha hecho de las suyas con la señorita Pandora! —y Radamanthys volvió a aprisionar el cuello de Zelos, y después lo lanzó en contra de la mesa en la que hasta ese momento bebía el juez del inframundo—. Lo lamento… señor Radamanthys… —habló Zelos con debilidad.

—Regresa al inframundo, Zelos —comenzó Radamanthys, mientras se colocaba su casco y caminaba en dirección de la ventana—. No seguiré más las ordenes de la señora Pandora. No es digna del respeto de los espectros. Yo mismo invadiré el santuario y le traeré a nuestro señor Hades la cabeza de Athena, y para el caballero de Capricornio… le espera el tormento eterno ya sea en vida o muerte —y en ese momento, Radamanthys se lanzó a una tremenda velocidad fuera del castillo Heinstein, dejando atrás a un sorprendido y atemorizado espectro.

**Casa de Leo.**

—¡Asesino de Dragones! —la batalla continuaba en el templo de Leo, donde milo y Aioria nuevamente conectaron pierna y brazo en igualdad de condiciones. Ninguno cedía, y parecían tener energía para luchar una eternidad—. ¡Maldición! ¡No me has doblegado como lo hizo Ares pero bien que sigues resistiéndote! —se quejó Milo.

—No me dejaría vencer por ti nunca —contestó Aioria, y ambos comenzaron a intercambiar patadas y puñetazos que iluminaban toda la casa de Leo—. Perdona si no soy muy buen anfitrión. Pero fueras tú o Poseidón, o Ares, incluso Chronos, yo me seguiría levantando. Te juro que incluso golpearía el rostro de Hades con todas mis fuerzas pero no me rendiría, lucharía hasta el fin. De mí no obtendrás más que todo mi poder.

—Debería estar disfrutando esto… Aioria… en otras condiciones me habría gustado tener una batalla de mil días contigo… pero tengo que encontrar la forma de superarte —y Milo impactó su aguja en contra del pecho de Aioria, que de inmediato le respondió al golpearle el rostro y hundirlo en el piso de su templo—. Ya van… trece agujas… no importa que tan fuerte seas, tarde o temprano las clavaré todas —y Milo empujó a Aioria fuera del camino y se puso de pie—. ¡Gato torpe! ¡Deja de fastidiar y muérete de una vez! ¡Aguja Escarlata! —más Aioria evadió aquella aguja, que se clavó en una de las columnas, como muchas otras antes de esa, y Aioria entonces volvió a golpear el rostro de Milo, y de inmediato preparó su cosmos—. ¡Me lleva Hades!

—¡Va a llevarte! ¡Relámpago de Voltage! —y Aioria volvió a lanzar a Milo con la fuerza de su cosmos hasta que se estampó en contra del suelo y rodó sumamente herido y electrificado—. ¡No te levantes maldición! —se quejó Aioria, y en ese momento sintió un tremendo dolor—. Espectros… me ha clavado otra aguja… eso significa que ya solo queda Antares… Milo… en verdad… eres muy rápido hasta para mí… —y Aioria cayó sobre una de sus rodillas, y se golpeó el cuerpo extrayendo el veneno.

—Y tus golpes me hacen perder el juicio… Aioria… —y Milo se incorporó, aunque muy débilmente—. Ya es momento de terminar con esto. La flama de la casa de Virgo ya casi se apaga y tú me estas reteniendo más de la cuenta. No creo estar en condiciones de enfrentarme a Shaka pero tengo que abrir el camino. Aioros ya llegará.

—Cuando llegue, yo y mi hermano tendremos una no muy grata reunión… Milo… —comenzó Aioria—. Pero en este momento. ¡Hay que terminar con esto! —y Aioria corrió en dirección a Milo, y el espectro hizo lo mismo, ambos con los puños cerrados y se impactaron mutuamente, las columnas de la casa temblaron, el impacto fue tan fuerte que algunas incluso comenzaron a caerse—. ¡Esa no fue Antares!

—¡Cierra las malditas fauces! —gritó Milo—. Tan solo tienes que perder el conocimiento, no es necesario que termine con tu vida tan solo ríndete y déjame seguir adelante —y Aioria enfureció, y comenzó a propinarle varios golpes a Milo en el rostro.

—¿Crees que aceptaré eso? ¡No necesito tu piedad! ¡Así como tú no tendrás la mía! ¡No te voy a dejar pasar! ¡Yo siempre voy a serle fiel a Athena! ¡Protegeré a Saori! ¡Y entrenaré a tu hija! ¡Será tan fuerte como tú lo fuiste! ¡Te juro que no le contaré jamás de esta faceta tuya! ¡Asqueroso traidor! —y Milo se limpió la sangre de los labios con el antebrazo—. Voy a vivir… no vas a derrotarme… no te voy a dejar pasar… —agregó Aioria con desprecio.

—No… Aioria… por el bien de mi hija no puedo permitirlo… —y Milo incineró su cosmos, con la aguja escarlata iluminando toda la casa—. Por un mundo… donde mi hija pueda crecer y ser feliz junto a su madre… Aioria… no puedo permitirme perder… —y Milo comenzó a correr en dirección a Aioria, y el León Dorado hizo lo mismo—. ¡Antares! —y de pronto, todo terminó. La aguja más poderosa de Milo se clavó en el pecho de Aioria, aunque Milo también fue golpeado y derribado. El caballero de Leo comenzó a convulsionarse. Su cosmos se partía, estallaba por la fuerza de Antares que se liberaba a través de su espalda como una explosión escarlata que intentaba destruirle el cuerpo, y sin embargo, Aioria se puso de pie, con la aguja aun lanzando destellos escarlatas fuera de su cuerpo—. Ya… basta ya… no sigas luchando… tan solo permítete morir… nadie puede resistirse a Antares… no eres… un Escorpio… —y Aioria cayó al suelo al lado de Milo, con su cosmos extinto por completo—. No sigas… solo desiste… —y Milo sintió la mano de Aioria aplastarle el cuello, y Milo comenzó a llorar—. Deja de interponerte.

—Jamás… no… me importa cuántas veces me perfores con Antares… —prosiguió Aioria, aplastando el cuello de Milo, que comenzó a patalear tratando de zafarse—. Si me voy vas a acompañarme… te voy a partir el cuello —y Aioria lloró, mientras imprimía más fuerza en su intención—. Vámonos Milo… Caronte nos espera… —y Milo comenzó a golpear con su rodilla el pecho de Aioria—. Deja de resistirte… ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti matar a Athena? ¡Ella es tu esposa! ¿Acaso no te duelo? —y Milo comenzó a estrangular a Aioria también.

—Me duele… más… de lo que puedes comenzar a entender… —y el cuello de ambos comenzó a ceder, o así fue hasta que fueron forzados a separarse, y ambos respiraron al unísono—. ¡Camus! —se quejó Milo al ver a su amigo que lo tomaba por la espalda separándolo de Aioria.

—¡Hermano! —gritó Aioria al ver a su hermano, que en ese momento lo forzaba a dejar a Milo—. Les juro que… no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando… —y Aioria observó a Aioros llorar, y se percató de las lágrimas de sangre que le ahogaban el rostro—. ¿Sangre? —comenzó Aioria, pero entonces perdió el conocimiento.

—Tú no te duermas… Aioria si tiene razones para entrar en shock —habló Camus, y Milo no dijo nada, tan solo observó a Aioria inconsciente y contra el suelo—. No puede ser que incluso en un momento como este la competitividad de ambos los forzara hasta estos extremos. Ninguno de los dos pudo superar al otro, si no hubiéramos llegado, ambos estarían muertos.

—A ese grado llega su devoción… Camus… —fueron las palabras de Aioros—. Sé que no estás en las condiciones más propicias pero… ya es hora… —y el grupo observó la flama de la casa de Virgo extinguirse—. Vámonos… Milo… —comenzó Aioros, que le tomó del brazo izquierdo mientras Camus lo tomaba del derecho, y ambos lo cargaron hasta las escalinatas en dirección a la senda de Virgo, donde fueron rodeados de cadenas—. ¡Ught! ¡Nuestros cosmos están tan agotados que hasta los de bronce nos han aprisionado! —se quejó Aioros, y en ese momento tres caballeros que usaban cadenas, se posaron frente al trio, y eran seguidos de dos caballeros, uno de armadura color esmeralda y con adornos de plumas de pavorreal, y el otro con una armadura rosa que parecía tener la forma de una flor de loto.

—Reda de Pez Astral, Spica de Casiopea, mantengan sus cadenas bien tiesas —habló June de Andrómeda, a sus dos compañeros que portaban armaduras muy similares a la de ella, siendo la de Reda de color rojo y la de Spica de color azul cobalto—. Shiva de Pavoreal, Agora de Loto, esta es nuestra única oportunidad. ¡Fundan sus cosmos y mátenlos! —ordenó June.

—No será necesario, June —se escuchó la voz de Shaka que les hablaba a distancia, y los que mantenían a los espectros atados en cadenas se miraron mutuamente—. Contamos con dos horas de anticipación en contra de los invasores. Y en estos momentos ha llegado a la casa de Aries un invasor muy poderoso que acaba de percatarse que su teletransportación no le servirá de nada mientras el reloj de Chronos esté encendido. Es mejor que mediten, e incrementen sus cosmos para mantener ocupado al juez del inframundo, que desperdiciar sus vidas en contra de estos traidores que sin duda encontrarán la fuerza necesaria. Déjenlos llegar a mi casa, yo me encargaré de ejecutarlos. Ustedes tienen una misión más importante, detener a Radamanthys de Wyvern —y Milo abrió sus ojos en ese momento, y comenzó a elevar su cosmos.

—¿Radamanthys? ¡Si ese maldito llega ante Athena! —y Milo rompió las cadenas de June, que se mostró sorprendida ante aquella proeza—. Ya escucharon a Shaka. Él va a ejecutarnos… ahora largo… —y los cinco caballeros, 3 de bronce y 2 de plata, se hicieron a un lado—. ¿Podrá Shaka detenernos? —se preguntó Milo.

—Mi columna vertebral está destrozada… tu cosmos está al borde de extinguirse por completo… y Aioros desperdició su única flecha dorada… —contestó Camus—. Yo creo… que estamos condenados… —y Milo lo sabía también.

—Queda una última alternativa —habló Aioros, que entonces entró liderando al grupo dentro de la casa de Virgo—. ¡Shaka! ¡Hemos venido a hacerte frente! —y los tres comenzaron a elevar sus cosmos.

**Templo de Athena.**

—¡Me quedé dormida! —gritó Saori, y de pronto su bebé comenzó a llorar pues en ese momento dormía en sus brazos—. ¡Ah! ¡Perdóname Shaula! ¡Ya tranquila, todo está bien! —y Saori observó el reloj de Chronos—. Tan solo dormí unos cuantos minutos.

—Desde que Milo y Aioria terminaron su combate, princesa Saori —comenzó Saga, que en ese momento se colocó su casco, y comenzó a salir del templo. En ese momento, Saori lo miró confundida—. Discúlpeme señorita Saori, pero no puedo seguir presenciando tantas blasfemias. Terminaré con esto, y le evitaré preocupaciones innecesarias —y Saori no hizo más que observar, a Saga bajar las escaleras en dirección a Piscis.

**Templo de Capricornio.**

—Pandora… jamás perdonaré tu traición —habló Shura con molestia, y en ese momento comenzó a bajar de su casa—. Jamás perdonaré la traición de nadie. ¿Cómo se han atrevido a irrespetar las reglas de Athena? Combatir los tres contra Shaka. No lo creo, Saga y yo equilibraremos la balanza, quédate en tu templo, Libra, no hagas movimientos estúpidos, Shaka es muy poderoso, resistirá, te necesito tranquilo y en expectativa del cosmos del invasor. Si la espada cae, el escudo deberá resistir —y Shura comenzó a salir de su casa, y a correr a los templos inferiors.

**Templo de Libra.**

—Sé que me lo has pedido Shura… pero. ¿Cómo podría quedarme con los brazos cruzados? —preguntó Shiryu—. Tres espectros con el poder de los caballeros dorados han llegado a la casa de Virgo… sé que Shaka es muy poderoso pero… debería ir en su auxilio.

—¡No! ¡Si todos caemos en batalla ya nadie quedará para retrasar a ese espectro —gritó Shura—. Shiryu, si te pido que esperes es porque confío en ti. Eres mejor defendiendo que atacando, eres más capaz de hacer tiempo, yo soy un caballero ofensivo, necesito estar al frente. Sé que estás más cerca pero tienes que esperar, Shaka es más capaz de lo que crees de hacer tiempo para que Saga y yo lleguemos.

—Es así como lo ha dicho Shura —continuó Saga, comunicándole el mensaje a Shiryu con su cosmos—. Afrodita y Hyoga son defensivos, Jabu es inexperto todavía y Seiya es un obstinado igual que Aioria, no caerá sin primero llevarse a alguien. Ustedes cinco son las mejores herramientas de defensa que nos quedan. Por ello Shura y yo somos los más adecuados. Quédate donde estás escudo. Nosotros nos encargaremos —y Shiryu se mordió los labios, mientras Shura y Saga corrían a los templos inferiores tan rápido como podían.

**Templo de Virgo.**

—Milo de Alacrán Negro, Aioros de Bennu y Camus de Acuario —comenzó Shaka cuando sintió el cosmos de los invasores de su templo—. Es alarmante que nos hayan traicionado. Han vendido su alma a Hades. Sus cosmos y sus cuerpos sin embargo, no están en las condiciones de representar ser una amenaza —y sin embargo el trio se mantuvo firme y en silencio—. Aioros… no olvides que fui al Patriarca del Santuario… y como tal tengo acceso a los textos antiguos. La lectura no es algo que disfrute, en especial si trato de mantener mi cosmos sellado en mis ojos, pero memoricé todos los escritos. No necesito saber de tus labios el que traman… lo sé… porque lo he leído. Un conocimiento que solo los Patriarcas pueden poseer —y Aioros se mordió los labios con molestia—. Y sin embargo… es muy arriesgado… no puedo exponer a Saori a semejante peligro. Me temo que voy a impedirles el paso, y a enviarlos de vuelta al Tártaros.

—De hecho… los tres fuimos condenados a Cocytos —agregó Milo, y Camus suspiró en señal de desaprobación, y golpeó con fuerza la nuca de Milo para que se mantuviera en silencio—. ¡Solo decía! —gritó Milo en un susurro—. Como sea… tenemos poco tiempo. Apartare.

—¿Oh? —se sorprendió Shaka—. ¿Vas a desafiarme? ¿Tanto deseas asesinar a Athena? Tú quien ya eres poseedor del octavo sentido, eres el menos indicado para desafiarme. Ya que estas por perder esa habilidad —y Shaka se puso de pie—. Sería irrespetuoso, el combatirlos en mi templo. El derramamiento de sangre será tan brutal, que irrespetaría a la diosa Athena. Síganme. Terminaremos con esto… —comenzó Shaka, y en ese momento comenzó a abrir los ojos, y vislumbró un hermoso campo con un par de árboles de sakura. Un santuario hermoso al lado de la casa de Virgo—. En un lugar más acorde a la situación.

—…Shaka… —comenzó Aioros, y en ese momento comenzó a llorar—. ¿Acaso tú pretendes sacrificarte? —y Shaka les mostró el rosario al grupo, y los tres lo observaron con detenimiento—. Lo comprendo, Shaka… es el deber de los caballeros de Virgo… entonces, te cumpliré tu deseo —y Aioros elevó su cosmos—. ¡Ráfaga de la Corona! —gritó Aioros, y en ese momento, Shaka giró, y colocó su mano con la palma abierta en dirección a la ráfaga.

—¡Khan! —gritó Shaka, y la esfera en llamas estalló sin llegar a incinerar el suelo—. No me importa la extensión de tu cosmos, no destruirás este recinto sagrado —gritó Shaka, y en ese momento elevó su cosmos—. ¡Rendición del Demonio! —gritó Shaka, y en ese momento Aioros fue abatido por el poderoso cosmos dorado, que le destrozó las alas de su suplice, y lo lanzó en contra de las puertas cerradas del templo de Virgo.

—¡Aioros! —gritó Camus—. Shaka… daré todo de mí —y Camus elevó su cosmos—. ¡Polvo de Diamante! —gritó el caballero, y Shaka evadió la técnica con gracia y velocidad, y pateó el rostro de Camus, y después voló en su encuentro, lo tomó del cuello, y lo lanzó en contra de un Milo que ya se había lanzado a intentar perforar a Shaka con su aguja.

—¡Ackt! —se quejó Milo, y en ese momento vio a shaka flotando con una esfera dorada en su mano—. ¡Aguja Escarlata! —gritó Milo, y Shaka golpeó la aguja, que rebotó en su mano y golpeó a Milo a su regreso—. ¡Gackt! ¡Regresó mi aguja con su mano!

—¡Invocación de Espíritus! —gritó Shaka, y tanto Camus como Milo fueron golpeados con fuerza por espectros dorados que salieron disparados como cráneos envueltos en llamas doradas, que atravesaron sus cuerpos y cortaron sus cosmos—. ¡Rendición de Demonios! —volvió a gritar Shaka, y ambos caballeros fueron brutalmente abatidos por el cosmos de Shaka, que iluminó todo el campo de batalla con su explosión, inclusive venciendo las suplices de Camus y Milo, que se rompieron en sus hombreras, y presentaron varias cuarteaduras.

—Shaka… en verdad… estas usando todas tus fuerzas en nuestra contra… —habló Aioros, que entonces incineró su cosmos—. ¡Trueno Atómico! —gritó Aioros, que agarró a Shaka desprevenido y lo bombardeó con destellos dorados.

—¡Es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Ejecución Aurora! —prosiguió Camus, que lanzó su técnica máxima esperando hacer la diferencia, y el cuerpo de Shaka fue golpeado por los hielos.

—¡Explosión de Antares! —terminó Milo y lanzó su ataque, pero en ese momento las imágenes de buda comenzaron a aparecer a sus alrededores—. ¡Maldición! ¡Caímos en su trampa! —gritó Milo, y los tapices con la imagen de buda los rodearon.

—Incuso para mí… es problemático combatir a tres caballeros dorados —habló Shaka, de su rostro caía sangre—. No me han dejado más alternativa, esta es la máxima técnica del caballero de Virgo—. ¡El tesoro del Cielo! —y los sentidos de los tres comenzaron a ser destrozados—. ¡Destrucción del primer sentido! ¡Como último acto de piedad les permitiré elegir el sentido del que desean desprenderse! —y los tres cayeron al suelo abatidos—. ¡Comprendo mejor que nadie su deseo! ¡Es el destino de la diosa Athena! ¡Pero mientras pueda hacer algo por detenerlo, les juro que lo haré! ¡Destrucción del segundo sentido! —y nuevamente, el grupo fue noqueado por el poder de Shaka—. Athena ha sufrido desde la era mitológica, y Saori ha sido la Athena más humana de todas… gustoso daré mi vida por evitarle esa pena. Tendrán que matarme para llegar ante ella ¡Destrucción del tercer sentido! —y Shaka entonces observó algo que no esperaba presenciar—. ¿A este grado llega su decisión? Lo creería de Milo, pero de ustedes… —habló Shaka con desprecio evidente en el tono de su voz—. Si esta es su resolución… puede que tal vez, por más horrible que sea su plan, logren su cometido —Milo y Camus golpeaban sus espaldas una contra la otra, y Aioros se mantenía en el medio, en una pose que Milo conocía bien, y que los otros dos experimentaban por vez primera—. ¡Destrucción del Cuarto Sentido! —y los tres se quejaron, pero mantuvieron la pose—. Demuéstrenme entonces… que su lealtad a Athena no ha sido quebrantada. Demuéstrenme… que serían capaces de sacrificarlo todo por la diosa Athena —y Shaka preparó su cosmos—. ¡Demuéstrenme que son fieles a Athena!

—¡Shaka! ¡Gracias por confiarnos a Athena! —gritó Aioros con lágrimas en sus ojos—. ¡Exclamación de Athena! —gritaron los tres al unísono, y en el momento en que Shaka pretendía conjurar su técnica final. Todo terminó.

**Templo de Athena.**

—¿La Exclamación de Athena? —preguntó Saori horrorizada, mientras observaba la luz dorada fulminar por completo el cosmos de Shaka de Virgo—. Milo… este pecado… ¿Cómo podría perdonarte por cometerlo? —lloró Saori.

**Casa de Leo.**

—¿Aioria… has… sentido lo mismo que yo estoy sintiendo…? —habló Mu, que en esos momentos apenas y llegaba a la casa de Leo, donde un moribundo Aioria comenzaba a ponerse de pie—. Milo… ¿Qué has hecho? —y Aioria clavó su mano en contra del suelo.

—¡Maldicióoooon! —gritó Aioria, culpándose a sí mismo por un pecado tan grande, que pudo haberse evitado si hubiese sido más fuerte.

**Casa de Libra.**

—¿La Exclamación de Athena? —comenzó Shiryu, Saga y Shura en ese momento llegaban a su casa, y presenciaban el resplandor dorado en todo su esplendor—. Saga… Shura… no pienso quedarme y observar el cómo se siguen cometiendo estas atrocidades—. Voy con ustedes.

—Escudo… no lo preferiría de otro modo —habló Shura, que en ese momento lloraba, en parte por la ira, en parte por la tristeza—. Shaka… te juro que vengaré tu muerte.

—Todos lo haremos —habló Shaka—. Milo… Camus… Aioros… vamos a acabar con sus miserables vidas… asquerosos traidores… —y el trio comenzó a correr en dirección a la casa de Virgo.

**Casa de Cáncer.**

—Shaka ha muerto… he sentido su cosmos extinguirse… —habló Mephisto, que en ese momento clavó su mano en contra de una columna iracundo—. Maldito Camus… no pude recuperarme a tiempo para seguir a Mu… debí haberte matado en cuanto podía. ¡Me las pagarás maldito imbécil! —gritó Mephisto, y su cosmos estalló.

**Casa de Géminis.**

—¡No! —gritó Kanon, que se encontraba sumamente herido, igual que su oponente, Myu de Papillon—. ¡Patriarcaaaaa! —enfureció Kanon, que en esos momentos elevó su cosmos iracundo—. Yo deseaba… ser el Patriarca. ¡Pero no de esta manera! —gritó el caballero, que entonces miró a Myu con desprecio—. ¡Voy a vengar su muerte!

**Casa de Aries.**

—¿La Exclamación de Athena? —se preguntó Radamanthys de Wyvern, que en esos momentos comenzó a caminar en dirección a las casas superiores—. Ya veo… —terminó Radamanthys a momento que se extinguía la luz dorada—. Al parecer, no eran del todo traidores a Hades. Esta es la prueba definitiva, de que son nuestros aliados —y Radamanthys extendió sus alas, y corrió en dirección a la casa de Tauro.

**Casa de Virgo.**

—Shaka… al final tú… fuiste más grande un héroe de lo que yo jamás soñé ser… —habló Milo, con el rosario de Shaka en su mano—. He conservado el gusto. ¿Comó se encuentran ustedes?

—Mudo y ciego —habló Camus usando su cosmos—. Pero al parecer puedo escuchar perfectamente. Y créeme que comprendo tu dolor —habló el cosmos de Camus—. ¿Qué hay de ti, Aioros? —se preguntó el caballero.

—Solo me queda la vista —habló Aioros con su cosmos—. Pero desearía haberme perdido de ese sentido. Me habría evitado el ver esta escena tan horrible —y tanto Camus como Milo que estaban ciegos, sintieron con su cosmos a Shura, Shiryu y Saga, que en esos momentos llegaban al templo de Virgo—. No será una reunión muy grata.

—¡Ex… —escuchó Camus, y Aioros observó el movimiento y se hizo a un lado, pero para Milo, a quien iba dirigido el ataque, fue muy tarde para que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando—…calibur! —gritó Shura, y en ese momento Milo intento evadir, solo para que su hombrera restante fuera cortada.

—¡El Vuelo del Dragón! —gritó Shiryu, y golpeó el rostro de Milo en dirección al techo, y tanto Camus como Aioros no fueron más que testigos mientras Milo era brutalmente golpeado por la ira del escudo y la espada, solo para que se dieran cuenta de que no era el final.

—¡Explosión de Galaxias! —gritó Saga, y Milo fue tan brutalmente abatido, que se estrelló en contra de la puerta cerrada detrás de la cual habían asesinado a Shaka, y cayó al suelo inconsciente—. ¡Ustedes también recibirán su merecido! ¡Jamás les perdonaremos el que hayan asesinado a Shaka! —y los cosmos de los tres se fundieron en uno, y el trio de caballeros abatidos tan solo observó. Estaba por desatarse una batalla entre seis caballeros dorados.

* * *

**Recuento de Espectros:**

**Espectros Celestes:**

**Camus de Nereida, Estrella Celeste de la Conducta (Se me olvidó contarlo)**

**Aioros de Bennu, Estrella Celeste de la Violencia (Se me olvidó contarlo)**

**Espectros Terrestres:**

**Niobe de Profundo, Estrella Terrestre de Oscuridad**

**Zelos de Rana, Estrella Terrestre de la Rareza**

**Myu de Papillon, Estrella Terrestre del Encantamiento**

**Cheshire de Caith Sith, Estrella Terrestre de los Animales**

**Giganto de Ciclope, Estrella Terrestre de la Divulgación**

**Cube de Dullahan, Estrella Terrestre de las Sombras**

**Ox de Gorgón, Estrella Terrestre de la Carrera**

**Wimber de Murciélago, Estrella Terrestre de Búsqueda**

**Mills de Elfo, Estrella Terrestre de Inferioridad**

**Ryan de la Araña, Estrella Terrestre de la Esclavitud**

**Raimi de Gusano, Estrella Terrestre de lo Oculto (Sin aparición Oficial)**

**Los siguientes son espectros cuyo diseño en el anime es real, pero nunca se definió su suplice o nombre, las estrellas son reales:**

**Ferraris del Langosta, Estrella Terrestre de la Celeridad (Nombre y Suplice por Marco Albiero)**

**Fabio de Fauno, Estrella Terrestre de Amplitud (Suplice por Marco Albiero)**

**Tangia de Verraco, Estrella Terrestre de la Decrepitud (Nombre y Suplice por Marco Albiero)**

**Meg de Bruja, Estrella Terrestre del Abandono (Nombre y Suplice por Marco Albiero)**

**Mirko del Orco, Estrella Terrestre de la Satisfacción (Nombre y Suplice por Marco Albiero)**

**Gerald del Rougeaud, Estrella Terrestre del Castigo (Nombre y Suplice por Marco Albiero)**

**Formika de Urukai, Estrella Terrestre de Eficiencia (Nombre y Suplice por Marco Albiero)**

**Rosinant de Quiron, Estrella Terrestre de Insolencia (Nombre y Suplice por Marco Albiero)**

**Resultado de Espectros Celestes: 6/36**

**Resultado de Espectros Terrestres: 21/72**

**Resultado Final: 27/108**

**NOTA: Sí ya sé, los mato muy rápido, son 108 gente, o los presento y los mano o los arraso a todos con una Exclamación de Athena, ustedes deciden, jajajajaja.**

**Por cierto, voy a dejar un poll en mi profile. ¿Qué Saga ha sido la mejor hasta ahora, Chronos, Ares, Poseidón o Hades?**


	33. Deber Primordial

**¿Me extrañaron? Jajaja, me perdí, perdón pero, God of War Ascensión no me deja en paz. Kratos me molesta T_T. En fin, a contestar reviews:**

**RedHood941: Que bueno que te gustó la pelea Milo y Aioria, intenté mantenerlo lo más cercano a la realidad posible como siempre. La verdad yo creo que Aioria es superior a Milo en ese sentido, pero como Milo es más inteligente pues como que se empareja la cosa. Es difícil, realmente estoy tratando de sacar lo mejor de cada caballero dorado, pero pienso que lo que ayudó a Milo a vencer a Aioria es más que nada su motivación final. Espero no haber exagerado. Lo de Mu, estoy seguro que nadie me creyó que ya lo había matado, jajajajaja. Mephisto sin embargo va a tener una muy grata participación acorde a su sombrío personaje, aunque creo que partirle la columna en dos a Camus ya es de por sí sangriento.**

**Guest: Perdona por ser un impedimento en tus estudios, jajajajaja, pero bienvenida de regreso, espero que todo haya salido bien en tus exámenes. Si, mataron a Shaka. ¡Bastardos! Oye espera, eso es de otra caricatura. En fin, si viste la serie original ya sabes a donde va a acabar eso. Y por cierto, no puedo ver el dibujo porque fan fiction no tiene links T_T, pero me dejaste curioso del dibujo, lo quiero ver. Y lo sé, la de Cronos está mejor, creo que porque los personajes estaban más jóvenes y tontos, jajajajaja, lastima, maduraron en la serie, no creo poder arreglarlo ya, aunque si pongo a Milo y a Aioria a darse de palos estoy seguro que me acerco lo suficiente. Hablando del macho cabrio, ya se le volvió a subir la calentura por su amada Pandora, jajajajaja, creo que no me había dado cuenta de lo bien que me cae Shura, eso es malo. Creo que en verdad los dorados me caen muy bien (Afrodita, Mephisto, Aldebarán y Shura han sido mayormente explotados)**

**dafloveaioros: Tú me vas a odiar T_T, me da miedo que leas este capítulo. Pero bueno. ¡Sí! Qué bueno que te gusto la pelea de Milo y Aioria, jajaja. Y pues lo de Radamanthys, como que no lo exploran muy bien en el anime pero como que igual es obvio. Pero Pandora andaba de calenturienta con Shura (Risa malévola) Por cierto, no recuerdo si lo mencioné pero lo de Panshura (Ya le dio nombre a la parejita), se me ocurrió cuando Shura amenaza con cortarle la cabeza a Pandora en el anime. ¡Y sí! ¡Me gusta hacer reír a la gente! ¡Más azúcar a mi café! ¿Milo realmente está muerto? Umm… pues sí y no, jajajajaja, pronto te lo resuelvo, más no en este capítulo. **

**fatyvilla: ¿Quieres leer la batalla entre Shura y Radamanthys? (sonrisa malévola) Pronto, pronto, más pronto de lo que crees. Jajaja, más de la pelea de Milo y Aioria, lástima que no lo puedo volver a replicar. T_T, no me recuerdes a Aldebarán, toriiiiiiitooooooooooo, no espera, eso es de otra película.**

**Sanathos Ananke: _ ; mucha letra. ¡Genial! Por cierto, debes admitir que no fuiste muy clara con lo del escorpión. Concuerdo con lo que dices de Hades, pero hay que respetar el anime y hacerlo malo hasta cierto punto, God of War ya me dio muchas ideas por cierto. Solo espero que los caballeros dorados no empiecen a destripar sin corazón (ve de reojo a Mephisto), espero. Este mensaje fue patrocinado por God of War… momento, eso significa que ahora tengo que agregarlo en el disclaimer T_T, malditas reglas. Lo lamento, pero el treceavo signo sigue sin gustarme, y no creo que sea una buena idea, solo lo mencionan por hacer conflicto y vender, si en verdad existiera ese signo yo sería Libra y no me parezco en nada a los Libra. Sí, los primeros espectros que atacaron a Aldebarán fueron los suplantados por Saga, Shura y Camus en la serie original. Sip, Tetis es la amante de Mu, ¡Digo su amiga! Milo es el más veloz en velocidad promedio, en este capítulo Geki hace una explicación de velocidad conforme a los caballeros dorados, pero en teoría, por promedio de velocidad, flexibilidad y ataque, Milo sí es el más rápido, porque sabe usar bien su velocidad, pero a galope, Shura es más rápido. Jajaja, Mephisto no es muy delicado que digamos, y al pobre de Camus le tocó la mala fortuna de subestimarlo. Todos tienen su opinión, pero yo dudo mucho que Aioros sea más poderoso que Saga, y entre Saga y Kanon, en palabras de Ikki, Saga es mucho más poderoso, y si Ikki lo dice yo le creo, jajajajaja. Morí de risa cuando dijiste que Shaina era Belicosa, jajajajaja, muy cierto. Lo de Camus de Acuario lo corrijo en la edición, estoy editando todos los capítulos para corregir los errores, y acordarme un poco del plan original, jajajajaja. El recuento de espectros es global.**

**cuatecatl88: Sip, Milo es el saco de boxeo de los dorados, yo lo haría si fuera ellos, en especial si fuera Shura. ¿Un sape a Radamanthys? Jaja, le voy a dar una patada donde más le duele mejor, o más bien, Shura se va a pasar de lioso, solo espera y lo veraz. Y lo que respecta a Milo, ¿Realmente crees que quiere ayudar? ¿No será que el muy arrogante y pensador tiene una percepción muy diferente a la que ha adoptado como su realidad única? Lee este capítulo y dime qué es lo que piensas al respecto. Voy a escuchar la canción que mencionas en cuanto tenga tiempo. Jajaja, y mi historia es muchas cosas, pero definitivamente no es color de rosa. ¡Sufran! +_+, digo, jajaja, no es tan fácil. Minos mandó una postal desde Real Madris, está enojado porque perdió su equipo, jajajajaja, sorry, no lo pude soportar, es que sigue de vacaciones.**

**TsukihimePrincess: ¡Ouch! Tu review duele. ****Me sentí como un vil copión T_T. En fin señorita, espero que estés contenta, porque al ser llamado copión (indirectamente claro está, pero no te preocupes, no estoy ofendido, de hecho me ayudó bastante), terminé por darle un giro a la trama que planeaba para hacerla más compleja (como siempre, al fin y al cabos, no es escrito por FriendlyMushroom si no es complejo, jajajajaja), así que pues, tendré que confundirte un poco con este capítulo, pero ya no es una copia, te lo aseguro. ¿Shaula? Pues es un bebé, no le puedo dar otra tarea que no sea llorar, comer y hacer sus necesidades, y pues, comer es categoría M, así que no le puedo dar esa tarea, y hacer necesidades no aplica todavía porque acaba de nacer y tiene su estomaguito vacío, lo que debería forzar a Saori a darle de comer, pero como eso es M, pues solo le queda llorar (Nada más el autor se entendió a sí mismo). ¿Eres leona? +_+ Marry me! (De hecho, hay muy poca compatibilidad, no te emociones escorpión pervertido) T_T, pero mis mejores amigos son todos Leos (Y todas tus Ex son Tauro… todas…) Ya ves, y eso que somos compatibles (ya le dio la depre).**

**NEKO NO GIN: Pues hasta ahora te contesto tus reviews (finge que está enojado pero la verdad está feliz por tener nuevos comentarios), 0_0; ¿Doce capítulos de una sentada? ¡Pobre de ti! ¡Ve y revísate los ojos no se te vayan a derretir! ¡Y no me demandes por favor! T_T (Bueno ya se le subió el azúcar otra vez, ya empezó a decir incoherencias), ¿No te gusta el MiloxSaori? Eso es curioso… si no te gusta… ¿Entonces que te impulsó a leer mi historia? Digo, no es como que toda la historia se trate de Milo y Saori, pero sí una buena parte. Ya me confundí. En fin, ya está la continuación, se feliz, y si quieres, explícame que te hizo leer mi historia.**

**Ok, por mencionarlo mucho y para que no me demanden: God of War no me pertenece (voz de zombie), los personajes de God of War son propiedad de Sony y sus creadores intelectuales, no recibo lucro alguno por mencionar a los personajes (Blah, blah, blah), este trabajo no es por fines de lucro (como si pudiera ganarle dinero a esto), yadda yadda yadda, blah, blah, blah, chaquiris, maquiris, nada de esto me pertenece, solo mi trabajo de ficción. (bueno ya señor sarcástico) Tu cállate cerebro tonto (soy más listo que tú porque sin mi no piensas) ¡Pruebamelo! (Se desconecta) Zombie pone protesta.**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Templo de Athena. 01 de Agosto de 05 N.G.**

—¡No puedo creer la osadía! ¿Cómo se han atrevido a dejar sus puestos de batalla? ¡No importa cuánto hayan pecado los invasores, el dejar desprotegida a Saori de esta forma es… inaudito! —gritó Afrodita sumamente molesto, y en ese momento golpeó su puño cerrado en contra de una de las columnas del templo de Athena, que quedó desfigurada y destrozada tras el potente impacto en una buena porción—. Malditos… son… todos son unos malditos sin corazón… —lloró Afrodita, que en ese momento se mordía los labios iracundo, mientras posaba su mirada en dirección al suelo, e intentaba reponerse para poder entrar en los aposentos de Athena—. Ya basta… ya deja de ponerte de pie y muérete Milo… eres un maldito… ¿Cómo te atreves a causarle tanto sufrimiento a la señorita Saori? —y en ese momento, Afrodita sintió una mano posarse en contra de su mejilla, y el caballero alzó la cabeza para encontrar a Saori frente a él—. ¿Señorita Saori? —y la diosa asintió, y en ese momento abrazó a Afrodita con fuerza.

—Todos estamos sufriendo… Afrodita… —comenzó Saori, y Afrodita asintió con gentileza, sintiéndose sorprendido por la bondad de su diosa que incluso en un momento tan difícil aún entregaba su cariño y confianza a sus caballeros—. Tú aún proteges tu templo, y Jabu, Hyoga y Seiya lo hacen de igual manera. Inclusive hay caballeros de bronce y de plata que no han abandonado sus puestos. Tengo la confianza de que… será suficiente. Igual que Cronos y los titanes no lograron su cometido, yo tengo esperanza de que ellos tres no lo logren —y Saori se desprendió de Afrodita momentáneamente, y le dedicó una sonrisa, antes de perder un poco el equilibrio. La diosa estaba agotada tras el parto.

—Perdone la intromisión —comenzó Afrodita mientras tomaba a Saori de la cintura, impidiéndole caer—. Acaba de dar nacimiento a su bebé mi señorita, no debería esforzarse de esa manera. Ya de por si es preocupante que ha tan temprana edad ya haya concebido una vida, las preocupaciones deben haberla debilitado aún más. Es tan vulnerable que su vida corre peligro tan solo por el esfuerzo —y Saori asintió débilmente, y Afrodita cargó a Saori en dirección a su cama, y observó de reojo a la bebé durmiendo en una canasta que servía de cuna improvisada—. Ya solo quedan seis llamas en el reloj de Cronos. No van a lograrlo —y Afrodita colocó a Saori en su cama, y la diosa durmió pacíficamente—. Se lo juro —y pétalos de rosas blancos llenaron la habitación.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Guerras Doradas.**

**Saga de Hades - Santuario.**

**Capítulo 3: Deber Primordial.**

* * *

**Atenas, Grecia. El Santuario. Casa de Virgo.**

—¡Excalibur! —gritó Shura, y en ese momento atravesó a Camus, que vio astillas de su cuerpo congelado salir disparadas tras el corte, y volverle a fracturar la columna que soltó chorros de sangre y derribó al caballero que no podía sentir del todo por haber perdido el sentido del tacto, pero que sabía que el golpe de Shura había sido fatal—. ¡Jamás te perdonaré, Aioros! —gritó Shura mientras apuntaba en dirección a Aioros, que en ese momento observaba al caballero de Capricornio preparar sus dos espadas—. ¡Doble Excalibur! —gritó el caballero, y Aioros fue abatido, y su suplice fue traspasado, su sangre también salió a chorros de su boca—. ¡Eras mi amigo! ¡Yo hubiera dado mi vida por ti! ¡Pero si te has convertido en un asqueroso traidor! ¡No me importa nuestra amistad! —y aunque Aioros no podía escucharlo pues su cosmos estaba en extremo débil, el simple hecho de ser abatido por Shura era doloroso—. Ahora levántate, Milo… quien no se merece piedad alguna es el maldito traidor que no solo irrespetó a la diosa Athena, sino que le rompió el corazón a Saori —y Milo respiró pesadamente, aunque esto se le dificultaba en extremo. Sin el olfato, el aire le faltaba, y solo el cosmos lo mantenía con vida—. Ningún caballero jamás te perdonará… eres la desgracia más grande de todas. ¡Muere! —gritó Shura, que en ese momento lanzó su ataque, pero Milo se apartó del camino—. ¡Olvidas que soy el único capaz de hacerle frente a tu velocidad! No atacaré tan rápido como tú… pero Hermes creó esta armadura, a galope puedo superarte —y Shura saltó, y colocó sus piernas bajo las axilas de Milo—. ¡Salto de Roca! —y Milo fue lanzado al techo del templo de Virgo, y después cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo, aunque una tenue línea roja de cosmos se dejó ver tras su caída.

—¡A un lado Shura! —gritó Shiryu, que colocó su escudo frente a Shura, bloqueando una errática aguja que intentaba en vano romper el escudo, y brillaba con fuerza—. Milo logró… lanzar una de sus agujas mientras lo lanzabas con tu salto de piedra —comenzó Shiryu, que empujaba el poder de la aguja—. ¿Qué clase de aguja es esta? —y de pronto, Shiryu lo comprendió.

—Explosión… —comenzó Milo mientras se ponía de pie, y Shiryu entonces pateó a Shura fuera del camino—. ¡De Antares! —gritó Milo, y Shiryu recibió de lleno todo el poder del ataque de Milo, y fue lanzado por el suelo, derribando a Shura de igual manera, aunque ninguno resultó gravemente herido, Shiryu había contenido gran parte de la explosión con su escudo—. Recibiré… todo el castigo que deseen darme… pero… no moriré hasta llegar ante Saori… —y Milo cerró su mano en un puño tras atrapar una luz dentro de su palma. Saga sintió el creciente cosmos, y se colocó frente a Shura y Shiryu—. ¡Destello Escarlata! —gritó Milo.

—¡La Otra Dimensión! —gritó Saga, y las lanzas del ataque de Milo fueron tragadas por las dimensiones sin llegar a impactar su blanco principal—. De nada servirá que tu cosmos esté moribundo y que ese ataque se vuelva más poderoso mientras más debilitado estés —y Saga caminó en dirección a Milo, con su cosmos rodeándolo enteramente—. Siempre he sido más poderoso que tú… tan solo… corrías con la ventaja de poder usar la Exclamación de Athena a tu antojo por el cariño de Saori… —y Milo se mordió los labios, escuchando gracias a su cosmos las palabras de Saga—. Y sin embargo… jamás te juzgué… porque usabas la Exclamación de Athena de la forma correcta… contra Hyperión, contra Cronos, contra Sísifo, Dohko y El Cid, contra Poseidón antes de tu muerte… jamás la usaste como una ventaja, siempre con un motivo más grande —y Milo cayó sobre sus rodillas, el tacto ya le fallaba más que cualquier otro sentido—. Pero ahora… ya no se te debe la consideración del heroico traidor… sino la penitencia, del despiadado inhumano… muere… ¡Explosión de Galaxias! —y Milo fue impactado en contra de planetas enteros, hasta que su suplice y su cuerpo quedaron horriblemente maltrechos, y Milo fue azotado contra el suelo—. Aún con todo tu poder… no eras del todo poderoso… solo tenías esa maldita ventaja, y sin ella, no eres nada, no eres siquiera una amenaza.

Y tanto Shura como Shiryu se mostraron sorprendidos por el tremendo poder de Saga. Aún si Milo se encontraba sumamente débil, había logrado conjurar la Explosión de Antares y el Destello Escarlata. Era obvio que podía seguir combatiendo, incluso hasta el nivel de representar ser una amenaza. Pero Saga lo había fulminado por completo, tal era la extensión de su poder.

—¿Ventaja… dices…? —habló Milo, y Saga se mostró sorprendido—. Esa técnica… jamás ha sido una ventaja… —y Milo clavó sus dedos en las piedras del templo, demostrando que aún le quedaba energía—. Esa… maldita técnica no ha hecho más que ocasionarme sufrimiento… contra Hyperión… él fue el causante… de que hoy sea la persona que soy… un miserable… que irrespetó las reglas… cuando utilicé por primera vez esa técnica… ya no había regla que no irrespetara… inclusive la más sagrada de todas… un caballero dorado… y su diosa… jamás deben amarse de forma egoísta… —y Milo lloró y se puso de pie—. Por eso pude usarla contra Cronos… por egoísmo… por el deseo… de irrespetar a los dioses. Se convirtió en una adicción… era satisfactorio… yo tenía ese poder, no me importaba nada, ya había cometido el pecado y volvería a hacerlo… ¿Qué importa si la causa fue noble? ¿Sabes lo que se siente? Yo perdí… perdí ante mi propio orgullo… pensé… que podía hacer lo que yo quisiera. Ser el caballero capaz de sobrepasar cualquier imposible —y Milo se dio la media vuelta, como tratando de ver a Saga a pesar de no poder hacerlo—. Y lo conseguí… incluso abofeteé a dioses en su rostro, los amenacé, los desafié… les hice frente… yo era el dueño de mi propia justicia… —y Saga comenzó a caminar en dirección a Milo—. Fui juez y verdugo de cientos… volví a usar la técnica contra otros que me amenazaron con ella. ¿Cuál era el problema? Yo ya no tenía nada que perder… no… Saga… esa técnica no fue mi mayor ventaja… fue la detonante, de que me convirtiera en el ser despreciable que hoy tienes frente a ti —y Saga atrapó el cuello de Milo con su mano—. Mi vida hubiera sido más corta… si jamás hubiera usado esa técnica… pero mi sufrimiento hubiera sido menor, y mi castigo… tolerable… ¿Quieres saber qué se siente? Entonces úsala… Saga… úsala y comprenderás… lo fácilmente corruptos que somos los humanos… —y Saga preparó su puño.

—¡Baja tu maldita mano y suelta a mi hermano! —y Saga detuvo su puño a escasos centímetros de impactar el rostro de Milo. El león había llegado—. Ya no es una amenaza, ni Milo ni ninguno de los otros dos podría enfrentarse a cinco caballeros dorados… suéltalo… —demandó Aioria, y Mu que llegaba junto a él reflejó la misma preocupación por Milo—. Voy a escuchar lo que Milo tiene que decir… antes de juzgarlo —y Mu asintió, y ambos se posaron frente a Saga.

—¿Qué más hay que saber? —gritó Shura—. ¡Han atacado el santuario! ¡Mataron a Aldebarán! ¡Mataron a Shaka! ¡Usaron la Exclamación de Athena en contra de un caballero! ¡Tres contra uno! —Shura estaba furioso, su honor había sido manchado por el permitir que otros quienes usaron las armaduras doradas irrespetaran a Athena—. ¡Deben morir! ¡No importan sus hazañas anteriores! ¡La traición es imperdonable! —y Aioria miró a Shura fijamente.

—Tristemente… concuerdo con Shura —agregó Shiryu, y Mu lo miró fijamente—. Soy el caballero del equilibrio. Y Milo, Aioros y Camus han irrespetado a Athena y desequilibrado la balanza. Bebo volver a emparejar las cosas. No se le puede permitir a Hades usar a los nuestros en nuestra contra —y Mu se mordió los labios con tristeza.

—¡Uno de ellos es mi hermano y maestro! ¡Y murió dándole muerte a Cronos! —gritó Aioria furioso—. ¡Otro es mi hermano de cosmos! ¡Quien dio su vida por romper el escudo de Poseidón! —prosiguió Aioria—. Al último no estoy seguro del cómo comprenderlo. Nos traicionó, está sería la segunda ocasión. Pero murió por acabar con la vida de Poseidón. ¡Son caballeros que han asesinado a dioses! ¡Piensa Saga! ¿Por qué caballeros quienes han dado sus vidas por asesinar a dioses servirían a Hades? Debo saberlo… no me creo que nos hayan traicionado a este nivel, no lo creo… tiene que existir una razón, y Mu parece tener esa respuesta. Así que te lo voy a repetir, Saga… levanta tu puño en contra de Milo, Aioros o Camus… y yo personalmente te haré frente… —y Saga se mostró incrédulo de las palabras de Aioria.

—…Aioria… —habló Milo con tristeza, y mientras lágrimas le caían de los ojos y elevaba su oscuro cosmos—. Perdóname… Aioria… pero… me llevaré ese secreto a la tumba… —y Milo se tambaleó, y cayó sobre su rodilla derecha, pero se acomodó en una pose muy familiar. Camus, que se había puesto de pie junto a él, también se colocó en posición a su derecha. Fue entonces que Aioria observó a su hermano pararse de igual manera, y tomas su lugar a la izquierda de Milo, formando la pose de la Exclamación de Athena—. ¿Estarás bien? —preguntó Milo.

—Mi bienestar… no es importante —fue la respuesta de Aioros que en ese momento reunió su cosmos, y los cinco caballeros dorados presentes se horrorizaron—. Aioria… se fuerte… —lloró Aioros—. Nuestra causa… aunque parezca inaudita… perdóname por no poder explicártelo, hermano… —y Aioria no supo cómo reaccionar ante lo que estaba observando—. ¡Apártense! ¡No tememos a usar esta técnica prohibida! ¡No nos obliguen a usarla en su contra! —y Aioria cayó sobre sus rodillas, no comprendiendo por qué su amigo y su hermano se empeñaban tanto en asesinar a Athena.

—Entonces… esa es tú resolución… Aioros… —habló Shura, y Aioros entonces abrió sus ojos sorprendido, mientras observaba a Shura colocarse frente al caballero de Sagitario, imitando la pose que Aioros usaba—. Shiryu… no decidiré por ti… pero… preferiría que fueras mi hermano de cosmos en esta afrenta… en lugar de reemplazar a Milo como el hermano de estos dos… —y Shiryu cerró sus ojos, y caminó junto a Shura, colocándose en el mismo lugar que ocupaba Camus en la Exclamación de Athena.

—Me convertí en el caballero de Libra poco antes de que Camus muriera por primera ocasión —habló Shiryu—. Siempre admiré tu sacrificio… Camus… y formé alianza con Shura por el deseo de ser digno de la armadura dorada. Voy a resguardar el equilibrio, me volveré un traidor de ser necesario. Shura… tienes mi escudo… —y ambos comenzaron a elevar sus cosmos.

—Pero no somos traidores —agregó Saga, que en ese momento se colocó en medio de la pose de la Exclamación de Athena—. Entiéndelo Milo… no somos traidores por usar esta técnica… ya que la usamos todos de la forma correcta… —habló Saga, y Milo se mordió los labios tras escuchar esas palabras. Hace años fui capaz de superar la maldad en mi corazón… y me juré a mí mismo hacer todo cuanto estuviera a mi alcance, por preservar la paz en esta tierra… por preservar a Athena. Y por ello elevaré mi cosmos al máximo… acabaré contigo.

—Mu… ¿Qué… pasaría si dos Exclamaciones de Athena llegaran a chocar? —preguntó Aioria—. En la guerra de Lemuria cometimos esa afrenta. Los ejércitos de Athena y los de Ares por poco quedan arrasados. No fue más que un instante cuando se perdió el control y nuestra exclamación salió victoriosa. Pero ahora… la balanza… parece estar bien inclinada… —y Mu asintió—. ¿Qué pasa cuando dos Exclamaciones de Athena están en completo equilibrio? —y Aioria lloró, teniendo en claro lo que podría pasar.

—Todo el Santuario desaparecerá —agregó Mu—. Aioria… la explosión… sería tan grande que acabaría incluso con la vida de Saori y de Shaula en el templo de Athena —y Milo lloró en ese momento, al escuchar las palabras de sus hermanos de cosmos—. Milo… ¿Irías tan lejos? —preguntó Mu.

—…Camus… perdóname pero… la Exclamación de Athena… solo podría usarla en su máximo esplendor su son Aioria y Mu quienes la lanzan conmigo… aun si son tú y Aioros… yo no creo… —Milo lloró con intensidad, sintiendo su alma partirse.

—Lo sé… Aioria… ha cuidado bien de ti… —confesó Camus—. Y volverá a hacerlo —y Camus elevó su cosmos, más alto inclusive que el de Saga, Shura y Shiryu. Inclusive sus sentidos fueron restaurados por la fuerza del cosmos—. ¡Milo! ¡Aioros! ¡Esta no será una Exclamación de Athena Equilibrada! ¡Mi leatlad… no pertenece a Hades! —gritó Camus, y Milo y Aioros se sorprendieron, igual que el resto de los caballeros dorados presentes—. ¿Me has escuchado, Radamanthys? ¡Escupo en tu dios! ¡Myu de Papillón! ¡Mi lealtad, por siempre pertenecerá a Athena! —y el cosmos de Camus continuó elevándose—. ¡Sobrepasaremos la Exclamación de Athena de Saga, Shura y Shiryu! ¡Piensa en Shaula, Milo! ¡Piensa en Saori!

—¡Ya lo escuchaste Milo! —gritó Aioros, y Milo se sorprendió pues la voz no venía del cosmos—. ¡Hades! ¡Plantaremos la semilla de tu derrota! ¡No te somos fieles! ¡Toma mi alma si lo deseas! ¡Por Aioria y por Saori! ¡Milo debe llegar ante Athena! —y Aioros terminó de recuperar sus sentidos, y su cosmos igual que el de Camus brilló dorado e intenso.

—¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Hades les arrebatará sus almas! ¡No puedo enfrentarme a medio santuario yo solo! —gritó Milo, que en ese momento comenzó a recuperar sus sentidos—. Camus… Aioros… gracias… —y el cosmos de Milo estalló—. ¡Saori! ¡Shaula! ¡Yo lucho por ustedes! ¡Exclamación de Athena! —gritó Milo, y su grito fue seguido por el de Aioros y Camus.

—¡La lanzaron! —gritó Saga—. ¡No hay tiempo de llegar a conclusiones! ¡Exclamación de Athena! —continuó Saga, y ambas Exclamaciones de Athena chocaron—. ¿Milo? Respóndeme… ¿Qué significa lo que ustedes han dicho? ¿Cómo pueden jurar lealtad a Athena y aun así hacer la voluntad de Hades? —se quejó Saga mientras empujaba la Exclamación con su cosmos, y el santuario comenzaba a despedazarse, tragado por la fuerza destructiva del cosmos dorado que ya arrasaba con la casa de Virgo y lanzaba a Mu y a Aioria en contra de las columnas que aún quedaban en pie—. ¿Por qué tu cosmos vuelve a brillar de dorado? —se preguntó Saga.

—¡Ya es muy tarde Saga! ¡Ahora que hemos declarado nuestras intenciones los tres jueces vendrán por nosotros! —gritó Milo—. Y no solo eso… Hades va a quitarnos nuestras almas… volveremos a la tierra de los muertos… solo se nos permite vivir porque Hades tiene Hades pretende que Saori muera bajo la Exclamación de Athena. Pero… no será así… vamos a desequilibrar la Exclamación de Athena… sobrepasando sus cosmos.

—¡No me dejaré vencer por ti ni por nadie, Milo! —gritó Shura—. No te atrevas a comparar tu cosmos al nuestro. Los llamaran dioses, de la guerra, del tiempo y de los mares. Pero no dejan de ser mortales, hasta ustedes tienen límites… y nosotros estamos mejor preparados para este combate… La Exclamación de Athena se desequilibrará… a nuestro favor… aterrizará en el mar Egeo, muchos morirán pero al menos Athena seguirá con vida.

—Lo dices como si fuera un sacrificio aceptable… Shura… —habló Aioros—. Los dioses siempre han hecho su voluntad… dediqué mi vida a servirlos pero los titanes lograron abrirme los ojos… los dioses… son la razón de las penas de la humanidad… —confesó Aioros, que empujó la Exclamación hasta volver a emparejar las cosas—. Ahora comparto la visión de Cronos… volver a empezar… con Athena reclamando su legítimo trono… esa es la extensión de nuestra determinación, Shura. Cumpliremos la voluntad de Athena… la voluntad primordial… puede que ahora no lo comprendan pero los dioses mismos nos han encaminado a esa senda.

—¿Insinúas que Athena se convertirá en una enemiga del Olimpo? —se quejó Shiryu—. No puedo permitirlo. No hemos combatido por una razón egoísta, Aioros. Nuestras guerras contra los titanes, contra Ares, contra Poseidón y Hades, no son más que batallas divinas por el control de la tierra… Athena no es egoísta —explicó Shiryu, y la Exclamación volvió a desbalancearse—. Athena es justicia… Athena es paz… ¿Por qué aliarse a la idea de un cambio de dominio en el cosmos? Es inaudito, no es siquiera la razón de esta guerra.

—¿No lo es, Shiryu? —comenzó Camus—. ¡Es la razón de todas las guerras! ¡Somos los peones de los dioses que juegan en el ajedrez del egoísmo de los dioses! —y Milo se mordió los labios al escuchar los razonamientos de Camus—. Puede que sea verdad… y que no sea la razón de esta guerra… pero entiéndelo… o Athena aprende a ser la diosa de la guerra… o viviremos siempre, en el siclo eterno… que por dos ocasiones me ha obligado a renacer e intentar forzar a los dioses a hacer la diferencia… Athena debe convertirse en una diosa de la guerra verdadera. Solo así los dioses se mantendrán al margen… solo así por fin tendremos paz.

—¡Ese no es el camino! —gritó Aioria, que en ese momento caminaba en dirección a la Exclamación de Athena—. Milo… Aioros… Camus… ¿Acaso han perdido el juicio? —preguntó Aioria, mientras se aproximaba más y más a la Exclamación de Athena—. ¿Convertir a Athena… en una diosa de la guerra? ¿Están dementes? ¡Si es esa la verdadera intención de sus respectivas traiciones entonces no pretendo quedarme de brazos cruzados y esperar que ese destino se cumpla! —y Aioria comenzó a elevar su cosmos—. ¡Yo mismo desequilibraré la balanza! ¡No elijo la guerra contra los dioses, ni el imperialismo divino de un nuevo orden! ¡Elijo creer en que Saori es capaz de restaurar la paz! ¡Sea cual sea su decisión no nos compete a nosotros decidirla! —y Aioria preparó su puño—. ¡Relámpago de Voltaje! —y en ese momento, Aioria impactó la Exclamación de Athena con su puño. Desequilibrándola por completo.

—¡Muro de Cristal! —gritó Mu, elevando el muro más alto que jamás había elevado. La explosión se tragó por completo la casa de Virgo, y los caballeros de bronce y de plata en las sendas en dirección en la casa de Virgo, y en la senda que iba a la casa de Libra, fueron abatidos. Todo fue arrasado.

**Casa de Tauro.**

—El cosmos de ocho caballeros dorados se extinguió justo en el momento en que la flama de la casa de Libra se extinguía —habló Geki, que en ese momento sostenía a un espectro del cuello y comenzaba a romperle el cuello a través de su armadura con su ataque de Estrangulación de Osos—. Maestro Aldebarán… tan solo me alegro de que no haya vivido para ver esta blasfemia. Y Geki por fin rompió el cuello del espectro.

—¡Lo mató! —habló uno de los tres espectros restantes, mientras veía al estrangulado, de suplice gris oscuro e interiores rojos caer al suelo muerto, y soltar de su mano un silbato de plata—. Dumador de Trobador, Estrella Terrestre de la Música murió sin hacerle daño al caballero de bronce. ¿Qué está pasando? —continuó el espectro, de armadura azul y acorazada, muy firme en apariencia.

—Cálmate Fuoance —habló otro espectro, de suplice gris oscura igual a la del fallecido Dumador, pero de cornamenta de carnero cuyos cuernos miraban al suelo. Los interiores de su armadura eran morados—. ¿No lo has sentido? El señor Radamanthys se aproxima. Pronto no habrá más preocupaciones. El señor Radamanthys nos llevará a la victoria.

—O nos asesinará por incompetentes —habló otro caballero, de armadura negra, aunque brillante al estar bien pulida. Sus bordes eran cuadrados, como si sus protecciones de los brazos fueran las tapas de una caja—. ¡Ataquemos todos juntos! ¡Si el señor Radamanthys llega y no hemos derrotado a este caballero de bronce, tendrá nuestras cabezas! —y el espectro se abalanzó en contra de Geki—. ¡Soy Cegola de Cofre, Estrella Terrestre de los Secretos! —y Geki tan solo cerró sus brazos como lo hiciera su maestro Aldebarán en vida—. ¡Muere! —más en ese momento, el espectro sintió su pecho ser traspasado, y cayó muerto a la derecha de Geki en un instante.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¡No ha movido siquiera sus brazos! —gritó Fuoance, y en esta ocasión el espectro restante compartió su preocupación—. ¿Cómo lo ha hecho? ¿Acaso el poder de este caballero es tan grande? —se preocupó Fuoance.

—No… pero mi velocidad lo es… —agregó Geki, y los dos espectros se pusieron a la defensiva—. Mi maestro… me enseñó a lanzar mis ataques con fuerza y velocidad. Un caballero de Tauro no será el más rápido a pie. Pero su cosmos, es lanzado con una rapidez que supera al Caballero de Escorpio al atacar, o al de Capricornio a galope. Tauro, Escorpio y Capricornio, los tres son los más veloces en cierto sentido. Escorpio se concentra en la ofensiva perfecta y precisa, pero de un poder limitado, Capricornio en el ataque en la velocidad de sus pies y en el ataque devastador, aunque evadible. Tauro… cubre ambas debilidades. Sus ataques no son de poder limitado como el de Escorpio que solo puede desatar su verdadero poder tras lanzar 14 agujas, ni es tan fácilmente como el corte lineal de Capricornio. El ataque del caballero de Tauro, es devastador y rara vez evadible. Porque es un ataque de velocidad, sin precisión y en línea recta. Claro que… el caballero de Tauro no puede ser flexible como Escorpio o técnico como Capricornio. Se queda en una misma posición, vulnerable si se sobrepasa la velocidad de su ofensiva, dejándolo expuesto a un ataque físico, por ello el caballero de Tauro, debe ser capaz de resistir cualquier impacto. Son la máxima fuerza ofensiva y defensiva —y el cosmos de Geki se extendió. Uno de ustedes probará mi gran fuerza, y el otro mi gran defensa. ¿Quién desea ser el primero en morir? —y los espectros intercambiaron miradas.

—¿Te crees muy fuerte, caballerito de bronce? —habló uno de los espectros, el de cornamenta invertida—. ¡Te mostraré mi velocidad entonces! ¡La velocidad de Venezia de Libicocco, Estrella Terrestre de la Dirección! —y el espectro llegó ante Geki, e impactó su puño con fuerza en contra de su pecho—. ¿Ya no eres tan rápido, verdad? —se burló el espectro.

—No necesito ser rápido para demostrarte mi defensa perfecta —habló Geki, y en ese momento, la mano de Venezia estallo en un chorro de sangre. Se había partido su propia mano al imprimir tanta fuerza en un golpe inútil. Era como haber golpeado la pared de una montaña a la velocidad cercana a la luz, por lo que su mano quedó enteramente pulverizada—. No soy un caballero de Tauro… pero honraré a mi maestro hasta convertirme en su sucesor… jamás me permitiría que alguien me arrebatara ese derecho… Venezia de Libicocco… soy un caballero muy diferente al que fue privado de combatir a los titanes en la anterior invasión al santuario —y Geki preparó su cosmos, que brilló de un azul intenso—. Ahora. ¿Probarás mi fuerza… espectro de suplice acorazada? —preguntó Geki.

—¡Mi nombre es Fuoance de Topo, Estrella Terrestre de la Razón! —y el espectro preparó las cuchillas de su suplice, y corrió en dirección a Geki, mientras Venezia se retorcía en el suelo tomándose la destrozada mano—. ¡Y suplice es de las más resistentes! —y Geki sonrió.

—¡Brazo de Hierro! —gritó Geki sin romper su pose defensiva, y un tremendo cosmos salió disparado y atravesó tanto a Venezia como a Fuoance, dándoles muerte al instante—. Señor Aldebarán… he vengado su muerte… Maestro —más en ese momento, Geki observó a un espectro muy poderoso entrar en su casa—. Tu eres… —comenzó Geki mientras sudaba frio.

—Radamanthys de Wyvern… Estrella Celeste de la Ferocidad —explicó el juez del inframundo—. Y no tengo tiempo que perder jugando contigo, caballero de bronce… esos tres han declarado su traición a Hades, pero no han muerto… Tánatos, el dios de la muerte, no ha sido capaz de alcanzar sus almas —y Radamanthys comenzó a acercarse a Geki, que ya elevaba su puño para hacerle frente a Radamanthys—. Ya te dije… que no pretendo ensuciar mi suplice con la sangre de un repulsivo caballero de bronce —y en ese momento, tentáculos oscuros salieron del suelo, y comenzaron a atrapar a Geki—. Raimi de Gusano, Estrella Terrestre de lo Oculto… encárgate de él —y Radamanthys salió de la casa de Tauro, y comenzó a correr en dirección a la casa de Géminis.

—Ya escuchaste al señor Radamanthys —se escuchó la voz del espectro bajo tierra—. Se me ha encomendado la tarea de darte muerte. Más lo que es impresionante es que el señor Radamanthys haya venido el mismo a invadir el Santuario de Athena… es espeluznante —confesó el espectro—. Eso significa, que el señor Radamanthys ya no confía en la señorita Pandora —aclaró el gusano, que entonces sintió sus tentáculos estirarse—. Es inútil. Nada puede romper mis tentáculos —habló el espectro.

—No estoy tratando de romperlos —habló Geki con una sonrisa sombría, y entonces tiró con fuerza de uno de los tentáculos, desenterrando al espectro de la tierra—. Tan solo voy a darte un abrazo —prosiguió el caballero de bronce, que entonces atrapó al espectro entre sus brazos y comenzó a abrazarlo con fuerza—. No creas que no me había percatado de tu presencia, gusano —prosiguió Geki, y el espectro comenzó a golpear el cuerpo de Geki con sus tentáculos sin llegar a doblegarlo—. Tan solo estaba esperando al momento correcto para sacarte de tu escondite, y romperte la espalda —y el espectro gritó de dolor.

—¡Señor Radamanthys! ¡Señor Radamanthys por favor regrese! ¡Lléveme consigo a la gloria! ¡Señor Radaman…! —y en ese momento, Geki le pulverizó la columna al espectro, y lo soltó sobre el suelo.

—Todo terminó —habló Geki—. Ese espectro… yo… no tengo la fuerza de detenerlo… señor Aldebarán… —confesó Geki con lágrimas en sus ojos—. Por más que lo desee… el solo sentir su presencia terminó por doblegarme, posee un cosmos más grande que incluso el suyo… perdóneme… pero… es mejor si los dorados se encargan de él… yo tengo a alguien… a quien debo cuidar en su nombre… —y Geki miró a Europa, que en ese momento entraba en el templo de Tauro—. Honraremos su sacrificio… Maestro…. —y Geki recibió a la niña, que ya no toleró las lágrimas y abrazó a Geki con fuerza.

**Templo de Piscis.**

—Si todo lo que vi y escuche gracias a mi cosmos es correcto… entonces Milo, Aioros y Camus… —comenzó Afrodita—. No lo entiendo. ¿De qué lado están? ¿Por qué le juran lealtad a Athena y entonces desatan la técnica máxima en contra de quienes se supone son los verdaderos defensores de la paz? —preguntó nuevamente Afrodita.

—¿Y a mí que espectros me preguntas? —se escuchó otra voz, y Afrodita observó una flama azul frente a sus ojos—. ¡No envié a uno de mis tripulantes a tu casa para que intercambiaran chismes, Afrodita! —se quejó la flama, era la voz de Mephisto—. Alguien muy poderoso acaba de pasar por la casa de Tauro… el juez del inframundo, Radamanthys de Wyvern… su poder es inmenso, estoy seguro de que también lo sentiste.

—Mephisto… conoces a los espectros de Hades a la perfección —habló Afrodita mientras caminaba alrededor de la flama—. Los tres jueces del inframundo. ¿En verdad son tan poderosos? Suficiente tenemos con lidiar con Exclamaciones de Athena esporádicas y la destrucción del santuario como para permitirnos enfrentar a un juez del inframundo. Aún me hierve la sangre de odio al sentir la Exclamación de Athena desatarse —explicó Afrodita.

—¿De qué te quejas, niño bonito? —habló Mephisto—. Ya has desatado la Exclamación de Athena bajo el control de Poseidón. No debería ser algo nuevo para ti —habló la flama, y Afrodita lo negó con la cabeza—. Explica la diferencia entonces.

—Shaka lo hizo, así que solo te transmitiré sus palabras —agregó Afrodita—. Llegará el día, en que todos los dorados encontrarán a sus hermanos de cosmos y desatarán la técnica prohibida. No considero a Shura mi hermano de cosmos, ya que se me forzó a lanzar la Exclamación de Athena junto a él. Shura ha elegido a Shiryu y a Saga como sus hermanos de cosmos, el vínculo que comparten, ahora es tan profundo como el que comparten Milo, Aioria y Mu. Eso los vuelve caballeros capaces de desafiar a los dioses, la blasfemia más grande de todas.

—Mu tiene una teoría muy interesante al respecto —habló Mephisto—. Dice Mu, que muy seguramente, el ímpetu y la arrogancia de Milo por desafiar a los dioses le ha abierto las puertas a un sentido que solo el caballero de Cáncer puede alcanzar sin tener el cosmos suficiente —y Afrodita miró a la flama con interés—. Mi armadura fue forjada por Hades… el octavo sentido reside en su interior, y solo vistiéndola puedo manipularlo a mi antojo.

—¿El octavo sentido? —preguntó Afrodita—. Jamás he escuchado de la existencia de un sentido superior al séptimo sentido, que haya sido alcanzado por los mortales —y la flama mantuvo su silencio—. Después del séptimo sentido… existen tres más que solo pueden ser alcanzados por los dioses… ¿Dónde entra el octavo sentido en todo esto, Mephisto?

—…En que nosotros fuimos dioses… —habló Mephisto, y Afrodita se sorprendió—. Solo Shaka tiene la verdad absoluta al respecto… el séptimo sentido, es el cosmos verdadero, la fuerza destructiva del universo… pero tú y yo que hemos enfrentado a los titanes… sabemos que la extensión total del cosmos es tan solo una fuerza destructiva cuyo opuesto solo poseen los dioses.

—¿Dunamis? —preguntó Afrodita, y la flama mantuvo su silencio—. Entonces… uno de los tres sentidos restantes… es el dunamis… el poder de los dioses —y Afrodita se mantuvo pensativo—. ¿El octavo sentido es el dunamis? —y la risa de Mephisto se dejó escuchar.

—¿Me viste cara de dios? —preguntó Mephisto—. El octavo sentido, es un secreto de los caballeros de Cáncer. Pero tal parece que ya no es tiempo de andarse guardando secretos —y Afrodita asintió—. El octavo sentido… es el poder de vivir aún en muerte… —y Afrodita no lo comprendió—. Significa viajar al inframundo aun estando vivo, niño bonito. Tu cuerpo físico deja de existir en la tierra, y viaja con tu alma al inframundo. ¿Ya lo comprendiste?

—Muy poco —confesó Afrodita—. ¿Es similar a usar las Ondas Infernales? —y la flama se encendió un tanto molesta—. Es verdad… cuando usas las Ondas Infernales separas el alma del cuerpo… pero tú… viajabas por cuenta propia al inframundo. Cuerpo y alma… el octavo sentido… ya lo comprendo.

—¡Ya era hora! —se quejó la flama—. Mu piensa, que Milo, Camus y Aioros tienen la llave de abrir el octavo sentido a Saori… convertirla en una diosa verdadera. Después del octavo… el noveno y décimo sentidos al ser descubiertos por nuestra diosa —y Afrodita abrió los ojos sorprendido por la revelación.

—¡Convertirían a Saori en Athena! —gritó Afrodita—. ¡No! ¡La convertirían en algo muy superior a Athena! ¡Saori dejaría de ser un ser reencarnado para convertirse en la verdadera conciencia de Athena! ¡Su verdadero ser, su verdadero cuerpo! ¡Entonces Milo planea convertir a Saori en Atenea! —y la flama no reaccionó—. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Milo pretende convertir a Saori en una diosa verdadera? ¿Pretende despertar a Atenea?

—Esa es la teoría de Mu —confesó Mephisto—. Lo que debería preocuparnos, es nuestra postura sobre ella. Si Saori se convierte en Atenea… se convertirá en una diosa igual a los dioses que hemos enfrentado, perderá su humanidad, pero ganará los sentidos restantes. No estoy seguro si obtendrá un dunamis… pero ya hemos visto a Ares y a Poseidón desarrollar sus propios dunamis, alcanzar el décimo sentido. Con ese poder, Saori se convertiría en la verdadera Atenea. Y se cumpliría la profecía que le dio nacimiento —y Afrodita lo negó con la cabeza—. ¿Qué hacemos entonces, niño bonito? Me he quedado atrás a recibir a nuestro invitado, además de que no me agrada del todo la compañía de Mu. Necesito saber si abandonar mi templo y auxiliarte en detener el plan descabellado de Milo, o quedarme y enfrentar al juez del inframundo.

—Mephisto… no tengo idea… —agregó Afrodita—. Quedan cinco horas en el reloj de Cronos… quedan 4 caballeros dorados entre las casas de Virgo y el templo de Athena… aún si Milo se levanta pienso que lo mejor es resguardarnos en contra del juez del inframundo, hay que detenerlo a toda costa.

—¿Qué hay de milo y la llave de desbloquear el octavo sentido? ¿Los dejarán pasar? —preguntó Mephisto, y Afrodita se mordió el labio con molestia—. Escúchame bien… Afrodita… por mi, Milo, Camus y Aioros se pueden ir al cuerno de Minotauro junto a Aldebarán… hace años, yo hubiera sido el primero en elegir el poder en favor de mi diosa. Cometí ese error cuando dejé a Metis pasar por mi casa, no lo volveré a cometer jamás… prefiero que Saori sea mi diosa… a permitir que Atenea renazca. Voy a quedarme a combatir al juez del inframundo, a cambio, prométeme que no dejarás ni a Milo, ni a nadie llegar ante Saori —y Afrodita cerró sus ojos, como meditando aquellas palabras—. ¿Y bien? Tanto pensar te va a sacar arrugas —se burló Mephisto.

—¡Vete al Hades! —gritó Afrodita con molestia—. Bien… he tomado una decisión… —aseguró Afrodita—. No voy a dejar a Milo pasar… ni a Milo ni a nadie… quédate con vida, Mephisto… no permitiremos que Saori se convierta en Atenea… Milo… estás equivocado… —y Afrodita comenzó a elevar su cosmos en señal de desafío.

**Casa de Virgo.**

—¿Están… vivos…? —preguntó Milo, que en ese momento se levantó de los escombros—. Ese… miserable de Aioria… ¿Por qué tenía que hacer las cosas tan difíciles? —y Milo comenzó a arrastrarse por las escalinatas, sumamente débil, y al hacerlo sintió que le tomaban del pie—. ¡Maldición! —se quejó Milo, que en ese momento miró a Aioria, que débilmente, y con su rostro ensangrentado, observaba a Milo con furia—. ¿Qué nunca te vas a dar por vencido? —preguntó Milo, y Aioria comenzó a incorporarse—. ¡Con un espectro de Hades!

—Milo… te escuché… gritar tu lealtad a Saori y a tu hija Shaula… —comenzó Aioria, y Milo se mordió los labios con molestia—. Pretendo… levantarme cuantas veces sean necesarias por comprenderlo… la verdad… no lo entiendo… ¿En verdad deseas convertir a Saori en una diosa verdadera? Yo voy a cuidarla en tu lugar… te lo juro por Athena… voy a cuidarla incluso del mismísimo Hades… desiste… —y Milo lo negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie, apuntando su aguja en dirección a Aioria—. Sabas que puedo combatirte por una eternidad… y yo sé… que no estás del lado de Hades… entonces explícamelo para que yo lo pueda entender… —y Aioria tomó la mano con la aguja de Milo, y la posó frente a su pecho—. O dispara tu aguja y atraviésame el corazón —y Milo abrió sus ojos sorprendido—. Tengo fe… en que deseas solo lo que es mejor para Saori y tu hija Shaula… ella es tu diosa… ella es tu esposa… y Shaula es tu hija… ni Hades te corrompería… Milo… solo explícamelo… tan solo confía en mí… —y Milo bajó la mirada—. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que cargar con estas penas tu solo? —y Milo suspiró con molestia.

—Aioria… voy a matar a Saori… —fue la respuesta de Milo, y Aioria lloró y bajó la mirada, y esperó a que Milo le disparara su aguja directo al corazón—. No voy a matarte a ti —y Milo retrajo su aguja—. No soy todo poderoso Aioria… Poseidón me lo demostró… Hades… él va a matar a Saori a menos que ella se convierta en una diosa de la guerra verdadera… ¿No lo entiendes? La amo tanto… como para perderla al convertirla en una diosa… mi amor por Saori termina donde comienza mi devoción a Athena. Se lo dije… siempre se lo dije… que amaría a Saori… pero que mi vida le pertenecía a Athena. No lo comprendes porque no amas a Saori como yo… tengo que dejarla ir… y serle devoto a Athena… solo Athena puede vencer a Hades… Saori… está contaminada por el amor humano.

—Tu y yo sabemos que el amor humano de Saori es lo que nos ha permitido llegar hasta donde hemos llegado y vencer a los enemigos que hemos vencido —habló Aioria—. Debe de haber otra forma. ¿Acaso Hades es más fuerte que Poseidón? Si unimos fuerzas de seguro lo venceremos.

—Aioria… Hades es tan fuerte… que sin mover un dedo ya destruyó a medio santuario —explicó Milo—. Estuve en el inframundo, Aioria… sé de lo que es capaz Hades… y sé que puede ser derrotado… no por mi mano… ni la tuya… por la de Athena… —y Aioria se mordió los labios—. Por favor… ya no te metas en mi camino… voy a llegar ante Saori… y voy a matarla… para que Athena tome el control… —y Milo comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa de Libra, solo para que Aioria nuevamente posara su mano en la hombrera cortada de Milo—. ¿Tendré que matarte? —preguntó Aioria.

—No podrías hacerlo… yo también… soy un terco… —y Aioria lloró, y Milo bajó la mirada—. Matar a Saori… solo porque Athena venza a Hades… Milo… no voy a dejarte… —y Milo preparó su aguja—. No voy a dejarte que sufras tú solo esta pérdida… —y Milo se sorprendió—. Voy contigo… ¿Hermanos de cosmos… recuerdas? Vayamos a asesinar a Saori… —y Aioria continuó llorando—. Después de todo… ni tú ni mi hermano pueden estar mal al respecto… ¿Verdad? Es la única opción… la única… —y Milo asintió—. Vámonos entonces —más un muro se posó en su camino, y ambos voltearon a ver a Mu, que en ese momento se ponía de pie con debilidad.

—Ustedes dos… ¿Acaso saben cuánto me hierven la sangre a veces? —habló Mu con molestia, y entonces caminó frente a ellos, y les jaló de la cabellera a ambos—. ¿Siempre tienen que dejarme fuera de sus planes? —y ambos intercambiaron miradas sorprendidos—. Faltan menos de cinco horas, y tenemos que recorrer seis casas, vencer a cinco caballeros dorados, cruzar una interminable senda de rosas venenosas, y llegar ante Saori. Así que les sugiero que dejen de perder el tiempo y que vayamos ante nuestra diosa —y Milo no lo resistió, y comenzó a llorar también—. Es la única manera después de todo… ayudaremos a Athena a vencer en esta guerra… y en todas las que vengan… incluso si eso significa perder a Saori… —y Milo asintió, y miró en dirección al templo de Libra.

—Si Radamanthys nos alcanza estamos perdidos —explicó Milo—. No hay tiempo de buscar ni a Camus ni a Aioros en los escombros, además de que necesitamos de alguien que mantenga ocupados a Saga, Shura y Shiryu cuando despierten. ¡Ahora vamos! ¡Terminaremos con la guerra contra Hades para siempre! —y Milo comenzó a correr, seguido de Mu y Aioria.

—Milo no se cansa de lastimarme al parecer —habló Camus, que en ese momento comenzó a ponerse de pie—. Mira que volver a elegir a Aioria en mi lugar. Con todo respeto Aioros, pero detesto a tu hermano —confesó Camus, que comenzó a ponerse de pie.

—Aioria… ha madurado mucho… Camus… —continuó Aioros, que entonces se incorporó con la ayuda de Camus—. De todas formas… ya estamos muertos… solo nos queda abrirles el camino a la victoria —y Aioros tomó el rosario de 108 cuentas del suelo—. Ellos van a volver a levantarse, Aioria desbalanceó la Exclamación de Athena a nuestro favor por su fe en Milo, por lo que ellos recibieron la mayor parte del impacto. Pero son muy fuertes, Saga de seguro será el primero en levantarse, los otros dos… pienso que… Radamanthys los va a alcanzar antes de que se levanten. Nosotros debemos seguir adelante y abrirle el camino a Milo —y Camus asintió—. Vamos entonces —y los dos espectros siguieron al grupo, más en ese momento, Aioros empujó a Camus y recibió un ataque de cosmos dorado de manos de Saga, que se había vuelto a poner de pie mientras respiraba pesadamente—. ¡Vete! ¡Yo lo detendré!

—¡Te va a matar, Aioros! —gritó Camus—. ¡No has tenido siquiera el tiempo de reconciliarte con tu hermano! —y Camus elevó su frio cosmos, desafiando al de Saga, pero Aioros se puso de pie de todas formas—. ¡Pero Aioros!

—¡Te he dicho que te marches! —gritó Aioros, que se abalanzó en contra de Saga y comenzó a intercambiar puñetazos con el caballero de Géminis—. Milo sabe qué hacer, pero no puede hacerlo solo, Camus. Necesitará de toda la ayuda posible, no todos comparten nuestro deseo —y Aioros forcejeó en contra de Saga—. En verdad… que tu poder es muy similar al de Shaka, no me queda otra alternativa entonces… Camus… ya no voy a poder seguirlos… —y Camus movió su cabeza en negación—. ¡Saga! ¡No vas a seguir interponiéndote! ¡Ráfaga de la Corona! —gritó Aioros, y una esfera de fuego los rodeó a ambos—. ¡Voy a demostrarte por qué me convertí en el Patriarca en tu lugar! —y la esfera se elevó en dirección al cielo, llevándose a Saga y a Aioros.

—¡Aioros! —gritó Camus, y la Ráfaga de la Corona estalló en el cielo, extinguiendo el cosmos de Aioros por completo, al igual que el de Saga—. Aioros… Saga… nos encontraremos frente a Caronte… —y Camus prosiguió con su carrera a los templos superiores.

**Casa de Libra.**

—¡Aioros! —gritó Milo, que se detuvo en ese momento en medio de la casa de Libra, donde Shunrei, la escudera de Shiryu, atendía a los heridos de la exclamación de Athena, entre ellos, Ohko de dragón, al parecer el único sobreviviente, ya que otros tres caballeros de bronce estaban cubiertos de sábanas blancas—. Aioria… —comenzó Milo con preocupación.

—No importa… él… estaba muerto de todos modos… ¿Verdad? —y Milo asintió con tristeza—. Hizo lo que tenía que hacer… dio su vida por Athena… incluso… abrió el camino para que llegáramos ante nuestra diosa —y Milo no dijo nada, tan solo observó al reloj de Cronos de reojo, y observó la flama de Escorpio estremecerse—. Él era un héroe… ¿verdad? —y Milo sonrió.

—Uno de los más grandes —y Aioria asintió, y entonces miró a los muertos, y a Shunrei que protegía a Ohko de los invasores con su cuerpo—. Escudo… Boyeros… e Indio… —agregó Milo, al observar a un caballero de armadura morada con su escudo destrozado, a otro de armadura roja y con un par de bastones como espadas sin filo, y a un tercero de armadura verde y de armadura con casco en forma de penacho—. Los caballeros de la casa de Libra, a quienes se les permiten usar armas simbólicas. Los de libra siempre corrieron con esa ventaja, pues son equilibrados y justos… ninguno de ellos debía morir. Si hubiéramos pasado por sus casas, los habríamos inutilizado como a los demás.

—Pero mataron a algunos caballeros —agregó Mu, que observó a Shunrei temerosa y confundida, pues un espectro se encontraba en compañía de dos dorados y no combatían—. ¿Por qué mataron a unos cuantos? —preguntó Mu.

—Dos razones… —se escuchó la voz de Camus que llegaba a la casa de Libra—. Para confundir a los espectros que nos espiaban… y para matar a quienes eran unos cobardes traidores a Athena… —y tanto Mu como Aioria lo miraron fijamente—. Athena va a necesitar a caballeros capaces, de corazón puro que le ayuden a restaurar el Santuario después de esta guerra. Dejar a los de corazón frio y salvaje sueltos, y permitirles vivir, hubiera contaminado el santuario. Digan lo que quieran y llámenos brutales e imperialistas por depurar de esa forma el Santuario pero… ya nada de lo que digan puede afectarme —agregó Camus, y Aioria y Mu intercambiaron miradas—. Shaka hizo lo mismos en la Atlántida… y ustedes le ayudaron con la depuración… así que no teman por sus acciones —y Camus caminó dejando a los caídos atrás.

—Siempre… me sorprende lo frio que puede llegar a ser… —agregó Aioria, y Milo le golpeó el estómago con fuerza con su codo—. Uff… siempre defendiendo a tu amiguito de la infancia. Ya vez Camus, Milo aún te tiene en alta estima —y Camus lo ignoró, y el grupo continuó con su camino.

**Casa de Géminis.**

—¡No es verdad! ¿Aioria y Mu se unieron a Milo? —gritó Kanon sorprendido, y frente a él se encontraba Myu de Papilón igual de sorprendido, pero por la traición de Milo, Camus y Aioros—. ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Del lado de quien están? —y en ese momento, Kanon sintió la explosión de cosmos de Saga—. ¡Hermano! —gritó Kanon, y en ese momento, Myu de Papilón lanzó una potente patada en dirección al rostro de Kanon, que bloqueó las intenciones de espectro con su mano, mientras sus ojos miraban al cielo, y buscaban a Saga en la explosión—. Saga… no puedes morir así… voy a encontrarte, hermano —y Kanon reunió su cosmos en su mano derecha—. ¡Explosión de Galaxias! —atacó Kanon, y Myu recibió sin poder defenderse, el ataque de Kanon, que terminó por perforar su cuerpo, y dejarlo tendido sobre el suelo mientras Radamanthys llegaba al templo destruido de Géminis—. ¿No se cansan, verdad? ¡Terminaré contigo antes de ir ante mi hermano! —más Radamanthys tan solo reunió su oscuro cosmos, y rodeó a Kanon con este—. Maldición… si Myu y Aioros no me hubieran debilitado tanto… —y la armadura de Altar de Kanon comenzó a agrietarse.

—Tu cosmos es muy alto… es en verdad sorprendente… de vestir una armadura dorada serías un oponente digno de Radamanthys de Wyvern —y Kanon sintió el atrapante cosmos de Radamanthys paralizarlo e impedirle hacerle frente—. Y sin embargo, no eres rival para mí. ¡Gran Precaución! —lanzó Radamanthys su ataque, y Kanon, sin poder defenderse, fue perforado por la fuerza del cosmos en forma de flechas de sombras, y con su armadura destrozada, cayó sobre el suelo inconsciente—. Ninguno de ustedes es en verdad una amenaza. Ni siquiera tú, antiguo ciervo de Hades —habló Radamanthys, que entonces comenzó a caminar en dirección a la Casa de Cáncer.

**Casa de Cáncer.**

—Ven por mi entonces, imbécil —habló Mephisto, que entonces cargó a Lepus, la caballero de la Liebre, en dirección a los pisos inferiores del templo de Cáncer, pero no sin antes patear con violencia el cuerpo inconsciente de Nachi—. De pie, inútil —agregó Mephisto, y Nachi se quejó por el dolor en sus costillas al ser golpeado con tanta fuerza—. Queda muy poco tiempo, y no voy a arriesgarme, voy a borrarte todas esas ideas blasfemas de la cabeza —y Nachi se puso de pie con debilidad, y se frotó las heridas del brazo—. Te dieron una apaleada, eres un debilucho.

—No deseo escuchar eso de usted… Maestro… —y Mephisto sonrió con malicia, y caminó por los pisos inferiores hasta encontrar una cama de piedra donde colocó a Lepus—. Nunca lo he visto preocuparse por ninguno de sus discípulos antes… ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? —y Mephisto se mostró arrogante ante aquellas palabras.

—Sería un debilucho como Milo si pensara en el bienestar de mis discípulos. O eres fuerte o eres asesinado, esa es la respuesta —y Nachi desvió la mirada con molestia—. Déjame mostrarte… Nachi… por qué los caballeros de Cáncer simplemente no tienen corazón —y Mephisto reunió flamas azules alrededor de su dedo, y colocó el mismo sobre la frente de Nachi—. Ahora… quédate aquí pensando en mi última enseñanza… ¡Ondas Infernales! —gritó Mephisto, y en ese momento, Nachi sintió su mente y alma estremecerse, y su mirada quedó en blanco, mientras Mephisto se aproximaba a su discípula más joven y le acariciaba el cabello—. Yo siempre me estoy preocupando… no volveré a perder a otro discípulo —y Mephisto salió a los pisos superiores—. ¿A dónde crees que vas, imbécil? —habló Mephisto, y Radamanthys se detuvo en su camino a las afueras del templo de Cáncer—. Ya terminé de atender a asuntos más importantes que tú, ya podemos divertirnos. A menos que seas un cobarde.

—Mephisto de Cáncer —habló Radamanthys con arrogancia—. El esclavo de Hades… tal parece que tendré el placer de recompensarte por todas las almas que has cosechado para nuestro señor —aclaró Radamanthys, y Mephisto hizo una reverencia de forma burlona—. Claro que, después de que Ares asesinara a más de la tercera parte de la población mundial, tus reclutamientos fueron inútiles.

—No lo han sido Radamanthys… los he contado y los he conservado. De hecho, añoraba que llegara este día para por fin usarlos —y Radamanthys observó los alrededores del templo de Cáncer llenarse de almas azules—. Todas estas almas, son las almas de a quienes recluté, hombres, mujeres y niños, todos en servicio a Hades. Me han atormentado en mi sueño desde sus respectivas muertes, yo lo he querido así como penitencia, pero soy incapaz de regresarles lo más sagrado… la vida… —y el rostro de Mephisto reflejó dolor, aunque solo fuera momentáneamente—. En fin. ¿Qué se le va a hacer? No se puede cambiar el pasado… pero el futuro, no está escrito. ¡Lucharé hasta redimirme! ¡Flamas Azules Demoniacas del Praesede! —gritó Mephisto, y las flamas de todos a quienes asesinó se lanzaron en dirección a Radamanthys, que se cubrió detrás de su capa mientras las almas lo impactaban—. ¡Muere! —gritó Mephisto, mientras saltaba y rodeaba sus piernas alrededor de Radamanthys, intentando romperle la columna como lo hizo con Camus—. ¡Es tu fin! —gritó, y Radamanthys lo empujó con su cosmos—. ¡Yeaaaaah! —gritó Mephisto al ser lanzado por un torrente de cosmos oscuro.

—¿Es esta toda la extensión de tu poder? —preguntó Radamanthys—. Incluso un espectro terrestre podría hacerte frente. No eres más que una alimaña. ¡Gran Precaución! —gritó Radamanthys, y su cosmos en forma de flamas oscuras, golpearon y traspasaron la armadura de Mephisto, impactándolo en contra del suelo, y momentos después, Radamanthys se lanzó con su pierna derecha al frente, y aplastó el pecho de Mephisto con rudeza, expulsando la sangre de su cuerpo—. Sería muy divertido seguir jugando contigo… pero… no tengo tiempo… —y Radamanthys lanzó un puñetazo, el cual Mephisto bloqueó a pesar de estar en el suelo, sorprendiendo a Radamanthys.

—Que coincidencia… —habló Mephisto con debilidad—. Yo tampoco tengo tiempo que perder contigo —y Mephisto pateó el pecho de Radamanthys con fuerza para quitárselo de encima, y se puso de pie a pesar de que seguía escupiendo sangre. Al parecer sus órganos internos habían sido perforados por la patada aplastante de Radamanthys—. Bailemos… Radamanthys… incluso si mis órganos internos se desangran… no voy a dejarte que te acerques a Saori… —y Mephisto se lanzó en contra de Radamanthys con sus puños brillando de dorado, lanzó un par de golpes, que Radamanthys evadió con gracia, y después pateó a Mephisto en dos ocasiones en su pecho, y al final lo tomó de la cabeza y le dio un rodillazo en el rostro—. ¡Te mataré! —continuó Mephisto, mientras Radamanthys lo bombardeaba en golpes de alta velocidad, que terminaron con un tremendo golpe en el rostro, que lo derribó de un giro, y dejaron tendido a Mephisto de cara al suelo.

—No eres siquiera una amenaza de temer… preferiría dejarte vivir con la sombra de la derrota, y tal vez lo haga —agregó Radamanthys, que en ese momento comenzó a retirarse—. Mira y sufre… pues hoy le he de cortar la cabeza a tu diosa por la que le has dado la espalda a Hades —más en ese momento, Radamanthys observó un hilo de cosmos de un violeta intenso, comenzar a rodearlo—. ¿Las Ondas Infernales? —preguntó Radamanthys.

—¿Por qué no? Ya… no tengo nada que perder de todos modos… —sonrió Mephisto con molestia, y mientras se ponía de pie con su cuerpo destrozado y su rostro cubierto de sangre—. Me quedé atrás para hacerte frente, lo que muy probablemente haya sido un error pues Mu y Aioria al parecer se unieron a Milo… pero… si es el asqueroso de Milo… estoy seguro de que… tiene algo en la mente… —y Mephisto bajó la cabeza por un momento, pues ya perdía el juicio—. Voy a llevarte de paseo al Hades —más Radamanthys no se mostró preocupado por la amenaza,

—El Hades no es extraño para mí —y Radamanthys batió sus alas, rompiendo las Ondas Infernales de Mephisto—. Pero con gusto te mandaré junto a Caronte. ¡Gran Precaución! —y Mephisto sintió su cuerpo ser perforado nuevamente, y su sangre cayó por toda la casa de Cáncer—. Dale mis saludos a Caronte —y Radamanthys dejó el templo, mientras un Mephisto, derrotado, caía al suelo y dejaba su sangre manchar el suelo.

**Templo de Athena.**

—Aldebarán de Tauro… Shaka de Virgo… Saga de Géminis, y ahora Mephisto… —habló Saori mientras una lágrima solitaria le caía del rostro—. Han combatido… y han sido derrotados o peor… —y Saori abrió sus ojos y miró al suelo, tratando de no llorar, pero las lágrimas simplemente no cooperaban con la diosa—. Mu se levantó… y ello me alegró… pero ahora él y Aioria me han traicionado… ¿Acaso? ¿He hecho algo malo? ¿Por qué buscan mi muerte? Ustedes no han sido tentados por Hades… y aún si lo fueran… ustedes tres… siempre han hecho lo mejor que sus corazones dictan. ¿Por qué? Alguien… quien sea… alguien por favor… tan solo díganme por qué… —y en ese momento, Saori obtuvo su respuesta—. ¿Shaka? —habló Saori, que encontró a Shaka frente a ella.

—El octavo sentido —habló Shaka, y Saori no lo comprendió—. Le impedí leer los manuscritos sagrados cuando me condecoró como Patriarca, para así evitarle estas penas… no estoy aquí… mi señorita Saori… estoy en el Hades… y la estoy esperando… —y Saori no lo comprendió, y en su lugar miró a su bebé dormida pacíficamente en su cama—. Me quedan muy pocas fuerzas… con cada flama mi alma se retuerce de dolor… pero señorita… le explicaré por qué su ser amado le desea la muerte… pero… no espero que la explicación le sea de agrado… entre Athena y Saori… Milo ha elegido el serle fiel a su diosa… —y Saori se sobresaltó de escuchar esa respuesta—. Lo que Milo hace lo hace por el bien de Athena… incluso si al hacerlo pierde a Saori quien es su ser más querido… Milo… fue un caballero dorado hasta el final… el único y verdadero, protector de Athena… —y Saori asintió, por fin comprendiendo lo que ocurría.

**Casa de Escorpio.**

—¡Galope de la Jirafa! —gritó un caballero de armadura amarilla y contornos color bronce, al parecer uno de los nuevos caballeros pues Milo quien era el guardián de la casa de Escorpio antes de Jabu, no había aceptado a nuevos discípulos—. ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Eres el héroe de Escorpio! ¡El Maestro Jabu no hace más que hablar heroicas hazañas en tu nombre! —el caballero era joven e inexperto, le recordaba a Milo a Jabu cuando recién lo entregaron como discípulo en su casa—. ¿Por qué? —preguntó el joven de cabello negro y ojos rojos y furiosos.

—¡Por Athena! —gritó Milo, que entonces lanzó sus agujas en contra del caballero—. ¡Agujas Escarlata! —y el caballero fue noqueado y paralizado, pues Milo solo había usado agujas que destruían el sentido del tacto—. Estarás bien, caballero de la Jirafa —aseguró Milo, y entonces apuntó sus agujas a otro caballero de bronce, que vestía una armadura negra como la de un caballo negro—. ¡No fastidien! ¡Agujas Escarlata! —y el joven caballero del Potro recibió la misma suerte de manos de Milo—. ¿Discípulos en mi templo? Jabu seguro maduró rápido.

—Fue elección de Shaka —habló Aioria—. Reclutamientos rápidos en favor a reforzar nuestras líneas de batalla. Los discípulos de Jabu apenas y tienen entrenamiento, creo… que Jabu ni siquiera los ha entrenado del todo —confesó Aioria—. Después de tu muerte, el Santuario reforzó sus defensas. ¿Quién iba a decir que tú las demolerías así de fácil? —y Milo no dijo nada.

—¿No había otro Escorpio protegiendo esta senda? Orfeo de la Lira —preguntó Mu—. A decir verdad, no se sabe nada de Orfeo tras la Nueva Titanomaquia, me sorprende que no haya auxiliado a los dorados, su poder es increíble, si más no recuerdo… él era el potencial caballero de Escorpio antes de Milo —y Milo se molestó por la comparación.

—Orfeo de la Lira no combatió en la Nueva Titanomaquia por respeto a los dioses —habló un caballero de plata, y de cabellos blancos y mirada apacible—. Y no me convertí en el caballero de Escorpio, por el amor a una mujer a quien perdí hace tiempo —y el caballero comenzó a bajar por las escalinatas—. Pero ahora que he visto a los muertos levantarse de sus tumbas, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados. En el pasado, intente rogarle a Hades por una oportunidad de revivir a mi amada, pero Perséfone, la princesa del inframundo, me negó aquel deseo —y Milo se mordió los labios con molestia, al sentir el poderoso cosmos de Orfeo aprisionarlo—. Sin mi amada… solo me queda esta guerra… y abofetearle el rostro a Hades por negarme mi capricho… Milo de Alacrán Negro, como mi corazón estaba desecho, no viajé a la Isla de Milo a competir por la armadura de Escorpio como debí haberlo hecho, en su lugar, te permití vestir esa armadura. Ahora me arrepiento de esa decisión… pero… ha llegado el momento de redimirme —y Orfeo continuó elevando su cosmos.

—Camus… sigue adelante… —y Camus observó a Milo curioso—. La flama de la casa de Escorpio se está apagando… y no me gustaría enfrentarme a mi discípulo… hazme este favor, y yo me enfrentaré a Hyoga en tu lugar —y Camus bajó la mirada—. Orfeo… voy a demostrarte, que yo era el más apto para vestir la armadura de Escorpio… aún si en este momento ya no soy digno —y el cosmos dorado de Milo se elevó.

—Nos adelantaremos entonces —comenzó Aioria, que en ese momento vio a una caballero de Plata frente a él—. Tú eres… una de los Daimones de Ares —habló Aioria, y Milo se sorprendió—. ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

—¡Todos! ¡Cubran sus oídos! —gritó Milo, que en ese momento se posó frente a la mujer vistiendo una armadura roja escarlata y de interiores blancos, uno de sus ojos era rojo y el otro de color azul. Más antes de que Milo pudiera lanzar su ataque, Orfeo se posó frente a Milo y le golpeó la quijada con fuerza—. ¡Maldición! ¡Es muy veloz!

—¡Alala! —gritó la caballero de plata, y Mu y Camus fueron lanzados cuesta abajo, pero Aioria resistió la fuerza de la daimon frente a él—. Milo de Alacrán Negro… tras la batalla de Lemuria, me aceptaste en el Santuario, no como tu discípula, pero como una ciudadana más de Athenas —y Milo se frotó los adoloridos oídos, recién había recuperado el oído y ya se arrepentía de ello—. Pero cuando me enteré de que Jabu se convertía en el nuevo caballero de Escorpio… no pude evitar el deseo de convertirme en su escudera —confesó la mujer—. ¡Me convertí en caballero de plata! ¡Soy Hebe de la Cruz del Sur! ¡Y voy a proteger a Athena! ¡Relámpago de la Cruz! —gritó la daimon, y en ese momento encontró el puño de Aioria en su camino.

—¡Relámpago de Voltaje! —devolvió la afrenta Aioria, y la daimon encontró al domador de los relámpagos frente a ella—. Tal como en los viejos tiempos, Milo. Dos oponentes, dos tercos y obstinados —agregó Aioria, y Milo comenzó a sonreír, pero no lograba encontrar la fuerza suficiente, pues su corazón estaba lleno de un gran dolor—. ¡Vayan a Escorpio! ¡Milo y yo los alcanzaremos! —gritó Aioria, y Hebe se abalanzó en contra de Aioria, e igual lo hizo Orfeo en contra de Milo, mientras Mu y Camus corrían en dirección a Escorpio.

—¡Aguja Escarlata! —gritó Milo, y Orfeo evadió su aguja con gran agilidad y lo atacó con las cuerdas de su lira, las cuales Milo evadió antes de correr en dirección a Orfeo—. ¡Restricción! —gritó Milo, y las manos de Orfeo se detuvieron antes inclusive de comenzar a lanzar su ataque musical—. ¡Yo lo daría todo, por siempre ser el caballero de Escorpio que proteja a Athena! ¡Agujas Escarlata! —y Orfeo, comenzó a ser perforado por el impactante poder de Milo.

**Senda a Casa de Virgo.**

—Entonces esta es la fuerza devastadora de la Exclamación de Athena —comenzó Radamanthys, mientras observaba a los caballeros de bronce, regados por los alrededores. Entre ellos estaban June de Andrómeda, que respiraba pesadamente tratando de mantenerse con vida, un caballero de armadura verde y plumas esmeralda similar a las del Fénix que también intentaba en vano levantarse para enfrentar a Radamanthys, y otros tres caballeros, dos de cadenas y armaduras rojas y azules, y uno con una armadura rosada, y de cabellera larga y roja, los últimos tres no se movían.

—Spica de Casiopea… Reda de Pez Austral… —habló June con lágrimas en sus ojos, al ver a sus compañeros muertos frente a ella—. Solo bastó un instante… solo un insignificante momento y ambos… los dos fueron… —y June lloró, más en ese momento el caballero de armadura esmeralda se puso de pie—. ¡Shiva! —gritó la mujer.

—Yo soy… Shiva de Pavoreal… caballero de plata al servicio de la diosa… Athena… —y Shiva cayó sobre su rodilla derecha. Solo lograba seguir adelante por su lealtad a Athena—. Agora de Loto era mi amigo… no tuvo la oportunidad de honrar al maestro Shaka en batalla… jamás me lo permitiría si no diera yo también todo de mí… June… voy a combatir…. Aunque pierda la vida… Athena… nosotros… no somos importantes sin Athena… otros llegaran… otros la cuidarán… pero nosotros… solo tenemos una oportunidad de serle fieles y honrarla… ¡Puño del Señor de las Mil Manos! —gritó Shiva, y si plumaje se extendió y fue lanzado en contra de Radamanthys, que a pesar de ser alcanzado por los golpes, no sentía dolor alguno—. Maestro Shaka… Agora… Spica… Reda… June… Shun… Athena… por todos ustedes… gustosos daría mi vida… —y el caballero se lanzó el mismo contra Radamanthys, que bloqueó su puño y lanzó a Shiva fuera de las escalinatas, y en dirección a los acantilados.

—Espero que sepas volar —se burló Radamanthys mientras veía a Shiva caer por la montaña y ser azotado contra las rocas. Las cadenas de Andrómeda entonces se aferraron a su alrededor, y Radamanthys sonrió con malicia—. Ustedes asesinaron a mis espectros terrestres… pero… fulminar a los de bronce y plata, no lo hago por venganza… es más que nada, una diversión —y Radamanthys rompió las cadenas de June, cerró su mano en un puño, y estuvo a punto de golpear a June, cuando el rostro de Hades apareció en la mente de Radamanthys, y desistió de su esfuerzo—. ¿Señor… Hades? —reaccionó Radamanthys, y June observó al juez del inframundo—. Tal parece que el señor Hades no desea tu muerte. Pero eso no significa que no pueda lastimarte —y Radamanthys tomó a June del cuello, y la lanzó igual que a Shiva, que en ese momento luchaba por escalar la montaña, solo para desistir y atrapar a June mientras caía, salvándole la vida, pero derribándolos a ambos a las falda de la montaña—. ¿Por qué el señor Hades me habrá detenido? —se preguntó Radamanthys, que entonces continuó con su camino, mientras la flama de la casa de Escorpio se extinguía.

**Casa de Escorpio.**

—¡Aaaaaght! —gritó Camus al sentir su alma estremecerse, y al hacerlo dejó su guardia baja, y recibió de lleno en su pecho una aguja que se movió desde la oscuridad de los interiores de la casa de Escorpio hasta clavarse en su pecho y derribarlo.

—¡Camus! —gritó Mu sorprendido, y observó a Camus convulsionarse en el suelo, en parte por el dolor en su pecho, en otra parte por el dolor en su alma—. Jabu de Escorpio —comenzó Mu, mientras observaba a Jabu con su aguja apuntando en dirección a Mu y brillando de un escarlata intenso—. No desacredito tus logros… pero aun eres muy joven para alcanzar el nivel de tu maestro —y Jabu lanzó su aguja, y Mu las esquivó con gracia—. Se prudente —continuó Mu.

—Han entrado en la guarida del escorpión —comenzó Jabu, que continuó apuntando en dirección a Mu—. Aún si es mi propio maestro… no dejaré el templo de Escorpio desprotegido… combatiré a quien sea. ¡Aguja escarlata! —prosiguió Jabu, y su aguja se estrelló y reclamó sangre, más no de quien Jabu esperaba. Camus se había puesto delante de Mu.

—No hables y escucha —comenzó Camus, que seguía protegiendo a Mu con su cuerpo—. Ya lo he dado todo de mí… Mephisto me partió la columna… Shura me abrió nuevamente esa herida… y los caballeros de Escorpio tienen una regla muy sagrada, que no permitiría que el discípulo de Milo irrespetara en su primer gran batalla —y Mu asintió—. Caballero de Escorpio, yo seré tu oponente… puedo ver, que diferente de Milo, tu seguiste la enseñanza de la concentración —y entonces Mu lo vio. El templo de Escorpio se iluminaba en su totalidad con un cosmos dorado—. Has estado reuniendo tu cosmos desde que Milo posó su pie en el santuario… toda la casa de Escorpio… irradia tu poder… —y Jabu preparó su siguiente aguja—. ¡Vete Mu! ¡Polvo de Diamante! —gritó Camus, y su ataque chocó contra una barrera de cosmos levantada por Jabu, que protegió su cuerpo de los vientos congelados—. ¿Qué esperas? —prosiguió Camus.

—No permitas que Milo y Jabu se enfrenten —habló Mu, que entonces corrió lejos de Jabu, que en ese momento se volteó para atacar a Mu, solo para encontrar a Camus bloqueando la tercer aguja—. ¡Abriré el camino! ¡Lo que sea que hay que hacerse lo hará Milo! ¡No tomaré parte en la resolución final! —y Camus asintió, y continuó elevando su cosmos.

—¡No permitiré que escapen de la guarida del Escorpión dorado! ¡Aguja Escarlata! —más nuevamente Camus actuó como escudo—. ¡Camus! ¡Aprendí bien tu lección en el templo de Poseidón! ¡Concentración! ¡He reunido cosmos suficiente para derrotar incluso a mi maestro! ¡No voy a desperdiciarlo contigo! ¡Aguja Escarlata! —lanzó Jabu su aguja, y esta vez Camus fue incapaz de bloquearla, y Mu fue golpeado y lanzado al suelo por el poder de la aguja de Jabu—. Esta es la guarida del Escorpión Dorado… como un Escorpio, les doy la elección de luchar… o huir… pero como guardián de Athena, no les puedo permitir el paso por mi casa. No seré tan fuerte como mi maestro… me faltará mucho para alcanzar su nivel… pero honraré sus enseñanzas, incluso si se ha convertido en un traidor. ¿Qué eligen entonces? ¡Luchar o huir! —y Camus observó a Mu de reojo, y lo vio arrastrarse sumamente adolorido, pero vivo.

—En verdad te comportas como Milo… arrogante y decidido —y Jabu preparó su siguiente aguja—. Eres digno de la armadura de Escorpio, pero no puedo permitirte que ustedes dos se enfrenten —y en ese momento, un par de explosiones doradas iluminaron la Senda de Escorpio, Milo y Aioria combatían fervientemente, y se acercaban cada vez más a la victoria—. ¡Antes de que Milo y Aioria llegue! ¡Debo inmovilizarte! ¡Anillos de Hielo! —gritó Camus, y de su dedo se desprendieron los anillos, que golpearon la barrera de cosmos de Jabu, que resistía el ser congelado, aunque cada vez le costaba más trabajo—. La concentración habrá elevado tu cosmos hasta estos niveles, pero mantenerlo así no te será tan fácil… aún tienes una larga senda que cubrir. ¡Polvo de Diamante! —y Jabu en esta ocasión tuvo que evadir el ataque, y lanzar el suyo con velocidad y precisión—. ¡Ught! No me importa… de todos modos… ya estoy muerto… —y Jabu colocó sus manos en la pose de la Ejecución Aurora—. ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Es todo o nada en un ataque! —y Camus reunió su cosmos en sus manos.

—Mientras tú preparas tu técnica estas vulnerable a mis agujas. ¡Aguja Escarlata! —gritó Jabu, que entonces lanzó sus agujas y perforó a Camus—. ¡Estas expuesto! ¡No importa cuánto cosmos reúnas si al final morirás por mis agujas! ¡Soy el caballero de Escorpio! ¡No tengo derecho a perder! ¡No tengo derecho a sentir piedad! ¡Si no te rindes te voy a matar! —y Jabu continuó lanzando agujas sobre un Camus que tan solo las recibía y no se doblegaba incluso por sus sentidos maltrechos—. Ya solo falta una aguja. ¡Camus! ¡Desiste! —suplicó Jabu.

—Escorpios tontos —habló Camus con su cosmos, pues había perdido el habla nuevamente—. Siempre… poniendo sus sentimientos frente a todo… —y Jabu tembló momentáneamente, a pesar de apuntar su última aguja en dirección a Camus—. Siempre… sentimientos… ¿Te arrepientes ahora, Milo? ¿Ahora que tus sentimientos te causan este grado de dolor? —y Camus por fin conjuró su técnica—. ¡Yo sí me arrepiento! ¡Ejecución Aurora! —y Jabu observó la aurora dirigirse en su encuentro.

—¡Antares! —gritó Jabu, y en ese momento fue golpeado por los vientos nevados, que lo azotaron contra una columna, le tumbaron el casco, y le congelaron su armadura hasta derribarlo en contra del sueño incapaz de ponerse de pie—. Solo… una batalla… solo puedo perder una batalla… —y Jabu observó a Camus, que tenía su estómago perforado por Antares. Camus había muerto nuevamente, y Jabu había obtenido su primera victoria oficial como caballero de Escorpio—. He cumplido… no hay más que pueda hacer… mi cosmos… no es tan alto… —y Jabu perdió el conocimiento.

**Casa de Virgo.**

—Sin la flama de Escorpio, ya solo quedan cuatro horas —habló Radamanthys, mientras observaba el reloj frente de él pues la casa de Virgo ya no existía, en su lugar solo quedaba un claro de destrucción liberado por el choque de dos exclamaciones de Athena—. Es tiempo suficiente —continuó Radamanthys, más entonces sintió una mano salir de debajo de la tierra y tomarle la pierna. Shura de Capricornio había salido, y en su brazo izquierdo protegía el cuerpo de Shiryu, que se encontraba inconsciente, pero vivo—. ¿Caballero de Capricornio? —enfureció Radamanthys.

—Me habrán burlado… me habrán superado… me habrán reemplazado… pero… yo soy… el caballero más leal de Athena —y Shura comenzó a elevar su cosmos, y Radamanthys se mostró furioso ante la sola presencia del caballero de Capricornio—. Voy a alcanzarlos… voy a lograrlo… pero… destruir a un juez del inframundo… será mi primer paso… —y Shura preparó su espada.

—Habrán más oportunidades para asesinar a Athena —comenzó Radamanthys—. Después de todo… el Santuario ya ha sido doblegado. ¡Tú sin embargo te has atrevido a profanar a mi señorita Pandora! ¡Secretamente tenía el deseo de destruir el Santuario con mis propias manos para llegar ante ti y destruirte! —y aunque Shura no lo comprendía del todo, se levantó del suelo tras poner a Shiryu en este, y observó a Radamanthys con desprecio.

—No vuelvas… a mencionar a esa maldita harpía en mi presencia… —y Radamanthys enfureció—. ¡Le entregué a esa mujer mi corazón! ¡Era tan importante para mí como lo era Athena! ¡Pero estaba equivocado! ¡Mi deber y mi devoción pertenecerán siempre a Athena! ¡Esa mujer no existe más para mí! ¡Excalibur! —gritó Shura, y Radamanthys esta vez evadió el poderoso ataque de Shura, que en ese momento corrió al encuentro del espectro para comenzar el combate.

—¡No importa lo que pienses ahora de ella! —gritó Radamanthys, evadió el corte de Shura y le golpeó el mentón con fuerza—. ¡La tocaste con tus sucias manos! ¡La envolviste en tu ser! ¡Le arrebataste su pureza! —los ojos de Radamanthys brillaban de un rojo intenso repleto de ira, y Shura en parte podía comprender esa ira latente—. ¡Jamás te lo perdonaré! ¡Te asesinaré y torturaré tu alma en mi infierno personal por la eternidad! —concluyó Radamanthys.

—Ya comprendo… entonces Pandora… —y Shura sonrió con malicia—. Déjame serte muy claro, espectro… reclamé a Pandora como mía… una… y otra… y otra… y otra vez… —y la ira de Radamanthys creció exponencialmente—. Y no era tu nombre el que gritaba en su placer —se atrevió a decir el caballero.

—¡Te mataré! —reaccionó Radamanthys con violencia, y atacó a Shura, que lo evadió con destreza y habilidad—. El arriesgarme a ser lanzado al Tártaros por el reloj de Cronos, es un riesgo aceptable si significa destruir al hombre que ha irrespetado a Pandora a este nivel —confesó Radamanthys, mientras Shura corría en su dirección y lanzaba cortes que el espectro evadió con suma facilidad.

**Senda a Casa de Escorpio.**

—…Estamos tan cerca… la flama de la casa de Escorpio ya se ha extinguido… —habló Milo mientras su cuello era cortado por cuerdas finas provenientes de la lira de Orfeo, que mantenía a Milo apresado por el hilar plateado—. Orfeo… de haber combatido contigo por el derecho a usar la armadura dorada… hubiera sido algo muy divertido… —sonrió Milo, que entonces rompió las cuerdas con su cosmos dorado—. ¡Explosión de Antares! —gritó Milo, y en ese momento, Orfeo observó su pecho, y encontró una aguja clavada en ese lugar, que estalló y lo lanzó contra las escalinatas—. ¿Sigues vivo Aioria? —habló Milo con voz entrecortada por el dolor en su cuello.

—¡Domador de las Bestias! —gritó el poderoso León, que en ese momento golpeó la garganta de Hebe, forzándola a escupir sangre, y a tragarse un grito que preparaba—. Perdona Hebe, pero ya nos quitaste mucho tiempo—. ¡Plasma Relámpago! —gritó Aioria, y azotó a Hebe con fuerza—. Vámonos, Potro y Jirafa estarán bien, y Orfeo y Cruz del Sur son suficientemente fuertes para levantarse a pesar de sus heridas —y Milo asintió, y ambos corrieron a los interiores del templo de Escorpio, y al hacerlo, Milo fue golpeado en su pierna derecha por una aguja escarlata, perdió el equilibrio, y golpeo su rostro contra el suelo con fuerza—. ¡Milo! —se preocupó Aioria.

—…Descuida… Aioria… —comenzó Milo mientras se ponía de pie con su pierna perforada horriblemente—. Ya todos… me han hecho saber su desprecio… en este caso es más fuerte el dolor mental que el físico —confesó Milo, mientras veía a Jabu, con su aguja brillando intensamente, antes de desmallarse por el cansancio—. Jabu… te has vuelto fuerte… has derrotado a Camus… te defendiste como todo un Escorpio —y Milo observó el cuerpo inerte de Camus, aunque de cualquier forma intentó seguir adelante—. Yo me haré cargo… Camus… —terminó Milo, que intentó caminar, solo para percatarse de que la aguja de Jabu lo había herido de gravedad y lo forzaba a perder uso de ella—. Mi dragón ha sido herido… —habló Milo.

—Yo te llevaré entonces —agregó Aioria, que colocó el brazo izquierdo de Milo alrededor de sus hombros—. Te ayudaré a lograr tu cometido… pero me niego a ser quien cometa semejante atrocidad… ese pesar es tuyo solamente, con la pierna rota o no, tú seras quien se lo explique a Saori —y Milo asintió, mientras ambos caminaban al paso que podían por el templo de escorpio—. Cambiando de tema… no pareces abatido por las muertes de Camus y Aioros… sé que respetabas a mi hermano, más de lo que jamás as respetado a cualquier caballero… pero… Camus era… —y Milo sonrió.

—Un cadáver —aseguró Milo—. Y vete haciendo a la idea… Aioria… yo también lo soy. Un espectro… un ser renacido de forma temporal… solo un cascaron con vida temporal… los muertos… no pueden volver a la vida de forma definitiva… parte de su alma estaba marchita, volvió a la raíz de su ser —y Aioria asintió—. Solo existe… una vida… incluso la reencarnación no es más que una vida nueva, basada en un alma del pasado —y tanto Aioria como Milo fueron interrumpidos por un caballero de Aries que se levantaba por fin.

—Entonces ese es el acertijo de la reencarnación —habló Mu con voz temblorosa. Jabu realmente lo había lastimado—. ¿Te importaría? —preguntó Mu, y Milo asintió y le clavó su aguja en su centro sanguíneo, forzándolo a escupir el veneno—. ¡Ught! Es un horrible sentimiento… —y Milo asintió—. Entonces… Milo… vas a romper ese ciclo… por regresar a Athena a su ser primordial… Atenea… —y Milo asintió, y Jabu tomó el otro brazo de Milo, y juntos, Aioria y Mu le ayudaron a caminar fuera del templo de Escorpio, y en dirección a la Senda de Sagitario, provista de diversos guardianes que esperaban por hacerles frente—. ¿Romper ese ciclo… será en verdad posible? ¿Resucitar a la verdadera Atenea?

—Es posible —agregó Milo—. Los dioses son los únicos seres eternos. Sus almas primordiales residen dentro los seres reencarnados que eligen como sus contenedores. Atenea vive en Saori… pero saori no es Atenea… el termino Athena es el más acertado. No es ni la diosa ni la humana, es un ser intermedio. Ha llegado el momento de separarlos.

—¿Y esa decisión nos concierne? —preguntó Aioria, y Milo no supo el cómo responder—. Milo… ¿Qué pasará con Saori cuando hayas separado a la diosa de la humana? —y Milo se mordió los labios iracundo al tener consentimiento de las consecuencias—. Yo jamás… podría hacerle eso a mi ser más querido… —confesó Aioria, y Mu bajó la mirada—. Por Atenea… —agregó Aioria, mientras soltaba a Milo, y caminaba frente a un grupo de cuatro caballeros de que posaba frente a ellos intentando cortar las distancias entre sendas.

—Por Atenea —agregó Mu, soltando a Milo de igual manera, y caminando junto a Aioria, intentando encontrar las fuerzas necesarias para cumplir con su deber de caballero dorado. El servir y proteger la paz en la tierra, con Atenea como estandarte y principal prioridad.

—Por Atenea —comenzó Milo, y caminó frente al par, guiándolos en dirección al templo de Sagitario—. Somos… caballeros de Athena… pero desde la era mitológica servimos y protegemos a la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra, la diosa Atenea —y el trio prosiguió con su camino, atesorando las palabras de Milo, esta era, la razón de la existencia de los caballeros dorados—. Servimos… cumplimos… protegemos… amamos… nuestra diosa lo es todo… Atenea quien ha velado por los humanos desde la era mitológica… Atenea quien reencarna en Athena generación tras generación por proteger a la humanidad… Atenea… la diosa de la sabiduría en la guerra… Saori… con tu sangre… despertaremos a la diosa… —y Mu y Aioria asintieron—. Mi amor por Saori Kido… termina donde mi responsabilidad con Atenea inicia… ese fue mi juramento… —y el trio se lanzó en contra de los caballeros que protegían la senda de Sagitario—. ¡Por Atenea!

**Templo de Athena.**

—¿Lo has comprendido? —comenzó Shaka, que en ese momento miraba a Saori llorar frente a la estatua en honor a la diosa Atenea—. Te juré que en cuanto encontrara la respuesta… te definiría quien es Atenea… y quien es Saori Kido… —agregó Shaka—. Solo la verdadera Atenea, puede convertirse en una diosa Olímpica, capaz de forjar la paz verdadera y continua… y amar a los humanos sin predilecciones… no estas preparada para combatir a Hades… las ataduras humanas… ya son demasiadas… —y Saori asintió, mientras abrazaba a su dormida hija cerca de su pecho—. Y sin embargo… no dejas de ser una diosa… será tu decisión… lo que no podemos ignorar es que la diosa de la guerra debe luchar contra Hades… personalmente… y que si fracasa… la tierra… pertenecerá al señor del inframundo.

—Luchar como Athena o como Atenea —habló Saori, y Shaka asintió—. Estoy… contaminada por la predilección… siempre lo he sabido… pero Shaka… ¿Qué pasa si deseo ser egoísta… y controlar a la diosa Atenea a mi parecer? —y Shaka cerró los ojos con tristeza—. Dices que soy una diosa después de todo… ¿Y si mi decisión fuera… que Atenea jamás sea liberada? —y Shaka volvió a asentir.

—Usted… no deja de ser una diosa… sus órdenes serían inmediatas y continuaríamos la guerra contra los traidores —y Saori asintió—. Pero… ¿Estará satisfecha? Saori yo siempre he sido tu confidente más cercano… ¿Qué desea tu corazón?

—Eso va contra tus enseñanzas budistas… Shaka… —y Shaka asintió—. Pensaba… que lo más importante para ti era alcanzar el nirvana… el estado de paz total… después de todo, eres la reencarnación de buda… —y Shaka asintió—. De ser reencarnado a ser reencarnado… ¿Qué piensas de ser un contenedor de un alma ajena? —y Shaka mantuvo su silencio, y Saori abrazó a su hija con ternura.

—Pienso que… el nirvana… tendrá que esperar por alguien más digno —y Saori se volteó a mirar a Shaka con lágrimas ahogándole los ojos—. Me acerqué lo más que pude… pero aún si mi alma es la transición de ese ser primordial… yo aún… soy Shaka de Virgo… esa es la respuesta de ser reencarnado a ser reencarnado… no soy un contenedor —confesó Shaka.

—No… no lo somos… nadie lo es… —y Saori extendió su mano, y en esta se formó la diosa Nike—. Gracias por aclarar mi mente… Shaka… yo soy mi propia diosa… lo he sido por decisión propia. Esa es la definición. No soy Saori Kido… no soy Atenea… mi nombre es Athena. Soy una diosa —y Shaka asintió, y comenzó a desintegrarse en polvo dorado—. ¡Esta es mi guerra! ¡Hades! ¿Me has escuchado? ¡Tu querida sobrina de tiempos del mito no existe en mi ser! ¡Atenea tuvo su lugar y su tiempo! ¡Es Athena quien te lo dice! Y si Milo… cree que puede arrebatarme mi humanidad… está muy equivocado… yo soy… la única y verdadera Athena… —y la estatua de Atenea se iluminó de un destello dorado—. ¿La estatua? —preguntó Saori.

—¿La única… y verdadera Athena? —se escuchó una voz infantil, y del interior de la estatua de Atenea, salió una representación de cosmos de una niña de doce años de edad—. ¿Podrías… en verdad? —habló la niña, y la mente de Saori se quebró en confusión—. Yo también… deseo… ser la única y verdadera Athena —la niña tenía la mirada perdida, su pecho estaba horriblemente perforado hasta dejar ver a través de este un agujero vacío donde había sido destrozado su corazón al ser asesinada, y sus ojos eran lechosos, más en ellos, Saori podía ver claramente el cosmos—. Entonces… únete a mí en mutuo acuerdo… yo soy Atenea… y tú eres Saori Kido… —y la niña extendió su mano—. Juntas… convirtámonos en Athena… la única… y verdadera… diosa de la Sabiduría en la Guerra.

* * *

**¡Paro cerebral! Bueno ya perdón, perdón. Déjenme explicarles un poco lo que está pasando. Debido a algunos reviews que han mencionado el "replicar la Saga de Hades con diferentes personajes", he decidido adquirir un giro diferente. Cierto, caí en ese error. No es un error muy grave pero no le deja nada a la historia como tal, digo, se llega al objetivo de cubrir la saga, pero me hace sentir como un copión sin creatividad.**

**En fin, tomé un giro diferente en este capítulo. Pero para quienes no captaron la idea, aquí se las divido en puntos principales:**

**1 – Milo pretende asesinar a Saori por forzar a Atenea a renacer y enfrentar a Hades.**

**2 – Shaka comprende esta postura, por ello no se sacrificó por propia voluntad, sino que combatió para ganar en el capítulo anterior pero fue doblegado por la Exclamación de Athena, diferente de la serie original en que murió por abrir la puerta del octavo sentido.**

**3 – Esta Saori, debido a que Shaka era el Patriarca, no se educó en lo que significaba el octavo sentido, pues Shaka protegió de ese conocimiento a Saori.**

**4 – Milo sabe que se necesita un sentido superior al octavo, y desea desencadenar en Atenea el noveno y décimo sentido (Omnisciencia divina y dunamis)**

**5 – Atenea y Saori son identidades diferentes, como siempre ejemplifiqué desde la saga de Ares en la que comencé a explorar ese escenario.**

**6 – Saori es solo un contenedor de un alma, y Atenea siempre ha sido su cosmos que la ha ayudado con prudencia, pues en cada reencarnación Atenea solo ha sido el medio, no la mediadora.**

**7 – La regla del mutuo acuerdo. Un ser reencarnado es un contenedor, a menos que en mutuo acuerdo, se conviertan en un dios, algo similar a lo vivido entre Milo y Ares en la saga de Poseidón, donde Ares se posesionó del cuerpo de Milo pero no se convirtió del todo en el dios de la guerra junto a Milo porque no hubo un mutuo acuerdo.**

**8 – Atenea pretende convertirse en Athena en mutuo acuerdo con Saori.**

**9 – Saori pretende conservar su postura de diosa humana por su predilecciones pasadas.**

**10 – Como la ideología de Milo y Saori son distintas, existe el conflicto entre el santuario entre quienes cree ser los seguidores de Atenea, y quienes aceptan a Saori como Athena. Milo, Aioria y Mu creen que sirven a la voluntad de Atenea.**

**Ya sé, ya sé, confuso. Pero todo se resuelve en el próximo capítulo. Por lo pronto:**

**Recuento de Espectros:**

**Espectros Celestes:**

**Minos de Grifo, Estrella Celeste de la Nobleza (Se me olvidó contarlo)**

**Aiacos de Garuda, Estrella Celeste de la Valentía (Se me olvidó contarlo)**

**Espectros Terrestres:**

**Raimi de Gusano, Estrella Terrestre de lo Oculto**

**Los siguientes son espectros cuyo diseño en el anime es real, pero nunca se definió su suplice o nombre, las estrellas son reales:**

**Dumador de Trobador, Estrella Terrestre de la Música (Nombre y Suplice por Marco Albiero)**

**Cegola de Cofre, Estrella Terrestre de los Secretos** **(Nombre y Suplice por Marco Albiero)**

**Venezia de Libicocco, Estrella Terrestre de la Dirección** **(Nombre y Suplice por Marco Albiero)**

**Fuoance de Topo, Estrella Terrestre de la Razón (Nombre y Suplice por Marco Albiero)**

**Resultado de Espectros Celestes: 8/36**

**Resultado de Espectros Terrestres: 25/72**

**Resultado Final: 33/108**

**NOTA: ¿Cómo llevo un control de los espectro? R = Llevo un Excel, jajajajaja.**


End file.
